


Reckoning Tale

by SerenaSpacey (authormelanieray)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Bad Puns, Complete, Dimension-Hopping, Drama & Romance, Epic sized novel, F/M, Fantasy, Fantasy Racism, Female Frisk, Fluff, Frisk Has Human Parents, Interspecies Relationships, Memory Loss, Papyrus Can Teleport, Pregnancy, Protective Sans, Rotating Character Perspective, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Smart Papyrus, Time Travel, eventual light smut, grey morality, monsters are nearly immortal, third person perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 104
Words: 422,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authormelanieray/pseuds/SerenaSpacey
Summary: Eighteen years ago, Frisk left the Underground, but there was another barrier to face before the monsters were freed. When Frisk comes back as an adult though, she must pass tests that 'destroy her human soul' in order to save the monsters, and Toriel won't allow it. Banished and unable to return, Frisk is stuck back on the surface.Knowing that freedom can only be won with 'humanity', Sans goes to the surface to trade Frisk some of his 'monster' for her 'humanity', so he can help too. However, neither of them know where these tests will lead . . . or how far the truth really goes.A barrier is more than a gateway . . .





	1. Leave the He-She-It Thing Alone

**This is a big story with multiple threads of plot and yes it is multiverse. (The multiverse doesn't even get a mention until the end of season 2, so the fun level stays the same for some time.)**

**I love writing Undertale, and I actually use this to unwind. Yes, I use complicated fanfiction to unwind.:) So if you like it, great. If you don't, I'm sorry. I can't please everyone. From experience, pleasing one person just makes another upset. And like I said, I use this for unwinding. It's my reward, my hobby for taking good care of the house, my daughter, fixing supper, etc.**

**Okay, if none of that scared you away, enjoy.:)**

* * *

I like to think of this particular story being designed like a TV series (Chapters being episodes). Each Season usually is a sign that something big will or has changed. If you need or want to stop, season breaks are a great time to do that.

 

**Season 1: The Reckoning Test (Ch 1-11)**

**Season 2: Escape (Ch 12-40)**

**Season 3: Second Chance (Ch 41-55)**

**Season 4: Blue Stop Signs (Ch 56-69)**

**Season 5: The New Next Door Neighbor (Ch 70-85)**

**Season 6: The Snag (86-104)**

 ---------

RECKONING TALE

SEASON ONE: THE RECKONING TEST

 

**Fun Level 74: Original MC Sans and Frisk**

**Frisk's Home . . .**

 

"Just be nice." 

"She's got a wreath on her door." 

"This is Frisk's house, don't act up too soon. Just be nice." Jeanine knocked on their daughter's front door. She could imagine what she would see inside. She could almost guess now. When her daughter had been eight, she had been kidnapped for a whole month until she was returned in a coma. When they asked her about it, she kept claiming she'd been Underground with Monsters, unable to get home until she broke a barrier. 

Her daughter was healthy and happy, but mentally and physically? No matter how many years passed by, or how many therapists they had used, no one could convince her otherwise. Especially since the years went by, she never grew. She matured normally, went through puberty like everyone else, but just stayed the same height. She claimed it was probably the magic. But . . . "Hi, Frisk. Lovely house." 

"Mom." Frisk ushered them in. "Come on in. Hi, dad. It's been at least a year now, hasn't it?" 

"Yeah." Her father cleared her throat. "Quite festive. Like, uh, Christmas." 

Jeanine shouldered her husband and looked back at Frisk. "Christmas in July is a thing." Okay, something positive. "I love the white carpet, it's beautiful." 

"Thanks." Frisk invited them to sit down on the couch. "So, how are things?" 

"Same as always," Jeanine said, looking toward the kitchen. Knowing Frisk's mind, it probably had waterfalls running through it somehow. "It's really good to see you. Don't make it out this far. Live . . . rather close to Mount Ebott. A little isolated." 

"I got a job. I got a house. I even have a wonderful boyfriend. I am fine." Frisk crossed her legs. "I think I'm doing great for 26. A lot of people don't get their act together until their 30, so, yeah." She shrugged. "I like it here." 

"Yes. But, you're just so . . ." 

"Small," her husband interrupted. "You're small. You're the size of an eight-year-old. You shouldn't be managing all this by yourself. Your brother Abe's already agreed he could come live with you. Help you out." 

"You know." Frisk sighed. "I am quite capable of living by myself." She got up stiffly. "Can I get you something to drink, mom?" 

"Coffee would be great." When she left, Jeanine shoved him harder. "Don't push so hard! How are we going to convince her to change her life if you keep pushing?" 

 

Visit. Parents. It was all just a polite ACT. Frisk pulled out her stool and climbed up on it to climb to her counter to open up the cupboard. _Coffee._ She looked around the cupboard. If she had any, it would be up high where she never goes. It was just a polite thing to have on hand for the few visitors that visited her. "I don't have any, mom. How about some water?" 

"That'll be fine." 

Frisk closed the cupboard and stepped back down on her little stool. She moved to the bottom covers, grabbed a glass and got herself some water. She moved back to the room with them. 

Her dad. She could tell he wasn't happy about her decorating style, but Frisk wasn't going to do what everyone wanted. She gave up on a few things, but she wouldn't allow herself to be manipulated. Being Underground was just as real as being up there. Anyone trying to convince her it was a dream were missing something really big. 

She never grew. The magic of the Underground had stunted her growth. She had been fine for years, growing just fine for a child, then came the Underground. And that was it. But, no one would take it as proof. They chalked it up to some unknown genetic disorder in the family. She moved toward the living room back to her parents. "Here you go, mom. Are you staying for dinner?" Just another polite ACT. They were there for only one purpose and she knew it. To make her leave her new home and job. To make her leave Mount Ebott. But, she couldn't. 

Frisk looked for the monsters as deeply as she could, but no one was there. She wanted to believe that they all marched out and found their own place far away from civilization, so deep that no one would ever discover them. But, she dreaded something else. That the monsters . . . were put back in. 

How could she live happily out on the surface, forget about everyone she met, and just leave them in there? So, now that she was free, she was near Mount Ebott. If they were gone, she would discover it. And, if they were still there, she'd figure out how to save them again.  

Every breath she took on the surface. Every glimpse of the sun. It all felt so guilty. So heavy. No other human would ever help or understand the monsters. Most people besides children didn't even believe in them. Especially her parents. 

Frisk just watched and waited for it. They talked about life, their jobs, and her brother being down on his luck. Which, he wasn’t. There were plenty of jobs, they just used it as a gateway to try and get him there with her. Then . . . there it was. "There'd be nothing for him here either," she said as they asked it. "I'm fine." 

"You're not fine," her father said, changing the act of politeness first. Like always. "Oh, Frisk! It's been how many years? Really?" He gestured around the house. "You're just _clawing_ to believe. There is nothing to substantiate it! Kids get delusions, make things up when they are in danger. That world in your head was all created, and you need to start believing it!" 

Frisk just remained in her chair, waiting until he got tired.  

"I know that you went from growing regularly to never growing again, and to you, you think that's enough," her dad said. "It's not. It's coincidental. Something was done during the coma state that had terrible consequences. That is _all_." 

Frisk stretched her back out without sitting up. It was getting close to time to eat. "Nothing at all happened. That's why your daughter was found halfway across the world in a coma. Happens every day I hear." 

"Don't be smart," Frisk's mother warned her. "He doesn't mean you spent the _entire_ time in a coma. Something happened." She came over sweetly and patted Frisk's hand. "We still believe that you were kidnapped. Maybe they even exacerbated the delusions with drugs, and maybe whatever they used did this to you." 

"I need to get dinner on soon," Frisk said. "If you aren't staying, then you should be heading off. My little community of homes, it's harder to see the roads to navigate when it gets dark." 

"Okay. Look, just promise us?" Her mom bent down and gave her a hug. "Please, just promise us? Don't go looking for whatever this little hole was that was the entrance to you? Okay? It's our biggest fear, Frisk! Anyone who fell down into a mountain, they'd die! They'd be dead before they even landed, do you understand?" 

"I'm not going to do that, I promise," Frisk said. "Go ahead and get going. I will see you later." She wasn't lying either. She wouldn't start with that. She needed to investigate deeper, around the sides. That's where the barrier would have been. If she could find that same place, that's all she needed. If the barrier was down, it meant the Monsters were freed and they were enjoying their lives on the surface. 

In which case, she could move on. She'd probably even stop mentioning it altogether. If they were happy, she was happy. But, if the barrier was still up . . . she needed to find a way to bring it down. Permanently. 

 

Not his usual day. Sans tried to open his half sleepy eyes as Tori tried to talk to them. Him and Papyrus. She had gone out of the Ruins and insisted they come see something. 

"Well, we are here," Papyrus insisted, "but then we must return to our duty." 

"Yeah. Sleeping," Sans said. "What is it?" 

Tori gestured to the ruin in front of them. "Look. Look!" She held up a tiny froggit. It was real tiny. They barely saw it. "She found something special." 

Sans was yanked away from his sleeping for this? "I don't think the tiny frog will make big trouble." 

"What is it about this frog that is special?" Papyrus asked. "We really don't have time for games. Intruders could come any second." 

"Oh, you know there is no one coming. Yet." She put the tiny froggit down. "It likes to be in the walls. It's been all over in the ruins, almost every spot. Well, it found this." She moved a stone block out of the way. The strange black and white barrier could be seen in it. Nothing new. She removed another block and another block until . . . "An opening." 

"Light!" Papyrus pointed toward it and helped her with another block. "There is light, Sans!" 

"Yippee."  

"Is this it though?" Papyrus looked at the small hole. It was only the size of two ruin blocks. "Is this really it?" He sighed. "The tiny little monsters can at least escape I suppose." 

"No, no. We all can." Toriel reached her hand through it. "I feel the sun on my paws." 

"Great. We can reach in a hole and feel the sun. It's almost as good." Sans gestured back to the entrance. "Can we go now? I'm losing sleep just talking here." 

"Sans, be positive. Light!" Papyrus said excitedly. He stuck his hand out in it. "Oh, the sun feels so warm. It's all so warm. Come feel, Brother!" 

"Nah. I felt it for like five minutes years ago. I'm good for another thousand years." Sans just wanted to go back to sleeping.  

Toriel gestured to the hole." If we get a monster that can change their shape, we could get them out there, and retrieve the human!" Neither Sans nor Papyrus looked happy about that. "If we can get the human child in here, then we would have our human ambassador," Toriel said gleefully. "We could get Frisk back, and we could finally leave the barrier." 

"Um. Uh." Papyrus looked toward Sans, constantly shaking his head. "You know, maybe we could look around the mountain and find a way back in instead?" 

"Now that sounds smart," Sans agreed with him.  

Toriel counted on her paws. "I know the child would be helpful again, if we could find it." 

"We don't even have a last name for it," Papyrus pointed out. "Just a first name. And the outside world is huge, huge! How would we find someone with a simple first name?" 

"Once again, The Great Papyrus is right," Sans pointed out. "Don't go human seeking, Tori. We don't need it." 

"It helped so much before. I'm sure it would help again," Toriel insisted.  

"Yeah. It wanted out. It got out. Not much more to this." Sans shrugged. "Can we go now?" 

"I know," Toriel said looking at them. "I know it was hard to feel the sun, and then get yanked back in. I know, I do. But, we can't just give up." She gestured toward the small hole. "There is hope. If we can find the human, we'll have hope." 

"Moldsmal?" Sans said, trying to get her head away from the idea. "It's kind of amorphous. It could get out and check things out. I mean, lots of things around here are small enough. Just reporting back. That's good enough." 

"They are small. The mountain is big." Toriel crossed her arms. "Why are neither of you excited about this? If we play this the way the humans want, then we can be freed." 

No. If they played it the way the humans wanted, they'd be dead. Sans and his brother both knew that.  

"Just leave the human alone," Sans stressed again. "The cute little boy-girl-it thing. We don't need it down here." 

"I know!" Papyrus looked toward the hole. "I could probably get over there. I or Sans, as long as we have a view of where we are going, we should be able to." 

"Then you could get the human," Toriel said excitedly. 

"No, then we can look around the mountain and see if there is anything. We aren't little monsters, we are big and strong monsters!" Papyrus announced bravely. "Then we can find a way in through the outside."  

"Yeah, that sounds like a much smarter idea," Sans complimented Papyrus. "We can investigate the mountain ourselves." 

"That is not good." Toriel looked away. "Once they know it exists, the humans could plug this hole." 

"Then we can do it before they know." Papyrus stared outside. "I'll try to the right." 

"I'll take the left," Sans said. "If anything exists, we'll find it." 

"If you don't find anything though," Tori warned them, "then we need to start the search for Frisk." 

\------------------------------------------ 

 **Outside the Ruins, in the Sun . . .**  

There were trees growing all over, blocking a lot of the easy seeing. They checked the top, and couldn't even find the hole the humans originally stumbled into.  

"There's so much vegetation." Papyrus looked toward the sun. "A day on the surface, our only day, and this is what we must do? An impossible task."  

"You could run away," Sans told him. "I could tell them you ran away, Pap. You could stay here." 

"No, never. I won't leave any fellow monster behind," he insisted. "Anyhow, staying out here without everyone else, it wouldn't feel good. You could though, Sans. This freedom. It would do you a _lot_ of good." 

"Nuh uh." Sans looked toward the sun. "Regret would just make the sun hurt." He sighed. "We've got to keep searching daily. All the time though until we figure out something else." 

"It's useless. With this time, and our guardly duties?" Papyrus pointed out, "there is no time to just go skulking around here all day. I mean . . ." He gestured out to the huge scopes of trees lining their vision. "We are . . . there is just . . ." 

"We are boned," Sans said for him. "It doesn't matter though. We have to keep looking." 

"It's pretty useless," Papyrus pointed out. "I mean . . . look." 

"Yeah, but as long as we're looking, Tori won't go _looking_ for the human," Sans reminded him. "Papyrus, we were lucky. We were _extremely_ lucky. We couldn't have gotten a better ending in the timeline with it, but we can't chance that again." 

"Right. The timelines showed that. That it wasn't nice in every other uh. Possibility." Papyrus sighed. "If it was still good, we could be free." 

"If it's not, we're all dead," Sans reminded him. "Or half of us. Or all but one. Or whatever it feels like killing or sparing." 

"It was completely good though. If it stayed good all the way through this timeline?" Papyrus said. "Then, wouldn't it stand to reason, it would do the same thing?" 

Sans couldn't agree. "Kid was good all the way through. Even got us to the surface, an impossible task. It was . . . " It was good. It was great! That kid was the best kid out there, did something no monster was capable of doing. It stood up to its foes and kept trudging on somehow through all the bitterness and attacks against it. "But." 

"The machine showed so many different paths," Papyrus said gloomily. "Most except ours resulting in death. Um." He groaned. "If we had never taken that blasted machine from the lab of Gaster, this whole thing would never have been an issue. It just would have made it through, no questions asked, and we could get it right now!" He stomped his foot. "If we hadn't known." 

"It was what it was." Sans shrugged. "Kid was crazy. It's most likely locked up in some asylum by now I bet. Doubt it remained 'good' this long." He started heading back to the hole. "At least you can enjoy some of the fresh air and sunshine, Papyrus. We won't give up. Somewhere around here has to be an opening into it." 

"Well, at the very least, maybe we can see the other side of the barrier ourselves. That would be kind of neat."

 

 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 MF

fun level 71 MN

 


	2. Something Small in a Hooded Cloth

**Author's Note: The clicking noise that Frisk hears is the same sound the monsters made when they 'talked' in the game.**

\------------------------------- 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

**Frisk's Home . . .**  

Frisk typed up her report, but looked back as she heard a sound. Up in the mountains, strange sounds were always heard, but that sounded almost . . . like leaves. She knew that sound, once upon a time. She moved toward her kitchen. "Hello?" She turned on the light and looked around. "Is anyone there?" 

"Frisk." 

Frisk looked around, but couldn't pinpoint where the sound of her name came from. It couldn't be . . . "Um." There wasn't any dirt anywhere, but her window had been jostled open. "Who is there?" 

"Frisk." 

She heard it again. "Okay. Is that . . ." Impossible. Right? She'd been there a whole year already and not found one ripple of news. Could it really be? "Flowey?" 

"Hi, Frisk!" Flowey made her scream in surprise by suddenly dangling below her kitchen light.  

"Flowey!" Frisk touched her chest. Her heart had beat so hard it was aching. She never visually saw most of the monsters, but she knew their sounds. And Flowey in particular always had a unique sound. "Flowey. You're okay?" Then, maybe it was true. "The monsters did make it out?" 

"No, silly, I just found a tiny hole." Flowey cackled. "I just snuck out of it. So. Have you missed the Underground?" 

The way he spoke. "I've been trying to find the monsters," Frisk admitted. "I've been looking ever since I was eight." 

"Little kid inside of you still wants to help your friends. Awww . . ." Flowey dangled back and forth. "Good. We need an ambassador." 

"But . . ." Didn't Flowey not have a soul now? Oh, memory fades. "Why do you care?" 

"Because I want to make it out too? Oh, I guess I am out," Flowey laughed. "I forgot! Nevermind then, I don't need you at all." 

Ooh. Wrong words. "No, wait! I want to help?" 

"Hm. Well. Maybe? Maybe you can help. But, things have changed," Flowey warned her.  

"I haven't been down since I was eight," Frisk admitted. "I'm sure nothing's the same at all." 

"Well, for one. You." Flowey started to make strange clicks to her. He didn't speak, just clicked at her. Almost like sounds from an old video game console before real voices were added.  

"What are you doing?" Frisk asked. 

"Ha, I knew it! Ooh, that's going to make things difficult." Flowey moved downward to be more in front of her face. "You don't have Chara with you. You know what that means, Silly human? You can't speak monster. I was speaking monster." He clicked again. "That's monster. I speak human because I knew Chara. Toriel the caretaker and King Asgore can speak it too. But, how many monsters also speak it?" 

Oh. "Chara." Frisk remembered her. "I haven't heard her in my head since I went through the barrier. She found peace I think." She smiled. "It's what I believe. But, the monster language." 

"She knew it. She translated it for you. You never even opened your mouth to breath a word," Flowey reminded her. "Even monsters just sort of knew what you were saying." 

Frisk remembered that. It was the same with seeing. She saw the path ahead so well in her head, but didn't really remember what others looked like. The magic down below was too heavy to do the simplest of things, like see and talk. "Okay." That would make things tough. "Why can't the monsters leave?" 

"They need an ambassador. A human ambassador. Somebody who can go over to the new barrier and say 'hey, monsters won't tear up the world, I promise.' That's all." 

"Really?" Oh no. "You mean, if I had just _stayed_ when they asked me to be an ambassador?" 

"Righty-O! Monsters wouldn't be down there anymore. Just need a word," Flowey encouraged her, "from a human. A trustworthy human. That's it. So? How about dedicating just _one_ day to your old friends?" 

Tricky. Flowey had turned back to Asriel, and then back to Flowey at the end of her time in the Underground. Then again, her memory was from so long ago, how much of it could she completely trust?  _If I don't try, then why am I even here?_  

"Toriel wants you. She knows the way it works. Toriel wouldn't put you in danger, would she?" Flowey pointed out. "No, of course not! So, come on. Follow your dear friend Flowey, I'll take you to Toriel, you can go to the other side of the mountain with no encounters, and help us get out. For good." 

Maybe some of Asriel's goodness remained in Flowey? It was tough to say, but Frisk knew finding anything on the side of the mountain would be difficult. Mount Ebott was _huge_. Whole communities even lived beside it. She had no choice but to trust him. 

Or she'd live a lifetime of regret if she didn't. 

\--------------------------------- 

"Now, a couple things to keep in mind," Flowey said to her as they moved down toward the hole he said existed. "Do you remember the funny little skeleton guy that kind of stalked you around everywhere?" 

"Oh. Yeah, I . . . remember his words."

"Right, he's short. Like you," Flowey said. "The name Frisk is unique enough, and I had a feeling you'd be somewhere right around the mountain. Then lo and behold, a human that looks like you. It was easy." He moved in front of her. "Anyhow, back to the point? Don't talk to him or his brother. Trust me. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, nooooo." 

"Sans?" Hmmm . . . "He was the only one who never attacked me. Um." Yeah, her little eight-year-old self remembered that. The only one she truly felt safe around as a child.

"Yeah, him," Flowey said. "Anyhow, now he might try and kill you." 

"What?" That didn't make any sense. 

"I told you. Things change. Smiley Trashbag and his brother are your worst enemies down there. Trust Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, or any of those other little creatures you befriended. But, not them. They'll kill you if you do." 

That was hard to believe. She had only been eight, but? It could be a Flowey trick. Most likely a Flowey trick. "I just need to go to the barrier, right? With Toriel's assistance? I probably won't even see them." There, that should settle him down. 

"Perfect idea, human!" Flowey agreed. "After all, you are safer with her than anyone else. Not to mention, hardly anyone kept up with the human language. So, in you go. Right down there." 

Frisk saw the opening and headed downward. It was black, but she saw the strange black and white shimmering around it. There was a barrier all the way around the Underground too? She stuck her hand through the all black part. "It's kind of small. I don't know how I'll fit." 

"Oh, I'll make you fit."  

Frisk felt Flowey wrap his stems around her mouth, her neck, and then around her stomach. She tried to scream as he wrapped her up like a spider did to its prey. 

"Come, come now. How else are you supposed to fit?" Flowey cackled. "And what fun would a warning have been? Now, come inside, human." He brought himself through the hole first before dragging her through.  

She hit the ground and then felt Flowey take his stems off of her.  _Note to self, Frisk. Flowey is still a jerk._

A familiar strange click rang in Frisk's head.  

"Eh. It was worth it to grab her and wrap her up like that."  

There was more of the clicking sound. It had a different tempo to it, but it was much like Flowey's sound. Only, slightly different. It couldn't be Flowey. 

"Hello?" Frisk called out. 

"Human language? Don't you remember monster?" 

"No. Not anymore anyway," Frisk said. "Long story."

"That's strange. Okay. It's okay, Frisk. Do you remember me? My, you have grown into a big child! You're a girl, I see. I mean, a woman? A young woman now. Oh, humans age so fast. It's okay, I'm Toriel. The caretaker of the Ruins." 

Frisk didn't open her eyes as she stood up. "Hello, Toriel." 

"Oh. The magic is still too much for your eyes down here. Try to squint here and there to see. If you can. You must have last time, right?" Toriel asked. "Don't worry. You don't have to see to be the ambassador. I am so glad you came to speak on our behalf to help free us, Frisk." 

"No problem." Frisk rubbed her eyes. The magic was heavy on her.  _If fog had weight._

"Oh. You stayed small for a human. I am sorry. That's probably from the Underground." Toriel helped guide her. "This way. You seem a lot different than last time. I mean, besides the not being a child part. Couldn't you see your way last time?" 

"Well, last time I had someone within me. She saw for me," Frisk admitted. "When I fell into the ruins. Her name was Chara." 

"Chara? Oh." Toriel sighed. "Human . . . human souls. Tricky things," she said softly.

"She's freed," Frisk said delicately, getting a feeling that Toriel had known her, but her voice was getting sore. "Her soul left when I left. That's why I don't speak monster, or why I can't move around as well. It's just me." She tried to look a little, but it hurt terribly to even do that. It felt like someone was coming at her in the dark with the brights in their headlights on a car turned on. "My voice." It sounded quite froggish, like she had a sore throat. Even her head felt spinny.

"Yes. It'll get better as you spend time down here. In the past, when we were on the surface, we weren't all just gathered in one small area, so it affects things. It affected a lot of things." Toriel paused. "Although? Human, I know it's been a terribly long time since you've been here. You probably want to see your old friends." Toriel moved in front of her. "But, I know from experience, that getting this over quick and easy would be the best way and it could take weeks for you to adjust to the magic weight. And, the more we have to wonder whether this works or not, the worse it will get. The more monsters will get involved in it."

"I understand, I have my own life too," Frisk said, "and I can't spend days down here either. Flowey said a few words, right?"

"Right, that's all. Let's proceed then so negotiations can get started." Frisk felt herself getting led by the hand. "No monster will mess with me. We will be there before morning, and, you will feel better over there." 

Navigating her through the mountain with her eyes closed? "Toriel, are you sure about this?" 

"Two hours, tops." Toriel chuckled. "We will be there by five. Just, here." Frisk felt something on top of her. "Monsters will be up at all hours, but less will be up right now. So, I just covered you with a large hooded cloak. You will be safe, Frisk." 

She had to. Frisk had to. All her life she felt regret for the monsters. Even at 26, she still remembered it so vividly. Regret doesn't let memories dim as fast. She held Toriel's hand and felt herself going downstairs. She remembered where the stairs were and could judge the walk. Her shoes could feel the crunch of snow beneath her feet. She had been so scared back then, wondering what had been going on. Why she had been taken. Where she had fallen to.

Her feet were getting tired in the snow. She had never gotten tired before either. _Oh,_ _Chara_ _. I really could have used your help again._ At least she was at peace, and Toriel was guiding her. She heard the beautiful, almost mesmerizing sound of Waterfall. Her ears pegged the beauty right away. The soothing sound soon bled away as she felt rain on her head. Without any encounters, it felt faster. 

She felt the warmth of Hotlands. Really warm. Super warm!  

"We are very close," Toriel said to her one more time. "We are in a special hall and then we shall be to Asgore." It wasn't surprising, Toriel must have known some shortcuts her little eight-year-old self hadn't known. Reaching Asgore's castle, she heard some of the strange clicks again. It must be Asgore. 

As they walked, Frisk could feel some of the magic lessening on herself. She opened her eyes slightly to see. 

"It's up ahead," Toriel said from behind her. "Go, Frisk. Please. _Talk_ to them." 

Frisk saw some light coming through. There wasn't as much of a rippling black and white effect anymore. _I don't see a barrier._ She walked forward. Most likely, this wouldn't get resolved in a day, but if she introduced herself, it would be a beginning. They could go through the rest of the negotiations on the surface as to how to resolve the situation. "Hello? I'm human. I want to talk on behalf of the monsters?" She reached out toward the lighted area, walking faster. Relief from the magic urged her on further. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Before she took another step though, she felt herself getting pulled backward. 

"No further than that," Toriel said, yanking her back. Frisk watched as where she had been standing had now been riddled by bullets. "Horrible." Toriel moved closer. As the bullets came, she just reflected them back. "You said we needed a human ambassador. We have one now. You need to listen." Nothing. "We have given you what you have asked for." 

"That seems like automatic fire," Frisk said calling to Toriel. "No one is there yet. Too early." 

Toriel came back over. When she was near Frisk, the shooting stopped. "It is always like this." 

"You can get further than me," Frisk said gesturing to the light. "What's wrong?" 

"Magic. Just as they keep us in here, the further we push our way through, we _lose_ our magic," she stated to Frisk. "This may be a waiting game, Frisk." 

"I understand." Frisk sat on the floor. Every fifteen minutes she moved up, spoke, and moved backward again. Eventually, a human would hear her. _Let them be free. I can finally do what I should have done so long ago. I can set them all free from here._ Her world would be fine now with the monsters. At the very least, a new barrier above ground. Something so that they could have the sun and skies back. Work out something so that they could get back into the world again, instead of stuck in a dark mountain.  _And so my parents and family would stop thinking I was crazy. That would be a nice bonus too._ Behind her, she heard more clicking again. That was . . . she looked behind and saw another monster's silhouette. Considering the distance, maybe Alphys? Frisk waved, but it didn't really wave back as it continued to make clicking noises to Toriel. 

Okay. Maybe it wasn't her? Frisk turned back around and faced the front. Another ten minutes and she would try again. She heard more clicking again behind her, this one more robust in sound. She stole a glance behind and saw another silhouette. Did she know them? _No, concentrate._ She looked back in front. A few more minutes. A human was bound to come sooner or later. The clicking was intense one over the other behind her. Frisk moved forward again several times like she'd tried before. "Hello? My name is Frisk and I am human. You can scan me if you want? Please? I am here to talk on behalf of the monsters. It's time they were freed. Let's begin some kind of dialogue. Please?" 

Still, nothing. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

**Grillby's . . .**

"I need another one here, Grillby," Sans said, waiting for his next burg. He looked toward Papyrus next to him. "What? We needed a break." 

"Ugh." Papyrus tried to eat. "Holes and intruders. It was busy enough." 

"Yeah," Sans agreed. 

"What do you mean 'yeah'? You are always sleeping on your job!" 

"Yeah. And that's hard work," Sans teased him. "Maybe Undyne will let us drop one of our post areas if she knows were out there doing something good." 

"We can't do that. It's our responsibility to keep a watchful eye on everything," Papyrus said biting into his burger. "If I ever want to join the Royal Guard then I, The Great Papyrus, must take on this responsibility to the queen and all others!" 

"Yeah. The Not So Great Sans doesn't feel as peachy about it," Sans said as he got his burger. "I could feel **_grilled_** about it though if it bought more of these burgers." 

"Hey, Sans!" One of his many friends parked right next to him at the bar. "Were you on guard when it happened? I know from a friend who heard it from a friend that Queen Toriel came from the Ruins last night." 

"Guess so." Everyone had to shop. Sans wasn't too surprised. He looked at his burger, ready to dive in. 

"She was leading something small in a hooded cloth through Snowdin." 

And wow. That wasn't good. Sans quickly took a bite, hoping the yummy juiciness would make the situation better. It didn't. It was tasty, but nothing was tasty enough to ignore that. How could she have gotten anyone through that hole that could actually find the human? 

Papyrus himself just left the burger and called for him. "Come on, Sans!" 

Sans took another bite. If he was going to be dying soon, he wasn't dying hungry. 

"Sans!" 

"I'm getting there." Sans shrugged and took another bite before putting it down. "Thanks, Grillby, but I'm going to die if I eat another bite. Actually, I might still." 

"No time for puns, Sans!" 

"Last rites, last jokes, am I rite?" Sans left the bar and followed Papyrus taking a shortcut to where Queen Toriel had to be if she had the human. 

\------------------ 

**By the New Barrier . . .**  

 

"We were taking care of it!" Papyrus complained to Tori. "Hello? Are we anything?" 

"Frisk was found," Toriel said with certainty. "The humans demanded an ambassador, and don't think I have no memory of the surface! It is going to be covered in trees. It will take years to check around it, and you two were clearly against finding the human." 

"We agreed to it," Sans said. "We agreed to do that for you, if you didn't get the human." He looked in the distance where the human's black silhouette was standing. Like a bad dream. "It needs to get out of here, Toriel." 

"Frisk is doing a fine job. She came of her own will," Toriel said. "No one grabbed her against her will to bring her. She wants to help us." 

"Then it should have all those years ago." Sans wasn't playing. Sans wasn't kidding. "Get the thing out, Tori. Papyrus and I will find a way out, just get it out." 

"Thing? It?" Toriel looked disgusted at him, but he didn't care right then. "Why would you of all monsters call it a 'thing'? It is a human. We had all been on very good terms with it." 

"Yeah." Even Undyne spoke up on its behalf. "The kid did fine last time. Give it another shot." 

Toriel did not stop to take her eyes off of him. "What is this mood you are in? You are usually better than this, Sans." 

Yeah. Life wasn't a laughing matter when the human was down in it. He exchanged a look toward Papyrus. 

"It . . . well, it just shouldn't be trusted," Papyrus answered for him. "Monsters should find their own way out. Letting some little human do the work for us, it belittles us." 

"Oh, don't even." Undyne glared at both of them. "What are you two hiding?!" 

"The he-she-it thing should not be trusted!" Papyrus tried again. "Humans are bad." 

"Not this one. You _know_ that." Toriel was not getting pleasant. "I am sure she has her own life too, so, if she fails in making contact, she can go home." 

"And not come back later?" Papyrus asked. 

Toriel just went around them and ignored them. Without telling her the truth, she wasn't going to get the human out for good. 

Papyrus moved backward with Sans and crossed his arms. "Oh. This is . . . are we all going to die?" 

Sans looked up toward his brother. "I don't really know." He looked toward the silhouette up so far ahead. "Let's just hope it makes contact I guess." 

"Are we really allowed to hope anymore?" 

Even Papyrus' cheery outlook was starting to get corrupted. "Hey, hey," Sans tried to cheer him up. "Maybe the human will get it open. It can talk to the others, have a small chit chat and open it all up for us. We can't let our hope get bone dry you know." He couldn't think of a better joke right then. The unknown mystery that killed them in parallel timelines was supposed to somehow save them again. No one knew how much more _dangerous_ it was having it down there. Living in the mountain versus living. Big difference.

Sans didn't want to tell Toriel. He didn't want to tell anyone. Him and Papyrus had kept it to themselves. They all liked the human, and who knew? That trust might have saved some innocent little human falling in the future from getting killed. "What's it yelling?" Strange. He didn't remember it actually yelling much. Or, even really talking much at all. 

"Human," Toriel said, still a bit miffed at them. "She cannot speak monster anymore. Several things are different about her, so leave her alone." 

Why couldn't it speak monster? Sans wanted to ask, but Toriel just looked away. Yeah, she was far from happy. "Knock knock?" 

"Not even, not now." 

Yeah, she was super upset. Sans turned and watched the human. "Come on, Papyrus. We'll move back further from it." 

"Her." Toriel glared at both of them as they walked further. 

"If it goes nuts, they'll all go first," Papyrus said nervously. 

"If it does, we'll grab it and get it back to the other side," Sans said. "Be ready for anything when it comes." 

 

\----------------------------------- 

 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
fun level 75 K   
fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 MF

fun level 71 MN


	3. Can We Feel Sorry For It?

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 

 

This was getting ridiculous. Someone was back there by now, and Frisk's determination was kicking in and knocking her politeness out. She was getting an answer. "Hey, I am a human! A human and I demand to speak to someone!" She yelled louder as she went faster. "You aren't going to keep us trapped down here, my family will be looking for me!" Yeah, in what life? Not like they knew that. "I am Frisk, I am human, and I demand to be heard! I have the determination to be heard you self-righteous little punks!"  

Then, she heard it. A large click. She walked farther up. She put her foot out toward where the border was, ready to yank it away. Even Toriel called to her to be careful, but nothing happened. She reached them finally! She took off quickly, just in case something changed. Beyond the bright light were a huge pair of doors that were opening for her. 

Squeezing in she saw a conveyor belt. She moved down it and found herself face to face with a strange door.  

\------------------------

**Inside Room Barrier 1 . . .**

When it opened, she saw two lazy guys just sitting in chairs with their legs up on some control panels.  _What?_

"Look. It's here," one of them said gesturing to Frisk. "Wow, you were right. Look how small she stayed. Cute. I know more than a couple of guys she could make fantasies happen for." 

"Yeah." The other human winked at her. "Good thing I landed this job. Hey there, Frisk. Like your new home?" 

"I am here on behalf of the monsters," Frisk said. "I want to begin negotiations to free them." 

"Did you hear her?" The other one teased. "Demanding. Baby, you ain't in charge of nothing anymore. It's only right anyhow because you botched the whole thing." 

"What?" 

"You only had to kill one monster to set it off." One of the guys gestured between him and the other. "I'm Ethan. He's Steve. Which one of us is your type?" 

They had better be talking blood type.   

"You see, we wouldn't be here right now if you'd just done one thing. When you were eight, you were given this weird shot in your brain. As long as you killed _one_ monster, it would make you want to kill more, and it would be easier." 

"Kill the monsters? Serum?" Were they kidding? "I would never do that." 

"Yeah, your fright just couldn't overtake you for some reason." Steve shrugged. "Don't worry, that stuff's been gone in your head for years now. Once it ran it's course, it kind of slipped you into a coma. It was some killer stuff though. I heard you jumped farther, ran faster, and never got tired. Those were supposed to be the results anyhow. I mean, no one really knows what it did," Steve chuckled. "They just shoved your ass down the mountain and said 'good luck'." 

"I would never kill anything!" Frisk said loudly. She moved over toward the panels and started looking around. 

"Wasting time unless you've got one gnarly science degree, Frisk." Ethan stood up. "Now, you have to pay the consequences." 

"This isn't right." Frisk started hitting any buttons she could, but nothing was working. The men didn't even seem phased. "They passed the barrier, they should go free. They can be out there, they have that right." 

"Really? Well." He winked at Steve. "I guess that means you really want to let them go. You must care about them immensely. You must trust that they aren't going to go out and hunt humans down for sport or their souls." 

"Yes. They are good. They just want to breathe fresh air again." Frisk watched them both stand up beside her. "I know it cannot be resolved in a day, but they once lived among us all in peace. We can do it again. There must be a way."

"Okay then, but you're not gonna like it." Steve grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "The truth is, the monster's conquered _their_ test. All that's left is the human ambassador. Or, if you ask me? It should be called human sacrifice." 

"Your chances of surviving are just about nil," Ethan said. "In fact, if you die when you made it through all but one test, we are still supposed to let the monsters free. That is how bad it is." 

"And, if you aren't dead, you are going to want to be," Steve said, gripping her hand even harder. "What would you really give to save the monsters?" 

"You." She pointed toward them. "You need to let them go. Ah!" 

Steve clasped her hand extra hard. "You took a mission that was supposed to get rid of these things, and turned it into a rescue mission. Therefore, there was no choice but to follow procedures. Humans a long time ago feared that the monsters might get a hold of some human souls somehow and break the barrier, so they made their own test afterward. Just to make sure a human _actually_ vouches for them." He let go of her hand.  

"You were responsible for everything." Frisk held her hand. It felt awful, he squeezed it so tight. She was surprised nothing had broken. "You did things to me too." 

"What? Did you just think you _happened_ to get kidnapped, and then when the doors opened, you accidentally ran into a random hole and fell into Mount Ebott?" Ethan chuckled. "Random kid. Far away. The people here before us just wanted to make sure if any news did fall out, when they looked at pictures, they couldn't tell if it was boy or girl or what." 

"Yeah. Before you got your rack, your school picture was analyzed the best match of 'could be boy' or 'could be girl'," Ethan said. "Fun, huh? Don't worry, puberty was awful kind to you. I mean, you may have stayed short but everything else filled out nicely enough, didn't it?" 

Frisk continued to push buttons, every button she could. What was it, a special combination? Were they all fake except one button maybe?  

"Wasting your time. Now, you only get three trips back here, and you just took your first one. If I were you, and you are _really_ serious about rescuing the monsters, then you better ask questions about the tests you have to take." 

"Right, 'cause when your number is up, we are _gone_ and a new barrier that will take a lot more work to take down will replace this spot right here. There's no way a few human souls will break it. They'll need hundreds." 

"Fine," Frisk agreed. "I am freeing them no matter what. What are the tests?" 

"The worst shit our ancestors could come up with." Ethan sat back down along with Steve. "You have to destroy your _own_ soul." 

"What?" 

"You have to corrupt your own soul," Steve agreed. "Strong, brave and righteousness don't mean anything. You have to bend to the very depths of your soul to free the monsters. See? Even if you had wanted to be the ambassador when you were eight, you would have still been sent away. No one wants to put a kid through that." 

"But an adult has a mind of their own," Ethan reminded her. "So? How important is it to you? After all, you moved way over here." 

"Yeah. That was fun to discover. Once I spotted you," Steve said, "I had a feeling I knew who you were. Got the official first name, made a cute little hole of 'hope' for the monsters and everything." He shrugged. "We get bored. Don't worry. That hole will stay open for you. But if too many monsters go through, game over too." 

"You duped me into here." 

"Hey, you duped yourself. You were far, far away and safe," Ethan reminded her. "But, if you happened to be living on the same mountain as them, how could we not resist? It's what you wanted, after all." 

"Worked at it your whole life." Steve pulled out some papers from a small drawer and flung them in the air toward her. "Look at all those therapy bills, private journals, and doctor visits. You **_wanted_** this." 

"Now, what's your next step? Probably want to take a punch at us I bet, but you won't get too far. Everyone in these tests are well trained in fighting and combat. Any of them can take out a little twenty something like you. And if you swing, we swing back harder. And if you piss us off too much? Well. We'll just kill you. No monsters go free, but we just kill you. So brave girl, what do you-" 

"I'll do it," Frisk stated. "Tell me about these tests." 

"Ooh. Really?" 

"I want the monsters freed," Frisk said, "I clearly can't take you down physically or I'll just get myself killed. I have to assume that two guys with your clearly low IQ couldn't build something like this by yourself and that this was constructed as a test that is passable." She pulled herself straight. "I have the determination to get through this. What is the test?" 

Ethan moved closer to her. "Even getting the rules has a price to pay. Give us your hand, Frisk." He came closer and whispered in her ear. "But, don't worry. You're close to the end of test one." 

 

\------------------------------------- 

Toriel's ears stood on end and she ran toward the bright light as she heard a scream. A human scream. "Frisk?!" No, the poor human! Humans wouldn't actually hurt her, would they? She was just speaking on their behalf. "Frisk, are you in there?" She moved past the machine fire but there was nothing to reflect. "Frisk!" She watched as Frisk was rolled out quickly toward her, holding her hand. 

Toriel quickly grabbed it and set to work healing it. It was cracked in several places and bleeding badly, bone even poking through. "Hang on, Frisk, I will heal it!" It was so badly damaged, she worked at taking the pain away first before she could even attempt to heal the damage. How could negotiations have gone so wrong? Frisk even had injuries from the roll out of the bright light, although they would be easier to heal.  

"Wrong. It was wrong," Frisk said, the pain getting numbed away. She fell into Toriel's chest. "Not ambassador. Not ambassador, Toriel." 

Not an ambassador? "What do you mean, Frisk?" Toriel continued to heal her. 

"Not ambassador." Frisk looked toward her own hands. "Sacrifice." 

Sacrifice? "They shouldn't have hurt you, you are human." Toriel moved away with her as machine fire went off again. She pulled them back far enough to be out of range and continued to heal her again. "This is all my fault. I sent for your help." 

"I came willingly, it's not your fault. I wanted to make sure you were all freed." Frisk brought her hands back toward herself. "I swore I would do it one day. I got a job here. I got a home here. I swore I would search everywhere for the exit, to make sure that you got out."  

Trembling. Toriel felt Frisk absolutely trembling in her arms. Even though she was older, old enough to have her own children, Toriel's instincts to comfort her like a child couldn't be denied. She hugged her tightly, careful of the injuries.  

"I can't. I'm so sorry, I just can't! Not yet . . ." Frisk got quiet. 

"Come, it's okay," Toriel said. "We will talk in the Ruins. Okay?" The walk was far enough on a healthy human, but Frisk was emotionally distraught and physically not ready for a journey. She shouldn't be walking at all. She called over for Sans. Like it or not, she needed some help. 

Hopefully, he wouldn't turn her down.  

\---------------------------- 

Sans approached carefully. Doing the human any favors didn't sit well but Toriel sounded anxious to get home. Covered up in some kind of hooded cloth, Toriel was comforting it on the ground. 

"I'm still trying to heal her," Toriel said. "I've numbed most of the pain." She held the hand tightly in her paw. "I can't just walk with her like this. Can you help?" 

Sans came over even closer and looked. "What happened?" 

"I don't know. I am going to talk with her at home. Please?" 

"Tori." Sans shrugged. This was tough. "It's not always smart to help humans. Trust me on this. I can take you home if you want, but. It's too dangerous to take you with that thing." 

"Sans." She barely breathed. "I can't believe this is really the same monster that befriended this human. This _exact_ human. What has become of you?" 

"I don't want." He couldn't. He just couldn’t do it, but she was putting her life on the line just staying in the Ruins with it. 

"The human I have in my arms never hurt anyone. It did not ask for anything, just for a way out back then." Toriel stood up, awkwardly holding the human. "It made many friends, and it cared for us. For every monster it met. And even now, it came back for us, to help. And?" She moved her paw away from it's hand. "Her own kind are hurting her for helping us." 

"Hm? Is that-" 

"Yes, her own bone is sticking out." Toriel covered her hand back up. "I don't know if I even want her to go any farther! She said something about tests and a sacrifice, and I don't want her hurt." 

Shouldn't. He shouldn't have. He had seen all the different parallel timelines. It messed up in every one. It killed in every one except his. But, as he looked at that injured hand he couldn't help the same feeling he once felt for it. _Other ones killed, but never this one. This one was a good kid._ It was dangerous to think like that. He had no idea what triggered it off. _Fine, once. I'll just help it once. If I don't,_ _Toriel_ _will still take it home anyway._  

Sans took a shortcut to the backdoor of the Ruins. Toriel went inside but looked back at him. 

"Thank you, Sans." 

"Be careful," he warned her one more time before she shut the door. 

\----------------------------- 

**Inside Toriel's Home . . .**

"Human? Frisk?" 

Frisk opened her eyes, finding herself in a chair with a bandaged hand. It didn't hurt anymore. Last time, she couldn't remember ever feeling any hurt. Sometimes, it even felt like . . . like she was _about_ to get hurt, but then something happened and she was fine. Another blessing of Chara maybe? Toriel handed her some tea and she took it. It would help settle her nerves. 

"We are in my home," Toriel said simply, "and we are safe." She took her large chair right next to the small one Frisk was in with her own tea. "Will you please tell me what happened?" 

"My hand." Frisk held her hand up. "It was just to get the rules. The price to just get the rules. Toriel, I want to help everyone. I want everyone to be free." She brought her hand back down and sipped on her tea. "But the price is just too high. If I really do this, it will be over a span of several years, not days or weeks. I just, I can't. I don't even see how I could ever." She set the tea back down. "Wait. How am I talking still?" 

"Oh, there is a small bubble I wrapped around you, isolating some of the magic density so we could have a conversation," Toriel said, gesturing to the extra red on her sides. "It's only for a few minutes, so please tell me what you can? Do you really not believe that you can free us?" 

"My ancestors had two parts to everything," Frisk said taking another sip of tea. "The monsters part was the seven soul barrier. As enough time passed and souls ended in their grasp, they believed in having a way out. But, to make sure enough time had passed, they also had a second test. Designed only for the bravest humans who believed in them." She remembered the words again, lying heavily on her chest. "I must kill my own soul to rescue everyone." 

"Kill your own soul?" Toriel asked. "Do you mean die?" 

"No," Frisk said. "Well, yes. Death is possible, in most of the tests. But even if I don't die, I must corrupt my soul so entirely, I will want to die." She held tighter onto her cup of tea.  

"Death is possible in most tests? Kill your own soul?" Toriel closed her eyes. "What are they?" 

Frisk couldn't say anything more. "I'm alone, I'm weak, I have no idea what I am doing. I never should have come, I'm not strong enough. It takes so much more than me to save everyone. I am just a wannabe twenty something year old little bitch that can't do it, Toriel!" She dropped her tea and covered her face. 

She felt Toriel come over and embrace her. "But. Frisk?" 

"I used to be powerful. No injuries. No losing. Determination was all it took to accomplish what I needed to do. I could do the _impossible_ at eight years old," Frisk said quickly, knowing her time was running out. "It was all just one big illusion. That power was supposed to have been used to slay the monsters. If I had killed anything, there was something in my head that was supposed to make me want it more. They put some kind of shot in my brain." Frisk shook her head. "They did it. I always thought that I was kidnapped, and I ran away and I fell into the mountain. It was all planned out, Toriel." She had trouble accepting Toriel's hug. "I am no one. I can't do this. I have no power, they have it all." 

"I see." Toriel's voice was low. "I see now what they are doing." She backed away for a second. Frisk felt something from deep inside her. A once familiar tiny jab and looked in front of herself. Her soul was there, but a small part was missing on the upper left corner. 

"You are going to die, slowly shredding your own soul." Toriel came closer to her heart. "I can't allow that. I won't allow that. Death is one thing everyone faces, but to do it to your own soul? Madness."  

Frisk's soul disappeared again. "Everything is gone. I am nothing now, Toriel. I can't hurt anyone, but I can't help."  

"But . . ." 

"I won't leave for good. I just. I'm a failure. I'll do what I _can_ , but I'm a failure, Toriel."  

"No, you're not. And for now, place it out of your mind," Toriel insisted. "Stay here in the Ruins for the night. A little while to try and heal more." She moved some of her hair out of her face. "Would you do that for me?" 

"If it would make you happy." Frisk shrugged. "Sure. Why not. I can't free the monsters, I might as well be company. At least it's something I can do." 

"You'll get better. Your soul can heal," Toriel said trying to comfort her again. "It just needs time. You _must_ take time between each of these tests to deal with the damage it takes upon you. But, if you decide not to do it anymore either, I understand. I won't force you out, Frisk. I would never force a human out like that." She touched her cheek. "A little human, or a little human that just grew up." 

"Thank you." Frisk shook her head. "Toriel? I never told you, but I was kidnapped from my family. Far on the other side of the world. I just thought when I was running, I was finding freedom. I never thought I was doing exactly what they wanted." Genocide. "A little eight-year-old with a mind to kill everyone. I would have lost my entire soul into something like that. One small monster. One scared child." 

"But you didn't." Toriel patted her head lightly. "You never hurt a single one, and that's all that matters." 

"How did I not even remember how strong I used to be? Too strong for a child. Too strong for myself," Frisk whispered softly.  

"Eight to . . . how old are you?" Toriel asked gently. 

"Twenty-six now." 

"Eight to Twenty-six. Eighteen years for a human is a long time to remember things. From childhood to now. I can't imagine how you remember what you can now for your kind," she confessed. "Monsters, even as long as we live, many of us don't really remember the surface all that well, or even much about the humans. But that is over long distances of time, in a span that a human life would never reach." Toriel shook her head. "But, for a human, what you've remembered so far is remarkable. Your trauma, as terrible as it was, must have kept things more vivid too. A kidnapping. I am so sorry. Halfway across the world?" 

"Yes. They wanted someone far away, and, and if pictures ever came out." Frisk closed her eyes, feeling the magic getting heavier again. "They wanted someone that could have been a boy or girl. With my hair cut short back then. Just a blurry mystery. To make it even harder to find me." She shrugged. "I guess, at least I wasn't worthy of killing back then." She shook her head, her throat reaching her limit. "Toriel, as many ways as I could have gone wrong in the past, is how many ways I could kill myself now. How many ways? How many ways could I die from this?" 

That was it. She closed her mouth. There wasn't much else to add anyway. 

Toriel came over to her from her chair and imparted another hug. "It's okay. You don't have to do this if you don't want to. No one should be allowed to hurt you." She moved away. "As long as you are here, no monster will hurt you. I swear that to you. As for humans . . ." She wrapped her paw gently around Frisk's hand. That was all the answer that she could give. 

\------------------------------------ 

 **Sans and Papyrus Home, Back Door** **Secret Room** **. . .**  

"The one on the right," Sans said to Papyrus above him. "Try it right then turn it right and if that's not right, then try it left." 

"Sans!" 

Sans chuckled. He couldn't help himself, he'd tried to be good during the repair of Gaster's machine but he could only do it for so long. They hadn't used it since Frisk visited when it was a kid. The first time he met that kid, he just thought it was any average human that unfortunately fell into a bad place. He didn't mess with it. Even messed with some of his brother's puzzles so it could pass safely out without getting hurt. He even watched it a bit between his jobs on its little journey for Toriel. 

Around Hotlands though, after he met the human at MTT's place, he came home for a break and heard the machine whirring away through their walls. Gaster's old machine didn't do much, except show when different parallel choices made turns in different timelines. Not little ones. There were little ones all the time. No, it watched for major parallel timeline changes. Had they been watching it around Gaster and the core closer, then he never would have been lost. Since then, him and Papyrus just kept it in their back room. 

No one knew about it. No one even cared. But, that day when they started to see all the damage affecting parallel timelines from that kid? Sans hadn't seen any trouble, but he took an extra firm look inside at Judgment Hall. If it hadn't changed that far, then it would probably remain good. 

And it did. It even freed them for a whole few minutes before something shoved them right back again. Even though Sans did feel a little something for it when he saw it's hand, his mind was _still_ on the parallels it could cause. 

"I got it!" Papyrus moved away from the machine with Sans. 

Sans hit power. Nothing. Nothing at all. 

"It's completely fixed," Papyrus insisted. Last time, there were so many bad parallel timelines the machine was trying to keep up with, that it just crashed and couldn't keep up. "There is nothing." 

"Nothing at all." Not a ripple. Not a single death. The human's presence wasn't making a single swing in the direction of good or bad.  

"Well. It won't kill us," Papyrus said slowly, "but that means it's not going to help us either. We are still stuck? But I thought the human would eventually break out?" 

"Yeah," Sans mentioned, "it, uh, got hurt. I saw it when I took Tori back home." 

"What?! Hurt?" Papyrus scoffed. "Humans hurting humans?" 

"Yeah. It's a thing. Monsters hurt monsters. Why couldn't humans hurt humans?" 

"Well, how was it hurt?" 

Sans pulled his bony hand up to Papyrus face. "It's own bone was showing through its skin." 

"Eh?!" Papyrus looked at his own hand. "That. I imagined that hurt for a human." 

"Yeah. Probably." 

"Oh. Sans?" Papyrus asked. "Um. It never did anything like the others. So. And we even befriended it. So. Well. Can we feel sorry for it?" 

Sans shrugged. "Well? We just need to keep an eye on the machine." 

"What if it does start going crazy?" Papyrus asked. "Will shoving it in the hole be enough? How would we completely block it from coming back in?"

"I hate to say it, but if humans do hurt humans?" Sans shook his head. "That's probably where we'd have to take it." After he said that, his cell rang. Alphys. "Sup?" 

"Um. I just got a call from Queen Toriel. She's torn up something bad." 

"Torn up?!" The human was attacking? "Did the human attack?" 

"No, no. Torn up _emotionally_ , Sans," Alphys corrected him. "Um, she, um. She wants me to go over and talk with the human. It's been a long time. Do you think it still remembers me?" 

"Maybe." Alphys and Toriel in one place with the human. The machine wasn't showing anything happening in parallel timelines yet. "What's she want to talk about?" 

"I don't quite know exactly," Alphys confessed. "She just said that the human can't do it alone. She needs help, or she's not letting it leave again." 

Ugh. Tori. "Well, find out and let me know what's going on then?" Sans hung up. "Tori called Alphys over." 

"Alphys? The brilliant Alphys, why?" 

"It sounds like this human is here to stay unless someone can help it." Sans put his phone away. "Toriel said if Alphys can't help, she's not letting it leave again." 

"What? No!" Papyrus grabbed its skull. "I mean, good human. But." 

"Could be bad human at any second." Sans just watched the machine. Nothing. "Nothing's going to happen until stuff goes down. There's no guarantee we won't be the first timeline that gets hit." Sans looked toward his brother. "We need to capture it and get it here, Papyrus." 

"But, Brother? That is dangerous," Papyrus warned him. "No one knows about our machine." 

"If we can hook it up itself, maybe we can see for sure what'll happen. If we only see good, then we'll know we can trust it. If we see bad, then we have to trust others," Sans admitted. "Tell them what we know." 

Papyrus groaned. "It may be for the best. How do we get it?" 

"Snatch it from Tori's home," Sans reasoned. "You should be able to overpower it if anything goes wrong. Bring some stuff to knock the kid out if you need to." Sans tapped on the machine. "Bring it straight here, we'll strap it up, get the readings and send it back. Tori will never have known." 

"And we'll have piece of mind!" Papyrus shouted triumphantly. "Yes! It's close to night time. The human is probably sleeping. I will get something to knock it out, sneak in, retrieve it, and bring it back here! Nyeh he he!" 

"Just be careful, Papyrus." Sans started to mess with the machine. "It doesn't know monster anymore, so you won't be able to reason with it. Unless you remember the human language?" 

"Uh. Um. I don't think I was ever all that good at it. Uh? High pitched squeals. And that is weird, how could it forget monster? How do you forget a language in such a _short_ amount of time? Come to think of it, how did a human child know the language in the first place? Oh well. But, no worries! I, The Great Papyrus, will take care of it! Nyeh he he! I will be right back, Sans. I will find something that will knock a human out, but not actually kill them." 

"Kay." Sans adjusted the machine to read an individual's timeline instead of charting several different major timelines. Maybe the ripples would start small. He grabbed some adjustable arm pads and extended them to fit the human about right. _Hope you are right in the head now_ _, kid. I hate hurting anyone. I don't want to toss you into danger, but you can't do what I saw in other timelines too._  

And, it might be the only thing he could do to save the Underground.

 

\----------------------------------- 

 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
fun level 75 K   
fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 MF

fun level 71 MN


	4. Why Papyrus Hid the Timeline Papers

 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

_\--------------------------------------------_  

 **Toriel's** **Home . . .**  

Alphys shared some tea with Toriel. Toriel noticed that she still looked a little nervous. "She remembers you. She has a remarkable memory of us." 

"Well. You'd think a human might believe it's a dream after awhile," Alphys remarked. "She couldn't remember _that_ much." 

"Trauma can greatly affect a child," Toriel said, "and she fell in the middle of her trauma. She was trying to outrun people who had kidnapped her from her home." 

"Oh." Alphys stirred her tea. "That would explain a lot." Alphys didn't really drink tea, but she didn't want to seem rude when she came over. In fact, Alphys had never even visited Toriel in the Ruins. They weren't the closest of friends, and the other side of Waterfall was as far as she traveled to see Undyne. The queen sounded awful on the phone though, like she really needed to talk to someone about something, and didn't quite know who to turn to. 

Alphys sat the tea back down after a couple of sips. Maybe Toriel wouldn't notice she didn't drink as much. "So, what is it you wanted my help with?" 

"The human, when she goes over . . ." Toriel paused. "When she goes over into the door we cannot get to, is there a way we can look after her?" 

"No monster can make it in there. The power just drains out before anyone even reaches the door," Alphys reminded her. 

"I know, but, is there _something_ that we can do to help her? To watch over her? Can?" Toriel's red eyes were glossy. "I want freedom, but not at the cost of her, Alphys." 

"Well?" Alphys picked the tea back up and stirred before putting it back down. "We could put a mini camera on her maybe?" She suggested. "Find out what's going on back there?" 

"Okay, but what could we do with that information?" 

"I . . . I don't know?" Alphys watched Toriel turn away, shielding her eyes from her. "I'm sorry. I don't know. If we knew how to get past in the first place, if we could make any progress, then the human wouldn't be down here." 

"Her name is Frisk. Calling her human all the time isn't right. I'm trying to correct it myself," Toriel said as she stood up. "Frisk will be staying with me while she heals, and then she will return to her world." 

"But, Queen Toriel?" Alphys stood up too. "The human, I mean, Frisk, uhh . . . I-it could get out still? But? What if it doesn't come back?" 

"I almost wouldn't mind if it didn't," Toriel confessed as she shook her head. "They are making her destroy her own soul. As we speak, there is a small piece of her soul already missing. She has absolutely no faith in anything. She must heal, but even then? Her tiny hand. It was so bad, I couldn't even heal all of it. Just the small parts of fractured b-bone."  

"But, it's not a child anymore," Alphys tried to help her understand. "If she can help free us, then-" 

"Come. Come see for yourself." Toriel led her toward her guest bedroom. While heading there, she could have sworn she saw someone by her stairs. "Did you see something?" 

"Huh?" Alphys asked. "No. Where is she?" 

"This way." Toriel continued to the guest room. "The woman is sleeping. Be very quiet." She opened the door. On the right bed was Frisk. "You've never seen her this time, this close I believe?" 

"Oh my." She did grow! Well, she wasn't taller but she had changed. It was clear she was a girl. Her hair was soft and longer. Alphys even noticed that she seemed to have filled out just like a human woman did. How the years had passed since it had been down there. It felt like not very long ago. "Humans age so fast." 

Toriel moved to the other side of her and pulled back the covers. Fresh blood was seen still leaking through the bandage. Alphys watched Toriel heal it. The queen had immense healing power. If it were still bleeding after using it? While she did that, Alphys watched the familiar red hearted soul above Frisk.  

The queen had been right. An upper part of it was completely missing. 

Toriel took her from the room and closed the door.  

"Actually losing a piece of soul. She's . . ." Alphys didn't know what to say. "Couldn't she try and beat them up?" 

"For one, that's never been Frisk's way," Toriel reminded her gently. "For two? Frisk isn't the same. Come back towards our tea and I'll tell you more." 

When they reached their tea, Toriel took a seat. "She used to have something inside of her. Two things inside of her, Alphys." She took a deep breath. "Apparently. Chara." 

Oh, that must have been hard. "Chara's soul?" Human souls were still so mysterious.  

"She guided her. She helped with translation. In fact, I believe she even 'talked' for her because I don't remember the sound of monster coming from Frisk's lips." Toriel took a sip of tea while Alphys picked hers up and just stirred it again. "Chara is at rest now, she seems confident of that. Considering she has no knowledge of the monster language, that would make sense." 

"I am sorry to hear that," Alphys said. "At least she's been at rest now." 

"She also had something done to her brain. Some shot they shoved into her little brain back then." Toriel looked disgusted. "One fright. One fight. If she had killed even one monster, it would make it easier to kill more. She was supposed to commit genocide on us, Alphys." 

"What?" Alphys looked shocked. 

"Instead, she somehow beat those odds. She never ended the life of a single monster. But, it made her strong. It made her fast. It made her the irrefutably strong hearted soul of a child we all knew. But, she's not any of that." Toriel stood back up. "She's just a mere human being that wants to do the right thing, but you can see . . . Frisk may die if she does that." 

"I . . ." Alphys understood. "What are all these tests?" 

"I don't know, but you should interact with her. It's . . . it's hard to see her like that. If she loses even more, who knows what she'd become?" Toriel walked downstairs. "I have to hope sending her back out helps to heal it, but I don't know. How do you heal something like that? Because I can't." 

Alphys followed her downstairs. "I'm sorry. I really am. I will think very hard about what we can do," Alphys assured her as they walked. "I'm sure there's a way. I just have to think harder. Last time, we thought 'how to get past'. Well, she can get past, so now, we just need to think 'how to help'." She was trying. "Can I see her tomorrow? I'd like to ask her what she saw around her." 

"I don't know. Alphys. How do you heal a broken soul?" Toriel asked. "How long does one take to heal a soul they are damaging themselves?" 

"Honestly? I've never even heard of it. I would imagine only a human soul would know how to damage another human soul," Alphys confessed. She reached the door and opened it up. "I will look into it. I promise." 

"If I can't guarantee her life. I just . . ." Toriel shook her head. "I will _not_ lead her to her death." 

Alphys understood. "I'll look into it. I'll find a way to help. We can beat this." They had to beat it. They had to beat it! Freedom was just on the other side. 

But, what would the total cost of freedom be? 

\--------------------------- 

 **Sans and Papyrus' House.**  

"Here it is, Brother!" Papyrus said as he brought Frisk's body over toward Sans. He kept it wrapped in its blanket. "Alphys was there. I was almost caught, they were coming to see her." 

"Great, it's ready. Just lie the kid on the floor." Sans moved from Papyrus. "Care to do the honors?" 

Papyrus worked on the machine while Sans went over to drag out the human's wrists. He looked toward the other hand. Still bandaged up? "They did a number on her, Papyrus. The queen can usually heal everything." 

"Yes, I noticed that," Papyrus said softly. "I wonder why she couldn't heal completely?" 

"Yeah." That was strange. But, no stranger than it had already been. He carefully wrapped up its other wrist. He checked it real quick. Underneath each wrist area was a small IV he had hooked up. "It's ready." He stepped away and watched Papyrus start. 

Like he feared though, he could already hear the parallel timelines chart start to tick. He moved over toward it along with Papyrus. The readings were different this time though. She was changing the Underground, but so far, no monster deaths . . . 

\------------------------ 

Frisk moved around slightly, feeling woozy. Her eyes still hadn't adjusted but something was on her arm. No, wrist? _Toriel_ _?_ She forced her eyes to stay open as she took arm wrists off of her arms. Some machine started to emit a high screech, but she didn't care! 

She bolted out for the door, opening it and taking off as fast as she could. She knew her blood from whatever they did to her wrists was trailing behind. _Toriel_ _!_ _Toriel_ _!_ _Toriel_ _!_  

 

"Ooh. I guess I didn't give it enough," Papyrus commented as he stared at the blood trail. "Do you want to catch her? She is going to need healed now, she didn't pull those out right. She might be dead before she-" He heard his brother take off. "Sans?" 

 

Frisk tried to run as fast as possible to the Ruins, but felt herself getting grabbed and taken away again. "Let me go!" 

"Frisk?!" 

Frisk heard Toriel and the one holding her let her go. Frisk felt her wrists getting better, but she couldn't stay awake much longer. She heard a few clicks before she eventually went unconscious. 

\--------------------- 

"What is going on, Sans?" Tori asked. "She should have been in bed." 

"What is going on with her?" Sans gestured to Frisk. "Number one. Is that _really_ the kid because that doesn't look like it at all!" 

"It's been eighteen years. She's in her twenties." 

"Yeah, but." Sans gestured to her again. "But." 

"Humans age fast." 

"Geez, not _that_ fast." Sans looked back toward her. "What is going on with her though? How come you haven't healed her completely?" 

"What are you even doing here?" Toriel came back on him. "What happened to her wrists?" 

Sans shrugged. "Well. The Great Papyrus and I just wanted to make sure she was safe." 

"I highly doubt that." 

" . . . to be around." He sighed. "Toriel." 

"You were the ones who hurt her?!" 

"That was an accident, and I can explain." Going to have to at that point. He looked toward the human. Could it really be the same cute little kid? He moved closer to it. 

"What are you doing?" Toriel growled. 

"Just looking. Not hurting." Sans bent his skull down toward her. She should have been as tall as Papyrus. He tried to touch her chin, to get some kind of reading. It hadn't done perfectly in the past, but it'd be good to see she was staying on track. He could do better if it ever opened its eyes.

"Sans the Skeleton, leave her be and tell me what's going on?" Toriel pulled her away. "I shall put her back to bed, and then, I want an explanation." 

\------------------------------- 

Sans expected her to rebuttal or to protest as he told her about all the things the kid did in all the different parallel timelines. But she didn't even seem surprised. Not a bit. Her face gave away absolutely no shock. "You knew?" 

"Yes, I know." Toriel humphed. "Unlike you, I have actually been _talking_ to her. I didn't know about your little machine, but I do know what you are indicating." Toriel took a seat. "The child, back then, went through a lot, but it's different now. Not just grown up." 

"How's it different?" Sans watched her, but she wasn't really in the speaking mood. Probably because he just had Papyrus abduct her, and he hadn't been supportive of her being down there in any capacity. "Knock knock." 

"No." Toriel closed her eyes. "It isn't that simple." 

"Yeah, it is?" Sans tried to take a seat, but Toriel's chair was bigger. He leaned against it instead so it didn't look awkward. "Look, you don't have to tell me everything. Just, how do you know it's safe now?" 

"You brought her home. Quickly," Toriel remarked. "Straight into my living room." 

"I couldn't be sure it wasn't bad or good. I couldn't let it just die like that," Sans said, "But, uh, you know? If you've got something that proves it'll be good, that would be great?"  

"It was injected with a shot in it's brain. It didn't get tired. Moved faster. Was almost superhuman." 

"Yeah, I remember that about the kid," Sans said. "What about it?" 

"It was supposed to be used to give Frisk the strength to kill us all. All the frightened child had to do was kill one simple creature, and it would start to awaken within her, making her go crazy." Toriel shrugged. "Frisk never hurt a soul. It could do nothing. It ran its course and put her into a coma afterward. Makes sense, they would not want her killing humans I'm sure. Is that fine enough for you?" 

"There was something in its head?" 

"And don't you even start thinking about messing with her head," Toriel said grumpily. "There, you know. She isn't here to hurt any monster. She's lived decades on the surface and never hurt them either." 

"Oh." That. Was. A relief! The former kid was fine. "But, why can't she speak monster?" Sans asked. "Are you sure she can't?" 

"Another human soul attached itself to hers. It seemed to want to help her I suppose." Toriel didn't want to talk about it much. "Anyhow. She is _not_ super human. As you can see from her wounds, she can be stopped easily were anything to happen." 

"Yeah, but, why couldn't you heal her?" Sans asked. "You can heal anything." 

"I am not talking about this anymore," Toriel sighed. "I am cross with you at what you did, Sans! You should have trusted me to tell me about this. And then, kidnapping her? Do you know how _bad_ of an idea that had been?" 

"I needed to know." 

"Well, now you know what you need to. She was made to kill us, but she didn't. That time has passed, but she still came to try and save us. Good day." Toriel crossed her arms. "And don't bother her again for at least a week. I am sure you scared her." 

Every timeline. She must have got scared, it must have triggered, in every timeline. But, the brain thing was gone now? He shuffled his bony feet. That meant. He shuffled his feet again. Could he . . ."She's really going to open it up? The outside? To every monster? Really?" 

"Maybe." Toriel got quiet. "If so, it will be a long time. At least for me to guide her." 

"What do you mean?" 

"As soon as she is ready, she will go back out. But. But I don't know if I want to lead her back anymore than she would want to come back." Toriel shook her head. "Just go, Sans. I can only handle so much a day. I'm sure you'll find your way out." 

\-------------------------------------- 

Sans headed back home taking a shortcut next to the back door. He was about to open it when his cell went off. Alphys again. "Sup?" 

"Uh, hey, Sans? Um, I know that in the past you and, uh, Papyrus worked with Gaster?" Alphys said on the phone. "What exactly did you work as? Were you good at science too, or lackeys or . . ." 

Why was she asking? "Does this have to do with Queen Toriel and the human?" 

"Sort of. Yes. I want to be freed. I want to be freed so bad I can taste it, but! I. I have to figure something out. Do you know anyone who's really good at science too? I need another brain to work with. I need a leaping off point." 

"Maybe." Sans let go of the door handle. "If you tell me what Toriel told you." 

"That's confidential." 

"That's a heck of a deal I think," Sans corrected her. "I know the human isn't healing with Toriel's magic, which should be impossible. I know it doesn't speak monster because of some other attached soul thing. See? I've almost got everything. So, come on? Share?" 

"Oh. Um. I just want to help the human, that's all." 

"Help the human what?" 

"Just. Just help it pass some tests." 

Tests? "What kind of tests?" 

"Just. Just tests." 

"Alphys," Sans tapped his slipper. "Come on, please?" 

"Well . . ." 

"Come on," Sans urged her. "Tell your old Buddy, Sans. Hey, I won't tell anyone else. You know me, don't you?" 

"Okay! So, the humans are making her break her own soul." 

"Break her own soul?" 

"Yeah. Toriel showed me it. There is actually a piece of her soul missing. They are putting her through tests so traumatizing to a human, that it's eating her away. If she passes, were freed. So. I want to help. I just need someone's help. Do you know someone? Sans?" 

Sans walked through the door, hanging up the phone and looking toward Papyrus. Manifesting sweat. He looked around the machine, but the papers they had generated were gone. "Papyrus, where are the papers?" 

"She doesn't kill anyone," Papyrus said confidently. "The human stays very good. Very, very good. You." His voice got lower. "You have no idea how _good_ it stays, Sans." He shook his head. "You don't need to see them. We should just support the human again." 

That bad? "It dies?" 

"Many, many times in many horrendous ways," Papyrus said quickly. "That's all you really need to know, Brother. Even I didn't want to keep checking it. Um, but uh, in some of them. We are freed," he admitted. 

At the cost of the human. "Papyrus, have you ever heard of breaking souls? I mean, not dropping to nothing and turning into monster dust. I mean, pieces of the actual soul?" 

"What?" Papyrus shook his head. "No. Isn't that impossible?" 

" . . . in what ways did she die?" Sans asked directly. "Papyrus?" 

"Just, death." Papyrus shrugged. "You don't need the details, Sans." 

Sans rubbed the front of his skull. "Bro. Don't hide things from me." He looked around the place. He headed out the door and went inside the main house. Papyrus tried to catch up with him. "Where'd you put them, Papyrus? If the human isn't dangerous, why are you hiding it?" 

"Because! Because." Papyrus rubbed his bony hands together. "It . . . it was our . . . friend. Scary or not, what we learned from the machine. Here. It was." 

"Good. A good kid. A terrific kid." Sans tapped his slipper. "It ain't even a kid anymore. I forgot how fast humans age." 

"But it's still . . ." Papyrus groaned. "It's going to go through a lot of hurt to help us, Sans." 

"I want to see the papers, Papyrus," Sans said. "Come on, bro. Let me see them." 

"Uh. No. It's just a huge, big old mess anyhow," Papyrus said confidently. "The machine runs timelines, possibilities. It doesn't help in any other way. We wanted to know if it will stay good, and I can say with utmost confidence, it will stay good!" 

"Test results could differ, splitting timelines, Papyrus, but the test themselves?" He held his  hand out for papers. "I bet _they_ are repeatable. Come on? This could be our **_Ace_** in the Hole for a Plan ** _B_**." Papyrus still looked unsure, but Sans was already coming up with a plan. "I'll be out back again." 

"Sans, why? Timelines being split already happened," Papyrus warned him. "Sans, it's just not a good idea. We can't do anything for the human!" 

Sans didn't listen. He just picked up his cell and called Alphys back. "Hey, I might have found a guy for you." 

 

\--------------------------- 

**One week later . . .**

"I don't know about this," Alphys said nervously. "This is a lot of monsters at once to see her." 

"Hey, I've waited a week to see how the kid's changed," Undyne insisted. "And these two boneheads want to see her too. Besides, greater numbers weakens the mother defense." 

"Well, I think it will be nice to see the human. Sans said it changed so much," Papyrus insisted as Sans knocked. "Should we have brought a gift?" 

"The gift is the show," Sans touted up from beside him. "Just like work." 

"Work is not just the-" Papyrus stopped as Toriel said 'who's there?' 

"Gopher," Sans said. 

"Gopher who?" 

"We think the human could gopher some company," Sans finished, hearing her laughing at the other end.  

"Oh. I don't know." 

No. "Come on, Tori, we've been waiting to see her." 

"For what reason?" 

"Not excruciating tests, I assure you!" Papyrus chimed next to him. 

Everyone except Papyrus covered their face. 

"She's still . . . well . . ." 

"I'd like to talk to her about cameras for the next test too?" Alphys also spoke up. "Maybe? I might have a little plan to help? Sort of? Queen Toriel?" 

They watched as Toriel answered the door. "Sans and Papyrus?" 

"You said a week. We gave it a week." 

"You kidnapped her and almost got her killed." 

Sans shrugged again. "You said a week. We gave it a week." She wasn't budging. "Okay, can I just point out I'm the only one that at no point ever tried to murder her as a kid? I just . . . dabbled." 

"Dabbled," Papyrus agreed. "We just dabbled this time. The almost death was not our fault." 

"Totally. Come on, Tori?" Sans tried to urge her. "Just tell us where you found the human and Papyrus and I can go get her. We need to talk to her."

 Toriel looked at everyone at the door. "No. I couldn't get her anyway, she isn't here and she will not arrive again." Toriel looked away. "It's just too dangerous. I banished her." 

Wait. "You?" Undyne asked. "You banished her?" 

"I am not losing Frisk's soul, thank you," Toriel said as she closed the door. "Good day!" 

Undyne blinked. "I don't believe this. The queen is keeping the human away." 

"The only hope to getting free?" Alphys hugged her equipment. "No. No, no, W-we were going to help. No. But." 

Papyrus patted Sans shoulders. "Well. At least we don't have to worry about it anymore. Bad or good. Let's return to our work, Sans." 

"This is wrong. That is _our_ freedom!" Undyne shouted. "I'll tell King Asgore. There must be a way to make the queen see reason." 

"Yes. Um, keep me posted on that. I guess," Alphys said. "Reach me when you need to, Undyne. I guess I'll just go home then." 

"Do you want me to escort you home?" Undyne asked her.

"I'd feel better yeah." Alphys hugged Undyne and then they took off.

Sans watched Papyrus heading away too. He just stared at the door. 

"Come on, Sans," Papyrus urged him. "Let's go back. The human is gone just. I guess, just like we wanted." 

King Asgore might rule, but Queen Toriel was stronger, and she wouldn't let the human get hurt. There was no way Undyne telling Asgore would help. He wouldn't go against her again, not after their last fiasco. But there was no way they'd ever get their freedom without the human.  

Toriel was right, they were practically there. Papyrus even said the timelines was showing it multiple times. It could just be another trap, but, they had nothing to lose. Papyrus' spunk had trimmed down. Sans felt himself falling deeper the longer time passed by too since then. Having hope and then it being ripped away. It hurt. It hurt worse than anything hurt in some time. 

But, it was there again. Superhuman or not, Frisk was still the kid of determination. One more go. To believe, just one more time.  

Could he? 

 

\------------------------------ 

**Sans and Papyrus' House . . .**

That night, Papyrus hardly said anything as they ate leftover hotdogs. Papyrus wasn't in any mood to fix spaghetti. 

"Sorry, Papyrus," Sans said from the table as he ate the hotdog.  

"Well, the human had a huge exclamation point above it," Papyrus said. "So. It probably would have just died. Anyhow. It's safe. We know the whole story why it went bad, so that means we're safe and we know that it is safe. I guess. We are all safe." 

"I don't remember human." So long ago. It was difficult to learn too. "Only the King and Queen probably know it 'cause of their daughter. Maybe Alphys?" He was stretching. "How many years does it take to learn human?" 

"I don’t know, to master their language for us? The high squeals? At least . . . six?" 

Six more years. "Six. That ain't long. Maybe just part mastery, maybe three?" Sans chuckled sadly. "Years just fly by us so, it's nothing. Frisk would still be alive, still kicking." 

"Yes, but. The hole?" Papyrus asked. "Wouldn't someone have discovered it by then and corrected it? That's risky." 

"Learn human and just hope the hole stays open." Sans groaned. "Does anyone still speak human?" 

"Why does it matter?" Papyrus just leaned his skull on the table. "Queen Toriel banished her." 

"Yeah, but . . ."  

"What?" Papyrus just moaned from the table. "What could anyone possibly do? Go after the human and stash it from the queen? To cross royalty, the punishment would be brutal." 

"No more brutal than not trying anymore," Sans spoke up. "Papyrus, we could have freedom for everyone." 

"What do you mean, 'we'?" Papyrus asked. "It's wrong!" 

"It's wrong of Tori to let the chance go," Sans corrected him. "Look, the human's right on this mountain somewhere. Right out that hole. That kid grew up and it . . ." He shoved his hands in his bony coat. " . . . and it still came back. It's not going to go nuts. It's just the kid that we knew." 

"The one that did the puzzles." 

"The one that beat Undyne without killing her." 

"The one that went through Alphys tricks and forgave her." 

"Yeah, and that never hurt anyone. Just passed through. It doesn't have the same strength, but, it was still that kid." Sans jiggled the crinkly grillby wrappers in his coat.  

"Brother?" Papyrus warned him. "Don't." 

Sans tapped his slippered bony foot against the floor. "She doesn't speak monster, and they are killing her soul. Even though you won't tell me what's in those papers . . ." Papyrus looked away " . . . I bet it's got something to do with that. Even the queen can't fully heal her." 

"Yes, and that's another thing!" Papyrus pointed out. "Remember it's hand? We can't heal it like that. It  would have to suffer because we couldn't take it to the queen." Papyrus shook his head. "No, it's just a dream, Sans. Besides, at least your safe." 

Whoah. That was new. "At least I'm safe?" 

"Yes. Yes we are all safe." 

"Yeah, but, the human's the one . . ." Wait. There was more to those timelines than Papyrus said after all. "I'm involved, aren't I?" 

"No! No, of course not." His voice practically squeaked. "Sans, it's not . . ." 

"How do I get involved?" What could he possibly do? He was just a monster not human. Frisk was human and she was the only one who could get back there. Unless. "I get it." 

"No! No, no, no! That's, you're pulling a paradox, which should be completely illegal!" Papyrus shouted, "because you would not be on that track without knowing about the timelines. Therefore, anything you are thinking of is null and void." 

"No, the monster language. It's not null and void." Sans stood up from the table. "I would have gotten it, I just had to think about the language barrier. And since when did we start caring about paradoxes? It's sheets of paper. You are reaching." 

"No, Sans!" 

He already knew. "It's okay. Just, tell me one thing? In the timelines that we made freedom in? Was it always just Frisk, or did it take me too?" 

Papyrus bent his head down. "Not all of them were good," he almost squealed. "Sans, it's so risky." 

"Alphys did research on that barrier that's holding us back. * You've only got to be like twenty percent human." Sans looked at his bony fingers. "She needs the monster language. Healing abilities. The superhuman abilities she used to have. Plus, I could take some of the tests too. I'd qualify." 

"She would never go for it," Papyrus stood up too, throwing his napkin down. "No human would give up part of their own humanity for it! And when they found out the truth, even if she survived?" 

"She'd be considered monster." That made sense. If they really did get freedom, percentage would be a big thing.

"You're opening yourself up to a lot of things, Sans. This will mess with her, mess with you, and it might even reawaken really old memories." Papyrus sat back down. "Like, the day we were thrown down here. I don't really want you to remember that. No one wants to remember that. We know it happened, but . . . to remember?" He groaned. "Besides, like I said, she would have to give up part of herself for it. What human would do that?" 

"One that moved back here for the monsters." Sans stopped tapping his foot. "One that risked coming back in for the monsters." He stopped jiggling his coat. "I just need enough human to ask once. Even if it doesn't go all the way through it, _I_ could have the power to take those tests." 

"Oh." Papyrus laid his head on the table. "Why can't I go instead of you? I could have done it." 

"Timelines didn't say so, huh?" Sans chuckled. "Probably 'cause I'd never let you. I'm going to go investigate that hole, and I am going to find a way Papyrus. We aren't giving up, we're just getting started. Freedom is just around the corner. One way or the other." 

"Don't say that!" Papyrus criticized him, but it was too late. He was gone. 

\------------------------ 

Sans took a shortcut into the ruins, seeing the tiny froggit hopping around. "Someone must have gotten Frisk. She can't be that hard to find out there." 

"I did, and she's not hard to find if you speak human." 

Sans looked at the ground. He took a step back. Oh no, that thing? "Oh. You." It got her? The unfeeling flower? That's what happened in the end, it wouldn't have feelings anymore. Right? "Haven't seen you in some time Asriel-determination-concoction-thingamajig." 

The flower shrugged. "Left of the mountain. Community 20. 559 Prescott Drive. Full name, Frisk Magnolia Cross. Not that that helps, it's written in human you bone-headed-skeleton-weirdo-thingamajig. Finding the way, you still need to know human. So, twiddle dee or tweedle dum? What will you do when Queen Toriel comes?" Flowey popped away from the hole and showed up beside his slipper. "You know that she banished her. If the human gets caught, it'll be on you. But, if you don't? Kiss freedom for everyone, bye bye. So, are you willing to trust me in the name of freedom? Good ol' Flowey?" 

 

\---------------------------------- 

End of Chapter

Notes: * Human/Monster. It's not that bad actually, but it does tend to give a headache or make someone sleepy. When a greater amount is taken though, it becomes more dangerous. Small similar qualities can be traded between much easier than a huge percentage. 

\-------------------------------

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
fun level 75 K   
fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 MF

fun level 71 MN


	5. He Was Sleeping, Right?

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

\---------------------------------- 

**Frisk's House . . .**

_Heh. She did remember._ Sans looked around in the hallway. He didn't even need to see Frisk to know it was her house. The hallway was speckled in shades of purple with blue carpet. He headed toward the front and started to see pictures of her hanging along the wall.

Blue. She had blue eyes. He'd never seen her eyes before. She always kept them closed. _Crazy. Look how old Frisk got. Time passed so fast for it._ He looked around the hallway at the pictures it had growing up. He stopped and chuckled as he saw one when it was around the age it went Underground. It had three other people in the picture. He'd seen them in various ages in other photos too. "Kid did have a family." He trotted further down the carpet, but saw one of the pictures changing. He picked up the picture frame and turned it around. It was in some kind of electric device. _H_ _m. Electric picture scroller. Why not?_ He put it back down. Monsters and humans seemed to evolve with similar technology, but some things were still different. Now, where was Frisk?  

Flowey was still outside. He preferred the dirt, at least until Frisk was found. Except, that there was something weird he heard coming from another room. He moved toward it. "Oh. Well, hey there . . . umm . . ." Not a monster. Not a dog. It was smaller, black and white, lying on a checkered bedspread. On its collar was some writing. "I know it, I know it . . ." 

"It's her cat, Krisp E. Kreme" Flowey chuckled from over by the window. "You should see her dog." 

There was a dog? They were usually okay in monster form. There was a regular dog in the Underground, but he was quite used to the monsters. "Uh, there was something about dogs. Aren't they usually not so nice to strangers?" Flowey was already gone from the window. Great. 

He heard the cat make a sound as it took off out the door from him. Sans moved onward. He checked another room and laughed. "This kid." It really was trying to grasp onto things. It was covered in black and red with pictures of volcanoes in it.  

It also had a big, white dog. He just opened an eye at Sans and then went back to sleep. 

"Hey, the lazy kind. That's the kind I don't mind." Sans turned but heard the dog start to get up. "Really, let's stay lazy over there in the corner. Nothing doing over here." When it tried to come closer, he used a little magic to make it heavier. "Good dog. Nuh uh, stay there. My bones aren't for you . . ." He moved away from that room and looked onward. _Where is the human?_  

He moved onward and peered in the next room. It . . . was weird. Bath and a strange object. He shrugged and went onward into the next room that was . . . 

Counters. Lots of counter space. He moved into the refrigerator area and opened it up. "La dee da." He opened up the top portion. Mainly the bottom was used, but it was full. "She knows how to eat." Then he heard the dog bark. He looked toward it. "Warning ye, don't mess with me." He closed the refrigerator and headed out into the main living room.  

He smiled. "Hey. Home." He looked around it. Lights dangled across the ceiling. He walked across the floor. The whole room was white, and even had some fake little trees here and there in it, decorated with presents underneath like they did at home for the Gyftrot. 

He moved toward Flowey over toward a window again, lifting it up. "She isn't here." 

"Eventually. She isn't eight. She has a job. Which she's probably at again," Flowey said. "She's kind of tough to get a hold of." 

"Why, what did the kid end up being?" 

"A vet." 

"Oh." Sans headed backward. "I'm gonna go sleep in Hotlands for a bit then." 

"Typical," Flowey complained to him.  

\-------------------- 

A few hours later . . . 

Frisk groaned as she came through the door and took her shoes off. She flung her light coat and purse on the couch. A sandwich would really hit the spot, but a nice shower would be better first to wind down. She headed toward the bathroom, closed her door and took a barrette out of her hair that helped to keep her bangs back. She looked in the mirror, lingering on herself. 

She had tried to see Toriel every night by the hole, but she never came. She sent Flowey back and tried to get him to convince her to see her, to at least talk. Toriel knew the future lying ahead of her, and Frisk knew it too. There was a real potential of death and pain. It was scary. It was real.  

She looked toward her hand. Eventually Toriel got it to heal, but even with her healing she saw some huge scars on it. Who knew if her soul healed or ever would either. She went over and started her shower, getting into it. 

Without Toriel helping, Frisk just tried to go on with her life like normal, but, she still knew the monsters were trapped down there. Banishment though. She couldn't get in. There was nothing she could do, except try and talk to Toriel. Slow and steady, it was the only way to accept what had to be done. Maybe, eventually, she would wear her down. Maybe. 

But, it wasn't like a fight with Toriel trying to steer her away when she was young. Toriel didn't even need to come see her in the hole, all she had to do was ignore Flowey, and she could live with herself. And Frisk could do nothing. But it ate her up inside. She took a brief shower, letting the warm water hit her, and hopefully help comfort her soul. 

She got out a few minutes later and tied on a blue and purple robe with some blue house shoe slippers. She opened the door and whistled. "Missy, missy, Krisp E. Cream! Momma's home! Pappy, honey! Come on!" She whistled again and headed for the kitchen for their food, and some for her too. 

 _Turkey sandwich?_ _Leftover hamburger? There was pie for desert still. Pop? Cream soda? Maybe just some water. Nah, cream soda._ Frisk watched as Krisp E. Cream started to brush against her leg. Pappy came around the corner and barked. She moved toward her low cupboards and got them their food first before heading to the fridge for a sandwich. Getting bread and some turkey slices and mayo, she closed it up and started to make her turkey sandwich. When it was done, she took a big bite, but felt someone tapping her shoulder. 

When she turned around, at least she had the sandwich in her mouth to keep from screaming in surprise.

 

Sans woke up from the bed when he heard her call her pets. He rubbed his eye sockets and rolled out of the bed. She finally came home. He stepped out of the room and headed after her. She was trudging around with her pets in cute blue slippers.  

The best way to go of course. When she moved to the kitchen, he gave it some time to think how to approach her. Flowey wasn't there yet, but she was eventually going to have to see him. He decided to just be direct and tap her on the shoulder. Flowey couldn't be too far.  

When he tapped her on the shoulder, she whipped around. Blue. She had blue eyes, just like in the pictures. And they were widened in surprise as she had a piece of bread she was biting into, staring right back at him. 

\----------------- 

Frisk was not ready for that. But, right in front of her, stood a skeleton. 

But, he wasn't quite like a skeleton. He was all bones, but his structure was different. Firmer. Broader. His mouth looked like it had one giant row of teeth and it was closed shut. Someone must have come to fetch her. It also had eyes, but didn't. Well, little lights that were shining from his eye sockets. It had to be either Sans or Papyrus. Yeah, the monster that was trying to kill her wasn't the first one she wanted to meet up top on the surface, with no one around right now. "Uh. Hi?" She managed to say between the sandwich in her mouth. 

He made funny clicks at her, but unlike the other monsters, his mouth didn't move. His mouth stayed clamped shut. 

"Uh?" Why couldn't Flowey had come to get her? He spoke human. "Do I need to return?" Maybe? That would make logical sense. She heard a light tapping on her blue linoleum and looked down. 

No way. The skeleton wore pink house slippers? She laughed slightly, not being able to help herself. He clicked at her again, but she had no idea what he was saying. She held up her sandwich. "Sandwich? Um? Are you Sans or Papyrus? You sound like . . ." It'd been so long, but she had always pegged him as the funniest sounding one. Now though, she had to say it out loud and she didn't want to get them confused. "Sans?" He clicked at her again and moved even closer. "Not big on personal space, are you?" Then again . . . how is it they first met? _Jog that memory, Frisk. You heard him follow you all the time._  

She put her hands out to him. "Okay there, big fella, personal space. Mighty important." She looked around for Flowey. Please, she needed a translator. "Um? Flowey, did you come too?"  

"Right here!" Flowey said from her kitchen window. Frisk scooted around the skeleton and moved toward her window to let him in. "Hi. You have another visitor." 

"Am I allowed back down?" Frisk asked.  

"No, you're still banished, but she's not the only monster, and monsters want to be free," Flowey reminded her. "That's Sans. Remember him?" 

"Uh huh." Frisk looked back at him again. "His expression doesn't change much." 

"Well. He is a skeleton?" Flowey reminded her. "Not big on lots of facial stuff. He needs to talk to you." 

"But, Toriel spoke human," Frisk said looking toward Sans. "I don't speak monster." She looked back toward Flowey. "You said I shouldn't trust Sans or Papyrus." 

"At first," Flowey said. "They're okay now, and, you need to speak monster. Toriel's not an option and I'm not hanging around just to play translator. Trust me. Just agree and you'll speak monster in no time. Um. Just." 

"Just what?" If this was that easy, Toriel probably would have done it. "Flowey?" 

"You're just going to give up a tiny pitch of your humanity. That's all," Flowey said.  

"Just to speak monster?" Humanity for a language? 

"He needs to _really_ speak to you," Flowey said firmly. "About serious . . . things," he settled on. "This is the only thing left, Frisk. If you don't do it, just abandon the Underground forever." 

"That important?" She watched him clicking at her again. "Risks? Don't tell me there are no risks, either." 

"Brain fry maybe? But I think Smiley Trashbag will be careful," Flowey said. "Everything's a risk, right? You want to free us, right? Well, he's your help. First step." 

"I've never heard of this before," Frisk said. 

"Any monster can do it but it's. . . not done a lot," Flowey confessed. "Obviously. Used to happen in the past though. Books on it and everything. Really." He turned upside down on his petal head. "Just a little humanity to give up to get a whole language. Come on, that's a good deal right there. Less than five percent. In the scheme of things you face in those tests, this isn't nothing." 

Those tests. Is that what he wanted to talk about? Did he have something to help her get through them? "Okay. I have to risk it." She heard Flowey click toward Sans. 

"Um. Close your eyes," Flowey said. "And just, hang on. It's probably like eating nice cream too fast." 

Huh? Frisk felt an excruciating pain in the front of her forehead! She started to see weird symbols transforming into words in her head and heard weird clicks slowly start to make sense. The front of her forehead felt like somebody shoved it into a bed of hot coals! 

Then, all the pain went away. Her head was freed and she grabbed it. There wasn't even a headache left over from it. 

"Ouch!" Sans touched his own skull. "That's tough on the skull. Geez." He looked toward Frisk. "Hey, kid. Can you understand monster now?" 

Frisk shook her head. "Perfectly." 

"Great, you speak it too. Good. So?" He chuckled. "Love your dogs name." He scooted his hand toward it slightly, making it lay down. "Got to learn some manners though." 

"Great. Now, talk," Flowey encouraged him. 

"So?" Sans pointed to her refrigerator. "Who's that pie for? Are you eating all that food yourself? You got any hamburger buns around here?" 

"Not about that!" Flowey complained, but Frisk just smiled. "Don't encourage him." 

"No, sorry. It's just been a long time." Frisk nodded toward Sans. "I remember you the most of everyone. You tagged along all the way through with me." 

"Yep. Tagging along again," Sans said. "Listen. You technically freed us years ago, but there was a force that pushed us back. Kind of like this." Sans gently used his magic to push back her dog. He was lying on the ground and didn't seem to care as he was slowly pushed back. "Then just bam, doors and a barrier that weakened us when we got near it. So, technically. Not free. But we were free. Then weren't." 

"And it was worse than if I had never tried," Frisk finished for him. "I'm sorry. I was eight. I didn't even know what an ambassador was, and I wouldn't have been allowed to do the tests anyhow. They already told me that." 

"Yeah, but. We just, we really want our freedom," Sans said. "We really, really want our freedom." 

"Well, I can speak monster now," Frisk said, "but I'm far from the same. I can't guide myself, or even still speak. The magic is too heavy down there, and I just don't have any of the abilities I used to have." 

"Yeah, but want them back?" He asked. "How about it?" 

"That was . . ." Frisk gestured toward her head. "It was something-" 

"In your brain. Get it now. Extra soul helped you get around, but the power came from your brain." Sans nodded his skull. "Know that. It's, uh, why me and Papyrus weren't so happy you came back down. But, now we really want your help." He shoved his bony hands into his big coat. "It's beyond time, we are screaming for freedom. I need you to do something for me. After this, if you don't want to help, that's your choice." 

"Why?" Frisk asked. "What do you need?" 

"I need twenty percent of your humanity. Not enough to change you or me, but I can get past the barrier as 'human'." 

What? "You want my humanity?" 

"Yeah. Fair deal. You'll get some monster." 

"Now." Wait. This didn't sound . . . "Flowey?" 

"Nuh uh, talk to him," Flowey insisted. "I'm out." 

Oh. Great. He literally left out the window. "Um. This just . . ." Twenty percent of her humanity?  

"Magic gets blocked back there, I can't destroy anything with power, if that's what you're thinking," Sans said. "But, I could do those tests." 

Monster? Frisk wanted to help the monsters but . . . become a monster? "I . . ." 

"I-I-I or aye, aye, aye?" Sans asked. "I did the language thing, this isn't a big problem." 

"We're basically switching percentage around." 

"Yep." 

"Um." Damn. "Just twenty percent?" Frisk questioned. "That's it?" 

" . . . at first. Maybe." 

Oh no. _Hiding something, he's hiding something._  

"With some monster in you, you could heal faster. Chances of survival go up. And." Sans held up a bony finger. "We can cheat too." 

"Cheat?" 

"Yeah. Where you or I died in different timelines, we can make sure we don't make the same mistakes. Kind of morbid, but eh." 

"What?" 

"Little timeline machine. You know, parallel worlds, running straight with ours? A brilliant guy named Gaster invented a machine to watch them. That's . . . kind of why I judged you at Judgment Hall way back when," Sans admitted. "Heard it whirring away after I met you at MTT's. I mean, I liked you kid, really, but that stuff was scary." 

"It's fine, I get it," Frisk insisted. "If you get caught by Toriel though . . . she's um, really, really . . ." How could she put it delicately? "She said if I was found down there again she would lock me up forever if it saved my soul. So. I should feel lucky I was even getting to go back up." 

"Yeah, I know. I'm taking a risk, but the whole Underground is worth that risk right now. We just can't be there for more thousands of years," Sans insisted. "Besides." He closed one eye at her. "Tell me about that hole. Did the humans make that or not?" 

"Oh, yeah. They know about it," Frisk said. "As long as I keep coming back for tests, they'll keep it open." Toriel. The tests. Sans was taking a lot of risks. "I don't think Toriel would sentence anything like death but-" 

"Lock me up forever," Sans said. "Got it. I know. I've thought this through already. I just need you to agree. What do you want to do?" 

"Free the Underground," Frisk admitted. "How monster will I get?" 

"Ah, you won't change what you look like. You won't go skeleton or anything, and I won't get all fleshy or nothin'," Sans said, easing her nerves. "It's soul exchanging. Mostly an ability thing. I think." 

Frisk bit her lip. _H_ _e thinks?_ Healing ability. Some of that old fire back she once had to take on those tests. Sans help too. Everything was a risk, and if he was caught, there'd be no choice either. But. "What about Papyrus?" 

"Oh yeah." Sans lifted his magic off her dog but he was still lying down. "Don't think he cared too much." 

Frisk felt herself getting warm cheeks. That's right, she named her dog after his brother. "I mean, your brother." 

"Well. It depends on you, Frisk." Sans gestured between them. "If you give me twenty and don't think you can face those tests, I'll go back Underground myself. Toriel wouldn't know, and I'd do my best not to get killed." He scratched his cheekbone. "If you agree to help out all the way, then I'll stay up surface. Papyrus will say I snuck out the hole and never came back." Sans shrugged. "It'll keep him safe. If you or I get caught, he won't be involved." 

"You would be considered a traitor though," Frisk said. That wasn't right. 

"I don't care. I'm past the point of caring what happens to me," Sans admitted. "That point has long since sailed. Traitor. Jail. Human. Don't care anymore, I just want to get us freed. Okay?" 

Any risk. He was willing to take any risk? _He is desperate. Maybe even desperate enough to try and dupe me._ She couldn't jump into such a heavy decision.  

"Come on, what do you say?" He spread his bony arms out toward her. "Help your old buddy Sans out, huh? Come on? Nothing left to lose for me, and I'm guessing at looking at your house, this was a big thing for you to want to do?" He urged her. "Come on, Chum. Be a pal. Twenty percent. What's twenty percent between friends? For a start, maybe?" 

But, then there was an anxious knock on the door. "Frisk! I need to talk to you!" 

"Oops." Sans shrugged. "I'll be back in hotlands when you need me." 

"Oh. Um." Frisk looked around but Sans already walked away and to her guest room. She moved toward her door for her friend, Amanda. "Coming." She opened it up and Amanda sailed in, tossing her coat and purse onto the couch next to Frisk's. 

"Okay, so advice time," Amanda said aiming straight for her kitchen to the fridge. She opened it up and fished around in the back for one of Frisk's beers. "Kendrick, Frisk, I need to talk about Kendrick. Where is all your beer, girl? Oh, there it is." She grabbed the pack and the salad she left in Frisk's fridge.  

Frisk sat down next to her. "Now's not the best time." 

"He fucked Cindy, he totally fucked Cindy!" She complained as she tossed the salad on the table and grabbed her bottle opener out of the drawer. "Okay, you know how I told you, 'Frisk, I really think Kendrick fucked Cindy, but he's not admitting to it'?" She took a seat at the table with a beer and opened her salad. "Well, I asked him directly if he did, and every time he's been saying no and no and no. But then, last night when we got all hot and heavy, he said he really loved me and so he had to admit that he did fuck Cindy." She ate the salad in double time.  

 _At least Sans doesn't know human._ "I'm sorry, Amanda." 

"Fuck that guy. Right?" Amanda shook her head. "I mean, I really like him, and I want to believe that he told me because he loves me? But like, Cindy is such a nasty-hearted bitch, you know? I can't stand her." 

"Uh, I know," Frisk agreed as she heard the doorbell rang. "Who's that?" 

"I ordered pizza too for us on the way over. I couldn't just have a salad tonight, not dealing with this," Amanda said as she answered the door.  

 _Great, just great._ Usually Frisk and Amanda switched nights visiting at each other's house. Many times, they slept in each other's guest beds. _Dilemma._ Sans wanting some of her humanity to free the Underground. Amanda's heart absolutely smashed from Kendrick. Not a good night for these to pair up. 

Amanda took the pizza back to the table with Frisk and opened it up. "Fuck salads. Without a boyfriend, give me some pizza any day. I mean, who am I supposed to look good for? Huh? Someone who's just fucking Cindy? You haven't taken a slice yet, Frisk." 

"Uh, not real hungry," she admitted. "Amanda, maybe you should take some time for yourself and think about what the best option is? Um. He told you before anything happened, right?" 

"Right. So, that means he wouldn't be using me for just sex, because then he wouldn't have done that." Amanda nibbled at her slice. "I don't know though. I mean, fucking Cindy? How would you feel if you ever found out your guy had fucked Cindy?" 

Bad thought. "He never would." 

"Why not? Every other guy around here goes for her. She spreads them for everyone, Frisk." Amanda flopped her leftover crust in the bottom of the box and took another slice. "And you? You won't even spread them a little. I wish I had your willpower." 

"Daughter of a preacher growing up. You either grow up being an extremely good girl or bad girl," Frisk chuckled, "and sometimes you could pull off both at the same time. But, seriously, it's not all fun and games. I have to be really sure of a guy before I even date." 

"Yeah, I remember you telling me about that. That was sick and just because of your size." Amanda shrugged. "It was kind of weird at first, but I got used to it a long time ago." She finished off her next slice and closed the box. "Here you go, you can have the rest. Um. Where's your beer?" 

"I'm not drinking." 

"Really?" Amanda looked back toward the counter. "I could have sworn that six pack was full before I took one." She shrugged. "What do I know, I guess." She stood up and headed toward the door with Frisk. "Alright, Frisk, I'll take your advice. I'll think about Kendrick more before I make a real big decision. But. It's just. Fuck Cindy, you know? She probably knows how to tear out someone's soul with her bare hands." She took her coat back off. "I don't know Frisk if I should even be driving like this. Oh, shoot, and I had a beer too. Can you take me home?" 

"I have stuff I need to do tonight," Frisk said. 

"Okay. I'll just crash in your guest bed." 

"Oh, wait!" Oops, nope. "On second thought, I'll drive you home real quick. No problem." She grabbed her purse and coat. "Let's go." 

"Frisk?" Amanda gestured toward her. "You gonna drive in a robe?"

Oh. "I'll be right back." Frisk hurried to her room and change. Putting on a simple blue sweater and her new purple jeans, she headed back out to Amanda. "Ready."

"Oh, those are beautiful. I have been looking for purple jeans in my size. Freaking awesome Frisk," Amanda said as they started to walk out and toward Frisk's car. 

\------------------------------- 

Frisk closed her front door once she got back. One problem solved. She headed back to the kitchen and already saw Sans. He had the pizza box open eating a slice with a beer in his other bony hand. "Sorry about that. I had no idea you'd be here tonight." 

"No problem. More sleep didn't hurt." Sans bit into the pizza. "So? Twenty and me, or helping me all the way?" 

"I can't just leave the Underground trapped," Frisk said. "I could do the twenty percent, but . . . " She shook her head. "I couldn't forgive myself if you did get killed." 

"I don't care. It's worth it," Sans said biting into another slice. "I'll be honest, kid, I really can't guarantee anything with you past twenty. That's a bitter pill to swallow, but there it is. I'm ready to die for this if I have to. I ain't got much going anyhow. Unimportant job, making puzzles and looking at snow for a thousand more years. Only thing worth anything is Papyrus, so." He shrugged. "Are you willing to die for it, is what it comes down to." 

Yeah. She knew that. She'd known that since the first test. Frisk loved life. She wasn't suicidal, but, she followed her heart. Always had.  _His chances are slimmer of making it through_ _without risking myself_ _too_ _._ _No, letting him do this alone, that's_ _not me. In the end, I still have to be me._ "Okay. All the way. I'll go all the way with you." 

"Easy lady, hit the breaks. Wine and dine me first." He looked toward his beer and pizza. "Oh. Guess you did." 

"Huh?" Frisk didn't understand it at first. Then, she felt her cheeks getting warm again. That's right, he liked to joke. "I mean, I want to keep helping the Underground out, no matter the risk." 

"Great. Which is my room then?" 

His room? _Well, he needs to stay on the surface I guess._ "Take the guest bed." 

"Cool." He closed the lid on the box. "Hot and warm when it arrives? You're telling me. This is pretty good." 

Wait. He read the box. He read the human language on the pizza box. "You understand human now?" He was sleeping, right? He didn't hear her with Amanda, did he? Sans slept hard, real hard. Sleeping through Undyne wanting to kill her hard.  _What all did we talk about? What did we say exactly? He was really sleeping, right?_

"It's a mutual thing." Sans finished off his slice of pizza. "I need about another hour of sleep for what we need to do though. Don't let me sleep any longer than that. Just roll me out of bed if I don't wake up." He trotted off to the guest bedroom yawning. 

 

\---------------------------------- 

End of Chapter

 

\-------------------------------

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
fun level 75 K   
fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 MF

fun level 71 MN

 


	6. All About Risks

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

An hours worth of rest? Yeah, right. Sans checked his cell. He had a feeling even up there it would still connect. Magic was pretty powerful. And, he was getting texted left and right. 

**Papyrus: No, no, no! I know exactly what you are doing and I say no.**  

**Undyne** **: No, you can't get time off for good work. What good work? What time off?**  

**Papyrus: It won't work, I know it won't work.** **Gaster's** **machine is starting to spit out timelines, so I know what you are thinking and it won't work.**  

**Undyne** **: You had better be there tomorrow or you're fired. This isn't a joke. You have an important job.**  

**Papyrus: I could pay the rent, and you could take the tests** **, and we could hide the human deep under the house or something until she wants to** **take a** **test! Or in, we could trap her in the house? As long as the queen doesn't see her.**  

**Undyne** **: Sans you had better answer. You are lucky with as much as you slip up that I haven't just fired you yet on that alone.**  

**Papyrus: Sans, please. Messing with souls, it never turns out well. This won't turn out well. What if you mess with it wrong? All kinds of terrible things could happen!**  

**Papyrus: Please no. You aren't ready for something like this. You don't even like to stay awake for work. How do you expect to do this!**  

**Papyrus: The human has no idea what it's getting into. If you made it more direct, it would not agree.**  

**Papyrus: It won't be able to work, Sans. It will not be able to keep whatever job it has. Have you told it that?**  

**Papyrus: It would kill it too. This will kill it. It's going to hurt you too! I don't, Sans! Please, listen to reason.**  

**Papyrus: Please just come home? Please, please just come home? We could bar the queen from coming out. She'll know something's up anyhow when you don't stop by to make a joke after a week, Sans.**  

**Undyne** **: I swear if you are blowing off this conversation for a nap, Sans . . .**  

The cat moved over toward him, jumping on the bed. 

"Cat. You don't like bones, do you?" It didn't seem to care, it was just rubbing up against his bony arm. "Um. Kay." He just closed his eyes and yawned ignoring his phone. None of them told him anything he could use. 

Papyrus was right on many counts too, but Sans needed rest before he attempted any more talking. Learning a language through the mind was tough enough. He knew once Frisk settled down for a little while, she'd feel the effects too. And that was only a small percentage. Nothing compared to the twenty percent they had to go through. 

And depending on how long it would take. Long talk. He needed a long nap. 

 

Sans woke up two hours later. "Whoops." He checked his phone. Over 30 messages. "Yay." He rolled out of the bed and headed out toward the living room. Just like he thought, it did hit Frisk. She was on the couch, out like a light, curled up with Papyrus. 

He shook her awake on the arm gently. "I know it sucks but gotta wake up." 

"Uh?" Frisk slowly shook her head. "Sorry. What time is it?"  

"Time to end your life. Maybe." He sat down on the couch on the opposite side, hearing Papyrus finally growl at him. Looks like the lazy dog did care about something. His spot next to his mistress. "Easy, pooch." Well, as long as its head was the other way. He just didn't want slobber all over himself. He crossed his slippered feet. "So, time for a talk. How long do you think these tests will take?" 

"Awhile." 

"Got anything better than awhile?" 

Frisk sat up straighter on the couch, pulling Papyrus' paws off. "I didn't tell Toriel. I didn't want to, I didn't have time to, and she really didn't need to know. But, if you are wanting to try, then I will be honest." She made Papyrus get down. "A long time. The barriers don't just lead out of the mountain. They lead _below_ the mountain, underneath for several miles. When the last test is done, the barrier will reveal a safe area for the monsters to . . ." She touched her head lightly. "The exact words were 'Become another heterogeneous society until and if it is ready and trained to become hidden but a part of the greater homogeneous society'." She rubbed the back of her ear. "In other words." 

"They've done this before?" Whoah. There were more monsters out there still? "Living on their own or blending into society." 

"Yes." She sighed putting her fingers up in quotes. "They are ready. They are willing. Once a human pays the reckoning." 

"Reckoning. These tests have a name, huh?" Designed to destroy a human's soul. "So. That's . . ." 

"To pay for every life lost," she finished. "Seeking forgiveness from the dead." Frisk stood up. "We have the biggest settlement in the history of all the wars. According to them, all of the others were minor. In the hundreds. There was even a couple of thousands. It took over ten years to do the thousands." 

That wasn't bad. "Way more monsters paid the price." 

"Correct, but . . . the ambassador is paying for everyone. Not _jus_ t the humans. Paying for the entire war."  

That put it into a new perspective. A dangerous perspective. 

"Since the lifespan of a human isn't enough to cover the debt, the tests are prearranged to cover a thousand to ten thousand at a time," Frisk explained. "With heavier consequences." 

Sans couldn't remember how many were lost in the war. It was a great war between monsters and humans, with only the remaining ones trapped in the Underground. A ** _big_** war. "How many tests, Frisk." 

"Some are solved in a day, while others take weeks," she told him. "100 tests." 

One hundred tests? _Some solved in a day, and some in weeks._ "You got examples?" 

"They wouldn't share an actual test, and I don't want to  . . ." Frisk shook her head. "They took 100 of the random dead, and gave them precedence. So, say . . ." 

Waiting. Sans tapped the couch for her to go on.  

" . . . say a seamstress was one they gave precedence to. Then. Then they'd stitch your mouth shut for two days or something to pass the test." 

Ah. "No flesh." Sans pointed to his mouth. "Easy win." 

Frisk continued. "They come in three groups. Physical distress, intelligence distress, and emotional distress. Sometimes, a combination. We get three tries for each test. After that, it's over. They will put up a new barrier that will take hundreds of human souls to dispel. That's it. I don't have anything else." She looked away.  

Well. Sans got what he wanted, at least a little. Even with great skill, it would take time to solve and probably heal. There was no quick avenue. "So? You sure you want to do this?" Positive reaction again. "Okay. Let's . . . cover risks." 

"I could die," she said, "I understand that." 

"More than that." Sans looked around the place. "This will wreck your entire life too. You'll eventually lose your job soon because . . ." He shook his head. "You knocked out two hours from just that tiny exchange. You'll miss days of work, or you'll be drowsy and screw something up. Soul exchange ain't easy, kid. Not only that, but you are exchanging with me of all monsters." He winked his eye socket at her. "And my energy requires more . . . rest before it can get up and go. So. Yeah." He shrugged. "Still fine over there?" 

She nodded her head. 

"Good. So then, when you do feel good? We've got to go down and take care of those tests. So." He waved his bony hand around. "This shindig is okay for a bit, but unless you've got lots and lots of whatever is your currency here, you'll lose this place." 

"Oh." That sounded a little depressed. "Everything is a risk." 

"Sure, but, then what? You won't be dead, but we still _need_ a place?" Sans questioned. "How much of your currency you got saved? I got a month, maybe. You got without a job . . . I don't know, two, maybe three tops?" Yeah, now she had to think. "Not to mention your pets." 

"I have a friend that would probably take my cat and dog." She got edgy. "If I got in trouble, I'd . . . I could maybe bum a few weeks at a friends' but . . . I'd eventually have to go live with my parents. But-" 

"Hey, ma. Hey, pa. Here's me and my monster friend to live with you," Sans teased her. "Uh, okay." He waved his bony hand at her. "Well, at least they'll finally have to believe you, right?" He chuckled. "So, now we got possible death, loss of your house, loss of your money, loss of basically your respect and dignity, and living back with your parents in order to help me save the Underground. So."  

Yep, she was thinking. Death was one thing. Becoming him was different. He yawned and tapped his slippered feet on her floor, up and down, waiting for her. 

"Couldn't we just stay Underground?" 

Ding, ding. Predictable guess. "Toriel is always in the Ruins. She'd never catch us, that's what you are thinking?" Sans asked. "I could do my usual routine of going over and telling a joke at least a couple times a week. She wouldn't be any wiser. You'd bum around the house, stuck and doing nothing. Sounds okay. I mean, you could even bring your pets. Papyrus could pay the rent. Whatev, right?" He tapped his feet on the floor, up and down again, waiting for it. 

Waiting . . . 

"I barely survived on pie while I was down there," Frisk admitted. "The Underground doesn't carry the kind of food humans need to survive for long amounts of time. When I woke up from my coma so long ago, I figured it was because of getting switched of days between small amounts of food. I didn't have a lot of GOLD. It was the food at Grillby's you bought me that helped get me through." 

There it was. "Great. So?" 

"I would need to take trips back up. But, I will have lost my job. Reserved money would have to be used. Plus, the people running the tests know about me. So, if I'm not home, there is a chance they might shut the hole. Meaning." 

"Uh huh. You can stock up on food now, and have it as a reserve, if you want. I could drown my dignity with Papyrus instead, but eventually you'll run out, and the way up here would be closed." He waved his bony hand around. "See? Short term and more dangerous. That hole has to stay open and you humans have way too high of nutrition needs. I like a good Grillby burger now and then, but I can survive on ketchup alone if I have to. I'm a skeleton." 

"It would have to be used as a very, very last option. When we knew we were almost done." Frisk got quiet. "My parents. I'll end back up with my parents. With a monster." She looked back toward him. "Not that I don't appreciate you, but-" 

"No one believes in monsters and your family is going to freak out? Take a picture. What a lovely day in the future." There. Now, she had almost all the risks. "Oh yeah, and there's always a chance that I don't do this right. So, I should probably get your parents name and stuff. If you go nuts, you won't be able to live by yourself anymore. Might just be trapped in a body that doesn't move. Anything can happen." 100 tests. "It's okay, kid. I get it. Let it all sink in before you really agree." 

 

Frisk got up from her couch and moved toward her window, looking outward. She would probably lose everything, before her life. Her home. Her pets. _The Underground._ The pain of the tests, emotional and physical. He could put it all on himself. It almost seemed like he wanted to, but they were so different. Even he admitted best chances was with her. And, if he failed, he would die. If he failed, the Underground would never go free. _No, I can't. Even if I do have to slowly lose everything, even my mind, I just can't._ She strolled back over and sat down. "I understand all the risks. I even took more time to think. But, my life out here . . ." She shook her head. "I can't keep living it if I know what is happening Underground. I accept that I may die. I accept that I might have something happen to my brain or my body. I accept that I will eventually lose everything up here." 

Crazy. Nuts. "You are definitely that same kid, aren't you?" Sans questioned her. "Rather put yourself on the line than kill a single creature down there. I still have no idea how you survived." 

"I don't know, but I think I had some help. The other soul," Frisk said. "I don't know for sure, but that has long since past." 

"Feels like yesterday to me," Sans said. Everything felt like not too long ago. The he-she-it thing grew up into something . . . amazing. A job with meaning. A nice place. Awkward friend but a good friend. Even apparently had a boyfriend in her life. It wasn't a he-she anymore either, just moving through the Underground, trying to survive. It had a great life, and was putting it all on the line, just to help the chances of success. 

And it would. A hundred tests by himself? Everything riding on just him, that was a horrible idea. A lot of pressure. Sans had way, way more power than the kid knew, but it still had a limit. Everything had a limit. And if he reached his limit, his body would eventually need rest. He stopped tapping his slippered feet up and down. "You turned into one hell of a lady when I wasn't looking, kid." 

Well. That was that. "Don't worry about paying me back for nothing." He handed his phone over to her. "You don't have to worry about losing your house or nothin' either, lady, I just wanted to make sure you were dead serious and thought things all the way through." 

"Wh-what? Over 2 million?" 

"Yeah. GOLD into your money is actually dang high. My month of savings could let you live the rest of your lifespan just fine without working another day in your life," Sans admitted as he crossed his bony arms behind his head. "Apparently the cost of a couple burgs down below could pay for fine art up here." 

"Oh." 

"Yep. But, you need to stock up on a lot of food and stuff though. I ain't kidding, lady, this soul exchange, I don't know how pretty it's going to be. Never seen it or done it, just read about it." He stood up. "Let's go. Probably need a weeks worth of dinner. Get your car and let's head out." He noticed her look. "What?"

"Did I just get flipped from kid to lady?" She asked. 

Sans shrugged. "Humans don't even live 100 years, to me, you're all kids. But um." He headed toward the door. "You've definitely grown up enough." 

"Wait." 

"What?" 

"Skeleton. You're a skeleton," Frisk reminded him. 

"So?" Sans just waved to a passing car. "See? Not even a flinch. People don't believe in monsters. They'll think I'm just some crazy human dressed up. Let's go." 

"Okay. I guess . . ." 

"Another reason I'm up here, and you're not down there? I ain't going to stay locked up in a house all day, and neither are you. Monster or not, I gotta mingle. Let's go."   
 

\---------------------------- 

**At A Local Store . . .**

Frisk yawned. Her body wanted to just crawl up in her bed and forget everything. She bought enough groceries for a week full of meals, and still had some leftovers in her fridge. Sans? Was making sure they had enough microwavable food and meals and ready-to-go items and catsup. 

People did look at him kind of strange, but it was just like he said. They thought he was in some kind of costume. 

"Hey, cool costume, dude." 

"Thanks, kid. Nice shirt yourself." 

"Whoah. That's out there." 

"It's out there and in here at the same time." 

"Um, hey there." Frisk watched as another guy tapped on Sans shoulder and handed him a small device. "Heard about you wondering around. You lose yours or something?" 

Sans looked at it. "Yeah. Gee, thanks, Buddy. Didn't know what I'd do."  

"Yeah. Always keep a spare. Take care." He walked off and Sans just flipped the little device in his hand. He clicked the button on it. Frisk didn't see any difference, but he stopped a shopper. 

"Hey, pal, what do you think of my costume?" Sans asked him.  

"Um. What costume?" He asked strangely as he headed away from Sans. 

"Knew it. Pulls a whammy." Sans looked toward her. "Anything?" Frisk shrugged. "Eh. Probably because you know I am who I am. Must not be able to work when someone knows a monster already." He stuffed the little device in his coat. "I couldn't even tell what he was. We can't even see each other." 

Then, they both heard laughs from a couple of teenagers walking by.  

"Aw, look, midgety little husband and wife doing shopping together!" They teased them. "Hey, don't forget to use a stool to reach your freezer!" They slapped each other's hands and walked away. 

Frisk ignored them, but watched Sans eye sockets shoot to meet hers. 

"What was that?" He asked. He looked at himself and everyone else. "Size matters here?" 

"Yes and no. Most people get taller," she admitted. "Some don't. Most do. I just ignore it." 

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Monsters come in all sizes." He just continued along with the cart. "Leave it to humans to actually tease about something as silly as size. Still." As they passed the teenagers, a load of barbecue charcoal briquets that had been stacked up for a summer special fell down on them. "Wow, what karma." 

_Uh huh. More like what magic._ Still. The guys weren't hurt, just embarrassed about having things fall on them in a public place. "Enough microwavable snacks?" 

"Think so. Trust me, you're not going to want to get up for anything," Sans said as she walked toward the line. She started to put stuff up on the conveyor belt to the cash register. "We'll go home, crawl in bed, and it'll take so much out of us, we won't want to move for days." 

Frisk watched the cashier woman wink at her. "Fun night planned, huh?" 

No. That was not the wording to use. 

"Don't actually know if you'll be able to leave my lava room for your room. I'm going to do quite a work over on you." Sans shrugged. "Probably end up sleeping in Hotlands before you make it back over." 

Frisk felt her cheeks get warm as the cashier woman laughed and the bagger was looking at both of them strangely. 

"Oh yeah, you're fragile too. Better add some protection." 

"Aisle 4," The Cashier woman said. "Sounds like something you shouldn't forget." 

_Sans!_  

"She should have plenty of pillows at home," Sans said, still not picking up on anything. Of course not, he was a monster and new to the surface. "I just want to make sure if it gets hard on you lady, and you stumble out of bed, you don't hurt yourself. We've got plenty of that up ahead. Oh, yeah. Um." He patted her back. "I never actually apologized about your wrists. They won't be involved this time though." 

Frisk could feel eyes on her all over the line. All over. They weren't even pretending not to watch her. 

"Wow," the cashier woman said as she started adding things together. "Do you have a brother?" 

"Yeah," Sans said. "How'd you know?" 

"Didn't know, was wishing. Is he taller?" 

"Sans, let's just go." Frisk could feel her cheeks so extra hot. This was really embarrassing. Nowhere in his talk about risks did he ever mention the risk of being embarrassed by him. Not that it would matter, but it still should have been listed as a risk. 

"What's up?" Sans asked her. "Oh, I get it. It's a size thing again." 

Not. Helping. Frisk helped the bagger move quicker and high-tailed it out of the store. 

 

\---------------------------------- 

End of Chapter

 

\-------------------------------

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
fun level 75 K   
fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 MF

fun level 71 MN


	7. Like Coffee with Cream

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 

**Frisk's Guest Bedroom . . .**

 

Frisk looked at all the pillows on the floor. Breaking her neck due to unknown circumstances wouldn't have been a good way to begin. She waited quietly on the bed as Sans put down the last pillow and climbed on the bed himself. This was it. A whole twenty percent of her humanity was about to be gone. She looked above her and saw her soul floating above her. _What?!_ She looked toward Sans and instantly curled up. "Stop that, what do you think you're doing?" 

"Just looking." 

"Just looking nothing." 

"There's a piece still missing," Sans noted. "Come on, we are exchanging souls, I have to see it. You let Toriel see it." 

"Look. Just, no." Souls weren't opened like that, not without an encounter, and those were scary enough. "Some can and some can't." 

"If I was going to try anything, I would have done it by now," Sans noted. "Touchy." 

"Then at least some warning," she said. "I'm not . . ." 

"Not too powerful?" Sans questioned. "I get it. Some monsters have thousands of strikes. Humans, don't."  Frisk watched as he pulled up his own soul. "One point. That's it." Both of their souls hung in the air. "Alright?" 

One point? "Sorry." Still, she felt a little better.  

Sans put his hands on the bed. "Okay. Last time it wasn't that bad. A little bit of pain in the head." 

A little bit? "Yes, there was some pain," Frisk admitted. "For a few seconds." 

"Well, this won't be a few second thing. Uh. I did mention I've only read about this, right? I mean, monsters don't really go exchanging souls with each other." 

"Yes, you mentioned it," Frisk nodded as she closed her eyes. "So, let's do this." 

"Are you sure? You didn't sound that way in the store." 

Hm? Frisk opened one eye. Huh? _Why that-_  

"Aw, come on. My best material yet," Sans chuckled. "You might be dying in a bit. Get in a few good laughs before it's all over." 

"You knew _exactly_ how you-" Frisk immediately closed her eye back up as she felt some pain starting to settle over again. 

 

Good call. Last time, Frisk tensed up, making the pain even worse. It was hard to relax knowing what was to come. He planned on using a joke to lighten the situation up, but once he figured out how everyone was taking his talking to her at the store, he decided to keep going and use that instead. Blessing about being a skeleton. Didn't have to worry about keeping a straight face. 

It worked great. She didn't even have both eyes closed. Even though she was tensed up now, that relaxed start was important, and it should lessen the pain. 

It wasn't too bad. He felt a few tingles. It was easier than last time, and he wasn't rushing it either. 

"Okay, this feels weird," Frisk said gripping the sheets. "Different now. Like I'm sunburned and back out in the sun. Are we done yet?" 

She wished. "On a scale of one to ten?" 

"Yes?" 

"Hard to fit much on a scale. Just ask Undyne." Ha. Got her. "Nah, we haven't even started yet. Just building an energy connection between us this time." He looked above his soul. _Nothing. Shoot._ Amateur hour with souls was just not a good idea. _Okay, a little more of a push. Let's just try not to roast her flesh. Come on, Sans._ Last  time was so relatively small, just picking up one tiny thing inside the soul, but it hurt both of their heads. This time it didn't matter what it picked up, making it easier, but it was a much larger chunk. To do it the same way would probably be instant death for the both of them. 

Building a bridge of safety between their souls was a smarter idea, but human bodies were awful fragile. He increased the tension, watching her move down closer onto the bed. 

It wasn't easy. This was soul trusting, and, admit it or not, it wasn't very long ago that he kidnapped her, hurt her, and almost lost her life. Frisk knew what she had to do to help, but deep down. _She doesn't trust me. Until she trusts me, I don't know if this will work._ He couldn't put any more pressure on her. 

He took the magic off and closed off their souls. "Won't work, lady." 

Frisk opened her eyes, her back still trembling from the pressure. "What do you mean?" 

"You trusted me as a kid, but, you don't anymore. I almost killed you." Sans moved off the bed.  

"Lots of people did that," Frisk said, "but I-" 

"Nah, your mind knows that you gotta do this," Sans said, "and even your heart is in the right place. But, you can't fool a soul, lady."  

"If I don't do this, then the Underground will never be freed," Frisk reminded him. "Just, push. There's nothing else left." 

She wasn't getting it. "Nah. Accidentally killing you is one thing, but if I force your soul to open up against its will? I am knowingly killing you." Her eyes weren't changing. "Don't ask that." 

"You said that everyone was screaming for freedom," she said softly. "Even if chances are weaker with just one of us . . . at least there's one of us." 

Sans shook his head. "No. Nothing doing." 

"I already agreed. I didn't take it lightly. Yes, I know you asked in a single day, but I've thought about what it would take for a week now. More than just how to get down there. I dug deep into myself, Sans the Skeleton," she said. "Look around you. I have a guest bedroom for Hotlands for goodness sake," She chuckled slightly. "Even if it doesn't work, I gave it my hardest."  

 _Crazy human. Nutty human!_ Dedicated human. He put his magic between them again, but he couldn't push hard. Her innocent soul, red and already missing some of itself hung in the air. _Freedom. She's put everything into it like I am. It's got to be done._ Yet, he still couldn't push. That soul was already hurting, he could _feel_ it. Not by him, but from missing a piece of its own self. "Nope."  

He moved his magic back off again. "We're monsters. We can wait a bit." He caught her practically glaring at him as he grabbed his phone. "I'm not doing it, lady." He got up off the bed. "Maybe give it a couple of days. Weeks. We're screaming for freedom down there, but a week or a month or a year difference don't matter." He snapped his finger. "It all moves so fast. Heck, when Toriel first got you, I figured you were still a kid. As long as we don't give up on our destination. Thousands of years is hard, real had. But. Everyone can endure the screams a bit longer. Shoot, I would have learned human the old fashioned way again, if I knew that hole would stay open. Have some patience. We'll get there."  

"Are you sure? I could just have a . . . a shy soul," she said. "It's a _thing_." She got all pinkish like she did in the store. Another reason he kept going with the naughty joking, she looked cute with the pink in her fleshy cheeks. "I have a friend who would have something to open it up, if it's that. Although, she's going to ask a lot of questions." 

Open up a shy soul? "Confusion runs through me like clear mud. What?" 

"Um. Shy souls are a human thing, sometimes. I just . . . need to practice some things from a book for awhile." Frisk shook her head. "I hate to lie, but I need it." 

Oooh. "Dilemma, huh? Come on, Frisk. Share. Are you going to make a **_red_** herring?" 

"Red herring?" 

"Yeah? You thinking in **_pink_**?"  

"I'm not getting you," Frisk answered back. 

"Not yet I guess," he said. He wanted to crack up laughing. She was so off course. He already knew whatever opening the soul meant was embarrassing. He could just trot off for some catsup and pizza, but not having Papyrus, he needed to have someone else to bug. 

And since Frisk didn't make knock-knock jokes, she'd work okay. 

Frisk snapped her fingers. "An encounter." 

"What?" 

"An encounter lets a human fight with their very soul," Frisk said as she moved from the bed. "We can go Underground and open it up with an encounter." 

 _Oh no._ "If we go Underground, we stay Underground for awhile. I told you, we're not getting up easily from this exchange, lady." 

"An encounter automatically opens the soul up. What else are we going to do?" She looked toward the bed. "If I have a shy soul, it's not just gonna disappear. Um, and considering my childhood . . . I . . ." She shook her head. "My soul is ripped, Sans, I don't think it's going to be that easy. And, it's not that I don't trust you. I do, I know it was an accident," she insisted. "I can try to make my soul . . . better, but it's a slow process. Some souls that can get torn. It . . . well, sometimes it can take years, and other times, they never heal. We need to try an encounter."

 _Bad idea._ He knew it was a bad idea, but he had to be honest with himself too. Someone really had to trust someone in a soul exchange, and her soul was torn.  _If we just get this hump over with, it should be easier to connect. Right?_ He just needed to get that twenty percent.  

He pulled out his phone and texted Papyrus: 

 **Sans: Ok, Papyrus. How many timelines show we're in trouble exchanging up here versus down there?**  

 **Papyrus: All of them!**  

 **Sans: For now, we'll come down. I can't promise we're staying for longer than this. It's really a bad idea to stay down there.**  

 **Papyrus: Yes, Sans! Don't worry, I will keep** **Undyne** **away. We can bolt the human and you in your room. I even have a quarantine sign for your door just in case someone comes. Anything that can actually make a skeleton sick should be too scary to deal with.**  

 **Papyrus: I'll take care of the food and safety and everything, I promise!**  

Sans watched the cat jump on the bed and rub against him. _Still a bad idea._ He could feel it in his very bones. "I'd do something with your pets 'til we get back. _Bad idea, bad idea._ "If this works, anywhere from a couple days to a week, Frisk." 

 

\----------------------------------- 

 **Underground . . .**  

Not even gone a whole day and Papyrus was hugging him like he'd been gone a week. "Hey, easy. About to become human here so show some **_human_** ity." Sans pulled himself away. "Now, listen." 

"The queen won't be around at all, everything will be fine," Papyrus said. "She hasn't heard about you leaving, no one has." Papyrus saluted him. "I kept everything just fine because I knew you would come back down." 

"Yeah. Still not quite sure about this." 

"Trust me. This is the best way, Sans." Papyrus pointed out the door. "I could show you the timelines if you want me to." 

"Nah, I get it." Sans gestured around his room. "Welcome, Frisk. Designed for the absolute non-moving of life." He moved toward his bed and pulled his balled up covers off of the mattress. He never slept with them, but Papyrus complained when they ended up on the ground even worse than he did his socks. He spread them out on the floor. There weren't any other pillows to put around his mattress.  

Papyrus left the room and returned with his own pillows. "Less chance of injury I think? Here, you can borrow mine." 

"Thanks, Bro." Sans took them and laid them down. "Alrighty, time to get in a fight that's not a fight." 

Papyrus closed the door and locked it. After he did that, Sans pulled Frisk into an encounter. 

Her soul instantly showed along with his.  

 

 _Am I really sure about this?_ Frisk watched the encounter take place. She hadn't been in one since she was a child. Sans wouldn't actually hurt her in it, but it was still unnerving. _There's no choice. The only other option is not a comfortable option._ She would have had to ask Amanda for her book on soul opening. Humans couldn't open souls like monsters could, with or without an encounter. It happened during intimate moments. Absolute trust, and all guards down. And though it happened many times during cuddling moments of togetherness, especially with a mother and her brand new baby, more than half of the time it only showed up . . . during sex.  

It was usually the indicator that couldn't be hidden that another person was ready for sex. A trusting soul with its soulmate's soul. It just made sense that it showed itself brightly then. However, a soul itself wasn't sexual, and it didn't always appear during sex either. That led to other problems like denial of feelings, or sometimes it was just a shy soul that didn't want to come out. 

Frisk knew that monsters could easily make a soul appear itself, and she had ran through the Underground as a kid, not even knowing the difference. Not even caring about the difference. But now? Knowing the meaning or not for her race, she wasn't going to let such a simple act keep her from saving the Underground. 

They both moved wearily to the middle of the covers on the floor. Frisk felt herself getting heavier. _Not an attack, this isn't an attack. Relax._ She tried to tell herself that. She watched above as a strange blue magic bridge started to form from Sans soul to hers. _Saving the Underground. I have to save the Underground._  

There was an instant cramp inside of her when the bridge reached her soul. Hard and deep, she curled up slightly, and looked toward Sans. He was doing the same thing. His hands had a strange blue tint to them as the bones rattled in his arms.  

Frisk's whole body froze up. Her mind was screaming at her, the sound of a million chalkboards being scraped at once. Her arms, her legs, and even her fingers were seizing up. She landed on her side, scrunching in pain. She couldn't even open her eyes anymore. Too much. Just too much. 

She heard some sounds around her, but the screeching in her head kept it all too distant to tell who had been who. _For the Underground. For the Underground!_ She tried to yell it in her head as she dealt with the pounding pain in her body that made her want to scream. If she hadn't been screaming already. 

 

"Sans! Human!" Papyrus tried to help each of them. His brother was grabbing his head and twitching all over the place, just as bad as the human. And that for a skeleton was pretty bad! "Sans, no! No, I knew this was a bad idea." Neither of them seemed to even be conscious of their positions. Sans had been almost underneath his bed while Frisk had twitched her way past his dresser.  

He knew Sans didn't want anyone else involved, but Alphys already knew what they had been doing. Papyrus took a shortcut to her lab and brought her back. 

She was carrying a beaker of something, quickly put it down and adjusted her glasses. "Huh?" She looked toward Papyrus. "What's happening?" 

"This is happening." Papyrus gestured to Sans and Frisk. "Sans did the thing, and they opened, the bridge, and then boom. This! Help, can you help?" 

"I thought Sans agreed with me they should stay on the surface," Alphys said as she looked at each of them. "What are they doing back here?" 

"They couldn't open up without an encounter," Papyrus explained. "So, they made an encounter." 

"That sounds pretty forced." Alphys shook her head. "This doesn't look good or sound right. Um, let's see. Their souls are rejecting each other, even if they can't reject each other." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully as she stared at the bridge between souls. "They can't pull apart the bridge anymore?" 

"They can't even understand what's going on," Papyrus said, "how could they do that?" 

"Maybe . . . ten percent carried?" Alphys said looking between the souls. A tiny bit of grey could be seen inside the red soul of Frisk, while a tiny bit of red could be seen in Sans grey soul. "Maybe less. Um, let's see. Uh, okay, Alphys!" She shook her head. "Rejected souls, forced together. Rejected souls, forced together. What to do, Alphys, what to do?" She patted her feet up and down repeatedly. "Oh dear, oh dear. Okay, um. Well, we can't break them apart. It's an encounter still. So, uh, opposite. Let's try pressing them together." 

Papyrus moved toward his brother and tried to steer him back toward the blankets on the floor, while Alphys did the same with Frisk. 

"Okay, hang on, Frisk," Alphys said as she slung Frisk's arm around Sans. "Please work. Please, please, please work. Just, uh, make sure he doesn't leave. Okay?" 

"Will this really help?" Papyrus asked. "Sans, can you hear me at all?" 

"I don't know. Um, but, their souls are tied. Let's just keep their bodies together. And, if that doesn't work, I'll find the answer," Alphys said. "But this is our best shot. Bodies are connected to souls too." 

\-------------------------------- 

 **Within Sans and Frisk's Minds . . .**  

"I don't like how this is all going, Brother," Papyrus said as he looked out toward the horizon. "Numbers are very few." Sans looked out toward it with him. "I don't have a good feeling about today's battle." 

"Oh. Uh. We'll be fine." Sans patted his back. "We can uh, move back more." 

"What good will that do? Eventually, the humans will come for all of us."  

\----------------------------- 

"Hey, you got it?" 

"Yep." 

Frisk opened her eye. _Mom? Dad?_ Where was everyone? She was leaning on her side, her eyes covered and her mouth gagged. _Mom?! Dad?!_  

"They really taking this kid halfway around the world? That's a lot of juice for just one kid. Who's it going to?" 

"Don't know. We got the money though, so I don't care." 

"Just peculiar. If you pick up for slaves, then you don't just pick up one. Makes it less cost efficient." 

"Not a slave. Strict money not to touch it, just kidnap it and drop it off."

\------------------------------ 

"Moving back further, Brother?" Papyrus said gloomily as they kept their pace. "I miss home." 

"I do too," Sans said as he looked backward. Across the horizon, it was covered in dust blowing all over. Monster dust.  

"We won't survive," Papyrus said bluntly. "We're just detaining the inevitable. They'll eventually get us." 

"Each day is a new day," Sans said to him. "A new possibility for something different to happen. A new joke. A new friend. Maybe even the end of this battle, Papyrus. Just, keep moving back, Bro. I'm not losing you just cause the current days aren't all that great. Okay?" 

\------------------------------ 

"Grip it harder. Strike harder!" 

"No," Frisk protested, "I refuse!" She cried out as she was smacked across the face. 

"Hey! If you leave evidence, her dad won't be happy." 

"Dad." Frisk held the broken knife in her hand tightly. _Why daddy?_ She wiped away a tear. 

"Hey, hey. It's okay. You are doing the right thing," one of the men around her answered. "We need to get rid of the monsters. This is good work you are doing. And don't worry about all this, or your daddy." He patted her back. "You'll never even remember this part." 

\------------------------------------ 

Sans looked inside the hole of the mountain. He had been in a long line of the last monsters. Not as long as a line as it should have been. Royalty had finally compromised with the humans. A thousand years beneath the mountains, and no more monsters would be hurt. They even worked out the system in which they would be freed, and how. Humans were responsible for working on ways to somehow guard against soul stealing, keeping magic at bay, and making sure one day they would all live in peace, while the monsters continued to thrive below. 

Sans looked toward his brother right in front of him. "Hey, I told you something different would happen," he tried to comfort him. "Uh, I didn't say it was going to be a great different. Be out in about a hundred years, or 500 or a thousand years, right?" Papyrus didn't even respond. 

Sans felt himself getting poked in the back by a human, making sure no one got away. He could have taken it out easily. He could have bolted and tried to run, but every monster there knew it would corrupt the only plan they got. Being sealed up in a mountain until they could be released was bad, but it wasn't entire extinction. Monsters would go on. They would survive. 

He looked up at the sun, blazing above him. At least he wouldn't remember much of it in a few hundred years. 

\--------------------------- 

"Damn, the aim is perfect. This little kid is a damn masterpiece. Look at that shit." 

"Yep. Nothing will stand a chance." A man went over toward little Frisk. "That shit in your head is pretty spectacular. Too bad it's too experimental to use for armies. They wouldn't have any control over who they would kill. Oh well, maybe one day." 

"I want to go home," Frisk whined as she held her broken knife. She looked down at the stuffing all around her from the dummies they kept making her aim at. "Please let me go home." 

"To what? To why? Don't you get it?" He bent down toward Frisk. "If the monsters get loose, they will destroy the world. We need to make them all disappear before the first current contracts are up." 

"I don't know what a contract is," Frisk said as she rubbed her eyes. "I just want to go home!" 

"Well, slaughter anything you see out there in our test and you can go home, little sweetie." 

"That is creepy. Don't call my daughter little sweetie." 

Frisk looked over toward her right and ran straight toward her father.  "Daddy!" 

"No, Frisk. You want to come home to me and mommy, then you have to help daddy," he said. "Help daddy, and this will all be over." 

"But, dad? I just want to come home." Frisk tugged on his shirt. "Daddy?" 

"Your mom will have a ton of cookies ready for you when you go home," he smiled at her and bent down. "It will be okay. You won't remember this. Any of this." 

"Actually, once it starts to fade off, she might remember a few parts, sir." 

"Well, that's not too bad. As long as she doesn't remember me being here in the end. That's all that matters. Besides, she's eight and kidnapped. She'll think it's all in her head after awhile, and as she grows up, she won't remember a thing." He stood back up. "Go, Frisk. Rid this world of the evil down below, and you can come back to the good of your family." 

"But, I don't want to hurt anyone." 

"You're not. It's just monsters. They are evil, don't worry about it. Now, you need to do this. You only have one shot before it's legally too late to get this done. Daddy really needs this. Make me proud, okay?" 

"No." Frisk shook her head. "I refuse to hurt anyone." 

"We'll see. Alright, chart that last shot up," her father insisted. "Drop her off and we'll stay close to the barrier's entrance to snag her." He said a light prayer over her. "I hope you survive, Frisk. I love you, but this work must be done to get rid of evil. Sometimes our most precious things have to be sacrificed." 

"Why are you talking like that?" She backed away from him. "Dad?" 

"Frisk. This is the very reason you were born. I married your mother, and had you for this moment. This is your reason for being. Your DETERMINATION is the best out there. I made sure of it. So, go. Follow your destiny. Destroy the monsters." 

"You're just throwing me away? You don't even care about me, I'm just a weapon?!" Frisk shouted at him. "I'll never do that for you! Never, ever! I'll _free_ the monsters instead!" 

"Don't talk like that. Be a good girl. Alright, get it done." 

\------------------------------------- 

**Back in Sans room . . .**

"It's working, it's working," Papyrus said excitedly. "Look at them, it's finally working." Sans and Frisk had both settled down. "You were right, Alphys." He pulled Sans arm over Frisk too. "There we go." He looked toward the soul bridge above them. "It's really working. Oh, but, Sans is still unconscious. What if he takes all her soul?" 

"I don't think that's possible," Alphys said. "Souls have really strong guards on them, even in encounters. Anyhow, we'll probably be able to wake him up soon." She stared in wonder above her. "Wow. It's really weird to see the blending of them, isn't it?" She clapped her hands eagerly as she watched Sans eye sockets start to open slowly. "Oh, wonderful, he's waking up? See? Everything turned out okay." 

"Are you okay?" Papyrus asked moving toward him. "Okay, are you okay? Did, did any of your bad memories come back?" 

Sans didn't move. " . . . not mine." 

"What do you mean?" Papyrus asked. 

Sans still didn't move. He looked up, seeing their souls still connected, and a strange blend between. He figured it would just fill up a certain half, but it mixed together like cream and coffee, making swirls into each other. Funny. 

He couldn't move an inch though. _Subconsciously. That's why she's been doing it. She doesn't even know it._ Her dad. Her dad was the reason she was even taken Underground. When she found out everything, even if she couldn't remember, her most inner self wanted to rebel against him.  

Sans didn't expect that. He read about bad memories popping up, mostly ones that the body didn't remember or want to deal with anymore. He expected to suddenly remember what life on the surface had been like before they were trapped below. He expected to remember standing over the mountain or something, or fighting for his life. He didn't see anything.  

Instead, he saw Frisk's memories. 

He could barely move his hand to break the bridge between them and end the encounter. He looked toward his arms. He was wrapped around Frisk. "Huh?" 

"It was bad. It turned bad," Papyrus insisted. "I had to get Alphys, you were both crawling around the room in pain and you couldn't even see or stop the encounter or anything." 

"Yeah," Alphys nodded toward him. "Don't do that, okay? The encounter opened you up, but you and Frisk weren't ready to open each other's souls like that. We had to drag you to each other before you got better." 

"Yes, no more doing that," Papyrus insisted. "Now? Can you move?" 

He could barely talk. His bony arms and legs were just solid bricks. Moving was just a dream at that point. He just closed his eyes again. 

"They are going to need lots of time to recover. Can you take me back now, please? Um, I don't want to be rude, but I was in the middle of something." 

"They'll be okay?" 

"They just need rest. Um . . . and a lot of their most inner, deep, unconscious and troubling memories . . . but, um? Yeah. I think they'll be fine. Sans broke the connection before going out again." 

"Okay. The rest is up to me. I, The Great Papyrus, will make sure no one bothers them! No one will ever know." 

That was the last thing Sans heard before he fell back to sleep.

 

\---------------------------------- 

End of Chapter

 

\-------------------------------

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
fun level 75 K   
fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 MF

fun level 71 MN


	8. Red Dust

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

**Sans and Papyrus' Home . . .**

Sans woke up again later. He had no idea if it had been a few minutes, hours or days later. Frisk was stuck in his arms, completely unconscious. He tried to move around again, feeling more energy stirring, but still too weak to move. _This was worse than I thought. It . . ._ wait, that's it, Papyrus said something went wrong. He looked back at their souls, the colors still swirling into each other. "Twenty percent. It looks like twenty percent, maybe a little more." He looked down as he heard Frisk hiccup. She still stayed asleep though. 

Should he call out for Papyrus? Alphys and him must have really wanted to make sure they didn't split again because he was all wrapped up on the human. He was lying on his side to the left, stuck facing her. He couldn't look away much elsewhere if he wanted to. Only straight up. She was right near his skull. His skull had actually been laying across the top of her forehead, the sweat from where he had it seen in her hair. Their top arms were wrapped around each other. Hers was slung across his neck bone area, and his arm was wrapped around her waist. His knee was underneath one of her legs, while her legs were draped across the top of his other leg.   _Kay. Um. Kay._

"Sans, are you still out?" Papyrus didn't sound so well from the other side of the door. "Are you awake at all?" That was almost a squeal. Oh no. Now what? He watched as Papyrus took a shortcut into his room. "Oh good, you're awake!" Papyrus said excitedly as he came to his side. "Because, um, we have a little bit of a problem. So sorry is coming." 

Sans tried to speak, but failed. So Sorry? What? 

"Yes, uh, no doubt you don't understand. Well, um, you see you've been out for about two days," Papyrus answered. "You always end the week though seeing Toriel for a joke though. She got worried and came by. I told her you had Skeletonitus, which is very catchy, even worse for flesh creatures. At the same time she came by, Undyne came by too. Which was good because I told her that before. Um, but it wasn't as, uh, good as before?" Papyrus fidgeted with his bony hands. "Toriel said she was worried and wanted to see you. Didn't say a thing about the human, which was good. But, I tried to convince her that you were just too contagious. And, uh, that you even locked yourself in your own room so no one could see you and get sick. But Undyne, she said no monster sickness can be felt by every monster, and that there was always one that was immune. So, I had to name a monster!" Papyrus held his bony fingers to his mouth. "I came up with the hardest thing to find, but Queen Toriel assured me she could find any subject at any time, so she could get it to check on you." 

 _Noooo_ _. . . Papyrus!_ Sans tried to move even more but he was still stuck. He barely managed to move a bony finger. 

"On the upside, you look dreadfully terrible, so it shouldn't be a stretch to So Sorry that it isn't a lie?" Papyrus said on a good note. "The only real problem is you are entangled with the human. So, what do you want to do, Brother?" 

If he could talk? "I . . ." He struggled. What? What were they going to do? _Knew this was a bad idea, I knew this was a bad idea._   _There's just no cheating, even if it took a year, we shouldn't have done this._

So Sorry was coming, and if it came before Papyrus did something, they'd be **_so sorry_**. 

"I could move her?" 

 _Really Papyrus, shouldn't you have done that earlier?_ Sans tried to twitch something more than his fingers. This time he was able to twitch his foot. He could feel more power underneath, but it wasn't a whole ton more. He needed to reserve it, in case he really needed it.

"You are getting better, but I don't know." Papyrus grabbed the human. "I will try again. If we can get the human out of here, it would be easier." He tugged her away. "Doing okay?" Sans just blinked at him, hoping he took that for a yes.  

"Okay, let's see." Papyrus picked her up directly. "Just need a place to stash the human. Under my bed?" 

Sans had to try and turn his head on that. That wasn't a good idea at all. _Take her back through the hole out of the Underground, Papyrus._  

"Outside in our captive area? No, no, that wouldn't look good either. Let's see . . . well, I'm just going to have to go with something," Papyrus said as he left with her.  Sans hoped he did something good, but heard a conversation from his room, between Toriel and Papyrus.

**"Papyrus?"**

**"Oh. Uh, hello?"**

**"What are you doing with Frisk?!"**

**"Oh. Um. We caught the naughty human trying to sneak through, and since she had been banished, I was going to hold her until . . . until you arrived."**

**"Frisk! She looks terrible."**

**"She does, doesn't she? In no condition to take another test. Also, not a very good shape for prison."**

**"Oh you, I would never do that. I liked seeing the outside and feeling the sun, but I am just going to have to plug that hole. Give her to me. Oh, dear. What happened to you this time, Frisk?"**

**"Um. Did you find So Sorry?"**

**"No. Perhaps I'm losing my touch just a bit. Either way, I'll take Frisk. She must have taken another test, who knows what they did to her this time? I will do my best to heal her, and then I have to make sure she cannot make it through again."**

Well, at least he got his twenty percent humanity, but that wasn't good. _She's going to block that hole enough that human strength can't move it._ Sans moved his full bony arms more, but it was already too late.  

**"Are you sure though? She is the only one who can free us."**

**"No, she can't. The tests are either tough or cruel, and there are so many, and terrible. So terrible. Her chances of surviving them all by herse** **lf is s** **o out there, that this is the best way. Believe me, Papyrus. If I thought she stood some type of chance, I would help her. I would stay by her and heal her and cheer her on. But, there is no winning. Only losing. She's just too sensitive to win." At that moment, Frisk yelled in her grasp. "It's okay, Frisk. Only a nightmare, whatever they did, it's over now, I am here! Oh. Oh no, what is _that_ they put into your soul?!" **

"No," Sans groaned as he tried to move. Even with just healing, messing with Frisk's soul would be bad right now, and Tori was probably examining it. _Frisk!_ Pushing everything he could into it, he had no choice. If he didn't warn Toriel, Frisk was as good as dead. "Tori!" he shouted loudly. 

With that, it wasn't long before Toriel was right there with Papyrus. 

"Oh, you do look terrible," Toriel said as she looked at him. "You look as terrible as Frisk." 

"Um. Yes, because when I first picked up the prisoner, Sans was with me," Papyrus said. "He was just _starting_ to get sick. So, oh, perhaps Frisk has Skeletonitus? It makes the soul look funny too, but uh, very fragile. Worst thing ever you can catch. Can't mess with the soul very much, could damage it. Oh, if so, that is horrible." Papyrus reached his arms out toward Frisk. "Here, your majesty. I do not want you getting sick. I will leave her in here with Sans to heal too." 

"Skeletonitus?" Toriel looked toward Frisk. "They do look an awful lot the same. Lots of sweat and chills. Her fingers are all locked up, they are scrunched. Frisk is trembling like crazy. Is Sans? This is absolutely horrible! I wish I could remember more about skeleton monsters . . . well, but there aren't any down here but you two. Oh, it's a shame my memory is so shaky of the old days. Yes, here." Toriel laid her down next to Sans. "You two get better. If there's anything I can do, please let me know. I will not be far away at all." 

"It's okay. It will clear up on its own," Papyrus insisted. "Now let's get out before we catch this dreadful virus! Disease! This thing that clearly Sans has!" 

A blessing and a curse. Papyrus managed to get Frisk back from Toriel. Sans tried to reach for her. _That was close. We can't stay here,_ _Toriel_ _is_ _going to be watching extra close_ _._ He was still so weak, couldn't even stand. _She might even insist on taking care of us._ Sans managed to snatch Frisk's hand. _Kid. Lady. Sorry._ Did she know about her father's involvement? Was that kind of emotional scar what tore her soul, or could it be used in the future against her? If so, then she needed to know.  

He watched Papyrus appear back in his room. "That was close. Very close." He moved over toward the human. "If Toriel had done anything else, it could have ended badly." Papyrus tapped the human's nose. "Funny little creature. We will need to do something with her before Toriel comes back. Perhaps to Alphys?" 

Sans stared at him, causing his brother to look down.  

"It was still better. We went a different direction by doing this, but the results were still better," Papyrus assured him. "You have the twenty percent humanity needed now, and our human friend will be safe. Probably very locked outside . . ." Papyrus looked around himself. "Perhaps I shouldn't talk out loud, So Sorry might be able to be incorporeal or something and could overhear us. I don't know much about it." He put his hands to his mouth. "Oh no, what if it's already heard me? Did I say everything?" 

Sans moved again, almost enough to stand up. Then, he landed back toward the ground, saving the strength more.  _I don't want to. Why did it have to be this way?_ But, Papyrus wasn't the best at keeping secrets or emotions hidden, and Toriel was already on his tail. "Pap, I don't feel so good. Think. Maybe you should let Toriel take the human after all." 

"What?" Papyrus just looked at him. "You need to heal together." 

"For now, maybe." Sans tried to straighten his arm. "Hey. Uh. I could really use. A Grillby burger right now. Fresh. Warm. How 'bout it?" 

"Toriel . . . well . . ." Papyrus shrugged. "Oh, well Queen Toriel could come back any minute. Why not one of them from the freezer instead? I could warm it up for you this time? I promise, it won't burn. Much." 

"Kay." Sans watched as Papyrus left. "Sorry." He moved up and using the little magic he had stored, he took a shortcut to Alphys lab. 

\--------------------------

**Alphy's Lab . . .**

Alphys gasped when she saw him. "Oh, Sans!" 

"Hey. Sup?" Sans slid to the floor more. He needed to reserve most of his power for the magic he had to perform. "Tori came." 

"Oh no. Did she find Frisk?" Alphys asked. "Do you need help getting up?" 

"Yeah to Frisk. No to getting up." Sans sighed. "Alphys, I am going to need some help. I shouldn't have come down here." 

"I know. I thought we agreed it was best up there?" She said. "I know you guys really wanted to open your souls with an encounter, but, it just. It was a bad idea, Sans. I'm, uh, I'm glad you survived. That, really, messing with your soul in an encounter. That, um. That could have done you in, Sans." 

"Yep." Sans laid further on the floor. "It did." 

"It didn't, but it could have." 

"It. Did," Sans said firmly.  

"What?" 

"Skeletonitus." Sans couldn't laugh at the made up name. "Just . . . I need red dust." 

"Red dust?" 

"Backspine fever. When a skeleton goes, red dust instead of grey. The closest I got," Sans said. "Best thing to leave flesh alone, but attack bone." 

"Oh. Oh, dear. Oh no." Alphys fidgeted with her hands. "I'm not a very good liar, Sans." 

"You're better at lying than Papyrus." He felt more energy coming into him. Good thing. "I only got a few minutes. Get red dust, and spread it where I laid." 

"You're going to fake your own death?" 

"Best way to disappear, is to just disappear." 

"Okay. Um, get more strength. I'll get the dust. And we'll talk," she agreed. 

 

Sans took a shortcut to his room, let Alphys put the dust down below his blankets where his body had been, and took her back. His energy was almost gone now. He was slumped against the ground. 

"Okay. So, I'm going to take some guesses as to what you want. Just blink once for yes, and twice for no." Alphys gulped. "You need to stay up on the surface with Frisk?" 

Sans blinked once. 

"You want Papyrus to think you are dead, because Toriel would check on him. And he's um. Well, his emotions would help convince her better than anything." 

Sans blinked once. 

"Um. Call concerned about Frisk and find out what's going on. When she leaves, uh, let you know?" 

Sans blinked once, but he couldn't do it for much longer. 

"Okay. I will get you a new phone so you can stay in touch with me. For now, just, rest? You really shouldn't have done all that," Alphys insisted. "But, you know. I guess you didn't have a choice. I'm real sorry. If you guys can't connect and you need to later, you'll just have to wait it out, or give up. Do this again and . . ." She shook her head. "I won't _have_ to put down fake dust! Do you get that, Sans Don't ever, ever do this again, okay?" 

Sans closed his eyes. He just couldn't anymore. Two shortcuts when he couldn't even quite stand. _Sorry, Papyrus, but you are going to have to be convincing to throw_ _Toriel_ _off this trail. The Underground needs Frisk. Not forever though, I promise._

\--------------------------------- 

**Sans' Room . . .**

"Here we go a nice only slightly burnt Grillby . . ." Papyrus stared ahead of himself. "Sans?" He dropped the burger and ran to the empty sheets. When he checked them, only red dust hit his eyes. "Sans? Sans?!" No, no he couldn't have. Everything went wrong, but, but- "A trick, must be a trick." He looked at the red dust. "Monster dust isn't red after all. So. Not unless . . ." Had the soul exchange been done in such a horrid way, that it actually made him feeble enough for Backspine Fever? "No. No, I don't. I can't."  

He called up Alphys right away. It must be a trick, but she said nothing. _No, it has to be. He's trying to throw the queen off his trail. That's it._ Maybe it was prominent in the timelines. And that too, if he did leave, he would have taken the machine. Papyrus went toward the back and opened the door. 

It was still there. "That doesn't mean anything. He doesn't need it now. Maybe." 

"Papyrus?" 

Papyrus turned and saw Toriel. "Oh. Hello. The machine is still here." 

"Papyrus?" 

"It's. It's still here. The machine," Papyrus repeated. "It's still here." 

"Papyrus?" Toriel came to him closer. "Oh no, something happened." She didn't even go inside, just moved over and tried to comfort him. "Which one?" 

"It. It was. The machine's still here." 

"Sans," Toriel said knowingly. "It's so hard when a monster dies. We are all so unprepared. Stay here and I will check it out." She left a few minutes and came back. "The dust is red, but . . ." 

"Backspine Fever." Papyrus turned away. "The machine is still here." 

"Of course it is. Of course it is. I'll take Frisk away from the room. I will risk it to bring her to a more neutral zone in the Ruins." Toriel wiped her eyes slightly. "I shall call Undyne. She is your best friend, right?" 

"The machine. It. It is still here." 

"Yes, it is. I will call her then." Toriel turned away, but when she was out of his sight, Papyrus heard her wailing voice over the phone. 

"It's. It's still here. But. But, Sans isn't. Sans isn't." Papyrus looked around him. It. It was the meanest practical joke ever. Ever, ever. He expected Sans to show up, say he was just making the whole thing up and he was better. But . . . he never came. 

Nobody came. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 **Four hours later . . .**  

Standing easily, Sans slightly stretched upward on his toes as he saw Alphys come toward him. He'd knocked out on the floor, but was feeling better. "Hey. How long's it been?" 

"Four hours," Alphys said. "Papyrus shouted for me frantically on the phone for awhile. He was sure it was a trick. Then later he just kept saying 'the machine is still here'. Trying to come to grips with the situation. Toriel called too, and she was crying. She's holding Frisk in the Ruins now." 

"Did you make sure to tell her not to mess with Frisk's soul?" He asked. 

"Yeah. I told her that it would make Backspine Fever worse." Alphys was trying not to cry herself. "Even Undyne was called. Papyrus is staying with her until your house is cleared of any sign of a virus. Few monsters are getting anywhere close though, because something that can take down a skeleton is pretty scary." She couldn’t meet him eye to eye. "Everyone's so sad, Sans. Even in Grillby's, nobody is smiling in Snowdin at all." 

"I know. I didn't want to do it, but we need freedom. This opportunity isn't going to just hold open forever," Sans warned her. "Three tries and we are out. But, if we don't have Frisk, what other human would come down and do this? And me? Chances with just me, they aren't good. Even with me and Frisk, it still might be a longshot. But it's a shot." 

"Your brother, your boss, and your friend all think you are dead," Alphys sniffled. "And Frisk will too, when she wakes up." 

"Papyrus. My brother is great, Alphys, but he can't keep secrets half as good as I can. I'll eventually let him know, but Toriel needs to be really convinced I'm gone. She still . . ." He shook his head. "Grown up or not, she still thinks of Frisk as _hers_. Kind of was, I guess. Only human who made it and grew up too." 

"I know. But." 

"Freedom. I know." Sans nodded. "I'm heading up before Toriel closes the hole. Pretty sure she'll just block the hole up this time after Frisk goes out." 

"Yeah. I can't see her entrapping Frisk either," Alphys said. "She is going to put a lot on that hole to make sure Frisk can't get through." 

"Yeah, but no matter what she throws on it, I will make it through. She'll be counting on a human's strength, not a monster." Sans yawned. "I need another cell. You're my only connection down here, but if anything happens, I need you to stay in touch." 

"Got it. Whenever you come, just come straight to the lab. I'll let you borrow some cameras. But, um, what about your timeline machine?" Alphys asked. 

"If I take it, my brother will figure it out. I'll take it only if I need it, and then only for a short while. You watch after him too, okay? He might be kind of lonely without me walking around and annoying him all the time." 

"I will." Alphys nodded. "You're in recoop mode though, Sans. You need to get somewhere, rest for many days, and restore all your energy. It'll just zap away again super fast if you don't." 

"I know. I got it." He took the extra cell Alphys gave him. "I'm heading back over the barrier to Frisk's house. As soon as she gets thrown out, let me know." 

\--------------------------------------------- 

**Frisk's House . . .**

Sans teleported back over to Frisk's house and went straight to hotlands, which was occupied by Papyrus. Her dog. "At least I still have one Papyrus in my life. Scoot over some doggy." He rolled onto the bed and sighed.  

That was close. Too close. There was no way to cheat against the soul without consequences. He closed his eyes. He had to do it though. The setup was perfect, and Toriel would never be watching against him. She'd think Frisk was safely on the other side, living her life.  

Then his cell went off. Really? 

 **Alphys** **: Frisk escaped.** **Toriel** **thinks she went out the hole and plans on coming back later, so she closed off the hole.**  

Yeah, of course that lady escaped. She was wasting what energy she did have. Sans got up from the bed and took a shortcut just above the hole, so no one could see. She wouldn't make it too far. 

\----------------------------------- 

 **Frisk's House . . .**  

Frisk was lying right below, already about unconscious. He moved down, grabbed her, and took a shortcut back home. 

"As soon as you felt energy, huh, lady?" That part never changed. He laid her on the bed. His own energy almost depleted again, he just rolled over her to the other side. He just looked up at the red ceiling, noticing it was the same color as Papyrus' scarf. He didn't want to imagine what it felt like to know his brother had died. It couldn't have been good. _Soon. I'll let you know when it's safe, Pap._ He closed his eyes again.  

For freedom.  

For freedom.

 

\---------------------------------- 

End of Chapter

 

\-------------------------------

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
fun level 75 K   
fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 MF

fun level 71 MN


	9. Smoke in Hotlands

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 

\------------------------------ 

Frisk opened her eyes slowly. She had no idea where she'd been or what time it was. She saw Sans lying right next to her. She noticed the color on the walls and sheets. Yep, her guest bedroom. How did they end up there? She closed her eyes again, not really wanting to think about it. It was obvious she was out of the Ruins and not going to get locked up. She was safe at home. And right now, that was good enough to her. 

The next time she woke up, she felt hunger pains. Heard them too. As she started to move, she noticed Sans moving slightly. 

"Awake finally?" 

Ugh. "I'm . . ." He just looked at her curiously. "I'm sorry." 

"Yeah. Should have waited. What's done is done though." He yawned. "Look, Frisk. Things got real messed up down there, and we're never using an encounter again. Toriel caught you, and I didn't have much choice. I faked my death down there. Only Alphys knows." 

Faked his death? "Don't say that." No. "Don't say that you did that." 

"I had to," Sans admitted. "You couldn't come through again, Tori would eventually suspect me, and I couldn't get you back over as easily undetected." 

"I gathered what energy I could. I couldn't just stay in the Ruins my whole life, I just ran on automatic. And then, all my energy disappeared." 

"Yeah. There were bumps along the way, but in the end, it's what I said before. You wouldn't want to move far."  

"You faked your own death." Frisk lowered her eyes again, it was just too exhausting to keep them open. "I lost a good friend, without losing a good friend." 

"Huh?" 

Frisk sighed. "They predicted it. I would lose a good friend, without losing a good friend." She closed her eyes. 

"The test?" He asked. "You're talking about the test?" 

He wanted to know. He really deserved to know. There was no telling what else would be in store for him too. "I would lose myself, without losing myself. I would lose an old friend, without losing an old friend. I would lose my family, without losing my family. I would lose my love, without losing my love." It was only right. She had seen his most private memories after all. Somehow. Him and Papyrus, just walking over mile after mile, monster dust blowing in the air all around them. "I'm sorry." 

"Me too. I saw your memories." 

"You too?" So, did he know what the test had been then? "What did you see?" 

"You're kidnapping. You?" 

"Going into the mountain." 

"Makes sense." Sans waved it off. "Better you than me. Monster memories, they don't . . . really span our own lifetime. Funny, huh? Live a long time, but, memory only goes back so far. I guess you could say I lose my marbles, but they're still **_rolling_** around somewhere." He eyed her. "What was that test you passed, Frisk? I really gotta know." 

Frisk closed her eyes and opened them again. "They manipulated me. Made me realize . . . how much I wasn't in charge of what happened." She took a long, steady breath. "They started with my hand, holding it in place, and telling me that if I lifted it from wherever they put it, I couldn't put it back there again. I figured that was a trick for later, so I left it there. Then, they turned on a TV and showed me how much they really did know me. There were cameras in my family home. I watched my mother changing her earrings. There was a camera in a friend's home here. I watched her eating a sandwich and talk on the telephone. I viewed the place I worked at, overlooking a cat I'd seen several times getting it's check up. They showed me cameras at stoplights. They showed me cameras in my own home. They showed me . . . everywhere. They were watching me everywhere. And when they finished." She held up her scarred hand. "To pass the test, I just needed to say which one had no dominating trait. That was fairly easy, I knew it was the cat. I took time to think and rethink about it, believing it to be a trick. But, I just said, Cat." 

"Kay. Was it the cat?" 

"They held a remote up to me and said it controlled the stoplights. An extremely large vehicle was right on the other side of the small car. They laughed and said the driver's name was Catherine, Cat for short. The cat's name was Lucky. If I had looked closer, I would have . . ." She shook her head. "They said my DETERMINATION would kill a mother of three, and I felt-" 

"If you had said Lucky, then they would have said they were looking for the creature's race," Sans interrupted her. "Not your fault. Unwinnable. That's why they had to let you pass it." 

Frisk tucked herself in deeper. "That's not it. They tied a blindfold around my eyes, and moved my hand into a box. They said that now if I clicked the button on the inside left of the box, I would pass the test and they wouldn't change the stoplights. I hit the button on the side, and my hand got smashed. I figured they would do something." Frisk just closed her eyes. "But as I pushed that button, I had grazed something soft." 

" . . . the cat." 

"Manipulation. They laughed and said I just killed the cat. That rules for the ambassador stated they couldn't kill _anyone or anything_. Only I could kill someone. If I hadn't pushed that button, nothing could have happened. They said that button could have even had a remote for the lights. If they had done that, I could have killed her. I had no way of knowing anything, and . . . and just . . . seeing my hand covered with . . . broke, I just broke." 

Did he understand? Humans just had more tender souls, and it was just seeing a poor cat that she killed, her own patient she used to help, squashed on her own hand. Her own doing. "I got the rule, and I passed the test, at the same time. Then they told me what I said before." 

He didn't really say anything, so she just let herself fade away. She was getting hungry, but she was more tired than hungry. Hunger would soon triumph but so tired.  

 

A cat. She lost part of her soul because she'd been tricked into killing a cat. _These tests must really mess with the mind._ Sans was pretty good at the mind, and if he'd had killed a cat? Probably . . . yeah, it wouldn't have taken a piece of his soul. He'd feel sorry for it, but lose a piece of soul for it? 

Frisk was sensitive. He thought back to her not being able to kill a single monster in the timeline. Add in some classic spooky dialogue that could be construed in several different ways? No wonder Frisk was half scared of it all.  

What happened to the cat was terrible, yeah, but . . . _weird. This lady is just so affectionate . . . it's like she's still a kid._ If she told Toriel about that test, and the queen found out she lost a piece of her soul because of a cat's death? A tiny little cat? No wonder she freaked. Sans looked at her soul again. There wasn't really a missing section anymore, it all seemed to be swirling equally around.  

She wasn't a lady that used to be that special kid. 

She was that special kid who never gained LOVE, just love. She just . . . grew over time. Sans actually found himself chuckling. _Ladykid_ _, she's a_ _ladykid_ _._  

He watched her sleeping, half under the covers. While she slept, it looked like she had moved in and out of the covers. She still seemed to be fussing around. He wasn't really sleeping, he was just conserving energy so that he'd get better faster, but he heard her belly turn as she slept. "Hey ladykid, you hungry?" Yep, that fit perfectly. He rolled off the bed and headed to the kitchen. He'd use a little energy to get some food. 

Two bottles of ketchup and ready to make burger meals with fries. Two minutes a piece. He watched Krisp E. Cream come toward him. "Get too close to my food and you'll be Krisp E. Critter." He grabbed one of his bottles of catsup and took it down, then stared at the cat. "Sup? Cats like don't like catsup do they?" He looked toward the extra cat food Frisk had sat out on the top of the counter. He doubted a cat ate all that food that fast. "Did you find yourself in the **_dog_** house? **_Dog_** gone, that's a shame. Actually, you'd probably prefer the **_dog gone_** part." Sans grabbed the bag and watched food fall from the side. Obviously, it didn't starve.  

He heard something landing on the floor. He knew that sound. He watched Frisk come from the hotland room, trudging up in a familiar manner. "Need directions? Your hair doesn't know which way is **_down_** , and your eyelids don't know which way is **_up_**." He moved over faster, keeping her from crashing into a small end table. "Easy, we've made it through so much, you don't want it to **end** that way." He pulled her over, her balance was already all over the place. "Come on, ladykid, back to bed." 

"No, I don't . . . this is getting . . . I'm hungry." 

"I'm right there with ya. I'm getting the food, and you can get to the bed." He turned her back around. "Come on, my energy isn't real good either. I'll get the food and we'll have breakfast in bed. Or supper in bed. Or a midnight snack, no idea what time it is." He looked at her little machine blinking on the end table. "You're little lights blinking faster." 

"Uh. Uh huh." Frisk just tried to hold onto the wall as she made it back to hotlands. "Probably whatever. I'm. Food." 

Yeah, his monster energy was definitely affecting her too. He went back to the kitchen, shoved his catsup in his jacket and grabbed the burger and fries. He moved back to hotlands with them. "Another risk I forget to mention? There's no way your covers will . . ." He watched catsup from her hamburger fall onto her blankets. She was so hungry she didn't care. "Hey ladykid, you can't blame me for that one." 

"Ladykid?" She said with her mouth full. She tried to swallow. "What happened to lady?" 

"That don't fit either. Ladykid works better." Sans took his first solid bite, but added his own catsup bottle between his bites instead of just the catsup on the burger.  

"I'm 26." 

"Which is why you're a ladykid," he said with his mouth full. "You're not really a lady, you're just the kid that got bigger."  

"Am not." 

"Yuh huh." 

"I am so a lady." She tried to cover her mouth, which was full again. "Kind of." 

"Oh yeah? Can you get me some water, lady?" Water had just been on the nightstand. Frisk moved out to get it, but Sans slipped a whoopee cushion where she sat at. She came back to the bed with the water, grabbed her burger, and farted. And laughed with Sans. "See? Ladykid." 

Frisk reached under her and pulled out the whoopie cushion. "Cheating. I didn't fart."  

"Naw, but you laughed," Sans winked at her. "Familiar little snort you used the first time I met ya. So, ladykid." 

 

Snort? First time they met? _I still don't . . . I know, but._ "Don’t you know . . . " So long ago. It wasn’t a normal meeting for some reason. It was . . . "Hey." 

"What?" 

"You scared me the first time you met me." 

"Huh?" 

"You did." Frisk crossed her arms. "You froze me in place, I couldn't move, and you moved behind me and said 'don't you know . . . don't you know' . . . something." What did he say?  

"Ladykid doesn't quite remember, huh?" Sans shrugged. "I think it was something about a new pal, and then I told you to turn around." 

"I remember." She shoved him in his side. "That's not how you greet a new pal either. All spooky and then a whoopee cushion. I was already freaked out leaving Toriel." 

"Yeah, but you still laughed at the trick." Sans took another bite. "Actually, snorted. Small laugh, big snort." 

"That was a jerky move." 

"Well, I still wanted you to be a little scared. Becoming friends with monsters, it wasn't going to be easy." 

"I mastered it with grace," Frisk said. 

"You mastered it with snorts, water, flirting, and ratings." 

"Yeah, well, I still did it," Frisk said. Sans hadn't changed one bit over the years. Everyone changed over the years in some way, but he was still the same guy who seemed to stalk and joke with her at the same time. Well, he had changed slightly, and that change had been what she'd been seeing as the whole picture. 

But, he wasn't just her partner. He was her- 

"Definitely ladykid." 

"That was a whoopee cushion." 

"What whoopee cushion?" 

"Yeah, well, my guts not used to this kind of food. Plus, it was really hungry. And-" 

"You're not writing an essay about why you fart, Frisk. If you do, I'm not touching the paper involved." Sans laughed as he consumed the last fry. 

Frisk stuck out her tongue. "You're disgusting." 

"You're the one who farted." 

"The whoopee cushion loosened me up. It wasn't my fault." 

"An ACT of denial isn't going to help." 

He was right. "At least it wasn't a wimpy one." Frisk felt him shove her on the back playfully. 

"And that's why I couldn't tell if you were a boy or girl kid back then." Sans put his trash on the end table next to the bed. "At times so reserved, and at others, just let'er rip. Really think I was leaning toward boy." 

"Thanks, that makes me feel sooo much better." Frisk laughed. "Whatever. I had to learn to be very reserved and patient growing up." 

"Because your dad was a preacher?" 

"Yeah?" How did he know that? _Did I say that joke about being a good girl or bad girl in front of Amanda and he heard it?_  

"Frisk. I remember your memories." He got tucked back into the bed. "What do you think of your dad?" 

"He's not open-minded at all," Frisk said. "Forget the fact that I stayed away from alcohol, drugs and kept my . . ." Whoah, hang on. Had she become that comfortable in Sans she almost talked to him like he was Amanda? "Umm. It just didn't matter how good I'd been, I was still the worst daughter in the world because I wouldn't give up in believing in you." She watched his little light guiders, slightly darting to the left before they focused back on her. "What?" 

"He was there. Big and tall, six foot high maybe? Blue eyes, just like you. Short hair. Deep voice." 

How did he know that? "He was there? In my memories?" How was that possible? 

"It was him, Frisk. Eventually they'd probably try to take another piece of your soul using it against you, so you should know. Yeah." Sans nodded his skull. "Sorry, ladykid. He was responsible for everything, including the GENOCIDE shot in the brain." 

Frisk held her breath several seconds before letting it out in one small, quick puff. "My dad?" 

"Yeah. Look, I know you probably don't believe me," Sans said. "Me versus the guy who raised you all your life, but, it's the truth. Wouldn't be right to hide it. He even said he had you specifically just for the GENOCIDE. You turned around and told him instead of killing anything, you would save everything." 

"My dad. He knew about monsters." Frisk lowered her eyes to the catsup stain on the blanket. Even if she'd only known Sans a relatively short time in her life compared to her father. "Oh." She felt her eyes welling up. "I believe you, Sans."  

"You do?" 

"Yeah." She looked at her hands. He risked her mind. He risked her life. He risked her very soul, just to beat the monsters? And then afterward, he acted like it was nothing. Like there was no such thing as monsters. How could he do that to her? 

She watched Sans putting his bony hand over hers and squeezing tight. 

"Life is rough, but don't lose a piece of your soul for your dad," Sans said. "He's not worth it." 

"He always said the monsters were in my head. All these years." She concentrated on the comfort of his bony hand on top of hers. "What about my mom, did she know?" 

"Don't really know." Sans shrugged. "Never said anything about it, but. You don't _really_ lose your daughter and husband across the world at the same time, and never bring up the fact the husband was missing too. But, you never know." He patted her hand and let go. "You're fine though. Look how well you did without them. Anyone can grow up and be a lady, but not everyone grows up to be a ladykid." 

She should have been surprised, or rebutted, or something. But. Her heart didn't want to. She knew he was right. She could feel it. "I think . . . I think I kind of knew that." 

"Probably." Sans nodded. "But, I thought you should know directly. Anyhow, don't worry about all the life without life or love without love or whatever those sayings were. Trust me, it's just classic stuff that screws with your mind more." He yawned and laid back down.  

"Yeah. I can't. Kay." Frisk moved down under the sheets and cuddled up again. She felt exhausted. How many days like this? Before she knew it, she was nodding off again. 

 

\---------------------------------- 

End of Chapter

 

\-------------------------------

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
fun level 75 K   
fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 MF

fun level 71 MN


	10. Sans Is Good

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

**Frisk's House Two Days Later . . .**  

 

"Geez, Frisk, the volcanoes are smoking again," Sans yawned as he rolled out of bed. 

"You can't prove anything." Frisk yawned and rolled off the other side. "I need a shower, I feel so grody." She smelled her shirt.  

"Hot shower with lots of steam?" 

"Oh, hardy hardy harrish ha and stuff." Frisk groaned as she stretched. For a whole two days, she really couldn't do much. Even getting up to get food had been the challenge that only Sans could seem to do. She ate microwavable quick food. She even found cravings for catsup, but Sans only shared one of his bottles. 

She needed to go shopping for more. Maybe a large, raw tomato too to go with the catsup. Mm, that sounded good. But that craving was almost forgotten as she saw Amanda standing right by the bedroom door. "Ooh." Amanda had a spare key, but she only used it in desperate times. Frisk hadn't answered the phone or the door for several days. "Hey, Amanda." 

"I don't believe this. Really?" Amanda looked at the room toward Sans and then back to her. "I have been trying to call all week, I've dropped by like three times, and you were in here in some kind of . . ." 

"Some kind of what?" She looked toward Sans and herself. Sleeping in the same thing for days, with her hair all sweaty and gross, it looked kind of like. "No, what you're thinking is wrong." 

"No, it's not," Sans said. "All of the smoke from the volcanoes came from Frisk." 

"Sans, not now." Frisk covered her face and looked back toward Amanda. "So. Um, that's Sans." 

"I see." Amanda moved over to greet Sans. "Well. You must be one hell of a guy to get this far with Frisk." 

"No." Amanda wasn't getting it. "Nothing happened." 

"Sure, sure. Ignoring me for days and you are all sweaty and rumpled up like that?" Amanda questioned her. "I'm surprised you did that to your boy though, Frisk. Did you break up with him?" 

"No." Frisk looked toward Sans. "Will you help?" 

"Naw," Sans chuckled. "I like to see how you get out of things. It can be half the fun of you." 

Okay, great, no help. Not like he could say much anyway. _Let's see._ "That's my brother," Frisk said. 

"No, it's not." Amanda looked toward Sans. "You're parents wanted your brother to move because he was tall. Plus, his name was Abe." 

 _Cripes, that didn't work._ "He's . . . " Okay, renting? No, what would she be doing sleeping in the room if he was renting it? Honesty? "He's a monster?" 

"Okay." Amanda shrugged. "That doesn't explain why you're sleeping with him." She held her hands up. "You know what? Don't want to know, it's your life. If Mr. Sans is the one you want, alright, but I wouldn't play Caleb Hunter too, Frisk. That's not nice." 

"Mister Sans." Sans finally said something. "Those two words never go together." He checked his coat. "Oh, my thingy turned off." 

"Yeah, just turn it left," Amanda remarked. 

She knew? "Amanda. You know about monsters?" 

"Gee, Frisk. No, I happen to like being friends with an insane girl that claims there's such a thing as monsters on complete accident." Amanda shrugged. "I'm not a monster, but I was dating one. Can't get too far with an Onionsans before you have to figure that one out. We were never able to cuddle or sit on the couch together. I'm just lucky he could even fit in my house." 

"But, why didn't you ever tell me?" Frisk asked. "It would have been nice knowing someone else knew." 

"Cause your whole life was bugged 'cause of who you were?" Amanda reminded her. "Except this house. I noticed the cameras finally missing. But, still Frisk. Monster or not, I can't believe you did that." She scratched the back of her head. "How do you guys even do it? Sans doesn't have anything but bones." 

"Manifestation." 

"Oh, so it is the same as an Onionsans." 

"Okay, let's skip back a few paces," Frisk insisted as she grabbed Amanda's hand. "I'm performing the tests to rescue the monsters of Mount Ebott, Amanda. It's very hard though." 

"It's extremely hard," Amanda remarked. "I remember hearing about that. I'm still friends with him, after all. This is, you know, the last place that needs to be freed. After this, there's nothing left. All the monsters will be freed. Then comes the grand showing." 

"The what?" 

"A reveal. The mask comes off, Frisk, and there is something else too. Something that, um, will be initiated too? I don't know, it's been awhile since I onioned with Onionsans. Souls won't be able to be grabbed anymore against a person's will. And if the body's dead, can't be grabbed at all." 

"Cool," Sans said. "I don't really want to know what I look like in a human disguise." 

"So, you're actually taking the test too?" Amanda looked between her and Sans. "So, what, final goodbyes?" 

"No, I'm helping her with the tests." Sans was finally helping. "I took twenty percent of her humanity and she's got twenty percent of my monster. I can get back there now, and she has better chances of healing and living." 

"Wait. So, just healing after all that?" Amanda asked. 

"Yes, healing." Frisk scratched her chin. "I haven't been able to move for days." 

"Yeah, but your cellphone was right on the floor," Amanda pointed out. "Ignoring me?" 

"I was ignoring everything. I couldn't handle anything, even if there was an emergency." 

"Yes, you could! Kendrick." 

 _Oh, not again._  

"So? Well? You didn't even look?" Amanda asked as she gave her the phone. 

Frisk looked at the messages. _She gave him another chance, he said it was too soon and pushed her away to think about it more._ "Sounds . . . better." She saw Sans looking over her shoulder. "What are you doing?" 

"Sounds better, really?" Sans questioned her and shook his head. 

"What, you don't think so?" 

"Naw." 

"Hey, how does he know?" Amanda questioned her. She snapped her fingers. "Great, he's got some kind of time stopping ability or grabbing stuff from another area ability doesn't he?" 

"Suppose," Frisk said, "Why?" 

"Missing beer and pizza?" 

"Wasn't missing out," Sans said. "Hard to get good food in a mountain." 

"Frisk, you should have told me." 

"Well, you never even told me that you knew about monsters." 

"Fine, great. Well, what do you think?" Amanda asked him.  

Great. Great, relationship advice from Sans? 

"Leave him," Sans said.  

"But, why?" Amanda questioned him. "I mean, he's really sorry." 

"No, he's not. He got caught. He'll either take you back later, or maybe not. He's just having fun right now." Sans shrugged. "Of course, I can't say that for sure unless I see him." 

"Ooh!" Amanda said excitedly. "Can you tell when someone's lying?" 

"I can tell when something's up," Sans said. "I'll do that, if you can maybe give some name to some monsters? If I'm stuck up here for who knows how long, it'd be nice to have some to hang out with too. Not that humans aren't good enough but . . ." 

"Yeah, totally get it. I'll call up Onionsans and get you a few names," Amanda said. "Meanwhile, Frisk. I kind of texted Caleb before coming over. He's probably coming too, so you better work out something." 

"What?!" 

"We were worried." 

 

Sans watched as Frisk started to scramble around, making up the bed, insisting on a shower right then and running off. Darn. Ladykid looked like she was turning into a lady again. Way less fun. As the door rang, Amanda moved to answer it. He tagged along slowly behind as she opened the door to someone. 

Taller than Amanda, with teeth even brighter than his, stood a human guy. "So, did you find out what was wrong with Frisk?" 

"Yeah, not feeling real well." Amanda gestured between her and Sans. "Me and him came over to check on her." 

"Oh?" He looked at Sans oddly then laughed when he looked at his slippers. "Um, coat in July in slippers, huh? Amanda, where do you pick up your guys from?" He came inside and took off his light coat. "Almost time to abandon coats all together." 

"Yeah, then like two months of great weather before the snow again," Amanda said to him. "Mount Ebott, such a freezing bitch. Speaking of freezing bitch, how's Cindy?" 

 _Hey. What was that?_ Caleb flinched oddly when she said that. 

"She's been filling in for Frisk just fine, but if Frisk doesn't come back to work, she's going to take her job." He looked back toward Sans. "What's with that look?" 

Sans didn't say anything as Frisk came back out. She had on a nice dress, nice shoes, and she was all clean again. She greeted the other guy politely. 

"Hey, Caleb. Sorry about not showing for work. Really sick. Couldn't get to the phone or anything," Frisk said. Once again, too dang politely. "How are things?" 

"Cindy is about to snag your job," Caleb said. "You need to call in and get back down there, honey." 

 _There it is again._ Sans noticed that strange expression again. If only he knew the guy better, he could figure it out. Sans moved over closer. "So, Caleb Hunter. Hunting for Calebs, huh? I hear those are hard to find." Frisk smiled slightly, while Amanda rolled her eyes, but still smiled. 

"Calebs aren't animals. I'm not a hunter. That's my name." 

"Just a joke," Frisk told Caleb. "So, how are all the patients? Any . . . any missing pets or anything?" 

"I think there are three new wanted posters for a cat and two dogs that went up in the office not too long ago," Caleb said.  

"Sounds like a **_cat_** ** _-astrophe._** **_Dog_** ** _gone_** shame about that." 

This time, Frisk seemed torn between the joke, but Amanda actually chuckled. But Caleb? 

"I think catastrophe is pushing it a little strongly, but yeah, it was a shame," Caleb answered. "The cat and the dogs being gone, it's sad, but it's not real rare." 

 _This guy doesn't even get any of the jokes._ Sans just watched him. How dull-witted did someone have to be to not catch anything so far? Even if he didn't like the jokes, he should see something in his expression recognizing that he was joking with him. Annoyance was a classic response if someone didn't like it. But, there was nothing. 

"Anyhow, will I see you at work tomorrow?" Caleb asked Frisk. 

"I don't really know," Frisk said. "We'll see. I might still have something." 

"Yep. If she doesn't stop her coughin', then she might end up in a **_coffin_**." Plainest joke around, no hidden words, and he even repeated the homonym. He looked like he felt a bit pestered, but still no notice of the joke. 

"Okay. Then, maybe you should get back to bed. Get rest, Frisk. I miss you at work." He bent down and gave her a gentle kiss. Sans felt like gagging. The guy was fake, he was so fake, and he was hiding something. He watched for clues all over, then he spotted it.  

He scratched behind his ear three times over. That wasn't normal for a human. Sans moved closer to Amanda and whispered to her. "Yo. This guy human?" 

She looked a little perplexed by his question. "I assumed so." 

"He's scratching at his ear." 

"Yeah, he scratches the side of his head," Amanda whispered back. "I figured he had really bad dandruff. He's cute, and every cute guy has to have one flaw." 

Dandruff? That could be, but he was hiding something. _Frisk was friend's with someone who knew about monsters. If anyone heard about her that way, then maybe he is a monster?_  

Frisk waved goodbye to Caleb first, but he ducked down to snag another kiss from her. _Insecure much?_ Sans watched him leave first. After he was away from the house, Sans had to say it. "I think you're dating a monster, Frisk." 

"Huh?" Frisk looked at him oddly. "A monster?" 

"He's hiding something. I think that's it. He scratches his head a lot too. He could be . . . " Which monster scratched behind it's ear? "Possibly a dog monster? Could be others, but I think so." 

"He could be right," Amanda said, "or he could be wrong. I always thought it was dandruff, but Onionsans used to say that monsters were better at recognizing each other." 

"Um?" Frisk paused for a second. "That's . . . strange. But. It doesn't change him in any way, right?" 

"Heck no, I didn't leave my Onion baby for the longest time because he was incredible in bed," Amanda admitted. "So, the sooner you show your soul to him, the better." 

 _Her soul?_ "Why would that matter?" 

"Amanda, Sans and I exchanged percentages of souls," Frisk said, reminding her about it. "So, don't put it that way." 

"Oh yeah, right. I forgot monsters can just make them pop up like that, huh?" Amanda laughed. "Sorry about that, Frisk." 

"Sorry about what?" Sans asked.  

"Humans don't show their souls unless they are ready to do the ultimate mambo," Amanda said openly. "We can't control when it shows, it just does it." She caught a glance from Frisk. "What? Okay, so sometimes they show up during cuddling, but rarely. And with new moms and their children. But, mostly it's for the mamboing." 

"Ooh." Sans nodded his head twice. "Hey, you got any lit on a shy soul for Frisk?" 

"Yeah, sure. I'll drop it off later." Amanda waved goodbye to Frisk. "See ya, just be careful about Sans. You need a way better cover story. And, good luck on the tests. I really hope you pass, Frisk. I know from Onionsans you did really courageous stuff in the past but." She grabbed on to Frisk and held her. "You just be careful, okay?" 

Sans watched Amanda leave. "Good lady, ladykid." 

"Well, at least she came beforehand. I'm going to lose my job though, I know it." 

"It was a risk. Pretty obvious one." 

"I know. Now what?" 

"More hours of sleep," Sans said trotting back to his bed. "At least for me. At four in the morning, when most of the monsters are asleep, I'll sneak over and take the next test. You can either hide behind a rock or stay with Alphys. Recommend Alphys, I might be gone a bit." 

"Don't take them too lightly," Frisk warned him. "We get three shots at winning, but only one life." 

"I know," Sans answered. "Come on. We have 'til 3:55." He could tell she wanted to say something to rebel, but her body wouldn't reject more rest. After all, she had part of his monster energy. He just watched as she tagged along back to bed. 

 

\---------------------------------------- 

**Frisk's Family Home . . .**

Caleb Hunter pulled up into the driveway with his car, knocking on Frisk's family door. He straightened his tie as he looked in front of him. "Hello, sir. I have some news regarding Frisk Magnolia Cross."

Mister Cross looked at him intently. "You shouldn't be anywhere near this home." 

"She's nowhere near where she'll notice me gone," Caleb answered. He pulled out some pictures and handed it to him. "Things have got worse, sir. She doesn't only just believe in monsters, she found them. She found a way to them, and she's taking the tests." 

"I already knew that," Mister Cross said. "Frisk has determination but Ethan and Steve are up first. They'll stop her. They'll hit her so hard in her soul, she'll never come back." 

"She's not the only one. There is a monster inside of her house. Frisk Cross' friend, Amanda, said he came with her but chances are slim of that. I don't see her dating someone Frisk's size. Also, he was staring at me, like he had the ability to judge me." 

"Oh, not the annoying skeleton." Mister Cross popped his fingers. "She talked about him all the time in the therapy sessions. What's he doing out?" 

"I don't know, but I felt something strange in her soul. I scanned her twice as I came in for a kiss," Caleb said. He took something off his tongue. "It's showing something weird about her soul, it has some monster inside with her DETERMINATION." 

"Monster inside?" Mister Cross groaned. "Are you telling me that monster probably had some humanity?" 

"Probably enough to take the tests, sir," Caleb said. "A monster taking tests that are supposed to challenge the human heart-" 

"There is still an intelligence that needs to be mastered." 

"He's a skeleton though. They are usually pretty smart. Plus, any kind of torture wouldn't phase him. He's a skeleton, and they are known to survive just about everything except a direct attack. What he can't take, Frisk could do in his place. The challenges will not be tough enough. What do you want to do?"  

Mister Cross hit the side of the door. "Mount Ebott will be freed. With this mountain being the one with the royalty, the agreed upon reveal will come. People will know about monsters. Monsters will be with people again. And with the new no soul taking barrier to worry about, even _now_ , they are starting to mix. They aren't afraid of mixing like in the past. It's disgusting." 

"Yes. Sad day, sir." Caleb adjusted his tie. "What do you want to do? Regroup with the testers? Can we make more hard tests than good?" 

"No. I'm not the only one in charge, and the other wishes for freedom. Such is the balance." Mister Cross closed his eyes. "Society will get disgusting. Humans will no longer be humans. It will all blend and become . . . become who knows what!"  

"I won't touch a monster, Mister Cross," Caleb said.

"That idea will slowly fade away over time though. And so much. Who knows what those evil creatures will do?" Mister Cross shook his head. "Frisk! Why couldn’t she have done it? She could have done it. Her chances were great that she could have done it. One monster. Scared enough to take out just one." 

"Yeah, but, the past is over," Caleb said. "Thinking about that won't help you, sir." 

Her father straightened up. "This can still be redone . . . but, there must be a sacrifice." 

"What do you mean, sir?" 

"Nothing. Good day, Caleb Hunter. Great work. Keep watching my daughter." Mister Cross closed the door and headed downstairs. He tried. He believed in life, and that every human was good and able to win against anything deep inside. He had a lot of DETERMINATION to do the right thing. He took a tool and scraped some cement out between some bricks, and kept clawing it out, until one by one it started to come out. He moved behind the sealed off section over to a glass container. It was covered in layers of dark, solid panels. 

As he started to remove them, he saw the radiating red coming through it. When he reached the last panel, he saw the spinning red soul within it. "Chara. I wish to reset." The soul didn't make a sound. "I am the sacrifice. Take my soul, and bring this world back to that day, eighteen years ago, when you joined with my daughter." Still silent. "Awake and take my soul." 

Continued silence. "I have the others too," he said. "Six human souls plus you. With my soul, you could grant them and yourself freedom. Everything could be yours. I only ask one thing. Take this world back eighteen years." 

**"No human soul has that power," echoed through his head. "You are shit out of luck you turd."**

"Every soul can take back time three years," he said. "I have the other six."  

**"Then go away. What do you want from me, Loser?"**

"Two months. Let me prep her longer. I won't show my face so she won't go against me as quickly. I had always told her that monsters were evil. Give me that chance again. One more time. I know I can get her to kill a single monster." 

**"I get your soul either way?"**

"Either way. You can change the contract, amend it so there is no test at all if you want." 

**"Hmm. No. Beat it."**

Souls. Such a tricky bunch. "I'll reverse the decision," he said. "Flowey. I'll take back that contract, say he broke it. I'll say he changed form into an awful beast. We'll get to take all the souls we had gave him, leaving him as nothing but an evil flower. He would have been given one more upon release, and then he would have been his happy self again. Even now, he's more like his old self instead of an old unfeeling thing." 

**"You're such a douche."**

"I could take his souls back for myself then. I could find a way to sneak them out and take them," he threatened her. 

**"If you had something in mind with it, you'd have done it already."**

"One month then. Without more time, Frisk will just repeat the same thing," he said. "My soul for one extra month." 

**"Just let it go. You can't win, and you are out of souls to help. Frisk passed the test, and again, and again. You've used and sacrificed six people to try and fix it, over and over. Threatening my old brother too? Seriously? You're lucky you haven't got caught yet, and you know that. You eventually will. Don't you _get_ it? Fate says no for you in this timeline. After turning 20 tests into a hundred. After making them hard enough to kill a human soul or destroy a human body? A monster came and helped. It's over. Accept it! Give it up." **

"The other souls know you can free them." Mister Cross bent down on his knees. "You have the strongest DETERMINATION. They will each put forth three years again, if you agree." 

**"I will never agree!"**

"If you don't, you will be trapped Underground. Again." 

**"Trap me then because it is over."**

"Fine. Fine!" He tried. He covered the box back up, brought out his cell and a piece of paper. Everything had to be genuine for it to count. "Fine. It's over, fine. Then, all that's left?" He gulped. "Is revenge. The reckoning . . . will be paid. _Now_. I don't want to live in this new disgusting, putrid world anyhow." He moved back upstairs, not bothering to cover the hole, to his wife. 

Frisk would pay. Frisk would pay.

 

\--------------------------------------------- 

 

**Test Area 2 . . .**

After the machine fire recognized him as human, Sans headed forward to test area 1. It was completely dark and the door was open ahead. He kept moving ahead into the next little pod area. Inside were two humans, talking to each other. He knocked on the door. 

They were startled, but opened the door. "Hey, you're a monster. How'd you make it back here?" One of them asked. "Trace, head to testpod 3," she said to her friend before looking back at him. "Well?" 

"Momma liked her men with a little more bone in them," Sans answered. "So, where's the text? Is it open book? Pop quiz?" 

"That kind of humor could save you in the future," she smiled. "Come on in and take a seat. Glad to see someone didn't give up." She stood in front. "Test area one had the biggest assholes around, Ethan and Steve. You'll see them toward the end too, but in the meantime? I'm Terice, and I am cheering for you." She clapped. "So . . . human? Semi-human, as I can see, you've got about half of the tests where the testers are ready to just let all the monsters go. I mean, it's _beyond_ time. All the other monsters are already out. This it it, and then a grand reveal." She shoved some chocolate in her mouth. "As testers, we have to make sure that we follow the rules. But, the ones that want the monsters out are going to be as lenient as possible, while dicks like Ethan and Steve are going to make it as difficult as they possibly can." 

"Great. So really it's more like fifty hard tests?" Sans asked. "Then, we're really free? I mean, the monsters are all free, huh?" 

"Yep. Don't worry, I'm a quarter Froggit myself." She held up her hand. "Don't ask. So. The harder you can be to the world, the easier some of these tests are. While, sometimes, it's the opposite. You'll need to search deep inside for a real sympathetic place to finish it out. And other times, you just have to have great cunning and will. So, are you ready?" She grabbed a piece of paper. "So, I'm required to give you certain kinds of mathematical problems while getting you wet. You can take as long as you need to to answer them, but no paper can be given to you." She grabbed a small tub full of water and set it down by his feet. "As you can see, there are several things I could have added to make this hard." 

"Wouldn't matter, I'm more monster than human." It should be quite apparent since he was still a skeleton. He stepped into the water. "Kay. Problems?" 

"You have to get all these right, okay?" 

"Yep." 

"Two plus one." 

"Three." 

"Four minus one." 

"Three." 

"How many cups are in a cup?" 

"A cup." Ah. Sans smiled. Yep, she was making it as simple as she possibly could. 

"Four times one." 

"Four." 

"Okay, this is trickier," she said. "So, just think for a second. It's easy, but it might be so easy you stumble. Four divided by four." 

"One." 

"Congrats, you passed. Trace is in the next pod." She clicked a few buttons on a remote, and the back door to the next pod opened. 

\--------------------- 

**At area 3 . . .**

Sans balanced books on his head as he spelled some easy words. Well, now that he knew human, they were easy. There were even bonus words if he made a mistake. "F-U-R-N-A-C-E. Furnace." 

"Good job, you can go to 4 now. Although, I have to warn you," Trace said as she opened the next door. "They are like Ethan and Steve. So, be weary." 

"What do I have to do?" 

"The same kind of tests, except extremely more difficult. If you pass area 5 and 6, then you'll have an endurance duress test. Good luck. Remember, you do have people on your side." She waved as he went out. 

\---------------------- 

**At area 4 . . .**

He watched the human in front of him, remembering how tricky the humans could be who didn't like the tests. He didn't make much conversation.  

"Area 2 and 3 were gimme's," he said as he stood up. "And what the hell, you're not human." 

"Human enough." 

"Mixed breed. Sick as shit. I can understand those getting manipulated into that sort of thing, but it's still disgusting. _You're_ disgusting." 

"Can we hurry this test up?" Sans asked. 

"Sure." The human grabbed a tub of water. "Step on in." Sans stepped into the tub. "Now, if you answer these questions wrong?" He pulled something over toward the water. "You're going to get a bit of a shock." 

Yeah, good thing Sans was doing the test and not Frisk. That could kill her. "Cool." 

"You think cool." He sparked the ends of two chords together. "What is 3,921,483 plus 4,238,412?" 

"8,159,895." 

Ooh. The human didn't like that. "What's 432, 723 divided by 319,835 with the answer in decimals up to _three_ places, smart ass?" 

"1.353" The human had continued with gigantic numbers, but never really got to use the electricity. Not that it mattered, skeletons couldn't be electrocuted. Only a direct attack could kill him. He moved onto the next area, spelling harder words but still making it through. He had to balance several things on his head, but he was good at that, so it wasn't too bad.  

Area 6. There were only 94 tests left. But, area 6 was too hard for him to do. He couldn't physically do it. " _Tag team Frisk on this. It's only been maybe an hour anyway."_ Except for tests that a skeleton just couldn't take, Sans was feeling pretty good. At this rate, it might not take months. It might only take weeks. Maybe not even a week. 

He took a shortcut into Alphys lab. Frisk and Alphys looked at him impatiently. "Not a scratch, I'm fine." They were both relieved. "But you are up, Frisk. A healthy skeleton can't go more than twelve hours without food, and it requires forty eight hours of no food." Sans shook his head. "While they keep bringing dishes out into the room, piping hot and tasty. Even if I could go longer than twelve hours, I just don't think I could do that." 

"Okay. Tag me in. Is it the third test?" Frisk asked. 

"Nope. Sixth." 

"Six?" 

"Yep. Six. Sans is good," he winked at her. "Go ahead, say it. Sans is good." 

"Sans is good," Frisk admitted. Reading her expression, he finally saw some positive feelings about their chances now. "We might live." 

At that moment, a huge tremor was felt throughout the ground.  

"Do you think the humans aren't happy about you joining the tests?" Alphys asked. 

Sans shrugged. "Come on, Frisk. Let's go check this out." 

\--------------------------------

 

\---------------------------------- 

End of Chapter

 

\-------------------------------

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
fun level 75 K   
fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 MF

fun level 71 MN


	11. Toward Grillby's with Papyrus

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 

**Tiny little key for Chara's Part:**

**Bold: The voice she hears. Only she can hear it.**

_Italics: Chara is talking to the voice, but not out loud where others can hear._

Regular: She is talking to the voice, but anyone can hear.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 **Where the Barrier Once Stood . . .**  

The machine fire was gone. The door ahead, long gone, with a monster in the way Sans had never seen before. Some kind of Elk monster that stood on two feet.

 _No. No, no, no, no._ Sans trotted ahead. "I did everything right." 

"Everything is just fine," the monster said. "You're free." 

"Saaaans!" 

"Papyrus?" Sans turned around and found himself getting lifted in the air and swung around wildly. "Hey, whoah, hang on a second!" 

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Papyrus shouted triumphantly. "You opened it with Frisk!" He waved his finger at him. "That was very wrong of you, Sans! Do you know how **_hard_** it was thinking you were gone forever? It wasn't until I kept running repeat tests of the timeline that I figured out what was happening. I am . . . cross. But, at the same time, the timelines showed we wouldn't be here now if you hadn't faked your death so . . . but still, Sans! You're alive, one hundred percent!" 

"Yeah, in the bone. Uh, can you put me down?" Sans insisted. The timeline machine, huh? He noticed Queen Toriel also coming forward. _Uh_ _oh._ "Uh, hey, Tori? Nice day, huh?" She wasn't happy at all. Papyrus must have told her. "Go ahead, lock me up if you want, but I did it for freedom, Tori." 

Tori approached him carefully. "I'm not locking you up, Sans. You won freedom for the Underground. Take it." She passed him without another word. There was no smiled on her face as she moved toward Frisk, giving her a hug. "You are a strong, brave and cunning woman, Frisk. No matter what. Strong, brave, and cunning."  

 _Hm_ _?_ Sans watched as more monsters were approaching, including King Asgore, who stopped right in front of him. "Hey, King Asgore." Not exactly something he did every day. Meet the king. So he fell to his usual greeting. "Sup?" 

"Howdy. You have freed the Underground," he said. "Every monster far and wide will know of your courage." 

"Yeah, but, I don't see how. I only passed like four tests," Sans said. "FIve out of a hundred?"

"We were given word out here that the reckoning had been paid, and that today would be the last day we would ever have to see the Underground again." He held his strong arm on his bony shoulder. "You are a hero forever to the Underground! Thank you!" He looked over toward Toriel. "Unfortunately, there is another reckoning. I don't know how Toriel is dealing with it." 

Another reckoning? "What do you mean, King Asgore?" 

"None of my concern." He simply smiled at Sans. "All of my citizens are free. A new world awaits us. Come! Let's go see this new world." 

"Yeah, sure, soon." He'd already seen plenty of it. Everyone was going through with ease, but he didn't like that last part. A new reckoning. 

"Sans!" Papyrus came back over from the barrier. "I am getting our stuff! There is an area, about three times bigger for all of us out there. There are plenty of houses. And, when we learn everything we need to know about the human's world, then we'll be freed from the next one. But, the skies, Sans. We can see the skies. Everyone can see the skies. Make haste, Brother! Let's go." 

\--------------------------------------- 

 **Sans and Papyrus' new home . . .**  

"Uh. Pap?" Sans said softly as Papyrus busied about the house. Sans knew Papyrus must have wanted to scream at him for the deception, but they also gained freedom too. This time, for real. A new house. Beautiful skies. Even monsters they'd never seen Underground were helping them all to move, and to understand what was happening. "I'm sorry. I had to. Toriel was going to take Frisk." 

" . . . and you could have just blown up the whole and gone above ground." His teeth grinded together. "But! But. I know, you wanted her to not think about Frisk coming over either, so that you could take the tests with no one trying to watch the area. And. And I _know_ had you not done that, freedom would not be now in the timeline." Papyrus looked back toward Sans. "But, we still would have got it." 

"Yeah, I know. But, can you tell me why? 'Cause I don't get this, I took like five tests. There were supposed to be a hundred, so I doubt I just got off the hook with only five tests. Nobody is telling me anything," Sans said. 

"Hurts, don’t it?" Papyrus looked away. "Don't worry about it. We are freed, and that's all that matters now." 

"But who paid the reckoning?" Sans asked. "How?" 

"No one knows yet." Papyrus groaned. "The timelines running parallel, last time I checked, showed that it was Frisk's father and mother. Sacrificed." 

Frisk's dad and mom? "Her dad hated the monsters." He brought Frisk down with the intention of killing them. He wouldn't give his life for that. Could someone change that much? "Do you think that everyone could be a good person, Papyrus? Even ones that had bad intentions?"  

"Ummm . . ." Papyrus turned and faced him. "I don't know, Sans." He turned to face away again. 

Yeah. Sans had some time to make up his fake death to his brother. To Queen Toriel too. But, it was the price of freedom. He headed out their new door, looking at the ground. No snow. He looked back at their house. No wreaths or anything. The whole Underground was trying to piece their new lives together, and their new environment. No real path. Just acres of grass and sunshine before some kind of solid barrier on the sides were supposed to kick in. 

A precaution until the monsters were ready to move into society. Sans hoped it was sooner than later. Strangely though, one thing was missing. He'd been trying to work with Papyrus since he felt so bad for deceiving his brother but . . . 

Frisk wasn't anywhere in their new area. He headed back over to the tunnel that moved Underground, but was stopped by the new monster again. 

"No more admittance to monsters," he said. 

"I'm looking for someone," Sans said. "Same size as me. Used to be a he-she, now a ladykid." 

"Huh?" 

"Frisk Cross," Sans said stopping the joking. "Where's Frisk Cross?" 

"Paying the second reckoning." 

"I don't understand. We are free. Right?" 

"Yes, absolutely, you are free. So, be free." 

Sans moved up closer. "Hey, buddy, I want to know what's happening to Frisk. Nobody's talking to anyone, she's missing over there where monsters can't go, and you are the only one who's got to have that information." 

"You really shouldn't bully other monsters. The new world is different." 

"Where is Frisk, pal?" 

"Behind me. She is paying the second reckoning. It doesn't involve monsters. You're all freed, this is different. Don't worry about it." 

"Hey, Frisk is a good old friend, okay? So, I want to know what this second reckoning is all about." 

"Will you not leave until you know?" 

"Yep." 

"Fine. Herbert Cross paid the reckoning with his life, but he also took his wife's life, and it was discovered, harboring six more human souls plus a small layer of another. In all, control of seven souls were found in his possession. Seven souls and killing his own wife out of hatred. Vicious crimes that will not be tolerated." 

"But he's dead," Sans said. "What's that have to do with Frisk?" 

"Vicious crimes that must be paid for. Frisk Cross, as well as two others, are to be sealed up inside for a thousand years. Wait, you can't go that way." 

"Stop me, fella." 

"Wait, you can't get through that new barrier we set up. You need a human soul to cross that barrier. Wait!" 

Sans had one, twenty percent. 

"One hundred percent human, sir!" 

Sans backed away again. He put his hands on the barrier and tried to force his way through the changing black and white lights. "Frisk!" He yelled. "Frisk!" 

"Hey, short stuff, you wanna maybe move?" 

Sans watched as a row of humans showed up behind him. "What's up?" 

"They are going into the Underground for the rest of their imprisonment," the monster from before said. "After a mountain with a barrier is relieved of monsters, it's used as a natural prison for the worst of mankind. Inescapable, perfect, and doesn't waste any tax dollars to support them. So, you need to move." 

"Frisk is in there, with how many of these guys?" 

"Two thousand so far, ten thousand in total." 

"No way." Sans stood in front of the line. "Not happening. Not every monster would be out by now, either. This barrier is all the way behind the castle, and you are shoving evil humans in there?" 

"Hey, as long as some of you make it out, that's all that matters."

Sans rubbed his jaw bone. "Not real compassionate, are you? Get Frisk and the rest of the monsters out." 

 

"It doesn't work like that. Each barrier has a price that must be paid to open it. The price must be paid on the inside. Any monsters who make it through, will make it through. Weaklings are dumb anyhow, no one needs them." 

Sans pointed to the barrier. "You opened the last barriers." 

"Yes, but the other barriers had a way to move in and out, a gateable barrier. It was only triggered if the dispel was made the wrong way," the monster said again. "The first barrier is never gateable, it must be dispelled. Like last time, you needed a certain kind of soul to get through, or seven human souls. So, she is trapped there. You are over here. The humans are going in there. The strongest monsters will make their way here. That is the way it must be." 

"No." Sans held his hands toward the humans, making them move backward. "You aren't going to shove ten thousand evil humans in there. That's wrong." 

"Move, sir. This is not a game you want to play. Several more enforcers will come." 

Sans didn't move. He watched as more enforcers came, but he didn't move. He even watched Papyrus come. 

"Sans, please! Stop! We have freedom!" Papyrus insisted. "I looked at it again, I know what's going on, but it's too late. The way we took. I'm sorry, we can't do anything for the rest. To survive we must all be very, very good so stop! This is sad, but, we can't help it. We have freedom now though, so please?" He was breaking down. "Sans! You left me once, don't leave me again! Be! Good!" 

Papyrus was always a weakness, but, Sans didn't want to just give up on her. "This is a lot of sacrificing. They could wait."  

"Don't do this, Brother! We have freedom! She _knew_ what she was giving up. To continue. And the other monsters? I'm sorry, but, we can't help anyhow," Papyrus said. "You are wasting your life." 

"Papyrus?" Sans let down his guard. It wasn't fair. Papyrus might be right though. Two thousand evil humans already set free, with more coming. He couldn't save Frisk. He couldn't save any of the weaker monsters. More of these enforcing monsters would come to stop him. And, he still had Papyrus to take care of. She risked her life for everything. Agreed to it. His 'must be very, very good' was also strange. 

But, he felt something cross against his rib cage. 

"Sans!" 

"Sorry," a monster remarked in the crowd. "But there is no room in the new world for this kind of fighting. It will only stir up trouble. You were probably going to be a bad seed making this much fuss." 

"Sans, Sans!" Papyrus shouted as Sans clutched his coat. He lifted his bony hand and saw red. "You shouldn't have came down and done the encounter, I was wrong! By doing that, you faked your death, which triggered you in bed longer, which triggered some kind of meeting, which turned into another meeting that caused the death which . . . the reactions, the reactions! The stupid, stupid machine can't see far enough fast enough and-and- Sans, you are too human! You are bleeding!" 

"No." Sans chuckled and showed him his hand. "Catsup. Um." Sans tried to move. "Let go. Just let me go. It's over." He closed his eye sockets. "Hey. Enjoy that freedom, okay? I'm .  . . I'm heading to Grillby's. Do you want anything . . . Papyrus?" 

Papyrus screamed in agony as he watched Sans blow away, leaving nothing behind in his hands, but a few grains of dust. 

"Mister Cross was right," one of the monsters said. "They have been under too long, and are way too violent. A monster can only be trapped for so long before their minds are lost." 

"What do we do?" Another asked. 

"I don't know. Ask around, find the worst ones and eliminate them?" 

Papyrus looked toward the fiendish monsters that had killed his brother. "How . . . how could you?!" He said nothing more, as he felt a ripple at his spine. 

The monsters went on with their conversation like nothing happened as Papyrus' remains blew away. 

"King Asgore won't like that." 

"Then we'll just have to get rid of him." 

"Yeah. This whole lot could blow everything for us. We all turn to dust when we die. We could just say most of them were gone. We have to save someone though." 

"There was a kid back there. We could save that. People feel better when at least a kid survives a tragedy." 

"Right. I'll take it out to the side, you make up a good cover story that it will fall for, and then we'll get a crew in here to eliminate them all. Shouldn't be too tough." 

"Yeah, one survivor is all we need anyway. Just enough proof that it was opened, and we can finally be revealed!" 

"Freedom." 

"Yeah, real freedom." 

\----------------------------------------- 

 **Asgore's** **Castle . . .**  

 

"I bolted dads large door, Frisk," Amanda said coming over to the guest room. "I think it's useless. We're dead, you know." 

"Yeah. At least the Underground was spared," Frisk admitted. "But, I don't really want to die here. This isn't my scene, Chara." She looked toward her old friend, Amanda. She never told her she was Chara. She received a new body for her soul in exchange for some deals. "I wish you had told me." 

"Hey, it's okay," Chara said. "Besides, I was still the same chick. Right? But, yeah. I'm sorry. Your father is such a sore loser. Only he would be like 'well I can't win, so, I'll just entrap and kill my daughter'. Douche." She walked around Frisk. "No doubt Sans is probably dead or almost too." 

"Sans is free," Frisk said. 

"No. I mean, maybe?" Chara said slowly. "But, I doubt it. He could have left the Underground at any time, he had the hole, but he went back for the tests. Not everyone made it out though. He wanted freedom for everyone." 

"I agreed with my life," Frisk said. "I wanted freedom no matter what. My wish has been obtained. Everyone is freed." 

"Yeah but, outside world? Sans' power? He's going to at least use some of it to push the vile criminals coming, Frisk. Then when he lets his guard down and he knows he has to accept it . . . they'll take him out. They aren't risking anything, the final reveal is coming." 

"Yeah. But." Frisk looked away. "He won't." 

"He would and you know it." 

Frisk rubbed her mouth. Sans? Gone? "I'll know. There's a timeline machine in Snowdin, in the back. I'll break in and check, and I'm sure he is fine." 

"And if he's not?" 

"He. Well, he, um. Agreed to risk his life. We both agreed. So. We'll just . . . keep our deals I guess." Frisk looked out the window. "Let's move toward Snowdin. I want to be in Snowdin when it happens, Chara." 

"We could always try and fight back. We won't survive, but, it'll feel kind of good maybe?" 

"No. I would just be taking lives. Enough have paid the price." She looked away from the window. "Let's head onward. Until it's over." 

"Hey!" Flowey called out from behind the window. "This is stupid. I don't want to go on living in here with ten thousand evil people. Chara! Come on!" 

"I'm sorry, Flowey." Frisk put her hand up to the window. "You should have gotten freedom too. It's not fair." 

"I can't do anything anymore." Chara went up by the window. "Sorry." 

 **Oh, soul of red DETERMINATION, I seek an audience with thee.**  

"Who the hell is that?" Chara groaned. 

 **I have with me all six souls, plus the top layer of yours. They are all here, in front of me, oh great one.**  

"Caleb, what the hell?" Chara spoke out loud. She looked toward Frisk. "I know the voice calling me, that's Caleb Hunter, Frisk. Boy, you sure can pick them." 

 **If everything went according to Mister Cross' plan, you are about to die with Frisk. If you die, that's it. Apparently the monsters will probably be killed too. Mister Cross warned they were underneath so long, they might be feral. That means if anyone gets carried away, everyone dies. And I believe I got a message about a skeleton I once met make a small scene about Frisk.**  

_"I knew it. Poor skeleton. You jerk though, you've been working with Frisk's father all this time? You're worse than Kendrick. And you've got dandruff like a monster dog, enjoy knowing that."_

**Monster dog?**

_"Yeah, Sans said so. You know, the skeleton that boned your girlfriend."_

**He was there for the tests.**

_"If you say so. 'Cause mixing souls is always soooo easy. She was missing for how many days? Bom chicka wa wa."_

**I'm serious! Eighteen years and** **a month** **with Frisk.**  

_"Dirtbag."_

**I'll be fine. I'll be younger, but I'll remember plenty of everything, and my teens were actually pretty awesome back then. It'll be great to relive it. I'll also have enough money and charm that Frisk will finally open her soul to me when I find her again. Hey, I am saving Frisk. I was just supposed to watch her, but I really do love her. Her determination, her charm, her will to do what's right. I am willing to turn back time to save her. This should count for something!**

_"Gaw, you're obsessed. Fine, Idiot, if you think that's what'll happen._ So, get rid of my whole body again, or die in probably Snowdin or something." Chara growled. "You know what? Fine. I'll give you what you want." 

"What are you talking about with Caleb?" Frisk asked. "How are you talking to Caleb?"

 _"But, I am also adding a twist of my own._ 'Cause this is ending. No more game play for me." Chara looked toward Frisk, just staring at her bewildered. "Sorry, hon'. I'm turning back time." 

"Will you remember this trick they pull?" Frisk asked. "Will it matter though? Even if we ran fast, we could never beat it. They would still locate you. And, the only way to stay out, is to leave the monsters in. I couldn't do that." 

"Of course not. You never could. _Any_ of the times you've done this." Chara stepped forward. "Don't you get why the price is so high when someone steals a soul? It's more than power. It's time travel power too. Each soul can go back up to three years. Your dad has pulled this six times already."  

Chara chuckled. "This was the funnest though. Your dad made it so _hard_ this time, that Sans the Skeleton had to become human to help take the tests. Man, that was crazy!" She laughed. "But, you know what?" She shrugged. "I thought this was it. I thought you and Sans would save everyone, and then you could come home and back to your life. You know, with me still coming over alternate days to bitch about guys. Like Kendrick. What an asshole, right? I guess, that's just a dream now." 

"Chara, I don't understand?" Frisk asked. "I've been through this six times?" 

"Yeah, I'm the final shot, but I said no. Heck no, not doing it." Chara shook her head. "Being a soul alone without a body, it will make one do anything for freedom. And even though they granted three years a piece, the others are doing it one more time, for the chance to escape. 'Cause if it doesn't work this time, they are stuck for all eternity. After a few years, they'll just break apart. DETERMINATION escapes first, slowly, until all the essences are gone. Until there is nothing." 

"Chara. Don't. The monsters were freed." 

"The monsters were killed, Frisk. Your dad apparently said the monsters could be feral before he died. Probably left it in a will, always made it look better. Sans was a little upset they basically killed you, they killed Sans, and now they are killing the others. One by one." 

"What?!" 

"I know. It's okay. I'm giving you a second chance, and a soul has more than time travel ability, Frisk, and I am only putting in a month's worth. That means . . ." Chara grabbed her hand delicately. "Your dad can shove it where the sun doesn't shine. We'll win." 

"Eighteen years and a little month?" 

"Yes, he wants a whole month extra for training. It would double the training time. The likelihood that you'll slip." Chara held onto her hand tightly. "But no one really understands the power we do have. I'm putting in a bit more than I should too this time. So, you better win." 

"But . . ." Frisk covered her face painfully. "Amanda, you'll die." 

"For the monster's freedom, and for yours. And yeah, I have a body, but your dad's been keeping the top layer of my soul somewhere. So, even here . . . I still had the power to be his fucking genie one day." She let go of her hand. "I'll just be a soul again, Frisk. But I won't be with you this time."  

"Eight years old." Frisk looked toward the window again. "Flowey?" 

"He won't be there in the same way. Part of my deal." 

"Is Sans . . . is everyone really . . ." 

"Yeah. Your dad is a douche among all ages, Frisk. Anyhow, I've got to do it. The monsters are going to all die. Worst case scenario, same thing." 

"Except it will be me," Frisk corrected her. "I don't want to . . . I don't want to kill Sans. I don't want to kill anyone." 

"Hm." 

"What?" 

"Funny. You talk about the monsters second, but keep putting Sans name first." 

"Oh. I care about you too, Chara," Frisk corrected herself. "My mind's all over the place." 

"I don't know. Maybe it is, but recognition of me wasn't what I was pointing out." Chara sighed. "Goodbye Amanda. Goodbye pizza. Goodbye annoying salads I ate. Oh, goodbye chocolate. Geez, I wish I could have had some more chocolate before it was over. But." She waved at Frisk. "Are you ready to be eight years old again?" 

"I . . . I don't want to be the one to . . ." 

"I'll be on your side, Frisk, and don't worry. I am keeping your present day soul. One day around 26 or so, you'll remember it all. Least I can do. Sans might remember some too, since you guys got freaky with your souls. Trying to undo your souls for time travel is above me. Plus, you'll need to speak monster anyhow, since I won't be there with you." 

"I . . ." 

"Trust yourself, Frisk." 

"Every timeline. Sans said I murdered someone in every other timeline," Frisk said again. "No memories. Scared eight year old." 

"Without an annoying flower screwing things up." Chara gestured outside. "He's the culprit you met before Toriel. You don't have very long. You won't get confused. Once you meet Toriel, I know you'll stay the right way. You're still _you_ , trust in that." 

"Everything lined up just right though, and I don't . . . but I don't exactly remember everything. How did I ever end up breaking the barrier? It involved Flowey, but you just said he wouldn't be there? So?" 

"You're _not_ breaking the barrier when you're eight. It'll be around the same time as now," Chara said. "Maybe. Maybe a little less or longer." She moved her hand back and forth. "Point being, you are going to break it without a single soul being killed, in the alternate way, and without a reckoning having to be paid to make sure they are ready this time. When they are out, they are out. For _good_. So are the souls." 

"Until now? The first barrier won't break until now?" 

"I know. Yeah, I get it. Just trust yourself, Frisk. Trust me?" Chara asked. "We've been friends for over a year, Frisk, and we sort of knew each other when you were eight too." 

"I . . . I trust you," Frisk agreed.  

"Good. Have a good life, Frisk. I think in the end? I did. Now, chill here or get out. I'm going to talk to my bro." Chara moved outside the castle, watching Frisk take off from the castle herself. Tons of prisoners. Her father's revenge. Cruel man. Chara whistled until Flowey popped up in front of her. "Hey there. Those souls you are borrowing? You're going to need one more where you're going." 

"I've been fine with six. Just send me back with my six. I'll stay out of the way," Flowey insisted. 

"Nah. 'Cause, I liked Frisk. And, you kind of deserved life too. I was the one who screwed up. You, um?" Chara coughed. "You and I are going to be one again soon. I'm just gonna go to sleep, call this whole living thing good. When we are one, you won't remember any of Flowey, but, I bet these hardened traits stay with you." She chuckled. "I hope so. At least with my DETERMINATION inside of you. Just, be awesome."  

She backed up and waved by. "Alright, everybody. This is our last shot, you know." She closed her eyes. "Let's hope we get this right." 

\------------------------------------------------ 

\--------------------------------

 

\---------------------------------- 

End of Chapter

 

\-------------------------------

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
fun level 75 K   
fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 MF

fun level 71 MN


	12. Princess Frisk Dreemurr

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

RECKONING TALE

SEASON TWO: ESCAPE

\------------------------------------------------ 

**Eighteen Years and One Month Ago . . .**

Frisk looked around her little self. She dusted herself off. Where had she been? She walked down a small area for a little bit before meeting a nice goat monster. At first, she was a bit scared. She felt like she might be able to take out the monster by her own hands if she had to, but she didn't want to. Especially after it smiled and talked to her so kindly. 

Frisk followed her, and listened to her words of wisdom when she was told to fight a dummy. In the end, the dummy fell over, and nothing else happened. The next encounter was scary, with a  real enemy. Well, a frog thing. But, the nice goat named Toriel helped drive it away with just a glare. 

"Your soul is quite different, child," Toriel said as each of them started to walk. "It's two colors. Not a solid two colors, but a strange mix of the two. Like paint. Can you please explain this?" 

"Nah." For some reason, she seemed to know the monster's language too. She ran to the path ahead and pointed. "It's awful pointy." 

"Yes, child. I will show you how to cross." Toriel led her across it, the spikes going down each time. Soon Toriel tested her on her own, and she found her at the end of a pillar, hiding. Then, she left her. Frisk was supposed to stay for five minutes, but Frisk was never one to wait around. She continued on and discovered yummy candy. She figured out puzzles by reading signs and watching the walkways. She fell a few times too, but for some reason, it never really hurt. She'd just get up and dust herself off again. 

Later on, Toriel met her again and took her home, surprising her with a yummy pie. But, Frisk was tired too. Real tired. Like, real tired. She rubbed her eyes. She usually didn't get that tired. She crawled into bed but heard Toriel come in. Her soul appeared above her again. 

"I still don't understand. This is quite alarming, child. You are human, but you are monster too. A little. Maybe fifteen or twenty percent? It's hard to tell, it's just swirling like paint." Toriel checked over toward her again, but Frisk could barely keep her eyes open. "You are quite tired, aren't you? Well, get some rest. The pie will be here when you wake up." She looked back toward her soul in worry once more before closing the door. 

\------------------------- 

"Human?" 

Frisk woke up on the floor. "Huh?" 

"I am so sorry!" Toriel managed to pull her up again. "I tried to wake you and nothing worked, so I yanked you a little too hard. You didn't wake up until you fell out of bed. Are you okay? I had no idea humans slept so hard." 

"Uh." Frisk just rubbed her eyes. "I'm fine." She looked at the pie on the floor. "Is that mine?" 

"Yes, it is," Toriel said. Frisk went straight over to the floor, sat down cross-legged, and started eating it. "Child? How are you feeling?" 

"Fine," Frisk said in between bites. "This is good pie." 

"Oh. Good. Um. About your soul?" Toriel bent down towards her. "Little one? Why does your soul have some monster in it? You are clearly human, the red of it very apparent. But you have grey mixed within." 

Frisk just shrugged. She was just all about the pie right then. She didn't know much about souls or anything.  

"Well, come to the fireplace when you are done," Toriel insisted. 

Frisk finished her pie and then headed over. But, she didn't want to hear just snail facts. "Toriel? I need to go home. My parents are waiting for me. At least, my mom. Please let me go home?" They had to argue it for a little while, until Toriel actually went . . . not so good. 

Frisk didn't like the thought of fighting, so she did what she could to not get hit. Towards the end, Toriel wasn't even trying to hit her anymore, so she just stayed in one place. She liked Toriel, but she needed to go home.  

After a long goodbye, and a promise that she would never come back, Frisk left with a heavy heart. If she didn't have such a nice life on the other side, she might have stayed. Then again, the Ruins wasn't exactly her idea of fun either. While leaving though, she found herself unable to move.  _Not cool._ She put some more effort into it, and found she could move just fine across a bridge that was too wide to stop her. 

She heard something behind her and turned around. There was nothing there. "Hey, this isn't funny." She headed back forward. Toriel warned her it would be dangerous out there, but, she had to deal with it. Who wanted to be trapped in a mountain all their life? 

She felt herself unable to move again a little past the bridge she crossed. This time, she couldn't budge from the effort. 

"Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." 

Frisk felt herself slowly turning. She grabbed the hand she saw and heard a fart. And a laugh. And she laughed too. The unexpected fart was cool, but the laugh of the skeleton that was there was way neater. He was even her size.  

"You're good for a human. How'd you break my hold on you the  first time?" 

Frisk just shrugged. "I just did, Mister Skeleton." He explained that his name was Sans, Sans the Skeleton, and that he was supposed to be looking for humans, but wasn't going to go after her. That was a relief. But, his brother was a human hunting fanatic. That was scary! 

Sans told her to run behind some weird shaped lamp. She heard a funny conversation between the Skeleton brothers. She talked to Sans a bit before taking off. 

Then, she felt frozen again. He was telling her his brother always wanted to see a human and some such other stuff. While he spoke, she was starting to fight off the freezing spell again. That was annoying. Who froze a little girl like that? 

While she moved through strange puzzles, she met Papyrus, another skeleton. She saw Sans around the area, here and there. He even seemed to be in two places at once. But, he looked at her kind of strange. The same odd kind of weirdness she got from Toriel. When she moved on the side of spikes, she was hoping he might give her a clue as to how to solve the puzzle. 

"You're weird, kid. How did you fight off my magic hold on you _again_?" Sans asked. "I put more effort into it that time." 

Frisk shrugged. "I don't know, but that's rude. Don't do that to a lady." 

Sans cracked up laughing. "Lady? You're a kid. I thought you were a boy." 

Frisk just crossed her arms and left him on the side, to figure out the puzzle herself. Rude. Thought she was a boy? She knew the new haircut didn't work out too well. Or, maybe monsters just hadn't seen many humans? 

Come to think of it, she still didn't really know how she got down there. She just knew that she had to leave. Sans' brother though was a real card. He beat her twice, and she was scared, but he kept putting her in a shed that she could get out of easily.  

In the end, she used a flirting move that her momma used on her dad sometimes. It seemed to stop Papyrus. He even wanted to go on a date. It was crazy, her first date at eight. But, she followed him his own goofy way back to his place.  

Sans was there. Watching. Frisk waved, but he didn't say much. Maybe people weren't supposed to talk on dates? After the date, Frisk took back off on her way. 

Then, she saw Sans again. He invited her to Grillby's. 

As she got a burger, a big burger that barely fit in her mouth, she heard Sans from next to her. 

"Why do you have a strange soul, kid?" He asked her. "When you were fighting Papyrus, I saw it. You've got monster in you, but it's swirling around." 

"Like paint," Frisk said. "I know. It's a grey and red mixture. It's weird. I don't get it." 

"Explains why you can fight some of my magic. You don't know how it got like that?" He asked. "You want catsup on your . . . nevermind, it's about gone. You’re a hungry little kid, aren't you?" 

Frisk patted the burger that was sticking out of her mouth more into it and just shrugged. After Grillby's, Frisk continued on. She met more people and more monsters along her way. She was really good at fighting it seemed, but she never actually killed anyone. In some cases, she just fled because she was too afraid to strike. Especially Undyne. Luckily, she met another kid like her. Unfortunately, he was so obsessed with Undyne, he wasn't much of a help to her. 

\------------------------------ 

**Sans and Papyrus' House . . .**

Sans hadn't checked the thing in ages, but he had to. Something weird was going on. Okay, the human coming down wasn't an ordinary thing, but humans had done that before. Not a big thing. But, the soul. The soul to that human had monster in it, swirling around.

No one lived in the Ruins except for some real basic monsters, and his knock-knock joke buddy. He was the _first_ monster it should have come across, so, how'd it get monster in it? Naw, he ditched his work for a bit to figure it out.

The human could probably survive a little while without him watching it. He really needed to see what was happening. He tried to run Gaster's timeline machine . . . but nothing happened. It was correctly fixed and everything, but nothing. "Really? A kid with some weird paint soul isn't changing anything Underground at all?" 

Well, maybe the change was more minor. Maybe . . . eventually, it was going to have to go to sleep again. _That's risky, Sans. Yeah, but, look at it. It's kind of weird. Maybe I could. What if it wakes up, tell it that_ _it was a dream? It could hurt itself, and I can't heal._

Well, that plan was on hold for now. The kid wasn't making any big ripples. It didn't make any sense, but it wasn't doing anything yet. So, he took a shortcut back to his post. He'd eventually figure out what to do about the strange kid. 

\------------------------ 

 **Almost at** Hotlands **. . .**

Undyne didn't stop chasing her no matter what, she was a tough cookie. But, during most of it, it seemed like she was holding back. She asked about her weird soul too. It was like everyone cared about her soul. Then, as they got closer to really hot heat, Undyne got super slow. She looked like she might even die. Seeing water ahead, Frisk rushed to get it to her. She looked past toward the bridge and realized she had ran right by Sans who'd been sleeping too. And _that_ sounded good right about then, especially after the Undyne encounter. Frisk almost wanted to go all the way back to Snowdin for more sleep, but it cost too much because she slept way too much. She continued on her way though. Everything in her was screaming that she needed to go home. Because . . . because her mom would miss her and . . . and . . . yummy. 

"Nice cream?" Frisk bought a nice cream but curled up on the ground as she ate it. Her stomach felt better, but she was tired. Eventually, she didn't remember anything else. Not until she felt herself getting nudged awake. 

"Hey. Sleeping around here isn't a good idea," the Nice cream bunny man said. "Head on out of here." 

"But, guards." Frisk gestured toward the black guards standing guard that she became friends with. "Hey? Um? Can I sleep here? Please?" 

They both looked at each other. 

"Please?" Frisk was moving toward the ground again. Ah, they could wake her up if it wasn't cool. She felt herself being slid over by their cold metal footed uniforms. As she went to sleep, she heard Sans voice.  

"Sleeping in the middle of this place, kid?" 

"Yeah. We're watching it. Don't touch the child." 

"Okay, okay." 

 

When Frisk woke up, she continued on her journey until she met Sans again, right outside a restaurant. He asked her for eats, so she went with it. He told her the story about a woman, a knock-knock door, and a promise. "So, you've been following me around to keep a promise? You kind of suck at it, Sans. I almost got killed by the fish lady, Undyne." 

"Yeah, but, you didn't die. You're still alive, aren't you?" he asked. "Anyhow, just remember what I said. It's really not that bad down here. Is it? Either way, I'm rootin for ya kid. Just remember, someone loves ya." 

Toriel. Frisk nodded. Toriel was still kind of protecting her. What a nice lady. She was several times nicer than her mom and dad. They were only nice as . . . well, kind of like the button ACT. It was just an ACT. _Maybe . . . but . . ._ no, it didn't work like that. She wasn't a monster and she still had school, friends and everyone to get to back home. She continued out toward the core and dealt with Mettaton himself. That wasn't fun at all! But, she watched herself real carefully, and kept lots of treats on hand. She had to, it fed her soul, and she fought with her soul. If it moved to zero, that was the end of her.  

She also found out that her new friend, Alphys, had kind of been betraying her. And that she had to actually kill someone to leave the barrier. And now . . .  now Frisk was really at a crossroads. She continued on, but didn't quite know what to do. Then, she stopped in a strange Judgment Hall. 

Sans looked at her oddly. "You got a weird paint soul and I don't completely trust you, so, I have to judge you." Before he said that, he seemed a bit leery about something, but he seemed okay now. She knew what he was scared of though. Same as her. She didn't want to hurt herself, but she didn't want to hurt anyone either. When he seemed fine again, he just disappeared. She continued on her way and met the king. 

He looked tough! She was so scared she was going to die, but, he didn't even start to fight. He was bending his head mostly down and he scared her by getting rid of the mercy button. But then, he asked the same thing everyone always did. 

"Why is your soul like that? Are you completely human?" 

"I am human," Frisk said, "but I don't want to die, and I don't want to kill you." 

"Yes. I think. I see. I get it now." Asgore settled down even more. "Human. I don't think your strange soul could even open the barrier. It's not pure human. It may be meaningless to fight you." 

"But, I'm eight," Frisk said. "I have to go home, but, I don’t want to hurt you. I can't survive just being eight though and . . . and . . ." Her head was getting dizzy. 

"Are you sick, human?" 

Frisk curled up on the ground. Her brain felt weird and then she fell asleep again. 

When she awoke she was in Asgore's Castle, with Asgore and Toriel both looking down at her. 

"She's so sweet. Beautiful blue eyes." 

"Yes, but . . . but Asriel?"  

"I am sure it would be hard. But, we'll see how things go." 

Frisk turned the other way and saw a strange little goat boy looking at her now. "Hi." 

 "You've slept a week. My mom's been trying to heal you for days." He wrinkled his nose lightly. "I'm not making _any_ big promises to you. My last sister made me do something real big, and I'm not doing it again. They said I died a long time, and then the Royal Scientist somehow brought me back." He patted her head. "So no promises, and I guess you'll be an okay sister. Except for your weird soul. What's up with that?" 

"Asriel!" Asgore and Toriel both scolded him.  

"Ever since you've come back, your personality has been most abrupt," Toriel insisted. "Weird soul? It is unusual, not weird." She looked at Asgore. "Well?" 

"Well. You cannot fight me, human child and I refuse to fight you. Your soul is compromised anyhow so we will take care of you." Asgore smiled toward her. "You shall be our daughter. You can live at the castle from now on." 

"Or the Ruins," Toriel insisted. 

"I . . ." Frisk sighed. She wouldn't fight the king. He wouldn't fight her. She had a new family, and even a little brother. They were a lot more affectionate, and caring than her other one too. _If I really can't leave, then maybe . . . this w_ _ould_ _be okay?_  

She moved off the bed, feeling something funnier inside of her. She looked toward the other edge of the bed, and found herself there. "Whoah." 

"Castle." 

"Ruins." 

"Castle." 

"Ruins." 

She kept moving from each side of the bed. How much further could she go? She visualized where she slept in the Ruins. She opened her eyes and was there! She closed her eyes again and imagined where she had been. And she was there, back at the castle. "Cool." 

"Hey." Asriel looked toward her. "That's neat. How do you do that? That's your freaky soul again, huh?" 

"Asriel!" The King and Queen shouted at him once again. 

Frisk moved toward the windows and looked outside. So, there wasn't a sky. At least it would never rain on days to play. She also had a new brother. He might make a good playmate. Toriel seemed to really love her, and Asgore . . . well, he didn't kill her at least. Apparently something was wrong with her soul anyway. So, there was no way to leave. 

A new family. A new home. She guessed that was just supposed to be the way it had to be. 

"Eventually, we'll have to figure out who's monster power she has. She must be restored." 

"Later, Asgore." 

"How did she even have that happen?" 

"Later, Asriel." 

"Could her soul have been forced open during an encounter? That would be dangerous." 

"Perhaps. I don't know, I don't care. It matters not. She is now a part of my family." 

"Our family, Tori." 

"My family." 

"Is my soul bad?" Frisk finally asked. "Is it not a good soul?" 

"No, no, it is child." Toriel moved down toward her. "It is. But, one day, when you are older? We need to fix your soul, so that we can leave the barrier." 

"You're still going to kill me? One day?" Frisk asked. "Please don't?" 

"No, no. When you get older, if we fix your soul, Asgore has shown me another way." Toriel hugged her affectionately. "No one in your new family will ever hurt you. I promise. We all love you very much." 

"I just met her," Asriel said, "I mean, golly, I'm not going to kill her, but you're not speaking for me on the love part." 

"Asriel," Asgore scolded him. "You have changed mightily my son." 

"Yeah, well, going up to the surface and coming back down to die then finding yourself in a strange lab and sent back home can make anyone a little cranky." Asriel crossed his arms.  

"I hear near-death experiences can be life-changing," Toriel offered to Asriel. 

"It wasn't near-death. I was dead for a few years." Still, Asriel didn't argue. "Your soul is probably just fine. And, and I'm sure we'll be fine."  

"We will!" Toriel changed her hug from Frisk to Asriel. "We will all be a new family again. We will all be happy again." She shot a look toward Asgore as he came near them. "Not you." 

"But Tori?" 

"Not you." Tori hugged both Frisk and Asriel. "You are a good pair of children." 

"But how will I open the barrier?" Frisk asked. 

"Oh. Well." Asgore just came over and patted her on the head. "I have discussed those personal details with your mother and brother. When you get older, we'll tell you. Until then, let's not worry." 

"You have to get it on with a monster," Asriel said. 

"Asriel!" 

"Sorry," Asriel said. "I meant to say that you have to have a baby that's 50/50 monster and human. It proves that monsters and humans can get along and there won't be these dangerous things later for you to take. You won't have to pay . . ." He snapped his fingers, thinking. " . . . a reckoning. I think that's it? 'Cause if dad continues to murder-" 

"Asriel!" 

"-set free the souls, then we still have to wait for more humans to come down and then force them into the tests. It wouldn't work as well." 

"Asriel," King Asgore said, "we are working more on your behavior soon." 

"What? I just don't want to keep secrets. It killed me once. I'm _never_ keeping another secret again." Asriel gestured to Asgore. "Dad only told us because mom didn't understand why he wanted to fix your soul so much. Now it makes sense why Chara became my sister. Mom loves kids, but dad wants freedom." 

"Asriel," King Asgore warned him. "I loved Chara too." 

"Yeah, but at first?" Asriel shrugged and looked away. 

"Don't worry about that, Frisk," Toriel insisted. "That is a long ways away. But, Asriel is right. When we figure out your soul, then you shall be married to someone very special, have a baby, and save the Underground. But it will not be until you are all grown up. Thirty or so, perhaps." 

"Twenty," Asgore disagreed.  

"Humans grow fast enough, thank you," Toriel corrected him. "Thirty." 

"Twenty." 

"Maybe twenty five or twenty six or something," Asriel said. "Unless she falls in love sooner. Girls do fall in love pretty fast in fairytales. Sometimes it's a prince charming, and at other times, it's a total loser." 

"Oh, leave it be. We'll figure it out when it's time." Toriel smiled at her. "If Asriel doesn't find someone special." 

Asriel stuck out his tongue. "Gag me." 

"That's no way for a future king to act," Asgore warned him. 

"Gosh, dad, the guy she marries could be the future king too," Asriel pointed out.  

"Oh. Dear." Asgore looked toward Frisk. "Will you please marry someone who can handle great responsibilities and can be very alert and ready to fight in any given situation? In fact, I need to start analyzing suitable suitors. Those with the potential to possibly run a kingdom should anything happen." 

"Oh, don't worry about that." Toriel hugged her gently again. "There. Now, you see? No one wants to kill you when you get older." 

"Uh. Kay? Just as long as no one wants to kill me?" Frisk watched all three of them shake their heads. "Okay. Then. Okay." She smiled. All that marriage and baby business was like years and years in the future, so she didn't really even care about it. "I'll try my hardest to be a good daughter." 

"Fine," Asriel said, "but what's your name?" 

"Frisk," she said.  

"Well, now?" Toriel smiled. "It is Princess Frisk Dreemurr. Welcome to the family, my child." 

 

\------------------------------------------------ 

\--------------------------------

 Note: Having a degree of Monster inside of her has made it easier for Frisk to move around the Underground. The longer a person also resides in the Underground, the less heavy the magic will leave a toll on the body.

\---------------------------------- 

End of Chapter

 

\-------------------------------

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
fun level 75 K   
fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 MF

fun level 71 MN


	13. Talk

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 

**Months Later in Hotlands . . .**

Sans watched as two important children crossed his path quickly. Prince Asriel who had came back from the dead somehow due to Alphys, the Royal Scientist, and Princess Frisk, the strange human that just fell and got adopted by the royal family. 

The future of the Underground. Running around Hotlands. Unattended. _That's not good._ He took a shortcut, cutting them off before they reached MTT's. "So, two kids that probably shouldn't be out this far. What are you doing way over here?" 

He watched Prince Asriel's eyes. He seemed okay from coming back from the dead, but that really wasn't supposed to happen. According to some monsters, he had been different now though. Not as sweet and caring as his family. He wasn't falling into fuzzy pushover status as easy. "Stuff," the kid said. 

"Stuff, huh?" Sans looked toward Princess Frisk. The strange human herself. She had a strange mixed up soul that he thought was strange .  . . but then he found out one day, his soul was the same. He had some humanity in him. And that didn't make any sense. He didn't know if he should talk to the kid more, or stay far away from it. They never even had an encounter, so how did that happen? But, royal kids, this far out from the castle? "You doing stuff too, kid?" 

"Yep." Frisk looked around him. "Come on, move, Sans." 

"How come? 'Cause I ain't heard anything about this amazing thing called stuff," Sans said to both of them. "I think what I do hear is the sound of my bones rattling if Tori knows I just let you two walk off like this. How'd you get this far without getting caught?" 

"Oh. Like this." Frisk grabbed a hold of Asriel and disappeared. 

That. Was strange. Sans disappeared and showed up right next to them at MTT's. "Human kiddo can take shortcuts, huh?"  

"Hey, how'd you do that?" Frisk complained. 

"Following magic on the same kind of magic, not hard," Sans said. Great, the kid even inherited some of his magic? Oh, that made everything just peachy. "Next shortcut needs to be home." 

"But, it's boring there," Frisk said, "and we want to see someone about an art thing." 

"Dad won't allow it." 

Frisk groaned. "Asriel, I didn't lie or anything." 

"You were about to. I'm not doing that." Asriel shoved his paws into his jeans. "I'll get into trouble, but I'll fess up why." 

"Ugh." Frisk held her hands together. "Oh, please, Sans? Come on, don't tell King Asgore? I never get to leave the castle or the Ruins anymore. It's hard enough being a kid and being trapped Underground." 

"Awww, you touched my **_heart_** , really." Sans took both of their hands. "Here, I'll take you to one of my favorite places." 

\------------------------------ 

 **The Ruins . . .**  

Oh, those two kids were cross at him as he knocked on Toriel's door.  

"Who's there?" 

"Canyon?" 

"Canyon who?" 

"Canyon take your kids? They were all the way back by Hotlands." 

Toriel opened the door and stared at Frisk and Asriel. "Oh, you two! What do you think you were doing?" 

"Having fun," Asriel said. "It was fun getting out of the castle. Frisk led the way, I followed, it was cool until . . . Smiley Idiot ruined our fun." 

"Smiley? Asriel!" Toriel scolded him scooting him inside. "Honestly. Death really changes a child." She looked toward Frisk. "Frisk Dreemurr, _you_ know better than that too." 

Frisk crossed her arms. "But, it's hard to just stay at the castle all day." 

"Then stay here with me." 

"But, it's hard to do that too. I miss being out of the mountain. I wish I was grown up already so I could break the barrier." 

"Break the barrier?" Sans asked. How could she break the barrier. "How you gonna do that, pal?" 

"Knock-knock," Frisk smiled at him.

"Who's there?" 

"None ya business, and neither's that." Frisk stuck her tongue at him. "I'll make sure you don't catch us again." 

 Toriel pulled her through the door as well. "Frisk. I swear, Asriel rubs off on her every day."   

"Thanks!" Asriel said from behind his mother. "I try my hardest." Frisk and Asriel laughed as they took off down the hall. 

"Kid can break the barrier? How?" Sans asked. 

"Older. It's not your concern," Toriel insisted. " _Don't_ spread any rumors it is very, very distant in the future. Although?" Toriel smiled at him thoughtfully. "If you see anyone with a kind of bi-colored mixture of a soul, please let me know?" 

Yeah . . . "Older, huh? Even if I find you the guy, won't be 'til older? How much older?" 

"I don't know. We keep debating really," Toriel said. "Somewhere around twenty years or so." 

Twenty years? _Uh, yeah, no then._ Sans hated to get into fights or expose his soul. Not just because it was strange now, but even beforehand. He only had one hit point, any monster could take him out with a lucky shot or if he was too tired. In twenty years though, he'd let her know. "Your girl kid's got some power there. Better watch her." 

"I'm doing what I can," Toriel insisted. "But Frisk is well . . . humans are very explorative creatures. Fortunately, she also gets tired very quickly. Thanks very much, Sans." 

"No problem." Sans walked off, but he looked back toward the door. _Smiley_ _Idiot_ _. That isn't just ringing a bell, it's banging in my ears._ Bad name. He didn't even know if he'd ever met the prince. How did he know that name? And, Frisk. Human causing trouble again. Welp, at least now he knew where to put them at if he spotted them again. 

\--------------------------------------- 

 **Outside the Barrier . . .**  

"Here is that report you wanted, Sir," Herbert Cross said as he passed an envelope across the table of Caleb Hunter. "Will there be anything else?" 

"No. Wait." Caleb looked toward Herbert. "How is the Underground rescue going?" He tapped his pencil up and down. He relived his teen years with pride and enthusiasm, but used leads and his memory to take opportunities to get higher in his career. He also used that same knowledge to keep Herbert from good opportunities, so he had to stay  beneath his thumbs. This time around, Herbert Cross was taking orders from him. 

He had to make sure Herbert slowly lost his credibility over the years. While he rised up, he made Herbert move down. He couldn't let him interfere on his Underground plans, or with Frisk. He wouldn't risk him trying to take Frisk's life because of revenge again. This time, when the souls rose to the surface, no one would catch them. There would be nothing for him to do that would equal putting Frisk away.

"Not good, Sir," Herbert mentioned. "We still haven't figured a way to break open the whole barrier. We made a small, isolated spot but that's all." 

That was all they could seem to do. Make a little spot of escape, like an air pocket in liquid. But to crash the whole thing so far was impossible. "No progress at all?" 

"None at all. Almost eighteen years ago, I lost my-" 

"I don't care, Herbert," Caleb cut him off. "Dismissed." Caleb folded his hands. While growing up again, he'd found more girlfriends, and several times he had thought he had just been rambunctious about his decision to turn back time just for one woman. Now though, he had a secure career, plenty of money, and he found himself reliving the days he was with Frisk. 

She had to be grown up again, and not very far. If he could be her knight in shining armor, dispel the barrier and rescue her, the world would be theirs. If she survived. Several things could have happened. She could have died, it was possible, but Frisk was a determined woman. Obviously, the situation had not turned out as before if she was still inside the barrier. The problem could have been her soul. Very little was known about time travel since only a few rare people knew about when it happened and documented it correctly. There were very few people, and even no machines to his knowledge, that could even show what had happened. 

However, if her soul still had some monster in it, that meant that she couldn't get out the barrier. Her will to live though would probably settle her down with Toriel. If she were alive. 

Oh, how Caleb hoped she was alive. Life was so much better this time around. He should be 50 right then and instead he was his bright, cheery 32-year-old self again. Ambitious enough, he knew that somehow he would break that barrier, sweep her off her feet with his noble deed and finally win her heart and soul. Nothing could stop that dream now. Nothing . . . 

\------------------------------------------ 

 **Snowdin** **. . .**  

"Sans!" 

"Huh?" Sans woke up and looked around. He yawned and glanced at his brother. "Sup?" 

"You know what's up, Brother!" Papyrus yelled at him. "Stay awake. What if Undyne were to see you sleeping?" 

"I'd be **_resting_** with the **_fishes_**?" 

"Sans!" 

"Yeah, yeah. Watching for intruders. Got it." Sans moved around and acted like he was actively watching things until Papyrus left. After he was gone, Sans just started to walk away. He moved away to his next post. To try and wake up, he figured a change of scenery would be better and took a shortcut to Hotlands.  

Not that it really mattered. He was really paid to just stand around and do nothing. Very rarely did he actually do anything in his life. He looked ahead of himself at a couple of monsters passing. Probably heading towards MTT's. 'Stay awake' was his only real mantra, but he'd start failing it soon. He watched as a Mad Jick monster stumbled across the road blindly.  

"What are you looking at?" It complained. "Huh? What's a weak little nothing like you gonna be able to ever do?" He pointed up ahead. "I could take on the whole of MTT if I wanted to." 

"Yeah, wrong direction though for it, so good luck with that," Sans mentioned. The guy was no real threat, just buzzed, but he felt himself get pulled into an encounter. He hit flee as fast as possible, but the damage had already been done. 

Someone besides him saw it. "Oh no," Sans groaned as a couple of monsters approached him. "Sup?" 

"You have a strange soul," one of them mentioned. "It looked . . . it looked all mixed in with red. Human. You have humanity in you?" 

Shoot. Sans had done pretty well for himself. He never fought other monsters, so no one saw his funky soul. It had done the same thing as the human's some years ago. Sans never engaged it in battle though, so he didn't have any explanation as to what happened. "Real sick," Sans said. "I got some skeleton virus. It's not contagious to other monsters though and it'll fix itself. Thanks for your concern, buddy." 

They soon turned away, fooled by his sick excuse again. Good because 20% humanity was a little annoying. He found himself stuck in some odder situations. When stuff manifested itself, sometimes he couldn't turn it back away as well. And, while he didn't need as much sleep as he used to, there wasn't enough punch in energy to make much difference. He still had one of the most boring jobs ever. Standing around, doing nothing. Just a pointless- 

 _"Sans, Sans!" Papyrus shouted as Sans clutched his coat. He lifted his bony hand and saw red. "Sans, you are too human! You are bleeding!"_  

 _"No." Sans chuckled and showed him his hand. "Catsup. Um." Sans tried to move. "Let go. Just let me go. It's over." He closed his eyes. "Hey. Enjoy that freedom, okay? I'm .  . . I'm heading to_ _Grillby's_ _. Do you want anything . . ._ _Papyrus?"_  

 _Dead!_ Sans quickly checked his coat for the broken bottle of catsup. It was fine. He checked all over himself, he could feel his heart racing as he remembered. _That's right_ _!_ _That's right, the kid had opened the barrier but there was another one with several tests. I was on the surface. I was taking the tests with her. The_ _ladykid_ _._ "Ladykid." 

And . . . he died. He must have, he remembered Papyrus holding him and . . . Sans grabbed at his skull. What happened? How could he have two sets of memories at the same time? "Ladykid." The human. Frisk. Well, Princess Frisk if the situation called for it. How did she . . . how did they? 

He took a shortcut to Toriel's door and knocked on it. 

"Who's there?" 

"Canoe" 

"Canoe who?" 

"Canoe help me out? I need to see Frisk today," Sans said. "Your kid? I need to talk to her." 

"My kid? Sans my child is no longer a child." 

Wait. _Is_ _my memory striking back because this was the precise moment time went backward?_ "Right, she must be the ladykid by now. Can I see her?"  

"No. As a human, she tends to need lots of rest." 

Actually, that was probably his monster energy doing that. "Can you wake her up? This is uh, kind of important." 

"Why?" 

 _Oh,_ _'cause_ _your kid apparently turned back time somehow_ _._ It was hard to complain. The barrier was down last time, but a lot of monsters were about to die, she was about to die trapped on the other side, and he already . . ."Just is. Want to talk to her about something." 

This time, Toriel opened up the door and looked at him. "Sans. You've not even seen my daughter since . . ." She looked at her paws. "Well, since she was a child, have you?" 

"Yeah. That determination of hers made her keep her promise about missing me." Dang. He had a chance to actually get to know her better this time around, but she'd been so mad he turned her in when she was small, that she'd been purposely missing his spots. 

But, really? All these years, never ran into her at even Grillby's? No one ever mentioned doing things with her either. In fact, no one mentioned much about their human princess at all. He didn't really care before. Less work not having to watch out for runaways, but . . . "I just got business with Frisk, that's all." 

"Well, no." 

Well, no? "Tori, come on. This is important, just let me see the ladykid for a little while?" 

"No, Sans." Tori sighed. "You can talk to me, Asriel, or even Asgore but not Frisk." 

Sans knew there was a reason he hadn't seen her around since she was a kid. "What happened to her?" 

\--------------------------------- 

**Her Daughter's Bedroom . . .**

"It's not really a coma," Toriel said as they came closer to her daughter's bedroom. "She wakes up about once a month, stays awake for about two days, and then just slips away again for the next month. Asgore and I have tried everything for her." 

Sans peered into her room. Yeah, it was her alright. She had the same look she did when she spent days healing beside him. "Her soul the trigger?" He came closer to her. 

"We assume so." Toriel sighed. "We still don't know who carries the rest of her humanity though." 

"Me." Sans turned around and looked toward Toriel. "Let's go hang out in your living room. We should have a small talk, Tori." 

\----------------------------------- 

After he talked with Toriel, he could see shock and doubt in her face. "I'm not making anything up. How else would a kid that just fell have a mixed-up soul like that, when it hadn't even met me?" 

"Sans! You should have come clean about this sooner," Toriel said to him. She crossed his arms. 

"It wouldn't make much difference. That was an encounter that caused it. Doing it again could kill her." 

"Yes, but, we need her pure again. Frisk deserves to have her whole life back, and we deserve . . . well, freedom." Toriel crossed her legs. "Frisk can open the barrier, Sans. She is plenty old enough." 

"Well, that's great," Sans said. "Except that there is also a huge mess of uncaring monsters over there that, oh, I don't know, killed me last time, Tori!" He looked toward the ground. "Sorry. Just, I died. We lifted the barrier, but the whole thing turned out real bad. So, what's the diff?" Sans gestured around himself. "Monsters living in a mountain, or monsters living? Not a hard one for me." 

"No. Sans, I am going to tell you a secret. Only Asriel, I and Asgore know this secret now. But, given what you've told me, I feel like I should let you know." Toriel rocked in her recliner. "Few of us remember what happened way up there on the surface. It was so long ago, but, Asgore has the original documents in his castle. We can bypass the reckoning altogether. Just, come out, if we open the barrier the correct way."  

She placed her reading glasses on and grabbed a book. "I didn't know the first time we accepted Chara into our family, but I know now. Asgore wasn't simply being a fuzzy pushover that day. He was trying to choose the best way to open the barrier." 

Sans didn't say anything as she opened the book. Inside of it were copies of documents.  

"Seven human souls can break the barrier, every monster knows that. It causes a reckoning, a chance for humans to sacrifice themselves for our freedom though afterward. To prove that we are ready to be together, human and monster. Then there are precautionary procedures and training that need to be passed." Toriel moved her paws down the page. "But, that isn't the original way. Mankind did not intend us to kill and take seven human lives to open the barrier and rejoin them." 

"Great to hear. What else is there?" 

"One soul. One special soul that touches the barrier. No sacrifice of it. No sacrifice of any human. Just a touch." Toriel smiled. "When a half-human, half-monster touches the barrier, it will be dispelled." She snapped her fingers. "Due to the fact a monster and human could find love, and no other monster destroyed it in the meantime, it is proof enough that we are capable of handling ourselves." 

"No reckoning?" 

"No reckoning." 

"So, I have to get Frisk corrected then." It wouldn't be easy. "She stays awake two days out of a month, and that's it?" 

"Yes." Toriel nodded. "She will be out for around fourteen more days I believe. Then she'll get up, eat something, visit with me, visit her brother and father, have tons of energy, and 48 hours later she will be right back down." 

Fourteen days. Would she awake with her memories too? How'd she do it though? He never had that kind of magic. No one had that kind of magic. "Let me see her again, Tori. Getting her to open up is going to be difficult enough, let alone two days out of a month." 

They returned back to her room. Sans watched her again. "Yo, Sleeping Beauty, we really got to talk." He brought her soul out to see once more. _Tried so hard to get your twenty percent, and now we need just the opposite. The fun of time travel, huh?_ "Think part of her soul in me would trigger her?" Sans asked Toriel. When he saw her nod yes, he brought out his own soul.  

Perfect compliments of each other. Sans watched both of their souls glowing a little more brightly, and started to hear her mutter.  

"Frisk?" Toriel came closer to her. "Sans, I think she's waking up early." Toriel touched her head. "Frisk, honey, do you hear me?" 

" . . . pie?" 

"She is awake! She must sense part of her soul in you." Toriel moved back toward Sans. "Oh, Sans, maybe you can trade when she fully wakes up?" She scooted him out of the room. "Now, give her time. I'll get her dressed and we'll see you in a second." 

Sans waited outside as he started to hear her fuss and then yell through the door. 

 **"Oh no, what has been happening? What have I done? What is . . ."**  

 **"It's okay, Frisk, calm down."**  

 **"No, I can't! Is Sans alright? Of course he's alright, it's been eighteen years. Eighteen years . . ."**  

 **"Not that one, this one. Calm down."**  

 **"Does he remember?"**  

 **"Yes. He's actually outside this room as we speak. Frisk, what are you doing?!"**  

Sans watched as Frisk opened the door and looked at him. 

"Oh . . . sorry?" 

Sans just couldn't help himself. He hadn't seen that particular face in years. "Hey, ladykid. No sweat. Told ya, years go by pretty fast for monsters." 

"I didn't do it," she said. "Well, actually . . . well, I didn't, but I sort of gave the okay too. I'm sorry, Sans, but Amanda said the monsters were dying, and that you died, and we were all about to die. I-it seemed like the only way out." Frisk shook her head. "I brought down the barrier, but I brought down the end to everything else." 

Amanda? "Your friend Amanda?" 

"Yeah, she'd been Chara. The other spirit that had been within me the first time," Frisk explained. "She left my present soul in tact so I could talk to monsters. She said even time travel couldn't undo it anyway." 

"Geez, that's not a good sign," Sans said. Not even time travel could undo the damage? "So you got sent back again?" 

"Yeah, but, this time she made it almost impossible to mess up," Frisk said as Toriel scolded her from in the room. "She gave up her soul to Flowey. He had six others due to some kind of contract. Apparently after my adventure the first time, some arrangments were made." 

"Makes sense. I really didn't think Alphys could bring Asriel back from the dead like that." Even that poor dino monster had been shocked when Asriel showed up. Sans had several calls between then from her.  

"Anyhow, without Flowey to distract me, Chara said I would probably never kill a monster. It was risky, but, she said all the monsters were already dying. So. I had to try." 

"Yeah, I think so." Sans nodded his skull. "I uh. Things weren't going so well. I died, ladykid." 

"I . . . I heard that too," Frisk admitted as Toriel moved her way between them. She was tapping her foot furiously as she moved Frisk back in.  

"Get dressed. Talk to him soon." Toriel just looked toward him. "You can talk all you wish after she finishes getting dressed." 

Lame. "Does it matter?" So Frisk wasn't in her finest wardrobe, he didn't care. He wanted to talk. He went from dying, to forgetting everything and being taken back into time, and just remembering everything that day. So did she. Talk is all they really wanted to do. 

But Toriel was not looking at him as kindly. "Sans. That is _my_ daughter, in her nightgown. My daughter, officially Princess Frisk Dreemurr, in her nightgown. Of course that matters!" 

Oh. Yeah. That part was new this time around. "Sorry, Tori. I was kind of used to her in whatever." Oh. That line didn't help either. "She done yet?" 

Frisk opened the door. She wore a simple white dress with the tie in front untied. Her shoes were simple slip ons. Her hair was still a mess. "Better?" 

Toriel shook her head but scooted out of the way. 

\------------------------------------- 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 MF

fun level 71 MN


	14. Hardcore Princess

 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**   


 

**Toriel's** **Living Room, near the fireplace . . .**  

Frisk didn't know what to say at first. She already told Sans about Chara in a hurry. It was just so awkward. He acted like it was no big deal, but he just repeated eighteen years of his life. "Chara said I'd remember one day when I was older. She said you might too, since our souls were tangled up." 

Sans chuckled. "You're still fretting about the eighteen-year thing, aren't you?" Not fair, he was judging her. "Seriously, that's nothing. And I know we agreed we'd get the barrier down with our lives, but it just wasn't turning out right at all. Really." She watched his bony fingers clench the sides of the chair he was in. "Dying in Papyrus' arms wasn't easy. I just knew it was all over, and not just for me." 

Frisk couldn't say much to that. "Asriel never should have opened the barrier like that. We can't risk a reckoning again." Asriel could probably open it with as many souls as he had in him, but, it would just trigger the reckoning and probably lose his own life. "I need to get my humanity back, Sans. After that, the rest is up to me." 

"I think you've had enough rest," Sans joked. "Two days awake out of a month? Twenty percent was too hard on you." 

"We need to get this worked out again," Frisk insisted. 

"Sounds good, if it'll work. Not real attached to the humanity in my soul either. You want to try?" Sans moved down to the ground with Frisk. If it happened naturally with just a little push, everything should be fine. Their souls were connected now. His even seemed to have woken her up. Maybe it could work.  

Sans tried to build a magic bridge between their souls, but it wasn't happening. Still. "Dangit. I had plenty of time to know you this time around too." 

"This started shortly after I turned twelve," Frisk said, "and before that, Asriel and I were just ducking around you," she admitted. "But, I still trust you. I told you last time, Sans." She scrunched her fingers up. "I probably have a shy soul." 

"Naw, that's not it." Sans stood back up. "I believe it was the great Amanda that once said that human souls didn't reveal themselves until the ultimate mambo." He took two skips forward. "You gotta get freaky deaky with this skeleton." 

Frisk moved back farther. "Wait, that was just for showing a soul. Not anything else." 

"So you think the mambo only shows the soul and doesn't cause anything else to happen?" Sans shook his head. "You know better than that, ladykid. Shoot, even time couldn't split our souls right."  

"Sans," Frisk warned him. "No fooling." 

He finally broke into a chuckle. "Didn't even have you a bit?" He squeezed his bony fingertips together. "Come on, Sans had you a bit, admit it." 

Never changes. "Fine, maybe a bit," Frisk admitted, "but now, what do we do?" 

"You said it showed up when a brand new mom was around their newborn baby too. That means there's a great deal of love or healing involved." Sans gestured toward Toriel's room. "There's a good chance if we have an encounter with a healer nearby, it might work. But chances of Tori going for that are kind of weak. Still, it's a thought in the right direction. She's the queen, she's probably got literature on this stuff. At least King Asgore." 

Frisk had to agree with that. They would be the most likely to have some kind of literature on it. She headed toward her mother's room. "Mom?" Toriel opened the door. "Fixing my soul isn't going to be easy. Do you have any literature on human souls?" 

"Oh. Just the basics," she said as she came out and closed her door shut. "Did you two talk privately about time travel stuff?" 

"Yeah, mom." 

"Good!" Toriel headed toward the living room. "So, literature on human souls? That would probably be at the castle. What is it you need to know?" 

"Why Frisk is turning blue?" 

Frisk looked at herself. That wasn't what they needed to know. "I have some of your power and I'm only awake a couple days of the month, Sans. It builds up inside." 

"Ooh, that's dangerous, ladykid." 

"I know. I usually try to teleport all over the house or in the castle to keep it under control." Frisk held up her blue hand and shook it. Sprinkles of magic blue fell from her and coated the ground like sugar. "I can't believe this is twenty percent of your power." 

"That's right." Toriel looked quickly toward Sans. "That is a lot of power for twenty percent. I have never even seen you fight." 

"Don't tell nobody," Sans said toward her, "but, uh, yeah. Powerful, but one hit point. So, null and void. Get it?" 

"Oh. One?" 

"Yep." 

Frisk shook the magic out of her hands again. It usually started collecting on her like magnets to each other. She didn't do anything to cause it. "Hang on." She teleported several different times around the house and came back. She wasn't blue anymore. "There." 

"Don't make yourself too tired," Toriel warned her. 

"Doing fine, mom," Frisk insisted. "So, the castle would have things about it? I'll go see dad and Asriel then." 

"Not like that, you aren't," her mother insisted.

Frisk looked at herself. Oh yeah. She got dressed quickly so she could talk to Sans. Her mind was exploding to talk to someone. Even now, she just? Krisp E. Cream, Papyrus, her job, her home, her parents, everything. She knew nothing about anything. She headed back to her room and looked at her wardrobe. 

Her mother didn't mind the informality too much. Even her dad was more down to Earth than most kings, but he probably wouldn't approve of the half slapped on dress she put on. When she was younger, she grew close to Toriel and Asriel quite quickly. After a few months, she had even became used to King Asgore.  

He really was what Papyrus always called him. A fuzzy pushover. Even now, she could twirl him around her finger if she felt she needed to. She became daddy's girl, and was probably the only real reason the family didn't search out for her missing parts to her soul at twenty. Even the royal house remained unlocked throughout most of it. All except her sleeping room. _Oh, they'll be surprised to see me._ Hopefully, being near Sans kept her up. It sure would be nice going longer than forty-eight hours a month. At this point in the first go round, she had already had her degree and had been a vet for over a year already. Due to the constant sleeping though, she just couldn't take care of herself alone. If it weren't for her mother's healing power, she'd probably be dead by now. 

She came out of her room in a more decorative dress with lovely heels and her hair combed down. "Okay, let's go. To the front door?" 

"Yep." 

\------------------------------------ 

**Asgore's Castle . . .**

Frisk headed through the door and to the small library section. "I doubt it will be right in here." 

"Golly, Frisk, you're up!" 

Frisk turned and saw Asriel. She gestured to Sans. "Thanks to Sans." 

"Oh." Asriel didn't look half as happy at Sans. "Smiley Idiot comes to grace us with his presence." 

"So?" Sans looked over toward Frisk. "More Flowey than Asriel?" 

"Around people he doesn't like so well," she admitted. But, Asriel was also a fuzzy pushover with just her. Even after the bad times with Chara, he was willing to trust in her when they were kids and left the castle secretly.  Many times. 

"What are you talking about?" Asriel eyed Sans. "Aren't you supposed to be on duty or something?" 

"Something," Sans joked back. "Doing the something." 

"Asriel, where is the literature on human souls?" Frisk asked. "Sans has the other part of my humanity. I need to get it back." 

"I don't know." Asriel still wasn't looking too pleasingly at Sans. "You had it this entire time and didn't speak a word? That's not good. You shouldn't lie." 

"Didn't lie. Just didn't tell." 

"Lying and secrets, both are bad," Asriel said. "Be bad all you want, but fess up." 

"Asriel can't keep one secret," Frisk told Sans. "Even the tiniest thing, he'd bark on you like a dog. If he was involved, he'd even tell on himself too so there was no kind of threat you could use." She groaned. "Do you know how amazingly annoying it was to steal cookies when you were little, go through the castle all quietly, each have a cookie, and then him yelling out afterward that we stole cookies?" 

Sans started to laugh. "That's hilarious." 

"It wasn't at the time," Frisk said. 

Asriel shrugged but smiled. "At least I waited until after the cookies were eaten, Frisk." His paw touched his lip. "Now, important books would probably be in dad's actual room. He's in the back, tending to the flowers." 

 

\---------------------------- 

**In the Garden . . .**  

 

"Frisk!" Asgore said as he saw Frisk come toward him. "You're awake." He gave her a delightful hug and waved to Sans. "Howdy. What can I do for you?" 

Sans gestured toward her. "Ask Frisk." 

"We need your literature on human souls," Frisk said. "Sans has the other part of my soul, and it's not easy to get my soul to open up." 

"Well, that's great to hear," Asgore said. He looked toward Sans. "Kept that secret for some time, didn't you? Care to share how that even happened?" 

"Just, not right now daddy. Later." 

"Okay. Oh well, at least we know. Stay here and I will get you the books." When he returned, he only had one book. "This is it." 

That wasn't good. One book? There were literally thousands of books that were up on the surface. Frisk reached for it. "Thanks, dad." 

"Sorry. It's the only one I could find," he said. "Would you both like some tea?" 

Sans phone rang though and he answered it real quick. "Hey, Undyne. Oh. On Royal Duty." He jingled his bony hands in his pockets. "Uh huh. Yeah, but I'm not kidding. I'm with the King." Sans held up the phone toward the king.  

"Howdy, Undyne," Asgore said toward it.  

Sans brought it back. "See? King stuff. Found him. Seeking stuff."  

Frisk tried to hide her laugh as she heard Undyne yell all the way from there. _What a goof._ She opened the book and looked through it. There was a more neutral flow to the dialogue, but it wasn't any easier. She gave it to Sans after he hung up his phone. 

He looked through it too, but seemed to hit the same conclusion. It was just the basics. Nothing really new at all. "This ain't good." He closed the book. "There aren't any other books on human souls at all, Majesty?"  

King Asgore simply shrugged. "We are lacking in certain knowledge down here. Still, we make it work. I find if I can't do something, the Royal Scientist can usually help." 

"What if it wasn't a glitch?" Frisk smiled at her dad. "Be right back. Maybe. I'll say hello to mom." She took off back to the shortcut of the Ruins where the hole used to be. Near a tiny froggit.  

Sans appeared next to her. "Trying to see if it's there?" 

"I know they said they made it, but what if they just discovered it?" Frisk tried to concentrate on removing the brick from the wall with her magic. 

"Don't strain yourself," Sans warned her. "I'll take care of it." In no time at all, most of the bricks had been removed, and a hole could be seen. Even bigger than last time. "Huh. Guess it was a glitch. Think they'll still notice if lots of monsters leave out of it?" 

"I don't know much of anything." Frisk stepped out on the other side. "Except that the books we need are on this side." 

"Great. You plan on stealing them?" 

"No, I can-" Wait.  Frisk didn't live there in the world anymore. When her thoughts hit her though, it just felt so recent. "I don't have money." She watched Sans goofing around on his phone. "What are you doing?" 

"Texting Alphys some stuff. This shouldn't take long. Even though Alphys doesn't remember everything, I still remember what she did." Sans took several minutes, texting away. "Okay. Just hang out right here and wait. I'll go tell Tori just in case something goes wrong."

Sounded like heaven. Frisk looked toward the sky and felt the wind along her face. It had been so long since she had felt it on her skin. She sat down on the ground at first, but then moved to lying down. It was so peaceful. So open. 

If only she could just let all the monsters know and they all just rushed out. But, so many would be left behind, and not everyone was small enough to make it through.  

"Um, so, your brother?" Sans moved out to the surface, but Frisk saw Asriel inside. "Your mom said I had to tell your dad, and your dad insisted your brother stayed here, just in case."

"This is annoying." Asriel poked his head out and leaned it against the exposed brick. "Don't take too long."

"Okay." Sans put his phone away. "So, which way to check first?" 

\------------------------------------ 

**Caleb Hunter's Office . . .**  

"Sir?" Herbert knocked on the door. "The area was disturbed." 

"What area?"  

"The air pocket of the barrier."  

Caleb looked toward Herbert. Had she found it? "Did you check the security cameras?" 

"Yes, Sir. It has been ages but . . . but I believe I think I saw my daughter. She was lying in the grass." 

"Great. Is she still there?" He asked. 

"No. The camera's last shot showed her gone." 

"Perfect. Close it." 

"Sir?" 

"For now," Caleb said."Tell them to move the air pocket again. You're dismissed." He watched Herbert leave as he straightened his tie. "If she finally climbed to the surface she'll have no money, no shelter or anything." He stood up. "Caleb will come down, save the day, and then I can bring her right in, working for me to open the barrier so she stays happy." Whether or not they opened the barrier from outside now was mute. If she was working underneath him, believing him to be the caring man of the past helping her, that's all he really needed. 

Eventually, all his kindness and generosity would pay off, and she'd open her soul to him. Just like he planned all along. Although it had been one bumpy start, he was right where he wanted to be. 

 

\---------------------------------- 

**Book Area of a Store** **. .**. 

"The Light Blue in Your eyes, The Dark Blue in My Soul," Sans said, reading yet another title. "You humans are hilarious." 

"You're twenty percent of the hilariousness," Frisk said looking toward random books. Which book would lead them to success? There were so many, and shy souls were rare books. She would have to special order that, and it wasn't like she had an address to send it to. 

It almost felt like she was back in the past again though. Everything was exactly the same, staying out of living in the mountain didn't change a thing in the store. It was even having it's same Summer Sale going on until the same days. Many titles were getting to be available digitally too, but would it? And she didn't have any kind of device to read it. 

They needed something there. Anything there. "Holding Yourself Back: Shyness from the Heart to the Soul." Bingo, she found one! She picked it up. It looked similar to Amanda's copy. She opened it up and started to check it out. 

A lot of intro. History. Then she found the chapter that might have something. 

"Turning a Shy Soul to a Sexy One. Ooh." 

Frisk looked over her shoulder. "Not helping, Sans." 

"Hey, I can't always be helping you, ladykid princess. Is that what we need though?" 

"I think so. There are a few more titles though." She found a good area. "Let's see." 

"Great. I'll go pay for this thing." He took her book and tossed it in the air once for fun. "Check out the others and if they don't fit, we'll beat our bony feet out of here. Oh, I mean mine." 

Frisk looked around at the other books. There were several titles but it was tiring. Real tiring. Her vision started to blur as she stared at their names. 

\----------------------- 

**Minutes later . . .**

Frisk felt herself being carried. She was small enough to be carried still, but she was way too old for it. Who was carrying her? She looked up through her blurry vision and saw Sans. "What're you doing?" 

"Oh, hey there." Sans stopped moving. "You had me worried there you wouldn't wake back up. I went to go pay for the book, but by the time I got back, you were out again. You're a hardcore princess, aren't you?" 

"Hardcore?" Frisk didn't understand. 

"Yeah. You're playing Sleeping Beauty. I wouldn't do that, fairytale princesses usually don't get an easy way to an ending." 

"I'm fine. Put me back down." 

"Kay." Sans helped her down again. She adjusted her dress again. "Better?" 

"Actually, yeah." That hit her very hard. Frisk looked around. They were just outside the store. _Oh, he carried me out of the store? How embarrassing._ She noticed some people looking through the store windows too. 

"Good. Let me try something. Stay right there." Sans slowly backed away. He moved backward more and more, until he reached parking lot. He turned around, watched for traffic and kept going. He stopped in the middle of the parking lot and Frisk started to feel herself getting sleepy again. Sans started to come back, and by the time he got back, she felt normal again. "Knock-knock?" 

"Who's there?" 

"Glue." 

"Glue who?" 

"Apparently you to me." Sans pointed at her with her bony finger. "It seems your **stuck** to me from now on, Frisk, until we get this fixed. Even just leaving to pay for a book in the same store knocked you out. From what I saw, the farther I get, the faster you drop, but even just a little distance too long turns you into the SB, ladykid." 

Dang.  

"I know. It's my pesky power. Don't worry, I'll take it back soon, gladly, when I can too." He gestured behind him. "For now, I better get you home. Then you can read and I can go smooth things over with . . . yikes." 

Yeah, when he left, Frisk would be down again. "Why don't you stay the night? As long as you like snails, you'll be fine." 

"Gee. Sounds appetizing." She couldn't tell if he was fooling her or not. "If Tori agrees, I'll stay and we'll all go to Grillby's. Papyrus' treat." 

Frisk couldn't help but laugh at that one. "Come on, let's go back home." She headed back toward the hole. 

But . . . it wasn't there. Neither was Asriel. She put the book down and felt all over for it. "No. No, that's impossible. Did it slightly switch spots maybe?" Sans was on the other side feeling around, but, nothing. 

There was nothing.  

"Frisk Cross. I've been waiting a long time for you to come back." 

What in the? Caleb's voice? Frisk turned around and saw her old boyfriend.  

"I noticed you made it out of the barrier through a small air pocket," he said coming closer to her, "and I couldn't help myself. I had to see you again." 

"You . . . "  Frisk gestured toward him slowly. He was the same, but different. In wardrobe. In the way he looked at her. "You're the one Chara talked to. You're the one who wished on the souls." That explained how he remembered everything. From the way it sounded, he would have needed to remember for a very long time.

"Yes. I couldn't just let you get murdered in there," Caleb said to her, grabbing her hands. "The last timeline, everything was just wrong. And, I'm sorry, I'm sure you know I worked for your dad. Not this time though, he has nowhere near the influence he did last time." 

"Well. Good." It was good, but something still felt off. 

"Yeah. In fact, we have been working for years on this side to break the barrier." 

"Really?" 

"Oh yeah. Yeah, there are some tough factors on the outside that make it difficult," Caleb insisted, "but I am working on it." 

Ah. "Used time travel to catch a few lucky breaks, huh?" She asked. 

"Well. It'd be silly not to," he chuckled back. He then noticed Sans. "Hello there. Monster." 

"Sup." Sans gestured back to the exposed wall. "So, that 'air pocket'? Where'd it go?" 

"Oh, it's always around somewhere," Caleb said kindly. He grabbed his phone. "It's always moving around. Until then, do you want to see the other side of the barrier we're trying to open?" 

 

\------------------------------------- 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 MF

fun level 71 MN


	15. Asriel Joins the Fun

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

\------------------------------------------------ 

**Barrier from the Outside . . .**

King Asgore wasn't very far away from her in front of that barrier, and yet because of it, it didn't even feel like she was anywhere close to home. She touched it. 

"It looks the same on the outside." Sans touched it too. "Hey, Caleb, does this open the same way as the inside?" 

"You mean sacrificing seven human souls?" Caleb asked. "Well, yes, but we are trying to work on a peaceful solution. Besides, we don't need another reckoning happening. I've worked hard to get into a position to make sure it doesn't." 

"Naw, I meant the peaceful way," Sans said. "You're the boss, right? You know the other way?" 

"What, the . . . the monster-baby combination?" Caleb asked. "You know about that?" 

"Yeah, my father has the original documents," Frisk said. 

"Oh. Well, I don't have access to who is monster and who isn't. Unless they are on my own crew here, I can't tell which is which any better than you can," Caleb said, gesturing to Sans. "And, getting a monster before it's first use of magic so small, it's so delicate and fragile. Even if I knew someone, they would never bring it near here." 

"A monster before it's first use of magic?" That was why it had to be a baby?  

"It's not just 50/50 human monster," Sans said back to him. "No magic used at all?" He started counting on his bony fingers. "Yeah. Yeah, a monster would kill you. That's only three days old." 

Three days old? Frisk looked back at Caleb. "That wasn't in the papers." 

"Not everything is always disclosed. Our ancestors . . . really didn't believe a whole lot in the monsters. Obviously, they believed some . . . but not a whole lot." Caleb gestured to the barrier.  

"Okay." Frisk looked around her. "It's about two on a Tuesday. I see machinery around here, but where is everyone?" 

"Oh, well, you see." Caleb moved his hands around. "Not many residents can really work in a place where a barrier is at if they aren't monster, or know about monsters. That means I only have a limited crew, and they only work on the weekends." 

Weekends? "Two days a week?" Frisk asked. "With my father, mother, and everyone down there? You're just . . ." A weekend job? 

"Well, no one has a huge amount of dedication to it, Frisk," Caleb said. "But, it's nice to hear you were adopted." 

"Yeah," Sans interrupted. "It's not Frisk Cross anymore, it's Princess Frisk Dreemurr. So, uh, if we are done seeing how much you're _not_ working right now?" Sans waved his bony hand around like Caleb did when he was explaining things. "It'd be great if you just tell us where the hole is now." 

"Well, if people were working, monster," Caleb said, "then you'd be in the way right now and couldn't really see it, could you?" 

"Well, human," Sans came back at him, "the barrier is the same on the outside as it is on the inside. So, how's about showing us something different?" 

"Different? Okay." Caleb nodded toward Frisk. "I'll show you something different." 

\----------------------------------------------- 

**Frisk's Previous Home . . .**

Frisk stared at the block her old home was on. Why were they heading this way?  

"It's hard to find monsters out in these communities, and even when you do, you have to be convincing that a weekend job is worth it. But, you see," Caleb continued. "Frisk, they just don't get it. They don't understand why they need to work so hard. Each day the barrier doesn't open, is another day they are paid. I have added a huge amount to their ending fee when the barrier is opened. Nearly three times their salary, but after that, they know they are out of a job." Caleb stopped the car in front of her old house. 

Frisk didn't say anything as they got out. _What is going on?_ She watched Caleb come over toward her side and gently take her by the arm. 

"You see, all they really need to get that barrier open is, someone who understands what it's like on the other side." Caleb unlocked the door and went in. "Someone who's been there, but also, who's been here. Can double the understanding of how important it all is. Maybe with your help, we can start pulling weekdays, or increase our output of finding more monsters to help?" 

Frisk looked around the place. It was home, but not. The walls were the same color. The decorations were almost the same, some of them slightly off. The detail. The tiny details. Even the replacement covers of hearts she had on the light switches.  

Then, she watched Caleb bring over Krisp E. Cream. Same nametag. Same name. She heard Papyrus' familiar snoring from the other room.  

"It's all set up, everything, Frisk." Caleb handed her Krisp E. Cream. "I know you've spent your whole life in that hole so you don't think you can live out here anymore, but you can. You can live out here, and help the Underground at the same time." He counted off his fingers. "I can't give you all your years of study back as a vet, but I can give you an even better job helping the Underground, just like you always wanted. I bought your house, and I even decorated it the best I could remember." 

His memory was scary. The place was so close to the one from before it was . . . creepy. 

"I even watched out for your dog and cat. See? Originals, not knock offs that look the same." Caleb petted her. "Been having them taken care of since the first day you originally got them at the shelter. See? I remembered nature vs. Nurture, to make sure they had the exact same personality as the day you got them." 

Frisk petted Krisp E. Cream but the expression on her face didn't change. 

"I turned back time, but I fixed it for the better. More than just for me. Even your parents," Caleb said. "If you want to talk to them again, they won't criticize you about the monsters. And your father wouldn't dream of killing you now in revenge. He probably already thinks you've been dead for years. Well?" 

_Creepy. Creepy. Creepy. And that's why I shouldn't have dated out of pity._ She couldn't help herself back then! Caleb was good-looking, tall, and wonderfully sweet. He was a little clueless about humor, but overall, he was  a decent being. Giving chances was a thing she'd always done. It was the reason she forgave the monsters who always tried to kill her even as a child.  

So, she dated him. He was kind. Overly kind, but kind. No problem. He was polite. Overly polite, but polite. No problem. He was romantic at times. Overly romantic, but romantic. No problem. But now? 

Now . . . maybe . . . maybe she shouldn't have dated him after all . . . 

 

\------------------------------- 

 

_This human's flipped his freaking lid!_ Sans looked toward Frisk. Yeah, her face was screaming 'Creepy as hell!'. It was like this guy wanted to erase the last eighteen years and start her here all over again. Even the way he brought her in, like they were still girlfriend/boyfriend. _Nah, that hole didn't just move. He closed it to get Frisk._  

Obviously. This guy was psycho! He even decorated the house almost the same. What wasn't the same was really close to it, but the style wasn't Frisk's, making it look like a mish mash of her home but someone half redecorating.  

He took his bony hand and grabbed her fleshy hand. Time to wake this guy up. "Gee, how nice of the guy to redecorate for us, huh, Frisk?" 

Frisk looked toward him. Her eyes still frozen in terror. "Umm . . . no one dated him? Everyone deserves a chance?" 

"Yeah, but, sometimes? Sometimes things were the way they were for a reason." Sans shoved his other bony hand in his coat. 

"What are you talking about, Frisk?" Caleb said as he came closer.  

Yeah, no, this guy wasn't getting any closer. Sans moved in front of Frisk and shaked his hand, clearly scaring him. Good. Share some of the scare. "Nevermind that, hey, buddy! Thanks for the whole house for us, helps a lot! Gonna need somewhere to stay until we can find a way back down." He slapped him on the back playfully for good measure. 

Sans lead Frisk toward the back. "Oh, great, my hotland room is back." Sans gestured to the guest room. "You want left or right, Frisk?" Just like he thought, she'd go with it.  

"Left," Frisk said. 

"Wait." Caleb followed them in. "Why are you . . ." 

"Oh, didn't you know, pal?" Sans could have gone several ways with him, but he didn't want the insane human to somehow pull out an axe and start attacking or something. Best to leave the loonies to their own thing. "Yeah, I exchanged my monster with her, and it was way too much. Puts her to sleep when I'm not around, so I can't go real far from her." 

"That's right," Frisk agreed. "I have to be near Sans, 24/7 or I fall into a deep sleep. Not always easy to wake back up." 

"Yep. Even the other room is just too far for us," Sans said. "So, we'll be together in Hotlands. Which is great. Hot stuff happens in Hotlands. Am I right?" Even though Caleb didn't understand any of his other jokes last time, he was catching onto that phrase real well.  

Sans pulled out the book they just bought from his pocket and waved it around at Caleb. "We need to exchange our souls again too, so sleeping in the same bed just brings us all closer together. We've been at her mom's, tight rooms, no excuse to get nearly this close with the human woman." He laid his eye lights straight into Caleb. "But, we're not at home with your mom anymore, are we, Princess Frisk?" 

"No, we're not." Frisk agreed. "Maybe we can finally get my soul exposed so that we can make the exchange again?" 

"Probably. Unless, somehow, the hole is found again," Sans said. He grabbed Caleb's hand again and shook it harder. "Thanks, Buddy. You've really made my night. And who knows? Maybe _we'll_ be able to help you with that barrier issue soon too." 

"Wait. I'm sure we'll find that hole soon." Caleb actually pulled out his phone this time and called instead of just texting. "Yes, Caleb Hunter here. I want to know which way the hole went. In the Underground. Yes, I know no one is working right now, but I want it located pronto. Where is it? Well, do you know which side it is on at least?" He backed out of the room a bit. "Just hang on, okay? I'm sure we'll find your hole. And, Frisk?" He gestured around the house. "The offer still stands. Whenever you've decided, just holler. I have people take care of the house and the pets and everything. So day or night, okay?"  

Sans just shook his head. Oh geez. Frisk's kind second chance spirit had her dating this kind of guy? Great, real great. It looked like they'd be on their way home soon, but a little extra insurance. "Hey, Frisk, check out our next chapter. Turning A Shy Soul into a Sexy One. That sounds like it'll be interesting, huh?" And for one more basic measurement, he held it out toward Caleb so he could see the chapter name. 

Okay, a little stirring of the loonies probably wouldn't equal ax wielding.  

"I don't care that it's a weekday!" Caleb turned his back on Sans and yelled into his phone. "Then trigger it back. I don't know, tie a rope to the end of a weapon and tell them to move. I don't know. I don't care. I need that hole opened again. Now. Twelve hours? No, not twelve hours." 

"Get a lot of stuff done in twelve hours," Frisk remarked. 

"Get a lot of stuff **_in_** in twelve hours," Sans added. 

"Okay." Caleb hung up the phone. "The hole should come back close to its original place in twelve hours. It moves around, but it always comes back around. The process to make it change directions? Well, it involves some risk-taking, so if you could just hang out for twelve hours, I will personally get it taken care of." He gestured to the house. "Uh, I suppose you can stay the night at my house if you want?" 

"Aw, no, buddy," Sans said. "We can always stay at a cozy little Inn." 

"No, no, I insist. Stay the night. I'll just be over in the main bedroom." Caleb watched Sans. "Not real far away. Until then, is there anything I can do for you for the next twelve hours?" 

"Yeah. I got a suggestion, pal." 

\-------------------------------------------- 

**Duck Pond . . .**  

"Sans?" Frisk asked. "Why did you say you wanted to look at ducks?"  

Sans watched another duck go by, but kept his eye on Caleb who stayed over a ways, but not too far in the car. "Because . . . that guy was driving me **quackers**." 

He watched Frisk laugh so hard she actually grabbed her sides. 

"Sans!" She could barely breathe she laughed so hard. "Did you really have him drive us all the way out here for just that one joke?" 

"Yep." Ha ha, he'd never gotten her that good before. Her face was bright red with laughter, and she really couldn't help laughing. Ladykid was all out today. It took eighteen years again to hear that exact laughter. After he was locked out of the barrier from her, he never thought he'd hear it the same way again. And, even though she promised her life to opening that barrier . . . he really couldn't have stood losing her.  

She wasn't funny. She never made a single joke back at him, but her reactions toward him were genuine. If he kind of made a funny joke, she'd slightly smile. If it were genuinely funny, she'd laugh. But this one? Hurting her sides because she couldn't even hold the laughter within this time.  

Sans watched as Caleb came over, also smiling at Frisk. "A determined soul, so never plain. The realness of real. The rarest of the rare." He chuckled as he moved closer to Frisk. 

Her happy time danced right off her face as Caleb bent down and moved into her face. "Uh, hi?" 

"Haven't changed a bit, Frisk. Still so real. Did you know that in the entire world, only 1 in 500,000 hold DETERMINATION as their highest trait? A bright red soul, so very rarely seen. But, it shows through you still." He almost reached out to touch her cheek, but the guy was spooky enough.  

Sans grabbed his hand instead and shook it again. "Hey there, Chum, thanks for the duck tour. We'd like to go eat now. Not a real fine restaurant, but our diet's been pretty limited. Expose us to too much, and you'll get more than you wanted in return." 

"I . . . I don't understand," Caleb said. 

"Of course not, buddy, but you will." 

\------------------------------------------ 

**Restaurant . . .**  

Sans tapped his bony fingers on the table, waiting on the food. It was boring. He wanted to go to sleep, but he didn't really trust Caleb around Frisk. They should have been back by now. Tori was probably worried sick, and he could tell Frisk wasn't happy about it either. 

This guy was not getting it. Frisk didn't want to just help the Underground this time around. She didn't have some nice, fond old memories of it since she was a kid. The Underground was her home. She wasn't Frisk Cross, she was Princess Frisk Dreemurr. She wasn't going to ever stay up there on the surface, no matter what Caleb Hunter said or did.  

When he escorted himself to leave to the bathroom, he watched Frisk's whole body relax and her face found her hands with her elbows finding the table. She rubbed at her face furiously. 

Sans just looked toward her. "Bad date, huh? Want me to back off so you can get private time, Frisk?" He teased her. She grabbed at his coat real hard and tugged him. 

"Don't you dare." Frisk laid her head down in her hand again. "Mom must be worried sick. We were just getting a few books, and then home. I-" 

"Hey, hey. How were you supposed to know there was a jealously strange old obsessively possessive boyfriend up here waiting to get you?" Sans chuckled. "Don't worry. I know it's tough, but trust me. That guy is doing everything he can to get you back home now." 

It still didn't cheer Frisk up. "I . . . I don't know how to feel, Sans. The first time around, this used to be my home. A part of me still feels great up here, but, I would never just leave my whole family Underground. Mom, dad, Asriel, I couldn't leave any of them. But, I feel guilty too." She touched a napkin holder in front of her. "I miss . . ." 

"I get it." Sans touched the napkin holder too. He clinked it with his bone. "You've got two homes in your heart. Nothing wrong with that. One day, both of them might merge." He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and hand him another disguise device he'd seen eighteen years ago. "Thanks, pal." He took it and put it in his coat, trying to notice the features of the 'human' who handed it to him. He didn't need it now, but he might one day. When he looked back toward Frisk though, he saw something different in her expression. He couldn't quite place it. "Hey, ladykid, what is it?" 

"Nothing." 

"Nuh-uh, nothing, what is it?" 

"It's stupid." 

"Nothing's ever stupid to ol' Sans," he reminded her. "Come on, tell me?" 

"I promised to free the Underground with my life last time," Frisk said. 

"Well, technically we did," Sans said, "it just turned out bad. This next one will be good." There it was again. "Ladykid, come on. Caleb the Hunter will be back soon, but you need to spit something out. What is it?" 

"I'd put my life on the line for the Underground," Frisk said. "I'd put anything on the line for the Underground. But . . ." Her lip twitched. "There's no such thing as divorce in the Underground. If there was, I wouldn't be a Princess. I'd just be Toriel's daughter." 

Yeah. He knew what was bugging her now. "Thought we'd be able to open your soul and instead of fix it, maybe chance doing a fifty-fifty?"  

She glanced toward him. "I knew it was risky. But, I'm full of risk. I just." 

"Look, you've been sleeping most of your life away. There really isn't divorce, so whoever you choose is really it." Sans shook his head. "Damn the freedom yet, Frisk. Remember. You've got some monster in you. Years are nothing. Tell Tori not to rush you." 

"Freedom is afterward. The freedom to be up here, again." Frisk looked at the table. "On the surface, with everyone." 

"Hey, you heard that obsessed guy," Sans reminded her. "There's apparently a little hole that shows up in different places. If you want, you could bring just about anyone through in the meantime. Just watch the hole." Speaking of which, where had Asriel gone? 

"But, when I get fixed, I won't be able to speak monster," Frisk said. "I'll be stuck on human, and I won't have a long lifespan." 

"Whoever you pick will be able to fix you up," Sans said, "with a smidge of their monster magic." 

"Between when I fix myself with you, and finding the one I have to marry?" Frisk tapped the napkin dispenser again. "I'll be all better, but I won't be able to talk to anyone except my family. For however many years. Until I pick." 

Oh. "Alphys probably has a translator," Sans said as he pulled her fingers away from the napkin dispenser. "Don't do something stupid like rush it. Wait 'til you're like 30 or 40 if you want." 

"Sans, as a complete human, I'll be getting older. Quicker," Frisk said. "I know right now there is little difference, but around 30 I will start to slide. By 40 I will be sliding fast. It'll get harder as I get older, and then I'll reach an age where children aren't even possible. And." She shook her head. "Sorry." 

"Never be sorry, Frisk." He patted her hand. "Do you know what time it is? It's promise time featuring Sans and Frisk." He let go of her hand. "Promise me you won't rush this, ladykid." 

"But-" 

"No buts, Frisk," Sans warned her. "Four years more. Ten years more. That doesn't make much difference. Just as long as we get freed one day. Got it? So, say it." 

"Okay," Frisk agreed. "I promise I'll wait for marriage." 

"What?!" 

Sans watched Caleb's jaw almost drop off. Life was good when things just lined up. "I don't know if I agree with that. What about you, Caleb? Do you agree?" 

"Marriage?" Caleb's voice squeaked as he sat back down. "Frisk? Marriage?" 

"I promised to wait for marriage," Frisk said again, getting the hint.  

"Yeah, but we'll see." Sans winked his eye socket at Caleb. "Thanks again for letting us stay in the old hotlands room tonight. Brings back memories. Real fond memories." Caleb was back on his phone again as the grub arrived.  

Sans gulped his food down. Frisk was taking her time. It was clear she wasn't real hungry. She wanted to go back home. "Asriel." She missed her brother in particular? Sans looked up and saw the familiar prince casting his eyes down at them. "It took forever to find you," he complained. He looked over toward Frisk near Sans. "A book is a book. What are you doing still goofing off?" 

Oh. Yeah. "Have a seat, Asriel," Sans said, inviting him over. "The hole closed. This is the guy taking care of us. He used to be Frisk's old boyfriend." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah, he's uh, as popular as **_Jerry_** up here with Frisk right now. Just, get a load of her happy face." That should have been a big, loud hint. Jerry was known all the way around the Underground. Hopefully, Asriel would- 

"Ooh." Asriel sat next to Caleb. "Howdy. Do you drink tea?" 

"Not really." 

"Not really?" Asriel scoffed. "Who doesn't drink tea? Royalty drink tea. Non-royalty drink tea. Even Sans over there, he drinks tea." He looked toward Caleb. "That means you are lower to me than Sans." 

"I partake every once in awhile?" Caleb tried. "Who are you?" 

"Asriel. Prince Asriel, heir to the Underground Kingdom to you." Asriel took some of Caleb's food. "You don't have any catsup. Who eats fries without catsup?" 

"Here ya go, buddy." Sans reached in his other pocket and pulled out a trusty hidden ketchup bottle. "It's almost gone, but enough for some fries." 

"Eh. Thanks." Asriel took it and put some on his fry. "So, golly, the hole closed, huh?" He ate the fry up. "When's it opening back up?" 

"About ten hours," Caleb said, watching Asriel eat his food. "Prince." 

"Yes. He's my brother," Frisk said as she reached out and stopped Asriel's hands. "Quit that, As. Stop being an . . . umm." She patted his hand. "You know." 

Sans couldn't help himself, he had to chuckle. Those two were still a pair.  

"Do you like flowers?" Asriel asked Caleb. 

"I don't mind flowers?" Caleb answered. 

"What color?" 

"Um. Red?" 

"Red?" Asriel just shook his head in shame. "The right answer was yellow. I would have partly accepted blue. Red? What are you, Complete Idiot? Yeah, I think that fits. Gosh, hey, Complete Idiot. I need some food too." 

"And a place to stay," Sans added. "We're all stuck together for ten hours. Say, Prince Asriel, why not stick with us? This guy already bought Frisk's old house. Decorated it up the exact same way. Even same pets. It's homey. Just look at Frisk, doesn't that face say 'this is all homey?' 

"I could put you up in a hotel?" Caleb said. "A Prince such as yourself might not be as comfortable-" 

"Hey, guess what?" Asriel took another fry and half bit it in front of him. "I don't need a pitiful hotel." 

"It's not pitiful," Caleb corrected him. "Trust me, I have plenty of money to get you any hotel you want." 

"I don't want a hotel. I want to be near my sister. I'll take the house, and you, Complete Idiot, can order me food already. Oh, and desert!" Asriel reached over the table for the menu and looked at it. "That one." 

Frisk wanted to correct him, but Sans patted her hand, pulling them back. Nuh-uh. Let that bold goat do his thing. 

"So, this is the surface?" Asriel looked around. "Not . . . really anything special. Except the skies. Really not a very good standard for someone like us." 

"It was just a cozy place Frisk used to like to eat at," Caleb said. "I wanted her to feel comfortable." 

"In another lifetime. There's no way. Ooh! I wanted that!" Asriel looked back toward Caleb, pointing to what a waiter was carrying. "What was that? I want that. I'll be back, I will find out what that's called." 

"Okay." Caleb looked back toward Frisk. "Interesting family you now have, Frisk." 

"What do you mean interesting?" Sans asked him. "Sounds like you don't like him." 

"Oh, no, no. It's fine." Caleb tried to chuckle. "I am sure I have enough that I can satiate anyone's needs." 

"It's in the steaks, the third one down on the menu," Asriel said as he came back. "Oh, and here." He gave Caleb a card.  

Caleb looked at it. "Room repair?" 

"You're well off, you said so yourself," Asriel said. "I told him you'd call and let him repair a room." 

"I don't need room repair." 

"Complete Idiot, you don't understand the first thing about royalty," Asriel belittled him. "We are caring." He stole another fry. "We help out whatever monster needs help at any time." He stole another fry. "Even if it inconveniences us, that is what we do." 

"Very true," Frisk agreed with him. "It's not the same as you think of royalty. My father doesn't even lock his doors. We are always open, to everyone. Especially for tea." 

Asriel yacked on about what royalty meant and did as he kept eating Caleb's fries until his own order came. "Oh, goodie! Oh, here, I don't need these." He scooted the new fries to Sans. 

"Thanks, Buddy," Sans said. "You got my ketchup still?" 

Asriel handed back his catsup and ate his steak. Once the desert showed up, he fished out something else from his pants pocket, tracing something on the side with a tiny tube and then slid it to Frisk. 

"Oh!" Frisk's eyes lit up as she looked at the small lava cake and then at her brother. "Honestly. You can be so sweet at times." 

Sans leaned back and looked at the message. 

**Complete Idiot won't stop us. Will be back home soon. Enjoy the dessert.** **Asriel** **.**  

"I didn't know you wanted dessert," Caleb said watching Frisk start to eat at the lava cake instead of her food. "I would have ordered it. There's really no limit to what I'd do for you, Frisk." 

"Hey," Asriel snapped his paws. "Hey, Complete Idiot. The card? The room repair guy is leaving." He stepped out of the booth. "Go confirm with him that he has work." 

"Well, um," Caleb stammered. "I don't have work right now." 

"I promised him work." 

"I don't have any." 

"That's not right." Asriel grabbed him and pulled him over toward the person. "Hey, you! I am sorry." He gestured toward Caleb. "This is Caleb Hunter. Someone who insists he has lots of money, and just finished telling my sister she could have basically anything she ever wanted, says that he actually does not have any work for you. He doesn't have even one simple room. With all his fortune, Caleb Hunter, in a word? Probably can afford a high-class dinner, but is broke." He held up his hand when Caleb started to speak. "Instead, perhaps you could offer him a job?" 

"No, I have more than enough! Fine, a room. Great." Caleb took the card and wrote something on the back. "There, pin something in with my secretary. Here, I have like, five spare rooms. Turn them into something useful." He gave it back to the guy, who gave him another blank card, said thank you, and left. 

Caleb and Asriel sat back down. 

Sans just held his soda up. "Nine more hours." 

Caleb was right back on the phone. "Actually, I have been getting it to six, but I think I am slowly getting there. My number one priority is getting you home. I swear," he said to Sans. "Yes, hello? Yes, I have been trying to reach Dan over on the other side of the community and he isn't answering, and I need the hole back to where it was at two o' clock today. I know, I know it is tough, but just kick it in the other direction. Do something. Look, do this for me and I'll give a 5% raise." 

"Fifty percent raise?" Asriel said loudly right beside him. He patted him on the back. "Good man! Now, that is what Underground royalty is all about." 

"Fifty?" Caleb stuttered on the phone. "Don't listen to- I said- look. He misheard, I will give you a . . . fine, a fifty percent raise, if you just find him. Okay?" He got off the phone. "It might be three hours now." His phone rang shortly again. "Oh? There you are! Really? Well, great. Apparently, money can be a motivator. Look, I need you to get down and knock it back further. Yeah, I don't care. No, I don't care about that. I need this done. You want a fifty percent raise too?" He moved from the phone a second. "Whatever, fine. Now. Good. Great." Caleb got off the phone and smiled toward Frisk. "By the time we drive over there, it should be open, Frisk." 

Sans stood up from the booth, moving slightly for Frisk to get out. He hated leaving Papyrus to wonder about where he'd been, but it looks like he'd be home before he would even get off work. 

 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 MF

fun level 71 MN


	16. If I Were King . . .

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

**To the hole . . .**  

"There it is." Relief settled over Frisk like a thick fog, Sans saw it all over her. 

"Yes. There it is." Caleb came out of the car gloomily with Asriel and Sans coming out the other sides. "The offer still stands. You know? Everything's ready over here." He gestured to Sans. "But, you and your monster . . . you know." 

"You know what?" Asriel spoke up. 

Uh oh. Sans headed for the hole. "Whoah, I have a lot of explaining to do with Papyrus, better get going." 

"No, wait." Asriel put up his hand toward Sans as he looked toward Caleb. "What do you mean, 'you know?' Why didn't you say monsters, not monster?" 

"Well, because." Caleb gestured at Frisk. "Frisk and the skeleton are clearly in a relationship." 

"No, they are not. Not to my knowledge." 

Bam. Well, it didn't matter. They were already at the hole. "Come on, Frisk," Sans insisted. 

"They are not? But, what about the sleeping problem? He needs to stay right next to her," Caleb insisted. "Right?" 

"That one is true," Frisk said, before Asriel could speak. "It's true. I'm fine, as long as I stay near Sans." 

Asriel was still staring at the two of them, back and forth. "Are you two in a relationship?" 

"Um. Well?" Sans chuckled. "Maybe . . . a type of ship." Leave it to her brother to dismantle their previous lies. 

"Friendship," Frisk said, her face showing she'd been beat. "We are just friends." 

"Yeah, but, still got to get our souls corrected," Sans added, "and still need a half monster newborn to open the barrier, Caleb, so, you know? Tough break, pal." He gestured with his skull. "Come on, Frisk, let's go." 

"That's why you're with him. That's the only reason?" Caleb rushed to her side, bending down and grabbing her hands. "Well then, what if I can do it for you? What if I find a way to either get the barrier open, or expand the pocket so _all_ the monsters can sneak out? Then, would you come back to me?" 

"You came on real strong." Frisk tried to look away. "Caleb, I-" 

"But Frisk, I promise, I won't rush you. I'll take care of the house and your pets, just for you." He patted her hand, his eyes dancing in bliss. "But, I won't buy your old car or anything else. I won't do anything else. Just?" 

 _No_ _,_ _Frisk_ _. Already gave him a second chance at friendship with the whole lying thing._ Sans watched her face though. He could see it right away. Frisk's forgiving spirit. It's what kept the Underground safe when she was first down there and scared. And it was strong. And . . . 

"I can't exactly promise that," Frisk said, "but . . . I'd be open to it?" 

"Promise, Frisk," Sans reminded her.  "You made a promise."

"I know, I know. Wait on marriage. No hurry." Frisk looked back at Caleb. 

"Oh? Oh, that's what you were talking about when I came back to my seat." That made Caleb even cheerier. "So there really is no one else?" 

"My sister is awake only two days every month," Asriel said to Caleb. "Of course there's no one else. Think about it. The only one there could possibly be is Sans. If they are not a couple, then there is no one." 

"Prince Asriel," Sans spoke up. "Thanks for the help. We should get back now." 

"Of course, now knowing what we know, Sans will have to be with her on every date for every courter she tries," Asriel said toward Sans. "That's going to be a bit annoying, isn't it?" 

Yeah. Yeah that would be. "I got work." 

"Oh, please. My father will have Undyne still pay you to escort Frisk on her dates." 

Yeah, Sans still didn't feel very cool with that. Sans watched Asriel's eyes on him. "What?" 

"A game. We're all playing a game." Asriel came over to Frisk. "Hey, Sis, want to play a game before we go home?" 

"A game?" Frisk chuckled, her frustrated attitude with Caleb all but forgotten. "What do you mean, what game?" 

"We broke bread with our new friend today." Asriel patted Caleb on the back. "Complete Idiot, remember? It's tradition to either drink tea or play a game. He doesn't like tea." He eyed Caleb. "Weirdo." Then he smiled again. "So, we'll play a game. Let's play the old classic game. What if I were King or Queen?" 

"Haven't played that one in awhile," Frisk said.  

"A game? Sounds cool." Sans came away from the hole a little. He'd never played a royal game before. That sounded like it could be neat. 

"Okay." Asriel cleared his throat. "If I were King, I would stay the most alert by sleeping between the hours of 9 and 7. That would leave me to be most alert during the busiest hours Underground, and it's what dad does." 

"Oh? Okay." Frisk pursed her lips a moment, thinking. "If I were Queen, I would stay the most alert by sleeping the opposite hours of my King." 

"Oh, no, unfair answer." Asriel pointed at her. "Your kings dead. Terrible war, whatever. You're leader, no cheating." 

"Why do you always have to say that?" Frisk huffed like a child. "Fine, If I were Queen, I would do the same thing dad does too. It's worked this many years. I might need a nap in between though, so I would also leave room between 2-3, because hardly anyone ever comes between those hours." 

"Okay. Your turn, Complete Idiot." 

"Can I be called Caleb?" 

"No. Your turn." 

Caleb shrugged. "If I were King, I would . . . stay . . ." 

"The most alert by," Asriel helped him. 

"The most alert by," Caleb said. "Following the King's example before me. If it worked for him, it would probably work for me?" 

"Sure, sure. Not a real thorough answer, could have done better." Asriel gestured toward Sans. "Go, Smiley Idiot." 

"Can I at least be Sans the Smiley Idiot," Sans complained. He _knew_ he couldn't step too far with royalty, but if he was going to be around Frisk all the time now, then it would be better to get an accurate name.  

Frisk moved over toward Asriel and whispered something in his ear. He looked toward her and back toward Sans. "Come on, Sans, we are waiting." 

 _Yes._ Name change. Sans pushed his blue tongue behind his teeth in and out. Because of his dumb twenty percent humanity, some things he manifested just really stuck on him that he couldn't make vanish. Now, he'd had it for so many years, he didn't think much about it. He still kept everything hidden behind his teeth and clothes though. A skeleton that couldn't be a complete skeleton was embarrassing. "If I were King, I would stay the most alert by hiring a monster each hour of the day to be by my bedside. I'd sleep whenever I want, but if anyone came by, a hired monster could just roll me out of the bed. I've pretty much got it from there." 

Frisk chuckled. "That sounds perfect for you, Sans." 

"That's . . . something," Caleb said. 

"Well. That round was quite boring," Asriel complained. 

"We used to be a lot more creative as kids," Frisk said. She moved toward the hole. "Quits for now? We really should get home." 

"Yep." Asriel waved at Caleb. "Goodbye, Complete Idiot. If you become my brother, I wish the Underground luck surviving if you did ever become king." He headed toward the hole. "Oh, mother's making snail pie and butterscotch tonight, Frisk." 

Butterscotch? That would be worth having. "Really? She have enough for two extra monsters?" Sans asked. "I've got to talk to Papyrus, and . . . I'm not real sure about Frisk and the waking thing. Seriously, I was in the same building on the other side, and she didn't wake up for fifteen minutes, Prince Asriel." 

"Asriel," Prince Asriel corrected him. "Just, Asriel, Sans. Let's go." 

Asriel was the first in the hole. Frisk was next to go in, but Caleb shouted at her. 

"Wait, Frisk! Meet me Tuesday, please? Two 'O Clock?" Caleb insisted. "Please? Let's try again, a little less push from me this time?" 

Like that wasn't pushy enough? Sans looked over at Frisk. _Yeah, yeah. I know how this one goes._  

" . . . I-I'll try," Frisk said. "We'll see," she said as she ducked into the hole, followed quickly by Sans. 

"Great. I'll be sure to leave a computer reading of times the hole is open over here too, Frisk!" Caleb shouted. "Next time you come, you'll see it nailed to a tree. I'll get it done right now, it'll be up in an hour or so. So, no worries? Please visit?" Damn. Damn. Damn. He thought he'd remembered Frisk before, but seeing her in the flesh again? So warm. So gentle. Even his apparently too quick moves didn't turn her away. He thought it'd be the most romantic gesture ever, and she'd jump into his arms and tell him she loved him. And would bear her sweet soul, never thinking about the hole again. 

Maybe if he had the laborer's there. Maybe if that annoying monster Sans hadn't tagged along. That whole mixed-up soul business and her sleeping problem, it wouldn't make things easy. "I'll get that hole open." If his charming offer of her old house and pets wasn't enough, he could still get that hole open. Crack it open. 

The air pocket would be tougher. It varied in size some, and most times it was big enough someone could get through it. But, making it big enough that all the monsters could come out? That would take some looking into. 

Nevertheless. No matter what. He'd figure it out.  

Frisk would be his. If he could figure it out. 

\---------------------------------------- 

 **In the Ruins at Dinnertime . . .**  

"Don't you want more dinner, Sans?" Toriel asked him, gesturing to the pie. 

"Nah, really, fine." Sans said. 

"Oh, but Sans," Papyrus said, almost glaring at him, "you _always_ eat a little more than a slice of something." 

Ugh. Sans had told Papyrus everything. Everything he could remember. He wanted to skip some of the death scene, and the pretending he'd been dead, but he'd told the prince about it. And Asriel corrected him. Not only that, but snail pie and butterscotch weren't two separate pies. It was butterscotch snail pie, and it really didn't sit too well with either him or his brother. 

"It's too deserty for me," Asriel said. "I think burgers might be a better idea for a main course first, mom." 

Yes! "Yeah, I could go." Sans looked toward Frisk. "I mean, Papyrus could go." He looked toward Papyrus again. "I mean, if he wants too?" 

Papyrus groaned slightly. "Yes, I can go." 

"Okay." Asriel moved from his chair toward Papyrus. "Here is the GOLD. Should be enough for everyone." He sat back down. Once Papyrus left, the conversation took a different turn. "You are getting more monsters coming for dinner nowadays. Maybe it's time to get a table, mom? Do you want me to get a table for you? I know table makers that are currently looking for table work." 

"Maybe." Toriel took a bite of her pie. "I barely seem to have enough chairs tonight." 

"Sorry," Sans apologized. "I needed to talk to Papyrus about this though." 

"Oh, never apologize, Sans!" Toriel chuckled. "Are you kidding? It's because of you that Frisk is awake again! And, it is a very nice thing you are doing, staying over so that she can stay awake. You and your brother joining for dinner is no bother at all. But, usually, Frisk spends a night with me when she is awake, and then a day with her father." She put her pie plate back down. "Asriel tags along wherever Frisk goes." 

"Oh. Kay." Sans looked at the pie, hoping Papyrus would come soon. 

"Well, at least you got a book too," Toriel said to Frisk. "So, this should help fix everything?" 

"Yeah," Frisk said as she ate her snail pie. She'd been eating it all her life, so Sans was sure she had no problem with it. "Hopefully. I haven't looked at it yet." 

"True, but this is good. You are awake, and Sans is the one we'd been looking for," Toriel said looking at Sans. "These are good things." She looked back toward Frisk. "And, it means we are so much closer to freedom. You just need to find your special someone." 

"Uh huh." Frisk stopped eating her pie. "Yeah. That's all," she said hesitantly. 

"I think your father has about twenty candidates he'd looked at so far," Toriel said. "Isn't that wonderful?" 

"Uh, Tori?" Sans interrupted. "You really don't have to pile this onto your daughter right now. Years just fly by. We still aren't even fixed yet." She didn't look happy at him though. "What?" 

"Human, Sans," Toriel said. "Once she is corrected, she will not be able to speak monster anymore. It will be very difficult to know other monsters if she can't speak the language of monster." 

"Yeah, but Alphys is bound to have a translator." 

"Human is hard. The translator will not be perfect, and, that is not an ideal situation. She should get to know all her choices before she is fixed." Toriel looked at him like he was the one in the wrong. 

"Look," Sans said again. "Just, don't put freedom before Frisk. Marriage is forever, Tori. You know that." 

"Of course I know that." Toriel bristled. "Which is why we are not commanding she simply marry the best. There are twenty compatible choices. Considering the limited monsters in the Underground, these are the best choices." 

"Can I add to this list, mother?" Asriel asked. "Please?" 

"Oh?"  

Oh, great. Was Asriel really going to put Caleb's name on there? He wasn't even a monster. 

Toriel moved from her seat and left to her room. She came back with apparently the list of the monsters that Frisk would possibly marry. She handed it to Asriel. "And Frisk? If you meet anyone you want on the list too, don't be afraid to add them. It is your future too." 

"Sure, mom." Frisk ate her pie silently.  

Asriel wrote something down on the paper and handed it to his mother. She looked at it. Then, seemed to do a double take. "Yes, I know. I wrote a note on the side next to it." 

Great. Probably about Caleb being human, but if he broke the barrier on the outside, Frisk might go to him. They already told Toriel that, but leave it to the prince to make it an official choice. _I really need a burger right now._  

Papyrus showed back up with a stackful of burgers. "Here." He looked toward Sans again. "Better?" 

"Always better." Sans took the burger. He knew Papyrus wanted to talk in private, but he couldn't be real far from Frisk. They needed to get everything out in the open. Maybe when she went to sleep tonight, they could talk. 

\-------------------------------------------- 

 **Outside the Ruins . . .**  

It was a test. It took about fifteen minutes for her to wake back up in the store on the other side, and this would be much longer. Last time in the store, everyone was there trying to revive her when he came back with the book. He shoved it in his pocket and tried to wake her up. He couldn't reveal her soul though, remembering how tender of a thing that had been to humans. He'd been there about five minutes by her side, insisting she was fine, that it happened and she didn't need the hospital. It was getting harder though for people to back off, so he took her away, expecting to get to the hole and trying the soul thing again. 

But, she did wake up without it. So, he had to take the chance that a night's rest wasn't going to be the end of her waking status.  

Besides, he had to try it. He needed to talk privately with his brother, who was standing right next to him. Still very cross. "Bro?" 

"You lied about dying. About dying in the worst way for a skeleton," Papyrus scolded him. "If it hadn't been for Prince Asriel, you would have skipped over the fact you used Backspine Fever too!" 

"It had to be believable, and it was working," Sans said. "I didn't know what would happen." 

"And you died? You died, you really died after that trick!" Papyrus shouted at him. "Sans, that was stupid! Your life is worth so much more than that." 

"More than freedom?" Sans questioned. "Papyrus, I'm sorry what happened before, but I did what I had to. No one else would have done it, and we never would have gained freedom." 

"But we were still killed!" 

"But I didn't know that," Sans pleaded with him. "All I saw was a chance at freedom. Even you understood before the death thing, Papyrus. We had freedom before, for a few minutes. We all thought life was going to be great before, when Frisk was eight last time. Instead of being Princess and staying, something happened, and we were all freed!" He took a step back. "And then, it was taken away. Living like that, it was way harder. Knowing we could have had it. Knowing it was past doors that we just couldn't pass. It was so much worse seeing a way out than just a glowing wall of black and white. A lot of monsters sacrificed themselves to get past it because they just couldn't take it." 

"I get it. I get it." Papyrus crossed his arms. "But, all the risks? And today, that stunt on the surface? What if the hole didn't come back?" 

"It would. It sounds like it's just like a clock, moves around in a certain way." Sans gestured back inside. "Anyhow, this Frisk thing. When I leave her, she goes to sleep. I've gotta get us fixed. I need to read that book, Papyrus. But. We good? Please?" 

"No more risking your life," Papyrus insisted. "No more of the encountering to try and fix your souls. I mean it, Sans." 

"I know. We're not going to. But, I need to read that book, or I'm not going to be able to come home again," Sans insisted. He waved toward Papyrus. "I better go check it out." 

"Fine." Papyrus stroked his cheekbone. "I-I'll miss you, Sans. I will talk this over with Undyne. I'm sure the king will vouch for the news. Just, get it corrected soon, okay?" 

"You bet." Sans winked at him and held his bony thumb up. "I'll do what I can, Pap, and then I'll be home before you know it." 

 

A book. A stupid book. This stupid curse thing. Papyrus walked home, still not really accepting it. Sans. His Sans, his brother that can barely crawl out of bed, once tried to save the Underground? Even risked his life for it? His life? 

As Papyrus walked home, he saw a new visitor by the door. "Prince Asriel?" He was holding a book in his hands. "Oh. Majesty. What can I do for you?" 

"Hey there, friend." Prince Asriel patted him on the back. "I want to discuss this book with you. At my father's. Let's go." 

"Now?" Papyrus didn't know about that. "Isn't his royal hours over?" 

"Nonsense! My dad is always available to anyone at anytime. We'll just have to wake him up. Now, let's go."

 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 MF

fun level 71 MN


	17. To Trap or Not to Trap?

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

\---------------------------------------- 

**King** **Asgore's** **Castle . . .**  

"It works for Sans," Papyrus whispered to Asriel, "I don't think it works for anybody else." 

"Relax, we're not rolling him out of bed." Asriel popped his father on the head. "That usually works." 

King Asgore winced as he woke up. "Asriel, what is it?" He hadn't even opened his eyes to know who it had been. He blinked double time when he saw Papyrus. "Well, howdy. What may I do for you?" 

Asriel handed King Asgore the book. "Sans the Skeleton should be the one who marries Frisk." 

"Uh? Um." King Asgore touched his head again. "The sentry? He was not even on the list of compatible mates. He's . . . according to Undyne . . . not . . ." 

"Acceptable!" Papyrus shouted. "What? What do you mean my brother should marry into royalty?!" 

"Sh. You. You will have your turn," Asriel shushed him. "Yes, he is, dad. I put him on the list tonight," Asriel insisted. "Frisk is at ease with him, and they already have a bond. I tested him too. His alert answer was beyond adequate for his kind of monster power." 

"What?" 

"It just _fit_. We already know he's powerful. Frisk has twenty percent of his power, and look at her. She wakes up, she turns blue and shakes the power off. Twenty percent, dad. Not to mention, he would do a good job protecting the kingdom if it called for it? He put his life on the line before for the Underground openly." 

"Well, it's something to chew on," King Asgore said, "but, this isn't something we are forcing upon Frisk, Asriel. The suitors will be by tomorrow to meet her. Sans the Skeleton may attend then, if you feel he should be on the list." 

"Sans?" Papyrus still couldn't believe it. "Well, I-I know what happened. He told me, but, Sans. I know it is a great honor to be considered for something like this but . . ." It just. "Sans wouldn't want it." 

"Well, I cannot force anything on anyone," King Asgore agreed. "I think we should give it time." 

"No." Asriel pointed to the book. "I wanted to point everything good out first for a reason, dad. Frisk's soul is damaged. She won't stay awake without San's presence, until she is fixed. If we continue to do nothing, she will reach a point where she will stop waking up at all, even with his presence. Now, there are four ways to fix her. The fourth doesn't matter though because they hardly know each other and it takes a best friend known-this-soul-all-their-life-bond."

"Well, yeah," Papyrus said softly. "Princess Frisk is not exactly . . . okay, she was an annoying child, not to mention scary. That would never work."

"Right. So, the first plausible way is to put her in a life or death situation with Sans, _forcing_ her soul to reveal itself." 

"Well, that is out of the question. I couldn't put her through that," Asgore said.

"Life or death? For Sans? No way!"

"Exactly," Asriel agreed. "The second is the bond of a newborn to its mother. Frisk would have to bond with her baby, and risk giving it twenty percent, if she could even figure out how to do that. And the risk to a newborn monster of this? Golly, I don't know, dad! Sounds risky." 

"That sounds very risky. I don't want to put any newborn through that," Asgore  agreed.  

"Then we are on the same wavelength. The last way. Two souls that are damaged can heal themselves backwards by opening up during intense . . . ," Asriel said. "I . . . don't want to go into details from there, Dad. She's my sister. I'm sure you get it." 

Papyrus continued to have a strange look. "Saaaaaans?" 

King Asgore looked at the page in question and closed the book. "It does not have to equal intimacy, but Sans and Frisk could not be . . . so then there is only . . . oh, I get your point, son." He nodded. "It would be wrong to make Frisk get that close, and then have her with someone else. But . . . but this isn't . . ." He sighed. "They deserve the freedom of _choice_. Even with the twenty suitors, we aren't saying it has to be now. Or even explicitly them." 

"I agree," Asriel confirmed.  

"I agree too," Papyrus added. 

"But . . . you are so protective of Frisk," Asgore said as he yawned "Pardon me. I will get dressed and we can continue this discussion." 

\----------------------------- 

**After** **Asgore** **Got Dressed . . .**  

 "I can't see you easily coming up with this whole thing tonight, son." 

"I didn't." Asriel looked toward his father. "I broke my own promise about keeping secrets. But, I was young, and . . . no, it's not an excuse. I just didn't want anyone to know. I didn't want anyone to take away my baby sister!" He grumped. "But, as years went by, and she slept more and more, I knew I'd have to share it one day. There were two books on human souls, father. I stole the first one." 

"Asriel? You stole a book and kept it secret?" Asgore questioned him. "What did it say?" 

"It confirmed the same thing," Asriel confessed. "The same ways. Even after all this time, the most modern theory from the modern surface world, still says the _same thing_. Which means Sans is going to have to be my . . . brother." 

"Yes. I see. But, it doesn't feel right at all," Asgore walked toward the corner of his room. 

 

Papyrus stayed back, not able to say anything. _Sans. Sans is light-hearted. Carefree. Too carefree! This can't happen. I mean, it's an honor, but. But, Sans? He can barely stay on task of staying awake during guard duty. Oh, I know, I know. He tried to save us before. Technically did. Even faked his death. But?_ He remembered what his brother said when they left. _He wanted freedom. He felt freedom, and it was taken away. Feeling actual freedom, and then it being taken away. And dying. Dying, that was not easy for him to talk about!_  

 

"Yet, even I as royalty have duties I must perform." Asgore continued to stare at the corner of the room. "To know and continue to allow her to meet others she might like, would be wrong." He touched his forehead. "An unmarried princess must be as pure and clean as the snow of Snowdin. Summon Sans the Skeleton, I will make this official." 

"But . . . but Sans. He'll move to the castle? To the Ruins?" Papyrus asked. "What would he do? Would he continue to be a guard?" 

"Of course he will come to the castle," Asgore said. "Frisk is 26. Asriel is 28. Sans is much older." 

Papyrus still looked confused. 

"The eldest in the line is the one who rules in the monster's ways," Asriel explained. "It's always been a way to make sure any human that gets in couldn't actually take over for long. This is a monster's kingdom. This subtlety is less known since dad's been on the thrown for over a thousand years. Sans will rule when father passes, and if something should happen to him, I will rule." 

"King Sans? King Sans?!" Papyrus grabbed his skull, leaning against the wall of the side of the throne. "I am not used to any of this. This whole day, I-it feels like I'm on Mettaton's new show 'Punched'. I'm not on Punched, right? Sans not behind a camera ready to chuckle at me, is he?" 

"This is no joke. Frisk is not marrying a young monster," Asriel said to him. "You and Sans were old enough to be thrown into the Underground. Frisk told me that." 

"And I don't plan on leaving anytime soon," Asgore added. "I'm still perfectly fit for another thousand years. He will be trained in the ways, as Asriel has been, and as Frisk would have been, if she did not sleep most of her days away." 

"But. Well. But." Papyrus knelt down to the King. "King Asgore, I beg of you! All Sans ever wanted is a carefree life. You'll make him so unhappy if you give him hours of training to become a king. He can barely handle what he does now. While being King is a great honor, Sans will not see it that way. I know my brother. This? This would make him miserable." 

"To be king isn't easy," Asriel agreed. 

"I just, I know, no matter the circumstance, he'd almost never be King. If everyone was gone except him and-and-and a talking snowman! He'd say the snowman was in charge." Papyrus groaned. "There must be another way?" 

"Frisk has finally awaken, and she will be told who she must marry. No choice though. All of the histories showed that the courters courted for at least twenty years, dad." 

"Frisk is a princess. The only way to let her go is to denounce her, and I will not do that. I will not shun her." King Asgore said toward Papyrus. "I have openly accepted her as my daughter. Who would do that to their own child?" He looked toward his son. "I know it takes time, and she will have no time. But to let her think she has the choice, is wrong." 

"Frisk went under the constant sleep before her training became more intense," Asriel said out of the blue. "What does she know of the rules of royalty?" 

"She has only learned the basics, as you did. We all live many years, there is no rush to learn everything." 

"Did she learn about . . . the virgin princess?" 

"I don't know. She knows the . . . well, her mother," King Asgore said as he coughed. "Why?" 

 

"I have a plan, dad." Asriel looked upward. "The surface. Sans accompanies Frisk up there, and she is going to see a human that is trying to break the barrier on the other side. On Tuesday." He looked back toward his father. "For Frisk, I . . . I will play dirty for her happiness." 

"Now what are you speaking of, son?" Asgore asked again. 

"When Frisk heals her soul, if they don't hit it off, she can _still_ find another person to be with. Either helping the human free us, or finding out who is monster. Or, when we go check on them, if we see it didn't work, we can fix it so they can come back down." Asriel held up his paw. "Everything happened outside of our kingdom. Therefore, it didn't count." 

"I don't even need to ask what you are planning to do," Asgore said. "You want to trap them on the surface?" 

"Trap them?!" Now Papyrus had to speak up. "On the surface? That, that, I am sorry, but, what?" Papyrus shook his skull. "I-I can't just trap my brother up there." 

"Put your own petty feelings aside," Asriel insisted. "I am. Do you think I am doing this because I _want_ Smiley Idiot as a brother? No! But. I'm not going to make Frisk feel like she had to be with someone, just because of this. Just because of the rules of royalty?" 

"Well, can't you just break the rules?" Papyrus asked. "You're the King and the Prince! Just be like 'this one time, we're not letting the princess be a-a thing. Pure as snow. And stuff." 

"Break a rule, for my own selfish benefit? For royalty's own selfish benefit?" Asgore shook his head. "I would be no better than a human ruler to do such a thing. And if my citizens _knew_ I was breaking my own rule, then what would they expect next?" 

"But. Sans is my brother." Papyrus looked toward the ground. "You are proposing, no, you are demanding that he be a prince or trapped on the surface. For how long? These things don't just pop up and resolve right away." 

"It might take months or years, agreed," Asriel said. "It is either trap them and let them find their way, in which we cannot be responsible for. Or force them to marry." 

"Yes, I see." Asgore shook his head. "Above, it will be their own actions and their own decisions. Royalty _couldn't_ be responsible for what happened." Asgore sighed. "I hate to make the decision for Frisk." 

"I _can't_ make that decision for Sans," Papyrus said.  

"I do too, dad. This is the best we can offer. Or?" Asriel shrugged. "I can go out to the Ruins and command that Sans marry Frisk. And that? It's not the Dreemurr way." 

 

"Asriel. Papyrus." King Asgore sat on his throne. "I am torn. I don't want to command so much from anyone. You're right, son, it is not the Dreemurr way. But to lie and trap my daughter on the surface? Lying is very wrong. Have you gone over this with your mother yet?" 

"Mom has such a loving heart, dad," Asriel reminded him. "It would be cruel if she had to decide something like this. We could ask Sans what he'd want to do, or ask Frisk what she wants to do. But, that could also ruin things." He placed his hands in his jeans. "Secrets from each other. That could be even worse. What do we choose for them?" 

"Asriel, the most trying times of royalty are not war, but of decisions." King Asgore stood up. "Papyrus? You are his brother. You need to think carefully." 

"Sans . . . Sans . . ." Papyrus rubbed his bony fingers together. He couldn't ask. Forced to marry, be a prince, and perhaps even king one day. Or, kept on the surface? The surface was beautiful, the wonderful result of everything. But, Sans didn't want that anymore than he. They wanted everyone freed, the entirety of the Underground. _He faked his death to go above once. He was willing to do anything to save the kingdom. Even risk his own life._ But would forcibly putting this on him, be best? _He didn't know how long everything would take. He didn't know either. But, I'm . . ._ "They will find another book?" 

"I am sure it won't take long for them to figure it out," Asriel stated. "But, it's best to figure it out up there. No royalty watching over them during these decisions. Even if Frisk decides the first choice is best. If she decides another choice is best. It is theirs to make." 

"Sans . . . Sans doesn’t . . . he wouldn't like . . . " he said stiffly. "If Sans is to be king, then he should have the choice of being King! I. I vote . . . surface." 

"Asriel believes in the surface. You believe in the surface," Asgore said to Papyrus. "I refuse to denounce my daughter, and I hate the thought of either option. But, the choice has clearly been made. Asriel. Papyrus. You must go see my Royal Scientist, Alphys, right away. Bring the book. Explain everything. If another resolution has not been found by then, then we will do this. We must be ready. By Tuesday."

 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 MF

fun level 71 MN


	18. Feels Magic

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

\-------------------------------------- 

**The next day . . .**

Frisk watched Sans yawn behind his bony hand as her suitors all lined up in a row. _Great. One of these guys might be my future.._ Sans wanted her to wait to get real friendly, but it was apparent her mother wanted freedom. A promise. Her mother's happiness. She could of course take as long as she needed to take, but, freedom.  

But, it got worse. The book had disappeared last night. Sans told her this morning when he woke her up. He had to pull out her soul again to wake her up, but she was up. It looked like the theory was right, she'd be fine as long as she was near Sans. 

Today, she was supposed to go to a friendly dinner with four suitors. And Sans. Yeah. He was playing on his phone now, while the suitors were trying to say romantic things. And . . . and it was awful hard not to start cracking up. 

   
"Princess Frisk, your beauty transcends time itself." 

"Should I delete the video of Papyrus on skis or upload it to Monstertube?" Sans whispered to her. "Would it get enough hits?" 

"And . . . and you have the sweetest eye. Eyes. Two eyes, very popular." 

*Tonight on 'Punched', a roller skating Gyftrot gets more than they bargain for.* 

"And . . . and do you have to do that?" One of her four suitors said. 

"Huh?" Sans looked up and waved them off. "Ah, don't mind me. Pretend I'm not here." 

"Hard to do." 

"Well, it's hard to get anywhere with a princess that can't wake up either." Sans almost looked back down, but he looked strange. Was he actually judging her suitor?  Frisk watched her mother answer her phone, and took the suitor in front of Sans away.  

"We actually have enough suitors today," her mother said as she scooted him away. "Sorry. Try again later." She moved back toward her spot. 

Okay. Three suitors. Frisk shook the hand of the next one. "Hello." 

"Hi. I don't particularly mind your escort," the next one said. "Where would you like to go to eat? Anywhere you like?" 

There was Grillbys and there was Mettaton's that she'd been to. There were more places in the back of the Underground, but she didn't know them, and she didn't want to go too far. "Grillbys." 

"That's fine taste there, Frisk," Sans complimented her. 

\--------------------------------------- 

**At** **Grillbys** **. . .**  

Sans chowed down on his burger, while Frisk tried to strike up some kind of conversation with her potential future husband guy. "So, what do you do?" 

"I throw ice into the river," he said, flexing his muscles. "Huge chunks of ice. Not an easy job. Hard hours. I'm real good at being dependable. I have to show up to work every day, got to help keep it all cool." 

"Oh." Yeah, he did look a little familiar. "Well, what do you like to do?" 

"Throw ice into the river." 

"I mean, your hobbies? When you're not working?" Frisk asked again. 

"I might sleep for a couple hours, or eat, or strike up conversations about ice. But then I throw ice into the river again." 

"Yeah but do you draw? Like movies?" Frisk asked. 

"I like to watch other ice throwers, so I can improve my numbers and method. I also like to draw." 

_Finally._ Frisk smiled. "What do you like to draw?" 

"Nothing in particular." 

"Well, do you have any kind of drawing you could share? Describe?" Frisk asked. _Anything but ice. Please be anything but ice._  

"I might have drawn a couple hundred pics of me slaughtering humans or having their dead carcasses in ice," he admitted. "But, that's just really drawings, not real life, right?" 

"Hey," Sans said to her. "I think it's safe to put this guy on ** _ice_** for the position. Just ** _throwing_** it out there." 

\----------------------------------- 

**Suitor 2 at** Grillbys **. . .**

Frisk just took some fries as she looked over toward her choice. It felt awkward. Sans took another burger though. "We could take the food outside if it's too hot?" 

The snowman just smiled a melted smile on his wagon. "That would be a great idea." 

"Goodbye indoors," Sans said as he bit into his fries, "and hello freezing temperatures. **_Snow_** what I mean?" 

\--------------------------------------- 

**Suitor 3 at** Grillbys **. . .**

"I am really good with my knife, and hearing things." 

"Um. Yes, Doggo, I remember that." Frisk remembered that too well. He even brought his knife with him inside Grillbys. "So, hobbies?" 

"I hunt." 

Yes. She knew that too. _Okay, Frisk, come on. Maybe there's someone sweet beneath the Doggo exterior. He does like to be petted._ "Any other hobbies?" 

"No. Your hair smells pretty," Doggo said. "Like . . . soap. It's clean." 

"Yes, I'm human. I try to stay clean," Frisk said. She didn't really want to get into that. "Um, what do you enjoy doing in your free time?" 

"Humping." 

Sans choked on his burger, and Frisk just tried to have a neutral face, but knew she was failing. 

"Oh, don't worry," Doggo insisted. "Not with anyone else, princess. Just trees and stuff." He leaned in closer to her, causing her to move. "But it'll be great when I _find_ the one. She'll be mine. Forever and ever. Til death." 

Sans leaned over to her too. "Think you can safely put him out in the **dog** house, Frisk." 

\--------------------------------------- 

After she was back to the Ruins with Sans, her mother asked her how it all went. "Oh. Well. Fine." 

"Any of them catch your interest?" 

"Not especially." 

"Any of them you think aren't compatible?" 

"Not really." 

"So, you don't think they are good or bad, Frisk?" 

"About all fine." 

"Cross out them all," Sans complained. "Tori, you're talking to the kid who plowed through monsters who wanted to kill her and became friends. You're never getting a solid answer. You'll never narrow anyone down this way." He just sighed and looked back at his phone. "Apparently Papyrus saw snow today during his shift. Yeah. Can't believe I'm missing that for three free meals." 

Frisk glanced toward him. "I haven't really got to know them. It's not fair to cross someone off the list after one meeting." 

"First guy drew carcasses of humans in ice for a hobby, Frisk." 

"What?!" Toriel gasped. "He is off the list, Frisk." 

"Everyone hates humans," Frisk insisted. 

"Snowman was a gimme. You guys reaching for suitors? She's not living outside for life." 

"He's actually very intelligent," Toriel insisted. "Although, yes, he's a little unconventional." 

"And Doggo, really, Doggo?" Sans complained. "His free time activity is humping." 

Frisk looked toward her mom. She looked like she wanted to chuckle. 

"Not kidding. I wish it was a joke," Sans said. Although. "Has to be moving targets right? He must throw out stuffed animals in front of him or something." 

"Sans!" 

"A new meaning to feeling up trees." 

Frisk and Toriel couldn't help themselves, each getting caught in laughter. 

"Okay, Frisk." Toriel got a hold of herself first. "It sounds like none of these were compatible at all. That narrows it down to fifteen suitors left." 

"Yeah." It did. It narrowed it down. Further. _Thanks, Sans. Oh._

\-------------------------------------------- 

**The next night, on the surface . . .**

"I-I-I don't feel good about this," Alphys said. "My stomach feels queasy." 

"I know," Papyrus comforted her. "But, it's the lesser of two evils. Do you have your device thingy?" 

"Yes. It will track the barrier waves. The rawest forms will be felt," Alphys insisted. "See?" She gestured to the side of the hole she barely fit into. "It senses the barrier around the whole area. Now, according to what you said, there is a big area where it's in the clear." She adjusted her tuning. "Umm. Uhh. There is a large reading to the east." She started moving down the grass. "A-am I really supposed to do all of this though? I mean, Sans is a good guy. And, this. This just." 

"The King agreed it must be so. It must be so. To quit now would be treason to him," Papyrus said. "Any monster finds out that we are traitors and there won't be a splintered bone left of us!" 

They walked for a large amount of time, but walking is what they did Underground. It wasn't hard, especially with no one getting in their way or puzzles to solve. When they reached the source, they could barely see it through the trees. 

"This building," Alphys insisted. "Can you get into this building?" 

"I don't know. I can try." Papyrus took a shortcut to the other side of the fence and then looked around the back of the building. He moved to the back door and checked it. Seeing it was locked, he came up front. "It's locked. It's got a big keypad on it." 

"Here. Um. This should do it. It unlocks things Underground at least," Alphys said, holding another device out to him. "It should disrupt the output." 

After Papyrus used it, he let Alphys in. 

"Okay. I just have to make sure that everything is . . . is screwed up, but not look screwed up." Alphys moved into the program. "Sans told you right, monsters must be working here too. It's in human and monster." 

"What are you going to do?" 

"The best way to hide a flaw, uh, is to find another flaw." Alphys searched around the program.  

"Anyway to . . . turn it all off and set everyone free instead?" Papyrus asked hopefully. 

"I wish," Alphys insisted. "This just monitors the barrier and what it's doing. It doesn't control it." 

"But it can 'kick back' or something. Like a clock, Sans said that," Papyrus assured her. 

"Well, they are probably triggering a response. This barrier isn't tech, it's magic." Alphys gulped. "It's all magic. Look at this reading. It looks like a huge sum of monster magic, all piled into one. How can that be? How could humans have locked us up with magic? They don't have any." She pulled up the net. 

"Alphys, what are you doing?" 

"I want to know. I've had suspicions, but it was so long ago . . . there's nothing on monsters at all. There's nothing, not a trace." Alphys tried again, this time adding the word myth and legend to her search. "Okay. Yep. Monsters sealed in monsters." 

"What?!" 

"To escape. To be able to live in peace among humans," Alphys said as she read the information. "Humans with some monster in them. It was referred to as a 'witch hunt'. They proved themselves by helping to seal the others in." 

"Humans with monster? Like Frisk?" 

"Like Sans too. Just, crossing." Alphys wiped her face. "Monsters sealing monsters. Um, that's why a monster-human baby is the peaceful key. I-it was probably their way of making it easier to unlock the barrier one day." She rubbed her nose. "A-anyhow, back to trapping someone I've known longer than I could remember up here." She could barely squeeze the words out. "I-I can't do this, Papyrus. I just can't." 

"Would you rather he be forced to be with Frisk and become a prince?" Papyrus asked. 

"Well, I-I don't know. Monsters live a long, long time. And becoming a prince is usually a good thing," Alphys pointed out. "It's not like they have to do anything right now. Besides, when Sans does give her back her humanity, he won't be able to speak human, and Frisk won't be able to speak monster. And that, up here? Sans won't be able to talk to anyone for years until he learns human!" 

Papyrus groaned. "But it's the same down there too! It doesn’t matter whether they are up here or down there. Besides, it's being taken care of."

"Okay. Well. Just bear with me." Alphys fidgeted with her paws. "Just, just a thought but . . . what if they get to make the decision?" 

"They can't. Asriel said it will turn them on each other 'cause secrets." 

"No, if there are no secrets. When they know, they can decide for themselves. Like before," she insisted. "If Sans wants to be prince, he'll stay Underground. If he and Frisk decide to abandon the Underground, it will be the same thing. No one will know. They can willingly stay here or there, without me interfering." 

"Choice? But, what if they can't decide? What if Frisk says yes when Sans says no?" 

"Or if Frisk says no but Sans says yes?" Alphys groaned. "Have you considered that? Maybe Sans would be an okay . . . maybe he'd . . . Sans likes people, so he could . . ." 

"See?!" Papyrus gestured to her. "Do you see? This isn't jealousy, this is. This is Sans. The only perfect solution would be if the royalty would denounce Frisk, but they won't! So, Sans will either be forced to be something he truly, truly, would never want to be. Or? Learn to live free up here. With the human, or without the human." 

"The language barrier." 

"Asriel said he is going to take care of that. In his own way," Papyrus assured her again. "They'll be able to communicate. They'll be fine."

Alphys looked at the controls. Her excuses were running out.  _I could probably do this. There's just a little electronic strike that goes off. It's probably how they held it before. I mean, Sans was on the surface before._ "Did they hold the barrier there in one place before, Papyrus?" 

"Yes, I think so." 

"Okay." _Alright. I could hold it at a different degree. Input a few different things. I could set a trigger to go off whenever he comes to fool around, and I can counter him at the lab. This technology isn't too hard to get compatible with. But._ But months. But years? "They are probably going to have this figured out in a couple of days. They just need to find a book, and they will already be making decisions, Papyrus. On their own, like they should get to. And then, then they have their choice." 

"What do you mean?" Papyrus asked. "What are you doing?" 

"Well, they can decide. Don't you see? If I give them just a little time up here, say a week or two? Then, I could stop triggering everything. He'll still be looking, I'm sure of it. By that time, they'll know what's what. Right? That, that they have to stay up here or down there and have Sans marry her? Right?" Alphys suggested. "Right?" 

"Um. Frisk may or may not know about the white and clean. I didn't know," Papyrus confessed. "I don't know if Sans does. This is all, just . . ." 

"White and clean?" 

"Like snow. Pure as snow." 

"Oh. Oh! Oh, of course." Alphys didn't think about that. She didn't even know about that. "Of course." Almost. "What if Frisk denounces royalty instead?" 

"Uh, what?" 

"King Asgore won't denounce her, but what if Frisk denounces them?" She tried. "What if . . . what if she decided not to be their daughter anymore? Then, Sans wouldn't be prince unless she tried to go back and was accepted. Right?" 

"So. Sans could stay at home, until, uh, they do a thing and then he can leave her alone again? Frisk would live with us?" Papyrus questioned. "We don't have room. And-and to go against royalty? I doubt Undyne will be pleased. Sans couldn't work anyway. It'll be all up to me. Three of us, all up to me?" 

"Well. There is . . . one other way?" Alphys squealed oddly. "I . . . I have magic." 

"Of course you have magic. Every monster has magic." 

"Uh. I-I have unique magic. I-I-I never could have fought Frisk with it. There's no way to fight with it. It's, um, It's uuuuhhh . . .you know, nevermind," Alphys said softly. "You're right. On the surface is where they will be." 

She couldn't. It would give him hope, and it had been so long since she worked her magic. But, she saw that book herself. None of them understood that she could _make_ the other way happen. It was extreme friendship. Something like being deep friends since a monster was young. Friends past the point of memory loss. They didn't have that, so they would have to go into intimacy . . . triggering all this horrible thing on everyone. 

But, they didn't have to. They didn't have to! "I'm done. Take me to Toriel's. Um, I'd like to talk with her." 

"Don't tell her. King Asgore said no matter what, she could never know. Prince Asriel too. And, well, Prince Asriel can get very annoying when he doesn't have anyone to hold him steady," Papyrus reminded her. 

"Fine. I just want to talk to her. Not about trapping her daughter on the surface, I promise," Alphys assured him. Seeing that wasn't working, she went the tried and true approach. "It's a girl thing. If you really want to stay and educate yourself-" 

"No, no! I will just drop you off without another word."  

 

\---------------------------------------- 

**Inside Toriel's Home . . .**

Alphys moved up the stairs quietly. She convinced Papyrus that Toriel was waiting for everyone to go to sleep before they talked about their lady troubles, so she didn't have to knock. He left her right in the long hall and took off. Quickly. _Okay,_ _Alphys_ _. This is your only chance._  

She tiptoed up the stairs, and looked in on Toriel's room. She was sleeping. _Good, good._ If Alphys had more confidence in her ability, she would have told Papyrus. It would have made him feel better, but, if it didn't work? He'd feel worse.  

She didn't have regular magic. She had feels magic. She had the power to make someone laugh or cry. She had the power to make someone forgive. Her kind of monster could even help two people who had trouble expressing their feelings, become lovers and give them a happily ever after. 

Her magic? It didn't belong in the Underground. Her magic could have done nothing against any enemy. She preferred science, and when she had to deal with the human so long ago, she intended only on science to bring it down. Because, feels magic was pointless, but also powerful. 

If one looked into the history books on the war between human and monsters, they would see it began as a battle. All out war didn't happen, until her kind used feels magic. If a human felt any pity for a monster, they could get forgiveness out of them. Others saw what was happening though, and . . . 

Feels could only be brought out by feelings that were already there. It just intensified the feelings to a great point. _Okay,_ _Alphys_ _. Here it is._  

Probably to make Toriel feel better, Sans and Frisk were sharing a room with the door open. Sans was on a left bed, while Frisk was in her usual bed. They were each scooted on opposite sides of the wall. Sans was definitely asleep, and Frisk looked pretty tired too. _Okay._ Alphys put her hands on the floor boards and a sparkling magenta magic flowed from her paws. It crawled it's way across the room and split into two ways.  

One towards Sans. One towards Frisk. 

Alphys leaned back against the wall outside of the room. Only friends who knew each other their entire lives could fix a damaged soul. That's why no one considered the other part to the book. They just thought sex, but Alphys could do better. _Come on, Sans. You've spent days together. You must have some friendship already. Just push that, push it into the_ _bestest_ _friend zone._  

If she did it. If she could do this, then they would be fixed! Sans wouldn't have to be a prince. Papyrus would be happy again, living on with his brother. Frisk could have her choice of suitor. Life would be perfect for everyone! 

She looked back inside. Still not moving. _Drats_ _._ Alphys hardly ever used her power. She was such an amateur with it. Half of her felt scared to even use it, but it had to work. She came toward the room and did it again, then backed away. 

Where there was smoke, there would be fire. If monsters felt sadness, she could make them cry bucketloads. If there was an ounce of forgiveness, her magic could bring it forth. If there was love within each monster's heart, she could even make them confess those feelings. 

Surely Sans held some kind of degree of liking Frisk as a friend. And Frisk? _Okay, so Sans and Papyrus originally thought Frisk was a killing machine. And when Frisk was small and the princess, he turned her over to_ _Toriel so she ignored him ever since_ _. They've spent a couple of days together now. And, time in the other past. Right? Wasn't all just . . . saving the world . . . must be some kind of friendship. Come on, friendship! Friendship!_  

It had to work. Alphys didn't want to trap him up above. It was beautiful above. Wonderful. She saw the beautiful stars, and the wind on her face. It was gorgeous. Magnificent. And, and she couldn't stop thinking about everyone in the Underground who couldn't feel it. Who couldn't experience it. 

And that's what it would be like for Sans and Frisk. Knowing their friends and family couldn't be free, and not being able to help. It would be maddening. _Please work. Please work. Oh,_ _Alphys_ _, I-if you weren't afraid to use this so much, this would work._   Her magic experience with it was weak, so weak. If it did work, it often folded back up on itself later, making it really useless. But, they didn't need to be best friends forever. Just a little while. Just a little bit.

She heard Toriel start to rustle in her bed though. Oh no! She crawled on her feet slowly passed Toriel's room and made for the stairs to hide. _Alphys_ _, you're always such a coward!_  She just had to hope that it would work. Friends,  even slightly friends, and her magic could make them best friends. Best friends! 

_It took the_ _bestest_ _of best friends. Please._  

 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 MF

fun level 71 MN


	19. Royal Translator

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 

Sans opened his eye sockets and looked toward Frisk. Usually, he slept well, but something was bugging him tonight. _Poor,_ _ladykid_ _. Getting stuck with these jokes as suitors. None of them are going to fit for her. She's too amazing. Too pretty. Too forgiving. There's not nearly the amount of monsters down here that there must have been in the past._  

He knocked out all four suitors that day alone. He knew she didn't want him to, but he had to. The snowman was okay, but a human wasn't going to be able to live outside in the temperatures he needed all her life. And the drawing carcasses one? No way. Then, Doggo. He shouldn't have been in the list in the first place. 

Then, that other one. As soon as he remarked about a princess unable to wake up, he saw a dangerous lust in that monster's eyes. It liked that idea, and that was a huge overwhelming no. He got Toriel to take him out right away, not even a date.  

And how could they even be called dates? He had to go on every one of them. Sure, good eats. Really good eats, but, that wouldn't ever be romantic. "Wish I could get you fixed, Frisk." He got out of bed and approached her. "You're proof. You're so good that you are _proof_ that there are good humans still out there." Out there somewhere. As good as she was. He stroked her cheek. "Sorry, I kind of ruined your whole life." 

Frisk started to fidget. "You didn't," she moaned waking up on him. "I'm ruining yours." 

"Yeah, but, if I hadn't bugged you on the surface, you'd still be there, on your own. Not stuck down here." 

"You saved me during the reckoning," she reminded him.  

"I didn't." Sans shook his skull. "I didn't though, I couldn't get over. I tried to save you, I did everything I could to." He rubbed his eye sockets with his coat. Manifested tears. "Aw, don't make me cry, ladykid. My twenty percent human makes things stick around. I don't want to grow eyes or something. That would be chilling. I'd be a real sight with blue eerie looking eyes." 

"I wouldn't care," Frisk said.  

"Naw. I'm already a freak show." Sans stuck his tongue out and tucked it back in behind his teeth. "It's just blue and glowey. It should come around during yummy food or something, but go away, but it doesn't. Things don't. And other parts of me too. I used to wear this coat for giggles, Frisk. Shorts and a coat in Snowdin. Get it? Great joke. Now I have to wear clothes." Geez. He, he couldn't help how honest he felt right now. "I want this twenty percent humanity gone too, really bad. A skeleton should have the power to make things go away." 

"I'm sorry," Frisk choked as she faced her pillow. "I'm so sorry, Sans. If I could have just ignored my feelings and lived far away from Mount Ebott, you would have never gone through any of this." 

"No, ladykid, that's not true," Sans assured her. "You gave hope again. And, even if it ended bad, and even if I'm all messed up now, I . . . I-I never would have met ya. Like this." He rubbed her cheek again, now wet with tears. "You. You gave me something more. More than just someone who stares out at nothing all day. You gave me purpose." 

"Yeah, but, this isn't how I wanted to save the Underground," she said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be that way. It's just that, risking my life. I agreed to put my life on the line, but. I-I didn't want this. I don't want to get married and have a child to release the barrier. I don't like any of those guys. I've been asleep most of my life, just days passing like falling rain!" She buried her face back in her pillow. "No, I'm sorry, this isn't right. I'm the strong one. I have to be the strong one. I have to free the Underground." She took her head back out of her pillow. "Sans?" 

"Yeah?" 

"What else do you have besides a tongue?" 

"I'm pretty messed up, sweet ladykid." 

Frisk sat up in bed. "Can you tell me?" 

"It's awful. I'm really kind of ugly to look at with it all," Sans warned her. "I um . . . one time Papyrus got real close to a high edge and he almost didn't see it in time. It would have hurt his bones, so I manifested a heart cause something had to race. And it's still there. And one time . . . look, I can't even remember it all. There's just a lot of body parts like a human, but no skin or anything." 

"I don't think you could ever be ugly," Frisk said. "You're too wonderful, Sans. Think about everything you did for everyone. Even if it didn't work out, you did it. And even now, you're over here so I can be conscious. You don't even have to, you could just leave me here each night you know." 

"I'm just kind of scared you might not wake up though," Sans said, "and I don't want that. I really don't. You can't stay this way, it's dangerous. Magic that is too much doesn't stay the same. One day, I might not be able to wake you up. That terrifies me, Frisk. I want you awake. I want you cured." 

"I want you cured too," she said, "and I  . . . I don't want you to feel bad about yourself, Sans. You're the most wonderful skeleton ever." 

"Well, maybe we should try again?" Sans insisted as he lifted her blanket and laid down closer to her. "I feel . . . like we could probably get the bridge this time." 

"Maybe. We could try?"  

Sans revealed their souls again. 

"I trust you, Sans," Frisk said. "I really do. Heart and soul." 

"And me to ya too, my sweet ladykid." He grabbed her hand and placed it against his cheekbone. "I really, really trust you. Remember though, what happened last time?" He wrapped his arm around her. "Don't let go. Just, stay beside me?" 

"Right. Beside you. I'll be beside you," Frisk agreed. "I won't leave your side."  

They looked up and saw the blue bridge form. Sans felt Frisk holding onto him tighter as his body clenched, but this time, there was little pain. Frisk barely clenched either. "Just hang on, Frisk." 

"But, Sans," Frisk wrapped her arms around his neckbone. "After this, I won't be able to talk monster to you anymore." She laid her head along his bony arm.  

"Alphys'll have something for ya," Sans insisted. "Somethin' for you and your suitors. 'Til. 'Til you choose one." 

"I don't care about them, I care about you," Frisk corrected him. "I want to be able to talk to you. I want to understand all the deep and funny clicks I hear from you. I-I . . ." 

\---------------------------- 

**Two hours later . . .**

Alphys went back up the stairs. _No, no,_ _Alphys_ _. You've got to get this done. You can't be a coward. No one should be up anymore. Trust in yourself, make them best friends._ She shuffled her way past Toriel's room to Sans and Frisk's again.  

She looked inside, expecting Sans and Frisk to still be asleep. But, they . . . well, they were asleep. In each other's arms. In the same bed. With . . .  

Alphys stepped back out, her heart almost hammering out of her chest. _No, no, no! They, a couple of days. A little time in the past. Most of the time, Sans said they were just out, this is impossible! This can't be!_  

They weren't friends. Sans liked Frisk more than a friend, and somehow, the human actually liked him too! And, and. _I didn't think. I thought maybe barely even friends._ She stepped back in and looked quietly. _Where there's smoke, there's fire. Where there's love, there's . . ._  

She didn't know. She didn't know. _I am sure their souls are fixed though. So. This'll . . . it'll . . ._  

Alphys moved back in. Frisk was said to sleep as hard as Sans, but she could be fixed now. Taking something out of her pocket, she injected her with a small dose of serum. Never know when a monster needed it. She then tried to drag her out of Sans arms. Sans was a heavy sleeper and didn't feel it either.  

Dragging half the comforter along with Frisk, she covered her up in it and brought her to Sans bed. She wasn't exactly naked, but her clothes were definitely disheveled, so . . . 

_O_ _kay, think._ She patted her head. _I will leave Frisk in Sans be_ _d. They'll probably assume they mixed up which bed they were sleeping in. Yeah._ _That'll work, and then, um. I can get her dressed_ _better_ _._ Maybe Frisk was just too lazy to get her buttons right at night on her gown. It could be the case. Right? _I'll get her dressed_ _and, i_ _f the magic worked right, they should feel_ _embarrassed and confused about what happened_. But, that would be the good end. They could talk about what happened and either decide that it was best that way, or agree that it just wasn't going to happen again. If anything happened. That was the best possibility though because Alphys wasn't good with her magic.  

The more likely possibility was that the magic folded up. _Please don't fold up. Please don't fold up._  

As she finished dressing Frisk right again, she tried to leave the room, but heard a huge yawn. She looked toward Sans.  

He turned and saw her. "Uh, Alphys? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing. Um. Just. I came to get you." 

"For what?" Sans sat up, not even noticing he was in the opposite bed. He looked at himself though and covered up. "Usually don't do that." Sans rubbed his skull. "Uh, give me a second to get dressed." 

"Dressed?" What, did she still mess up?! "You're a skeleton." 

"It's just a thing, Alphys. I'll be up in a second." 

Alphys closed the door and waited. It looked like she got away with it, but now Sans expected her to need something. Leave it to him to wake up at the wrong moment. _Okay, this fixed itself. Right? So, to Papyrus. Except, I can't say that, it's too close. Plus, he'll know I am lying, and if I say that, that will make him dig. Okay, castle. I will say the castle. Oh,_ _I'm horrible! Why didn't I even think maybe there were stronger feelings?_ Alphys waited on Sans for a bit, until he finally came out. He seemed to be perky.  Especially considering the time of 3 in the morning.

"Yo." Sans waved. "So? Early I take it, but must be important." He was tapping his foot. "Wow. I feel really good today." He chuckled. "Really good, Alphys. Must be my soul." He showed it almost in pride. "See? All grey. I guess I just needed to stay next to her for awhile. Good thing, 'cause I was starting to wonder." 

"Oh? Wonder what?" Alphys asked. 

"Well, we got the book and then it just disappeared. That doesn't just happen," Sans said. "I think Prince Asriel lifted it. The longer it takes to cure Frisk, the longer his baby sister doesn't have to get married. Know what I mean? But, I can't confront royalty, so I was planning on getting another one on Tuesday and not telling anybody." He shoved his bony hands behind his skull and chuckled. "Damn, Alphys, I must have _really_ missed my soul. I feel like skipping." He gestured toward her. "So, what is it?" 

"Um. Uh. Well, I was on this side. Staying with a friend," Alphys lied, "and I um. I need to go to the castle, quickly, to see King Asgore. I know It's late but it's really important, and I can't tell you why." 

Sans sighed. "I can tell you're lying about something. You know I can tell you're lying." 

"I know," she said. "I lie about a lot of stuff. But, I do need to go to the Castle. Please? I don't need you to stick around, home's not too far from there." 

Sans shrugged. "Fine. You know, lies always catch up to you. They always have before. So, I hope what you're doing is going to the castle to tell a truth." 

"I-I am," Alphys admitted, "and it won't be pretty. Please take me right away?" 

"Eh. Kay." 

\------------------------------------ 

Alphys had Sans take her to the castle so he wouldn't get suspicious. _It was just making out. I'm sure of it. A hundred percent positive. That's all._ Alphys paced her floor. "Oh, but Alphys, what if it wasn't? What if the princess isn't as pure as snow anymore? This is . . . no, it was just making out. Her clothes were messed up, but still on. But, they could have sort of just placed them on. No, no, it was fine. Everything was fine. 

Everything was fine. Everything was fine. 

Everything was fine. She had to walk all the way back to Snowdin. She couldn't have just said 'nothing' to Sans. It was super early in the morning, it had to be important. So she took the long haul and walked all the way back towards Snowdin.  

All Papyrus had to know was that his brother's soul was fixed and that no one needed to be trapped on the surface. Lying to Papyrus was easy. Then, Papyrus could see Prince Asriel and give him the news. He was a little harder to tell lies to. Sans, however, was insanely difficult. Just admitting she was lying, but not about what, was the best way to deal with him. 

Sans would be free. Frisk could marry whomever. Freedom for the Underground eventually. No one remembered. It was like nothing happened. And nothing did happen. Just maybe some making out. But nothing else. Nothing else! 

At least, that was the only thing that would let her sleep at night probably. Alphys covered her eyes and started to cry. 

Secrets. Secrets. How did she always get wrapped up in so many lies and secrets? 

\--------------------------------------------- 

**To the Ruins . . .**

Grumpy. He was so grumpy. He hardly wanted to even say hello to his citizens as he strolled on his way to the Ruins. Papyrus appeared, said everything was better, and then didn't even bother to stay long enough to give him a lift. How rude. 

But, Alphys had apparently had forced perception magic, 'feels' for short. Her magic had strengthened the bond of magic causing their small friendship to blossom into a full blown best friend forever kind of annoying thing they could never have had without it. Papyrus told him it also folded in on itself too.

Forced Perception was a powerful magic, and he wasn't too surprised to hear it folded in on itself. If the user wasn't used to using it, it could be improperly casted. The storage of the event in the memory would be forgotten.  

It was very risky to use though! So while he was happy to hear it worked, he also wasn't happy to hear about it. He never would have granted such permission, neither would his father. Frisk first encountered him as a child, and he saw things through his own timeline machine, making him think she was a threat. Even in the other timeline, he saw her as a threat. 

If that friendship had not been strong enough, Alphys could have made Sans responsible for killing Frisk. The whole mind could have triggered back. He'd be left with a dead body and no idea what happened, and his mother would be stricken with grief! He'd be sentenced, and knowing his father, probably to a sad death, for something he was not in any control of. 

Still. He couldn't change the past, and it worked. He would have a talk with the Royal Scientist later about her actions, but right now? He needed to clear the air. After all, he hated secrets and lies. 

He arrived toward the Ruins and knocked on the large door. He decided that after the truth he was about to drop on all of them, he'd have a Grillby burger and some good news ready for Sans too. It was still relatively warm for the weather because he kept it tucked into his jacket. 

"Who's there?" His mother called out. 

"Who else would be knocking on this door when it's this freaking cold out here," he replied. "Open up already!" 

"Oh, Asriel." She opened the door and greeted him with a smile. "Hi sweetie." 

"Hey," Asriel said to his mom. "Could you move already? I'm cold out here." 

"Temper," his mother scolded him. "A prince should be calmer." 

"Yeah, yeah." Asriel continued down the hall, up the stairs, and toward Frisk and Sans. They were sitting down to breakfast at the new table the table makers finally brought to his mother. Good timing. "Mmm, snails." He looked toward Sans. "Thought of you." He slid the Grillby burger toward Sans. That Smiley Idiot grabbed it quick. 

"Thanks," he said. "I owe you one." 

"Trust me. You're fine." Asriel sat down. "So, soul repaired, huh?" 

"Yes." Frisk looked just as beamingly happy as Sans did. "Although I can't understand monster anymore, it's nice to be whole again. I feel so much better." 

"Great. So?" Asriel started the whole fiasco in monster. He'd get around to the human side later. 

\---------------------------------------- 

**After** **Asriel** **explained the plan . . .**  

"You were going to trap us on the surface?!" Sans yelled at him. "Are you kidding me? Or I had to become prince?" He stepped back from the table, burger in hand. "I'd be a bad choice at prince." 

"And no one bothered to tell me?" Toriel complained. "Asriel!" 

"Dad said no. Besides, did you really want to decide whether Sans became a prince or was trapped above ground? It wasn't fun," Asriel said. "Just ask Papyrus. It was tough." 

"Tough? Trapping us?" Pain in the butts. Really?  

"We didn't see any good way to free Frisk unless you two did it," Asriel said firmly. "Which would make you prince because Frisk had to be insert snow pure dumb line stuff." 

"More princely, Asriel," Toriel warned him. 

"Well, now that you know, what would you have picked?" Asriel asked. "Prince or surface." 

Eeh. What a decision. "I can't believe Papyrus would do that." 

"You did fake your death to stay up there one time I hear," Asriel reminded him as he stole one of Sans snails off his plate. Not that Sans cared at all. "Maybe Papyrus thought you'd prefer it up there? But, is prince really that bad?" 

"It's a big responsibility," Sans said. "I'm smart, but I'm smart enough to know when to say no. Like now. Nuh uh, no way would I have been prince."  Still. Still. "Trapping us up there like that. Didn't need it. Cured ourselves." 

"Didn't. Alphys snuck in here last night and used her forced perception magic without permission," Asriel said, being careful to add the last part. "She really didn't want you trapped on the surface, so she tried the only other approach. A best friends forever kind of approach." 

"Feels magic?" Toriel groaned. "Alphys used feels magic? Does she have enough practice because I've not heard of anyone using feels magic down here. It's dangerous in the hands of an amateur." 

"No. The magic folded back up on itself. Sans and Frisk won't remember it being used." 

"What's feels magic?" Sans asked.  

"It pushes feelings," Asriel said. "She thought that you and Frisk _might_ have a small friendship and she pushed for best friends. Very close best friends, so that you would fix your damaged souls." 

"Damaged? Our souls were damaged?" Sans asked. "I knew you took that book." 

"Yes. She wanted you to become the best of the bestest of friends." Asriel did not look amused. "Still, had your suspicions of Frisk becoming evil at any point been stronger than the tiny friendship you created, you could have woken up with blood on your hands." 

Sans took a step back. "Really? Geez, Alphys." But, he couldn't completely blame her. They were going to try and trap them on the surface, so they would figure it out for themselves. "But, I mean, how does magic do that?" 

"Well, take big and small magic," Asriel explained. "If the user of big and small magic doesn't actually know what he's doing, something that he made small, will resolve to be big again." 

"But this isn't that. This is memories." 

"Storage. Memory is simply storage. Any storage of the folded event is dispersed. There is nothing that remains, like nothing happened." Asriel sighed and looked toward Sans. "Yes, I know, you probably aren't happy to hear you might have almost killed my sister. I'm not happy about that either. Or about being trapped on the surface." 

"Darn **_tootin_** '." That was the closest wording Sans could get for his feelings with royalty. "This ** _train_** of logic **_derailed_** some time ago, and I didn't even know I was on **_board_**." 

"But, I figured the Grillby burger might help," Asriel said, "and getting your human language back. You are good friends with Frisk now, and she will need someone to translate between her and her suitors. It will pay even better than being a sentry." 

Ooh? "I could talk to Frisk again?" Well . . . "You know, it's a little painful." 

"Yeah, but at least it's trading monster soul with monster soul. Tiny increment too. But, Frisk enjoys your company for some reason, and, well, she does need someone. I need to be back to the castle to help citizens like father. Mom doesn't like to travel a whole lot. Eventually, suitors are going to want to go into less known areas. Can't constantly do Grillby's all the time, and it should take years to really get the top ones narrowed down. Plus, Frisk has only traveled the front of the Underground. She doesn't know the monsters in other areas. So, she's going to need assistance, and I don't trust just anyone with Frisk." Asriel leaned back in his chair. "Your official job title would be Royal Translator." 

"How much does it pay?" 

"Three times as much as a sentry." 

"Free eats?" Sans asked. 

"Yes, fine, free eats. Well?" 

"Beats looking at snow all day." Aha! Okay, so, he wasn't real happy about almost being trapped on the surface with Frisk. For one, they'd be stuck probably with Caleb Hunter, in the house that looked quasi like her house but creepier. Plus, they'd be under Caleb's thumb because they didn't have work. Work would have to come from him. It . . . it would have sucked. Not to mention, he'd miss Papyrus like crazy, and she'd miss her folks too. 

Now? Now he had a temporary job that would get him away from his stupid posts, that paid way better. 

 

Asriel and Sans clicked some more at each other until Frisk watched Sans come over close to Asriel. She winced at a bright light between them.  

Sans came over toward her. "Uh. Hey." 

"You speak human?" Asriel shared his human with Sans? That hurt, Frisk remembered that. And Asriel wouldn't have gained anything from it. 

"Yep." Sans pointed to himself. "I'm the Royal Translator, ladykid. Free eats and three times as much pay." He winked at her. "So. Now? _Really_ slow down on your pickings now, 'cause this sounds like a sweet gig I could drag out for years." 

Frisk just laughed. Sans looked thrilled about his new job. "Asriel did that just for your job?" 

"Oh yeah, and because him, your dad, Papyrus, and apparently Alphys all were going to trap us on the surface," Sans said. "Luckily, Alphys used some special magic that fixed our souls though. Although apparently I could have also killed you, so good thing it turned out okay." 

"Hey," Asriel complained, "I was supposed to tell her that." 

"Sorry," Sans said. "I'm a forgetful, lazy goof sometime."  

Frisk just had her jaw open. "Trapped? On the surface? What?!" She stood up and slammed her napkin down. "Asriel!" 

"I gotta go now, sis!" Asriel's calm demeanor left as he headed for the staircase with Frisk on his tail. "Come on, Frisk, you shouldn't fight monsters! I already made it up to Sans! Calm down, I love you?! Easy on your big bro! Aaaah, this is why I hate lies and secreeets! No, no, not the snow!"

 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 MF

fun level 71 MN


	20. Need A Match

 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 

**Sans and Papyrus' House The Next Day . . .**

"So, a new day at the new job, Brother?" 

"Yep." 

"Is that what you are wearing for an actually assigned royalty job?" 

"Yep." 

"You're . . . not happy about me almost trapping you on the surface?" Papyrus nervously chuckled. "Well, which did you want? Prince or surface? Before Alphys magic, there really was no choice! And-and-and you did pretend that you were dead to stay up there before." 

"Great. Yeah. I remember. I told you." Sans took a moment for himself. "So, we even now? Fake death to save the Underground versus trapping me unknowingly. Seems fair now." 

"Backspine Fever." 

"Making me think I'd never see anyone again until the barrier fell." 

Papyrus rubbed his arms. " . . . did you rather be Prince? There wasn't another choice, Sans. Would you have rather been Prince Sans? Because once King Asgore passed away, it goes to the eldest in the family. Asriel insisted that would be you. King Sans? Did you want to one day be King Sans?" 

Heck no. But. "Shoulda told me." 

"I wasn't allowed to, just like Alphys. You know how it works." 

"Yeah, I know." It still hurt to know he was almost tricked like that. "Don't ever try that." 

"Okay. Next time, I'll just let you become Prince." Papyrus tried to joke. "I'm sorry." 

"Tough decisions, I know. If I _do_ go back up, I don't want to have to worry about coming down," Sans warned him. "But, our souls are fixed now. I still need to thank Alphys for taking the risk no one else could have. Without her, I'd be up on the surface, trapped right now." 

"So, Princess Frisk?" 

"Yeah, wasn't in the mood for keeping that appointment today on the surface either," Sans said. "Okay." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Think I'm outta energy to stay mad. I know it was either Prince or the surface. Still, not easy to hear. Prince Asriel got tackled in the snow and belted with snow balls until he finally outran Frisk for it. So, you got off easy. **Snow** what I mean?" 

"Um." Papyrus ignored it as he got the door. "Yes, Sans. Well, off to your new job." 

"At least this one might be a little more **_humerus_** than the other." 

"Uh, yes." 

" ** _Tibia_** honest, I think it will be pretty bad to the **_bone_**." 

"Uh huh." 

"I hope I have the **_spine_** for it." 

"Oh, you are not even trying, you are just annoying me!" 

"Come on, Papyrus. **_Tibia_** honest, you've got to find a way to put some **_humerus_** in your day." 

"Oh, not fair, you are using double repeats. You really are still mad at me? We are even, Sans!" 

"Kay. Yeah. Sure. Guess I still had a little irritation," Sans said as he opened the door. "I get it, I get it. I'll be home later, Papyrus." Sans left out the door.  

 

Being a Royal Translator wasn't too hard. Over the next several days, Sans watched some good guys, and some bad guys come through. Some days Toriel had one set up, while the next she had two. 

Sans got his meals comped with a special card, so his GOLD was really adding up. He'd gone to several different places in the Underground he hadn't gone to for a long time either because it wasn't the route along his post. Overall? His new job was a lot better than his old one. 

Toriel had another line up of three suitors this time. "Frisk?" She asked her daughter. "I have three suitors today, so if you see anyone that should not even be considered, let me know? I think you will have better luck today though. Crab husbands just maybe weren't a good choice. Good luck." She went back inside and left her and Sans out to wait like always. 

Sans watched as three guys eventually came down the road. A three eyed and three hoofed monster holding a scythe called a scytheclops was first. A half elk, half human looking Elkin Monster. Then there was a large bat monster about the size of Papyrus. Oh, that'd be a match made in heaven. _Welp_ _. At least_ _we'll get a better breakfast than snails soon._  

The scytheclops was up first. "Good morning, Princess Frisk." 

_"Guy_ _says hey,"_ Sans translated. 

"My, you are a sight to behold in your long, flowing royal gown with your luxurious winter coat." 

_"He thinks you look nice_ _,"_   Sans translated again. 

"Who are you?" The scytheclops finally asked. 

"Princess Frisk doesn't speak monster. If you're the lucky fella, then you can give up a bit of monster to her. 'Til then, I'm her Royal Translator." Sans gestured to himself. "Talk through me, like I'm not here." 

"Wait a minute. Aren't you the little Skeleton that's always falling asleep on duty?" The scytheclops asked. 

"Not anymore. I'm the Royal Translator now. I won't fall asleep on this duty," Sans assured him. He looked back toward Frisk. _"He's asking me about myself. A bit rude so far_ _._ _"_ He looked back toward the scytheclops. Sans got along well with a lot of monsters, especially in Snowdin. Everyone knew him well. But these royal suitors? Man, they were in a class of their own. "Got a name or am I just calling you Jerry?" 

"Sir Maplethorpe." 

Sans chuckled and looked back at Frisk. _" His names Sir __Maplethorpe_ _. Should I ask him for syrup?"_  

"Sans," Frisk scolded. "Be nice." 

_"Sorry,_ " he said, _"I'll try not to be a_ ** _thorpe_** _on the side."_ Sans looked back at him. "So, where are we headed to eat? I'm starving." 

"Well, Princess Frisk, I have reservations for Mettaton's most classiest of restaurant. You can have whatever you like on the menu. GOLD is no object I'm worried about." 

"Kay." Sans looked back at Frisk. _"He's taking us to MTT's. Order anything or as much as you want. He apparently got some reservations too._ _Ain't_ _he classy?_ _"_ He shrugged. _"Still think he's rude though. Needs some sweet added to his personality. Should have added Syrup as a middle name."_  

"Sans." Frisk laughed a little and then looked at Sir Maplethorpe politely. "Sure, that sounds nice." 

"Sure, that sounds nice," Sans translated for her. "Let's go already."  

\--------------------------- 

The slow way. Through Waterfall. Then into Hotlands.  _" Can I get paid to be a Royal Transport to?"_ He complained to Frisk as they finally arrived. They went inside, and Sir Maplethorpe asked about his reservation. For two, not three.  

"Um, no," Sans corrected him. "Frisk doesn't go anywhere I don't go." Last thing anyone wanted was for Frisk to agree to something that she would normally not agree to. 

"I was unaware of any kind of translator needed," Sir Maplethorpe apologized. "Perhaps you could just stand next to us during dinner?" He asked the reservationist. "If we cannot get that changed to three, would that be fine?" 

"Of course, sir," The reservationist agreed. 

"Heh." This guy. "Of course, Buddy. I don't mind at all." 

 

"So, Princess Frisk, what would you like to order?" 

_"What do you want,_ _l_ _adykid_ _?_ ** _"_** Sans asked her. 

"Nothing really," Frisk said. "I just had breakfast." 

_"Way back there,"_ Sans said. _" Come on, you're hungry. All you had was snails._ _"_  

"You are hungry too," she said stiffly. "Besides, I'm more cold than hungry." 

Cold? It was Hotlands, with the core just in the back. But, still, could be her adapting to her whole soul again. _"Probably just adapting again,_ _ladykid_ _. Don't worry about me, I'm making a lot more this way, and I've still got two dinners. Maybe. If they don't pick the same place and forget me."_  

"It wasn't right." 

_"It's fine. You eat."_  

"Can we get something to go?" She asked. "Would that count?" 

Always a good idea. _"You bet."_  

Sans turned to Sir Maplethorpe. "Princess Frisk can't decide what to eat, she hates the fact that I'm just standing here watching you two eat. So, she wants to order something out for me. I'll still try and get her to eat something. She's also cold. Yeah, I know, Hotlands. She's a little different, so you might want to get her something to warm her up." He looked toward her. _Holy heck, she's shivering?_  

"I don't really have anything on me," Sir Maplethorpe said. "Um. Is she shaking?" 

"Uh, yep," Sans said. "She's shivering. She's cold, like I said. Give her your cape or something." 

"It's too big and she's too small, it'll drag all over the ground," he complained. "Besides, she came from Snowdin and is already wearing a heavy coat." 

_This guy_ _ain't_ _no prince material._ Selfish and self-motivated. For one, he had a cellphone, and probably should have changed his reservation while they went on that long walk. That wasn't Sans business though. It could have just slipped his mind, or maybe he wasn't so full of GOLD as he led on. Whatever, the food was comp for him anyhow. But this? Really? Nuh uh. Even if it didn't make a difference, it was still a good gesture to show he cared. " _Hey Frisk, do you want any food yet? Might help warm you up._ " 

"N-n-n-no. I-I-I want to leave over by th-th-the l-l-lava." Frisk was curling in on herself. Sans touched her hand. Ice cold.  

"Canceled plans there fella," Sans said to Sir Maplethorpe. "Frisk needs to go. She's got to warm up, she's ice cold." 

"Why? Where? Why is she ice cold?" Sir Maplethorpe asked. 

"I'm the translator, not an expert," Sans complained as Frisk got up. He moved after her, followed by her suitor. They moved backward until they were next to the lava. Frisk stayed almost by the edge, but Sans pulled her back. 

" _Too close, might fall in,_ " he warned her. 

 

"Oh." Frisk warmed her hands up. Well, it wasn't an elegant restaurant but it worked. "So, Sir Maplethorpe, do you have any hobbies?" 

"Hobbies?" Sans translated for her.  

"No." 

" _Naw_ _, he's boring, Frisk_ ," Sans said for her. " _Really, this guy is like the ice throwing guy. And frankly, I don't like him. I like a lot of monsters, you know? But this guy? It's probably best to get back and try the other two_." 

Frisk nodded. "Yeah. I trust you, Sans. Let's just head back." 

Sans looked back toward Maplethorpe. "Frisk is calling it quits for now. Let's go." 

After a long walk home, the other two suitors were still there and waiting, as per tradition.  

"Um. Thanks for a nice dinner," Frisk said to Maplethorpe. "It was okay. Sorry that I froze in the middle of it. Sorry I didn't eat either, I just, I didn't feel comfortable eating at the time. Some things just don't work out, and I still have two more suitors so. Uh. I'm ready for my next suitor." 

Yeah. Finally. Home. Sans looked behind the door at the Ruins. Closed. Good. "Well, Sir Maplethorpe, Frisk said it was a nice dinner except for the fact you didn't even bother checking on her as she was freezing to death. She also thought you had a bit of a stench? Probably from the fact you inhabit a swamp. Sorry, Princesses are finicky. Plus, her Royal Translator, standing around in a restaurant like some waiter when he's actually a pretty dang good friend made her lose her appetite. In short? Go home and don't come back. There are better suitors with better manners that will be her prince." He patted him on the back. "Tough break, Buddy. And uh, she's ready for the next one of you guys." 

"I? I never!" Sir Maplethorpe complained. "That was not even a proper date. Fine. I see you are not a Princess for just anyone. Rude and conceited." He took off in a huff. 

_"He said okay,"_ Sans translated for her. She stared at him. _"He said okay a little huffily, but he basically said okay."_  

 

The next suitor came forward, the Elkin. "Hello, Princess Frisk. I made reservations at Mettaton's, but, considering you already went there, where would you like to go?" 

" _He's asking where you want to go_ ," Sans translated for her. 

"Grillby's," Frisk insisted. "My feet don't want to walk that far again." 

" _Agreed_ ," Sans said. "She wants Grillbys." 

"Well then," the Elkin said. "My name is Maxelion. Your name is, sir?" 

"Oh, me?" Well, good sign. "Sans. Sans the Skeleton." 

"Okay. If she wants to go to Grillby's, we can go. My treat." 

"My food's comped." Sans pulled out his flashy card. "No worries about me, as long as I have a spot to eat." 

At Grillby's, Frisk asked the same thing as she did everyone. Hobbies. Free time. Of course, being Elkin, he enjoyed a good hunt. His free time though was a lot better. 

"I sculpt," Maxelion answered. "I love sculpting things in the forest where I live, especially the wildlife." 

_"He sculpts stuff like wildlife,"_ Sans said to her. So far, guy seemed okay. 

"Do you have any sculptures?" Frisk asked. He brought out one. "I haven't seen that before. Is that a bird?" 

_"Yeah,_ _wildbird_ _,"_ Sans said to her. _" He's from the deep Underground, Frisk. Way back."_ Way, way back. Evanwood. It looked like the royalty had looked all over for her.  

"Wow. You're really good." 

_"She thinks you're good."_  

"Thank you. I try. There aren't exactly art classes where I'm from." 

_"He tries. There aren't any art classes where he's from."_  

Hang on, are you cold? 

Again? Sans looked over from his burger. Yeah, she was freezing again. Maxelion took off his coat.  

"There, Princess Frisk. Does that help?" 

_"That help?"_  

"Yeah, thanks." 

"Yeah. She says thanks," Sans said. He was rubbing her arms trying to warm her up. _Kay. Don't have to get that close._  

"She is absolutely freezing," Maxelion said. He lifted her into her arms. "Let's get you back home, princess, quickly. Can you bear the cold long enough for us to leave?" 

_"Can you bear the cold long enough to leave?"_ Sans settled for. It was probably her soul acting up and adjusting. But, at least he was actually decent. He couldn't say anything bad about him at all. Except for the picking her up. Frisk was capable of handling herself. Elkin were used to being a little more dominating over their chosen companion though, so at least Frisk got a glimpse of how it worked. 

\---------------------------------- 

**At the Ruins . . .**  

The Elkin carried Frisk in while Sans . . . stood outside and waited with the other suitor. "Hey," he said introducing himself to the next suitor. "Name's Sans. Sans the Skeleton. I'm the translator. The princess already walked all the way to MTT's so uh. Not there, kay? A human's got a certain speed they can do." 

"That's fine," the bat said. "Wherever she'd like to eat is good with me. So, how is it you still know human? That is amazing." 

"I'm kind of an amazing guy," Sans admitted. "Nah, I'm old friends with the princess. Knew her since she was a kid, and they wanted someone along to translate that they trust. So, bada boom. Here I am." 

"Great. You've got a coat and shorts though. Where exactly are you from, Sans?" 

"Here," Sans chuckled. "Shorts make the outfit, Buddy." 

The bat laughed. "Guess so. If you're a skeleton, don't hurt to laugh. I'm from the Wicker Caves. A really long distance, but I fly everywhere." 

"Yeah, I take shortcuts to a lot of places too. So you can go between places, huh? You ever see the backside walls in Waterfall?" 

"Oh yeah, those are gorgeous. Echo Flowers running wild everywhere. Big, little. I bet it's what the Underground was like until we ended up down here," the bat said. "Not that I put any of that on the Princess. Can't help who you are." 

"Naw, you can't, and when it comes to humans? There ain't none better than Frisk." Sans would have said more, but the Elkin came through quickly. "Hey. Sup, Pal?" 

The Elkin looked back toward Sans. "She insisted that she was fine again." He had a funny look to him though. "I thought she was cursed. Did she get cursed?"

"No," Sans said. "It's probably temporary."

"Oh." The Elkin still looked unsettled, but shook the bat's hand. "Good luck to you." 

"Yeah. Sure." The bat said as he walked off stiffly. "Okay. Weird look. So, why don't we all go to the Wicker Caves Wicked Festival Jamboree? You take shortcuts, right?" 

"I haven't been to Wicker caves in . . ." Dang, too long to remember. "I know where to turn off at. Can't get there real quick though, just ate. Think this'll screw Frisk up." 

"Oh, yeah, I suppose I should talk to her along the way or something," the bat said. "I don't know what to say. I was picked 'cause I was the town mayor's kid. I don't know anything about actual romance." 

"Hey, no worries. Neither do I. Just, be normal. Frisk likes normal," Sans added. 

"I guess so. You don't even have to call her princess, huh?" The bat asked him. "Must be really, really old friends." 

Along the way, Sans translated between The bat and Frisk. His name was Thebat anyhow, which cracked Sans up. They moved along their way until Sans opened a different direction through a hidden puzzle, right before Snowdin. They walked along the ground, casual conversation. Same things again, and then Frisk kind of went quiet again. 

Sans sat down with her along with Thebat at the festival. There was a small charge, but it was all you can eat. Songs, dancing, and monsters everywhere. Even Frisk was delighted and having a good time.  _"Hey, Frisk? Um. This guy's real good," he said to her. "Him and that Maxelion guy. Looks like a couple of winners so far."_ But then, her smile started to fade as the night grew on, and he knew what that meant as he started to see her rub her arms. 

Oh geez, not again. _"Cold there, __ladykid?"_ He asked her, touching her skin again. She was visibly shaking again. Sans was about to tell Thebat that they'd have to finish on another day, but watched as someone came up to Frisk. 

"Oh, poor dear. Cold spells, huh? I've been there." The bat lady reached into her purse and fidgeted around for a match. She struck it on their table and gave it to Frisk. "There you go. That should help this time around."  

Sans watched as Frisk was eagerly huddling up to the match. She found something that worked? "Uh, hey, lady? Where'd you get that match from?" 

"The warm spell match for her cold spell?" 

"Yeah, that thing." 

"Special Times shop. Just right up the road." 

"Thanks, lady, appreciate it." Sans got up and looked toward Frisk. " _Hey, I am going to check on something. Don't say anything while I'm gone. Guy seems good, but you don't want to accidentally promise marriage with a yes. Kay_?" 

Sans moved the other toward Thebat. "I need some of those spell matches for Frisk. I'll be back soon. Don't talk to her until then. She won't be expecting you to. Protocol and such, okay?" But, Thebat had a weird look on his face. "You okay?" 

"Uh, yeah? Kay. Didn't know. Not really prepared for that," Thebat said slowly.  

"Don't worry. Be right back." Then they would be prepared. Guess he should have told Thebat about it beforehand. He had no idea Frisk was sharing symptoms another monster experiences. Strange. He trotted up the road a little quicker than he usually did his thing. Thebat and Frisk couldn't really do anything but eat until he came back. 

He saw the huge sign though. Special Times. He went in through the door and was greeted by a bat, staring at him with one eye as it hung upside down. "Hey. I need some warm spell matches. How much?" 

"Individually, 5,0000 GOLD. Small Pack, 50,000 GOLD, Special Pack- 500,000 GOLD." 

"What, am I sending a Temmie to college on that pricing?" Sans half-joked. "So, how long do these cold spells last for bats?" 

"Once a day, if the first chill is taken care of," the owner bat replied. "If it's missed, usually every few hours. Don't worry, you can't die from cold spells. They are just very . . . cold, and I don't know many husbands who would make their wives suffer because warm spell matches were a little expensive." 

"Ain't a husband, just a friend," Sans insisted. "How many in a small pack?" 

"Seven, plus some wake spell matches and cold spell matches," the owner bat said. 

Didn't sound like he needed the rest, but he didn't know where the side effect of a cold spell was even coming from. She might need the others later. "Okay, one small pack." Pricey, but he could do it. He was paid even better now, and didn't even have to pay for his meals. 

"Okay, but you know you're going to have to come back in a week," she warned him. "Most just get the special pack." 

"I'll be fine with small, thanks," Sans said as he started to leave the store, almost running into someone. "Oh, sorry there, Buddy," Sans said as he made his way out. 

 

The owner watched a regular local come in. There weren't many that needed to come to her store, however, the merchandise was rare enough Underground that the few she did need to come was always what sustained her. "Hello, Barty. How's the wife?" 

"Don't even. Just give me a small pack," he insisted. 

"Really, you would be saving a lot more if you went for the special. It even has nicer matches for the pain. Well, not the pain of birth. I don't carry those matches, but I can special order." 

"Look, I get busted enough already shelling out 50,000 G each week," he complained, breathing in his claws.  

"Do you want any cuddle matches? They would help as she moves along her pregnancy better. When the hormones start to get a little wild, and she gets a little not so sweet?" 

"How much?" 

"200,000 G a piece." 

"You're a real piece of work. I could go to Evanwood and get it for half that." 

"Bats are more powerful than those creatures of Evanwood. It wouldn't be strong enough and you know it. The stronger the monster, the harder it will hit. Now, what would you like?"

 

 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 MF

fun level 71 MN


	21. Beer and Pizza

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

\--------------------------------------- 

**Outside the Barrier . . .**

"Hey, what the fuck?" Darvin kept staring at the programming. "It went off." 

"What?" 

"It went off. Fuck! I had the bat go in too late. The target missed that whole conversation." 

"Fuck, dude. Your paycheck is toast this week." 

"No, no. I got this. Okay? All I gotta do is have the bat come running out and telling Sans that he bought the last pack and that he needs it for his pregnant wife. He'll try and buy it back." 

"Haven't you bothered with the bat's profile? He doesn't make enough to buy more than one a week. He's also not the type to run out and ask for help. With that personality, you'll have control of him, maybe three minutes. Tops." 

"Fuck, fuck! Well, it doesn't matter. Maybe the skeleton will think it's an act of mercy." 

\-------------------------------------------- 

**Inside the Barrier, outside Special Times . . .**

"Uh, hey, hey!" 

Sans looked back and watched a bat run up to him. "Sup?" 

"Hey, I need that. You've got the last pack," he said. "That's for my preg-hey wait!" 

"Look, I don't have time to chit chat," Sans said. "In a bit of a hurry, got to get this to someone." 

"But you don't understand. My wife will die without that." 

"No, she won't," Sans corrected him. "Lady in the shop said no one can die from cold spells." 

"Well, can I buy it back?" 

"No. Look, chum, I'm sorry," Sans said, still walking. "It's not happening. Your wife's monster, she can deal with the cold spells easier. I'm dealing with a human." 

"A pregnant human? Oh, so they go through the same thing, huh?" 

"What?" Sans finally stopped. "What are you talking about?" 

"That's what the matches are for. Pregnancy," he said. "Your human _must_ be pregnant, right?" 

"Naw. No way." Sans shrugged and kept walking. "Just a side effect to her soul being messed up." 

"Oh, come on, man. She's pregnant, just admit it," the bat continued to try. 

What the heck was this guy's problem? "It doesn't matter what I think. These sticks aren't yours." 

"Just believe she's pregnant though." 

What? Why did he have to believe that? What concern was it of this bat's in the first place? It looked like he was more interested in Frisk being pregnant than the matches. "I gotta get going, pal. Better luck next time. Maybe get a few individuals." 

"Individual what?" 

"Matches."  

"Oh." The bat blinked a bit. "Matches. Yeah, I have to get some for my wife." He turned around and headed toward the shop, like he hadn't just begged Sans for his. 

Creepy. 

\------------------------------------------- 

**Outside the Barrier . . .**

"Fuck, he didn't believe it." The guy rubbed his face in frustration. "Now what?" 

"Use Toriel. Make the queen tell him Frisk is pregnant." 

"I'm not good with her." He stretched out his hands. "My 'feels', it never does good with her. And how would she know? She wasn’t there to check her with the chills when they went back with the goat." 

"Elkin monster. Brush up or ship out. You can't stand out. You can only manipulate so much. And she was, she was taking a nap." 

"Well, okay. I could have the princess say something like 'mom, I'm cold. Can you check my soul'?"

"No, that was why the Elkin was set up right there and then. It didn't work though. It's like something's been messing with our programming of the barrier game." 

"Yeah. That'd be me." 

"What?" 

 

Amanda pulled the identifications off of the two barrier guards. "Didn't think you'd see my ass again, did you? Hey, Jeanine, catch." She tossed one of the ID's to Frisk's mom. "We just need it to get clearance to the next door." 

"But will they figure it out this time?" Jeanine asked as she clipped the ID on. "They were right here, on the surface. Everything was the exact same, _why_ didn't any of them see it?" 

"Poor Caleb was with them. Poor fella." Amanda stroked her cheek. "I heard Asriel came up too, as himself. Boy, that would have been great to see." 

"Yes. I suppose." 

"Don't worry, we are getting closer." 

"We didn't make it soon enough though, Amanda." 

"Did what we could." Amanda looked back toward her. "It's night. Securities low. Let's go." She used the card to open the next room and started messing with the dials. "We'll take down the intelligence level by about sixty percent." 

"Sixty percent?" 

"We need them to figure it out tonight." Amanda patted Jeanine on the back. "Cheer up. She's almost out of this nightmare. So is Sans." 

"I can't take this, Amanda. It was all real, the whole time." Jeanine brought out a handkerchief. "All those years Frisk tried to tell me, and I never believed her. It wasn't until that bastard actually tried to murder me that it mattered. Just when you think you know someone." 

"They'll figure it out soon. Securities lax, they believe the program is without flaw." 

"But Frisk-" 

"Can't change anything. I'm sorry." Amanda adjusted it again. 

"But you could have. You tried to." 

"It was all a setup. I didn't even know what Caleb was doing contacting me. I was desperate. I couldn't save myself, I had no hope, so I wanted to save Frisk and Asriel. I had no idea they were using me to play the part. I didn't, I _really_ thought Caleb had those six other souls." But, it wasn't to be. She thought Frisk's father and Caleb had made a plan together to finally make her crack and use her power. "I lived on the mountain, but I was pretty blind. Almost as blind as Frisk."

She was just playing a part. The barrier had been expanded, and a second one was brought past the King's Palace. It was all just a ruse though. Magic and programming, even she'd been fooled. And that? That made her hella mad! 

Waking up far away and institutionalized under heavy drugs, Amanda found herself again when Jeanine found her two weeks ago. As soon as she came to her senses, she realized the top layer of her soul had been returned back. She was completely human, which meant no more soul power. They returned to Mount Ebott to find Caleb Hunter a blank shell. His whole brain was manipulated with magic and programs, he was barely human anymore. Believing himself to actually be in charge of everything, he even barked orders at Krisp E. Cream and Papyrus in Frisk's house, and had even redecorated it a bit, thinking he'd been decorating it all along. 

That poor schmuck. It didn't pay to work with the wrong people. 

But it didn't pay to work with the right people either. Not when their goal was just as selfish. "Jeanine, I need you to hold that lever on the right higher. Sans will figure it out first, I'm sure of it. Frisk won't be far, but it's also going to be night time. Sans should be returning home soon from the day. Papyrus will be the guinea pig." 

"That's his . . . brother." 

"Yeah." 

"Okay. Then. When they come out?" 

"I'll handle it, Jeanine. They are not going to be happy. I don't know exactly what their next move will be, but I doubt it's going to be staying right here anymore. After they are secure, I'll get back to Asriel. He should still be under. I'm not losing my brother, I refuse to do it." 

"You have my daughter's determination." 

"Yeah. We were quite a pair back then," Amanda laughed. "Okay. So. The current program is being deleted as we speak, and Sans is about to have a conversation that he'll never soon forget." 

\------------------------------------------------- 

**Inside the Barrier, Sans and Papyrus' House . . .**

What a strange day. After Sans said goodnight to Frisk and got his paycheck, he thought back to that bat incident. _That guy was off his rocker. First he says I got the last pack, then he goes right back to the shop like he wasn't even bugging me for any._ Well, just a funny thing. Sometimes it happened. "Hey, Papyrus," he said as he came through the front door. "Sup?" 

"I'm making Artisan Spaghetti for dinner!" Papyrus said excitedly. 

Dinner? "Uh. I ate. New job runs longer hours. Got two days off though," Sans said. He looked toward the kitchen. He really was making dinner. "It's Ten thirty. Why are you making dinner? Let's go wind down in front of the TV." 

"Oh, hello Sans!" Papyrus looked behind him at Sans again. "I'm making Artisan Spaghetti for dinner! Undyne showed me how to make it today. I think I can do it. And then, maybe one day, a human will get trapped down here and I can feed it my world class spaghetti to capture them." 

What? Sans approached him closer. "Papyrus, who's Princess Frisk?" 

"I don't know fairytales very well, Sans," Papyrus said. "Although, I am very good at a couple. I know Snow white. It involved snow of course! And I know Sleeping Betty." 

"Sleeping Beauty." 

"Although, I am very good at a couple. I know Snow white. It involved snow of course!" Papyrus stopped and looked at him. "And I know Sleeping Betty." 

Sans took several steps back. "Papyrus, I'll be right back. I think I forget something at Undyne's." 

"Your new work schedule?" Papyrus asked. "Undyne is not going to be happy if you already forgot your work schedule. You tried that excuse last week. Well, come home soon and we will have Artisan Spaghetti. Artisan Spaghetti. Artisan Spaghetti." 

Sans trotted out of the house quickly. Anyone else. He took a shortcut into Grillby's 

"Hi, Sans!" 

"Greeting, Sans!" 

"Hey, everybody." He went over to a pair of crack-ups that were almost always lazily hanging out on the side of the bar. "Hear about my new job?" 

"Got a new job?" 

"Yeah, guarding Princess Frisk." 

"Uh? Who?" 

"The human?" 

"A human?" The bar started to chatter around itself. Like it had never heard of a human being down there before. Sans moved out of the bar into the snow, half dazed. He watched as a tiny little rabbit and it's owner came over by him. 

"Good morning!" She said cheerily. "Some machines don't lie. Too bad your good one is broken. Don't fret though! Go get Frisk-y with some pizza and a beer, dude." 

Pizza. Beer. Frisk-y. "Frisk." Go get Frisk. _What the heck is going on?_ "Good morning, lady. Where can I get a brewski or two around here?" 

"I here the surface is a pretty good place to find what you're looking for." Then, the lady seemed to snap out of it. "Hello, sir. Pardon me." She took off like she said nothing. 

Surface. Frisk. Beer. Pizza.  

Sans took off as quickly as possible to the Ruins. 

\-------------------------------------- 

**The Ruins, Frisk's Room . . .**

"I'm sorry." 

Frisk opened her eye toward her mother, feeling her mother Toriel gently stroke her cheek. "Mom?" She rubbed her eye and yawned. "What's wrong?" 

"I'm just sorry. I'm sorry I never believed you. I'm sorry I put you through all this," her mother said. "Sans will be coming soon. You better go with him." Her mother blinked. "Frisk?" She looked around herself. "Oh. Goodnight hon. I guess I just worry about your sleeping spells sometimes, so I came to check on you. Goodnight." She left out the door. 

"Um. Night." What was that? _Never believed me about what? Put me through what? Sans is coming?_ Then, just goodnight? That didn't make any sense at all. Maybe she was half asleep still. Frisk went back to closing her eyes.  

"Look alive, ladykid, we've gotta go to the surface." 

Frisk looked toward her door and saw Sans waiting there. What?  

"I know it don't make no sense, but you're just going to have to trust me on this one." Sans reached his bony hand out toward her. "Something's wrong and I don't mean like a little wiggle, something big." 

Strange. But. "Mom just mentioned you'd come," Frisk said, "but then it was like she didn't remember she said that. She said that she was sorry she never believed me either. I thought I was half dreaming." 

"Yeah. Papyrus was my giveaway. Clear giveaway.  Come on, ladykid, your hand." 

\----------------------------------- 

**Surface . . .**

The hole was open, but Frisk didn't like going in it. "I don't want to get trapped here, Sans." 

"Indulge me, Frisk. Something's going on. I just had a conversation with Papyrus and he thought it was more than eighteen years ago. Let's go check out your old home." 

"Why?" 

"Beer and pizza." 

"Huh?" 

\------------------------------------- 

Sans took them straight into her old home. Frisk hated it there. "I don't like this, why here?" She said. "This is Caleb's property now." 

"A few creative additions, I know. But my gut says something's wrong." Sans went over toward the fridge and looked in. "Hey. You and Caleb have the same taste in beer." Then, even more disturbing. He brought out a pizza box. A familiar pizza box. He opened it up. "There's a note inside that says 'How long have you been gone'?"

Beer. Pizza. "I don't get it. Eighteen years," Frisk said. "We went back in time. Asriel has Chara's soul inside of him along with six others." She watched him head out again. It couldn't be. It had been eighteen years. Eighteen years. 

Sans was busy looking through the hallway. "Pictures are gone, but there's still nail spots where they were hung up." He moved into her room and checked her dressers. "Nothing." He went deeper toward the back of the house. "You got a storage closet? Somewhere where you wouldn't have ever looked except for maybe a holiday or something?" 

"I used to." Frisk moved all the way to the back through her back door. Outside her house was a storage shed. "There." There was a lock on it now. Sans went over and ripped the lock off with his magic, busting into it. 

When the door opened, broken frames and pictures, an old answering machine, and anything that was real personal was in it. Jammed in it. "It would have been better to burn it. They had plans then for it." 

Her pictures. Old pictures. Family pictures from childhood and past. Her life. Frisk bent down and touched one of the pictures. She gulped and tried to sort out what was going on in her mind. "Eighteen years." 

"Not years." Sans tapped his slipper lightly. "How?" 

"Now that you're finally out, I'll tell you how." 

"Huh?" Frisk looked up and could not believe what her eyes saw. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. "Chara?"

 

 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 MF

fun level 71 MN


	22. Never A Princess, Just a Pawn

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 

"This is your life, Frisk.  It was all a farce, and they got me too. I didn't take you back in time. Caleb didn't have the other souls. They even had one primed though for Asriel, knowing what I would have done. It was all just a game," Amanda said. "I didn't realize the scope of this barrier thing, I really didn't." 

"Hey." Sans walked toward her. "So how come my brother was having an at least nineteen-year-old conversations with me, that suddenly went into fairytales?" 

"Included it. I improvised a little. Hey, they were the ones who thought it'd be cute and smart to turn Frisk into a 'sleeping princess'," Amanda said. "Made the illusion easier too. Only twice a month upkeep. Turned the crank much faster. Childhood. Sure does go by pretty fast for a monster. Say . . . a little under a year?" 

"A year? Not even a whole . . ." Impossible, it was all impossible. 

"I know. It was a good life too. I watched the program. The time you were around, you made them count. Especially with Asriel. Made a good team." Amanda looked toward Sans. "You were easy. Everything in the Underground is recorded. Before you rescued Frisk, they just filled in your old memories to the front. Gone but not forgotten. Same old posts, day in and day out." 

"I don't . . . but . . ." 

"It's all controlled, Frisk. I didn't get it either, and I'm sorry. I'm not perfect, I'm human too," Amanda said. "The Underground isn't just in a barrier. It's completely controlled. As in your _minds_ too! Usually, you're allowed to be your own self, but you both saw what happened, right?" 

"Papyrus." Sans spoke. "He didn't even understand what I was saying." 

"Yeah. From what I can tell it's a combination between technology and the magic inside the barrier. Including a lot of 'feels'. People are even paid to sit and control the Underground minds like a game. And the game? The game is the reckoning. Not the little test thing, Frisk. Time after time when you beat it and your father kept using the souls to turn back time? It was still just part of the game. No. Ever since you cracked that barrier, they've been playing it. Against your father. For your father. Your job here. Your goals. Sympathy. Anger. Ducking Sans. Finding Sans. Just, everything they could that might steer you one way or the other." 

"What?" Frisk shook her head. "I don't understand." 

" _Both_ sides have been playing the Underground. When your father went after your mother, the other side showed up to help her. They've been playing too, but don't cheer 'cause they are just the same kind of assholes. You two. You guys, I'm sorry for what happened." Amanda shrugged. "They don't have any power to manipulate minds outside of the barrier, unless they physically get you. We're all safe." 

"I died," Sans insisted. "If this is _that_ time, I died in it. I know I did. I felt it." 

"Illusion. Everything. There is _heavy_ magic casted into it. The highest being forced perception, but even that can only influence so much. There is mind control, persuasive magic, and basically. It's . . . anyone in the Underground can become a see n' say at any moment." 

"That's sick!" Frisk grabbed her head, her mind reeling. Her life wasn't her life. Her life wasn't her life? 

"Only a few things could be controlled, and only for so long," Amanda said. "That power is only within the barrier. You're safe now." 

Frisk just walked around the yard, trying to put it together. Her yard. Her yard?  

"Oh, and we need to talk about Caleb. He's almost home, but don't worry. He's not actually 'home'." 

"Caleb?" Frisk asked. "What do you mean?" 

"Yeah. He was used as a guinea pig for _me_. His mind is mush, he does whatever they put in his head. Half the time the poor guy is wandering around here, barking orders at Papyrus and Krisp E. Cream. His mind is only set more straight when it has to be. When he has to be _convincing_. Ever notice for being someone big and important, he's pretty hooked on a simple girl? And for being big and important, he really should have more people around him?" Amanda shook her head. "It's like . . . you know, like a barrier inside his own head. Good and bad control him, so you feel bad for him, but you gotta watch out for him too. In fact, over here, by the shed. He's coming, and I don't know who has control of him right now." 

\---------------------------------------- 

Caleb looked around the back of the house. Surely he heard someone? "Herbert, go check it out." Huh? Where was Herbert now?  

"I am away right now, sir." 

"But where are you?" He asked again. "Nevermind. You other three, go see what that was. Oh, the shed. It's been broken into." He looked in the door and saw Frisk's pictures. "Oh, Frisk. Oh beautiful Frisk. Just you wait. I'll become a hundred percent monster, just for you. My precious Frisk. Soon." 

"Sir, sir! They have been found, sir!" One of his many men said coming from the house. "They are over by the hole, Sir." 

"Ah, the hole again? Yes, Frisk has come back! Good job, let's go. It's not far." He picked up his phone. "I need someone to go to the hole now and stop them from going back. I want to talk to her. I will give everyone a 3% raise if they go and stop her." 

\------------------------------------------ 

Amanda lowered her hands from shouting like one of Caleb's  'men'. "He's usually harmless, but I don't want to chance it right now." She motioned for everyone to come out from behind the shed. 

"Okay. That's. Poor Caleb Hunter." 

"He was working with your father, Frisk." 

She knew, but still. That? That was horrible. He was talking to no one the entire time. No one was probably even on the phone. "So, the house?" Frisk asked to get her mind off the subject. 

"Your mom paid the rent, and paid for someone to watch your dog and cat in the evenings. They are supposed to watch Caleb too, but, your mom isn't playing nicely with the good or bad guys right now. Neither am I, so we didn't know last time you came up until it was too late." Amanda walked closer to Frisk. "You haven't been underground for eighteen years, just a little over a couple hundred days. Less than a year, Frisk. You don't have your job anymore and the town thinks your missing, but that's all that is different. They were supposed to run Undertale until you were ready." 

"Undertale?" Sans asked. "What do you mean Undertale?" 

"The nickname they gave the program they use to control you. We really can't break the barrier out here. That magic is old, old and powerful with every kind in there. Even from monsters that really are officially extinct. But, they can reach in and control it. With the program, they can see what's going on. They can make things follow whatever pattern they want. Except Frisk." Amanda looked toward Frisk. "Almost. They can control you too, but your DETERMINATION makes some things just too hard to accomplish. But, I think you get it. Your mom, your dad, your brother, your position, it's gonna be wiped out real soon. I have to reset to give everyone enough time to get out of here." 

"Wiped?" Frisk asked. "You mean, mom? And dad? And . . . but our adventures and time and . . ." 

"Yeah, you had some. Others were filled in with mine," Amanda admitted. "But, it's over. No one will remember you soon in a matter of hours. Accept it. You're not actually Princess Frisk Dreemur and you didn't live your life with the Dreemur family. Sorry." 

"Hey?" Sans said, stepping in front of Frisk. "So, you know? You just told her a huge portion of her life never happened?" Sans shrugged. "Not a big deal for me. Not liking to hear we've all been puppets, but hey. I'm dealing. But yo, big deal for _her_ saying that her family no longer remembers her and that most of her life wasn't even considered 'real'. Real big deal." 

"Yeah, I know. It could be enough to destroy a soul," Amanda admitted. "They did warn her that it would break her soul to pass the reckoning." 

"Good, glad you remember. So, can you be a little more gentle?" Sans warned her.  

"Sorry, but this isn't even the hard part yet. Uh, the good news Frisk though is that your mom believes you now," Amanda said. "But, yeah. Look, I'm sorry. We tried. At this point, and after all this shit? If _you_ don't want to open the barrier anymore, I don't blame you." 

Not open the barrier? "Of course we want to open the barrier," Frisk said.  

"Yeah, freedom is all we've _always_ tried for," Sans agreed. 

"Yeah, but, that good guys being an asshole thing? Well." Amanda motioned for someone to come closer. "So, Frisk? Ready to see your mom?" 

"Mom?" Frisk turned and watched her biological mother come from behind the shed. She looked almost the same as the last time she saw her at her house at Christmas.  

"Frisk Cross." She was nervous though, very nervous. "Um. Sans the Skeleton." She nodded her head toward him politely, before looking back at Frisk. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you for all these years." 

"That was you," Frisk said, "you made . . . you made Queen Toriel say that." 

"I . . . even after your father tried to kill me, and these people and monsters flooded my house to start setting it all up. I-it was still hard to believe. But, they got everything out of me that I knew. Which wasn't much. I learned a lot of their secrets because they thought since Herbert tried to kill me, I would be on their side. And I was. I knew you were Underground, stuck in some kind of cruel game, so I tried to find what I could." She stepped toward Amanda. "I found 'Chara's' involvement in their records and notes, and I found out afterward she'd been given the top layer of her soul back so she could do nothing. She was just abandoned on the other side of the world, put into an institution. I found her and using their own resources, I got her out. After that." 

"I got back here and have been trying to get you two out of that wacky mess of a lie," Amanda said. "Actually, three. I already got Asriel out. As soon as they find out my involvement, they'd go after his souls. No one's turning him back into a flower, no one." 

"Of course not," Frisk agreed. " . . . but his seventh soul? If it's not you?" 

"You'll know if you think about it, but you really don't want to know," Amanda said. "One soul out of six does not make Asriel." 

"And, then . . ." Frisk winced. "What was . . . real, what was not? When were people faking and when were monsters being true?" 

"Feelings Tori and Asgore and your brother all had weren't lies," Sans said, trying to make her feel better. "Okay, so we can be controlled, but it wasn't all the time. You _know_ that." 

"That's true. Not everyone, all the time. Not even _most_ of the time," Amanda said. "Heck, the only reason Sans ever made it to the surface was because nobody was even watching or thinking about him. Who would think that some guy who could barely survive being a sentry would try to come up and help? Nobody. They saw him as a lost cause, not fit for much of anything. Even Papyrus was barely manipulated, they were just boneheads to them." 

"I get the point," Sans said. "Don't have to drill it so deep it hits marrow, you know." Frisk heard him tap his slipper. "Everything's basically a game Underground, including our heads when we get down there." 

"To a limit. You can only make someone say and think so much. You can't make them go too out of the way of the usual, the barrier doesn't get as close," Amanda said. "But, you can get away with a little." 

"Great, and let me guess? Cause it's nighttime, no one's really 'on duty' much?" 

"They were. We kind of knocked them out. Still had to play though, so no one would catch on. You go back down though, your memories will be completely wiped again." 

"I was eight," Frisk insisted. "Eight years old! I was physically eight years old, and so was Asriel!" 

"All kinds of magic power in the barrier," Amanda insisted. "From hundreds of thousands of monsters with different skills. And all of it can be used in the barrier, by anyone through the means of a program. _Thousands of spells_ can be controlled by even the simplest monster with the Undertale program. Ever wonder why all that magic was _so heavy_ , Frisk? It's another reason they jogged up the time you were in there. Age magic is hard, and they could only use age magic for so long. The younger to hold it down, the harder it is. Easier to control the mind then the body." 

"We don't have any monsters with age magic within the barrier," Sans groaned. "No wonder I didn't think about it." 

"Even if you could, Sans, you couldn't. After that stunt to the surface, you fell on everyone's radar. Everyone's. Everybody," Amanda added one last time. "With the mixed up soul you still had, the connection to Frisk, thinking you actually died and were brought back, being able to still connect to Frisk as her translator. All set up to play out their game." 

"Um." Jeanine looked toward Frisk. "I don't expect you to forgive me after all those years of therapy and counseling . . . I'm sorry, Frisk." 

"No." Frisk shook her head. "It's okay, mom. I forgive you, I understand how hard it was to see the truth." So, home. This was home. It was home. It never stopped being home. It had just been invaded. Her life had just been invaded, twisted up, and spit out into something she didn't even understand anymore. 

"I want Papyrus out," Sans said toward Amanda. "He's my bro, and he's not staying down there in that either. I don't want him down there during the reset. It's bad enough he can't even remember the first time we came up." 

"Oh. Fine, got it." 

"Alphys too. They don't need to be using her superior mind against her. Oh, and Undyne. She is really powerful, and they don't need to use her. Don't forget a funny machine in the back of our house. I might be able to use that. Or-" 

"I can't get everyone! Look, I'll get Papyrus, and Alphys, and I'll squeeze in Undyne. I'll try and get your machine if I can, but no guarantee. My van will only hold so many, and there is still Frisk's mom, Asriel and me in there," Amanda said. "We'll meet up with you." She handed him an address. "Take it easy on Alphys though, Sans. It wasn't her fault. She was manipulated into it all. She is heavily manipulated a lot. I already made Alphys change your GOLD into cold, hard cash in your account again. I also got you this." She handed him a gold card. "Pay for things with that instead of saying your number, it's safer. When they ask for a password, just put 7627." 

A card? Amanda took the time to visit a bank and physically get Sans a card? And she was taking extra time to get Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys out for Sans?   _Amanda isn't the sweetest around, she wouldn't just do that for him. Guilt must be involved. Heavy guilt._ _I can't take much more, but there's still more. I know there's still more._  

"Great. Thanks for the help," Sans said. "Dang. This is one bitter pill to swallow. Just when I find a better job too. Eh. So? What about when the barrier supposedly fell for good? Guessing it didn't." 

"It was moved more backwards. They can move them, but they can't remove them." 

"Wait." Frisk rubbed her temple. "People were physically in the testing pods." 

"You can walk through a barrier with a certain combination of monster and humans, usually at least five by five. That's how they brought me in. But? You can't break it. It was moved backwards and a simple one was placed behind the castle, to complete the illusion that I was really trapped with Frisk. And I just, I can't believe I fell for it." Amanda looked disgusted. "I should have seen it for the trick it had been." 

"Hey, you're only human," Sans reminded her. "I saw them trying to bring humans in, but . . . I never saw any go in, so  I fell for it too. Well. Now what are we supposed to do? Clearly not go back down. If they took Caleb Hunter, then they've got some reach, so not really keen on staying here either. The outside can't even break the barrier, so it looks like everyone really is trapped forever. That's . . . that's a real downer." He looked toward the paper. "No idea where this is." 

"Just drive. You'll get a map and see." 

"Can't drive," Sans said. "We don't drive Underground. Where are we going anyhow?" 

"I'll let you have my driving and car knowledge," Amanda said. "Besides, Frisk isn't in any condition for driving." 

"Those cold spells?" Sans asked. "They were part of the trick too, huh? Tell me that actually has something with a way to free us? Because, if they can barely manage to walk through and can't break the barrier, this is making me feel like a good eighteen years of my life has been a complete waste." 

Amanda and Jeanine both looked at each other at the same time. 

"Well, let's say you had stayed down there, and they manipulated the situation the way they wanted. There were going to be two outcomes, and the good side is literally in the most control right now since Frisk's dad got bumped off." Amanda cleared her throat. "Well, tonight Sans met a weird bat that trailed after him. He wasn't supposed to, we made the bat move a little slower. He was supposed to explain offhandedly about cold spells and pregnancy." She looked toward Jeanine. 

"Frisk? Sans the Skeleton was supposed to tell you about that weird encounter, and you were going to go home. Your 'new' mother would find your soul locked, meaning someone was tampering with it." Jeanine looked uncomfortable. "That soul locking, it apparently was a bad thing." 

"Toriel would have demanded Sans take her to Asgore. They'd all three be convinced someone was hurting you, Frisk," Amanda said. "Then, using their powers, Asgore and Toriel would break the lock, seeing Sans magic signature all over it. Set for over aggression on forced perception, Asgore would turn on Sans in an instant, killing him." 

"Oh." Sans looked toward Frisk. "Well, I was supposed to die by your pops tonight. That wouldn't have been nearly as fun, huh?" 

Sans dead? "Why?" Frisk asked. "Because Sans helped me last time?" 

"Partly. Well, not really." Amanda said. "Look, I want to tell you guys every fine little detail, but we don't have all that time. You need to be long gone off this mountain before that sun rises and those jerks start heading to work." 

"Got a better idea," Sans suggested. 

"Blowing up their facility isn't going to really help. It won't destroy the barrier, but it is connected to it. And minds 'connected', they could be lost or something." 

"Yeah, thought it wouldn't get to be that simple." Sans snapped his bony fingers. "Kay. Then off to the learning driving part." 

"Not yet," Jeanine said, holding her hand to Frisk. She touched her arm lightly. "In the program, you were looking for suitors. Suitors that you would one day marry, to make a 50-50 monster human." 

"Yeah." Just another lie she fell for. Frisk sighed. "I remember that. I can't believe I really thought there was a back way." She noticed they started to fidget though. She didn't have to be Sans to see they were still hiding something. 

Amanda looked toward her wrist, like she was concerned about time. "I rushed the hardest in the beginning to let you have some time with this next part, Frisk. But, this has all been real tough." She looked back up from her wrist. "Trapping you and Sans was Asriel's idea, but his 'brilliant final plan' was manipulated. Papyrus and Alphys were supposed to come up. Afterwards, Alphys was supposed to get desperate enough to try her own 'feels' magic." 

"Best friend forever kinda thing," Sans said. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah. They needed Alphys magic to reach Frisk easier. Her DETERMINATION, it puts a damper on how much they can mess with her at a time." 

"Not following you," Sans said. "They wanted Frisk to be a full human too?" 

"Frisk, 'feels' magic is super strong, and it went farther than best friends forever," Amanda said.

"What do you mean farther than best friends forever?" Sans insisted. "Are you saying I boned Frisk?" 

Frisk tried to hide her groan. He was sooo much better when he thought she was royalty. 

Sans seemed to catch her groan. "Are you saying I boned Frisk in the most polite of ways?" 

"Not the time for joking," Frisk warned him, "Sans the Skeleton." 

"Come on, you're not a princess anymore. I couldn't help it," he chuckled. "Besides, this situation is highly tense. We all need to relax a bit to figure this out. Or, things might break. Like souls." Sans seemed to snap back into his more serious mode. "Okay, seriously, what do you mean by farther than best friends forever? How bad is this thing and are we all going to die anyway or not? 'Cause if I have to die no matter what, I want one more Grillby burg. That cool?" 

"No, nobody's going to die, so nope, no burger." 

"Shucks." 

"Enough jokes. Your souls were already heavily connected," Amanda said. "Take Frisk's car, it's easier to drive for someone your guys' size. Like I said, Frisk won't be in any condition to drive." 

"Hey. Okay, enough jokes. So, what do you mean farther than best friends forever already?" Sans asked again. 

"After you died, the good guys would basically have won, but they were split on their decision. They were either going to have Frisk be with the Elkin or that bat guy before nine months so the royal family wouldn't be shamed when they came out, or they were going to shame them and bring Frisk back to the surface, discounting the royalties power in the new world. Either way, the barrier was being opened." Amanda looked toward Frisk. "There wasn't a lie about a backway, except that it wasn't a backway. It's the _only_ way to crack the barrier." 

"What?" 

That. That. "I don't . . ." Frisk winced. Trying to put it together. "I . . . the backway worked. A monster-human. Then." 

"The cold spells weren't fake. They are timely though, so everything just had to fall at the right times," Amanda said. "I had Asriel buy you three special packs before you came back up. And they weren't getting vengeance on you, Sans." Amanda turned toward him. "They just didn't really want an old-fashioned monster messing with their plans, that's all." 

Cold spells weren't fake. Not a backway, the only way. 

"I really did? And it was for." 

"Sorry, Frisk. Sans." 

The cold spells weren't fake. Not a backway, the only way. 

"Jeanine, be ready." 

 

\--------------------------------- 

Sans watched as Frisk fainted into her mother's arms. 

"Sleep spell. It takes charge during stressful times." Amanda approached him. "It's okay, I know it's a lot for a soul to handle, but humans have a failsafe when they are pregnant. So, she'll be okay. Otherwise, this . . . I don't know, it could have destroyed her soul. Look, like I said, it's your choice. If you want to open the barrier, you've got three days after it's born." 

"Three days after it's . . ." No way. "Nothing mattered. The tests, nothing?" 

"Well, they didn't plan on you, like I said," Amanda repeated. "You weren't on their radar, but as soon as they know something, they use it to their advantage. You were just a pawn they started to play, Sans." 

"Driving. Ability. _Now_." Sans moved closer to her. "What do you want in exchange?" He didn't even care at that point. 

"Walking knowledge of the entire Underground," Amanda said. "Closest in ability. Might be useful one day." 

He brought her closer together and dealt with the headache of the quick learning. It didn't even take two percent and it was worth it. "Keys." 

"Meet up with us at that address," Amanda reminded him, touching her head lightly. "From there, we'll all talk." 

"Keys," he said firmly again. Once she brought them out, he snagged them. 

"Her cars behind us. We took care of it. She's got a suitcase of clothes and her dog and cat are inside, already in their kennels, but if you want to leave them for us, just-" 

Sans moved toward Frisk. Using his power, he had a better grip on her than her mom. Without any more words, he moved toward the back of them. He put Frisk in the back of the car, buckling her up. He closed the door and headed up front with the keys. 

"You still got your identity changer?" Amanda asked. She tossed him another one through the window. "It's April now up here to let you know. Don't forget the special packs. There's one that will wake Frisk up if she doesn't wake up on her own in about three hours." She tossed them in too. "We tried, we really did. By the time-" 

"Okay, fine!" Sans shouted at her. He laid his head on the steering wheel. "Sorry. Nah, thanks for getting us out." He took his skull off the wheel and gripped it with his hands. "This would have destroyed her soul. If a cat could hurt her soul, this would have annihilated her. Even I, just, this . . . I wanted to free everyone no matter what." He put the key in the ignition and started it up. "I didn't know that just meant I signed up to be a better pawn in a strategy game." 

"I get it," Amanda said. "Just take good care of Frisk. And, you aren't in the Underground anymore, so be good." 

What did she mean? "I don't get you." 

"I know how the Underground works, Sans. You aren't married, but Frisk is holding your child." 

Ah. Sans nodded. "Don't worry, I get it." He wasn't really worried about the marriage right then, he had a lot on his own mind. "I'm loyal, with or without."  

"No, you don't have to be loyal. You're not Underground," Amanda said. "It doesn't work that way." 

"Amanda." Frisk's mother warned her. "It will be getting later. We need to get going." 

"I know. Fine, just take good care of her. But not too good of care of her, Sans." 

Sans shrugged. He was far from in the mood for games, he was just ready to get out and far away from the barrier as soon as possible. Amanda waved slightly to the sleeping form of Frisk before he put the car into drive and took off. 

 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 MF

fun level 71 MN


	23. Get Off of That Mountain

 

 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

\---------------------- 

 **To Amanda's Van . . .**  

Undyne flipped off a car that cut her off and honked the horn. "Wretched human, wait your turn!" 

"Hey, fuck you!" 

"I could kill you in a second if I wanted to!" 

"Undyne, watch the road, and stop fighting with the human, please," Alphys begged, covering her eyes. 

"Maybe I should drive instead?" Papyrus offered. "Undyne? We want to get to Sans in one piece. He just found out he was a father, which is fantastic news, but for the wrong reason, which is dreadful news." 

Amanda groaned toward the back of the Van. "Will all of you just shut up two seconds?" She had an ice pack on her head and pointed to Asriel. "You were supposed to be the one to drive." 

"It didn't sound like something I wanted to do," Asriel said. "I took the skill. Get off my back, 'Chara'. I am upset enough hearing that you left me as a flower." 

"I didn't do it, and I brought you back," she complained. "Undyne picked up more of my bad habits in driving skills. Or she's more drawn to them. Papyrus, you should drive if Asriel won't." 

"You see?" Papyrus countered Undyne. "The human says I should drive too." 

"I'm not playing favorites," Undyne said, "and I am an excellent driver. Leave me alone and get off my back. I was the first selected to drive." 

"Then I realized my mistake, and gave the ability to Papyrus," Amanda complained. "We're in the mountains, you've got to be more careful. You might accidentally flip off a cop. I did that once and it wasn't a good time at all." 

"He's too worried about his brother though," Undyne reminded her. "I am focused on driving while he almost ran us into a tree when he tried." 

"I can focus this time. I can be more careful," Papyrus pleaded. "I want to catch up to Sans." 

"I suppose I could drive?" Jeanine said softly from the corner. "If there is a problem with driving? Is there a problem with driving?" 

"Look, I don't care then who drives, just lower the decibels. I lost part of my humanity the hard way and my head hurts!" Amanda complained. 

"At least you know how to throw a spear right." 

"Yeah, 'cause that's going to help out in life." 

"You learned how to make different kinds of spaghetti." 

"Yeah, 'cause that was a life skill I needed." 

"You learned about different kinds of anime?" Alphys whined. "I'm sorry, I didn't donate much. I figured that math might hurt your brain." 

"You can drive but it still scares you," Amanda complained to her. "And yeah, knowing how MewMew Kissy Cutie ended, totally life changing for me. Still, better than Asriel. Already knew a lot about flowers." 

"Oh, shut up," Asriel complained right back to her. "Just go enter a flower competition and that extra knowledge will be useful. Now, can we just concentrate on catching up to them? I am sure Frisk is just freaking out about all of this." 

"For the last time, we aren't catching up to them, we are meeting with them where I told them to go," Amanda said. "We can't catch up, we're more than an hour behind." 

"I know. I just, I want to get to Sans as soon as possible," Papyrus insisted.

"And Frisk. I don't need Frisk to be all alone right now," Asriel said. "She probably feels like her whole time down there was meaningless, that no one cares, and that she had no other purpose than for this to happen." 

"Then stop complaining," Undyne said as she pointed to herself. "I'm the best damn driver around this mountain. At least that's what I think." 

\---------------------------- 

**To Frisk's Car . . .**

Frisk rubbed her shoulders as she struggled to wake up. She touched the back of her head. Her whole body felt tense. _What happened? There was_ _Chara_ _. . . and then . . ._  

"You're finally stirring, huh? I think we are getting closer to the address," she heard from Sans. She looked over to her side and saw Sans. Driving. Driving, Sans was driving. Sans was . . . driving.  

"I fainted?" Frisk asked. 

"Sleep spell. Got matches but figured after all that, you needed the rest." Sans kept his eye sockets on the road. "Don't worry, got the driving from Amanda." He chucked. "Don't worry, repressing the urge to drive _exactly_ like her." 

Frisk touched her head. "Yeah, Amanda. She's alive, and I . . ." 

"Easy there remembering, ladykid. One step at a time." 

"Caleb was there, but he wasn't himself anymore," Frisk said. "The barrier, the time. There was no time turning back, I'm not . . . I'm not who I thought I'd been." Oh, yeah. "They messed with my head in the barrier. They messed with all of us because . . ." She scrambled to sit up straight, and instantly wanted to get out of the car. She felt all over herself. "I'm not, I couldn't be. That wouldn't happen. It." Sans wasn't saying anything. "I'm okay, right?" 

"Oh, you worried about your soul?" Sans asked. "Yeah. It's okay, you're fine. Nothing's missing." 

"That's good," Frisk said. "But that's not what I meant." Sans kept driving with nothing else to add. Did she get it screwed up? "We went farther than best friends forever?" 

"Yep," Sans said. "We definitely did the hokey pokey and shook it all about." He kept his eye sockets on the road, but gestured his bony finger to her stomach. "And that's what it was all about." 

Frisk stared at her tummy. "But, we can't say for sure that it worked." 

"Cold spells." 

"Everything else was fake," Frisk insisted. "This could all be fake too." 

"Already ahead. Checked you a long time ago, Frisk. Remember. Monsters know a lot sooner before humans. We don't have to check for a little one in the belly."  

Frisk watched as her soul appeared next to her. 

"We check for the little soul in mommy," Sans finished. "Look closely. See the grey smidge, teeny tiny? Can your human eyes detect it?" 

Frisk looked away. Teeny. Tiny. Grey smidge. "You took all your monster back, you didn't leave like a teeny tiny amount?" 

"Not a drop of my soul is in your soul anymore," Sans said. "That's new." 

Frisk stared out the window, eagerly wanting to jump out and just get out. This wasn't right. This wasn’t fair! She rolled down the window to get some fresh air, trying to stick her head out as much as possible. This was cruel, the cruelest thing anyone had done. Her family was gone. Her time in the Underground, didn't exist. And she was pregnant, and- 

"You want to yell go right ahead, Frisk, I get it," Sans said.  

No. No that wasn't it. Her time in the Underground may have been erased, but her knowledge hadn't been. _People controlled me. People controlled my life, manipulated me, made me believe so much. What was real, what was not. I don't know._ Not only was she dealing with that, but a baby? Even though it was just a trace, it was there in her soul. Even though humans couldn't detect it yet, it was not only there, but strong. Sans was a powerful monster, meaning it didn't matter how early ahead she knew. It would be strong and survive birth. So, good, but- 

Frisk lost whatever she had in her stomach out the window. She heard the car stop but felt too dizzy to care.  

"Well, that painted the lines a little better on the road," she heard Sans joke from beside her. "Take your time, ladykid. I know hearing all that wasn't easy. In fact, you being pregnant is the only reason your soul wasn't destroyed." 

Fantastically good news, but it didn't stop her head from spinning. Then she saw a match in front of her. 

"We got plenty of these, so don't worry."  

Frisk stared at the match. Her stomach and head was feeling better, but not her heart. She sat back up in the car, feeling slightly better. She rubbed her mouth. "I don't want to move. I don't want to go anywhere." She started to crawl out of the car onto the road and lied down. She felt Sans pulling her up though. "I refuse, I don't want to move." 

"Moving or not isn't changing anything," he insisted. "You'll get run over doing that. I know you don't feel right in the head right now, but it's okay. Okay? We'll be meeting up with your brother soon too. We're almost off Mount Ebott. Trust Ol' Sans. We'll be fine."  

"I don't want to move. I don't want to move." Frisk tried to move from his grasp, but she couldn't budge.  

"Come on. I'll turn on the air if you want," Sans said bringing her back into the car. "We'll be there soon, but we're not staying on Mount Ebott. Okay?" She felt him buckle her back in and close the door. She felt the car taking off again. 

"Asriel?" She managed to say. 

"Yep, Asriel. Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Amanda, and your mom. Okay?" 

Frisk closed her eyes again. "Asriel isn't my brother. It was all fake. Everything was fake." 

"It's okay," Sans said. "Just relax. We're almost there." 

She opened her eyes and looked outward. "You've been driving this whole time. You're tired." 

"Only you'd be concerned about that when you're feeling that bad. Don't worry, I got my energy under control. Too much adrenaline to get off this hunk of rock." 

Frisk just moaned. "Home." 

"Home isn't home anymore. Neither one, I don't care, too dangerous for us." 

"But . . ." 

"Chill. Not long now. Uh, don't know how the human system works exactly. Are you hungry now that you did that or not? I got some fast food burgers and fries?" 

Oh gaw. "No, no, nuh uh." 

"Okay. But, it'll be fine. Almost daylight. Almost off." 

"Home isn't home . . . almost off . . ." Frisk closed her eyes, sleep overtaking her again. 

 

The next time she opened her eyes, she felt much better. She looked around and yawned. The ground was smoother now. "We're off Mount Ebott?" 

"Sure are." She didn't think a Skeleton could actually do something like smile, but she could tell he was definitely a lot happier. "Practically to the meeting spot." He gestured out the window. "Look, it's a town. First town away from the mountain." 

"Yep." Now. What to do? _Okay, so, I'm having a kid. I'm back up on the surface. I'm sure eventually I can find another job, but not in this condition. It looked like mom wanted to help. Maybe I can move back with her? She must be lonely and confused now. Then there's Sans. He's not exactly . . ._ She really didn't know what to make of him. He came up to help her take the tests, and during that time, he became an okay friend. He was even becoming a decent friend as a Royal Translator. But, what would he do up there? Was he going to want to stay close to her, or would he kind of want to forget his involvement and just go on with his life? 

He wanted to help destroy the barrier before. Maybe he just wanted to help while she was pregnant. Then again, maybe . . . maybe Amanda just shoved them in a car together. She just didn't know for sure. She watched as they pulled into a small restaurant, on the outer edge of the town they were in. It looked fairly familiar. "Chuckney's?" 

"Yeah, this is the place we are meeting." Sans turned off the car, unbuckled his seat belt and got out.  

Frisk unbuckled her seatbelt and also got out, heading inside after him. _Pappy._ _Krisp_ _E. Cream._ Sans had no trouble carrying either of the kennels. He had no problem opening the restaurant door either. If anyone asked, it could have just been a gust of wind. 

 The atmosphere and look. She'd been here before. _That's right, this is a little tourist spot before going up the mountain._ There were all kinds of souvenirs that were overpriced, and a small eatery on the side.  

She followed Sans over to a booth. He sat down each kennel. Now, they just had to wait. 

"Finally," Sans groaned. "Some food. Want anything? You gotta eat something, you haven't eaten in hours." 

Her tummy was starting to feel hungry. 

"Burgers or fries? Something to drink? It's a simple joint. My kind of joint." A waiter approached Sans and he ordered two burgers and two fries. They waited and when the order came, he shoved one of the burgers and fries toward her. "Eat something." 

Frisk sighed and took a fry. It didn't taste the best from her experience earlier. She really needed to brush her teeth, but she didn't have anything. She wasn't ready for anything. Sans just came and got her in the middle of the night, they went to what she thought was Caleb's property, she got a beating of news from Amanda, and that was it. But, one thing was clear. "Toriel was right. I shouldn't have ever tried." 

"I already played the blame game, not half as much fun, and it didn't go anywhere," Sans said as he bit into a fry. "We're good though. This kid? Fugetaboutit, it'll be fine." 

"Okay, less shoving, it's one door!" 

Frisk almost bolted toward the entrance at the sound of that voice. "Amanda?" She watched as a whole gaggle had approached her. Many humans she didn't recognize, Amanda, and her mother. She watched as one of them took their identifiers, clicked it and she saw him. "Asriel!" She gave her brother the biggest hug she could manage, not really caring if he remembered her or not.  

"Frisk, it's okay, I'm right here now," Asriel said.  

"Sans!" One of the taller humans in the crowd sat right next to Sans. "Are you okay?" 

"Pap?" He did the same thing she did with Asriel and hugged his brother too. "Papyrus!" Papyrus hugged him back.  

"We are going to need a bigger booth," A tall human said as she looked toward Frisk. "Hey, punky princess, how are you?" 

Undyne. Frisk waved toward her. There was one smaller human there too, almost her size. "Alphys?" She asked. 

"Uh. Uh. Hi." Alphys waved nervously. "Hi. Um. Uh." 

"It's okay," Frisk insisted, finally letting go of her brother. "I understand better than you think. I'm not mad, it's okay." 

"But, I'm still sorry!" Alphys folded her hands up anxiously, but Undyne tried to undo her hands. 

"It's alright, I told you it'd be alright," Undyne assured her. 

"We are going to need a bigger booth," Amanda agreed coming from the corner. "Good to see you awake, Frisk. I see you found Asriel. Little wimp's been moaning about you almost the entire trip. And, FYI? I had a headache most of the trip. Everyone wanted to learn to drive. And then? Oh, everyone decided they had to speak human. Which in hindsight is pretty smart," she said. "But your mom still has a hangover from that headache. No idea how you ever did 20, and don't want to know. Felt like killing over most of the time." 

That was good to hear, but Frisk wasn't surprised that she saw Sans and Papyrus head out of the booth to outside. He was probably needing to talk to his brother too.

 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 Notes: Frisk's mother Jeanine is still around. It's just that she's gone quieter since her exchange reacted badly with a horrible headache.

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 MF

fun level 71 MN


	24. A Talk Between Brothers

 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 

"So, then it's really there?" Papyrus asked. "You took time to look?" 

"Yep." 

"You saw the teeny bit of grey?" 

"Yep." 

"Well. Then, well! You're really going to be a dad!" 

"Yep. That's not supposed to happen. *It takes hundreds of years for that kind of honor." 

"Yes. Humans must have children easier. Which makes sense, they can't wait hundreds of years. They don't live hundreds of years," Papyrus reasoned. "The soul mishap must have made it even easier." 

"Everyone was turned into a puppet down there," Sans said, shoving his bony hands into his pockets. He felt around and took out a wrinkled Grillby wrapper. "The whole Underground. At any time. How much were we all being controlled? How much was I?" He let the wrapper fall to the ground. "Papyrus, I didn't switch my sentry job until I could be Royal Translator. And I hated it. But I did it, and I didn't do anything else except guard. Not since Gaster . . ." 

"Um. What's wrong?" Papyrus asked. 

"We're like Gaster, but you can only cook a little spaghetti, and I . . . I watched nothing all day. I just stood there, watching nothing. So did you. All day. We made puzzles for nothing. Just . . ."  

"Oh . . . " Papyrus whined a little on that one. "Oh, I get it. We . . . after Gaster. Maybe they thought . . ." 

"There's no telling when someone was being controlled, or being themselves," Sans said. "And now, we are free, but, but not. I mean, you are. The others are." He shrugged. "But, glad I didn't have to be Prince. Just look what that did to Asriel." 

"Oh yes, absolutely huge difference." 

"Hey?" Sans pointed toward him. "Hey, bro, you actually remember now?" 

"Once we came up to the surface, a lot of certain things started to fill our heads," Papyrus said. "Everyone remembers Frisk coming back down to take the tests. I assume when you and Frisk both remembered, it was set up to be that way." 

"Yeah, I even thought it was probably the exact time we'd got taken back. Not the brightest." Sans shook his skull. "Manipulated and used." For how long? "We used to be right beside Gaster, Papyrus. _How_ did we end up as sentries making puzzles?" 

"The bad side had control? And didn't like meddling?" Papyrus answered. "Do you think . . . do you think that maybe now I could, I could make decent food? I used to know quantum physics, but now I can make maybe a little food . . . I am making myself sad, Sans." 

Sans rubbed his eye sockets, stupid manifested tears. "I couldn't see it. I never saw it. I never would have seen it. Even being on the surface, I should have known something was wrong with that!" He turned to face Papyrus. "And now, even the kid, they were probably just going to get Frisk to get it born using some ancient age magic, make it touch the barrier, and then what?" 

"I know, Sans." 

"No older than three days old," Sans said. "No older than three days. No magic. No defense. If it's a skeleton, it could get Backspine Fever! It could get arthritis in its weak bones, never getting to walk right. It could get anything!" 

"I know, Sans, I know." 

"I want everyone freed, I do. I did a lot to try and get them freed," Sans said. "But there's a difference between a delicate skeleton and a furry monster, or a little onionsans, or even a little froggit. Frisk was _supposed_ to end up with a bat or maybe the Elkin. Those babies, they could have been exposed like that, but, Skeleton? Why? Why am I supposed to risk it?" Sans put his bony hands to the chest of his coat.  

"I know and I understand, Brother!" Papyrus said as he scooped him up into his arms. "This is, I can't even, we never should have messed with taking down the first barrier. We never should have messed with Frisk all those years ago! Look at the decision you must face now!" 

"I know," Sans said. "I get it. They targeted me because I was the one who tried to take it down and my soul was all damaged and twisted. I know it wasn't right, and now I get a huge dilemma, but? Can you _please_ put me back down?" 

"Sorry, I just. I had to give the biggest hug ever because this needed something bigger than the biggest hug ever," Papyrus said as he put him down. He wiped his manifested tears away. "Risk your new little one, or never free the Underground. It's not a choice anyone should have to make." 

"Don't start that. I had plenty of time for that, and if I do that in front of Frisk, she'll start doing it." Sans backed up, still rubbing at eye sockets. "Hey." 

"Yeah?" 

"You remember Magi and Icema?" 

"Oh? Oh!" Papyrus patted his skull. "You know, yes, I do. It was nearly . . . a hundred fifty years ago? I always thought Icema would be mine." His voice faded off. "Never went much further than dating. Just, assumed. After all, they were the only other skeletons down there. I just." 

"Magi was a pain in my keister," Sans said. "She couldn't take any of my puns for too long. Still tried. I remember . . . going about two dates without making a single joke, just for her. Just cause, I didn't want to be lonely back then." Sans started to stroll around. "Eventually, I broke. Telling me not to be funny was like telling the wind up here not to blow. Maybe a little while, but I couldn't do it for long. After that, I just kind of gave up." He turned back around to face Papyrus. "I didn't even remember any of that until I was about an hour away from the mountain." 

"Yes, I know what you mean. I think, I was okay with not remembering Icema. More . . . regret." 

"Sorry, Papyrus. That's- oh, geez, I just remembered something else." 

"What?" 

"I asked out Alphys after that. So did you." Sans hit his head. "Papyrus, you asked out Undyne, right?" 

"Let's . . . let's not go back that far," Papyrus warned him. "I mean, that was . . . 250 years ago? Sans. After 300 years, our memories fade but. But, I don't _think_ we've remembered much past 100. Otherwise, I. I'd have remembered Icema. I don't quite . . ." 

"Remember where they went? They didn't die. No, no they married someone else. Who?" Sans struggled to remember. "They married someone, and there was something else. Hey, there were even Skelekids Underground! Yeah. Hang on. Who did they marry?" 

"And where did they go?" Papyrus asked. "Uh? Oh. That's . . . oh, that's why it was so hard to deal with what you did." 

Oh yeah. "Backspine fever. Yeah, Icema had three skelekids, and Magi lived with her and her husband. Two twins, and one babybones. The babybones got Backspine Fever, and everyone got it before they figured it out. Every single one. They lived way over in Hotlands so. So, we moved all the way to Snowdin." 

" . . . the barrier makes us only remember half as far as we should have. I mean, no monster remembers everything, but we couldn't even remember Icema and Magi, Sans?" Papyrus said. "I make spaghetti and make puzzles. I've been trying to join the royal guards nearly a hundred years, but all of Gaster's work was still over there, in the core. At any time, we-" 

"We could have started working again. We were working on something too. What were we working on?" Sans tapped his skull. "I still can't remember, but I bet it had to do with the barrier somehow." 

"So, the bad ones . . . I . . ." Papyrus covered his face. "We were completely controlled?!" 

Sans looked out toward the mountains. "We used to do a lot." 

"Used to know a lot," Papyrus said after him.  

"One thing I never did though. Never started a family. Just, didn't click with anyone. But." 

"It's alright, Sans," Papyrus said. "You are on the surface which means you don't have to handle the . . ." Papyrus covered his skull. "I'm ashamed, Sans. You were _more_ than capable of handling being a prince. I just-" 

"Forgot. Forgot I could do more. I think we were supposed to. Skeletons. Too smart. Guess, maybe too dangerous to let us keep going like that. I mean, Backspine Fever way Underground?" 

"You mean? You think that wasn't an accident?" 

"We were over in Hotlands too. It would have got us if we didn't move. But then afterwards, we just became puzzle makers and sentries, and I don't even remember us applying to do anything like that." Sans light guiders disappeared as he stared at the mountain with anger and blackness before he closed his eye sockets again. "After that, who needed to bother to watch us? Amanda was right, the only reason I made it to the surface is they thought they had us pegged." 

Sans started walking away from the restaurant. He just had to move. "Good or bad, both sides, they both manipulated us in a way that's not right." 

"Yes, but," Papyrus tried to catch up with him. "We must figure out something. We can't leave everyone in there. Who knows how much they've been- Alphys doesn't stutter. Sans, I just remembered! Alphys doesn't stutter!" 

"Considered smartest in the Underground now? Of course she stutters, Papyrus, they probably use her more than anyone," Sans said. "Everything's hitting fast, Papyrus. The memories. The manipulation. Figuring out what was right and what's not. Not to mention, Frisk and apparently our brand new addition in her soul." 

"It is. It almost hurts," Papyrus said. "We've been held back on purpose, haven't we?" Sans didn't need to reply. "Well? Now what?" 

"Now? Guess we go inside and figure out the rest with everyone else," Sans said. "Kid won't be here for nine months. Plenty of time to get this all figured out. Sorry though." 

"Sorry about what?" Papyrus asked. 

"If I had let you go up to the surface, you'd be here instead," Sans said. "You do remember that-" 

"Oh yes, the note." Papyrus went quieter. "Yes. The note. Once. But, but you get along better with the human. So." 

Still. It wasn't fair. Monsters couldn’t remember their entire lives, but they had journals and notes. They wrote down the things they never wanted to forget. Sans knew he never had a wife, a real girlfriend or kids because of that. But Papyrus? He didn't write much about it. Said things like 'it would hurt to remember her more' and 'it would hurt to remember them more'. The notes were old, beyond the barrier days. At least a hundred years before they were thrown in. It was the only things from the surface they still had.

But, Papyrus had found someone, and he had skelekids. And, he didn't write anything much else. They grew up into healthy monsters, moved away, and that's all he knew. Considering Mount Ebott a hundred years later, and them not being there? 

Most likely, they were dusted. There was a possibility Papyrus might have someone in his family up on the surface, but not a great possibility. He had written how much he loved raising his little monsters though, and how he wished he could have had more. 

"I'll do the best I can. To have a little monster, it's a really high honor," Sans said. "Sorry again." 

"Stop saying sorry," Papyrus insisted. "I don't even remember. I forgot the note for the longest time too. And you deserve your own happiness, Sans." 

"Heh. Sure, whatever you say."

"Yes! Yes, it is time!" Papyrus insisted. "And I, The Great Papyrus, will be a great Uncle too!  So, let’s get to it. Let's get back inside, get some food, and discuss the next steps in our great plan for freedom! Nyeh heh he!" 

 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

*Note: While having children is seen on a scale from good to bad to humans, Monsters consider it an honor and are quite proud of it no matter what. Monsters aren't that easy to have, which is why Sans can't believe he actually gets the honor of having them.

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 MF

fun level 71 MN

 

 


	25. Papyrus Takes Charge

 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

\----------------------------------------------- 

**Back Inside** **Chuckney's** **. . .**  

"Oh, Sans, I already ordered some food for you and Papyrus," Undyne said as she called him over to the bigger booth they'd been at. Frisk had been at the edge. Sans held his hand out though and everyone had been scooted slightly to the right by him. Sans sat right beside her. 

Papyrus sat on the other edge.

"First of all, I didn't plan on busting everyone out," Amanda admitted. "Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus. Sans wanted you to come, and considering the way things went? Sort of figured I owed him. So, we've got some decisions. There are two cars and everyone can drive now." Krisp E. Cream meowed from his kennel. "Except the pets. Whoever has been driving has to take a break. Agreed?" 

Undyne scoffed. "Fine." 

Sans nodded his skull. "Yeah, I need a break." 

"I imagine," Amanda said. "Great. So. We shouldn't hang out too long. You guys were in the barrier a long time, and even though that magic is fading, I don't know how far they can reach out to you with it. We should probably go at least another three hours before taking a longer break. Then, maybe switching cars might be a good idea." 

"Sounds good," Alphys agreed. "Uh. Everyone is going to need a last name. They use last names here, and you can't get anywhere without a last name and identification numbers," Alphys said. "So, we should probably start with that. Sans, did you ever fix a name for your account? 

"Yep." 

"Okay." Alphys drug out a small tablet. "Um. What was it?" 

"S-H-O-R-T-E-N-S-W-E-E-T," he spelled. "Shortensweet." 

Frisk couldn't help herself. She covered her mouth as she started to laugh. He did not? He did? "Are you serious?" 

Sans pulled out his phone and showed it to her. "Sans Shortensweet. No one will forget me." 

"Oh, only you, Sans," Papyrus groaned. 

"Okay. Papyrus?" Alphys asked. "Are you the Shortensweet Brothers or do you want a different name?" 

"My chance to skip relation?" Papyrus asked. "No, no. Shortensweet is fine." 

"Okay." Alphys wrote it down in her small computer. "Undyne?" 

"Where," Sans said. "That would be a good name." 

Undyne gave him a funny look. "Where? Undyne Where?" She covered her face. "Sans, knock it off." 

After everyone took a name for themselves, they all started eating their food. 

As Frisk ate though, she was beginning to figure out what her memories were, compared to Chara's that they had filled in on her mind. And it wasn't . . . a good feeling. She scooted away slightly from Asriel on her side. _I stole_ _Chara's_ _memories. That life wasn't mine._ _It was all_ _Chara_ _. Most of everything, it was_ _Chara_ _. I only hung out a couple of times as a kid with_ _Asriel_ _. It was all_ _Chara_ _._  

Not only were they Chara's memories, but they were also leaving her just as fast. Her head started to spin and she couldn't even see her food. She remembered going out to find an art class, and Sans catching her and Asriel. Then, she remembered trying it again without Sans catching them. And then . . . and then . . . a couple days here and a couple of days there, sharing time with Toriel and Asgore and Asriel. Laughing and enjoying her life like it had been wonderful, when she hardly even . . . 

"Ladykid, you doing okay?" Sans asked from beside her.  

_My life wasn't mine, and now all those memories are gone. I am far from okay. I just want to turn around, go back to my house, take a long bath and go to bed like I had a hard day at_ _work_ _. And, I can't._ _I don't even have work. Everything is going, everything is going so fast . . ._  

 

Sans felt Frisk collapse against him. _Yeah, I knew you weren't doing well._ She looked paler than usual. He reached his arm around her to take her outside, but Asriel stopped that action. 

"My sister. My duty," Asriel said. "Take your bony fingers off of her." 

"She's carrying my monster," Sans reminded him. "So, she's my responsibility too. Let go, she needs fresh air outside." 

"Likely excuse. You've always had your eye socket on my sister, ever since she started to stay awake," Asriel countered him. "You had kept your distance, which is good. You knew your place. But, her having your monster might be giving you some ideas." 

"It's not giving me any ideas," Sans said before changing to monster. This conversation was about to get awkward for humans. ". . . _that I don't have the right to have_." 

Papyrus got up from the other side and also spoke monster. " _Sans and I will go with her to get her fresh air,_ " he said, trying to help. " _So, please let go, Prince Asriel._ " 

" _This is the surface_ ," Asriel sneered, also speaking monster. " _So, you had better watch that comment._ " 

" _Royalty is here_ ," Undyne interrupted, but her voice was of a different tone, although she seemed to understand the need to speak monster too. " _Prince Asriel, you are here, by the laws of monsters, so it now extends up here. Only King Asgore could break the law your presence has triggered, and I doubt he would_." 

_"What?"_ Asriel looked shocked at Undyne. _"Who do you think you are, speaking up for him? Do you remember him?"_

_"Yeah."_ Undyne put her burger down. _"I actually remember him real well, from further back then I used to know when that barrier held me, Prince Asriel."_

_"I do too,"_ Alphys spoke up. _"A-a-and he's better than you think, young monster."_

_"Did you just address me as a young monster?"_ Prince Asriel said in surprise as he looked toward Alphys. 

While he did that, Sans tried to scoot Frisk away, but Asriel grabbed Frisk's hand, catching it. _"Stop it,"_ Sans warned him.  

_"My sister's child is only yours by accident,"_ Asriel insisted, _"so stop trying to lay claim to her."_

" _You know? I haven't had a very easy twenty-four hours,_ " Sans said. _"Been driving most of the night, dealing with a sick wife, and now she's unconscious and needs fresh air, so why not cut me a break here?"_

_"Wife, you called her your wife?!_ " Asriel shouted. _"I knew you were trying to lay claim to her."_

_"Hey, it's not like I snuck a lick in a no-no spot and now I say I claim her,"_ Sans said. _"She's carrying my monster."_

_"When a monster is created, a ceremony for joining is not needed,"_ Alphys added. _"Sans is within his rights."_

_"Says you."_  

_"Says royal tradition,"_ Papyrus backed him up. _"It was that way even before the ceremonial weddings existed."_

_"Look, just cool off,"_ Sans said. _"I only said that so you can't claim something later against me. I don't fully trust you."_ He didn't. Asriel should be putting Frisk's safety first. He should care more about getting her checked as soon as possible, not this.

_"Oh, I knew this would happen,"_ Amanda groaned. _"Monsters are monsters."_ She looked toward Frisk's mom who still clearly had a headache. "You don't want to know what they are saying." 

"It doesn't matter, I call unfit anyway," Asriel said, this time in human. "I thought you unfit even to save the barrier, why do you think I wanted you up here? You are a lazy sentry that never bettered yourself or your life until I tried to help. You still didn't change, even when I did that for you. You've got little to no manners with my sister whether she was a princess or not, and I doubt you'll change as a father either. Plus, if any of them weren't bad enough, you still wear the same pathetic coat day after day so you smell dreadful." 

"Uh?" Frisk seemed to snap out of it a little. "Sans doesn't smell dreadful, meanie" she slurred strangely as she leaned against Sans. "Sans smells like my Sans. Comfy Sans." She rubbed up against his coat and then went back out.  

"Frisk?" That wasn't right. "Hey, do pregnant women get delirious?" 

"They get cold, hot, dizzy, nauseous, and emotional," Undyne said. "I don't think they get delirious? Could be a human thing." 

"Yeah, I don't know. I'm taking her outside to check her soul. I can't do it in here," Sans said, knowing it wasn't proper for humans to show their souls just out of nowhere.  

"No, you aren't taking her anywhere," Prince Asriel said. 

This . . . wasn't right. Prince Asriel was a pain in the butt, but, this wasn't him. He could see it. He could feel it. _They can reach out this far still?_ He couldn't break character though, he didn't want anyone to get jumpy. Maybe they were just on the verge of control. _"Oh, you stupid little monster, you aren't even 50 years old, and you don't understand anything,"_ Sans warned him. _"I'm over 1500 years old, with a memory going back three hundred years and journals going back even farther! And you know what? I wasn’t always the monster you see before you now."_ His eye sockets went dark. _"So stop trying to tangle with me. You don't want to see the monster I used to be."_

Asriel didn't sneer as hard, but he didn't give in. _"That a fact?"_  

_"Yeah."_ A strange blue flame lit up one of San's eye sockets for a moment. _"There's a reason everyone at this table survived the biggest war in history. And I think everyone's getting tired of you too."_

Asriel looked taken back for a second by that. He looked around and noticed heavy looks coming from Alphys, Undyne, and Papyrus too. 

_"Asriel, you don't know which way is up right now,_ " Amanda said, " _so cool off and let Sans take care of her. I don't think you are getting a choice."_

"I may be a young monster, but I have a lot more power than I have ever shared," Asriel warned him. "I could take you on. I could challenge and kill you, and find someone suitable for her." 

Yeah, he would never have said that either. Sans pulled Frisk upward, tired of the prince already. "I'll be back. You want a challenge, you'll just have to wait." Asriel was extremely possessive. 

None of this was right, and he had a bad feeling about what was wrong with Frisk too. 

He took her outside and moved on the side of the little tourist restaurant, before he exposed her soul.

He moved quickly back inside with her. "Uh so? Papyrus, it's time for you to drive," Sans said. "Been great chatting with everybody, but uh, we gotta go now." 

"Why?" Undyne asked curiously. 

"Oh, 'cause our little addition has apparently gotten maybe two weeks older in two hours?"  

"Oh shit!" Amanda said, starting to scoot everyone out. "Man, that is some power they have. Age magic. We need to keep moving everyone before they decide to turn us into outright kids."

"Yeah, fountain of youth," Sans joked. "Oh, I mean boo. Come on, Pap, grab the kennels, were off." 

All the monsters came out along with the humans in a hurry. 

Sans opened the door, held Frisk with his magic a second as he got her in and buckled her up. 

"Wait, wait," Frisk woke up and slurred again as Sans got on the other side. "Krisp E. Cream?" She unbuckled herself and opened the door.  

Sans moved back around again toward her.  "Come on, Frisk. In the car, this is too close to the mountain, they are still reaching you."  

"Keys," Frisk said unsteadily holding out her hand. "I need to get their seat belts. They don't like to ride in the kennels. I need into my-" 

"Not for you, Frisk. Whoa, a little unsteady there? No drinking a brewski anymore for you," Sans teased as he tossed the keys to Papyrus. "Get it started." He helped her into the back seat and checked her soul again. The age magic was still affecting her. They needed to move. "I'll get your pets out of the kennels, okay? Just be good and stay in here so we can go riding off into the sunset? Actually, sunrise I guess."  

"Oh, wow," Papyrus said looking in the rear view mirror. "You are right, Sans. I can even see that from up here. What does that mean? Three weeks? Four weeks?" 

"They can't move too fast, they know she's human," Sans said as Amanda came toward them. 

"Hey, we are getting ready to move," Amanda confirmed. "Any help?" 

"Missy, Missy, Krisp E. Cream, you poor thing. You missed momma, didn't you?" 

"Can you take these kennel things?" Sans asked as he went over to the other side and let out her dog Papyrus from the other kennel. She'd already busted out her cat. He handed the kennels to Amanda. 

"You think you are just going to ride with Frisk again?" Asriel said as he came over to the car. 

"Yep, 'cause it's your fault she got this bad. I wanted to check her a long time ago," Sans complained to him. "Bye bye, enjoy the van. Papyrus, let's go!" 

"Such a pain," Papyrus complained as he started the car. "Didn't change much, did he?" 

"Don't worry about him," Sans said watching Papyrus sit between him and Frisk. "Come on, boy, other way." He lifted Pappy with magic, ignoring his little growl, and scooted over toward Frisk. "Let's move, as far away as we can." Even though it was slow, age magic on a full human was dangerous. At least when Frisk had some of his monster inside her soul, she was safer. He looked back toward her soul before he made it go away and they moved down the road. 

Behind them, the other van was also tagging along. How far would the magic reach? Sans knew they were breaking from its control, but how much were they still under it? 

 

\----------------------------------- 

 

"Are we there yet?" Sans teased Papyrus as he made Frisk's soul appear again. He was feeling much better, she wasn't changing anymore. "Yeah, good news. Won't have to pull over for birth anytime soon." 

"Oh, don't even tease about that," Papyrus said. "She's doing better?" 

"Yeah, much better." Sans touched her cheek. "Age magic knocked her out cold though." He yawned. He'd taken a nap for a little while, but he had to check on Frisk again. Age magic had a harder time working when the one getting aged moved around. A car was much faster, and it was moving away. The mountain was finally starting to lose it's height when he looked out the back window. "Look how far we're finally getting away from it, Papyrus." 

"Yes, I know, It's exciting," Papyrus said. "Get some more rest, Sans." 

Papyrus also woofed. 

"I meant the skeleton Papyrus, but you can be happy too," Sans teased her dog. He yawned and just leaned his skull back. Now he could finally get some real rest. 

 

He should have been able to rest longer, but after everything happening that day, he just couldn't seem to go more than half an hour or so before . . . wait. _This isn't the right direction!_ "Uh, Papyrus?" 

"Good morning, Sans," Papyrus said from the front. "You should have slept longer brother. I have been talking with the others. I started to remember more, and we've come up with a great plan to open the barrier without risking your new little one! Do you remember what we were working on with Gaster? At one time, every magic was down in the Underground. We have that magic gathered, and we were making a device to use all of it to counter the barrier. Remember?" 

Oh, yeah, he was starting to remember. "Yeah, except, Frisk is not in a position to go back, and the barrier manipulates us," Sans pointed out. 

"Yes, but, we can write notes to ourselves. Reminders of what needs to be done," Papyrus said. "We'll be fine, and once Frisk is back Underground, then they will see they don't have to manipulate her, then everything will be peachy keen, Sans!" 

No. No, it wasn’t. Sans need to protect Frisk wasn't just mind, it was instinct. The natural instinct to protect his unborn young, which apparently didn't make him as vulnerable. But the others . . . "Sounds great, Papyrus," he said, trying to sound genuine. He looked around, seeing they were already moving into the next town in the mountains. Papyrus had practically been speeding to get back. "Hey, can you stop a second? That human food is going through me, and I have to do that weird bathroom thing again. Also, I need food. Plus, I want to see if I can stir Frisk. She hardly ate a thing." 

"Aw, you are right," Papyrus said. He watched the road a few minutes before pulling in somewhere. "A break is always nice." 

"Yeah, the car could probably use some gas," Sans said. "Can you get some gas while I goof off for a while?" He joked, making it more genuine. 

"You bet," Papyrus answered, getting out of the car. Sans moved from his side, over toward Frisk. Papyrus moved over toward the pump. "I remember this very well from Amanda. Ah? Oh. I need a card and don't have one. Let's see, Alphys made me an account . . ." He started putting numbers in. "There we go, and-" 

Sans drove off as quickly as possible. _Sorry, Papyrus!_ Those humans were not getting their hands on Frisk. Even though they had been off the mountain, and even remembering things, they were still reachable. Sans heard his phone beep. He stopped a second, when he was far enough away to be out of danger. He had to say goodbye. 

**Papyrus: Sans! What are you doing?**

**Sans: They can reach you, Papyrus. All of you. Sorry, bro. I'm taking Frisk as far away as possible.**

**Papyrus: But I am bringing down the barrier!**

**Sans: Hope so. Wish you well. Hey, I remember that thing now too. It was almost done, you're right. Maybe the note thing will work. Maybe Alphys can help you with it. But I can't take that chance. Hope I see you in 9 months. If not, hope I see you one day. You're the coolest bro, don't ever forget that! Sans.**

Sans started to drive again, ignoring the text messaging sounds he heard on his phone. They weren't going to manipulate him. Frisk wasn't safe back there, and each of them knew it. It sounded like the magic even reached Frisk's mom. "Sorry, Papyrus, but." Inner instinct. "I just don't have a choice." 

 

Papyrus waited at the pump. He stopped the texting, seeing Sans wouldn't answer anymore. Then, he texted Amanda. 

**Papyrus: Sans bought it.**

**Amanda: Good. Asriel's driving me crazy. He's still blubbering on my lap about what happened.**

Papyrus put his phone back away. As much as he wanted to be there for Sans, this was the way he really needed to be there. If Sans little monster was a skeleton, he would have to make a deadly decision. Save the monsters Underground, or risk his little monster's life.  

And if he could save his brother that burden, he would risk it. At one time, they may have plagued Papyrus' mind so bad he could not even make spaghetti, but as he moved further, his mind cleared more and more, including his intellectual side again.  

Undyne and Asriel would be watching them from afar, staying discreet, but making sure no physical humans were trying to come after them. Papyrus was using the information from Amanda and Jeanine to make a code blocker with Alphys. Since the magic worked with technology, having a block on Amanda, Alphys, and him should prevent the use of magic on them.  

Alphys was brilliant enough that with her help, Papyrus should be able to work on the machine again. Amanda would take her role as Frisk Dreemur, and not knowing what to do with that, Toriel and Asgore's mind should fall for it since she was once their daughter. 

And with some of them heading back towards the mountain, some in the middle, and some out front, the manipulation to find them would be harder. "I will see you around, Brother. One day," Papyrus said toward the sky. One day. For now? It was time for Sans to learn what he just couldn't understand last time he took the tests.  

Frisk had accomplished a lot. As a mere child, she had done more things than any monster could. Faced every foe. Befriended those who fought to destroy her. Even gave her father King Asgore forgiveness for what the queen could not. So, perhaps? Perhaps she could do one more impossible thing. 

Give Sans something to live for. 

 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 MF

fun level 71 MN

 

**RECAP! I don't want to throw out a recap on each chapter, but the story is big, so I'll throw one of these out every once in awhile. So if you are fine, that's great. If not here is just a brief recap of what has happened. (Not including all events, just the basics.)**

After having the first barrier come down, the monsters were pushed back in and they were forced to deal with a second barrier, which was a test for an ambassador. Frisk at eight years old, had rejected being the ambassador (not even knowing what it is.) She moved on Mt. Ebott, hoping she'd find out what had happened to the monsters. When Toriel finds a hole that leads outside, she has Frisk come down and takes her to the tests. Meanwhile, Sans and Papyrus remember their timeline machine, and how Frisk lost it in every other parallel.

While Frisk is down there, they learn the hard way that Frisk had something in her brain that made her go crazy at eight years old, but she was fine now. Wanting to even help, the monsters eventually come to Toriel, but find out Toriel had forbidden her from coming back down, because it was too dangerous. A part of her soul was missing.

However, Sans wants to have a human-monster exchange. Small at first for language, but a bigger one that would allow him to take the tests too. When he goes up, Frisk agrees, wanting some monster too. The trust though isn't there, so they go Underground and cheat by using the battle system only available down there to open up her soul to his. The exchange is rough, and when Toriel comes around insisting on having So Sorry check on him, Sans knows it's too dangerous. He pretends to die by red dust, a painful way to go for a skeleton.

Once they are back on the surface with Frisk, they heal better and he takes the reckoning tests. He does fine, until a sort of earthquake jolts him. They are tricked into believing everything is fine. Amanda makes a terrifying wish, believing that she sent Frisk back eighteen years. Frisk ends up as a Princess with the majority of her memories being Amanda's, and the rest of her time manipulated by Age magic and sleeping. 

During this time, Papyrus and Asriel realize Sans will have to be with Frisk, and make preparations to trap them up on the surface. Alphys fixes this problem with her feels magic, and instead Asriel admits the truth to Sans and Frisk, and lets Sans be a Royal Translator to keep Frisk happy. And give him a job. And hopefully not to be so mad. After several courters though, Sans realizes the truth about time thanks to Amanda. He takes Frisk back to the surface again (the first time they met a strange Caleb, Frisk's former boyfriend.) and finds out Frisk is pregnant thanks to manipulation and Alphys magic. They also find out that anyone Underground can be manipulated through the barrier.

Finding out a 50/50 human monster, what they now have will break the barrier, Sans hightails it off the mountain. Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Amanda, and Jeanine meet up with them at the restaurant. While Frisk is trying to deal with her rocky emotions (her past is a lie, she's pregnant, she's the only hope for the Underground, if Sans will want to help with the children, etc.), Sans goes and talks to his brother. Away from the mountain they can now remember so many more things, including Skeleton girls they once chased.

However then Papyrus appears to still be possessed and is slowly taking them back towards the mountain. Sans doesn't trust him, and takes off with Frisk, which is what Papyrus wanted the whole time.

 


	26. We Can Never Save the Underground

 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

**Car Lot with** **Undyne** **and** **Asriel** **. . .**  

"I like that one."  

"I don't."  

"Well, we need to decide," Undyne insisted as she looked at yet another car. After Papyrus' plan was set into action, they were smartly dropped off at a car lot, and left to rot to figure things out on their own. It sounded half silly, but Papyrus insisted they follow about an hour behind Sans and Frisk, without telling them.  

Undyne did not understand the 'not telling them'. If Sans knew everything was okay, wouldn't it be fine? But, Papyrus seemed certain that Sans shouldn't know the whole plan. If the humans caught up to him, it's not like they would trouble him for the plan, they would just take Frisk.   

Papyrus wasn't telling her something, and it annoyed her. It was a good plan, but why keep it secret? The only secret keepers would be inside Mount Ebott. "Bigger than the little one. We still have the stupid kennels to lug around. I guess we could put them in the hood. I personally like the bigger ones. More power."  

"Smaller is more discreet," Asriel said, "and Papyrus wants us discreet."  

"Which still makes no sense."  

"It makes perfect sense," Asriel insisted. "If you are the brother of someone who just became a father accidentally, what is the one thing you want?"  

"Uuuhh . . ."  

"Connection, a connection. He wants Sans to build a closer connection." Asriel snorted. "If Sans knows we are out here, then he is still technically being 'watched'. He watches his actions. He watches his jokes. He watches what he says, almost timing it all just right. Haven't you noticed that? Sans is . . . a very big act."  

"Oh, I think I get you, sort of," Undyne said. "Once Sans thinks there's no one but Frisk."  

"No monsters to judge him-"  

"Then he has to honestly face . . . face what? Frisk?" Undyne 'meh'd'. "I guess I still don't get it."  

"Yeah. Don't think about it too much," Asriel said. "The blue car would be fine. It's bigger than a regular car, and we need to get moving. If any humans come after Frisk, they must meet us first."  

"True. I will take on any who are trying to hurt the punky princess," Undyne said.  

"I . . . don't think I have much to worry about," Asriel said. "When it comes to fighting, I don't, but, I have this feeling that I will be just fine with it."  

"You?" Undyne questioned. "Oh yah, don't worry about that. You'll hold your own there, Prince Asriel. Blue car will work."  

"Blue car is a very nice choice," The human that had been following them around, trying to be stealthy said. "Good mileage, good age, and-"  

"Let's just pay for it and get out," Asriel insisted. "How much?"  

"How much can be worked out with-"  

"Just tell us so we can give the full amount to you already, we have got a schedule to keep," Undyne insisted.  

"Oh? Well, this won't take long at all then, don't worry. Come with me and we'll have you out of here in no time."  

  

\--------------------------------------  

**To Frisk and Sans . . .**

Frisk woke up, feeling a bit groggy. Did she go out again? She saw Krisp E. Cream on her lap and her dog Papyrus on the other side of her. She looked toward the front, and Sans was driving again. From the look of it, it was evening. "Sans?"  

"Up again? You're worse than a deflating balloon," Sans joked. "Better?"  

"Yeah. Yes, much better, but what happened?" Frisk was getting tired of losing track of time, and her stomach was tired of missing food too.  

"Um. Well?" Sans seemed to take a minute. "Everyone's gone. It's just you, me, Krisp E. Cream and Papyrus. Your Papyrus."  

Everyone was gone? "What do you mean?" Frisk asked. "Sans?"  

"The power got to them all. They wanted to go back to the mountain. I got us out. Speaking of which." Sans pulled over on the side of the road. He turned around and showed her soul. "Good. Not an inch of progress."  

Not an inch of progress? Frisk looked at her soul. "Sans?" Wait. "That gray?"  

"Yes, dear?" Sans chuckled. "Yeah, I know. It's bigger. You went all funny for awhile too, that's why you lost track of time and went out again. They were pushing your age up, so the little guy or gal would be born faster."  

"What? That's terrible." Frisk looked toward the gray. She looked toward her stomach.  

"Aw, no worries. Nothing like that. Looks like . . . three. Maybe, and I think we've broken free by now."   

"Are you sure?"  

"Been riding so much, you can't even see the mountain anymore."  

Frisk turned around. He was right. There wasn't even a trace. "How long have you been driving?"  

"I . . . I just drove the limit, sometimes a little over, ever since I separated from Papyrus." His charming wit was gone in that statement. "Anyhow, you're fine now."  

"Everyone headed back Underground?" Frisk asked.  

"Yeah. We'll see them in about eight months or so," Sans said. "Maybe."  

"My mom?"  

"I don't know, Frisk. Everyone just headed back, and I didn't exactly get great explanations," Sans said, a little irritated. "They want to try something from inside Mount Ebott. So . . . was that your stomach?"  

Frisk groaned lightly as she shifted in her buckle. "I'm sorry, that wasn't exactly the proper time for that, but . . . do we have any food?"  

"Oh. I kind of didn't stop for any," Sans said. "Probably should have. Yeah, you haven't eaten since this morning, you better eat. We'll pick something up in the next town."  

"Why?" Frisk asked. "Isn't this far enough? We can't even see the mountain. You seemed quite sure we were good." She sighed. "Look, I know you need a break, a desperately bad break, Sans. How are you still even driving?"  

"Adrenaline to get away," Sans said.  

"Then we're away."  

"Yeah."  

"Then, let's get some real food. If you want, I'll let you check my soul afterward," Frisk said. "If it hasn't changed any, then let's just book a hotel and relax. You need it. Badly."  

"Um." Sans seemed reluctant to agree. "I want to be further."  

Oh. Frisk understood. "We can take off again tomorrow. Everything will be fine. We can go as far as you want from the barrier, Sans. But, I need food, and you need a break. Tomorrow, maybe I can take over for you more too. As long as these spells are over," Frisk said. "What do you want to eat?"  

"Oh. Yeah, well, you do need to eat," Sans said. "So, whatever you want to eat."  

"Aren't you eating?"  

"Whatever."  

"What have you eaten?" Frisk asked curiously. Sans was not himself. He didn't feel like himself.  

"I just . . . I just wanted to get as far away as fast as I could," Sans said, turning back around. "Name what you want, where you want."  

There was her answer. Nothing. "Next town we come to then."   

Frisk stayed quietly in the back while Sans drove. _Everyone leaving has affected him. Unlike me, he has actually lived for years down there, knowing everyone._ In fact, he lived longer than he even remembered Underground. She thought back to the memories she had had of his about his brother, Papyrus. Both of them, walking through the dust of monsters. He had been with Papyrus since then. Who knew how long he had known Alphys and Undyne? Perhaps ever since the barrier. _He lost his family today._   

Frisk knew he had come up to the surface the first time to help her pass the tests. He put everything on the line, and he even said he would spend months up there, but eight months? Would he have really spent eight months away that easily?   

Even the time during the healing, most of the time he was just sleeping away. Every once in awhile, they ate, but it was mostly sleep. _It's not . . . it's not so much his monster energy, he uses sleep as an escape._ He said adrenaline was the reason he drove all that distance, and maybe it was, but even someone with boundless adrenaline would need a break between.   

As they entered the next town, she saw a sign advertising Mount Ebott Tours and the distance it had been. No, Sans hadn't slept all right. In six hours, it will have been about twenty-four hours since she first fainted and they got the news she was pregnant with his little monster. Add to that the fact it was late at night, and he had spent that day with her and her suitors, not napping. So . . . _Sans is going almost 48 hours with no rest?_ "Did you get any rest at all after the restaurant?" She asked.  

"Huh?" Sans said. "Oh. Yeah, uh, about . . . almost an hour."  

Yeah, that wasn't nearly enough, and he wasn't even thinking about food. Which Frisk understood. He knew everyone at least a hundred years, maybe longer. They were all gone now. He'd see them in less than a year, and he used to say time wasn't much of a factor for monsters. So. _Something's wrong. Something's missing. He's acting like he might . . . might never see them again._   

The barrier. Frisk was pregnant. Her soul still had the grey in it. She should still be okay, right? She needed to know, but flat out asking wouldn’t be right. She didn't want to put him on the spot like that. Especially since she still didn't know the position he wanted with the little one that was his too. Stay or go? "However far you drive with me, I still have to come back in eight months. So, make sure we don't go so far away it'll take a real long time to get back," she said. "I won't be as ready to take care of myself."  

Yeah, she swore she saw his bony finger twitch on the wheel slightly. "Yeah. You might not."  

"Might not?" Frisk asked. "Why, is something wrong with me?"  

"No. You're fully a hundred percent pregnant," Sans said. "It's just that, you might have to risk too much. Skeletons, if the kid is that . . . well, let's just say the baby's gonna be **_boned_** if we do that."  

"Oh. It's dangerous for it. How dangerous?"  

"Could possibly lose it's life in one of the worst ways known," Sans said. "If it's like you though, then it'll be great. So, yeah, that's where it all stands, Frisk."  

Fate. _If it's a baby skeleton, then he'll never see his brother again. He'll never see any of them again._ Now it made sense. There was no way of knowing either until the body was there, and she was large enough for an ultrasound. She would never leave everyone Underground, but she would never risk another life. "I see. Then, if it's a skeleton, I'll have to have another."  

Sans wasn't answering, just tapping his bony finger on the steering wheel. "Geez, women. Always expecting a guy to put out," he chuckled. "Really, Frisk? It ain't that simple. This happened cause of our damaged souls."

Oh, she knew that. "Of course," Frisk answered.  

"Oh, so I'm a lucky guy?" Sans asked. "Let me just pull over and book a hotel room for about a year from now," he joked.   

"This is the surface," Frisk answered him back. "As such, there are different ways around those things. I am sure with a little science, monsters and humans can have invitro done if necessary."  

"In what O?" Sans asked. "Let me guess. Leave it to humans to develop a way to have a kid without sex."  

"Nailed it."  

"Kinda the opposite with that."  

Oof. "I just mean, that I don't want you to think you'll never see your brother or anyone Underground again," she said. He didn't answer back. At first she didn't know if he even heard her, but she hadn't changed her tone at all, and he heard everything else. So, she waited a good five minutes before he answered back.  

"Risking your life is one thing. Getting bamboozled into this is another thing. Physically putting yourself through this same kind of hell is stupid, Frisk. There wouldn't be any guarantee that the next one would be human. It don't work that way, and most likely, it _wouldn't_ be." Ooh, that sounded cold. "Monster genes are going to override mere human genes because they are dominant. It'd do that every time. Truthfully? Honestly? There isn't a chance in hell this kid will be human, and they know it. That's why they are trying to get you back." She saw his grip on the steering wheel increase. "So, that kind of thinking is over. We aren't putting a babybones out there to die, so we aren't saving the Underground. Ever. The end."  

Oh. The pin dropped. Now she understood. "Then we'll find a different way," Frisk said.  

"There's no other way, Frisk."  

"There's always a way," she said. "We just need determination."  

"You keep determination, I'll take a nap and a burger instead. And we're in a town now, where do you want to eat?" Sans asked.   

 _I never gave up on the Underground, and I refuse to now._ But, her positive talking wasn't helping Sans. He was hurting, his hope was lost, and he must have really thought he wouldn't see any of his friends or family again. So, she did the only thing she could. Be honest, and find out what he really wanted. "I can leave if you want, whenever you want."  

"What?"  

"I can leave," Frisk said. "I can stay, or I can leave. I can stay with you with the child up here on the surface, and continue to look on my own for a new way to help the Underground. Or, you can drop me off. I'll find my own way again, take care of the child myself, and you can go back to the mountain and won't have to feel any burden or guilt."  

She heard the car stop, a little too quickly. She watched Sans pull over and get out. She waited in the car. It might take time to make the decision. It might take time for him to accept the decision he wanted. It might even take time to figure out how to explain his decision.  

Most likely if he went back to Mount Ebott, they would wipe his mind of him being a father, so there would be no guilt. It was not his fault. Explaining later on to the little one as it grew up might be harder, but it was a hard decision and they would have to see that. Hopefully, it held the same degree of forgiveness she did.  

She heard Sans come back and buckle his seat belt.  

 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 MF

fun level 71 MN


	27. Papyrus Opens the Barrier

 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

"I'm sorry, ladykid." Sans hadn't called her that since she woke up. "I had to leak. You and your food make for some fun times when it comes out the other end up here," he joked. "As for your answer? I'm staying here. For good. I won't be going back down into the Underground for a single thing and neither are you. And that's a promise, good for at least a hundred years. So, eats?"  

A hundred years? "You're going to stick around me for a hundred years?"  

"Yeah. Contain your excitement more, you might bust something. Now, eats."  

A hundred? "It'll be fully grown in just a-"  

"No, it won't. That isn't the way it really works. I know what you're thinking." Sans gestured to his skull. "They manipulated the Underground in a lot of ways, especially when it came to your age and years. They even manipulated Asriel for their sake. Monsters don't grow that fast. Think for a second. Wasn't Monster kid still a kid? Nobody put two and two together. Well, nobody was allowed to put two and two together. Naw, at a hundred it might be looking around fifteen or so. Well, maybe 150. I should at least reach it being mature enough to handle a car."  

Yikes. _Okay. Sans is really staying for good. Good, good._ She expected him to stay to get her safe. Maybe for the pregnancy. But, um. _A hundred years?_ Humans didn't even reach a hundred years very often. Her life was just getting weirder by the day. Frisk lived the way she wanted to live, with no regrets, and doing what she felt was right. She lived by herself. She believed in what she wanted. She ate what she wanted. Did what she wanted.  

"Not expecting a cheer, but a less look of dread would be nice," Sans said, stirring her out of her reverie.  

"Huh? Yeah, no, I'm sorry," Frisk answered. "Just wasn't expecting that."  

"I know, lucky you, right?" He chuckled. "Sorry myself. I kind of hit it a little hard on the explanation. Truthfully . . . I'm going to be homesick for awhile for everyone. It was my life. Only life I remember, but I'm not going back. No one else is getting in my skull again, no matter what. Now, eats. Seriously, you need food."  

And good food. Frisk recognized a chain restaurant name she knew well from her community. That is definitely what she wanted, but she had a big problem. Pappy and Krisp E. Cream. They couldn't come in, and even though it wasn't warm, she didn't want to leave both of them there together, especially without kennels. Which seemed to have disappeared. They were usually okay, but instinct could cause problems in a small area.

The town they were in was more of a large city. "Does your phone connect up here?"  

"Yep."  

Good. "I need to find the nearest location to my old bank," Frisk said. "After that, I need to find a doggy daycare for Pappy and Krisp E. Cream."  

"A what?" Sans said confused.  

"Then while they are doing that, tomorrow we need to eat at that spot we just passed," Frisk said. "It'll be a better meal to start off the day. Can I see your phone?"  

"Your . . . bank?" Sans asked. "Frisk. I'm taking care of you, don't worry about it. I got plenty."  

"I know," Frisk admitted, "but I'd still feel better having my own money back. Just in case we need raw cash."  

"Okay, tell you what?" Sans said. "I'm stopping at whatever the next joint is for probably some burgers and fries. After that, we'll park and eat and I'll check your soul again. If you really are fine, I guess it's time to park for good somewhere tonight. After that, if you don't wake up three months pregnant or something, we'll do all the stuff you want to do."  

"Okay," Frisk said. "Agreeable."  

"But don't use your raw cash unless you have to," Sans said. "Emergency stuff can be your department. I'll handle the rest."  

"You don't have to handle everything," Frisk insisted.  

"Look, we're good. I mean, I'm not going to get the exact amount here but with my old money folded into my new money, I'm sitting at around 6.5 million something. So, we're fine. Besides, you have the fun of the birth and carrying it. All I have to do is sit around and pay for stuff. My position's better," he joked as he pulled up to the funny menu. "I like these things. I talk better than these people. You'd think they didn't have lips either."   

Still dependent. Frisk moved over toward the window and looked. _No. No. No. No. I want the pink fish. I can't have the pink fish until tomorrow. Come on, Frisk, pick something. Your stomach needs food._ She didn't know. Tried and true with Sans. "A burger and fry."  

"Can't argue with that picking," Sans said as he ordered through the menu. He went around, got the food and they parked. She started eating a burger as he checked her soul. "Same. It looks like they really stopped manipulating you, Frisk." He pulled out his own food and ate in the parking lot too.  

It was time to call it a day. Sans took off and started looking. "Hey, that place charges by the hour. That's fancy," Sans joked. They ended up finding a lovely hotel that accepted pets a few blocks more. An elevator and a card key later, they were both ready to hit the bed.  

Frisk brought in her suitcase and finally went through it. As Frisk held up some strange apparel, she knew Sans would have whistled if he could.  

"Okay. Didn't know that about you, ladykid."  

"Amanda's joke." Frisk moved it aside. Oh, Amanda just had to throw in a good tease. She moved through her clothes. One suitcase, three pair of actual clothes. Not even a week's worth. At least there was a toothbrush and a comb though. She grabbed some pajamas, the toothbrush, and the comb, and closed it back up.  

"What about the first pair?" Sans asked. "Body would breathe better at night, right?"  

She moved the red lingerie even further away. "No way."  

"Aw, come on? What harm could a skeleton do in a hotel room with you in something like that?"  

Why did he have to get like that sometimes? "Used to be a princess, you know."  

"Used to don't count." Sans laid down on the bed and yawned.   

He was right, of course. Used to counted for nothing. She went to the bathroom and changed, finally dealt with her teeth, brushed her hair lightly and then got on the bed. Sans had only asked for one bed, which was strange, but he was paying so she couldn’t complain. It probably cost less. But, Sans didn't seem to think about that kind of thing. 

Then again, she hardly even left the room when she was getting used to the monster within her. They slept a long time in the same bed. That was probably his reasoning. And why did it matter anyway. It was just Sans.  

Papyrus stayed on the floor while Krisp E. Cream hopped on the bed next to her. She looked back toward Sans.  

He was flat out asleep already. Frisk moved over toward the side and got the lamplight. 

Twenty-four hours ago, she was tucked in bed, ready for the next day when Sans stopped by . . . and then all this. All this. Her head would spin if it could. She yawned quietly and laid her head down, ready for sleep. 

"Never should have been friends with you." 

Huh? Frisk looked back toward him. 

"Thought you should know. Technically, we could be married," he informed her. "Remember?" 

"I . . ." That's right. A ceremonial marriage was only something that popped up later that most monsters respected. Ancient monsters, marriage was really when a little monster was conceived. Frisk nodded. 

"I don't care what you do. This whole thing feels like a sham. I'm not doing what I'm supposed to unless you want something." 

Want something? He wasn't speaking monster, but It felt almost like a different language. He was half asleep too, making it harder to understand him through his clenched teeth more than usual. "Sans? I don't understand you." 

"It's mine," he said, "and I don't want to lose it. If you meet someone, just don't marry them. I'll condone anything, just don't try and marry them." 

Condone anything? "Sans, I'm not doing anything like that." 

"A hundred years is a long time, and when I go back, you might get lonely. I'm just saying." 

"Just say all you want," Frisk complained. "I may not remember everything, but I remember something about monsters and respect. I would never disgrace you in such a way." 

"Aw, ladykid. Heh. I'm already a disgrace. There's nothing to lose, and everybody needs somebody." 

"But." Frisk shouldn't. She knew she shouldn't. Sans was half asleep, and with some monsters that half asleep was almost like a truth serum. They could reveal anything, especially if they were speaking the truth before they reached that state.  

Last time he opened his eye sockets, his jolly good nature couldn't be seen. Couldn't be felt as he laid on the bed. Seeing him like that, so full of despair, it almost busted her heart open.  

Even though their little monster couldn't use it's magic for the first three days, it still had it contained within, and Frisk's body had just tapped it. And she did something she'd never done before. 

Saw the truth within San's expression. There wasn't much she as herself could do to make him better. He was depressed and in great despair, more than she had fathomed before. And, the only little thing she could do, wasn't . . . something she liked. But, it would make him happy. 

He wanted to be in control. He wanted to take care of her. He wanted to take care of everyone. He always took care of Papyrus Underground, and he couldn't do that anymore. There was something else. The knowledge that he had been controlled and not in control, it made his need to be helpful even greater. _Sans. You're happiest when you make others happy?_  

Which meant, despite how she felt about it, she was going to have to start being honest. She muttered out loud, not knowing if he would hear or not, and not really caring anymore. "What are you going to do, Frisk?" She looked toward her stomach. "What if they are following after us, and not just staying on the mountain? What if I wake up four months pregnant? What if I never do figure out how to open the Underground? What if I'm just . . . nothing except a container to anyone anymore. I was trying to do right. I did what I could, but no one even sees me as an individual anymore. I'm just something carrying the most important thing in the world." She lied back down, turning away. "Nothing but a puppet." 

"We're all nothing but puppets." 

Frisk didn't answer back right away.  

"Hang on. Wait there."  

Frisk watched Sans move out of bed. He wasn't completely asleep yet after all. She watched him move behind her, probably toward the bathroom. "Nyeh, hey!" She grabbed onto the bedding, suddenly feeling herself being moved. "Ask before moving me, Mister," she complained. Why did he move her? Poor Krisp E Cream already leapt off the bed.  

"Sorry, Ladykid. I was too tired for dumb warnings." He got on the side of her and . . . and . . . started to spoon her? "Told ya the other outfit would be better. Let's see. Maybe I can just get these middle buttons." 

Okay, that's not the kind of help for happiness she would help with! "What are you doing?" 

"Your belly." Sans touched her nose. "Funny human. You're worried about the same thing I really was. So, just relax and let me have your belly. I'd use your heart, but it is in that 'no touch' zone for humans." Sans yawned as he gently leaned his skull against her neck. That _should_ have hurt, but it didn't. "Even if I'm dead tired, I can sense how much magic is being forced on you." 

"But, you're against my neck," Frisk said. In fact, his whole body was hugging her. If it wasn't for the fact she was starting to glow blue, she might have suspected something. "My neck and shoulder?" 

"Huh?" Sans groaned. "Don't worry, a lot of monsters actually do this, so I'm kind of preparing you for other stuff. Like all the little bones that are going to be poking your tender flesh inside. Your whole body will be fine against bone." 

Oh. Well. It wasn't something she expected, but to not have to worry about age magic catching up, she did feel incredibly better. "Thanks, Sans." 

"Don’t mention it, ladykid. Just get some sleep." 

\-------------------------------  

**Underground . . .**

"Turn it the other way," Papyrus commanded Alphys. "Yes. Line it up steadier." He stepped back to look at the machine he, Gaster and Sans had all been creating together. It had been practically done, with only the hypothesizing being the biggest problem. Theoretically, they had believed the barrier had once contained all the magic of monsters. They had forgotten that, but going back to the surface, they had found out the theory was right. And so? 

This was it. Papyrus held his arms out. It felt right. He had exchanged his battle body for his old lab coat too. Everything felt so right again. "This is it, Alphys." 

"Are we absolutely sure?" Alphys asked. "There isn't enough magic to try this theory too many times. At most, maybe three? Possibly only twice? After that, there's nothing left." 

"Everything lines up. We have all the magic contained. If we point it to the barrier, it will match it and blow," Papyrus said confidently. "And then we can get out of here as soon as possible before anyone catches us." 

"Then where?" Alphys asked. "Things went sour last time." 

"All part of their trick," Papyrus said, "but I wouldn't put it past the bad side to try something. We need to blow it out, and get out. Once the barrier is gone, it's magic will be freed from everyone's head. We will sneak out and then make the next plan." 

"Oh. I-I'm so scared!" Alphys whined. "Papyrus, if this doesn't work." 

"It _has_ to. Sans is not going to risk losing his little one, and he knows there is no other way," Papyrus said. "I will not let him hold that guilt. Now, aim it steadily." He pushed a button on the side of the door and part of the wall went away. "Line it up." 

Every single power of any monster kind, including those who didn't even exist Underground anymore. Scary. Alphys took a deep breath. "Here it goes, Papyrus." She hit the blue button on it and a surge of power went roaring past Papyrus, knocking him almost back. His labcoat tails blew viciously from the magic as he watched it soaring past the castle to the top of the barrier. The whole barrier shook with lightning and then. It faded away like a bad dream. "Yes? Yes!" Papyrus shouted. "We did it, Alphys! To King Asgore's Castle, hurry!" 

\------------------------------ 

**In the hotel . . .**

Frisk felt herself rolling off an edge and then stopped. She opened her eyes, waking up in a hurry and saw herself mere inches from the ground. 

Sans held his magic on her. "You okay?" He asked. She shook her head. "Okay. Frisk, that was a supernatural clash. A gigantic one." He got off the bed and helped her up. He looked toward the window. "Did he do it?" 

Did Papyrus really break the barrier? Frisk waited, noting in her head that Sans was right. He did sense the change, and he sensed it faster than she could even wake up. Sans moved toward his cell, picking it up. Waiting. They both waited. 

**Papyrus: Sans! We broke the barrier!**

"He did it," Sans said in amazement as he chuckled. "Ladykid!" He brought his phone straight over to her. "See? My brother is the coolest in the world." 

It was done? It was done! She hugged Sans in joy, and he hugged her back. It was over, it was finally all over. 

\------------------------ 

About an hour away from the hotel . . . 

Asriel slammed on the brakes as Undyne's arms braced themselves on the dashboard. Something big had happened behind them. Asriel brought the car to a rough halt before getting out and looking. "That was huge." 

"That had to be Papyrus!" Undyne cheered mightily. "That had to be the barrier breaking. He did it, he really did it. It's over." 

"It's not over," Asriel corrected her. "The reveal will happen when the barrier breaks, and not everyone is going to be happy about it," he reminded her. "Father and mother will change the way things work. The reveal will come." Creepy. "I feel something strange though. Something's wrong." 

"It's just in your head," Undyne said. "Everything is fine. I just got a text from Papyrus too, it's broken. This is done. Come on. Let's go catch up to Sans and Frisk now. It's all over." 

"Yeah, let's catch up to them," Asriel agreed. But he didn't believe it was over.  

It didn't feel like it was over. 

\------------------------------------------ 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 MF

fun level 71 MN


	28. Text Message of Catastrophe

 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

\------------------------------------------ 

**Underground . . .**  

King Asgore was the first to step out of the barrier, along with Papyrus, Alphys and Queen Toriel. Freed.  

There were no other monsters around, only a vague wave where the barrier stood that was as crossable as air.  

"There it is." Papyrus said, noticing the real end. The end he had seen before. They were right behind the station he had been at with Alphys when they entered the surface. "This is the real surface! I swear it, King Asgore, this is it!" 

"It's done," Queen Toriel said, "we are freed? Frisk, we are freed!" She looked behind her and, with her mind now clear, saw Amanda. "Frisk? You are not Frisk." 

"No. Hi, mom," Amanda said, waving. "Human souls and barriers and stuff. It's me. Chara." 

"Chara?" 

"Chara?!" King Asgore also shouted as the king and queen both hugged her. 

"Asriel?" Queen Toriel said. "Where is Asriel?" 

"He's tailing Frisk and Sans," Amanda said. "I prefer Amanda more than Chara now by the way. Better life as Amanda." 

"Sans? Frisk and Sans?" King Asgore asked as more citizens were starting to come out onto the surface. "Where are they?" 

"On the surface," Papyrus said. "It is not Sans fault, I assure you. It was the trickery of the humans and the wickedness of the barrier, but Sans is the father of Frisk's baby. However, Frisk is not-" 

"My memories of Frisk were of Chara," King Asgore said solemnly.  

"I . . . I see," Queen Toriel said. "I still love Frisk as a daughter." 

"Agreed," Asgore said. "I have two daughters, a son, and? And a new future role to play. For we are at the reveal. We must cross carefully." 

"Got a van," Amanda said. "Come on, dad, scoot them boots. You hide in the back and I'll get you to where you are-" 

"You are all such idiots!" 

Everyone turned to see a small rabbit monster, half the size of Alphys, growling at them. 

"You're all idiots. You're all idiots!" He yelled, hopping past them, into the barrier. They watched as a couple more monsters ran straight into the barrier. 

What was going on? "Excuse me?" Papyrus asked as another two ran past. One of them slowed down. "What's wrong?" 

"What's wrong? Really? You know, it really sucks when we try our hardest to save you guys," he said, growling at Papyrus. "Try and try and try. We didn't always have control, but we tried. And we even tried to pull age magic against the human so no one did this!" He yelled at Papyrus. "Why do you think no one ever let it go through? Even after most of the opposing side was gone, why do you think no one let you finish it?" 

"The worst thing we did was, what, get a human pregnant? She promised to do whatever it took to save the Underground!" Another monster complained as they ran past.  

"And then what, getting her to score with the monster that damaged her soul?" Another monster said as it came by. "Geez, the only crime was the guy didn't remember scoring with the hot chick." 

"We tried, we really did all we could." 

"You're idiots, move out of the way!" 

"Come on sweetie, move faster. There's not going to be much room!" 

"Hang on!" King Asgore yelled as he grabbed one of them. "What is going on?" 

"Oh? Your majesty?" The monster seemed to have a semblance of respect. "You should get back inside." 

"Why?" King Asgore questioned him. "What is going on?" 

"Um. Bad things. Bad things," he said. "I need to get inside, my girlfriend already ran past. She's with child too, I have to get going." 

"What bad things?" Amanda demanded. 

"Oh? Well, there are different ways to open the barrier. None of them are the right way except a 50-50 monster baby," he said. "It's a trap puzzle. By opening it up differently, you just caused ancient magic in massive powers to be set off. Weaker monsters will go first. Stronger monsters will be lucky to last a few years outside. It won't affect full humans, but half humans will drop like flies first." 

"What?" Amanda scoffed. "You really expect us to believe that?" 

"Believe what you want, there's only one place safe enough to be. Inside where only the faintest bits of magic of the barrier survive, so please! Let me go, I am a weak monster and I don't want to die without seeing my child!" 

King Asgore put him down and he barreled inside as quick as he could. Meanwhile the fuzzy haze where the barrier stood was starting to expand and come outward, passing them in it's distance. 

"As far as you can! Extend it as far as you can!" Voices from beyond the area were yelling and a great amount of magic concentration was felt by everyone. "Come on, everyone, use your power, extend the safety as far as you can! There are lots of monsters out here, they are going to need this!"  

"A trick," Papyrus said, stunned. "It must be a trick." 

"It's no trick, it's never been a trick," another monster said coming toward him. "You just brought the apocalypse to all monsters that aren't in the safety position! Why couldn't you just _wait_ for the baby?  Why couldn't you have just waited! You knew the way to do it right, you knew the way!" She screamed at him as she ran past him. 

"Should we move backwards?" Alphys finally asked. 

"I don't think so," King Asgore said. "The haze that was left of the barrier has passed us. I believe they are extending it as far as possible, to save as many as possible." He moved toward the stunned Papyrus. "It was not your fault. Monster are the biggest puzzle makers of them all. You must have had to match up the exact magic power along with the exact magic, or it combined in a deadly fashion. The barrier is not even completely gone. I am sorry. You and Alphys, you are not responsible though." 

"They could have found a way to tell us," Toriel accused. "They had a way to come down, and they could have told us." She practically spat. "To destroy it with human souls meant a human had to face a reckoning. To destroy it another way meant monsters had to face it, but no said it. No one said it. Only a child. It's only ever been through a child." 

"Keep going!" They heard out in the distance again. 

"I can't go any further. I'm depleted. To go much further is death." 

"We don't have any more magic." 

"Cover the mountain. At least cover the mountain. For the sake of our kind, we must go farther! Monsters will survive the reckoning!" 

King Asgore held out his hands along with Toriel. "Mettaton!" King Asgore demanded as he saw the infamous actor showing up for an emergency broadcast. "Tell everyone in the Underground, everyone with heavy magic, stop magic, or any magic that can help to push against the force they feel in front of them to help! Hurry!" 

\------------------------------------------ 

**The hotel . . .**  

Sans yawned as he heard his device go off again. Now what? He and Frisk would already be heading back toward the barrier tomorrow, to see what could be helped with. 

**Papyrus: Come home, quickly, Sans! Come home now! I messed up!**  

Huh? Sans dialed his number. "Sup?" 

"I'm so sorry!" Papyrus' voice was strangled. "I'm so sorry, Sans, I wanted to break the barrier, but I didn't know the cost!" Screams and loud yelling was heard behind him. "I just wanted to make everything better. That's all anyone ever wanted. Just to be free, and I didn't want you to risk your new little one, and I'm, I'm so sorry!" 

"Calm down, hey, relax," Sans insisted. "What's wrong?" 

"The reckoning!" Papyrus said. "I caused it. I'm sorry." 

"The reckoning? Is everyone okay?" Sans asked. 

"Yes, we are all safe, but not anyone outside the barrier. It triggered something, Sans. The intense magic of the barrier is being released. It will kill all the monsters outside the barrier somehow. The weakest will go first. The monster-humans. Then the weakest full monsters. The strongest may survive a few years. The barrier is extending outward, King Asgore is getting everyone to help as much as possible." 

Uh? Trick. No trick. Mind confused? Mind not confused. "I don't know, Papyrus." That was a massive clash of power, but the barrier was very manipulative. 

"Yes, you know. You know, Sans. Come home. Your little one could be in danger, it might be the first to go." 

That sounded like a real ploy. 

"I know, I know how it sounds. Listen, Asriel and Undyne are still out there with you. I was not influenced by the barrier, and everyone had blockers to stop the magic I helped to create. I remembered more, Sans." 

No, not quite right. "Then you would have told me that," he insisted.  

"I didn't want you to worry," Papyrus said, "and I knew you needed to stay with the human. I didn't want you to have to make a choice, especially when I had Alphys. Please, Sans. This isn't a trick by the barrier." 

"So . . ." Sans took his other hand off of Frisk's belly a minute. "You're saying that you opened the barrier and it's going to start killing all the monsters off everywhere, except the ones inside the barrier itself? So, you want me to basically take a shortcut all the way back home with Frisk to be safe?" 

"No. No, Sans, not that disbelieving voice! This is real. This is happening, I swear it!" 

Sans hung up. To Papyrus, it was real. Something happened, but whatever it was, the magic was still on Papyrus and everyone Underground. It was even causing massive panic. He put his phone on the side, and turned down the volume as Papyrus texted him. He laid back down more and covered Frisk's belly with his hand again. 

It was sad, but it wasn't true. He'd have to tell her tomorrow. Something happened, but the barrier wasn't down. He wouldn't even bother looking at the messages as they ticked by. Nothing was real. He just closed his eye sockets and went back to sleep.

**Papyrus: Please, Sans! Believe me!**  

**Papyrus: Everyone is extending the barrier, and trying to help! Don't you hear it? This is not in our heads! The barrier is not controlling us!**  

**Papyrus: Sans, your little one is in danger! Please! Oh, please, fine, don't believe if you want but at least protect it. Keep your power near Frisk and protect it.**  

**Papyrus: I'm sorry. I wanted to save the Underground, not destroy us all.**  

**Papyrus: I'm sorry, Sans. I'm so sorry.** **Asriel** **and** **Undyne** **will come to you, and maybe they will help change your mind. They aren't inside the barrier so maybe you'll believe them? Please? Sans? Brother? Brother!**  

**Papyrus:** **Alphys** **and I are going back. We are going to try to shoot it again, and hope it dissipates.**  

**Papyrus: The barrier is too far to see now. We can't aim for it, it's just too far. There's not even anything to see but haze. They've extended it too far. We'll have to bring the device closer, but it's so big. I don't know how we will do it. I don't even know if it will do any good.**  

**Alphys** **: Papyrus is gone. I can't find him anymore. If you hear from him, please tell us? We are all worried about him. I think he might have left the barrier. I think everything got to him. I don't know what he's doing, Sans. I'm scared something happened to him.**  

**Papyrus: It will be alright. I will make it alright. Everyone will be alright. I love you, Brother. May we see each other again one day.**  

**Alphys** **: Papyrus is trapped! He managed to somehow bring some kind of barrier back, but he's trapped!**

**King** **Asgore** **: I regret to inform you that there is a chance that Papyrus the Skeleton bravely sacrificed his life to save us. I don't know for sure. He is trapped within, unmoving. We can see through these small barriers that now exist, they are like fog and paper thin.**  

**King** **Asgore** **: Your brother was very brave. I hope one day when the barrier is re-opened, we will find out his fate, and perhaps let him rest in peace. Good luck to you too, Sans the Skeleton.**  

**Alphys** **: Papyrus isn't frozen anymore, and he's okay. The barrier he tried to make fell.**  

**Undyne** **: Hey! Which hotel are you at? We need to talk, Sans. Something bad happened with the barrier. It was opened the wrong way. I have tragic news. Monsters out here may start dying. Don't be surprised if more 'people' start to fall.**  

**Undyne** **: I'm afraid for the greater good, you and Frisk will have to sacrifice the little one. The magic haze that has formed above the barrier is said to only dissipate if it is canceled out the right way. Which means a human-monster. You have no choice. If you don't give your newborn up, every monster that isn't in the barrier will die.**  

**Undyne** **: I am sorry** **,** **Sans. No little monster deserves this as a fate. It will be known as a hero for the rest of time if it dies.**  

**Toriel** **:** **I need you to listen to me.**  

**Alphys** **: I am so sorry, Sans!** **I feel so horrible, I never meant for this to happen!**  

**Toriel** **: You can save everyone** **.**  

**Papyrus: I am sorry. I tried to prevent it, I tried to hold heavy magic. It fought back. The magic is so powerful, all monster magic together,** **I've never seen anything this strong.** **I** **t counteracted me and froze me. I am sorry. I can't say it enough.**  

**Toriel** **: I know the story of how this baby-monster came to be. I know that the dominant trait is within. But, you can make a recessive trait as well if you have twins. Create twin souls! One will be** **more** **skeleton** **and one will be** **more human** **.**  

**Toriel** **: I know that it i** **sn't easy** **, but** **I trust you** **,** **Sans** **.** **If you don't do this, you'll have no choice but to sacrifice a child that can't do it. Please.** **For her. For you.** **I trust you, and I give you royal permission to perform the act.**  

**Papyrus: Brother? I don't know why but I have some strange text messages to you that I don't understand. By the way, where are you?**  

**Alphys** **: This is weird. Going through my text messages, I've got some weird stuff to you, Sans. I don't remember any of it. Do you know what's going on? Why am I even up this early?**  

**Undyne** **: Nobody suddenly remembers anything Underground. I think your brother's blockers broke. I am shamed, I don't know what is real and what is not because** **As** **riel** **and I aren't Underground. We just have to keep our eyes open.**  

**Undyne** **: Don't fall for anything. We will be there soon.**

 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 MF

fun level 71 MN


	29. Angels and Devils

 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

**The Hotel . . .**

 

Sans started to stir when he heard knocking at his door. "Whoozat?" He moved away from Frisk and answered it. "Hey." He chuckled. "I didn't order room service yet." He couldn't help himself as he eagerly shook Undyne's hand. "What are you two doing here?" 

"Good," Undyne said. "You didn't read the text messages. I don't know what's real or not, but just know, that Papyrus is fine." 

"Undyne cried on me," Asriel said. "However, we don't know what is what, so read them. We need to figure out what happened." 

Sans moved over toward his cell and picked it up. He scrolled, hearing panic in Papyrus' words. He felt dread as he read how Alphys lost track of him. Then, he got a message spread out between. "Tori." 

"Mother texted you?" Asriel asked. "What does it say?" 

Sans looked uncomfortably at his phone. He read how King Asgore thought Papyrus was dead, how Alphys said he wasn't and then nothing. Like they didn't remember. He didn't know what to believe either, but it was Tori's message that bugged him the most. "Um." His voice kind of squealed.  

"Um, what?" Asriel asked. "Sans, what did-oh!" His attitude changed. "Oh, of course. I have no intention of fighting you for my sister, and I am very sorry that-" 

"Hey, hey, It's fine," Sans insisted. "I get it. The magic reached far. We're all good." He looked back at the message again. "Uh, all good." 

"Sans?" Undyne asked. "What did Queen Toriel tell you?" 

"Um." Sans looked at her words again. "I forgot about something. Something illegal, but it can save the Underground. Something only ancient monsters cared to do." Sans showed Undyne the phone, making her funny fishbrows raise.  

"Oh. That would work," Undyne said."You and Frisk did say you'd do anything to save the Underground." 

"Not a time to tease," Sans said. "So, hotel is great. Better go get a nice room while you can." 

"And you can 'save the day' while you can," Undyne said. "How far along is she?" 

Sans covered the front of his skull. He didn't want to say. "Oh. Uh. Three weeks?" 

"Is that a solid three weeks, or three and a half? Or how do you even know for sure?" Undyne asked. "You shouldn't waste time. Do you want me to go run out to the store and get some brew? Maybe some wine or something heavier?" 

"Stop," Sans warned her. "Just, go get your own room. Frisk needs sleep." 

"If you wait too long, the chance will pass and you'll have no choice-" 

"I get it, okay?" Sans said. "Just, go." 

"Uh huh. You can talk the talk, but you're not quite walking the same walk," Undyne said.  

"Walking what walk?" Asriel asked as they started to head down the hall. 

Damn it. Tori gave permission. She came up with the solution they needed, but how was he going to do this? He moved over toward the bed, and checked her soul again. Undyne was right. Three or four weeks? Three and a half? Maybe it even was four. And what if someone did reach her in that time? 

If they were going to save the Underground, they had to do it now. "Uh, Frisk?" He gently woke her up. 

 

Frisk batted her eyes awake slowly, seeing Sans beside her again. What was wrong? She looked toward the hotel alarm clock on the side of the bed. It had only been five in the morning. "What is it?" 

"Frisk, we need to do something," Sans said. "There's not much time." 

That part scared her and she looked down at her stomach.  

"Not for that, ladykid." Sans scratched his skull. "Frisk. Something may or may not be happening, but we might have no choice but to sacrifice our kid." 

"What?" 

"Monsters could be dying if we don't do something," Sans said. "If we don't sacrifice it to the barrier. Or, that might be in the Underground's head, I don't know. Neither does Undyne." 

"Undyne?" 

"Yeah, Undyne and Asriel are still out. They just came to see us. But, uh. We might." 

"But . . ." Frisk was still getting used to the concept of even having a baby, but. Sacrifice?  

"It might be it, or all of monster kind," Sans said. 

No. No! She couldn't believe that. 

"Unless . . . we kind of do something," Sans said. "Even if it's not real, we could still save the Underground. Either way, we gotta." 

"Got to what?" Frisk asked. 

"Tori reminded me of something ancient monsters did. Most just want one kid, but we _need_ two. We need a pair of twins, Frisk. One dominant, and one recessive. The recessive will be human. It can open the barrier." 

Twins? "I only have one extra soul in me. Right?" 

"Yeah, but, you see . . ." Sans was really slowing down, and there was manifested sweat on his face. "It's more or less growing in your soul first, before the body really gets to growing. We can add another soul. We can make twin souls." 

"Twins?" Really? "Well, how do we do that?" 

"Awkwardly," Sans confessed. "But you are at three or three and a half weeks, maybe. I don't know, I can't be exact, but we've only got to four weeks, or we're fucked." 

Frisk's mouth dropped a little. She. She had never heard Sans cuss before. Ever. He did say dirty jokes now and then, but he never actually used that word before. 

"Trust me. I will do my best, okay?" He moved his bony hand beneath the hem of her pajamas and upward.  

Frisk felt her heart beating rapidly. What was he doing? Her eyes were wide, she could feel they were wide, but tried not to move. _Can save the Underground. Can save the Underground. Can save the Underground._  

"Just watch the alarm clock. Okay?" 

Oh geez. Frisk turned and watched the alarm clock. _Okay, he has his hand up my pajamas. Okay. This is Sans. Yeah, but he has his hand in a . . . on my back? Why do I feel his bony fingers_ _on my back?_  

"This is going to hurt. I'm sorry. I'll try my best, I really will to get this right, so we don't have to do it ever again. Deep breath, okay?" 

Frisk took a deep breath. 

"I'm sorry, ladykid." 

And then screamed involuntarily. 

 

Sans covered her mouth as best he could as he stabbed her in the back, straight through to her belly. His magic, since it would sense his own baby, would stop before hitting it. "Bite my finger if you have to Frisk." She needed to scream, and he didn't blame her. He just literally stabbed her in the back with a magic bone from his attack! It was as thin as he could make it, almost paper thin, but it pierced and was just as long as it had to be.  

Undyne was wrong. He could walk the walk. He could save the Underground as much as he claimed he wanted to, but it was far from easy. He could feel the agony pulsing in her. He watched her soul above, throbbing, and watched the small soul within. "One more time and this is over, I promise." He flooded the bone he pierced inside her with magic, and she bit so hard on his finger, he swore she might have actually chipped some of his bone, which meant her mouth would be bleeding.  

He watched her soul impatiently, watching for it. It was throbbing, hurt and obviously in pain as much as her body. _Please. Please._ Then, he saw it. The tiny soul was starting to split. "Almost over, almost over," he whispered. "It's almost over, I swear." As soon as he saw the small soul separated into two within her, he dissipated the bone.

He quickly texted for help and he heard Asriel banging on the door. "Almost over, just hang on." Sans moved from the bed, a bloody mess now, and opened the door as quick as possible. Asriel practically leaped into the room to reach Frisk. 

"I got you, I got you, Frisk!" Asriel cried lying his hands over her bloody back. "I'm here now, I'm here. I'll take the pain away." After he numbed her pain, he crawled to the other side of the bed, cradling her back. 

Sans leaned against the wall. "Okay, I got it done." He tried to act stiff, like it was no big deal what he just did. 

"You stabbed her," Asriel said, his eyes still filled with tears. "You really did it." 

"I had to," Sans said again. "It's alright now. Hey, I didn't hit any organs. She's healthy and  ** _organic_**. She will be okay. Just, make sure you heal her well, okay?" 

"I'm doing what I can," Asriel said as Undyne came in and closed the door. 

"You did it?" Undyne asked. "Did it before you got cold feet?" She tossed him one of the beers she brought. 

"Of course I did. No cold feet or warm hands. Don't have neither of those," he tried to joke. "Just da bones, which work well for these." He tore off the cap and downed it as fast as possible.  

"Is the punky princess carrying twin souls now?" Undyne asked. 

"Yep. Yep, yep." He was trying to keep his cool, but it wasn't easy. "It was the most barbaric thing ever," Sans said, gesturing for another beer. He downed it too. "No wonder I didn't think of it. How could anyone really do that to someone just to get twins?" 

"Sometimes books say they did it twice to get triplets," Undyne said. 

"Barbaric." Sans wiped his teeth. "No wonder it became illegal. I can't believe I had to do that to Frisk." 

"How'd you prepare her?" Undyne said. 

"I didn't. She'd say yes, and then she'd have the dread of knowing she'd be **_boned_**. Bad enough with a bad date, let alone me. So, I just did it as fast as I could. Easiest way." Sans covered his eye sockets, trying to keep it together. "Make sure her mouth is okay. She chipped my finger slightly, so she might have chipped a tooth. Heh. I guess now the kids really will be **_chip_** off the old blocks." 

"Hey," Undyne said. "It's okay. Settle down. It's over, you did it, Sans. It wasn't an easy thing to do, but even Toriel said you had to. There's no greater permission than that. I can go somewhere and get something harder?" 

Sans didn't answer as he approached Frisk slowly. "Ladykid?"  

"Get away, not now," Asriel warned him. "I know you had to, but she's my sister. Be secure in the knowledge you made your twins." 

Sans couldn't stay away though. He just couldn't. He bent down near the bed, toward her head. "Ladykid, I'm sorry. Probably have a **_splitting_** headache. I didn't want you to dread it." He grabbed her hands with his bony ones, trying to comfort her. "So, hey, you okay?" 

She seemed out of it, probably from the loss of blood. Asriel was almost done patching her up already. Still. "You stabbed me?" 

"Yeah. That's how they used to make twins," Sans said, "I thought I'd take a **_stab_** at the procedure. I did it the best I could. If I had a choice, I would have had Asriel here the whole time, but it can't be interrupted until the soul splits into two. It might have had **_split_** personalities." He patted her hand. "You get some rest. Sleep with Asriel. I'll go with Undyne." He hated to leave her, but he couldn't stay.  

He stabbed her. He hurt her immensely, and then hurt her worse by splitting the tiny soul inside of her into two. He physically hurt her body, and he physically hurt her soul. "In the morning, we'll do that daycare thing you want, and the place you want to eat. Everything you want, it's your day, okay?" He patted her hand again, but his bones were rattling slightly. Anyone could hear it. 

He felt her hand squeeze his back though. 

"It's okay," she managed to say. "I understand." 

That? That . . . "Get some rest. I'll do the same. I'll see you soon. I'm sure Asriel will take good care of you." Sans headed out of the room with Undyne. 

 

"That was a brave thing you did," Undyne said. "Not many would have that courage." 

"I stabbed a friend in the back. I don't consider that courageous," Sans said. "It had to be done. Where's your room? I need sleep. _Badly_." 

"A couple more rooms up, number 15." Undyne unlocked the door, and Sans immediately headed for one of the two beds. "Okay. Night then." Undyne headed toward her own bed, but heard the sound of crying from Sans bed.  

Yeah, that whole 'it was easy' with the jokes were far from real. He was trying to hide the truth. "You had to, Sans." 

"I know." Sans tried to wipe away the manifested tears.  

Undyne had seen Papyrus manifest tears many times, but Sans? She'd never seen it. Sans had always kept himself in better control. He was a lousy guard, but he'd always been good at keeping himself in check. Not letting anyone too deep inside. He and Papyrus even accidentally hurt Frisk, she remembered knocking on the door and Toriel saying that to them. Accusing them of hurting her. 

Sans response had been a shrug with a 'you said a week, we gave it a week.'  

It was apparent during the time he got to know Frisk as a human woman, instead of just a kid, he'd grown closer. He wasn't just going to be able to shrug this off. "You were too close," Undyne said. "For all we know, she could have been at four weeks. You did what you had to in the line of duty to save the Underground, and your future legacy." 

Her words didn't seem to help. Undyne wasn't real good at comforting, but she doubted Sans would be wanting a hug anyhow. That was a Papyrus thing, not her thing. "She'll be fine." 

"Will you stop talking already?" He wiped his eye sockets. "I know. I was getting close to four weeks, I _know_." It didn't help though. "I hurt her, and she forgave me. Right then, probably only vaguely aware of what I was even saying. I stabbed her and she forgave me." 

"That's Frisk," Undyne said. "She forgives everyone. Like I said once long ago, everyone's tried to kill her at least once. She has a big forgiving soul. Even Asriel remembers how much time he spent with the actual Frisk now, and even she managed to touch his heart. She's a little amazing that way." 

"Why me?" Sans asked. "Why did a stupid idiot that doesn't ever do much but sleep and eat ever end up with . . ." He stopped himself.  

But Undyne noticed. "How did a waste of breath end up with her?" Undyne got beneath her covers. "You're not a waste, Sans. You're about to go down in history as one of the monsters that helped to free the Underground too. You accomplished a lot down there." 

"In the past," Sans said.  

"You were who you were. You are who you are." Undyne kept one eye closed and looked at him. "This is the only time you'll ever hear me say this. Go to sleep." 

"I stabbed her," he said again. 

"You almost killed her before," Undyne said. "You weren't half as whiny last time. It was on accident the other time, and this time, it had to be done to save the Underground. She forgave you. You got to give it a break." 

"It was different." 

"How so?" 

"Gee, I dunno, maybe the fact she wasn't carrying my little monster back then," Sans said, coming unglued slightly. "Her soul throbbed, her physical soul throbbed." He turned over on the bed. "I protected her and her soul tonight. She was completely at ease with me. And now I just brought vast pain to her and her soul. I'm as bad as the ancient monsters of the past. Two-faced." 

"No, this isn't going to work," Undyne complained. "You're pathetic, you're in despair and I can't take this side of you." She moved from the bed and pushed him out of his, letting him hit the ground.  "Come on." 

"Nuh uh," Sans said, but he was getting dragged out by Undyne anyway.  

Undyne took Sans card as she stood him up and he hobbled around, gettin' his balance. She went in and looked toward Asriel. "Is she better?" 

"As best as I can do," Asriel said. "The incision was small, making it easier." He left her side as she groaned lightly. "What's wrong?" 

"Sans. Go back to your place," Undyne demanded. "Protect all three of those souls. It's what your best at. Come on, Asriel, let's get some rest." 

Sans wanted to protest, but doing that in front of Frisk wouldn't feel right. Asriel didn't seem too keen on the idea either, but he said goodnight to his sister and left the room. Sans closed the door. "I got kicked out." He tried to chuckle. "Undyne was about to kill me for my puns I guess." Frisk tried to move, but he went over towards the bed. "Don't do that. Asriel probably won't be as fast as Tori at that kind of thing. Um. Honestly? That's . . ." Not his scene. Not his deal. He wasn't the kind to be caught in this situation. "When I had you turning blue, I was preparing you for bone on your skin, which probably lessened the pain, but I actually, I didn't know that that was what I-" 

"It's fine, Sans," Frisk stopped. She tried to smile. "Look. The situation wasn't easy, and I know you didn't want me to dread it. What you did probably saved the one we were having, and now we can save the Underground too. You need to stop this," she insisted. 

Sans climbed in bed on the other side of her. "No, you need to stop this. But, you won't." 

 

Frisk tried to turn slightly, but Sans stopped her. What did he mean she needed to stop that? Stop what? "What do you mean, what did I do?" 

"Nothing. Hang on." Sans lifted her pajamas again, and she felt him check her back. There was a little tender pain, but not much. "Good. You're okay still." He moved his bony fingers back to her belly. "We were cutting it too close, so I had to do it." 

"I know," Frisk said. 

Sans showed her soul again. It wasn't throbbing. It didn't look like it was in any pain at all, it just had two extra souls.  

"I'm fine," she insisted, knowing what he was looking for. "Calm down, Sans. This isn't like you. I already told you that it's fine." 

"I damaged you and your soul, and you are just fine?" Sans said. "Ladykid? I swear, is there anything you won't forgive?"  

"Bad breath." 

"What?" 

"Bad breath," Frisk said. "I'll never forgive the kid in elementary school who breathed on me on purpose. There was no excuse, no misunderstanding, and I would never forgive that. It smelled like he ate rotten eggs and garbage for breakfast." 

She felt Sans tremble against her. Actually, from his expression, it was probably more like laughing. 

"Well. Didn't see that one coming, ladykid." He looked deeper at her. "Was that a joke or not?" 

Frisk usually met his gaze, but it had been one awkward night and day. She was having trouble meeting it. "Can we go to sleep now?" He rolled his light guiders to the left, like he was considering something. "Sans?" 

 

"Yeah. We'll sleep." He took the position he did before, concentrating a little bit more energy knowing he was covering another new soul. It was easier to sleep now. The guilt building up in him was fading fast. "You're as good as an angel, Frisk," he said before he started to drift off to sleep. "So good, you need a damn good devil paired up with you." 

Frisk laughed softly. "Do skeletons make good devils?" 

"More than you'll ever know." 

  

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 MF

fun level 71 MN


	30. Pink Fish

 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
\---------------------------------------------                     

**At A Chain Buffet** **the Next Day** **. . .**  

Sans kept himself in control now. Even though he put Frisk through a ton of pain, she still used her big heart to forgive him. She even thanked him for the approach, and not waiting. He saved the Underground, and he probably saved the little ones' life. 

Yeah. He knew all that. Still didn't make him feel better. But, it was what it had been. And he kept his promise last night about whatever she wanted. Asriel and Undyne had left to take her pets to some kind of a daycare center in a pet store chain, while she went to the place she wanted. Her mouth was practically drooling when they got there. 

 

_Ooh. Eats, eats, eats._ Frisk tried to hide her hand rubbing as she moved into the establishment. Okay, it wasn't exactly the best place in the world, but she loved it there. And after all the hell she'd been through, it was time to visit a good old fashioned chain buffet.   

Frisk didn't always have a favorite thing to eat, so buffet places that had decent food and variety was really her thing. Chicken, beef, fish, poultry, vegetables and so much more.  _It's even the same decoration as the one in my community._ She reached to her side for her purse, ready to grab her card, when she looked down. Her purse wasn't there?  

"Sup?" Sans said from behind her.  

"My purse. My purse isn't here," she said. Oh yeah. She touched her head. "Nevermind. I can't believe I did that." 

"It's fine, probably habit." Sans moved forward toward the line. "What the heck is this? There's just gobs of food."  

"Yes, variety," Frisk said. "Not really a high-end meal, but it's good. Choose whatever you want." _Pink fish._  

Sans gave the person up front his card, making Frisk feel a little self-conscious. She really needed to get her card. What happened to her own money? Where was her purse? Had it been in the shed? _Then again, I am supposed to be letting him feel like he's more in control so he's happier. And I'm sure after last night . . ._ She noticed Sans snapping his bony fingers in her face.  

"Hey, stay with me," Sans said. "You really need to eat before you start that fainting thing again."  

"Yeah. No, I'm not fainting." Just feeling way too dependent. Not really her style. Then again, she knew Sans wanted to help take care of her. Um, yeah, but then he stabbed her. _But he had good reason, stop it._ _He'll read you and feel bad._ She moved forward to the center and grabbed a tray and a couple of plates to take her mind off that. "Just go and pile on whatever looks good. Sitting is just behind the buffet."  

"Pile on whatever looks good," Sans joked, "holy heck, that would be the end of Grillby's or MTT's if it offered that. Let's see . . . I don't recognize anything. You and your human food. Aren't there burgers?"  

"Maybe? It changes as time goes by." Frisk pointed to the signs right below the food before she took off toward her own love. _Except some things._ _Like the_ _Fish. That pink fish, whatever it's name is, I want that._ Where was that? Pink. Fish. _Come on, they always have that pink fish._ Dangit. She wanted that. She came down almost just for that.   

Aha! She saw it at the end of the last buffet. There was only a small sliver though, maybe, by the time someone was done. _Dangit_ _. No._ She smiled to the person who was right in front of her pink fish. "Hello, hi. I'm Frisk."  

"Oh. Hi," he said politely. "Hey there, I'm Kenny."  

_Pink Fish._ "Kenny? Hi, that's a nice name. Listen, I've just been on a long ride and I'm really craving exactly what you are about to get? Do you think there's any way you could maybe . . ."  

"Oh, sure," he said, stepping away. "No problem. So, how far away are you from?"  

"A long distance," Frisk said politely. "From Mount Ebott. Been going a long time, and I basically inhale the pink fish."  

"Oh. Well, from the mountain itself, huh?" He asked politely. "Sounds fascinating. I haven't actually visited the mountain. So, Frisk was it?"  

"Uh huh," she said moving to the next thing in the line. "This is new from my old community's place. Are you from around this buffet?" She joked.  "Is this good?" 

"Yep, this is my hometown, and yeah it's okay," Kenny said as he followed her to the next area.   

_Let's see. Hamburger steak. Close enough._ She couldn't just eat the pink fish after all. She put some more on her plate but noticed the person she'd been talking to had left. He must have had a favorite somewhere else too. She continued down the line, not really thinking much about it. She was thinking more about her pink fish. _Oh, screw it, I need to eat. I'll come back later._   

She headed toward the tables and sat down. Sans should be joining her soon. She looked out toward the buffet and definitely spotted him. _It looks like he's feeling better._ Besides the pink fish, she wanted Sans to be able to have some variety in his belly from the fast food. Not that he had a belly. But.   

"Hello, Frisk."  

Frisk looked on the other side of her. Kenny. "Hello."  

"I was wondering," he said as he sat down next to her, "could you tell me more about the mountain? I've never been there. Is it colder way up there?"  

"Ex-tremely not worth visiting."   

Frisk looked in front of her as Sans joined her.   

"Oh. Uh, boyfriend?" Kenny asked Frisk.  

"Nuh," Sans answered. "I'll be lucky to be friend after I eat half this stuff." Sans started to shovel food in his mouth.  

Frisk laughed. "I'm having my pink fish. We'll be just fine."  

"Really? I got three plates full," Sans said.  

"Yeah. My pink fish. We'll be just fine." Frisk started to eat her food.  

"Didn't you get any more than that?" Sans asked her. "You should get more."  

"I will, I just really wanted pink fish," Frisk said, almost inhaling it.  

"Heh. I see," Sans joked. "Go ahead and get some more. I saw they refilled it again."  

"Really?" Frisk grabbed her tray and took off. She'd get more food, it would look more proper. But first, pink fish.  

  

_Why is he here_ _?_ Sans smiled at Kenny. "So? How exactly do you know Frisk already? Did she just meet you?"  

"Yeah."  

"Yep. Frisk is good at meeting friends," Sans said. "Real good. She has lots of friends." Sans bit into his food extra hard. "She sure does like that pink fish I guess. Probably due to her pregnancy hormones."  

"Pregnant?"  

"Yeah," Sans said, reading him steadily. "Not showing yet though."  

"Oh. Well, that's cute." Kenny kept eating his food like it didn't matter at all.  

Sans started to watch him harder. He thought he was pursuing Frisk, but his eyes didn't show that. Was he really just trying to be friendly? Was he someone out searching for her? When she came back, Kenny smiled.  

"I had no idea you were pregnant," Kenny said.   

"Oh. Yeah," Frisk said as she started to dig into the fish again.   

"So. Is it going to be just like you?" He asked.  

This time, Frisk was the one who bit too hard. "I don't know. Probably not. I don't want to talk about it, Kenny."  

"Oh. Sorry." Kenny finished his last bite. "I always heard people like you were supposed to be the friendliest. I hope that's the hormones talking. Bye, Frisk."  

Frisk continued to eat, but Sans was stumped. "Why'd he come sit over here?"  

"I got friendly with him for the pink fish," Frisk admitted. "It was _my_ pink fish, he wasn't getting it."  

Heh. Sans got it right, her hormones did kick in. Sans noticed a small group of people walking by, Kenny on the other side of it.  

One of them in the group waved at Frisk. "Good luck on the big pregnancy thing!"  

Frisk smiled politely and then looked away, cringing. She looked back toward Sans. "Pink fish."  

"Oh yeah." Kenny wasn't bugging Frisk for a date or anything, he was bugging her because she was 'cute'. "Boy," Sans teased, "you really wanted that pink fish didn't ya, smol bean?"  

"Don't kid," Frisk warned him. "And yes, I kinda did. I see you picked up a new word?"  

"Heh, yeah. This smol bean will have big bean problems later," Sans joked. "Look at this plate, this is ridiculous. Papyrus would have had a small fit." He looked toward the entrance and saw Undyne and Asriel come in. Frisk started to eat her pink fish even faster. "Think eating fish shall offend the fish?" He joked. "Hey, I've got bones in these portions of food and I'm not at all complaining." 

"Whoah, hey. You alright, hon?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little woozy." 

Sans shoved more food in his mouth, but heard a conversation as he went by, reminding him of the Underground again. _It had to be fake. Everything else was fake. They even made me believe I died. Yeah, it had to be fake._  

"Whoah, honey!" The woman set her tray down and checked her companion. Someone else came over. "He just passed out. He wasn't feeling well." 

"Maybe he has the flu," someone recommended. "Better get him to a . . . hang on. Hang on. Hey, is there a doctor here?!" 

"I'm a nurse." 

"Please, come help. Help me find a pulse." 

Sans and Frisk both stopped eating, hearing that.  

"Help, someone, help!" Another person said coming in. "My wife just fainted outside," he said as he carried her in. 

Undyne and Asriel quickly came toward Frisk, including Sans. Frisk looked at him strangely as Sans put his bony hand on her belly.  

"Undyne, check the news," Sans said.  

"What are you doing?" Frisk said with the fish still in her mouth. She shoved it in deeper, but gestured to her arms. He was starting to tint her blue, but right now, he didn't care. Two people just fainted, back to back, and at least one had a grieving widow over him while medics were coming. Damn what people thought of her turning blue, if something was wrong, he needed to protect the twin souls!

Undyne was standing above them, looking out while checking out the local news on her phone. Asriel kept his own hand on the backside of her. 

Frisk didn't seem to know what to do. So she bit into more of her pink fish that was more the color of a light blue now from the glow she was emitting. 

"Hey, is she-" someone was about to ask her something. 

"She's alright," Sans said, "she just feels a little _**blue**_." 

 

"Damn it, Sans!" Undyne scolded him before turning toward the human. "Beat it and leave us alone, we are busy!" Undyne moved back toward checking her phone, but more people were starting to notice their blue lighted princess. "Sans, we should get back out to the car, and you need to check out near the Underground. I am getting a lot of mysterious fainting hits, along with activity around Mount Ebott. Something about mass hysteria." 

"Kay." Sans said. "Asriel, whatever you do, do not let go of her other side." If Papyrus had been telling the truth, then the monster-humans were going, which meant the little souls were in serious danger. "Come on, Frisk. Put down the fish." 

"To go box." She stood up but grabbed her plate. She tried to head off in a hurry to get a to-go box, but Sans and Asriel were getting dragged with her. 

"Okay, this isn't funny anymore," Sans said. "Undyne, get her pregnancy matches out of Frisk's car. I need a green one, it curbs cravings. Go." 

Undyne took off and came back as quickly as she could, lighting it in front of frisk. 

"Ooh, a match." Frisk grabbed it and held it. "Oh, that's so much better." 

Okay, now that she was in her right mind, they could continue. "Frisk, to the car with us," Sans insisted. Frisk tried to walk as normally as she could with Sans holding her belly and Asriel holding her back, glowing like a bright blue bulb. No one bought her walk though. People didn't normally glow. 

Reaching the parking lot and their car, Sans kept his hands on her belly until he was sure Asriel had his hands on her back and tummy. "Okay. Magic works in ripples, Frisk. Can't constantly attack. I'm guessing by that same time ripple, and from what Papyrus said, there is probably a large wave of magic that comes and goes." 

"Just tell us what you see there. Don't be gone long," Undyne said. "But according to my phone, Mount Ebott is getting a highly unusual amount of traffic into it, and no one's coming out of it except humans claiming 'monsters and aliens are coming'." 

"Okay." Sans couldn't go directly to the hole, they had traveled too far to teleport there. He could probably reach the bottom of Mount Ebott. He spent a couple of hours there with Frisk at Chuckney's. After that, he could probably reach the hole to see what was going on. 

\-------------------------------------------- 

**Chuckney's . . .**

Packed. Left and right, the whole highway was packed. Chuckney's parking lot was packed. Sans moved inside, barely finding room to stand. Not only that, it was monster's. All monsters. There were no humans anywhere inside. Sans took off his disguise and tapped on a monster's shoulder. "Uh, hey? Why's the place so packed?" He asked. 

"Why else?" He said, looking at Sans like he was nuts. "The barrier." 

"Oh." There were way more monsters there than could be a manipulation. What happened in the restaurant. It was starting to look like Papyrus wasn't lying. "That's kind of dangerous though," Sans said. "Barrier's manipulate the mind, it's not really safe in there. My brother is still stuck in it, and he doesn't remember a thing. Doesn't even know he's free. So, if you're going in, how do you know you're coming back out?" 

"Listen, I don't know what happened to your so-called brother's mind," the monster said, "but we're all going to die outside of it eventually, so make peace with either dying or risking being in it." 

Sans looked around again. "How far does it stretch?" 

"Not much further. The barrier can't go much farther. It's like an elastic band, and if they keep going anymore, the last of it will tear apart or it'll shoot backwards to it's original size. Honestly, it's not even a barrier, just a fog by now." 

"Sans, is that you?" 

Sans looked behind him and saw one of the sleepy bar birds that was always in Grillby's. "Hey. You okay?" 

"Sans! Shit!" His usually sleepy exterior went up several degrees as he squawked. "Meet me around the back of Chuckney's. Get out of here and I'll meet you back there." 

Sans took a quick shortcut to the back. That guy was usually all relaxed, and half asleep. The fact that seeing Sans did that could be good or bad. When he came over, he brought his cell. 

"Sans, you shouldn't be here. You're way safer out there. I mean. Sort of." He seemed to trail off. "Sans. I-I know we aren't the best of buds. I hang around and sleep on my time off at Grillby's more than half the time with my brother. You know? But. I don't want to see this either." 

"See what?" Sans asked. 

"The barrier being opened the wrong way is going to start taking monsters out. Weaker ones first. They are all climbing and trying to get to the barrier as soon as possible. Every monster out there knows now about it." He held up his own cell. "It's all over monsternet. It's um, like these big waves of energy that are small, but it sticks to you, kind of like dog residue. Real hard to get rid of. And no matter how strong of a monster you are, it's going to eventually make everyone fall." He groaned. "See, every monster out there needs to bolt down for about a year until you bring your kid. And yeah, everyone knows it's your kid." 

"Like dog residue?" Sans nodded. "Poor human-monsters go first?" 

"Yeah and no. Don't worry, your little ones are wrapped around their mother's complete human heart. Look." He pulled up his cell. "Analyzing's already been done so that everyone knows what to expect. How long to stay away. Risks and everything. Just, uh, input your hit points there and your power level there, along with your height, weight, and kind of monster you are." He handed his cell to Sans. "Do it real quick." 

Sans completed it real quick. "3.5." 

"Three point five?" His friend asked. "Dang, you are powerful! Oh. Okay, well you can be out in these 'waves' for about three and a half years before you die." His friend sniffed. "I've got five months. It's cool though, cause the waves only hit monsters. You can be in a house and be completely fine. Like the real wind." 

Oh. Well, that was good. "Great news. Say, you know what happened to Papyrus?" 

"Yeah. He and the royal scientist are being held in a barrier that surrounds the lab. They are being held as collateral I heard." 

What?! "Collateral?" 

"Yeah. For you to bring the princess back," his friend said. "Sans, if you don't bring her back by a certain time, they are going to squish them to death inside the barrier."  

"What? King Asgore never would have approved that!" Sans shouted. "You kidding me?" 

"King Asgore and Queen Toriel disappeared. No one's heard or seen from them." 

"Ugh." 

"It gets worse. There are monsters who believe your brother and the scientist's imprisonment is fine. Most, actually, they are more concerned that you won't . . . you know, bring your kid? 'Cause it's too young for skeletons? That's not true, right?" 

"Uh, yeah, it is," Sans confessed, "but Frisk is having twins, so I'll be back with the human for sure. For sure, so they don't have to put my bro in a barrier!" 

"Yeah. Well, I guess I could tell them that I talked to you?" His friend said. "Wasn't gonna. Might get them out, might not. But, although a large majority thought that was a good enough threat, some don't. They are out there right now, looking for the princess. They don't want to wait the whole pregnancy. They want to age her up so fast, she'll probably die in birth along with the kid. Those kind don't care, Sans, they care about living outside their houses and not going Underground to escape waves. See?" He patted his shoulder. "A monster-human has to be within three days old before it can use magic, but . . . it doesn't have to be alive. It will break what's left with it's DNA, not soul. Get me?" 

Sans closed his eye sockets feeling like he was almost stabbed. "Eight months. I can touch what's left of the barrier with it in eight months. We. We went a thousand years Underground," Sans growled, "and they can't wait eight measly _month_ _s_?" 

"I know. Keep Princess Frisk hidden. So, get out. Hide." 

Hide was the main word. Driving wasn't going to get them much farther. They weren't running from the mountain anymore, they were running from every strong monster out there who wanted the solution _now_. And? He just left Frisk lit up like a dang tree in a car, walking from a restaurant. "Yeah, thanks buddy. You have been a gigantic pal. I better get going." 

"Yeah. See you in eight months," he said. "If you got your number, I'll let you know if something happens to your brother." 

"And the royal scientist," Sans insisted as he wrote down his number real quick. "In fact, anything big happening, let me know. Thanks, pal." 

"Hey. You've bought me a ton of Grillby's in the past," his friend chuckled. "Just returnin' the favor." 

 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 MF

fun level 71 MN

 

**Fun Fact: Frisk's response to need something in pregnancy is quite reasonable. In my earliest** **time before I knew I was pregnant, I craved Subway Meatballs and pop tarts. I didn't want anything else, I couldn't even handle a homemade pizza. In my 2-4 month window, I loved a scoop of ice cream with Fanta and a pickle for dipping it. Don't ask me why.**


	31. Eyes Wide Open

 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

**In Frisk's Car . . .**  

Frisk leaned against the side of her window as she watched Sans schmooze with the car salesman. He had told her, Undyne, and Asriel all the news he learned. She was running out of steam. Her mom was who knew where, her mother Toriel and her father Asgore were missing. Papyrus and Alphys were trapped until the birth, and there were rebel monsters coming after them. 

Undyne and Asriel were staying back in their own car, by about an hour. Their magic let them sense when things were going bad as fast, but it was only one direction. They weren't fleeing from the mountain, they were fleeing from everywhere. 

Sans agreed with their approach though, saying Undyne and Asriel were going to stick out even worse. The Underground knew they were missing and had assumed they were all together. They would be watching for four, not two and two. Until they worked something out, this would be safer. Sans would handle the other three directions. 

Undyne and Asriel had the cat and dog for now, and now Sans was insisting on changing out her car, so no one would pick them out by knowing her make and model. Then, they were supposed to get clothes. Even he was changing out of his coat. Sans. Out of his coat. 

After everything cooled down, and they knew they were safe, Asriel and Sans would find out more about what was going on while Undyne watched over her. 

They were all on high alert, and Frisk?  

Frisk just wanted pink fish. She just missed her simple life. Her simple home. The only thing she had left of her home was her pets and her car, and her car was about to be taken away forever. Sans had once told her that she could lose everything to save the Underground, and she had agreed to it. 

But even in her wildest imagination, she didn't think she'd be hunted like this. 

 

"Yeah, it's kinda good, kinda bad," Sans said. "I've got pets, a wife, and two twins in less than a year." 

"Oh, well what you want then is a family vehicle," the salesman said as Sans trotted next to him. "This is always nice, and it has several layaway plans available as long as your credit is good." 

"Don't need credit, buying straight up," Sans insisted as he looked around it. "This has cracks, and it's got a good amount of miles already on it. Come on, Buddy, what do I look like? A sap?" Well, he hadn't known anything until Amanda. There's no way she'd fall for that. "Look, let me make this clearer, alright? Pets, kids on the way, and a long distance to drive. I need good mileage and dependability. Now, where is that kind of car on this lot?" 

"Oh, well, on the other side of the lot, maybe there are some-" 

"Can it." Nah, this place wasn't working. Sans got back into Frisk's car. "We need another place." He looked at his coat. "Maybe I need to dial it up a bit to be taken seriously. Vhat do you think, madame?" Sans joked. 

Frisk just glanced toward him. "I can't take much more." Her eyes were watery. "I'm trying, but I can't take much more." 

"What? You mean the fact your parents are missing and you're being hunted down for your twins?" Sans asked. "Yeah, that sounds kind of rough. Still." He reached over and checked the matches. "You want a match?" 

"Nuh uh." 

"Oh." Let's see. "You want some food?" 

"Nuh uh." 

"Oh." What else? "You want your pets back soon?" 

"Nuh uh." Her crying was getting worse though, but she was trying to hide it. "My car. It's not easy to get a car that works for me." 

"Yeah, the little extenders and everything," Sans agreed. "I've mostly been using my magic to drive anyhow. I control it faster than my bony little nubby feet." He looked toward her again. "Sad about the car?" 

"Kind of." Frisk snuggled up more to the side.  

Okay . . . fine with him stabbing her, but not about her car. She even knew Papyrus and Alphys were trapped in a barrier, and her parents were missing. And . . . the car? "You sure you don't want a match?" 

"I don't want a match!" She yelled at him. "I just . . . want my car." 

Sans looked over at the matches anyhow. _Gotta_ _be emotional._ _Really high emotional._ He had no idea which color that one had been. There were so many colors. He checked the labeling to see if he could figure it out. Uh oh. 

**Warning! Only use one kind of match per day.**  

He already used a craving match, so he wouldn't be able to use them anyhow. He could use another craving, but not emotional. He couldn't mix the magic. Great. It was really up to him. "We kind of have to. Everyone is after us, and they probably know your car by now." 

"Well, can't we just paint it?" 

"Think they'd figure that out, Frisk." Aye. "Look, life sucks. I mean, right now Papyrus and Alphys are trapped until we go back too. It sucks all the way around. So, can you just get over it?" 

Oh. No, that didn't work. Frisk undid her seatbelt and got out of the car. Sans sunk his skull. His 'life sucks, just get over it' speech wasn't going to work either. He got out of the car and followed after her. "Hey, where are you going?" 

"Away," Frisk said as she started to walk away from the dealership.  

"Um." _Let's see._ "Knock-knock." 

"Scram." 

Okay, bad. _Can't use a match. Good thing she wasn't in this mood when I stabbed her last night._ "Aw, come on, I'm not a salesman. Answer the door." After a few seconds he added. "You're supposed to answer after the **_pregnant_** pause." 

"Stop it." Frisk almost sounded like she was begging. "Just leave me alone. Go sell my car and just leave me be." She kept walking again.  

"Frisk?" 

"Just do whatever, it's not like I'm in charge of anything in my life," she said as she kept walking. 

Sans was internally starting to scream as he caught back up to her. He stayed in front of her, walking backwards. "Come on, ladykid. Let's relax, okay? We can go back to the car and work on this, okay? Come on?" Dangit. She was still crying. It wasn't like Frisk at all, and emotions weren't exactly something he could physically battle. 

Where were Undyne and Asriel? Maybe the little cat would cheer her up again. Anything at this rate. _Okay. What do people do with emotional pregnant women?_ He checked his phone. _Oh._ "Sure, let's go for a walk together. How about around the block?" 

Frisk stopped and turned the other way again, then turned back. "I don't know. I don't know what to do." 

"Okay, relax." 

"Stop saying that!" Frisk turned the other way again, and then turned back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell." 

"Hey, it's okay." Sans felt useless. "This is kind of natural. Take it easy. Your body is adjusting to your changes inside, and it's making your hormones go a little whack-a-doodle. So, you want to walk? Let's walk." 

"I don't know what I want." Frisk wiped the tears out of her eyes. "I don't want to be crying. This is pathetic. I've gone through so much and I'm crying over my car. But, I can't help it." 

"Well, hey? You can pick out the new one. I bet you'll find one you like," Sans insisted. "I won't haggle. Let's go to a nicer place and you can pick whichever one you want. Okay?" She nodded. Good. Progress. 

"But. It won't be the same," Frisk said. "It was my first car. I got my first dents in that car. I learned to drive in my car. I took my car everywhere. I always had my car." She was starting to cry harder. "But, it's just a car. I've lost everything that was mine, and Papyrus and Alphys are trapped, and most of my family is missing, and I keep dwelling on this car, and I can't stop crying, and I hate that! I'm Frisk, I don't get like this over a stupid car." Then, she looked at him directly. 

Sans was hit with so much, he was surprised he didn't stumble back. He sensed a little something from Frisk last night, but she had ignored him directly. But, her eyes were speaking volumes.  

He could pick up on a lot of little things, especially lying and telling the truth from eyes, but Frisk's were so vulnerable he saw _everything_. He knew everything when he stared back at them. Apparently, her changing hormones couldn't cover even one single thing away from him. 

He saw how mad she was when she didn't get a cookie or a toy as a kid. He saw how ultimately scared she had been when she came to the Underground at eight, and how she was just as nervous the second time around. He saw how maddening it was for her to have her whole life's memories ripped away because they weren't even hers.  

Her will to try. Her will to improve. How much she'd do for her pets. For the Underground. How she felt about broccoli. How she really wasn't lying about the bad breath.  

How she felt when she heard his jokes. How she felt around him. What made her happy. What made her sad. It was like he'd been there every step of the way. He even saw the fact that she _knew_ he wasn't as happy as he let on all the time.  

He saw that she wasn’t in any kind of control to read him back, but she had gained that ability slightly too. Yikes.

He even saw more. So much more. He saw why she was really missing her car, and how scared she was about the twins. How much she had wanted to be a doctor, but how she went with being a vet instead. How much she wanted others to have believed her about her time Underground. The counselors. The therapy. How she felt about everyone believing she was a liar and a fraud, or disturbed in the head. 

He saw the conflict between her biological mother and Tori's family in her. He saw her plans for the distant future, after she got established and saved the Underground. She had wanted to find someone, settle down into a nice home, and actually have kids. She wanted to be a mom after all. Just not yet, and not like that.

He had to tear himself away. It was like he looked into her soul a thousand times deep. He was surprised the power of that didn't knock out his one hit point because it was a lot to take in! And as soon as she looked away, it was all gone. Like it never happened, and she just moved walking in the other direction again. 

He trotted after her again, knowing she wasn't aware of anything that happened. Her pain, her fears, her happiness, he had felt everything. And the confusing, tumbling little thoughts that were killing her inside right now.  

He didn't care. He _had_ to try to help her feel better. 

It might work, it might not. After all she wasn't a skeleton, she was human. But, she was holding a skeleton so for all he knew maybe it would work? "Calm down, ladykid. Just, let me try something." He tried to have him face her, but she was still twitching all over the place. "Come on, it's just me. Not hurting you, I swear. I just need you to open your mouth just a little. I'm going to try something." 

Frisk sniffled but opened her mouth. 

"Little bigger," Sans insisted. "You've got way smaller ones." 

 

Smaller ones what? Frisk watched as Sans closed his eye sockets. She watched as a strange blue tongue made an appearance right before it went into her mouth. _Kissing me?!_ No, no, he wasn't doing that. She felt him . . . caressing the back of her teeth gently. He touched her mouth a little, but mainly focused on her teeth. 

It sounded strange, but she actually felt a degree of calmness flow over her body. 

"There you go," Sans said. "Didn't know if that would work, but you are holding a skeleton. Glad it did." He gestured with his bony thumb. "You ready to go back now? We really should get going." 

Frisk nodded her head, still reeling in the weird sensation. "What was that?" 

"Well, believe it or not, they didn't always have matches," Sans said. "Think it's a more recent thing. Skeletons had a different way of handling things back then. Sorry if it felt weird, but it looked like it worked." He winked at her. "Looks like Ol' Sans' tongue works better than a match, huh?" 

Frisk didn't know what to say. That was . . . weird. Calming but weird.  

"You work fast, don't you?" 

Frisk and Sans looked to their right and saw Undyne and Asriel. 

"It looks like while we were picking up the pets, you were picking up something else," Asriel said toward Sans.  

"Sorry," Sans said, "I was just running a ** _cavity_** search," he joked. 

"Only a matter of time I suppose, but be careful. We don't know what that having twin souls could do." 

"Aye, aye, prince," Sans said. "If it makes her hornier, I'll just have to sacrifice myself for the team." 

Frisk covered her forehead. Why did Sans have to get like that sometimes? "He was calming me on the back of my teeth." 

"Yeah," Sans said. "First we **_Dentist_** , and then we did that." 

Asriel groaned. "I don't need details. Did you get a car?" 

"No," Sans said. "We are going to check out another place first. Frisk needs to pick out the car. It is replacing hers." 

"Oh, sure," Asriel complained. "It's not like monsters aren't searching out to probably kill us, age her, kill her, and probably kill the twins in the process. Oh no, let's focus on a car of all things." 

_Oh, that little-_ Just like he thought, Frisk started to walk away again and most likely started to cry again. Okay. Royalty. Should be nice. "You are a **_royal_** pain in the butt," Sans said, forgetting his own advice. Besides right now, they were practically brothers. "Frisk is tender right now you little crown nugget, her hormones are all over the place. I finally calm her down, and you start her up all over again?" 

Asriel sneered. "Geez, just use a-" 

"Can't mix and **_match_** for twenty-four hours," Sans said. "So, excuse me while I try and calm her down again." He muttered to himself as he started to go after Frisk. "Hey, ladykid. Come on. It's okay." 

"Okay?" Undyne looked toward Asriel. "Who's pregnant, Sans or Frisk?" It looked like the possessive monster instinct was kicking in. "Definitely his." 

"Yes, I know," Asriel said before she spoke. "Still, all this risk for a car?" 

They watched Sans trot back over toward them. "Great, just great. She's in the car again, says pick whatever gets the job done, and is _profusely apologizing for her feelings_." He had no eyes of friendliness toward Asriel.  

"I just pointed out the obvious," Asriel said, standing up for himself. "We need to keep going." 

"Fine, I'll point out the obvious too," San replied. "Fact is? Don't matter how much we drive, monsters could come from any direction. We aren't moving from the mountain, we are staying away from others. So the fact is? We could be driving into trouble, or driving out of trouble. Ugh. I'm going back to the salesman to take the car he wanted me to take," Sans groaned. "But later, we're trading cars again for her. I'll be back." 

Undyne watched Sans take off in one direction, while Asriel took off in another. Towards Frisk. "Oh great, now what?" 

\-------------------------------- 

Frisk looked by her window at Asriel. He got in the van Sans just bought from the other side. 

"Howdy, Sis. Listen," Asriel said. "I didn't mean to come down so hard-" 

"I'm sorry!" Frisk grabbed onto him tightly. "I didn't mean to care so much about my car, it's just that, it's my car. And I know that it's just one car, and it can be replaced, and I know I shouldn't care so much about my car, I do. And I know I'm putting us all at risk because I was selfish about my car and-" 

"Hey, it's okay, we're fine." Asriel hugged her back. "Whoah, it's okay." 

"No, it's not because I'm Frisk, you know?" She sniffled. "I don't get this worked up over a car. Because it's just a car, and I shouldn't care. I never let things get this bad, do I? I mean, I'm not really so selfish that I can't let go of my car?" She stroked her interior. "I always wanted white interior. My parents always said it would be bad because dirt would show, but I bought my car and got white interior. It did get dirty. I shouldn't have got white because I really couldn't take care of white. I was just paying my parents back, and trying to show off that I could do it. I already screwed up my poor car, I don't even deserve it." 

"Geez, Frisk, calm down," Asriel insisted, cradling her. "Wow. Okay, it's fine. Sans is getting something temporary right now, and you can get a car you want later. Promise. When it's safer, any car you want. On me even." 

"No, no," Frisk said, feeling even worse. "Don't be like that. It's just a car." 

"Well, it's just that." She heard Asriel sniffle. "You know, I hate it when you cry." 

"Oh no, I'm making you cry?" Frisk asked. That just made her worse as she clung onto him. "I didn't mean to make you cry too. Stupid, stupid me." 

"Come on, let's move out of here." Asriel dried his eyes and got out of the car with Frisk. "Why don't you ride with your brother for a bit? Undyne can take over for Sans." He directed her toward the blue car they got. "Your pets are in there too. Maybe they'll make you feel better?" 

"Maybe." Her dumb self and this obsession over a car and crying was probably driving Sans nuts anyhow. After all, poor Papyrus and Alphys were in trouble, and _she_ was crying over the loss of a car. They were stuck hard enough in a predicament together, she didn't want to push him to hating her. She knocked on the window and saw Krisp E. Cream meow at her. 

"What are you doing?" Undyne asked as Frisk got in. 

"We are switching," Asriel insisted. "You can give Sans a break. I'm sure dealing with his brother stuck inside another barrier is stressful enough. I'll take over driving this one. Besides, the other one is bigger. More power." 

"More power is good," Undyne agreed, "but I'm not so sure Sans would agree with you." 

"He deserves a break," Frisk said as she petted Krisp E. Cream. "Make him feel better if you can because I'd be lousy at that right now." 

Undyne shrugged. "This is a waste of time. He won't go for it." She left out of the car, and a few minutes later, she was trotting over with Sans. 

"Hey." Sans leaned on the driver's side where Asriel was sitting. Then, he started to click in Asriel in monster. 

What? Frisk looked toward Sans. He didn't look happy. Now what happened? 

 

Asriel groaned and got out of the driver's door, speaking monster too. " _What? Look, I understand what the problem was a lot better. I promise, I'll be more sensitive about it._ _Golly,_ _I had no idea how much this pregnancy would affect her already."_  

_"I drive with Frisk,_ " Sans said. _"I always drive with Frisk._ " He was tapping his slippered toe. _"You can't give her to anyone else_ _._ _I established that already."_  

_"Yes, I know,_ " Asriel said. _"I remember your elegant speech about her no-no spot. Yes, she is yours, but_ _I figured you could use a break,"_  

_"Don't figure for me."_  

_"_ _Undyne_ _was right, you are getting possessive."_  

_"Possessive?"_ Sans took a step backward. _"Well."_ He took another step forward. _"You know what? I don't really have to deal with this right now,_ ** _brother_** _. I've got the monster I think of as my_ _real_ _brother trapped in a barrier as blackmail. So, yeah, maybe I am a little possessive."_  

_"Golly, that's all your worried about?_ _The little souls inside Frisk will be fine,"_ Asriel said, _"I will be careful with Frisk's emotions while we ride. I_ _can really be a good brother. Gosh, we've always been like best friends._  

Sans rubbed the back of his neck. _"No,_ _you're not getting it. S_ _he rides with me,"_ Sans insisted. He poked the prince in the chest with each point. _"She rides with me. She lives with me. She shares a room with_ _me. She sleeps with me. And if she has needs that need fulfilled, then I take care of it._ _Capisce_ _?"_  

_"_ _But she's my sister. I just wanted . . . well, can I ride with you two then?"_ Asriel offered. _"I miss her."_  

_"Like I don't miss Papyrus? Like I don't miss_ _my_ _life?"_ Sans complained. _" No, wait, that didn't come out right."_

" _Our parents are missing,"_ Asriel reminded him, " _so if you think keeping me away from my sister is somehow making you feel better about being kept away from_ _your_ _own brother, then that's not fair."_  

_"It's not that,"_ Undyne said as she came toward them. _"I told Frisk to take the pets and kennels and to drive with Sans for awhile longer. She should be coming out of the car soon. Sans, go ahead and drive off. We'll be right behind you."_  

_"Happily."_ Sans looked toward Asriel a bit before taking off to the other car. 

"Ooh!" Asriel fumed. "Super de dooper ignoramus, that's not fair at all," he said as Sans went by. "Sometimes I think he's an okay guy, but there's a part of me that just wants to strangle his goofy trashbag looking face!"  

"I don't want to mess around and fight about this," Undyne said. "Alphys and Papyrus are in trouble, Asriel! The sooner we get to a more safe environment, the faster we can help them." 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 MF

fun level 71 MN


	32. Looping

 

_ **We are visiting temporarily the parallels. It doesn't matter which is which, since it's in a loop, but I decided to go ahead and address the fun levels involved. Just not anything else yet. Not needed yet.** _

 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

**Behind** **Chuckney's** **. . .**  

"You sure you wanna be the one to check this out?" Sans asked Asriel again. After a day of driving, everyone ate and then checked into a hotel. Sans with Frisk and Undyne with Asriel. They didn't get around to new clothes yet, but Asriel said he wanted to check out his kingdom first. His simple shirt and jeans were also a lot less conspicuous. 

"You won't leave my sister's side for very long, and Undyne has great fighting power if anything happens," Asriel said. "Besides, I've always been fairly good at finding out things." 

 "Just be careful, Prince Asriel," Sans warned him. "See if you can dig up something else that'll help. So far all I know is they are trapped in a barrier. Call me when you're ready. I'll be back at the hotel." 

"Risk for a kingdom is royalty's job too, you know," Asriel insisted. "Get going already." He watched Sans take off and started to walk. The barrier really wasn't that far at all, and it was like a thick fog. He went through it easily to the other side. It enveloped a great deal of the mountain. 

'Monsters' seemed to still be walking around in their human forms and monster forms. And considering monster-humans were most at risk, some of them could have actually been just regular humans with some monster in them. "Howdy, ma'am," Asriel said to a young woman. "I'm new to this barrier. Do you know where we get all established?" 

"I don't know," she said. "Basically, find a home, and take it as yours before someone else moves in. All the pure humans got scared off long ago. News covers it as mass hysteria." 

"Oh, okay," Asriel said. "Sounds about what I would expect then. Say, do you know what happened to the ones who created this mess?" 

"Oh. Yes," she said. "They are dead." 

What?! "They're . . . dead? Gosh, that's horrible. It wasn't their fault it happened."  

"Well, they aren't dead dead," she insisted, "but sort of. They are soul-trapped." 

"Soul-what?" 

"Soul-trapped," she said. "It's the newest kind of barrier defense amongst enemies. They are standing. They can even be possessed to walk and talk, which is kind of creepy, but their souls are inside the barrier form itself. If they leave, the magic stops and they die." 

"That's . . . horrible," Asriel said, piecing it together. "Their soul is inside the actual barrier holding them, not in their own bodies? But. I mean, they are technically dead, but not. I see. Well, can their souls be recovered?" 

"Oh. I don't know. I don't know enough about it," she said. "I'm sorry. I don't know why they would even bother with such a thing. Once they lose their souls, they are technically dead. Why keep them standing?" 

 _To trick Sans into believing they are fine when he comes back. Those liars_ _!_ "Gosh, thanks for all the friendly new gossip," Asriel said, being polite and kind to not give away how horrified he'd been. "Hope we end up being neighbors!" 

Asriel talked to three more random monsters on his way up, each with a different excuse or means to greet them. And he found out more disturbing facts. The 'trapped-soul' barrier was a torture chamber more than a barrier. If one went close to the barrier, they could actually hear several different screaming souls.

It was brought up and taken down time after time, dragging souls within it, whether human or monster. There was no way to use the souls actual power, making it 'legal' to use for prisoners. 

And . . . 

And there was only one way they could still be saved, where their souls would come back into them.

While their bodies were still inside. Once the barrier was taken down, their bodies would be gone forever, crumbled into dust. Their souls continually trapped. And only the casters themselves could fix it. 

They were using it to make Sans come back. They were _forcing_ him to come back with Frisk. 

Souls could be offered from the outside as a sacrifice but there would be no chance those could be saved. 

Asriel took a deep breath and texted Sans the news he learned.  

\-------------------------------------- 

 **Hotel** **. . .**  

"Making it harder to do this," Sans yawned as he tried to put his bony hand back on Frisk's belly again. He'd been sleeping, but she was jostling everywhere. 

"But I'm c-cold," Frisk complained as she curled up tighter in the covers. "I want lava." 

"They don't have any lava round these parts," Sans said, watching his bony hand getting extra covered again. Her belly was the coldest, and his non-fleshy hand wasn't helping. "Settle down, geez. I'm like a heat pack, just give me a few minutes." He heard her whine. "Come on, Frisk. Settle down." 

"I'm a popsicle." 

"Does that mean I get to lick you?" 

"Sans, I'm not in the mood for jokes, I'm freezing." 

"Whoah. **_Chilling_** discovery there. **_Snow_** idea where that came from." He teased her once more before settling back down to sleep. But before he could go back to sleep again, he heard his phone. "Ah, the new brother doth summon a taxi." He moved away and reached his phone. It was a text. 

 **Asriel** **: He lied.**  

 **Asriel** **: It's bad.**  

\------------------------------------------- 

 **Chuckney's** **. . .**  

Asriel waited for him, but he didn't speak right away. 

"So, what's going on?" Sans asked. "You find out anything that could help? Want Undyne to take a whack at it?" 

 Asriel did not look comical in any way. He was holding himself high like royalty. "I regret to inform you, Sans the Skeleton, that for all intent and purposes that Alphys, the official Royal Scientist, and Papyrus the Skeleton are no longer among us." 

Sans. Sans didn't know how to react to that. "Watcha mean?" He knew. Oh, he knew as soon as Asriel stood up formally like that and began his words with 'I regret to inform'. He knew. But, maybe there was some really thin chance that the prince was over reacting? Or that something was just wrong with the universe a few seconds and magically fixed itself? 

"They are being used against you," Asriel said. "They are in a barrier that is a torture chamber. It is holding their souls within. Their bodies can be manipulated to walk and talk, but . . . they aren't there anymore." 

"Nuh uh." 

"Once the barrier comes down, their bodies will be gone and their souls will be trapped forever." 

"Nuh uh. Nuh uh." Sans rubbed his skull. '"No way, nope, Papyrus. He can't be gone. Him and Alphys, they aren't gone. There _has_ to be a way to get them back." 

"There isn't," Asriel said. "They are only using the barrier to show off their bodies, so they could trick you into believing they are still alive." 

"They are still alive!" Sans insisted. "Just, inside a barrier, separate from their bodies." With their souls trapped forever.  

"Sans." Asriel put his hand gently on his shoulder. "They are gone." 

Sans didn't feel good at all. His bones felt weak and he rattled slightly as he moved backward. "Maybe someone lied? Did you talk to multiple monsters?"  

"Yes," Asriel confirmed. "I talked to several. They planned on punishing them no matter what you do," he said. "I'm . . . I'm sorry." 

"So." Sans hobbled a bit. "What? They just took their souls to trick me to give up Frisk or something? Is that it? Is that _all_ they were worth?!" He kicked the ground. "That isn't all they were worth, it wasn't! There must be _something_ else I can do. How to rescue the souls inside? There has to be a way, their bodies are trapped inside. As long as they have a body, they should be able to come back." 

"There isn't much we can do," Asriel said.  

"Oh yeah?" Sans scratched his skull. "So, Papyrus is gonna . . . unless I . . . no, not even if I . . ." He paced back and forth. 

"Yes. There's nothing we can really do," Asriel said, "so, we should get back. Take a break. Get some rest." 

Sans just stared at him. His teeth never moved, like always. No sound came from him. "Papyrus. I gotta do something." 

"It's too risky," Asriel said. "You won't be able to-" 

"He's my brother. And Alphys, she's my friend. And, neither of them, no, it can't happen. I won't let it." 

"Sans, it is what it is." 

"No, it's _not_. Where are they being held?" 

"Sans. Frisk. Twins." 

"Where, Asriel?" Sans said. "The lab, right?" 

"No. They are going to catch you," Asriel warned him, trying to stop him from walking off. "They know if you come back, that is going to be the first place to expect you." 

"I don't care, I don't care," Sans kept repeating, "I don't care what happens to me! Pap still has at least another thousand years, and, and, he's gonna be an uncle. Uncle Papyrus. No, it won't happen! It can't happen." He rubbed his eye sockets over and over. "There are still bodies. There must be some kind of reverse action." He watched Asriel's eyes, judging him. Judging everything he could. Even the slightest twitch. "There's something isn't there? Yeah, there's something. A sacrifice, right? Yep, there is. Will it free them both?" 

"Are you kidding? You are going to have little monsters soon. You need to take care of Frisk!" 

A sacrifice would work. Sans could see it clearly. "I leave all honors to Papyrus," Sans said. "He's a good monster, he'll take care of her. Just tell me where they are keeping them or I'll figure this out myself." 

Asriel lost his composed stature to a more giving up stance. "Let's go to the lab, and I'll give you directions from there." 

\---------------------------------- 

 **The Lab . . .**  

Asriel watched Sans head toward the room above where Alphys and Papyrus were being held in. When they reached it, Asriel put a hole through the floor so they could look into it and not get caught. It was a distance down below them, but Papyrus and Alphys bodies were each inside of a barrier.

"Papyrus," Sans called to him. "Just hang on." 

"It's no good, Sans," Papyrus called to him. He didn't call from his body though, but from the barrier form.  "Get out of here." 

"No way," Sans said. "I'll figure out a way for you to get out of that thing." 

"H-he's right," Alphys voice came from inside the barrier too. "You can't save us, Sans. We can't even control our bodies anymore. We are lucky to even communicate still," she warned him. 

"Yes," Papyrus' voice agreed. "So, get out. Goodbye, Brother." 

"Nuh uh," Sans said. "No way, Pap, it's not goodbye." He teleported down toward the front of the barrier. "So, a soul nabbing one, huh? I just need to sacrifice another monster." 

"Another monster?" Papyrus' voice asked. "What other monster?" 

"Myself." 

"What?!" Papyrus shouted. "No way, you are going to be a dad, Sans!" 

"I have to, Pap, 'cause I'm not gonna live knowing I just let this happen to you two. Your souls aren't going to be trapped like that."  

"No way!" Papyrus' voice shouted at him. "Don't you see? You have too much to live for now, you aren't wasting your life like that. I won't let you!" 

"Pap, I'm not giving you a choice." 

"Sans!"  

"When you get out, get out," Sans said. "Just, take care of Frisk. And um. Tell her that . . . uh . . ." He wiggled his hands in his coat. "She was a lot more than a container to me." 

"What's that even mean?" 

"She'll know. Just make her happy. She likes jokes," Sans said. "Tell her a joke. Make her smile. She's pretty when she smiles. Make her smile for yourself, and you'll never let her go." Sans extended his bony hand outward toward the barrier. _As long as everyone is safe, this is worth it._  

"Smiley Idiot!" 

Sans watched as Asriel jumped down to stop him. 

"No! There's time, we can figure out something else," Asriel pushed him back. Sans tried to use his own magic, but Asriel was much stronger. "No. They are still conscious, so they aren't dead, you can see for yourself. You know about a sacrifice, but maybe there's something else. Do not be so quick to sacrifice yourself!" 

Sans tried to shove past him. "What else is there? You expect me to just leave my brother to rot inside a barrier for the rest of eternity?" 

"Sans the Skeleton. Be reasonable. There is time to figure out a different solution. Like I said. Go get some rest," Asriel said. "Your brother does not want this for you. You have a different responsibility now. To the princess and to your future heirs. Do you understand that?" 

"When they lift the barrier, it's over!" Sans yelled. "They'll never come back!"

"And if they think we don't know the truth, then-" 

"But everyone does! Except that jerk. Maybe he did know too." 

"Perhaps. Perhaps he was trying to save your pathetic life. Maybe this is a secret that wasn't supposed to be known, but now is. You know how things get," Asriel said, stopping him as he tried to dodge the other way. But, as powerful as he is, Sans always dodged faster than anyone. 

However, when Sans touched the barrier, Asriel was in the middle of grabbing his bony hand, and went with him. 

**fun level 72 . . .**

 

"I don't know, I think this is all confusing," Frisk said.  

Sans looked around. Couch. He was on Frisk's old couch? "Huh?" 

"Are you absolutely sure about this, Sans?" Frisk asked him. 

"Sure of what?" 

"Don't joke around with me," she warned him. "You are asking for me to be serious, so I am being very serious with the matter." 

"Where's Alphys and Papyrus? Where's Asriel?" 

" . . . are you feeling okay?" Frisk touched his skull lightly. "They are in the Underground. All but Asriel. Why would you call him Asriel? He's Flowey?" 

"He's what?" 

"He's-" 

 

  
**Fun level 73 . . .**

 

Sans looked around himself again.  

"Sans? Did you not catch that?" 

Sans looked to the left of him where Frisk stood in a composed dress that she had worn when she was going on her nice dates, choosing her prince. _What the heck is going on?_  

"Are you alright, Sans?" Frisk asked. "You're sweating." 

"Excuse me?" A random monster he'd never seen tugged on his coat. Oh, he wasn't wearing his old coat anymore. It was some kind of yellow jacket. "Can you tell me what she's saying?" 

"What's going on?" Sans tried to think. He hit the soul barrier. It should have took him out. Maybe he was having flashbacks of his life before he turned to dust? He could almost buy it, except that he never changed to some yellow jacket, and he had no idea who the monster was that was next to him on this courting.  

 

  
**fun level 65 . . .**

 

Sans looked around again. He changed again. He was wearing something different, but not his old coat. A newer coat. Still blue, but different. He was wearing pants though, and- 

"Sans, is that you? You better not be trying to hide from me!" 

Frisk? Except she sounded mad. "What the hey?" He watched her coming toward him holding something.  

"Shovel off all day with Papyrus, not even a word," she complained, handing him the bundle. "No phone call. No text. Don't even tell me 'well, babe, my phone wasn't working,' 'cause it's magic. It always works." She crossed her arms. "You promised you'd watch her tonight. No taking back promises." 

"I always keep a promise," Sans said looking at the little bundle. He unwrapped it and saw a skeleton. _I knew it. I'm going through different timelines._ "Papyrus is safe? Alphys is safe?" 

"Of course they are safe," Frisk said. "You just spent the day with Papyrus. I know. He told on you. Now, my turn to nap. Get night down with days, will you?" 

"What the heck does that mean? What did we do differently?" Sans looked around the place as quick as he could, trying to discover the secret. "Did you become a Princess? Underground, Frisk?" 

Frisk chuckled. "What are you talking about?" 

 

"You never had a damaged soul?" Sans asked. 

"A damaged soul? I don't get it, are you playing some kind of game with me?" Frisk chuckled. "Really?" 

"Okay. This." Sans held out the little bundle. "This thing, if we weren't Underground, and you weren't a princess, then how'd this little guy get here, huh?" 

"Thing? Little guy?" Frisk took him back. "Sans, you don't seem yourself. Are you okay? 

 

\-------------------------------   
**fun level 66: Missing Frisk**

Sans found himself bouncing from one timeline he didn't belong to, to the next until he finally found himself on his back. Staring up at . . . "Gaster? Hey!" He almost trampled over himself, seeing someone he really needed to talk to. _Please give me long enough._  

Gaster was torn up to pieces along different timelines, but Sans had traveled so far to a point where he was no longer involved in those timelines. Frisk wasn't there. He was in the middle of the lab. It was a timeline, a rare timeline, where Gaster had not been ripped apart!  

Hard to believe, but just like Frisk, there was a timeline where what was supposed to go wrong, went right. Just like Frisk saved every monster instead of killing even one, there was a time where Gaster survived his dangerous experiments. "WD, I've missed ya, but I've got to get your help! See, it takes a newborn soul human-monster to open the barrier. I had that with a human called Frisk, but because of it, Papyrus and Alphys were used against me. They were put in a soul-trap barrier."

"Uuhh . . ."

"Yeah, I know, a lot to process, you can do it! I was touching the barrier to sacrifice myself for them but Asriel touched it with me. I'm stuck in some sort of timeline loop. Asriel's got seven souls. Could that explain it? Is this gonna stop? Can I save Papyrus? Can I get back to Frisk?" 

"Uuuhhh?"  

 _Prove your genius. Come on!_  

"I . . . could consult the parallel influx of eternally shifting outcomes?" Gaster took his bony hand. "This is going to really hurt." 

Timeline machine. "Yeah, I know. Do it as fast as possible." Sans didn't have flesh or blood that was easy to read. He closed his eye sockets shut as he heard Gaster's small drill. He gritted his teeth as he felt it go in. It hurt, but at the same time, he needed to know! He felt liquid life essence dripping from out of his bone and felt the wrist pads go around on him.  

Gaster started to check the results. "The you of this time is not going to be happy with that pain I just inflicted. Hopefully he spares me," he chuckled. "Oh, let's see. You are definitely flummoxing all over the place, the machine can't seem to keep up with the gobbledy gook. It is mentioning a seven souled prince. Asriel? Ah, so the King and Queen had a son where you are from? Neat."  

Sans trembled as he felt so much liquid leave him. 

"Your path is difficult, Sans, but I have something that is experimental. It could kill you, but your problem looks like you would want to give it a shot. It won't work for monsters that belong to the timeline it was created in. Since you are an anomaly, it might work. Oh goodie!" 

Sans crumpled on the floor. "Hey, I'm already sacrificing myself, so if it helps, I can be a goodie." 

"I don't know what this barrier is doing that you said you touched with a seven soul individual, but if these are strong souls, it will be a few hundred years before you stop. Maybe even thousands." 

Sans felt Gaster try to hold him up. 

"Not much time I suppose. You get a little more time each time you move. Soon it will be days, months, years, but you'll never stay still. Unless." He dragged him to a machine Sans had never seen before. "We get you back home. Gonna have to 'call' this other seven souled individual." Gaster started the machine and Sans felt his skull spinning. When he woke up, he saw Prince Asriel beside him. 

"There's half the problem, not traveling together." Gaster pulled on a lever of his machine. "Now, I've got a hold of both of you so you won't disappear." He looked toward Sans. "This should send you back to your correct timeline. You know timelines hate anomalies, so I'm sure this will work. I just don't quite . . ."  

Sans skull was still spinning. He was going to need patched up soon or he'd be dead. "Time, Gaster." 

"Oh, I have you two basically magnetized. No worries." 

"I mean dying now," Sans said, his bony hand trembling more than ever. 

"Sans?" Asriel asked. "Who's this goofball?" 

"The most brilliant mind ever to grace monster kind," Sans said, trying to concentrate. "Except he can forget the little things. WD, come on." 

"I know, I know, hang on," Gaster insisted. "You said monster-human newborn souls . . . tracking a Frisk in your timeline . . . and . . . meeting . . ." 

Ugh. Leave it to Gaster. Finding the spot was supposed to be the easy part, the timeline wasn't. He always worked backwards. Then again, it was clear he'd never heard of Frisk. That timeline was very far from his own. 

"Hey!" Asriel warned Gaster. "Sans is dying over here! Speed it up!" 

"Well, it's tough. You want to get the exact time," Gaster said to Asriel. "I can get the timeline, but the exact time is tough. You don't want to go before these little miracle monsters come. It could corrupt chances of getting out. But I don't want to just throw you in years down the road. That's not polite." 

"Oh, geez," Asriel groaned. "Sans. Dying. How about helping him first?" 

"Such a fuss," Gaster complained. "Not very polite, are you? Did not take after your father." 

"What do you mean?" Asriel moved toward him. "Don't talk about me like that. I am Prince Asriel, and you've still not addressed me as such." 

"Not in this timeline you aren't," Gaster said. "Seven souled strange prince, are at least one of those souls human? If so, come over here. You're going to lay your hand right in there." 

Asriel looked toward the hot center. "Why?" 

"I need one of your soul hearts to do this." Gaster was staring at his machine. "You will stick your hand in that mini-core in a minute. You see, this absolutely wonderful device is my life's ambition! I almost fell in numerous times in the prototype. Actually, I do that more often than I should in all my experiments. You see, it works with the complexities of a soul with wishes that normally cannot be granted. I created it for King Asgore, trying to get one of the human souls we had to increase its own power. Alas, it doesn't work with anything that belongs to _this_ timeline, so it's been useless. Well, now it's not!  

"Shut up and hurry faster, good citizen!" 

"You are a strange one, aren't you? I wonder what combination of souls are inside of you?" 

"There is no time for wondering or time to care about it," Asriel said, "just do it. If it makes things better, if it stops Sans from being a buffoon and I stop rippling around in time, then just do it. Please." 

"It should stop rippling around in time, but I don't think anything can stop Sans from being a buffoon," Gaster laughed. "Okay, on the count of ten, stick your hand into that hot pit of fire right there in the center," Gaster said. "Or three? Would you like three or ten? Let's go with three. No, ten. No, three. Oh, I forgot, when you shove your hand into the core, make sure you think about what you want the most. Don't think too much, pick one or two really important things. I imagine that will be hard though because it's like thinking while touching lava. All you will probably manage is one. Also, you are aware that losing a soul will change something drastic about you?" 

"I'll become a flower, I know!" Asriel said. "One . . . two . . . three!" He shoved his hand into the mini-core. 

"I need Papyrus and Alphys safe. I want Sans safe-" 

"-Don’t do more than two-" 

"-but I want Frisk safe. I want the twin souls safe. I want Chara to still be safe-" 

"-no, no, no! Too many!-" 

" I don't want to be an evil flower. I just want everyone to be safe though. I want the whole Underground to be safe. I just want everyone to be safe!" 

"Oh fart nuggets, that won't turn out good." 

 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 Missing Frisk: This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart.

fun level 71 MN


	33. Oversurface

 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 

Asriel opened his eyes. _Please, don't be an evil flower. Please, don't be an evil flower. Please, not a freaking flower!_ He looked down at himself, and he was his usual goat self still. _Huh?_ He looked around himself, and realized he was in some sort of security room. In front of him were infrared screens of the Underground, as well as locators with names along it. "What is this place?" 

Was he still skipping around? Did Gaster's thing not work? Well, he wasn't a flower, so he didn't use his soul heart. So? He investigated the data in front of him, waiting to see if he ever skipped. 

He didn't. He was home. "I asked for everyone to be safe. How can just throwing me in here keep everyone safe?" Science wasn't his biggest forte, but the screens and the way everything was dumbed down. It looked like he could control it.  

There was one part that worked for searching locations of people. He typed in Papyrus, and found him in the lab, but his soul and body were both moving around together. Good, he was freed. He clicked on infrared and could see Papyrus and Alphys both walking around slightly. There was even a hear button on the side menu. 

"I like this. It makes me feel smart," Asriel chuckled as he hit hear. On the screen, text started to appear. 

Papyrus: Sans! Sans, where are you? 

Alphys: I think he is gone, Papyrus. He and Asriel, they both just disappeared. 

Papyrus: Saaans! I'm okay now, so please come out? Please?! 

"Poor guy." Asriel clicked off of hear. "Okay. They are freed. We stopped traveling in time. So, how does this make everyone happy?" He typed in Sans and found him, at his first post after the ruins. He hit hear. 

Sans: *snoring* 

Sans was actually sleeping? Save him and he goes to sleep? "How curious." Then again, he said Frisk and Chara too. He said everyone. Curious, he typed in Frisk. She was located in the ruins. "Uh oh." How was that supposed to be safe? He typed in Chara. She couldn't be located. 

He moved over toward a middle computer. It had different keys on it. "Please be simple to work too." When he typed in a search name, he got different options. "Oh no." 

Forget. Remember. Manipulate.  

Not wanting to screw around on Sans, Asriel searched for a simple froggit in the Ruins. He hit Forget and was hit with thousands of options, a search option, an event choice, a day choice, an individual choice. "Individual, huh?" That was interesting. 

He went back and hit Remember. Once again, thousands of options, all of them similar to forget. 

"Okay, Froggit, sorry but I gotta see just how far people have manipulated this kingdom." Asriel hit manipulate and another huge range of options came up. "Hmm." He picked the search option and typed "Talk to". Afterwards, the choice 'who' popped up. "Sans." After that, another choice popped up. What to say? "Wake up!" There were even more options to add but he clicked ready.  

Afterward it listed the steps and the magic that would be used to complete the task. It also had a warning about which kinds of magic were exclusive and not to be used by anyone in the staff without proper access. Yeah, like age magic he bet. He clicked yes for ready and watched it. 

Step by step, and hop by hop, he watched the Froggit close up hopping from the ruins. "Oh, wow." The Froggit went through the walls of the ruins like a ghost. He continued to hop and to hop until a dialogue box opened, letting him know the talk was initiated. Then complete showed on the screen. 

Such . . . power. And by the warning he saw displayed, by mere workers! Controlled by mere workers. "Heh. Put into this place will make everyone safe? Maybe it will." He glared at the screens in front of him. "Maybe if I burned this entire place to hell, this havoc will stop." 

There was probably a reason no one had done that yet, so Asriel treaded lightly. He went into a help topic and found out any mind being controlled when it went 'offline', could be wiped out. "That would be bad. How do I untie the mind?" He moved over toward the next big panel. "Characters? Events? Drafts of Events?" He went in and saw the most horrible things. All because of control.  

He had to break control. That had to be what saved the Underground. Visiting help again, he found his answer. In case of emergency, RESET. 

His spine tingled when he read that. Reset? He could reset the Underground to a certain date. He picked a couple of days ago, before the mess with Papyrus started, but it wouldn't do it. The system knew the barrier was partway open. 

"An enclosed space?" Asriel clicked help again. "Oh." A barrier within a barrier. "I should really just get Sans. He'd know what to do." 

But, he started to hear sounds in a room behind him. _There's no time!_  

"Hey, did you hear something?" 

Asriel hid underneath the computer table. It was too wide open so he crawled along the floor until he ended up behind a few boxes. His feet were still sticking out. 

"Nah, I didn't hear anything. You better reset the whole thing though. Until we figure out the next step, at least most of these monsters won't be a pain anymore." 

"We'll get in trouble if we do that. We're supposed to be helping them now." 

"Fuck it, paycheck or not, Steve, those assholes can't win. It's bad enough they are out there in huge numbers already playing incognito with people." 

"Alright, Ethan, alright."  

Asriel heard someone come in and start messing with the computer. 

"Where do we reset it at?" 

"Just, default." 

"We can't do that. The computer warns that there is a human in there. The default would restart minds eighteen years ago. They'll be trying to kill her." 

"The fuck should I care?" 

"Well. She's human." 

"If it's a human down there again, then it's got to be the bitch that started the mess in the first place." 

"Oh yeah. Fuck her. Oh wait, Ethan, this could be even better." Asriel heard more buttons being clicked. "Put up a simple barrier behind the castle so their stupid minds don't register shit. Analyzing new monsters . . . not many, didn't think so. Too damn far up the mountain." 

"Come on, man. Our asses should not be here, Steve." 

"I know, I know, but watch this shit." Only a few more buttons were clicked. "There! I disabled soul fighting. No one can even look into her soul Underground. They have to cut her down the old fashion way. Plus, without seeing the twin fucking souls, this bitch is as good as killed. Monsters will do our dirty work. Fuck! If Cross were still here, I'd be getting a raise for coming up with that. Alright, let's go, Ethan." 

"Boy, your pretty brilliant . . . at fucking up, shitwad. Hello? The manipulation only works on monsters. She doesn't have any monster in her anymore. She'll eventually convince someone to believe her." 

"Oh yeah. Okay, uh. Forget memory then. Uh, selective. Underground. Anything Underground related. There, that should work." 

"Dude, she wrapped her entire life in the Underground. That'll give her near amnesia. Ah well, she'll be dead soon anyway." 

"Yeah, let's go." 

"Man, did your ass log out?" 

"Aw crap. Every genius has a flaw. There." 

When they left, Asriel scrambled to the controls. _Okay, I have to warn Sans._ He tried to pull up Sans, but he could no longer access anything without a password. "No. Frisk!" 

How was this supposed to be _safer_? _How?! Now Frisk would be hunted for sure!_ Asriel ran as fast as his goat legs could go, trying to reach the old opening hole.

When he reached where the hole was supposed to be though, he shivered. No hole. Would it circle round again? Would it circle around in time to save Frisk? 

\--------------------------------------------------- 

"Why do I feel like . . . like . . ." Frisk started to move from a bed. It wasn't her bed. Feeling a little freaked out, Frisk stood up and moved around, opening the door. Had she been kidnapped? She was somewhere dark and cold. Nothing like her home. Which was . . . _I don't remember what my house looks like, but this is definitely not it. I remember . . ._ She felt exposed. Not everything was coming to her head. _My name is Frisk Magnolia Cross. I work. I'm a vet. I'm . . ._ why couldn't she seem to remember more? Like where she'd been at?  

She headed away from the little area she was in, going down some stairs into a long hallway. She opened a pair of huge, purple doors and stepped out. "Oh no, it's snow." Heavy snow. It had been quite warm inside, but there was no warmth out there. She continued forward, seeing her breath as she breathed. She tried to cuddle up tight. 

She passed a large stick too big for anyone to mess with. But then, it snapped. The huge thing snapped. _Something's behind me._ She looked behind her. She started to walk faster and then felt her whole body freeze. 

"You better watch out," she called behind her. "Cause I know . . . vet techniques!"  

"Vet techniques? I vet you do," the voice said. "Come on, friend. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."  

Frisk found herself turn against her will and she felt her hand being drawn to a skeleton looking hand. And then she heard a farting noise and a laugh. 

"You're a human, aren't you?" He said. "That's hilarious. I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton. I'm supposed to be human hunting right now, but-" 

"You're kind of familiar," Frisk said, not being able to help herself. He seemed real familiar. She saw him in her mind, driving her car. A skeleton driving a car? Why would she picture him driving a car? 

"Kind of familiar?" He walked around her slowly, examining her. "I've seen humans before, but not one like you. Not for some time either." He stopped right back in front of her again.  

"Have you ever driven a car?" 

He started to laugh. "Carn't say that I have." 

Frisk chuckled slightly. Well, at least he wasn't out to get her. "Where am I?" 

"Oversurface? No, that's the opposite." He kept walking around her. "Opposites attract though. Silly human, what are you doing down here?" 

"Oversurface?" He was making a joke. Opposite joke. "Over is Under." 

"No, Under is over," Sans corrected. " ** _Over_** your head. You're in the Underground, which means your life is **_over._** " 

"What's Underground?" 

He just shook his head, but seemed to switch to a more serious mode. "My brother Papyrus is coming. Unlike me, he is a human hunting fanatic. Why don't you try hiding behind that convenient lamp over there?" 

Oh. Choices. He seemed okay. She had no idea where she'd been. She had to trust someone. "Alright." She trotted to the lamp and heard him literally pun his brother to death. After he left, he called her back out, and asked her if she'd let her brother see him. 

"I don't know," Frisk answered back. "I just need to find my way home." 

"Aw, come on. Pretend he's a pooch," Sans joked. "You do know your vet techniques. Heh. You vetter get going, or you'll have to hear more of my horrible jokes." 

Oh, he remembered she'd said that. She rubbed her head slightly and shoved a piece of hair behind an ear. "Yuh huh. I better get going." As she started to leave though, she ran into another monster. It approached her and she started to run in the opposite direction, past Sans. 

 

"What the hey?" That didn't make any sense. If a monster wanted to fight, the soul should have popped up in battle freezing both opponents in position. "Huh. This is getting kind of interesting." He took a shortcut back to the ruin doors where he saw her running to. "So, why aren't you fighting?" 

"What? I'm a vet, I don't fight." She watched as the monster from before started running straight at her. She moved just in time for it to get it's horns stuck in the door. 

Wow. That was destroying the knock-knock door. Curious, he tried to pull her into an encounter, but couldn't. She didn't even sense him trying to do anything. _That's impossible._ Everyone fought with their souls. That was what everyone did. He watched her run quickly the other way.  

He took a shortcut to Papyrus. "Hey, Papyrus," he said, trotting over to him. "You ever hear of a soul not fighting?" 

"What?" Papyrus was rechecking a puzzle. "I can't get it right. It's starting to freeze. I redesigned my face." 

"That bored, huh?" Sans joked. 

"No! No, the creative process stated that I must listen," Papyrus finished. 

"Well, got something better. Come follow me." Sans walked along and took a shortcut, not too far from the human. 

 

Frisk stayed still as she spotted Sans and his brother just a ways away. Sans didn't seem like he was a problem, but she didn't know his brother at all. Except that . . . she could sort of picture him sitting in a bench. _What's wrong with me? A skeleton driving? A skeleton sitting in a booth? Is my head fried?_ She went through her mind, remembering old surgical techniques, making sure she was alright.

Sans' brother, Papyrus, came by and clicked at her. She didn't understand anything, but she followed the path and solved some simple puzzles. As she worked out the simple puzzles, she noticed Sans popping along the way. He seemed curious about her. She worked on the puzzles, and was nice about the strange spaghetti, but when it was time to fight Papyrus, he clicked loudly at her from the fog. He clicked more, with a funny expression.  

He moved closer towards her while she moved back. 

Papyrus came even closer as she kept moving back. He kept clicking at her more.

Then, he shrugged, took several steps and grabbed her, lifting her up. 

Oh, not the carrying thing! She wiggled her legs in the air. 

\---------------------- 

**From a shed . . .**

Frisk looked ahead. The way to get out was easy, so she tried to get out again. She needed to get out of that strange place. But, Papyrus was right there, and just walked forward, calmly grabbed her again and took her back. "Can't we talk about this?" She asked. "I just want to get home? I've got pets I need to take care of." 

He couldn't understand her. She couldn't understand him. Each time he put her in though, he was adding more 'conveniences' for her. But, Frisk couldn't stay down there forever. Sure, Amanda would eventually come over and figure out something was wrong, but her job and her pets were going to be in trouble if she didn't find a way out. 

She tried again and again, just getting more clicks in return. She was getting desperate. She would even try flirting with him if she could at this point, but she couldn't. He didn't understand her. Still. 

Someone did. 

"This is just getting more hilarious," Sans said from the corner. "I had no idea I still knew human. Boy, if things were tough on you before, you're in a **die** r situation now." 

"How can you understand me but your brother doesn't?" Frisk asked. "How many times is he going to keep putting me in the shed? Why does he keep putting me in the shed?" 

"Oh. 'Cause every monster here wants your soul?" Sans questioned. "I'm just too lazy to care." 

That. That was just great. _Oh fudge._ "What would make you care?" 

"Ooh." Sans moved closer to her. "That sounds like a winner of an idea. What would make Sans the Skeleton care?" He rubbed his mandible. "What would make a lazy sentry guy want to take on every monster, including King Asgore, to help the hopeless human make it back home. What would it take?" Sans circled her. "To take on every monster, including a close to invincible king. I wonder. Hmm. Maybe . . . oh, let's see. Maybe . . ." He stopped. "Sorry, human. Sure, it sucks. Kind of used to things sucking anyhow. But, you're dead. There's no way you'll make it that far. You've got no way to fight. You don't speak monster. You've got no power. And everybody despises you." 

"Despises me?" Frisk asked. "Why would they despise me?" 

"You're human. The race that trapped all of us down here. Forever. With no chance of ever seeing the sunlight again," Sans said. His eyes went completely dark for a second. "Be happy I didn't kill you. The only reason you're still alive is . . ." He stared at her, deep into her, like he was trying to find something. "You're interesting. Plus, you're prettier to look at than snow. Extra bonus." 

Okay. _Oh great._ "Is there any way you could translate for me then?" 

"For what? You don't have money." 

"I could. When I get to the surface." 

"Doubt they use the same thing, human." 

"My name isn't  human. It's Frisk," Frisk said. "Frisk Cross." 

"Well, Criss Cross, better think harder." 

"Not Criss Cross, Frisk Cross." 

He just chuckled. "Not to me." 

"Okay." Frisk sighed. "What would a Skeleton like you want?" 

"Heh." He moved closer. "What would a human like you want a skeleton to do to you? Cause I can I think of a skele- **ton** of ideas." 

Well. That was that. It was clear what he was aiming for. Frisk passed him, not bothering with him anymore. She wouldn't sacrifice her integrity for a translator. Maybe she could gesture that she comes in peace to Papyrus? She went into the fog again, hearing him click away at her. "Peace? Please? I just want to make it back to the surface. I have pets I need to take care of." She put her arms out like a dog and wagged her tongue, panting it. "Pets? Get it?" 

She could hear Sans over in a corner laughing. She tried to ignore him. "Peace? I come in peace?" She held up her two middle fingers in a sign of peace. She took her hands and drew the outline of a heart. "I come in peace and love? Please let me pass?" He just clicked at her more.  

He picked her up and put her back in the shed. Over and over and over. 

And over. Until . . . he moved. He clicked something at her, but he moved.  

Finally. She walked past and soon came to an area without snow. And Sans was there. 

"Did you finally annoy him too much?" Sans asked as she walked right past him. "Where ya going? You keep going, someone is going to kill you." 

"According to you," Frisk said briskly, "everyone already wants to kill me. Standing still won't save my life. I just need to stay determined and keep going." 

"No one understands you. No one can get in a fair fight with you," Sans reminded her. "You're asking for trouble. Do you want to go out for a burger?" 

Did? Did he just honestly tell her she was going to get killed, and then just ask her out? "Why?" 

"Seems a shame to miss the opportunity," Sans said.  

This. Guy. Then again, she had no idea when she would eat again. "How big is the Underground?" 

"Gonna take days for someone like you to pass it," Sans said. "So, a burger after all then? Might be your last meal for awhile." 

"If I agree to that, then what?" Frisk asked. "It sounds to me like you are trying to get somewhere with me." 

"What, me? Of course not, in my heart, I despise humans," Sans said. "It's just other parts that don't know better." 

"You are incredibly offensive." 

"Thanks." 

"Do other monsters really like that?" Frisk asked him. "I like you when you're joking. I bet a lot of others do too. But then when you start acting like that, you lose any chance you'd have with them." He didn't seem to respond at first, so she started to walk away. 

Then, he trotted right in front of her. "Hang on, you like me?" 

"Of course," Frisk said. "You're the only one who can understand me. You aren't out to kill or capture me, and whether your jokes hit home or not, they're . . . kind of relaxing to hear in this environment." Honestly, she had felt better when he was around, whether he was joking or not. She couldn't really explain it that well. "I better get going." 

"Grillby burger as friends," Sans said, stopping her. "Just friends, promise." 

"Do . . . do you really promise?" Frisk asked again. 

 

_What am I doing?_ This wasn't part of his job. This shouldn't be something he should do. And even though she couldn't fight or even understand another monster, she still had the determination to keep going. 

He would have cowarded out. Stayed in Snowdin. Get to know monsters. They were weaker to kindness than humans. If she had done that, she'd be okay, but she was concerned about her pets and her life, and she wasn't giving up. 

And . . . and he was loving that about her, while hating it. He hated it because he loved it. He'd just met this human, and already she was getting beneath his bones. She was honest. His dirty jokes were just jokes, but the way she responded to them, not knowing him half as well as anyone else? Integrity.  

Not to mention, she wasn't bad on the eyes. Beat the fish out, hands down. Even if she was a weak and pathetic human, a race that entrapped them there forever? She was pretty. Devil in a red dress pretty. Beautiful and determined, he wished he could look into her soul. Hot damn, she was something the Underground hadn't seen in a long time. 

. . . and she would eventually die. And he couldn't stop that. Even if he did translate for her, and even if she did figure out how to make it through, her soul had to be taken for freedom. _Then again, no one can get her soul to appear. So, maybe?_  

Maybe . . . she could survive to the end after all. If her soul couldn't be taken, she'd just be useless. "I'll do it." 

"Do what?" Frisk asked as she walked behind him. "Where are we going?" 

"Just follow me, I know a shortcut." When Sans arrived inside of Grillby's, he greeted everyone with his usual humor, keeping his dirty humor at bay. Once their burgers came out, he answered her again. "I'll do it." 

"Do what?" Frisk asked, the burg jammed in her mouth. In fact, she looked like she was stuffing it in there pretty fast. "Sorry, I'm hungry. Not really for this, but beggars can't be choosers. Thanks for the grub." 

"Translating," Sans answered as he ordered another one for her and then froze time. Not for long, just a few minutes. "I'll help translate. The worst thing that could happen is you die after all." 

"You'll really help?" Frisk asked him again, picking up her second burger. "Thank you. I don't quite know how to repay you." 

"Got nothin' to do much except watch stuff anyway," Sans said. "Although I am bailing out on you a bit on my boss. Your best bet with her is to stay hidden. Just creep through as slow as you can. After that, I'll try and help out again." 

"However you can help will be fine with me." 

"Not always going to be there though," Sans warned her. "Don't depend too much on me. Don't need others hearing I'm helping a human. Don't feel like dying today." 

"Thank you, Sans." 

"Don't thank me. Probably still going to die." Then again. No soul to get to. 

Damn interesting day. 

Damn interesting woman.

 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 Missing Frisk: This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart.

fun level 71 MN


	34. One Last Time

 

 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

**\------------------------**

**On the Surface, Near the Hole . . .**

Asriel opened his eyes slowly gazing over toward where the hole used to . . . finally! He moved over toward the hole. How far was Frisk? It took forever to get it to open. He needed to find her and fast. It shouldn't take too long, no monsters would be messing with him. _Please be okay._ He moved quickly through the Ruins and out the door into the snow. He moved farther, and got a few strange glances from the Royal Guards, but no one bothered him. 

He continued into Waterfall. Frisk must have got farther than he thought. Then, he looked ahead of him, and felt his stomach churn. 

 

_Try this way, try that way!_ Frisk ducked from left to right, trying to ignore the spears being thrown at her. The particular monster known as Undyne could understand her like Sans, but it didn't matter because she didn't want to talk out a solution. She wanted her dead. _No, shoot, needed to go right-that's_ _gonna_ _-!_ She felt herself being pushed to the right. There was no time to wonder what was going on, she just continued her best until the big, armored monster showed up behind her, and then cut the floor under Frisk. 

She expected to fall, but a strange goat man ran straight toward her, hurling them off together. He kept himself on the bottom of her. Frisk watched the goat monster move up. 

"You okay?" He asked. Oh, he wasn't clicking either? He spoke human like Sans. 

"Yes," Frisk answered, pulling herself up. "Thanks." She looked around. She was in some kind of water with junk all around in piles. "Who are you?" 

"I am Prince Asriel," he said proudly. "And you have nothing to fear anymore. I will make sure that you're safe. We'll find a way out of the dump, get back up into Snowdin, and we will get out of here." He smiled kindly at her. "I am so glad you are safe, Frisk." 

He knew her name? "Do I know you?" Frisk asked. 

"Well, let's just say I'm your new best friend," Asriel said. "Let's go. I'll get you out of here, safe and sound. No more monsters will be chasing or fighting you. Everything will be fine. Follow me."  

After getting back on track, with a little aid from a duck, Frisk continued to travel with the goat man. He didn't hurt her, and he spoke her language. With his guidance, it sounded like she could get out. As they were passing along though, she saw Sans standing by a telescope. "Hang on a second." She walked toward Sans. He noticed her, but was more focused on Prince Asriel. "Hey, Sans. I found someone else who speaks human now. Do you think my chances have improved to make it out alive?" 

Sans just stared at the goat. "Frisk. You're next to King Asgore, the one who's supposed to really kill you." 

"I am Prince Asriel," Asriel corrected him. 

"You're . . . former son, Majesty?" Sans took a slight step back from the telescope. "Are you trying to trick the human?" He looked toward Frisk, a bit worried. Maybe. "Not that . . . maybe you . . ." 

_Oh. Oh, yes, I see._ There were no other goat monsters down there except his father King Asgore and his mother Queen Toriel eighteen years ago. Sans' mind would not allow the disruption, so it refused to see him as a grown-up prince, but as his father, King Asgore. 

Well. This made things easier. He could return to the surface, check the place out again, and find a way to free everyone's mind. Then he could burn it down to kingdom come! All while knowing that Frisk was safe. "Sans, Frisk is a very special human," Prince Asriel said. "Very special. Her soul would not allow us to pass through the barrier. In fact, she cannot fight with it at all, and I have different plans for her." 

"Different plans?" Sans asked.  

"Yes, and since you seem to care for her, I order you to take care of her until I return," Asriel said. "If I find out that anyone so much as touched her head, boy howdy, you are not going to like the consequences!" 

Sans stood up a little straighter. "Yes, majesty. Um. How long are you going to be gone?"  

"Just, stay here where you are. I should be back in a few hours," Asriel said. "After that, you two shall come with me. Remember, no one hurts her. Especially Undyne." Asriel swiped at the wall with his vicious claws, making a visible mark. His father had always done that when he meant business. "Tell her she will be the wall if anything happens to it. And you too." 

"Um. Kay." 

Feeling confident that Sans wouldn't mess up, Asriel smiled. "Gosh, thanks! I'll be back soon, Frisk. No worries. Everything will be just fine." Now, it was time to return to the surface. To take Sans or Frisk out though wasn't an option yet. Someone might notice them missing if they went back. But, for just a few hours, 'King Asgore' was going to steal away his 'favorite guard'. 

\----------------------------- 

**On the Surface . . .**

Papyrus stared at the screen in front of him. Bypassing the passwords wasn't difficult. No, the difficult part was knowing his mind had been manipulated _again_. Even his blocker, it wasn't good enough to keep the barrier magic out of his head. Prince Asriel did not need to explain much, as memories started to flood into his mind again once they reached the surface.  

This whole program, could control them all at will. Even a human was not immune, nothing was immune. Asriel had to reshare some of the human language with him again since having his soul trapped had also affected that tidbit. Now, he would be able to understand her. 

Which is certainly what he wanted, considering he almost handed his new sister-in-law over to Undyne! Her sheer tenacity to keep coming back to him eventually waned on him, and he knew in his heart what would happen when he did hand her over. 

That power. Frisk was lucky to be alive. "The connections almost broken," Papyrus said. "I'm not reflooding anyone's memories though. When that created barrier is removed, that will happen naturally. I refuse to mess around with anyone." 

"I understand," Prince Asriel agreed. "It's not right." He sighed. "I suppose afterward we should burn this place to the ground so no one can control us anymore. Then, get Sans and Frisk out of there, and back on the road." 

"No." Papyrus shook his head. "We break the connection, but tell no one about what happened. With this place eliminated, and the other monsters unable to reach us, Frisk will be safe. In fact, every monster inside that newly created barrier will be." 

"You mean . . ." Asriel just looked at him. 

"Prince Asriel," Papyrus said. "With manipulation not possible, we can be the ones to recover that hole, for good. No one will find it. No one can come in after them. In the meantime, royalty can work things out, out here. By the time the twins are ready, we'll all be ready." 

"In the Underground." Asriel sighed. "I shall be King Asgore?" 

"Yes," Papyrus said. "Just keep it running as your father once did." 

"I see your point, but one thing is uncertain to me," Asriel said. "Will monsters slowly start to remember now that their minds are free? Will Frisk be safe if everyone's mind is recovered?" 

"Sans will be near Frisk. If anything happens, he'll remember how to get out. No one else knows, so they can't come after her," Papyrus said. "In fact, I would say around six months or so, maybe five, we should get them out. Fast." 

"Fast?" Asriel said. "Sans would know to travel outward, but then they'll be found." 

"Not if they are prepared," Papyrus said. "I don't blame Amanda or Frisk's mother for what they did, they don't have the great intellect that I, The Great Papyrus, do have!" He said triumphantly. "While they are down there, with the assistance of Frisk's mother, we can get them ready for up here. Not to run, but to hide. The disguisers. A home, a big home, a friendly neighborhood, everything." 

"If Sans gets out, that same day, we could already have a place for them to live!" Asriel said, understanding Papyrus' logic. "Owning a home, not something they could easily do once they came out. Monsters would be searching the roads, not already established homes!" 

"Exactly. And the little monsters would be much safer without their mommy constantly stressing," Papyrus said. "Also, to that stress. Underground, it would not exist. Not for her. Well, not anymore. I know Sans, he would take great care of her." 

"She is stressful about her animals," Asriel said. "We'll fetch them. Say they were in the ruins too. Then, that would be it. I could command Sans to take her as his own. I could tell him that she'd be needed one day to have children and open the barrier . . . if you don't think? I mean, I know he wouldn't, but . . ." 

"Sans would never rush such a thing!" Papyrus said confidently. "I am sure of it. Well, I mean the big things. Well, the . . . maybe he'd want a kiss.  Or, you know, um . . . he wouldn't hurt her, can we just agree on that?" 

"Agreed. I suppose Sans will obey since he will believe I am my father," Asriel sighed.  

"Delightfully so," Papyrus said finishing up his work. "All the minds are freed, even all the froggits. Everything and everyone." 

"Great." Asriel gestured outside to him. "Wait for me by the corner. I will blow this place to kingdom come, and we shall return back toward the hole, seal it up so no one finds it, and begin our life once again, in the Underground. One last time." 

"Yes," Papyrus agreed. "One last time."

"No. No more times."

 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 Missing Frisk: This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart.

fun level 71 MN


	35. Will B. Shortensweet

 

 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

"No. No more times." 

They each turned and saw Sans. 

 

Having King Asgore actually welcome a human with open arms to the Underground made no sense. None. Having him, the laziest piece of nothing in the Underground responsible for watching said important human? Made less sense. Sans called Undyne, telling her about what happened, and demanded she watch Frisk instead. With the king demanding she be kept safe, Undyne had no choice to oblige, and Sans took off to see if Papyrus had a say so about the strange incident. But, he saw King Asgore already in a conversation. He demanded Papyrus take him into the ruins, into a special area where there was the tiniest froggit. 

Sans headed into the ruins, but used his own skill to keep track of them. When he spotted them, they were heading out a hole. A hole. 

An actual hole _out_.

After they headed out and away, Sans came out and did the same thing. He heard Papyrus yelling 'curses!' And it didn't take long for him to figure it out either as he was bombarded with memories of the surface again.

 _Uh oh._ Frisk. She was in danger down there, getting thrown around, and even he used his magic a little to aid her, moving her around even more. The souls were probably four weeks now too, that was getting dangerous! He overheard them talking about a control panel, and once again followed along. 

Until now, they hadn't even realized he'd been there, just lurking in the shadowy part of a room. But getting told that they were about to trap him and her down there? No. "Just, gonna hand over Frisk to me, huh?" Sans said. "Cause yeah, she loves being treated like a container." 

"Sans," Papyrus began. "Brother, it's safer down there than up here. Frisk's mother could get you everything you need-" 

"I can handle myself, I can handle Frisk, and I can handle taking care of those souls," Sans said. "What I can't handle? Is knowing you willingly wanted to trap us down there! That's worse than last time, Papyrus." 

"You need a plan," Papyrus said. "What is your plan, hm? To just try and buy a car and drive in the cover of night, and hope that no monster can find you in the meantime? Hope that none of them starts to age Frisk up again? It's dangerous for her and you that way." 

"Your brother is right, Smiley Idiot," Asriel agreed. "You're too close. No one will suspect you and Frisk being in that barrier." 

"Yeah, 'cause there's no monster stupid enough to want to be in it and let themselves be manipulated again," Sans warned them.  

"I cut that chord, Brother," Papyrus said confidently. "Everyone is free. We can just blow up this place, and-" 

Sans sighed briefly as he kicked a rock. 

"You know this is for the best," Papyrus stated.  

"Whatever, Pap," Sans answered. He wasn't as bitter as he appeared. They were right, technically, no one could bust into the Underground after them. No one would try and even mess with them because no one would believe they would be in there of all places. 

But Frisk was completely human, and she was about to transition to the tougher period. Those little souls were about to really start to grow inside of her, into . . . little monsters. His little monsters. She needed food that wasn't down in the Underground. She needed stability.  

He knew what he needed to do. "Who's lighting the candle? I'd join in with the birthday song, but I need to get back to Frisk." 

"I will," Prince Asriel said, "Sneaky skeleton. Fine, head back and go to Frisk. I'll head out afterwards. Papyrus, it's your duty to contact Frisk's mother. Tell her she needs to have a house in six months that is far away." 

Sans immediately teleported away back to the hole, but then he teleported back to the station he had followed them to. He watched Papyrus leave. Papyrus could definitely had sensed him if he hadn't visited the hole again. 

Prince Asriel held his hand up. He could easily get rid of the thing, but Sans couldn't let it go yet. He needed it. "Yo, Prince!" Sans shouted toward him. "Come with me, quickly. It's Frisk and Undyne." 

"What?" He groaned. "Smiley Idiot!" 

"Hey, I wasn't supposed to be the brightest back then. How was I to know how important Frisk was?" Sans said in his defense.  

"Fine. Lead the way, quickly." 

Sans took him toward the hole, he took him close to where Frisk and Undyne were, but he didn't stay for the fireworks. He quickly headed back to the ruins, to the hole, and out to the station to the computers. 

"Sorry, Prince Asriel." Sans said to the machine as he connected his presence into the system, and made him a hundred years younger again. He'd be lost and confused, a simple goat looking for his sister and family. But, he'd be safe Underground. No one would hurt the prince.

"Are you sure, Sans?" 

Sans looked behind him and saw Alphys. 

"I-I was watching the human," Alphys said. "The mind can play tricks, but it's harder on screen. I had to check out what was wrong as soon as I spotted the young should-be-dead Prince suddenly appear in the Ruins." 

"Heh. Figures you'd see. Guessing I'm not talking you back down there, either?" Sans guessed.  

"No. No more and no one in my head, or messing with my . . ." Alphys shook her head. "Never again, and I'm better than Frisk's mom. I'll have us a place and an identity in a matter of hours. Reliably. I know I'm not always reliable, but I swear this time, I'll get it right. I promise, that's no lie. And, and I can even slowly help the rest come out too, slowly, over time. When it's safe." 

"Just . . . " Sans said. "Just you." 

"Um." 

"Don't ask. _Just_ you," Sans said again.  

"Okay, but, the shake up with m-my soul?" Alphys said. "It, um, I can't understand Frisk." 

Oh yeah. Papyrus had that problem too. "Sorry. I'll share after we're safe again." He took a shortcut back to the hole with her, just in case she wanted to try and shove him Underground. He wasn't risking anything. Heading back towards Undyne, he took Frisk and brought her and Alphys right back to the Ruins, and right back to the surface. 

And as she stood there, blinking, her memories sorting themselves, he took all three of them slightly out of view. 

This next part was the hardest. He watched as Papyrus came back to the hole. He easily went in unaware that Sans, Alphys, and a confused Frisk was out. When Papyrus was clearly back in, he took Alphys and Frisk back to the station. 

He tied Papyrus' mind back to the barrier, made him believe it was a hundred years earlier too. Made the entire Underground believe it had been a hundred years earlier. Then, he disconnected their minds. "Frisk, Alphys, head outside. This place is going down." It was the last time they would ever be manipulated again. Holding his hand to the controls, he summoned a Gaster Blaster, to make sure the place wouldn't just burn down. There wouldn't be a shred of anything left. 

Grabbing Alphys and Frisk, they all took a shortcut to Chuckney's and then back to their old hotel room. They headed out, after Sans got the matches back from the lost and found. The bags weren't there though. Not a big surprise. Somebody was probably keeping them. He was lucky the matches were even there.

"Okay. So." Sans looked toward Alphys. "Should get a car. Forget looking for the missing luggage. Should probably look for the pets. Where do you think they'd be, Frisk?" 

Yeah. Her human mind was having an even harder time adapting as her eyes welled up in tears. "How did I do that? I wasn't even eight, and yet I believed . . ." 

"Your pets, Frisk." He knew she loved the hell out of those things, but there wasn't much time.  

"Probably a shelter in the town," Frisk said. "Oh, poor Krisp E. Cream. Papyrus. Oh, Papyrus. Your Papyrus." 

"Safer down there." 

"I didn't remember . . ." Frisk looked toward him. "Is this ever going to stop?" 

Their minds being controlled? "Yeah," Sans said with certainty. "Faster than you know." 

While they got Frisk to the shelter for her pets, Sans got Alphys to a dealer for a car. Afterwards, they were all heading back outward. But while Frisk was gazing outside the window, probably wondering how they would escape everything, Sans had already been talking to Alphys to work out a solution in monster. 

 ** _"_** _I don't trust any contact_ ," Sans said. " _None_." 

Alphys sat back in her seat more. " _Eventually, they'll remember. Some contact would be best. I mean, not_ yet _of course, Sans. But later? We can't leave them there."_

 _"Look, just."_ Tired. So freaking tired already. At least he got a minimal break in his world falling apart with that stunt. "Frisk," he said, picking up the human language again. "Both of you. If there's anything you want to talk about right now about monsters, the Underground, or your family, say it. 'Cause after this, that's it." 

"What do you mean?" Frisk asked. 

"No more. Ancient magic is out here. Magic creatures I probably don't even know. Tough magic is going to be used to try and look for us. The way they've learned to pair magic with technology, I'm not taking any chances. No more, none! In the car, in a store, in the house, anywhere. No more talking about what happened. We are taking on new identities, for good." 

"New identities?" Frisk looked in front of her. "You mean-" 

"No more running, we're switching gears. We're moving from the right pedal to the left," he said. "Even the cat and dog, they need different names." 

"Well, uh, what is a good human name like Alphys, but not Alphys?" Alphys asked Frisk. 

"Something older," Sans said, "because you are going to be older." 

"Huh?" 

"Flip your disguise thing most of the way to the left, and hold it's position." 

Alphys did as she was told.  

"Great. You're a grandma now, Alphys. You get to live with your newlywedded daughter-in-law and son with their new pets in a new house with a whole newey new feel," Sans joked. "You're old but new." 

"Yeah. Okay. I get it," Alphys said.  

"Figure out a name you want, Frisk," Sans said. "I need to figure out a name too. Nothing should be the same. When we stop for lunch again, we're getting a house and furniture and uh . . . ooh. We got a problem." Sans glanced at Frisk. "How are we going to move?" 

"We have nothing to move," Frisk answered. "It's just us. The only thing I have left is the clothes I'm wearing and my pets." 

"Exactly. Can't buy a home like that." 

"Ooh, I see," Alphys said, catching up to him. "Oh dear. It'll look suspicious if we get a place, but have no furniture. We need to buy furniture. A ton of furniture, and that is going to definitely turn heads." 

Oh. "A moving van," Frisk suggested. "Maybe we could buy all the furniture at once, upfront, and get them to deliver it in a huge moving van instead?" 

"Maybe," Sans agreed. "Might be a rule breaker, but everyone's got a price." 

"Okay, I think I found one," Alphys said from the back seat. "It's two stories and nice, but not overly grandeur. It has three bedrooms." 

"Hey, hear that?" Sans said toward the back. "Pappy and Krisp E. get their own room. Cool." 

"It takes months to attain a house . . ." Frisk looked back toward the back seat, but then seemed to remember who she was talking to. " . . . you already got it, don't you?" 

"Yep," Alphys answered. 

"Let Alphys handle that," Sans said. "You need a name, Frisk. Your last name is Shortensweet," he smiled. Never used the last name in public or in the hotels or anything. It's safe, but you need a new first name. So do I. So do the pets and Alphys." 

"Gladys is a grandma ish name?" Alphys asked as she looked at her phone. "I'll take that. It has ays, like Alyphys." 

"Great choice, Gladys," Sans said. "Gladys time to keep going." 

Alphys hid a sigh and continued. "The closest I can find to Sans is Stan." 

"Stan?" Sans asked. "What kind of name is Stan? It's half of Stand. It's like being name Si, for sit." 

"Human and monster names are different," Frisk reminded him, trying to think up a name of her own. "Stan is quite popular." 

"Stan Shortensweet?" Sans didn't look like he liked it that much. "It's got San in it though, just with a T. Keep looking, Alphys." 

"I found one for Frisk," Alphys said. "Faith." 

"Hey, at least I can always say I have Faith in the situation," Sans joked again. 

"I don't know about that," Frisk said, realizing the horror she could experience from Sans with that name. 

"So many, it's crazy," Alphys said. "Felicia. Felicity. Freddy?" 

"Bonnie," Sans suggested. 

"Bonnie?" It didn't seem to have any pun connotation to it. Maybe. "Why Bonnie?" 

"Cause it's pretty." 

Did. Did he just pick her out a pretty name? That was sweet. Kind of nice. But. There had to be something to that name. "Bonnie. Bonnie?" 

"Yeah," Sans said, "if I can't have a bony name, then you could have a **_Bonnie_** name." 

Oh, she got it.  

"Sage. Sailor. Saladin?" Alphys recommended. 

"Snoozefest," Sans said. "Sans is a simple monster name. Just type in simple. I'm simple." 

"James. John. Will?" Alphys said. 

"Ooh, I **_W_** ** _ill_** take that one," Sans said.  

Alphys cleared her throat. "Gladys and Will. Okay. Frisk, just you and your pets. Ever want to name them anything else?" 

Hm. "I guess, I was debating on Nate for Pappy," she said. "How long will these be our names? 

"Eight months," Sans said. "Pick something you like too because we can't risk changing." 

"But Krisp E. and Pappy know their names. Answer them." Something similar. "How about Papi for Papyrus?" 

"Okay, I **_Will_** bite," Sans said. "What about the cat?" 

"Krisp E. Crisp. Kr . . .Kracken." 

Sans laughed. "There's a name." 

"Kitty," Frisk settled on. "She responds to that." 

"Cat named Kitty. Like it," Sans said. "Just you, Frisk." 

"Eight months." Frisk looked toward Sans.  

Sans glanced back toward her. "Great. Guess we're set then, Eight Months." 

"Not my name," Frisk groaned. "Sans." 

"There is no Sans, just Will," Sans answered back. "That back there is Gladys, your old mumsy, and your pets Nate and Kitty." 

"A name for eight months," Frisk said, being more specific. "No conversation at all about anything in the Underground? Queen Toriel. Your brother. Chara. Twin souls?" 

"No." 

"What about when we need to decide how to go back?" Frisk asked.  

"Talking about it right now," Sans said. "Yep, Underground and Grillbys and everything like that. Ooh, Grillby's." He was clearly going to miss that. "Gotta get through these eight months and save the day so I can get back to Grillbys again. Hey," Sans smiled. "Do you think he'd set up in our neighborhood? Or maybe we can move to find him later." 

Sans. Frisk found a smile weaving it's way onto her face. _My_ _monstery_ _little goofball._ He seemed more relaxed than before with all the driving. Maybe leaving this fast-food and drive, drive, drive would be good for them all? He left his brother behind again, and this time, with his brain being manipulated knowingly. He tricked Asriel to stay behind too. But. He seemed . . . okay. 

Maybe having that downtime in the Underground was a good thing for him. "Sans?"  

"Will." 

"Will," Frisk corrected her. "What about the royal family up here? Will they try to contact us?" 

"Probably," Sans said, "except not risking it." He gestured to Alphys phone. "I left my phone behind, smashed it, no contact and no way to trace me. Gladys is smashing hers as soon as she gets a new one." 

"I've deleted most stuff off of it," Alphys said, "but we can't be too careful." 

Apparently. Frisk could feel that. The whole need to not just run away, but to not even talk about the past. Not even going to let royalty contact them up there. Nothing. For eight months, they would take on new roles. 

No seeing Papyrus. No seeing her brother. No contact at all. Frisk looked toward Sans briefly. _If something happens to anyone again, we won't know about it. There's no way to ever let us know anymore._ By smashing his phone, he was breaking any chance of him ever being contacted for anything.  

"Blue is nice. White is hard to take care of," Alphys said. "What do you think, Frisk? What color do you like the most?" 

"Huh?" Frisk looked back toward Alphys. "For what?" 

"Furniture," she said. "I'm asking about your furniture. Ooh, I suppose you can go ahead and get on here and get your own furniture?" 

"It doesn't matter much," Frisk answered. 

"Um. Yes? It does?" Alphys answered. "I mean, not for me. When this whole thing is done, I-I'm going to find my own place. Probably. You and Sans will still have your place though." 

"Unless Grillby's is far," Sans said. "Yeah, we'd drag the furniture along though. Get a green couch, Gladys." 

Oh. And. _Yeah. That's right._ This wasn't just a survive eight-month journey. What they were getting, they would be really getting. But. She couldn't think of anything like color scheme right now. "Whatever looks good," she said.  

After Alphys was done, she shut off the phone. "Okay, Will. I think we're done." 

"Great, Gladys," Sans said. "Nate and Kitty doing fine back there?" 

"Yep. Sleeping okay." 

Being left in a shelter for the time she was gone. That must have been hard on them again.  

Just you, Frisk," Sans said. "After this is over, you can go back to your regular name, but yeah. Eight months. I know it sucks, but . . . anything to fix the barrier. Never thought you'd regret that, huh?" He chuckled slightly. "Yeah. Me too." 

Well. Nothing felt right, but at least Sans handed her a suggestion before. She'd take it. "Bonnie. Bonnie Shortensweet." 

"Okay. Bonnie Shortensweet. Will Shortensweet. Gladys Shortensweet." 

"Oh, I want Bryan for a middle name," Sans said. "Then it's Will B. Shortensweet. Heh." 

"Got it," Alphys said. "I'll be Gladys Rose Shortensweet. Oh, Rose! I like Rose better." 

"It's more scented," Sans said. 

"I'll be Rose Gladys Shortensweet. Then there's Will Bryan Shortensweet. Frisk, middle name?" Alphys looked back toward her.  

"Um. Tate." Frisk noticed Sans and Alphys look at her dog. "If anyone asks, I named the dog after my middle name?" She didn't want to think too hard about a middle name. 

"Bonnie Tate Shortensweet," Alphys said. "Got it. Rose, Bonnie, and Will." 

"Will the Bonnie Rose need anything else?" Sans said, getting all three of their names in one go. "Got it. Glad you **_Rose_** to the occasion. Heh. Okay." Sans stared ahead of him as he stopped at a stop sign. "Listen, Bonnie," Sans said glancing slightly at Frisk. "I know this seems like overkill, but the truth is, I don't know if us dropping even casual conversation will get us caught. I . . . you need to be safer, ladykid."  

She watched him cringe slightly. 

"Sorry, they probably know that too. Welp. I guess you graduate to something new." That probably annoyed him, but he was right. He wouldn't be able to talk the way he used to. "I'll find something suitable for my new Bonnie wife." 

Great. Names were done. And now? It felt restricting. They couldn't talk about themselves. "What if people ask about us?" 

"Then we must be good neighbors," Sans said. "Let's see. I met you three weeks ago, and you were just so enamored, you had to marry me and your parents decided to buy the house as a present for taking you off their hands?" 

What? "S-Will?!" 

"Swill isn't quite there, but you'll get it. Okay, three . . . years?" 

That sounded better. "We're from Jeans," Frisk said. "It was a neighboring town to the town I grew up in. It'll be easy to remember." 

"Yep. One pant leg at a time," Sans said.  

"Okay, enough jokes," Alphys said. "I need to talk to the furniture people, and offer enough for them to haul it all in a mover vehicle." 

"For the right price, I bet they get lackeys to do it. Hopefully it isn't all broken when it comes." 

Frisk stared outside as she watched Sans drive on. 

"Hey, uh?" Sans squeezed his finger bones tightly on the wheel. "You know, I was a little different than you might have remembered me down there." 

Frisk didn't answer. "Not going to talk like that to an eight-year-old. I get it." 

"Well. Yeah and no. They manipulated me back, but they didn't bring me to whatever the . . . the previous settings were," Sans said. "I um. You see, they uh. Well, Papyrus is a genius, but the guy has trouble making some simple stuff. Like spaghetti. Get it?" 

Oh. "So, that was more of your true self?" Frisk questioned. "Okay." 

"Look, I didn't remember you and before they screwed with my head, any kind of girl that would . . ." He didn't go on. He didn't need to. "Just, sorry for the way I acted, Frisk. I didn't remember that you were . . . actually a friend." 

"It's okay," Frisk assured him. "Don't worry about it. A little more aggressive and blunt, but it was still you." 

"He wasn't as sweet," Alphys agreed from the back seat. "The things he said. Even to me." 

"Can we just all mellow out?" Sans said, apparently not wanting her to know what Alphys had to say. "No twin souls, no responsibilities, I was a little more wild. So sue me, it's not like I did anything real bad. Or I'da had kids way before now," Sans pointed out. 

"That's not true," Alphys said. She moved toward Frisk. "Even the loosest monster couldn't stand to give you a chance. What was her name? Magi?" 

"Didn't like jokes," Sans muttered. "Not even a simple joke." He pulled himself up straighter. "I got some self-respect." 

"Well, that's good," Alphys said, like she was congratulating him. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyhow." Sans tapped Frisk's leg with his hand. "Magi may have sucked, but at least I got Mrs. Shortensweet." He took his bony hand back off her leg. "Okay. It sucks we have to leave everyone behind. I hate that I can't even talk to my brother or know how's he doing. It's sucky all the way around. But, this is it. This is the last time we mention the Underground or we are who we are. Time to play make believe for eight months."

Frisk looked beside her and saw her soul. The two other hearts . . . were getting big.

"It's fine. I just wanted to check on it one more time," Sans said as he made her soul disappear again. "Couldn't check down there. Couldn't do anything down there, but all that's over. You're on your fourth week. It's time for things to change. Ya ready?"

It's not like she had much of a choice. Eight months. A different identity. Married to Sans. "Ready."

 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 Missing Frisk: This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart.

fun level 71 MN


	36. Protecting Shnookums

 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 

Saying not to talk about the past was one thing. To actually accomplish it, was tougher. Sans didn't say anything much to Alphys except she needed to turn her disguiser off and wander around briefly inside a store. She hated that idea, especially when he said he'd be back in twenty minutes. 

He couldn't risk staying with Frisk, but he couldn't risk not to do this either. She was waiting in the lot for them to pull up, and he took off without even parking.  

"So, Rose, I need what you just got," Sans said to Alphys. "Next time I break." He drove several more miles before he parked in a fast food area, and took her disguiser. He started to adjust it. "Close your eyes, Rose." He looked toward Frisk. 

Even though she wasn't a monster, it should still give her some kind of disguise too. Plus, he needed to see if his plan could actually work. He placed it in Frisk's hand and turned it on. "Hide that," he whispered. He took his own and adjusted it too. _Please let this work._ It was a primitive hiding device, but he was pretty sure he could get it. "Okay, **_Will_** you open your eyes, Rose?" 

Alphys looked at Frisk, and toward him. "How'd you do that?" 

"How's she look?" 

"Different and taller." 

"Good. Let me see yours." Sans adjusted hers too. "See, the thing about hiding with identities . . . three shorty shorts like all of us are going to stand out no matter what." He looked toward Frisk. "Bonnie, don't be surprised when people are talking to you above your head. You're tall, without really being tall. Hey, what's her hair color?" Sans asked Alphys. 

"She's blonde." 

"Killer." 

"Don't start," Frisk warned him. "So, I have to hide too. I guess that makes sense." 

"Rose," Sans said looking back toward Alphys. "Need you to check on the movers. We should have them when we arrive." He put the car back in drive and started heading away.  

Not long now. Their new town wasn't far now.

 

*** 

 

As they pulled up, someone else got out of an expensive car in front of them. "Hello. Mr. And Mrs. Shortensweet?" 

"And grandma Shortensweet," Alphys said, making her voice sound older. 

"Oh yes, can never forget about grandma," the lady chuckled as she looked toward Frisk. "Such an exciting time, isn't it Bonnie?" 

Bonnie? First names. They must have made her a good commission. Frisk shook her hand. "Yes. Very exciting. Barely believe it's happening." 

"Oh, a new home is always exciting. Especially for a newly married couple," she insisted. 

"Oh yeah, Bonnie just couldn't keep me away," Sans said. "Come on, Shweetums, let's go see the new house." 

Shweetums? _Please don't let that be what replaces_ _ladykid_ _._  

"What about Papyrus and Krisp E. Cream?" Frisk inwardly winced. "Oh shoot, I mean the others. Um." 

"You're a lot better at acting when you've got something in your brain," Sans said. "Just relax. Tate and Kitty will be fine for a few minutes." He looked toward the sales lady who couldn't hear them talk but was watching them. "Heh. She's really eager to get inside if you know what I mean?" 

"Will," Alphys scolded him. "Be nice to your new wife." 

"She didn't marry me 'cause I was a nice guy," Sans said as all three of them followed the agent in. 

"It's not furnished, but I'm sure you can manage that," the agent answered. "There is a bathroom at the end of the hall, and one in the master bedroom." She led them on a small tour of the house. There were even upstair rooms. "And this area will be just perfect if and when you want to grace your house with little feet." 

"Clickety clack," Sans said. "Probably pretty soon. Better enjoy the time alone while we can, right, babe?" 

Babe. "Right," Frisk said, trying to stay in character. _Nevermind_ _,_ _Shweetums_ _. Go back to_ _shweetums_ _._  

As they were leaving the house, the moving van pulled up. "Right on time," Sans said, gesturing to the agent. "Couldn't have been more perfect, huh?" 

"Yes, great timing. Where were you moving from?" 

"Far away," Sans settled on. The real estate agent said some friendly goodbyes as Sans, Frisk and Alphys headed over toward the movers. There was another vehicle behind it, filled with workers.  

*** 

Sans yawned as he said goodbye to the last worker. "Too bad we couldn't have the grocery store deliver." 

Yeah, but other than food, it was done. The workers brought everything in. It wasn't all in the best places, but most of it was placed along a wall, making it easier to navigate through. Frisk watched Sans get a little frustrated though. To stay undercover meant no magic, so he couldn't magically move stuff where it needed to be. 

When they were all done though, the house looked like a house. An actual house. Like Sans said, all they needed was food. Tonight, they would probably end up ordering out. At least, that's how Frisk felt. Exhausted. Really exhausted. 

"Not looking too good there, shweetums," Sans said to her. "You okay?" 

"I need a . . ." Wait. Was she allowed to use her matches still? "Match?" 

"You gonna start a fire?" Sans said in a warning tone. "Don't worry about that Bonnie, I'll start a fire if it's super important. Otherwise, you'll be fine. Try and lie down." 

Yeah. Maybe that was a better idea. Cause. 

"I gotcha, Bonnie!" 

Frisk looked behind her at Alphys. "Gladys?" 

"Oh, still not feeling too well?" Sans questioned, helping her to stand up straight. "That's Rose." 

Oh yeah. Name change. "Thanks, Rose." Frisk needed to lie down. "I'm going to go lie down now." 

"I'll come watch you," Alphys insisted as she moved down to the bedroom. 

The patterns on the new bedding were floral, with white and blue flowers on it. Kind of pretty. Frisk lied down on the bed as her head kept spinning. _At least I'm not cold._ Sans wasn't going to bring out the matches unless she absolutely needed them though. Darn. Even though it probably wasn't right to just strike a match and have all her symptoms disappear, it was dang nice to have. She'd miss it. 

"Hey, sup?" 

"She'll be fine," Alphys insisted to Sans. "Probably needs some food or some rest. Actually, probably both. The little ma . . . umm, babies inside of her should really be starting to grow now." 

"Yeah. That's why it was important to finally settle down," Sans said. He looked toward Frisk. "Just take it easy. I promise. I know this might feel hard, but we'll be okay. Trust Willy boy, okay?" 

Frisk smiled. Even with a different name, Sans was still Sans. "Okay." 

"And, hey, if you start feeling really miserable, just ask for a kiss, shweetums," he insisted. "I'm a good kisser. I can make you feel better, remember?" 

A kiss. _Rubbing against the back of my teeth._ _He couldn't say that of course._ "Sure I'll be fine." 

"Yeah, but if I think you need a kiss, I'm taking it," he said firmly. "Especially since you can't have the things that used to calm you most." He smiled at Alphys. "Let's get on the phone for some pizza, Rose, and then after that, take the car and get a new phone. Your old one doesn't handle calls as good." 

"Yeah," Alphys insisted. "Good thinking, Will. New home, only makes sense to get a new phone. I'll stop by a shop too and see if I can't find something else too." 

"Microwavables are good." 

"For some." Alphys nodded toward Frisk. "I'll be back. No worries." 

 

Sans watched her leave and looked back toward Frisk. She was already out like a light. Yeah, this had to be the next step. Those monsters were going to hunt her down no matter what. _Papyrus. Trapped a hundred years in the past._ That was rough. He didn't want to think about Papyrus' mind and everyone else's being stuck that way, but he had to look at the big picture. 

For the longest time, the biggest picture was nothing but the barrier. Then, the biggest picture was saving the monsters from death by the damn barrier. But now? It was making sure his family survived safely in the meantime.  

He kept thinking of the situation more like Frisk with two souls. Those little monsters though, they were actually growing in her. In no time at all, he'd be responsible for two new little lives, as well as Frisk's. He moved over toward her. 

She was definitely exhausted. She was trying to help a bit, and he knew she was exhausted enough. She'd been trying to survive Underground, had tried to outwit Undyne's spears, and sent her head on a mental whirlwind remembering everything. This was her chance to finally rest. _We'll be okay,_ _ladykid_ _. I promise. No matter how much I want to, I won't connect back under. I won't let us be found. We're getting through this._  

Frisk hated depending on others, and Sans knew that. Even though everyone had been trying to protect her, that fact hadn't changed. Even when her emotions went out of control, she wanted to blame more of herself than give into the hormonal imbalance. 

*** 

"I just can't reach him," Toriel complained as she looked toward Asgore. "Could you get through?" She looked toward Chara. "Chara, I can't reach him." 

"It's okay, Tori," Asgore tried to assure her. "Sans is . . . responsible enough. He used to be. I'm sure that he is taking fine care of everything." 

"I want to talk to Frisk," Toriel said, hanging up the phone. "The phones not in service. I can't reach the others for some reason, like something's blocking it. I can't . . ." She held her head on her hands. "If I just knew where they were at, we could bring them here with us. They would be safe. She would be safe." 

"Look, Sans probably knows what he's doing," Chara insisted. "He's got a huge IQ, and if we can't find him with this new magic connection here, then no one else can either. He probably went under, way undercover. That way Frisk stayed safe, and didn't have to keep being out on those roads." 

"Humans have delicate bodies," Asgore agreed. "Chara is probably right, Toriel." 

"I can't even reach Asriel." Toriel looked back toward Asgore. "Don't talk to me about humans and delicate bodies. I know how delicate Frisk is right now, and I don't need you to tell me that." 

"Is everything alright?" 

Toriel looked toward one of the world leaders. They had reached the nearest one called a President, and afterwards, more group leaders had converged on the scene. To bring monsters back, safely, would be a process. Many monsters now preferred living as a human, and even married humans, or were half-monster and didn't even know it. They had blended well into society. 

There was another side though that wished they could use their magic, and didn't like to have to hide themselves inside society.  

The reason they had been in a war, a war over taking souls, had been vanquished. Time, technology, and magic all eliminated the problem. It was nearly impossible to attain a soul from a living being, and it took many strings and great difficulties to attain even one soul from the dying or dead. There was no reason to fear soul stealing anymore. 

Humans though, they had gone on living, with the vast majority never knowing monsters existed. Nearly 95% or more of the population thought monsters were just myths that scared children.  

So far, it seemed there was a small deal being made. Land in a faraway area, almost undetected nearly hundreds of years, could be a natural place for monsters to live. The land was already set aside for them. It could be used for the monsters who didn't want to hide among the citizens. The world would go on, without anyone knowing about monsters. 

At least for now. Neither her nor Asgore was completely fine with that answer. They should be able to roam free, and they should be able to be known. They didn't want to be called into being just a fairytale, that wasn't fair. What if a monster got discovered over here, and because no one understood it or that it wasn't hostile, it was killed? That would be horrible. 

They each seemed to agree though, that getting established was first. Sans and Frisk would be able to take care of the barrier problem, while they focused on making this new habitat more inhabitable. They had seen pictures, and it was absolutely breathtaking. There were even animals in the area inside of it that mankind could never have spotted before. This would be their area.  

If they wanted to leave the area, they would need to have some kind of disguiser to leave. Once the threat facing monsters with the barrier were done, and once the monsters were settled down and safe, then a course to inform the public would be discussed. 

And only then. 

Toriel wanted to reach Sans and her daughter to tell them the wonderful news, and to get an escort and get them there to her for their safety. But, they couldn't be found. Sans phone kept saying out of service. Alphys phone was now out of service. She didn't know what else to do. No one matching their description had been seen or found yet. The surface had some powerful magic connections to, and their was even a whisper magic that could now be used. Looking specifically for anyone saying Sans, Frisk, or Alphys. Monster language. Magic matches. Anything that might seek them out. A couple of hits, but nothing solid enough to detect.

But, perhaps Asgore was right. Perhaps the fact that none of them could find them, meant that others couldn't either. Still. If only she could know Frisk was safe. 

But, Sans. She trusted him to split the soul inside Frisk, and she had to trust him one more time.  

*** 

 

Frisk arose from the bed, holding her head. Her exhaustion seemed to pass. She looked out the window and saw how dark it had been. She headed out the door and saw Sans and Alphys just relaxing in chairs. There was nothing much to do yet. No TV. No internet. Only Alphys was surfing on what looked like her new phone.  

"Hey, shnookums, you're up," Sans said from his chair. "How ya doing?" 

Great, now she was shnookums.  

“Good.” Sans looked toward Alphys, almost like they were sharing a look about something. “Naps are good.” 

“Will,” Alphys said toward Sans. “Isn’t there something you want to tell your wife?” 

“Tell me?” Frisk asked. She looked toward Sans. “What is it, Will?” 

“Oh, Rose just is . . . just concerned about little stuff,” Sans said. “Nothing really big.” 

Frisk looked toward Alphys. It didn’t seem like it was nothing big. “What?” 

“Just a reminder that you're my wife,” Sans said offhandedly. 

Oh. “I know that,” Frisk told Alphys. Sans didn’t hide that fact. There was still something else, but Sans wasn’t going to say it. 

“We ordered pizza,” Sans said. “Didn’t come with any beer, sorry.” 

“I can’t have that anyway.” 

“Oh yeah,” Sans shrugged. “Didn’t even come with ketchup either. Who sends something out without catsup?” 

“We’ll go shopping tomorrow,” Alphys said, smiling at Frisk. “Just us girls?” 

“No.” 

Frisk knew that one was coming. 

“Okay.” Alphys looked toward Frisk. “Can you come with me for just a few minutes alone out there?” 

“Nope.” 

Frisk knew that was coming too. Sans was way, way too protective of the little souls. He didn’t let them out of his sight for anything except apparently their own house. Sounded strange. _Their_ house. 

“Okay.” Alphys looked toward the left and then back toward Frisk. “Then can I talk to you alone here?” 

“Why do you want to keep talking alone to Frisk?” Sans interrupted yet again. “I mean, Bonnie. Shoot.” 

“Personal stuff,” Alphys said. 

“What personal stuff can she possibly know?” 

Alphys groaned. “Fine. I-I guess I might as well ask now. How do you deal with your feminine problem once a month, because if I can’t use magic-“ 

“Nevermind, you can talk privately,” Sans decided, heading out the room. “I’ll take a nap. Fifteen minutes. Wake me up in fifteen, Bonnie. You know the drill.” 

Frisk watched him leave and turned toward Alphys. “Well, since we don’t have magic, it’s really just some-“ 

“I don’t really need to know,” Alphys said. “I just find the only thing that gets guys to leave is to say something like that.” She smiled at Frisk. “I’m happy for you, Bonnie. You’re getting settled into a new life, which is great. Much better than being on the road. But, Will isn’t going to get better, he’s only going to get worse in his protective state with you.” 

Worse? “Shouldn’t us being all hidden like this make him feel easier?” 

“No. I mean, we’re safe. He knows were safe. He knows, deep inside, there’s not even a reason he shouldn’t give us some privacy in our own home to talk about stuff. I mean, really, fifteen minutes? Will can’t sleep for just fifteen minutes.” 

“Then why do you think it’s going to get harder?” 

“It’s just the way things work from . . . where we are from,” Alphys said. “He’s going to just get worse and _worse_ , especially when the little ones are born. Unless you kind of help him.” 

Oh. “I’d love to help,” Frisk smiled. “I want to help however I can.” 

“Will you have sex with him?” 

“ . . . could you repeat that, Rose?” 

“Well, maybe not full sex, but if you make him feel like you are _his_ , then he’ll start giving you more space.” Alphys patted her hand. “I know it’s odd to ask, but you did create the little ones under forced perception magic. I bet Will didn’t tell you that magic can’t work one-sided.” 

Okay. This was getting to be an uncomfortable conversation. “Will is, um.”

"When did you start to like him?"

Frisk felt her face getting warm. "Uh. I don't, um. It wasn't like . . . all at . . ." 

“It's mutual,” Alphys said, knowing she wouldn't continue more. “Like it or not, where we are from, and because of what we are, certain things happen. It was bad enough he secretly liked you, but you being pregnant with his babies puts it over the top, Bonnie. Look, I-I don’t want to intrude. I don’t want to, you know, seem mean. Put you into a weird position. Something will have to give though. If not? You might find yourself completely trapped next to him in every event of your life, for the rest of your life. I mean every event too.”

"Every?"

"Every." 

An unfulfilled need? “If I’m not with him, then he’ll never . . .” No, wait. “It was the unexpected happening.” 

“Sure.” 

“He cuddles at night for the babies.” 

“Of course.” 

“He didn’t want me to ride with my brother ‘cause he . . . um . . .”  

“He’ll ask.” 

“What?” Frisk looked back at her, falling out of her reverie. 

“He’ll do it in an off way. I don’t really know how he will,” Alphys admitted. “He clearly has a need, but he isn’t expressing it. He’s discontent with who he’s been. His depression over the years. All of it adds up. So.” Alphys waved her paws around each other slightly. “Just, be prepared to be real . . . _real_ you.” 

“Real me?” 

“Yeah. The one who just wants everyone happy because it’s, well, um. He’s probably going to . . . make it _sound_ like he’s doing it for you. It might not be real soon. Maybe not even for months but eventually, his inner monster is really going to want you. Monsters on average have three times as much, um, stuff happen when they are pregnant. Instinct. Reasons.” She exhaled. “Oh, I finally told you. I feel better.” 

Doing it for her? Instincts? “Um. I’ll . . . keep it in mind.” 

“He is super protective of being near you so much, he doesn’t even see it yet. Even when he didn't remember. It's . . . it's that deep, Bonnie." Alphys leaned her head forward. "Do you know how much more he was around you this time you-know-where, then when you were eight?"

Frisk didn't really know. She. Maybe a few extra?

"Constantly. I was watching you, remember?" Alphys reminded her. "I have cameras all over, and he was all over. And he was  . . . and . . ."

"What?"

"He was just . . . it was easy to see how into you he was." Alphys blushed. "Sorry. But. So. What kind of makeup do you have here?” 

“Oh. Makeup?” Frisk said. Did she just go from saying Sans was stalking her Underground, wanting sex, to makeup? “I don’t know, I don’t do much of that. I’m more of a tomboy in that area.” She shrugged, noticing Alphys wasn't changing the subject. “Maybe. Perfume? A new dress? Why do you ask?” 

“What kind of makeup do you wear?” 

“Not much.” 

“If you could?” 

“I’ve worn lipstick before.” 

“Any other kind of makeup?” 

Why were they talking about makeup? 

“Makeup?” Sans popped around the corner. “Well, at least that’s more tolerable.” 

“Do you think she’d be nice with perfume?” Alphys asked, winking at Frisk. 

“Not really. Not much can cover up her natural odors.” 

“Will,” Frisk warned him. “Be nice.” 

“You be nice. I usually don’t say anything. Eh, at least it keeps you warm.” Sans took a seat again to relax. 

Frisk looked toward him, thinking about what Alphys said. He wouldn’t really, right? _We’re friends. Just friends. He’s not going to ask that. I mean, sure we are technically married. But._ Would he really do that? 

And if he didn’t, just _how_ protective would he get? 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 Missing Frisk: This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart.

fun level 71 MN


	37. Frisk's Mind in the Gutter

 

 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 

Bedtime. 

Frisk looked toward Sans. Usually at night, Sans used magic on her tummy to help prepare her for birth for the babybones. However, he refused to use his magic now. She didn't know about it Underground, but he always seemed to act like it was important. 

She was in bed first, waiting. Her mind went back to what Alphys said too. Sans wouldn't be that interested, right? He was stuck with her, but did he have an instinctive need for that? _Maybe she is getting confused. Sans is extremely protective, but it's for the twin souls, not me._  

Yeah. That was probably it. Alphys was just confused. 

"So sweet cookie, ready for some nookie?" 

Frisk watched Sans come into the room. What? _What did he just say?_ "Hm?" 

Sans came over toward the bed. "Oh come on, shnookums. First night in our new house. It would be wrong not to have any nookie. Now turn around." 

 _What?!_ Couldn't he even use subtlety and ask properly? Even then, the answer would still be no, but. 

"Bonnie," Sans said again. "Don't worry, I know you get a little chilled sometimes, so I'll be behind you on the covers." 

Still not . . . _What?_ Sans just rolled his light guiders around. 

"Shweetums." His voice sounded irritated. "Lie down and _cover_ up. I know you get _cold_ , so you need _covers_."  

"Okay . . ." Covers. Why was he focused on covers? Why was he getting irritated?

Sans banged his bony hand against his skull. "No **_bones_** about it, **_baby_**?" 

Bones. Baby. Babybones. _Oh my_ _gaw_ _, how could I be so stupid?!_ Her whole face must have lit up red as hot as her cheeks felt. Of course Sans wasn't just coming up asking about sex. This was Sans!  Frisk lied down and covered up. Sans came up behind her. Once he was in his unusual position, he placed his bony hand along his stomach like he had each night before. He wasn't doing anything else, just hiding his magic with word choice.

"Took you long enough," Sans whispered by her ear. Then, he started to chuckle. "Liking the nookie little cookie?" 

"Yes, dear," Frisk said softly. "Sorry, Will. Didn't think. How else would-" 

"Let's not get too creative. We can try different stuff later," Sans said. 

"But how can we . . ." 

"Much more romantic, babe, when you stay quiet," Sans said. 

So. Annoying. He had his hand on her stomach like he always did, and he had his usual magic. He refused to talk about it, yet he was still using his magic. Was thinking they were having sex supposed to be some kind of cover?  She waited a few minutes, slowly falling asleep when she heard Sans speak again. 

"Well, that was fun. Sorry can't always be your bone daddy," he said. "I'm tired though and I love snuggling with you, shnookums. Can I stay here in you tonight?" 

Oh. Frisk nodded. "Sure, Will." He thought there were all kinds of ways to detect magic, but what he said did make some sense. Monsters like Sans used manifestation to have . . . their special times with each other. If there was something that sensed magic, with those kinds of words attached, one might assume they were having a little . . . fun. And since Sans just said he wanted to stay in her during the night, no one would be suspicious if they did pop up for inspection. 

But, really? Even to touch her tummy, Sans wouldn't risk not taking any precautions.  

"Could be a little more enthusiastic, Bonnie," Sans reminded her. "Newlyweds. New house." 

Yes. He was right. Her acting had taken a back seat, but she was going to have to get better at it. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I guess I'm just not used to the new house yet. Especially living with your grandma." 

"No worries, we'll get used to it," Sans said. "I think you're feeling quite at home already." 

"Sorry." 

"For what? I get to pick up good vibrations." 

"I'm just a little not used to the pizza," Frisk insisted. Still, she smiled a bit. Anyone else she ever hung out with never really tried to notice it. If they did, they tried to hide the fact they noticed it. It was impolite after all. But not with Sans. He was real. "Real Will." 

"Real Will?" Sans cuddled up closer. "Don't know what you're thinking about my Bonnie lass, but your Will is always real. Now, let's get some sleep. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. Too exciting of a day." 

"Yeah," Frisk chuckled. "I sure could go for a crazy lazy day tomorrow." 

"I'm all for that one. Night, Shweetums." 

"Night, Pookie." 

 

\--------------------------- 

**The Shortensweet Residence Next Morning, Will and Bonnie's Room.**

"Umm . . ." Alphys poked Sans gently. "Hey? You should get up at some point." She knew there were more effective ways to wake him up, but she wasn't one to just roll him out of bed. Plus, she didn't want to hurt Frisk. "Will?" She tried to sprinkle bits of water on his skull. 

That got a slight reaction. "Hey. I took a shower last month, no bugging." 

"Will?" Alphys asked. "You do know it's like 2 in the afternoon?" 

"Eh." Sans just nestled up comfier to Frisk. "We're pregnant, give us a break." 

We? "Didn't know you were directly involved," Alphys sighed. "Will?" 

"Family is a 50/50 thing."  

He wasn't moving. Alphys understood they both were exhausted, but they each went to bed quite early, and it was now two in the afternoon. "Could I go shopping then? I am hungry." 

"If you think you can," Sans yawned. "Night night Rose. I mean bye, Rose." 

Alphys sighed slightly. "Sleeping longer next to her . . . isn't really the same thing." 

Sans' gentle jokes and prodding disappeared as he turned to her. "Hey. I said quit that. None of your business." 

"You're going to get even more protective," Alphys warned her. "You should tell F-" 

"F-f-f-f check that name at the door, Rose." Yeah, he wasn't playing at all. "If or when is my biz, not yours." He sat up and stroked the backside of his bony hand lightly. "Go ahead and head to the store. I'll be right here watching over Bonnie." 

"We have a house. We are far away. We have different names. We have different looks," Alphys reminded him. "I don't feel any kind of m-" 

"males, no, 'cause you don't want them that way." 

Dangit. She almost said magic. Would even the word magic be a keyword? "Do you want something in particular?" 

"I want to go." 

Alphys watched as Frisk woke up on the other side. 

"Yeah, sure, we'll go," Sans suddenly agreed. 

"You can get more rest if you want," Frisk insisted.  

"Nah, nah. Gotta get some good for you food," Sans insisted. "I've got the Will power to make sure you eat right. There's gotta be some healthy microwaveables out there." 

"I can probably do better than that," Frisk insisted as she moved out of the bed. "Oh. We need clothes." 

"Clothes and food," Alphys said. 

"Goodie. A road trip," Sans said moving away from the bed. "Been awhile since I been in the car. Oh, hey." Sans looked around the room. "Where's Tate and Kitty? Usually they hang out with us." He heard a small meow beneath the bed and looked under. "You guys got scared of Bonnie last night too, huh?" 

"Scared of her?" Alphys asked. "Why?" 

"Never mind why," Frisk insisted. "Let's get something quick to eat, then clothes, and then real shopping. I have got to change." She gestured to her clothes. "Frankly I don't know how the real estate agent didn't say anything about how I smelled." 

"I didn't hear you do anything in front of her," Sans said. "What was it, just like a bunch of tiny ones? Those are as bad as the earthquakes." He looked back under the bed toward the pets. "Maybe that's what had them so scared." 

"It wasn't just me," Frisk insisted. "Okay, let's go find a place to get some decent clothes." 

"Do they have to be decent?" Sans asked her. "Decent's boring. Hey, does it get cold or hot around here?" 

"I don't know," Frisk admitted. "What is our town?" 

"Dashonty," Alphys answered. "I would say from the distance, we'll be fine and it'll be decent. Come on," she smiled at both of them. "Let's go check out our new hometown." 

\------------------------------- 

**Restaurant . . .**

"It's not Grillby's," Sans said as he looked at the burger in his hand. "It's a decent substitute though. Best I've tasted yet." 

Frisk ate her own fish well. She wanted pink fish, but there was only one place to get pink fish and she didn't even know if her new town had it. Still. Fish. It was something. Sans was eating his burger well, and Alphys was enjoying her soup and salad. Nice sit down and simple restaurants were a nice change from what she had had so far. 

"Dangit. I keep forgetting about your surface food. It makes me do things my Bonnie lass can't do. Although my Bonnie lass can," Sans joked as he started to head toward the bathroom. He stopped and looked toward Frisk. "You gotta use the bathroom?" 

"I'm fine," Frisk insisted. Sans seemed to have found a way to say his bony ass without arising suspicion. No dang wonder he wanted her named Bonnie. "No worries. Just get your Bonnie lass back here later." 

"Meh." Sans shrugged. "Sure you don't gotta go?" 

"She will be fine. You shouldn't be too long. I don't think. I." Alphys started to blush. "I don't know. There's not a certain way to time the um . . . traveling of food." 

Sans didn't seem to mind actually using the bathroom. In fact, he was getting pretty used to it. Alphys on the other hand, she hadn't been on the surface long enough to experience it enough times to be used to it yet. 

\-------------------------------------- 

**Grocery Shopping . . .**

"We need more of those." 

"We really need less." 

"Why?" 

"So we have room in the freezer? You know, for the actual raw food to cook?" Alphys said to Sans as they shopped. 

"Eh, we can have a few less than," Sans agreed as he itched his neck. "This outfit thing feels weird." 

Frisk knew he wasn't the only one to feel that way. There were limited places to buy the kinds of clothes they needed. They did manage to find a decent place though, which was good news. It was clear Alphys and Sans weren't used to the styles on the surface yet. 

Sans still managed to find something that felt okay. Frisk knew he'd probably get quite used to it. Hawaiian shirts seemed about his style. He mixed it up with some winter coats like he was used to, bought some more shorts, but tried to stick with more pants. When she reminded him coats and shorts didn't hide them that well, he almost got rid of any shorts he picked up at all. 

Just a brief reminder, but Sans took it seriously. On the outside, he was loose and looked fine, but sometimes there was one serious tempest brewing inside of him. Frisk actually wondered just how much he did have hiding inside of himself. For now though, as long as she stayed near him, he tended to be fine. 

Good ol' Sans. That is, as long as she stayed near him. _Ooh, cereal. I have to have cereal_ _._ Frisk headed away. The cereal wasn't far, she just saw it at the start of the other aisle. She could easily grab it and catch up. _Different brands. Different brands. Ooh, I like that one._ She grabbed it but looked back.  

Sans. Didn't look happy with her. "Really shouldn't just run off, shnookums." 

"Just grabbed cereal." 

"So? We could have come back down together easily." 

"Just. Cereal." She watched as his bony hand grabbed hers and he brought her back to Alphys. 

Two. Aisles. Just two. No one knew she was there. She even wore a disguiser for him now. Two minutes, **_tops_**. Frisk tried not to show her agitation. Sans was being extra caring for the little ones. He couldn't risk her being gone for even a minute. But. How _annoying_. 

She caught the look from Alphys. That look that was practically begging for her to just give in. 

 _She doesn't understand what she's talking about._ Frisk tried to reason with her own skeptical mind. 

He was just concerned about the baby and the babybones. That was all.  

Hopefully. Surely. 

Right? 

 

\----------------------

 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 Missing Frisk: This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart.

fun level 71 MN

 

 

 

 

 

 


	38. It's Not Hormone's, It's YOU!

 

 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 

 

While his mind may have been manipulated Underground, Sans missed so many things. He missed his brother and hearing him go ‘Nyeh he he!’ all the time. He missed Grillby’s like crazy. Nobody but nobody made a burger like that guy. But the one thing he never thought he would miss? The snow.

He took it for granted. He’d lived near the snow almost as far back as he could remember. Even when he lived far back by Hotlands, he also didn’t have this new problem either.

Snow. Lava. Underground. Never had to worry about . . .grass.

Sans stretched his neckbone as he walked across the yard. As soon as he and Frisk freed the Underground, he was paying somebody to get the grass out and some dirt in, and some cactuses. Southwest style. Then he’d never have to mow.

Then again, it probably wouldn’t be a big deal. Just a wiggle of some magic. He kept his magic power bottled closely though, so he had to push the dumb, heavy lawnmower across the grass.

“Morning, Will.”

Sans looked across from him and saw Joe, his next door neighbor. He almost wanted to crack up laughing the first time he met Joe. A neighbor named the most common name for humans. “Hey, Joe, whaddaya know?”

“Nothing big-big, off to the store.” Joe shoved his hand in his pocket. “Say, how’s your missus doing?”

“Getting better,” Sans said. “Thank goodness. Bonnie can be a pain in the butt sometimes. Luckily I got my mom to help.”

“Well, hey, that’s good,” Joe said. “Megan always had problems during the first two months, then after that she was much better until about month 6. Then she was worse.”

  
Yeah, Sans was glad the first two months was over. Every once in awhile, Frisk got bad enough he had no choice but to strike a match. She even almost throttled him once. Pregnancy really was more than life changing, it was body changing. At least on the inside. On the outside, she was still about as skinny. “See ya ‘round’, Joe.”

Although mowing the lawn was a pain in the butt, the freedom was probably worth it. No one ever mentioned or even seemed suspectful of him and the others. On the contrary, Joe even invited Sans to go to the bar with him sometimes on Saturday nights to hang out.

“It’s getting drier,” he heard from beside him. It was Alphys. “Can you water it afterward?”

“I think having brown grass might be a new aesthetic experience,” Sans said. “Where’s Shnookums?”

“Cooking.”

“Heat level fine?”

“Yes.”

“Not using knives?”

“Nothing. Dangerous.”

She was using knives. Sans gestured to the grass. “There ya go, finish up, I’m heading inside.” No way, no knives. Sans headed toward the kitchen. Frisk was a decent cook, but so was Alphys. “Bonnie?”

She jumped and he saw her cutting carrots. “Hey, Pookie.” She tried to hide the knife, but he took it. “Just cutting carrots. I have to cut carrots.”

“I’ll cut them.” Why did she have to take such risks? He grabbed the knife and sliced them slightly, then noticed her finger. “Bonnie Shortensweet, what is that?” She wasn’t trying to hide the knife before. She was trying to hide a cut!

“It’s very small and not a-” He grabbed her fleshy hand and held it in his bony one. There was a large gash right across it. “It’s really minor, barely a cut.”

“You need a band-aid.”

“I don’t.”

“That thing will get infected, Bonnie.”

 

“It’s just . . .” Frisk sighed, she knew he would do that. Sans wouldn’t let her do much of anything. Even to cook. Of course she had to be able to handle a knife. How did they ever go from ‘Are you willing to risk your life’ to ‘You need to put something on that cut before it’s infected!’. The cut was barely even visible. She had worse paper cuts. But, Sans just got worse with the pregnancy.

She had hoped the new names, new disguises, new locations, and easier living style would keep him leveled out and chilled. No. Such. Luck. Every week he seemed to have another new concern that she had to consider being careful about.

He didn’t like her driving. She could get in a wreck. She wasn’t supposed to mess with knives. She could get hurt. Alphys did the majority of cooking because grease could strike her. She could only bathe in lukewarm water, hot could burn her skin.

Her skin. Hot water could burn her skin in a bath.

She had addressed the problem more than once, but each time, it didn’t turn out the way she wanted it to. Alphys was correct that his monster instinct would get stronger. Frisk had a feeling he was going to be telling her that he needed to carry her from room to room because walking was dangerous soon. She could see it coming because his overreaction only grew every time she actually did something that he was afraid had happened.

“See? I told you that you could hurt yourself.” Sans left and came back with a band-aid, ointment, and first-aid spray. “Let me see that. Does it hurt? I leave outside to mow the line, leave you for just a little while by yourself and look what happens. Are you okay? Why are you messing with those dangerous things?”

Personally, Frisk felt like she was probably one of the most patient pregnant women on the face of the planet. Anyone else might have snapped by now. “I just wanted to try to cook something. Accidents happen.”

“They shouldn’t,” Sans said. “You should just let Rose cook. I’ve told you that. She’s got better tasting food anyhow, so just sit back and let her have at it."

Most. Patient. Pregnant. Woman. “Sans. I wanted to fix something for myself,” Frisk said again. “Please, give me a break.”

“I did just then, but Will you get back with the program?” Sans said. “Will you? _**Will** _ you?”

Oh yeah, she slipped on his name. Dang, double trouble, if she wasn’t careful-”

“You are carrying the only cures to the ailment of monsters,” Sans said, picking her up. “You need to take better care of yourself. Let’s go lay you down.”

“I’m not tired.”

“Well, I have to finish mowing the lawn,” Sans said. “I know, you can sit outside with me.”

“I could mow the lawn,” Frisk muttered. “I used to mow my lawn. I can’t hurt myself mowing the lawn.”

“No way, that thing is too dangerous for you, Shnookums.”

“Pookie!” Frisk yelled at him, starting to kick her feet as he carried her outside. “I need some space!”

“I gave you space today,” Sans said as he brought her out and sat her down on the front porch. “Rose insisted I try, and see what happened? You cut yourself.”

“Damn.” Frisk crossed her arms. “This isn’t fair.”

“Don’t worry,” Sans said to her. “The first couple of months are over. It’ll be easier now, you are on your third.”

“The pregnancy isn’t what is irritating me,” Frisk almost growled. “Pookie. I want to make lunch. I want to make my own lunch! I want my salad and my sandwich!”

“Rose can make it,” Sans said.

“I want to make it!”

Sans just whistled at her. “Calm down, Shnookums, that’s not good for you. I promise, we’ll get you a salad and sandwich in just a bit.” He shook his head. “Don’t let your hormones get in the way.”

“It’s not my hormones. It’s not my hormones,” Frisk whined. “It’s you!”

“Sure it is.”

Alphys came toward her and gave her a sandwich with a small salad.

Frisk bit into it bitterly.

“Hey there again, Will.”

Frisk watched as the neighbor Joe greeted Sans. He seemed to wince as he looked at her.

“Hey, Joe, whadda ya know?”

“Hey there.” Joe waved a little nervously toward Frisk. “Hope the wife’s feeling a little better?”

“Eventually.”

“I’m fine,” Frisk said bitterly. “Peachy freaking keen.”

“Yah. Okay. Good luck with those mood swings, friend.”

“I won’t miss the swings when they are gone, that’s for sure, buddy.”

Frisk ate her sandwich bitterly, catching Alphys gaze at her again.

For the babies. It was just for the babies. She just had to put up with it until the end of the pregnancy. Just the end. Only the end.

But how much more bad was Sans going to get with her?

 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 Missing Frisk: This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart.

fun level 71 MN


	39. He Doesn't Get the Jokes

**And now, the end of the fluff. Hang on everybody, we're colliding into something.**

 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 

“Come on, Shnookums.”

“I . . . I don’t want to.” Frisk looked toward Sans. She stared at the light loafers on her feet. He was carrying her. He’d been carrying her for three days now.

She had to eat her meat almost burnt. Her showers weren’t even lukewarm. Even her clothes, her clothes. What was wrong with her clothes? He wanted her to stay in long flannel pajamas. Frisk tried to talk to him. She couldn’t leave Sans. It wouldn’t be right, and who knew what it would do to him mentally?

He didn’t have Papyrus anymore. He didn’t have Grillbys. He had Alphys, but they couldn’t even talk about the Underground.She couldn’t leave, but . . . she did it all when she was younger. She left all the monsters alone. No matter what they did, she dealt with it and overcame. But Sans? It was like, a whole different person over time. And today, she swore it was like . . .he was gone.

“Don’t worry about it, Shnookums,” Sans said as he sat her down on the couch. “Everything’s fine. No need to worry about that old place ever again. All you gotta do is not hurt yourself, have the babies, and I’ll take the little human one and get it all taken care of. Then you can just rest it alllll off.”

Did . . . did he just? “The babies will be born. I will be fine to help.” _Please. Please, no._ She was on month three, and she could barely even recognize her jokey Sans anymore.

She’d kill to hear one of his off-color dirty jokes. If only he could have stayed Underground with her. Then again, maybe it wouldn’t be any different. A pun. One pun.

Alphys said he’d become more protective, and that he would change. But she never believed it would be like this.

Even his little light guiders. It was like she was staring straight through him, but no one was staring back. No one. “How about a date again, Will?” Frisk wasn’t one to jump in the sack with anyone, but at this rate, she was getting extremely worried. She didn’t just want to ask for anything like Alphys wanted her to, but at the same time? She didn’t want to see her Sans like this anymore. They tried a date earlier. Her insistence. If she could get a couple of dates beneath them, then maybe it wouldn’t feel so awkward to eventually do what Alphys suggested.

Because she couldn’t do this anymore. She was drawing a line. It started small. Then it was annoying. But now, she couldn’t even see Sans . . . inside Sans.

“Oh, that’s sweet,” Sans said. He moved toward her, like he was going to give her a kiss. Then just stopped. “Maybe later, Shnookums, the food channel is fixing healthy salads today. You’ll need that for the baby.”

Frisk looked on the other side of her and saw Alphys. One thing she didn’t understand though. “Rose?”

Stared at her. In a different way, but still just stared at her. She walked across the floor, sat down in a chair, and just stared at the television.

Sans changing was one thing, but why was Alphys changing so much too? Sans had a pen and a paper taking notes as he watched the food channel.He looked back toward her. “What’s wrong, Shnookums?”

Maybe. Maybe just something small. “So. _**Will**_ you tell me something?”

“Your phrasing is wrong there,” Sans said. “You forgot the word can.”

And.

And it was at that moment that she knew.

She _knew_. Only one person was that dull to understand a joke. Only one. “Let him go.”

“What’s wrong, Shnookums?” Sans asked, staring right through again.

“Yes. What’s wrong.” Alphys sounded even worse. “Shnookums. Oh. Wrong one.”

“Right one.” Sans continued to stare straight at her. “Don’t worry. Like I said. I’ll take care of the human when it’s born. Nothing to worry about.”

Frisk tried to move, but Sans got up.

“Can’t hurt yourself,” Sans said. “Sit down, Frisk.”

No doubt. No doubt. “Caleb, damn you, he’s my friend. What are you doing?”

“Oh.” Sans chuckled. “Finally figured it out, huh? Well, don’t worry, Frisk. I’m not here to hurt you. Like I said before, I want to help you rescue the Underground. Leave it to me. I’ll free the Underground, and then you can be with me. Just like you said you would when I freed it. Right?”

“That was before I was . . . well, Will is the father.” Frisk stared at him. “Are you using a disguiser?”

“Oh no, no, this is the big bony lug.” He waved his fingers. “I’m just kind of experimenting with him. Want to make sure his monster instinct didn’t go too far in the wrong direction, you know? Can even kinda get his personality to twitch around in there when I give him a little . . .” Sans grabbed his head and then let go of it. “The more I let his true personality come through though, Shnookums, the worse I get at control. Now.” Sans sat back down. “Sit down and let’s find you a way to make a healthy salad.”

“You are psycho!” Frisk said. “If you want to help free the Underground, then leave us alone! You have no right to take over the minds of my friends.”

“Chill, Frisk,” Sans said. “It’s fine. It’s not like I just dug right in and took over. I’ve been working on them for months, so that I wouldn’t hurt the monsters head.”

“Where are you?” Frisk demanded. “Where are you? How are you able to do that? How did you find us?”

“Well, Sans was pretty good about the whole disguising thing, and the name changing too. Never talking about the past, very helpful to your cause. Except.” Sans held his bony finger up in the air.”Once a punner, always a punner. Although I don’t understand the concept that well, my associates did. Once we saw which suspect monster had been found making a good degree of puns, it wasn’t too hard.”

“Let go of his mind.” Sans. Her precious Sans, manipulated by Caleb. For how long? For how many months? _Working slowly over months._ “Did you get Rose to tell me I had to sleep with him as some kind of sick joke?”

“Wh-what?” Sans took a step back. “No, of course not. I don’t want you touching this monster. You’re supposed to be mine.” She swore she heard him scoff. “He’s not worth it. Trust me, if someone good comes along to take care of you, he’ll back off. I know. I’m in his mind.”

How was she going to free him? It was clear Caleb planned on taking care of her, and that he wasn’t going to give their position away, but she didn’t want Caleb taking over Sans and Alphys. It wasn’t right. _He seems to still be obsessed. I don’t know where he is, but I need him to leave it to get Sans back under his own control._

“No, Shnookums.” Sans shook his head. “I don’t have to be in your brain to know what you are thinking. Even if you did manage to break him and Alphys out of here, where are you going to go? Only I know about you here.”

“Except that you’ve said our real names several times,” Frisk warned him.

“Oh. Oh yeah.” Sans shrugged. “Monsters might be watching you for those as keywords. I guess I forgot a bit. Well, it’s no problem. We can all pack up in the car and head on out.”

“To you?” Frisk questioned him. “You expect me to come to you?”

“Not much choice.”

There was always a choice. _Caleb is still obsessed. Sans is completely taken over now. Alphys is so out of it, it’s like he put her in some standby mode._ There was no choice. “Come on, Sans.” Frisk moved closer to him and hugged him.

It worked on her. Would it work on him? Would it help free him? At the very least, it might make him feel better. Frisk gently opened his mouth and tried to run her tongue along the back of his teeth.

She felt his whole body tense up instead of relax. She stopped and looked back at him.

“Frisk, don’t do that,” Sans said. “Don’t do that! Why are you kissing a monster? Don’t!”

Frisk came back over toward him and tried again. His body tensed up again, but then relaxed this time. She tried to get every tooth. She had no idea how it worked, but she wanted to make sure she got every tooth.

When she moved away and looked back toward Sans, she could swear she saw his old self in his light guiders.

“Don’t. Frisk.” Sans trembled. “Why do you keep kissing this . . .” he stumbled back and grabbed his head.

Then, she watched as he grabbed her and started to run.

“Run faster,” Sans demanded as he swung her outside and practically used his magic to open the car doors. He used his magic to loop the seat belt around her and him, and took off as quickly as possible.

Frisk looked back. “Alphys.”

“He’ll have a hard time getting me back,” Sans said to her as he squeezed the wheel. “He’ll probably use Alphys to track us down again.” Sans honked his horn at a car that stopped in front of him. “I can’t believe Caleb crawled into my mind! How?”

“I am sorry.” Frisk looked out toward the window. “I should have done something sooner. *I just thought that you getting more protective was a monster thing. I had no idea he was worming his way . . .” She tried to cover her face. “Alphys.”

“Buys us time,” Sans said. “I know, gonna miss her too. Best we stop saying her name though. Best we stop anything that could help them.”

“Tate and Kitty.”

“They’ll be fine. Caleb is obsessed to make you happy. Even leaving your little monster friends alive,” Sans said bitterly, “slowly dancing in my head.” He squeezed the wheel harder. “I don’t know where to go, Bonnie. I don’t know which direction to go. I just want to keep him out of my head!”

No more puns. The only thing Sans had left of himself.He couldn’t dress in his old coat and shorts. He couldn’t be with his brother. Couldn’t talk about the past. And now? Now, he couldn’t even say his puns.

Tate and Kitty were on their own. Alphys was on her own. But even them? Sans was right. She didn’t know the direction to go. What drove them closer? What drove them away?

“Kept saying it over and over,” Sans spoke again. “Frisk. Sans. Alphys. He did it, he made me say it all on purpose. He wants us caught, but why didn’t he catch us himself? Why was he making me make you eat salad? No, he’s obsessed and he wanted you. But then why would he be that stupid?”

“He’s still under some control,” Frisk said. “That still wasn’t Caleb. Not the Caleb I knew. The one I knew was gentle, shy, but sweet.”

“Gee, did I say I was in the mood to discuss old boyfriends that are better than me?” Sans sneered. Then he shook his head. “Sorry. I don’t know where that came from. Was that me? Is he trying to take over again?” Sans pulled over the car. “You’re not safe with me.”

“I’m not safe, period. No one is.” Frisk rubbed her belly. “I don’t know what to do now, Sans. Six more months. If Caleb had control of Alphys, he’ll have control over your bank account.”

“Yeah. Least of our troubles,” Sans said glumly. “If we don’t get you to your mom, I think you’re dead.”

Mom. Dad. Chara. Sans knew just as well as she did. Caleb had put a million red flags over them, and out of his ‘protection’, they were now a hotspot. Driving wouldn’t do any good. Trying to hide wouldn’t do any good. In fact, she knew it wouldn’t do any good as she started to feel woozy. “Sans.”

Sans knew the importance of what was going on. He checked her soul again.

The twins were growing again.

They were dead found.

“It’s only three months,” Frisk said again.

“I don’t . . . I don’t know which way to go,” Sans warned her. “Sorry. But. I think the chase might be over.” He looked out in front of him as he slammed his bony hands on the steering wheel.

The babies would die.

Frisk would die.

If they chose to run away the wrong way . . .

South. West. North. East. Frisk blinked her eyes. Which way? “Sans. I am-”

 

Sans held her in his arms. She went out like a light. He didn’t know if he should even attempt to drive anymore. Any determination his monster self had was draining fast. _Pathetic. I couldn’t be more pathetic. It should have been Papyrus._ At least he never had the chance to be a pathetic dad. He would probably just screw them up.

His wife. He never did what he was supposed to do as a monster.

His kid. He split it’s soul into two, hurting it before it was even born.

Twins. Couldn’t even get them to be born.

He did everything he could, but his pathetic ass couldn’t do anymore.

It just couldn’t do anymore . . . he watched as monsters began to descend along the side of the car.

“Sans!”

Huh? _Papyrus?!_ Sans watched as he saw his brother jump from the roof of the car along with Undyne and Prince Asriel.

“No one is hurting the punky princess,” Undyne warned them as she swung her spear.

Asriel held his ground too. “Leave my sister alone or you’ll have me to answer too.”

“Sans!” Papyrus pulled open Frisk’s door and grabbed her. “It’s not safe out here.”

“You’re telling me.” Sans got out of the car and followed Papyrus toward a van they were driving. Papyrus held Frisk tightly. Much better than what he could do. “Your minds free?”

“Yes. Again.” Papyrus gestured toward the van. “Get in. We need to discuss some things.”

“They are making the babies older.”

“I know.”

“I don’t know which way to go, Papyrus. I’m. I have no idea what to do,” Sans admitted.

“I know.” Papyrus looked toward Frisk. “Your wife is in very deep trouble. There is only one thing _left_ to do, but it is very risky. Prince Asriel insists it must be done, and he is even willing to go over Chara’s head to do it. But, if we do this, it could be very dangerous.”

“What else is new?”

“It could kill the little monsters.”

 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 *Over the last few chapters, Sans protection seemed like he was fussing over her safety with little whims. While monsters are all different, this isn't what a skeleton's protection was supposed to be like. Also, Caleb's mind is shattered. One side gives him what he wants, and the other side keeps it from him. So while he wants to protect Frisk with Sans more than anything, his control of Alphys keeps trying to get Frisk with Sans at the same time. His worst dream come true. 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 Missing Frisk: This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart.

fun level 71 MN


	40. Only A Lonely Flower

 

 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

A Few Days Earlier . . .

“Hmm . . .” Papyrus got up once again and looked around. “Sans?” Still not there. Had he fallen asleep on duty? He had been gone at least a couple of days now, hadn’t he?

Prince Asriel pulled on his arm. “I’m hungry.”

Papyrus looked down toward the small prince. The king and queen had somehow disappeared around the Underground. Undyne had taken over most of the matters, but he was now considered a special royal guard. So special he did not fight.

He was there to make sure the prince was okay. Some would call it babysitter, but Undyne insisted it was a special royal guard position, and he believed it. It only made sense that she finally knew how worthy he was to being a royal guard!

“Hey.” Prince Asriel pulled on his arm again. “I’m hungry.”

“Then we shall get you something to eat,” Papyrus insisted. He hummed as he went into the royal kitchen and tried to find something for him to eat. But, it was hard to concentrate that day.

He was terribly worried about Sans. Why hadn’t he come by the royal castle to at least congratulate him? Was he at home? How long was he gone? A couple of days. Maybe more.

Maybe . . . more.

“Hey.” Prince Asriel pulled on his bony arm again. “Hey, brother of Smiley Idiot, let’s get it together. I’m . . .” He looked eye to eye to Papyrus.

Papyrus matched him. “Sans isn’t here. He hasn’t been here for days. No, he hasn’t been here for a week. No.”

“Sans!” Prince Asriel looked toward himself. “Lame, so lame. I’ve been tricked.”

“No, no, no, no, no, nooo!” Papyrus yelled. “He’s been-”

“Don’t say anything,” Prince Asriel said. “Call up Undyne. We are both remembering. She might too.”

 

—————————-

“Faster,” Undyne insisted as they headed toward the hole. “Faster, faster. Alphys is out there. I knew she was somewhere, but I . . .”

“I know. I did the same thing with Sans.” Papyrus headed out the hole. “How will we find Sans though?”

“Alphys.” Undyne looked out. “Alphys shouldn’t be out there. Sans better be taking care of her.”

“Alphys will be fine,” Papyrus said.

“Hey. Finally got someone.”

Papyrus turned and saw Chara behind him.

“Not the ones I wanted, but hey, who’s choosy?”

 

————————

Papyrus looked around himself. In front of him was Queen Toriel. “Majesty?”

“Papyrus?” Queen Toriel questioned. “Where is Frisk?”

“I don’t know.” Papyrus looked around again. “How did we get here?”

“It’s technology and magic, paired.” Queen Toriel headed toward the right to a large machine. “It’s almost like the internet. We input words that we are looking for. The more it occurs in an area, the more it can hone in on it. Then, magic floods that way. It’s amazing, yet-”

“Scary!”

“Yes.”

“That’s how they kept tagging Frisk,” Papyrus said. “Sans hasn’t been found?”

“Nah. They are deep ignoring anything,” Chara said, coming up from behind him.

“There is so much magic contained inside,” Toriel said, gesturing to the machine. “In the right hands, it could be life saving. In the wrong, it is dangerous trouble. We need to find Sans before the wrong do.”

“I, The Great Papyrus, promise that I will find him!” He said proudly. “I will let nothing happen to him. I, I am his brother, and I know Sans better than anyone.” He got behind the computer and started to see how it worked.

He would find him. He would find his brother and Frisk, and bring them to safety.

“Find him quickly,” Toriel insisted. “Quicker. Quickly.”

“Eh?” Papyrus had been working on the computer, but Queen Toriel was very eager to find him. Very eager. “I will. One day, we will find him.”

“You are very smart,” Queen Toriel said. “None smarter. Find the-Find him.”

Find the? Papyrus watched her closely. He thought she had been concerned about Frisk. Even Chara didn’t seem to notice but . . . _Something is wrong._ Sans was better at it than he was, but there was a strange feeling around the queen.

He worked slowly, thinking and seeing things that he could have added, but now he was not so sure he should find Sans.

At least, not around Queen Toriel. When she finally walked away as he continued to work, he looked back toward her.

“She’s a little strange, isn’t she?” Chara said toward him, causing him to turn to look at her. “It started slower. Just worry. Sans and Frisk are safe out there if we can’t find them, yet she’s really eager to find him. Asgore’s not much different.”

“What’s wrong with mom?” Asriel asked Chara from behind.

“See this technology your messing around with?” Chara said, gesturing to the large machine in front of this. “Just because we’re near it doesn’t mean we’re immune.”

So. The power reached from how many directions? "How does anyone protect their mind up here?”

“Yes,” Asriel agreed. “There must be a way to make sure our parents are alright.”

Chara sniffed. “There’s no way. Life sucks.” She looked away. “Even giving Sans a chance to get out with Frisk. It might not be enough. There’s just too much out here now. All it takes is a few minutes of finding them and it’s over. They’ll hurt Frisk. They’ll hit the kids.”

“This technology,” Papyrus complained. “It is in the wrong hands.” He just looked at all the options available at his fingertips. “This device could be helpful, or downright murdery.”

“Is it that bad?” Undyne asked as she banged on the top of it. “How much more of these are there?”

“I don’t know,” Chara said, “but more than we want. I know that.” She sighed. “I wanted Frisk to make it through. This is so not fair, not to her.”

“Or Sans,” Papyrus said gloomily. So much power. “This present world, it’s just too intense in it’s technology.”

“Yeah. It exploded shortly after Frisk was put Underground,” Chara said. “Considering how close everything had gotten, I think technology just became much more widespread. Good side. Bad side. It was just going everywhere.”

“In history,” Undyne said, “some of the best weapons and uses for magic were invented during times of war. Progress wasn’t made nearly as fast in a time of peace.”

“We’re on the verge of the end of the ignored of people,” Chara said. “This is too advanced, it won’t last much longer.”

“The beginning of the end, or the end of the beginning,” Papyrus said. “A huge change will come.”

“Asgore!”

Hm? Papyrus ran with everyone else as he heard Toriel’s voice.

Right there on the floor was Asgore, bleeding.

“Dad!” Asriel ran toward his side and checked his pulse. “He’s alive. Barely.”

“A-asgore.” Queen Toriel just stared as his body lied motionless.

“Damn it,” Chara muttered as she came to his side. “There’s just no way. One slip up and they are so dead. This isn’t fair!” She kicked the side of the wall.

“We were making plans to visit our new habitat soon,” Queen Toriel said softly. “Who would do such a thing?”

“Um?” Papyrus gestured to Queen Toriel. “Can we see both your hands? You have one behind your back.” Queen Toriel simply stared at him until her nostril flared slightly. Before he knew what was happening, Undyne came in front of him, holding up her spear to prevent Queen Toriel from stabbing him with a knife.

Asriel and Chara helped tie her up.

“Dad is bleeding, in bad condition. Mom is possessed enough to attempt to kill him.” Asriel looked toward Chara. “Can you undo this?”

Chara shook her head. “I’m just a regular human again,” she said. “The problem is that the technology is just too tough now. Ugh. If I could, I would take us back to a year ago, before all this happened.”

“ . . . I have seven,” Asriel reminded her. “If we did that-”

“No,” Chara warned him. “You need all seven now, Asriel. You’ll become a flower if you do that.”

“Dad would be okay. Mom would be alright. Frisk would be safe,” Asriel said. “They could have the babies in peace.”

“No. Look, you don’t get it,” Chara warned him. “Those babies are months now. They are inside Frisk, growing, not just the souls. If you turn back time, you could kill them.”

“This is all absolutely horrible!” Papyrus shouted. “Even if we do find Sans, we can’t help him. And even if we could, we could kill the little monsters?!”

“I have to take it back a year, and make sure the little ones are okay. I have seven souls. Seven wishes. Three years a peace.” Asriel looked toward Chara. “Right?”

“Sans and Frisk are fine right now. If we can’t find them, then no one else can,” Chara said looking back over toward Asriel.

“What if they aren’t? What if something happens?” Asriel asked. “We can’t just go ‘oh shucks, should have been prepared’. With seven souls, do I have the power to save the little monsters too?”

Chara rubbed her face. “Yes and no.”

“Yes and no?” Asriel asked. “What do you mean?”

“I mean yes you do have the power, but no, I say no!” she shouted to him. “Do you know how long it took to get you those souls, so you could be yourself again? Huh?!” She rubbed her forehead roughly.

“Just in case,” Asriel said. “Chara. I . . . I love you.”

“Wimp.”

“I love Frisk, too. And, and I want my nephew and niece to make it too. And I had the chance before.” He bit his lip. “I just wished I didn’t have to be an evil flower with it.” He looked toward his paws. “I had all the power in the world, and I shamefully wished not to turn into a flower. If I hadn’t said that, everything would be better.”

Papyrus looked between Prince Asriel and Princess Chara. “A backup plan. It would be smart.”

Chara rubbed her mouth before sighing. She looked toward Asriel. “Fine. Come with me, and I’ll show you what you do.”

—————————————-

Present . . .

 

Papyrus stared at Sans. “Asriel theoretically should be able to do it.” His brother’s light guiders looked so big and confused. He couldn’t blame him. It was a tough decision. “I checked for any signs I could of where you were. Today, you were finally dropping your names all over the place. We got here as soon as we could.”

“King Asgore?” Sans asked. “Is he okay?”

“ . . .” Papyrus squealed. “N-no . . . you’re almost King Sans.” It was the truth. He was the next in the line. He was, not by ceremony but by tradition, married to Frisk. She was still considered the princess of the Underground. Queen Toriel was not in her right mind.

Sans was it. Sans would have to take over as soon as King Asgore passed.

Sans stroked his bony fingers together. “The little monsters might not make it if he does it wrong . . .” His light guiders flipped to looking toward the left in a considering manner. “Frisk is already in deep trouble. They don’t care how fast they go, and they are physical little . . .” Sans rubbed his skull. “I knew it, I always knew it. I never even bought a single crib for them. Not one piece of cloth. Not a toy, nothing, ‘cause I always knew.”

Papyrus watched as his brother started to wipe his clothes against his eye sockets. Crying. He was crying. “Oh, Sans!” He pulled his brother closer. “I am so sorry.”

“I tried. I really tried,” Sans said, allowing him to hug him. “Papyrus. If I say no, they could die from the magic being forced on them now. If I say yes, they could die if he messes it up. I could be saving them or sentencing them.”

“I know.” Papyrus rubbed his brother’s back. “I know, Brother. It is a hard decision. Asriel insists he can do it though, and that he will do the best he can. But, magic reaches everywhere. Nowhere is safe here. In the mountain. Out of the mountain. Nothing is safe. So?”

Sans wiped his sleeve against his eyes one more time. “I really shouldn’t be manifesting tears. Calling out our names. I guess it doesn’t matter though, they can already reach Frisk. They could come for us right now if they wanted.”

“He wants to take you to right before things got bad. Before Frisk was the princess,” Papyrus said as he finally let him go. “When you first met above ground.”

“Memory?”

“None. No one would know anything. At least at first.”

“You know, if they did survive, think Frisk would kinda wonder how that happened?” Sans asked him. “Speaking of which, so would I. And uh. You know, I don’t think the first thing I would think is ‘wow, looky what I did’.”

“Well, this is the tricky part,” Papyrus said.

“It gets trickier?”

“Asriel can protect their little bodies, but we can’t risk anyone knowing anything about them too soon,” Papyrus said in a squeaky voice. “You won’t be able to see the separate souls if you get twisted with Frisk again.”

Twisted? “Damaged soul?”

“Yes, before you leave. The chances you might eventually remember will be better.”

“Yeah, but.” Sans looked at his bony hands. “But Frisk was going to take the tests with me. Her dad was alive. We might loop again the same way if we don’t remember in time.”

“ . . . not completely?” Papyrus didn’t know what else to say. “Chara will remember. And, Asriel will let one more have the memories. I-I volunteered for that. I. I will make sure you can’t get back down. And I’ll make sure that the little humany monster makes it no matter what.”

“But . . . Frisk is-”

“You won’t be the dad,” Papyrus said. “The strangey human. I’ll . . . I’ll make Frisk thinks it’s him.”

“ . . . oh.”

“I won’t let it go on forever, if you don’t remember,” Papyrus said backtracking himself. “I-it’s just that, he won’t snitch on her. Her father will think she is forgetting about monsters and moving on, so he won’t . . . you know, sacrifice himself or try to hurt her mother. I know it’s not the best sounding-”

“Do it,” Sans said.

“But,” Papyrus stared at him.

“I know. Monsters don’t abandon like that, but.” Sans closed his eye sockets. “A dad’s gotta do whatta dad’s gotta do, ya know?”

Papyrus grinned at him, feeling his own manifested tears. In pride. “I won’t let you down, and I will be sure that you will know!”

He watched Sans look over toward Frisk. What he was doing was wrong on all counts. A monster never, never abandoned their young and wife like that to another. Even if it was the past, and nothing had technically happened, those kids? They’d be Sans’.

And Frisk? The strangey human was already a boyfriend so she would probably . . . “I’ll figure something out,” Papyrus said. “We won’t let him conquer her before you.”

“Don’t say it like that,” Sans said, looking off slightly from Frisk. “Where exactly are we going time-wise?”

“When your souls were twisted.” Asriel climbed into the van. “Undyne has the rest. She is . . . an exceptionally wonderful fighter, isn’t she? Glad I never had to take her on.” He looked toward Sans. “You’re very smart. You are the one who will know the time to go back.”

Before her father knew about her taking the tests. Before the snitching.

“Picture that moment clearly,” Asriel said to Sans. “Remember everything you can about it.” Asriel touched Frisk lightly. “I’m not going to be half as nice next time we meet, Smiley Trashbag.” He looked toward him. “But . . . I’ll be okay.”

Papyrus looked toward the prince and Sans. It was clear the decision had been made.

“You will not win without a fight!”

Undyne couldn’t hold them back forever. “Are you ready?” Papyrus watched Sans nod. He looked toward Asriel. “Please, please, please don’t hurt the little monsters?” Seeing Asriel agree, Papyrus turned toward Sans. “Underground, to twist her soul.”

Last time. Sans knew this would be the last time the moment would be like this. Even though it was horrible what had happened to the royalty, he had lived with Frisk and Alphys for months. They all became closer.

And just like before, it was all going to be washed away. He wouldn’t even remember he had kids. Papyrus could say he’d make sure he knew, but Sans didn’t know how he’d do that without spilling everything. And he doubted Papyrus wanted Sans having everything on his shoulders again.

Even though Frisk was out, Sans pulled her into an encounter. Last time they did this, it wasn’t a natural exchange and it twisted them. He hoped it worked again. Their souls pulled out, he created a safety bridge between his soul into hers, and began the exchange.

By the time they were done, Frisk was still out. Sans felt drained. And the last task he had to accomplish was complete. He looked toward Asriel standing in the corner. “Just, don’t hurt them.”

Never. He’d never hurt them. Asriel was rough around the edges sometimes, but he’d never let them get hurt. Frisk would be safe. Papyrus and Chara would know. But he?

He was a vicious flower, no matter the outcome. A little nicer the more souls, but, he wanted to make sure everyone made it safely. Chara said at most two.

That meant to make absolutely sure . . . he’d give three, leaving him four.

He closed his eyes, slowly breathing.

Before things went wrong.

Before she was his sister.

To the time . . . when he was only . . . a lonely . . .

flower.

 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 Missing Frisk: This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart.

fun level 71 MN


	41. Yippee

 

RECKONING TALE

SEASON THREE: SECOND CHANCE

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

**Back in time (Almost Mid July)**

 

Frisk opened her eyes slowly. She had no idea where she'd been or what time it was. She saw Sans lying right next to her. She noticed the color on the walls and sheets. Yep, her guest bedroom. How did they end up there? She closed her eyes again, not really wanting to think about it. It was obvious she was out of the Ruins and not going to get locked up. She was safe at home. And right now, that was good enough to her.

The next time she woke up, she felt hunger pains. Heard them too. As she started to move, she noticed Sans moving slightly.

"Awake finally?"

Ugh. "I'm . . ." He just looked at her curiously. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Should have waited. What's done is done though." He yawned. "Look, Frisk. Things got real messed up down there, and we're never using an encounter again. Toriel caught you, and I didn't have much choice. I faked my death down there. Only Alphys knows."

Faked his death? "Don't say that." No. "Don't say that you did that."

"I had to," Sans admitted. "You couldn't come through again, Tori would eventually suspect me, and I couldn't get you back over as easily undetected."

"I gathered what energy I could. I couldn't just stay in the Ruins my whole life, I just ran on automatic. And then, all my energy disappeared."

"Yeah. There were bumps along the way, but in the end, it's what I said before. You wouldn't want to move far."

"You faked your own death." Frisk lowered her eyes again, it was just too exhausting to keep them open. "I lost a good friend, without losing a good friend."

"Huh?"

Frisk sighed. "They predicted it. I would lose a good friend, without losing a good friend." She closed her eyes.

"The test?" He asked. "You're talking about the test?"

He wanted to know. He really deserved to know. There was no telling what else would be in store for him too. "I would lose myself, without losing myself. I would lose an old friend, without losing an old friend. I would lose my family, without losing my family. I would lose my love, without losing my love." It was only right. She had seen his most private memories after all. Somehow. Him and Papyrus, just walking over mile after mile, monster dust blowing in the air all around them. "I'm sorry."

"Me too. I saw your memories."

"You too?" So, did he know what the test had been then? "What did you see?"

"You're kidnapping. You?"

"Going into the mountain."

"Makes sense." Sans waved it off. "Better you than me. Monster memories, they don't . . . really span our own lifetime. Funny, huh? Live a long time, but, memory only goes back so far. I guess you could say I lose my marbles, but they're still _**rolling**_ around somewhere." He eyed her. “You feeling okay?”

Odd question. “Tired and hungry.”

“Besides that.” He looked toward her tummy. “That wasn’t there before.”

“What wasn’t what before?”

“You got magic in your tum-tum,” Sans said. “If I hadn’t known better, I’d say it feels . . .” He didn’t finish. “Hm. What was that test you passed, Frisk?” Changing the strange subject. “I really gotta know."

“Well, I gotta know this too.”

Frisk turned and saw Amanda. Oh no. “Oh. Hey.” She came toward her. “Oh. This is um . . .” She gestured to Sans. “My special friend.”

“Sup,” Sans said.

“Frisk, you really better not be getting too ‘Frisky’,” Amanda warned her.

“He’s just a friend,” Frisk insisted.

“Hm. Look, you know, I can’t judge,” Amanda said. “You just be careful with the soul mixin’. It’s got repercussions, you know.”

“Tired for one,” Sans said.

Frisk wanted to close his mouth. If he said that, Amanda would assume she was doing something bad!

“Frisk Cross,” Amanda sighed. “Girl, you better be careful.” She closed her eyes. “If you get all tangled up, you could get pregnant you know.”

Frisk and Sans both smiled at her joke, but Amanda wasn’t smiling back.

“I’m serious,” Amanda said. “You should know your practices for physical and soul matters. I mean, why else do you think they have books on this kind of thing?”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Sans held up his bony finger. “You got your wires crossed on Frisk Cross,” he said. “You don’t get pregnant by the soul. You gotta get freaky deaky.”

“No.” Amanda pulled a small book out of her purse and gave it to Frisk. “Here. Keep it.”

“This . . . not getting the punchline,” Sans complained. “Gotta work better on your jokes.”

“Geez, I don’t believe this.” Amanda crossed her arms. “You took Frisk into kinky soul stuff and didn’t even know it yourself?”

Sans held his bony finger up. Again. “Nah, see, you’re wrong. Man, woman, get it on, baby. Just soul stuff, that don’t, that, that don’t do nothing.”

Frisk was busy reading the book while they argued back and forth. _Oh my. Freaking freaking freaking freak!_ How?! Impossible. She didn’t know much about soul stuff. She knew souls kind of fell in the kinky realm, but it wasn’t possible. Right?

“Whatever.” Amanda looked back toward her. “Hey, it’s no problem. Chances are super thin anyway. Way easier to get it physically. Just . . . you know, you should probably tell Caleb about this. Unless it was a one time thing.”

Frisk hated how carefree Amanda acted at times. But, strange. As impossible as it sounded, it was written right inside of the book. Messing with a human soul in the wrong way, could create another new little soul inside.

“Hey,” Sans said. “Lemme see that.” He gestured to the book.

“Your life is your life,” Amanda said, “but, Caleb is a pretty good guy. Shouldn’t go bumping that lifeboat out of the way yet. Especially considering last month.”

Last month? “What do you mean?” Frisk asked.

“Come on. Hello?” Amanda scoffed. “You and he were all over each other at that party I dragged you to. I wouldn’t be surprised if something did happen then.”

“Nothing happened.” Really. What was she even talking about? She noticed a look from Sans. “What? Nothing happened!”

Sans shrugged. “Not my business.”

“First that, now this?” Amanda shrugged too. “Um. Just. You’re my friend no matter what, Frisk, but you gotta think about your future more.”

Frisk didn’t do anything. Nothing. She knew that. “I will, but-?”

“It’s not my thing,” Amanda said. “Anyhow. Guess I’ll see ya around.”

————————

Sans watched Frisk as she ate her own microwave burger and fries. She was drained, just like him. They talked out what they did in the test, and once he heard she lost a piece of her soul because of a cat, he nicknamed her ladykid. He would eventually tell her about her dad, but he didn’t want to drudge it up after what he was reading in that book.

Sure, souls were mysterious things, but it was never possible for a monster to get pregnant just because of some soul stuff. Soul stuff wasn’t a big deal at all. In that book though, it was a very big deal. And it had dire consequences if a human messed around it wrong.

The thing was he could have put Frisk’s mind at ease if their souls hadn’t somehow twisted into each other. He wouldn’t be able to see if there was an extra soul or not.

And dang, he swore he felt a magic presence in her stomach. Faint, but there. Maybe the soul exchange was affecting her in a different way?

Not that anything happened. But if playing together wrong is what did it, and they twisted their souls strangely, didn’t they play it wrong? He kept the conversation light, but eventually he had to ask. “So, did you get Frisky with that guy or what?”

She choked on her sandwich. “No.” She ducked her head away. “I don’t, I didn’t, I . . .” Her face was glowing. “I don’t overdo things.”

“Good. Kay.” Sans took another bite of his burger. “So, uh, I think you better stay out of these tests.”

“No way,” Frisk said. “You can’t do everything on your own.”

“Oh, I’m pretty good,” Sans chuckled. “If I need some help or cheering, I know where to go.” But. “Should be safe.”

“It’s impossible.”

“Not according to that book.”

“It’s impossible,” Frisk said again.

“Um. In a book.”

“It could be . . . faked?”

“Yeah, sure,” Sans said. “Your friend happened to know I was here, and made an entire fake book just for you? It would be nice to believe, but there was a lot of scientific jargon in that sucker too. I don’t think your friend was smart enough to just poop that out.”

“It’s. But.”

“You humans are freaky,” Sans said. “Only you determination filled things could get pregnant with some simple soul stuff.”

“Can we just quit talking about it?” Frisk asked. “Even Amanda said it was rare. I need another burger.”

“Fine, kay, you’re right,” Sans agreed. “It’s probably pretty rare. Still.” _I didn’t sense anything beforehand. Not even that whole time Underground. Nothing._ “No tests ‘til we prove otherwise.”

What? “That wasn’t in our agreement,” Frisk said. “I agreed to help out with these tests with my life. You said the same thing.”

She was a stubborn one. “Ladykid. You could technically be a lady carrying a kid right now.”

“I’m not. It’s a ridiculous notion.” Frisk moved away for another burger. “I promised to free the monsters, and that’s what I’ll do.”

Sans placed his bony hand over the front of his skull as she left. _What the heck am I supposed to do with this?!_ He wanted to pretend it was just some prank by a friend, but a whole book worth of a prank?

They were real book pages.

It was real ink.

It was a real dang published hundred percentarino book.

He moved his bony body out of bed. He agreed with his life too. Wasn’t worth much, but this little development changed things. “You sure you didn’t get it on with that guy?” he called out to the hall. He heard an irritating yell of ‘of course not!’.

Funny. Frisk used to be a bit more chilled than that. He went toward the kitchen toward Frisk and found her eating another hamburger. “Bed.”

“Food.”

“Bed and food.”

“Food.”

“Food and bed?”

Frisk just shoved a big bite into her mouth more before starting to slide down against the counter. “Bed. Here.”

Heh. That weakness was getting to the almighty Frisk. “Come on, Ladykid.” He tried to grab her and pull her up.

“No, I refuse,” Frisk said. “I don’t want to move.”

Sans really didn’t want to pull her all the way to the room, and he didn’t have enough get up and go to drag her around with his magic. So. He walked back to the room, grabbed the pillows and blankets and brought them out.

When he reached the kitchen she was already dead asleep, burger in her hand. He placed her head on a pillow, sat his own head down on the other and wrapped them both up. _Kay. One step closer to saving the Underground. Just some tests. No big deal. Oh, except for the fact stupid human souls are susceptible to getting pregnant, and I happen to feel something weird in her tummy. Other than that, super!_ What would Papyrus say if it did happen? What would he do if it happened? He didn’t even know Frisk that well. Got her to commit her life to this, shared his soul, and slept beside her a couple of days. Far cry from knowing each other.

Nah. He had to get that out of his head. Fate wouldn’t be that stupid. _Everything’s okay, Sans. No worries. Just, keep her out until you figure out whether this thing is real or not._ Hm. Books. There were bound to be more books on the subject matter. When he got more energy back, they just had to visit a store. No worries. Everything was fine.

As Frisk snored though, he pushed his bony hand next to her stomach. _Holy gajeezus! What’s that?!_ He swore it. That wasn’t soul tampering, that was a small, thin, magic presence inside of a human that happened to be around the area that a child would be.

Except it was stronger than a simple babybones. More than twice as strong.

“My ass. Should not have woken up today,” Sans said out loud as he took his hand away. The presence was slight, but not slight enough. Frisk was either several months pregnant, or carrying some kind of boss monster. Sans hadn’t sensed a thing in her before until now, so the carrying several months wasn’t possible.

_Hang on. Is Frisk’s boy really a powerful monster?_

“Aww, look at Smiley Trashbag sleeping with Frisk. Like a hubby wubby.”

Sans turned and saw Flowey. Great. That thing. “Whatcha want?”

“Oh, I heard about the possible exciting news.” He bopped his petaly head around. “First comes love, nope! Then comes marriage, nope! But hey, there _might_ be a baby in the carriage.”

That jerky flower. “Did you know that might happen?”

Flowey bounced his petals up and down. “Yeeee-no. Or noooo-yes.” He giggled. “Ooh, that’d be something if it happened, huh?”

Damn flower. Now was not the time. “How the hell? Got DNA in magic, I guess, but I mean . . . humans?”

“Well, monsters have been pretending to be human,” Flowey answered back. “So, maybe the only reason it’s rare, is ‘cause it takes a monster.”

Okay, that reasoning didn’t help Sans at all. “Not really feeling the friend zone with you right now, pal.”

More than that. More to it than that. “Look. **_Will_ ** you knock it off?”

Will. Will.Why did he make a pun to that? Something was wrong. So wrong it was itching his brain. _It’s like I’ve been dropped on my head. You just can’t get pregnant through soul stuff, but there is magic screaming from Frisk. I know what I feel, but I didn’t feel it before._

“Ahh!” Flowey suddenly screamed. “No way, not even!” He banged his head against the wall. “Oh, I’m such a duncey dunce when I’m like that.”

“Like what?”

Flowey sounded like he was foaming at the mouth. “Just shut up, shut your trap up you insignificant piece of stupid garbage ‘cause I . ..” He yelled again. “Wish for one thing, want another. Stupid monster self and the stupid caring and blah.”

“Hm?”

“Shutup. Why? Why did I _care_ so much? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.”

 

Frisk groaned from the bed. “Will, just come to bed I’m too tired to think.” But then. She turned in surprise, and looked at Sans.

He just stared back with his light guiders. “Sup?”

How? It’s like everything just flipped on like a switch. Everything except how she was back there again. _Sans doesn’t remember._ She noticed Flowey on the other side, trying to turn his petaly head away. _Asriel._ “I get to?”

“Cha.” Flowey groaned as he looked back toward her. “You and me. I _cared_ too much to let you forget. Yugh.”

“Hey, I want in on the fun,” Sans said. “What’s going on?”

“Flowey. Outside.” Frisk stood up, feeling a little better through the pure adrenaline. “I’ll be back Sans.”

“Wait. What are you doing talking to the flower?” Sans asked. “Sans no likey this.”

“The flower doesn’t feel like spending any more time on pathetic people like you either,” Flowey agreed. “Second chance. See a El a bee.Before the snitch. Escape rat.”

“The heck are you saying?” Sans asked, but Frisk heard it loud and clear.

They must have found her, and Sans couldn’t figure out how to get away. _To save us, he went back in time. Before Caleb and I broke up. Before the snitch. That way . . ._ Caleb could think he was the dad. _Amanda._ That was why she said all that stuff about the party and souls. She knew. _Oh no. Sans._

Flowey didn’t understand why he did it, but Frisk did. So that she wouldn’t hurt Sans. She hated to hurt people. Ever since she was a child, she tried to do the right thing. _I wouldn’t have though._ Even if she thought he was the father, she wouldn’t have. _I could never hurt Sans. For anything._

If Caleb never snitched, her father would never take the next step.

But to ignore Sans, and all that time? Together? _Amanda. She gave him a small way, so when it got closer, he could know. She must have done that for Papyrus. Does he know?_ “Um.” Genius word.

“Hey.” Sans snapped his bony fingers in front of her. “You okay in there?”

This was going to be tricky. _I gave water to Undyne while she tried to kill me. I forgave Alphys for her deceptions. I even forgave King Asgore, something mom couldn’t do._ But this would be the hardest of all. “Sans? Did I ever tell you I had a small crush on you when I was smaller?”

He just chuckled like it was a funny joke. “Kay? You barely remember anything. Well, you remember some, but a crush?”

“You were funny,” she said. “I was raised in a strict house. There was no time for jokes. At a time that I was in peril, you were cool and relaxed. I couldn’t help myself.”

He just laughed again. “Well. If I’m not sleeping, I guess I’m funny.” He eyed her oddly. “What the heck’s going on?”

 _I can do this. I am Frisk._ “Do you really think there’s a chance that I might be pregnant with your child?”

“Oh.” Sans rubbed the back of his neckbone. “That’s what that is about. Uh. We need to go sample some other books. If they say it, then it’s gotta be bizarrely true. If not, there ya go. So no need to hop in bed with me yet there. Unless you want to.”

He meant it as a joke, but Frisk observed the situation closer than she intended.

“Huh?” Sans stopped rubbing his back. “Ladykid, what the heck?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Yeah, no, you didn’t.” Still, his light guiders weren’t leaving her. It was apparent he was judging Frisk. Feeling her out.

Frisk didn’t exactly know how to hide everything. He tended to stop that later on. _Or maybe he knew and we just . . ._ too stressful all the time. Then his protectiveness, that drove her nuts. But. _I can do this. It’s the right thing to do. Besides . . . we have to heal ourselves one day anyhow._ “Sorry. I know that the tests are . . . probably going to kill us, so I guess . . .”

He didn’t answer back at first. “I was hoping to jump into saving the monsters from the Underground. Wasn’t looking to jump into bed.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You’re feeling it.”

Of course he felt it from her. “Yeah, but I don’t want to.” This was hard. “Because if I am and it’s not yours . . .” Please let him be so consumed one way that he didn’t dwell on the lie. “Then it’d be his. But, not that I am.

“You humans are strange things,” Sans said. “You get all passionate and feely like right before death, don’t you? That’s why it’s good to be a monster. We don’t get that bad. Just take it in stride.” Still. “You have a deep longing to have sex with me, but you’ve got a serious boyfriend.”

_Oh, did he have to put it that way?_

“And the fact that I may or may not be the dad is stirring your instinct even more,” Sans said. “I understand instinct. That is tough to beat.” He scratched his skull. “Kinda stuck here. Kinda want to save the Underground with you finally, liberating everyone . . . and kinda wanna kill your boyfriend so I can just have you.”

Wait. _What? He’s joking, right?_

 

This wasn’t fair. How in the world could a smoking hot woman like Frisk fall for him? The crush when she was small? Okay, maybe, but this? Life threatening situations apparently turned her on. Just looking in her eyes was about all it took to see deep into her feelings.

Definitely pregnant. He couldn’t read that well inside the eyes before. Add in some of that magic, and yeah. Pregnant. _Damn. Damn._ He was supposed to be giving up his life, not thinking about this. “Can I . . .” No. No, she probably wouldn’t give him permission to kill her boyfriend.

Sans never had a real girlfriend, and he sure as hell wasn’t picky. If she was holding his little monster, as strange as it could be, she’d be _his_. But if she was holding the other guys . . . _but, damn it, the tests! How is this crap even popping up right now?_

But it was there, she was free and willing, almost calling to him inside of her eyes. Even if she couldn’t properly explain, she couldn’t hide it. “I’m not picky, but I could die though.” _Casual. Sound like it’s no big deal._ “Fatherhood, uh, isn’t real good for a dead dad. So, ya know.” He watched her eyes more. “If I live, then I’ll take care of them.” _And if they are your boyfriend’s, then I’ll just kill him. Sounds reasonable. He’d have to be a monster to have that strong of a magic presence in her stomach. It’d be fair._ “If I die then it’s not really my concern. So, til then.” _Sound casual. Don’t blow it._ “I mean . . . if you . . .”

Sans looked toward Frisk but she looked out of it. Everything was just too much. Still, he couldn’t help a small skip back over to the bedding. For once, he didn’t want to be tired.

Someone, for the first time, had a crush on him. A huge crush. He moved her closer toward him and felt around her stomach.

His. Someone else’s. Supposed to be possibly dying to save the Underground.

Sans brought her closer into his embrace. She felt so right against him. If only they weren’t so tired.

He closed his eyes a second, but then he saw a human staring at him with an icy stare. Great. _Don’t. Kill him. Yet._ “You . . . Caleb?”

“What. Are you. Doing?”

“Wondering how many friends Frisk has?”

“I’m her boyfriend.”

“Looks to me like you haven’t made it to a single base, Buddy.” He watched as the human came over, flipped off his side of the blanket, and tried to handle him.

Heh. Tried to. “Oops.” Sans watched the poor human ‘accidentally’ fall down. “Alright there, Buddy?” He watched him scuttle back up.

“What are you doing on the ground sleeping with my Frisk?!”

“Shorty wish fulfillment. We get lonely sometimes.”

“Wish fulfillment?”

“Yeah. Me and Frisk kinda hit it off.” Sans rocked back on his bony feet slightly. “We went on a better trip than you just did.”

“What do you mean?”

“Took her from the surface to the moon.”

“What?”

This guy was a bit on the clueless side. If this guy was the dad, if he pissed him off just right, he should be able to sense something if he was that powerful of a monster. Right? Disguisers couldn’t cover that intensity. “We did it.”

“Did what?”

“It.”

“It what.”

Daaamn. This guy was really clueless. _No way. What, did she feel sorry for the guy or something so she dated him?_ That could land her in trouble in the future. Frisk always was too trusting. “Look, Pal, it’s over. Me and Frisk are a thing now, and you and Frisk aren’t.”

“No. No, wait.” Caleb grabbed his forehead. “No way, screw this. Frisk and I, I got a little . . . look, she _could_ be carrying my kid.”

“Oh. Hey, were twinsies then, huh?”

“What do you mean?”

“She could be carrying my kid too.” Sans looked down at the sleeping Frisk. Poor ladykid was getting roasted. Good thing she wasn’t awake. “Funky, huh? Someone could make a show out of this kind of thing.” Caleb . . . was starting to come around. “So if you could hand whatever key you have over so you don’t barge in again while we’re saying yes yes with our no no’s, that’d be swell fella.”

There. If there was any monster in anyone, that would get them.

“Damn this fucking job,” he muttered.

Ooh? That was a little interesting. _Something about a job, and he’s definitely no monster._ “Come again there, Chum? What job?” Then, Sans looked down as he heard Frisk groan. Uh oh.

Caleb covered his nose slightly.

“Yeah, she can brew up some wicked ones,” Sans said, catching his action.

“Caleb?!” Frisk tried to stand up, but slid down on the blanket. Sans easily caught her.

“Easy there,” he warned her.

“You’re . . . you moved on?” Caleb said softly. “Great. Fine. Look, Frisk, there’s something Amanda kept from us. Well, I mean, me. I was a little drunk during the last party . . . look, if it did something, I wanna be there to help.” He glared at Sans. “Even if we’re not a couple anymore.”

“Oh. Yes.” Frisk gestured toward Sans. “This is Will Shortensweet.” Sans almost laughed at the name. “I was going to tell you. I used to know Will,” she said. “Things got serious, and I don’t really know if . . . if, um, I even want to stay on the mountain. I might, uh, marry him and leave.”

“Well.” Caleb looked away. “Marriage and moving away?”

“Possibly.”

“Oh.” Caleb looked toward the door. “Well . . . what if what we did, did something?”

“Don’t worry so hard about that, Chum,” Sans said, having a hard time adding his last ending. He was pretty sure now that Caleb wasn’t a monster. He would have broke his cover somehow. That meant it was his.

That meant he was a dad. He just scored Frisk.

. . . and he was probably going to be dying soon for those tests.

. . . yippee.

 

\--------------------

 

 

 

**Frisk's Family Home . . .**

 

Caleb Hunter pulled up into the driveway with his car, took a deep breath and knocked on Frisk's family door. He straightened his tie as he looked in front of him. "Hello, sir. I have some news regarding Frisk Magnolia Cross."

Mister Cross looked at him intently. "You shouldn't be anywhere near this home."

"She won’t even care if I’m gone right now," Caleb answered. He pulled out some pictures and handed it to him. "Things got worse. She didn’t only just believe in monsters, she found them. She found a way to them, and she was taking the tests."

"I already knew that," Mister Cross said. "Frisk has determination but Ethan and Steve are up first. They'll stop her. They'll hit her so hard in her soul, she'll never come back."

"Well, she’s not taking the tests anymore. She’s distracted.” His voice fell to the wayside. “She found someone she used to like, and she’s probably going to marry him and leave the mountain.”

Mister Cross blinked. “Frisk? Frisk will leave the mountain?”

“Probably. I mean, sir, things get tricky,” Caleb confessed. “She could be carrying his kid.”

“Wonderful!” Mister Cross cheered. “This is wonderful news. The whole family is going to be pleased about this. Frisk has found someone and will finally forget about the monsters.”

“Yeah, but, she also could be carrying mine,” Caleb said.

“What?”

“There was a party?”

“You are not supposed to actually touch Frisk!” Mister Cross yelled at him. “You are a surveyor, you were supposed to be watching her, not getting involved in that way.” He gestured his finger to him. “You better not interrupt this. I mean it, yours, his, or none. Frisk is getting married and leaving the mountain. I will not tolerate you messing with her. Understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Caleb answered.

“Wonderful. Now. What’s his name?”

“Will Shortensweet,” Caleb said softly. “He’s about her size. At first, I thought he might be a monster, but Frisk wouldn’t . . . I mean the way I found them . . .”

“Don’t waste time with those details. I never paid you to start liking my daughter, just to pretend to like my daughter,” Cross reminded him. “Will Shortensweet. About her size?”

“Yeah. Some kind of convention.”

“Herbert?” Mister Cross’ wife came toward the door. “Who are you talking too?”

“No one important.” Mister Cross smiled at her. “We may have to see our daughter again soon.”

“Frisk? Why?”

“I think she’s getting married, and I want to meet the man that is finally taking her away from the obsession with monsters.”

 

 Note: Sans remembers nothing. It's like waking up in the earliest chapters before the test to him. He has gotten along good enough with Frisk to call her Ladykid, but not to establish a real close friendship. Frisk OTOH, when she remembers can't hide all those feelings she had built up for him, from him and his judging instinct, adding that much more fire to the kindling for Sans. Adding her little 'crush' didn't help either. _This all has repercussions in the next chapter._

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 Missing Frisk: This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart.

fun level 71 MN

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	42. No Longer Friends

 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 

 

Frisk lied in bed, staring up at the picture of the volcano on her wall. It was spewing lava, and probably feeling better than her right now. As wonderful as it had been being back in her home again, it didn’t really feel like a second chance to get everything right.

Because Sans was wrong. While Sans was still Sans? He wasn’t her Sans. One wouldn’t think that a few adventures with him would have made that much of a difference. A couple of months on the surface and a few weeks under it.

She lied on her left side, staring at Krisp E. Cream. She was on the verge of a freakout when she couldn’t find her pets. Although, a part of her was also happy. Her pets were always around in the past, so if they weren’t there, it was another trick. That meant that they were still in the right time, and her Sans would eventually come back to her.

Instead, Krisp E. Cream had came out of her hiding spot from somewhere in the house, the way her cat always did. And Papyrus had been sleeping beneath the bed. Nothing was out of place. Everything was as it should be back then.

But. Sans. *She never really thought about what he meant when he said ‘I'm not doing what I'm supposed to unless you want something.’ At the time, she didn’t know what that something had been, or what it was he was supposed to do. And even though the phrase ‘never should have made friends with you’ he used back then also hurt, it made sense to her. Only, she realized she only had half the picture.

No. Those words had more meaning to them than she could comprehend. She stroked Krisp E. Cream’s back letting her back and tail curve up against her hand.

“Did you take the last cheeseburger, Ladykid?”

Frisk turned away from Krisp E. Cream and looked toward Sans. On the outside, he was the same. Even the wording, it was the same. There was a terrible difference though between them. One of them had been away from the influence of the barrier long enough to remember other things. To react to her in a different way. Just like Papyrus was once brilliant and then could barely make spaghetti, Sans had his own quirks.

Quirks she couldn’t see the first time around because he didn’t have any ‘claim’ over her. “Sorry about that. We can go shopping again later if ya want.”

“Eventually. Gonna have to eat something. Your lucky I can live on ketchup.” Sans entered the room on the other side of the bed. He flipped back the covers and got in. He looked like he was going to go right to sleep, closing his eye sockets.

Sans always had his hand on her stomach when they went to bed before. Always protecting the little ones as best he could. Frisk never needed to ask him for that connection. Would they be okay without it? _Obviously. He knows they are in there, so it must be. But, why isn’t he doing that now?_ Even though he was a little different due to being Underground for so long still, he should know the basic gist. They were his after all.

Sans opened one eye socket slowly, his light guiders looking on the side toward her. “What?”

_Well, Frisk. You are just going to have to take the first step._ “Do you . . .”

He opened both his eye sockets in a hurry. “Huh? Oh, I was waitin’ for a little later.” His oh was a little high-pitched. “Yeah, I mean, it’d be good for pregnancy. Makes, uh, it easier.” Sans moved from his back to his side toward her. “Going to be dying from tests anyhow,” he said nervously, “unless I don’t, then yeah, daddyhood. Eh heh.” He cleared his throat. “Got a little loud there. Should I just shut up?”

Hm. Frisk shuffled herself beside him and wrapped his arm around her stomach. She really should have explained why she told Caleb about the marriage and moving from the mountain, but what sense would it make? Besides, Sans seemed to have taken it as a ‘passionate human thing before death’ scenario. He even told her he’d be fine with it. He wasn’t picky. The kids were his after all.

Frisk didn’t want to fight with his reasoning, and she really didn’t want to get into the time travel. Chara had time traveled herself more than once. She told Frisk that during the time when they both thought they would die, but she didn’t tell her anything else. No real details. No big differences.

And, that was probably what was important. Whatever happened? It didn’t happen. She was never a princess. Sans was never her translator. They never ran out along the surface, ate pink fish, went back Underground, came back up and lived with each other for months on end . . .

Nothing happened. Nothing _counted_.

“Eager on everything, even asking, but you’re making me start this?”

Huh? Frisk didn’t understand Sans’ words until he lifted his bony hand up from her belly and touched her breast. _What in the-?!_ She moved his bony hand quickly away and looked back toward him.

Of course, another reminder he was not her Sans. He was expecting sex. “Sans?”

“My name.” Sans tried to grab her to pull her closer again. “Are you bipolar or something? Come here.”

“Wait-”

“Come on, already. Why are you such a tease, wife?” Sans chuckled. “You’re the one obsessed with me, basically demanding sex here, Frisk.”

_Wife?_ Okay. Maybe she should try to explain a little better. “I was asking for your hand.”

“Oh?” Sans looked at one of his hands. “I’m all bony, that won’t feel half as good from me on your flesh. Certain things will feel good, but not that.” She heard a funny sound coming from behind his teeth. “Don’t worry though, I’ve got a _**tongue**_ of other ideas.”

“Oh no, that’s not what I meant.” Frisk felt her face slightly becoming warm. “I mean, at night, you.” How could she explain? “Isn’t it better for the little ones if you put magic on me at night? Easier for the birth?”

“Well. Sort of?” Sans said cautiously. However, he didn’t look happy with her. “But that kind of thing is for love not this.”

_Love?_ “If you loved me, you’d put your hands on my belly?” Frisk clung her fingers around the sheets. He always did. Ever since he knew. _I thought it was a monster thing. He always said it was a monster thing._ “You did earlier.”

“Yeah, I guess?” Sans groaned. “Look, that’s _my_ thing? This marriage you want up here ‘cause of your little unexpected package between us? It ain’t no big deal ‘cause you’re already mine.”

But he said it so coldly.

“And you choosing if I do the belly thing or not too? I mean, you’re a good Ladykid. You’re fun. Delightful even, I guess. Definitely hot, and there’s not a lot of options Underground.” He pulled her closer again. “But, uh, you’re _**mine**_? **I choose. I choose everything. Got it?”

Frisk watched him reach for her nightgown sleeve. He didn’t know her. He just wanted her because he wanted someone. Anyone. “Sans, no.” She moved away and pushed her sleeve back up. “You don’t get it.”

“Aw, geez.” Sans took his bony hand and rubbed the front of his skull. “Are all humans this annoying? **I’m the dad. I’m your husband. You do what I say.”

“No,” Frisk said, “I refuse.”

Sans groaned. “Ye, that would be my luck.” He leaned back against the bed. “If fate did feel like I got someone, it’d be someone mental. I mean what other human would come back and want to save everyone after barely escaping? Yeah. I thought you were awesome, but, you’re just a little unbalanced.” He shook his skull. “Oh well. At least you’re pretty.”

She was just somebody, and now he just thought she was unstable? _All that time together. Sans. Please remember me?_ But it was only a little over a week ago in that time that he had almost killed her. There just, there wasn’t enough trust.

Krisp E. Cream meowed and came between them. Sans picked the cat up, gently stroking it with his fingers. “**Look, we may be on your surface, but if I _have_ to drag you down to the Underground to get this thing officialized to get _you_ to play your role, I will,” Sans threatened. “It’s not everyday someone like me lands a wife. Oh yeah, one more thing. Papyrus will definitely be living with us. I’m not exactly good material for anyone, and I’ll screw my own kids up without his help. Capisce?”

A far cry from her old friend. Right now, he was a partner, trying to help her take down the barrier. To him, she was just that. A pretty partner that became pregnant. Bad luck turned good. “I’m more than just a container, Sans.” She held her blankets firmly.

“Look, you get to ride the easy life,” Sans complained. “You don’t have to worry about the tests anymore. I can’t let you down there holding my little monsters. That wouldn’t be right. And, if I do make it through to the end, then I’m the one taking care of you. The food. The shelter. That’s on _me_. You just have to stay home and take care of things.” He continued petting Krisp E. Cream.

Never. He never talked like that to her! “I don’t want the easy life,” Frisk moved back even further. “I have a career. I like doing things on my own, and I don’t need anyone to provide for me. I’m not helpless.”

“**Just play by the rules,” Sans demanded. “Look, I know I’m not the most attractive thing in the face of the world. I’m lazy. I’m boring. Boo hoo for you.” He stared straight into her eyes more. “And that lovey feeling I’m getting from you, it’s got to be for the baby or something. Everything’s all just twisted up in your soul. Which makes sense. Why me all of a sudden? Heck, a couple of days ago you still thought I might kill you again.”

“Don’t talk like that,” Frisk answered, the crescendo in her voice softening. Yet, Sans never petted Krisp E. Cream in her future either. He’d never cared that much to interact with her cat. Why did the past Sans enjoy that so much? “Do you like petting my kitty?”

Sans chuckled. “I got you to say it. And I don’t know yet, but I bet I will.” He stopped petting Krisp E. Cream as she jumped down. “Just like your mistress. Another pussy runs away from me.”

Frisk’s mouth just dropped. That! That was beyond anything he would do. Just another reminder. Reminder after reminder after reminder.

“Hey, at least you’re getting a baby out of it.” He reached for her again, but she moved out of reach again. “A wife that’s not a wife. Yippee, go me.” His voice was dull and lifeless. “I’ll probably be dying soon you know. Can’t you think of it as a last wish? Just. Want to be with someone.”

Someone. He just wanted _someone_ to love him. And unless he ever remembered, all those events they shared? The good. The bad. They were gone. Gone forever.

///Sans watched as Frisk opened the door and looked at him.

"Oh . . . sorry?"

Sans just couldn't help himself. He hadn't seen that particular face in years. "Hey, ladykid. No sweat. Told ya, years go by pretty fast for monsters."///

///"The Light Blue in Your eyes, The Dark Blue in My Soul," Sans said, reading yet another title. "You humans are hilarious."///

///"Yep." Sans pointed to himself. "I'm the Royal Translator, ladykid. Free eats and three times as much pay." He winked at her. "So. Now? _Really_ slow down on your pickings now, 'cause this sounds like a sweet gig I could drag out for years."///

///"Burgers or fries? Something to drink? It's a simple joint. My kind of joint." A waiter approached Sans and he ordered two burgers and two fries. They waited and when the order came, he shoved one of the burgers and fries toward her. "Eat something."///

///"No, Under is over," Sans corrected. " _ **Over**_ your head. You're in the Underground, which means your life is _**over.**_ "///

///"Oh, I want Bryan for a middle name," Sans said. "Then it's Will B. Shortensweet. Heh."///

_Will._ Frisk got an overwhelming understanding of why Chara didn’t want to travel back for anything except death. It’s because everything was _**gone**_.

None of that would ever happen.

She was no one special to Sans. They would have to make new memories, but this Sans knew she was carrying his little monsters in the meantime. They couldn’t start on the same foot. _Please remember. Your name stirred you, Sans. Please?_ But there was nothing there. There used to be a deeper spark in his light guiders she used to see in him, and it was gone now.

“There are no more tests.” Frisk knew what she had to do, if she’d have any chance of getting him back. “You’re not going to risk your life down there anymore. The way to break the barrier is a 50/50 monster and human. Now that I’m pregnant, there’s no need for tests.”

“Really? That’s why the ‘I’m going to die’ isn’t helping me, huh?’” Sans scratched the top of his skull. “Heh. Guess this did work out okay then! So what like only eight months? What do we need to do?”

“It must touch the barrier within three days of being born, before it learns to use it’s magic.” She could already see him becoming unglued. “It’s twins, so don’t worry.”

“It’s twins?” Sans seemed confused. “How do you know that when I can’t even see inside that whole shifting mess in your soul?”

“I traveled back in time with you,” Frisk revealed. “Flowey did too. So did my friend, Amanda. There’s . . .” She tried to look at him straight in his light guiders. “There’s something manipulating monsters outside of the barrier right now, but that same technology finds it’s way up to the surface in a few more months from now. I don’t remember exactly what happened, but I think we were caught and Flowey helped by taking us back here.”

Nothing. Not one thing seemed to strike Sans. “Okay. Why are you so bad at this wife thing, then? Were we separated for awhile?”

“It doesn’t really matter,” Frisk said. “Nothing of the future happened.” She looked back toward him. “I _think_ I was supposed to believe Caleb was the dad, but Papyrus wanted you to have the idea you could be it in the back of your mind? I don’t know. I wasn’t awake, but that could explain the awkward conversation with Amanda. If so, he should remember. That’s why Caleb and Amanda treated you like a human.” She gestured toward his side. “You have a disguiser. You wouldn’t have been wearing it Underground.”

“Eh.” Sans shrugged. “Well, at least Papyrus doesn’t have to worry anymore. Besides that though? This future or whatever. I don’t know it, and it doesn’t really matter now. So, something’s manipulating monsters? That bites. But I don’t have to go down no more, so go me.” He chuckled. “Great. So. You said that barrier magic somehow gets stronger across the world? How come, who invented it?”

“I don’t know,” Frisk said. “It was just very strong.”

“Something just came out of the blue?”

“Yes.”

“Nothing just comes out of the blue.” Sans leaned back, finally edging away from her. “I guess I better go make some monster friends up here soon. Technology doesn’t just boom like that without some leading clues. If we can stop it from happening, that’d work better.” He yawned. “So. I’m guessing we were separated between the surface and the ground or something most of the time?” He looked straight ahead. “Makes sense now why you aren’t following your role too well. You didn’t understand it. Look, whatever messed up thing happened in the past, it won’t happen this time. I’ll even go and get the timeline machine since Papyrus remembers all this. We’ll be okay, ladykid.”

Sans.

“**But you need to _ **learn**_ your role. I’m monster. I don’t get anyone else except you. So even if I’m not the greatest thing in the world, you’re going to have to do some things for me.”

Here it comes. Because they never became friends.

“No dating other guys,” Sans said. “Don’t even look at other guys, and I’ll do the same thing for you. I won’t look at other guys.” He chuckled. “Kidding. I won’t look at other girls.”

That was easy enough.

“I want to kill your boyfriend. I don’t think you’re going to fully agree with that, so I don’t want you to _ever see him again_. Cause then I might.”

Protectiveness.

“And you are going to have to show me some affection, ladykid. Like it or not, I’m monster. I’ll get _**real**_ protective.”

Frisk knew that. “Well, I don’t want you to take away a knife while I try to make a sandwich again,” she laughed, trying to lighten the situation.

“What?” Sans just scoffed. “Naw, Frisk. That ain’t protective. No, no. When I start killing people randomly for making me mad. That’s protective.”

_What?!_ “Are you joking?”

“No, it’s an instinct. And the longer a woman holds out, the worse it gets. Boy, I remember one time seeing a guy kill a poor little monster kid just walking across his front lawn. Let’s say King Asgore did not have a fun day with that one.”

_Caleb really was keeping him under control._ A bad thing and a good thing. “What if you didn’t know?”

“Doesn’t matter. It’s the combination of being near you and the little monster souls. Even if I didn’t know, I’d still kinda know.” Sans placed his left hand on the bed, reaching for Frisk with his right. “I know it ain’t the best, but don’t rebel so much. Be a good wife.”

“I’m . . .” Oh, geez. “I know I’m more than old enough, but I had very strict parents. I follow strict rules. I.” She looked towards him. “I haven’t done anything more than kissing. The closest I got was to this one guy, but I was more like a challenge to him. When I figured it out I left, but even then? I never got . . . I’m going to shut up now too.”

Sans was just staring at her. He was just _staring_ at her.

Frisk thought that telling him that would make him understand her unease, but she found herself creeping backward on the bed from the look in his light guiders. “Sans?”

“Aw hell, now I gotta have you.” He chuckled as he grabbed her and brought her closer again. “You’ve never been touched? How the heck did I keep myself under control? I must have been separated.” She felt his bony hands touching her nightgown again.

“Just, just wait! I mean, it’s-”

“Is it because I’m a monster? Don’t be prejudice, Frisk.”

“No, it’s not that. Don’t, don’t start this.” Frisk wiggled herself away again. Although Sans was definitely more demanding, he wasn’t really forcing himself. His intentions were crystal clear though.

Sans reached for her again. “Don’t run away. Don’t get fidgety, I’ve never touched anyone either.” He reached toward her thigh. “Just be with me. There’s no other option for you to choose anyhow anymore. Sucks. It’s life. Just, be with me.” He leaned his skull against her. “I’ll never fool around. I’ll be real good to you. I always promised if the impossible happened, then I’d be really really good to my wife.”

_He was._

“You’ll never feel lonely. I’ll make sure you always feel good and wanted. Hormone imbalances or whatever, I’ll be the best still.”

_He was the best at that._

“I’ll stick around at least a hundred years for the little monsters. No worries about raising them alone.

_He promised that._

“I’ll put my hand on your tummy. I’ll curl up with you every night. I promise. I’ve always wanted to curl up with someone. Anyone.”

There it was again. Anyone. She could be anyone. Frisk had everything she needed. Sans was brilliant, and he’d find out where and why the technology went wacky. Her family was safe inside the barrier. Her other family was safe outside the barrier. Everything couldn’t be more perfect except for one key thing. _Anyone. Sans would want anyone. He doesn’t want me, he’s just reaching out. And. I._ “Do you love me, Sans?”

“Oh. No, but we don’t have to go that far. Just, company feels better.”

She almost lost it. Why didn’t she reach out sooner? _I didn’t want to hurt our friendship. Sans is brilliant as a friend. He’s smart and he’s funny and he’s blunt at times._ With hiding from magic, never talking about the past, and feeling like the whole world was always one step ahead? She just, never got to think about what she could gain. Not lose.

Sans was the father of her children. Sans was going to stay with her for a hundred years at least anyhow. Why _ruin_ that? What if a relationship didn’t work? He was still stuck with her. What if over the years their feelings turned into hatred? There wasn’t divorce.

That wouldn’t happen with friendship. No relationships except friendship had worked for Frisk. Apparently nothing worked for Sans. Why would it miraculously work? Friends was safer. Friends was smarter.

Friends was a safety net and it wasn’t going to be a choice anymore. Not with this Sans. Not without his memories, she couldn’t say ‘let’s just be friends’. He wanted someone to be with. He was craving companionship. He needed someone.

And maybe that’s what the forced perception was. The need to be with someone. Maybe she liked Sans, but maybe . . . he just wanted anyone. _I can’t be selfish. I can’t have everything. I just. I just want Sans to be happy._

“Kay? That’s not fair.” She felt Sans stroke her closed eyelids. “No crying. Geez.” He moved away from her on the bed. “I guess human stuff is different, so a small break. To get used to the idea, but you better understand. This is the way it works.”

“We used to be very close friends.” Frisk looked toward the bedding. “We went through a lot as friends.” How could she explain her rejection toward him? “What if Alphys suddenly carried your little monster? You’re friends with her, and then that just happened.”

“Welp? That would suck,” Sans said. “I probably wouldn’t force anything on her though.”

“And you didn’t on me,” Frisk said clearly. “We became good friends. You were even my Royal translator.”

“Your royal what?”

“Translator,” Frisk repeated. Knowing she would have to explain better, she went on. “When I was down Underground as Princess Frisk, your job was to translate between human and monster for my courters. Monster language is unknown to human kind now, and hardly anyone spoke human down below.”

“Freaking what?”

“We were tricked into going back down into the mountain with age magic,” Frisk continued to explain. “In that scenario, I was young enough that King Asgore adopted me because he knew what it really took to bring down the barrier. I believed I was Princess Frisk Dreemur.”

“A virgin princess. My wife thinks she’s a virgin princess.” Sans looked ahead of himself. “So, it was really the souls or something that got you pregnant and not me. I’m married to a virgin princess.” She watched him stroke his skull. “I was _friends_ with a princess? But, how’d I know human?”

“Some soul exchange with Asriel.”

“Flowey?”

“Yeah. He was Asriel back then. My brother,” Frisk said softly. “He did that for you so you could be a translator. So that I would have a purpose to keep my friend near me after my soul was fixed. I was sleeping for a great deal of time Underground, so I didn’t ever have any friends. It was supposed to be some cliche Sleeping Beauty trick to help fool me even more.”

“Okay, stop right there.” Sans held up his bony hand toward her. “Forget it, I can’t keep that many notes in my head. Besides, it didn’t happen now. Well, everything except those twins. Telling me is just going to go from one side of my skull and out the other.” He grabbed her hand. “I’m Sans now. This Sans. I don’t know shit about you being a princess, or how close to friends we were, or anything else. All I know is? You’re my wife, and I apparently have to do something real risky with my kid in the future. Maybe.”

“It’s not real risky,” Frisk said. “One of them is more human. Wait, what do you mean maybe?”

“Don’t you think if the solution were that easy someone would have done it by now?” Sans asked. “Baby monsters are real tender. Real, real tender. They could get anything. Just, uh? I know. Take a newborn baby human, like five minutes old and just suddenly have them dropped into the dirtiest neighborhood in the dirtiest city. Yeah, it’ll probably survive, but it’s not gonna come out unscathed. It’s. Dangerous! No freakin’ monster out there would do that.”

“But it’s not skeleton.”

“Yeah, that’d be instant death,” Sans said. “Don’t mean this shit is easy as candy.”

Oh. “It’s still possible though.”

“Sure, if it’s in perfect health. I mean perfect health. I would have to have magic on you nearly every night for precaution,” Sans said. “Up here I bet they hide that shit real fast. Honestly, Frisk, I don’t want you leaving my side once you start to show. You need to stay inside, out of the way of any people who might see you pregnant. I don’t even want rumors.”

“We didn’t plan on that last time,” Frisk said. “We didn’t talk about the past. We all had human names and appearances. Even I had to wear a disguiser.”

“Don’t start that again,” Sans warned her. “I don’t want to hear anything else about the future. It’s all confusing and it doesn’t matter anymore.” He held his bony finger up. “Hang on, wait. Except for one thing. Were these little monsters _**really**_ made by a mixed up soul exchange?” He sucked on his tongue briefly. “Cause if you were a princess and that was physical, Asgore would have fried me without a second thought.”

“It was Alphys magic. It was called forced perception,” Frisk admitted. “It was supposed to make us friends, but Alphys um, isn’t perfect.”

“So then we did it?”

“Sort of,” Frisk said.

“Then you can’t say you haven’t done it.”

“Technically? But it doesn’t feel like it. We don’t remember.”

“Ah.” Sans nodded his skull. “Alphys can help the love flow through though, huh? Gotta keep that in mind.” He caught her questioning eyes with his. “Don’t worry. We’ll get over that hump soon. Can I at least see you naked tonight?”

Frisk inwardly screamed at herself. “Sans, you’re going to be with me for the next hundred years. What if this doesn’t work out? Then we won’t even be friends. That’s a long time having to be around someone that you can’t stand anymore. It’ll make things harder.”

“Plenty hard enough.”

Was that a joke? Was it not? “What if you remember?” Frisk said, trying one more time. “What if we do it, and then you remember all those times we were friends. Then, it’s awkward.”

Sans just yawned. “I’ll hold your tummy if I can see you naked.”

_Oh, geez, Sans!_ “One month to see if you remember before we do anything?”

“Hell no. I’ll murder everyone in your neighborhood by then.”

“Two weeks?”

“Half your neighborhood.”

“A week?” Frisk insisted. “Give it one week to remember our friendship, and see that what you are wanting to do isn’t the best idea?” She waited for a reply.

 

Time travel. Hearing Frisk know everything about some future time was annoying. On one hand, he was going to get to keep surviving. Add the benefit of actually having family. That was great. Something new. But, somehow he got himself shoved into a deep and close friend role.

At least Papyrus knew what was going on, but life was changing quick on him. He sure could use a nap.

He sure would rather use a nap with his new wife. _Here, we were just agreeing to pass the tests no matter what. But now, I got this pretty woman, with no death. It’s just that stupid future part that’s keeping her from accepting her role. How the hell did I get so close that I wouldn’t push for something with her? Did I really get that close to her?  
_

Sans yawned. _Okay, stay awake. Gotta make a plan. Gotta go get Papyrus later to come up here too, so he won’t be so worried. Maybe slowly get more of them up here. Frisk has two rooms. Ooh. Papyrus could take the couch. Alphys and Undyne could have Frisk’s bed, and I’d have the perfect damn excuse to have my wife next to me._

_Gotta get the timeline thing too. Gotta find some monsters up here to find out about this new tech Frisk is all funky about. Alphys should be able to help with that. Gotta . . . gotta get some sleep. Oh yeah. She’s waiting for an answer. I forgot what she said though . . ._ “I’ll hold your tummy if I can see you naked?”

 

\-------------------------

Frisk's Father's House . . .

 

"Are you sure about this?" Jeanine asked as she took her suitcase and put it in their car. "I don't know if we should just show up like this on Frisk."

"Oh, it'll be fine," Herbert Frisk told his wife as he placed his own suitcase in the car. "Frisk is finally getting better, and we need to be near her to support her. How many years has she been obsessed with monsters?"

"I suppose you are right." Jeanine moved toward her door to their car as Herbert closed the trunk. "Are you sure we'll just need one suitcase?"

"At first. I have the first flight booked out," Herbert said. "I just want to hear what her plans are."

"Oh, Frisk is not going to be happy that someone else told us before her," Jeanine said from the side of the car. She looked toward her husband who went on the other side. "How did you know that person she worked with anyhow?"

"Oh, he has been monitoring Frisk for me."

"Herbert!"

"I was worried about her," Herbert said. "I will confess the truth to her. No more secrets, I promise."

"Oh, I hope this really is happening." Jeanine moved into their car and smiled at him. "I can't wait to meet the man that is finally getting her away from that mountain." She looked toward  her husband. "Just don't start acting weird and fishy again."

"Weird and fishy?" Herbert asked. "I never act weird or fishy."

"You do too. Sometimes I swear you're a different person. Just, be good?" Jeanine asked once more. "And don't comment about her wreath again, honestly. If we really are considering renting a place in the same community with her, I don't want her to feel like we are rushing her."

"I just want to make sure he isn't some charity case that is getting under her skin. You know Frisk, she has got to be the nicest all the time." Herbert put the car into drive. "Once I meet him, then maybe I can even help them get started on finding a place to live. They are pretty choosy about that kind of thing."

"You'll co-sign on a loan for a house?"

"Maybe. If it helps get Frisk into a better place in life."

"Oh, Herbert." Jeanine patted his hand. "You are one of the nicest men alive."

 

 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 *Frisk is talking about Chapter 27, their first conversation in bed about the marriage matter in the hotel.

** Sans isn't this bad. A beautiful woman is carrying his child (an honor to monsters) and he's already sensed her affection. Even if he doesn't have that same affection, he is trying to do the same thing he did with Asriel at the restaurant. Establishing his role as father and husband, so that no one else can try and take it away. Even the baby tummy holding thing, it is sharing _his magic_. Telling him to share his magic on her belly, whether useful or not, is almost like a challenge back toward him as a monster. So he answers it rougher.

He does lighten up, and you can hear compassion in his voice, but the word 'anyone' is a trigger for Frisk. And while he is trying to figure out how to make their future better, a part of him is hating it too. Not understanding what they had, or why things worked out as only 'friendship' and not more, he sees the future more as a mistake, and is hellbent not to make that kind of mistake again.

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 Missing Frisk: This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart.

fun level 71 MN


	43. Oops.

 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

\-----------------

**Early Morning, Before Frisk Wakes Up. Kitchen.**

 

Sans twiddled his bony fingers at the table. He sat across from Papyrus. “She’s not good with me.”

“Hearing what you said, I’m not either,” Papyrus said as he tapped his bony finger away from the table. This wasn’t _good_. Sans had done a decent job being a husband so far to Frisk. True, he never did take the steps he was supposed to, but he miraculously had kept himself under control.

When a little monster was created between two monsters, both of them usually became quite passionate with each other. Like a hunger. There was no doubt Sans must have felt it before, but he clearly stayed on the friendship level because Frisk was not monster.

He knew Sans. He knew he had wanted her to make the first move. It was doubtful that would happen now.

Papyrus continued to tap his fingers. When Sans was Underground, he had been so different. It was his brother, and he loved him no matter what, but both of them had been controlled Underground. If he hadn’t remembered, he would be down there right now, guarding for any intruders. Any intruders that never showed up.

While he had been driven a bit looney, Sans had been driven a bit . . . more lazy than looney. Too lazy. Sans was lazier than some monsters, but he used to be bright and worked with Gaster just like Papyrus. Technically, Sans was not Underground anymore, and he should get better over time. Yet, the things he was trying to accomplish with Frisk?

“She’s driving me crazy. I’m a good egg, right?”

“If what you are saying is true, I believe you dropped from the pan and into the fire,” Papyrus said, sighing as he stared at him.

“I was a good little monster last night,” Sans complained. “I even held her tummy. Still, she could have at least let me see her naked. She's mine.”

“Oh, Brother, you are not going to be happy with yourself when you wake up from this.” Papyrus moved over toward him and placed a small device around his head. It was not that powerful, just something he whipped up in the couple of days he had to prepare for them. It was similar to the blocker he once wore that prevented his mind from being tampered with Underground. Well, until the barrier incident he caused.

Papyrus had hoped he’d make it back _before_ Sans and Frisk woke up. There was no guarantee she would remember, but with a twisted soul, there was still a great chance she could. Frisk should have been aware of what happened and how . . . different Sans might get if he didn't remember with her. But, alas, he wasn’t perfect. “How are you feeling?”

Sans scratched the back of his neck. “You put a metal wreath on my head. Is this for a heavy metal Christmas? Is Mettaton singing Silent Night?”

“The power of the barrier doesn’t just vanish. It helps to get away from it,” Papyrus explained, “but just like all magic, it lingers a bit. What I put on you should start to get the residual off."

“I still don’t get what you're talking about,” Sans said. “She’s got a twisted soul. Some of my power, right? Will that make her horny eventually?”

“Sans!” Papyrus groaned. “Your wife was your _**friend**_. You, you went through so much with her before you ever even had the chance to think of her that way. You put your life on the line together.”

“Yeah.” Sans reached into his coat pocket. “We were in the middle of doing that. Sorry, again, um. Pretending to be dead.”

“Don’t worry about that, it’s old news. Worry about Frisk.” Papyrus looked toward him. “After the tests they were trying to kill her. You accidentally died defending her, but it was all a ploy. She became Princess Frisk.”

“Yeah, I heard of that. Royal translator thing.”

“Yes. Then, you found out the truth and we left the mountain. I believe you were going to use a slow and steady approach with her.”

“There was no slow or steady, there wasn’t anything,” Sans complained. “She acts like we were the best of friends or something.”

“She was a friend that happened to get pregnant. Plus, she was still Princess Frisk in everyone’s eyes.”

Sans kept fishing around in his pocket. “The heck is my catsup?” he muttered before noticing Papyrus again. “Sorry. Look, that’s not slow and steady. It sounds like I got sucked into the friend zone. I don’t want to go there.”

“Well, she isn’t a monster. She isn’t going to follow the ways you set out for her.” Papyrus stood up and headed toward the fridge. “You should be gentle and nice.”

“Will that help me score?”

“Sans!” Papyrus criticized him. “She is going to be your wife for the rest of your lives. Be patient.”

“This bites though.” Sans lifted his bony legs and turned to the chair next to him, placing his legs up carelessly on it. “Am I wrong? Cause I don’t think I’m wrong.”

“No, you aren’t. She should be wanting you just as bad. She’s carrying your children, instinct should be affecting her,” Papyrus said, looking for something. “Oh, except for one thing. She isn’t monster, Sans! For the final time.”

“She is partly now,” Sans said in his own defense as he twiddled his toes. “How do I bring that side out of her?” He definitely noticed the disapproving look on Papyrus again. “I don’t want to live a hundred years with a friend.” He pushed his feet back down to the floor. “This ain’t fair. We should both just be going at each other.”

“Not humans.” Papyrus closed the fridge. “We’ll need more food.”

“Can’t even see her naked.”

“Sans. Stop, Brother.” Papyrus came back over and sat down. He looked his brother square in his light guiders. “I know what your instinct is telling you, and you not having any memories with Frisk is only making it worse. But, you must stop chasing her so fast. You had months to build on a relationship that you are missing. The more you act that way toward her, the harder she will have accepting that you are the same Sans.”

“I am the same. Less than a year. I’m still me. I didn’t go through some butterfly cocoon,” Sans complained. “Oh, but forget that. You and Frisk are in your own little club together. The exclusive ‘remember what won’t happen’ club.” Sans sat straight back up. “I’m itchy. I’m never itchy. I know I could get along better with Frisk once she scratches my itch.”

“Don’t push,” Papyrus warned him. “Your wife is human, and you must respect their traditions too.”

“Yeah ‘cause I’m just the asshole.” Sans laid his bony hands out. “I go from trying to save the Underground, literally faking my death to get me and Frisk out so we can take those tests. Then, out of the blue, I find out that not only is Frisk pregnant with _my_ kid, but she knew some perfectly friendly future self that Asriel created. I mean Flowey. I mean . . .” Sans paused. “Yeah, you’re right. I am pushing it.”

Ah. It was starting to work.

“Why am I pushing so hard? We’ve got enough problems to worry about.” Sans looked toward Papyrus. “We need to get Alphys up here too. Whatever manipulation made it too hard to stay in that time, we’ve got to stop it from advancing.”

“We do,” Papyrus agreed. “There is more than that too. I actually accidentally almost opened the barrier, and . . . it was slowly killing monsters.”

“Huh?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Papyrus said, shying away from it. “You did deserve to know that. The result of trying to open the barrier the wrong way equals death for anyone outside the barrier. It is truly tough out there, Sans. The only way to fix it was with your little monsters.”

“But . . .”

“Every night. Just take care of her. They will be healthy enough.”

“I can’t even see what’s going on in there,” Sans reminded him. “How do we know they are healthy? And, if they aren’t? I mean, no one’s opened it wrong yet.”

“We can’t be selfish. Frisk is having a human just for this purpose. You gave her twins, for this purpose.”

“To free the monsters.” Sans let out a heavy sigh. “This isn’t fair, we got bamboozled into this. I didn’t sign up for this. Frisk didn’t sign up for this.”

Getting better. Papyrus could practically see Sans getting better. “No, it wasn’t fair.”

“We agreed with our lives, not someone else’s.” Sans could be heard grinding his teeth. “I swear, we are going to find out where the technology to the barrier is coming from before it gets any further.”

Papyrus just watched. He was twisted with Frisk’s soul, and eventually he would remember if she did. Asriel had a crash course with Amanda about what he had to do, so it wasn’t going to be perfect. However, Asriel did give up three hearts. It had affected the prince too. Although, he doubted Frisk or Sans could quite tell just how much yet. “Sans, I can’t afford her magic sticks. Any suggestions?”

“Magic sticks for what?”

“Her pregnancy symptoms.”

“Magic . . . sticks.”

Papyrus bent toward him eagerly. Maybe he was starting to remember?

\------------------------------

**Bathtub in Frisk's Home . . .**

Frisk's hair was a mess as she got up. Sans wasn't beside her at all, and she wasn't going to go looking for him. She had her own problems. Frisk stuck her head beneath the showerhead, trying to shake off the small blue glow she had around her. It wasn't a whole lot, but she had another reason for being in the shower. She felt strange. Almost, anxious about something. Half of her felt like tearing something apart. Shouldn't she feel tired for longer after the soul exchange? _Maybe my body is still sort of used to the magic. Asriel had to keep the babies safe, so maybe he kept my whole body safe too?_ She didn't like the way she felt though. Especially with the way Sans had been last night. Right now, staying away from him should be the one thing right in her mind. *And yet, a part of her . . . _I wonder if it would hurt. I bet it wouldn't. I bet with that magic, he could caress me just, crap, Frisk!_ What was she thinking?

Sans was not like Sans. She missed her Sans so much last night, so where was this overwhelming feeling to . . . to . . . _I can't even finish the thought._ It was early. Maybe that was why she felt so strange. She turned off the showerhead and took a shortcut outside the bathtub. "Oh, I missed this," she said to herself, snapping her fingers and then appearing on the other side of the room. That power had always been so much fun. Especially since she was slightly blue and wet, and if Sans had accidentally opened the- "Where is that coming from?" Weird.

Very weird. Frisk was usually much more in control of those kinds of thoughts. _Maybe a longer shower._

 

 -----------------------

**Back to Sans and Papryus. Kitchen.**

Sans shrugged. “Magic sticks sounds like a stupid invention. You can calm a wife down with other . . . magic sticks, kay. How much they cost?” he asked.

“The cheapest is 5,000 but that won’t last long. The best deal is the 50,000.”

“Geez, I ain’t made of that kind of money,” Sans complained.

“Not yet. Asriel bought them last time.” Now, the flower wouldn’t be able to help. He didn’t even technically exist so he had no royal sway or money. “She will need to act absolutely normal up here or someone will find out she’s pregnant.”

“Ah, that’s okay.” Sans fidgeted on the second pocket of his coat. “She wants to marry me and leave the mountain, remember? I’m Will B. Shortensweet. Heh. I know I came up with the last name. Who came up with the first?”

“I don’t know how it worked. Probably Alphys?” Papyrus suggested. “I was not there. You left me Underground.”

“Oops.” Sans looked toward him again. “Double sorry?”

Papyrus just groaned. “Forget it, Sans.”

“Yeah. Still.” Sans drummed his bony fingers on the table, joining Papyrus. “Okay. Barrier. Magic from barrier. Expanding wide in a few months. What do we do?”

“The one in charge with such a brilliance would have to be monster. A human couldn’t come up with that alone,” Papyrus said. “At least half?”

“Heh. Maybe one of the family?” Sans joked. “How many brilliant skeletons are up here?”

“Good question. That’s a good first step. What other kind of monster?”

“An Alphys,” Sans joked again. “We should go looking for Wild Alphys up here.” He chuckled. “Wild yellow _**Roses**_ , is that a thing?” Sans stopped himself. “Wait, that’s not funny. That didn’t make sense, did it?”

“Alphys was named Rose up here.” Papyrus nodded toward him. “It’s coming, Sans.”

“Terrific.” Sans stopped drumming on the table. “I’ll soon belong to the exclusive club of . . .”

Papyrus watched the front of San’s skull. Frisk had already remembered, and it was only a short matter of time before- “Sans?”

Sans hightailed it out of the kitchen and the house. Papyrus followed, but at a slower pace.

 

 

Sans ran behind a tree, and then wondered why he hid behind a tree. He started to shuffle down the street, looking behind himself. No matter how far he walked down the street though, he couldn’t escape the painful reality of what he did.

He. Screwed. Up. _She’ll never forgive me. Not for that! I was begging her for sex. My simpering lazy butt even tried to pull out the old ‘I’m dying’ card!_ He couldn’t stop trotting down the block. He knew he had hurt her. He never wanted her to see that old side of him. He never considered anything like that with her the first time because he didn’t like to try too hard for relationships. That, and he was going to be risking his life for tests anyhow. Why would he be thinking of that?

He turned down the street and kept walking along the sidewalk. They were in the past. If they worked hard and fast enough, they could probably prevent what was going to come. Everyone was safe. No one was dying, or even after them. And?

And he had to try and lay claim to Frisk. _She was mine. I was just doing what any other monster would._ But that was no excuse. It was the same reason he told her he was supposed to do something in the past, but he wouldn’t. He’d never force any kind of actions on her. _She had to ask me to guard her tummy. I stole a kiss from her. I kept grabbing at her nightgown._ Horrible. _Oh shit, I copped a feel of her breast too?!_

Crap. He was lower than crap. He touched the body of a woman shoved into the position of ‘wife’. He groped Tori’s daughter. He was crass to the former Princess. He finally stopped and closed his eye sockets. “It’s over.”

“It’s not over,” Papyrus said coming from behind him. He put his hand on Sans’ shoulder. “I’m sure she knows you weren’t quite yourself. Especially since she is part monster.”

“But it was me,” Sans admitted. “I . . . I wanted all of that with her.”

“You’re forgetting who you are addressing,” Papyrus reminded him. “Frisk. The human who made it through the Underground without hurting a soul. She forgives people for trying to kill her. I’m sure she can forgive you for your . . . faux pas.” He patted his brother’s shoulder. “Come. Let’s go back home. Frisk will be getting up soon, and we should go over what happened. We also need to figure out how to get the others out without arousing suspicion. I have gone around and got plenty of disguisers, but-”

“Nah, I can’t! I can’t see my sweet Ladykid right now, Pap.” Sans turned away. “She doesn't get it. She probably thinks I’m nothing but a pervert.” He gestured down the street. “I’m gonna go walk to the convenience store. Get some more ketchup. Get her more to eat too. She needs to eat better. I’ll be back.”

“Sans.” Papyrus watched him start to leave. “Oh, Sans.”

“What the hell?” Sans turned as he watched a car go by and turn. He recognized that woman, and he could guess who was on the other side of her. “Pap, Pap, back. We gotta get back to Frisk, now!”

“Why?”

“Dad-in-law’s coming for a surprise visit.”

——————————-

 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 *Referring to Frisk's monster side. She's not any more immune than Sans is, she just keeps herself in better control.

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 Missing Frisk: This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart.

fun level 71 MN


	44. Revelations Part 1

 

 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 

Frisk grabbed a towel and started to dry off her back. _What I wouldn’t give for a magic stick._ On the bright side, at least she could see less of a blue tint as she looked through the bathroom mirror. Although Frisk did look kind of funny in blue, she always did. Frisk was closer to a smurf than a human with that blue tint. If her nose just stuck out a little farther and she had a white hat, she could pass herself off as one. She took the towel off from her back and brushed her neck and chest. Frisk might be a little blue still, but at least the only ones there were Sans and Papyrus.

As if someone read her mind though, she heard the sound of Sans through the door calling to her. “Frisk, your folks are coming!”

Oh no, not now. They lived all the way on the other side of the world and impromptu visits were not a thing because of that fact. Frisk tossed the towel and grabbed her jeans and shirt real quick. Frisk didn’t need to get everything, she just had to get out the door and find out what was going on.

When she looked out, she saw a familiar looking tall man. Frisk only saw him for a little while in that form before, but she knew it was Papyrus. Sans was next to him, trying to pull off a ‘nothing to panic about’ look when there was clearly a need to panic.

“Frisk?” She heard her mother’s knock at her front door. “Are you home?”

It was her mother. Frisk looked between Sans and Papyrus. “Does she have ‘him’ with her?” Her father being the ‘him’ of course. Frisk didn’t really want to sit down and have a conversation with someone who killed himself and tried to kill her mother, just to try and get vengeance on her. Her own father. He was always hard, but he was so unpredictable.

Papyrus, however, held his finger up and gestured toward Frisk. “You’re. Blue.”

Oh yeah. Frisk looked down at herself. Frisk couldn’t see her parents looking like that. She had to take care of all of the blue before she could go out to see her parents.

“Come, Sans,” Papyrus said taking charge. "We can handle this. Frisk, stay here, and become unblue.”

Sure, because she could control that?

———————————

 

**Living Room . . .**

 

Sans watched Herbert Cross sitting down, smiling like he had absolutely nothing to do with trying to get his daughter killed as well as all the monsters in the Underground. _I’ve heard of hard times with in-laws but this is going to be ridiculous._ How was he supposed to just sit there and chat? Papyrus was having the same pains.

Frisk was currently having a blue issue, so Sans and Papyrus had to take care of the situation. “Good to meet you,” Sans stammered to him. He nodded easily at Jeanine. “I’m Will. This is my little brother, Pap-er- Pat.”

“Yes. Hello, I’m Pat.” Papyrus had as much fun as Sans was having. “I’m sure she’ll be out of the shower soon.”

“Well, it isn’t her fault. We didn’t call,” Jeanine said, looking over toward her husband. “Herbert wanted to surprise her.” She smiled at Sans. “So, are you the lucky man who has won over my Frisk?”

_Sort of._ “Yeh.” His eyes darted around uncomfortably. The entire Underground at stake. Trying to get Frisk killed. Even tried to kill his wife. Herbert Cross just sat there without anything wrong at all. Sans tried not to look into his eyes knowingly. He knew what he was capable of, and he might even recognize the look. He was discreet as he could be.

And saw . . . _the hell?_

“So, Will,” Herbert began. “What is it you do for a living?”

“Eat burgers.” Sans was still trying to wrap his mind around what he was seeing. He couldn’t be seeing what he was seeing. This was Herbert Cross?

“He meant serve burgers,” Papyrus said, covering for him. “At a restaurant.”

“No real big aspiring career?” Herbert nodded. “You know what? That’s okay. Frisk herself is a very hard worker. I’m sure if you’ve won the heart of my daughter, you must be a hard worker.”

“Sure.” Sans tried to look away, but he found himself staring at Herbert again. There was nothing. He saw nothing inside of him. There was no murder in his eyes. _What?_ Sans knew he was bad. He was infinitely bad. Horrible! Why couldn’t he see anything bad inside of him? “What do you do for a living, Herbert?”

“Oh, nothing much. I mostly do volunteer work in my community.” Herbert leaned forward. “How do you feel about volunteer work, Will?”

Ah. Now Herbert was trying to analyze him. Trying to find out if he was on the up and up. Made sense, if Caleb was any indicator, Frisk wasn’t exactly choosy. “That’s fine. Good to help out a community, you know? Course, can’t let it run my life. Give a little, get a little. That’s what I say.”

Perfect answer. “Good to hear you say that. There is a time and place for volunteering and charity, and there are time and places where it shouldn’t be employed.”

“Agreed,” Sans said. “Try telling that to Frisk. Any idea what a bozo she was with before finding me?” Herbert chuckled at him. Chuckled. Her dad was a chuckler?

“She’s still in the shower?” Jeanine got up off the couch and looked around the corner. “Frisk?”

“Be right outside soon, Mom!”

“Oh, that girl sometimes.” Jeanine shrugged and came closer to the middle of the room. “So, Will. How are you exactly going to help support Frisk on a waiter’s salary?”

“Jeanine,” Herbert said to her. “Frisk has her own career. I’m sure they will each support each other as they can. Isn’t that right, Will?”

Herbert was nicer than even Jeanine? _What the hell is going on?_ “Yeh.”

“I don’t mean that you can’t,” Jeanine corrected herself. “It’s just that, I don’t want my daughter to get stuck in a situation where she has to support both of you. She is . . . she is too good sometimes.”

“I hear that,” Sans answered back. “Not here to take her on a ride, and uh, Pat here is helping out right now. He won’t be slacky either”

“Yes!” Papyrus assured them. “I happen to be the unslackiest slack you’ve ever met!”

“Now, you see? That is family support.” Herbert nodded toward Papyrus. “You must have a close family. Good for you two. Family’s important.”

Yeah, family was important. And figuring out what the hell was up with Frisk’s was right on top of the most important. _This can’t be the same guy. A stand in? This really can’t be her dad._ Why would Herbert Cross send a stand in though. _Unless . . ._ “Hey, Pat, I wanna talk to you real quick. You good folks stay, alright? Won’t be very long. Frisk should be out soon too.” Sans moved out the door with Papyrus, making sure the door was closed tight behind him as they walked away a bit. “You sense what I sense?”

“There’s no evil there. There’s nothing there,” Papyrus confirmed with him. “How is that possible? What is going on?”

“Yeah, I didn’t sense anything in Caleb ever either.” Sans turned toward Papyrus. “We sense what the soul knows, right? So, what if it . . . doesn’t know? I never picked up anything from Caleb. Actually, wait, I did. I thought he might be monster.”

“You mean the strangey one who liked Frisk?” Papyrus asked. “The one who had his mind messed with in the future?”

“Yeh.”

“You . . . you think that your new father-in-law has something wrong too?”

“Yeh.”

“ . . . but he was in charge of everything.”

“Yeh.”

“So. Someone else was really in charge? Someone’s in charge of him?” Papyrus sighed. “You think there is a strange barrier in his head that can take control like with the human Caleb?”

“Yep. Considering his position too?” Sans looked back toward the house. “Pap. He might be the key.”

“If we find out who is controlling him, we might find out how the technology booms. The person in charge, that remained in charge.” Papyrus took a deep breath. “Can we have Undyne track him without telling her why? She would be the best to use. You and I need to make sure we keep appearances up now, and are far away from the situation.”

“Agreed. Just, tell her that it’s important.” Undyne needed to write down everything she could. “We’ll just have to make sure to ask Frisk where they live.”

 

———————————————-

**Back inside Frisk’s House . . .**

 

“H-here?” Frisk stuttered as she looked at her parents. “Why?”

“Well, I know you aren’t exactly happy with your father’s surveillance boy.” Jeanine looked back toward him again. “But, we just want to be by you to support you. You’ll be having a wedding and moving, possibly a baby, and it’s so hard traveling back and forth. If we just rent an already furnished apartment here until after the wedding, it would be good.”

_Shoot!_ “Your mothering me.”

“This is the first time since you were eight that you are turning your life into a good direction.”

_I’m a vet. I make my own money. Why do you have to put it like that?_ “I understand.”

“You just need to keep the idea of monsters out of your life,” Herbert said. “A new baby, a new husband, and a brand new life is just waiting for you. We want to make sure you stay on that right path. That’s all.”

“It just makes us feel better knowing that you are better,” her mother said again. “Plus, your father even wants to help you out. He wants to help you out with your first house, but we also want to get to know the man you are marrying. So far, Will seems like a nice man, but it would be better if we get better acquainted with him. After all, there might be grandkids soon. Correct?”

Frisk hardly ever said no, and unfortunately, it wasn’t her money so she couldn’t. What was she supposed to do though? What could she say that wouldn’t hurt her mother’s feelings?

“Actually, I would like to talk to Will and maybe Pat alone for a few minutes before we get much further.” Herbert got up off the couch. “I’ll be back.”

———————————-

**Outside Frisk’s House . . .**

 

“Maybe if we sneak in and just put a little decoy spot where Alphys and Undyne always are, we could get them out?” Papyrus suggested to Sans. “At least Undyne. We should get moving on this before he leaves.”

“No need to worry about that,” Herbert said interrupting the conversation. Sans and Papyrus both stayed silent. “Come now, you two never stay silent. Pat. I would have thought something like Wallace would fit better. Much further away from detection to Pap. And Shortensweet? What a cover, Sans.” He held up his hand. “No need to get fussy though, Chaps. I’m not here to hurt. I’m here to help, but I need you to help me too.”

“How do you . . .”

“You can’t hide personalities with a disguiser. Eating burgers for a living?” Herbert chuckled. “Honestly, Sans. Burgers? Do you even know that you are trying to hide?”

It. It couldn’t be. For so many reasons, it just couldn’t be. “W.D?”

Herbert just grinned at that. “What say you, Will and Pat? Would you like to have a small chat with me?”

———————————————

**Inside Frisk’s House. Guest Bedroom.**

 

“One moment, gents.” Herbert pulled something out of his pocket and waved it around. He pointed it toward the alarm clock, and then put it away. “Nothing that can sense in this room. Didn’t think so, but can’t help but to be safe.” He turned around and looked toward Sans and Papyrus. “I apologize for the way I chose to contact you, but the situation is quite serious. Not to mention.” He sighed. “We would not be in this predicament if Frisk would just give up on the monsters. But could she? Oh no. Did everything I could to make her give that up.”

“You’re her dad.” Sans pointed at him. “Frisk has no monster in her at all. You should be dead. You died under-”

“Everything can be manipulated. I could have monsters walking around and talking to trees for fun, thinking that was completely normal if I wanted. The other stuff that came up, my so-called experiments vanishing here and there were proof over the years so my influence didn’t disappear Underground.”

“Uh. Why?”

“ . . . a little too much pride?” he chuckled nervously. “It was home. I wanted to leave my mark on home, even when I couldn’t be there anymore. Falling into the core seemed the most sufficient I could give.”

“But this makes no sense!” Papyrus grabbed his head. “You’re, you’re, Frisk’s father?”

“No, of course not.” Herbert moved his hand. “It’s just a high-jacking. He never remembers a thing.” He held his hand up. “No worries. No one else has messed with this man since Frisk was a child. I have kept a very tight grip on my technology now.”

“But Herbert is going to try and kill the Underground monsters,” Sans said, “and his own daughter.”

“What? He would never do that. I would never make him do that.”

“Okay.” Sans held his hands out. “Okay, past. This is the past. We must have changed a few things here.”

“Yes.” Papyrus looked toward Herbert. “Humanity doesn’t have your technology yet?”

“No, no. Okay, they did get Herbert for a little while, but I easily got him back. Oof, lesson learned! No one needs to know what I’ve accomplished since then,” Herbert insisted. “I take care of things just fine. Herbert here? Anyone else messed with this tech, and this poor fellow would probably lose all his mental facilities.”

Sans and Papyrus both shared a look.

“Gaster.” Sans edged closer. “Did _you_ come up with something similar to the barrier magic? Controlling minds, like Herbert’s?”

“ . . . I get bored?” Herbert said. “You never know which way the wind blows, it might lead to something wonderful.”

“Things on the wind don’t always smell wonderful. Someone stole your tech.”

“Nobody can. I have everything so guarded now. I refuse to trust just anyone anymore, not after the last time.” Herbert shrugged. “Honestly, the only way to get it would be to kill me.”

Sans and Papyrus both shared another look again.

“I don’t understand why you have the human doing the tests though. You need to stop that.” Herbert placed his hands back in his pockets. “Over and over I had Herbert drill into her, ‘forget the monsters’. Forget, forget, forget. And what does Frisk do? Moves to the mountain.” Herbert groaned. “Then she started taking the tests. Honestly, I was hoping the kitty death would make her stop. I even had to ‘pinch’ just a tad of her soul off. If she thought it was useless, maybe she wouldn’t risk it.”

“You?” Sans couldn’t believe that. “You were _preventing_ the monsters from coming back up? You messed with her soul? Why?!”

“Because. If they come up at the wrong time, it will be war. You are smart, Sans, you and Papyrus. Don’t you see? The Underground is the last hurdle. Monsters hide up here. Whether it’s happily, depends on who you are.” Herbert sighed. “When royalty breaks free up here, and civilization finds out the truth, it will be nothing but terrible death everywhere. And what’s worse? We can’t have human souls anymore to help.” Herbert moved away toward the door. “Look at their movies. Look at what they believe. The monster under the bed. The monster in the closet. Monsters are evil to everyone. All it will do is cause another war as before, and this time, there will be no hostages. We will _all_ be wiped out.”

“Monsters cannot stay Underground forever,” Papyrus reminded him. “They just can’t!”

“I have been working on it. I’ve been working on technology to set up on the outside of the barrier, to try to break in. Really, I am very close to completing it. It would break the chain reaction of magic that would cause harm. Everyone would sneak out and get away.” Herbert moved over toward the right side of the room. “Unfortunately, even I have trouble breaking it. Inside or outside, it’s so incredibly tough. Then, getting a monster to use their little one at such risk? I would have to employ attempts that I, I just couldn’t do.”

“But how did you get out?” Sans asked.

“Back then, I was working on the lab and I figured it out. A few more twists and the answer was there. I fixed it. We could break the barrier,” Herbert said. “I saw it. I was getting all ready to call you two. The finishing touches were almost in place. I scanned around the area again, making sure nothing disrupted our attempt.” Herbert was silent a few moments longer than usual. “I found it. I found the little air bubbles, and I found the location of one perfectly aligned in the Ruins. When I saw it, I had to check it out. I didn’t want to give anyone false hope, so I went for a quick look.”

“The hole we came up through,” Sans said knowingly. “You discovered it?”

“When I went up, I had to take a little look around. Then, I found a disguiser. Curiosity held me and I went back night after night. Finding more monsters. Finding the buried past. Finding the location of the barrier control. I couldn’t just blow everything open, and be responsible for that kind of war. Not without some kind of plan. So, I programmed in my death, something believable. And after making a few adjustments to my beautiful timeline prototype so you couldn’t see what happened, I left it there for you as a final gift.”

“The mind manipulation?”

“I’m afraid that was me. I couldn’t let you two just go back to the lab and investigate. Although Sans, you can’t blame that all on me. You are pretty lazy at heart.” Herbert sighed. “Now that that is out of the way, could you please explain why Frisk might be pregnant, marrying you, and moving away?”

“Future. Souls.” Sans didn’t know what else to say. “Dear ol Gas, I bet you die soon.”

“They have your technology,” Papyrus insisted. “They must take it from you, in the future.”

“It’s so incredibly hard to get souls,” Herbert said. “It should be impossible.”

“But you have . . .” Uh oh. “Someone’s already taking over him.”

“No one has my tech. No one, Sans, not anymore,” Gaster said confidently. “Very, very few. I trust very few. Even the few I trust, they have but nibbles.”

“Who do you trust?” Papyrus asked carefully.

“There’s Marty Scheiber. He’s good, I know he’s good. There’s Kenneth Hunter. He’s fine, I know he’s fine.”

Hunter. “He’s not . . . related to Caleb Hunter, is he?”

“Yeah, he’s his father,” Herbert said. “Why?”

“Gaster.” Papyrus whined. “You are sooo smart, but then just? Ooh.”

“What?”

“It’s Caleb, it’s gotta be Caleb or his dad. He even had access to the tech to take over me!” Sans reminded Papyrus. “Then, double cross.”

“Barrier in the head.”

“Kenneth?” Herbert smacked the front of his head. “Not Kenneth. He’s the first monster I met on the surface. Really?” Herbert had his own light whine. “I was about to go see him soon when I heard Caleb’s voice on the monitor visiting Herbert. I told him I had to postpone the visit.”

Kill. Someone killed Gaster and ripped off everything he had. The idea to destroy the outside instead of risking little newborn monsters? His. High-jacking the mind? Without Gaster, Caleb’s mind was affected too much. “Could you have at least not brought back ancient magic blended into tech, Gas?”

Gaster shrugged. “It seemed like a brilliant idea at the time, and with all of these beautiful new inventions up here, with my mind, I couldn’t-”

“No more. No more tech!” Papyrus warned Herbert. “Don’t meet anyone. Hide until at least the little monsters are born.”

“So Herbert’s daughter really is carrying? But how?” He looked toward Sans. “You? Really?”

“Twisted soul.” Sans didn’t know what else to say. “Alphys. Forced Perception.”

“Ooh. Ooh. Oooohh . . .” Herbert started to walk backwards slowly. “Ooh, someone did get in my notes.”

“Why?” Sans walked forward to him with Papyrus. Why was he acting like that? “Gaster?”

“Umm. It was just theoretical thinking. Never did anything, just put it on paper.”

“Gas?”

“Um. Well, I figured that it would be easier if somehow a human was given a little bit of monster in their soul and lived beneath the surface. By the time I wrote the note, I knew what manipulation would work to get them down to the back. The king was supposed to know, so I figured he would adopt it. Then, it would eventually meet someone they liked . . . then well, a little forced perception might get some action going. It was just the thought that if a human ruled with a monster, maybe it would not mean war. It was just some scribblings though.”

“Gas?!”

“Honestly, it was only like a note. I never said who or how! Nothing I set into motion.”

“Gaster.” Sans flung his skull upward. Everything he had. Every note he had. All his technology, and even his ideas.

“That’s how it happened,” Papyrus said for Sans. “They took your ideas, Gaster. Alphys magic. Sans and Frisk. They couldn’t escape all the magic after them. We ended up using Asriel’s souls to go back in time.”

“ . . . that’s poopy.”

 

Papyrus went over to the side of the bed to see Sans, holding a corner of the wall. “It’s okay. Now we know where it came from. That’s good, right? Sans? We keep Gaster safe and it’ll be fine.”

“I never knew. I didn’t know. I just . . .” Herbert shrugged. “I am sorry, Sans.” He moved over toward the door. “Be careful of Herbert. I will look into things. He is clean, but he is human. Hardly any humans trust monsters. I will make it here, I promise.”

“Don’t take any risks!” Papyrus insisted. “No risks. If your technology gets out again, it’s over.”

“I’ll improve my locks, change my codes, everything. I promise. It will be okay.”

“It will be okay?” Sans turned away from the wall and looked at him. “Gaster. I’ve got little monsters, on the way, because of what you pondered as a note. Prince Asriel lost himself again because we couldn’t escape your magical tech. Frisk lost her father and a piece of her own soul.” He took his bony hand off the wall. “Destroy it. Destroy everything you have.”

“It will all be safe.”

“Destroy it,” Papyrus agreed. “I know it’s hard to turn your back on science, especially with your brilliant mind. But. Let it go. Anything and everything. There’s no telling what they’ll use if anything happens. It’s not needed. Please.”

“The little monsters, you can’t use them for the barrier,” Herbert insisted.

“Monsters can’t stay Underground anymore, Gaster. It isn’t right.”

“Well, I would say to prevent war if it were a choice,” Herbert said. “But, I mean, it’s impossible now. You gents coming back from the future, apparently played whack a doodle on the barrier.”

“What do you mean?” Papyrus asked.

“It is solid as a rock. It looks the same, but it’s not. Nothing gets in it. No manipulation. Nothing.” Herbert gestured toward Papyrus. “In fact, you are probably feeling some bouncing effects from what can’t make it to the monsters a little bit. I did have them shut it down until we figure it out. But, no barrier to break, no babies. It’s a solid wall.”

“No,” Papyrus informed him. “I’m sure there is something you are missing. There is always something you are missing, you see things too black and white. Even about the war, you are wrong about that. When the royalty came up, they were taken in and monsters were going to live in a safe environment until we slowly exposed humanity to our existence.”

“It could have just been talk,” Herbert reasoned. He looked toward Sans. “I am sorry about the little problem that came into your life, but even if it was still possible, this is not the time to open the royalty up. If things were going good for them, I’d be surprised. Well? Was everything wonderful?”

“Queen Toriel stabbed King Asgore,” Papyrus confessed, “but that was because of your magic tech.”

“Which someone was using,” Sans said. “Just do this one thing. Destroy it.”

“ . . . I don’t like to hold onto Herbert Cross too long,” Herbert said. “I’m going to leave him as soon as he gets back to the couch.” He reached into his jacket and brought out a small box of magic sticks. “These are used up here. Let Frisk use them, she’ll be harder to detect. A little smaller, don’t work as long, but there is a bigger variety and you can switch them around within 6 hours. Don’t worry about paying me back for them either. What with me practically being responsible for you having kids and all that, I figure it makes us more even.”

“Not even close to even,” Sans practically growled. “We have to figure out what’s wrong with the barrier, and you need to destroy your tech.”

“I can’t just destroy my beautiful technology,” Herbert said looking toward the both of them. “It’s all I have. I have nothing else. Now, my core. If _only_ I could have kept working on it. I needed the volcano though, and I couldn’t do that and work on my new technology. Still, it was such a special thing.” He smiled at them. “Imagine how wonderful it would have been to complete. Increasing the power of souls. Now it’s so impossible to get them. Flowey was the last recipient to have been granted some before I created the tech to make sure no one could get another human soul.” Herbert sighed. “The irony is not lost upon me.”

_Sonuvabitch!_ Gaster. The whole time. How could Sans not see it? “I don’t really care about the other experiment you never got to make. I don’t care that monsters can’t use human souls. I don’t care about the ones you have now. I don’t _care_ , Gaster. Destroy what you created up here!”

“Sans,” Papyrus tried to cheer him up as he grabbed the magic sticks roughly. “He doesn’t understand exactly how um . . . messed up he made everything. You know the way Gaster works. He misses some of the picture. It wasn’t his fault. He was probably killed to get it after all.” He laid his hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. “The future won’t happen now. We should get out there and start building relations with Frisk’s family.Everything will be fine.”

_What if Papyrus is right though. WD does miss the big picture, but what if we are too?_ Sans headed toward the door. What if Gaster was right? What if humanity had no intentions of working anything out ever? What if they couldn’t figure out the new barrier problem?

Soon though, it was clear someone would double cross Gaster. Kenneth or Caleb. They would take his technology and play with it like toys. Gaster was now in danger, and if anything happened to him, it would happen all over again. “Yeah, sure. Everything will be fine.”

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 Missing Frisk: This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart.

fun level 71 MN


	45. Revelations Part 2

 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 

 

 

**Underground . . .**

“Would you like some more tea?” Toriel asked her son. Asriel sipped gently on the tea he already had.

“It’s decent.”

“Oh, Asriel.” Toriel came closer to him. “What’s wrong? You seem so unlike yourself. Are you worried about your sister too?”

“Hm.” Asriel shrugged. “Don’t worry, mother, I’m fine. She is absolutely fine. How about a little more tea? That might spruce me up.” Asriel watched his mother head away toward the kitchen. Papyrus had not stayed Underground long enough to investigate, as Asriel had planned, and the barrier wasn’t glowing as blue yet. He was eager to help his brother, working on getting disguisers above ground, and waiting on him. Asriel introduced himself as Flowey, to make sure everyone believed it was all fine.

He had taken them into the past. That was true, but as Asriel had breathed in and out, trying to make his wishes, they didn’t seem to work. Chara said he had to mean his wishing with all his might, but instead he found himself . . . back with Gaster.

————————————-

**Memories of a Parallel Timeline . . .**  
**fun level 66 Missing Frisk: This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a** **soul** **heart.**

 

“Oh, it’s the never existed prince again,” Gaster complimented him as he returned. “Interesting. No Sans with you this time?”

What? “I didn’t wish for this,” Asriel blubbered. “I wished to go back in the past!”

“Having trouble with your human souls?” Gaster asked. “Well. I’m afraid my machine may not be perfect, but you were desperate to get home, and you did make a lot of wishes.”

“Frisk is in trouble.” Wait, Gaster wouldn’t care about Frisk. He didn’t even know her. “Sans is in trouble.”

“What else is new?”

“I need to go back. I have to go back in time! Why didn’t it work?” Where was Frisk? Where was Sans?

“Soul wishing is a tricky thing. Even though you say one thing, if there’s anything else you really desire, it will choose it instead.” Gaster came toward him. “You wanted to come back here. Admit that to yourself and we can move on.”

“I just thought . . . I used the machine last time and didn’t turn into a flower, and it increased my power.” No. “But I promised I would accept my fate. I would. I was selfish, but I have to accept my fate.”

“I . . . have no idea what that burbling is,” Gaster said as he walked over to his core project. “If you had a human soul, it worked. If you had more than one, it would work better.”

“I have seven human souls,” Asriel revealed.

“Wowsers.” Gaster looked back at him. “All of them? You could open the barrier with just yourself here.”

“It’s only one lock. It’s not the right way,” Asriel told him as he approached the core again. “I need to go back in the past, about ten months or so. I really, really, really want the little monsters to survive too.”

“Oh, you know that is a toughy to ask for. Hm. Little monsters to survive time travel. How old?”

“Oh, she was aging rapidly . . .” Asriel didn’t know for sure. “Past three months. Maybe four?”

“Oh. Yes, that will take a lot of power. If it were just you, you would fail miserably.” Gaster gestured to his machine again. “But with this, you will do fine.”

“Gaster, what are you doing?!”

Asriel looked behind him and saw Papyrus and Sans trotting over.

“This is the one from a parallel universe I told you about,” Gaster said to Papyrus. Papyrus went over closer to Asriel, standing uncomfortably too close.

“Hey, you know?” Sans said, coming toward Asriel. “Probably not a real good idea you keep crossing over from your parallel world? Just a thought.”

“But I didn’t mean to. I was trying to save Frisk.”

“Who’s Frisk?”

“Frisk Cross. A pretty human that you are having twins with. You met her when you snuck on the surface through a hole.”

Sans chuckled. He looked toward Papyrus and then toward Gaster. He rubbed the back of his neckbone. “Kay. You’re from a _real_ far away timeline. So, this Frisk? Where’s she live?”

“Sans,” Papyrus scolded. “We don’t interfere with parallel worlds. Do we, Gaster?” Papyrus looked at him like a teacher scolding a child.

“No, but he does need to reach home. In the meantime, it gives us a chance to use the core again.”

“Waste not, want not.”

“Sans!”

“Just sayin’. Got an invention, might as well use it. Just make him pay something.”

“Money?” Asriel asked.

“Nah.” Sans winked. “So tell me about this Frisk? Is she cute? Where do I get her from?”

“Sans!” Papyrus scolded him. He looked toward Asriel. “Hurry up and get out. I don’t feel comfortable about messing with parallel timelines.”

“But, Papyrus?” Sans said. “We gotta help myself. I can’t help myself if I want to help myself.”

“Sans, no.”

“I don’t know. I’m of two minds about this situation.”

“Sans!”

“We should probably do something. If we can’t trust ourselves, who can we-”

“Fine, we’ll help!” Papyrus finally agreed, grabbing Asriel’s hand and placing it near the core. “Anything to make you quit that.”

“Get this,” Gaster said as he tiptoed over toward Papyrus and Sans. “He. Has. Seven souls. Seven _human_ souls. He says we can’t break the barrier that way though. Perhaps we should start working on the next invention to bust it again?”

“Don’t do that either,” Asriel warned them. “That will release a wave of magic that will eventually kill anyone outside the barrier. You _have_ to have a 50/50 monster-human. That’s all I can tell you though about that.”

“Giving us that kind of information could completely throw off our own future!” Papyrus complained.

“Or save it.” Sans scratched his cheekbone. “Okay, stranger, so you’ve got seven souls. This machine doubles or triples a single human soul. So, if you’ve got . . . yikes. Okay, that’s a lot of power. I don’t think he used all the power then last time.”

“Which means that kind of residual power is still waiting inside,” Gaster agreed.

Double or triple. Three for each soul. “14-21 times the power? Plus there’s more power inside from last time?” That was a lot of power.

“It’s too much power,” Papyrus said.

“He did it last time and survived,” Gaster reminded both of them. “Strange prince? You will need many more wishes to even out your power. Like last time, but do even more.”

“What, no! Don’t turn up the power,” Papyrus complained as he watched Gaster mess with some knobs.

“He has seven. He’ll be fine. I’m more concerned about overwishing that underwishing. If we don’t help him correctly, he might be back.”

“If he gets too overloaded, he’ll get torn into several different timelines!” Papyrus reminded Gaster.

“If he is underloaded, he could get torn as well.”

“Hey? How about letting everyone in the Underground remember?” Sans suggested. “That should damper the juice. Plus, if I scored and never remembered, I’d never forgive myself,” he joked. “Maybe one day I could trust in myself again.”

“Sans!”

“Think about why you are going back,” Gaster said coming closer to Asriel.

“Yeah. No time for _split_ decisions.”

“Sans, I swear.”

“Okay, sorry, I just slay myself. Actually last time, I almost did.”

“Sans!”

 

Asriel thought clearly in his head. What did he want? _Frisk safe, back in time, before the magic tech made everything so hard. Sans too. They should also be twisted, just in case others discover them, they won’t be able to do anything because the little ones won’t be 50/50. I want the little monsters safe too, absolutely. Frisk safe. Sans safe. Papyrus safe. No more flower and . . . do I?_ If he had too much energy left over, he’d be ripped apart. _Oh fine. Let everyone Underground remember. Big and small. Let them all remember and be safe. Oh, and Frisk! I don’t want to lose my sister. Frisk must remember. So must Papyrus. Just, well, everyone except the surface dwellers except Sans, Frisk and Papyrus! And, and I want the ability to choose what I want to be! Oh, and shoot, the ability to not let the brain be manipulated Underground anymore._ He took a deep breath, this time he had it. “I want my sister to remember along with time to be fixed ten months back, no Underground manipulation, except for the months of time. I want Papyrus and Sans and Chara to remember too. I don’t want to be a flower anymore, I want to choose who or what I am. Oh, and if I can, just break the barrier and forget everything else!”

Please be enough. It seemed like enough. Asking for the barrier to break, what could be bigger? If it wasn’t big enough, he’d be torn apart, and everyone would be doomed.

“Make sure you keep your wishing straight though!” he heard from Papyrus. The roaring magic all around Asriel made it hard to even hear. “You needed to say I wish or I want after each separate thing, or your wish will get all-”

Asriel left in a burst of light.

“Mixed up,” Papyrus finished. “I think we should have explained more.”

“No, no. I’m sure he’ll get what he needed. Or at least something better than what he had.” Gaster approached Sans closely. “No one knows any humans.” Sans shrugged. “You apparently will get along with a Frisk Cross just fine?”

Sans turned his light guiders toward Gaster and Papyrus. “Huh?”

“Frisk Cross. You seemed delighted to meet her.” Gaster smiled. “He said a hole. Maybe if we inspect the border closer, we’ll find a way out. Then, you can meet your destiny.”

“Whoah, wait,” Sans said. “I was kidding.”

“We could kidnap her and bring her down,” Papyrus seemed to agree. “Over time, you should get attached.” Papyrus held up his finger. “This would be a good thing! You would learn more responsibility if you became a dad!”

“Hey, come on? Just another timeline self? This isn’t real fair?” Sans said, watching them both come even closer. “Come on, guys, knock it off! I promise, no more jokes!”

\----------------------

 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

**Back to Asriel in the Underground. . .**

 

Asriel watched his mother come back with some tea.

He had gained the ability to change from a flower to Asriel at will, as well as remembering his life as Flowey. He knew Frisk, Sans and Papyrus were safe on the surface. And after all the time they lost and the trip they had, he didn’t need them to know about the hell going on in Underground.

He really didn’t because he had _no idea what he’d done_. When wishing, all the thoughts just flowed forward. He could guess that their minds couldn’t be manipulated. He wished for that. He didn’t want to lose his sister wish got mixed up though with wishing through time. And breaking the barrier? Everything got so muddled.

The barrier was no longer a black and white changing surface that matched the darkness of Underground. It was a glowing blue that seemed to glow with the beauty of the funny mushrooms and flowers of Waterfall.It was probably protecting them.

It didn’t open though. It couldn’t do two things at once. His fault, and he didn’t want Frisk, Sans, Chara, or Papyrus knowing about it. Frisk needed to be able to relax, let her babies grow properly, and get better. Chara deserved to just live her life without worrying about him for once. Papyrus and Sans too, just . . . let them do their thing up there. He would visit as Flowey, being rude and inconsiderate so they wouldn’t know.

As for the Underground, his mother believed that Frisk was out with Sans for an extra long courting journey. Even though he didn’t keep his sister, he kept ‘Princess Frisk’. And the time wasn’t ten months, it was more like two or three. Yet, when he visited the surface, it was a different matter.

Two different timelines, running into each other!

Asriel placed a shield around the hole, knowing that two different timelines in two different places . . . it just couldn’t be good. He just had an awful, tingly feeling he doomed himself so much worse than before.

Soul wishing. There should be some kind of book on how to train the mind to say what it needed exactly!

——————————————————————————

**Frisk’s House . . .**

 

“You . . . are a waiter?” Herbert asked Sans again.

Sans tried to get along with Herbert Cross. He wasn’t responsible for trying to kill monsters or hurting Frisk. But, uh, it wasn’t as easy as it had been when Gaster was steering him.

“You already went over that,” Jeanine reminded him.

“Yeah. Maybe from shock.” Herbert looked toward Frisk. “You are living on a mountain, and the mountain man you pick is him?”

“Herbert,” Jeanine scolded him. “What did we go over?”

Still, Herbert wasn’t easily looking away. Unsettling.

“Yes, he is who I pick,” Frisk said to her father. “Him and Papyrus and I will be just fine.”

“Who moves in with a brother?” Herbert was watching Sans and Papyrus in almost a glare.

“My brother always comes,” Sans said. “We’re inseparable.”

“Yes, we do much better together,” Papyrus admitted. “I can help too with stuff, especially when the little m-aaa. When Frisk is a ma and needs someone to take care of the babies.”

_Good save, bro._ That was a close one. At least being in the past he didn’t have King Asgore as a father-in-law, but damn. Could this guy lighten up? “Pat will be fine living with us.”

“Of course, because you can’t handle yourself.”

“Hey! You do not even know the Shortensweet Brothers!” Papyrus proclaimed. “We happen to take very good care of each other. People would have to walk miles to . . . to do something, I forget what I was saying, but we take very good care of each other.”

_That was strange._ That was more like Papyrus when he was affected by the barrier manipulation. Just like Gaster said, it might be affecting them now that the manipulation couldn’t reach inside the barrier. That was the opposite of what they wanted. That’s when Sans realized he still had the metallic wreath on his head that Papyrus made him. _Oh yeah, I bet that’s helping Herbert in the trust department! Couldn’t someone had said something about it?_

“Dad. Stop giving Will a hard time,” Frisk warned him. Sans looked toward Frisk. It was easier for her to stand up to her father right now because she still believed he was responsible for trying to kill her and hurting the Underground. He would have to explain that soon, and the fact that he remembered everything.

He wasn’t looking forward to that one. How was he supposed to share it accurately?

 

_At every turn. What is this? Every turn, is he going to criticize Sans?_ How incredibly rude. What else did she expect from her father though. He expected perfection and nothing less.

“As long as you are marrying him because you love him, and not because it’s the right thing to do,” her mother summed up for her. “You are suddenly pregnant and getting married at the same time, Frisk.”

“I am not suddenly pregnant. I’m three months pregnant.”

“Probably closer to four months, Frisk,” Sans corrected her.

Four months? She looked over toward him. Why would he think four months? Then, she saw it. Something off in the way he glanced toward her. _He remembers._ He hadn’t spoke to her privately yet, but she could already see, and she could sense it extremely well. _He’s agitated. He’s nervous, and not about my father. He knows the future again._ She smiled at him, hoping he picked it up. What had he talked about with her father? _This agitation is different. Father is responsible for so much, yet he isn’t . . . holding it against him. Why?_

Frisk eyed her father but started to scratch her arm. Scratching. _Please be a little scratch, please just be a little scratching . . ._ but she felt it. It was a pregnancy symptom she hated almost more than the cold and hot changes. Itching. Being human, she was always taught not to scratch an itch or it would itch more. However, this symptom didn’t work like that. In each extremity she would feel itching. If she scratched them when they itched, they would stop and she would itch somewhere else. If she didn’t, then they would just increase until her whole body was itching.

She just used the bathroom, and she couldn’t excuse herself that way. _Great, now what?_ She tried to keep up, but sooner or later her parents would notice something wrong.

“I think it would be a much better idea,” her mother continued to drone on, “and I know the last thing you want is for us to worry.”

She tried to steal a scratch starting on the back of her neck like an unsure manner gesture. “Well? Maybe?” _Oh, that feels good, yes, yes, yes._ She rubbed her hand across the front of her chest, hopefully discreetly as she pointed to Sans. “Maybe Will has a good opinion?” She rubbed her head, once again in a confusing motion hopefully. “Maybe?”

“I think it’s, uhh . . .” Sans shrugged. “Fine, sure, yeah. If it’s what Frisk wants.”

_Dangit, not yet._ Frisk tried to get the chance to scratch her back, but her parents attention went back to her.

“Frisk, hon’?” Her mother asked her. “Are you itchy from the mountain?”

“From the mountain?” Perfect. “Yes, you tend to get very itchy out here.” With that excuse, Frisk itched her left elbow, her right arm, on her index fingers, her legs, and on her left ear. “All over. As sensitive as your skin is, mom, you’ll probably get hammered even more than I do.”

“What causes it?” Her mother asked.

“Oh.” Shoot.

“Bugs,” Papyrus chimed in. “It’s local buggy bugs. Very itchy, silly things.”

“Oh. I will have to research that more I suppose.”

Dang. _I was really hoping that would deter her. Especially as much as I am itching._ Frisk had another forty or so spots to scratch too. “I think I better excuse myself, so, maybe we could talk about this later over the phone?”

“Oh.” Her mother seemed so undelighted. Depressed. Sad. “I understand.”

“Well, not that I don’t want you to come move here into my community,” Frisk tried to backtrack. “I’m just having my own crisis right now?”

“There is six months until it’s born. I’m surprised you are four months and never told us,” her mother reasoned. “I suppose we can talk tomorrow. We are renting a hotel tonight anyway.”

“Yes. It’s a long trip to here from home,” her father added. “So you can’t get rid of us that quick, Frisk.”

“Not getting rid of you,” Sans piped up. “Frisk is just not in the right mood for company. We’ll be better for visiting tomorrow. Got a lot of stuff to talk about.”

“That makes sense.” Frisk’s mother stood up. “We’ll see you tomorrow, Frisk. Say, noon?”

“Why not 3:00?” Sans suggested. “Don’t want to rush getting up.”

Frisk’s mother chuckled. “You have a sense of humor, don’t you?”

“ . . . sure?”

 

——————————————-

**After the Parents Leave . . .**

 

Papyrus waved politely at them as they drove off. “Okay, yes, now that that mess is over. We need to take care of some things.”

“You’re telling me!” Frisk started to itch over her whole body, finally feeling some relief. Here, there, there, here, and there, and here. She was so concerned with her itching until she felt the relief of a familiar glow. “Ooh, mama . . .” Magic stick.

Sans handed it to her. “Here you go. You can use ‘em again.”

“Use them again.” Frisk looked toward him. “I’m glad you remember.” He shrugged. “You okay?”

“Fine. Everything’s great.” Sans glanced toward Papyrus. “Except that me and Pap found out an old monster friend named Gaster highjacks your dad on his day’s off, and his technology is pretty much what ruined our future.”

“Hm?”

“Your father was never really responsible for what happened,” Papyrus explained. “He is under control. When he is under his own control, he is just . . .”

“A ball breaking kind of guy.”

“Sans. And when he’s under Gaster’s control he’s just . . .”

“A brilliant idiot.”

“Sans, really?” Papyrus looked back toward Frisk again. “And when he’s under evil control he’s just . . . well, certainly a bit more than a little evil.”

That was incredible news, and made so much more sense. Her father was a tough person, but to hear that he wasn’t that evil? It gave such relief to her heart. “My father’s not evil.”

“Nope,” Sans finished. “If Gaster can keep his word about hiding his tech, then we’ll be okay. We can even talk about the past. We’re safe, Frisk.”

That. Hearing that from him. _Safe. We are really safe?_

“Except that apparently the barrier can’t be opened anymore,” Papyrus said. “It’s in a state where no magic can penetrate it at all, and Gaster doesn’t know why. It must have something to do with the time travel.” Papyrus grinned toward Sans. “I will go check it out. Stay here, Sans, and have a talk with Frisk.”

————————————-

**Gaster’s New Lab . . .**

 

“Check status again.” Gaster asked his employees. When it came to barrier business, he was one of the top ones in charge. As chilling as it was that Kenneth betrayed him in the future, it couldn’t stop him watching over the Underground. As he finished meeting Sans and Papyrus through his little avatar Herbert Cross, he moved back toward his work.

There was really no time to lose.

No magic feel to the barrier at all. There was no new data when he tried to use anything against it. It was almost like a giant iron wall. There was no way anything could touch it.

Considering Asriel had been the one to grant the wish, he must have done something else. But what? To go back in the past took a soul heart. To help save Frisk’s children was amazing to do in the first place. Perhaps five or six souls? Maybe all of them. So how in the world did he have the power to do something to the barrier too? “Any kind of change at all?”

“None, sir. We can’t see inside. We can’t use any magic against it. No change, sir, at all.”

“This is so very not _**not**_ good.” Gaster shook his head. “The Underground is safe I am sure, but can’t we even get any visual?” He moved behind the controls again, doing anything he can. Even just body temperature readings. Trying to break through anything was like trying to see through a steel door. It looked like the barrier, but it might as well be a concrete wall.

“We have tried everything. We have even tried to strengthen manipulations, but it just bounces off. The only ones influenced by manipulation are the monsters above the Underground.”

“I told you not to test that anymore,” Gaster said, giving the official word. “There’s nothing that can be done yet.”

Solid. Just a solid mass of nothing.

—————

 

“Umm. Kay?” Papyrus neared the Underground hole closer. The hole was open, but it was covered with a bluish, sticky film magic. Very light, almost like chewing gum. He pushed on it and felt it stretch, but not give way. “What? Hello?” He pushed on it again. “I must say this isn’t funny!” He looked through the hole and tried to teleport through.

Good, that worked. The blue magic film remained over the hole but he was now in the Underground. He looked around the Ruins briefly and started to head outward. Someone must have been around to create that. As he continued, he reached Queen Toriel’s door. He knocked briefly. It was the past so she should be home. However, the monster who met him was not one he was expecting. “Prince Asriel?!”

“Oh. Hey.”

“You were turned back into a flower though!” Papyrus tried to piece it together. “You were turned back into a flower. How are you a goat monster again?”

“ . . . I somehow can become whatever.” Asriel looked behind him. “You should scram. The surface is safe for you all now.”

“You do not suddenly become whatever,” Papyrus said staring at the young prince. “It does not work like that. How would it work like that?”

“Just, stop. What are you doing back down here?” Asriel complained toward him. “Sans and Frisk are safe up there. Just go back up there.”

“Why?” Why was Asriel demanding he not stay. “What is wrong?”

“Asriel, who is at the door?” Queen Toriel’s voice said as she neared the door next to Asriel. “Oh, why Papyrus. Have you heard from your brother yet? I know Asriel says not to worry, but it isn’t like Frisk to sneak off with a suitor so far away without even mentioning it. It makes me afraid the one she is seeing might not be fit to be a prince. I hope that’s not the case.”

“Suitor?” Wait. That was . . . future. That was later, after the tests.

“He hasn’t, but he wants to talk to me about guy stuff.” Asriel went out the front door. “I’ll be back, mother. Come, Papyrus, let’s go for a stroll . . . .

 

**One explanation later from Asriel. . .**

“You . . . you split the time of the world into two?” Papyrus didn’t know how to believe it. “But, the Underground is still part of the regular world!”

“I know. Don’t you think I know? I know a lot. I know a lot more than I used to, too.” Asriel turned away. “I remember being Flowey, and as Flowey, the only thing I cared about was to get back to normal. I studied up there and down here, anything I could find. I know what’s happening. It’ll be okay though. I promise, it will be fine.”

“It will be fine?!” Papyrus shouted at him. “You don’t have that kind of power for what’s going to happen!”

“I might. The less time in between from when you made the wish, the better chance it’ll take less.” Asriel continued to walk. “It’s like the cards in Frisk’s world. There’s so much on a card before it gets rejected. I just have to walk a fine line making sure I don’t go over it’s limit. I’ll probably be fine if it corrects to the time Underground.”

“The other time is nearly ten months away. You may . . . or may not survive either way.” Papyrus looked toward the ground. “This will crush Frisk.”

“That’s why you can’t tell anyone,” Asriel said. “Especially not Frisk. I don’t want her to get sad if . . . if this is it.”

“Don’t you know how dangerous the core was?” Papyrus asked. “I can understand doing it once but-”

“I didn’t have a choice! I wanted to just go back in time and save the little monsters, and have everything be fine!” Asriel shouted at him. “But, a greater part knew . . . I probably couldn’t do it. The power to save unborns through time, I think it was beyond me. I was willing to put everything on the line for it, but I couldn’t lie to myself. At least the babies are safe. Frisk is safe. Everyone is fine.”

“You will be torn apart into so many different dimensions,” Papyrus said. “Everyone is _not_ fine. You are not fine!” He looked away toward Toriel’s door again. “What will happen with two times coming together? Which one survives?” Hm. “The barrier will provide extra force when it breaks. It should be like an explosion. That should increase the odds of the Underground’s time winning.” Of course, if it was the other way around. “Opening it from the outside could have the opposite effect. It could be an implosion on the Underground’s time.” Either way. “Scientically, I’m afraid the winner might be-”

“The surface,” Asriel said. “I know. It’s doubtful I’ll survive for either one really.” Still, Papyrus could hear the pain in his voice. “I did it though. For once and for all, they are safe. Sans and Frisk. Chara. You. Mom’s head is fine. Dad isn’t injured. Things couldn’t be better . . . don’t tell.”

“But. Prince Asriel?”

“Don’t tell them. Let them assume I turned into a flower. I’ll even show up as Flowey.” He tried to smile. “I’ll be my old ignorant and selfish self again!” he chuckled. “Just so they won’t suspect anything when I don’t come back to see them anymore.”

“No.” Wrong.

“Promise me. Frisk has the little monsters. Everything is perfect. The Underground will be saved. What’s one prince’s life against all of that, Papyrus?”

Papyrus covered the front of his skull. “I can’t hide it, Prince Asriel. Sans and Frisk may eventually have to come down. The outside of the barrier is impenetrable to magic. To destroy it, they will have to come inside. Your ruse will not last long.”

“I thought so.” Asriel let his head droop. “Maybe it will just open on it’s own before the little monsters come. I wished for it to open, but I wished for protection against manipulation too. Maybe it will be one at a time.”

“You can’t just assume that,” Papyrus noted.

“No, but I can hope. Give me a few months down here without Frisk knowing. Maybe the barrier will follow the wish before the little monsters are born, and then I can go with my regular plan of . . .” Asriel slowed down. “Flowey just getting tired of them and leaving for a different place. The world is big and vast. Maybe Flowey is just ready to explore it more out there now.”

“Asriel.” Papyrus sighed. “Prince Asriel. I will stay silent, unless the situation calls for it.”

“Thank you.”

 

——————————-

**Outside Frisk’s House . . .**

 

“So.” Sans looked everywhere but at her. “You already kind of figured it out, didn’t you?”

“It’s okay, Sans,” Frisk said, wanting to make him feel better. “I know that us not being friends made things kind of weird.”

“Sure.” Sans shrugged. “I don’t suppose . . . we can just forget that happened?”

“I am getting tired of forgetting stuff,” Frisk admitted. While they were talking though, Amanda’s car came heading their way. It stopped in front of Frisk’s house. “Amanda?”

“Hey.” Amanda looked over toward Sans. “Sorry about the trying to trick you thing. Thought it’d be more reasonable than Papyrus’ twisted soul thing.” Amanda moved over toward Frisk. “Come on, let’s go talk.”

“I’m in the middle of talking to Sans,” Frisk pointed out. “Just a second?”

“I don’t know.” Amanda looked toward Sans and then back to Frisk. “What’s up with you two? He see you naked or something?” Sans slapped his skull. “Something around that? Yeah, let’s talk first. He can get his embarrassment over with out here.”

Frisk sighed. “I’ll be back, Sans.”

“Yeh.”

 

**Inside Frisk’s House . . .**

“Amanda, what is it that made you come all the way over for something?” Frisk asked.

“Debating. I’ve been debating with myself hard on this, Frisk.” Amanda put down her purse and brought out a couple of books. “There’s more than this. I’ve got stacks of souls and historical wish books at home. When I got my body back, even at a young age, I knew how important my soul was to me.” She trailed off. “I studied a lot. I wanted to make up for my mistake with Asriel turning into Flowey, so I never stopped.”

“Amanda, what’s wrong?”

“Frisk. You remember I told you that your dad put us into the past more than once?” Amanda reminded her. “Each time. He wanted you to fail the test, but you kept winning. And even when he made it so impossible to win, fate gave you a Sans that gave a shit.”

“Well, yes. What about that?”

“You think it’s all determination, that you win no matter what?” Amanda turned and looked toward Frisk. “I’m sorry, Frisk. But whatever happened that made Asriel want to turn back time, will still happen. It’s like the cosmos saying ‘hey, you’re fucking cheating putting everything back in time like that!’ You see. I want you to know . . . you only use time travel for, if there’s a _chance_ you could do something great. Or, if you’re going to die viciously, then going a different way might be easier on you.”

“I don’t understand what you’re getting at,” Frisk said. “Sans found what the magic source had been that put us in jeopardy. He said we’d be okay.”

“Not you. Frisk, the universe doesn’t like cheating. Like I said, if there’s a chance you could do something great, then it’s worth it. I mean, there’s still a chance your little monsters could live long enough to break that barrier. That’d be great.” Amanda took a deep breath. “You’re not going to make it, Frisk. Hopefully after the barrier is gone, but, there’s no chance.”

“No chance? What do you mean?”

“It might be five days from now, or a year from now, but I guarantee your death will be by advanced aging. It’s what would have gotten you if Asriel didn’t take you back in time.”

“What?”

“Go ahead and read.” Amanda gave her a book. “Most people used time travel to save themselves, or save a loved one, or save their city or something that was just demolished. And each and every time, time travel just brought it back around in a different way. Sometimes, worse. Sometimes, not as bad. But, the same outcome. Want to save your husband? Well, cure him, but he’ll die of something else soon after. Want to save your city that just fell? Fine, but it’ll just fall again soon.” She shrugged. “When I was manipulated into believing I did it, I wasn’t worried. You’d be like 8, and you probably wouldn’t die until you were in your twenties. But this is less than a year, Frisk. So.”

“I could die any day.”

“The real goal is to try to live long enough to, you know, give the babies a chance I guess.” Amanda looked away and then back at her. “You were a good friend, Frisk. I just want you to know that. I wasn’t always the best, but I tried.”

The way Amanda was treating her. It could happen any day. Any moment.

“I just. I didn’t want to say it over the phone. Nothing sucks worse than dying in a way you don’t get to choose. Plus, you won’t be the only one if it’s too early. Just, do your best. Protect yourself.”

“Every time?” Frisk asked, looking toward Amanda. “Every single time?”

“Well, there was this one time someone dodged it,” Amanda admitted. “But, the guy was a bastard that kept a lot of souls.”

“A lot of souls saved him?”

“No. You see, you get three years for every soul you have until you get ten. Then you get more. Then if you get 100, I think it’s at least a thousand years. This guy collected souls like people collected stamps. He had somewhere between 500 and 1,000 souls. He was like someone who got a free meal but also wanted desert. He saved himself, but knowing the power he had, he also wished for other things like money, women, and for kicks he wished for four different times to travel into. North, South, East, and West of each other. He wanted to see what would happen when they joined in the middle.” Amanda scoffed. “One was his time as it was, and then like ancient Egypt’s golden era, and then a caveman kind of era, and I forget what the last one was. Something like vikings, I forget. Imagine the carnage that must have caused time. That was a huge step.”

500 souls at least

“Anyhow. Shortly after that shitty ass half monster guy did that, I think the war between human and monsters started to break out.” Amanda touched her shoulder gently. “I know you’re always willing and ready for anything, Frisk. But, just, try to take it easy with the time you’ve got left. Okay?”

———————————

**Outside Frisk’s House . . .**

 

“So?” Sans asked Papyrus. “Anything?”

“Uh. It’s still breakable on the inside of the barrier,” Papyrus said softly. “So, I suppose just bide your time up here with Frisk, and when it gets closer to time, just move down there with her. Like with the tests.”

“You sure that’s it?” Sans asked again. Papyrus looked like he was hiding something.

“Well?” Papyrus groaned. “For now.”

“You sure?”

“For now, Sans.”

 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 Missing Frisk: This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart.

fun level 71 MN

 

**Recap: I haven't recapped since nearly 25, so just a quick recap.** Sans and Frisk were outside the barrier, while everyone else went inside the Underground again. Asriel and Undyne Papyrus stayed out too. A strange string of text messages later, everyone meets, and soon after Sans splits the little soul in Frisk into twin souls. They have some pink fish, and then watching others have strange fainting spells, Sans gets Frisk out along with Asriel and Undyne. Sans goes to investigate and meets an old buddy at Chuckney's to get the scoop.

Sans comes back and gets a van, but haggles with Asriel over Frisk. Soon after, Frisk checks out the Underground for himself. Finding things weren't quite the same as Sans had been told, he calls to Sans. Papyrus and Asriel are both in bad condition with their souls. Sans tries to sacrifice his soul to save theirs, but Asriel interrupts.

Since Asriel already had more than one soul within him, it didn't take theirs, instead sending them on a loop to different dimensions. When Sans met Gaster in fun level 66, Gaster brought Asriel back to him, and they both left back to their own home. (Fun level 74)

Except that Asriel did some wishing to get them out of the jam they were in and caused Frisk to be sent back Underground with no knowledge of monster, and no monsters remembered any human saving them. During this time, Frisk is dealing with Sans' naughty jokes while Asriel tries to make his way back. When he does, his actions arouse suspicion in Sans. So when Asriel and Papyrus go up to figure out how to live secretly Underground, Sans surprises them and tricks them both back down. Alphys also shows up, also curious as she had been watching the human. 

Frisk, Sans, Alphys, Pappy and Krisp E. all become Bonnie, Will, Rose, Tate, and Kitty and live up on the surface for months, not talking about the past at all. Eventually, Sans and Alphys are possessed by a mentally unstable yet still has access to high tech Caleb Hunter. Frisk breaks the control over Sans and they take off. They soon meet up with Papyrus and all the rest and find out Queen Toriel stabbed King Asgore. Undyne was fighting them off, but Amanda had also taught Asriel about wishing. Asriel wishes again, and ends back at fun level 66 again, making a huge wish.

Frisk and Sans wake up around Mid-july again, while they were taking the reckoning tests. Amanda interrupts and place a thought that Frisk and Caleb have unborn children, or Frisk and Sans. At first, neither have memories, but soon after Flowey shows up, Frisk remembers. Sans doesn't remember, making it rougher on Frisk. Papyrus shows up and gives his brother some help in the form of a blocker on his head, to help cease the lingering magic of the Underground on him.

Breaking free of it, Sans wants to just get away for awhile, but sees his father in law coming. When they visit, Frisk is still blue, so Papyrus and Sans start off. Conversation is fine, but later on they find out Herbert Cross is being controlled by Gaster. He's alive, he's well, and he doesn't think Monsters should come up without some sort of plan. And the few notes he had on a plan had already happened. (Frisk being a princess.)

Later on, Amanda admits to Frisk that she is cursed to die because the wish was mainly casted to help her live. And Papyrus finds out that time is not the same above and below anymore, and that Asriel bit off more than he should have.

 

 


	46. Not Every Parallel Helps

 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 

**Frisk's Home. Volcano Room.**

 

_Not again. Certainly not now._ Frisk knew that her future was no longer in her hands. She knew that her focus should be simply on making sure the children survive. Yet, her mind went on a funny streak while thinking about Sans again. Which was strange. She curled up in their bed and tried to relax. Maybe some rest would help. She relaxed her body, breathing in and out . . .

_///That made no sense. It made no sense. "Sorry, I kind of ruined your whole life."_

_Frisk started to fidget. "You didn't," she moaned waking up on him. "I'm ruining yours."_

_"Yeah, but, if I hadn't bugged you on the surface, you'd still be there, on your own. Not stuck down here."_

_"You saved me during the reckoning," she reminded him._

_"I didn't." Sans shook his skull. "I didn't though, I couldn't get over. I tried to save you, I did everything I could to." He rubbed his eye sockets with his coat. Manifested tears. "Aw, don't make me cry, ladykid. My twenty percent human makes things stick around. I don't want to grow eyes or something. That would be chilling. I'd be a real sight with blue eerie looking eyes."///_

_Sans._ Dialogue. Familiar dialogue. This time, it wasn’t just sexual thoughts. It felt like . . . it happened. Her room. It was her room . . .

_///"I wouldn't care," Frisk said._

_"Naw. I'm already a freak show." Sans stuck his tongue out and tucked it back in behind his teeth. "It's just blue and glowey. It should come around during yummy food or something, but go away, but it doesn't. Things don't. And other parts of me too. I used to wear this coat for giggles, Frisk. Shorts and a coat in Snowdin. Get it? Great joke. Now I have to wear clothes. I want this twenty percent humanity gone too, really bad. A skeleton should have the power to make things go away."_

_"I'm sorry," Frisk choked as she faced her pillow. "I'm so sorry, Sans. If I could have just ignored my feelings and lived far away from Mount Ebott, you would have never gone through any of this."_

_"No, ladykid, that's not true," Sans assured her. "You gave hope again. And, even if it ended bad, and even if I'm all messed up now, I . . . I-I never would have met ya. Like this." He rubbed her cheek again, now wet with tears. "You. You gave me something more. More than just someone who stares out at nothing all day. You gave me purpose."_

_"Yeah, but, this isn't how I wanted to save the Underground," she said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be that way. It's just that, risking my life. I agreed to put my life on the line, but. I-I didn't want this. I don't want to get married and have a child to release the barrier. I don't like any of those guys. I've been asleep most of my life, just days passing like falling rain!" She buried her face back in her pillow. "No, I'm sorry, this isn't right. I'm the strong one. I have to be the strong one. I have to free the Underground." She took her head back out of her pillow. "Sans?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What else do you have besides a tongue?"_

_"I'm pretty messed up, sweet ladykid."_

_Frisk sat up in bed. "Can you tell me?"_

_"It's awful. I'm really kind of ugly to look at with it all," Sans warned her. "I um . . . one time Papyrus got real close to a high edge and he almost didn't see it in time. It would have hurt his bones, so I manifested a heart cause something had to race. And it's still there. And one time . . . look, I can't even remember it all. There's just a lot of body parts like a human, but no skin or anything."_

_"I don't think you could ever be ugly," Frisk said. "You're too wonderful, Sans. Think about everything you did for everyone. Even if it didn't work out, you did it. And even now, you're over here so I can be conscious. You don't even have to, you could just leave me here each night you know."_

_"I'm just kind of scared you might not wake up though," Sans said, "and I don't want that. I really don't. You can't stay this way, it's dangerous. Magic that is too much doesn't stay the same. One day, I might not be able to wake you up. That terrifies me, Frisk. I want you awake. I want you cured."_

_"I want you cured too," she said, "and I . . . I don't want you to feel bad about yourself, Sans. You're the most wonderful skeleton ever."_

_"Well, maybe we should try again?" Sans insisted as he lifted her blanket and laid down closer to her. "I feel . . . like we could probably get the bridge this time."_

_"Maybe. We could try?"///_

It wasn’t just thoughts. It wasn’t just fantasy. _That was the feels magic. I . . ._

_///Sans revealed their souls again._

_"I trust you, Sans," Frisk said. "I really do. Heart and soul."_

_"And me to ya too, my sweet ladykid." He grabbed her hand and placed it against his cheekbone. "I really, really trust you. Remember though, what happened last time?" He wrapped his arm around her. "Don't let go. Just, stay beside me?"_

_"Right. Beside you. I'll be beside you," Frisk agreed. "I won't leave your side."_

_They looked up and saw the blue bridge form. Frisk barely clenched this time. "Just hang on, Frisk."_

_"But, Sans," Frisk wrapped her arms around his neckbone. "After this, I won't be able to talk monster to you anymore." She laid her head along his bony arm._

_"Alphys'll have something for ya," Sans insisted. "Somethin' for you and your suitors. 'Til. 'Til you choose one."_

_"I don't care about them, I care about you," Frisk corrected him. "I want to be able to talk to you. I want to understand all the deep and funny clicks I hear from you. I-I . . ."///_

“Kaaaay?”

Frisk jumped as she heard Sans’ voice. She pulled herself back out of her jogged memories. “Oh, hi Sans!” He looked at her oddly. Did he start to remember too? Or, did he pick up that she was starting to?

“Ya okay?” he asked. “You look funny.” He took his bony hand and circled it around the front of his skull. “You’re all red and sweaty.”

“Oh. Fine, I’m fine.” Frisk wiped her face. “Hormones probably.”

“Huh.” Sans moved over toward the bed. “I don’t know what match to give ya.”

“It’s fine, I’m just trying to sleep.” She curled over in her corner again. She felt his arms wrap around her stomach and trembled slightly.

“You okay?” Sans asked, taking away his bony hand. “Frisk?”

“Uh, fine, yeah. I have to go a second, I’ll be back.” Frisk flung off the covers and headed out the room.

 

Damn. She was still fidgety with him remembering. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ Sans laid back on the bed. He was hoping she’d just forget all of that, and they could move past it. Just pretend it didn’t happen, but that clearly wasn’t going to happen. They weren’t going to get past this until they talked. Which he didn’t want to do. He was going to have to lie and say he wanted to be nothing but good friends and a good dad. But, he knew he wanted more. _Wife and a kid. Why can’t I?_ His old self had wondered that too, but his old self didn’t know the same things. Frisk wasn’t good at picking guys. If he asked her to be with him, she might say yes ‘just because it was the right thing to do’. Even her parents were spooked that she was marrying him because he simply asked her and she didn’t want to hurt his feelings.

Frisk was . . . unique. But, Sans wasn’t going to go out that way. Besides, he could try in maybe ten years or so. Frisk was human, and she’d need a bit of time. Ten years should be plenty. As long as he could keep himself under control. He started to close his eyes. Frisk would wake him up when she came back. He couldn’t keep her hands off of her stomach for a whole night. She’d get used to him being himself again.

Nice. Simple. A secure future as long as he took it slow. But then, as he drifted off he saw things.

Underground. Frisk’s room. Talking to her. . .

_///"But, Sans," Frisk wrapped her arms around his neckbone. "After this, I won't be able to talk monster to you anymore." She laid her head along his bony arm._

_"Alphys'll have something for ya," Sans insisted. "Somethin' for you and your suitors. 'Til. 'Til you choose one."_

_"I don't care about them, I care about you," Frisk corrected him. "I want to be able to talk to you. I want to understand all the deep and funny clicks I hear from you. I-I . . ."///_

“Sans!” Papyrus said running into his room. “Are you really falling asleep already? I thought you wanted to try and stay up ‘til Ten o’ clock.” He looked around the room. “Frisk is not here either?”

Sans slapped the front of his skull. _Damn!_ The feels magic. He almost remembered, and then Papyrus just had to burst in like that? “Yeah, I’m kinda more tired than I thought. The whole Frisk’s parents meeting didn’t exactly help.”

“Yes. Her father could burn a hole with his stare,” Papyrus agreed as he went over toward Sans. “Look on the bright side. At least you do not have to deal with King Asgore or being a prince up here.”

Up here? “Anymore,” Sans corrected him. “In this time, there is no Princess Frisk.” Yet, he could start to see sweat manifesting on Papyrus. “Okay, fine.” Sans rolled off the bed. As much as he wanted to continue to find his memories, he had no idea if he could after that interruption. But, he could at least find out what Papyrus was hiding.

 

——————————-

**Two Hours Later . . .**

 

Frisk had a funkier feeling when Sans walked back into the room.

“Papyrus is definitely hiding something.” Sans came in the room and rolled right on the bed. “Something happened down there and he doesn’t want to share it. I know it’s got something to do with the Underground though. I tried to talk him into bringing Alphys up here first and he shot it down quick.”

Good. Very good subject to focus on. “He will eventually tell you I am sure. It’s hard to hide things from you.” _Just point an arrow at your own head, Frisk._

“Yeah, maybe.” Sans shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. Things go rotten whenever us two separate. He left back Underground and was responsible for a lot of deaths. I left him down there while we hid out on the surface. But, it’s just not the same without him. Don’t think I could explain.” He turned his light guiders toward her. “What about you, you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Don’t seem so fine.” Sans kept staring at her. “You got some new news from Chara?”

Frisk didn’t want to tell him, but it wouldn’t be fair to leave him in the dark. He would be prepared anyhow though. Sans and Papyrus were already on the surface together, and with as close as they were, that was who he would be raising the children with.

And she was fine with that. Papyrus would be great with them. Papyrus made Sans happy. It would be a wonderful future. No, with Papyrus there, she didn’t need to make Sans worry about her. Besides, what would be, would be. Whether she died as Chara expected or not. “Nothing much.”

“Lyingest liar of the liariest kingdom of Liar,” Sans said. “Both you and Pap really think keeping things from me is a good idea?” He groaned. “It’s never a good idea to hide things, Frisk.”

Well. Then, maybe she should tell him? _Tell him what though?_ About her dying? About her feelings? About the weird sensations she felt between? _Does it even really matter anymore? My feelings. If I am going to be leaving this world forever . . ._ Maybe. It wouldn’t make a difference to him. Not real big. Monsters lived for so long. Didn’t remember after so long. One day, she wouldn’t even be a footnote in his life. One day, someone could raise her children with him. He could find someone nice, and someone who laughed at his jokes. Who loved to be around him. Who wanted and could be with him forever.

This small amount of time. Maybe. Maybe she could just be a little selfish for once. “Do you want to go out?” She couldn’t believe she even asked, but she did. He would go on and forget her so fast. One year of knowing each other, while he had thousands ahead.

“No.”

Oh. Well. _So he was flirting like crazy when he didn’t remember. You also didn’t appreciate that, Frisk. Now, you are friends. Friends. So. Even though I’m his wife, and mother of his children . . . no, what am I saying? That doesn’t give me entitlement._ Frisk turned away and lied down.

“Ask Pap.”

Huh? “I don’t want to ask Papyrus,” Frisk insisted, tucking herself in the bed more.

“Why not? My brother not good enough? Just throw something over your nightgown and go ask.”

_Ouch._ “I’m sure he’s fine.”

“Then go out with him.”

But . . . Papyrus was nice, yes, but she didn’t want that. Why was he saying that? _Oh no._ She thought he was insistent on Papyrus staying because he wanted to stay near him again, but what if? _Is he wanting him to really take me and the kids? No way._ Surely, Sans wasn’t trying to give her to him.

“Go on already, Frisk. He’s still punching buttons on the remote.”

“I think . . .” What could she say? “I think you’d be better.”

“Me?” Sans groaned. “No way. This is ridiculous. Go ask him.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Frisk, what the heck?” Sans turned on his side. “Go ask him ‘cause I’m not going out with you.”

“Then I won’t go out,” she said firmly.

Sans propped himself out of bed, trotted to the closet to grab a robe, and then grabbed Frisk’s hand, bringing her out of bed. “You get weird sometimes when you are pregnant, don’t you?” He led her to the bedroom door and gestured out the hall. “Go on.”

Demanding. Getting out of bed. _I was right._ He was wanting Papyrus to take her instead. Was it all the goof ups in the future? Was it the way he acted to her before she remembered? Frisk headed out to Papyrus and heard the bedroom door being closed.

She didn’t want to go to Papyrus. Didn’t she get a say in it? _Maybe I do have to tell someone after all._

 

Papyrus surfed along the channels. He turned as Frisk walked into the room. “Ah, you are back up? There is still nothing really good on. All these channels and yet Mettaton always had something interesting on.” He sat the remote down. “Or maybe it was the lack of many other choices that made us believe that.”

Frisk sat beside him. “Sans wants me to go out with you.”

Papyrus turned toward her, looking at her awkwardly. “What?”

“I asked him if he wanted to go out.” Frisk felt a sense of shame inside of her. “He said he wanted me to go out with you.”

Papyrus gestured to himself. “Me?”

“Yes, you, but.” She couldn’t. “I don’t want to go out with you. He pushed me out of the room though, and seemed offended when I said I wanted to go out with him instead. Maybe I’m just not right for him. I should have laughed at more jokes?” She questioned.

“You? You asked Sans out?” Papyrus questioned her again. “At this time of night?”

“It was more of a . . . well I meant more like ‘do you want to’.” Frisk rubbed her shoulders through the robe. “Is he . . . is he trying to give me away?”

“He had done that once,” Papyrus said. “That was when he was basically throwing his life away for me. I don’t _see_ him saying that without him dying. I’m sure of it.”

“You don’t?”

“No. It’s late, don’t worry,” Papyrus grinned. “I know Sans feels the same way! He misses a _lot_ of information when he’s tired. He probably thinks you just want to leave the house. Give Sans some time and maybe-”

Frisk heard a loud crash in her bedroom and looked back toward the hallway. Sans came rushing out the door, into the hallway and over by the couch. His cheekbones were all blue.

“Out, yeah, got the keys!” Sans jiggled the keys while his voice flew up. “Don’t wait up, Pap.” Frisk felt herself being pulled toward him. The touch was different this time. “Heh. A-asking that when I’m half asleep isn’t fair,” he said. “What do you want? Pink Fish?”

“She meant do you want to start going out,” Papyrus said for her. “Honestly, Sans. Trying to stick her to me?”

“Didn’t mean it, I didn’t mean it!” Sans said gesturing to Papyrus. “I mean, he gives rides, but outing. Datings and stuff, that should be with me. You know? Father of your kid and whatnot?”

Papyrus sighed. “Why don’t I go to bed and then both of you can ‘go out’ here?” He yawned. “Goodnight, Sans. Good luck.”

Frisk and Sans both watched him leave down the hall.

“Yeah, uh.” Sans gestured to the kitchen. “I’ll make us some burgers?”

“Sure. I can help,” Frisk offered.

 

“Nah, that’s okay. I think, uh, this is what the guys supposed to do on a date. Just, sit back and watch some TV.” Sans scuttled his way to the kitchen. _I just wanted to go back to sleep. See if I remembered more. How could I not put it together when she asked me out? Okay, Sans, calm down. We are . . . ahead of schedule. That’s cool._ He pulled the burgers out of the fridge. It was ten o’ clock and they were both probably tired, but Sans didn’t want to risk losing the moment or the chance. What if she changed her mind tomorrow? Even if it was shared over just some hamburgers, he didn’t want to risk losing out.

Frisk was admitting she liked him more than a friend. He didn’t see that coming. Sans was going for ‘don’t let her hate me’, and this popped up? Still, he wouldn’t complain. He about stumbled over Papyrus though. “Other Papyrus, move over. I need to get these in the microwave.” That dog being that dog though, he didn’t move. Sans just used his magic a little to push him out of the way. He placed the burgers in the microwave. He eagerly took them out when they were done, and saw Frisk on the couch. “Burgers are ready.” He trotted toward her, sitting beside her closely with his own.

“Oh. Thanks.” Frisk took a small bite out of it. “Um. Nice job.”

“Yeah. My special dish.” Sans took his own bite. _No guts, no glory. Wait, I don’t have guts. Ah, what the hell._ He took his bony hand and tried to hold hers. He felt her fleshy fingers grip back.

 

Frisk was holding his hand. She thought for a little while, she lost this side of Sans forever. The side that went through everything with her. But, here he was. Holding her hand lovingly. She gently clasped back, feeling the change she had instigated with her simple request. _I should have done this long ago. Actually . . . I think I did?_

_///"I don't care about them, I care about you," Frisk corrected him. "I want to be able to talk to you. I want to understand all the deep and funny clicks I hear from you. I-I . . . I love you." She felt Sans embrace her tighter._

_“And I love you, ya crazy Ladykid,” he admitted. He stroke her cheek. “Do you want ol’ Sans to kiss you?”_

_“I. I think so,” Frisk admitted._

_“Well, I can’t. I ain’t got no lips,” he teased her. He laid her down against the bed and gently opened her mouth. His blue tongue probed behind her teeth first, making her whole body relax. After that, he proceeded to explore the rest of her mouth, much in the way a kiss would._

_Then, her room radiated with light. Blue light. What?///_

“Sans?” Frisk stopped eating her burger. “There was a bright-”

“Light,” Sans interrupted her. “Yeah, I’m remembering too.”

_Whoah. Okay._ They were both starting to remember how they created their children? Frisk took another bite of her burger.

 

Okay, awkward. First date and both of them were going to be thinking about the sex they couldn’t remember at the same time. _No date’s perfect?_ “Wanna watch some TV?” Frisk nodded and he turned it on. He surfed everywhere much like Papyrus did, still not knowing what to watch. What did someone watch as they were reminiscing about sexy moments, creating kids, and on their first date too? “The food channel fine?”

_///Sans stopped kissing Frisk. What a show stopper. He moved away from the bed, toward the light. “Stay here, Princess Frisk. I’ll check it out.” He neared the bright blue light. It look awful familiar._

_“So. Hey.” Himself. He as himself emerged. He was still wearing his old coat and shorts. “Bad time, huh?”_

_A parallel self? “What are you doing here? Parallel selves really shouldn’t be mixing.”_

_“Yeah, but, I promised anything for the barrier.” The parallel Sans looked at Sans. “Sorry, fella. Dems da brakes though, and if you were in my position, you’d do it too.” He motioned toward the light and a Parallel Frisk came out. “You know what to do.”_

_“I-I can’t,” Parallel Frisk stuttered to him. “I thought I could, but . . .”_

_“They won’t remember,” Parallel Sans said confidently. “I know, Frisk, but you gotta. For the Underground. For you. For them. It’s the only way.”_

_Parallel Frisk started to walk toward the bed toward Frisk._

_“Hey, yo, what’s going on?” Sans watched Parallel Frisk touch Frisk. “What are you doing?”_

_“It’s too dangerous,” Parallel Sans explained. “No matter where we go in our timeline, someone always found us. If Gaster had been alive, maybe things would have been different. At least he lived long enough to give us the core. Believe me, other Sans, if there were a different way, I’d do it.”_

_“What are you doing?” Frisk asked the other Frisk as she continued to hold her hand._

_“I am sorry. I don’t . . . I have to, for the Underground,” Parallel Frisk said. “I’m not hurting you. I would never hurt myself.”_

_“Okay.” Sans held his hands up. Parallel versions weren’t evil. He knew that. Heck, a Parallel Gaster was responsible for getting him out of a time loop safely. Frisk wouldn’t hurt herself, but, something felt wrong. “What’s going on?”_

_“So, ya see? There’s only one way to break the barrier. We tried to break it with Gaster’s invention, and it went bad. Way down South, ya know?” Parallel Sans explained as he shoved his bony hands in his coat pockets. “The only way to fix it now is to have a 50/50 human monster.” Parallel Frisk and Frisk’s soul hearts both started to glow. “Only thing is, the surface is dangerous. Magic is following us everywhere, even back in time, and even with the core we can’t escape it. So, um. I kinda need your help?”_

_Parallel Frisk moved away while Frisk looked at her soul._

_“Sans?” Frisk pointed upward to it. It was whole again. Whole and red._

_Sans looked at his own soul. It was all grey again, not a spot of red. “What?”_

_“So, um. I kinda know you won’t give me your help, so I stole your help,” Parallel Sans admitted. He pointed back toward the light and Frisk went through it. “I know this is the best time to do this. It’s written in the parallel timeline machine. You know what that is?”_

_“Yeah, I got that,” Sans said. “What do you want? What did you do?”_

_“Gonna . . . gonna be a little rough for ya,” Parallel Sans said. “I’m working with Papyrus on creating a safe area that can’t get to our Frisk. A few months, tops. After that, I’ll be back. This whole mess will be set straight.”_

_“Heh. You just fixed our souls, Buddy,” Sans chuckled. “Exactly what mess are you talking about?”_

_“My Frisk just gave your Frisk her extra soul to carry.”_

_“W-w-what?!”_

_“Huh?” Frisk just looked toward Sans. “What does that mean?”_

_“You can’t- You can’t just do that!” Sans yelled at him. “Take it back, that’s not right!”_

_“You won’t remember. It’ll be like it never happened,” Parallel Sans said. “You’ll have some loops to get through right now, but I’ll be back for them before things get worse. Then, Frisk will be back for her kid.”_

_“This isn’t right!”_

_“A monster would do anything for family,” Parallel Sans corrected him. “Even make another parallel self carry them ‘til it’s safe. Don’t worry, five months, tops. No birthing pain or nothing. By the time you remember, we’ll be back for them. ‘Til then.”_

_Sans felt himself getting pushed back toward Frisk’s bed. His eyes started to get tired._

_“You don’t get a choice. You can’t fight yourself,” Parallel Sans said. “I’m running with soul hearts and a core. You’ve only got responsibilities for a few months, then it’s over. I’ll make sure you get exactly where you belong again. Sorry for the deceit, self. Just, take good care of that extra soul inside of Frisk now.”_

_“Why?” Sans asked, his whole body feeling so weak. “Whose is it?”_

_“You don’t need to know,” Parallel Sans said. “It’s got a whole other beginning. Again. Just, get it past the arduous first month. That’s the rough spot. I forget how many times I had to steal a soul to travel backwards to try and help. Damn time though,” he muttered. “It knows why you want to go back, and it keeps you from preventing it.” He seethed. “This is the only way out. Trust me, Frisk is heartbroken too. I’ll be lucky if I can keep her soul together after this. But, hey, I promise? You take care of your end, and I’ll take care of mine. Deal?”_

_“No deal!”_

_“Oh, sorry. Well, you don’t get a choice this time, Buddy.”///_

 

Each of their burgers dropped onto the white carpet.

Each didn’t give a damn.

Frisk’s kids . . . weren’t hers. They weren’t Sans’. They were . . .

Sans quickly grabbed Frisk knowing what would happen. “It’s alright, it’s okay, Ladykid, I’m here. Always, always, always, always, always. Don’t, don’t, don’t.” Yet, he didn’t need to look at her soul to know it was hurting.

“They aren’t mine.”

“I know.”

“We never did anything.”

“Yeah. S’okay.”

“They’ll come back for them.”

Sans held her as tight as he could. “Well. Who says we’ll give them back, huh? We raised them up ‘til now. I split them, there’s more than one.”

 

“I can’t . . . do that to myself.” Frisk closed her eyes. Her children were not her own. “Once we started to remember, the other you said-”

“I know.” Sans held her tightly. “Stay with me, it’s okay.”

“I’m not yours,” Frisk said. “They aren’t mine. We aren’t married.”

“So? Um. Had a first date tonight?” he said. “I don’t care anymore, I consider you my wife anyhow.”

_That. Really?_ “Don’t.”

“It’s the truth.”

“I’m not going to be here long,” Frisk admitted. “I’m sorry, Sans. The other you was right. The reason you leave, it can’t be prevented. You left to save me. So, I can’t be saved.” She felt her eyes become watery and she tried to keep her own tears from falling. “At least now I know, no innocents will come with me.”

“No. No, no.” Sans rocked her back and forth on the couch. “My other self, he said he’d make things right. We did all this. We went through all this, so he better make things right!”

*“Already getting there, Buddy.”

 

 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 * Information on fun level 75 will be coming soon, but I don't want to spoil it quite yet.

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 72 D  
Fun Level 75 K   
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
fun level 66 Missing Frisk: This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart.

fun level 71 MN


	47. The Cat's Out of the Bag

 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 

Sans saw his other parallel self standing right in front of the couch. “You.” He would have let her go to fight with himself if he wasn’t so concerned about losing her any second. “She is going to die because of you.”

“Nah, I can save her. So, uh.” Parallel Sans gestured behind him. “Papyrus and I, we got our Frisk safe now. Like we said. And, hey, I even let you have your memories in the end. I could have just plucked them away and let you think the kids didn’t make the transfer through time. I think.” He brought out a piece of paper that looked like it was ripped from the timeline machine. “Yeah. I thought that’d be too cruel to myself.”

“Oh, yeah,” Sans said. “let’s not be cruel to our parallel self. Let’s just make it believe it had _kids_ , it had a _wife_ , and let’s rip everything away from it!” Sans lifted Frisk off the couch. “I’m used to shitty things happening to me. I never thought I could be this shitty to myself though.”

“Look, you gotta settle down,” Parallel Sans insisted. “My Frisk has missed her children like crazy, but she’s not looking forward to this either. So, ya gotta get your emotions under control. This is hard enough on her.”

“On her?” Sans moved farther away. “I raised these souls. I even split them.”

“Split them?” Parallel Sans asked. “Damn, that must have hurt your Frisk. Papyrus and I just built something for it.”

“Oh, gee, I didn’t think you even cared about _my_ Frisk,” Sans spat back. “You just want to make us believe that we had kids. We protected them. I protected them every night. You made me believe that I had a wife, and a frickin’ family on the way!”

“Not no more. I can erase all this. Her soul won’t hurt. You won’t hurt. You’ll be fine,” Parallel Sans insisted. “Look, even if I had some change of heart and said ‘you can have them’, you can’t. You can’t have parallel souls born into another parallel world. Who knows what would happen?” He tried to approach him. “Look, I get it. It’s tough. Shitty and tough. What’s new? But, I’ll make it all better. You won’t remember a thing.”

“You gonna take us back into time or something again?” Sans asked. “You think just my wiping a brush across my memory that everything you did will be okay? I was the one taking care of them at night. Not you. I was taking care of a pregnant Frisk. Not you. I was the one fighting tooth and nail, even never talking about home again while on the surface. Not you!”

“Yeah. But you went back into time.” Parallel Sans looked at his timeline paper again. “Frisk already knows she’s going to die. There’s not much choice. Look, your brother is hiding the fact that a powerful prince named Asriel is alive. He’s the one who made the wishing, but he’s still whole. He created a second time down there. Just shortly after you first met me. I was going to do something like pushing you back a little farther, but that transition will be easier on me.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, I know. Timelines, souls, and hearts. It’s an art. Anyhow, I’m about out of souls. It’s getting harder to get them in my time. There’s a new monster on the surface that’s been working on stopping us from getting souls. I have a feeling it’s probably Gaster’s ancient ancestor or something. Anyway, you can’t stay down in a different timeline forever. Your minds will eventually meld with it, but that probably won’t save her. I don’t know. It’s a shift in time, but it’s not as strong as parallel.”

“I . . .” Sans looked down at Frisk. “I . . .”

“To save her, you need to grant a new wish that has nothing to do with saving her. _I_ can put you back Underground, like you once were. She a Princess or whatever. You her . . .” He looked at his paper again. “Royal Translator. It’s the best thing you can do for her, cause . . . cause I don’t know, but this could kill her instead.”

“ . . .”

“You gotta save your Frisk.”

“We get to remember,” Sans insisted. “We _get_ to.”

“That wasn’t the deal. My Frisk wouldn’t like that,” Parallel Sans said. “I promised her before we did this that no one would ever stay hurt. It’d be like she never hurt anyone cause Frisk hates to hurt people. So you can’t remember. It’d make my Frisk sad.”

“Were they mine?” Sans asked his other self. “Did you end up with Frisk?”

“I . . .” Parallel Sans looked away. “Nah. I, uh. We knew what needed to be done, so we just used some tech.”

Gaster had lived in that time a long time apparently. He left the parallel version of Sans and Papyrus so much. Yet, Sans felt glad all they had been left with was a timeline machine that could only read what was happening. That other tech. The abilities of it. He didn’t want it. “You like her though. I know you do.”

Parallel Sans was shifting around. “Doesn’t matter how I feel. She’s Papyrus’. He took on the responsibility because he did it before.” He grinded his teeth. “Frisk is my sis, none of it matters how I feel.”

Well. At least his Parallel self felt some form or karma for what he did. “Karma’s a bitch, huh? I was just on a date with my Frisk. Our first.”

“Just, be nice. Give it back now,” Sans said. “That’s my family. Actually, split right? My niece and nephew then.”

The whole time. _Papyrus and Frisk._ “Was he with her?”

“That’s a standard marriage monster thing, you know that!” His parallel self yelled, frustrated at him. “She’s my friend, she’s my sis, the end! Shut up.” He edged closer. “Come on, Frisk. You know it isn’t right. Let ol’ Sans have his family back. Your other self, she’s been hurtin’. She really wants them back. They are hers. Please?”

“Sans. Put me down,” Frisk said. She looked toward him. “They aren’t mine. They aren’t even the parallel yours. Put me down. I have to do this.”

 _Frisk._ Sans did as she said. “I’m right here.”

Frisk nodded. She stood in front of the parallel Sans. “What you did is understandable, but unforgivable. These aren’t little souls anymore, they have bodies. They have weight. They have growth.”

“Yeah, I get it.” Parallel Sans took a few steps back. “I got plenty of power. Sorry, for the deceit, Frisk. I didn’t. I mean, no one wanted to hurt anyone. But I had to do what I could for my family.”

“They are attached, with umbilical chords, to me. Inside of _me_ ,” Frisk said, really wanting to drive the point home. “Can this really work?”

“Yeah, no problem. Time travel should be harder than this.” Parallel Sans motioned from the back. Parallel Frisk stepped forward. She looked no more happier than Frisk. “Come on. It’s time. You’ve got two now though. Congrats.”

Parallel Frisk came toward Frisk and touched her hands. “I’m sorry. I am really, I am so sorry.” She held her hands for several minutes until they both became weak. Parallel Sans fetched Parallel Frisk.

Sans picked up Frisk, sensing the magic inside of her gone. She was conked out. He looked toward her soul. It was still twisted.

“I didn’t fix you this time. You’re gonna need to stay mixed-up in your souls a bit longer,” Parallel Sans said. “It’ll make things easier. Trust me.”

“You know, I uh, I really thought different timelines from each other were okay,” Sans said to his Parallel self. “A little interference, it couldn’t be too bad of a thing. I even needed help from another parallel timeline too. In it, Gaster helped me and Asriel quit time jumping. Without him, I wouldn’t be here. But you? I don’t trust you. I don’t give a shit about your future or your barrier. Enjoy your freedom, but have fun being a brother-in-law to the only woman you _really_ loved you coldhearted bastard.”

Parallel Sans didn’t say a word at first as he lifted his Parallel Frisk. “You . . .” He looked toward his Frisk. “You really dating her instead?” Sans didn’t answer back. “Give ya three days before I fix things with a wish. I’m running low on power, but I promise, I’ll-I’ll do this. Spend a three days that I could never get.” He turned to leave. “Eleven O’ Clock, three days, I’m granting it, but there’s no guarantee fate won’t get her before then.” He left.

Sans held Frisk tightly. His other self was saving her, but only three days left with him. He watched as Papyrus slowly emerged from his room. It was clear he heard the conversation. “So.” He shrugged. “I kind of hate myself right now.”

Papyrus came over and gently hugged his brother while Sans continued to hold Frisk. “This is . . . this was not a way to ever choose to open the barrier.”

“It was hard. It was always hard. We got lucky Gaster was still alive back here,” Sans said. “But. But. I’m not. They are not.” He looked down toward Frisk. “No more barrier to worry about, Ladykid,” he choked. “This was rotten. She didn’t deserve this.”

“I know, Sans.”

“They were her kids. Hers!” Sans yelled. “She took care of them that whole time, and they just waltz in. Waltz in and waltz out of here like it was nothing. Throwing us back.” He pulled her closer to his cheekbone. “My parallel self won’t let us remember. He’ll probably even include it in his damn wish, ‘make sure they never remember’. Never know when he needs another back up.”

*“Yeah, I hear ya on that one, Pal.”

Sans and Papyrus both looked down at Frisk’s dog, Papyrus. Did. “Pappy?”

*“Nah, she should have flipped it.” Pappy went back to lying on the floor. “You aren’t the first poor Sans that went through a timeline mess.” He flipped over on his belly and scratched “Well, _**dog**_ gone it, I bet you want to know how to get out of this one?”

“Sans!” Krisp E. Cream came running out of the corner. “We did not agree it was time to intervene yet!”

Sans and Papyrus both looked at the pets talking.

“Uuhhh . . .” Papyrus gestured to both of them. “What?”

"I couldn't help it," Pappy said. "Look at what that shitty version of me just did. Parallels. Never know what to expect."

Krisp E. Cream cleared her throat. “I am The Great Papyrus!”

“ . . . you’re a girl?”

“You have a problem with that?” Krisp E. Cream challenged him. “I am just as good as any other counterpart, thank you very much!”

“You tell him Krisp E.,” Pappy added.

“Anyhow. Yes, as my brother Sans said, you are not the first ones who have gone through this. Other times have also gotten entangled in messes. For instance, us.”

“We’re pets,” Pappy said. “And Papyrus is even a female pet.”

“Not . . . not every invention by Gaster was perfect,” Krisp E. agreed.

“Hey, but uh, now that you know?” Pappy asked, flipping back over and wagging his tail. “Can we like, go visit the neighbor? He’s got a sexy Collie he couldn’t help adopting.” The dog winked. “Names Bonnie, but I knew her as Frisk. Mewants to see what could happen during a _heated_ session.”

“Oh, brother,” Krisp E. complained.

Papyrus just looked toward Sans and then back down. The name Sans gave Frisk on the surface? “You’re . . . us?”

“Parallel versions, yeah. Ended up getting stuck and found your version of Frisk. Knowing the kind of trouble she gets into, we made sure she adopted us,” Pappy said.

“Fine, I don’t care,” Sans said holding Frisk up higher. “Can you help with anything?”

“We’re kind of . . . stuck ourselves,” Krisp E. admitted. “About the only thing we can help with is that the parallel you causing problems probably hasn’t sensed us.”

“Yeah, we got like no power. None at all.” Pappy stopped and scratched his ear. “A tiny bit of like psychic persuasion we like to use on Frisk. I don’t like waiting on food and stuff, and no vets doing any necessary ‘controlling the population’ surgery on me. But, we don’t have much at all. Mostly influence on humans. Sometimes monsters if we’ve been around them long enough. Heh. I don’t even have enough power to keep these flees off.”

“Ooh, Sans!” Krisp E. complained as her hair stood on end. “Don’t do that near me!”

Parallel Sans didn’t know about them anymore than Sans did? “Your power,” Sans asked. “Are you hiding it?”

“We are like flat out. I think we’ve got like some residual, but it’s lighter than even. A. Newborns! Got it!” Pappy scratched his ear again. “Tell Frisk we need some more flea medication, seriously! You know the shit we’ve been through? Going through time, being left in a hotel, sent to a shelter, being petted and groomed by an insane Caleb guy, and kenneling. Ooh, I hated the kenneling. Thought about biting you a couple of times. But, you know, shouldn’t _**bite**_ the hand that feeds me.”

Krisp E. just covered her face, her tail sticking straight in the air. “Sans!” She looked toward Sans. “Look, Parallel brother. The wishing doesn’t even factor in on us. We even remember every adventure that Amanda remembers. With our parallel connections, it seems to make us immune to forgetting anything.”

“Except, it doesn’t do a thing for fleas,” Pappy complained again.

“We will help you refind each other,” Krisp E. said, ignoring Pappy’s complaint. “I have a feeling the other Parallel of you is hoping for that too. Why else did he keep your souls twisted this time?”

“I don’t want to forget everything. It . . . it hurts, yeah, but I don’t want to forget,” Sans insisted. “You guys know how much we’ve been forced to forget, just to remember it all over again?”

“Yeah, but you gotta save your Bonnie,” Pappy said. “I mean, save your Frisk. And some flea medication would be good too. Get the kind that tastes like meat.”

“And a grooming would be good,” Krisp E. added. “Perhaps a trimming of the nails as well. They are getting quite long. Frisk is always so much better at this, but she has been quite preoccupied. And if we are going down with our owner this time, I want to be at my best.” She puffed her chest out proudly. “Not many cats in the Underground.”

“There is Burgerpants,” Papyrus reminded her.

Krisp E.’s chest flattened again. “Yes, well. Not many at least, and none as cool as me.”

“Tori’s not taking in a dog with fleas,” Pappy mentioned again.

“Just.” Sans lowered Frisk slightly and looked at her. “They took her kids.”

“They took your kids. They made you _feel_ like they were yours,” Krisp E. corrected him. “We know. We’ve been there most of the time.”

“Not even a parallel father. Uncle. I was Uncle Sans the whole time. Parallel Uncle Sans.” Sans sat back down on the couch. “And now, I’m not getting a choice in my memory. Not by wishing, or by time, or by manipulation. But . . . by my own self!” He looked toward Frisk. She would be waking up soon. What was he supposed to say? Sorry those kids you were carrying weren’t yours, but we’ll never remember anyway? “No one ever opens the barrier. We’ll be shoved right back down there where we all belong. Forever.”

“Not . . . really.” Krisp E. slowly approached Sans, pawing at his leg. “Gaster told you that if Frisk is royal and marries, she will be accepted. King Asgore was already trying to marry her off.” She purred lightly. “We eavesdrop a lot.”

“Frisk tells us a lot of stuff. People drop news around pets all the time.” Pappy scratched his ear again. “Actually that’s pretty awesome.”

“Right,” Sans said. “Yeah. Frisk is just gonna marry someone . . . someone else.”

“No. Your soul is still twisted,” Papyrus reminded him. “Perhaps my kitty cat self is right. Perhaps your other self is still trying to leave you a way out. There was only supposed to be one way to untwist a soul.”

Sans backed up slightly. “I still . . .” All the memories would be gone. He looked back toward the pets. “Are you going to tell me? Cause I just can’t give her away to some random guy now.”

“We really don’t like to blow our cover and we can’t speak that well telepathically,” Krisp E. said. “You would also wonder if we were telling the truth. We have no proof. You can’t even sense us anymore. We’ve barely been able to have much influence on the mind.” She purred lightly. “I think the only thing we managed to get to you is ‘don’t leave us behind, it’ll make Frisk sad, we are all she has’. And that, I was practically screaming toward you.”

“Not true,” Pappy said. “I got him to name Frisk Bonnie so he could do the jokes. Life was shitty, had to liven it up.”

“Yes, yes,” Krisp E. agreed. “Oh, I suppose if things got bad enough, we could try something.”

Sans felt Frisk slightly moving in his arms now. “Pap. I’ll be back in three days. Make sure ya take Krisp E. and Pappy to do what they want.”

“Sans?” Papyrus called out. “What are you doing?”

“My last three days with Frisk,” Sans said. “Say what you want about us getting together or not. Anything could happen, and I’m _not_ letting this go by.”

Papyrus watched as Sans disappeared. “Enjoy the last of your days . . . Brother.”

————————

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

 **fun level 74** Original MC Sans and Frisk  
**fun level 72** Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus. Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. Pappy and Krisp E. stay near human Frisk, knowing they could at least comfort her when she needed it as pets. They also stay near pet Frisk, Bonnie (Frisk dog). She is the next door neighbor's dog. They've been slightly manipulating human Frisk this entire time making sure they got their walks, shots, food, and not to really be in kennels. They even managed to manipulate Sans a bit, making him choose the name Bonnie for the Undercover name, and to make sure they weren't left behind at the mountain. _(They seem to have a little bit more power than they let on.)_  
**Fun Level 75 K** (Coming Soon)  
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
 **fun level 66 Missing Frisk:** This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart.

fun level 71 MN


	48. Familiar Carpet

**Author's Note: If you don't like sex scenes as much, you can read the beginning and when things start taking off you can go down to the next bold part that says 'Outside A Small Ways from the Underground Hole . . .'**

 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 

 

 

 

Frisk opened her eyes. She felt weak, and she knew her children were gone. _Not mine._ She reminded herself of that. She noticed though a familiar carpet, with a familiar texture. She rubbed her fingers through it.

“Welcome home, Ladykid.”

Frisk sat up and saw Sans on the other side of her. In front of her, was a blanket full of food. Like a picnic.

“Tried to think of something romantic. I didn’t know if I should go with like a picnic or going back to our house. So, I chose both.” Sans gestured to the food. “How you feeling?”

_Like I lost pieces of my soul I will never get back._ Frisk rubbed her eyes. “You brought us back to our home?”

“Yeah. No one’s bought it yet. Makes it easier to picnic in. It’s our old bedroom without our furniture.”

Old. New. Future. Past. “They’re gone.” Frisk looked toward him. “I’m not in the mood for dating right now. Maybe we can pick up a burger meal again later.”

“Uh. Well? I got some good news and bad news, Frisk.” He took his bony hand and held hers tightly. “I’m saving ya. Actually, the Parallel ass of me you saw, is saving ya. The bad news is we won’t remember.”

“I’ve heard that so many times,” Frisk sighed. “Never remember. Won’t remember. Can’t remember.”

“Yeah, but he’s doing it for _his_ Frisk. Made a promise to her so she won’t hurt. Which means, we really aren’t ever going to remember.” Sans held her hand tighter. “Because I’d never break a promise to you. Eleven O’ Clock. Three days. After that, we’re being sent Underground. You’ll be Princess Frisk. I’ll be your Royal Translator. You’ll pick someone, marry someone, have kids with someone and open the barrier.”

“Wait.” No. “Sans.”

“There’s no hero this time. There ain’t no back door. No Amanda. No Asriel. So, I know we lost what feels like ours . . . but I just got you,” Sans admitted. “So, humor me?”

Three days. Three. “No way out?”

“He won’t grant it, and even if he could, you need it. It’s how you save yourself,” Sans confessed. “The time is ready down there. Asriel is down there too apparently. You’ve got your Underground family back, and your friendly . . . friend.”

Frisk reached for some of the food on the blanket. It was fruit and microwaveable dinners. “Salisbury and mashed potatoes. Always good.” It was hard. The hardest thing she’d ever done. She had to have a good time, while her soul was dying inside. But, Sans was right. Three days.

“Look. I picked up some music.” Sans grabbed his phone and tried to turn the music up loud enough to hear. It was standard romance fair. “For atmosphere.” He set it back down between them. “You want something to drink? I got soda or beer or-”

Frisk couldn’t take it. She put her food back down and clung to Sans. Sans clung back to her.

“They’ll be okay. They’ll be living free. Papyrus will take great care of them, and so will the other you.” He rubbed her back. “I’m so sorry, Ladykid. This never should have happened.”

“Gone.”

“Yeah.”

“And now, I’m going to lose you.”

“ . . . I’ll still be there.”

“Not the same way. Not like this.”

“Then, better make it count then.” Sans groaned. “Time moves so fast for a monster. Three days is even fast for a human. I know the longer we wait, the more fate might want to take ya, but.” He held her hand tighter. “I’ll make every second count.”

“So will I.” Frisk turned her clinging into a more relaxed cuddle. “I didn’t want to ruin anything. I cared so much about you, and I never had a successful relationship obviously, so I . . . I-I was too scared. And then believing the hundred years together when humans don’t even-”

“Hey, hey. Don’t explain,” Sans said as he stroked her back. “I ain’t at fault either. I was playing it slow too, you know? I . . . I-I never had anybody. Not failure or success.” He pulled her up to stand next to him and started to shuffle with her.

“I don’t really dance,” Frisk said.

“Tch. This isn’t much either.” Sans continued to shuffle with her. “Shuffling has always been my thing though.”

Frisk found herself slightly chuckling. Yes, Sans was always good at shuffling. She laid her head against his bony arm, listening to the music behind them. They gently continued to shuffle close together. The familiar feel of the carpet they woke up on every morning comforted her feet. She felt Sans grab her hand and hold it closer to him. She closed her eyes, listening to the music, and his heart. _Wait._ “Did you manifest a heart, Sans?”

“Yeah,” Sans told her. “Remember what I said last time now?” He moved his skull closer to the top of her head. “I can’t make anything disappear when I’m all twisted. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Frisk assured him, enjoying the sound of his heart. “I don’t care about that.”

“Yeah.” Frisk could tell it still bothered him. “Some things are okay to manifest, but I hate when it gets weird. Couldn’t help it though. I mean, ya asked me out.”

Frisk looked toward his wrist bones. She could see small strips of blue there too. “Racing pulse?”

“Well. Not feeling too good when I went from dad . . . to . . .”

His whole body was giving so many big cues as to how he felt too. Frisk carried them, but he was there for them. Every night. “You would have been a wonderful father, Sans.”

“Heh.” Sans didn’t add to that quickly. “Maybe.”

Frisk touched his wrist, moving up his bony arm. Sleek. Comfortable. That was always him. Whether he was hiding in a disguiser, his skeleton self, or stuck with a twisted soul. “Did . . . I did the right thing, right? I know I did. They weren’t mine. They didn’t belong here in a parallel timeline.” She nudged her neck closer into him.

“You did right. It was them that did wrong to us, Frisk.” He brought his arms around her tighter. “This was bad. This was a horrible thing to do to us, but. I. Without this, even when I can’t remember. At least I had it once. At least I had it now.”

“Family?”

“You. Family with you.”

Frisk felt tears starting to fall. She couldn’t hold it back anymore. “I love you, Sans.”

“Yeah, my Ladykid. I love you too.”

She clung to him tighter again. “It’s not right. We just, we just-”

“Yeah, let’s not though. Let’s . . .” She felt Sans lift her mouth up. “Let’s relax?” Frisk opened her mouth for him. He rubbed the back of her teeth at first, but she felt him move further in than he usually did. With a gentle prodding, she finally felt his tongue in her actual mouth, and she reciprocated.

They continued to kiss as they shuffled along the floor and the night went on. It was several minutes later before they finally parted from each other’s mouths. They continued to hold each other though, not wanting to waste a second.

“My Frisk?” Sans asked as he pulled her her hand closer. “I don’t know if I can love you for a lifetime in three days, but I’ll try. You’re gonna have to give me a chance though.”

She watched as he gently set his teeth on them. She felt his blue tongue on them, lightly lapping in a loving manner.He moved up from her hand to her wrist, and then up her arm. She knew what he meant. “I’m not a boy.”

Sans stopped lapping at her to look straight at her with his light guiders. “Kay?”

“I mean, sorry.” She certainly didn’t mean to distract him. “I didn’t ever share a whole lot about the truth. I . . . I was chosen to go Underground because of how I looked. At least, that’s what I believed. Now that I understand it better, I believe the one in charge of my father probably had something to do with it. For the longest time, people couldn’t tell whether I was a boy or a girl. So, when I found my first boy I kind of liked . . . I found out I was just a game. A dare, to see if I was a boy or a girl.”

“ . . . was he cute?”

“Childhood crush,” Frisk assured him, remembering Sans had hardly had anyone. “That fact, I just, I never trusted anyone in that way again. I can forgive. But, to give yourself to someone fully.” She moved closer toward the front of his skull. “I fully trust you, Sans.”

When she said that, Sans attacked her mouth almost bruisingly.

“Damn.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Uuhh . . .” Sans looked around. “I don’t . . .” Frisk could see the tension in his eyes. “I don’t know foreplay, Frisk.”

Foreplay? _He’s been on the right track this entire time._ “Don’t worry about it.”

“But, I am, ‘cause we got three days,” Sans said. “Three, just three! I.” He looked away slightly. “I almost missed you asking me out ‘cause I just wanted to go back to sleep. I was starting to remember, and I was hoping I’d uh . . . get some pointers.”

“Pointers?”

“Yeah. To figure out how I got you ‘cause I want you. I _**want**_ you.”

“There’s nothing to figure out,” Frisk said, twirling her finger along his coat as she whispered. “I want you too.”

Now. Three days. It was theirs. What happened afterward was up to fate, but these three days were theirs, and they each knew how they would spend it. Frisk felt the ache she had felt yesterday within herself return again, but this time she knew it wasn’t something she would avoid. It wasn’t hormones. It was her. It was her, realizing and wanting what she really needed in her life. She caught the inner edges of his coat and started to push it back, feeling just his white shirt against her.

“Not pretty, I warn you,” Sans said as he shook his coat off all the way. He took a few extra seconds before he took off his shirt.

Frisk could see what he meant. Parts of him were manifested in blue that she had never seen before. His heart was the most prominent. She touched his rib cage, calming him down to any negative thinking. “I don’t see anything that isn’t just my Sans.” She kissed his cheekbone tenderly as he removed her robe. Frisk never cared what she wore from night to night around Sans for some time. She hadn’t even thought about the little article she’d been wearing at night, it was like second nature. Over time her simple tops and bottoms had turned into just tops, and now she didn’t even care about spaghetti straps.

She wanted to berate herself for not starting to change the relationship sooner, but there wasn’t any time for that now. There was only time for this. Frisk leaned in on Sans, feeling how sturdy he was, letting him have most of her weight. She heard his heart pounding as he gripped the strap he’d been dilly dallying with tighter, twirling it around his bony finger.

Frisk felt herself quiver slightly as she felt his smooth bony hand grasp the hem of the velvety lining of her lingerie. She kissed his teeth gently until he opened his mouth to her. She eased her tongue into him, much like he had done with her. There was no need for foreplay, picnics, or dancing. No need for jokes or talking. Just each other.

As his tongue teased her, she felt his bony hand slip up her satin lingerie. No doubt he’d wanted to do that for a long time considering the light squeeze she felt on her butt. She felt his tongue move back a bit, probably wondering briefly why she didn’t have something _underneath_ her pajamas.

“Hormones,” she said in a breathless whisper. “They made me think of you.” She had to be honest. She was taking care of her own matters while he was out watching television with Papyrus. He wasn’t the only one looking for pointers in the memories that had come back.

She barely had time to open her mouth again, his tongue renewed with a forceful power behind it with her admission. Her heart throbbed and she felt engulfed in warmth. Opening her eyes, she could see raw blue flames around each of them. The heat of it was almost burning, searing to them. She felt the straps of her lingerie finally falling, knowing her body was exposed to his light guiders for the first time, and a curse word she rarely, if ever heard from Sans fell from his teeth. Filled with surprise yet excitement, for once, Frisk didn’t mind it. He seized another moment from her mouth before she heard his voice, strained but husky.

“Notaboy.”

It almost made her laugh, but Sans stopped that from happening with his mouth once more. Frisk felt herself being gripped tightly and lifted up higher, his hands behind her back, barely catching her mouth now. With one bony hand pressed firmly on her back, she could feel the other lifting one of her legs. Getting the hint, she wrapped her legs around his firm skeleton and felt herself moving backwards to the wall.

Naked yet not scared, Frisk knew what was coming next. She tightened her grip around his neckbone, preparing herself. She felt something penetrate her, but it wasn’t what she expected. It was warm but there was no mass. A little disappointed, but knowing that being with Sans was all that mattered, she didn’t care how he felt in her. As long as they were one.

As she felt a slight shimmy along the wall though, the absence of mass was changing and the shimmy was becoming longer with broader strokes. She bit her lip, realizing it was becoming extremely hard. “Sans!” With her shout between pain and pleasure, the sensation of pleasure eased the pain with each new stroke.

This. This is what her body needed from him and no one else. She pressed her face against his cheekbone harder, never wanting the feeling between them to end. Feeling his movement shifting, she wrapped her arms back around him as he laid her down on the carpet. Surprised with the delicate lapping of his tongue against her, she felt his bony hand reach for hers and place it on his manifested shaft. Her fingers tingled against it, the magic of the heat radiating between her fingers. With his other hand, she felt him investigating her body too.

Monster and human. So different, yet so the same, Frisk never wanted it to end. Sans moved slower when Frisk was urging him to move faster, and he moved quicker when she told him to slow down. She thought he was teasing her, instead discovering he was making the moment last as long as possible. With each letdown of her wants, her urges grew, until he finally quickened the pace, unable to keep back anymore.

The power he held was almost too much to bare, much more than Frisk ever expected to feel. As he came within, she gasped as blue flames escaped with her cries of ecstasy.

They each laid down on the carpet, breathing.

“That, uh. That was much more fun than friendship,” Sans couldn’t help but say as he moved back to her. He brought her in closer to him, his bony finger touching her lips. “My Frisk. _**My**_ Frisk. How am I just supposed to let you go?”

Frisk’s hand gripped his hand in return. “Write notes? Send Amanda down?”

“Probably not gonna be good enough.” He grabbed his jacket and placed it around her, helping her to sit up beside her. “I . . . I’m gonna have to accept being Prince Sans to have you. And I would. I would do it in a heartbeat for you now, Frisk, I don’t care what happened. I wouldn’t even care if I had to be King Sans to keep you. My past self isn’t gonna do that though.”

Yes. He was right.

“I’m. I’m just gonna be there, translating and watching you pick someone else to spend your life with.” Sans pressed her hand that was holding his to his own cheekbone. “I’m, I’m a coward.”

“Don’t say that.”

“I am, and that’s why I know I won’t keep you,” he said. “Frisk, look at the Parallel me. Look what he did! You know why? ‘Cause . . . cause he’s me. He let you go to Papyrus because he thought it’d be too hard. He stuck us with his family problems because he thought it’d be easier.” He gently gripped her hand tighter. “I know, no time now about that.”

“We have to remember. Somehow.” Frisk gently stroked his cheekbone, feeling the comfortable smoothness on her skin. “Any way?”

“Maybe Gaster. Maybe not,” Sans said. “I wouldn’t get our hopes up . . . Princess Frisk. If the wish is just a lazy ‘make them forget’, maybe? But one extra word like ‘forever’. That’s it.”

“One extra word.” That was hard to hear, but it had to be said. That’s how easy it was to make them lose all this.

Sans looked behind them. “This carpets had it with the beer and the soda all over it. Should have thought about that more before doing that. Had no idea it would be that . . . cool.” He tucked her in closer beside him. “Warm enough with my jacket for the night?”

“I don’t want to sleep,” Frisk said, holding him tightly. “I want to stay awake with you as much as possible.”

“We’ve got to sleep, or we won’t have any energy,” Sans warned her. “We need energy to do stuff, you know.” He sighed deeply and pulled her across his chest. “I love you, Frisk. No matter what happens. Don’t forget that.”

“I . . . I don’t want to ever forget it.”

 

—————-

**Outside A Small Ways from the Underground Hole . . .**

Gaster waved over his men toward the entrance. “Set one up here, and over there, and way over there,” he said, pointing his bony finger to several different places. He had heard the news from Papyrus, the terrible truth. Sans was not a father, or a husband, and he was being wished back Underground where there was a difference in time. “Not there, over there, further,” he instructed as he grabbed some of his own equipment.

Papyrus told him Sans was beaten, worn out, and in despair. Frisk had told him how she felt and they were in the middle of their first date when a Parallel Sans crashed their little date.

Horrid. Papyrus held nothing back. Revealing Prince Asriel, the timeline differential Underground, and a Sans that didn’t seem to respect the boundary of timelines. He also found out about a cat and a dog being an actual other Parallel Sans and Papyrus gone wrong. Just. Ugh. Perhaps his timeline machine never should have been invented. It clearly led to other machines that could ruin lives of actual Parallel selves. _Hold on, Sans._

He knew Sans and Papyrus hated his technology because it fell in the wrong hands. He had Kenneth taken care of now, and Caleb would not get far. Gaster wouldn’t let anything happen to his work, but he had to help. Parallels running into each other was not good, and it was clearly not fair. Sans had won the fair heart of Frisk. “Bolt, bolt, bolt to the ground,” he sang in a sing songy manner. “Bolt, bolt, bolt to the ground. Bolt, bolt, bolt to the ground so Sansy will be safe-safe-safe.” He continued to hum a small ditty as he worked.

Before he extinguished the ability to get souls, Gaster had studied them intently and easily above ground. He once had over fifty in his lab. The power was incredible and so dangerous. He knew their maximum powers, and he had learned how to half counter them. Although he could not fully change a wish, with his own studies, he knew he could manipulate it, just like he did his magic.

Sans wouldn’t lose Frisk, he would make sure of that. His old friend could go ahead and have her.

But. There was still more at stake than just them. Someone had taken his old notes and had worked out a past that benefited them. Princess Frisk. “Kunana?” Gaster called to one of his men. “How’s the situation looking at the Southeast lab?”

“Well. Events have happened. Lots of magic, really far ahead, about 15 hours or so ahead of us.”

“Did they do the thing? Locate and give Sans more umph?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Splendid.” Sans already believed that Gaster was responsible for giving him children before, and his reaction hadn’t been that bad. So, this would work out well. It would make Frisk and Sans happy in the end. They would thank him.

He was such a good friend! Gaster hummed again as he finished bolting his invention into the ground.

“Um, Gaster?” Kunana asked coming over toward him. “Are you sure about this, Sir? Why don’t you just _let them remember_? Isn’t that what they want? Why all this too?”

“Must. We need a human Underground to be in the royalty, and there’s no way I will let my dear friend lose the one girl he finally loves,” Gaster told him. “Nope, nope, nope not in one trillion years will I let that happen. But! We will be free.” Finally. A way to have both human and monster together. Civility. “Goody goody gumdrops, I cannot wait for this.”

“Then why not just let them remember?”

“Counterings to wishes don’t just work. It must be done slow.” Gaster turned his machine he’d bolted down to the ground to the on position. “I can’t risk her falling for someone else and screwing everything up just because of the slow ticking of time.”

“Sir.” Kunana continued. “I just . . . leave them a note maybe? Why can’t you just write ‘I countered the wish, you’ll remember soon, don’t mess around, you should be with each other. By the way I gave Sans more umph magic last night so you probably have your own real kid to break the barrier soon’.” He coughed. “You might want to be a little more delicate on the last part.”

“Ooh. You know, that last part doesn’t make it sound as good,” Gaster noted.

“ . . . you don’t say, Sir.”

“I don’t need a note. I’ve got Parallel versions of a cat and a dog going down,” Gaster said. “They promised to keep things on track without interfering unless they have to. After all, this is Sans. I know my old friend. He will hide into the deepest of closets for a hundred years if it meant never having the responsibilities of royalty. If he doesn’t have something that truly ties him to her, he will not speak up about his feelings.”

“Really, Sir?”

“Well, the doggy said he would help if I got him some playtime afterward with someone named Bonnie. But, yes, they will help.”

“ . . . I wasn’t . . . nevermind, Sir.”

Gaster looked back toward Kunana. He did that same thing so many did when they thought he didn’t see the whole picture. But, he did. Sans would have a little monster with Frisk, and he would have to be Prince, and he would get her. They each were already used to the idea of a little monster, so it wouldn’t be as big of a deal. Meanwhile after it was born, the barrier would come down, and with Frisk being a part of royalty, there was a much better chance at a good ending. So, what part of the picture was he possibly missing?

Nothing, there was nothing. He saw and understood the whole thing. “Kunana? Step two?”

“Soul guard. Almost, sir.” Kunana still didn’t sound right. “Graphs show their personal session fixed their souls. We are putting a soul guard over Princess Frisk slowly. No one will be able to break it to see the truth inside for at least three months.”

“Perfect!”

“But, Gaster. Sir.” Kunana came closer. “I don’t . . . can I speak freely?”

“Of course.”

“If no one knows about the child, no one will know to protect it. And without knowing about it, your friend will not be able to split it to a safe human self soon enough.”

“Ah? Oh.” Oh yeah. Apparently he did forget about something. Gaster chattered his teeth, thinking. What could he do about that? “I know. Remap the power that created it and let that exact match open up the soul guard before it’s released. Three weeks? Yes, within three weeks or so, he can open it up and see the extra soul. Then he can start to guard it and split it.” There. Simple problem fixed.

“But, he’s not gonna know it’s his?”

“I know Sans. He’ll assume foul play somehow, become even more overprotective over Frisk than he is with his own brother, and he will surely help the little one along. If not him, someone. Prince Asriel. Queen Toriel. Someone will help.”

“Why not just let him _know_ it’s his before then?”

“That would frighten him. I told you, Sans will hate to be royalty. I don’t just want to drop that bombshell on him. What kind of friend would I be?” Gaster asked.

“Can’t you just . . . bring them back up? Explain?”

“I cannot pierce the other side of the barrier,” Gaster reminded him. Oh, some monsters. He knew what he was doing. He hated when others did that. Sans and Papyrus was always famous for the same thing. Stopping him when he had a brilliant idea to solve everything.

It was the true reason he never fetched them. This world, he could do so much in it. They would say something like ‘that’s too risky, W.D’ or ‘you’re standing too close to that thing, Gas!’ or ‘We don’t need that kind of invention down here. Why not work on that other, safer invention that doesn’t have the capacity to blow up the Underground?’

They were good friends, but they held him back. He knew what was best. “You will see. It’s perfect. It will be alright. I am Gaster, a pure genius! Everything will be fine. I will solve all the problems. The barrier will be gone, the monsters and humans can get along, but Sans will have his girl. In fact, I will let Sans know tomorrow that I can counter this wish over time. That will make him very happy. A small time forgetting and then they will be with each other. He’ll be extra pleased.”

“ . . . sure he’ll be ecstatic, Sir.”

“Of course!”

“A request, Sir?”

“Of course, Kunana.”

“Um. Can you never interfere in my own personal life?”

Funny thing to ask. Gaster never caused any harm to happen. “Is this about the Parallel pet versions of a different Gaster’s mistake? I’m sure a small decimal point was just in a wrong area. Butteryfingery stuff like that slips through the cracks sometimes.”

Kunana didn’t answer back right away. “What does all this equipment do? Shoot reminders in their heads ‘til they remember under there?”

But, Gaster was smarter than that. He would not tell anyone what anything did anymore. Not after Kenneth. Not after all the upset he had caused his old monster friends. To counter a wish, and manipulate it, one still needed a little more umph than even his advanced tech could provide.

What he was doing, was syphoning a little bit of extra soul force from someone Underground. With a time difference, he needed more than a few basics. It was a good thing though. He probably needed some help getting rid of some of that extra energy anyway.

————————

**Ruins . . .**

“Are you okay?” Toriel asked her son. “Asriel? We were talking about adding an extra bedroom?”

Asriel looked toward his mother. “Yes, of course. I think uh . . .” Funny. He didn’t feel right. “Frisk may be . . . looking for translators for awhile. I mean, suitors, and I believe it’s best if . . .” What was wrong? He shook his head. “There may be nights when she starts finding suitors she likes that she may want to be out longer, or very late getting back. It is customary for royalty to always have a place for residents to stay, and I would not feel right having a suitor share a room with Frisk.”

“I suppose,” Toriel said sipping her tea quietly. “I am less worried about a room than I am about Frisk herself. When will she be back? Where is Sans? Where is Papyrus for that matter? I asked Undyne about both of them, and she said they both were gone. Which is unlike Papyrus. He never leaves his duty, Asriel. I fear the worst. What if this is not a deep and far away suitor? What if something terrible happened?”

“I know. I trust Sans the Skeleton could handle anything bad. She is probably just becoming attached to someone. This would be a good thing.” Asriel managed to stand up. “I don’t suppose I could intrude for the night, mother? I don’t feel like I have the energy to make it back right now.”

“Oh of course,” she welcomed him. “Anytime. I will also be calling it a night soon. I just, I worry about Frisk. That’s all.”

“I know. She’ll be back soon,” Asriel assured her. “I’m sure Sans and Papyrus have a perfectly good explanation as to where they were.” At least, they better.

 

\--------------------------

————————

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

**fun level 74** Original MC Sans and Frisk  
 **fun level 72** Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus. Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. Pappy and Krisp E. stay near human Frisk, knowing they could at least comfort her when she needed it as pets. They also stay near pet Frisk, Bonnie (Frisk dog). She is the next door neighbor's dog. They've been slightly manipulating human Frisk this entire time making sure they got their walks, shots, food, and not to really be in kennels. They even managed to manipulate Sans a bit, making him choose the name Bonnie for the Undercover name, and to make sure they weren't left behind at the mountain. _(They seem to have a little bit more power than they let on.)_  
 **Fun Level 75 K** (Coming Soon)  
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
 **fun level 66 Missing Frisk:** This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart.

fun level 71 MN

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	49. Each Sans Does A Little Bit Better

 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 

Herbert swung his arms as he walked up to Frisk’s front door. With a relaxed appearance he tapped his finger’s against his legs. Sans would be so pleased with him, he knew he would. Letting him get his girl, a family, all his memories back, and opening the barrier. He gazed at the cute wreath on the door, noticing their was a small red bird on the inside. So cute.

Getting everything fixed up took longer than expected. Day two, 12:05 PM, but he accomplished what he set out to do. Of course he did, he thought as he adjusted his tie. When the door opened the bubbly voice and inflated chest of Papyrus didn’t greet him but a slow moving one who held his bony finger to his mouth. “Oh, Frisk’s father,” he said in a flattened tone. “She isn’t here.”

“Good morning, Papyrus.” Herbert butted his way through the door, seeing his friend needed a pick me up. He glanced behind and watched Papyrus closing the door.

“Gaster.” He held his hand up toward him. “I guess come in?” He closed the front door in a slow manner. “Have a seat on the chair.” Papyus gestured toward the white couch. “Or the couch I suppose.”

“Righty-O.” Herbert extended his hand to Papyrus but he barely shook it. “I have news for Sans.”

“Can you keep that wish from being granted?” Papyrus asked as he let Herbert hand’s drop before the handshake was finished.

“No, but I can manipulate it,” Herbert insisted. He took his fingers and touched them back and forth to each other like they had clay. “I can mold it into something much better. Sans will remember, and he will be able to open the barrier too.”

“Open the barrier?” Papyrus sat down in the chair while Herbert continued to stand. “I don’t understand. We need a 50/50 monster and Sans isn’t having children. They . . . they were taken away. Don’t you remember what I told you on the phone, Gaster?”

“Oh. Well, he should be now. If not, I’m sure he’s probably out there making a little monster chap right now.” Herbert bent down and nudged Papyrus with a wink.

“ That’s not really my concern,” Papyrus said softly,“but it’s doubtable. Little monsters are difficult to have. Besides, it would be a terrible thing to happen that fast after everything.”

“What do you mean? Fast is good. They could open up the barrier.” Herbert gave an impatient huff. A rubbing sound was heard near him and he glanced down. Beside the white couch was a muddy dog scratching his ear next to it. The coat was like cake batter gone wrong and the only thing dry on it was the dry mud covering up half it’s name tag. “Sup,” it said to him. “You didn’t step in some kind of doody, did ya W.D?”

“What, doody? I haven’t done a-oh, look, a ball.” Herbert picked up a ball near the couch. “You want the ball?”

“Rather have a burger,” the dog said as he scratched again. The mud was splattering against the couch. Frisk was a good natured woman, but Papyrus should certainly be saying something.

Herbert drew his attention back toward the skeleton who seemed to stare off into nothingness. “This couch and dog. Notice anything wrong?”

“Just another Sans,” Papyrus said as he slumped deeper into the chair. “They’ll be moved Underground soon. I doubt Frisk much cares about what Dog Sans is doing to her couch.”

“Hey?” The dog stopped scratching and stared at Herbert, lightly sniffing his leg. “Somethin’ up?”

“I did promise to let you visit a collie of some sort.” Herbert changed the subject and went past the couch and down the hallway, making his way outside.

“Really? What, now?” The dog gave a slight whine. “If I had known that, I wouldn’t be like this. Hey, somebody give me a bath!” He howled and raced with his muddy paws toward Papyrus. He wagged his tail as he jumped onto his lap. “Wash me!”

“Oh, Doggy Sans, get off!” Papyrus pushed him away, getting mud all over his own finger bones. He tried to wipe them off. “Strangely, he acts a little different from my own Brother. The other ‘me’ too. Not quite right.”

“Hm.” Gaster glanced up and down at the messy dog. Considering what the Sans of his timeline felt for Frisk, it made sense his other self might too. Yet, that was an interesting observation to consider. This Sans did not seem to care that he caused hours of messy damage. Was it truly disbelieving it would ever come back so it would not matter? He strolled toward Papyrus and patted Pappy on his head. “Would you like a hamburger, or would you like a bacon flavored doggie bone?”

“Oh, yes! Doggy bone, doggy bone, doggy bone!” Pappy’s tongue began to pant and slobber drooled down his mouth. Papyrus grabbed the dog and stood up, bringing it back down on the carpet. It rushed toward Herbert, playing figure eight around and between his legs. Herbert slapped his knee and snorted. Papyrus had been right. Dog instinct had grown over some of this Sans.

Another observation he would dig into later. Gaster drew his attention back toward Papyrus who was trying to clean his clothes off as best he could. “I can’t stop the wish but I can delay it. That should bring more cheer to you, old friend.”

Papyrus looked toward the front door, toward the couch and back toward Pappy, still trying to get the attention of Gaster. “I’ve tried talking to them. The other me, the one that was Krisp E. Cream doesn’t want to speak much of it.” He walked away down the hallway. “When I put her in a good enough mood to talk, she rarely wants anything but petted. Truly different. Same, yet so different. Funny.” He stroked Frisk’s answering machine. “Pappy will talk. He loves to talk, just like our Sans. Yet, he also clams up.” He took his finger away from the answering machine. “I assumed they got caught in one of your more crazy inventions. But now, I am not so sure.”

Oh. Herbert stroked his chin. There was something else on Papyrus’ mind. “Yes, these pets are interesting, I admit that. We can look into it soon, but for now, why not be cheery that I can help? Delayed yes, but delayed is better than nothing.”

“Yes, I’m sorry.” Papyrus shrugged with his palms outward. “You are right, it’s great news. How can you manipulate a wish though? A powerful one. I called you up out of desperation, but honestly? Gaster? Are you sure about being able to manipulate a wish?”

“Oh, absolutely.” Herbert took a seat in a nearby chair and placed his hands behind his head. “I simply siphoned a little extra energy off of Prince Asriel.” He watched Papyrus simply stare at him for a few seconds before he shot straight over toward him, his fingers clasped into tight fists.

“Are you kidding me?!” Papyrus grabbed Herbert by the collar. “What he just tried was risky enough, and you go and do that?” Papyrus crossed his arms, examining him like he was a child.

Herbert stomped his feet on the ground as he stood back up. “I know perfectly well what I am doing!”

“You.” Papyrus waggled his finger toward him as he gestured to Doggy Sans. “You be the one to bathe him and watch for him. I am going down to make sure the prince is okay.” He didn’t even think Gaster had checked on him?

Well. He was right, he didn’t, but obviously Prince Asriel was fine. Gaster knew exactly what he had been doing. He noticed Pappy had once again taken attention to him. “A bacon flavored biscuit . . . or Frisk?”

Pappy stopped and stared at him, tilting his head lightly. “Awww . . . aww . . . eee . . .” He looked towards the messy couch, to the carpet, and at Krisp E. as she strolled into the room. “Aw, okay.” He licked his paws. “Set me up with a bath though. Can’t see my queen on a groomer’s day.”

“If you shake,” Krisp E. said as she walked by, “I will not forgive you, I mean it.” She stopped to lick her paw across her head. “Just because you despise the groomer doesn’t give you the right to dirty me again.” She left toward the hallway, her tail waving in the process.

Gaster chuckled. “Aw, so that sweet collie is your queen huh? What does that make you? A muddy king?” He was waiting for a Sansish line to come back from the dog. Instead, he watched it lie on the floor with it’s tail between it’s legs.

“Forget I said it.” He whined softly and then got back up on all fours and barked. “Bath, bath!”

 

—————————————-

“Come on, come on, don’t you know how to bend a gate?” Pappy whined, wagging his tail through the nerves and excitement. He hadn’t seen his little collie in quite some time. He helped push on the fence, making a bottom nail break through on the side. With that leverage, he squeezed through the hole, making the other segments give way a bit.

Nothing was going to stop him. The human Frisk was about to go Underground soon, and it may be awhile before he saw his Bonnie Lass again. He didn’t even care if Gaster wanted to stick around to spy on them. He wouldn’t learn anything that could help them. _Frisk?_ He galloped into the back yard, looking around. _Frisk? Frisky Frisk?_ He lied about his whole magic. They really didn’t have much. What they had was something all the others that had came had. A telepathic way to communicate. _Frisky Frisk babe, where are you?_

_Mine, it’s mine! It’s my chew toy! My chew toy!_

Frisk. His poor Bonnie Lass. He poked his head inside the doggy door and saw her. _Frisk?_

His sweet collie stared at him for several seconds, growling. She approached him with a sniff. _No know you. Do I . . . no know you. Do I . . ._ Even his Frisk had it some, making it a little easier to hang onto her. She was diving more each year into more of a dog. A few more years, she probably wouldn’t even remember him.

And that was okay because he wouldn’t know himself either. He lost more of himself each day. He bent down toward her wagging his tail. _Frisk! Wanna play?_

_Play? Frisk? What we doing?_

_Who cares? We could be playing._ He nipped toward her little leg. It took longer and longer for her to remember.

 _Play? Pappy!_ His sweet collie rushed over to him, rubbing up against his side. _I love you, Pappy._

No one ever said life was easy. Even going through time, there were some things you just couldn’t prevent. But hey?

Each Sans does a little bit better.

 

\-----------

 

“Come on. Only live once.” Sans tried to move Frisk back towards their old future car. She quickly snuck behind it as two more people walked by. “Nothing’s worth doing without a challenge. Only got one day left. If it all falls apart, you’ll forget the embarrassment.”

He watched her rub her shoulders and look off toward another car further away. Sans knew she wouldn’t, she would play ‘good girl’, but his days with her were coming to a close. Well, the way he wanted to be with her. He leaned against the side of the van they used to own, spotting another person coming around the side.

“Why don’t we just buy it, and then we can enjoy it?” Frisk asked, her eyelashes beating toward him. He knew she’d go that route too.

“Buying a car just so we can do it?” He chuckled and grabbed her hand, opened the side door and snuck in. “Where’s the fun in that?”

“I can’t, Sans, it’s public.” Frisk rubbed behind her ear. “This is too risky.”

“Oooh, alright,” Sans agreed as he tapped her nose. “Let’s go out to-” He looked toward his pocket where he felt his phone vibrating. Papyrus said he wouldn’t call unless he had news that couldn’t wait. He answered the phone. “Sup?”

“Sans.” His voice. It wasn’t good. His rollicking fun time might be ending sooner than he thought. “Sans.”

“Welp, that’s my name.” He tried to keep the conversation light, but Papyrus’s voice was slow, the wrong pitch.

“Sans. Come straight home.” Dry, a voice as dry as their bones. Sans looked toward Frisk, humming lightly as he looked toward a corner.

“You’re right,” Sans stuck his thumb out. He told her to go ahead and find a salesman for the car but she wasn’t moving. Tense and watching the phone in his bony hand. Whatever the trouble was, they would find out together. “Frisk too?”

“Better that way. Yes.” Yells of ‘I want to talk to Frisk, I want to talk to Frisk!’ came from the background. ‘Share the phone with your prince citizen!’ Obviously Asriel, and he was worked up. “Someone would like to talk to Frisk for a minute first. Then, come Underground.”

Sans handed the phone over. “Someone wants to talk a minute.” After watching her take the phone and try not to yell at her brother for his deceivance, he rocked back slightly on his feet.

“I don’t understand,” she said on the phone. “Something big? You don’t want me to know? Well, what’s bigger than pretending you didn’t even exist anymore Asriel! Just as Flowey.” She scratched her head. “Okay. I love you, too.” She gave the phone back to Sans. “He wouldn’t say much, just that he was there for me and that it was vital we come right away.”

Sans couldn’t agree more. He took her hand in his and teleported back to Chuckney’s. If they hadn’t been in such a rush to find out what was going wrong, they could stop for something to eat. He teleported them to the station. Papyrus was there, almost trembling like he couldn’t wait to hug him. Asriel pulled out some yellow flowers and gave them to Frisk.

These better be for an apology.” Frisk took the flowers.

“Sans.” Papyrus coughed. “Brother? I must show you something. It’s not going to be easy to see it.” He moved toward the first panel and scrolled his digital mouse to recordings. “Gaster siphoned power off of Asriel so that he could manipulate the wish. There will be a delay in it, but you’ll remember.”

“Kay. That’s great news.” Sans kept his voice level though. Papyrus shifted around unsurely.

“I went to check on him down here,” Papyrus continued. He looked toward Asriel and nodded toward him as he began searching through dates of recordings. “His memory had flopped back. Too much time down here, and everything past this moment above the surface is gone. When I talked to him, I had to prove much to him.”

“I didn’t want to listen.” Asriel glanced toward his sister then back to Sans. “I didn’t want to believe him, but I started to remember. To jog my memory more, we looked at old recordings at the castle. Father records everything in the Underground, to make sure it all runs smooth. It’s not something he likes to boast about, but kings have a duty to make sure their citizens are all right. It’s not everywhere, but he did keep an eye on Frisk. She was always sleeping after all.”

“He recorded it,” Papyrus butted in. “He recorded the moment Alphys used feels magic, Sans!” He crushed his fingers so tightly together it was a miracle he didn’t lose any. “We borrowed an old Underground machine so you could watch it. We didn’t go in too far, but . . .”

Sans took the old recording that Papyrus gave him. He didn’t bother looking at Frisk. He remembered what happened, which scared him most of all. He remembered, and Papyrus knew that. So why would he call Frisk and him straight home? Asriel wheeled over an old tv with an Underground machine that the recording would fit into.

Sans grabbed Frisk’s hand. From the reaction of them, his mind already knew what he’d see. Yet, he wasn’t ready to process it yet. Denial was easier. Up until the moment. “Our first make out session,” he said, trying to keep the mood light. “Yeah, sure.” He slid it in.

He fast forwarded through several minutes of boring sleeping footage and stopped when he saw himself move toward Frisk. Everything was the same in his head. The words, the motions. Then the inevitable bright light . . .

“I don’t think I can do this.”

Sans watched Asriel come over toward Frisk and hold her. They were kissing. Loosely kissing, the only way he could. But the inevitable bright light . . .

That was a lot of kissing. “We should apply for the nose nuzzling championship.”

“Here, uh, we are going to go briefly.” Papyrus gestured toward the back. “Can only watch so much, so you . . . you know, you’ll have . . . come, Prince Asriel.” They left toward the back.

“Any second.” Sans touched the screen. “Now. Maybe now?” He heard a heartbreaking scream from Frisk and grabbed her right away.

Somehow, their minds had been manipulated. Thoughts of the bright light and himself and another Frisk. “I’ve got you.”

His coat was drenched in her tears as a few inaudible sounds came from her. He wrapped his bony arms around her as tight as he could. They were manipulated constantly Underground. Manipulated above ground. Manipulation. Sans had assumed another version of himself would be just like . . . him. So there would be some reasoning they were using Frisk for their own means. He thought it was a form of escape for the parallel’s kids.

Instead.

“Anything to break the barrier. Anything to break the barrier, I always said it!” Frisk screamed, hitting Sans on the arm. “Another version of me wanted it so bad they were willing to do this?! I can’t believe I was so foolish! It was me, but-”

He stroked her back, trying to come to terms with it himself. There was no light. Just an imprint, a manipulation on their memory. He fast forwarded knowing the ending result.

Alphys came in the room and tried to scoot them away from each other. No bright light. No parallels.

“I can’t believe . . . another me . . .” Her voice was so hoarse, barely uttering above a whisper. “I’m so sorry. I am so sorry.”

“I know. Hey, I didn’t know either.” Parallels weren’t all equal.

And they found out the hard way.

They found out the hard way.

 

—————————-

 

  
 **Fun Level 75 King Sans**  (Coming very soon)

In another dimension, yet geographically far away from the mountain, there’s a hole in the middle of a wild forest that had gone untouched by mankind for many centuries.

A king surveyed his kingdom. He had never expected them to reach this precipice. At least not with him at the helm. He stared out the window of his new castle. A recreation and a gift from all the monsters. Everyone from the Tsunderplane to a Whimsun seemed to pull their weight to get it done.

He scratched the back of his skull as he stared out the window.

“Hey?” He heard a sound from behind him. He turned around and watched his queen stroll forth in a purple robe, in the style of the queen before her. She wore a crown upon her head but only because it was once again a gift from the others. In appreciation. In kindness of losing the previous royalty. It didn’t matter. He moved toward her, noticing her hiding her hands behind her back.

He darted behind her and reached for what she’d been hiding. Greasy and slick, one bun on top of the other with layers of goodness hiding between. “Ooh, don’t mind if I do, Frisk.”

“Sans,” Frisk said trying to grab it again. “That was supposed to be a surprise for you.”

Surprise for him? There was no way anyone could keep the smell of the goodness of a Grillby burger from him. Warm and juicy in his hands. “Try again later.” Grillby lived down a ways from the castle. Even though he was king and everyone seemed to take to him now, they all seemed to know better than to let him get too relaxed.

Times weren’t easy, and even though he could take a shortcut there whenever he wanted, he understood the sentiment. It was far from a time where the king should be chowing down on hamburgers at a cozy restaurant all day. “Great, Grillby’s. So, what’s the occasion?” He took his first bite. Soft and juicy goodness, a familiar warmth of the past residing inside just a bit. “Looking forward to becoming a weird experiment? To dying? Or the ever more popular stay hidden forever verdict?”

Frisk wiggled the wedding ring on her finger. She looked down from it to her stomach.

“That’s my Frisk.” Sans moved toward her and placed his hands on her belly. “They are going to make it, I promise. You shouldn’t feel an ounce of guilt.”

“War. War may be coming,” Frisk said with a weary heavy-lidded look. “It comes any day at any time. If it breaks out again, there are two more innocents that are going to die, who didn’t have to.”

“Yeah,” Sans shrugged while taking another bite, speaking with his mouthful. “But if she would have carried them, they’d be a hundred percent dead. Passing down a chance, Frisk.”

He knew it hurt her. He knew carrying a Parallel Frisk’s babies inside of her stomach, the same parallel versions of theirs that didn’t make it? That was strong.

That was Frisk, and he wasn’t going to touch on it anymore. He strolled around his royal castle as he ate his Grillby burger. All he ever wanted was to break the barrier. Everyone trapped Underground, he thought it’d be worth anything to get back up there again.

He moved toward one of the large stain glassed windows and tried to see out of it. The sun was glowing as bright as ever, and the chance of death still bloomed like the wild flowers around them. Funny how the color of crimson in those flowers matched the shade of human blood. A site he’d been tired of seeing as much as dust. “We’ll be okay my Ladykid. I was just joking. This is almost over.” He strolled over to her and with his free, only slightly greasy fingers, he took her hand. “Each Sans does a little better than before.”

“We could tell them?” Frisk said, meeting her eyes with his light guiders so strongly she seemed to trap them with hers. “Please, Sans, we’ve already dealt with enough. Stop this madness?”

“Each one does a little better,” Sans repeated as he touched her crown. “Hey, at least the other one survived. We’ll be fine.”

“It’s dangerous. When they find out-”

“Each version’s different,” Sans said, stopping her before she could continue. “Things are always slightly different. Can’t assume telling them is going to help. It could hurt. Can’t assume not telling them is going to help. Can’t assume anything. To each Parallel self his own. We already did our part. *We paid it forward for the other me, wherever he went to.”

“Yes. I remember.” Frisk turned away. “They helped us, it’s only fair, but are we going to . . . if we do, what happens?”

“I don’t know, but it’s doubtful. I don’t trust it. Gaster didn’t leave instructions on his last invention.” Sans moved away from her and from the windows. There was no telling if it would do what was written on the tin or not. It theoretically would send each and every monster out of harm’s way into a different dimension without the need of any kind of human souls. Yet, it had warnings with it. Warnings Sans didn’t like. Gaster left notes like ‘To lose oneself or death of all monsters? Collide to survive? I can’t decide.’

Gaster. Most brilliant monster ever. Way too many seemed to want to side on trying the machine. The decision would have been easier if only he still had Papyrus. No matter what the strange meaning behind ‘losing oneself’ meant, he knew no matter what he would have been better with him.

They lost some good monsters. More talks and treaties and it felt pointless half the time. He felt Frisk’s hand take his that had been hanging listlessly at his side.

“He would have been proud of you.” She grasped his bony fingers tighter as she moved in front of him.

He just chuckled and bit into his burger. “No idea what ya mean. I was beginning to think about how lonely it’ll be when I finish this burger. Don’t get down to Grillby’s much anymore. Miss him. I miss the burgers so much.”

“Yeah. You had really good times with those burgers.”

“Yep. The best. Miss them. Miss them more than you know.” His voice broke lightly, but he tried to chuckle to cover it back up. “Hey! Don’t worry about me. I may not get my burgs as often but I do have my queen.” He embraced her carefully, mindful of the little ones inside of her. “It’s going to be okay. We figured most of it out.” That wasn’t a lie. He may have been slower, but with notes and the little determination he had with Frisk, they were verging toward safety again. “Each Sans does a little bit better,” he said one more time as he licked her cheek softly. “Maybe, um.” Should he? “Maybe . . . maybe after things get better, we could try for some little royal rugrats around here?”

She leaned up to look toward him. With a few tears in her eyes, on the brink of falling but stubbornly welling up instead, she smiled. “I think I might like that my king.”

They paid it forward. Their hard times were almost over, but a different timeline would now have their own fates. As they now did. And the ones before them did.

Wherever that set of ‘them’ had gone.

 

 

————————

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

* Paid it forward is addressing the Sans and Papyrus of Fun Level 72, before they were cats and dogs

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

 **fun level 74** Original MC Sans and Frisk  
 **fun level 72** Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus. Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. Pappy and Krisp E. stay near human Frisk, knowing they could at least comfort her when she needed it as pets. They also stay near pet Frisk, Bonnie (Frisk dog). She is the next door neighbor's dog. They've been slightly manipulating human Frisk this entire time making sure they got their walks, shots, food, and not to really be in kennels. They even managed to manipulate Sans a bit, making him choose the name Bonnie for the Undercover name, and to make sure they weren't left behind at the mountain. _(They seem to have a little bit more power than they let on.)_  
 **Fun Level 75 K** (Coming very Soon)  
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
 **fun level 66 Missing Frisk:** This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart.

fun level 71 MN

 


	50. Do We Believe Them?

 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 

 

Parallel Sans looked toward the watch on his bony arm. Fitting into his old clothes felt nice again. His old coat gave him such a good, nostalgic feeling. Like, when the world was right. He had prepared himself mentally for what would happen soon, and he wasn’t going to let Gaster screw anything up. He bet although they were different, that Sans would be asking Gaster for some kind of help. Manipulating the wish. He would have.

Gaster didn’t like to come out in person as often to those who knew him, but the timeline machine didn’t hold things back, and he had to do this right and get back home. Frisk and him were almost in the clear.

“Looking for someone, Pal?”

Oh. Shit. Screw his parallel self then, he had to-

“Not so fast!” Papyrus grabbed him before he teleported away. “You go anywhere, I go too!”

“That’s . . . not a bad thing, Pap,” Parallel Sans said. “Don’t tempt me.” He felt his other self’s bony hands grab him from behind, holding him tight.

“After Gaster, huh? Right before you manipulate Frisk and me? Again?” His voice was thick and choppy with pain. “I know you took _**my**_ kids. Give them back, now!”

How the hell? “Every timeline is a little different. Crap.”

 

“Call your Frisk,” Sans grinded his teeth as he tightened his grip on him. There was no way they would be manipulated by him again. Once Sans and Papyrus shared the news with Gaster, he finally met them in real person. As his skeleton self. He had no kind of technology close to what the other him had used, but Gaster assured them that if he did have a timeline machine, he’d go after him since he was so close to completing the wish manipulation.

Sans didn’t want to get Frisk’s hopes up, but he had her nearby. Those were their kids, and there was nothing that was going to stop him from getting them back.

“Geez. You know, I never listened to Papyrus,” Parallel Sans said. “He always said I ruined things in the end. I don’t even know what to tell you, other me. Except, I’m you, and I was trying to make it easier. Tried to give you something that I didn’t have.”

“You never gave me anything.” Sans voice was thick as brick as he pulled him even harder. “You just took away. I don’t care about your future, about you, or your barrier problems. I want my kids back.”

“I do too. That’s why I did it.” Parallel Sans practically growled. “I paid it forward, like the one before me wanted.”

“Yeah, yeah. Other parallel selves roaming around,” Sans muttered. “I already ran into another two. They were Frisk’s pets.”

“Frisk’s . . . pets?”

“Yeah, and you know what? They weren’t very talkative either. But hey, I’m a reasonable guy.” He gestured toward Papyrus to fetch Gaster’s closet door. They walked along the carpet, getting nearer to it.When Papyrus opened it, the dog and cat were lying low against the ground, each tied to a beam in the closet. “I haven’t killed them _yet_.”

“Pets?” Parallel Sans just looked confused. “Why did we ever turn into pets? The timelines can’t go that far. Even Gaster hasn’t come up with a way to do that.”

“Yeah, chit chat? Not helping.” Sans gripped him by the neck as he turned around. His eye pulsed a strange blue glow. Behind him, Papyrus grabbed his back. “My kids. I want my kids, and I don’t want to see any kind of version of me for anything ever again. If I decide to let you go.”

“Which probably won’t happen,” Gaster said as he entered the room. He kept Frisk beside him. “Is she here yet?”

“Call out to her. Get this fixed.”

“I’m you.” Parallel Sans didn’t move. “Would you really care much if someone threatened your life?”

“You aren’t me,” Sans insisted. “Not me, me. I would never sink so low as to take another version’s kid just to break the barrier.”

“Newsflash, Buddy.” Parallel Sans was still cool. “The timelines don’t revolve around you, you know. Frisk and I don’t give a shit about breaking a barrier. It broke. It was done.”

Sans didn’t, no, _wouldn’t_ believe him. No one would deceive him and Frisk anymore. “Okay, clearly you’ve got my mellowness to not really caring about my life so much.”

“Sans, don’t put it that way,” Papyrus said delicately.

“But I am a wimp to something.”

“What, lack of a burger?” Parallel Sans screamed as he felt pain in his arm. He looked down and saw Papyrus’ hand on a power tool. “You’re drilling my bone?!”

“Death is instantaneous. Usually just float away, dust in the wind.” Sans took the power tool. “My.” He turned the drill on. “Kids. Aren’t. Weapons.”

“Sans!”

“No, no!” Parallel Sans shouted as Parallel Frisk came in. “Frisk, I told you no matter what-”

“I couldn’t. You can’t hurt him, please.” Parallel Frisk swallowed and looked toward Frisk. “When Coach Beckett made us do 200 situps, we stopped at 175. Then, we came back after school, and made it back up.”

“Don’t move toward my Frisk yet,” Sans warned the Parallel version.

“We did that because we can’t stand to let anyone down. People or monsters.”

“Don’t listen, Frisk,” Papyrus warned her. “No more manipulation. Give us back those little monsters!”

“I do things for the better of all. I never killed monsters. I lived my life trying to find them, to make sure they were safe.” Parallel Frisk tried to move forward to her, but Gaster moved in front.

“No more tricks,” Gaster warned her.

“I told Becky Anne Martinez her butt was big during lunch period. Everyone hissed and booed at me, but Becky wanted that. She didn’t have much of a butt, and saying that gave her the confidence to ask Mitch Boppin’ out to a local dance.”

Frisk didn’t move.

“I do everything that I can to make others happy.”

“Which didn’t . . .” Frisk bit her lip as she stared at her other self. “Which didn’t mean stealing someone’s child to break a barrier. That’s not how you do it! I would never do that!”

“You’re right, Frisk!” Parallel Frisk yelled back toward her. “So what do you think that _means_?” Gaster grabbed her tightly, pulling her closer.

“A drill and your sister.” Sans held the power tool closer. “Things don’t get much better than that.”

“You know what? Fine, whatever.” Parallel Sans shrugged. “Have them touch.”

“No.” Parallel Frisk stepped back. “I won’t do that. I refuse.”

“They aren’t yours.” Frisk reached out toward Parallel Frisk’s stomach. A familiar sight, a swelling she missed. “Please give them back.”

“When I was smaller, I got the chickenpox. I left from the middle of my room in the night, left down ten blocks to Stacy Hardin’s home, nearly dying in the process. I threw up on her to give her chickenpox. It was the cruelest thing I’d ever done.” Gaster tried to cover Parallel Frisk’s mouth, but she batted it away. “Everyone hated me and everyone wanted me to suffer for what I did. No one understood, Frisk.”

Her sister. Stacy Hardin’s teen sister died as a rare case of chickenpox. Frisk knew the basics, that if someone got them when they were younger, they wouldn’t get them when they were older.

Everyone hated her, but she did the right thing. At least to herself. Her mother and father hated what she did. Everyone at school stopped talking to her. No one trusted her. She was grounded for months. She became an outcast, which was hard because she loved having friends. But, to her, in that time, she thought she could help someone.

Gaster held Parallel Frisk still, holding her mouth steady, even picking her up as she kicked.

“Gaster, hold her steady,” Sans instructed. His eye was still glowing blue. “Try anything and I am kind of losing compassion for other parallel selves. Get it?”

“Go ahead, Frisk,” Parallel Sans said. “Stop fighting it. We tried. Give up.”

Frisk heard her muddles words. So muddled no one could understand what she was saying beneath Gaster’s hand. _I refuse._ Frisk never knew anyone named Becky Anne Martinez, but she got the other things right. And as she struggled furiously, Frisk was beginning to think. Think about something different.

“Frisk, touch her,” Sans said toward her. “Come on, it’s okay. This is almost over.” He held the power drill in his bony hand tightly as he turned it on again. “And about that little wish you’re going to grant? Never happening and we’ll make sure of that.”

“Yes, right after this whole fiasco is over,” Gaster insisted. “Whatever dreadful machine I made that created this mess will be destroyed. I guarantee it.”

“As do I,” Papyrus said. “Just in case. You and temptation, Gaster, you know.”

Frisk looked toward Parallel Sans. He didn’t seem to care much about never returning to his world if it came to that. Parallel Frisk was struggling around Gaster with all her might, but could never break free. She did it anyway though, kept fighting. Frisk always fought for the right thing. _I didn’t want her to die like her sister. I only knew the basics, but it all came down to . . . saving her._ Saving her.

She watched Gaster approach closer, forcibly extending Parallel Frisk’s hand toward her. “Come now, why hesitate?” He moved closer but looked toward Sans. “She’s hesitating.”

“Why?” Sans looked toward her. “Frisk. The kids. Our kids, they’re back. We’re going to put a stop to all of this. No more washed out memories.”

Yet, Frisk kept moving backward. She looked toward the closet where her pets, which had turned out to be another Sans and Papyrus, were being held hostage. Neither of them were moving forward. Both lying there. If she still could think of them as just her sweet pets she would say Pappy looked sad, yet shamed. It was harder to get Krisp E. to succumb to guilt, but her tail was loosely hanging on the ground. She never tended to carry herself like that, preferred to keep her tail up in the air proudly.

“Frisk?” Sans questioned again. “Don’t let yourself get manipulated. This ends. Now.” He chuckled at her. “Come on? I can even buy us our old house if you want. Or we can stay here. Whatever you want. As long as we’re happy.” He nodded toward Papyrus. “Do you mind it here, Pap?”

“Anything besides the Underground is fine with me, Brother.”

“Yep.” Sans looked back toward her. “Don’t worry. Don’t feel bad for them, they brought this on themselves.”

One touch. If she touched the other Frisk, her children would be hers again. She looked back toward her pets once more. This time, Pappy had his eyes half opened toward her. They each refused to say much about where they came from, or what happened. Sans and Papyrus took it as a sign they were in on something together. Two different versions of themselves, being discovered together. It would be such a big coincidence.

“Gee, Frisk.” She could hear the annoyance in his voice. “Think I might take a nap soon if you don’t want to get _our kids back_ soon.”

“Maybe we should listen-”

“No, Frisk,” Sans said. “No, no. See the getup she is wearing? And that crown? Those words? It’s all to throw you off. Don’t fall for it.” She heard a slight begging in his voice. It was almost like she could hear the words he wanted to say. ‘Don’t we deserve to be happy?’

Manipulation. So much Frisk wanted to scream already. They did deserve to be happy. Everyone did. Her children were only a few feet away, a shake of a hand. Yet, her instincts screamed at her. _We deserve our happy ending. It isn’t theirs. I don’t know why she stole my children, but I don’t care. I don’t. They're mine. Sans loves those children as much as me. I can have them back. I should have them back._ Yet, her hand couldn’t extend outward. She kept remembering what her other self said. Kept looking at her pets. While she was looking, she felt a hand press against hers.

Gaster was forcing them to touch. The other Frisk closed her eyes and stopped struggling. Frisk closed hers too. Her children. Hers. She shouldn’t. She should.

Her tummy became heavier, a heaviness she missed. _They’re back with me._ She looked toward Sans. Even he could tell it was okay. Still, something . . . it was okay now. Yet. “I have to. I have to hear their excuse for what they did.” Sans light guiders were wider on her, and she didn’t blame him.

“Frisk, no. It’s over.”

“Frisk, yes.” Her lips turned upward to him. “Please?”

“This version’s as smart as a whip too, huh?” Parallel Sans said. “Cool.”

“Start talking,” Sans demanded of him as he turned the power drill back on for several seconds. “I want the whole story of why you did this, but make no mistake.” He chuckled toward him. “I’ve really got no problem killing an evil version of myself.”

“And don’t dabble,” Papyrus commanded. “Just say it straight out.”

Parallel Sans looked toward the power drill. “Eh. Better getting drilled this way instead. Although, I gotta say before I start. You guys really ruined everything. But you wanna know? Fine. Just remember though. Things in my universe, they aren’t exactly the same as yours.”

“Six sentences in and we’ve learned nothing.” Papyrus looked toward Sans who started the drill again.

“Okay, okay. So, I find out my little Frisk is pregnant. Chara told us with a note about pizza and beer,” he said. “Strange as heck ‘cause we were working on breaking the barrier. She found the hole on her own discovery, choosing to live here, ‘cause hey, rescuing monsters is her thing. When she went down, Tori discovered her again and took her to be the ambassador.” He shrugged lightly until he heard the power drill again. “Same kind of thing as in your timeline. Fake lie. Minds manipulated back Underground. Princess and all that. After our memory came back, we had a few words. Decided that, uh, since we both had the same goal, I kinda. We kinda decided to hit it off on our own.”

Sans just exchanged looks with Papyrus as he yabbered on. This wasn’t what he was talking about. Where was Papyrus being the father at? Why lie about that? And how did he and Frisk decide he was going to be the one? He didn’t want to disrupt, he wanted it over with, but he was a little curious. A little. It took this long for him to get together with Frisk. How did they manage to do that above the surface? “You’re a dad.”

“Was.”

“How’d you-”

“Get her? I never tried killing her,” Parallel Sans said. “Not killing her was a good move. I had enough trust from when she was a kid that she easily succumbed to my charms. Now, as great as I don’t mind hearing about scoring with my queen, I gotta continue before you kill me. Right?”

“Oh, gaw, Sans.” Papyrus stopped talking. Sans knew what Papyrus had been thinking. He really was a lot like him. In fact, the story matched up well so far. He went on to talk about running away, getting caught in a killer barrier that would kill monsters eventually if their kid wasn’t born. In fact, it was eerily the same. Creepily the same.

“So, when we were all blocked from continuing, I had no choice. Chara taught Asriel how to make a wish with his souls, but I knew Frisk didn’t want to lose her brother. I had to use ol’ Gaster’s machine. I had enough souls collected from the half monsters and 1/4 monsters that kept coming after us,” Parallel Sans continued. “So, I Used it and went back into time. Then, we got stuck again and went back in time again. Got stuck again, back into time again. Got stuck, back into time. Seemed redundant, but Gaster’s machine really knew how to suck soul power, and the kids came along. Matter of time. So.” He stopped. He looked toward his Frisk, back to his arm, and then back to Sans. “I _wanted_ you to hate me. ‘Cause I wanted it when I was back where you are.” He chuckled oddly. “I wanted someone to hate because the me who visited me? I couldn’t hate him. I couldn’t put blame on anybody. I had no one. *And a Sans with Rage and nobody to aim it at is a _dangerous thing_. So, we cool now?”

“No,” Papyrus insisted. “That was all the same. What made you so evil as to try and take my nephew and niece away?”

“Guys are screwing yourselves. Maybe. Aw, who knows. Who cares anymore?” Parallel Sans shook his head. “The me who visited, he was a little late on his visit. Ya know what happens not long from now? If you thought your life was turned around because of a little monster, you haven’t seen shit yet. You don’t know shit yet. Why was Frisk sent down to eliminate all the monsters, huh? Why wait a thousand years to pull that joke?”

“We aren’t answering questions, we want answers from you!” Papyrus reminded him. “Sans?”

“Yep.” Sans turned on the drill and made his parallel self yell while Parallel Frisk did the same as she watched. “Get it on with or this is going to hurt. You got two minutes.”

Parallel Sans grunted in pain. “We’ve been down 982 years, and in four months, the clock ticks to 983. After that, the barrier opens. No kid can be born to open it in time. When it opens, magic spews out in vast amounts. The humans who built it believed someone would have opened it, or things wouldn’t have been so bad but there is a lot of power. Asriel. King Asgore. The freaking King of all Monsters. All that power even weighs so heavy, humans need time to get used to it. Stack it up over a thousand years in a confined space and shit got real. Waves of magic are oceans, and humans aren’t any more immune than monsters.” He grunted again, breathing hard. “This isn't a partial break, it shatters. People die left and right, carcasses are strewn all the way around the world. The humans this time are the ones who are getting killed off faster. The only way to close the damage was to get 500 monsters behind where the barrier stood and put another back up. Or, apparently, if there were no more monsters inside, the magic would have been less intense when it opened." He shifted around, trying not to whine. "Hunting starts in heavy numbers. We all took off. Alphys, Pap, me, Frisk, Asriel, everybody. But when Undyne went to the aid of the queen, the king was left defenseless. Papyrus, he . . . he went out like a royal guard.”

His Papyrus was gone? Papyrus?

“Brave.” Parallel Sans looked away. “That was Pap. I still can’t help thinking, if he’d been the one to go see Frisk to take those tests, he’d still be here. He would have been a way better king. He could have figured out somethin’. If Pap was a pop? Then, he’d be amazing enough to, to save his own kids.”

Sans didn’t let go, but he didn’t take any action at the two minute mark. _He could be lying. Parallel Frisk looks pretty royal._ There was no way of knowing without going over themselves to find out the truth. And that was what they’d do soon. “So, not a good story. Doesn’t explain why you took my kids if your barrier already broke.”

“Ya kiddin’?” Parallel Sans just stared at him. “Your world is about to be hit with magic waves that are going to wipe out half the population of humans and 10% of monsters in just an hour. My kids? They didn’t stand a damn chance. Frisk barely made it through. I took my inherited kingdom far away, deep into a forest regular humans can’t even walk into yet. And that’s where I am. The magic spewing out is almost done. We’re in a ‘talking mode’ with contracts and stuff. So, is that finally enough for you?”

No, that wasn’t making any sense. “If you can move back and forth, then you just had to wait it out.”

“Nah.” Parallel Sans was getting weaker in his grasp. “The barrier is heavy magic. Made with thousands of monsters pulling together to make it. You think something like that . . . can’t register when people _fuck_ around with time? Seventeen years were lost to messin' with souls. No one knows it, but the barrier does. It's got so much magic. So much built up . . . it's like rage. It's so much it almost feels like it's a living thing.”

He wasn’t telling the truth. He couldn’t be telling the truth. “How long?”

“Uh. Yeah, there’s nothing you can do. The ones before me, they said the me before them lost their Frisk and they wanted to help me not lose mine. They couldn’t save my kids. We all can’t be heroes. But, we pay it forward. And when you make it out of your mess? You better pay it forward too.”

Pay it forward?

“You were trying to . . . save Sans’ kids?” Papyrus questioned.

“Yep. My Frisk was carrying the parallel version of our fallen unborns in her stomach. For yours. Until the difficult part passed, then we’d be able to bring them back. Happy ever after, first Sans that kept his kids. ‘Cause that’s how good my Frisk is. Now.” Parallel Sans looked toward him. “*See how nice it was believing I was your enemy? It was better. Pin this whole thing on something. Even acted like Frisk was my sis, kicked in with a bit of jealousy. Cause hey, nice right? Evil guy doesn’t get a whole happy ending. Thought it worked better than coming out here and spilling the truth. Cause in the end, it doesn’t matter. It’s pointless. Especially now. **Can’t change twice.”

“Kay.” Sans wouldn’t automatically believe. He’d been deceived so much. Way too much. “Say I believe you. What could we do?”

“Nothing,” Parallel Sans said. “You made our Frisk’s touch and it can’t be reversed again.You have to ride the waves. Your best chance of survival is Underground before it hits. Keep your Frisk near lots of power. Keep her near you. And if Gaster does somehow come up with something to go back in time, don’t bother taking it. It’ll just explode as soon as you go back. And, I guess while I’m dishing out advice? Kill people. I’m not kidding. You need to do it. If you don’t, Papyrus will die. Undyne will die. The only thing I have left is Frisk, Grillby, and Alphys. They are the most important monsters I have now. Everyone else, from our former kingdom, is pretty much dusted. In numbers, were almost 600. That includes halves and a few trustworthy quarters.”

“The world is nothing but red blood and dust everywhere.”

Sans turned his attention toward Parallel Frisk. Gaster had loosened his grip on her mouth.

“Our world went through it. And, I just . . . we were supposed to pay it forward, so I just . . . each one, they get to do a little better.” Parallel Frisk looked toward Frisk with tears welling in her eyes. “I just wanted another me to be . . . the mother I couldn’t be. I’m sorry. I tried.”

Don’t. Waver. Don’t waver. Sans didn’t know . . . but he didn’t not know. There was no proof, not until they saw it for themselves.

“Is it all true?” Papyrus looked toward Gaster. “What do you think? Can you get anything off of them?” Gaster shrugged.

“We’re parallels. Harder to read.” Parallel Sans looked toward the pets. “So what’s their story? Learn what goes wrong, and you might be able to save a bit more than the one before.”

“They aren’t fond of talking about it,” Papyrus answered.

“Want advice?” Doggy Sans finally spoke up. “Why? We already told _that_ Sans what to do to pay it forward, and he didn’t follow any of it.”

“Pure amateur,” Krisp E. Cream answered back.

“Wait, it was you?” Parallel Sans stared at the pets. “You?”

“Yeah, so one more piece of advice that you’re probably not going to follow,” Doggy Sans said as he laid his head down. “Don’t try the last resort machine of Gaster’s. Eventually it pops up in almost every timeline. Don’t do it, or you’ll be us.”

“And, and eventually . . .” Krisp E. Cream’s ears creased back against her head. “You’ll not just forget who you are. Your mind will blank out every once in awhile until it slowly . . . I haven’t been petted at all today. I’m hungry and there’s no Meow Meow Kit’N Me here. Where is my Meow Meow Kit’N Me?”

“Disappears altogether,” Doggy Sans finished for Krisp E. Cream. “We’re eventually going to be a normal dog and cat.” Krisp E. Cream made her usual ‘feed me’ whine into the air. “And our past? Is the same. It’s almost the exact same so not quite doggy boys, here could lie your future.”

“Not anymore. Pretty sure I got the proof I need to get monsters to back off that idea,” Parallel Sans admitted. “Guys saved me one more time. Thanks.” He looked back toward Sans. “Want to walk into my world and see the proof? Go ahead, but do you think you could take the drill away from my arm yet?”

“If. If it’s all hopeless and the barrier is supposed to break anyway,” Papyrus asked, “then why shove Sans and Frisk Underground without their memories? Without ever being able to retrieve them?”

“Pap asks a damn good question,” Sans said, holding tightly to Parallel Sans’ arm still.

“Told ya. Better to pin it on an evil guy.” Parallel Sans looked toward the pets. “They told me to.”

“Way to give a good explanation,” Doggy Sans said, trying to stand up from the rope.

“You?” Frisk asked Pappy. “My little . . . my . . . um, you?”

“We almost killed Frisk,” Doggy Sans said. “That little ‘oops almost killed her’ killed off a lot of things going the other guys’ direction. Our past lines up with yours, Sans of this timeline. All the way down to Asriel screwing around with time. The Royal Translator. The insane Caleb. The only difference is, Frisk didn’t have pets.”

“Same places. Same car. Same circumstances,” Krisp E. continued. “Same going back into time and forgetting. Same embarrassment for Sans.”

“Same first date night. Only thing different is another us coming along as soon,” Doggy Sans admitted. “I barely managed to save my Frisk.” A terrible whine came from deep within him as he laid his whole body close to the ground. “No puppies. I mean . . . little monsters for us. Our parallel version hero was later. Sh-she always said it was okay, ‘cause they would have been given away anyhow now that we’re just this.”

“Never said to take the little monsters though,” Krisp E. Cream disagreed. “Told him to pull you back under where it was safe. Also said . . . something else. I don’t rightly remember.”

“Yeah. Brilliant though, good idea. In another Universe, they could be born safely, survive, and be brought back. I can’t believe I didn’t think of that. Oh well. Screwed that up.”

“We aren’t what we used to be, Krisp E.”

_Wait a minute._ “So the real little villains are you two?” Sans said. Unbelievable. “Picked you up, carried you place to place, fed you, took care of you and you were plotting behind us this whole time?”

“Want to know what happens if you don’t go Underground? ‘Cause that was me. That was Pappy’s path.” He growled. “Ah, I’m going to lose my little love with Frisk,” he mocked Sans. “I just found someone for me and it will all be taken away. Ask _me_ if I wouldn’t give anything to be right where you are right now. I always thought a lazy dog’s life was for me until I became one.” He rolled to his side. “Nothing left for someone like me. Don’t know why I even bother walking half the time.”

“So, if Sans stays up here, we’ll be turned into dogs?” Papyrus asked.

“No, but it’s going to hit hard first. I teleported Frisk as far away as I could, all the way to our old future house. Bought a car, rode as far as I could. Didn’t matter. Time caught up.”

“Time caught up?” That was a strange phrase.

“I told you. There’s little difference between _our_ timelines,” Pappy reminded him. “Asriel messed with time down there in my timeline too. The barrier’s got two timelines on either side of it. When she blows, it’s going to be tough. I wasn’t left with as gnarly as a kingdom of 600. Our numbers were 49.”

“Those in the barrier are safe, for now. Once it breaks, it breaks for good, and the Underground won’t be safe anymore. It’s not the same magic you saw before,” Krisp E. Cream insisted, “There is-”

“A fuck _ton_ of shit heading toward us and it won’t be stopped,” Doggy Sans said. “And souls that have been influenced the most through time travel that aren’t parallel I think are the most sus . . . susssy?”

“Sussuka?”

“Affected,” Doggy Sans said. “That’s why even far away, I couldn’t protect my puppies. Frisk’s soul was definitely involved with time travel, and knowledge of time. And you, Pal? You definitely know a thing or two yourself. So does Papyrus. In fact. It might be a good idea to check on Chara soon.”

“Chara?” Frisk asked. She hadn’t talked to her for days. “Why?”

“Cause her and Asriel with as much as they’ve done? They are up to the chopping block first. I don’t keep dates well in my head anymore. Other Sans being drilled? How much time we got?”

Sans looked toward him. Parallel Sans was twitchy. Like he was ready to get out already.

Not long. They couldn’t have had long.

Frisk just took their kids back, and they couldn’t switch again.

"Your world is safe?" Sans asked.

"Ah, you can visit," Parallel Sans said, "maybe even survive a couple of nights? Twenty four hours at least, but you can't stay. I don't mean 'cause you were drilling into my bone," he said grinding his teeth. "I get it, I get it. But uh, there's a reason I didn't actually come see you more times if I cared too. It looks like old Gas fixed what was wrong for the dog and cat us', but those are heavy side effects still."

"He's right. You can't stay in a parallel timeline for a long amount of time," Krisp E. confirmed. "The results are . . . less tantalizing."

"That's why my Frisk was taking care of your kids," Parallel Sans said. "A baby or little monster in her would have been safe. Your gnarliness, the brunt of it that would hurt it, would have been at a more tolerable level right before it was born. Could have brought it back in a couple of months if things settled down. Your Frisk could have had those glorious 8 and 9 month pains. Even the honor of them being born." He tried to shrug. "Welp. Not anymore. Dems da brakes, Buddy."

"So." Papyrus looked toward Sans. "So. Sans? Do we . . . believe them?"

 

 

————————

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

*If the rage in the original Sans was too uncontrollable, then King Sans wanted his bad time to be aimed at him instead of anyone else. Especially his Frisk.

**Addressing can't change twice. Parallel's are almost exact in every way, so Parallel Frisk was able to call Frisk's twin souls to her, especially since she once carried a version of the same little monsters. Their body is also similar (same shape, same size), that it worked. However, she was still not quite perfect, and now that Frisk has her twin souls back, they can't be tricked into believing Parallel Frisk is the mother again.

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

**fun level 74** Original MC Sans and Frisk  
 **fun level 72** Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus. Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. Pappy and Krisp E. stay near human Frisk, knowing they could at least comfort her when she needed it as pets. They also stay near pet Frisk, Bonnie (Frisk dog). She is the next door neighbor's dog. They've been slightly manipulating human Frisk this entire time making sure they got their walks, shots, food, and not to really be in kennels. They even managed to manipulate Sans a bit, making him choose the name Bonnie for the Undercover name, and to make sure they weren't left behind at the mountain. _(They seem to have a little bit more power than they let on.)_  
 **Fun Level 75 King Sans:** Followed almost the exact same path as the Original Sans, up until the point Asriel made his wish. This Sans had a device that allowed them to travel back in time instead. However, it was a catch 22 and to keep protecting the kids, he had to keep going back. Eventually the barrier broke though, and it was catastrophic. He couldn't save his kids. He barely had Frisk thanks to fun level 72 Sans. With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
 **fun level 66 Missing Frisk:** This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart.

fun level 71 MN


	51. He'll Do It

 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

“You mean, it’s all going to blow up?”

No, no, Sans thought as he saw Asriel come from his hiding corner. He wanted to make absolutely sure nothing messed this up. He was his ace in the hole. “I don’t . . . I don’t know.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Parallel Sans said. “Whatever’s whatever.”

“Sans?” Papyrus questioned again. “Do we believe or not?”

“So there’s a time difference?” Asriel said. “In yours, Parallel Smiley Idiot, there’s a time difference?”

Parallel Sans chuckled. “Been awhile since I heard that. No, not me.”

“So the dogs, was it the dogs?” Asriel went toward the dogs. “There was a time difference for you?” Pappy nodded his head. “I was monster again?” He nodded his head. “Frisk remembered, triggering Sans to remember later?” Pappy nodded his head again as Krisp E. meowed. “I protected the Underground?”

Each pet looked toward each other.

“Uh, huh?” Pappy seemed confused.

“I put a protection on the Underground.” Asriel pulled his hands up and then slowly downward. “It’s protected.”

“Kay. That’s different,” Pappy admitted.

“And I wished for the barrier to be opened,” Asriel added. “I needed to try. It didn’t but I asked for quite a few things, and it can’t protect and open at the same time.”

“You wished for the barrier to open?” Parallel Sans looked toward Pappy. “Holy crap, that’s different. That’s a hell of a wish, Prince Asriel.”

“Yeah. That’s.” Pappy began to scratch his ear. “That’s some funkiness.”

“But wish granting. Dealt with that enough,” Parallel Sans said. “Can’t be. All the wishes aren’t on a delay, they are all granted at the same time.”

“Well then?” Papyrus looked toward Gaster. “You said the barrier couldn’t be manipulated. Like it was solid rock?”

“Nothing in, nothing out,” Gaster agreed.

“Maybe that could save us.”

Sans looked toward Frisk. So much was going on again. When was he going to be able to sit down and just enjoy life again? “You thinking something there, Frisk?”

“The timeline machine, it always showed you what happened in different timelines.” Frisk rubbed her stomach gently. “Can we cross our fingers and hope this is another good one?”

“We could do better than that!” Gaster cheered. “That’s brilliant. The timelines around here, they are similar, but different. We need to look at the machine again, and see what is bubbling up. If we keep going, then maybe the answer will be there.”

“Well,” Parallel Sans said. “If you don’t kill off more than half of mankind in your timeline, you’d have a lot better chance at succeeding.”

“Hey,” Sans warned him. “I didn’t even say I believe you yet.”

“Ya kiddin?” Parallel Sans whined as he gestured to the dog and cat. “Even they corroborate the story, Buddy.”

“Yeah? Too much stuff happened for me to instantly believe anything.” Was there a good chance? More than fair. Even Gaster, Frisk, and Asriel were beginning to think of ways to stop it. Parallel Sans purposely said his Frisk couldn’t hold his kids again. Nothing to gain. But. He was going to be a hard ass about it anyway. Instincts or not.

But he refused to risk anything else. He had his kids. He had his Frisk. He had his memories. Apparently at some point the barrier would open. Life was coming back to what he wanted, and he wasn’t going to believe any shining story. Yet.

“Sans,” Gaster said, still holding Parallel Frisk but coming over toward him. “In such a situation, we must assume that things are right and wrong. Each universe is different. If Asriel really made the wish for the barrier to protect and to open for this one? Then, maybe there is a way out after all?”

“Then what’s the holdup?” Asriel asked.

“You said to open but protect the Underground, correct?” Gaster said.

“Yes. I. I was tired of all the manipulation, so I said that.”

“Then maybe . . .” Gaster shifted Parallel Frisk as he touched his bony finger to his mouth. “It was granted?”

“Wait, are you saying that the barrier is already open?” Papyrus asked. “It can’t be. We can’t even touch the outside.”

“No, but it’s different on the inside,” Asriel said going toward Gaster. “Smart citizen. It is glowing, it is glowing a strange blue glow on the inside.”

Gaster let go of Parallel Frisk, not being able to help himself. “Heh!” He lifted his hand. “It’s as plain to see as the hole in my hand! The barrier is already open!”

“But, how? But, wait?” Papyrus smacked his head. “You can’t touch it. You can’t do anything.”

“It’s protecting the residents. It’s down, but it won’t let them go. Not by barrier magic but by the power of the wish. The barrier is gone, all that is remaining is-”

“The protection of the wish!” Frisk hit her own head. “Sans?”

“Barrier’s open.” They were freed, except they couldn’t leave. “Parallel Sans, how much energy you got left?”

“I gave your kids back. I planned on saving enough to get you back Underground safely,” Parallel Sans said. “Uhhh . . . that’d be one hell of a wish. Even with all the energy I originally had, I don’t think I could do it. You would need something like the Prince had before.”

“I would have to go back,” Asriel said. “Use what power I have left, to go back again.”

“No, wait.” Frisk ran over toward her brother. “Wait, Asriel. Please? Don’t do that again. You, you have barely even apologized for disappearing last time on me.”

“I know.” Asriel embraced her, holding her close. “It’s my fault. The barrier’s gone, but I trapped everyone with my own wishing.”

“You saved everyone with that wish,” Parallel Sans corrected him.

“That took a lot of energy,” Sans warned Asriel. “You could lose more than just being monster.”

“You could die!” Papyrus said toward him. “That is very, very risky.”

“I’ll do it.”

Everyone stopped to look at Pappy.

“Sans King?” Pappy asked as he looked toward Parallel Sans. “Your world doesn’t block soul stealing yet, does it?”

“No,” he admitted. “Not yet. It’s getting closer though.”

“Then, let’s go.” Pappy stood up, with Krisp E. joining him. “I’m a pitiful mutt now. I’ve got no purpose.”

“We’re becoming . . . animals more everyday,” Krisp E admitted. A little meowl escaped her. “We’ll do it. Together, Brother.”

Pappy nodded. “Prince Asriel? Follow us over. We’ll take some souls, and we’ll do whatever it is you need. If we don’t survive. Eh. No one will miss us.”

“That’s not true.” Frisk moved over toward them. “I . . . I don’t know how to feel about you, Pappy. Krisp E. Cream. But, I would miss you. You . . . you were my pets.” She knelt down to them.

“Just take care of the collie next door,” Pappy said. “And, uh, if I survive? Can we please take her? Please? I’ll get neutered at this rate if I can just be by her. Dog or not.”

Sans watched his dog and cat self. They would eventually be completely a normal dog or cat, and they were willing to do it together. “I don’t have a choice.” Sans let go of Parallel Sans. He had no choice. He had to trust.

One more time.

 

————————

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

*If the rage in the original Sans was too uncontrollable, then King Sans wanted his bad time to be aimed at him instead of anyone else. Especially his Frisk.

**Addressing can't change twice. Parallel's are almost exact in every way, so Parallel Frisk was able to call Frisk's twin souls to her, especially since she once carried a version of the same little monsters. Their body is also similar (same shape, same size), that it worked. However, she was still not quite perfect, and now that Frisk has her twin souls back, they can't be tricked into believing Parallel Frisk is their mother again.

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

**fun level 74** Original MC Sans and Frisk  
 **fun level 72** Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus. Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. They knew the plan of King Sans the whole time, and were trying to help the Original MC Sans and Frisk too. Feeling bad about their own part, but seeing how they could repay the dimension fun level 74, they agree to take the risk of the wishing this time.  
 **Fun Level 75 King Sans:** Followed almost the exact same path as the Original Sans, up until the point Asriel made his wish. This Sans had a device that allowed them to travel back in time instead. However, it was a catch 22 and to keep protecting the kids, he had to keep going back. Eventually the barrier broke though, and it was catastrophic. He couldn't save his kids. He barely had Frisk thanks to fun level 72 Sans. With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
 **fun level 66 Missing Frisk:** This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart.

fun level 71 MN


	52. All of Monsterkind Saved by . . .

————————

 

   
 **Fun Level 75 King Sans:** Followed almost the exact same path as the Original Sans, up until the point Asriel made his wish. He barely had Frisk thanks to fun level 72 Sans. With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. 

 

“King Sans?” Alphys watched as the king came back, along with Queen Frisk and . . . and Frisk and Sans and . . . She slowly approached them. “King Sans?”

“Sup?” King Sans said. She gestured toward his arm. “Yeah, nevermind. That wasn’t a fun experience. Anyhow, we need to switch over some souls.” He gestured to Prince Asriel. He gestured to a dog and a cat.

Alphys just kept her eyes all over everyone. Parallels. So many of them.

“Hey?” Sans snapped his bony fingers. “Some soul switching. You break into it. Then, we can get these honestly _wonderful_ versions out of here.” The sarcasm was thick. She couldn’t miss it. She remembered Sans telling her about his other parallel version. Anything could happen when associating with another, and it looks like theirs didn't turn out well.

But, he wanted to ‘pay it forward’. Such a strange thing to her. It had nothing to do with them, why worry about strange parallels? But, she supposed it was a kindness. Without parallel help for King Sans, he would have lost Queen Frisk. He already lost so much. They all had lost so much. “I could try.”

“Try?” the other Sans asked her. “What do you mean try? Isn’t it easy?”

“No,” Alphys said. She noticed how close the other version of Frisk was over to him. Like, right beside him. In fact, he even seemed to be shielding her with some of his magic. How strange. King Sans and him didn’t get off on the right foot at all. “uh, other Sans, sir? It’s, uh, it’s kind of tough? See, there’s someone who is, um, creating tech that makes it hard. I need to secure an area.”

“Do you need assistance?” Gaster asked.

Gaster. Wow. It felt so crazy to see him. He had been gone the longest of everyone. Even Prince Asriel was in the strange crowd of guests. “If you would like? It’s getting harder to find a way around it all.” She and Gaster left together.

 

Sans kept his bony hand tightly over Frisk’s. “They’ll probably be fine.”

“Yes. Hopefully,” Frisk said. She tried to move towards the window to look out. It was almost the same as Asgore’s home. But, she was stopped by Sans. She tried to let go of his hand, but he wasn’t having it.

“The other you said blood and dust everywhere,” Sans cautioned her. “Anything we don’t have to see, we shouldn’t.” He brought her back over closer. “How you feeling?”

“Confused,” she admitted as he brought her closer in for a hug. She closed her eyes, just enjoying the moment. She was happy that their memories were safe. She wasn’t going to lose Sans Underground, having to choose someone else. That thought broke her heart too much. She was glad to know the barrier was open too. But, her pets. Her pets, her most treasured friendly animal companions, would be risking their lives.

Because they were another Sans and Papyrus. All that time. Hiding from her. Letting her believe she found them instead of the other way around. All the times she fed them. Bathed them. Kenneled them. Treated them like a normal dog and cat. Yet never a word. She loved them, but she hated them. Yet, it was also the best day ever.

Her children were back. Her memory was secure. The barrier was being taken care of. Yet, her pets. It was . . .

 

_Our owner looks pretty cross,_ Pappy said to Krisp E. Cream. _I’m not making a pun either._

_Well, she just found out the truth about us. I’m sure she isn’t feeling downright cozy right now._

Yeah, but it was to protect her. His Frisk was already a collie next door, slowly losing her mind. That Frisk had no protection, was up on the mountain, with no clue what would happen. He really didn’t have all that much power. A little, not much. So, he helped the only way he could. She needed someone to comfort her when all of life turned to shit. _If we survive, she isn’t going to want us anymore._

_She won’t take us to the pound,_ Krisp E Cream said, trying to comfort him. _We’ll figure out something. Maybe the King of this timeline can help? We did save his queen. Twice, because now he knows what will happen if he uses Gaster’s machine._

_But I wouldn’t be a good guard dog if I just leave the whole dimension. Oh gaw, I didn’t just say that? A year. Tops. If we survive. Half kind of hoping we don’t, Krisp. I didn’t want our master knowing. Frisk, dangit, I didn’t want Frisk knowing._ He whined slightly. _Aw, I did not just do that!_

_Get it under control, Pappy. We can’t lose it now._ Krisp E. tried to trill at Frisk, like she used to. It certainly didn’t work. _She’ll never see us as anything but another Sans and Papyrus. A dog and cat version. The opposite of what we ever wanted. Knowing such strong monsters could be pets! Ooh, this wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t speak up!_

_Hey, I knew exactly what he was going through. And that guy needed some Pappy, stat. I wish I had a Pappy when that news broke._

_But we were supposed to talk it out. Look at everything that happened because they knew it was us._

_Yeah, we’re able to save a whole dimension. This guy, he’ll know how he wants to handle the next one of me._ Pappy didn’t bother looking back toward Frisk. The sooner they did this, the better. 

“This is tricky,” Gaster came back to the room with Alphys. “Sans. Most of this world is already cloaked with the technology I had previously made to stop soul stealing.”

“Uh huh.” Alphys looked toward King Sans. “King Sans? Do you have enough soul power to turn off-”

“My bony pelvis is dry,” King Sans said, stopping her before she finished. “The other me so _kindly_ wanted my wife to hand over the babies. So after we drilled on about it for a bit, I had to do that. One shot deal. I don’t have enough for another transfer of that. I can’t manipulate minds. Ya know? I don’t even think . . . he pointed toward Queen Frisk. “Nah, see, I can’t even change her dress color. There’s no way, I got nothing left.”

“Okay,” Sans said as he looked toward Gaster. “How far away is a place to get this safely done?”

 

——————————-

“The highlights are nice,” a human said as she looked toward her hair. “Does purple suit me?”

“In this brave new world, all styles should be used with vigor,” her hairstylist said. She looked toward the window and saw monsters, some humans, and a cat and dog standing there, looking straight at her. “Oh gaw, I better get good commission for this.” She approached the door steadily. One step after the other until she was close enough to speak. “Uh, closing up soon?”

“We just need in your place for a bit,” one of them said.

“No, Sans,” one of the humans warned the man. She knocked on the window. “I just need a light touch up?”

Okay. Be brave. Monsters were wandering around before unnoticed and the world was fine. So what if they were showing themselves? Brave. She could do it. “O-okay.” She opened the door. It had already been unlocked, so it was a good sign they never opened it and scared her. “Y-you need a touch up?” The other woman darted right past her. Great. "T-t-t-touchup?"

“Yep. And you just need to stand over in that corner.” One of the men held his hand out and she felt herself scooting away from the door. “Come on in guys.”

“A beauty parlor, really?” Asriel complained as he stepped in. “We are literally doing something as dangerous as sharing souls where women gossip and cavort all day?” He took a business card from the front desk. “Ooh, they do gentleman manicures.”

“I get the blue seat!” Pappy leaped up into the salon chair and it spun around several times with him.

This was a serious moment. This was sharing souls, and it could be the last time the pets would be seen again. Yet.

Well, Sans laughed first. “Yeah, I’d do that as a dog easy. Come on, Frisk. Let’s get you those highlights.”

“I would wait until after we do this soul sharing?” Gaster chuckled. “My, my. Leave it to you to make fun when death could be around the corner. Even as a dog.”

“Pappy!” Krisp E. landed on the next chair. “This is a serious moment, stop playing!”

“I am now,” Pappy confessed, his feet still trying to reclimb up into the chair. “My feet are too stubby to make it up.”

“I’ve had that problem too,” Sans agreed.

Frisk couldn’t help herself. She helped everyone in need. She strolled over to Pappy and helped his stubby legs up into the chair.

“I wonder how they would handle goat paws . . .” Asriel tucked the card away. “Different dimension maybe but so much is the same. Decent pricing. If they do well, I bet I could get it more business later.” He cleared his throat and went toward the dogs.

“You need to get closer,” Gaster insisted. “The area is very confined. Now, your power was exemplified so don’t give a full soul. They couldn’t handle it.”

“I am not going to hurt Puppy Idiot,” Asriel announced. “If anything it will be the journey over to the other dimension that might kill them. By the way, thank you for helping us.”

“Eh. I . . . probably coulda done more sooner,” Pappy admitted. “It’s just that, thought it was kind of pointless. Everything was gonna end.”

“We had no way of knowing you made such an extravagant wish and actually got it,” Krisp E. Cream said for him. “Besides, it is our duty as royal pets-er-guards- to do what we must!”

Frisk felt Sans pull her around to the other side. He gently laid her head next to his shoulder bone.

“Don’t look, Frisk. This might get nasty.”

Pappy. Krisp E. Cream. She held onto him tighter. She was close to animals, but her animals? The closest.

“You’re pregnant so don’t be afraid to lose a piece of your soul,” he whispered to her. “I know you and your animals. Even if they were us.” He gripped her back. “Not gonna lose anything else, I promise.” She felt his bony hand squeeze between them. Of course, he wanted to feel their children again too. It felt so right to have them back in place. It tore her to shreds when she thought she’d been used like that.

Frisk would be a surrogate if she needed to for someone, if it made them happy. But to do that, without knowing, it was so tough. She had them back now, and all she wanted to do was relish it, but the barrier news, Asriel agreeing to risk himself, and now her pets? So tender and fragile. Even with her eyes closed, she could see the bright light behind her.

_Please. Please just one more happy ending for this timeline. We did it once. I never lost my mind. Never killed a single monster. Just once more, please?_ She heard a soft sound on the floor along with a larger one. A familiar sound she knew of her dog and cat hopping off of something. She looked back.

They were fine? They survived!

“You go and do it?” Sans asked them.

“Yep. Gone and did it.”

“Did it.” Krisp E. Cream didn’t look as sure of herself. “Although, it might have done other things. Pappy seemed sure it worked.”

“Oh no, all of you are monsters!” the hairstylist yelled. “All but the girl!”

“I am a cat,” Krisp E. answered back, “and I am a girl, so I wished you would get that right.”

Wait. Sans let Frisk go and checked his disguiser. It was on. “Huh? Hey, what did you guys do?”

——————————

** Earlier in fun level 66 Missing Frisk: This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. **

 

“This looks like the place. Asriel described it pretty accurately.” Pappy put his paws on a large machine he didn’t recognize. “I wonder which one boosts the power?”

“Hmm? No, no! Which one of you brought pets into the lab!” Gaster called out as he moved Pappy away.

Papyrus rushed over, while Sans trotted along behind. “I didn’t bring a pet. I wouldn’t dream of bringing a pet in here. Sans, what were you thinking?”

“Wasn’t me,” Sans said. He bent down to look at the pets. “You better skedaddle little pup. You’ve no idea how much trouble you could get yourself in.”

“That’s right. This is, um.” Gaster moved toward the machine. “Yes, that’s right. The hair remover. Removes all the hair off a monster.”

“Removes all the hair off?” Pappy asked. “Why’d you make that?”

“Women monsters. No shaving legs.”

“*Gotta do other stuff sometimes to get the GOLD that you want,” Sans said. “By the way, you just talked?”

“And it sounded like . . .” Papyrus looked toward Sans. “No, that’s impossible.”

“We need the machine that Prince Asriel used,” Krisp E. Cream said as she jumped out toward the front of Pappy. "He wished for protection, but for the barrier to be destroyed too. Now, everyone’s trapped because of the wish.”

Sans started to chuckle at first, and then started to burst out laughing. “Are you kidding me?” He gestured toward Papyrus. “Look who saves all monsterkind. A dog and a cat. This is frickin’ hilarious.”

“Sans,” Papyrus warned him. “Be gentle.”

“Dog gone it, I couldn’t help myself,” Sans said as he looked toward the pets again. “So what, you need to wish that protection gone?” He looked toward Gaster. “Are we becoming a pull in station for other Parallels to wish in? If so, we need to start charging.”

“Well, we wouldn’t want to wish it gone,” Krisp E. said to Pappy. “That would leave them defenseless.”

“Hmm.” Pappy scratched his ear lightly, then sniffed the air. “Aw, a hotdog is near here. Can I have one? I haven’t had one in a long time.”

“You got GOLD?” Sans asked him. “Don’t think pups carry money.”

“Naw, but, I can tell you how _not_ to become me in your future, Buddy?” Pappy answered back. “Or, nah, nevermind. What’s the fun in that? You can figure it out for yourself.”

“One dog for the dog, coming up,” Sans said as he left a bit.

“This is not a time for hot dogs!” Krisp E. meowed at Pappy. “We need to get this wish right.”

“Yeah, but the more complicated, the more it twists. Let’s keep it simple,” Pappy said. He started to jump into the air. “Ooh, there it is! There it is!” Sans tossed it toward him and he caught it, gobbling it down quick. Luscious taste of a hot dog.

“So?” Sans asked. “How do I not get on the wrong track to become you?”

“Ah, probably won’t happen. You are far from my timeline,” Pappy confessed. “Otherwise, just don’t try any experiment of Gasters if he isn’t alive to tell you exactly what it does.”

“Kay.” Sans looked toward Gaster. “So. Pet rescue.” He chuckled again. “Should we give a dog a bone?”

Papyrus sighed. “Come, this way.”

After a small walk, the pets were standing in front of a strange machine.

“You’re very . . . weak monsters,” Gaster said tenderly.

“It’s okay, we accept it,” Pappy said. “We aren’t monsters, we’re just frickin’ pets. Now how do we do this?”

“Let me adjust this power. You two need to work out what your wish will be,” Gaster instructed them. “Ask too much, and it will definitely kill you.”

“Kay. Krisp?”

“Need the protection gone,” Krisp E. said, “but we do want protection. Humans are bound to be cruel once they leave. We can clearly see how most treat their pets, let alone a whole different kind from them.”

“Yeah, but not all monsters are all nice either,” Pappy warned him. “Giving the monsters complete dominance wouldn’t be right. There are some good ones out there. Take Frisk. Or the people who make milk biscuits.”

“And my Meow Meow Kit’N Me,” Krisp E. agreed. “Let’s see . . .”

“Monsters and humans can’t hurt each other?”

“How would that work?”

“I have no idea,” Krisp E. said. “But it would surely keep everyone safe. I don’t see a downside to that.”

“The wish is still intact though,” Pappy reminded him. “Gotta break them past the wish.”

“Alright then.” Krisp E. twitched her nose. “How ‘bout, uh, ‘remove all protection, just don’t let monsters and humans hurt each other?”

“I guess we could go with that.” The more complicated the wish, the more it could twist like last time, and get all stuck up in a wad. “What about the time difference? Asriel’s still in danger.”

“Oh, fuddy.” Krisp E. stretched her front legs and then her back. “This is too stressful on such a feline as me. Hmm.The King was hurt. The queen took the shot. The bottom should rule but Herbert died above ground. Gaster died above ground. Not only that, Frisk is five months pregnant, and that would take even more energy to figure out. Best not to mess with her time.” She meowed. “It’s all so complicated.”

“That’s easy,” Sans said as he came over toward them. “Brains don’t work as well, huh? If you’re having time problems, just confine the time but release the minds.”

“Heh, I get it,” Pappy said.

“True,” Krisp E. agreed. “Not to mention, the King will be fine and Gaster too. No one will be sad.”

“Yep. Years from now mankind will probably just block it off somehow.” Okay. Confine the time but release the minds. Then there was, remove the protection, but don’t let monsters or humans hurt each other. “Okay, with my power, I’ll wish for Confine the time but release the minds.”

“Good,” Krisp E said. “And I will wish for protection removal, but don’t let monsters or humans hurt each other.”

“Sure,” Sans interrupted. “Cause blocking security in all shapes and forms is a great idea?”

“Okay, good point,” Krisp E. said correcting herself. “I will wish for magic used as protection against monsters to be removed, but don’t let monsters or humans hurt each other. That seems better.”

“Uuhh . . . the other Sans protects Frisk’s babies with magic, Krisp?”

Krisp E. hissed at herself. “You’re right! This is so complicated. Too tricky for a dog or a cat.”

“Hey?” Sans helped again. “Just add unborn.”

“Oh, yes!” Krisp E. tried again. “I will wish for magic used as protection against born monsters to be removed, but don’t let monsters or humans hurt each other. Is that better?”

“Kind of?” Sans looked toward Papyrus. “Is that gonna make you normal again?”

“Oh. We can’t be that selfish,” Krisp E. agreed. “Two Sans and two Papyrus’ in the same dimension wouldn’t be right.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Sans waved his bony hand. “Hold up, what? What happened to yours? Why do you care so much about another dimension that isn’t yours? Wish yourselves back to normal and to go home. You’ve got enough to do that.”

“Nuh uh. That’s not home anymore.” It was hard to explain to that Sans. “My Frisk is a collie. Next door.”

“ . . . the mysterious woman appears again.” Sans groaned. 

“Wait,” Pappy said as he looked toward Krisp E. “What about monsters behind the former barrier that are pregnant?”

“Oh. Uh, the Monster versions of us can retrieve them.”

“What if they are too big?”

“They will figure out something. Maybe wait ‘til the babies are born. Not everything is going to be perfect! This is the best we can do.”

Agreeing, they both tried to put their paws in. After a little box assistance (after Sans made more pet puns at their expense), they climbed up on a box and stuck their paws into the mini-core, each making their contribution. And hoping for the best.

—————-

————————

  
**Fun Level 75 King Sans:** Followed almost the exact same path as the Original Sans, up until the point Asriel made his wish. With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. 

King Sans’ Castle . . .

 

“Here.” King Sans handed a small device to Sans. “It’ll let you visit another dimension for a small amount of time. Make the next timeline after yours a little bit better. Cause the rough of it? If things get bad on you, you can only find a good dimension to help . . . if you keep dimensions going good. Or don't destroy the good will between them.” He roughly patted the machine. “Hope the device is _ **sweeter**_ for you, ‘cause all it did was give me _**cavities**_ in my arm. By the way? Now that I did my part? Don’t ever come back to my dimension. You’re worse than a visit to the dentist. This bridge has been _**burned**_ , audios and good riddance.” He looked toward his Parallel Frisk. “Oh, but it’s the right thing to do, Sans honey,” he mocked her before reaching to hug her. “Some parallel versions are okay ma Queenie, but you are never going near that dimension again.”

Sans didn’t answer back as he came toward his own Frisk. The other one didn’t need to explain as much. Seeing the dogs. Seeing how the other worlds all fell into the same trouble. He got it. King Sans gave him a small break so he could save his dimension, but because he jumped the gun too . . . painfully, if anything happened, there’d be no more assistance from them.

Sans had been tricked and bamboozled too many times, and his kids were on the line too. So. He wasn't going to apologize, it wouldn't make a lick of difference, and he wouldn't have done anything different with this King version.

But he was already making mental notes of what he _wouldn’t_ do with the next one.

Frisk was staring at her pets and rubbing her tummy. Everything was okay again. Hopefully, it stayed that way. But, there was no telling what the pets had actually said for their wishing. Did they get it right? Asriel kept having troubles.

They’d know once they went back home, and checked where the barrier once was themselves.

 

 

————————

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

 

\----------------------

 *Commissions

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

**fun level 74** Original MC Sans and Frisk  
 **fun level 72** **Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus.** Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. Pappy and Krisp E. stay near human Frisk, knowing they could at least comfort her when she needed it as pets. They also stay near pet Frisk, Bonnie (Frisk dog). She is the next door neighbor's dog. They've been slightly manipulating human Frisk this entire time making sure they got their walks, shots, food, and not to really be in kennels. They even managed to manipulate Sans a bit, making him choose the name Bonnie for the Undercover name, and to make sure they weren't left behind at the mountain. _(They seem to have a little bit more power than they let on.)_  
 **Fun Level 75 King Sans:** Followed almost the exact same path as the Original Sans, up until the point Asriel made his wish. This Sans had a device that allowed them to travel back in time instead. However, it was a catch 22 and to keep protecting the kids, he had to keep going back. Eventually the barrier broke though, and it was catastrophic. He couldn't save his kids. He barely had Frisk thanks to fun level 72 Sans. With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
 **fun level 66 Missing Frisk:** This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. It's been visited three times now.

fun level 71 MN

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	53. Happy Sandwich

 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 

“Un . . . be . . . lievable.” Asriel placed his hand toward where the barrier, and the wish protection once stood. Nothing. No haze. Everything looked as if it was always freed.

Krisp E. stuck her furry chest out proudly. She meowed. Frisk looked down towards her as she meowed again. And again. Krisp E. looked toward Pappy who barked.

“Who knew pets were better at making wishes than a prince?” Sans chuckled in Frisk’s ear. “Frisk, you okay?”

Frisk looked back toward him and gestured back to her pets. “They. They’re you and they just saved us all.” Pappy barked again. “Ever since they revealed themselves . . .”

“Talking.” The wish had taken something. “Hey, can ya meow long for me?” he asked Krisp E. She meowed longer this time.

“They can understand, but they can’t talk?” How would their wish do that?

“He . . . H-hello?”

Frisk watched as Alphys was the first to investigate.

“Bonnie?” Alphys asked before reaching out to her. Tears started to shed as she ran straight toward her.

Freedom. Frisk felt Alphys hugging her as Sans patted her back softly.

“There, there, yellow Rose,” Sans said to Alphys. “It’s true. It’s gone.”

“Oh. Oh! I-I’ll go get King Asgore! And Undyne. And, uh, Mettaton, if I can find him, and-and . . .”

She didn’t need to though. King Asgore was already coming out toward them, along with a few monsters. In a matter of hours, everyone would be out. And freed.

“It’s really happening. Everyone is really freed!” Papyrus said throwing up his arms. “Sans!”

“No, no.” Frisk moved slightly away, watching Sans get most of the hug. They were a Papyrus-Sans-Frisk-Alphys sandwich now. And she couldn’t have been happier.

“Okay, okay, just watch out for ma baby momma’s tum-tum,” Sans told both of them.

The amount of joking in Sans’ voice. He was feeling just as good as her. Nothing was wrong yet. _Nothing will be wrong._ That’s what she wanted to believe. There were bound to be more problems. Her life had become nothing but problems. It was hard to believe that Krisp E. and Pappy really wished right.

“My Frisk!” King Asgore held out his paws toward her, but probably seeing how she couldn’t break out of the sandwich, he became part of it himself. “How?”

Frisk tried to hug him back as she saw a familiar car heading toward them. No doubt she figured it out. Amanda. Amanda got out of her car, closing the door and almost skipped over.

“Yep, had a feeling I’d find you out here,” Amanda said as she approached Frisk. “You have any idea what you caused? I knew as soon as I heard the Emergency System, you were to blame.”

Frisk could hear the the loud sirens behind her but she hadn’t cared about them. She figured it was a nearby security system sensing the monsters were freed. “You mean, the sirens are over by you too?”

“Over by me?” Amanda gestured between them. “Frisk, hon’, it’s all over the _**world**_. Videos are coming all over the net.” She turned up her volume and played around with her phone. “Here, listen.”

** “Reporting live at CAV here at Baskin Hoppers, the situation is the same as it is elsewhere. There are monsters all over the world.” **

“I knew it was too good to be true. Tried to stay positive,” Sans said as the hug broke up. “Cat and dog wished away the protection alright. _Our_ protection.”

**“Their intentions are unknown since many of them actually owned houses, stores, payed taxes, and have been regular citizens. There is no confirmation on how long they have been waiting to strike-” aaahh! *Fizzle* “Sorry, everyone, first on the scene, Maria Shrell here. I was of course taken off because I am a monster, and I am here to assure all monster residents not to leave your houses. Not to leave your families, places of business, or otherwise kneel down to mankind because they cannot hurt us.”**

“Huh?” Sans looked back toward Krisp E. and Pappy. “What did you two wish? Seriously?”

**“Monsters can hurt monsters, and humans can hurt humans, but if a human tries to hurt you *whooshing sound* we become transparent until whatever would cause damage goes away. Bombs are also included in the reports, so seen or unseen damage. Please don’t be afraid. No one is tossing us away. Fear not, humans, from us either. Monsters are not here to hurt you. Many of us are married, have children, and in some cases you might be finding yourself screaming, surprised that you’re own children or boyfriend is a monster. They would never hurt you, either. *another whooshing sound* Stop trying to throw things at me! It won’t work, Louie. Besides, I’ve worked here at CAV over five years. Doesn’t that mean anything?”**

“Like I said,” Amanda said turning off the report. “Knew you were involved.”

“Can’t hurt each other?” Did those two really find a way so that monsters and humans couldn’t hurt each other? “Kay. Go sort of see through invisible. Nice.” For now.

“The fear of monsters has always been in mankind’s mind,” King Asgore said as he patted Frisk’s head. “Perhaps, if they are forced to live side by side with us.”

“They could learn not to do violence!” Papyrus shouted. “That’s brilliant!”

“It’s cheating, but not like humans aren’t good at that too.” Amanda tucked her phone away in her back pocket. “So, pops, what’s the next step?”

Papyrus let go of the sandwich. “I will go get Undyne and Queen Toriel. It is quite necessary to get us to a place of safety like before.” He disappeared a few minutes, but returned back with Undyne and Toriel.

“Frisk!” Toriel took Papyrus’ place in the sandwich. “I don’t know how you did it, but thank you.”

“It wasn’t me,” Frisk said as she gestured toward Krisp E. and Pappy once again. “It was them. It’s hard to explain.”

“Then a hearty, hearty thank you to the pets.” King Asgore let go and bowed toward them. Each of them bowed back. “Well-mannered too.”

“To a point,” Sans said.

“Okay, let’s get everyone back to the head of this country where it’s the safest,” Papyrus said. He waited.

“You going?” Sans asked.

“I can’t do the thing?” Papyrus teleported himself a few feet away and then back. “Well, just a glitch? That’s weird.” Papyrus stood there again. “I. I can’t take anyone with me.”

That was strange. Frisk looked toward Pappy and Krisp E. “Could you tell us what you exactly wished?” They barked and meowed.

“Well. Guessing here.” Sans looked toward Papyrus. “Betcha they didn’t turn off all protection or security in all forms would be gone. Must have turned off something else to make the thing disappear.”

“Ooh, yes,” Toriel agreed. “That would be pandemonium if it turned off everything. Do you think they said wish protection? Or, magic protection?”

“Magic protection?!” Sans energy seemed to make everyone leave the sandwich at the same time as he placed his hand on Frisk’s stomach. No, he could protect them. Krisp E. was meowing as she carved words into the soft dirt. Born. “Born magic?” Good. Thank goodness Papyrus was still smart, even as a cat.

“So we can’t use our magic for protection?” Papyrus asked. “We can _use_ it, but not for protection?”

“Yep.”

“And since I want to teleport them for their safety, it won’t happen.”

“Yep.”

“Gaster?!” Undyne finally spoke from her hiding place in the shadows she had retreated to when she saw the unknown foul player. “Is that really you?”

“Gaster?” King Asgore looked out further too. “W.D. Gaster.”

Gaster slowly came forward. “Yes. Greetings and all that. King Asgore.”

“But, how?” King Asgore approached him. “Have you been . . . have you been _hiding_ up here?

Oh! Oh, Frisk forgot about that. She moved Sans bony hand away. “Dad, it’s not what you think.” She looked toward Sans. “Can you help explain?”

“He was, uh . . .” Sans waved his bony hands around. “Dabbling with ways to get us up here safely.”

Not as much help as she wanted, but it would work. Frisk left Sans and over closer to her father. “He was creating a machine to destroy the barrier from the outside. The world is terrible, and from knowledge I shouldn’t have, coming up isn’t always easy.”

“You vouch for him?” King Asgore looked toward Gaster. “Hmm. Princess Frisk vouches for you. I suppose . . .”

“You should be fine,” Toriel said to Gaster. “We all did what we thought was best.” She went to hug Amanda, who just froze. “We are all together again. I missed seeing you.”

“Yeah. Life of the party here,” Amanda said. “Okay, mom, geez. Go back to hugging Frisk or Asriel. No one’s hugged Asriel.”

“I don’t need hugs,” he insisted as his mother came over toward him anyhow. “Oh, fine.” Asriel gave his mother a hug. “As long as I don’t get piled into a sandwich.” His father came over and hugged him too. “This is closer to a sandwich.”

Then Amanda came over and hugged him.

“What are you doing? You just complained about hugging?”

“I do the hugs that annoy people,” Amanda said as she then noogied his head. “Stop growing, it’s getting harder to pick on you.” Toriel motioned toward Frisk to come over. “I wouldn’t bother, her hugging is mostly Sans driven these days if you know what I mean.”

She just had to put it that way, didn’t she? Frisk looked toward Sans. “Everyone’s coming out.”

“Yup.”

“Humans can’t hurt monsters, or the other way around?”

“Yup.”

“Did. Are we . . .” Hesitant. “Are we okay now?”

Sans came closer and pulled her into a tight hug. “Don’t quote me, but I think, yeah. We’re okay for now.”

Frisk felt her whole body relax against him. Everything was as it should be. She felt her phone ring in her pocket and answered it. “Hello?”

“Frisk, your father once tried to kill me!”

Her mother’s mind was freed again too. “His mind was possessed. He wasn’t responsible. Father would never hurt you.”

“That . . . I always dreamed of something like that.” Her mother was sniffling. “A monster took him over. My grandchildren are monsters. You are going to be married to one. But a monster took him over.”

“That isn’t the way to think of it.” Yet, Frisk didn’t have much to offer her. What Gaster did was unfair. His meddling made it so that her father could be used for good or evil. But, used. She knew how her mother felt. “There are bad and good, just like humans.” There was no reply. “Mother?” She hung up the phone.

“Mummy troubles?” Sans asked as he placed his bony hands along her stomach again.

“I’m sure the king version of you took care of them,” Frisk said as she put her phone away. She would go over things more clearly with her later. “They’re okay.”

“Didn’t know.” He took his bony hands away again. “So. Until King Asgore gets to the head, what do we do?”

 

————————

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

**fun level 74** Original MC Sans and Frisk  
**fun level 72** **Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus.** Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. They went to fun level 66 and made a wish that hopefully worked.  
**Fun Level 75 King Sans: (Completed)** With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
**fun level 66 Missing Frisk:** This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. It's been visited three times now.

fun level 71 MN

 


	54. Monsters Stick Together

 

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 

**Frisk’s House A Few Hours Later . . .**

 

A little annoying. Sans walked up to the front door, passing Whimsum’s. He unlocked the door while holding a kennel with Bonnie the collie in his other hand. His king self could have done better, but he understood why Pappy did what he did. They really believed it wouldn’t help things letting them know they weren’t a regular cat or dog. Honestly, they were right. It was pointless.

Not knowing though gave Frisk some of the loving support she needed the most. He couldn’t count the number of times where she’d curl up with Krisp E. or Pappy to try and feel better with everything that was happening. Plus, the wish? It wasn’t too bad.

Amanda was right, it was definitely cheating, and something would happen with it. After all, it was made to make things easier between monsters and humans. Which meant, somehow, things would get difficult. That was the way wishes worked. For now though, the wished protection was gone, the royalty were on the surface, he had his children back, and Frisk was officially his wife again. Things, at the moment, were looking up.

“Hey, you know, you could go find somewhere else?” he addressed an ice cap hanging around the front. “I can understand whimsum’s but you got a little power and it’s not like humans can hurt you.” Nothing. “Also, nice hat.”

“I don’t need your recognition of my hat!”

“Still, nice hat,” Sans continued. “Where can I pick up one?” He watched it float away. Well, that was one less monster on the front lawn. Frisk and him tried to sneak the royalty, Alphys, and Undyne out with them towards Frisk’s home. Even though humans couldn’t hurt physically, things were tense enough on everyone so they needed to talk out a plan somewhere safe that didn’t involve magic.

Frisk’s house.

It didn’t help that other monsters were camping around the area. Hopefully the humans just took it as wandering aimlessly. He opened the door. He passed Papyrus on the couch chatting with Toriel. He scooted behind his new father-in-law, King Asgore as he was observing some fake trees in the house and talking to Frisk.

“Need through?” Sans gestured toward Amanda and Asriel who were in between the living room and kitchen. They moved toward the right. Inside the kitchen, Alphys and Undyne were sitting at a table, discussing more things. He put the kennel down. Their little house had turned into a zoo. It was nice for now, having everyone together, but that little place was crammed. “Hey, either of you seen dog-me?”

“He’s in the royalty room,” Undyne answered him. She had a strange smirk on her face. “You’re royalty after all.”

“Yeah . . .?” Why was that funny now to her? “Which room’s the royalty one?”

“The one with the pictures of all the volcanoes,” Alphys answered him as she went back to chatting with Undyne.

Royalty room. The volcano room was the royalty room. Why was that funny? He headed toward the volcano room when he was stopped by Toriel.

“Oh, Sans. We wanted to thank you and Frisk for your hospitality.” Toriel hugged him briefly. “You are truly a good son-in-law. Oh, it feels so strange to call you son-in-law.”

“Yeah.” Hospitality? “You guys, uh, work something out?”

“That may take time. New information seems to have popped out. It’s okay, though, everything is still alright, and at least we are in a decent spot.”

Oh. “So, then.” What would they do next? “What’s next?”

“Next? Oh, well, Chara went out to get some food for us tonight,” Toriel said. “After a few hours we’ll just bed down. Oh, and you’ll want to be with Frisk’s bed, correct?”

Kay . . . Sans wasn’t liking this. “Yeh.”

“Good, then you will be with Asgore and Asriel. I will be with Undyne, Gaster, and Alphys in the other room. Papyrus wants more privacy, so he’s taking the couch.” Toriel smiled. “It’s going to be fine, I know it. I can feel it this time. Just a few more months.”

“Y . . .” He was sleeping with Asgore and Asriel? “We could probably sneak you to . . .” Wait, he couldn’t tell Tori to buzz off like that. She was Frisk’s mother. It was a safe place to be, protection with no magic. Yet, he wasn’t going to get any private time with Frisk tonight if he was sleeping with King Asgore and Asriel in the room too. “I mean, four monsters in a bed?”

“Asriel said he preferred the floor. He’s taking blankets and pillows.”

Great. He was with King Asgore. Frisk and him were sleeping next to King Asgore. His new father-in-law. “That’s . . . dandy.” He picked the kennel up a bit higher. “Better get going then.” He moved past her down the hall to their room. Well, the room that was about to be half of the monsters in there. “Pappy? Got somethin-” He heard a bark and watched Pappy leap on the bed and over. Sans put the kennel down. “Saving the world. It’s, uh, good for now. At least. I mean, you know the way the whole wish thing works.” No answer still. “Guessing speaking was a form of magic protection for you. Yeah, I don’t have a psychic connection to my Papyrus either. Weird.” He opened up the kennel. “Anyhow. A Sans should always have his Frisk.”

Even if Pappy couldn’t do anything but bark, Sans watched as the collie and him started to play around, wagging their tails rapidly around the room. Under the bed, over the bed, and out the door. No more speaking. No more connecting with Krisp E.

Didn’t matter, Pappy was damn happy. He looked out the door and watched them take off down the hall toward trouble. First they circled Frisk.

“No, no, down Pappy!”

They barked a couple of times and then circled Asriel as he tried to drink a glass of water. It spilled slightly on Bonnie’s tail, but she didn’t seem to care.

“I almost tripped over the incessant dogs! Saving the world or not, still no excuse Puppy Idiot!”

Sans came out even further and watched them circling the couch, bothering Papyrus. Especially Bonnie, who started to chew on his femur. “Hey, where did the new nuisance come from? Brother, what is this?!” He tried to pull it out of her mouth. “You’re much worse than Pappy!”

_Doggy instinct._ Sans kept trailing them and watched them run through the kitchen, heard a couple of things fall, and back toward the living room. “Dogs I think better go play outside.”

He opened the back door and let them both out. He watched them playing around and wagging their tails, circling each other. One day, he could’ve been that. Things lined up with him and that dog more than the king version. The thought? Maybe that was more of the reason he got Bonnie.

“I would have gotten her, if I’d known.”

Sans looked behind him and saw Frisk. He put his arm around her, knowing he probably wouldn’t have her alone for too long until they all took off toward the head of the country again. Which, he didn’t mind, but he wasn’t going. Frisk and him, they’d had enough excitement, and there was no way he was risking her or his twins out there on the open road.

“I’m sure I could have convinced her owner to give her to me,” she said again. “If he’d just told me.”

Sans rubbed her side with his bony hand. “I’m sure he didn’t want you knowing. He was doing what he thought was best.”

“Frisk, honey, the food is here! It looks absolutely delicious, come and get some!”

Yeah. The alone time was going to be hard to get until they figured out what the next step had to be. He definitely didn’t like the way Tori put it too. “So. How long is everybody hanging around ‘til they all hop off you think? Shouldn’t they all be heading to see the person in charge or whatever again soon?”

“Um, well, there was an announcement.” Frisk wasn’t altogether very loud. “It’s not too big of a deal. I mean, because I don’t think they know yet. Everyone assumes the barrier came down because of a wish this time because of the strange protection too, so . . .”

“Frisk,” Sans muttered. “Come on. Tell ol’ Sans, what are you hiding?”

“Contracts. They have much more firmer contracts, even with King Asgore’s signature,” Frisk said slowly. “It’s all similar, but they have more for what happens after freedom and rights and . . . and since monsters can’t choose to hide themselves away anymore then negotiations . . . there needs to be a 50/50 human monster. Or Monsters have to move extremely far away from civilization. Normally, it’s nothing, but since they think the barrier broke because of a wish-”

“They don’t know you still have them,” Sans said.

“They probably think they were cancelled out because of the skip backward,” Frisk said. “People and monsters remember the time changes now. It’s . . . jarring, but they don’t know the children are still _here_. So, even though they can’t protect against humans, any monsters can be . . . dealt with? With more powerful assistance?”

“Your royal dad.” Still. “Magic protection isn’t allowed.”

“Oh, it works for me,” Frisk said, “because of the children still in my stomach. Undyne tested out that theory.”

“ . . . and how did a spear-wielder like Undyne test that theory?”

“Nothing big.” She changed the subject. “And Asriel, he’s still powerful. Undyne wants to help defend too. And Alphys can eventually find a place that’s easier on all of us?”

Oh. Oh. _Thanks for all the hospitality._ Now he knew what those words meant.

“They were willing to help,” Frisk said, “and I just couldn’t say no. I mean, King Asgore really has a great deal of raw power. Really. He’s usually calm and collected, but when he isn’t? It’s not pretty. Ever seen dad angry? He can be scary.”

Gee, she didn’t say? Of course King Asgore had power. Although, not being able to defend himself. _Better make sure I never piss off dad-in-law._

“Amanda isn’t a pushover, she knows how to fight, and I can maneuver a bit. Okay, she’s better, but it’s not really the humans that cause the hard part. No magic can be used on us, and humans don’t have magic. So.”

Fantastic.

“But still, my other mother and father are terribly freaked out, and they worry about me too. So, they want to make sure we sort of, maybe, get a place that is relatively closer to them?”

And she said yes. He knew she said yes. Why even ask? “Two sets of parents. Asriel. Papyrus. Alphys and Undyne. Is Gaster living with us?”

“He’s out of a job now. He was security for the barrier. Alphys said she could help him, like everyone else, when she can. He might not stick around as long, but he’s also pairing with her as a Royal Scientist? So, he will probably be around the same area?” Frisk tried to chuckle to lighten the situation. “Plus. he is also technically inclined and wants to add non-magic security to the area. In fact, he’s out on some kind of security now. So, uh? Everyone just wants to help?”

Big place. Huge place. They were getting a gigantic place this time, or he’d never have his Frisk all to himself again. _King Asgore. Queen Toriel. No way they’ll share a room. Asriel. Single. Papyrus. Single. Amanda. Single. Alphys and Undyne. Gaster for a bit maybe? Me and Frisk. Eight_. He needed eight rooms alone or everyone would be bunking around and he’d never have any time with Frisk until after the kids were born! “Frisk. Sometimes.” He shoved his hands back in his pockets as he heard the dogs racing around again. He didn’t bother looking, he just watched her trying to give him a cheerful face with a shrug while he listened to the sounds around them.

“Who brought the dogs back in again?!”

“Sorry, sorry.”

“How can we enjoy pizza without an ounce of something to drink besides water?”

“There is soda, Asriel, do not complain.”

“Something better than soda.”

Great.

Life was great.

Everything was safe and great.

“Hey, who took the last beer?” *yowl* “Oh, sorry about my spear. Hey, at least it missed your tail Cat-Papyrus.”

Sans felt a tap on his shoulder and looked toward Tori.

“Prince Sans,” Tori chuckled as she patted him on the shoulder. “If you and _your_ princess don’t come over, there won’t be anymore food left. It is disappearing fast.”

Everything.

Was.

. . . Great?

 

—————————

Everything was great. Really. When Gaster returned, he assured Sans that the Hunters weren’t going to be saying anything. He went to double check on them, but their security had never been magic. That night, Sans stayed up longer, hoping others would go to bed.

No one was tired. Everyone was excited. A thousand years of being trapped to freedom with no circumstances forcing them back in.

“Hey, I got my house tonight,” Amanda said as she took the last beer, “but I can’t drive. Laws and stuff. Mind if I park it here tonight, Frisk?”

“No, of course not,” Frisk said. “If you can find a spot, you’re more than welcome.”

Sans was going to speak up but felt his beer leave his hand. He’d only had one all night. He didn’t get any since Amanda left and went on a small errand run. He looked toward the one who took it.

“Not going to happen anymore.” Asriel held his beer. “You are next in line, and you have to follow rules, Brother in law. The closer you are, the less you can have. Oh yes, and father wants to have a word with you. In _private_. Thanks for the beer, by the way, quite gracious of you.”

Sans didn’t squabble about it. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out another bottle of ketchup. But, Tori took that one.

“I don’t think Asriel made it quite as clear,” she said, holding his bottle. “You see, it’s not the alcohol. It’s life’s luxuries.”

“Take the most wonderful things you love in life, and bring it down to three times a day,” Asriel said as he took a sip of Sans former beer. “I only get to take care of two flowers. I can only play yo-yo once a day. That gives me three luxuries.”

“I can only stitch an hour once a day,” Toriel continued, “and I can only have tea once a day. Asgore will explain it to you, but you are next to me in line to be king at this moment.” She smiled. “You will get used to it.”

“Oh yes, and thanks to you Sans, I have been upgraded to four luxuries a day. Thanks.”

Sans tried to grab for his ketchup again. “That doesn’t make sense. I haven’t had any today.” Not playing. He just had his beer taken away, he couldn’t be alone with Frisk, and he needed his ketchup.

“Well, I assume you slept in today?” Tori said as she dangled his ketchup. “Sleep. A nightcap. You only get one more, and I didn’t know if you were wasting it on ketchup or anything else.”

“Sleep is necessity, not luxury, Tori,” Sans corrected her. “I need it, and I need that.” Like he’d get any other luxury with everyone else in their house now? “Ketchup. Now.”

“Don’t get frustrated at me, Prince Sans,” Toriel said as she handed it back to him. “Talk to Asgore. He’ll explain. If you absolutely feel you need your luxury, then you must make it up in another way.”

Sans grinded his teeth. This Prince thing was not going to be nice. _Frisk. It was a trick in the end. Can’t we just . . ._ ignore the whole royalty thing? Eight months Underground. Just eight months. Yet, he couldn’t ask that of her. Feelings were feelings, and her family still had them for her. She was still considered royalty.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered to him. “I know, and I . . . I’ll talk to Toriel about . . . about things. I promise.”

He patted her hand next to him. He wasn’t going to say yes or no to that. Before bed though, he wanted to look at the damage going on for himself. Taking his phone outside, he watched Pappy and Bonnie finally relaxing close together in a corner. Even they were getting tired.

He found the video that he most wanted. An address to humans, of course. _No accounts. No housing. No renting. No jobs._ _No more marriage._ Yeah, freedom wasn’t freedom yet. Not until the deal was filled. If they had started it off right with the kids being born and touching the barrier, this mess wouldn’t happen.

He didn’t have to wonder how things would get difficult. It didn’t lift. No marriages would be performed. No insurance, and no rights. Not until they filled out their end of the deal.

“Everyone out there might be tripping,” Amanda said from behind him, “but nobody knows about your little duo that’s going to change anything. The longer we can keep Frisk under wrap, the better, but that baby bump is going to be showing soon.”

“Trying to throw everything out just because of the 50/50 thing.” Last resort. Humans were desperate. “What else they doing?”

“Can’t do much. They are trying to grab monsters and put them somewhere ‘safe’, but nobody can touch them because, of course, intent is really to hurt. Meanwhile, contractual things that can be broken are crashing. A lot of monsters renting are about to go homeless I bet.” Amanda’s voice sounded strained. “Mankind’s never gonna get the monsters, Sans.”

“Don’t have to. Just gotta tolerate us,” he said as he looked back toward Pappy and Bonnie who were starting to sleep next to each other again. Bonnie’s foot was twitching, like she was chasing something in her sleep. “I don’t expect paradise, and this delay won’t last long. We are going to get King Asgore and Queen Toriel in there to talk about mutual rights. It’s a half and half deal. It’s in the contracts, and nobody can deny that. Even they can’t deny it on these live video reports. No one can stop the future from coming. We are here, and we aren’t going back. _Ever_.”

“Yeah. It’s like night and day to people. They haven’t realized how much your little tykes are going to change things yet.”

“It is . . . Night and Day.” Sans mind went backward. Back to the time when he was flipping through timelines, before Gaster helped him and Asriel.

_**///**_

_**Sans looked around again. He changed again. He was wearing something different, but not his old coat. A newer coat. Still blue, but different. He was wearing pants though, and-** _

_**"Sans, is that you? You better not be trying to hide from me!"** _

_**Frisk? Except she sounded mad."What the hey?" He watched her coming toward him holding something.** _

_**"Shovel off all day with Papyrus, not even a word," she complained, handing him the bundle. "No phone call. No text. Don't even tell me 'well, baby, my phone wasn't working,' 'cause it's magic. It always works." She crossed her arms. "You promised you'd watch her tonight. No taking back promises."** _

_**"I always keep a promise," Sans said looking at the little bundle. He unwrapped it and saw a skeleton. I knew it. I'm going through different timelines. "Papyrus is safe? Alphys is safe?"** _

_**"Of course they are safe," Frisk said. "You just spent the day with Papyrus. I know. He told on you. Now, my turn to nap. Get night down with days, will you?"** _

_**"What the heck does that mean? What did we do differently?" Sans looked around the place as quick as he could, trying to discover the secret. "Did you become a Princess? Underground, Frisk?"///** _

“Night and Day.” That parallel version of Frisk, the sentence that didn’t make sense to him. “Get night down with days. She meant get Night down with Days.” He chuckled. “They had their names this whole time.”

“What do you mean?”

They made it. There was a timeline, somewhere around them, that also made it. “Gotta go, Amanda.” He headed back inside, watching Frisk fall asleep against the couch now. Some of them were finally calling it a night, even though it was almost technically the next day. “Festivities drained my Ladykid.” He came over toward her and sat down, pulling her closer to him. “Hey. I got names.”

“Hmm?” Frisk opened her eyes and looked toward him. “Sans?”

“Night and Day. What do you think?” Her eyes were a little hazed over as she tried to prop herself up. “For the twins?”

“Night and Day.” A broad smile appeared on her face as she looked off toward the window. “They are nice names. We. We haven’t even. . .”

“Yeah. They’re five months, figure it’s time to move a little?” Toward believing. Five months of hell. Upward, downward, losing, gaining, yet they were still there. “What do you think?”

“I think they are beautiful.” She reached for him, hugging him. “I want to believe this is all real, but we’ve been twirled around so many times, Sans.”

“Probably be twirled a thousand more times in our lives, Frisk. But, I think . . . the little ones will be twirling with us.” He heard Papyrus groan from behind.

“Are either of you going to bed yet? I’m tired,” he complained.

“Hey, we got names, Pap.” Sans put his hands on Frisk’s belly. “Night and Day.”

“Oh. Wonderful.” Papyrus was still drained from everything that happened that day. From holding King Sans hostage, visiting another dimension, and freedom. Real freedom this time for the whole Underground. “I will be more joyous for that soon I assure you.”

Yeah. Sans moved his own tired body off the bed. “Come on, Frisk. I guess it’s time to go sleep in the royal room.”

 

——————————-

 

“These pillows are quite poofy.” Asriel stretched his pillow in and out as he laid down in the volcano room. “Blankets too. I forgot how comfy the surface could be again.” He yawned and laid down at the foot of the bed. He twitched his nose though as Pappy’s tail kept swishing in his face. He batted it away and tried to get comfortable again. Then he felt Bonnie’s tail swishing in his face. “Please, you two. Frisk, your pets?”

“Bonnie. Pappy. Under the bed,” Sans commanded. They both listened and went underneath the bed. “I wonder if I could train my other self to fetch me stuff while I sleep?” He heard a growl from beneath the bed.

He heard King Asgore chuckle about the joke on the other side. The bed was plenty big enough, even Asriel could have squeezed in. Still, not liking it. Frisk was in the middle, trying to get comfortable too. She slept looking toward King Asgore, which made it easier for Sans to put his hand on her belly. Krisp E. jumped on the bed and meowed.

Frisk would one day accept her new pets circumstances, but for now, Krisp E. just wasn’t going to get the same treatment. “Curl up at the foot of the bed,” Sans said. He heard a complaining soft hiss turn into a sad soft yowl as it curled up down there. Pet Pap really liked being coddled. He looked back toward Frisk and already saw her stomach glowing . . . red?

“Uh, dad?” Frisk said to King Asgore. “Sans usually protects them at night.”

“Nonsense. I have much more power,” King Asgore said. “You see? I don’t even have to put my hand on your belly.”

“Oh great, here we go,” Asriel groaned as he left the room.

“Uuh.” Kay. Frisk’s family took his beer. Took his ketchup. They couldn’t take this. “I prefer taking care of my own.” Was that too rough? “Thanks, though?”

“I am much more capable of this task.” King Asgore snorted lightly. “Perhaps we could talk about it more, Prince Sans, when we talk about your actual official royal marriage ceremony, swearing in your place into the family.”

“Uh. Kay?” Sans didn’t want to make him mad, but he also didn’t . . . “We could talk about you helping then, that’s fine.” Reverse psychology.

King Asgore wasn’t laughing. “That’s not a joke.”

“Father,” Frisk assured him. “Sans has always guarded them. Can we not make a big deal about this?”

“I wouldn’t. It seems your traditionally married but _not_ ceremonially married husband is making it a bigger deal,” King Asgore said.

“Asgore!” Sans watched Toriel come into the room. “Sans is more than capable, official or not. Stop belittling him, he will be king one day, like it or not.” She left the room after Frisk’s belly stopped glowing red.

Great. Great way to start this thing. Sans curled up closer to Frisk and placed his hands on her belly. The sooner Frisk talked to the both of them about this Prince Sans thing, the better. Sans watched Asriel come back in and lie back down again. So, Asriel went to go fetch his mother? Tori must have been the only one to keep him in line. He owed him.

For now though, he concentrated on the good things. A new day had come. It was 12:05 and Night and Day were back where they belonged. The Underground was freed without consequence. And he had a feeling the future wasn’t going to be completely rosy for his family yet.

And although a big part of him just wanted to get on with his life with Frisk, Papyrus and his new role of dad soon?

He was really glad everyone was there because all of humanity just woke up and realized monsters were real.

There was no telling what was next, and he had the best help out there. The best monster fighter with a spear, Undyne. The smartest Monsters of all time, Gaster, Alphys, and his brother. He had the most powerful, Asriel, and the wiser and more powerful King Asgore. He had the best healer that ever was, Queen Toriel. The one human in the world besides Frisk who was on the monster’s side, Amanda.

He watched as Krisp E. tried to curl up closer to him by his legs. “Alright, Krisp. I give in.” He used his magic to drag the kitty up toward the top of his pillow.

Even Krisp E., Pappy, and Bonnie had a new spot in their lives.

A new, brave world was coming and right now, monsters sticking with each other was the best thing to do.

Frisk yawned and turned backward looking toward him. “Sans? Uh, I forgot to tell you that Alphys asked about Mettaton too if she finds him?”

Yeah. Monsters had to stick together. He just nodded, putting her mind at ease as she went back to sleep. Monsters could definitely stick together. He curled up with her tightly as he felt Krisp E. licking herself on the back of his head.

————————

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

 

\----------------------

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
**fun level 72** **Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus.** Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. They went to fun level 66 and made a wish that hopefully worked.  
**Fun Level 75 King Sans: (Completed)** With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
**fun level 66 Missing Frisk:** This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. It's been visited three times now.

fun level 71 MN


	55. Housing

 

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**

The rain outside pattered on the restaurant's glass as Sans leaned on his bony elbow staring out the window. A small monster, almost human except for its horns, was getting its face thrown to the ground. Helping would be a good thing, he thought, remembering another kid he once had to help.

  
That kid was now his wife, carrying his kids, and munching on some fries. Frisk. She looked out that same window and the next fry never made it to her mouth. "We should help that kid, he's getting pummeled."

  
"Yeah, should." Sans reached over toward her fries and snagged one. He didn't move and wouldn't. What would walking over accomplish now? Kid was hurt and bullies were cussing. Nothing left to do but run off. Maybe way back he'd go over, pick him up, dust him off and ask if he was okay but times changed.

  
He had a wife and twins to consider. The world was hard, tough.

  
"We should have helped." Frisk tried to tug the fry back but Sans gently grabbed her arm, pulled her toward him, and nudged her chin with his chin bone. She opened her mouth, allowing him access to kiss her. It was a better use of their time.

  
"Um-uh, um!" Alphys voice invaded their moment. "Did the waitress bring the fries?"

  
"Looks like Sans was busy getting his own fries." Undyne sat beside him in the booth while Alphys sat on the other side.

  
"Me and Frisk were **_frying_** up something 'til you came back." Sans sat back down along with Frisk. "Did you two tell on us?"

  
"Didn't have to," Undyne said, "and I won't be surprised if King Asgore melted your guys' home phone."

  
His sweet Ladykid would have to be in the house, hiding her baby bump for months so others didn't find out about her. "Hey, a monster friendly establishment doesn't just grow on trees. How many people in a restaurant were actually all monsters? None I know."

  
"Sure, sure," Undyne said unconvinced. "It doesn't help that you've got a temptation out here, right in front of you."

  
"Not my fault that the only monster friendly establishment just happens to know that Grillby is the finest damn cook out there."

  
Frisk chuckled, grabbing a napkin to wipe her face. "It has nothing to do with the fact you found Grillby, brought him here, and introduced them?"

  
"Just being nice." Nah, those monsters would be idiots not to hire Grillby. For one, he worked with magic so food supplies weren't as big of an issue. For two, as soon as the place got discovered as being ran by monsters, humans abandoned it, the restaurant's suppliers stopped service, and their business was booming the other way.

  
Toward monsters. "No supplies but lots of customers," Sans said, "it was the only logical thing to do."

  
"Sure. Speaking of logical," Undyne said as she scooped up one of her fries, "what about your private talk with King Asgore?"

  
What about Frisk's talk with Tori? "Tough to get away for private talks. Busy and stuff, all the time." Sans gestured toward the front, catching Grillby's attention. "Hey Grillby, one burg right here!"

  
"That one or two luxuries?" Undyne asked as a waiter brought another burg toward him.

  
"One." The first burg was necessity. Yes, the juicy smell invaded his magic senses and he welcomed it.  
"Um." Alphys poked at her burger with her fork. "Sans? Maybe, you know, you should consider it? He is your father in law. Oh, and, King. Um, and he didn't say howdy this morning like always."

  
He didn't say howdy? Dang. He glanced toward Frisk, who herself glanced away. _She's not hopping off to discuss things with her royal mum._ Of course not, it was Frisk and saying she didn't feel like she should be royalty was going to hurt Tori's feelings. In order to do it, Frisk had to denounce her as a mom.

  
Choosing between Sans becoming prince, or the royalty to denounce her. She wasn't jumping to it, and he wasn't jumping toward that private conversation either.

  
He had ducked King Asgore for three days. A feat considering they lived together, but Sans had experience ducking out of responsibilities.  
Undyne bit back into her burger, chewed for a bit, and swallowed. "Think I might have to hunt you down soon, Sans."

  
What?

  
"No good royalty would leave someone in a mess." Undyne took another bite of her burger. "His words."

  
"You really need to talk," Alphys insisted. "Sans? Things won't get better until you do it."

  
"They will when I do?" He bit into his burger and shoved some ketchup straight into his mouth at the same time. "Not royalty material."  
  
_I'm sorry, Sans. What have I done?_ Frisk pulled her phone out, intent on dialing Tori, but stopped. _She’ll hurt though. Saying that I don’t want to be royalty anymore because more than half of my memories were Chara’s. They all know it, yet saying it . . ._ Magic or not. Tori still felt like her mother. _Sans doesn’t want anything to do with royalty. This whole luxury thing, it’s probably just the beginning. Asriel will be forcing him to pick up business cards to try and help people if I don’t do something._

Yet, there was another reason to her delay. Her own parents. To open up this problem to Toriel before this would be harmful. _That’s not an excuse. Dad is getting us a bigger house, co-signing with me._ Frisk, Chara, and Sans had all been carefully looking for a decent size house.

Enough for ten people, including Grillby, which Sans insisted was vitally necessary if anything happened. The restaurant monsters couldn’t pay him that well, and he’d need somewhere. Then there was Mettaton which . . . was interesting? Since Mettaton wasn’t a monster, he still had all the bells and whistles, so he was staying. But.

“Well, if it isn’t Sans and Frisk, and say it isn’t so?” Mettaton said, wheeling himself toward their booth. “Undyne and Alphys too? This coincidence is just too grand, considering what you promised to-”

“Can it!” Undyne warned him.

_But Mettaton wasn’t good at staying quiet or keeping secrets that well,_ thought Frisk. King Asgore, Queen Toriel, and Asriel refused to leave the house so that no one suspected too much royalty all together. Monsters already knew Sans and Frisk bunked up. Althought Mettaton was powerful in whatever form he came in though, the hottest story ever on television lived with him.

Knowing Frisk was still pregnant. “We’ll see you again soon,” she told him. “Just getting out a bit before this afternoon.”

“Ah, yes, big mommy daddy meeting other big mommy daddy,” Mettaton said as he twirled around. “What an exciting day this will be! How are we all going to really move? How are the two entirely different parents going to take the news? Will the new house be agreed upon? I guess we’ll find out soon.”

Oh, it was easier when Alphys could just work her tech skills to get them a place. This time, things were not so easy. Accessing banks and housing became hard on everyone, and was nearly impossible for monsters. Daily, monsters were being tossed out and others were almost forced out with rent being pulled higher.

With no protection, monsters had to deal with it. But with no way to hurt them, humans hit them where it hurt. Shelter. Food.

“If you value your life, you’ll get the hell out of here!”

Frisk turned and saw humans trying to take out a boy, crying from his mother's arms. On instinct she moved, but Sans and Undyne both grabbed her hand before she could get far.

Oh yeah. It was dangerous for her to get involved. “What are you doing to that little boy?” But Frisk was still Frisk. “Leave him alone, he’s with his family.”

“The little boy isn’t monster,” one of the humans insisted, “and he shouldn’t be raised with them. Just watch, the courts are going to side with us.”

“How can you be so damn cruel?” Scooping her child up, the mother held her son tight next to her chest. “Leave him alone. He is ours.”

“Those monsters seem to care as much for their child as a human,” Frisk said, butting in once again, but still being held tight by Undyne and Sans. “They clearly never hurt him. He was laughing and eating his burger just fine until you came and made him cry.”

“Are you human?” one of the humans asked.

Frisk felt Sans pull himself in front of her.

“Eh, don’t worry. We’re going.” He, Alphys, and Undyne all began to push her away.

She wanted to help. Try to talk it out. If only it wasn’t so dangerous.

“He’ll be fine, Frisk,” Sans said as he closed the restaurant door behind them. He hopped into the back of the car first. Alphys and Undyne got in next, both in the back seat too. Frisk watched cars passing back and forth, giving it a few minutes before she got in the front seat and drove away back home.

————————-

“It’s far away,” Frisk said as she gestured toward the grand house again, “and there is plenty of room.” She had been looking at houses all day with her family. All of them.

“Looks okay to me,” Sans said from behind her, probably as drained from the afternoon as she had been.

“It’s better than the last one,” Toriel said as she touched the mailbox. “No humans would be around for at least fifty miles or so.”

“Sure,” Jeanine muttered. “That much further all day to see my daughter.”

“And mine.” Toriel stiffened toward her. “Our daughter.”

“My. Daughter.”

“Let’s not go there right now?” Sans slid toward them in one simple motion. “Tori, Jeans, come on you two. Happy occasion. Daughter getting married. Daughter getting a house with coolest monster around. Don’t knock down the good times.”

“Good times?” Toriel criticized him. “You are all about good times. How many luxuries did you get away with this morning?”

“Mom,” Frisk said to her, “please, easy on him.” It had still been so natural, but her natural mother backed up and actually let out a gasp, like she hadn’t expected that.

“Less than a month, Frisk Crossfc!” Jeanine yelled at her. “And suddenly I am replaced like that?” She snapped her fingers.

“Magic doesn’t make our feelings any less intense,” Toriel said as she looked toward Frisk for back up.

Oh no. _If I say yes, it will be even worse if I talk to her about Sans and royalship. If I say no, that won’t be right at all._ Not to mention her father would probably not help them out.

“Everyone needs to relax,” Sans leaned his bony arms over the mailbox and gestured toward Toriel. “Tori, come on. You know humans, let’s not get into this.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Herbert asked him, awkwardly closer to the mailbox than it seemed Sans had known.

“Sayin’ were all different but awesome, Herb?”

_Oh, no, no. Names are daddy’s weakness._ Frisk walked forward, spreading her arms out. “I think it says home. Everyone is sure to love it. Mom, there’s even plenty of room for you to visit whenever you want.”

“Which one are you talking to, Frisk?” Jeanine questioned. She crossed her arms and looked away.

“Could do better,” Herbert disagreed. “You living with Sins and them, it should be bigger.”

“Uh.” Sans raised his bony finger. “It’s Sans.”

“Sure, maybe after you actually marry my daughter, Sins.”

Frisk bent down and felt the grass. “Great grass, dad, you know how important grass can be. Not as easy to replace grass over the years.” She glanced ahead. “Look at all that growing room, mom. Tons of flowers can be grown.”

“That’s true,” Toriel and Jeanine both said at the same time. Each of them met each other’s eyes and looked back away.

Sans twitched his foot around and took a step back. “Oh, human marriage. Sure, we’ll get that scheduled in, no prob.”

“Funny.” King Asgore came over on the other side of him. Sans turned about face. “As of yet, you can’t seem to schedule anything in with me. Why, it seems impossible to even get a private talk with you. Good citizen, so _busy_ and all.”

“Oh. That.” Sans gestured toward him with his finger too. “Yeah, just getting time worked out.”

“For marriage. Real marriage. Not monster marriage.” Sans turned about face and gave Herbert an okay with his bony fingers. “Yeah, no biggie. Gonna get everything, folks.”

“I’m not your folk,” Herbert warned him. “Not until you are properly married, and until someone explains which of you monsters decided it would be okay to take over my body like I was nothing more than a piece of meat. Takes one word, yet no one is saying anything.”

Frisk caught his look toward her. “Beautiful house to me and Sans. Toriel and Asgore seem fine with it. I don’t think everyone will be choosy. It’s a limited time housing option- ooh, look, a duck in the front pond!”

The distraction didn’t work.

“You aren’t living here with us,” King Asgore said toward Herbert. “I don’t see what business it is of yours whether you approve of our house or not.”

“It’s my signature on paper.”

“Sans is the one paying for it.”

Ah! “The duck is-is white.” Lame. “The duck is swimming, how cute. Isn’t it cute, mother? Father, you know how important a front lawn is in real estate. A pond in the front, a curving driveway, and even a lovely white gazebo.”

“It is cute, Frisk.” Toriel moved beside her and then whispered low. “Except that the duck took off a few minutes ago.”

“ . . . the windows are lovely, all big and see-through.”

“All windows are see-through, honey,” Jeanine said moving onto her other side. “Maybe not down in the Underground. I don’t know what they might see.”

“What exactly is that supposed to mean?” Toriel pushed up her sleeve and gently moved behind Frisk.

“It was a guess. You were underground,” Jeanine said.

“It was an obvious guess, but there are windows,” Frisk said. “Good guess, mom. There’s snow down there too. One wouldn’t expect that.” She moved between Jeanine and Toriel. “No one still knows how snow stayed down there. Not everyone knows everything.”

“I’ll call up the real estate agent tomorrow,” Herbert said.

Frisk felt her whole breathing just let go in a whoosh.

“We’ll come and see it, and I’ll bring pictures by,” Herbert said as he gestured toward Sans. “I’ll keep my ear out for any word about a monster minister.”

“Heh. Uh.” Sans winked. “Hopefully he’s short. Then he’d be a monster mini minister.” No laugh. “Yeh, sure we’ll get that done.”

“And if we do, then we can talk about an official ceremony too, but before that, Sans the Skeleton, dear resident, good citizen . . .” King Asgore touched the top of Sans skull briefly. “We shall have a private talk.” He lifted his hand. “What say you?”

“ . . . ye.”

Entering the car again, Frisk watched the free birds outside of her window. She hadn’t told her father about Gaster being the one who manipulated him, and the fact he would be living with them. She didn’t tell Asgore or Toriel about the parent and royalty problem. She didn’t tell her biological mother and father about that same problem. Sans was getting grilled by Asgore about accepting his role as prince, and he was getting it with Herbert too. Her father used to be a preacher. Monster or not, he wanted her married, and even though his mind had been possessed, some things were kept in clarity. Lessons he knew about monsters.

A monster would die before he let anything happen to his wife. If her father had to kidnap a monster priest from several towns over, he’d find a way to make sure Sans took her as his officially.

_So much. So many secrets._

Someone was going to get hurt. And this time, Frisk didn't know how to stop it.

 

————————

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

 

\----------------------

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
 **fun level 72** **Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus.** Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. They went to fun level 66 and made a wish that hopefully worked.  
 **Fun Level 75 King Sans: (Completed)** With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
 **fun level 66 Missing Frisk:** This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. It's been visited three times now.

fun level 71 MN


	56. Blue Stop Signs

 

RECKONING TALE

SEASON FOUR: BLUE STOP SIGNS

**fun level 71 Morning and Night**

**Future, Sixteen Years.**

 

“Cereal. Cereal.” Morning looked through the cupboard. “Nothing.” How was a teenage monster supposed to eat? She was not doing the catsup thing like her dad. Although, there should still be a candy stash in her drawer. Her mom was just in the other room, but yesterday she went a little crazy. She said she remembered things that never happened, including losing them. She remembered some Parallel version actually taking them away and giving them back when they were still in her stomach.

It was crazy. It was so crazy. Morning felt her mother brush past her, heading to her own room. “Mom, do we have any more cereal?”

“Went shopping yesterday. Upper cupboard. Sans. You promised my parents we’d make lunch with them.”

“No,” her father’s voice groaned. “ _You_ said we’d make lunch with them.”

“Sans.”

“Make me.”

“Gross.” Morning wrinkled her nose as she heard her mom and dad crawling around in the covers. Geez. Really? “I’m looking at the upper cupboard,” Morning shouted, not letting them forget her presence.

“Two secs, Morn, almost got your mom back in bed.”

“I can’t break a promise, Sans.”

“Bed’s comfy.”

“Ooh.”

Morning shut the cupboard doors. “What kind is it, mom?”

“Nuts and . . .”

“Nuts and what?” Morning went toward her mother’s room. “Mom?”

Gone. She was gone? Morning just talked to her. “Momma?” Did she go off somewhere with her dad? He wasn’t resting in the bed still. Hadn’t he just been convincing his mom to stay in bed? “Dad?”

“Do we get catsup for breakfast?” Morning heard Night’s voice from behind her and turned around. He was fiddling in his coat’s orange pockets, probably looking for some stray food. “Didn’t see no cereal.”

“Mom said she bought some a couple minutes ago, but, she’s not here.” Morning gestured to the bed. “Neither is dad.”

Night scratched his skull. “Dad’s always in here at this hour. Bathroom?” He headed toward their parents master bathroom but the door was left open. “Kay, that’s weird. Pops! Where ye be, man?”

“Hmm.” Regular Saturday morning. No school. There was no reason they should be gone yet. They were just discussing her grandparents. She could see her mom being gone, but her dad? No chance. Not that fast.

It was a rare occasion her and Night were even up by noon if they didn’t have to be. Only hunger really woke them up unless it was school. “Sup with this? It doesn’t make sense.” She tightened her ponytail holder. It was falling out. She had woke up that morning to put it in just to pull her hair out of her face, but she needed to get serious. Every single sense in her was tingling that something was wrong.

“Something’s wrong,” Night confirmed too. “I’ve got chills in this room. Mom and dad’s room is always happy, and there’s something creepy in here.”

“Aunt Amanda?”

“Aunt Amanda.”

 

—————————-

Morning opened the door. “Sup Aunt Amanda. Come on in.”

“Sure.” Amanda glanced around the room. “You got a different rug? I thought it was blue, not orange.”

“We didn’t.” Morning looked toward the ground. Where was their old rug?

“So mom and dad up and left,” Night said as he walked over toward her. “Mom and dad. _Dad_ actually got up early on a Saturday and left.”

Amanda chuckled. “Oh come on, Sans?” She sighed and pulled out her cell.

“He didn’t answer. Neither did mom,” Night said.

“Huh. Okay, well hang on.” Amanda tracked their location.

“Can’t find their location in town,” Morning added. “Nowhere near here.”

“That’s bad, kids. Um.” Amanda gestured toward their purple lamp. “That used to be red, right? And wasn’t it a ‘touch the light’ kind?”

“Yeah, it was.” Morning went over and touched it. Nothing. Chills were running through her and they wouldn’t stop. “I’m worried.”

“I’ve got chills down in my bones, like way down in my bones, like way way down,” Night said coming to his Aunt Amanda. “Mom and dad are gone, and our house is physically changing in front of us! What are we supposed to do? What’s going on?”

“Hang on, hang on.” Aunt Amanda called up someone. “Hey, you. Yeah, you. Sans’ house. Pronto. We’ve got a problem.” She tapped her foot a couple of times. “What’s the problem? It’s Saturday and Sans not in bed. He’s not even in the state. Good enough for you, bone head?”

———————————

“Sans!” Uncle Papyrus shouted all over the house.

“GPS shows dad isn’t anywhere around here,” Night said. “Uncle Pappy, come on.”

“Technology can be manipulated,” his Uncle Papyrus warned him. “Sans!” He looked over toward Uncle Gaster. “Anything?”

“You were wearing pants,” Gaster said as he looked toward Morning. “Now you are wearing a pink skirt. Did you change?”

“Hey,” Morning replied shoving her hands in her skirt pockets. “I _may_ be a teenage girl, but I still don’t move fast enough to do that.”

“So what’s going on?” Aunt Amanda asked Uncle Gaster and Uncle Papyrus. “Any clues?”

“Time is fluctuating. We can remember it being one way.” Uncle Gaster touched the purple lamp. “Yet for reasons unknown, they are now another way.”

“And my Brother and Sister are gone!” Papyrus pointed out. “Honestly, Gaster, isn’t that the most important? They are nowhere to be found.” He pulled out his cell. “I have checked everywhere. They are nowhere. They are literally nowhere on this planet.”

“There is only one thing that could cause this,” Uncle Gaster said. “Wishing. It’s the only thing that could disrupt this.”

“Wishing?” Night asked. “You mean, like that ancient soul power stuff? That’s not even possible.”

“Not in this time,” Uncle Gaster agreed, “but in another time, and in other Parallels. In fact, didn’t we . . . meet . . .”

“A parallel version of Sans?” Uncle Papyrus said. “Yes, and of Frisk. How did I forget that? And we also, there used to be a dog and a cat.”

“We don’t own dogs or cats,” Morning said. “What do you mean by Parallel versions?”

“There must be worlds that have interacted with us,” Uncle Gaster said. “I didn’t remember, then vaguely, and now I completely remember. There was a dog and a cat.”

“And a King and a queen,” Uncle Papyrus added. “There was a wish, a broken barrier, and this is nuts. Why am I remembering all of this? None of this happened.”

“Okay, so someone made some kind of wish,” Night said, “great. I don’t really care about the changing stuff. I just want to know where mom and dad are.”

“They aren’t here. They aren’t anywhere near here.” Uncle Gaster tapped his chin. “I have no recollection of them dying at all.”

“Hey, don’t joke,” Morning warned him.

“I’m not. It’s a good thing, so far. However, perhaps they do die. Or did die? Time is altering in our minds and physically around us,” Uncle Gaster pointed out. “Something changed everything. An outer event from our universe.”

“I remember a home,” Papyrus said, “and a wish, I remember a wish for protection by the missing cat and dog versions.”

“Oh, fart nuggets.” Gaster banged his skull on his holey bony hand. “This must be from them or the king version. We have to stop that event from happening, or more than likely Morning and Night will disappear too.”

“You mean . . . not exist?” Night asked. “Oh. Fuck.”

“Night!” Morning scolded.

“Hey, dad always said there was a time for everything. Normally shit covers bad things but mom and dad are gone, our house is changing, and we might not exist soon. So yeah. Fuck.”

“Manners later,” Uncle Papyrus said to Uncle Gaster. “What are we going to do?”

“Well. It was either the pet versions or the king version that must have caused it. What else would mess things up?” Uncle Gaster rubbed his chin. “I remember neither the king nor the dog and cat had Morning and Night. They died.”

“Kay, brutal,” Night said. “Point?”

“Point young monster,” Uncle Gaster pointed out, “is that _you two_ should be able to travel without problems. The universe does not have a duplicate of you where you need to go. If you can stop the power of those worlds from wishing, it might correct this whole mess.”

“But, I remember, Prince Asriel too.” Uncle Papyrus walked around the couch. “Back then, he was prince. There was a place, yes, I remember that there was a place that had a huge soul empowering machine. He made wishes too, even time being trapped Underground.”

“Uncle Asriel?” Morning asked. Geez. When did everybody have such exciting adventures? All her and Night did was get up, go to school, and watch whatever was on wifi. Mom and dad never mentioned a thing about all this. They were always more interested with just moving on.

—————————

It took several flights for Uncle Asriel to make his way to their house. Night and Amanda watched him sit down.

“King Asriel,” Uncle Gaster addressed him. “We are going to need as much as you can remember.”

“I don’t want to believe it,” Uncle Asriel said. “I saw it with my own eyes. It’s more than just this house. Memories. Colors of cars. Things that should be there are gone, while new things show up. And now, Frisk and Sans are missing.”

“We need you to remember exactly where you used to go,” Uncle Gaster said again. “King Asriel, I implore you. This whole world seems to be altering and I don’t know if a single original thing will be left by the time it corrects itself.”

“Can they make it back?” Uncle Asriel asked.

“Maybe, but not if we don’t stop this ripple causing all of this mischief.” Uncle Gaster stood up boldly and walked toward Morning and Night. “Listen you two. You are going to have to visit three different dimensions, in three different areas of time. And, perhaps even once or twice in the past of this time.”

“Um?” Night scratched his skull. “Can we have some cereal first? Never travel through time on an empty stomach.”

“If we do that, will mom and dad come back?” Morning asked. “What do we need to do, Uncle Gaster?”

“Oh, I have an invention,” Uncle Gaster said proudly, as he always did with his inventions. “Before I had these memories, I always wondered about time travel and other worlds. So, I actually have a combination of them. I brought them just in case. Let me go get them out of the car.”

“An excellent . . .”

Morning and Night looked toward the couch. “Uncle Asriel?”

“King Asriel?!”Uncle Papyrus shouted, looking all around the couch. “He was just here. He didn’t leave, he was just here.”

“The rippling is getting worse,” Uncle Gaster insisted. “Wherever King Asriel is now, it isn’t here.” He rushed outside and came back in with his arms full of devices. “We had better get this set up.”

“Don’t we, like, need to get a license to time travel or something?” Night asked as he watched his Uncle Gaster set everything up.

“Hey. You two. Come over here.” Aunt Amanda went to the back of the hall with them. “Night. Morning. This is serious.”

“I know it’s serious,” Morning said. “Nights the one making jokes.”

“I get nervous, it’s what I do, so shoot me,” Night answered back.

“Nah, I get that. I’m just saying Gaster’s not putting it all out there. I know that guy well enough, he’s hiding the danger.” Aunt Amanda touched both of their shoulders. “Traveling through different universes, let alone through different times is real dangerous. I don’t know exactly what happened to your mom and dad, or what’s happening around us, but I know. Wishes are bad. The exact opposite of what you want happens when you use that power.”

“Yeah, I learned about it in history class,” Night said. “I remember.”

“Yeah, but, you might have to do something. I’m getting new memories of a lot of wish playing around. Your Uncle Asriel started it.” She fidgeted. “Actually, I did. It didn’t come true and I was trying to save your mom’s life. Pure manipulation but . . . worse comes to worse?” Aunt Amanda bit her lip. “Things are slowly changing, and they don’t do that. You’ve read the history books. They don’t do that. They wouldn’t do that, unless there was no place to really . . . fit.”

Wait. “What do you mean?”

“This time isn’t changing. I really think, kiddos, that umm . . . this dimension is ending. These wishes, they pulled in too much juice or something. From time, from parallel mixing. We’re toast. Burnt toast. So, be extremely careful. This isn’t going to be fun. Got it?” Their Aunt Amanda hugged each of them. “I say come get me, we’ll go pull up a chair on a beach and drink some pina coladas until we don’t exist anymore if worse comes to worse. Okay?”

“Y . . . yeah.” Morning didn’t want to think about that. Not existing. How did she go from searching from cereal to finding out her mom and dad were gone, her Uncle was gone, and now . . . everything might be gone?

“Still got chances,” Night said patting his sister on the back. “Come on. Let’s go see Uncle Gaster.”

—————————-

 

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**

She wasn’t going to say anything. King Asgore was mad. Toriel wasn’t going to give him any lenience either. _Not fair. Why do I have to be a prince? This whole thing would have actually turned out right._ The housing would be a bit, but they were doing okay. More generally accepting shops for monsters were opening up, having to admit they were ran by monsters. He looked toward Frisk.

She wasn’t moving any faster in the direction to tell her so-called ‘parents’ off either. She just sat on the couch, staring at the television set. Sans turned back away, trying to ignore Asriel’s mutterings toward him, when they all heard something strange.

A yowl. A painful yowl.

“Oops.” Undyne took her foot off of the poor kitty’s tail and bent down to pet her “Sorry there, Cat-Ow!” Undyne sucked on her finger after it bit her. “Papyrus, your cat self just bit me!”

Biting? That should have been impossible. “It hurt you?” Sans asked. “How?”

“Undyne can’t protect herself, but Krisp E. bit her.” Frisk got up and went towards Krisp E., picking her up. “Are they still classified as ‘monster’?”

“Probably got some. Couldn’t be full anymore.” Sans moved from the couch toward Frisk, looking toward Papyrus. “ . . . shit.”

“O-oh no!” Alphys threw her hands against her cheeks. She figured it out too. “Human is a hundred percent. Monster is a hundred percent. Anyone who’s mixed-”

“could still fight?” King Asgore finished for her. He placed his worried hands on his own head. “This is terrible. If there is a gap in this wish? We cannot protect ourselves, yet other percentages can.”

“Only the Underground can mix monster with human in big amounts,” Papyrus said softly. “This is not very good at all. Not at all. We could switch up some skills, but I doubt it would be enough. Oh, it won’t be long before others figure it out.”

Frisk put Krisp E. back down. Why? Why did things just keep getting _worse_? “How long until others put it together?”

“I don’t know,” Toriel said as she came over Frisk and hugged her. “I doubt as much as a month. News travels fast. Monsters that are closer to pure probably look like monsters, so no ones noticed the ones that don’t.”

Of course. Yeah, of course. More wishing problems. At least the world wasn’t ending like in the King Sans version, but things weren’t looking as up anymore. “Eh. Kind of expected a bug by now.” He moved over toward Frisk and hugged her. “It’s okay, Frisk. We’ll be fine. How many are going to turn on their own kind, huh? Most are going to be related if they are like that, right?”

“A good point,” Toriel agreed. “Your husband makes a very good point, Frisk. Perhaps we’re over reacting?”

“Yeah, you bet. Let’s just focus on getting our new place.” Sans rubbed her back gently. “We’re okay now. Pretty much. We’re at least not dead, right?”

“Yeah, and this doesn’t change the fact we can still protect Princess Frisk,” Undyne pointed out.

“Right because your soul is still . . .” Sans turned to look toward her soul when he showed it. It didn’t show. “What?”

“Oh, that’s a soul guard!” Gaster insisted as he came closer. “Sorry. It’ll break in a few more days. Do you think she is still not full human?”

Sure. Let’s bypass that whole soul guard thing like it was nothing. _I gotta have a talk about do’s and don’ts with W.D._ “She wouldn’t be talking to everyone if she had been.”

“Oh, yes, quite right. Language.” Gaster smiled at Sans. “Sorry about the soul guard. I thought she needed it?”

“Next time, ask.” Who was he kidding? It was Gaster.

He never asked.

 

————————

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

 

\----------------------

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

 **fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
**fun level 72** **Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus.** Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. They went to fun level 66 and made a wish that hopefully worked.  
**Fun Level 75 King Sans: (Completed)** With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M  
**fun level 66 Missing Frisk:** This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. It's been visited three times now.

 **fun level 71 Morning and Night:** So far, we know something happened to their parents, and they are taking Gaster's inventions to try and correct their world.


	57. Sup, Pops?

—————————-

 

**fun level 71 Morning and Night:** So far, we know something happened to their parents, and they are taking Gaster's inventions to try and correct their world.

**Future, Sixteen Years.**

 

“Okay, it’s ready.” Uncle Gaster presented it to them. “I call it the time traveling universal parallelomachine. You can call it titraparallelomachine for short if you want. Because it travels parallel.”

“And there is no reason to doubt that," Uncle Papyrus said.

“ . . . alright?” Night touched the other machine beside it. “What’s this do?”

“Considering it’s the wishing that caused the strife, it is a version of what I eventually did for this world. Some were getting around my soul stealer work, so I made it so that it didn’t matter. Souls can’t be used for wishing here, even if attained.” He held up the thing that looked more like a double sided post hole digger. He took a few minutes to explain the basics of it along with a few other little devices he stuffed in Morning’s back pack. Something to detect misplaced things, something to make quick food and water, something to disguise themselves, and some kind of reversal mechanism.

“So we need to go back eighteen years at least for the King?” Morning said, making sure she heard it clearly. This wasn’t just studying for a math test. If they screwed up, it could mean their very dimension was gone. “It’s going to be hard to time that just right.”

“Just try the best you can,” Uncle Gaster insisted. “Try the King’s world first. Then, I have you programmed to send you to the world where your Uncle Asriel made wishes. He left some fibers I was able to find.”

“That’s . . . how’d you come up with that?”

“I’m your Uncle Gaster and I'm Fabulous. Don't worry about it. Here, take these fibers.”

Uncle Gaster gave him an extremely tiny bag with specks and hair in it. Fibers?

“Fiber of your father’s favorite coat and your mother’s dress too. I haven’t located them yet though, but I’m willing to believe that your Uncle Asriel is trapped in the world where he did the wishing.”

“Why?”

“Where else would he go if not that one?” Uncle Gaster pointed out. “Don’t overthink things, young monster. You’ll never find the answer if you scurry at the top searching all day.”

“King Asriel might possibly be a flower,” their Uncle Papyrus warned them. “A yellow flower. He would be around that Universe’s castle, near his mother. Maybe. If you can locate him, bring him back. It might help to get him back home. Maybe. Not that I would know for sure.” He held his bony finger. “Remember to respect any parallel selves of me you see though. I am still me, and I still know best. I give great advice.”

“Okay?”

“Oh gaw, this whole world is falling apart!” Morning went to the window and tried to hide her tears. She rubbed her nose, seeing the red stop signs now turned blue. “Is our whole present going to be wiped out just because of some stupid wish from the past? Why? How? Why’s it matter now?”

“Someone on the outside interrupted it. We can still save this world, I know we can,” their Uncle Gaster assured them. “If we get this right, everything should ripple back to how it had been, and we’ll all be fine.” He gave Night a sheet of instructions. “Use this for your dials. Do not lose that paper though or you’ll never make your way back,” he assured them. “That paper is your lifeline.”

“I better hold onto it then,” Morning said snatching the paper.

“Put it in your purse,” Uncle Papyrus said.

“Uh. Okay?” She went to her room, grabbed her purse and put the paper safely away in it. She also took the fibers her brother was awkwardly holding and put them in there. It could be zipped up instead of just buckled and there would be less of a chance of them falling out. Maybe that’s why her Uncle Papyrus said that. She came back into the room. “Do we follow the exact order?”

“Yes, do not do anything except what is on that paper. I have the times and I have the worlds as best as I can theorize,” their Uncle Gaster warned them. “Even in world’s where you don’t exist, there’s no telling what kind of damage could be done.”

———————————

  
**Fun Level 75 King Sans: (Completed)**

Morning and Night traveled to the first world of the King version. *They put down the post hole double digger looking thing, but the purse didn’t make the trip in tact. Half of it had been singed off. The fibers had survived, but only half of the instructions were left.

After quarreling, each of them tried to use their own brains to figure out the machine. Morning had remembered some of the basic facts, while Night tried to input what she remembered.

“You sure you got it right?”

“I don’t know. I hope so,” Morning admitted. “I’m pretty good at memorization, but there’s a lot of pressure.”

“Yeah. We won’t get into arguing again.” The funny machine started to beep again. “Uh oh. I don’t know what that means, but it can’t be good. It hasn’t beeped before.”

“Hmm. Fluctuation tides.” Morning groaned as she pointed at the increasing up and down lines. “Something at this point in our own time stream is affecting it. Could that be the wishing point where things went too bad?”

“Maybe. Timewise, we should be about three months or so,” Night said looking at the date. “This shows like five months at least. I don’t know. You know mom and dad don’t like talking about it much. Could be?” A parallel force was triggering _something_ big though.

“That is our own dimensional timeline,” Morning said. “Could be dangerous.”

“If it’s the cause, it could be all we have to fix. Maybe. I don’t know. If it’s making the rippling worse.” Night groaned. “Okay, let’s go get Uncle Asriel. We can ask him about it.” He looked at the graph. “But, I don’t know. This looks pretty close. Could be dangerous too. Remember to be careful.”

 

———————————

  
 **fun level 66 Missing Frisk:** This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and  well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. 

“Sans.”

“Uh.”

“Sans! Will you please get up, Gaster is calling for us!”

“Uh?” Sans opened his lazy eye. He slowly rolled out of his bed. Quickest way to get up and at it. Well, at least get back to standing on two feet. He yawned. “We’re off today.”

“Well, Gaster said he’s discovered something important.” Papyrus nudged Sans forward. “Odd fluctuations. He needs to talk. Up and away we go?”

“Yep. Important. After breakfast.” Sans trotted downstairs.

“Sans, Gaster said now!”

“Gaster can wait two seconds while I-” Sans looked around. Lab. Shoot, Papyrus teleported him. He turned around and saw Gaster. “Bad in a crisis without food.”

“Have you located the Frisk of this world yet?” Gaster asked him.

Sans yawned again and headed for his workstation. There would be a stash of a few hot dogs in there. Oh, wait. He shared them with that dog-him last time.

“Sans, I need to know,” Gaster asked again. “Have you located _this world’s_ Frisk?”

Sans shrugged. How was he supposed to find some girl he’d ended up with in multiple timelines when she never came down to the Underground? And if he did, how was he supposed to approach her? Say ‘Hi, I’m Sans. Sans the Skeleton. We were destined to be a couple, so come on baby, let’s make a baby.’ Heh heh. That’d go over well. “Ooh, I have a crisis of my own.” He wiggled his bottle of ketchup. “I am ** _sans_** ketchup.” He laid his hot dog down. “I’ll be back, I have to go to Grillby’s for extra ketchup.”

“No, Sans, sit down.” Papyrus tried to persuade him to take a seat. “Ketchup later, Gaster has something he wants to tell us. He says it involves you.”

“If it involved ketchup, it would be better.” Sans took a seat, slouching in place. “Fine. Sup?”

“This is about the parallel visitors to the machine,” Gaster started, “gents, something is quite wrong.”

“You mean the weird Prince that doesn’t exist and kitty Pap?” Sans asked. “What’s the problem this time? Is the kid begging for help again? Can’t open a box of cereal?” Honestly, how many times were they going to have to help some other dimension? “Can we just cut it and call it a loss? I could see helping once, or maybe twice, but that dimension is bordering on harassing by now.”

“Sans.” Gaster approached him slowly. “Did you find your Frisk yet?”

Aw, not this again. “Come on, guys, for the last time. She probably has like another name or something in this dimension. She might not even exist if her dad didn’t land her mom.” He squeezed his empty bottle of ketchup , trying to get anything out of it he could. Nothing but air. How could this day get any worse?

“She may be the one we are trying to help.”

Sans light guiders darted left, then right before looking back toward Gaster. “Huh?”

“The trajectory.” Gaster handed him a piece of paper. “I checked our timeline.”

“You dug out the old machine?”

“Yes. We have collided with them several times, and I think I know why. Gentleman, I think.” Gaster held his head high. “I think I have a theory as to why our machine will _not_ work in our timeline.”

“Sit up, Sans,” Papyrus warned him. “This part could be tricky.”

Sans didn’t sit up, he stood up. “You saying the Frisk of our time was kidnapped to another timeline?”

“No. I think, we aren’t trying to help our own parallel selves. We are helping . . . our actual selves.”

“What?!”

“No, really. Look at the position of those lines.” Gaster gestured to the paper again. “It is a little farther back on our scale, not as high, but look.” He pulled out another piece of paper. “I analyzed the timeline of the other world that keeps getting the wishes, and I analyzed our time. Just, look.”

“But, but there is no Prince Asriel,” Papyrus started. “Gaster, this theory is out of proportion. It’s ridiculous. It looks like the parallels are close to us, but they could be just side by side.”

“Yeah, what he said,” Sans agreed. “We don’t know any prince. Sure, we have the same kind of hole up there, but we aren’t them. Can’t be them. You’re still here for one. We’re Underground for two. I’m not sittin’ pretty with a hot chick next to me for three.”

“Yes, but the first time I met the mysterious prince, I told him he would change,” Gaster said as he patted the machine. “I remember quite clearly he said ‘I’ll become a flower, I know’.”

“A flower?” Kay. This thing was getting weird. “What are you wanting, W.D?”

“If there is a prince of this world, maybe we’ve never heard of him because he has hidden himself. Sans, you and Papyrus should look around the King’s castle. Be mindful not to disturb the Queen, now is the hour of her nap.”

———————————-

**By the King's Castle . . .**

“I’ve heard some ridiculous things from Gaster before,” Sans complained as he waddled slowly next to Papyrus, checking the perimeter of the castle, “but this one takes the cake. Are we really looking for a little flower around here?”

“Gaster says to try, we should try,” Papyrus disagreed. “He was right about different timelines and Us’. He was right when he made the machine. He’s been quite right many times.”

“He gets a bit looney though,” Sans warned him. “I mean, if this dimension really had a- aw. Nevermind.” He strolled up to where a little yellow flower was seen until it dipped away into a hole. “Guess he’s a little **_yella_**.”

“Excuse me.” Papyrus bent down to the ground, close to the hole. “Are you an actual prince of this dimension? Did something happen and so now you are a flower? Hello?”

“Maybe too much?” Sans figured. He tried to lean closer without falling. “Hi. I’m Sans. Sans the Skeleton, and this guy here’s The Great Papyrus. We just want to talk. You got a name?”

He watched the flower pop up. “Flowey,” it said. “Flowey the Flower.”

“Cool.” Sans stood back up a little straighter. “Say. Did you ever have lots of power and screw with time?”

The flower didn’t speak at first. “Once upon a time.”

“Were you a prince?” Papyrus asked.

“Why are you asking me these questions?” Flowey complained. “You two idiots shouldn’t be here asking these things!”

Ooh . . . this was getting . . . “Kay. Kay. Papyrus, refresh my memory ‘cause I don’t listen to every single thing.”

“Of course you don’t,” Papyrus agreed.

“Kay. Um. Wasn’t me and the other Frisk having little monsters in that time we helped out?”

“Yes, you were.”

“Then, uh, if . . .” It just couldn’t be. _Was I? Could I be?_ Sans grabbed his skull and felt sick.

“You shouldn’t be here, Smiley Trashbag.” Flowey turned toward Papyrus. “Nor you.”

“A Prince Asriel visited us as well as pet versions of ourselves,” Papyrus said to the flower. “Gaster thought there was a connection between the selves we’ve been helping over and over. I-is there?” He asked, a little frightened. “I-is there a connection?”

“No, not that I know of,” Flowey answered.

“But you _were_ the Prince Asriel,” Papyrus said, “and does that mean, that we are all the same? We aren’t . . . parallel?”

“No, I don’t belong here, but I’m in this world now,” Flowey insisted. “We were stuck. Humans discovered a way to defeat us, even after the protection. Sans and Frisk lived happily with the others, Sans ignoring his royal duties, trying to get a home, and taking life one step at a time. But then, humans found out our weakness. Lines were drawn. By this time, Frisk was starting to show a bit, but it was too dangerous to stay. We fled to the leader in charge, but found out it was all useless.”

“Why?” Papyrus asked.

“He was partly monster too. It was easy to hide that the first time around. The next leader that could do it, he had already had a bad history. Frisk would have been killed. Monsters were being thrown back Underground, with some being outright dusted.” Flowey shook his head. “There was no choice. I had to.”

“Had to what?” Sans asked shakily.

“I had to visit you all once more,” Flowey said. “Everything was just so dire, that . . . I made a wish to make sure Frisk safely made it back in time with each of the little ones. I asked for a _very_ far return. Far enough mankind wouldn’t even have the tech to manipulate yet, or my dad would want to punish humans, or that eventual disaster wouldn’t come. 200 years.”

“200 years? That’s a lot of credit on that debt.”

“Yeah. I didn’t think it would be granted. I was just desperate because I watched them all fail miserably. Frisk was dying. The little ones, they were eaten like it was a buffet. Even being ripped apart. I had to and I didn’t care about the consequences. But. . . I don’t know. The whole world was more like a war zone.” Flowey bent his petally head away in shame. “Everyone was gone. Nothing survived. I wished myself back here and I just live here now.”

“So you didn’t originally belong here?” Papyrus asked. “You stayed in our dimension regardless?”

“I just, I didn’t want to deal with it anymore. The barrier will never be meant to stay open. We could never win. We were doomed from the start,” he said to them. “Instead, mom and dad live happily without children. Seems to work okay. At least they are happy.”

“The wish never made it through so you wished your role away,” Papyrus asked softly. He turned toward Sans.

“All the wishing ever did was make things worse,” Flowey finished. “So I just dug up a spot near the castle. I watch mom and dad actually love each other like they used to, before life turned bad.” He looked toward the stain-glassed window in front of him. “And I try to forget what could have been.” He looked back toward Papyrus. “Like I said. You shouldn’t be here. It makes no difference.”

“So. We are going to meet the Prince Asriel one more time,” Papyrus said confidently. “Well then. We cannot let him mess up the wish!”

“No can do,” Flowey warned him. “Don’t you get it yet? I give up. You should give up. We’re all stuck within a fate that we can’t escape.”

“So, what? We should just be silent and let a dimension just end?!” Papyrus shouted. “No, we cannot let that happen! What if it ripples to include _ours_? We’ve been helping.”

“Yeah, good point,” Sans answered. “Gaster said fluctuations too, and how close we are. He practically thought we were the same.”

“Which means we could be headed for the same fate! We don’t know enough about how it will affect the timelines. Maybe it will cross. Maybe it won’t. Maybe we can have him wish something different that wouldn’t hurt this timeline? Okay. What was your exact wish?” Papyrus asked. “They tend to get a bit twisted at times. So, what did you wish?”

“I wished for us to be safely taken back 200 years. That’s it. I didn’t try and do anything else. Nothing fancy,” Flowey assured them. “I didn’t even expect to survive that time. It was a last ditch wish. Anything to save them.”

“So. There wasn’t enough power to grant the wish.” Papyrus rubbed his bony chin. If that were the case, shouldn’t he have been damaged? Killed? Ripped to pieces? “You’re wish dissolved into something that was manageable probably. Sans, let’s go back to Gaster.”

“Probably shouldn’t.”

“Sans?” Papyrus tried to grab him gently by his bony hand, but he pulled it away. “Sans, maybe Gaster can help? If we let this go, what if whatever happened in his, affects us?”

“Can’t do anything. We can’t use our own machine. Remember?”

“That’s right, it doesn’t work for us.” Papyrus looked toward Flowey again. “Did you do something to our machine so that we couldn’t use it?”

Flowey leaned his petally head to the left. Then to the right. Then to the left again. “No. No, really, I kept it simple. Why would I involve the machine?”

“But you were able to use it!” Papyrus whined toward Flowey. “Gaster never detected the reason _we_ couldn’t use it. There must be a way though, especially now!”

“Actually, no, and consider yourself lucky. I’ve just been your **_Night_** in Shining Armor.”

Sans turned and saw a skeleton he’d never seen before. They held his hand out toward him. Sans shook it but asked, “Who are you?”

“Sup parallel pops.” He let go of his hand and gave a simple wave. “Names Night. Night the Skeleton.” He pulled his hand out of his pocket and held a screwdriver, spinning it on his bony finger. “Been fixing some repairs in different timelines.” Night put his screwdriver away and grabbed a handful of something else in his pocket. Chocolate candies. He popped a couple in his mouth. “Anyhow, don’t freak out. That’s my Uncle Asriel. See, something’s been busting up our dimension, and it’s catching up. So I need my Uncle Asriel to figure out what he knows.”

“The dimension he is from is busting?” Papyrus asked. “I knew it. We tried to help. We might be next.”

“Is that what I caused? A wish so big that . . .” Flowey lowered his head. “I don’t even deserve to be a flower.”

“Nah, you’re fine, Uncle Asriel,” Night insisted. “We’re hoping if you just come home, this will all quit. You being in a different dimension isn’t making things any easier.”

“Agreed.” A human appeared next to Night, grabbing some of his chocolate candy. “Dang it, Night, that’s my candy!”

“Twins share, Morning.”

“Not candy.”

Night looked back toward Sans. “Anyhow. Our old parents story used to be they were trapped in an old van, but a soldier named Undyne was running out of energy and she became real determined. Too determined. Didn’t make it. Watching her death due to too much power of the soul made some monsters see for themselves what was what.”

“The chasing stopped long enough for them to make it to the leader. They survived and worked out a future.”

“But.” Flowey paused. “But the only leader that could have helped, would rather kill Frisk. The one that your parents must have met up with was the one that had a smidge of monster in him. But, a dog and a cat version of Sans and Papyrus wished away protection. No monster could hide themselves. He couldn’t pretend to be human.”

Night shook his head. “So the king’s world wasn’t just it. We are going to have to do something.”

“Well, your parents? After all that, do they remember how they got out?” Flowey asked.

“Mom and dad are gone,” Morning said with a sad tone in her voice. “Everything’s disappearing and changing.”

“Well?” Papyrus asked. “What exactly are you going to do?”

“Hearing that there’s some backwards protection that’s preventing freedom for monsters? Sounds like we are getting closer to where the problem is.” Morning looked toward his brother. “Time for Plan B?”

“Yerp. It must be the weird different cat and dogs staying with them. Things are not going to get better until we get this figured out.”

“What are you two discussing?” Papyrus asked.

“The pet versions. We have to take out the pets,” Morning agreed.

“Whoah, whoah, hang on,” Sans said, holding his hand up. “You’re going to kill other Uses? A dog-me, but still me?”

“No, they made the wish. They screwed everything up. Once we help the pets get to where they belong, this should stop.” Night beeped. “Maybe that too. That fluctuating beeping is driving me crazy.”

“Their wish will reverse because they never would have made it,” Morning confirmed. “At least, I hope so. I miss mom and dad. I miss home. Never thought I’d say it but I even miss school. I can't even study. Uncle Papyrus shoved some time traveling books in my bag before we left instead. It gives me a headache.”

“I think it’s kinda fun," Night admitted. "The studying. Not our world disappearing.”

“Yeah. Cute.” Sans walked toward his Parallel future daughter. “Which wouldn’t leave the other version of me in a good situation. Protection again, but humans could throw them back in. Same thing the flower said. Maybe you should make a concentrated wish to stop the dimension from being destroyed?”

“As bad as it sounds,” Night said, “it’s like they say. The cure is worse than the disease. Wishing is bad, it’s bad. It rarely has a need to be used. It’s the reason Uncle Gaster created machines to stop that stuff. We physically move through different parallels and times to try and prevent it now.”

“Night’s right. As bad as things get, this needs to stop.” She pulled something out of a backpack on her back and shoved it into the ground. She pulled the sticks on it upward. “Your world still has soul power. Now that you see what comes with it, will you give up on abusing it?”

Sans gestured toward the instrument. “That cancels it all out?”

“It’s slow, but efficient. It’ll cover the entire area in a matter of a year or so.” She turned it on. “There’s no other way to completely eliminate it except slowly.” She shoved it the rest of the way underground. “You just have to go up, get your parallel version of mom, give yourselves some time to fall in love, and then you can open it up yourselves.”

“Your taking out soul power,” Papyrus butted in. “Will that still be possible?”

“Wishing soul power. I’m afraid this does nothing for the barrier.”

“Yeah, but wishing is . . . look, wishing shouldn’t just be up and taken away completely. Right?”

“Look. The bigger the wishes, the badder the wishes. More simplistic, more complicated, it doesn’t matter. 99% of the time they shouldn’t be made.” Night said once again. “You just don’t get how bad it is. What are you going to do, wish everything back to normal? It won’t happen, something will screw it up so it won’t. Can we wish the nice potential leader could disguise himself? The wish would backfire and when it counted, he’d get revealed somehow.”

“But the other leader-” Flowey interrupted.

“You want to wish him to be a nicer guy? Then when it mattered, he’d turn somehow.”

“Wishes counteract what you really want. Honestly, if you really had to make a wish?” Morning said. “You’d say something like “I hope all monsters are trapped forever and never get mutual freedom with humans.’ You’d go through hell, but you’d eventually get it.”

“Without a willing human, how would any monster survive?” Flowey asked.

“It’s called faith. It was a thing others did before they started understanding the power of wishing.” Night reached in his pocket and jiggled around in it. He pulled out a tiny device that looked more like a metal toy windmill. “Time to go get the pets.”

“So they’ll just stop remembering the pets? The protection just falls off with no warning?” Sans asked. These kids? Good kids. Incredible morals. Monsters and humans wouldn’t fight if more people thought like them. But? “This is really, really a bad idea.”

“Agreed, Parallel Pops. It is, I believe you there. But it’s got to be done. The wishing has to stop. It’s tearing our dimension apart.” He began to blow on the strange device from between his teeth. “Wishes are instant, ripples take time. It’s like ripping off a band-aid, but it’s got to be done. Ready, Morning?” He put his little device away.

“What was that for?” Sans asked. The kid just held his teeth near the windmill and it whooshed around. “Did you do something?”

“He still plays with windmills.”

“I’m a skeleton without breath or lips blowing a windmill. It’s funny, right?” Night asked. “Whatever, I like it.”

“You’re so weird. Grab Uncle Asriel and let’s head out to the pets.”

 

——————————

 

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**

“You are so bad with directions,” Morning complained as she looked around an unfamiliar backyard.

“You’re the one who said the numbers.” Night groaned. Just like always. Slightly off. The pets should still be around though, if they could just find them. “Maybe it’s still before the wish.”

“I said .5 not 5, this is like five years off what I said at least,” Morning complained again.

“Point five, five, were here. Let’s just grab them.” Wherever they were. They both heard sounds from inside the house. “Another version of mom and dad are in there. I also hear Uncle Papyrus. I hear Uncle Gaster.” He stopped. “I don’t know those two voices.”

“They were brought to our dimension though,” Morning reminded him. “So that must mean . . .”

“Oh shit. We are in our own timeline.”

—————

“If we only have one TV then we should grab more TV’s,” Sans said logically. “We’re always sharing the same TV’s and nobody wants to watch the same thing.”

“We have meeeee!” Mettaton said from the back.

“Like I said,” Sans repeated, “we don’t want to watch the same thing.”

“No furniture or rental places or big department stores are monster friendly.” Alphys looked toward Undyne. “We could take hourly turns?”

“Half hour turns,” Undyne insisted.

“But I’ve been getting into One Life to Die For,” Papyrus complained, “and that’s 45 minutes. We should do 45 minutes.”

“Most of us want half hour shows,” Tori complained to him. “That’s an extra fifteen minutes.”

Frisk just covered her face while Sans chuckled at her. This wasn’t exactly the biggest problem in the world to her while everyone else acted like the sky was falling. Until the housing contract made it through, they all had to learn to share her little place. Which wasn’t easy. Tori wanted to sweep and keep it clean, while Papyrus and Sans didn’t care an awful lot about it. They were more worried about the protection in it. Undyne tracked her muddy boots and spears, which didn’t help. Alphys and Gaster were making inventions that were starting to take up even more of the house. Mettaton had tracks all over the house. Even the dogs should be doing something. They had been up and down for days.

Yet. _Yeah, lately they haven’t been._ In fact, Pappy was just beside Bonnie constantly. In fact, his doggy self seemed to be staring at him strangely. Half protective, half ashamed. _Oh. Great, just great. Just what we needed, thanks doggy me._ Then again, could he blame him? He’d just got his Frisk back. “Frisk?” He gestured toward Pappy and Bonnie. “Think we need to get those two vet appointments.”

“Vet?” Frisk asked. “What for?”

“Getting Bonnie a pregnancy checkup, and getting him fixed. Got a sneaking suspicion _his_ Bonnie Lass has a pup or two.” Sans gestured over to the corner. Frisk rolled her eyes but he just patted her shoulder. “Heh, it’s okay. Like he could help himself? But, yeah, if he’s never changing, he can’t have a thousand pups.”

“I’ll call up the vet,” Frisk insisted. “I’ll take them with Amanda.”

————————————

“Getting fixed?” Night repeated after hearing his dad from the backdoor. “Pregnancy? Well, we can’t take them yet at this time,” he said. “One of the dogs are pregnant.”

“Oh, gaw.” Morning leaned against the side of the house. “Can we grab the cat then at least? Maybe it’ll . . . make us disappear less fast.”

Night knew how she felt. A part of him wanted to go in there and grab them anyway, but enough lives were lost already. Going back to their original dimension could hurt the pups. If they were going to nab them, they needed to get them earlier. But, yeah, maybe getting the cat would be a good idea.

He hopped the fence with Morning. They’d return later that night for the cat, get back to an earlier time and get them all fixed.

But in a different way. Hopefully in a way that prevented them from making that wish.

———————————-

When they started to return back, the beeping started again. “The fluctuation is at this time spot.” There was a good chance they got it right.

Morning heard a muffling in her backpack. She took it off and opened it.

“Am I really going to be alongside a cat?” Flowey asked her. “What if it . . . digs in my dirt?”

“Digs in the dirt, Uncle Asriel?”

“Yeah. What if it makes a stinky? I mean, can’t you drop me off at home first?” Flowey asked again.

“After the cat,” Morning insisted.

“You’re scared, aren’t you?” Flowey asked her, tilting his petally head. “You’re scared home isn’t going to be there anymore when you go back. I’m sorry. It’s all my fault. All my wishing. I just wished for my family to be safe and not in trouble over and over again. I guess I never realized there was more at stake.”

Morning folded the flap back over and placed it back on her back. “Let’s get the cat version and go. If the fluctuation is right here, then it’s got to be these pet versions that are causing the ripples.”

“Hang on, Morning. There’s a new sound in the house. Ooh. Ooohhh . . .”

“Night?”

“We need to get closer. Pronto.”

——————————————

“Couldn’t wait, could you?” Sans scolded himself in the kennel in the back of the car. “Just had to jump her bones, didn’t you?” He heard a small whine from Pappy.

“He couldn’t help himself. Guys are dogs,” Amanda said from the other side of Frisk. “Plus, you know, it takes two to tango.” She wiggled her eyebrows at Frisk. “So, doctor visit ‘cause a doggie version of Sans got a doggie version of you pregnant. How’s that normal life coming along so far?”

“Oh, quit,” Frisk laughed. “It’s okay.”

“Yeah, now it’s okay.” Sans heard an angry bark from beside him. “Just saying, _now_ it’s okay.”

“Sans,” Frisk scolded him. “Don’t tease yourself.”

“Yeah. I mean, you just neutered a version of yourself. Sans. You basically neutered yourself.” Amanda laughed and looked in the back seat. “How’s that normal life coming along so far for you too?”

Sans sighed as he looked at each kennel at either side of him. At least pups were small, but he’d have to take care of every one of them. He knew no matter how many there’d be that his other self couldn’t stand to lose them.

And, he couldn’t do that to Pappy either.

Frisk’s cell went off. “I’m driving. Amanda, could you get that?”

Amanda checked her phone. “It’s your dad. He says he needs you and Sans home immediately. A.S.A.P. He’s got all caps, Frisk. I mean the whole message, it’s all caps.”

“Aw, shoot.” Sans groaned and leaned his head back. “I knew I couldn’t hold this delay up.”

“Last talk didn’t work out so well?” Amanda asked. “Frisk?” She tisked her. “You’re really going to make Sans prince, aren’t you?”

“No. I will talk about it,” Frisk said. “I will.”

“My butt you will.” Amanda groaned. “Gaw, you two owe me. I want two Grillby burgers and chocolate shakes with chocolate bars.” She crossed her arms. “I’m gonna need them when I tell mom how unfair it is that you’re considered family when you’ve taken my memories.”

Yes! “And Amanda pulls a win.” Sans winked at her and gave her a bony thumbs up. “Thanks, Buddy.”

“Yeah, well, Frisk can’t bear to hurt others.” Amanda looked toward her. “Two of each of everything.”

Frisk nodded. “Two each of everything. Thank you for helping, Amanda.”

 

Sans lifted Pappy and Bonnie’s kennel each out while Frisk and Amanda headed inside. When they reached the door however, everyone had a different range of expressions on their faces. “What?”

King Asgore came out first along with Toriel. She didn’t meet Sans light guiders at all, just quickly grabbed the kennels and took the pets inside.

 _Uh oh._ This wasn’t good. That stance. Everything. What was going on?

“Everyone inside. It’s not safe out here,” King Asgore commanded. Everyone headed inside.

“Ooh, mama, that does not look good.” Amanda followed Frisk and Sans inside.

In the middle of a room were two Skeletons. One playing on some kind of handheld video game. The other . . . someone who should have been dead. *“M-Magi?”

Magi. The skeleton who used to be in the Underground. The one he went on a couple dates with was alive and well on the surface. “Sans the Skeleton.” She crossed her bony arms. “Well, you did it. You got me. You wore me down, just like you always said you would. Jerk.”

“Hey.” Amanda pulled herself up straight. “I know that voice from anywhere you lousy sack of . . .” She bit her lip and looked at Frisk. “You know. You _know_.”

It couldn’t be. It just . . . it couldn’t be. *“Cindy?”

“Yeah, so?” She rolled her eyes. “Full monsters can’t protect themselves, gold ran out ages ago, so fine. You win.”

“Win . . . what?” Sans asked.

“What? What do you mean what?” She pulled the skeleton playing a video game up off the couch. “Monsters have to think of family first.”

The teen finally lifted his light guiders toward Sans. “Sup, pops.”

 

————————

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

 *Magi is Cindy. Cindy is Magi. More is coming in next chapter.

\----------------------

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

 **fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
**fun level 72** **Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus.** Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. They went to fun level 66 and made a wish that hopefully worked.  
**Fun Level 75 King Sans: (Completed)** With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
Fun level 73 18   
fun level 65 M (Coming Soon)  
**fun level 66 Missing Frisk:** This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. It's been visited three times now.

 **fun level 71 Morning and Night:** So far, we know something happened to their parents, and they are taking Gaster's inventions to try and correct their world.


	58. Not His Frisk

 

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 

“No.” Frisk shook her head. Cindy didn’t have a kid. Did she? The voice though. But. But.

**_///"Right. So, that means he wouldn't be using me for just sex, because then he wouldn't have done that." Amanda nibbled at her slice. "I don't know though. I mean, fucking Cindy? How would you feel if you ever found out your guy had fucked Cindy?"_ **

**_Bad thought. "He never would."_ **

**_"Why not? Every other guy around here goes for her. She spreads them for everyone, Frisk."///_ **

Sans. Cindy.

Sans? Cindy?

Cindy was Magi?!

Frisk felt herself getting tugged back.

“Frisk. Come on, Frisk. Back up, it’s okay.”

Cindy. Magi.

A boy that looked a lot like Sans.

“Not possible!” Sans started to shout, throwing his bony hands toward the king. “Seriously, Magi’s a gold digger. I got gold so she’s digging for me. I-I don’t know how she’s alive, King Asgore, but a couple dates. That’s it. That’s all. I swear!”

“Geez.” Magi just sighed. “Really, Sans? *You’ve been trying to get me for years to obey, I finally come, and this is the respect I get?”

“You don’t get shit for respect, Cindy,” Amanda spat at her, still holding Frisk securely next to her.

King Asgore held a hand toward Sans and towards the boy playing the video game. Their blue auras matched. Perfectly. Too perfectly.

“I didn’t.” Sans stuttered. “I-I. I could barely score a date.”

“Come on, Frisk. Come on,” Amanda urged her. “Dad, yo, I’m taking Frisk out of here. Dad. Dad!”

“Yes, go,” Toriel said quickly giving her permission. “Get Frisk out of here.”

“No way. No way!” Sans turned around to try and see Frisk but she was getting taken out of the room. As he proceeded after her, Undyne, Asriel, and Alphys stood in the way.

“There is no variance in a match,” King Asgore said roughly. “A monster has duty to one family. The first. _This_ is yours.”

“Nuh uh.” Sans tried to get passed the others. “Frisk is my wife!”

“That is your wife. That is your son,” King Asgore said firmly, pointing toward Magi and the boy. “Frisk. Frisk will be given to someone who will make a beneficial king.”

“You’re not taking my wife,” Sans growled at King Asgore. He didn’t even care about him being King anymore. “Frisk is mine, and those unborn monsters are mine!”

“Sans, stop,” Papyrus urged. “That’s the King.”

“No way, this is bogus! This is more parallel stuff, Papyrus! I swear!”

—————————-

“Do something!” Morning repeatedly hit her brother’s bony arm. “Do something, do something! Dad is gonna- this is gonna destroy them, do something!”

“I am, I am.” Night shined the little double detector toward the kid. “Thought so. This little Gaster thing is lighting up. No half brother in this universe. Parallels are crossing unknowingly. Knew dad didn't score before mom.” He looked toward Morning. “Quit hitting, what do you want me to do? We can’t just take this inside and say 'here, this’ll prove what's going on’.”

“Mom’s hurt though!” Morning shouted. “You saw her, she was almost crying. And dad, poor dad. He thinks he's going to lose mom. He's even lashing out at the King.” She hit his arm again. "Do something, do something!”

"Alright, alright. Stay here.” Night disappeared into the house, grabbed an extra coat of his dad’s from his room. “Let’s hope all these years of making fun of dad’s voice paid off.”

Too bad he didn’t have the slippers, but bare feet should work. “Hey, huh?” He strolled into the room with a half walk, half waddle his dad would use. “Yo, Magi? What are you doing here?”

His father pointed at him and then straight on toward the king before Asriel. Boy, he was big. Night placed his hand on his parallel step-brother’s shoulder, trying to think of something else to say.

Until Night noticed what he’d been playing. “That games a classic. I can’t get past level 74. How’d you get past the armed guards on the bridge?”

“Oh, those were easy,” the unknown kid about his age said. “There were two holes on the side of the bridge before this one. Take the left hole.”

“Aw, shit. I never did that.” Night looked toward Magi. “What?” Kay. That was convincing enough, right?

“You’re a parallel?” King Asgore asked him. Everyone’s eyes were on him, and his father’s were especially zoning in on him.

“Yeah. Guess. Kinda got stuck. Freaky things happening between dimensions.” Night pulled the unknown kid up. “Come on, you and Magi have caused enough ruckus.”

“Wait, so there’s two now?” Magi looked toward Sans, then back at Night. “Can you support this family? A monster must be able to support his family.”

Course not. His dad was right, what a gold digger. “Fat stacks of cash and GOLD, so let’s go already.”

 

Damn. That could have ruined his entire life. Parallels again.

“That is very good news.” Tori finally met with Sans light guiders again. “Very good news! I’ll text Amanda to bring back Frisk right away.”

“It is good news.” Yet, King Asgore was still staring at him. “It would have been easier to guess though, if you weren’t so flippant with accepting your new role.”

Sure. Sans would take that as an apology.

 

————————————-

Frisk heard Amanda’s phone go off. _I don’t believe it. I mean, if it were true, he would have told me. Sans wouldn’t lie. Well, not about this. It must be a parallel version getting mixed up. Right?_ Still. Just the thought. That Cindy. That Magi.

Amanda stopped in for gas. “We’ll go hang out for a bit. Let things get settled out,” she assured Frisk. “Go on inside and get a couple of candy bars to make us feel better, okay?” Frisk barely nodded. As she headed inside though, she heard Amanda call back. “Parallel Sans situation.”

Yes! _I knew it!_ Sans would never do that to her.

“Awesome.” Amanda hug up the phone. “Get a couple of candy bars to celebrate.”

Ha ha. Amanda was going to make her get those no matter what apparently. She walked into the small grocery aisle and saw the back of Sans. He didn’t even want to wait for her to get home, and she didn’t mind that one bit.

 

_**Kay. Milk. Came into Grillby’s for a burger, and I’m staring at milk?_ Sans looked at the refrigeration units. “Ooh, and cold brewski’s too.”

“Sans!”

Sans turned around and found a woman in his arms. _Heh. Alright, kay, I can go with this._ When she lifted her head, he could see her clearly. Human, but beautiful. The look in her eyes, he could see right through her. Off the charts chemistry.

Too bad he was bad with women. Wait. Could this be . . . could he have been sent to . . .? “Frisk.”

“I couldn’t believe it. I never believed it for a second, I-I knew it wasn’t real.” She touched his cheek bone lightly. “You’d never lie.”

Yeah. It was a Frisk.

“I could have accepted it and that boy. I mean, it was before us,” she said to him, “but you said you’d never been with anyone else. And I never. I never want to be with anyone else.” She squeezed him harder. “I-I would have even told King Asgore off for you, I swear! He couldn’t force anything. I’m sorry I took off, Amanda grabbed me and the others rushed me off and-”

“Hey, calm down,” Sans assured her. Wow. Frisk. This was a Frisk. Telling King Asgore off for him? _Other self. Not me._ He needed to get her back to the Sans she belonged too. Considering he went from Grillby’s to a strange store, it was clear he was the one who didn’t belong. “Better get you back home. Come on.” They stepped out of the store.

“Amanda?” Frisk called out. Amanda’s car wasn’t there anymore. “She wouldn’t just leave me.” Amanda liked to play jokes and they weren’t far from home, but she wouldn’t try that when she was awaiting candybars. Then again, she knew Frisk probably wanted time with Sans after that. “Take us home, Sans.”

Home. That word, coming from her. He saw something in his head. A place that wasn’t anywhere he’d been before though. He stuck his hand out and went with the vision in his head.

Nice place. Two story house. Nice lawn. When she said the word home, it was the place he imagined.

“Sans?” Frisk turned around and looked toward him. Then, she smiled. “Still think of it as a home too?”

Sans shrugged. He looked toward the house. Home. Why did that seem like home? “Huh, for sale sign.” His instincts were burning to check it out. “Come on, Frisk.” He took her hand.

It felt so right. _This isn’t fair. How come every other dimension gets a Frisk? A doggy me that I have to share my hot dogs with had to have his own puppy Frisk. That other me that’s breaking a barrier, he gets a Frisk. That whatever King, apparently he had a Frisk. Where is mine?_ He felt almost like a kid that never got the treat everyone else was eating around him.

And she was a treat. No, she was more than a treat. She was way more than just a pretty container. _Stop. She belongs to another version of me. I should figure out my way back._ Yet, that whole house felt so familiar, especially the carpet underneath his feet. He’d never been there. It had been a whole other dimension. _Do Sans cross feel each other when they move through dimensions?_ He didn’t feel anything like the dog, but they could have been too far apart between a dog and a monster. The other him, he never met him. He almost died because he took his body over in some kind of a time loop, but he’d never met him.

So, maybe. He needed to take her back. She really wanted her Sans right now. Why’d he take her there with him? It just. She said home. It felt like home.

“I missed this carpet.” Frisk took her shoes off and stood there with her bare feet. Human feet were funny. Fleshy five stubby digits. Cute. She walked around on it before walking toward him, hugging him again. “After all this is over, can we come back? I mean, not that I’m trying to relive anything, it’s just . . .” she shrugged against him. “My place was always just my place, but this place is home. Because it was with you.”

Damn. Damn. He wanted nothing more than to whisk her back to his own home and make her his wife forever. Really. Strong. Feelings. But, he couldn’t do that. Especially since he could feel strong presences in her stomach. _Detach yourself, Sans. Another version’s Frisk. You don’t have one. She’s even pregnant._ Those little monsters. He felt like he should be taking care of them. Such. Strong. Feelings. “I need to get you home, Frisk. I’m just trying to make sense of this world I seemed to have fallen into.”

“Huh?” She seemed confused. “Fallen into?”

“Yeah. I, uh. I’m not . . . I’m not your Sans.” But gaw, did he wish he could be. Just like he thought, she backed up pretty fast.

“But, you feel like him.” He couldn’t help but catch a look in her eye. Shame.

“Shouldn’t feel shame. We’re all exact, you can’t tell,” he said to her. “Shoulda said it sooner. My bad, not yours. Better see if I can’t get you back to wherever you need to go.” He took her hand in his bony complement and walked back outside.

It felt torturous to take her back to that store, but he did it. “Guess I should follow you home. I don’t know the way you need to go, and your ride took off.” Probably assumed he knew the way. He didn’t want his other self to get worried.

Or he wanted to spend a few more minutes with her. One or the other.

Her place wasn’t too far away. About the distance from the Ruins to Snowdin without shortcuts. “So, you good now?” He waved at her as she took off toward her house. _Lucky other me._ He shrugged and turned away.

Wasn’t his. Felt like she should have been. Those kids too.

 

  
**fun level 66 Missing Frisk:** This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and  well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. 

Then, he felt himself walk right into the old useless wishing machine. “Kay, didn’t plan on that.” Good thing he didn’t have a nose.

“Sans!” Papyrus called for him. “Where did you go?”

Sans scratched his skull. “Um. Shopping area. Saw beer. Saw a Frisk. Went to some other place. Took her home. Came back here. Do we got any burgs around here?” he asked. “I was gonna buy some when all that happened.”

“You left? You left the dimension?” Papyrus’ bony hand fled to his skull. “Oh no, it’s true! They are mixing aren’t they? Gaster!” He took off in a crazy run with Sans almost waddling behind him. “Hurry, Sans! Gaster!”

“What is all the hubbub about there, chaps?” Gaster asked as he tinkered with their latest device. After hearing about the whole dog incident, they decided to work on a DNA repairing device.

“Sans just got sucked into another dimension, and then sucked right back here!” Papyrus shouted.

“Yep. **_Vacuum_** very much for explaining, Papyrus.”

“Into another dimension? We are bleeding into other dimensions?” Gaster moved away from their latest device. “I don’t have anything to prevent that. We’ve never needed anything like that before.” He raised a tool toward Papyrus. “You and Sans investigate the whole Underground as much as possible. The Castle. Waterfalls.”

“Grillby’s,” Sans suggested.

“Oh, yes, Grillby’s, thanks Sans.”

“Always willing to help out you know,” Sans said. “I’ll start at Grillby’s.”

Papyrus sighed. “Of course you will. I’ll start in the hotlands and work my way down. We’ll ask everyone that we can about this incident. Oh. But, what about the, uh . . . you know?”

“Oh. Her.” Gaster gazed off in the distance. “Briefly. We don’t need her knowing much.”

“I’ll ask her,” Sans agreed. “I don’t think the yellow chick’s that bad, Gaster. It’s just an emotional kind of magic, and she doesn’t feel real comfortable with it in the first place.”

“Feels magic,” Gaster reminded them, “according to the books. Our own books. Let’s not go there, shall we? Approach her with caution. Approach the leader of the guards with caution too. Last thing we need is everyone going on alert with the small guards we have, starting to overreact to everything.”

“Right. ‘Cause randomly going into different dimensions isn’t that big of a deal,” Sans said. “Don’t worry. We’ll keep a low profile. I’m off.” He teleported away to Grillby’s. “Hey, Grillby, another burg. By the way, anyone in here randomly been dumped in a different dimension? Anyone here new from another dimension? If so, hi.” He looked toward his right to the scientist, Alphys. “You know anything about different dimensions?”

She shyly backed away a chair over and shook her head.

Hmm. Sans tried to slide over by her. She was a tough one to get to open up. Everyone still blamed her kind of magic on the whole being shoved Underground thing. “Seriously. I just got dumped into another dimension and came back. Gaster thinks were leaking into another dimension. Do you think you can help?”

She looked away again. “Scientific skills are weaker than Gaster. I usually screw up something.”

“Well. Everyone makes mistakes. Look, we’re going to need help,” Sans said. “Whether W.D. likes it or not. As sweet as she is, I can’t keep seeing that Frisk.”

“That Frisk?” Alphys turned to look at him. “You visited a dimension?”

“Yeah. Nice girl there. Real nice. Not a monster, but you couldn’t even tell. No hatred in her eyes at all.” He looked back toward her. “Anyhow, can you help us?”

“I . . . maybe, I guess.” Alphys scratched her arm. “I tinker. Maybe I can help. What do you need?”

“Do you think she’s touching him?” Sans asked. “Why does that drive me crazy? ‘Cause she’s not mine, I don’t even know her, yet, I just. I kind of . . . I want to rip my other self apart.” He looked away again. “Why does he get her? What makes him so special?” Then again, what made him so special either? “Grillby, I need stuff from the back.” His hand bone sizzled as alcohol was flung his way. “Stronger.”

“Um.” Alphys looked toward him, up and down. “You’re, um. Nevermind.”

“What?” Sans took a large gulp of whatever Grillby tossed his way. “Come on. You can tell ol’ Sans. We’ve all been trapped down here, what, 500 years at least? Come on, Alphys.”

Alphys shuffled. “I just . . . from your reaction, I think you fell in love with her.”

Great. Just what he wanted to hear from a love expert. “Kay. How do I fall out of it?” She shrugged. “Then stick to what your good at. Inventions.” It was a little colder than he meant to be. “I’m going to go see a yellow flower about something after this. Come with. Maybe he forgot something. Maybe he knows something.” Aw, wait. “Aw, those kids dug him up. I forgot.”

“A flower?” Alphys asked. “What kind of flower?”

“What is all this ruckus I am hearing about other dimensions invading ours?!”

Whoops. The cavalry leader heard. Sans turned around. “Greetings, Undime.”

“It’s. Undyne,” she warned him. “Gaster’s crew is talking about dimensions around the Underground, and I want to know why I’m not being told about it.”

“No clue, Undime.”

“It’s Undyne!”

“Sorry. It makes no cents either way,” he joked. He turned back around.

“This is not a money situation!” Undyne yelled at him. “Wait. How do I know . . . about money besides GOLD?”

—————————-

 

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 

“Sans?” Frisk stroked his ribcage. After that . . . they needed to leave for a little while. It took them some time, but they found a monster friendly hotel. It was like the world was slowly learning to segregate itself. She snuggled beneath his cheekbone. Her favorite spot. Yet, her guilt was eating at her. “I thought another you was you.”

“Yeah, you said that,” Sans said. “They look similar. Although, that one I saw with Magi? He felt kind of weird.” He wrapped his bony arms around her in the bed. “Can we just move in here and leave everyone else behind?”

She smiled. “I wish.” Still. Guilt. Heavy. “I thought he was you.”

“Been through this several times,” Sans said. “It’s fine, Frisk. Didn’t even kiss him, right? You didn’t, right?”

“No, I didn’t. I just hugged him.” But. “I asked him to take me home. He took us to our old future house. The one we used to live in with Alphys.” She cuddled up tightly next to him. “I thought he was you.”

“He took you there?” He said worried. “How’d he even know about that?” Dangit crossing parallel selves must be crossing memories. “Okay, it’s fine. I’m just gonna have to make sure I glue your hand to my ribcage or something. Then I know you won’t get confused.”

“Don’t tease,” Frisk said. “What if you pop off? What if I do? What if we don’t come back?”

“I don’t know,” Sans admitted. “We never know anything, do we? We just need to live our lives as best we can. Forget parallels. Forget their annoying families, and boy do I feel sorry for the me that ended up with Magi. Rather be the Pappy dog any day.”

————————————-

 

**fun level 65 Magi is here:** This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together when he actually gets to see him.

“Magi!”

“Jerkface.” Magi went past Sans. “Do you have the GOLD to take care of us yet? Because I thought I found you, and I thought you did.”

“No.” Sans went over toward his son. “Sunny, sup?”

“Nuttin,” Sunny said patting his dad on the back. “Just went into another dimension is all or something. Are we going out for Grillby’s again?”

“Not until at least some showmanship is established,” Magi insisted.

“Aw, quit it, lady.” Night went over toward Sans. “Your kid’s okay. Your wife is a miner.”

“Heh. Wife. I can’t get her to ‘wife’ me,” Sans admitted. “King Asgore assigned her to me since we were the last two skeletons in the Underground about 100 years ago before the barrier broke. Still, been tryin’. She should be my monster, but she keeps ducking out on me. I can’t control her.” He teleported and tried to hug her. “Small squeeze, please?” She teleported quickly away.

“Eh.” Night patted him on his back like Sunny did. “Might want to keep looking. Bound to be someone better for you.”

“Uh, sure. Hey, how’d you bring them back?” Sans asked. He just shrugged and walked away.

———————————

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**

“Research says that monster humans were fine for four weeks,” Morning said holding the time traveling study book back up again. “Those puppies can’t be that old in the tummy. We need to try, Night.”

“I love being a _**night**_ light,” Night said. “Cause of the light of the other dimension? Can you ever laugh at a joke?”

“Sure, funny ones.” She showed him the book. “See?”

“They made the wish though.”

“We need to stop this. Uncle Asriel’s in the back. We got the cat. We need to get the dogs and get out. We . . . we can’t be afraid to go home.”

“It’s gonna be different,” Night warned her. “Morning. We might not even have home anymore.”

“Let’s just grab them and Uncle Asriel, and try?” Morning asked. “We can come back and get their older selves later.”

“Then where are we putting them?” Night asked. “If we take them now, then where are we going to put their past selves? This is getting weird. I just don’t know enough about this kind of travel to feel confident.”

“Someone just came from another dimension,” Morning warned him. “I’m tired. I’m weak. I want to go _home_ , Night. We have to do something.”

Night sighed. “Did you get the cat?”

“Yes. I left the dogs to you. Your teleporting magic is better than mine,” she admitted. “Let’s grab and go.”

“Okay. Grab and go.” Grabbing the pets at this point could only help, not hurt the situation. “Then we gotta get these guys fixed. Permanently.”

————————————-  
 **fun level 66 Missing Frisk:** This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. It's been visited three times now.

 

“Uh, hey?”

No. No, seriously. Sans turned around from his work. Those kids holding two dogs. “The hell you parallel kids want from me now, huh?”

“Whoah.” Night came closer to him, holding up the cat. “We have a reversal thing Uncle Gaster gave us, but we don’t really know how to use it.”

"Fine, but first you are doing something for us. You got the cat version too?"

————————

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

 *Parallel versions are starting to cross, and Magi has confused the original Sans with hers, who is always chasing her because she refuses to be a good wife and settle down.

**Sans is from fun level 66. He crossed over too, and then crossed back.

\----------------------

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
 **fun level 72** **Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus.** Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. They went to fun level 66 and made a wish that hopefully worked.  
 **Fun Level 75 King Sans: (Completed)** With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
Fun level 73 18   
 **fun level 65 Magi is here:** This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together, when he actually gets to see him.  
 **fun level 66 Missing Frisk:** This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. It's been visited three times now.

**fun level 71 Morning and Night:** So far, we know something happened to their parents, and they are taking Gaster's inventions to try and correct their world.

 


	59. The Universe Didn't Appreciate That

  
**fun level 66 Missing Frisk:**  

“Yes,” Morning said as she opened her backpack. A cat jumped out of it.

“Hi Cat-Pap,” Sans said as it ran off. He looked toward the yellow flower. “Hey. So, our dimension is leaking into others too. You know about that?”

Flowey just shook his petaled head. “Nope. Just trying to survive. With a cat. In a backpack.”

“Still afraid to go home?” Sans questioned them. “I don't blame you. There might not be a home to go back to.”

“After this,” Morning said softly. “We’ll go after this.”

“Saaaaaaaaaaans!”

“Oops, got busy.” Sans looked behind him at Papyrus rushing toward him. “Sup?”

“Come! Come! Come!” Papyrus tried to grab his arm.

“Hey, we need some help?” Night asked, trotting after them. “Parallel Buds, hello?”

After a small workout to get to Gaster, Sans and Night both caught their breath.

“Come on, Night, pull it together,” Morning said as she put her backpack down on the ground again.

“Fine. Alright. What did we do that for?” Sans watched Gaster approach.

His face. It was serious. Even as a Skeleton with little expression, it was serious. He pulled up some charts on a computer. “Our timeline.” He typed in some coordinates. “Timelines we are getting involved in.” He typed in more. “The timeline of Night and Sky.”

“Morning,” Morning corrected him.

“Good morning to you too, but now is not the time for greetings,” Gaster assured her. He typed in more figures. “The flower’s timeline he is from.” He pushed a few extra buttons and a plot revealed itself. “What do you see?”

Sans gestured his bony fingers, following the ups and the downs. “That last one should be first. The graph doesn’t make sense.”

“No, it doesn’t. At first.” Gaster looked toward Papyrus. “Do you get it?”

Papyrus traced the lines in the air himself. “Wh . . . wh . . . you were never King, Sans.”

“Never would want to be,” he admitted. “So?”

Gaster grabbed a marker and started to connect on the computer screen. He didn’t even seem to care about the damage he was doing to the screen. “Do you see? Do you _see_?”

“Night,” Papyrus said stiffly. “I am technically your Uncle Papyrus, so listen to me. Leave your Uncle Asriel here, and get the dogs and cat back to their own dimension. Quickly. Now. Then go home.”

Night looked toward Morning and shrugged. “Uncle Papyrus said to listen to him. So, let’s go.”

Sans watched them take Flowey out of the backpack and disappear. He looked back toward Papyrus. He still couldn’t see what others were seeing. “What’s wrong, Pap?”

“Sans.”

“Pap?”

“Read. Not just the ups and down. _Read the notes Gaster put in it_.”

Sans got closer to the computer. “Destruction of World: Flowey Point of View.”

“Sans, no, not like that. Almost like a junior jumble. Just, put it together, Brother.”

Huh. Sans shoved his bony hands in his pockets.

Destruction of world.

Flowey wished to be returned here.

Reckoning.

Wish of Protection.

Night and Sky lose dimension.

King and Queen

Barrier breaks wrong

Barrier breaks right

Wish to go back a year.

Wish to go back two hundred years.

Creation of Wishing Machine. . . “I don’t see it. I don’t get it,” Sans said.

 

“It’s. Your too close.” Papyrus gestured his bony fingers. “*Once upon a time, there was a Sans and Frisk who found love, but were too late to save their barrier. The time was screwy below because of a wish, making the disaster much worse.”

“Few survived,” Gaster continued. “*This led to Sans becoming King, but he lost his Frisk. Having ‘me’ being dead, he and his brother used an invention of mine to theoretically cross into other dimensions, to help save the next Frisk. And . . . make it a little bit better.”

What was this all about? “*Could you just flip to the cliffnotes?”

“These are the cliffnotes,” Gaster said. “This isn’t everything! Just, listen. When they returned, alas, they used one of my not-quite-right inventions and found themselves as cats and dogs. They found Frisk, lived with her, and ran into their other parallels. They kept quiet though, knowing they could do nothing.”

“Until the king of before that they saved the queen of returned. Their child hadn’t made it, so they tried to take the other Sans’ before the world turned deadly.”

Sans was watching the graph. They were reading it as the little and small events were starting low and going up. Not the up and down, but from low to high. “So Sans and Frisk got their kids back and the dog and cat made a wish of protection.” He kept moving his finger. “Those kids’ dimension falls apart . . .” Yeah, he wasn’t an elegant storytaller. “Visit yellow flower, learn about a catastrophic future . . .”

“Returned dog and cat back to their world,” Papyrus finished. “Which we just made them do. Immediately.”

Huh. Kay. “Then what’s going to happen?” Sans studied the graph. “Goes into the next Frisk. Owner of said dogs.” He didn’t really want to keep dwelling on this. “Can we just get some burgers first and maybe some catsup?”

“Why do you keep turning away, Sans?” Papyrus asked. “Why can’t you see it?”

“I don’t know,” Sans said. “I don’t care. It’s not me. It’s not my Frisk. I don’t have a Frisk. It’s not my own kids. I don’t have kids. So why should I care?”

“Same situation, except this Frisk and Sans survived the great disaster. They had two lovely little monsters and life was happy. Until, new memories popped up.”

“New things popped up,” Gaster said. “New people. New objects. New melting.”

“Until nothing is left.” Papyrus gestured back to the beginning. “It looked like a war zone. Remember what the flower said?”

“I don't . . . I just don't get it . . .”

“I . . . I was wrong.” Gaster lowered his eyes. "Gents. Come with me."

Sans and Papyrus both followed him. He went into parts of the lab he rarely went into.

“Where is it?” Papyrus said. “Gaster.”

Sans looked toward Papyrus. _I don’t get it. I just don’t get it._

Gaster brought out a machine into the middle of the room. “I thought it was a good idea at the time.” He couldn’t meet Papyrus’ eyes. “Perhaps sometimes I just go a little overboard.” He picked up a side panel. It looked eerily like the parallel timeline machine with it's little IV's on the inside. “I thought it moved us through parallel dimensions. I even have a smaller one, but it didn’t work right. Too much DNA manipulation. This is, um. I haven’t done anything with it this time. Uh. But, according to those graphs. Well. _This_ time.”

“Huh?” Sans looked toward Papyrus. “Losing it here.” Although he didn't even have it yet.

“Were the same,” Papyrus said. “That’s right, isn’t it?”

“It was made with soul power, and parts of the wishing machine. Injected, it was supposed to let us travel to different parallels.” Gaster fidgeted with the panel. “To escape to somewhere without the barrier. I believe all it’s been doing though is sending us back into our _own_ timeline.”

“I knew it!” Papyrus stomped his foot. “Sans. We were _wrong_. These aren’t strangers. None of them are. We haven’t interacted in parallels at any time! We’ve been, we’ve been, we’ve been-”

“Helping ourselves.” Frisk. Rewriting the past. “The kid.”

“Who killed everyone according to the timeline machine.” Papyrus looked away. “We all must have injected ourselves. And, if Frisk was taken over-”

“Timeline machine.” Sans voice was even. “Gaster. Machine. Now.”

Gaster brought the original machine out. He drilled a couple of spots on Sans, like before. “Be careful, you don’t have long.”

“Shutup. Detail. Turn it all the way up. Timeline. Frisk. Verses Sans,” he said glumly.

Gaster and Papyrus watched the paper start to flow. Gaster finally grabbed one and held it toward Sans. “This one.”

Yep. _I injected her too._ During their fight, he played dirty to win. He injected her, pretending to use a bone covering the syringe when she tried to select an action.

On her own fighting menu.

They never remembered, but they had been going back in their own timeline, and changing things. Thinking that it would be better. So many timelines spewed from the machine, for such a simple event as one fight.

How many throughout the rest of their dimension?

“Old friends. As soon as everyone who took an injection died, it was like restarting a game."

"Guessing the universe didn't appreciate that."

"No, but it put up with it. It’s seen worse I’m sure,” Gaster said. “But then we started crossing into our own pasts, changing things. We have things that must change and change and change until reaching our current point.” He kept rolling his hands together.

“Guessing the universe didn’t appreciate that either, huh?”

“No, but it still dealt with it until . . .messiness." Gaster looked at the hole in his hand. "Night and Morning. They said _their_ world was changing. It wasn't instant. Remember the wish? There is a small gap of time above ground and below. Time is repeating, but we kept changing things. Interfering. It can't repeat fast enough correctly. Ergo."

"Kaboom." Sans looked at Papyrus. Time just couldn't keep up anymore. “I want Frisk.”

“Our entire world is getting ripped apart,” Papyrus proclaimed, “and all you can think of is that?!”

“Yeah. I want my Frisk.”

“Are you going to steal her away from yourself?” Papyrus asked him. “You’ll just hurt yourself, and disrupt time even more.”

“No more.” Gaster looked at the machine. “If we can figure out an anti-serum to the injection, then maybe we can stop it all. Next time we all die, it's over. No guarantee, but all or nothing. Best shot."

"It should have been the same thing happening, same mistakes, just echoing through time.” Papyrus looked at his finger. "There are so many rewrites, there's no way it can echo itself over and over again. It’ll self destruct."

“It's just too much for the dimension to hold. If we line the times back up, maybe it will help correct itself before it all just falls apart.”

“So, we were bad off, but the real effects were from the wish?” Papyrus asked. “Those kids were right. Wishes aren’t any good for anything.”

“Yes. I know. Those poor lost souls are just as confused. Thinking they are traveling through parallel's too. I am such a fool. It’s most likely more refined tech,” Gaster said, “pinpointing changes themselves, but those kids aren’t helping. They are in our own timestream, changing things.”

_Those kids are trying to correct everything we did. We’re to blame, and now they probably don’t even have a home. They’ll probably never make it home! I mean, I don’t even have Frisk! So how could we have kids? If she’s supposed to keep coming back too, then where is she?_ “Frisk, Gaster?”

Gaster shrugged. “That eliminating wishing doodad those kids brought. We need to relocate that, beside the barrier. When it opens, it will flood the other time with _this_ time, and Asriel’s time changing effects shouldn’t go back into effect. Hopefully.”

“Never tried it.” Papyrus looked toward Sans. “Now. You have to steal a Frisk.”

“Uh?”

“The last Frisk, we'll need her,” Papyrus said. “Gaster. Time flowing is going to be hard on the rest of the world. We should probably get some help. To help. _Help_.”

Gaster fidgeted. “It’s dangerous. She doesn’t even know how to use it that well. It was the reason we were all trapped down here. It’s in the books! If lines and lines of monsters with forced perception magic couldn’t pull it off, how could one yellow monster do it?”

“Cause one yellow monster with that power amplified with the barrier shattering could cover the entire world with reasoning _first_ ,” Sans reminded him. “We need Alphys.”

“And we need Frisk,” Papyrus said. “Where is she? If we always come back, then where is she?”

“Well, I don’t know how to say this,” Gaster said. “Considering you don’t even know her Sans, and she never invaded Underground. I believe . . . I believe this isn’t immortality. Most likely we only have so many times, and she was merely human. A good human, but merely human. Especially against Sans.”

_Against. Me. “_ It must have took awhile to beat me. If I fought her. Mere human. I’m pretty good with fighting and trrrricks.” Sans looked toward the ground. Frisk wasn’t there.

“To fight against you over and over would be stressful numbers,” Gaster said, “and I imagine it might not work the same with a human, or there would have been only one disaster.” The machine continued to pump. “This is a lot of information.”

She wasn’t there. Because she ran out. “Gaster,” Sans choked. “Give me the memories of all the times. There’s gotta be a way. I gotta know. I want to know everything, and I need to know . . .”

He needed to know which one was the last Frisk.

 

————————

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

 *These three are trying to fit pieces together, but they are still in the same situation Underground Original Sans had been in. This means, they are still being heavily manipulated from the outside of the barrier!  _Their intellect can pull some difficult concepts together, but the outside will not let them pull everything together._

\----------------------

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
 **fun level 72** **Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus.** Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. They went to fun level 66 and made a wish that hopefully worked.  
 **Fun Level 75 King Sans: (Completed)** With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
Fun level 73 18   
 **fun level 65 Magi is here: (Completed)**  This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together, when he actually gets to see him.  
 **fun level 66 Missing Frisk:** This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. It's been visited multiple times now by Original Sans, Original Asriel, Doggy Sans, Kitty Pap, A different Flowey, and it's just bringing some heavy nastiness their way the more they seem to help.

**fun level 71 Morning and Night:** So far, we know something happened to their parents, and they are taking Gaster's inventions to try and correct their world.

 

 


	60. They Were Cute

  
**fun level 66 Missing Frisk:**  

 

“Oh dear.” Alphys trembled as she tried to hook Sans up to a machine. “Do you really want to know this?”

“I have to.”

“Monsters only remember back so far for a reason,” Alphys warned him. “Sans. Are you sure?”

“I have to know. Yeah, I’m okay.” Sans looked toward Gaster. “Let ‘er go.”

**. . . memories . . .**

Sans felt himself getting poked in the back by a human, making sure no one got away. He could have taken it out easily. He could have bolted and tried to run, but every monster there knew it would corrupt the only plan they got. Being sealed up in a mountain until they could be released was bad, but it wasn't entire extinction. Monsters would go on. They would survive. 

He looked up at the sun, blazing above him. At least he wouldn't remember much of it in a few hundred years. 

——

_Stupid little human. Its so little! How can it be so destructive?_ Sans tried to keep his emotion neutral as he stared at the little eight year old. It had taken out everyone so far along the path, including Papyrus. Not long now and it would almost take out everything else.

If it could be taken out. Good things human didn’t know shit. He pierced it’s soul with the injection, hiding it behind his bone magic in it’s own menu. _Take that you little destructive creature. This is far from over. Welcome to how we ensure monsters always survive. Keep being reborn and going back in time after every other monster dies you filthy human. Yep, welcome to our personal hell!_

——

“Wow, you did it, kid.” Sans stared up at the Sun as Toriel asked the small kid who saved them to be their ambassador

——

“Really? It’s really freedom this time?” Sans looked around. The grass. The stars. The sun. No fooling! The human beat everything and now they could live above ground again!

——

“You’re a funny human, you know that?” Sans said as he walked with Frisk. “Surprised you didn’t go though.”

“Eh. I don’t know. I just felt like staying,” Frisk admitted. “Thanks for your help.”

——

“Frisk, hang on!” Sans held her tightly, trying to save her with his magic, but the power of the barrier crashing was too strong. It was just too strong. A thousand years of revenge came lashing down at them. He could practically feel when the life left her body.

——

“Frisk, hang on!” Sans held her tightly, trying to save her with his magic. Then, when he opened his eyes, they were safe. In some kind of tropical paradise.

“I’m glad you can do a little bit better. Pass it on.”

——

“It’s nice,” Frisk admitted as she looked outside. “It’s all nice.”

“I’m sorry,” Sans wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer in an embrace. “I got some things to do. The last parallel self left me something. I gotta try and make things better. I gotta pay him back that way, you know? And then we’re all going to try the machine. There’s not much left, Frisk. Less than 50 of us.”

“I know.” Frisk gulped. “But I’m still here. So is Papyrus. We’ll be okay.”

——

“Move, doggy.”

_Move your frickin’ self you annoying other parallel self._ He felt his parallel’s magic push him more backward against the kitchen cupboards. _Whatever. I’m just your future anyway. Get a good look, jerk. I’m going to slobber on your leg later just because._

——

“It’s okay, now. I’m just saying it’s okay _now_.”

Pappy growled at the comment. It figured some parallel self didn’t treat him with an ounce of respect, just because he couldn’t talk anymore. Still, even without words, having Bonnie there? He couldn’t help himself. He didn’t even care if the pups could never talk. They were his. She was his, and nothing was taking them away this time.

——

“Boooonniieee!” Sans wrapped his hands tightly around Frisk and they both licked each other madly, before Frisk moved to kissing him. He placed his hands on her stomach. Their ‘puppies’ felt just fine.

“I’m not a cat! I’m not a cat anymore!” Papyrus wiggled his pelvis. “I’ve got no tail and I’m not a girl anymore either. Pappy! I mean, Sans!” Papyrus went over and picked up both Sans and Frisk while they continued to be sweet.

“Okay?” A human looked back toward the other human that nabbed them. “Enjoy a human life again, guys.”

“Who were you?” Sans asked as he managed to have Papyrus put him down. “You changed us back. You’re not me though. Who are you?”

“No one. Just, enjoy not being a dog I guess?”

——

_Damn, I was just trying to help! It’s nicer to pretend the one doing this to you is bad, it just is! I had no one to hate when I lost Pap, no one to blame! I tried to do it better, he just doesn't get it!_ It completely backfired though. He felt Papyrus holding him from the back while his other self kept drilling into the bone. Aw, the searing pain! Try to help! Frisk was even willing to carry their parallel fallen children! Forget it, forget anymore real help after this!

——

“Yeah, now it’s okay.” Sans heard an angry bark from beside him. “Just saying, _now_ it’s okay.”

“Sans,” Frisk scolded him. “Don’t tease yourself.”

“Yeah. I mean, you just neutered a version of yourself. Sans. You basically neutered yourself.” Amanda laughed and looked in the back seat. “How’s that normal life coming along so far for you too?”

\----

"And this is it." The ultimate thing he could give her. His own cooking. A rarity considering how many monsters were stuck in their shared home. As soon as this whole fiasco was over, Sans and Frisk were going to live in their old future house. They'd no longer call it their old future house. Just their future house.

"Oooh, no kidding?" Undyne looked into the doorway. "Did you just make Frisk a burger?"

"Yep," Sans said holding the burgers up.

"You got up off your butt to cook for her. Dedication." Undyne gave him a thumbs up. "Good job, Sans. Excellent husband points I bet."

"Better believe it," Sans said, imagining how Frisk would be so thankful. He sat it down and rubbed his bony hands together. So far, so good. He was actually surprised. Things hadn't gone this well since their three months on top of the surface.

Although half-monsters were a pain, they seemed to be okay. Oddly. He expected more vicious fights, but he kept his eye on Frisk. She stayed in the house many times of the day. When she did leave, it was usually to their backyard which was covered with lots of foliage.

Which was good, cause his Frisk was showing now. She was eight months, and there wasn't much time left until she finally popped. The only slowing road wasn't his business. Frisk with Toriel and King Asgore. Amanda kept her end of the deal and brought it up with Toriel, making it easier to Frisk to 'break' that connection.

It was draining on her. When something as dire as denouncement happened, royalty wasn't even supposed to talk or have any contact at all with the abandoner. Yet, they were all there. They still wanted to be there for her, even if she couldn't allow it.

It was stupid. King Asgore should make his own rules. Not that he'd ever want to be a king, but if he was, he'd never do that.

"Sans?" Tori stuck her head in the room. "Did no one in particular take a shower today? No one in particular should take showers. It would be helpful. Just saying."

"Sure." Weren't even supposed to say Frisk's name, yet they found ways around it. He headed upstairs with his tray of show off goodies and walked into the room.

They were lucky they even got their own room. That place may have been huge, but it only had so many fitting bedrooms. The single sleepers were actually sharing bedrooms. They did the best they could. “Frisk?”

Frisk turned and looked toward him. Frisk was a site to behold just being herself, but as she climbed out of bed and yawned, he saw the only thing that ever made it better.

Her swelling belly. "Breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Frisk pushed herself back on the bed as she saw the tray. "Ooh. Breakfast in bed."

"Yeah. Then more bed afterward," he said as he climbed in. Hey, if he was getting up early for a surprise, he had to make it back up to himself. "Not quite Grillby worthy, but not bad."

Frisk took a bite. "It's amazing. I love my Sans burger even more than a Grillby burger."

"Don't get too fond of it," Sans said. "A Sans burger takes time." He ate the next burger next to her, hearing ruckus down the hall between Toriel and Gaster and something about taking up more space than needed for inventions again. "Oh yeah. Toriel said no one in particular should take a shower when they get up."

"Yeah. Every morning. You can tell her no one in particular still takes care of herself."

Bummer moment, but he knew how to brighten it back up. Sans got up off the bed. It wasn't easy to accomplish something like it, but Amanda helped get him out far enough to do it. "Got something." He brought out a gift box from his drawer. Rectangular with some wrapping paper around it. He brought it to her. "Know it's kind of late. Everyone beat me."

Frisk moved the tray off herself and reached for the gift. She ripped open the packaging and saw it.

Two little shirts with the words 'Sup?' on it.

Sans hadn't done it yet. Papyrus had made the twins matching shirts that said 'cool dude' and 'cool dudette'. Undyne had bought toy spears. Alphys bought them baby computers that squeaked. King Asgore, Queen Toriel, and Asriel weren't permitted to buy anything, but a mysterious gift of baby shoes showed up from somewhere. Herbert and Jeanine bought diapers and an assortment of clothes last week, and Mettaton had helped construct cribs with Alphys.

But, he finally did it. "Not half as flashy, but-"

"I love them," Frisk interrupted him. "They are going to love them too."

"I know. I'm super late to the party too, it's just that-"

"You don't need to explain, Sans." Frisk moved the clothes away and hugged him on the bed. "We're making it."

Yeah. They were. He felt her tummy, not to put any magic presence on it, but just to feel Morning and Night kicking now. "Yeah. We are making it," he admitted. "Gotta be because of the protection. Um. Wherever it came from?"

"It was . . . Asriel I think?" Frisk said.

"Don't think I'm taking my eyes off of you though, Ladykid," Sans warned her. "We still got a whole month left, and a lot of people out there who still aren't happy about monsters being freed. Don't even get near the windows." Saying that, he went ahead and closed the curtains he saw open.

No one was going to piece things together. No matter how hard it was to stay inside. No one was taking this away from them.

**. . . End of Memories . . .**

\----

"Sans?" Papyrus called out toward him from the machine. He stood next to Alphys. "Sans? Did you find the last one?"

"Yeh." He pulled the wires off from along his skull.

"Are you okay, Brother?" Papyrus asked softly.

"Yeh."

"Is 'yeh' your way of saying no, Sans?"

" . . . yeh." Sans felt Papyrus' bony arms wrap around him. "Useless. She's dead. That me is dead. I just interact with times that are dead. Just dead times. It's all pointless. Nothing matters. It's all happened. Even the kids, they fixed the dog-me. Everything. It's all. Everything."

Gaster was quiet next to him. "I talked with Flowey the flower. I read his level. It's still tremendous. I don't believe our dimension wanted to grant that big wish with everything we've been doing to it."

"It said 'last ditch effort'," Papyrus said to Gaster. "When it tried to wish back in time."

"Yes, and wishes are not made that way. One needs to desire the outcome. His desire must have faded."

"Probably. He did wish to become a flower again." Papyrus brushed Sans' coat. "A few Grillby crumbs there, Brother. There you go."

"If we amplify the flower’s power, add a magic user herself of forced perception, and break the barrier, then maybe . . ." Gaster shrugged. "Perhaps, _maybe_ we can fix time enough to have a future? Sans, children you never had were somehow also a part of this. That means, there must be a way. Just enough stabilization for a future."

"But . . ." Papyrus looked toward the ground. "Then again, the yellow flower also saw a future. A future of nothing, Gaster. Maybe it does work, but, what if we destroy everything in the process?"

"I can't do it."

Papyrus looked toward Sans. "Can't do what?"

"Frisk is dead. She's gone." He looked toward Papyrus. "She's been dead the last thirty rotations. My . . . M-my . . ." Sans wiped his face with his coat. It was soaked.

"Those times come back when we interact," Gaster said. "We've been doing that this whole time. We change things when we interact. We assumed parallels couldn't stay long with each other, but . . . it just wasn't a good idea to dwell in one's past I suppose."

"She's dead."

"Sans." Papyrus bent down toward him. "Brother. We need to restore this dimension to the way it was before."

"The barrier . . . is more than just a gateway," Gaster said, also trying to get down to Sans' level. "The sheer power that once wiped out millions, could save billions."

"Frisk is dead."

"Sans."

"Ladykid . . . is dead." But when he felt her, in that strange trip to a store from Grillbys. When she wrapped her arms around him. She felt so real. Everything felt so real. "How can I take something from my past away? That time is ended, this time is now."

"Time is a tricky, tricky thing," Gaster said. "However, your old 'self' as a pet was rescued by children that never existed before. And yet, did they run into other versions of themselves? You and Papyrus said three, right? Then there is more to it. Chaps, this is fate! We can do this!"

"Gaster is right. There's no choice, Sans," Papyrus added to Gaster's analysis. "The worse thing that could happen is all of time ending. But that's happening _now_."

"And the best result, is time not ending," Gaster encouraged Sans.

"Then memories will change," Sans said. "Instead of running for our lives when she's discovered and watching her die. I'll see another me swooping in, stealing her, and not being able to get her back. Until I die again, I will hate myself with a burning rage!"

"Until you remember," Papyrus said. "You could forgive yourself of that."

"No, I can't. I can't take her away from _myself_."

"To save her," a little voice said in the distance. Sans watched a little pot with a yellow flower slowly hop his way. "Smiley Trashbag, you'd do anything for your ladykid. Save her life, and give her a future worthy of having. One more go?" He bopped his petally head from the left and to the right. "Anything to break the barrier, right?"

"She won't think it's me. She'll think I just left her 'Parallel Sans' to die." How could he make her feel that way?

Papyrus sighed. "Universe saved from utter annihilation or making your Frisk sad?"

" . . ."

"It wasn't a trick answer, Brother."

"If I can save her, then I could save my past self. Right?" Sans watched their shifting eyes. "If I can pull a dead woman from the past, I can pull myself too."

"Sans. Sans the Skeleton." Gaster seemed to be trying to be thoughtful. "Dear, old, old friend. If you save yourself, then you just skipped several rotations, and you never reached this point where you realize you needed to save her."

"This isn't parallel," Papyrus reminded him. "You undo your own life. All the events before that made it so that we can see. They will never happen. It's just guaranteed that the world will end."

"He could take my place."

"It's not he, Sans, it's you."

"But she won't see it that way." Sans rubbed his skull. "I could bring my past self and past Frisk could be here and save time."

"But you will never have had everything else happen," Papyrus reminded him. "You met Frisk in a store. You said she was angry about something, right? Another person claiming something?"

"Must have been Magi." Yeah. "Afterwards. When I didn't know what or who Frisk could have ever been."

"Then those events would not happen. You would not have any relationship with her. We would not have been looking into this deeper, and that is just one pebble out of place, Brother. Who knows how many more?"

"Pebbles become rocks, and then boulders," Gaster agreed with Papyrus. "Just trying to kidnap both of them could end time right then and there. Everything ceases to exist."

"But I should kidnap Frisk?"

"She's not . . . well, her life doesn't affect the . . ." Papyrus was trying to be tender.

"She doesn't live long enough to affect anything," Sans said for him. "*Cause I'm catching her at the end of her life."

"Meanwhile, there's so much more for you that could interrupt." Papyrus tried to be delicate, but he didn't remember. Only Sans went through it. Only Sans met her. Only Sans went underneath the machine to help restore his memories.

"We went back in time together once," Sans said. "With the wishing. A whole year almost. Everyone remembered that. They remembered going back. Part of the wish was remembering.”

“Maybe with the missing wish time, but there’s no way the human mind could handle memories of everything _we_ did. Their heads would split. Honestly, I physically believe their heads would just split open and explode. Their icky brain matter everywhere.”

Live. Die. Live. Die. Triggered by the soul. Not triggered by the soul. "Gaster." Sans looked at him. "That injection was the worst thing you ever created!"

"It . . . without it, monsters never would have made it even past her." Gaster looked toward Papyrus. "I don't know how we decided to do it, and apparently there's enough shame about it we never wanted to write it down, but-"

"Why would one want to remember they were reliving life over and over?" Papyrus questioned Gaster.

"It couldn't have been just me," Gaster sighed. "Believing it was parallel or not, if I did it for the same reasons, it doesn't matter now! Does it? We did it. The events, it's all unfolded onto itself." Gaster walked around. "No one knows of Frisk's presence. No one will be able to assume anything."

"Ooh. What if King Asgore sees her?" Papyrus questioned. "Or Queen Toriel?"

"She fell down a hole seems to be a logical excuse that works."

"True. I suppose King Asgore will be merciful. Maybe. No human has hurt us since we were forced into the hole."

"Plenty have. Just no one you remember," Sans said softly.

"Okay." Gaster nodded toward Papyrus. "We'll go back in time, get the last Frisk, and bring her here. Sans? Did you want us to help explain things to her?"

"Why I took her away from her husband and why she can never go back to the home she knew? Nah, think I can cover making her life hell."

"Sans." Papyrus gave his brother a slight hug. "I can do it for you, if you want."

"They were cute. They were born, by the way, Pap. And they were cute." Sans looked up at Papyrus. "Night and Morn. Didn't live long. Not even a whole day. Slaughtered pretty fast, gobbled up quick. Be happy to replace that memory. Just, really aimed for getting myself killed after that. But they were cute." He held his brother's hand. "Papyrus. Watch me, when I get back, okay? 'Cause I'm about to rip away the only thing that ever mattered in my life away from myself."

Frisk.

 

————————

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

 *It has been some time since Frisk had been in the Underground, according to what Sans had remembered. He is assuming she is dead.

\----------------------

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
 **fun level 72** **Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus.** Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. They went to fun level 66 and made a wish that hopefully worked.  
 **Fun Level 75 King Sans: (Completed)** With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
Fun level 73 18   
 **fun level 65 Magi is here:** This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together, when he actually gets to see him.  
 **fun level 66 Missing Frisk:** This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. It's been visited multiple times now by Original Sans, Original Asriel, Doggy Sans, Kitty Pap, A different Flowey, and it's just bringing some heavy nastiness their way the more they seem to help.

**fun level 71 Morning and Night:** So far, we know something happened to their parents, and they are taking Gaster's inventions to try and correct their world.

 

 

 

 

 


	61. Mutual Agreement?

  
**fun level 66 Missing Frisk:**  

Alphys watched Sans, Papyrus and Gaster discuss a plan to take Frisk away. She remained silent.

Gaster, Papyrus, and Sans were on the right track but not quite at the right station. Oh, how she wanted to say ‘excuse me gentleman, but you are all wrong’. How she wanted to say it! Yet, she couldn’t. Alphys couldn’t speak up though about it.

It. It wasn’t something a feels monster should do. Although Sans was nicer than a lot of other monsters, she even tended to stay away from him. No one should associate with her. Not anymore.

Unlike Sans and the rest of the Underground, Alphys wasn’t allowed to lose her memories. Something about her magic made her retain it. Not all of it, not every second, but a lot of the emotional memories held deep in her. She knew her and Undyne used to be allowed to be close. She knew that the Queen was angry with the King for killing humans. She knew about Flowey, who wasn’t supposed to exist in that time.

Although there were questions she herself had, she also had answers, and she had to think of something quick. She was not permitted to express her opinion, but, sh-she needed to do something. “W-wait? Um. Sans?”

Sans was staring at the ground, barely shifting his foot to signal he was still listening.

“Can you wait?” Alphys asked.

“Wait?” Gaster gestured at her toward Papyrus. “This is the help you want?" He touched his skull. “Miss Monster. I know that you are not a skeleton, but I assure you, waiting would be terrible. We must take action. The dimension is falling apart.”

Alphys just stared at Sans, on and off. _Please? Please see?_

Sans gestured to Alphys. “Gonna go talk with Alphys a bit first.” Gaster and Papyrus both looked at each other oddly, but Sans followed Alphys a small ways away.

“I don’t want to do anything,” Sans started, "so I don't care about do's and do not's. You got something to share that’s controversial, I want to know.”

“It’s overstepping boundaries,” Alphys admitted to him. “I know I’m not as genius as Gaster. Or you, or Papyrus. Um. My, um, theory? Just takes a little bit of uh . . .” Alphys walked over to an old chalkboard they were passing. She casually grabbed a piece of chalk.

She drew five horizontal lines.

She drew a few vertical lines through the horizontal lines. It looked like blank line graphs. She labeled one cat/dog, one king/queen, one last Frisk, and one US.

She put the chalk back down.

Simple. Elegant. Sans’ didn't need it explained. There weren't any fancy charts with loads of information to read. It was simple. didn’t need anything else. She watched him touch the lines on the board, as if he desperately wanted it to be so. “Parallel, but we all made the same mistake?” He looked toward her. “How do you know for sure?”

“Because. I.” Alphys looked away a second, before turning back. “I-I found the real dimensional one. I’m sorry.”

“What?”

“Night and Morning?” Alphys said. “You said that th-they said a soldier f-fell to make that world, and-and I . . .” Alphys wiped her eye. “Free or not, I-I didn’t want to live in a world without Undyne. Even if I can’t be with her, she’s still alive. The Sans of that time, he was given a machine to travel and make things better for others. I. I stole it and ran away.” She looked shamefully at the ground. “I’m Night and Morning’s Aunt Alphys.”

“You could be a past Alphys,” Sans pointed out, “that found her way to the future.”

“No,” Alphys admitted, “Sans. This wasn’t my first stop. I tried to find the same times with the little machine I stole. I wanted Undyne and no other Alphys, so I didn’t cause a big disturbance. In that time, I visited another place with Frisk still pregnant with Morning and Night. But, their names were Night and Day instead.”

“Night and Day?” Huh. “Just one name change.”

“Sorry. Um, it’s just that, you can’t take that Frisk. She’s not yours.”

“Yeah.” He understood. “She is Parallel.”

“But, you could help her and the other Sans,” she said. “It’s the reason for the travel. To make things better. Let them come here. With Night and Day safe, they could have a better future.”

“Better future than I could. Yeah, sounds nice. Let’s make it work for someone else because I couldn’t cut saving my own.”

Ouch. “I-I didn’t mean it that way.”

“No, yeah, go ahead, why not?” Sans continued. “Our whole dimension is exploding, so why not take time to go on a fun trip?”

 _Uh oh! Think of something quick, Alphys!_ “It could help us too. It could help with our barriers. A mutual benefit?” she said. “There’s no barrier for them to break left.”

“Barriers?” Sans asked. “Why are you making that more than one?”

“Because, there’s more than one?” She took her chalk, wrote parallel machine and then outward lines. “Set the target. If _you_ moved into another parallel world, then they are having the same thing happening to their dimensions.” She sat the chalk back down. “If we set the target exactly where the babies touch, that magic could spread and defeat all of the barriers. Plus, several Alphys helping, and several Floweys or Asriel's. We could get rid of the discrepancies. It’s not in every time.” Alphys gestured back to her line graph. “I traveled a good deal between Sans, trying to find a home without an Alphys that I could have. I never ran across any other times that did this. In most?” She shrugged. “Gaster was dead and fell into his prototype of the core. There was no new technology from him of any kind.”

“He used that as an excuse,” Sans said.

“Well, it happened in most.” She circled the word ‘parallel machine’. “I can’t say for sure that’s all the world’s, but it's what I know.” She put the chalk back down.

Elegant. Simple. Something none of those brainiacs could see.

Parallel times with the same damn cursed 'restart'. “Thanks, Alphys. You shoulda stayed though. I bet Night and Morn woulda liked you as their aunt.”

“I . . . I wanted a world with Undyne. Even if . . .” Alphys gulped. “It’s a world where I can’t speak up.”

“Okay. I believe you,” Sans said. “Maybe it’s just my gut saying you’re right. Maybe it’s just that I don’t want to hurt Frisk or another me.” He shrugged. “Bringing more parallels down into our dimension could just end it all, but it's happening anyway. Gotta risk it." He winked at her and gave her a thumbs up. "Better to burn out than to fade away, right?”

“Okay. Um. One more thing?” Alphys pointed her finger up. “When the other’s come? You know that you can’t get too friendly with _their_ Frisks. Right?”

“Yeah. I’ll just be Sans,” Sans said. “No more, no less. I’ll be good.”

He’d tell Gaster what they discovered and permission or not. Belief or not. Support or not. He was using Alphys little machine.

And he was going to have to do something else that was physically harder than taking a Frisk.

Convincing another version of himself to trust him.

 

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 

“Hey, you actually cooking something for Frisk?” Undyne asked.

Sans placed the hole where his nose would have gone near his food. “Yep, breakfast in bed.”

“Lucky you. Bet you're getting thanked tonight,” she chuckled as she went away.

“Better believe it.” He couldn’t wait to see Frisk’s face. He had small but juicy burgers and some homemade fries on the side. Slider style burgers were the best. It wasn’t Grillby worthy, but he was ready to give it a whirl for her.

Sans didn’t like to leave her side for long. He patted the grease latching to his bony fingers on the device Gaster made him on the side. With the strange dimensional parallels finding their way over, Gaster made each of them wearable ‘magnets’. It didn’t happen overnight. Alphys, Papyrus, and him all had to chip in to make it happen.

But, at least he was more comfortable, making sure Frisk didn’t leave or get him mixed up with another version somewhere. He even had a little present upstairs for her. Although everyone had already beaten him to the punch, he was ready to finally give her his gift.

He got two shirts. One that said ‘Who Farted?’ and another that said ‘That’s Who’.” Heh. As much as Frisk liked a fart joke, it should make her crack at least a smile.

“Okay. Ummm . . . don’t freak out.”

 _Nooo . . ._ Sans put his sliders down and looked over, seeing a parallel version of him again. This time, he had his own Alphys.

“We aren’t here to mess with you,” the Sans said. “Instead, uh. I want to help you out. Mutual help. Not charity, not donation or nothin’,” he said toward Sans. “Just, call me Sans 2 so no one else gets confused." He waved. “Sans the Skeleton and Sans the Two-ton. Get it? Cause I got a heavy situation.”

“Hi.” Alphys said from behind him. “I-I guess Alphys 2 would work too? Um. Your dimension has had dimensional troubles too? Ours too. We know how to stop it, but we need your help.”

“Yeah, and in exchange,” Sans 2 said. “We’ll help you out ‘cause you’re going to need it.”

Sans backed up further. Did Parallels get stuck with the ‘no protection’ they had?

“Not affected by the ‘no protection’ thing you got going on. Not here to hurt.” Sans 2 watched as Undyne came around the corner with her spear. “Not here to hurt. You wouldn’t hurt Alphys, would you?” He scooted further away, revealing Alphys 2 behind him more.

She wiggled her fingers at Undyne.

“A Parallel Alphys?” Undyne looked toward Sans. “What’s going on?”

Sans didn’t know what to do. This Sans didn’t look menacing. So far, he hadn’t had any trouble with a Parallel except the king. In the end, even he somehow just wanted to help. However, Frisk was eight months. Upstairs. And he had no protection power for himself, just to protect her.

Without her around, he had nothing he could protect.

“You could do it,” Sans 2 said. "Just so you don’t fidget and wonder about the protection thing. If our pasts are closely lined up, you should still be twisted with your Frisk.”

But was it enough? Sans still made sure he was close to a kitchen knife. “What do you want?”

“Just help, and to help,” Alphys 2 said again. “The dimensional problems are happening because of a gap in time that Asriel wished. If we can break the barrier with some more power, and Flower power, um. Well, we might continue to exist?”

“Our barriers broken,” Sans said. They expected him to risk Frisk over in another dimension, to break a barrier that wasn’t their concern? 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Sans 2 said. "What’s in it for me? You know what? Totally reasonable. Besides continued existence, I know the shit that takes away your happy ending. And that.” Sans 2 looked toward the floor. He was ignoring Sans’ light guiders as much as possible.

Then, he finally met his.

Light guiders to light guiders.

Parallel version or not, Sans saw it. Smack. Right there in his eyes. His biggest fear.

“That’s worth a hell of a lot more than any frickin’ barrier to _you_.”

 

That look.  _Frisk._ An easy ending was too good to be true. This Sans could actually be helpful. But, still. Still. "So me traveling around helping myself caused some of this dimensional problem?" Sans asked. "So how the hell is continuing it going to help?"

"It's not. Heck, it's going to be hard just to make sure we get the right parallels and not our own timelines, corrupting our own pasts," Sans 2 said. "Yeah, it's a thing. Gonna dub it 'restart'. 

"It, um, was something made to ensure Monsters survived the Underground," Alphys 2 said. She watched Alphys come in. "Um, hi."

"Uh." Alphys moved closer to Undyne. "Hi?"

"Um. So, imagine a place where you could go back into your own past and change something that affects your present?" Alphys 2 said as she looked toward Sans. "That's your own timeline."

"But now, imagine parallels having that same damn thing happening," Sans 2 said. "The universe. She is not unhappy with _just_ my dimension."

"But all the dimensions that messed it up," Sans finished. Was that the real source of the problem? "So what about Asriel's wish?"

"Too fast. A couple months difference isn't enough time with all the stuff we've done. Can't echo it right, but the wish wants it that way. Wish vs. Time possibilities. Plus, uh. You using our dimension for your wishes pulled you into it. Barrier left or not."

"I get it." Alphys looked toward Sans. "Undyne. Um, Start counting."

"Huh?"

"Just start counting," Alphys said.

Undyne shrugged. "1,2,3,4,5,"

Alphys started to repeat after her, about five numbers afterward until the annoyance made Undyne stop. 

"Okay, this time do what I did. Repeat after me about five numbers in?" Alphys this time, didn't start in order. In fact, it was quite complicated. 100, 2,346, 456, 125, 34, 29, 39."

"Hundred, two thousand, 456, 34 . . ." Undyne couldn't do it.

Oooh. "Everything is getting confused."

"And probably annoyed," Undyne added sticking out her tongue. 

"I didn't mean to." Asriel started to edge his way into the room. "Do you mean it's trying to echo all of time? The ins and outs? Not just since the wish?"

"I don't think time exists like that. But." Sans shrugged. Could be. 

"That's why, um." Alphys 2 looked toward Alphys. "The war. Time difference. It was . . . bad."

"According to books, yeah," Alphys agreed.

"Not. Not just by books." Alphys 2 ducked away more behind Sans. " . . . not just by books."

 

————————

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

 

\----------------------

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

 **fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
 **fun level 72** **Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus.** Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. They went to fun level 66 and made a wish that hopefully worked.  
 **Fun Level 75 King Sans: (Completed)** With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
Fun level 73 18   
 **fun level 65 Magi is here (Completed):** This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together, when he actually gets to see him.  
 **fun level 66 Missing Frisk:** This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. It's been visited multiple times now by Original Sans, Original Asriel, Doggy Sans, Kitty Pap, A different Flowey, and it's just bringing some heavy nastiness their way the more they seem to help.

 **fun level 71 Morning and Night:** So far, we know something happened to their parents, and they are taking Gaster's inventions to try and correct their world.


	62. Sans Good Ol' Bestest Friend

 

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**

Frisk turned in her bed. Curling up with her comforter and pillow, she breathed slowly. The light of the sun made the crimson in the room brighten more than the low colors that were often concealed. Whenever someone came into the room, it usually resulted in scolding and shut curtains.

She didn’t do it often, but someone like her couldn’t live without light. She moved out of bed and stealthily began to creep up towards the window to look out. There were still light panels beneath the curtains so no one could see her.

She heard her cell ring and grabbed it, reading the text.

**Amanda: Hey, Frisk. Wanted to know something.**

“Hey. I was supposed to surprise you in bed.”

Oops. Frisk turned around to face him. “Hey?” Sans put down a tray of burgers and went right toward her curtains, putting them down. “Just a little light every once in awhile.”

“Can’t be careful enough.” Sans turned around and went over to the tray. “Now, we’ve got some things to discuss. But before that? I’m not losing this.” He went over toward her and held out a tray of burgers. “A Sans burger?”

He made them? Frisk took one of the sliders and tried it. Juicy. A little greasy. A lot greasy. A whole lot greasy. She swallowed with a smile. It didn’t matter. He made it for her, and she’d eat all of it if she had to.

“Yeah, I’m no Grillby.” Sans put the tray down. “But, uh, bed. I’ve got a surprise for you.”

More than him making burgers? Frisk finished off her little burger as she headed toward her bed. She sat down on the bed and watched him fidgeting around in the drawers.

“Um.” He hesitated. “Maybe.”

What was it? “Sans?”

“You know what?” He left the drawer. “I need to talk to you about something. I kind of. You know, I planned on having a good day today.” He came back toward her and shrugged. “I just. I-I wanted to believe it was all behind us. I don’t know which way to go with this, Frisk.” He looked toward the tray for a little while, then back at her. “Gonna tell you something, Ladykid. ”

Frisk moved over toward him. What was wrong? She watched him put his bony hand against her tummy.

“Kicking. Still kicking it **Night** and **Day** , huh?” Sans pulled her closer. She hugged him closely. Oh no. What was wrong this time? They had months of no treacherous events. The only hard times were really just dealing with the whole royalty thing. Amanda helped, but Frisk had to do her part. It hurt them, she knew it, but Sans wasn’t harrassed about it anymore.

“Sans?” She grabbed his bony left hand. “Sans, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t think we’re safe yet.” He clinged to her fingers back gently. “Frisk. A parallel me stopped by with an Alphys. He wants us to come to his dimension, to help open a barrier to steady the strange dimensional stuff happening. If we do, they’ll save us.”

Another dimension? “Again?”

“Yeah. I don’t want to. You know? I like it here.” He stroked her hand gently. “We’ve been good so far, but I uh, I got a good look at him. I saw something in his light guiders, Frisk. And his words. Saw inside Alphys’ eyes too. Something bad is gonna happen, and uh.” He groaned. “I just want to move on. I’m past this whole ‘let’s risk our lives and save everything’. I’m . . . tired. But.”

“But they aren’t going to let it go, are they?” Frisk asked. “What went wrong? Not unless we help.” What a surprise. Their problems still weren’t over. “I’m . . .” She didn’t want to. “Does it. I mean, is the world going to end if we . . . don’t?” She could have sworn she saw something glisten in Sans lightguiders. What was that?

“Yeah. I got an overwhelming urge to tell them where to shove it.” He looked toward the ground. “Don’t know. They need a 50/50 monster. And it sounds like there’s more than one available. And I think it’s more their world that’s the problem. It’s the one with the damn wishing machine.” Of course, they were the ones that used it.

Frisk looked at her big belly. “None of the others made it,” she said, patting her stomach. “I’m not alone anymore. I don’t want to do anything to defeat the barrier. It’s gone. And even if it wasn’t.” Crude. She couldn’t.

“You wouldn’t have that same urge to do it.” Sans finished for her. “You got something else to protect.” He nodded gently. “I get it, Ladykid.” He grabbed her hand, pulling her toward him. “I had to make sure you felt the same way before I did this. After all, you’re the human who couldn’t even let one monster die.” His finger bone trailed her lips lightly. “We’re gonna have a talk with them together, but first? We need to see Alphys.”

 

————————

“Huh?!” Alphys moved across her bedroom, the furthest away she could from Frisk and Sans. They couldn’t be asking that of her, could they? “Uh. Uh, well?” She started to flip through a book she’d been reading next to her nightstand. “Uh. Uh.”

“I know,” Frisk said as she approached her closer. “I know you don’t like to use your power, Alphys, but Night and Day are eight months already,” Frisk said. “I don’t want to risk them going into a different world. Please?”

“I mean. You kind of owe us.” Sans moved closer to her non-chalantly looking at a periodic table. “The whole ‘let’s use magic and make them do it without them knowing’ thing. Might be kind of a good way to make up for it?”

“But I didn’t mean to do that.” Alphys put the book down and turned her lamp on. Then off. Then on. “Uh. I mean, I’m not good. It closes up, and it’s not good.”

“Alphys,” Frisk begged. “Please? Please try? We won’t be upset if you can’t do it.”

“And we don’t care if your magic folds up,” Sans added. “Once we get what we want to know, then they could forget they ever visited us altogether. I don’t care if they visit me again, I’ll just say ‘yeah, no thanks, bye’.” He shrugged. “Nothin’ to lose except not to try.”

Alphys hated the idea. Her and her magic. “What. What exactly do you want me to do? Because I can't create something that isn’t there.” Not only that, the other parallel was her. She knew from books that feel monsters couldn’t use their power over another one. “I maybe could use it on the Parallel Sans but not-”

“That’s good enough,” Sans interrupted her. “Thanks.”

“But-”

“Won’t forget it.” Sans got up real close and grabbed her hands before she could add anything else, handshaking them. “Best friend to Sans ever. Completely. Totally knew you would pull through. Wouldn’t let us down, never let us down, would you?”

“But-”

“See here?” Sans pulled Alphys closer to him, pointing to her at Frisk. “This is what you call a good friend, Frisk. Someone who’d help you no matter what.”

“But-”

“Best of the best,” Sans continued, pulling her down to give her a gentle noogie. “I told you Alphys would never let an eight month pregnant mommy down.”

“You sure called it,” Frisk said. “Best friend in the world. I knew Alphys wouldn’t let us down.”

“Never in a million years.”

“Best monster to ever come from the Underground.”

“Help anyone in their time of need.” Sans looked back towards Alphys. “Right?”

They both laid it on sooo thick. How. How. How could she refuse? “Of course. What is it you need?” _Oh no. What did I just get myself into?_

————————

Alphys positioned herself in the kitchen, right behind the living room. _This is nuts. I don’t want to do this._ She was risking a lot with that move. Not only risk, but it felt cruel. Sans didn’t care though. His need to protect his little monsters and Frisk were outweighing everything else. _Okay, Alphys, pull it together. Sans is right, you owe him. He and Frisk need you to do this._ She started slow, real slow. Seeing magic spread out on the ground like fog would be a dead giveaway.

Her other parallel self should recognize it, but Alphys noticed that she was even more hesitant than her. Much more hesitant than her when speaking. She stayed behind her Sans nearly the whole time. Even now, while Sans and Frisk talked to Sans 2 and Alphys 2, she was still like right behind him. If she was that nervous, then maybe she wouldn’t speak up.

Alphys had to count on that. _I will get this. Alphys, you will get this. Just, concentrate. Sans said it’ll be there. Just, bring it forward._ Slow and steady.

Slow and steady.

 

“So,” Sans began on the couch next to Frisk. “Before we begin, does anyone else want to eat?”

“I could go for somethin’,” Sans 2 said.

Undyne looked at Sans oddly. “Discussing saving the dimensions from falling apart and you’re hungry?”

“That is Sans,” Papyrus said. “I think most of us are fine.”

“Kay. Me and me. Anyone else?” Sans asked. “Frisk, you want something my ladykid?”

“Sure,” she answered. “Could you go upstairs and get the burgers you just made me? I’d like to enjoy them.”

“You know? Good idea. I’ll get those.” Sans trotted upstairs, slow and casual.

Undyne looked toward Papyrus. “Only your brother would put saving something on hold for food.”

Papyrus just nervously chuckled. “Usually pulls through in the end?”

Five minutes later, Sans was coming downstairs with the tray of burgers he made for Frisk. He put the tray in the middle of the coffee table. He handed Frisk one. “Here sweet Ladykid.”

“Thanks.” Frisk took one and took a bite.

“Here other me.” Sans handed Sans 2 a burger.

 

He wasn’t as quick to take one, but he eventually complied. _I know what this is. This parallel made them smaller but I know what these were._ The burgers he had made his Frisk. He was even supposed to give his first present that day to her. _We shouldn’t have picked this time. Dang Alphys. Why’d she have to pick this?_ He took a bite of it as he tried to begin. “So, you got to have questions. What do you want to know?”

Wow. That Frisk was pretty. Sitting there right next to his other self. He remembered when he used to be there, in his own past. How close they sat. That Sans even called her a cute name. Ladykid.

Fitting name. He had never thought to call her that before, when she used to be there. He took another bite. _Damn it, concentrate. I need them to come over and help us. Hold it together._

“So, yeah. Questions. I got one,” Sans said to Sans 2 as he took a bite of his own burger. “Explain this whole thing better. How you’re me, but not me? Cause I'm real confused.”

“Yeh. It’s confusing,” Sans 2 said. “Basically, there are different parallel versions of you. They aren’t ever supposed to meet. That’s the easy part to understand. Well, in certain parallels, events happen that don’t trigger in others.” He took another bite of his sandwich. “There are something, like five or ten that took a bad direction. A real bad direction. Universe is punishing them.” Sans 2 looked toward Alphys 2. “Ya okay?”

Alphys 2 just nodded with hesitation. “Y . . . uh huh. Yeah.”

Huh. “Anyhow,” Sans 2 went on. “The ones that did the bad trigger. It was to help monsters survive. We took an injection. It’s hard to explain. You got paper?”

“Sure. I’ll go get some.” Sans stood up and trotted off. More like waddled. Slowly.

Undyne just dropped her head almost in shame, Papyrus shrugged and looked toward Frisk. Frisk just looked away. Meanwhile, Mettaton wasn’t shy about it.

“Perhaps there is something wrong with his bones as slow as he is walking?” Mettaton took off behind him, following him and shouting. “Do you have something wrong? Do you need to go to a monster doctor? Are you perhaps dying and not telling anyone? Do you have an incurable disease you are hiding?”

Frisk just covered her face. Undyne rolled her eyes, and if Papyrus had a heart, it’d be having palpitations.

“Sans!” Papyrus ran after his brother, concerned.

Mettaton. Never changed, did it? Sans 2 tried to look away from Frisk. She was heavy in her pregnancy now. He remembered how it felt to feel them kick. _Screw these memories. Why did I agree to that? I’m wiping them out. I don’t need this anymore, I know where the last one is, and it doesn’t matter anymore._ Last one in the parallel time he was in. Last one in his own timestream. Any of them.

Sans made it back with paper and pen. “Here ya go, second me. Knock yourself out.”

Sans 2 drew a blobby diagram and then put some monsters on it. “Before the humans threw us in, Gaster had already seen the writing on the wall and knew our story was _ **written**_ and it’d be _**the end**_ for us if we didn’t do something. After we went Underground.” Sketchy. “Alphys 2 remembers better than me.”

Geez. Frisk looked so beautiful. He forgot how pretty she looked when she was heavy with child like that. She had a nice figure before, but she was completely gorgeous, better than any super monster woman could ever be. Above ground or under. It was hard to keep his eyes off of her, especially as she stroked or left her hand on her belly.

“Yo?” Sans snapped his fingers in front of him. “Talking about saving the world here, remember? Come on, explain it already.”

“Yeh. Sorry, uh.” Memory. “Alphys 2?”

Alphys 2 looked toward him. “We took an injection inside of us. It ensured we would continue to relive our lives. There weren’t many of us left. Um, 600 monsters or so. King Asgore wanted to ensure monsters lived on. Gaster was his royal scientist above, so he was prepared. Um.” She licked the top of her lips. “Um. Monsters who took it kept getting a second chance at life. It would start over without them remembering.”

“Just the monsters?” Sans asked curiously. “Hang on. How do you get a second chance but not know it?” Sans shook his head. “Did food take an injection? Did houses take an injection? Something would have changed between them. I could see the whole second life, but it can’t be a restart unless everything restarted too.”

 _She could have them._ Sans 2 tried to look away. He promised himself he could concentrate on the task at hand. Getting himself to help save the day, but he was failing. Why could he only concentrate on Frisk? Why could he only think of his own past?

“Hey?” Sans snapped his bony fingers at Sans 2. “Stop oggling my wife already and tell me what the deal is? Why is everything restarting, but nobody can notice it? What’s the deal with the injections? What’s it all for?”

“To relive . . .” Sans 2 felt weak. His mind felt like crud. “Had to keep living, make sure monsters survived.”

“Not making much sense,” Sans said to him. “Seriously. How could you not question this stuff? I think someone’s got the drop on ya or something. Maybe something is going on, but I don’t get it. You want me to risk my unborn children for something that you can’t even explain properly?” Sans started to leave. “I’ll be back. I’m getting something to drink.”

He moved over toward Alphys by the kitchen. “Working. He’s oggling Frisk to death.”

“Yeah,” Alphys said softly. “This is cruel. You knew from a look that he lost his Frisk.”

“Yeah.” Sans didn’t care. His family came first, not some parallel self. “What are you doing to their minds though? It’s like they are mush. Even Alphys 2 can’t seem to explain anything.”

“I’m not doing that,” Alphys confessed. “That’s. Them. Something’s wrong with _them_.”

Hang on. “What do you mean something’s wrong with them?”

“I’m focusing on your parallel,” Alphys said as Sans used his magic to open the fridge and send a soda to himself. “That me? She’s awful nervous. Super nervous.”

“I noticed that,” Sans agreed. There was something wrong with their parallels, more than what Alphys was doing. He popped the top and headed back out.

 

————————

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

 *These three are trying to fit pieces together, but they are still in the same situation Underground Original Sans had been in. This means, they are still being heavily manipulated from the outside of the barrier!  _Their intellect can pull some difficult concepts together, but the outside will not let them pull everything together._

\----------------------

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

 **fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
**fun level 72** **Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus.** Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. They went to fun level 66 and made a wish that hopefully worked.  
**Fun Level 75 King Sans: (Completed)** With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
Fun level 73 18   
**fun level 65 Magi is here (Completed):** This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together, when he actually gets to see him.  
**fun level 66 Missing Frisk:** This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. It's been visited multiple times now by Original Sans, Original Asriel, Doggy Sans, Kitty Pap, A different Flowey, and it's just bringing some heavy nastiness their way the more they seem to help.

 **fun level 71 Morning and Night:** So far, we know something happened to their parents, and they are taking Gaster's inventions to try and correct their world.


	63. My. Family.

 

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**

“Can’t. Stop.” Sans 2 was starting to sweat. He just wanted to leave. To get out. How could he handle this? How could he watch another Sans sit so close to Frisk? Be the father of Frisk’s kids?

“Can’t stop what?” Sans asked him. “Haven’t even started. Making sense yet.”

“Right,” Undyne agreed. “You want us to help, but you haven’t answered Sans questions at all.”

“Pretty basic question too, isn’t it?” Sans asked everyone. “If an injection protects a monster, then how does everything around it stay the same? Wouldn’t it all have to be injected?” He took a drink of his soda. “This stuff can clean a battery but it tastes pretty good. Glad I’m not human, good stuff. Speaking of batteries, I’d say you parallels are _**running on empty**_.”

“Complete nimrods,” Asriel said from around the corner.

“Asriel! We aren’t supposed to be a part of the same conversation in a room with Frisk!” Toriel’s voice scolded him.

“Huh?” Sans 2 looked at Sans. “What’s that all about?”

“Royalty thing. Rule following. Beats me,” Sans said. “More interested in what you are all about.”

“Yeah,” Undyne said nodding toward Papyrus. “Don’t think anyone here is believing you real well.”

“Yes!” Papyrus agreed. “You want to have a mutual saving, but you don’t make any sense. You are keeping secrets from us that will help save my future niece and nephew, yet you sit there and cannot explain yourselves properly!”

“I.” Alphys 2 looked away. “S-sorry.” She looked toward Sans 2.

“Just forget it,” Sans 2 said to them. His eyes darted toward Sans. “Forget the monster freedom thing. Night and Morning are just gonna get killed. You can’t save the day and your family all the time. Gotta make a choice. I made the wrong one, more than once in the past. Don’t do what I did.”

Sans moved closer to him. “What do you mean?”

“Fuck them all,” Sans 2 said, the light in his sockets fading away. “You’ll get discovered and you’ll have to run too early. There’s nowhere to go though, everyone knows Frisk is pregnant. You keep going and make it to the leader, but he’s monster too. Nothing can be signed, it's gotta be full human.”

“Sans,” Alphys 2 warned him. “You’re giving away everything. You won’t be able to get them to help us."

“Why help? Helping is gonna get Frisk killed. I can’t guarantee her safety.” Sans 2 looked toward Frisk. “Mine is gone. I-I won’t just let her die.”

The leader was monster? _There's no one to give monsters freedom?_

Alphys 2 sighed. “There are twelve leaders around the world. One of them is probably human and helpful, but you’ll have to research enough to trust who it is. If you can get to them in time to make a contract and, uh, get the royalty established. You’ll probably be fine.”

“Fuck it,” Sans 2 said. “It’s _**family**_. Take Frisk and run. Go somewhere beautiful on the surface where no one can find you. Just fuck getting along with society. Create your own. You’ve got most of the same tech. Get your own life up here. Monsters weren’t with humans before, and we shouldn’t be now. Just, fuck humans! Go start your own lives.”

“There’s a very good chance-”

“Started with nothing in the Underground, and look what monsters created? Make your own world. Make your own borders to keep humans the hell out, and, and just . . . live. Live and be happy.”

Sans listened to Sans 2’s words. Desperation. Alphys magic was working great, but his light guiders were spewing out sooo much toward him. So much that Sans let down his guard and missed it.

Sans 2 stabbed him right in the arm! A bone breaking drill of an injection! Sans screamed as Papyrus and Undyne rushed forward. Frisk called for him too, while Alphys 2 tried to yank the other one away.

Sans 2 was pulled back. “Don’t make my mistake. End it all now! If you keep restarting, you’ll lose Frisk! You’ll lose her forever.”

“Don’t hurt him!” Alphys 2 insisted to Undyne and Papyrus. “He just gave Sans his own injection.”

Great, just great! Sans felt his bone sting. “Gaster!” he called out. “Yo, some help here?!” He didn’t trust some injection from some parallel selves that couldn’t even explain themselves. Where the heck was Gaster?

“You’ll be fine,” Alphys 2 said as she helped hold Sans 2. “Your Alphys overcame him with her magic. Y-your other self was already on edge. I-it wasn’t right to push it.”

So she did know? Sans watched Alphys come out of the kitchen.

“I-it wasn’t nice,” Alphys 2 said. “He even gave his injection to someone else. That doesn't really matter, but um, the act was cruel.”

Hang on. Alphys was right. “You know something, Alphys 2, don’t you?” Sans asked. Sans 2 was completely out of it, half cold cocked and muttering something.

“The injections.” Alphys 2 hesitated, but everyone was staring at her. “The answer to _why_ everything doesn’t change is . . . um, time. It wasn’t about saving a particular monster, it was about going backwards in time. The points created a sort of ‘save’ point area. A point in ‘time’. It doesn’t work if a monster isn’t near the ‘save’ area when they die. King Asgore made all the monsters take it, and stand around the circumference of the whole Underground. All but me. I. I didn’t participate in anything,” she admitted, “yet it still works because I’m always in the save area. Underground.” Her eyes turned toward Alphys. “I forgot how different we are. Neither Sans or I would have believed you’d use that magic.”

Alphys didn’t move.

“In a spot, where time is cursed to be ‘saved’, a new time wish was granted.” Alphys 2 looked away. “The power of 600 monster life forces to the wish granted? It’s. Even.”

Sans gestured toward Alphys 2. “Now that makes sense. Wishes are strong but combined monster life force is strong too.” That’s what created the strength of the barrier. “600 monsters strong verses part of a mixed up wish.” Time fighting time. That was all it came down to. Time was fighting time. “Why didn’t you just say so?”

“Same reason I-I never would think of your Alphys doing that.” Alphys 2 looked toward Alphys. “Caught using . . . certain things . . . doing certain things . . . the Underground in my world is different. I. I’m not so much shy as t-terrified. One wrong move. One wrong claim.” She held her finger up and whispered quietly. “I-I would be sentenced to death if anyone suspected me of a-anything.”

“What?” King Asgore pushed his head out from the corner. “I would never!”

Alphys 2 ducked behind the couch. “I-I’m sorry, my liege, please I-I didn’t mean to! I mean, I-I’m stupid!” She covered her head. “Please don’t sentence me. Please don’t sentence me.”

Terrified. Sans looked toward Alphys. If the Underground kept going back to the same, then why would Alphys ever be terrified? “King Asgore would never hurt you.”

“Rightly. I am however disobeying my own set rules for good reason,” King Asgore said as he moved away from looking in the room again.

Asriel came out, and grabbed Papyrus. He was taken in the back and then came back out. “His royal majesty has a message,” Papyrus said proudly toward Alphys 2. “He would never kill another monster, no matter the crime.”

“Oh for crying out loud,” Sans muttered. Royalty was hopeless. Still, Alphys 2 continued to hide.

“W-we’ll find someone else,” Alphys 2 insisted. “Another Frisk somewhere, just please leave Sans and me alone? We won’t hurt anyone, I swear.” Sans spotted tears threaten to overwhelm her.

_The hell?_ “Why was you telling the simple truth scary?” Sans asked, slowly approaching next to Papyrus. He ducked down to try and see her. Her whole body was trembling like death wasn’t far away.

“Cause. I-I’m not from that time. I can’t prove it. I can’t know it 100% because the experience was in my own dimension. I’m Parallel to this Sans’. I ran away to there,” Alphys 2 admitted. “If I had told Sans that but I had no proof, and h-he told someone else, and I was wrong o-or accused to be wrong. Even explaining that you were parallel and not his past self was risky enough! But I. I didn’t want. I didn’t want him to hurt anyone. Neither did he.”

Damn. Alphys was acting like she was in a horror movie. And that only meant one thing. He tried to look at her face, to get a good reading. It was hard, but what he got was enough. Wasn’t just terror, it was trauma. _She’s seen it. She saw a version of King Asgore off someone._ And the way she acted? It wasn’t any old mercy dusting.

Some parallel worlds could be really different. Maybe those hokey royalty monster rules weren’t the worst in the world after all.

“Wait,” Frisk said. She angled herself to the side to help prop herself up before anyone could offer to help her. “Maybe. Can you stay here? That other world sounds dangerous.”

“No,” Alphys remarked, looking slightly toward Undyne. “It’s the best world I have. Alphys was already dead in it. So. A-as long as I don’t rock the boat, I-I’ll be fine.”

Undyne. Alphys gone. Dangerous world, but Undyne? Something must have happened to her Undyne. Nah, she wouldn’t stay, and her life was her life.

Although. Maybe. These parallels wouldn’t go down in his journals as the worst ones to visit. “Sorry ya wasted your time,” Sans said to her. “Hope you stay safe.”

“Who will help if we don’t?” Frisk asked her. “Can . . . I don’t want to risk anything. But. Are we the only ones?”

Alphys shook her head. “No, but you were the best selection.”

“Welp. We don’t want to be in the ‘selection’,” Sans said. “So, if there’s another one who can do it, grab them.”

“I.” Frisk approached closer. “I’m sorry.” She looked toward Sans. She looked toward her belly. She looked back toward Alphys 2. “Please promise me you can find someone else?”

Alphys slowly took her hands off of her head and nodded. “I-I promise. We’ll save the world with someone else.”

“And promise me you’ll take care of yourself too?” Frisk asked her.

Alphys nodded. “Th . . . th-thanks for caring.” She moved closer toward Sans 2 who still muttered senselessly. “Come on, Sans. Let’s go home. We’ll find someone else to help.”

A beam of light started to appear behind them.

“Fuck. Humanity,” Sans 2 muttered. “Don’t do it. Just, take care of her. She’s the . . .” his muttering became soundless again as they disappeared.

Alphys looked toward the ground, fidgeting with her fingers but Sans patted her back.

“No worries. You did great.”

“I-I overdid it.”

“Told you to. Did great.” Sans left her side toward the one who counted. The one looking strangely into the light. “We’re going to be fine.”

“Monster life force fighting a wish.” Frisk glanced toward Sans. “What if-”

“They’ll make it. They’ve got a whole bunch of other Sans and Frisks to ask.” Sans brought her closer and touched her belly. “This one though, wasn’t budging. Heh. Call me the Determined Sans.” He felt her kiss his cheek bone lightly. “We’ll be okay. We’ve got our own problem to deal with,” he reminded her. “We don’t have to always save the world.”

“I hope you’re right,” Undyne said from the corner. “Then again, if the worlds are that different. They are bound to find another couple of you. I mean, desperate enough to make Alphys use her magic?”

“Undyne, don’t,” Alphys went toward her and hugged her. “Don’t, don’t. I agreed.”

“But you’re scared of it,” Undyne said.

“For them. For their kids. I had to.”

“Well, I still don’t like it.” Undyne hugged Alphys back before she kissed her. “Don’t ever do anything you don’t want. I can easily kill anyone that hurts you.”

“I know,” Alphys answered back. She laid her head against her.

“Will they make it?” Frisk looked toward Sans. “Alphys promised she could, but do you think-”

“There are all kinds of Sans and Frisks out there. Maybe there’s even someone else out there. They just need a 50/50 monster.” Something they didn’t even have anyway. Sans kept himself twisted with her, and he didn’t plan on changing that. They would always be together.

Hundreds of years. Thousands of years. He’d never lose her.

Which led to the one problem Sans did have to worry about.

“I should probably start analyzing the leaders with Gaster,” Alphys said as she finally pulled away from Undyne. “Once I can pull him away from his experiment.”

Sans looked toward Frisk again, toward her belly and out the window. What his other self said was ringing in his head. Hard. Papyrus and Undyne left to the other room, but he could hear them discussing things with the royalty. Trying to figure out where the next one to communicate would be. How they should do it.

But. His other self.

_“It’s **family**. Take Frisk and run. Go somewhere beautiful on the surface where no one can find you. Just fuck getting along with society. Create your own. You’ve got most of the same tech. Get your own life up here. Monsters weren’t with humans before, and we shouldn’t be now. Just, fuck humans! Go start your own lives.”_

_“Started with nothing in the Underground, and look what monsters created? Make your own world. Make your own borders to keep humans the hell out, and, and just . . . live. Live and be happy.”_

“I don’t know,” Papyrus said coming out from the other room toward Sans. “We each looked at our phones. More research will have to be used to-”

“Fuck ‘em.”

“Sans?!” Papyrus was shocked. “Brother? What are you saying?”

“I’m saying why do this? My other self might be looney as sin, but he’s right on something.” He looked toward Frisk. “Humanity, Frisk. They threw us Underground. They threw you down there. They started the reckoning.”

“You sure you're not looking for a way to escape your father-in-law again?” Undyne asked.

“Mostly,” Sans joked. He looked toward Frisk again. “Ladykid. All I’m saying is, maybe humanity isn’t ready for us yet. We just got discovered. They can’t protect themselves against us. But, does that mean we really have to follow their rules?” He shoved his bony hands in his pockets. “We’ve been hiding in a house for months. Monsters were hidden in society. I know we’re good-hearted folk and all, but isn’t it time to knock this shit off?”

“We don’t want to cause a war, Brother,” Papyrus reminded him.

“It’s not war, it’s the opposite. Pap. Let them live their own little lives while we live ours.”

“Human souls are very powerful,” Asriel said from behind the corner. “They have no honor or tradition either. If they think us not following their rules is bad, they could come after us.”

“Yeah? Well our magic tech ain’t bad either anymore,” Sans said right back. “We got their number one offense now as our defense. Gaster. We can protect ourselves instead of being held hostage. Choose who associates or not. Make our own damn treaties with them if we have to, but.” He looked toward Frisk. “Ladykid. I know it’s not the greatest idea you want to hear. Nobody wants to live in dirt. But. A thousand years ago, monsters built a whole society out of nothing.”

Frisk looked right back toward him. “You want to live in the wild?”

“I know, I know. We won’t have instant pizza delivery,” Sans said, “but we'll be . . . we’ll be free to live.”

“I’ve done it!" Gaster said as he came into the room. “My latest invention is done."

"And see?" He gestured toward Gaster. "I'm sure he just created something that will help us out even more. So, W.D., what you got for us?”

“It's a deseeder. Deseeds watermelons, pomegranates and pumpkins. Making Jack O' Lanterns will be a breeze this year.”

“ . . . I'm sure he’ll help create more helpful stuff in the future,” Sans backtracked himself. "Point being. The world’s changed. Let's just all move back from each other and breathe?”

Frisk looked toward Sans. Move into the wilds and find their own place to live? Or risk meeting with a leader who could establish a root for all monsterkind to blossom with humanity?

“A thousand years Underground,” Asriel said from the other room, "and you want to start all over again? Not all royalty agree.”

“Welp. Sorry to say, but Frisk is my wife,” Sans said toward Asriel. “Without our kids, ain’t jack squat happenin’. Our lives. Our decision.” He looked toward Frisk. “What say you, Ladykid?”

“Frisk, don’t!” Toriel shouted from behind the wall. “It’s time we learn to get along.”

"But Sans has a great point,” Undyne added. “Humanity doesn't even want to go halfies on this. Look how they treated us? Look how they still treat us! I agree with Sans!” She said boldly, holding up her spear. "Monsters should stake out their own place, and make humanity bow down to us if they want friendship!”

“All while not having proper medical treatment, television, microwaves, insulated homes, showers, cars and all the barest essentials we have here," Asriel said from the corner again.

“Frisk. We can make our own rules,” Sans said over her. “We’ll _know_ our little monsters are fine. Only thing to fear is the elements, but I’ll keep you safe." He took his hand in hers. "If you get sick, I'll take care of you. If you get hurt, I’ll tend to you. I’ll make sure you never get a disease, and I’ll make sure you’re as comfortable as I can when you give birth.”

Frisk looked toward the corner. Asriel was speaking for the royalty, but probably not himself. Undyne thought it was a good idea. Alphys was quiet. Papyrus looked undecided.

But, Sans. His light guiders almost twinkled at her. The conveniences of life, he was ready to throw it away to start fresh. Somewhere new. Safely.

With her.

But, King Asgore emerged from the other room. "Stop. This idea is going too far.” He held his hands out. “A King does what is best for his people, and this is not what is best. This matter overtakes denouncement rules.”

Toriel came out. “Frisk. We are trying to live in peace with humanity. Not hide from them.”

“Not hiding," Sans said, “they can find us easily. Just not making ourselves guinea pigs. They want to grow maturity and get along? Awesome. Otherwise, why force it?”

“Because we’ve been away a thousand years!” King Asgore bellowed. “For the good of my kingdom, I will not permit this. Frisk may not be a part of my kingdom, but you are, Sans the Skeleton. You will do as we say.”

“Some risk always falls on monsters. Humanity is timid, strong but timid. This is our best chance,” Toriel agreed with him. “I agree. No. Frisk cannot leave. It's forbidden. This is our one opportunity to get along with mankind.”

Forbidding them? Frisk watched Undyne bow down to King Asgore, as well as Papyrus and Alphys.

Finally, Sans bowed too. Begrudgingly. "Pushing it a little far, ain't ya majesty?”

“A king does what is best for his people,” King Asgore said. “Starting over from scratch when we have a chance at relation with humans is not what monsters would want. I speak for them, and I say no. Do you understand, Sans the Skeleton?"

"Yeah."

"And you know the rules of punishment if you do break something that is forbidden?” Toriel asked. “There will be no leniency for friends.”

“Yeah.”

"Good. Now let's put this behind us. I am sure that we can find a good leader that is human and willing to listen,” Toriel said. "Alphys. Gaster. Come with us into this room. We must find a suitable leader to approach.”

After they left the room, everyone stood up.

“Well, that's that," Undyne said. "Not helping parallels save the world or leaving anytime soon. Wonder what’s on TV?” She left the room.

"Sorry,” Papyrus said toward Sans. “It’s a good point? All of monsterkind wouldn't want to start over. Even if it would be a safer idea.” He seemed nonplussed. "But. Uh? I’m proud of you, Sans. You stood up for yourself, to yourself. That was not easy, and you weren't afraid to use help. Good job. You don't always have to help save the world. Well, I mean, not always," he muttered. “Unless your king commands . . .” He stopped. “Think I'll head to my room too.”

Sans didn’t move from his bowing spot for several minutes.

He looked over toward Frisk who just hung her head. Her eyes lifted to meet his.

_My. Family._

 

————————

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

 

\----------------------

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
**fun level 72** **Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus.** Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. They went to fun level 66 and made a wish that hopefully worked.  
**Fun Level 75 King Sans: (Completed)** With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
Fun level 73 18   
**fun level 65 Magi is here (Completed):** This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together, when he actually gets to see him.  
**fun level 66 Missing Frisk:** This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. It's been visited multiple times now by Original Sans, Original Asriel, Doggy Sans, Kitty Pap, A different Flowey, and it's just bringing some heavy nastiness their way the more they seem to help.

**fun level 71 Morning and Night:** So far, we know something happened to their parents, and they are taking Gaster's inventions to try and correct their world.


	64. Unwind Them In Her Own Way

 

**fun level 71 Morning and Night**

 

Night and Morning watched around themselves as they returned home. Morning ran for the window to look at the stop signs. “Red, they are red again!”

“What’s all red again?”

Dad! Morning turned around and went to give her father the biggest hug she could manage.

“Okay, kid, geez. Morn', Morn?” Sans said as he hugged his daughter. “You okay?”

“They are fine.” Uncle Papyrus came from around the corner with Gaster. “You are all fine?”

“Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Sans asked.

“What’s going on?” Frisk asked as she came from her room. She was busy placing her earrings on. “Sans, come on. You promised.”

Sans groaned. “Well. Guess you did do that thing for me last night. But, uh, kids seem to be having a crisis this morning.”

“You disappeared,” Night said as he came toward Sans. “Uncle Gaster made us go back and do stuff. Not sure exactly what we did.” He shrugged. “Everything seems fine again, dad.”

“Oh.Don’t ya hate it when that happens?” Sans chuckled as he rubbed Night's head. “Don’t think too hard. Your Uncle Gaster has that kind of thing covered now.”

“It does happen every once in awhile,” Uncle Gaster said.

“But, we didn’t do anything,” Night insisted to his dad. “We were going to get Uncle Asriel, but the other Papyrus said not to, and Uncle Papyrus said to listen to any Papyrus. Only thing we really did was grab some dog versions of you and returned them back.”

“And a cat,” his Uncle Papyrus insisted. “And you shouldn’t take that tone about them. Oh. I still miss my tail sometimes.”

What?! Morn looked toward her Uncle Papyrus, then toward her father. “You? You were the dogs?”

“And a cat. Don’t forget, you’ll hurt your uncles feelings.” Sans winked toward Frisk. “Right kiddos, you were almost puppies. Ruff ruff, eh?”

Night and Morning looked appalled at each other. Puppies?!

“Yeah. Other Sans we had to deal with. He, uh, came up with some cute names for his twins. We never even did that.” Sans looked toward Frisk. “Then you was in her tum-tum, so we kind of went with it. We kept Night, but Day didn’t sound like the right name for you Morn.”

“It was tough letting you not be Mourning instead of Morning,” Frisk answered. “After the life we had before you. But.” She smiled at her daughter. “Everything turned out okay, and Morning turned out to be the perfect name after all.”

“Righty-O,” Sans agreed.

“We saved our parents from being dogs?” Morning looked toward Night. “The universe was falling apart because mom and dad weren’t corrected and we did it?”

“Trippy.”

“Maybe.” Sans shrugged. “Parallels tend to get ‘funky’ when something goes real wrong. We’ve seen it before, haven’t we, Frisk?”

Frisk nodded. “Don’t bother trying to figure it out.”

“Parallels?” Night gestured to his Uncle Gaster. “But Uncle Gaster. Aunt Amanda. Civilization.”

“Wrong dimension,” Sans answered. “Wrong numbers. Wrong aim.”

“We didn’t exist here,” Frisk added to his answer. “Gaster did. Amanda did. We didn’t for some reason. We were honestly trying to find a way to get back home. Gaster even created a machine, but it didn’t work. We couldn’t go anywhere.”

“Couldn't get to any other parallel, not even our original one.” Sans tapped his bony foot. “Destined to be here, pups.”

“Oh, don’t start calling me that,” Morn warned her father. “But, it worked for us?”

“That’s ‘cause I was from a different dimension too,” their Uncle Gaster said. “*I lost my way, and ended up here. Before that though, I had heard of you. Met you briefly. I knew my machines would one day work, because I met you there. Parallel traveling, it apparently doesn’t always work the way you think.”

“It’s not free. You can’t choose where to go,” Frisk added. “Everything. Everything seems to be done for a reason.”

“So we saved mom and dad.” Morn looked toward her Uncle Gaster. “Fibers?”

“I’m Fabulous,” Uncle Gaster said. “I can’t believe you two honestly fell for that. I was going to come up with a better excuse, but Papyrus recommended it.”

“It never worked before though?” Night looked toward Morning. “Why did it work for me and Morn? How could we save you, just to be born to you, dad?”

“No one knows, and you know what? Your gonna hurt your head tryin’ ta figure out what the universe wants.” Sans shrugged again. “Maybe the universe was tryin’ to save me from Frisk’s family breakfast.”

“Sans,” Frisk warned him.

“But.” Morning cross pointed from her father to mother “But you were parallel? Grandma, grandpa?”

“Like I said, don’t strain yourselves. Come on, Frisk.” Sans gestured toward her with his chin. “Let’s get this over with.”

“But.” Night just looked toward Morning. “But. But Uncle Asriel?”

“He is fine now. The flower you met wasn’t him,” their Uncle Gaster assured him. “But, I needed to make sure you did everything as close to the same as I knew you did. Any event that someone changed up. A slight deviation, things could have gone wrong."

“But. But the directions. We lost them. We were going off of Mornin’s memory.”

“Yes, I know.”

“But.” Night stuttered. “You didn’t say anything?”

“Gaster told me when you were younger that an event might happen with you,” Uncle Papyrus explained. “I just did my part, to make sure you safely made it back. I need to get home soon though. Amanda is going to kill me when she learns what this was all about, so I should practice forgiveness stances.”

“But.” Night just shook his head. “Just for mom and dad? All that twisting in time to save mom and dad?”

“As Sans said,” their Uncle Gaster winked. “Don't think so hard. The dimensions know what they are doing.”

“But they don't know anything. It just, it's all just twisted up stuff!” Morning whined.

“Not true. They don’t just come together all willy nilly.” Uncle Gaster waved at them. “As you can see. When things screw up, mother nature tends to . . . unwind them in her own way.”

 

—————-—————————-

 

 **fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 

“Yuh huh.”

“Sans, really.”

“Yeh.”

“Sans?”

“What?”

“Sans!” Toriel yelled a moment but gained her composure again. “I know that you risked things being ‘forbidden’ last time. You and Frisk. You both took those tests. So, please understand why I am saying this?”

"And dad too,” Asriel added beside her.

“All of royalty,” Toriel corrected herself.

“Just dad too.”

 _Heh._ Asriel knew what was what. After they left the room for a little while to research the best ‘candidate’ to risk their entire freedom on, Sans tried to . . . to wiggle his way toward Frisk. And Toriel wasn’t being as stupid as last time. She remembered that he went against things being ‘forbidden’ before with the reckoning tests.

“Asriel, you are not helping things,” Toriel insisted as she placed her hands on her hips. She looked back toward Sans. “Look.”

“Get it,” Sans cut her off again. “Royalty rules, were da peasants, can’t even control ya own life and such.” Yeah. That didn’t make them any happier, he was barely enunciating right. He even burped for good measure and scratched the chest of his coat. “So’s can I go now?”

“Sans. I know it seems like a good idea.” Toriel didn’t back down. “You don’t have any training in these matters, Asgore and I do. As much as I revile him, he understands the situation as well as I.”

“Yeh. I’m just a stupid nuttin’ haaaanging out.” Sans rocked back on his bony heels. “Good thing I can’t breathe. I’d be a waste of breath for ya.” Sans scratched his cheekbone. “But, uh, maybe Asriel isn’t a waste of breath there?”

“Royalty works for everyone,” Toriel muttered to him. “As much as you may dislike it. If we try to take a chance like this, and they found out we were doing something else? It. Well. There are a lot of monsters on the surface, and a great sum of them would not be happy if we commanded they leave their lives behind here. Their sons and daughters. Husbands and wives.”

“Then forget them.” How hard was it to say fudge ‘em and get out?

“It won’t split happily,” Asriel said for his mother. “When the ruling leader makes a decision, all monsters must follow. It’s a rule.”

Freakin’ rules. “We’re up on the surface. Whole new start. Maybe a new set of rules?” Sans asked. “Come on, Tori. You know it’s safer for Frisk if we get out there and start new again. We did it once."

“I am sure it was not easy.”

“I don’t care about easy,” Sans said. He didn’t. He cared about his damn little monsters and Frisk surviving!

“You say that. You have a reputation that proceeds you, Sans,” King Asgore finally spoke. “You haven’t been Mr. Get up and Do It in the past. Undyne’s sheets on you could fill a room, and every monster would have to pull together. We created a kingdom in the Underground because there was no choice. Every monster, established or non-established, must follow the royalty's footsteps. If we leave, so must they.”

Hm. “Shouldn’t count. If Frisk isn’t part of the Kingdom, then it shouldn’t count.”

“No more fighting this decision.” Toriel looked toward Asriel. “And you? We are going to have to talk to you more. Do you not understand what doing this would do? Do you really want that?”

Sans looked toward Asriel. Goat was silent for a bit.

“Sans.” Asriel finally spoke. “Do you think . . . do you really think all monsters would be safer too?”

“Asriel!”

“Yeah.” Sans wasn’t losing the moment. “Humans, they got some growing to do still. Only reason we haven’t been thrown back away is just because they can’t touch us. They’ll figure out a way to use the weakness though, you know they will. Come on,” Sans urged him. “You’ve always helped her out.” Just for good measure, he shouldered him. “Come on, help ol’ Sans out here? We’re good friends, right? Right. Known you since you were a wee bitty monster. So, let’s figure this out?”

“There’s nothing to figure out.” Asriel looked toward the ground. “There is only one thing we could do.” He looked toward his mom.

“Asriel. No,” Toriel implored him. She touched his shoulder. “Don’t.”

“Don’t do this, son,” King Asgore warned him. “Do not do this. It. No, you can’t do this.”

“But, Frisk needs help.” Asriel looked from his mother to his father.

“Frisk is not your sister. She has made it very clear. It was. It was magic, and . . . and as powerful as magic feels, it is fake.” King Asgore gestured to Sans. “He has no idea what he speaks of. He has no training.”

“I got gut instinct. Don’t need trainin’ for that,” Sans said back. “Oh. Majesty.” He looked back toward Asriel. “Maybe not sis, but friend. Might even say . . . friend ‘til the end?”

“Stop pushing my son!” King Asgore finally yelled at Sans. “Royalty stands together in this decision.”

“Royalty stands together.” Toriel took her son’s hand.

“Smiley Idiot?” Asriel looked toward Sans. “How many monsters do you think would want to leave?”

“Asriel!” Toriel yelled. “Stop that. No. I forbid you from even asking about that kind of thing!”

“Undyne looked away, and I bet Papyrus would. Alphys would come because Undyne would be there, and Gaster wants monsters to live. It’s why he never wanted us up here in the first place.” Sans wouldn’t lose his chance to convince him. “Mettaton might come ‘cause of Alphys. Maybe Grillby? I don’t know, but. Hey, not only that, but you know wishes backfire eventually. There’s gotta be more than a couple monsters that are tired of hiding in their houses.”

“Sans!” Toriel covered her face. “Stop it, now! You are supposed to be a friend, and you are trying to turn my son against me!”

“I’ll do it.”

“Asriel!”

“I challenge father for the right to be King of Monsters.”

“ . . . Asriel . . .” Toriel’s eyes filled with tears while King Asgore puffed out his chest.

 _Oooh. Shit._ Sans took several steps backward as King Asgore approached Asriel.

“I’ve ran this Kingdom for over a thousand years.” Asgore bent down to look toward his son. “This is a difficult time for monsters and humans. Humans always have the upper hand, and it’s hard to accept that. We have magic. We have power. But their souls are so incredibly strong, Asriel. Look at what they did last time? We must stand together.” He placed his hands on his son’s shoulder. “If monsters start to flee to the wild to try and make a new kingdom while others stay here? It sends the wrong message. That we are not united, and that we cannot be trusted.”

“The time is sensitive,” Toriel interrupted between King Asgore. “Asriel, I love you, but you can’t do this. Royalty stands together.”

“Think of everything I’ve taught you,” King Asgore reminded him. “Don’t do this.”

Sans was working fast on his phone. While the royalty discussed things, he had to make his argument stronger and get support Not only that, he knew the power of King Asgore. If things got sticky, Asriel might need back up. He texted Undyne, Papyrus, Alphys, Gaster, Mettaton, and Grillby the details all at once and then asked them to come down if they will side with Asriel. Then he texted Amanda, letting her know about the parallel events too. He was really going to need her.

Undyne had already showed up with Papyrus beside her. Grillby stuck his head into the room. Alphys wasn’t there yet, and neither was Mettaton. _Please, please be on our side._

“This is dangerous, Brother,” Papyrus whispered to him. “Do you understand how dangerous this is?”

“Just, please?” Sans whispered back. “Pap? You and Undyne? Come on. Every time monsters face humans, it goes bad. Don’t you want to be an Uncle Pap?”

Papyrus whispered between Undyne and him. It was tough. Papyrus turned back around toward Sans. “ . . . if it gets bad, and we fight for Asriel? We could be branded traitors, Sans.” Sans nodded. Papyrus nodded back. He looked back toward Undyne and she nodded.

“Back down!” King Asgore demanded of his son, stepping closer. “An entire kingdom is not a play thing. Even if I could still think of Frisk as a daughter, I would not split up a kingdom’s loyalty for her!”

“It’s more than just that.” Asriel stepped backward with his father’s movements but wasn’t backing down. “I’ve heard enough from these parallel worlds already! It doesn’t turn out good. Not until monsters get distance. King Sans of the parallel, things only started to do well when they got their own area. I’m sure of it! His world was tough, but it sounded like peace was around the corner. Why else would he be bothering to help if he still had too many of his own-”

“Parallel worlds are not ours!” King Asgore yelled. “What happens in them. The monsters in them. They are not us. We are not them. Mankind has grown a thousand years more mature. We can make a start with them.”

Undyne looked toward Papyrus and to Sans. She held her spear close. She glanced toward Alphys and Gaster. Alphys looked toward the ground, but Gaster nodded toward Undyne, and then toward Sans.

“Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk. Parallels forced to turn into dogs and cats to try and escape _their_ situation.” Asriel tried to continue to reason with King Asgore. “Mankind has grown technologically, but they are even less willing to accept than before. We are fairytales to them. How does one accept a fairytale easily? Must we become dogs to be accepted?” Asriel challenged him. “Go ‘woof’, dad. Perhaps mankind will adopt you.”

“That is enough!” King Asgore’s voice made the property shake.

 _Shit. I forgot about that. How could I forget Frisk’s pets? They made the wish. Where’d they go?_ Huh. He barely could remember them. But, forget it. He didn’t have time to dwell on them now. Shit was going down, and he had to stay on his toes.

Asriel saw the light as much as Sans did. As much as the others did. As annoying as those parallels were, they provided one thing. Proof. Mankind was not ready, and it wouldn’t be ready. No wish was going to start the transition of peace easily.

Parallels turned into cat and dogs to escape. Had no idea where they even were.

Parallels living far away with a Sans now King, now only on the verge of treaties.

Parallel that lost Frisk, and that felt it so much it wouldn’t leave his light guiders. He lost everything. That Sans 2 was a frickin’ mess. Even if Sans didn’t help Sans 2 save the world again, he didn’t regret his visit either. Without him, without that ‘fuck’em’ attitude, Sans wouldn’t have realized the right way to go.

And if he somehow forgot about a cat and dog, then Sans didn’t want to lose any other opportunities to remember what he did learn. Especially from Sans 2. That look. Those words. That existence, so close to his, and losing it all.

No way.

Mankind. Wasn’t. Ready. He wasn’t going to risk Frisk and his family on that. He heard Frisk around the corner, but Alphys was keeping her out. Good. He texted her the next step.

King Asgore glowed with a deep red power while Asriel glowed with many colors. “You. Are. My son. I know what is best for my kingdom. Your mother agrees, as much as she despises me. Don’t you see that this is wrong?”

“I see . . . that a thousand years Underground might be your limit now. Monsters want to live on the surface, and we don’t want to bow down to the ones who threw us in. We don’t want to fight, but we don't want to risk going back,” Asriel answered. “Dad. See reason. Like it or not, I can't deny it. I’ve seen too much to just assume things will be perfect anymore.”

“You would rather take monsters into a deep and wild territory, and start all over from scratch? Then take the one chance we have to get along with mankind? Husbands and wives! Sons and daughters! Mothers and fathers, all involved! Homes. Jobs.” King Asgore snorted. “No King would choose that.”

“It won’t be easy,” Asriel answered, taking several steps back as his father approached even closer with his large statute. “But a King does what is best for his Kingdom, and sometimes, what is best is not what the kingdom wants. That is what our ancestors believed in. Not following the majority rule, but leading monsters themselves onto the correct path!”

 

Sans pulled Asriel out of the line of fire. Only he could move fast enough to dodge that attack. Toriel screamed at Asgore. The blast wouldn’t have killed Asriel, but it wouldn’t have let him limp away without injury. Asriel still had some power after his large wish, but not as much as he used to have. “Ya okay?” he asked.

Asriel stood up, but Asgore tried to take another shot. This time, Undyne reacted and held her spear against Asgore’s sword.

“King Asgore. I give my honor to this kingdom. But. Not. You anymore!” She pushed his sword away. “I will follow King Asriel.”

“I will follow King Asriel,” Sans backed her up.

“And so will I,” Papyrus said, still some hesitation in his voice.

"And I, uh, um.” Alphys breathed heavy. "Me too.”

“I do too,” Gaster agreed. “I knew from the beginning coming up would not be easy. For the time being, this is the best course of action.”

The sound of flames growing hotter was heard from Grillby.

"All of you?” Toriel said in a whisper. "All but Mettaton?”

“Wishing and getting are two different things,” Gaster warned her. “I was not in the wrong for leaving monsters in the Underground. This is _why_.”

“You’ll start war,” Toriel cried out. “You’ll create more war! Monsters cannot be divided on a decision. One ruler, and Asriel is not ready. I know you all love Frisk and Sans. You want what is best for them. But . . . we are so close. If we study it closely. Accurately. We'll find someone. This brash decision, it will affect all monsters. Those that go, and those that _don’t_.”

“Mother.” Asriel held his head up high. “I have seen things you never have. I know things you never will. I took risks that you'll never know of, and I did things . . . things I hope you’ll never learn.” He puffed out his chest, much like his father had before. “There is a chance that we might find someone. There is a chance that we might get to them, and might achieve peace. But might is not good enough after a thousand years trapped Underground. And even if we might get that peace, I might not want to fully trust that every monster and human will suddenly obey this new kind of law.”

“A brave and kind leader. A rightful leader would hold that ‘might’. I know Frisk must understand this. She always does what is right.” Toriel called to her. "Frisk? You know that it's time to do this correctly. To join and not run, don’t you? Running away solves nothing?”

Sans edged toward the corner. _Damn._ While Asriel was distracting them, he had been texting Frisk to get her out safely first. One wrong fighting move and the whole house could go down. Frisk had monster in her, but he doubted she had enough to survive that big of a hurting. He had her sneak out with Amanda already, and they were heading toward her parents.

“Might is a mighty word, but I cast doubt on it. Enough." Asriel looked toward his father. “Heavy is the crown, father.”

“Heavy indeed. My only son.” Asgore held his paw out and fired straight at him. Undyne tried to stop it. Sans moved Asriel out of the way, already prepared for the retaliation, but this time it exploded the wall behind them taking out nearly half the property.

The place was about to tumble. Sans knew as kind as King Asgore was, this wouldn't end good.

Everyone except Asgore, Toriel and Mettaton ran for their main car. Using a bit of magic, keys weren't necessary. They headed out as fast as they could with Sans driving.

“Oh, this is trouble. Oh, this is terribly big trouble.” Papyrus looked toward Asriel. “That blast could have killed you!”

“No. Father broke a hole to let me escape.” Asriel looked out the window. "If I left and he did nothing, all monsters would stop following him. Many would be in trouble if they stayed and did not follow, but they have their families and lives here. At least now, there is a delay with the issue.” He sighed softly.

“For the crown.” Sans knew. So did the others. There were now two kings, but only one could rule.

“All the parallels, Sans. We mustn't forget.” Asriel touched the window gently. "Mother. Hates father. Do you think she’ll cry for him when I have no choice but to kill him?”

Sans gripped the steering wheel tightly. “I don’t know, King Asriel. I don’t know.”

All they could do now was catch up with Amanda. Mettaton hadn’t abandoned the royal family, and Asgore had ruled a thousand years. It wouldn’t be long before the royal family found a way to make loyal citizens stop them.

He tried to remember the details of King Sans. It was fuzzy too. Not as fuzzy, but it was fuzzy nonetheless. Maybe memories of parallels eventually did leave the mind. That place. That paradise of safety the King Sans found.

That was where they had to head to.

That was where the new kingdom would find it’s home.

At least, Sans’ instinct was correct. Frisk was out of there. She wasn’t near him, but few monsters would be thinking of checking out her parent’s place.

Even though they were still on her side, her parents kept themselves more distant to not attract attention to the monster’s favor. Once again, something Sans wanted. While everyone continued to learn about the surface, he was texting, visiting and learning about his new in-laws.

He knew where they were staying. He knew their real address and their temporary address. He teleported and visited them more than once to try and get anything he could on them.

Although Mettaton was charismatic, Sans was always a bit of a charmer too. He knew about Herbert’s parents, Jeanine’s parents, that they met in high school, why Herbert was a preacher and quit. He learned how they were adjusting to the changes in their memory, why Herbert wanted Frisk married, that they almost fell into a divorce once, and even that Jeanine liked orange marmalade on her toast more than any other flavor.

Boring? Sometimes. But sometimes having that connection to everyone, and being everyone’s buddy could be useful. And Herbert had to be the biggest challenge he ever faced. Even now. Without trying to reach toward being friends with his new father-in-law, there was no way he’d trust and do what Sans wanted.

They were far from buddies, but he seemed to have gained more of Herbert’s respect.

And he was going to need it. Especially for moments like this.

Sans dialed 6, the shortcut number to her parents. Herbert would at least respect him more if he called before they got a chance to about the situation. He handed his phone to Pap. “Here, take this and answer it for me,” he said as it started to ring. “If he starts to yell, keep going uh huh.”

When Pap answered it, Sans heard Herbert’s voice blasting. “Uh huh,” Papyrus answered for him. “Uh huh.” More yelling. “Uh huh.” Papyrus covered the phone. “Your father-in-law still has quite a voice.”

“Yeah. Herb mad?” Sans asked. Sounded like Frisk and Amanda reached them.

“It’s hard to tell.” Papyrus sat it down. “I’ll put it on speaker for you instead.”

“Crap.” Sans heard the words Siiins being yelled. “Yo. Herb. Sup?”

“Don’t start that again.”

“Start what?”

“What is going on? Why did Frisk and her strange friend come to our place, asking us for help?”

“To get help?”

“With what? Why do you want to take my daughter to the middle of nowhere?”

“Cause it’s safe?”

“Explain!”

“Cause it’s safe, Herb, alright? That’s all I got.” Sans tried to get along. “I just, things don’t feel okay, and I can’t promise her safety out here anymore. Even if I can, once those kids are born, I can’t protect them. Won’t be unborn. I’m just. Sorry. Life sucks, but the wild is the only chance I feel my families got now. I can keep them safe there.” Herb’s voice disappeared for about thirty seconds.

“What do you want us to do?”

“We’re gonna need a plan,” Sans said. “So far, I don’t have one. This all happened in a matter of minutes, Herb. I didn’t plan on it. Just that I was forbidden to do it, royalty tried to talk, whole royal blowup, car run. You know how it is-”

The cell phone reception fizzled out.

“Heeeeey, alll you monsters out theeeeere! It’s your faaaavorite monster, Metatton! And we? We have a problem! Mutiny is on board in royal land. Prince Asriel *baby noises* believes that it’s his turn to become king. How many of you feel that way? Are you ready to turn the kingdom over to *baby noises* whose only twenty something years old? I’ve seen Legendary Steaks being eaten older than him! *Epic noise* Don’t forget the one you’ve always followed. The one we rely on, and who does anything for his kingdom. King Asgore. Don’t let *baby noises* get away and ruin this bright, new future for all of us!”

“Mettaton!” Alphys covered her face. “Oh. I was hoping he wouldn’t do that.”

Every station. Every stream. Every interception of signal he could get through radio or wifi.

Mettaton. “I was hopin’ too.” Everything from the incident to Frisk’s real name spewed from him, but of course, not in a flattering way.

“Honestly, who wants to rebuild from absolutely nothing when we have a real chance at freedom?” Mettaton winded down his broadcast. “Stand with your true king, and let’s get mankind and monsterkind to be kind to each other again! *applause*

“So full of goodness cake in every bite,” Papyrus said as Mettaton finished. “Who wouldn’t believe what he said?”

“I dunno.” They had to try. Even if the whole thing went sour and it was only them who escaped, at least his kids had a chance to be born okay. “Anybody else got, uh, any kind of magic to intercept somethin’ like that too?” Yeah. No one. There was a reason Mettaton was the only celebrity in the Underground. He was the only voice that could be heard far and wide.

“I didn't expect a parade,” Asriel said from his spot. “Even if there are none other than us, there are some who grant me power. And even if it doesn’t seem possible, we can’t give up. To give up? We might as well be dogs. We could lose everything that we have. It won’t be good. I’d rather try and get killed by father than walk that path, having seen the results that lied in it’s wake.” Asriel looked out his window again. “Friends ‘til the end, but a proper end. Sans, tell Frisk to change her hair color and style.”

“Uh. Kay?” Sans kept his eyes on the road. “Why?”

“I’m sure her family has official information on their side. Herbert and Jeanine can get through places undetected with ease, but Frisk can’t just go around as herself. Someone will spot her.”

That was Sans main worry. “I know. What do you want to try, Majesty?”

“Well. **No one really knows what her brother Abe looks like.”

—————————-

————————

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

 *Morning and Night's Uncle Gaster was the Gaster from fun level 66

**Frisk's brother Abe. She hasn't referenced him since Chapter 1, where her parents talked about him coming to live with her to help out. He was also briefly referenced when Amanda first met Sans in her home, hoping Amanda would fall for Sans being Abe. 

\----------------------

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

 **fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
**fun level 72** **Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus. (Completed)** Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. They went to fun level 66 and made a wish that hopefully worked.  
**Fun Level 75 King Sans: (Completed)** With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
Fun level 73 18   
**fun level 65 Magi is here (Completed):** This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together, when he actually gets to see him.  
**fun level 66 Missing Frisk:** This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. It's been visited multiple times now by Original Sans, Original Asriel, Doggy Sans, Kitty Pap, A different Flowey, and it's just bringing some heavy nastiness their way the more they seem to help.

 **fun level 71 Morning and Night: (Completed)**  The puppies inside of Bonnie Frisk Pup. The dog and cat versions original world was fun level 72, but they were then trapped in fun level 74 with Original MC Sans and Frisk.Their Uncle Gaster (who is actually a future version of Gaster from fun level 66) already knew what would happen, and what they would have to do. He was prepared for the day thing's started to go nutty because Morning and Night needed to fulfill their time obligation: Going back to bring the doggy Sans, Doggy Frisk, and Cat Papyrus to fun level 71. The best way was to make sure they did it unknowingly though, since their Uncle Gaster remembered they were doing things from their memories anyhow. Following what he could remember, he also had them take care of Flowey, making sure he got them to follow their exact tracks as possible.

  
  


  
  


 

’  
”

 


	65. Getting Off Schedule Kind of Brotherly Love

—————————-

**fun level 66 Missing Frisk:** This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and  well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. It's been visited multiple times now by Original Sans, Original Asriel, Doggy Sans and his pups, Kitty Pap, A different Flowey, and it's just bringing some heavy nastiness their way the more they seem to help.

 

“Frisk.” Not fair. Sans turned on his side and saw his brother looking down at him in concern. He just finished visiting that world with the Frisk again, and now his head felt like crap. “Pap?”

“You okay, Sans? That was a cruel, cruel trick!” Papyrus helped him up. “You’re going to be okay, Brother.”

“Yes, no doubt,” Gaster said next to him. “That cruelty is being punished for as we speak!”

Cruelty? “What do you mean?” Sans asked, looking toward Gaster.

“You’ve been hit by feels magic, Brother,” Papyrus said thoughtfully. “A terrible feeling I’m sure, but it won’t happen again.”

“To no one else,” Gaster agreed.

Feels magic? “Wait.” They didn’t! “Where’s Alphys?”

“Gone. We made sure she was taken to the king right away. He casted sentence, and it is being carried out," Gaster assured him.

Sans tugged away. “What?! No!” That was her biggest fear. No, no, no! “Let go, Pap! It wasn’t her, it was the other Alphys! Knock it off, let me go!” When he broke away, he teleported to the castle right away. Alphys was trembling in a corner, facing a froggit. _Thank goodness._ He moved up to King Asgore and Queen Toriel. “Hey? You need to quit casting sentence. She didn’t do anything to me.”

“I’m so sorry,” Queen Toriel said gently to him. “You’re just being manipulated to say that. She used forced perception against you, but she won’t hurt you anymore.”

“No.” She didn’t get it. “Alphys is innocent. Okay? She’s a friend of mine, pull her out of this. Please?”

“Oh, dear citizen.” She smiled at him and patted his head. “King Asgore always knows what is best. We never should have allowed her to stay. We need to correct the mistake.”

“No.” Sans watched as the last froggit leaped away and a vegetoid came over. Soon, she’d be getting into bigger things. “Alphys!” He called to her, letting her know he was there. To take away some of the fear. She was shivering so bad, she could barely duck.

“That’s what you get, you feels!”

“Don’t manipulate others!”

“You’re all the reason were down Underground in the first place!”

“Never should have let you stay, King Asgore never should have allowed it!”

Everyone was yelling something at her as new enemies approached. Not far down the line was Doggo. Dogamy. Dogaressa. Even Undyne was in the lineup. Everyone in the kingdom was supposed to try and take a hit at Alphys, from the least powerful to the most.

“You should be up soon. Your power level is not high.” Sans heard King Asgore behind him. “It would only be fitting. She tempted you into friendship and only hurt you. This. This is all my fault,” he said sadly. “I promise, I shall never trust a parallel again. They only bring pain.”

"Nah, but you don’t get it,” Sans tried to explain in a hurry. “King Asgore, she wasn’t responsible. We went to another parallel, it was another feels monster.”

“Of course you did.”

He didn’t believe him. “Gaster could confirm it.”

“He confirmed you were hurt by this parallel. Sans, what you feel is confusion, brought on by her."

"No, it’s not!" He was losing his cool. “Let her go, King Asgore. She’s innocent. I’m the one everyone thinks she hurt, but I’m just fine. So just let her go. Please?”

Gyphtrots. She was up to gyphtrots now. It wouldn’t be long. _She can’t die by Undyne, she can’t die by Undyne!_ “I need her to save the world!” Sans exclaimed to him. “Please, come on. I need her help. Dust her, you dust the whole future.”

“Professor Gaster would have mentioned something,” Queen Toriel said. “Now, ssh. My husband always knows what is best. That is why he is King.” She nuzzled up to him and chuckled as he nuzzled her back.

Nuzzles. Alphys was about to die soon and he was watching nuzzles. He couldn’t have been farther from saving her. _If I save her, as paranoid as everyone is about feel monsters, they’ll assume I’m brainwashed or something. I might be the next one under fire. That’s not going to help. If I don’t save her, she’s going to die. If not soon, then by Undyne for sure._

Doggo was up. She was still for his attack. Dogamy and Dogaressa. Each of them hit her once, bringing her power level down. But, Undyne.

Undyne didn’t look like she wanted to do it at all. Alphys eyes were watery as she tried to keep them shut.

_I just can’t._ Sans teleported down, grabbed Alphys, and teleported back to the lab.

“It’s okay,” he tried to encourage her. “I can get you somewhere else. Somewhere safer.”

“There’s no place.” Alphys looked back at him, her eyes still watery. “I don’t want to live without Undyne. What do I do?”

“Welp. Come with me,” Sans said. “We’ll find someplace like this, but better for you. More like how it used to be. I think.” His memories, they just weren’t what they should be anymore.

“You shouldn’t do that for me.”

“Not gonna let you just die here, Alphys. We used to be pretty okay friends you know,” he reminded her.

“Everything used to be . . .” Alphys looked toward him. “I’m sorry. About Frisk.”

“You weren’t responsible for that, I know it was the other one,” Sans said. “Don’t worry about it.”

“No. Frisk, Sans. Your Frisk,” Alphys said. “Monsters. Sometimes, we just know when something’s not quite right. I guess, it’s just. It was fear, but it was also, maybe. I can’t ever be with her.” Alphys looked at her hands. “I can never be with Undyne again, so maybe that was part of it. I don’t know. Maybe I just didn’t want to get my paws dirty.” She rubbed them together nervously. “Sans?”

“What’s wrong?” He asked. Jealousy? “What do you mean?”

“The magic casted down here. It wasn’t individual,” Alphys confessed. “It was a confined area. Sealed. I didn’t take it on my world, but I still get the same result. I still come back because the ‘restart’ isn’t an individual. It’s an area. It’s the area, almost the size of the Underground.”

“Oh.” That made sense. Maybe. “What’s that matter?”

“Frisk should be here. There isn’t an individual limit. She was in the area. She should have been able to stay in the area. She should be repeating with us,” Alphys said. “But, she’s not.”

“Yeah. I don’t want to get into my old Frisk,” Sans said softly. “We should go.”

“Which means she isn’t here.”

"Yeah, I get that.”

“But, she _should_ be.”

Uh? Uhhh. “Huh?”

“Maybe she is gone forever, but it’s not because she ran out of ‘restarts’,” Alphys said. “Someone who knew about that power. They must have done something to her.”

Someone? That knew about the power? “You think my Frisk is alive?”

“I don’t know.”

“But, she should be here?” This. This. “Frisk could my alive. My Frisk could be alive.”

Was it still possible . . .?

“Maybe. I don’t know why anyone would want to move her away,” Alphys said. “Just, something I should have pointed out before.”

“Thanks.”

“I should have said it earlier.”

“Better late than never.” He chuckled. “So, looks like I really got an excuse to make sure the world survives now, huh? You gonna help me out here?”

“Do you really believe I’ll find another world that . . . that accepts me?” Alphys asked. “That has Undyne?”

“I don’t know. Might. Be better if you just go back to your own world,” Sans said.

“But she's dead there.”

“Yeah.” But Alphys wasn’t. She’d be welcomed back, he was sure of it. “Come on, Alphys. You don’t need to make that decision now. We’ve got some things to do.”

“Like finding another Sans and Frisk to help save the day?” Alphys asked.

“Eventually, but first, I gotta do something. Guessing you might want to tag along.”

 

—————————-

 

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**

“No one does know what Abe looks like.” Heck, even Sans never met the guy. He’d only only seen pictures from Jeanine. Frisk only mentioned him a couple of times, tops. While Frisk was full of determination, it was clear her brother was filled with . . . something else. Jeanine always said he was doing good, and she told him about the jobs and life he ran. “Why would that help though? He’s too tall. Plus, Frisk has some, uh, goodies that would make playing a boy pretty tough.” That, and she would probably scream if someone told her she had to be her brother.

“No. An observation.” Asriel turned toward Alphys. “Where is the wilds in this world? We drove for hours one time, and ended up nowhere except in more towns and cities.”

Alphys was busy looking on her phone already. She gestured toward her left. “Far. Far, far away. Even in this car, we can’t reach it,” she said honestly. “We’ll have to get on a plane or a boat, but I don’t know how to do that yet.”

“Fast decisions. Never easy solutions.” Papyrus looked toward Sans as he drove. “Frisk will be safer, we all will this way, maybe. But, maybe this was . . . a little too fast?”

Think things through. “I didn’t mean for it to go that fast,” Sans said. “I was just trying to convince King Asriel’s dad.” He tried to watch his language. Calling him King Asgore now wouldn’t look good. He needed to be loyal to one king. “Then, something happened, and I couldn’t just let the chance pass.”

“Royal rules happened,” Asriel answered. “Forget it. An hour, a day, a week or a month. Father would not have changed his mind, but this was risky for us too.”

“But, why couldn't he?” Sans asked. “It makes sense. Unless he was rebelling against the whole prince thing.”

“No.” Asriel changed the subject. “Sans, did Frisk ever give you specifics about where she used to live? Whenever she referred to her past home with me, she always said ‘almost opposite the mountain’.”

“No.” That stuff never came up. Frisk didn’t like to talk about the past. Most of the information Sans knew came from Frisk’s mom. “Why?”

“Papyrus, are you as strong as Sans in teleporting?” Asriel asked, ignoring Sans’ question.

“Of course!” Papyrus exclaimed. “But, uh, not quite the whole ‘halfway across the world’.”

“Yep. That one’s a toughie,” Sans added. “Somehow, we have to figure out how to get out to the wilds the old-fashioned way. Even with a direct and clear picture, it’s not possible.”

“A little power siphoning might do the trick,” Gaster said. “It would be a better idea since we are a bunch of monsters riding cramped in a car. There’s only supposed to be room for five of us.”

“Like you can complain,” Undyne groaned. “At least you aren’t solid objects, your skeletons. Way more room.”

“Too close to the bones though to make that any kind of benefit,” Gaster said back. “I don’t see why I have to be one lying on the floor.”

“At least you aren’t smashed up against a window,” Undyne reminded him.

“Oh, anyways, I have a great invention to siphon King Asriel’s power. The whole thing should still be out near the hole. In fact, it should have a great deal of power still in it.”

“Well.” Asriel shrugged. “No one would expect us to actually return."

“Sounds risky,” Undyne said.

“Monsters who opposed Asgore and are on the radio, trying to book it? Everything’s risky,” Papyrus corrected her. “King Asriel does have some power.”

“Well? Maybe,” Sans said, “but there’s still no way. We need a crystal clear view. We need to have been there once to get something like that.” Sans loved the idea. It would be great. He would have Frisk safely near him again, and it wasn’t a hundred percent sure Frisk would be safe for a long time. Sooner or later, monsters that were on Asgore’s side would find and go after her.

“Well? Like I said before,” Asriel repeated. “Frisk’s original home was halfway across the world from here, near the wilds. And? Her brother is still near her home. And.”

“No one knows much about him.” Sans pulled out his phone and called up Frisk.

 ----------

—————————-

**Abe's Apartment**

“I gotta say, Abe. We are lucky to have this place,” Abe’s roommate Gabe said. “All the people that are like 1/2 and 1/3 monster getting kicked out of the complex? Makes me thankful, you know?”

Abe looked toward his friend, shrugged, and looked back at his social media stream on his phone. He scratched his head.

“Jenny’s throwing a party on Thursday. Wanna go?” Gabe asked.

“Uh? I don’t know.” He scrolled through his social some more.

“You don’t work on Thursday, do you?”

“No.”

“Then, maybe you should go? She thinks your kind of cute.”

“Eh. I don’t know. Not really my type.” Abe yawned. “Not really into her, know what I mean?”

“Hey? There’s a rumor there is a monster down on Barley street,” Gabe said. “Seen it? It’s like a Kangaroo dragon looking thing. Way out here, it’s pretty cool. Crazy.”

“Eh.” Abe shrugged. “I heard of it.”

“Pretty, cool, right.”

“I don’t know,” Gabe said. “Monster’s here. Monster’s there. My sister’s supposed to be marrying one.”

“Holy shit!” Gabe sat up straight in awe and looked toward Abe. “Your sister is marrying a kangaroo dragon?!”

“N-no? Man, a monster. My mom said he’s like a skeleton.”

“Holy crap, dude! You’re gonna be related to a monster!”

“Yeah, so? Frisk is having twins too. So, more monsters.”

“Dude! Damn, dude!” Gabe came over and got in his face. “Why didn’t you tell me? This is crazy shit right here! So, is she like, leaving him? I mean, now that she knows he’s a monster? I mean, how is this whole thing working?”

“Oh.” Abe closed his social media on his phone, yawned and pulled himself up. “Nah, she knew he was a monster to begin with.”

“And you’re totally fine with all this?”

“Yeah. I’m not the one marrying this guy Sans.”

“That’s his name? You knew his name and didn't even share that? Duuude.” Gabe shook his head. “Only you could have something that exciting happening in your life, and just rattle it off like it ain’t nothing at all.”

“Only seems exciting. Everything seems exciting at first. No need to react violently or excitedly at first, man. Everything is as everything is.” Abe stretched his arms. “Monsters good or bad. This marriage good or bad. The coney sale at G.U. Willikers good or bad. No one really knows until enough time passes by. Right? So, nothing to do but be patient. How about wings?”

“A skeleton with wings?” Gabe asked. “That’s a totally cool monster right there."

"Nah, man. Wings for supper,” Abe corrected him. He adjusted his glasses and went to his computer. “We can order some and play games while it arrives. I got a ton of steam games I haven't tried yet.”

“Abe. Damn, dude. Fine, I’ll take hot n’ spicy. Are you going to tell anyone else, or is this like a secret between roommates kind of thing?”

“Not a secret. If you go off blabbering about it though, then people are going to call me up for details and stuff.” Abe opened his steam account. “And I don’t want to deal with that. Frisk hasn’t even bothered to talk to me. Just ‘cause I creeped her out that one day. Or, it might be my parents constantly harrassing her to take me over to that mountain area she lives in.”

“It’d be cool. Living on a mountain. Gotta admit that, right?”

“Guess.”

“So what did you do to creep her out?”

Abe looked into his games in his steam account, and then closed it. “Nothing. I just showed her a weird game with her name, that’s all.”

“That’s not creepy, that’s cool.”

“It also had the same mountain she lives on, and it deals with monsters.”

“Uh?” Gabe went a little silent. “Oh. Hey, what was the game called?”

“I forget. Susanne gifted it to me, but I didn’t see it in my list anymore. I never even played it,” Abe admitted.

“Sure, Susanne gifted you something.”

“Did.”

“No way, Abe.”

“Did. Probably wanted to use it to instigate conversation or something between a game.”

“Then why didn’t you play it and instigate conversation, man?”

“Cause.”

“Cause why?”

“Cause. If I leave an online trail, her brother would beat me up, and, that’s a waste of time. We can start as friends and if she’s worth it, I’ll work up to it. I’d have to start getting in shape to make sure I could defend myself. Drag the friendship out long enough to see how it’s going, then if it looks good, I can hit the gym so her brother doesn’t hit me.”

“Why won’t he let you date her?”

“He thinks I’m too lazy.”

“You’re not lazy. You just analyze shit too much to ever get anywhere, Abe. If you knock it off, you’d get far. Get some of your sister’s razmatazz.”

Abe scratched his shoulder. He was about to order wings when his phone rang. “Oh.” He looked at who it was. He answered it, but didn't say anything.

“Abe?” There was a pause. “Yes, I forget, you can’t even bother to greet someone on the phone without knowing what they want. Even me. Seriously, Abe, please?”

“Hi, Frisk!” Gabe yelled into the phone. “Hey, so, did you really marry a monster?”

“Abe, I need some help. I know you hate beginning civil conversation without any real basis, so I’ll get to it. It’s important help, and the sooner you get it done, the better the results will be. Your patience is going to be tested, but it could save many lives. Including mine, and your new little niece and nephew?”

Abe let out a drawn breath. “Keep going.”

“Just get like the whole conversation in front of him,” Gabe replied. “You know how he is. Hey, you can talk to me though, Frisk! Going on 20 soon.” He waggled his eyebrows at the phone. “Not so barely legal anymore. Just in case the monster hub doesn’t work out.”

“ . . . Abe? Brother? Uh. I need you to drive two hours north to the sign where it warns about entering the wilds. I need full video all the way around the area, 360 view, without you moving.”

“That’s a weird request, Frisk,” Abe answered. “It’s going to be night in a few more hours. By the time I get back, it’ll be night time. You know? Then me and Gabe will be eating late, and that will screw up our time schedule because it’ll be later before we go to bed, which will make morning harder to prepare for-”

“360 view?” Gabe asked. “Two hours, 360 view? Why?”

“It’s important. I know about your eating time and schedule, and how you like to think things through, but I don’t have time! If you love your sister at all, please get up, get what we need, and get me some footage! Show a little determination for _once_?”

Abe rubbed his left eye. “Why? You aren’t answering.”

“I will answer you after you send the footage. It’s like a surprise. You know what a surprise is, right? Something you’re not supposed to know?”

“I hate surprises.”

“I know, Abe. This is important though. Can you please get off schedule for me? Show a little brotherly love? Please?”

“Hm.” Abe slowly moved from his computer. “I’m going to order you some wings, Gabe, and I’ll head on out and do this. Don’t play the games without me though.” He looked back toward his phone. “I’m going. Out by the sign of the wilds, Frisk?”

“Yes! Thank you, Abe. You don’t how much I appreciate it.”

“Yeah, I hope. But, historically things like this usually lead into needing to help out more.”

Frisk didn’t answer back.

 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

 

\----------------------

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
 **fun level 72** **Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus. (Completed)** Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. They went to fun level 66 and made a wish that hopefully worked.  
 **Fun Level 75 King Sans: (Completed)** With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
Fun level 73 18   
 **fun level 65 Magi is here (Completed):** This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together, when he actually gets to see him.  
 **fun level 66 Missing Frisk:** This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. It's been visited multiple times now by Original Sans, Original Asriel, Doggy Sans, Kitty Pap, A different Flowey, and it's just bringing some heavy nastiness their way the more they seem to help.

**fun level 71 Morning and Night: (Completed)**  The puppies inside of Bonnie Frisk Pup. The dog and cat versions original world was fun level 72, but they were then trapped in fun level 74 with Original MC Sans and Frisk.Their Uncle Gaster (who is actually a future version of Gaster from fun level 66) already knew what would happen, and what they would have to do. He was prepared for the day thing's started to go nutty because Morning and Night needed to fulfill their time obligation: Going back to bring the doggy Sans, Doggy Frisk, and Cat Papyrus to fun level 71. The best way was to make sure they did it unknowingly though, since their Uncle Gaster remembered they were doing things from their memories anyhow. Following what he could remember, he also had them take care of Flowey, making sure he got them to follow their exact tracks as possible.


	66. October 10th 8 PM

 

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 

Out by the Wilds sign . . .

Abe aimed his video camera in a slow, steady, circular direction. He tried to remain in that spot. If it had been anyone else but Frisk, he’d think someone was putting him on. There’s no way he’d be out there otherwise. He didn’t understand what he was doing, and it drove him crazy. He liked having the facts in front of him first before being asked to do something. The surprise Frisk said would come didn’t make him feel any better. He could tell on the phone in her voice that she honestly needed help though.

First of all, Frisk understood his need for time and patience, and he could actually hear annoyance in her voice. She wasn’t being half as gentle as usual. She also never used a gimmick with him, like it will save lives. So, going on the little evidence he had, Abe took action.

Frisk texted him back after he sent the footage and told him to move at least fifty feet away from his spot. Abe did and watched as something appeared.

Well. More like someones.

No. More like some things.

“We come in absolute peace, human!” The tall skeleton announced. “I am Papyrus the Skeleton, and this is my brother Sans, and the infamous Gaster. We are here to help your sister.”

“Ooh!” Gaster darted toward the sign. “Do not trespass. Wilds ahead. Perfect!”

“Made it. Wow.” Sans came toward Abe and held out his bony hand. “Hiya. I’m your brother-in-law.”

Abe looked at the skeletal hand.

“Yeah, I get it.” Sans looked back toward the one Papyrus called infamous. “So what we got?”

“It . . . it zapped a lot of the power up. More than I expected,” Gaster said. “However, we should have enough to get a full carload here.”

“Plus Frisk and Amanda?”

“Yes. After that though, I would say maybe one or two trips with one monster. I wouldn’t push it any farther. Including the car. Not smart.”

“We won’t then,” Sans said. “Don’t want to drain the King.”

Abe watched everyone leave, and return with more monsters.

And Frisk.

“Abe!” He found himself stuck in a Frisk hug. “Thank you, thank you! You don’t know how much we appreciate this-can we borrow your car?”

“My car?” Abe looked around himself at the strange monsters around him. Three skeletons. A man on fire, with glasses. A fish. A girl. A yellow dinosaur looking thing. And a big goat. “I only ordered wings for Gabe.”

“Abe.” Frisk laughed at him and hugged him again tightly. Sheesh. “You don’t know how much I appreciate you.”

“Yeah, well I’d appreciate it more if I knew what was going on?”

“We are running from the old royalty, taking the monster goat behind you as your king, and leaving to go live out in the wilds so Frisk doesn’t have to risk our little monsters for anything. We used the video you sent plus our new King’s power and now we’re here.”

“Self-defense and magic,” Abe said plainly. “You could have told me that, Frisk. I could have had the correct order of food ordered for the situation.”

“We won’t be going home with you, don’t worry,” the other girl said. “We are headed into the wilds where no human trespasses into because it’s bad for our health. Just wish us luck that we won’t die.”

“Hey. I won’t ever let anything happen to my family,” Sans corrected her.

“Just wish me luck that I won’t die,” she joked with him. “So. Can we have your car? That’d be great.”

“The car probably won’t help,” the funny looking yellow one said as she looked at some kind of little computer. “It’s all wild, untamed. No path. In fact, according to history, our old ruins of our kingdom is about . . . two hours away.”

 

Their old kingdom. Sans looked toward Papyrus. The place they all used to live before the Underground. What did the old ruins look like? Were they prehistoric? Were they more advanced than they knew? Only one thing was sure. “We need to go a lot further than two hours in.” Humans couldn’t come into the wilds and just retrieve them as easily. Especially other monsters, once they started to figure out their direction, looking to steal Frisk back.

Looking down further, Sans saw more signs. No Trespassing. Trespassers forfeit safety and all their rights of citizenship. Yep, it was the wilds alright. He took a small few steps past the sign, and felt a heavy magic presence. One that was similar to Underground, but not half as thick. Even a thousand years later, there seemed to still be a presence of magic in the area.

“Flashlights?” Abe suggested to Frisk. “Flashlights would be smart when it gets dark. Your heavy in pregnancy too, isn’t all that walking worse for you? How are you going to sleep?”

“I’ll take good care of her,” Sans said to Abe. He noticed the questioning look in his eyes. The kid wasn’t exactly fond of monsters, or not fond of monsters. In fact, Sans knew from what Frisk finally said after he went to her and asked about him what Abe really had been.

While Frisk was full of determination, Abe was supposed to be very into procrastination. He never got around to getting much done. Lazy. Sans didn’t have a problem with that. Heh. But, he was lazy too, so that didn’t quite make sense. Why would that bother Frisk so much?

Then, as he observed the kid more, he knew what the fault had been. He wasn’t lazy, he overanalyzed. He wanted to know _everything_ about a given situation before he jumped in to make a choice. While Sans could tote Frisk anywhere and she’d believe in him, Abe probably would refuse to move and just stay still until he had all the facts.

Even now, the kid was glancing around to everyone, and thinking. Thinking hard. “Don’t overthink it,” Sans warned him. “I’m a monster. I’ll take care of your sister. Sometimes, you just have to have faith in stuff.”

“There’s a Kangaroo looking dragon monster out here,” Abe said, not answering back to Sans statement of faith. “No monsters really settled out here. It’s near Barley street, the outer edges of my city. Why’s it there?”

Frisk just had an odd look on her face. “I’ll be fine, and I don’t know?”

“He’s the only monster that’s been spotted out here. Why aren’t there more?”

Abe was driving Frisk a little crazy. She was heading into the dangerous wilds and he was more concerned about why there weren’t other monsters out there. But, putting some emotional attachment aside, Sans could see Abe’s point. “Not a single one? Cause they should be all over, spread out everywhere.” He looked toward the wilds sign. “Without the king, wouldn’t you want to be closer to home?”

Why was no one in that area at all?

“Thanks for the help, Abe,” Frisk said backing away. “Really appreciate it. Let’s go, everyone.”

Abe headed back toward his car as they started to head away.

“Your brother’s something,” Sans said to her. “Nice enough to help.”

“Never played growing up. Always, he just, he was just so . . .” She shook her head. “Nevermind.”

“It’s who he is,” Sans said. “Can’t take what makes him away anymore than what makes you.”

She looked back toward Sans. “I am glad he took me seriously enough to do this for me. So, your old Kingdom is two hours in?”

“Yep." Two hours in. “We are going a lot farther than that. The monster in you should be fine.” He didn’t want to risk letting her have too much, but he wasn’t going to leave her exposed to the elements either. “Amanda really should have stayed. She’s all human.”

 

“She’d rather go out strong with us than hiding away if monsters don’t get things right.” Frisk was a little worried too. As they started to head in, the road was bumpy. Well, there was no road. They made their own way. It was easy for Undyne to hollow out a way through everything for everyone to keep walking.

“How are you doing?” Sans asked her every once in awhile.

“I’m okay.” She was getting a little colder, but nothing severe. She looked toward Amanda. Amanda was doing just fine. Gaster and Papyrus both seemed to have a glowing blue effect between them that went over her.

While she noticed that though, she also noticed what was ahead. The shape. She knew that shape.

“It used to be at the front,” Sans said. “Even Underground. According to what we all know, the castle was always up front.”

“It was supposed to have been moved backwards below ground to protect the royalty,” Undyne said from the front. “Just in case reckless humans with their stupid souls start crashing the Underground.

Smart move. As they moved closer though, it wasn’t the exact replica of the ruins that Frisk had seen as part of Toriel’s home. It was massive. More than two rooms. It was about the size of the entire ruins. Toriel had turned only a small amount into the first castle below ground into her home.

“We need to keep going,” Sans insisted as the others started to look through the ways. To see what looked familiar, or what didn’t. Sans was going to go on, but he spotted a house that looked like his and Papyrus. They must have modeled the old one they build Underground for their real one, way back then.

“It’s so similar. Down to the top,” Papyrus said as he looked toward it.

“Come,” King Asriel insisted to all of them. “Unless the humans are tired, we need to keep going. Humans stormed this far once before. No one has any idea where we are, but soon someone will know. We need to be farther.”

“Yeah,” Sans agreed. They were in the wilds now, and he could feel a small sense of relief. Yet, as he looked at the damage of their old kingdom, that same ‘move’ feeling really hit hard. Mere humans made it that far. Monsters could make it in no time. “We should keep going, Frisk.”

“That’s fine,” Frisk said. “The farther, the better. Amanda?”

“Totally fine,” Amanda said looked back toward her. “Must be adrenaline or something, but I’ve been going great.” She pointed ahead of them. “Upwards and onwards people, we’ve still got further to-”

“The heck is that doing here?!”

Sans looked over and watched Undyne stop. Everyone stopped as they saw the strange sign in front of them.

A weird sign. The same sign they knew about in the Underground.

** Art Club: Meet Here! **

** Next Meeting: **

** October 10th 8 PM. **

 

Art. Club. Sans had seen that several times, although he never met anyone in it. Why was that same sign up there, on the surface?

Next to their old fallen kingdom?

Papyrus took the initiative to look around it. “It’s sealed in a simple slab of cement,” Papyrus said as he tried to push it down. “Inside the cement. It doesn’t seem to be the same color as the rest of the cement in this old kingdom.”

Which meant. It wasn’t as old as the kingdom.

 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

 

\----------------------

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
 **fun level 72** **Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus. (Completed)** Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. They went to fun level 66 and made a wish that hopefully worked.  
 **Fun Level 75 King Sans: (Completed)** With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
Fun level 73 18   
 **fun level 65 Magi is here (Completed):** This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together, when he actually gets to see him.  
 **fun level 66 Missing Frisk:** This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. It's been visited multiple times now by Original Sans, Original Asriel, Doggy Sans, Kitty Pap, A different Flowey, and it's just bringing some heavy nastiness their way the more they seem to help.

**fun level 71 Morning and Night: (Completed)**  The puppies inside of Bonnie Frisk Pup. The dog and cat versions original world was fun level 72, but they were then trapped in fun level 74 with Original MC Sans and Frisk.Their Uncle Gaster (who is actually a future version of Gaster from fun level 66) already knew what would happen, and what they would have to do. He was prepared for the day thing's started to go nutty because Morning and Night needed to fulfill their time obligation: Going back to bring the doggy Sans, Doggy Frisk, and Cat Papyrus to fun level 71. The best way was to make sure they did it unknowingly though, since their Uncle Gaster remembered they were doing things from their memories anyhow. Following what he could remember, he also had them take care of Flowey, making sure he got them to follow their exact tracks as possible.


	67. Burning Regrets

 

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 

**Barley Street**

 

“Okay, so why are we here?” Gabe asked as he patted a sign. Abe came home, told him to eat the rest of the wings in the car, made a sandwich, and took them to Barley Street. Not completely unusual for Abe, but he didn’t tell him exactly what was up. As much as Abe demanded of other people for info, he sure did lack his own sometimes.

Gabe tried to clean his fingers, realizing he had wing sauce on the funny sign they found. When they went to check out the last place the kangaroo dragon was spotted, they found the weirdest sign they had ever seen. “It’s just a weird sign with funny symbols.”

“It’s a sign, embedded in cement,” Abe said. “Not a real new sign.”

“So, what’s the big deal?” Gabe asked. “Probably made by the kangaroo dragon. Hey, we should give it a name. Let’s called it Dragonroo, or Kangon.”

Abe gestured to the sign. “It could say anything. I wonder what it says.”

“ . . . damnit, Abe, are we playing this now? Are you going to eat your sandwich? It’s getting late.”

“Yeah.” Abe opened up his sandwich and began to eat. “It’s just that,” he said between mouthfuls, “I let Frisk wander out into the wilds with a bunch of monsters, and there are no other monsters out here except for this strange kangaroo dragon, and a weird sign with symbols that I can’t read.”

“Wait, you let Frisk wander out into the wilds?!” Gabe complained. “Man, you need to get her! It’s dangerous in there! There’s monsters in there.”

“She’s with monsters,” Abe reminded him once again.

“But does that make her safe?”

“I don’t really know.” Abe traced his finger along the strange symbols on the sign. When he couldn’t figure something out, he tended to retrace the problem if he could. It was something he thought helped mentally sometimes.

But this time.

It helped physically.

————

**By the Old Monster Kingdom**

 

Gaster pulled something out of his pocket and moved it over the ink on the sign like a metal detector. “Very, very vague magic is embedded inside of it, just like the one Underground. It’s written with a magic pen.”

“Okay,” Papyrus said. “What was the magic?”

Gaster said, “no idea. For all we know, it could have just been a convenient pen on hand. I mean, I can’t count the times Sans ate grillby burgers with hot dogs and without a single hand.”

Sans shrugged. "If you got it, flaunt it.” Sans looked toward Frisk but watched her gripping tighter to his coat. She was probably cold again. Not the worse thing in the world, but he wanted to get farther than the old kingdom. It looked like it was going to have to work for a little while.

“I can’t find anything about any sign reporting right now,” Alphys said, holding out her phone. “Reception seems to be gone.”

Magic reception was limited? “ _ **Music**_ to the ears,” Sans said shouldering Papyrus. “On that _ **note**_ , Frisk is freezing over here. We should park it for the night. I don’t think there will be any _**treble**_.”

King Asriel looked toward Frisk. “You are shivering.” Frisk hesitantly nodded. “Fine. We should get going in a few more hours,” King Asriel commanded. “Where should we rest?”

“I kind of want to just keep going a little bit,” Undyne said, “and see if . . . well, see if there’s a place like mine was maybe up ahead?”

“And I’ll go with Undyne,” Alphys said.

Alone time. Sans understood that.

“And everyone else can come with us,” Papyrus said. “There's plenty of room I imagine.”

“That’s okay, we should spread around,” Gaster insisted. “I remember where my old place is. There’s plenty of room for me, King Asriel and Amanda. We will see you in the morning.” He touched King Asriel and Amanda’s hand and teleported away.

“Fine.” Papyrus crossed his arms. “We had a better place, but whatever. No one lived where he did. Only a dog sometimes.”

Sans teleported Frisk while Papyrus teleported Grillby.

“He had a small place too, it was like one room wide,” Papyrus complained again. He stopped complaining though as he looked around. The dimensions were the same, but he didn’t expect to see anything actually survive after all that time. “Was this . . . our . . . stuff?”

Sans touched the couch in the middle of the room.

Did magic preserve it?

—————

Sans and Frisk stayed up in the room area where Sans probably used to live. The room was shaped like his. There was a bed in the corner of the room, although he couldn’t place how old it had been. Even if magic somehow preserved some stuff, he still didn’t trust it enough on Frisk. A thousand year germs on the fragile human body. Monster or not, he didn’t want to risk it.

Instead he pulled off his jacket and placed it on the ground. “Cuddles, ma Ladykid?” She came down toward him and snuggled next to him. “Don’t want to trust the bed. Could be some major bad bed bugs.”

“I understand,” Frisk said, laying her head closer to the side of his skull. Sans felt her breathing up and down against him.

“So, welcome to the bachelor pad I don’t remember. I bet you're the first girl to be here,” Sans joked, but it didn’t do any good. “You okay, Frisk?” He tried to warm her up as best he could. “I’m supposed to play the popsicle. You’re supposed to play the momsical.” Yet, that analogy still didn’t seem to help. In fact, she wasn’t really responding. Something felt different in her shivers.

Something he just didn’t like. He tried to cover her as best he could with his blue magic, but it wasn’t working any better. He brought her face to his and tapped her chin to get her to open his mouth so he could rub her teeth.

He tried to concentrate on relaxing her that way, but her shivering was getting more intense. Yeah, he couldn’t deny it. “We’re going to be okay.”

“I know that.”

“No you don’t, and you are just denying how you really feel,” Sans corrected her. “Even I can’t help your symptoms if you are putting a barrier between us.”

“I’m not doing any such thing,” Frisk said. “I don’t put barriers between us.”

“You’ve got some monster in you, Frisk. An emotional barrier can push a physical barrier too.” He held her tighter, but didn’t want to bruise her skin. How could he reach her? “We are getting farther away from anything that might be affecting the twin souls.” There it was again, that distance. “No one knows where we are. No one is going to guess that we had the power to reach way over here. We’ll be safe by the time anyone figures it out.”

Still. A dissonance. “Is it the whole not saving the world thing with them?” he asked. “Not knowing about that? There are thousands of Sans and Frisks out there I bet. Doesn’t have to be us. We’ve gone through too much already.”

She wasn’t responding.

“Frisk?”

She wasn’t responding.

“My sweet Ladykid?”

No response.

“Frisk!”

Nothing.

“Papyruuuus!”

—————

“I didn’t . . .” Gaster didn’t know what to say as everyone was gathered around Sans and Frisk. Sans continued to hold her closely, doing everything he could to warm her up. “I did not foresee this.”

“I didn’t know either. I mean, I knew the books said she’d be fine,” Amanda said. “The Momma’s soul is always fine. Still, human-monster combination. Maybe it’s different somehow. I don’t know. It was such a little thing to even think about.”

“It’s okay,” Alphys tried to comfort Amanda. “Little things get forgotten sometimes.”

“She wasn’t little!” Sans yelled at them. His magic wanted to burn hotter, but it couldn’t.

“Okay, okay.” Papyrus placed his hand on Sans’ shoulder. “Her soul fixed itself before, right? I’m sure it’ll be okay.”

“If it was okay,” Sans said to him, “she wouldn't be freezing to death."

Papyrus didn’t say anything else.

“Perhaps it’s fate?” Gaster suggested. “We know from interaction with the other Sans’, you never have great luck. You are lucky enough to keep Frisk as King Sans, and a puppy dog.”

Fate? “You sayin’ I’m never supposed to have Frisk with Night and Day?” Sans asked him. “Really? Really?!”

“Now is not the time for that,” Papyrus said to Gaster. “Sans is trying to grieve, saying this is fate is overboard right now, Gaster.”

"I'm not grieving!” Sans yelled. "I’m trying to think. That’s it, just trying to think.” How could he save her? “How’d she get it back before?”

“Her whole human soul?”

“Yes!”

“The human just needs to be determined enough,” Gaster said as he looked up toward her soul. “I am sorry, old friend, but your wife has been through too much. Frisk’s faith does not hold the same kind of fire it once did. You have to make the decision.”

“No!”

“Sans,” Gaster warned him. “If you do nothing, then you’ve already made a decision.” Gaster moved away. “I leave you with your thoughts. King Asriel. Human. Grillby. Papyrus. We should leave.”

Sans remained with Alphys and Undyne still in the room. Gaster wasn’t going to try anymore. Something that was hard to see considering how much he always could solve everything. Alphys was there as the brains now, but it was only a psychological need in the end. Undyne was there for . . . “I can't. I can't."

Alphys looked toward Undyne. Tears were streaming from her face and she covered it with her paws. Neither of them said anything.

Worried about her soul, Sans had checked it. There hadn’t been many 50/50 monsters born before with documentation, so he was unprepared for what he had seen.

Frisk’s soul was separated into three, but all her monster had been inside the little monster’s souls. She was a hundred percent human. It was probably a natural thing, and Sans felt horrible he didn't guess it. A soul wanted the strongest parts in birth. Strongest chance of survival. It was nature.

And while somehow, Frisk had recovered a good deal of her soul from what was lost in the reckoning, that hole had still been there. It had been filled with Sans’ monster, but it wasn’t fully recovered. And, event after event, had weakened Frisk.

She tried to remain strong through all the rapid changes in her life, but a fragile human could only handle so much. And Night and Day had taken Frisk’s monster to protect their own souls now. Nature. Survival of the fittest.

Frisk’s determination soul was dashed to pieces. Even Gaster didn’t see how to repair it. Sans had checked her soul so often, but with so much swirling around inside of each other, he never saw how much human was getting torn away.

Night and Day were safe.

Frisk was not.

Undyne slowly raised her spear, but her voice was breathy. “If you don’t choose, Sans, then you’ve still chosen.”

Sans looked around the corner of the room. “A wish?” he asked. “Another dimensional self? A me from maybe my own future? Past? Anyone?” He watched as manifested tears started to fall on Frisk.

Anyone. Someone. “We’re okay now,” Sans tried to speak to her again. “We really are, Frisk. Look around you. This is my old home. A place to raise Night and Day safely, it’s just up ahead a little. I’m sure of it.” He held his bony hand against the back of her head. “I know we’re okay, I really do. I. I didn’t give it to you, but, I finally got Night and Day something. I got them a couple of shirts ‘cause I knew it wasn’t meaningless anymore.”

Sans looked toward Alphys. "Do something.” Alphys shrugged. “Anything. Use your feels magic?”

Alphys shrugged again. “I-I don’t know what to do. Maybe, um, if we all use our magic to keep her alive, and just keep going? Maybe . . . if we *find King Sans’ paradise, it would help bring her determination back?”

Sans closed his eyes. _Why? *Why did I burn that frickin’ bridge with him?! I shouldn’t have pushed so hard. If I just knew what I knew now._ If he could just reach that Sans, just for a few minutes . . . _the device._ It would take him to the next Sans. If that next Sans maybe found that paradise. Just, he just needed to know exactly where it had been. If Frisk could see it, could see where no one could threaten them anymore, it could save her life.

Gaster said only two trips left on the energy they had taken previously from King Asriel. It wasn’t much. It was a huge risk. There was no guarantee the next Sans would or could help.

But if he continued to just stay there, rocking Frisk while she froze to death, he was going to lose her. And he didn’t have the heart to tell Undyne to eliminate the souls inside of Frisk. To kill his own little monsters? Even if Frisk survived, she’d never survive knowing that.

He had to go. For her.

—————-—-—-———-—-——

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

 *Referencing Fun Level 75 King Sans and the place where he settled down at. King Sans probably would have left a way for Sans to return it sounded like, except he told Sans specifically to never come back to his kingdom since the drill didn't go over well with him.

\----------------------

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

 **fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
**fun level 72** **Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus. (Completed)** Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. They went to fun level 66 and made a wish that hopefully worked.  
**Fun Level 75 King Sans: (Completed)** With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
Fun level 73 18   
**fun level 65 Magi is here (Completed):** This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together, when he actually gets to see him.  
**fun level 66 Missing Frisk:** This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. It's been visited multiple times now by Original Sans, Original Asriel, Doggy Sans, Kitty Pap, A different Flowey, and it's just bringing some heavy nastiness their way the more they seem to help.

 **fun level 71 Morning and Night: (Completed)**  The puppies inside of Bonnie Frisk Pup. The dog and cat versions original world was fun level 72, but they were then trapped in fun level 74 with Original MC Sans and Frisk.Their Uncle Gaster (who is actually a future version of Gaster from fun level 66) already knew what would happen, and what they would have to do. He was prepared for the day thing's started to go nutty because Morning and Night needed to fulfill their time obligation: Going back to bring the doggy Sans, Doggy Frisk, and Cat Papyrus to fun level 71. The best way was to make sure they did it unknowingly though, since their Uncle Gaster remembered they were doing things from their memories anyhow. Following what he could remember, he also had them take care of Flowey, making sure he got them to follow their exact tracks as possible.


	68. We Are All Very Close

  
**Fun level 73 18 Years and a Month Wish Granted:**

“I’m tellin’ ya, Ladykid.” Sans gestured to the suitor beside him as he continued to speak to her in human. “This guy redefines the word charming. I’d say marry Doggo before him.”

“Sans,” Princess Frisk corrected him. “Are you sure you aren’t saying that just because he said he was only vegetarian and refused to eat near anyone that didn’t?”

“Parts,” Sans said. “Parts. Big parts. You want to marry somebody that'll never let you taste Grillby’s again? That's just wrong. At least an option. A good prince would at least have an option, know what I mean?”

After they arrived back home at the Ruins, Toriel came out and greeted them.

“Any luck?” she asked.

Frisk and Sans both shook their head.

“At this rate, my job is secured for a long time, Princess Frisk,” Sans joked. “I’ll see ya in the morning.” He gave a firm wave goodbye and headed off for home.

As he reached his front door though, he saw . . . himself?

“There you are,” *his other self said. “I need to know where King Sans Paradise is. It could help save Frisk. Please?”

Sans just stared at him.

“I’m from another dimension,” the Sans said. “One where lives are on the line. I need to know! Do you know a place where humans can’t reach monsters?”

Uh? Sans touched his bony chin. “Here?”

“No, I mean, on the surface. Where are you in the timeline? You know Frisk?”

What? “Princess Frisk?”

“Oh. I know where you are.” Sans gestured above them. “You aren’t eighteen years in the past. People are controlling you to believe that. If you go back to the hole, it's there. Frisk’s life is up there, everything is there. Look,” Sans warned him. “I can’t waste any juice. Teleport us to where the hole is, and I will show you what I mean.”

This him was trippy. Still, Sans teleported him and his other dimensional self to the hole where he first discovered a way to get to Frisk. What was the other him expecting though?

“Okay, now, take us to Frisk’s house,” the other Sans commanded. “You’ll see what I mean. Then we’ll say I helped you, and you can find a way to help me?”

“It doesn’t exist.” Still, Sans teleported his other self to where Frisk’s home would stand in eighteen years. He gestured far away. “Head up a few meters that way and you’ll see some construction of what would be Princess Frisk’s community. I guess it's running a little behind the times. I don't expect everything to be the exact same though."

“What?” The other Sans looked back at him. “You mean?”

“We were taken several years back into the past,” he said. “Frisk has been raised Underground. I don’t know where you’re from, or what you are talking about, but I've had a long day dealing with a veggie suitor who I've been trying to keep Frisk from dating again. Because he just ruins my mealtime.” Sans sniffed. “Are we done? Are you going to disappear to wherever?”

“Amanda’s wish worked.”

“Looks that way?” Sans was getting tired of it. “Look, having fun with another me could be loads of fun. Imagine the possibilities of tricks we could play with others?” he chuckled. “But, not right now other me. It’s late. I need to go to bed.”

“Frisk is dying,” the Sans said. Underneath his light guiders, his cheek bones were wet. “I need help. I need to find a way to save her.”

Oh. Ouch. Kay. This Sans, he was hurting. Bad. “I don’t know how to help,” he told him. “Gaster’s been dead for a long time.”

"Gaster’s alive in mine,” Sans said, “and he gave up on helping.”

Whoa. “If Gaster can’t do something,” Sans said, “then something can’t be done.” He shrugged. “Sorry about your luck. I just don’t see what I can do. I’m just a Royal Translator. Without relation, there’s no help I can give.”

Sans watched as the other him soon disappeared.

Weird. Dimensional other selves visiting each other. “That’s going to get us into trouble later on down the line.”

———-——-—-—

 

 

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**

Sans returned back to where he’d left Frisk safe with Alphys and Undyne. In his old, abandoned home of a thousand years. They didn’t bother to say anything. Probably figured it wasn’t successful.

Sans sat down on the floor with Frisk in his embrace. She was so cold, it was like hugging an Icecap. Her stubborn little body wasn’t giving in yet, but her determination was still weakened. Too weak. He had to face facts. “Frisk is going to die.”

Undyne held her spear, ready. “Freeze to death or not, Sans?”

“The answer is not."

Sans turned and looked toward the door. The hell? “Abe?” Frisk’s brother? How’d he get there? “What are you doing here?”

“I don’t trust so much in something without studying more,” Abe said. “I went toward Barley street, the sight of the only monster in the city, and I found a strange sign I couldn’t read.”

“Abe, when he can’t figure out something, he usually starts to trace it with his finger,” Gabe said as he came near Frisk. “Ooh, Abe, your sister is an icicle.”

“What is going on with my sister?” Abe asked Sans.

“Her humanity isn’t all there, but neither is the monster I gave her in her soul. It’s inside Night and Day. Our little monsters,” Sans said. He knew the possibility was high. Too high. Gaster couldn’t help. Another dimension couldn’t help.

What the other Sans did give, it didn’t make sense. Of course he wasn't relation to Frisk. She was human, he was monster. Was the other Sans really that tired? “Frisk needs help. I need to find a paradise, somewhere that mankind can't get to.”

“Yeah,” Abe said, “I might know where that is.”

“We’ve been traveling back and forth tracing signs,” Gabe said excitedly. “There was this one area with lots of kangaroo dragoney monsters, and it was all wild. The sky was almost hidden, it looked like it was surrounded by mountains or something.”

“When we managed to find one of the shy monsters who knew human,” Abe said, “they said it was an abandoned island. Even if it isn’t a paradise, we could go there again, if it helps Frisk. But, what exactly is wrong with her?”

Sans lifted Frisk into his arms. “Every tiny detail you thirst for, Kid, as soon as we get to that sign!”

—————

When they arrived, Sans looked up and knew. They all did. It was the paradise! It was night, but the view. It couldn’t be mistaken. It was so unique, so strange. “See, Frisk? Safe. We’re safe.” He looked toward her, but she still wasn’t responding or getting better. “We can live happily. Just, please? Please?” he whispered next to her ear.

He looked toward Abe. He was just staring at Frisk.

“The location did nothing,” Abe said. “It’s . . . strange,” he said. “Frisk was always so stubborn. She never gave up, almost always getting what she wanted.” He closed his eyes. “She’d just rush head on into things, never even thinking about it. It made it hard to stand her sometimes.”

Sans continued to look at Abe. Then back toward Frisk. Then the strange thing his other self said.

He wasn’t relation. It didn’t make much sense, but staring at Abe now, Sans got it.

He wasn’t relation, but Abe _**was**_.

——-———————-

 

Hopeless. It all just felt so hopeless.

The cold refused to leave.

She couldn’t hear or feel Sans’ warmth.

_Did I die? Why can’t I . . ._ and yet a part of her felt like . . . like it was a relief.

No more stress. No more running.

No one could make her take tests.

No one could trick her into believing she was a princess.

No one could keep coming after her children.

No one could throw her back in time.

No one could make her risk her children to save another dimension.

No one could use her as bait for a new establishment of law.

No one could make her fight against monsters or humanity.

No one could do anything to her anymore.

_If I die, my children will die. Sans would be alone._ The only reason to keep fighting. The little monsters and Sans. No, she couldn’t die. She had to hang on, even though she was so cold. Just. _I just . . . why do I fight so hard?_ Sans would forget her. His lifespan was so long, she’d be less than a memory one day. Just like Papyrus’ family. He didn't remember them. Just a small hump of time for a monster.

Sans wouldn’t even miss her or the little monsters soon. They’d just be a page in his journal. _It’s okay then. Right? Can’t I just . . . can’t I finally . . ._ Why? Why was her will feeling so low? Why was her determination through the floor? She had never felt so low before.

Was it leaving Toriel and Asgore on such bad terms? Was it sneaking away and living out in the wilds, selfishly for preservation instincts? Was it the thought of a war between monsters and humans raging against each other?

Why was she still thinking so hard about it? _No, I must make it, I just have to think about this. My children are safe, and so is Sans. I will be fine. We are going with Asriel to start a new kingdom on our own. No one knows anything about where we are, and that is a huge advantage to us._

“Frisk? She’s feeling warmer!”

“Naturally. She just needed some time to detach herself and think clearly about it.”

What? Frisk looked next to her and found her favorite skull nuzzling her closely. “What happened?”

“Safe, Ladykid. We’re safe.” Sans gestured above where the moonlight was flooding over them. “King Sans Paradise. We made it.”

“But how?” Frisk looked toward her left, realizing she had heard the sound of her brother. “Abe?! But, how?”

“You know him,” Gabe said for him. “Abe never leaves anything alone once he starts. He couldn’t read a sign, so he just did that tracing tick he has.”

“The signs lead around to each other,” Sans said. “This whole time, there was a gateway out of the Underground. Look around.” Sans pointed to the sign near him. “The art club may be on October 10th, but access through the signs is free.”

“The strange monster near my area was around only to try and take down the sign,” Abe said. “Other monsters were not around the area because when the monsters were moved downward, an extra close eye was kept on the wilds to make sure no other monsters were up on the surface. Even disguisers felt too risky for many.”

“Yeah. He figured that out after talking to several monsters,” Sans said looking toward Frisk. “He doesn’t give up on a task easily.” Sans looked like he was ready to all out assault her in a tickling match or something. Frisk edged away slightly. “What?”

“Pregnant. I pee a little when I laugh, so don’t do anything unforeseen,” Frisk warned him. That just made him and the others laugh. Great.

“You almost died, Frisk,” Abe said. “The children were sucking up the monster in you, and your human part wasn’t doing so hot. It should have been protected during pregnancy, according to Sans, but apparently it turned out a little different.”

Gabe gestured to Abe. “Read it and weep, Frisk. You’ve got some of Abe’s soul in you now.”

What? What?! Frisk looked toward Sans. “Help me?”

“I did.” Sans laugh was so robust. “Humans can’t just do that to each other, and you needed some more missing bits filled in. We are all very close, in more than one way, Frisk.”

He was an intermediary for human to human? That was possible? “But, if some is missing?”

“You can restore it,” Sans said. “Just enough determination. Just some hope. Not much better hope than this, right?”

Frisk looked around the area.

“And no worries, signs are getting taken down by some volunteers,” Sans said. “Soon, there’ll just be a couple of ways in and out. And in a thousand years, no one really figured it out, except for your brother. Say yes to ticks.”

“Ew.”

“Not those kind, just the ones that you humans get,” Sans said as he stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Those repeatable things you tend to do.”

“I don’t get it, Brother,” Papyrus said coming over from the corner. “Repeatable things?”

“Yeah.” Sans took a shortcut over to the other side of him. “Just something that a human repeats over and over in a given situation.”

"We don’t do that at all, Sans?”

“Course not, Pap. We never _**due**_ anything like that. We came _**too late**_ for that party. _**Retire**_ our best in other things.”

“Um? Sans?” Alphys came over toward his side. “Um? Ticks aren’t really just for humans?”

Sans scratched his skull and then rocked back on his heels. “Well, I don’t know about that.”

Frisk couldn’t help herself as she started to laugh. It was just a chuckle at first as Sans did his own little ‘ticks’, but he just grew from there. Getting Alphys to say Um, getting Undyne to try and point something out with her spear, and he even made Gaster look through the hole in his hand.

Frisk moved over toward him, kissing his teeth.

“This is never a bad tick either.” He opened his teeth and allowed her access to him. Feeling his warm embrace. The cool night moon. The sensation of the back of his own teeth. It felt . . . it felt . . .

“I gotcha something,” Sans said. “Something I should have did a long time ago.” He teleported away from her for just a minute, but came back with a wrapped gift. “Something, for Night and Day.”

“Oh, you finally bought something,” Undyne said.

“Sans, great!” Papyrus bent down to hug him. “You finally bought your little monsters something significant!”

“It is really late,” King Asriel complained. “I hope it’s something actually useful to them. More than a pair of clothes.”

Frisk ignored all the comments as she saw the funny shirts inside. It didn’t even matter which one was the boy, or the girl. _Matching fart T-Shirts._ He did it.

“Uh?” Sans was probably feeling self-conscious after all the comments, but Frisk didn’t care about them. Sans bought their little monsters something. It took them to be eight months, but . . . he finally believed. He believed they would make it.

And? _Sans believed. He believed now. We are going to make it. I have to do that too._ She had to believe. To refind her determination again. If she did, there was a chance the twin souls might take more of it instead, but . . . keep trying.

“Okay. If the giving of the T-shirts is over,” King Asriel said as he started to scratch at the ground. “It is time to plan our kingdom. Now, the first thing we need is-”

“Echo Flower?”

Frisk turned and saw Sans putting an echo flower behind her ear.

“ . . . okay, are we all over the romantic parts yet?” King Asriel said toward Sans and Frisk. “Honestly, taking the crown off for a second?” He gestured toward Sans. "Why?? I will _never_ know this. I may live thousands of years and I will never figure out why you love this strange guy so much.”

“He makes her happy,” Abe said toward King Asriel.

Frisk smiled at Abe. It looked like while she was under, Sans and him got along some.

“He also makes excellent fart jokes according to Sans,” Abe said nonchalantly. “It made her extra hot for him. I can believe it. Frisk is weird.”

Frisk looked toward Sans. He just shrugged.

“I think from what I’ve seen so far, that the evidence leans more toward the fact that he doesn’t hide anything from her. He’s an intelligent idiot who uses his wit to make others laugh instead of make other stuff like the other skeleton in the corner who’s trying to sneak away because he didn’t solve the problem,” Abe said as he looked toward Gaster. Abe looked toward Frisk and shrugged. “At least it ended better than that one game was supposed to.”

“What game?” Sans asked as Frisk looked like she wanted to pulverize her brother.

“No game. Don’t worry about it.” Frisk glared at Abe. “Quiet.”

“Still scared of a game, Frisk?” Abe shook his head. “Whatever.”

“Howdy! Remember me? I’m your king trying to speak here! Okay. Is romantic and family moments out of the way?” King Asriel complained. “Everyone is good? Okey dokey?” Everyone nodded his way. “Good. Now-”

"The solution was so simple,” Gaster said looking toward Sans. “I’m sorry. Even Amanda could have done it. It would have been tougher since they weren’t related souls, but . . . I’m sorry.”

“Hey, Frisk is okay,” Sans assured him. “Gaster, you’ve always been a little weak with what’s right in front of you but so was I. I was too concerned about other things.” He chuckled lightly. “Take away my Frisk, and my mind just kind of rots away. I never would have known without a quick visit to my next self.”

“For the last time, I’m the King!” King Asriel yelled. “Come on, can we begin now?!” Everyone nodded. He waited a few extra seconds. “Good. Alright. Now, we must rethink of our buildings. I had been taught about history and lessons of the kings of old, and I know that-”

“The first place to make is the castle,” Amanda said.

“Correct.” King Asriel drew a line in the sand with a stick. “If this were a temporary area for our kingdom, we would build differently. But, I don’t want to belittle this area or our situation. Whether I win against father or not, we will build it like success is inevitable. I am King Asriel, and I refuse to push humanity completely away. We want to find a resolve with each other. Therefore, we will make our kingdom slow but strong. It’s not about filling up our numbers, or having enough room for everyone who may find us,” he said with resilience. “Everyone here right now, will have a room at the castle.” He gestured to some of the scared kangaroo dragons hiding in the trees. “Including you! You are also all my citizens!”

A strong front, with everyone living together at first. Frisk nodded as well as the others.

“This castle will probably be one of the hugest in over four generations of kings,” King Asriel said. “This island is massive though, and from what we have learned it makes the Underground look like a pebble. It is out almost in the middle of nowhere, so mankind has troubles reaching it. It was over 2000 years ago that this land was discovered by a small dragon. We should honestly have moved back then instead, when mankind was starting to show it’s distaste toward monsters. However, the king of that time followed his own beliefs.”

Was he talking about King Asgore? Or a different King?

“Anyhow, since it wasn’t used, that dragon set it up for a much different, um . . .” King Asriel shook his head to the left, then to the right, and then to the left. “ . . . purpose.”

“A-tick!” Sans pretended to sneeze.

“Excuse you, Smiley Trashbag,” King Asriel said as he continued. “It was used, a little less than it could have been.”

“Art club.” Amanda shook her head. “Just say it already, it was an Art club.”

“I’m getting to it!" King Asriel insisted. “Anyhow, it was big enough for an enormous art club that met once a year. However, there were all kinds of-”

“How do you know all of this?” Frisk asked him. She looked toward Sans. “How long was I out?” She looked back toward King Asriel. “Did you learn this from a kangaroo dragon? From a certain book?”

“From the dragons around here,” King Asriel said. “Well, the only one brave enough to make contact so far.” He waved at him. “Still not very brave, not by a long shot, but a decent citizen to my new Kingdom. So Sorry. He’s hiding among the trees.” His eye twitched slightly. “So I . . . don’t have a real good base for the most bravest citizens, but I do have Undyne and Alphys! And . . . three skeletons . . . two humans . .. guy on fire . . . a bunch of dragons scared of their own shadow . . .” His face brightened up again. “Anyhoo!” He threw the stick up high in the air. “Let’s not think about my future slaughter! We will win, and we will have a wonderful kingdom in the process!” Then the stick landed back on his head.

Everyone clapped, no one mentioning the last part. It was Asriel’s first real speech as King and no one wanted to make him feel bad. "But the signs?” Frisk asked as she looked toward Sans. “The signs? Abe getting here? Us getting here?”

“Ah, it’s all a network of mini-clubs too,” Sans said. “They leave the writing of the big sign the same on the smaller ones so no one forgets the big one, since it’s only once a year.”

“So, all the signs lead to different little art clubs, but there’s one big art club that takes place here?” Frisk asked.

“Correctamundo,” Sans said. “They are all made with a magic pen. Never knew their power. Apparently besides drawing, their magic pens can create wormholes that everyone can get to. Boy, I want one now,” he joked.

“Have you visited all of them yet?” Frisk asked.

“Well, no? A lot are being taken down,” Sans said. “Said that. Twice I think. We’ll keep up a couple to keep access to this place. We can’t like, conjure wood.” Sans winked at her. “Not all forms.”

"Building is no problem!” Papyrus interrupted. “But, the supplies are more limited. No one has built anything, and the only wood is from broken art easels here and there.”

Sans gave Frisk a strange look. A quite not-so-right look. He scooted closer to her. “You get along swell with your brother, right? Your friends with everybody, Frisk.”

She was not liking this. Frisk waved toward Abe who didn't wave back. Typical. “Yes?” What was Sans wanting? _Oh please. Please no, Sans, don’t ask it of me._ ‘I love you,’ she said through her eyes, ‘but please don’t? Don’t?’

“Hey, new Bro?" Sans said toward Abe. “Do you want to know the whole history of monsters? Want to know about the battles, and how we are actually in the predicament most humans don't understand today?”

_Nooo!_ Frisk felt her whole world crumble beneath her. That was like candy to Abe. She knew what Sans wanted. Someone who knew the secrets of the signs to be a supplier, so the monsters could focus on building. Which meant.

" . . . you’d explain it all?” Abe asked.

“Hey, not only that, but you could learn if we share some monster with you,” Sans said. “You could learn Monster in no time flat, talk to everyone about everything.”

Frisk started to have flashbacks about the past. How she used to watch her mother try to smile and wash dishes going ‘uh huh’ or ‘something happened’ or ‘ask your father' to answer his questions.

Hide and seek. Ten years old. It took nine minutes to convince her brother a simple five-minute game was worth pursuing. She had to say things about healthy physical benefits and the bonding it could reinforce. Towards the end she was spiteful enough to say ‘it’ll make you look normal to others’.

Would that become her? Would she become infatuated with the little things to the point that she wouldn’t do anything until she understood it? Taking Sans’ monster always made her more tired, and gave her so much less energy. There were great perks like some minor teleporting, but . . . _Okay, Frisk. He saved your life. He saved Night and Day's lives. You can do this. You can do this._

"Monster would be pretty cool," Gabe said looking toward Abe.

“Yeah, you too,” Sans encouraged Gabe. “Just. Don’t. Mess with a guy’s _**wife**_ , alright?”

Oh no. Apparently Gabe’s little crush on her escaped too. Sans must really want help to invite Gabe too.

“Why are you offering-" Abe started.

"Simple. We gotta build. You know about the signs. You're human. You can get supplies, while we stay here. Don't worry about money, you can stay here too. And if you knock off your college for this year, four brilliant scientists will teach you everything you’ll need to know to pass your next year with flying colors.”

"Whoah! Pass college with A's?” Gabe looked toward Abe. "Free place, learn monster, and you wouldn't have to drop out of college altogether.”

“What?" Frisk looked at Abe, her hand on her hip. “You swore that you'd bring your grades up.”

“Pop quizzes. It’s hell,” Abe muttered. "I never know what to expect. You don't get it . . .”

“I get it,” Sans said. “So?”

“Housing. Good for family. Helping out a community. Food?" Abe asked.

"Taken care of.”

"Learn a new language. Find out what's going on. Prepared for college.”

“I am in!” Gabe said. “Definitely, no question.”

“I’m . . .” Abe looked toward Gabe, toward the ground, and to Frisk. “I'm not exclusively needed. I can teach mom and dad how to do it.”

Frisk felt so many eyes fall onto her. Every bit would count in making their kingdom, and there weren’t many that could go out without consequences. _Okay, I can do this? Okay, we need this. He’s my brother, so there is definitely a reason to let him help. Family bonding is important. He can get to places others can’t. He could provide more accurate food, and he can also drive. If he learns more too and passes college, mother and father will be happier and I will feel more proud of him-and-no! I’m overthinking!_ She shot her attention toward Sans.

“It’s okay,” Sans told her. “Take your time.”

No. No, Frisk didn’t want to take her time. Gut instinct should just say yes, not go through lists of reasons! Her eyes winced. “Please help, Abe. Everyone helping will be more helpful, and if you help, I know you’ll be able to pass college, and you’ll be able to help provide more food and-just help!” She wouldn’t go through it. She wouldn’t go through all the reasons!

Abe shrugged. “I’ll try a couple of days.”

“Good. It’s the weekend,” Frisk reasoned. “So you’ll have a decent amount of time to decide if this is right for you without making a brash decision to start missing classes . . .” She stopped.

“That’s what I was thinking,” Abe said, not needing her to finish. “I’ll call up mom and dad soon. We’ll get it figured out where their nearest sign is, and we can get it figured out where to come in.”

“Yep,” Sans agreed, looking toward Frisk. “It’s okay. Hey, don’t tremble. You’re alive, and the little monsters are alive.”

“Why not Amanda?” Frisk whispered harshly to him. “Sans, why not Amanda?”

“Relation has the best chances of working,” Sans tried to convince her. “Hey, maybe this will help your determination rise?” he joked. “Just say ‘I am determined not to become my brother’. Let that stubborn spirit survive. Yeah?”

It couldn’t have been a better day. Things went so well, and they would continue. He had to believe that. For Frisk. For his little monsters. He had to really stay strong now. The light of the moon even seemed to be radiating hope from its strange view.

 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

 *Original Sans of course

\----------------------

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
 **fun level 72** **Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus. (Completed)** Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. They went to fun level 66 and made a wish that hopefully worked.  
 **Fun Level 75 King Sans: (Completed)** With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
 **Fun level 73 18 Years and a Month Wish Granted: (Completed) __**This dimension is the one Original Sans was taken to. Similar to his own, except Amanda's wish actually came true. Frisk isn't being manipulated by magic, she has actually been down there for eighteen years and is Princess Frisk.  
 **fun level 65 Magi is here (Completed):** This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together, when he actually gets to see him.  
 **fun level 66 Missing Frisk:** This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. It's been visited multiple times now by Original Sans, Original Asriel, Doggy Sans, Kitty Pap, A different Flowey, and it's just bringing some heavy nastiness their way the more they seem to help.

**fun level 71 Morning and Night: (Completed)**  The puppies inside of Bonnie Frisk Pup. The dog and cat versions original world was fun level 72, but they were then trapped in fun level 74 with Original MC Sans and Frisk.Their Uncle Gaster (who is actually a future version of Gaster from fun level 66) already knew what would happen, and what they would have to do. He was prepared for the day thing's started to go nutty because Morning and Night needed to fulfill their time obligation: Going back to bring the doggy Sans, Doggy Frisk, and Cat Papyrus to fun level 71. The best way was to make sure they did it unknowingly though, since their Uncle Gaster remembered they were doing things from their memories anyhow. Following what he could remember, he also had them take care of Flowey, making sure he got them to follow their exact tracks as possible.


	69. A Sans That Listens

 

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**

Sans looked down at his arms where Frisk was asleep. Things could have ended so differently if it weren’t for the discovery of Abe. Although he wasn’t the easiest person to get along with, without him Frisk wouldn’t be there. In fact, if Sans hadn’t visited his other self, his noggin might not have seen the simple solution when he looked at Abe. Oh so differently. “I got lucky again.”

“Huh?” Papyrus was sleeping next to him. Most everyone was sleeping except Sans. “You are actually still up?”

“Yeah.” Sans looked toward his brother. “Life’s been kind of sucky for us, but, we’ve been real lucky too. Especially that wish by Asriel, freeing the barrier.” He stroked Frisk’s hair. “The other me I just visited, he has no idea what he missed. He won’t get Frisk, and he won’t get much longer before his barrier breaks and destroys a lot." He shrugged. “I don’t see how I could possibly help him. He’s in the same position me and Frisk feared the most.”

Papyrus scratched his skull. “Did you get caught up in some of Abe’s soul in that transfer too?”

“Probably some. Why?”

“Don’t see why else you of all monsters would be awake and thinking.” Papyrus laid back down.

“Cause there is something else wrong,” Sans said, “and I can’t nail what it is. About the other me I visited.”

“What does it matter?” Papyrus asked. “You already said yourself you can’t help him. The barrier breaking. Frisk being a princess and you never crossing that line.”

“Yeah, but . . .” Sans looked down at Frisk before looking back at Papyrus. “The barrier keeps track of time, even when a wish is made, right?”

“Well, right.”

“Well, that me isn't just a little under a year away. They really did go back eighteen years.”

“Yes. So?”

“So, then if the barrier keeps track of time, then . . .”

“Then why wasn’t the eighteen years counted.” Papyrus looked toward the sky. “You know, Sans, that is a brilliant observation. It should have cracked soon after. Something else must have happened then?”

“Every Sans is a little different,” Sans said. "But that's not a little. That’s huge. That’s Amanda’s wish come true. Imagine how much _**must**_ have been different.”

“That wouldn’t have been good. Frisk wouldn’t have Amanda around at all,” Papyrus said. “And her? Well, she’s the only human out there on our side. She isn’t being deceived by disguises,” he said. “She follows her heart. Does what’s right.”

“That wish should have killed Frisk eventually. She wished it to spare her life. Or did she?” Was that a difference?

“Sans? Does it . . . I mean, are you wanting to help this other you now?” Papyrus asked.

“Hey, I got a lot of my own problems right now,” Sans said. “Plus, dad life will be coming up. It’s just that, I keep wondering about it. Sans 2 and him. They keep filling my head.”

Papyrus groaned. “I hope that Frisk has wonderful, healthy babies, and gets her determination back. So all three of you can get sorted out again. You only have a smidge of Abe in you, and I can already see why Frisk tried not to talk about him.”

“Hey. I am who I am. I’m not that bad,” Sans complained.

“No, but you should be sleeping. Not thinking about that. Not wondering about things we don't need to think about. You're going to be exhausted tomorrow if you don't stop, and to pull the castle together, as well as the whole of the kingdom? Everyone will have to do their part. Remember how monsters used to build.” Papyrus held his finger up. “One wrong move, Sans, and Undyne will miss her mark. And then, you’ll become her mark for making her miss.”

“I know.” Sleep. “Yeah, I know. I’ll go to sleep.” Sans closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to find him. _Eighteen years and no major catastrophe with a barrier. No risk to Frisk. No Amanda. What was the connection? How did that come to be? How . . . how . . . ahh, go to sleep! Papyrus is right. Big day tomorrow. I have to be ready. Put the other one out of your mind, it doesn’t affect me or Frisk!_

Yet. A Sans that missed the catastrophe, and not because of Asriel’s wish . . .

But when he finally thought he could go to sleep, he spotted Papyrus’s shoes in the trees.

What was he doing?

 

—————-——

“Frisk is still asleep,” Sans said, teleporting to Papyrus. “What are you doing way over here?”

“Thinking,” Papyrus said. “I feel like it’s all over, Sans. I don’t know what else to do.”

Oh, despair was kicking in on Papyrus? “What do you mean? Things are looking up. Hey.” He patted his chest. “You’re going to be an Uncle soon. Pretty cool, right?”

Papyrus’ face hadn’t changed. “If I could, I would sacrifice myself to get out of this.”

Whoah. "Hey, don't talk like that.” His personality was turning dark. “We’re okay. Okay?”

“It’s all falling apart. I’m trying to be strong, but I don’t know what else to do, Sans. I need help.”

“Okay.” Sans patted him again. “You bet. With what?” Sans watched manifested tears start to dribble down his cheekbone. “Don’t start that, Pap. It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. Everything’s over. I can’t do this. I can’t even ask you for help.” Papyrus shook his head. “Frisk isn’t ready.”

“Worried about Frisk? She’s going to be okay. She’s got Abe in her soul. The last one she wanted around her is in her,” Sans tried to joke. “It’s okay, Pap. I can’t help if you don’t open up.”

“I shouldn’t be here.” Papyrus took a step backward. “I just wanted to see you happy again, that’s all. I better go.”

“No, you can’t just put this thing aside. Something’s really bugging you.” Sans patted him on the back. “You’re my little bro. No matter what’s going on in my life, I’m always going to be there for you. Remember that, okay?” Papyrus just continued to back up farther though. “Pap, it’s okay.”

“Did you ever visit another Sans?” he asked. “Did you help anyone else?”

“I visited the next one. You know that,” Sans said. He knew that. What? Was someone messing with his brother's mind?!

"Was he happy? Did he have Frisk?”

“Don’t you remember?” No way. Not Papyrus. How? Way out there?! “Remember, Pap, I told you? Amanda’s wish came true. Eighteen years. The whole ‘why wasn’t there a catastrophe’ that’s been bugging me? Pap? Don’t you remember?”

“I’m stuck, Sans. I’m stuck.”

“Okay.” Sans felt himself tense up. Not possible. Not there. No one could manipulate them there.

“I can’t travel to where I want anymore. I am using a limited device now. Gaster disappeared," Papyrus said. “And you? You have never been in a bigger pit. When you found out Frisk was taken from you, you stopped even wanting to exist. You won’t help. No one will help!” he shouted. “All of the dimensions are going to stop because no one will help!”

Oh. It was a different Papyrus. Yet, it still felt like the same. It still felt like something was plaguing his own little brother. “Dimension trouble, huh?”

“I know you can’t help. Frisk is too weak, and she needs to focus on living. Less stress. Determination. I am the last thing she needs.” He stepped back further. “I’ll come back in a couple of years to you. If existence is still alive.”

"Wait.” Sans put his hand out. “You can’t just come and drop all this on me.”

“Sorry! I’m so sorry, Sans. But, I’m all that’s left.” He shrugged. “My Sans returned from saving Alphys. He got her someplace safe. We grilled him, lectured him, but he didn’t snap out of it. He searched endlessly for Frisk, knowing she was somewhere. Even a grave, he wanted a grave. There was nothing. Someone stole her.”

“Stole her?”

“All of existence is at stake, and he wouldn’t stop searching for _**one**_ girl,” Papyrus said. “But, when he finally gave up, he completely gave up. Shortly after, the dimensional pathways to our machine seized up. Gaster was fixing it, but . . . he never returned. Wherever he went to. All I have is this.” He pulled a small device from his battle body. “It linked to one path. This is all. I can see the past and present of your timestream. I can see you, but I can’t get to anywhere else but home and your dimension. And I can't . . .”

“If you mess with my past-”

"It's just bad, I know. I'd never do that. So, please?” Papyrus begged. “Please. Help the next Sans? If his world didn’t end, then get him with his Frisk. Once there is a baby, he could help.”

“There’s no guarantee of that.”

“No, but, he’s the last hope.”

“Well. Uh? I’ll just give you the device,” Sans said. “Then you can make him do whatever.”

“Sans?” Papyrus gestured to himself. “Have I ever been able to convince you of anything?”

Ooh. “Maybe?”

“Do you still eat hot dogs everyday, even though you should be selling them more than eating?”

“Not like anyone came. And I don’t,” he said.

“Did you when you were Underground?”

“Ye.”

“And Grillby burgers, way more than you should?”

“Ye.”

“On duty?”

“Ye.” Gah. His brother was always telling him stuff, and he never listened. His brother told him, literally, hundreds of years, if not thousands (according to his journals) what he should and shouldn’t do. And he just never. He never listened. Even when he went to go get Frisk. Papyrus tried to hide what happened, because he knew he couldn’t stop him.

And if Parallel Sans were any different, he’d be right alongside with him. He never listened. “Never say never," Sans said. "My Frisk won't be involved.”

“No Frisk!” Papyrus said anxiously.

“How do I know that it’ll be safe ‘til then?” Sans said. "Two years?”

“Oh. Because you are waaaay back here.” Papyrus held his right hand low to the ground. “On our timeline, Sans and I are waaay up here.” He pushed his left hand upwards.

Oh, not this confusing thing again. “I can’t deal with confusion tonight. Really.”

“Okay, how about this? Remember that one year you dressed as a turtle for Halloween?”

Sans chuckled. “That was killer.”

“Yeah. I took pictures and everything of my Sans.” Papyrus moved his left hand down a little. “If I enter into my past, I could tell him to wear a pink bunny suit instead.”

“That’s not cool.”

“And if I then came to my current present, I would have pictures of him in a bunny suit instead,” Papyrus said. “But, if I entered into a different timeline. Say, yours, like I am now? And I changed your turtle to a bunny outfit?”

"That's still not cool.”

“When I returned back to my timeline, he would still have been a turtle. Only the you of this timeline was changed into a cute bunny costume.”

Did he really have to pick the turtle and bunny halloween costume as an example? “You’re definitely Papyrus.”

“Point being, I could give you ten years to accomplish your goal. Or a hundred. It doesn’t matter. The only thing that matters is the time in our time, where the gateway should be used," Papyrus said.

“And since you are farther up on the timescale.” Ah. “Surprised you didn’t try and get me for the next ones.”

“There are no next ones. I’m sorry,” Papyrus said. “Frisk and the monsters, the struggle, it’s very hard on her.”

Whoah. Whoah! “Is she okay?”

Papyrus nodded. "Just don’t give in. But, will you help and when? I need to know, so I can go there and meet you right away. If you do.”

“Well, can’t we go with the ten-year thing? I've got, you know, a new kingdom to get used to. Frisk probably won’t want me just disappearing with the little monsters as little toddies running around,” he said. “Why not 50? Or 100?”

“Because our times are different. Yours and the other Sans? As close as the situation sounds, I’d say it's not as much. However, I doubt a Princess is going to pick the next to be King that easily.”

Yeah. Sans always thought he had Royal Translator locked as a job for at least five years. “Heh. Well, I guess it's an excuse to ditch diaper time. No better time to go to a job that stinks.”

“Really?” Papyrus asked. “Really?!”

“Two years. Maybe three.” Hmm . . . toddler monsters in terrible two’s . . . “Two years, okay.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sans caved. It wouldn’t do much good to create a new kingdom with Asriel, have a place safe for his family, and then get it all blown out of existence forever. "My family won't be on the line, or involved. It's just me talking to my other self. Not to mention, I get a 'can't change a diaper' free card when I need it. Can't beat that."

“Thank you! Oh, Sans. I miss this side of you.” Papyrus sighed. “You’re never like this anymore.”

“Eh. So, what happened to his Frisk exactly?” Sans asked. “Should be down there, but isn’t. That’s some heavy magic breaking that. Maybe Gaster could do something like that, but who else?” Then as soon as he said it. “No way.” It couldn’t be. It just. No way.

“What?”

“Did they gain access to Gaster’s technology like that too?”

“Like what?"

“Hunters.” Were the Hunters . . . did they . . . “Gaw, I hope she’s not Frisk Hunter! Even another version of that happening, Eesh!”

“Huh?” Papyrus didn’t get it.

“Don’t look for that. My Sans will dust himself then and there,” Sans warned him. He sighed. If the Hunters took Frisk, he could guess which one. They would need to make sure they put her somewhere that Sans wouldn’t know about. “Abernackie. Before you give up forever, check Frisk Abernackie.”

“Abernackie? I thought it was Cross,” Papyrus said.

“Yeah, but Jeanine told me her and Herb got into a real big fight once. One that almost meant divorce. If that’s the case, Frisk could be repeating, but underneath her mom’s maiden name. Abernackie.” It pays off to get to know people.

“I will check before telling my Sans.” Papyrus almost seemed to look better. “Thank you so much, Sans!”

Sans shrugged. “What else is a parallel brother for? Just roll me out of bed if I’m sleeping when you come. And don’t be surprised if I forget when it’s been two years.” He turned to leave.

*“I will be back, Sans! I am back, Sans!”

“Huh?” Sans looked toward him and saw something in his hands. "What’s that?”

“Goodies to help! You may never listen to me, but you usually accept help.” He handed him a flower pot with several things in it. “During the battle with Asgore, Asriel might need this pot. Keep it full of rich, fertile soil. You should probably put a flower in it so you know it’s staying in the right condition.” He gestured to several other things. “I created better disguisers. These don’t protect you. It has an invisible laser ready to fire on anyone that suspects you of anything. You can fire at will, whenever you want. Not protection, action. Action is the key.” He dug around in the pot more. “This is for Frisk. You know you might need them.” Magic sticks, extra strength. “This is for the other me. Just in case in the rush, I forgot it.” He held up his bedtime story book. “Oh, and this is for Babs.” He gave him a small echo flower.

“For who?” Sans asked.

“Just . . . I can’t do everything. I can’t save everyone.” He shrugged. “And don’t assume just because I am helping, or because I am assuming you will survive, that you will be okay!” He almost shouted. “Because you probably will, but you shouldn’t assume that.”

“The future can change. I should still be persistent.”

“Wow. Yes, that,” Papyrus said. “You are slightly more mature.”

“Nah, just about to be a dad soon,” Sans said proudly. “Night and Day, just around the corner.”

“In more ways than one, Sans. Oh, and one more thing.” He brought out a stuffed red heart. “Your Frisk is having a bit of trouble, so even if it’s not real, holding a full red soul might help?” He made sure everything was shoved back in. “Just, don't take anything lightly. Be prepared!"

“You too. See you too in two years, too,” Sans half agreed and half joked as he looked at his flower pot full of things. "Don't forget about the Abernackie thing." Sans looked back at him. Papyrus didn't seem as thrilled. "No go?"

"No, she existed. **I found her. Sans doesn't care. The memory for what he did is only so long," Papyrus said, "and there was no reason to undergo it more just to retain sad memories. He is more of himself." He looked toward Sans. "I should somehow get them together though, shouldn't I? Not that it would be fast enough to save anything, but I feel guilty. He could have someone." 

"Be tops of ya. Every Sans should have a Frisk," Sans said. "See ya in two years, Parallel Papyrus."

"Yes. See you in a few minutes, in your future." As Papyrus disappeared, Sans headed back to Frisk with his hands full of goodies. He sat it next to Frisk and pulled out the red stuffed heart. He placed it in her hands. He took out Papyrus’ old bedtime story, and placed it beside his sleeping brother too.

He set the flower pot down and curled up with Frisk again.

“We’ll be okay,” he whispered in her human ear as he touched her belly. Night or Day was kicking up a storm. Maybe both. He heard Frisk groan and placed his hands on her belly, quieting the extreme kicking a little on her. “We’ll all be okay, and that comes with a Sans guarantee."

He heard Frisk chuckle and wake up, looking toward him. "That's a change. Usually I wake you up."

"Eh. I've been thinking. Feeling pretty good. You gonna help build tomorrow?" He asked as he touched her human nose.

"I can try hammering?"

Sans just laughed. "Hammers way too slow, Frisk. I think we'll try something more fun."

 

———————-

  **To the other Royalty's Home . . .**

 

“I don’t want to. I will not do this.” Toriel looked toward the window as Asgore tried to talk to her. “I did not do it then. I will not do it now.”

“Our son ran away, and started a new kingdom,” Asgore said to her. “You know what has to happen. If I don't, then what?”

“Then he won't care. He's not _ **you**_.” Toriel turned to face him. “No matter how this goes, he would never forsake those that didn’t go with him.”

“He follows the rules. I taught him to follow the rules,” Asgore said.

“Asgore! Do you know your son?!” Toriel yelled at him. “Do you even understand him? You may have raised him to follow the crown, but I raised him to be a strong and noble boy! To follow his own instincts! He will not rely upon the traditions of old. That is why he broke away. He wants a change.”

“Toriel. There are never two kings for very long.”

“Asriel will not raise his spear against the monsters that didn’t follow him. You shall not either.”

“There are never two kings,” Asgore said again. “There are never two! What are we supposed to do? Should I just let him assume the role as leader, sit back, and see how he does? Should I help him, and fight against the mutiny of the ones who wanted to stay?”

“There might not be a mutiny,” Toriel said softly.

“Oh, Toriel.” Asgore held up his trident. “You know that the monsters up here have been living without a king freely for hundreds of years now. We are standing on the precipice of something great or disastrous. My actions will tip which way we go.” He approached the same window she was looking at. “I don’t want to abandon any monsters. But you know the way this will go.”

“Monsters will choose.”

“As time goes by, his kingdom will grow,” Asgore said. “And eventually, as all things, someone must pay the cost of not bowing to the right king. Fights will break out. And the unity of monsters will be going against itself, when it needs to come together to survive. There could be thousands of deaths.”

“Or just one,” Toriel said.

“A king versus king. The bloodshed spilt will only be one. Traitors will accept the new king, whoever it may be. The price will already be paid.” Asgore closed his eyes. “It must be that way.”

“Or you could just give it to him. Or he could just give it to you,” Toriel said.

“That’s a coward's way. A king that would try such an attempt has no right to be the king of monsters.”

“A king who would do that would be one that cares about his son or father,” Toriel spat back. She wanted to say more, but saw a strange couple of monsters coming their way. Those nearby were the first to swear loyalty, not wanting to lose their family or children, or having to move away from their homes to follow a new young king into the wilds.

They were however not honoring from outside. They knocked on the door.

Toriel moved toward the door and answered it. “Hello?” The woman was certainly pregnant. It looked like she was due soon. She turned to look toward the monster escorting her.

"We vow loyalty. We believe in our king.” He bowed, and looking backward, lifted the antlers off of his wife’s head slightly. “My wife Babs is full human. We have a 50/50 monster on the way. We want to serve the royalty, and believe monsters and humans can coexist.”

“Asgore.” Toriel turned and looked toward him. “If you can move Asriel to your side _before_ he truly establishes large numbers, then there does not need to be bloodshed. Right?”

“His numbers are minute, right now. Most would not consider him a real ‘king’ yet,” Asgore said approaching the couple. “How long?”

“Two weeks,” the husband answered. “In the meantime, though, it would be a great idea to have a place to live?”

“You were thrown out of your home?” Toriel asked, already knowing the answer. She gestured for them to come inside. “We always help those in need. We have several rooms. Please choose one, and consider yourself guests of the royal family!”

 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

 *This Papyrus is from fun level 66.

** Papyrus from fun level 66 visited his world quickly. Since he is the one traveling through time and dimensions, he took off and left, and then arrived again quickly. He found Frisk under the name Abernackie, so apparently, Frisk's parents didn't stay together. She isn't married, and nothing is really known more about her that this Papyrus reveals, including her age or profession. Fun level 66 Sans memories have reverted too. It inevitably would, but it pains Papyrus he couldn't get them to meet in time. 

\----------------------

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
**fun level 72** **Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus. (Completed)** Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. They went to fun level 66 and made a wish that hopefully worked.  
**Fun Level 75 King Sans: (Completed)** With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
**Fun level 73 18 Years and a Month Wish Granted: (Completed)** This dimension is the one Original Sans was taken to. Similar to his own, except Amanda's wish actually came true. Frisk isn't being manipulated by magic, she has actually been down there for eighteen years and is Princess Frisk.   
**fun level 65 Magi is here (Completed):** This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together, when he actually gets to see him.  
**fun level 66 Missing Frisk:** This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. Sans took Alphys to a new world that was safe after her life was in danger, and left her behind. Sans and Papyrus traveled until the dimensional machine stopped working. While Gaster tried to fix it, he disappeared for good (to fun level 71). Only travel between fun level 66 and fun level 75 is possible now.

**fun level 71 Morning and Night: (Completed)**  The puppies inside of Bonnie Frisk Pup. The dog and cat versions original world was fun level 72, but they were then trapped in fun level 74 with Original MC Sans and Frisk.Their Uncle Gaster (who is actually a future version of Gaster from fun level 66) already knew what would happen, and what they would have to do. He was prepared for the day thing's started to go nutty because Morning and Night needed to fulfill their time obligation: Going back to bring the doggy Sans, Doggy Frisk, and Cat Papyrus to fun level 71. The best way was to make sure they did it unknowingly though, since their Uncle Gaster remembered they were doing things from their memories anyhow. Following what he could remember, he also had them take care of Flowey, making sure he got them to follow their exact tracks as possible.


	70. The New Next Door Neighbor

RECKONING TALE

SEASON FIVE: THE NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOR

  **Fun Level 74: Original Sans and Frisk**

 _Determination._ Frisk tried to concentrate as Sans was trying to teach her to lift stuff with her mind. She apparently had more monster pulled into her because of losing more of her soul. _I can do this. This must be done. How do I refind the determination?_ It must have been easier before. She was running for her and her children's lives. That would definitely put some determination inside of her step.

Frisk remembered how she used to have such a shy soul, and how embarrassing it had felt when she couldn’t get her soul to come out without the Underground. Now, she missed that soul. It was more than just a fleeting feeling of ‘I miss when I had more guts’. It was . . . ‘I miss me.’

Frisk was Frisk. If she had her determination, she’d have the floating down by now. Sans wanted her to be a part of building the castle, but something like a slow hammer wasn’t needed. Her eyes darted toward her left.

Papyrus was laying in a piece of wood securely over the other, and as soon as it was lined up, Undyne threw four small spears at it, sealing it into place. Alphys was on the other side with her little computer, focused on the building area. Probably the infrastructure as a whole, making sure everyone was using their magic where they needed to.

Gaster was walking around, looking toward the sky. Probably figuring out how they would be able to control the area even better, so that no human could ever find them.

Useless. Frisk felt useless.

“You’re losing it again,” Sans said, holding her hand out in front of her. “Just gotta want it. Not hard. Stop paying attention to the distractions around you.”

He was right. Frisk was sabotaging herself. _I’ve just got to work. Find a purpose for my determination to need to be there._ She tried to lift the wood again. _I can do this. Avoid the distraction around you. I am simply raising wood. Once I get the hang of it, I can be like the others. We’ll have a nice place to sleep tonight. Avoid rain. Keeping dry would be a good thing. If I lift this wood, it will lead to keeping dry._

“Frisk,” she heard beside again. “I love ya, but, come on. This isn’t hard.”

“Right.” Frisk stared at the wood. _Put it all out of your mind. It’s just me and this wood. Hello wood, nice to meet you. My name is Frisk and I will be your worst nightmare by making you unnaturally float._ That didn't sound right. Focus. Focus.

“That’s it?” Abe’s voice disrupted her as she lost focus and dropped the wood. Abe came next to her and laid down a stack of more wood. “Less than an inch, Frisk.”

“Uh, hey? Can the sibling rivalry right now,” Sans insisted as he raised a slab real quick to the house. Holding it’s position, he went ahead and hit it at it’s four corners. “We can try something else. That’ll hold a few minutes.” He sent some nails toward the corners of the wood. “Try and just push them in the wood, okay?”

Amanda laughed in the distance and Frisk rolled her eyes.

Then Sans laughed. “Oh right, yeah. What? I’m a monster, I don’t know no better.”

He couldn't even say that. What else was he going to use for the words though? Literally, she was nailing wood. _Push in the wood. That’s it._ Great, now she was giggling now. She tried to stop. “Sans, how much more of your monster did you put in me?” Frisk and Sans both chuckled. “I’m serious.”

“I was mediator, but you had two human souls. One complete, one a little. . . and mine,” Sans said. “So, even with my bits, Frisk, you’re still not completely there. But, yeah. You got a little more monster in you.”

She chuckled, and it sounded like Sans. She glowed red and tried to hammer the nails in.

“It’s fine, it’s not like half,” Sans told her. “This is probably about what you are gonna get after the kids are born.”

Huh? “Why?” Frisk asked.

"Cause your laugh is hilarious now.”

“He’s right.” Amanda came toward her with a big grin on her face. “Lucky me. No supernatural ability, just a slow human. Nobody needs me.”

“You could go out and gather wood-” Frisk giggled. “I mean, uh, supplies.”

“I’ve already got a lot of wood gathered around here.” Amanda waved at Gaster, then at Abe, and then at Papyrus. “Only solo girl anyone’s got a shot at within hundreds of miles. I’ve got college guys on one side trapped for a year with me. I’ve got monsters who know I’m the only thing around, human or not, that they could ever try and get with. I’ve got a lot of wood gathered around me.”

“Amanda.” Yet, Frisk laughed again.

“Melikes this, I need to write down this monster percentage in you,” Sans chuckle “Dirty Frisk.”

“I’m not,” Frisk insisted. “I am just unfocused.”

“But you are,” Amanda said, pointing to the smudges of dirt Sans had pointed at just before. “Covered in filth. I was too.”

“Look. Just, don’t get too familiar with Abe?” Frisk asked. “He takes time.”

“Not worried about him. Got Gabe constantly for conversation when he’s not out getting more wood,” Amanda said. “Then a bit ago, I got a sensuous, warm bubbling bath.”

What? “How?”

“Papyrus and Gaster. One heated the water just right and one made bubbles.” She waved at Papyrus, but winced as he lost his concentration. Without getting his wood positioned right, Undyne hit the wood wrong, and it almost split a tree behind them. “Whoops. I made the wood go in the wrong direction.”

“Hey.” Sans moved closer to Amanda. “Let’s just have a no bro rule in general, okay? I don’t need a footloose and fancy-free thing along Papyrus.”

“Excuse me?”

Ooh. _What have I started?_ Frisk really couldn’t concentrate now, and the wood fell off.

“I’m just sayin’, flirt or whatever, that’s fine,” Sans said. “Just, don’t get serious. Okay.”

“What the hell are you sayin’ to me?” Amanda pulled her foot forward and her eyes were completely focused on Sans.

“Sayin’ you date guys who screw Magi. I didn’t forget that.”

“That!” Amanda pointed her finger at him. “That was one time, and I did like him. And. Nobody tells me what I can and cannot do. If I don’t want to flirt, I won’t. If I want to flirt, I will. If I want to straight up start dancing in the middle of the mud with my clothes all off, I will!” She stormed off.

“Oops.” Sans looked toward his bony hands. “I went too far. Guess I was pretty . . . determined?” Sans rubbed his neckbone and looked toward Frisk. “Yeah, okay. Maybe not as much monster afterwards.” He brought out his soul and checked it. It had some purple mixed in, a lot of grey and some red. “Oh no. That red is growing?”

Sans was growing her determination? _Sans is getting more determined?_

“It’s okay, my grey will always be dominant. I’ll give you this bit.”

“You grew it.”

“Sprang from yours. Come on, the more of the red you got, the better you’ll feel.” He tried to lead her away.

“No, I can’t. You can’t fill in three souls when one was impartial,” Frisk said as she didn’t want to follow. “It is necessary for you to keep that. I don’t know everything about souls, but I know that you’re very intellectual and I’m sure you got the souls parsed out as best you could, so we shouldn’t disrupt the balance.”

“You sound like me,” Abe said as he walked by her. “That’s scary.”

“Knock it off, lameoid,” Frisk uttered beneath her breath.

“You first,” Abe uttered back. “I already did it by the way. I got enough magic to make things float. Bad at pop quiz. Good at magic.” He picked up a pile of wood and breathed into Frisk’s face. “Too bad there’s no garlic today.”

“Abe.” Frisk was trying to keep herself under control. He gave her some of his soul. If anything, it should bring them closer. She watched him walk off. “How’d he concentrate enough to learn his magic?”

“Probably getting a little more . . .”

Determination. Was he growing her soul too? “Great. Everyone can grow determination except me.”

“Whoah, Frisk.” Sans grabbed her hands. “Never say that! Never make it sound like you're rejecting your soul. I know it’s tough, especially with . . . a lot of me in you, but you’ve got to stay positive.”

But. Frisk didn’t feel . . . _Frisk isn’t Frisk. I don’t feel like myself._

“Come on, it’ll be fine. If I grew this red, then that means it wasn’t part of the original soul I was breaking up. So, let’s not worry about proportions.” Sans moved her away to a small corner. “Let’s see that soul of yours too. Maybe you’ve grown some?” Frisk wasn’t surprised with Sans’ look. “Uh. Yeah, so, let’s let you have some of mine,” Sans said. “We’ll just go to a private area away from everyone for a bit. Not a bad idea.” As they went further away, Frisk could see where Amanda probably took her bath. It wasn’t huge, about the size of a medium pond. Sans sat next to her near it.

Like he did in a different time, she watched as her soul appeared above her. Blue. Grey. The red though. It was doing something. Like, sparkling. She looked toward Sans and saw his soul. Red, grey and bits of purple. His red was also sparkling. He was making a bridge to hers easily and she closed her eyes.

In a few minutes, he reached toward her and told her they were done.

“You’re going to get better,” Sans promised her. “You did before, I’m sure of it. And if I can actually accomplish something, then I’m sure you can too.”

Frisk looked up toward her soul. There was some red, but Night and Day’s red was much stronger.

“Can’t blame them. Not like they can control what’s naturally happening.” Sans lifted her to her feet. “Stay positive. We’ll be okay.”

“What about the end of dimensions?” Frisk asked. “Does anything even matter if everything ends?”

“Ah. Well? I’m going to help out with that,” Sans said, “after the kids. Like, in two years or so. Just me, talking to another self. No big deal. No worries.”

No big deal? He wasn’t even going to tell her, was he? _I’m just swiss cheese now. My soul is just holey and I stink._

“Hey, hey there. I gave you more red so you did less of that.” Sans looked toward her, judging her of course. Worried about her.

Worried. They were once going to put their lives on the line to save the Underground. They were each essentially saying ‘I will sacrifice myself for the Underground’s freedom’. She could have died. He could have died. And now? He was worried about her. Always worried. The kids and her always worried him.

Frisk didn’t feel like Frisk. She didn’t act like herself. Would Sans really want to be with her after the kids were born still, or was there union going to be more about duty now? She hadn’t been able to accomplish anything.

She got pregnant. She didn’t mean to do that.

They ran away to escape having to touch the barrier because their child would have died. Never came to pass.

They ran away to escape preeminent death to touch the barrier again, but planned on going back. Even split their child’s soul into two. But, it never came to pass.

They stayed with Toriel and Asgore until the leader could see their little 50/50 monsters. When they found out the leader they wanted wouldn’t be able to help, she followed Sans lead and left. Their use never came to pass.

Frisk was pregnant for no reason. Sans had been stuck beside her, for absolutely no reason that mattered anymore. What did she ever accomplish? What did that determination ever do? She was stuck, in the wilds somewhere, and her own brother was able to get farther than she could. What purpose did she even have anymore?

 _I could help save a dimension._ But, Sans already covered that, and putting her children on the line just to feel useful again? It was wrong. She had to put her children first.

“Frisk!?” Frisk snapped out of it and saw Amanda in front of her, snapping her fingers. “Sans been trying forever to get you to pick up that piece of wood and keep trying,” she said.

Frisk looked around herself, then toward Sans. “We left the pond area?”

“Yeah, Frisk,” he said lightly. “Like, ten minutes ago.”

She took a look around, and even noticed Abe taking notice.

“You okay?” Abe uttered. “You haven’t been doing so hot today.”

“Just, some soul adjustment,” Sans said to everyone. “Go about your business, we are totally fine. Frisk is great, just great.” He looked toward her. “You great?”

“Ye,” she said softly, barely able to keep her eyes open. “Just a real humdinger of a day, I guess.”

“Frisk doesn’t sound right,” Abe said, looking toward Sans himself. “Why does she sound even more like you?”

“Just, uh.” Sans gestured toward her. “Red doesn’t always flow through the best.”

“This problem again? It’s her own soul, why is it rejecting her?”

_My own soul? Rejecting me?_

“I said not to say that in front of her!”

“She’s pretty out of it. I doubt she heard. She might have heard. I should have waited to say that.”

“Ya think? Cripes, too much determination in you.”

 _My soul is rejecting me? Why is my soul rejecting me?_ Frisk looked toward her hands. What happened . . . to all the determination she once felt inside of herself? And why wouldn't it come back?”

 -------------

 

** fun level 66 Missing Frisk **

 

Frisk groaned with determination as she struggled to get her block at the top.

“Frisk, honey, don’t hurt yourself.”

“I can do it!” Frisk insisted as she tried to stand on her tippy toes . . .

then she fell over.

“Frisk!” Her mother ran over and helped her back up. “Are you okay? You landed right on the blocks.”

Frisk didn’t care about that. Her legs were probably scraped, but she was used to that. _I didn’t make it. I gotta make it!_ “I’m fine. I just gotta try again is all.” She heard her mom moan at her insistence, but Frisk bit her lip and started to stack her blocks again. _I got to do it. I got to do it. I got to do it. I got to do it!_

Frisk heard a ring at the front door, but that didn’t concern her. That was going to be for her momma. Nobody visited a four-year-old.

“Hi Marty,” she heard behind her. “How are you?”

Aw, it was Marty again. Frisk held a red block and looked at it. She missed her daddy. He left them a long time ago, and her doctor seemed to try to make good friends with her mom. Which was awful. She’d rather have her daddy than this man.

“Hi there, Frisk.”

“Frisk Abernackie,” Frisk said to him. "Doctor.”

"Frisk,” her mommy said to her. “Be nice.”

Frisk tried to put her doctor out of her mind. He’d probably stop her blocks soon to try and talk to her, but she wasn’t letting him unless her momma said she had to.

“How are you feeling?”

Frisk didn’t answered.

“How’s she been, Jeanine?” Marty asked her.

“Oh. She’s just full of energy. Like every other kid,” Jeanine chuckled.

“Scale of 1-10?”

“Well, she’s been trying to stack all of her blocks for three hours straight.”

“Okay, okay.”

Frisk stopped a moment, hearing the familiar sound of her doctor’s small bag hitting the floor. _Great, just great._

“I need your little hand, Frisk.”

“I refuse,” Frisk said as she stacked more blocks. The first and middle ones were easy.

“Frisk,” her doctor warned her. “Your hand. Be a good girl.”

Determination or good girl. Determination or good girl. “I gotta do this. Bill me.”

“Frisk!”

“That’s what daddy said once,” Frisk said as she concentrated on her blocks again.

“No, that’s okay,” Doctor Marty assured Frisk. “Determination, sometimes it’s better to be determined to get something done, and not think so much if you’re being a good girl or not.”

“Mister Scheiber,” Frisk’s mom interrupted. “That’s not exactly true.”

“Well, maybe it came out wrong?” Doctor Marty said. Frisk continued to stack blocks as he talked to her mom. “What do you think about all that?” he asked her.

Frisk had no idea about all the garble he just said. She was almost ready to get to the top block. If she could just get a small chair, then she could do it. She could get the last block up on the stack, she knew that.

“I still don’t like that teaching, Dr. Scheiber," Frisk's momma said.

“Momma still doesn’t like that teaching, Doctor Shybert,” Frisk said. If she could just get both of them out of the room, she could get her little chair and get it on top. Her mom watched her really well though, so all day she had to try and reach with her tiptoes. _I am getting this block on there._

“It’s *Marty Scheibert,” the doctor told her. “Remember, Frisk? That's why you don’t have to try and say my last name.”

Yeah. Neither did momma. If he was supposed to be so professional, why was he so casual with them? Frisk didn’t need a doctor anyway, not to her. What was wrong with so much determination? Even the doctor just said determination was better than being a good girl. Her doctor tried to take her hand, but she pulled it away.

“Now, Frisk. This won’t take long. It doesn’t even hurt,” he assured her. “Come on. This will make you and your mom feel so much better. You’ll forget about these blocks, and watch some TV or something. Maybe I have a special candy bar for you?”

Frisk liked cookies. That was one good thing about her doctor. He always had bananas and candy bars in his pockets. It made him a little silly. But. She wanted to stack her blocks first. She felt something pinch her hand though, and the thought of a candy bar filled her mind.

“How about a chocolate and caramel one, Frisk?” Marty handed her a candy bar. “Why don’t you be a good girl and go watch some T.V now?”

“Uh, hello?”

Someone was by the screen door, knocking on it. It was a tall and lanky man. Her momma went towards the screen door.

"I'm, uh, new to the neighborhood. I moved into the red house next to yours.” he insisted, gesturing down another house. “I came to see you to say hello. So hello!”

“The old Mackenzie's home?” Frisk’s mom opened the door. “Oh. Welcome to the neighborhood."

"Yes. Thank you.” He waved toward Frisk.

Frisk was used to that. A lot of grownups tended to notice her, saying she was cute. She didn’t mind that _until_ they asked if she was a boy or a girl.

“My name is Papyrus,” the man said. “What’s yours, little girl?”

“Frisk,” Frisk answered. She wouldn’t talk too long, but at least he knew she was a little girl. Although, her blocks were becoming more unappealing, and T.V. was starting to sound better.

“A neighbor.” Doctor Marty moved away from Frisk. Frisk got the feeling from how stiff he got that he didn’t like the new neighbor. “A neighbor named Papyrus. Strange name. Sorry, but we don’t really know you that well. I’m sure we could visit you at your house instead?”

“That’s a little edgy.” Frisk’s mother went toward Frisk and picked her up. “He is my new neighbor. Why are you treating him that way?”

“Just, sometimes it’s best to be precautious.” Frisk’s doctor was still looking at Papyrus meanly. “Just making sure he is the neighbor, and not someone meddling in matters that don't concern him.”

“Yes,” Papyrus said. “I’m a neighbor.” His voice sounded strange. Like he might not like Frisk’s doctor much back. “She seems like a healthy girl. What exactly are you a doctor of? I happen to be a doctor as well.”

“That would be a little unbelievable,” Doctor Marty said meanly to the poor lanky new neighbor. Besides Frisk and her mom, her doctor was never that nice to people. It was why even with the bananas and candy bars, and sometimes funny humor, she just couldn't like him.

“That would be wonderful,” Frisk’s mother said. “Having another doctor nearby. What is your specialty?”

“I assure you, not the same as mine.” Doctor Marty said to him. He said it in a real snotty way. He sure was being mean to the new neighbor.

“Soul specialty?”

Ooh. He was the same. Frisk had a better feeling with him. “I have too much determination in my soul,” she said. “Can you help me?”

“Too much determination in your soul?” The tall, lanky man asked her. “A soul contains a certain amount, child. Can you please explain better?”

“See?” Doctor Marty almost shoved the new neighbor. “Nothing doing Jeanine, if he were a real doctor, he would not ask that question.”

“Oh. Well, let’s try this!” the neighbor said. He smiled nicely at Frisk. He had really big teeth that he looked like he took good care of. “Do you feel better with or without lots of determination?”

“With.”

“That’s not a question for such a young child to know or understand!” Doctor Marty was getting really mean now. “I think you’ve overstayed your welcome.”

“I think you’ve overstayed _your_ welcome,” Frisk’s mother answered. “He is a new neighbor, and he just wants to get to know us. He is coming over just to say hi, he was not coming over expecting such rudeness. Honestly, if he has credentials and an office, I may just switch Frisk to him. She is getting along better, and I do not appreciate how you have acted.”

“True, true.” Doctor Marty backed off. “I am sorry, Jeanine. I’ve just seen several things in my time. I’m sure Papyrus . . .” He gestured toward him. “Oh, well, I’m sure he has a last name. And credentials. An office. Go ahead, please. Share, Doctor.”

“I just moved here,” the neighbor man said. “I’m not established yet, but I don’t mind a new client at all.” He smiled toward Frisk and her mother. “Not at all! I am happy to help.I should be able to help you hold your determination much better, and not let it get out of control.”

“Without siphoning it?” Momma asked him. Frisk watched the neighbor’s face. It seemed to crinkle.

“Yes. Without.” The neighbor man looked toward Doctor Marty. “Siphoning. I’ll stop by again next week if you like. I’ll have my lab office all set up.” He didn’t take his eyes off of Doctor Marty. “I will see everyone later.” He waved and left.

 

What in the world had just happened?! Papyrus had only stopped by to check up on Sans’ Frisk. He had told the other Sans that he would try to get them together, because it was the right thing to do. It would be a bit though.

Papyrus hadn’t been prepared the first time he found Frisk Abernackie. He was expecting her to be at least a decent age, but she was not even in school yet. Four or five, not very old at all. How was that even possible? If they all restarted, she would at least start at eight. Right?

Then, he was keeping his eye out for hunters. The other Sans he visited had mentioned them, but there were no hunters. Instead, there was a strange ‘doctor’ taking care of her. Taking care of her determination.

Papyrus had been eavesdropping at the window when he heard what that strange doctor said to Frisk. ‘Determination was more important than being a good girl.’ Yet, he was supposed to be treating her for excess determination?

Which didn’t make sense. A soul only had so much room for a quality. It didn’t get excessively big. A soul lived in harmony with the body. Its goal was not to hurt it.

And that doctor. The way he looked at Papyrus as soon as he mentioned his name. Perhaps he was a hunter, under the disguise of a different name? He certainly knew something that was going on.

Hmm. _If I get myself somehow established up here, then I can see what’s going on better. I have a feeling that young Frisk holds some kind of answer._ But, Sans wasn’t going to like it. He always stayed with Papyrus. Yet, if Sans was supposed to be with Frisk one day, seeing her as a chubby wubby cheeked preschooler might not make the situation better.

Besides, Frisk having kids to help was out of the question. They’d never make it in time, and she wasn’t just far away from puberty, she probably barely attended school. Much, much too young. Not to mention, the other Sans he _could_ connect with said he’d help in a couple of years. That shouldn’t be an issue.

Papyrus’ curiosity was heightened immensely though. Reason or not, something moved Frisk. Something had the power equivalent to stop a restart Underground for her, and a restart above . . . the surface?

Someone . . . someone had the surface on restart too. _Why? How?!_ Only Gaster could have done that, but that man was nowhere near Gaster! So who was he?

One more visit to the other Sans who would help. Maybe he knew who Marty Scheiber had been? Papyrus held a vial in his hand and looked at it. Before the doctor left, he used a teeny bit of magic to quickly lift it from it's pocket.

Excess determination. Removed. From a little girl who kept making too much.

And the other Sans, was working hard to keep his Frisk’s determination. It was disappearing. Almost like in a rejection of her.

Papyrus continued to think as he flipped the vial, but as he tossed it casually in the air, he realized just what he was doing to something that could be a very big key, and he almost dropped it. He quickly cast magic on it and made it float, saving it from shattering on the ground.

Oops. He picked it up from the air quickly before anyone saw him. He also hid for a second, afraid that the strange doctor he was tailing would turn and see him.

But, he had not. Instead, he disappeared into a blue light.

—————-———

** Fun Level 74: Original Sans and Frisk. **

 

“I.” Caleb tapped the wall next to him. “Am.” He touched the wall again. “Hungry, dad.”

“I know.” Kenneth looked around their cage. Gaster had kidnapped them, and had put them away. Not just anyplace. In his own home. And not just with any old cage. There were laser bars all around them. To keep it interesting, they could do anything. Kenneth knew that Gaster had been learning about transformations, so with his need to keep them locked up, and his love of learning new things, he made sure his son and him stayed far away from them. They stayed on the floor mostly, next to a solid wall.

“We usually get fed by now,” Caleb said toward his dad. “Do you think he’s forgotten about us again?”

“I don’t know,” Kenneth told his son. He couldn’t say much more. Caleb and him were being held hostage, and Gaster didn’t believe either of them that they knew nothing about any stolen technology. Caleb barely catered to Herbert as a little watchdog over his daughter. Although, that didn’t turn out so well since his son started to like that girl.

Kenneth? He was minding his own business, saw Gaster teleport in and teleport him away to where he was now.

Some. Friend. Gaster was intelligent too, but sometimes that intelligence got in the way. If Kenneth and Caleb didn’t find a way out, there was a good chance Gaster might forget to feed them. He’d already forgot twice.

It’s like they didn’t even matter! Like Gaster didn’t care much whether they lived or died. Maybe that was his plan. To slowly just let them pass on.

“Hey there, need a hand?”

Oh, thank goodness! Kenneth rushed up, but quickly moved back when he realized he almost touched the lasers. “Marty! Can you get us out?” His old friend though, Marty, he just sort of lingered on him.

“Why is Papyrus involved in my world?” he asked. “He should be here with Sans.”

Kenneth had no idea what Marty had been talking about. “Pardon?”

“Nevermind.” Marty looked around the panel that was on the opposite side of the room, far away from the lasers. “I’ll get you and your son free. Gaster won’t be coming back. He probably forgot about you altogether. Still.” He started to mess with the panel. “No one needs to pointlessly die.”

“No one needs to pointlessly die?” Kenneth asked him.

“Nevermind. You and Caleb stand back. Never know what messing with Gaster’s stuff will trigger. Believe me.” Marty turned off the lasers. Caleb stood up and so did Kenneth. “There you go. Go ahead and get out.”

“Thanks, Marty.” Kenneth looked toward Caleb. “Son, we are getting the hell out of here. Screw whatever you had with that girl. We need to go someplace Gaster will never find us.”

“Yeah. She’s moved on anyway.” Caleb nodded toward Marty. “Thank you.”

“Don't thank me. I haven't always been the nicest guy to you,” Marty insisted. He reached into his coat jacket, and cursed when he couldn’t find his vial of determination. “Shoot." Papyrus.

\---------------------

** fun level 66 Missing Frisk **

“Papyrus, whatcha doin’?”

“Work, Sans.” Papyrus was testing drops of determination across many of Gaster’s old inventions he had left behind. “Extra work for Undyne. You are more than welcome to help with the work.” That should keep him away.

Frisk’s determination seemed to act like normal. It wasn’t doing anything excessive. It was passing determination tests with ease. _Nothing strange at all._ Test after test, drop after drop of determination. He saw nothing strange about it. _That doctor must hold the answer._ “I’ll be back, Sans.”

“Where ya goin’ now?”

“Out. I’ll be back.” Papyrus left before he could ask again. He teleported to the hole and past it. He checked the monster net and found details about Marty Scheiber’s lab. It wasn’t far from Frisk.

Convenient. When Papyrus snuck into his office, he looked through several papers until he found some interesting notes about Frisk.

_Little Frisk’s determination is completely out of whack! I am trying to take her determination and spread it around to her other versions, but this is getting more dangerous. This shouldn’t be happening. I've replaced Frisk so many times, I don't understand this._

Replaced Frisk? Was this still not Sans’ Frisk? Papyrus dug deeper. While Marty Scheiber had some other patients, Frisk held most of his attention. She had a number of soul tests and several entries about her. He kept referring to her as replaced though. Then, he found some more interesting notes.

_Gaster seized Caleb and Kenneth Hunter, believing them to be the one who stole his tech. How absurd! Like humans could manage to do what I’ve done with that? Still, Frisk’s tests are not improving. I was hoping for this to be a success, but the transplanting is not working. I don’t understand. It should work! It’s just another divided Frisk._

_Divided Frisk? Gaster?_ Papyrus continued to read but stopped when he heard someone at the door.

“Don’t mind if you stop by at all, dad. Go ahead. Take the client I worked my lifetime on.”

Papyrus looked toward the skeleton just over by the door. Not Sans. Not Gaster. “D-did you call me dad?”

He didn’t answer back as he closed up his notes. “Those are my private things. Just, what do you want?” he asked. “You already found a Frisk here. Doesn’t that make you happy? Can you just go?”

Papyrus grabbed at his head. A son. One of his little monsters. Well, not so little anymore. “What’s wrong with her?”

“Hell.” He set his notes down. “Everything’s been on the cuff of ending for a long time. Traveling back and forth across parallels. It’s had nasty effects. Then, when Asriel made that stupid wish in one of the multiples, there was no stopping it.”

“Oh, yes there is!” Papyrus insisted. “A 50/50 human-monster. I mean, if such one exists.” He tried to watch himself. 

Marty already seemed to know that. “Something this big. It wouldn’t work. Besides, you can’t create a dimensional entrance to anywhere but here and one other Sans. Remember?”

Oh. No. “I forgot!” Papyrus shouted. There was really nothing they could do? But, how did he know that fact?

“What else is new?” Marty’s voice sounded on edge. “Sorry. I mean. Look.” He groaned. “You’ve been Underground for so long. There isn’t a single memory in your head about me or anyone else. So, just leave, and go back to your quaint little Underground.”

“Wait.” Papyrus couldn’t leave. “Are you really . . . a son of mine?”

Marty scratched his shoulder bone.

“My notes. My journals, they don't say much,” Papyrus said. "**But it was at least a hundred years before the barrier when I lost my family. So. How could you possibly be my son?”

“Time to dimensions isn’t the same,” he said. “You’ve traveled enough to notice that, haven’t you?”

He had a point. The times and the years. The events and when they happened. It was different, for some reason. “Look, if you are? Then you sound like you know what’s going on!” Papyrus pleaded. “Please!”

“It won’t do you any good knowing. You’d be better off not knowing. Just go home, and stay away from my Jeanine and Frisk.”

“I only have a little bit of time left. Who knows how much time we have left!” Papyrus begged. “Son or not, please! I need to know what’s going on.”

Marty was quiet for a minute. “You are my dad, and you are not my dad. I’m your son, but I am not your son.”

“Parallel son?” Papyrus asked.

“If it helps to think of it that way, fine.”

“Okay. Well, then! Um? Can you explain what is going on? Son?”

“I took Gaster’s tech,” Marty said. “I was trying to fix it. I am _still_ trying to fix it.”

“What?”

“By having Frisk destroy all the monsters in the Underground.”

“What?! Impossible!” Papyrus shook his head, he couldn’t believe it. “Any son of mine would never do such a thing.”

“Fine. Papyrus,” Marty said mockingly. “If you think you can solve the problem, you are welcome to. Go ahead.”

“Okay then!” That was a start of progress. “There is always a better way than wiping out everything! What is the problem?”

“No one ever created a ‘restart’.”

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

 

\----------------------

*Marty Scheiber was mentioned in Revelations Part 1, as Gaster's other friend.

**Mentioned in 'A Talk Between Brothers'

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

 **fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
**fun level 72** **Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus. (Completed)** Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. They went to fun level 66 and made a wish that hopefully worked.  
**Fun Level 75 King Sans: (Completed)** With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
**Fun level 73 18 Years and a Month Wish Granted: (Completed)** This dimension is the one Original Sans was taken to. Similar to his own, except Amanda's wish actually came true. Frisk isn't being manipulated by magic, she has actually been down there for eighteen years and is Princess Frisk.   
**fun level 65 Magi is here (Completed):** This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together, when he actually gets to see him.  
**fun level 66 Missing Frisk:**  Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. Sans took Alphys to a new world that was safe after her life was in danger, and left her behind. Sans and Papyrus traveled until the dimensional machine stopped working. While Gaster tried to fix it, he disappeared for good (to fun level 71). Only travel between fun level 66 and fun level 75 is possible now. However, the Missing Frisk might have been found. Or maybe not.

 **fun level 71 Morning and Night: (Completed)**  The puppies inside of Bonnie Frisk Pup. The dog and cat versions original world was fun level 72, but they were then trapped in fun level 74 with Original MC Sans and Frisk.Their Uncle Gaster (who is actually a future version of Gaster from fun level 66) already knew what would happen, and what they would have to do. He was prepared for the day thing's started to go nutty because Morning and Night needed to fulfill their time obligation: Going back to bring the doggy Sans, Doggy Frisk, and Cat Papyrus to fun level 71. The best way was to make sure they did it unknowingly though, since their Uncle Gaster remembered they were doing things from their memories anyhow. Following what he could remember, he also had them take care of Flowey, making sure he got them to follow their exact tracks as possible.


	71. Hard Promise

**fun level 66 Missing Frisk:**

“Oh, I’ve been down that road,” Papyrus groaned. “Past. Future. Parallel. It’s a headache.”

“It’s not a headache. It was pretty simple actually. The closer you get to the truth, the more I manipulated you so you didn’t see it.” Marty placed his hands toward the lab jacket on his chest. “Great son I am, huh? I was just trying to save what I could. I didn’t want everyone to go down. I was hoping that, maybe . . .” He moaned slightly as he started to manifest tears. Oh, wait, no he didn't. "I was hoping I could get it straightened out enough to move it so that no one ever got hurt. No one ever went through the war. Suffered.” He looked toward Papyrus. “Or got left behind.”

Oh. _He is . . ._ he was Papyrus’ son. He could feel the emotions running through him. All those years away from each other. Papyrus didn’t remember anything, he couldn’t. It was too far gone. But this Marty. The one who stole Gaster’s tech. Who was messing around with Frisk. He really was a son?

“I leave you alone as much as possible in dimensions when Gaster is working on the soul device,” Marty began talking again. “After that, I have to close off your proper thinking. You and Uncle Sans. You didn’t have to know anything. You could just be safe Underground, dreaming of one day returning to the surface.”

“So we never were allowed to use our machine for our own dimension, because of you?” Papyrus asked. “Okay. Will I need a proper degree in Gasterology to understand what you have to say?”

“No.” Marty reached over in his drawer and pulled out a banana and some grapes. “My lunch will do.” He scattered the grapes on the table. “This is what you see. What you think you know.” He pointed to a grape. “This has a Sans that became a famous artist.” He pointed to another grape. “This is a you where you got involved in a King’s war.” He pointed to another grape. “This is one where you mastered the art of ballet.”

"Pardon?"

“This is one where all monsters only live ten years and grow like plants.” He pointed to the last grape on the table. 

“Um. Yes.” That all made sense. “That’s how parallels work. Similar, yet different." Although plants that lasted ten years. Was very different. Papyrus mastering the art of ballet? Extremely different! He'd never seen anything even close to those.

“Yeah.” Marty set his banana on the table. “Oh. I’m going to miss this banana. I was all ready to eat it for lunch. Oh well.” He gestured to the banana. “This is you. Before the war. During the war. When you first went down to the Underground. This is you. A whole banana.”

“I am a banana.” Okay, Papyrus got that.

“Knowing that monsters had a chance of not surviving down there, especially with the limited number, King Asgore demanded Gaster use a dangerous invention,” Marty answered. “One he supposedly didn’t want to. Using every monster’s power, a ‘restart’ area was set Underground.”

“Oh yes, I am doing well so far,” Papyrus said. “I am a banana and I understand ‘restart'."

“Okay.” Marty pulled a knife from his lab coat and started to stab at the banana violently, breaking it into a hundred pieces!

Papyrus looked at the banana pieces, severed and all over the place. “Uh. I was the whole banana?”

“Right.” Marty put his knife back away. “That's how it felt for all the original bananas."

Papyrus winced as he saw tons of bananas fall all around him, littering the floor.

"But that's what happened." Marty gestured to the bananas. "Which one is you?"

There were many bananas. "I was one banana," Papyrus said.

"Right. You’ve just been multiplied. Don’t worry, I will clean the knife before I use it again. Anyhow, you are right. You were one whole banana, but now there are a hundred other bananas."

“Like . . . parallels?” Papyrus asked.

“New parallels.” Marty shook his head. “The grapes were regular parallels. The bananas are brand new. The universe is in trouble because it’s got bananas in its grapes. It wasn’t the parallels that the universe made itself. It's been kinda pissed about that.”

“So. You mean, there are other parallels that didn’t exist?” Papyrus asked. “The parallels are just duplicates? Ooh. The universe would not be happy about that much.”

“The universe hasn’t been happy with the Underground for a long, long time.” Marty picked up a banana and ate it in one bite. “The only way to save everything is to pick only _one_ of the universes that severed, and make it the only one.” He ate another banana in one bite. “I leave the grapes alone, but I’m taking out all the bananas except one. Like it should be.”

“Taking . . . taking out all the bananas?” Papyrus asked softly. No.

“Frisk is my little invention. My project. The soul wishing machine I leave you or I left you alone to build? I do that because wishes turn out wrong. I was hoping it would help destroy more dimensions too.” Marty didn’t look Papyrus in the eyes. “Considering you are all the way here begging for information, sounds like it’s right on track. I’ll have to check. Look, I’m sorry. One existed before, and only one can continue. Everything else has to be taken out.”

“No, I don’t believe that!”

“Then just let everything die.” Marty picked up another banana and ate it.

Papyrus had to concentrate. He didn’t want to believe what he was hearing. It was his own skull and bone, his own DNA that was responsible for everything? But, this was beyond his feelings or him. He had to find a way to rectify the mistake his son was making. “Tell me about Frisk.”

“I just picked her and her mom and dad up. I dropped them wherever I needed her the most."

"Her parents too?"

"I'm a scientist, not a parent. They raise her and take care of her, until I need her."

"And I suppose, their memories . . ." The way Marty spoke so far? Papyrus could guess the answer.

"Human memories are so easy to change, easier than peeling a banana. You need to understand, her determination was the best one for a duplicate, and I needed a duplicate to take out everyone. However, I needed someone with Frisk too,” Marty continued. “A powerful soul to pair up with, to increase her determination even more. I found Chara. She was miserable, a mess, a child of the streets. Her parents didn’t care for her in at least ten dimensions. She was perfect. I left books for her to run into every day, books about monsters and their society. Books about monster language. And then when each dimension’s Chara was ready, I would give her the book telling her about the war, and where the hole could be found.”

“Chara?" Oh. He knew that one. "She was in a couple of dimensions. Um."

"A princess." That question seemed to irk Marty. “Once she was Underground, manipulation was easy. Although it wasn’t as worked out as it is now, and things went _slightly_ awry with her sometimes. Nevertheless, her soul was trapped like I needed. After that, I focused on training the perfect specimen to join her. Frisk.”

"Don’t. Call a poor little girl a specimen,” Papyrus warned him. “That’s not right.” It didn't look like Marty cared. _I have a long way to go to help him become a better monster._ "Then what happened?"

"My plan worked perfectly in over 80 dimensions. I thought I did it. I ended 80 dimensions.”

“You murdered in 80 dimensions?!”

“I was cutting out all the rest as best I could,” Marty insisted. “When all the monsters that created the mess were killed, the duplicate world ceased to be. I’d take my little possessed Frisk and Chara away right before it was completely erased, and I brought them back to another dimension’s Underground. To do it all over again.”

"The parents?"

"I'd just pick up another pair, and another Frisk. They are all the same. All duplicates."

The words. It was so hard to hear him speak like that. “And this Sans? My Sans?” Papyrus asked. “Me, him, and everyone Underground here. You were planning on doing the same thing again?”

“No, something happened. My Frisks didn't accomplish their determination goals in every timeline. That’s when things went wrong.” Marty shook his head. “There’s no choice. They are all just duplicates anyhow. You’re all the same. You’ve still got the same blank stare in your eyes as all the rest of the Papyrus’. None of you are my dad. None of you taught me how to teleport, or how to walk, how to manifest, or how to do math. None of you are The Actual Great Papyrus.”

“This . .” Papyrus stepped forward. "This isn’t how it should end. There’s always a better way.”

“Prove it then. Prove that you really are The Great Papyrus," Marty said.

“Okay. Okay! If you let me help, we can figure out something new.”

Marty took a step back. “I just told you I had a duplicate of you killed eighty times. I wiped out dimensions. Why are you still . . .?”

“You are monster. You fell off track, but we can pull you back on track,” Papyrus said. “I believe in you. I know that you can do right.”

Marty looked toward the floor, then back toward Papyrus. “You're stupid. You can’t just get rid of some tiny little time shift miniscule wish.  It's nothing big, it was just the straw that's finally breaking the camel's back."

"Breaking a camel's back?" Papyrus asked. "That poor camel."

"Oh shut up." Marty put his hands in his lab pockets. "You can try to fix that little time thing, to buy yourself time, but it doesn’t matter. That alone isn’t going to make up for Gaster’s mistake.” He shrugged. “I know nothing else except to keep training Frisk.”

“It’s always possible to go back,” Papyrus said. “There must be something else. A different thing to try. A different outcome that’s possible.”

“Hypothetically.” Marty’s voice softened. “Maybe now that so many dimensions are gone. Help would be needed.”

“Which is what I am here for.” Papyrus tried to put his hand on his shoulder but Marty backed away. “Um. How old were you when all this happened?”

Marty picked up another banana, but wasn’t meeting his eyes with Papyrus’. “Eight years old always seemed to be the perfect age to take away Frisk and Chara's happy endings.”

Eight. “Oh. I’m sorry. Then you have older brothers and sisters still?” Oh. That look. The war. “Maybe not.”

“I am training this Frisk, here,” Marty said. “Whether the clock strikes down to nothing or not. I have to keep going. I’ve only got a few dimensions left and it’s all over. There is no turning back now.”

“There’s always time,” Papyrus tried to assure him again. “Please stop this training! There is always another way. I know there must be good in you. You didn't just terminate a Frisk that failed. There are older Frisks out there. The one here, it's the only young one I've seen."

"Only young one left," he corrected Papyrus. "Once Frisk finishes what she needs to, I don't want to hurt her world. I even go out of my way sometimes to help her," he said softly. "It seems fitting that the world I choose to survive, should be where a Frisk is happy too."

"You see! There is a degree of care," Papyrus said, "and, it sounds like, you might have slowed down before?"

"I took out a lot of dimensions awfully fast. I didn't expect one of the Frisks to do so good."

"So, some compassion?" Hopefully? "What about The 50/50 little monster?”

“Isn’t it sinking in? It’s _too late,_ ” Marty said. “I’ve wiped out most of the duplicates. It’s almost over.”

“There is always a way. Did you ever talk to Gaster about it? Instead of just simply taking his tech?”

“Talk to the one who doomed me to _this_? No way. I kill him whenever it’s convenient for what he did to me.”

“ . . . okay.” Marty would not budge. “Your Uncle Sans then. Come talk to him and me more? Away from here?” Away from the poor little Frisk. 

“You’re not my dad. He’s not my uncle,” Marty said. “I stopped being Maritime Sans the Skeleton almost a thousand years ago.”

“You said to prove to you that I am The Great Papyrus!” Papyrus said proudly. “Well, I am! I am sure we can figure out a way to do this without any more dust or blood sacrificed!"

Marty shrugged. “If I do this? If I satisfy your craving to know that nothing can be done, and that it’s all inevitable, will you leave me alone with this Frisk? To continue my work until it’s over, one way or another?”

“Yes. I will.”

\-----------------

——-—-———

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**

_Why?_ Frisk found herself awake again. Every night since she came there. Sans was trying to curl up extra tighter with her nightly too. But not for the little monsters. He never started wrapping around her as tight until she found out the truth.

That her soul rejected her. _Why? Why would it reject me?_ She heard a sound outside and briefly left Sans grasp. Even though he'd been holding her tighter, he was still Sans, and he’d been working hard along with the rest of the monsters, while she could barely manage to float wood.

She headed outward to the sound. No one knew about their area except some dragons, so it should be fine. “Hello?”

“Hello.” Papyrus popped his head out from behind a tree. “Hello, Frisk. Uh. Could you get me?”

Papyrus wanted to talk to himself? Frisk almost turned but noticed someone else beside Papyrus. She felt an . . . eerie . . . eerie deja vu . . . she found herself stepping backwards. She did not know this skeleton, and yet she did. She knew him. She knew him. From where? “Who are you?” She gripped the tree next to her.

“You don’t look very good, Frisk. If you’d rather just die this way, you should,” the skeleton said.

“No, no!” Papyrus scolded him. “That is not the way to explain, and we are not explaining to her! It might kill her. She’s very sensitive.”

"Whoah, what do you mean kill my wife?!”

Frisk turned and saw Sans right next to her. Shoot. As tired as he was, he was still overprotective. She gestured toward the stranger. “I know him. I don’t know how, but I know him.” Her finger was starting to tremble. “How do I know him?”

“It hasn't been two years,” Sans said toward *that Papyrus. “I am not in the greatest mood right now. Been working all day, and Frisk needs extra care.”

_I don’t want extra care._

“She doesn’t want extra care and you know that,” the stranger said. “Frisk hates that. She’s independent. She can do things no one else can accomplish. Sheltering her will only kill her faster.”

“Hey! Who are you?” Sans demanded. He looked toward Papyrus. “Who did you bring to my dimension now?”

“Sans! What are you doing out here late at . . . Uuhh . . .”

Frisk watched two Papyrus’ looking at each other. One was from another dimension. She should be concerned about that, but she was more aware of the presence of the stranger. _I know him._

The Papyrus of a different dimension gestured toward the stranger. “This is our . . . son.”

“Parallel nephew?” Sans asked.

“No.” The stranger kept his light guiders on Frisk. She knew him.

“Sort of, not really,” The other Papyrus said. “He’s . . . he’s our son.” The other Papyrus rubbed his eye. “Uh. Sans? Sorry, I just came to talk to your Papyrus. You may want to take your wife away for this news. I don’t want to hurt her.”

“She’s going to want to know now,” the stranger said. “She’ll snoop around and use what little energy she should be saving to find out the harsh truth.”

“Okay, okay. We did agree that we would tell him properly later,” that Papyrus said. He looked toward Sans. “I told my Brother-”

“They are all your brothers,” the stranger muttered.

“I told my Sans of my dimension,” that Papyrus tried again. “He didn’t seem so interested. I need to know if you or the other Papyrus can share more information that will get us to a better conclusion.”

_I know him._ Frisk could not stop staring. They were trying to keep her out of something, and she could understand why. Her soul was hurting. Rejecting her. Yet, this stranger, he wanted to tell her something. It was big. _I know him. As a child? Yes, I know him as a child. I know him._

“Frisk.” She could barely hear her husband’s voice. “Frisk? You okay?”

_I. Know. Him._

“This is Marty Scheiber. It’s the name he goes under,” the other Papyrus said as he gestured back to the stranger. “He has a history with Frisk, and I think, that it would be best not to say everything in front of her?”

“You’re not where you’re supposed to be,” Marty said to her. “You don’t belong in this dimension. You erased yours, Frisk.”

“Could we please slow down?” the other Papyrus said to him.

“Erase? Hey, whoah.” Sans came closer to the other Papyrus. “Okay, stop.” He turned to look at Frisk. “You better go wait back where we were sleeping, Frisk. Go on.”

Frisk didn’t move.

“Go on, Frisk,” Sans encouraged her again.

Frisk didn’t move. “I refuse. I need to know.”

“Frisk.” Sans didn’t sound happy, but she didn’t care. She stepped forward closer to the stranger. "Frisk!”

“Who are you?” Frisk demanded of him. “Why can’t I stop looking at you? I don’t know you, but I know you. How do I know you?”

“Because,” he answered. “You were the best Frisk of them all. You were my winning Frisk."

“Winning Frisk?”

“All my Frisks were winners. Each one at least wiped out one Underground,” Marty said. “But you?”

“Marty, no! She can’t handle it!"

“You erased 68 dimensions,” he said.

_Erased? Erased 68 dimensions?_ Frisk heard a scuffle and shouting between the two Papyrus’, Sans and the stranger, but it was just mutterings. Just mutterings to her. “Mom and dad? My annoying brother?”

“The whole world. I found one that matched your original world you had erased as much as I could,” Marty said.

More sounds, with a whole lot of muffled shouting. The whole world sounded like it was trapped in a scarf. The sounds were there, but lighter and less distinct. _My family is not my family. This world is not my world._

Through the muffling she managed to hear Sans’ voice. _My Sans is not my Sans?_

“Deny it all you want, it’s true! She wiped out every monster in the Underground 68 times over! 68 dimensions ended because of her! Frisk was my project!”

_A project? I was a project? Wiped out the Underground several times in 68 dimensions? Sans? I killed Sans?! I killed everyone?!_ Frisk grabbed her head.

\----------------

—————

Sans waited beside Frisk. The trauma she experienced, it was heavy on her. He had injected her with the extra determination the other Papyrus brought, but he wasn’t so sure it would be successful. Not after that. “You take one step closer to my wife and I will dust you right here,” he warned Marty. His light guiders fell on him coldly.

“I trained,” his stuck up nephew said. “She and Chara carried it out. There was no choice, she was the best candidate.”

_Frisk._ His poor Frisk.

“Face it.” Marty didn’t shut up. “You’re married to someone that killed a version of you 68 times over, and your brother. I turned her into the perfect killing machine. You should just let her go.”

“Like hell I will.”

“Marty!” The other Papyrus said again. “This is not how to become better.”

“He can’t get better,” Sans growled toward Marty.

“Everyone can get better. He’s been stuck in a hard position,” the other Papyrus said. “You can’t blame him for everything.”

“Yes I can.”

“You can’t do that without blaming your wife too,” the other Papyrus said.

“Don’t say that! You don’t know Frisk,” Papyrus said to him. He looked toward Marty. “And . . . Sans. We can’t really . . . blame my son either."

“Really?” Sans looked toward Papyrus. “Aw, I was going to uninvite him from our next family picnic since he made my wife wipe out 68 different dimensions!”

“She’s not technically your wife. She’s not technically your Frisk,” Marty reminded him once again.

“She’s carrying my kids, so I don’t carry either way. I don’t care if she’s parallel. If she’s some multiple copy!” Sans shouted at him. “I don’t care. I don’t care what she did, or more like what you made her do,” he warned Marty. “She’s still mine."

“She was fine,” Marty said to Sans. “After she accomplished so much, her determination just seemed to want to quit though. I guess, I put too much strain on one Frisk. So, I gave her a new life she could enjoy. I gave her a dose of determination and believing she was okay with her parents, but not quite knowing the fate of the monsters, her determination was good again. She would have been fine.” He balled up his bony fists. “If _someone_ didn't mess with her humanity for some stupid tests.”

“Sans?!” Both Papyrus’ shouted at him at the same time as a manifested bone went right over Marty’s skull.

“Sans, don’t!” Papyrus held him back. “I know, I know, but he’s part mine too!”

The other Papyrus stood in front of Marty. "I know this isn't good! He isn't right, but he will learn! He was alone since he was an eight year old monster, Sans.”

“The other me is right,” Papyrus insisted as Sans struggled to get free. “Eight year old, hiding and surviving after the war. He’s not going to exactly be the best monster. But. But I can teach him better!”

Sans didn’t want to listen. This thing. This thing, this so-called nephew took Frisk away from her home, turned her into a weapon, forced her to kill all the monsters Underground! Forced to kill him multiple times, and now her soul was so damaged by it all, it didn’t even want to make determination anymore. And he, he had the gall to blame him?!

And he just stood there, like nothing was wrong. Marty reached into his lab coat and pulled out a candybar. He peeled the wrapping and started to eat like he did nothing at all. “What do you want? An apology? I can’t apologize,” Marty said. “And I’m still training the next Frisk to finish the job. Only one dimension can survive. There’s no other way.”

“That is why we are here,” the other Papyrus said. “As wrong as it was, he saw it as the only way. And if we don’t figure something out to save the few dimensions left? Then it is the only way,” he said softly. “We must stop quarreling and figure this out. We were multiplied instead of restarted. We weren’t supposed to be, but it happened. There are less than fifteen duplicate dimensions that shouldn’t exist.”

Not to mention all the Frisks lost too. How was Frisk feeling right now? Sans looked over toward her. He moved back toward her. Her family wasn’t her own. Her life wasn’t her own. “What happened to the Frisk who was here?”

“She earned her keep,” Marty said. “I took her to another dimension. It didn’t end as well, but it wasn’t erased and she ended up a queen.”

“So that just made it work out, huh?” Sans chuckled frantically. “Taking away little girls from their own dimensions, making them wipe out their own, and then just keep going?”

“What the mind doesn’t know won’t hurt,” Marty said.

“You erased her world! Her family! She literally _killed_ her own family.” The mind may not know, but the soul? To continually do that. “Chara should know,” Sans said toward Papyrus. His Papyrus. The one who remained by his side. “Papyrus, you should go speak to her. I’ll stay here with Frisk."

"But. Maritime?” Papyrus questioned him. “Promise me you won’t kill him?”

“I hate promises.”

“Promise, Sans?”

"I really. I really don't want to make that promise, Pap."

"Sans? Please? Please?"

“ . . . I promise."

 

\----------------------

End of Chapter 

*that Papyrus, other Papyrus-Papyrus from level 66.

 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
**fun level 72** **Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus. (Completed)** Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. They went to fun level 66 and made a wish that hopefully worked.  
**Fun Level 75 King Sans: (Completed)** With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
**Fun level 73 18 Years and a Month Wish Granted: (Completed)** This dimension is the one Original Sans was taken to. Similar to his own, except Amanda's wish actually came true. Frisk isn't being manipulated by magic, she has actually been down there for eighteen years and is Princess Frisk.   
**fun level 65 Magi is here (Completed):** This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together, when he actually gets to see him.  
**fun level 66 Missing Frisk:**  Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. Sans took Alphys to a new world that was safe after her life was in danger, and left her behind. Sans and Papyrus traveled until the dimensional machine stopped working. While Gaster tried to fix it, he disappeared for good (to fun level 71). Only travel between fun level 66 and fun level 75 is possible now. However, the Missing Frisk might have been found. Or maybe not.

**fun level 71 Morning and Night: (Completed)**  The puppies inside of Bonnie Frisk Pup. The dog and cat versions original world was fun level 72, but they were then trapped in fun level 74 with Original MC Sans and Frisk.Their Uncle Gaster (who is actually a future version of Gaster from fun level 66) already knew what would happen, and what they would have to do. He was prepared for the day thing's started to go nutty because Morning and Night needed to fulfill their time obligation: Going back to bring the doggy Sans, Doggy Frisk, and Cat Papyrus to fun level 71. The best way was to make sure they did it unknowingly though, since their Uncle Gaster remembered they were doing things from their memories anyhow. Following what he could remember, he also had them take care of Flowey, making sure he got them to follow their exact tracks as possible.


	72. Hypothetically

Sans bent down and picked up Frisk. His Papyrus went on his way to talk to Amanda. “Okay. So,” Sans began. “We didn’t ever restart, we just multiplied. These dimensions that weren't supposed to be, they are the real reason for everything happening.” He looked down toward Frisk. “What the other Sans remembered about his past. That’s all the minds coming together that still existed of me,” he noted.

“My real uncle,” Marty said. “Not a copy. They stupidly called it 'restarting'. It used the same tech as his invention that created the fiasco in the first place. It was one of the few things that could track it. Trust me, I know a lot. I befriended and killed him several times to see what his mind had created."

Marty sounded proud of that.

“Fine,” Sans said, trying hard to keep his promise. “We can only save one world?"

“We should probably try two,” the other Papyrus offered. “The universe would probably be fine with some meddling? If not, then we could whittle it down to one. It’s just that there are a lot of memories still out there. Getting time to adjust to each one in sections, if need be, may be smart.”

“It's a ridiculous idea,” Marty insisted. “Even with as few worlds as there is left, and even if you try to understand the truth, it will drive everyone crazy. The work is almost done.” He looked toward Sans. “I have another Frisk. She’s four, and she makes determination like crazy. That’s where the extra determination came from. If you just let me fix your Frisk up _enough_ to take care of the other worlds, I’ll let your world be the one that stands.”

“Oh? You mean, just let you have my wife’s head, kill Amanda, take her soul somehow, join them together, and take out everyone except my dimension?” Sans questioned. “Yeah? No, no way! You keep your hands off of them!”

“The other way,” the other Papyrus said to Marty. “We should try the other way, Maritime Sans.”

“It will feel like you’ve ran through many lives,” Marty said. “You don’t know how you’ll all handle it.”

“Like Sans did,” the other Papyrus said to Marty. “Like the Sans of my dimension did. It wasn't easy. He was sad. He became a little distant when he remembered.”

“When he became the full Sans again. Yeah, well, this time there’s no unremembering because it will be more than memories. It’s all you,” Marty warned him. “I think it’s kinder to just kill off the excess than put them through hell in their heads. How will you cope? How will your feuding kings fight when it comes down to it all? Who has it more together? King Asgore or King Asriel?"

“We can’t give up,” the other Papyrus said toward Marty. “If we have to have different dimensional memories, then so it must be. No more murder,” he said softly toward Marty. “Can’t you dream of a good life with no murder?”

Marty flinched. “ . . . I still had to,” he insisted. “If this crazy plan works, then you still have to admit it! You couldn’t handle 100 different timelines in your heads. It’ll be bad enough with whatever you decide to go with. But you know, I still had to do what I had to do. Everyone would have gone crazy. They still might.”

“Sure, okay.” Sans shrugged. “You’re right. I’ll give you that, there's no way it could be done with all that. But.” His left light guider looked toward him, blazing blue. “You should have done it yourself. Any _real_ monster wouldn’t have used a kid to do it’s own dirty work. That’s a coward right there.”

“Let’s not get into this.” The other Papyrus looked toward his son. “Maritime Sans, let’s be good. Whether there was any choice or not, let’s focus on the future. Okay? We can _still_ have a future without any more murder. Now.” He took a deep breath. “How should we do this?”

_Undyne’s the answer. I can't kill him, but Undyne will as soon as she knows. But that’ll hurt Papyrus. Damn._

“The soul is the answer. The soul makes you what you are," Marty said. “It was duplicated like everything else, but it couldn’t be as strong. Think of it like rising bread. Each version’s soul is less concentrated. There should theoretically be plenty of room for the other 99 thinned out souls density. Since the rest are gone, we just need to join the other souls. There is only one thing wrong with this.”

“Besides the fact you killed off 80 of them?” Sans asked in a casual, but definite sarcastic voice.

“Still need one body chosen to rule it all,” Marty said. “You’ll become everything left of the true Sans at once. You won’t know who you are really, because you’ll be everyone.”

“It’s hypothetical,” the other Papyrus said. “However, if it’s true, then your Frisk? She could be saved with this method. We all could.”

“Yes,” Marty said, “but one body.” He looked toward Frisk. “Do you love _this_ Frisk, or all Frisks? Including the one who has memories of destroying you?”

Sans shuffled his feet. “Will she be safer? She’s carrying.”

“Obviously.” Marty nodded. “If we make the duplicate holding the kid the host body, theoretically yes.”

Duplicate. Damn it, that was half of this stupid monster’s problem. He saw them as all just copies. Not ‘real’. Not a real dad, or an uncle, or anyone he can really hurt. They were extra copies. Until that way of thinking stopped in Marty, he wasn’t going to change. “I want Gaster’s thoughts on this.” San’s voice sounded froggish. “I want Gaster to know this. I want him in this.” He wasn’t even going to wait for an answer.

Sans appeared next to Gaster who was sleeping inside with the rest of the monsters. “Gaster.” He touched his foot bone. “Hey. I need to know about a Marty Scheiber.”

Gaster groaned. “Marty?” He pulled himself up and touched his skull. “Marty is one of my closest friends. Well, next to Hunters, but I kind of crossed them off the friends list for you.”

“Okay.” Sans gestured behind him. “He’s out here and he’s got some stuff he’s got to tell you.”

-—-————

After another brief explanation later.

“Oh. Oops, Chaps, sorry about that.” Gaster grabbed the back of his skull with embarrassment. “Didn’t restart, made multiples? That’s a tricky thing. Um, yes, I could see that being a problem.” He looked toward Sans. “I'm sorry.”

“Sure, because that’s how you answer this,” Marty said to Gaster. “I accidentally multiplied out our dimension a hundred times causing chaos, death, and ultimately the end of everything soon. _Sorry_.”

“Oh. But.” Gaster crossed his arms, pointing his fingers in both directions. “Someone killed me. Took my tech, and stalked down Sans and Frisk. Before the wish. Who did that?”

Marty wasn’t quick to answer. “A different Sans was getting it together in his universe. I made the decision briefly that it wasn’t going to be this one. So I just killed you, and I didn't really care who got the tech. As long as the originals ended up dead, erasing the world.” He held his bony hand in a quasi fashion. “Then things screwed up on on that copy, so I changed my mind.”

“About . . . about killing me?” Gaster asked. “Really?”

“Hey. Sorry covers everything _you_ did,” Marty said. “It should cover me too.”

“Sometimes sorry is all you have?” the other Papyrus said from next to him. He and the others watched as Amanda and Sans’ Papyrus joined them. “Hello, hi.” He held out his hand. "I'm The Great Papyrus.”

Amanda wasn’t in a shaking hands kind of mood. She was looking straight at Marty. “You were in my nightmares.”

“I get that sometimes,” Marty answered her back. “I guess I should say sorry. It seems to have magical qualities.” Yet, he didn’t sound so confident with that dark joke. “I’m sorry I haunt your nightmares.”

“I get a lot of nightmares.” Amanda sniffed and looked at him closer. “You’re not scary though.”

“Let’s not start a fight,” Papyrus insisted to her. “No one should start fights.”

“Not starting anything. Saying it doesn’t make sense,” Amanda said. “I was supposedly a child off the streets who had it bad?” She looked toward Marty. “Who _happened_ to learn the monster language so easily? Have you heard it? Its clicks. I’m not a bright scientist or nothing.”

Ooh. Sans looked toward Marty. He was so concentrated on Frisk, Amanda made a good point. Even if she had access to the monster language which had long since disappeared after them, how did she really learn it as a child? It would take at least . . . with a human’s tongue and mind. . . at least 30 years. That’s why Frisk couldn't keep a dang thing in her head about it whenever she became full human.

“I’m waiting,” Amanda said as she tapped her foot. “I know how to face my nightmares to get what I want."

“I know,” he said as he tapped his foot too. “You should leave this alone.”

_Wait a minute._ Sans watched Marty’s foot. Heard the slight strain in his voice. Marty had been okay with Papyrus and him. Splurting out copy and duplicate like no big deal. Amanda though, he was visually shaken. But . . . _no way. Not possible. It couldn’t be._ “Was Amanda a soul beforehand, Marty?”

Amanda looked toward Sans. “Why would you say that?”

“Fast work on a kid,” Sans said simply. “ _Real_ fast work to know a language.”

“I know. I just accused him of that, stay up with the times,” Amanda said. She looked toward Marty. “He’s hiding something.”

_Yeah, he is._ It wasn’t something that Sans wanted to touch. To teach young Amanda the monster language, he would have had to share some monster with her. Except that she was full human at that time. That’s why the royalty adopted her. Clearly just a child human that could open the barrier when she got older. Yet, she mastered monster. Sans wanted to find doubt, but he couldn’t.

_Harsh!_ But, this Marty. With everything he did. He could see him doing it.

“Look, what do you want to do?” Marty asked Sans harshly. “She’s your wife. Is she gonna be the copy guinea pig or not?”

“Hey,” Amanda warned him back. “That’s my friend you just addressed, you better not call her that!”

“Okay.” Marty looked back to Sans. “Well?”

There it was again. Sans put it out of his head for now, hoping he was wrong. “I don’t want to put Frisk through anymore than she has to go through.” Sans picked up Frisk. Still out like a light. “I’ll watch her, and I’ll see if the determination takes to her. If not. Then . . .”

“She won’t be _her_ , if you do that,” Marty said again. “Like a paper getting double printed, it’ll just be a mess.”

“Frisk will still be Frisk.” Sans tried to ignore the reference to copies again. He nodded toward each of them. “I’m taking her back to bed. I’m sure when she wakes up, she’s gonna have some questions. Night family. Night Gaster.”

“Goodnight Sans.” Gaster waved toward him. “Sorry about all the multiplicity troubles! Not everything is always perfect, I suppose. Sometimes. Once in a great while. Even I might not see something.”

———————

_I did it. 68 times. I murdered everyone 68 times._ Frisk finally opened her eyes, but she couldn’t look at Sans. _I killed him 68 times?_

“Hey, Frisk, you woke up.” He was trying to get her to look at him, but she couldn’t. “How are you doing?”

“I’m not your Frisk,” Frisk managed to say. “I’m not from here. I erased my own world.”

“Ye. I know.”

“I killed the you of my own world,” she said, her voice so stretched. She felt tears threaten to fall soon as she tried to move away. “I’m a murderer.” Sans wasn’t letting go. “I killed everyone. Over and over again.”

“Hey, that wasn’t you.” Sans pointed to her head. “It was the thing in your head. It’s okay.”

“You were ready to kill me before, in the beginning. When you thought I could turn.” Frisk couldn’t just let it slide. “I guess you should have.”

“No.”

Frisk managed to slip from his grasp. How could he even still talk to her? Wasn’t he disgusted with her? “What happened to the Frisk that was here? The one who was actually the precious eight year old that Herbert and Jeanine had been searching for?”

“The guy, he took her somewhere else,” Sans said.

“Well. She’s the one you should be with then.”

“I don’t care if you belong to this dimension or not,” Sans said. He stood up and turned away from her a second as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He turned back around. “I know what you did, and that you’re feeling pretty lost right now. But, you gotta be careful. You’re still carrying little monsters.”

Oh yeah. _Maybe that’s why he hasn’t let me go yet. Why he doesn’t see me as the horrible creature I really am._ "They are yours," Frisk said. “When they are born, you can have them. I have no right to be mother to them.”

“Uh uh.” Sans snapped his fingers. He looked above her head. Probably looking toward her soul. “Damn it, Frisk, that was a lot of determination I shoved into you. It’s already half gone!”

“I’m sorry.” Her shrinking determination wasn’t something she could stop. “My soul doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore. Now I know why. What kind of soul would want to stay with a person like me? I’ll hold on for a couple more weeks, for your little monsters to be born, and then you should just let me go.”

“I was hoping I didn’t have to do this,” Sans said as he approached her.“Frisk, you heard that you destroyed dimensions, but you don’t know why. You know that guy, but you don’t know how.”

As Frisk heard him start to talk about their original dimension breaking, and her mom and dad just being grabbed with her. It. _I’m everyone?_ She was all the Frisks she had met? _A copy. We are all copies. But, we all feel. We are all alive._ “What is next then? Whatever it is, I’ll do it for you.” He grabbed her hand and teleported her away.

Frisk saw Amanda standing next to her, and she almost broke down on her. Both of them. Both of them went through who knew what.

“Okay,” Sans said to Marty. “It’s already half gone again.”

Marty shook her head. “It’s been less than an hour.”

“What do you expect?” Sans growled. “She’ll _never_ recover knowing what you spewed out at her.”

“She wouldn’t have anyhow,” Marty said. "She was badly damaged. I barely managed to repair her enough. It took a year of transfusions to steady her again.”

“Yeah, okay.” Sans and he surely didn’t get along at all. “But I don’t want her to be first in this thing. Anybody from this world will do. Right?”

“If they existed in the original dimension when it multiplied itself? Yes,” Marty said. “Who then?”

“Babs.” The other Papyrus interrupted Sans and looked toward Marty. “She is doubled. I couldn’t save her problem, but if she joins with another her, maybe she could save herself?

That name again. “Who is she?” Sans asked. “How can she save herself?”

 “Frisk’s replacement,” Marty answered back. “Her little monster is almost born. It doesn’t turn out so well.” He looked toward the Papyrus’. “An experiment that could save a life? It’s a strange feeling.”

“It’s a good feeling,” Papyrus said to him. “That’s goodness. That’s doing the right thing.”

“I didn’t feel it when I was securing the future,” Marty said.

“Because you were killing others in the process,” Amanda said to him. “It takes the warm feelings away.” Then, like she just realized she forgot to add it. “Moron.”

“How’s this gonna work?” Sans asked.

“Well, we can’t steal souls,” the other Papyrus said. “Morning and Night made it almost impossible to do that.”

“Morning and Night?” Sans asked.

“Nothing,” he answered back. “Gaster?”

Gaster stretched his bony arms outward. “We were multiplied across 100 new dimensions we made. The souls shouldn’t be new, just thinned, right? If so. If everything is as Marty has explained it. Then, bringing the parallels to each other should be enough.”

“Frisk touched one,” Sans said. “It just brought the babies back.”

“Not just a touch,” Gaster said. “They are all us. Theoretically, we should be able to push into each other. Hmm . . . do I need to let the Hunters go?”

Ugh. “Focus, Gaster,” Sans reminded him.

“Well, I am. I don’t want them to die if they were innocent humans.”

“I took care of it,” Marty said. “He’s right, that might work. Multiples should be able to actually enter into each other. Pass the flesh. Technically, they are all part of the same being. I have exchanged souls between Frisks many times, so I know it’s more than just stabbing and taking that.”

“Maybe that would work.” Sans had to believe. “How many other worlds are left out there that weren’t destroyed?”

“I labeled them with numbers,” Marty said. “I call this fun level 74. The Papyrus next to me, and the world I reside in mostly, is fun level 66.”

“Weird name for it.”

“Fused Underground Numbers. It keeps it straight from the regular parallels,” Marty answered back. “I called it fused. When I was younger, I thought I should try a similar method, until I smartened up and realized it would make everyone insane.”

“Yeah. Better to kill everyone off instead."

“Okay, that's three,” Papyrus interrupted. “Who else?”

“Fun level 72. Not many are there now, but there are some people. We only need to fuse the original monsters, to create what we need to,” Marty said. “Fun level 75, it has Sans as King and Frisk as a Queen. There’s also 65, where Sans has a son with a skeleton named Magi. Fun level 71 didn’t turn out too bad.” Marty looked at his fingers. “There’s a strange one, fun level 73, where Frisk did become a princess.” He counted his fingers. Wiggled them. “Fun level 67 is just like this world, only a little further. A little more disastrous, but not lost.” He placed his hands back down.

Papyrus counted back on his bony fingers. “That’s eight?”

“I thought you said there were fifteen or so?” the other Papyrus asked Marty.

“I went back and checked before I left. The soul machine helped me out with a few extra. Brilliant thing, wishing.”

Eight. “Out of 100 dimensions, you wiped out 92.”

“Eight. Okay. So, four and four timelines each,” Papyrus said. “I can handle remembering four timelines. I’m sure, that’s only . . . 4,000 years. So, no more murder. Sans?”

“Do I get a choice?” Sans asked. “What if this isn’t enough though? We’ve still got the time wrinkle.”

“If we get this done right with us, then maybe we’ll be granted some extra time.” Marty pointed toward his skull. “Eventually, I still think you’ll have to whittle down to one world. But, beginning slow I guess is good. Four timelines in your heads at a time. Might not be so insane. Might.” Marty looked away. “ _Might_ work. I guess.”

“So. Eight worlds,” Papyrus said. “Only eight.”

“Not for everyone.” Marty looked toward Gaster and waved. “You’ve only got one version left of you. Friend.” He harrumphed. “Some monsters died here and there. It won’t be the same tension on everyone.”

“Only one other Gaster, and eight worlds. He’s efficient,” Amanda said. “I’ll give him that. What about the original world that split? Did everything split?”

“No. It still stands. With just two residents left, but we don’t need to involve it.”

“Hey. Everything is involved,” Sans called him out. “Everything.”

“It’s just pure . . . devastation,” Marty said. “When the world multiplied . . .” Even though he was a skeleton, he looked like he was in a daze. “Everyone screamed. They ran around, knocking everything over. There was no place to run or hide. Everyone could feel themselves getting ripped to shreds. Souls were being stretched and multiplied from people visually. Screaming and crying, no place was safe. In short, mankind paid that day for what they did, but so did everyone. One of my brothers grabbed me and took me to one of Gaster’s old inventions. There was only room for one. They said ‘repair this’ as their last words. I woke up. In a _real_ parallel world, not a multiplied out world.” He looked toward the Papyrus’. “I never duplicated so I am still me. I will always remember.”

Sans had to look away at that. _The original world._ Frisk saw it once. In his dreams, when they first shared their souls. _Original memories are still in my skull, somewhere._ “Who else?”

“Flowey,” Marty said. “His signature could be found on it after the carnage. Then, it just disappeared. I have no idea where he went.”

“I do,” the other Papyrus said. “It was a wish gone wrong. Somehow, it must have put him in the original world. He then wished to come to ours.”

Wishing. Absolutely horrible. “You ever look for the rest of your family?” Sans asked Marty. “Your brothers?”

“Why would I?”

“They are family.”

“They don’t know me. I would have to carve out a place into each world if I wanted to get to know their copy. And I didn’t want to do that, I had work to get to. A duty to perform,” Marty insisted.

_You didn’t want to get close, because you knew you had to erase everyone._ Sans was getting a quick lesson in understanding his nephew, whether he wanted to or not. He had family in 100 dimensions, but he had no one. He still hung onto the original dimension, hoping he could reverse it. Even the names of the dimensions he gave, FUN. Eight years old was young for a monster, real young. Even young for a human. He got through all the pain by psychologically distancing himself through it all. Thinking of everyone as simply copies with no real consequence. Did Papyrus have any chance of saving his own kid’s brain after all that?

“Besides, I like fun level 66,” Marty chuckled. “Frisk’s mother is a very sweet copy.”

Whoah. _Great, he can get close, but he can’t go that way._ “Let’s not start crushing on your Aunt Frisk’s mom. She’s already married.”

“Not in that dimension anymore.”

Uh oh. “Divorce or death there, Marty?”

Marty shrugged. “Just a copy. He got in my way.”

Sans rubbed his neckbone and looked at Frisk. She was too out of it to hear again. He looked away, not wanting to check her soul to see how it was going. “Wasn’t satisfied with just taking over his body every once in awhile, huh?” Promise. Keep the promise. “If she gets pulled together, then she is married,” Sans warned him. The lights in his guiders went out. “So, you better start to straighten up, Kid.” Ah. At least Marty seemed a little shaken by that. “Used to just killing everyone off and not interacting. Made it easier, didn’t it?” Sans went on. “Us copies are a little more alive to you, if even just a bit, aren’t we?”

“Sans, please?” Papyrus pleaded. “Let’s not do this? I have a long enough road as it is with him.”

“You seem to think this is a hundred percent safe,” Marty said to Sans back. “That it’ll be a cinch pulling yourselves together. Maybe it will. Maybe it won’t. It’s a hypothetical best guess it will even work.”

Sans thought back to all the parallels he interacted with. King Sans. Pappy. Sans 2. “If we get pulled together, nothing stays the same.” In reality, Sans wouldn’t be himself. He’d be him and three others. New memories. A new sense of self. “We’d remember the original world too, if we did that, wouldn’t we?”

“You‘re still not whole,” Marty said to him. “But, maybe.” he crossed his arms. “I want to check on Frisk and Jeanine. I need to get her to trust me again.”

“She didn’t look happy with you,” the other Papyrus said. “Maybe you should leave them alone.”

“I said I’d give you a chance to prove you really were The Great Papyrus,” Marty said to him. “But if this didn't work, I would go back to fixing things the only other way! In the meantime, I can’t just leave her be. Left alone too long and little Frisk's determination spirals out of control. So leave me be, and leave my client be.”

“If we remember,” Sans said, “then what about Frisk?”

“And me?” Amanda asked him. “Will I remember dusting everyone?"

“Maybe. You might remember even more,” he said softly. “I hope you don’t though.”

“Why?” Amanda asked. “You’re not exactly Mister Compassionate, throwing Frisk and me out like weapons.”

“Let’s just get this done,” Sans answered back. “Marty. You got the tech. Go and get the other Babs that you need.”

“Are you sure, Sans?” Papyrus asked. “She’s even carrying too.”

“It’s a risk all around,” Sans said, “but it sounds like she’s on a bad path if the other Papyrus is right. Maybe this could turn around things for her. I mean, who do you want to use? We need someone.”

“I can’t do it.”

Sans turned and saw Alphys next to him.

“I can’t. I can’t do it, I can’t join with some other self. Ever!” Alphys shouted. “I won’t, I can’t! I don’t _want_ to remember!”

Alphys emotions were running high. Real high. But. “It might have to be done, Alphys."

—————————

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
 **fun level 72** **Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus. (Completed)** Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. They went to fun level 66 and made a wish that hopefully worked.  
 **Fun Level 75 King Sans: (Completed)** With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
 **Fun level 73 18 Years and a Month Wish Granted: (Completed)** This dimension is the one Original Sans was taken to. Similar to his own, except Amanda's wish actually came true. Frisk isn't being manipulated by magic, she has actually been down there for eighteen years and is Princess Frisk.   
 **fun level 65 Magi is here (Completed):** This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together, when he actually gets to see him.  
 **fun level 66 Missing Frisk:**  Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. Sans took Alphys to a new world that was safe after her life was in danger, and left her behind. Sans and Papyrus traveled until the dimensional machine stopped working. While Gaster tried to fix it, he disappeared for good (to fun level 71). Only travel between fun level 66 and fun level 75 is possible now. However, the Missing Frisk might have been found. Or maybe not.

**fun level 71 Morning and Night: (Completed)**  The puppies inside of Bonnie Frisk Pup. The dog and cat versions original world was fun level 72, but they were then trapped in fun level 74 with Original MC Sans and Frisk.Their Uncle Gaster (who is actually a future version of Gaster from fun level 66) already knew what would happen, and what they would have to do. He was prepared for the day thing's started to go nutty because Morning and Night needed to fulfill their time obligation: Going back to bring the doggy Sans, Doggy Frisk, and Cat Papyrus to fun level 71. The best way was to make sure they did it unknowingly though, since their Uncle Gaster remembered they were doing things from their memories anyhow. Following what he could remember, he also had them take care of Flowey, making sure he got them to follow their exact tracks as possible.


	73. Fine Glitter

“I don’t want to remember!”

Alphys gentle voice cried out, snapping Frisk out of it. _Alphys?_ She looked just a small ways away from her. Alphys looked horrible.

“But I-I’m to blame. I, the Underground.” Alphys shook her head. “No way.”

“Alphys.” Frisk reached out to her. “It’s okay.”

“But, I heard what feels magic did,” Alphys said to her. “Frisk.”

“I slayed 68 dimensions,” Frisk said to her. “There’s no one here with a bigger debt to pay than me.” Whatever was going on. Whatever Alphys was crying about, she’d do it. She’d do anything to make up for what happened.

Although she never could. Nothing could make up for all those lives lost. It was just like her. Just a multiple, but they lived. They felt. They survived. They were no different. And she gutted them.

“Marty, just get going already,” Sans said to him. “Gather up the other Bab, and take her to the main one here. Tell us what happens.”

Marty nodded once.

“I’ll help,” the other Papyrus insisted.

“Me too,” Papyrus said. “You don’t have to do this alone anymore.”

When all three of them left, Sans turned toward Frisk. She watched him. She could feel his judgment on her. There was so much monster in her now, it couldn’t be denied. She felt many things from him. She still felt love, but she felt confusion, sadness and rage too. His feelings for her would never be the same again. “What has Alphys so scared?”

He didn’t answer her. Why should he? She was just a parallel Frisk that was cruel enough to wipe out her own dimension.

"Everything's a little confusing right now,” Sans said. “It’s okay though, you know? Cause I know you.” He grabbed her hand and placed it on the coat over his chest. “I’ve got more than just you going on in my head right now, so don’t judge me either.” He put her hand back down as he looked toward Amanda. “Amanda, there’s a good chance we’re related.”

“Huh?” Frisk looked toward Amanda. That was impossible.

“You been getting into too many brewskis,” Chara said. “How the hell am I related to you? I'm not related to Frisk.”

“Not directly.”

Frisk looked toward Amanda. She didn’t seem to understand. She looked down toward Sans coat. _Maybe I should leave the area. Just go._ But, as she started to walk, Sans grabbed her hand again.

“You might be sisters, Frisk.”

Hm? Frisk looked toward Amanda. “You just said we weren’t related directly.”

“Everything multiplied in that original world. I didn’t get it at first, I knew, but I didn’t get it ‘til Marty said something.” Sans looked toward Chara. “You be easy on him, and he’ll be easy on you. Okay?”

“What are you talking about?” Amanda raised her eyebrow at him.

Frisk didn't know either. Her whole body just wanted to leave, but he wasn't letting her. He wasn’t talking to her, but he wasn’t letting her go. She wasn’t going to run. She already said he could have the little monsters. They deserved a better mother than her. She’d be dying soon anyway.

“You multiplied,” Sans said to Amanda. “But not your body. Papyrus’ wife passed away before we were sent Underground. He refused to talk about her or his kids in his journals. Time differentiation, but I get that. So, I think it’s true.”

“I don’t get a single thing you’re saying.”

“You aren’t monster, you’re human, so your soul lingered.” Sans shrugged lightly. “Can’t blame him exactly. He wanted to stay near his wife. Same for Marty. He wanted to have someone with him too.”

Amanda took a step back. “What the fuck do you think you’re saying to me?”

“Think you know.”

“You couldn’t be more wrong.”Amanda looked toward Frisk and gestured to Sans. “You hear your hubby over here, Frisk? Thinkin' I was some leftover soul of Papyrus’ wife? Papyrus? Eh? Are you _hearing_ this? Frisk?”

Papyrus’ wife? They didn’t seem. Well. Did they? They never got that close. Did they? _Original world. Things could have been different. Sans ended up with Magi in another dimension._

“No. Look." Amanda held up her hands. "Flat out, no, okay? I’m an extra soul from a bygone era? Okay, well I’ve been a soul before. Nothing new.” Her voice was crushing though. “Just shut up. Okay? I’m not involved in this thing. Frisk and you, you guys are always getting tossed around in this kind of crap. Not me, not anymore. Shit I get into is willingly. I’m sorry about everything that happens, but I’m not part of it. I’m not part of it!” She walked off.

If it was true, Sans should have told Papyrus his theory instead. But, Sans had enough on his mind, he probably didn’t want anything else on his shoulders. Frisk understood that. He had little monsters coming with a parallel, murderous rampaging Frisk. He could deny it all he wanted, but it was true. It happened. It couldn’t be changed.

“Frisk.” Sans looked straight at her through his light guiders. “You can’t just live off our souls forever. Your soul is determination.”

“It doesn’t want me.” But what was he talking about? If what worked? And remembering everything? As in . . . everything?

 

————————

**The Royalty’s Home . . .**

Babs watered the flowers in the middle of the living room and hummed. The golden flowers were quite beautiful. Nothing she’d ever seen before. Of course, that’s what life was like with a monster. It was almost time for bed now, but she wanted to water the flowers for the queen.

Being dropped out of their rental was tough. They had no place to go, until they heard the trouble the royalty was having. A crowd of people were idiots, but a person was smart. Besides, once her little monster was born, she wouldn’t be able to hide it for long anyway. What kind of educational opportunities could it have? What friends could it make being trapped inside? No. It was better this way.

When she turned around though, she gasped! A doppelganger monster? Was there one of those? She wanted to call out to her husband as she saw herself rush at her

But then . . .

 

—————————

**By the window of the Royalty’s Home . . .**

“They did it. It worked,” Papyrus said out the window as he watched. Babs didn’t move.

“But is she still okay?” Marty asked. “In the head?”

“I guess we’ll find out,” the other Papyrus said.

They watched as she slowly picked up the watering pot again.

“When dimensional memories join, it’s very hard," the other Papyrus said. "The mind tries to sort things out. Sans was so unlike himself. So sad. He was so sure it was all his past.”

“But that was just a join in memories, and it fades. Fades for a reason. This is a true joining,” Marty said. “It might end badly. She might have wished I just erased her instead.”

They watched as she poured the watering pot’s water onto the floor. She looked at them toward the window, and headed to the front door. She went out and met them by the side. Her eyes looked so strange.

“How are you now?” Papyrus asked her. “Do you have new memories?”

She nodded her head.

“Is it sorted? Like, um, like your life ended and restarted?" The other Papyrus asked.

She nodded her head and then burst into tears as she touched her stomach. “No one’s taking it away this time. I’m out of here, I’ll leave. Please, just get me out of here.”

“Your husband?” Marty asked.

“We’ll get him too, and I don’t want him hurt either. I love him. He's my world, but I want my little monster safe first. Now!” Babs didn’t stop rubbing her stomach. “Please get me out of here, now. Please!”

————————————

**To the New Monster Kingdom . . .**

 

Frisk watched as a strange woman appeared in front of her. Who was she?

“It worked!” Papyrus said to Sans. “She’s fine.” Inconsolable crying was heard from the strange woman. “She’s overwhelmed, but she’s fine. The memories seemed to order themselves. Like a restart.”

“There was nothing left when the world ended,” she said after a time. “Everything ripped apart from itself.” The words could barely be made out through her voice.

“The sky was red,” Marty said to her. She turned to look at him.

“The earth burned beneath my feet that day,” she said to him. “Everything stretched and pulled.”

“Yes.”

“It burned off my skin,” she said as she continued to cry. “The skin on the bottom of my feet!”

“I saw that it did that to humans." Marty nodded to her. “It was horrifying.”

Marty turned to look at them all. “She remembers the original world too. Maybe because there aren’t many of her left.” He pulled out a notebook he must have stopped to get. “I didn’t keep track of anyone that wasn’t monster, or that didn’t matter. This might be her only one. I'll have to check my data.”

Frisk covered her eyes. Sans still had more details than she had, but she didn’t want to ask a single thing of him. She had no right to ask anything. If it weren’t for being pregnant, she would charge in with her life to set right whatever needed to be done.

“Why is everyone over here and up so late?” Asriel complained. “You’re having some kind of powwow?” He looked toward the new lady. “You’re new and not a monster. Howdy, I’m King Asriel. You’re welcome to stay, but I’d appreciate knowing how you got here?” He looked toward the second Papyrus. “Another parallel self? Not again,” he groaned. “I already have enough to deal with. Is this really important? If it was, why wasn’t I invited?”

Asriel.

“So how are you feeling?” Sans moved closer to the new lady. She was constantly caressing her stomach. "You good?”

“My child was eaten right in front of me. I watched it,” she said as she caressed her stomach. “When an agreement wasn’t reached. I thought appeals. Someone different. I didn’t realize it meant mass hysteria.” She closed her eyes and held her tummy. “I screamed as I watched it. My husband grabbed me and pulled us away to safety. I made it out but . . . But it’s here now, again, the past. A second chance.”

Yeah. She survived, but Marty did get one thing right. _If he had moved the worlds back together right away, it would be okay. But once new memories were there. New experiences. All that would have made us all crazy, getting 100 timelines in._

Sans hated that his nephew used Frisk. He hated that Frisk had to suffer, and was going to suffer through he didn’t know what. But.

“I missed one.” Marty was looking toward a notebook. He gestured to it. “Since you wanted to try your crazy idea, I thought you’d like to know your choices. But, shoot. There are nine timelines left, not eight. One of the early ones.” He looked closer. “The early ones were wiped out fairly quickly, no wonder I missed it. Fun level 5. I should have scrubbed that copy world. How messy of me.”

Great, another world to shove in their heads. “Any others?” Sans asked. He looked toward Frisk. Without her determination, with his soul and Abe’s, she just couldn’t even focus. She snapped out of it every once in awhile, but many times it was like she wasn’t even there. She was as quiet as Gaster and Alphys were being. Trying to pretend like they weren’t there.

“No, I'm sure of it. Just this extra one.” Marty closed his notebook. “This was the end of her determination line. I needed to be sure.”

Sans didn’t respond, instead looking toward Babs again. Distraught, confused, and happy all at the same time. He couldn't even figure out how to judge her. Not a mother. Lost her child. It was back.

It was going to take time.

“Hey,” Sans looked toward Marty. "What about the ones that aren't original? The ones born afterward. If these worlds erase, what happens to them?”

“They aren’t involved,” Marty said.

“What about the different kids though,” Sans said again. “Day and Night are one thing, but what about the me with . . . the son? What happens to all of them?” Everybody’s kids. Meeting different people. Relationships?

“I don’t know how anything works more than you,” Marty said.

But the him, that he was gonna join. The hims he had to join? _If I feel like I remember being them. Like, being Pappy? Then, his puppies. Right?_ Or Magi. He’d remember being with Magi, and having a son with her.

“Maybe we should wait on this?” Gaster finally spoke up. “Two timelines sounds the easiest on our heads, if it is allowed, but I don’t know if it _will_ be allowed. The time difference wish, it is still a biggie too.”

"The wish still needs taken care of,” Marty agreed, “but Frisk is far from human. Especially with all this circling her.”

_Like he cares._ No, he couldn’t be that way. He promised Papyrus he’d be good. But he still had a point. “The barrier split apart too. If we all get back together, will it rejoin?”

“Everything should, hopefully. It won’t be a full repair, but I have a feeling . . . something will happen," Gaster said. “I don’t believe that . . .” He looked toward the ground uncharacteristically. “I believe if we do it right, we will be brought to our original dimension again. But, we can’t do it right. Many dimensions are gone. So maybe not.”

“If duplicates join in the same dimension, it should work the same way,” Marty said. “I’m no genius, but I remember my full thousand years. Except for when I was very, very tiny. The way it's supposed to be. I can retain what I learn.”

“The text said otherwise. We remember otherwise," Sans said. “Thousand years was supposed to be too rough for the mind.”

“What text?” Marty asked “How old?”

Never believe anything until you confirm it. It was Underground. It was just common knowledge. And now? It sounded like this woman Babs had three timelines in her head. Two with her husband, and one of her being ripped from the original dimension. All of the others, they would have six in their heads.

As in five thousand years plus an original world.

“We could try the barrier time thing,” Gaster said. “Time moves differently, correct? There could be time.”

It would be nice. Sans didn’t like the sound of not just 300 years in his skull, but 6 frickin’ thousand.

“It’s tricky. I like what Gaster is saying,” Papyrus said. “To be cautious. At the same time.” He looked toward Sans. “Frisk doesn’t look very good, does she?” He turned to Amanda who finally came back. “How are you feeling?”

“Fuck you.”

“ . . . okay?” She walked back off. Papyrus looked toward Sans. “Did I say something bad to the human, Sans?”

“We’ll get there,” Sans said, but Papyrus pointed it out right. Frisk. He checked her soul again. The red he put in her had been so much, yet it was already dwindling sooo fast. He regretted not checking a few minutes before.

“We could get another dose for Frisk,” Gaster said. “Surely another dose would help. This little Frisk Marty goes on about. Surely we could get more from her?”

“Not that quick,” Marty said. “I don’t have a decent supply of Frisks to keep this up.”

“Her whole soul can't go.” If it did, she'd die. A whole soul couldn’t be replaced. Even with Flowey, he still needed some trace of Asriel, or he never would have survived. _Frisk would still be Frisk. On the inside. It’s better than just letting her go!_ “We have to do this.”

“What about, at least slow?” Alphys asked as she approached Sans. “Even one new soul in Frisk should help. Right? We don’t all have to do this yet? Right?”

“The other me that I can actually reach. We do this, and he could get with his Frisk. After the little monsters are there, _then_ he can know about all this,” Sans recommended. “Get the time right. Get us into two different worlds.” Hopefully. With the time fixed. “Monsters can’t give momma nature anything extra.” 10,000 years. That would be way too hard! Boss monsters didn’t even live that long.

“I think Gaster has a good idea,” the other Papyrus said. “Slow and steady, it might be easier on us in the long run. It is a thousand years per us.”

“You’re wimping out. Pull it off like a band-aid,” Marty said. “Find out if it works, so I can still try and get rid of the rest of the dimensions if it doesn’t.”

“With Frisk,” Sans said. “We have to do one with Frisk.”

“Not the little one though,” Marty insisted. “I’m working with her. This Frisk is the only one who broke her determination. We can get any other one, they aren’t broken.”

Yeah. He didn’t work their soul to death like he did with his Frisk.

“Okay, agreed,” Gaster said softly. “Sans. Papyrus.”

Gaster was sorry. They knew. They really knew. "What happened, happened. You didn’t know what would happen,” Sans said.

“I shattered us,” Gaster said, looking toward Sans. “I created what never should have been. If I could, I would . . .”

“Let’s just focus,” Sans said. “Frisk needs help. _Now_.”

“Choose your fun level,” Marty said as he tossed Sans the notebook.

Sans flipped through the pages. All the original monsters Underground were in it, checked or unchecked. “What does check mean?”

“Erased. It was an easier way to keep track of things.”

“Dead, not erased,” Sans corrected him. He flipped through the pages, seeing all the checks. “Whole scribbling out means it’s gone.”

“Yes, erased.”

Sans continued to flip through it. All of the early levels were gone except 5. Most of it was checkmarked. _Alphys and I exist._ There were some more, but a large sum were gone. That wouldn't end up being a good world. He continued to flip through it again. Yeah. Even the mid levels. Just 60's and 70’s, they were all that was left. “You got notes on what happened in each one?” Sans asked.

“Just what’s on the quick attached note paperclipped to the front. Didn’t need to know about them to destroy them.”

Sans took the note and looked at the fun levels. _Dog._ Frisk the dog. Where she lost her children, and part of her mind. No. _Queen._ She went through hell. _Morning and Night._ He didn't know anything about that dimension. _Lost her determination in five. Doesn’t exist in that one. Too little in that one._

“Sans,” Papyrus whispered to him. “Frisk’s red is going faster. We need another injection, or to do something. Now! The red is like fine glitter!"

“I know!” He didn't know many dimensions well enough to choose what was best. “I don’t know.” He looked toward Frisk’s soul. She was like a light flickering, ready to burn out. Even her face looked like a zombie, and her skin was pale. She was sick and dying. They didn't have the luxury about explaining or picking. “Just pick one, quickly.” Sans shut the notebook and handed it back. “Go, just get anyone!”

 

—————————

End of Chapter

\----------------

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
**fun level 72** **Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus. (Completed)** Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. They went to fun level 66 and made a wish that hopefully worked.  
**Fun Level 75 King Sans: (Completed)** With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
**Fun level 73 18 Years and a Month Wish Granted: (Completed)** This dimension is the one Original Sans was taken to. Similar to his own, except Amanda's wish actually came true. Frisk isn't being manipulated by magic, she has actually been down there for eighteen years and is Princess Frisk.   
**fun level 65 Magi is here (Completed):** This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together, when he actually gets to see him.  
**fun level 66 Missing Frisk:**  Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. Sans took Alphys to a new world that was safe after her life was in danger, and left her behind. Sans and Papyrus traveled until the dimensional machine stopped working. While Gaster tried to fix it, he disappeared for good (to fun level 71). Only travel between fun level 66 and fun level 75 is possible now. However, the Missing Frisk might have been found. Or maybe not.

**fun level 71 Morning and Night: (Completed)**  The puppies inside of Bonnie Frisk Pup. The dog and cat versions original world was fun level 72, but they were then trapped in fun level 74 with Original MC Sans and Frisk.Their Uncle Gaster (who is actually a future version of Gaster from fun level 66) already knew what would happen, and what they would have to do. He was prepared for the day thing's started to go nutty because Morning and Night needed to fulfill their time obligation: Going back to bring the doggy Sans, Doggy Frisk, and Cat Papyrus to fun level 71. The best way was to make sure they did it unknowingly though, since their Uncle Gaster remembered they were doing things from their memories anyhow. Following what he could remember, he also had them take care of Flowey, making sure he got them to follow their exact tracks as possible.


	74. Risk of Frisk

**Fun Level 74: Original Sans and Frisk**

 

Marty came back with a struggling Frisk, trying to hold her crown. “Sans!” She cried out.

Queen Frisk. His King Self was probably shittin’ a brick right now. That self could even find his way back to Sans, but there was no time to think about the choice. Frisk was dying. Her red was almost completely gone.

Sans moved Frisk over slightly toward the Queen Frisk. “Uh, hey there? Remember how you helped once? We need help again?”

The queen looked hesitant, but even she couldn’t miss what was happening in the soul. When Marty let her go, she didn’t take off. “This version of me is dying. What do you need of me?”

“Just, help make this one a little bit better?” As he pushed Frisk’s arms toward her, they went into her. The other Frisk looked a little freaked, but Sans kept pushing.

A light started to consume them.

When the light left, it was just Frisk in Sans’ arms.

He checked her soul.

"It worked!” Papyrus said. “Look at that. It’s all red again, Sans. Only the outskirts are grey and purple.”

“Yeah.” Marty was right, the soul could be more dense. “She can hang onto that a little longer,” Sans insisted. He looked back down at Frisk. “Wait a few minutes.” Her soul, when it started to reject, the change was seen fast.

But, there was no more changes. “You're okay now,” he said to her. “I think.”

Frisk opened her eyes . . . and smacked him unexpectedly on the skull, causing him to drop her.

“Okay, kinda quick. Shoulda expected that,” Sans said as he touched his chin bone. Decent right hook. She was doing good. “How you feeling? A little beside yourself?”

“Where am I?” Frisk asked him. “Okay, yes. Um.” She looked down at her clothes. “This isn’t mine.”

Different mind, having to get used to it. “It's okay,” Sans assured her.

Frisk touched her belly. “This isn’t mine.” Her eyes darted around. “What happened, where did the other me go? The one I was helping? Why am I suddenly pregnant again too?”

Oh. “Come on, Frisk.” Sans moved closer to her, but she batted his bony hand away. “It’s okay. You’re adjusting.”

“Adjusting?” Frisk looked at him. “No. Your light guiders are the same as my Sans. That’s affection in them.” She moved backward more. “You don’t show affection toward me.”

“She didn’t have much soul left,” Amanda said behind Sans. “Maybe . . . that part of Frisk is gone?”

“No. No.” Sans tried to grab her hand again. “Frisk. Come on, you remember. It’s okay now.”

“Oh, Sans is not going to like this.” Frisk looked around in both directions. “I want to go back home. Now.”

“You are home,” Amanda said. “You were a multiple, and you’ve been squashed back together. Congratulations. Welcome to a new form of hell I guess.”

Frisk blinked a few times, and then seemed to flinch. “68 dimensions. 68. Why is that in my head?”

“She’s there.” His Frisk was in there. Sans reached toward her again. “I’d never hurt you, Frisk. You know that, right? Remember?”

Frisk flinched slightly, and then looked a bit in a daze. “In another time, I was here. I had . . . a brother? We escaped through the dragons sign.”

Yes. “There ya go.” Sans tried to grab her hand, but she refused.

“That was another world, but it just stopped.” She looked toward him. “I went on in a different world. My world now.”

“Kay. Um?” Sans looked toward Gaster. “Uh?” He knew it would be like memories. Like a ‘restart’. That's how the whole concept was stitched together by Sans 2. But. “Hey, I’m not _supposed_ to be the memory to her. She was the dominant body.”

“One body. Several minds. They don’t disappear,” Marty said over Gaster. “Perhaps the stronger soul’s memory remains more dominant. I better remember to make a note of that when I get back.”

“Frisk isn’t a note!” Sans yelled.

“It was the risk,” Marty said squarely toward him. “I warned you.”

“I have no idea what’s going on,” Frisk said toward him. “I don’t know, if I got somehow trapped in the past? Maybe?”

A good guess. A mind that didn’t understand might assume that. _Frisk._

“But, this is the past.” Frisk looked around herself again. "I want to go back to my present.”

“This isn’t the past,” Sans tried again. “This is the present. We’re starting a new path, with King Asriel. Rebuilding.”

“It isn’t the present or past,” Marty interrupted. “It’s just another you, happening at the same time.”

“Let's not over confuse her,” the other Papyrus said toward Marty.

“What?” Frisk shook her head. “No, this is the past. I’m trapped in the past somehow. I remember this.” She looked toward her hand. “I remember. I was dying. I hurt you, badly. I. 68 dimensions. I killed.” She looked toward Sans. “Then, everything restarted. I didn’t remember anything before. The events though, they were different.”

No. That wasn’t right.

“My Sans.” Her eyes lit up. “Sans! I need to get back home, find my way back. I don’t want him to know I went missing. I can’t leave his side, he needs me.”

“Home is here now.” Sans tried to keep her under control. “Ladykid.”

“No way, I refuse. I need to get back to my time.” Frisk was moving farther away, but he wasn’t letting her out of his sight. “I’m sorry. I moved on. I cared about you in the past, but I’ve moved on.”

Ah. Ow.

“That’s still you, Moron,” Marty said to him.

But it wasn’t. He didn't have those memories.

“Her soul is fine now,” Amanda said, looking to Frisk. “Remember me?”

“Amanda?”

“See? Totally fine. More as a half drunk memory look, but at least she isn’t dying.” Amanda patted Sans' back. “Could be worse.” She looked toward Marty. “But I really, really hope it's not.”

“Overall, she’s fine,” the other Papyrus said.

“Still, unoriginals. There is a huge question mark about them in the erased worlds,” Gaster said, looking toward Marty. “Well. Not quite as friendly friend as I thought? You’ve erased more than one. I am sure you know the answer that we are wanting to know?”

Sans looked toward him, but only for a second. That was all it took for Frisk to bolt. He quickly caught her with his magic. She was still fighting hard against it. _I remember this side of her._ She lost it slowly, more and more some time ago. Slightly at first, but little by little. That fire to do whatever it took. He started to bring her back, and her fingernails were clinging to the ground.

Her determination. Sans went over toward her and physically grabbed her. She was still kicking around like a mule. “I’m skeleton, Frisk, can’t really hurt me.” Didn’t matter, she was still beating him as he carried her back over. “Easy, you’re still carrying our little monsters, Ladykid."

Marty just looked toward Gaster. “Unoriginals never should have been born. I’m not responsible for them.”

Oh no. Gaster may not have been the most sensitive skeleton . . . but he never would have done that. Sans moved his skull away as he felt Frisk rattling it. “You just left them to get erased too?”

“They never should have been born,” Marty repeated. “What do you want? To get all the different families, especially humans with their short lifespans, to all share one planet?”

Damn this kid! Okay, a thousand years. Technically, not a kid, but his thinking! Sans rubbed the front of his skull. While he was distracted, he felt Frisk kicking his shin bones. Jeez! He tried to stop her doing that.

"Sans, you promised?” Papyrus said again. “He’ll learn?”

“I get the whole ‘I had to erase them’, fine.” Even now, even with just a few timelines in their heads, who knew what it would do to the monsters? “Your kid thought it was the only way, fine. But, but even if he-”

Okay. Sans felt that. Even though Frisk was a light human, she managed to nail him right in the jaw. His teeth felt that pain. There was no way he could carry on a conversation holding her.

Marty just chuckled. “That’s my Frisk. Her determination has no bounds.”

“Back to the population? The world couldn’t hold that many,” Gaster said. “I don’t really want to defend someone who it seems took every opportunity to eliminate me . . . but not everyone could fit on one planet. Overpopulation. Numerous deaths of starvation. Just imagine, how much that would be Sans.”

“If there are 7 billion humans here now, there would be . . . 700 billion. More or less?” Papyrus said toward Sans. “Do you need some help, Brother?” He came over and held Frisk’s arms. “She is quite a bit more peppy, isn’t she?”

Understatement of the year. Sans felt pain in his actual jaw. In a way, he liked that pain though. Frisk wasn’t on the verge of dying or losing herself. She had more spirit than ever. More like the old Frisk he had fallen for. But, at the same time, the memory of him was coming second to his other self.

“So if we all join, and everything goes, they all go,” Gaster said. “It is a fact we will have to come to terms with if we do this.”

“Except this planet's,” Marty said. “As soon as you made Babs join, it just became central. Which is fine. It’s the one I wanted.”

“I wonder how it feels to simply be erased? If it’s like never being born, or if it hurts,” Gaster said out of the blue. At first, Sans thought he was being insensitive again. “I wonder if they at least don’t feel the pain of what I had done.”

Oh. Whoah. It was the first time Sans ever saw him manifest tears. Gaster got it, he really got how big of a mistake he made. "You okay, W.D?”

“Frisk destroyed dimensions, but it’s because of me, she feels it too.” Gaster shook his head. “I am responsible. Just because of an untried invention.” He looked toward Marty. “Papyrus’ own babybones turned out this way, because of me. I mean look at you. If anything deserves to die, it’s me. Sorry will never be enough.”

“You didn’t have time to study the situation.”

Sans looked right behind them. The kid was so quiet. As he looked at him, he could see how much he already knew. He didn’t reveal himself, not saying a single word until he had all the facts he wanted.

Frisk finally settled down when she saw him. "Abe. You were my brother.”

“Are,” Abe said as he came closer.

“You used to tease me when my determination overshadowed you to mom and dad.”

Abe didn’t answer her. He looked toward Sans but didn’t say much else.

“King Asgore wanted it done. There was no time,” Gaster said. Still. “I can’t blame it completely on him.”

“No one can take full blame,” Papyrus said to Gaster. “It was an accident. A big accident, but an ac-ci-dent!”

Sans grabbed Frisk with his magic before the front of her fell. She used the opportunity where they were distracted to try and get out again. “Never gives up, does she?”

“Which worlds?” Abe spoke again. “You should write them out. Figure out who is dead and alive. Pick them ahead of time. It sounds like there is potential that you will want to do it.”

“Well, if you are dividing by two worlds,” Marty said. “I guess you get first picks.”

Deciding which worlds. Seeing the way Frisk felt about him. Knowing King Sans would eventually figure it out and find him.

“Frisk is one thing. Babs is one thing,” Gaster said. "We should be careful about this. So far, these are humans that have tried this. Who knows what this will do to a monster? Human souls have so much more power than ours,” he reminded everyone. “It might be inviting insanity into our heads.”

“We risked the humans,” the other Papyrus said. "We have no right to treat it any differently because we’re monsters.”

"I had to.” Sans kept holding onto Frisk, but she was still surging with energy. With determination and her monster power, she was an unstoppable force like she was at eight years old. “Babs would have chose this way. Probably.” Okay, he couldn’t completely say that, but it was a chance to save her child. She seemed okay with it. They needed someone. Frisk was going. He had to do something, and there weren’t many more Frisks than anyone else. If she needed hundreds of transfusions, as fast as she was running through it?

Then again? _My Ladykid. I’m way more than a memory. Please?_

 

_Get loose, I have to break loose._ Frisk kept going. She may have been held down by Parallel versions, but they weren't going to stop her. She managed to almost get loose twice. What else could she do? She needed to figure out a different way to act, to get back to her husband and her home.

“We’ve got a little time,” that Sans said to them. “We’ve done enough so far. Let's sleep on it?”

Sleep on it? She wasn’t sleeping, she was going home!

“Fine,” the Skeleton she knew but didn’t know said. Name. He had a name. What was it again? “Meanwhile, I need to move faster with the little Frisk.”

“We have options we are willing to try,” the other Papyrus said. “I’ve done what I said I could! I have proven that I am The Great Papyrus! So don’t do anything.”

“If you want to hang out and think about whether you want to make yourselves psychotic to save a few other you’s, fine. It's your thing. I can’t just assume it’s going to work.”

A small Frisk? There was another Parallel Frisk in trouble? “What little Frisk?” Frisk asked.

“No. Way.” She felt magic practically consume her. This Sans was getting warm. “Don’t you dare try to turn a little kid into that again!”

“Fine, decide then. This Papyrus knows where to find me. I’m not leaving her,” the weird Skeleton said as he gestured to a Parallel Papyrus. “And I’m not blowing bubbles through the clouds, expecting things to turn out right.”

Frisk winced as a bright light engulfed the area, and the weird skeleton, and the other Papyrus was gone.

“Oh.” The Parallel Papyrus that stayed looked extremely sad to Frisk. “It seems we may be a little shorter on time than we want to be, Sans.”

_I don’t remember this. How am I in the past? How can I be trapped here? Another version maybe, of a very similar world? I could be confused?_

“If I have to join with my old selves, this could turn out very bad,” a version of Asriel said.

_Asriel._ Human. Alive. When had he showed up? Had he just been quiet in the background? _He always was like that. Boisterous. Spoke up loudly, unless he was eavesdropping. Trying to learn things._ Asriel. His death, and Papyrus’. Toriel’s. Asgore’s. Yet, she felt something strong looking at her previous brother. Looking at Alphys, in the distance. She was there, but she wasn’t speaking.

While she tried to put things together, she felt herself get shifted around. She was on this Sans’ back now? Oddly too. He was part carrying her, part using his magic. Her belly was barely touching his back.

Okay. He was compassionate, but still. It wasn’t her Sans. “Look, for the last time, put me down! I don’t belong here anymore. You aren’t my future.”

“You’ve got no idea,” he said to her.

“Just put me down you past, parallel, whatever!”

“Sans is a better name,” he said. “Just call me Sans.”

“I can think of some other names to call you.” Frisk crossed her arms. “Why am I here? Why are you carrying me around? If I screw up something in my past, will I hurt the future?”

“Aw, Ladykid,” he replied. “This is going to be a long night, isn’t it?”

“You better let me go.”

“Nothing doing.”

“I’m not your Frisk. I'm not her. I don’t think I am.” Was she? “I’m not her anymore if I am.” Her brain, it just felt so fried. “You better quit this. Stop carrying me, I am not luggage!” She beat him again, but knew that wasn't working. If this Sans was like hers, she would have to use his weakness. “You better have something to eat in the morning because I’m a vegetarian.”

“What?" He stopped for a second, but continued onward.

“There had better not be any catsup either, I can’t stand the sight of catsup.”

“You know you’re just being cruel.”

“Flesh is the way hottest thing around. Guys with muscles rock.”

“You married a King version of me. That’s not gonna fly.”

Shoot. _Think harder._ She felt herself being sat back down, but she didn’t get very far.

“Easy, Frisk. It’s okay,” he insisted.

“Whoah, hey, hey.” This jerk was really putting his hands on her belly? “Stop that.” She kept slapping his bony hands, but it wasn’t working. “Don’t. Do. That. Stop that, sir! Knock it off!”

“I didn’t want you to die.”

That was a weird phrase. Frisk stopped batting his bony hands.

“I didn’t want this. I didn’t want you to just put me as a memory.” She felt herself being pulled closer. She half fought it, not letting him think he’d win her over. He couldn't. This wasn’t her life. Yet, the position he had placed her in. It was so familiar. She didn't feel like fighting it at all.

“But I had to save you.”

She looked back and saw his light guiders. They were . . . she couldn’t really . . . was it possible there was a look she’d never seen on her husband? _No, that is familiar._ The day he lost Papyrus, but managed to save her. A redefining look she thought. She hoped, that she would never see again. “I’m sorry that you are sad. I hate when people feel bad,” she said, “but I’m not a replacement. Do you understand?”

“I understand better than you do. Heh. At least you aren't fighting me anymore, Ladykid.” A little bit of happiness shined back. “You’ve got a lot of pep. Papyrus said it best.”

Papyrus. Two Papyrus’. “Will you please take me home? Please?”

“You are,” he said. “Stop asking already ‘cause I’m never letting you go.”

That wasn’t the right answer. Frisk tried to maneuver out of his grasp again, but he was clinging to her so well. “I’m not your Frisk.”

“You remember the dragons?”

“They found the sign, yeah.” And Abe. “It was a past then. Or I’m being manipulated.”

“It’s going to be hard to sleep if you fight me all night.”

“You’ll get plenty of rest when my husband gets through with you!” Frisk exploded. She tried to be nice, but he took her from her world, and he didn’t plan on giving her back! What did he expect? “You’ll know the very definition of a bad time!”

He chuckled. The jerk chuckled at her. “Yeah. That’s me alright.”

“Damn it, you, you, ugh, you dang jerk!” Frisk moved again, but all her moving made her pass gas.

And the jerk started to laugh. “Yep. That’s you alright!”

“Knock it off.”

“You first. You threw the first bomb.”

“Well you try celebrating news with three Grillby burgers and fries,” she accused him. “No one will smell like a rose.”

“A yellow rose.”

A picture of Alphys entered her head. _Rose. Bonnie._ “Will.” It had been some time since she thought about that. That word had the opposite effect on him. “Stop looking at me like that. If I were eight years old, you’d see a thing or two from me.”

“Can you please tone down the flirting?” the last Papyrus said from a distant corner. “I’m not really in the mood tonight for shenanigans.”

Flirting? “I’m not flirting.” Honestly. “I'm not flirting, he's not my husband. He’s just parallel, but he’s not my husband.” She watched as an Alphys walked by. She looked wet. “Are you okay?”

She shrugged. “Listen. Sans? Um, how are we going to tell everyone?”

“Beats me.”

Frisk could do that quite well. She looked back toward the Alphys. “You look lovely in yellow. Could you help me?” That Alphys ignored her though.

“All the originals? Like, all? What about just some maybe?” the Alphys asked as she rubbed her paws together. “Maybe it’s just some?”

“I think it’s an effect Alphys,” the jerky Sans said to the Alphys. “I think everyone’s gotta conform.”

“Can. Can we just see?” The Alphys looked straight at Frisk. “Please?”

Frisk had no sway over this Parallel Sans. If she did, she would be back at home. Right now, she would be cuddling up next to Sans in her bed. It was such a nice bed. All the citizens wanted them to have the nicest bed. It even had a big F and S over the top of it. It was so comfy. She swore she even felt her husband’s arm around her again. His jaw bone, smooth next to her skin.

She closed her eyes. Home. Sans.

“Is it true?!” Gabe ran in, disturbing Frisk’s sleep. She looked upward and remembered. Fighting against two skeletons took a lot out of her, she had just collapsed against him. She tried to move away again, but the surprise wasn’t quick enough.

“Frisk, do you like think of yourself as a memory?” Gabe asked her. "Do you remember me?”

Gabe. She did know him. Somehow. Previous life again.

“Frickin’ Kid.” She felt the Sans pull her back over. “We were doing just fine there.” Then Frisk watched a familiar spear just miss the Sans’ head. “Oh, great,” he said. “Alphys must have told Undyne.”

“You think you can just go to sleep, and nobody was going to tell me what’s been going on?!” Undyne grabbed the spear from the wall and aimed it at Sans. “We are multiples and Papyrus' son has been using Frisk to destroy us across dimensions?! All because of Gaster?!”

“It’s complicated,” the Sans said.

“Where’s Gaster?!”

“No idea. Just trying to sleep the night off.”

Meanwhile, Frisk kept trying to get away again. New monster, new possibilities. “You are so good at a spear, can you help me?”

“Help?” Undyne held her spear toward Sans. “Why is your wife asking for help?”

“Oh, I forgot. Sans, um, he already joined Frisk with another her,” the Alphys said. “She’s a little confused."

Not confused. “I am not confused, this isn’t my husband,” she tried to plead with her.

“She’s confused,” Asriel said as he walked by her. “Lower your weapon, Undyne. And no killing Gaster either. I’m King, so you know you totally have to do it.”

Undyne lowered her weapon. “Someone should have got me. I should not be hearing about this secondhand. Now, where is this monster that has been slaying dimensions?"

“Please, no more tonight.” The Papyrus stared at a wall. “I don’t want to get into anymore tonight.”

“My nephew,” the Sans stated. Frisk tried to wait to make a move until his light guiders went toward the direction of Undyne. “Verdict’s out on whether anyone should deal with him. Papyrus is hurtin’ enough, let’s not go there.”

“Yeah. I’m just smashed grapes,” Amanda said from a corner. Her hair dragged in front of her face. “Don’t mind me. In fact, if you’d like to aim your spear over this way, might have a good target for ya.”

“Yes,” Papyrus said toward Amanda. “I am sorry for what he did to you. To everyone. The situation, his age . . . I know it’s no excuse, but-”

“Don’t talk to me. You only wish.”

“Don’t start that now,” the Sans said to Amanda.

Frisk felt like she was that person at a party who came too late, and when they came through the door, something major was going on that they didn’t understand it. _Joined with another me._ The other Frisk again. Her being pregnant again, in different clothes. Trapped in the other Frisk. Yet, she remembered events. Different things. Like a restart. _I’m not really two Frisks. Am I?_ And multiples. Not parallel, multiples. What did all of that mean?

 

—————————

End of Chapter

\----------------

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
**fun level 72** **Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus. (Completed)** Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. They went to fun level 66 and made a wish that hopefully worked.  
**Fun Level 75 King Sans: (Completed)** With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
**Fun level 73 18 Years and a Month Wish Granted: (Completed)** This dimension is the one Original Sans was taken to. Similar to his own, except Amanda's wish actually came true. Frisk isn't being manipulated by magic, she has actually been down there for eighteen years and is Princess Frisk.   
**fun level 65 Magi is here (Completed):** This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together, when he actually gets to see him.  
**fun level 66 Missing Frisk:**  Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. Sans took Alphys to a new world that was safe after her life was in danger, and left her behind. Sans and Papyrus traveled until the dimensional machine stopped working. While Gaster tried to fix it, he disappeared for good (to fun level 71). Only travel between fun level 66 and fun level 75 is possible now. However, the Missing Frisk might have been found. Or maybe not.

**fun level 71 Morning and Night: (Completed)**  The puppies inside of Bonnie Frisk Pup. The dog and cat versions original world was fun level 72, but they were then trapped in fun level 74 with Original MC Sans and Frisk.Their Uncle Gaster (who is actually a future version of Gaster from fun level 66) already knew what would happen, and what they would have to do. He was prepared for the day thing's started to go nutty because Morning and Night needed to fulfill their time obligation: Going back to bring the doggy Sans, Doggy Frisk, and Cat Papyrus to fun level 71. The best way was to make sure they did it unknowingly though, since their Uncle Gaster remembered they were doing things from their memories anyhow. Following what he could remember, he also had them take care of Flowey, making sure he got them to follow their exact tracks as possible.

 


	75. Of Two Minds

 

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 

She wanted to know.

Yet she wanted to escape.

Maybe she could get a bit of both? “Will you please explain what’s going on by that?” Frisk asked. “What do you mean I am joined? Multiple?”

“It means a long time ago, you were alive, Frisk. You were alive when the monsters were sent Underground,” the Sans said. “We used something special Underground, to make sure no one could ever really wipe us out. It was a sort of ‘restart’.”

“That’s where my memories come in?” She asked. “The past?”

“It’s not a past.” He tried to touch her hand tenderly. The more he dropped his guard, the better she could get away. There was no doubt her Sans would close in soon, but she didn’t feel a real sense of power that would let her teleport. She needed more time to gather power. “It’s not just memories. The restart actually multiplied us out across dimensions that weren’t supposed to be created.”

What? That was weird. Frisk’s goal almost left her as he said that. “What’s that mean?”

“It means, my Frisk. More than ninety other worlds were once us,” the Sans said. “It’s down to like nine now.”

Wait. She was remembering this again. “68 dimensions.”

“You were used to wipe all of the original monsters in each world,” the Sans said. “You were used so much, it hurt your soul. It was repaired once, but I think there were enough Frisks to help back then. There’s just a few now.” She felt his bony hand touch her cheek gently. “I did what I had to.”

_Sans._ No, wait. No. “I’m married to a different Sans.” Yet, he was the same. A multiple. He felt the same, no matter how much she wanted to deny it. She never wanted to tell someone she loved that their parallel felt just like them. But.

Her heart was beating the same way for him, as it did for her husband. _Frisk, no!_ She could never hurt him. Yet, at the same time. She didn't want to hurt the Sans in front of her either.

“You see, Undyne? They are making with the googly eyes. Or googly eye sockets,” King Asriel said. “Or whatever you call it. No worries.”

Frisk’s eyes widened. Googly eyes?! _No, multiple or not, he’s not my Sans! I shouldn’t!_ But who was her Sans? She was born a thousand years ago, misplaced with her parents wherever they were needed. _I don’t want to remember that._ She didn’t want her mind to go in that direction.

“I know you don’t want to remember,” the Sans said. “That’s probably why, us, is more of a memory. But, you have to accept your whole self.”

_No, I can’t._ Nuh uh. Multiple, but not him. Her Sans was at home, worried sick probably. _He’ll be coming soon. For me. The one that is mine._ “That might be, okay. Maybe you are some clone of my husband. It doesn't make you my husband. You can’t be him and you.”

“Like you can’t be queen, and the same Frisk who denied the crown?” the Sans questioned her. “You’re both.”

Oh, bother! “I can’t be two people at once.”

“You are.”

“Stop.”

“Go.”

“Knock it off!”

“Knock it up. I already did that.”

“Sans, really,” Papyrus said in the distance. “The flirting. Can you please tone it down again?”

“I am not flirting!” Frisk shouted as she struggled to get away. She blew her chance. She wanted to know more, but she was supposed to be trying to make an escape. She didn't want her husband finding her in the bony hands of another him.

“Thanks, Papyrus, really,” the Sans said as he picked up Frisk. “Sleep’s not coming yet. Come on. Let’s get some fresh air. Maybe that’ll help you remember us better.”

 

————————————

Gaster muttered beneath his breath as he kept writing calculations over and over in the dirt. He made problems sometimes, but he could always fix them. Always fix them. “ . . . wishing was cut off . . .” he continued to mumble. “ . . . dangerous . . . multiples . . . memory overload saturation . . .” He continued to work into the night.

It was his fault. It was all his fault. So many died from him. His actions caused Papyrus’ son to go mad. Chara’s part, he still couldn’t see, but consequences. Frisk, losing her dimension and her family. Losing everything. All the different varieties of unoriginals, being born and having more kids. Their kids having kids. All of it wiped out.

Because of him. Because of an untested stupid invention he thought he understood. “Maritime Sans, stopping that dimension from wishing, where did I end up? Where is the other me?” He wrote a question mark in the sand. Why did Maritime Sans leave another him alive? He should have taken out every Gaster first. He certainly deserved it.

There must be a reason. “Wouldn’t let an original dimension fulfill a wish . . . not the original . . .no wish . . .no soul wishing . . .” He rubbed the front of his skull, and looked through the hole in his bony hand. “Wishes were supposed to be good things . . . come from a good soul, should be good things. Why is it bad, why does it turn out bad . . .” He scratched into the ground, a circle, and traced around it. Over and over.

“Nuh uh.”

Gaster looked behind him and saw Sans. “Do you have to sneak up everywhere?” He gestured to Frisk. “Your luggage is freaking out.”

Sans just kept hold of Frisk who was clearly not feeling at home yet. “I don’t like what you’re carving into the ground, Gaster.”

“It’s my fault,” Gaster said as he tried to cover up the dirt. “I need to figure out how to correct it.”

“There’s an awful lot of + Asriel on the ground,” Sans said. He didn’t miss it. “You’re trying to figure out what you need to give to bring us back a thousand years, before we multiplied ourselves out. Am I right?”

“The wish would stop the multiple, so a division might be close enough,” Gaster admitted. “If I divide myself and Asriel across the real parallels, then we could pay the price of the wish, and save everything.” Gaster looked at the hole through his hand. “I’m not one to mess up and let others pay for my mistakes. But, I alone can’t do it, and billions of lives could be erased.”

“And what’s the difference if they never existed before?” Sans asked.

“Marty would be better. Frisk would never have lost herself. There are so many reasons,” Gaster stated.

“Wishing doesn't turn out-”

“Wishing has been cut off from it’s original dimension it was wished in,” Gaster interrupted. “I suspect there is a reason for this. Perhaps, wishing is not bad, unless it is for another dimension.”

“Big guess.”

“Well, I must do something!”

“Thousand years too late.”

“It doesn’t have to be.”

“Don’t.” Sans moved the fighting Frisk away from his shoulder and looked toward her. “I know life's harder than ever, but I still got Frisk. My other selves. They still got Frisk. Even the me who doesn’t have a Frisk, in like twenty years, he could have had a Frisk. If you do something stupid, I’ll never have her. I’ll never even meet her in her short little human lifetime.”

“So, I should give up on any plan to reinstate the dimension we should all be in, just for you to keep Frisk?” Gaster asked.

“Sort of. Well, Papyrus too?”

Papyrus? “If I fixed everything, he would have his son back. All over.”

“No he wouldn’t, the kid was on the surface. He might still be the same,” Sans pointed out. “Who knows for sure?”

“But there would be a chance that he would turn out right. A much higher chance. And, there would not be hurt feelings, different family relationships, mixed up loves. Making decisions about who to love or stay with if it’s different people and they both exist in the same universe. What about traditional monster marriage, when there are more than one little monster involved? Can you be married to two or three? Who comes first? Several things, Sans. Several!”

“I got Night and Day. In a couple of weeks,” Sans said as Frisk seemed to putter out briefly. “Frisk is okay. Not gonna be getting any affection for a bit until she adjusts, but she’s okay. We can do this. We can split our minds against a few timelines.”

“It could be very hard on your mind,” Gaster said. “I’m sure I’ve gone in worst ways. I don’t want to torture anyone’s mind. All those relationships. All those families. All those memories."

“Night and Day. Just a couple of weeks,” Sans said again. “My kiddos. I get some.”

“Yes, I know.”

“I don’t want to lose them, W.D.”

“Yes, of course you don't.”

“I don’t want to lose Frisk.”

“Yes, I know that as well.”

“And I don’t know what's going on with Amanda either, but . . . but I think Papyrus got his wife back. And maybe they could, I don’t know, get a good ending? She was gone, but she got a body. Illegally probably. Again. They could be happy. Again. Maybe.”

“That?” Gaster didn’t know about that. “I don’t know about that.” He hoped not. There weren’t many humans out there that appreciated monsters. “Why is your Night and Day any more important than any other children? Any other that would be lost?”

“Cause their mine.”

“In the whole scheme of the world.”

“Better believe it.”

“Quite selfish, Sans.”

“I don’t care. Frisk and them. I don’t want to lose this.”

Gaster groaned. “I am trying to be noble and smart, and make pertinent sacrifices and carefully study the structure to see if it is even possible to save everything! I have nothing fool proof but I haven't even been working twenty minutes. I know I can come up with something.” He held his bony hands out toward him. “And you keep going on about a tiny human and two little monsters?”

“Yep.”

“If I fix this, then she never hurts anyone. She spends her life the way it should be, without any dimension erasing. No murdering. No hurting others,” he pointed out. “To combine herself across dimensions. She’ll remember even-” Oop. Nope, Sans was ready for her to try and bolt. He had her partway down his back, mostly with magic. She must have been very good at fake outs. She moved like a monkey. He watched as she teleported away, Sans cursed briefly, teleported away, and he came back with her on his back again.

Funny little human, Gaster thought. “This is just one other her, inside of her. Imagine what more will do to her. Or to you? The puppy? The King, who is surely on his way to kill you soon?”

“He isn’t gonna kill me once I explain. If he’s me, and he is me, no matter how mad he’ll be, he’ll stop to listen.” Sans strained to keep Frisk from kicking her feet against him to try and go further down his back, escaping his release. “I’m going to offer to join with him.”

“Now?” Gaster said. “We haven't even had time to study any decent longterm effects.”

“Frisk joined with the queen. It's only right that I join with him. It’s not about bodies, really. When it comes down to it? It’s about memories.” Frisk didn’t struggle as hard against him. “Anyone she joins with, I have to counter with if I can. Share the memories. It makes us the same.”

“There is no telling what will happen to you,” Gaster cautioned.”The you of now.You could end up like Frisk, where she thinks this is part of a memory or a manipulation.”

“Then I’m the guinea pig. I can’t let Frisk suffer like this, and I can’t let someone that is another me, just suffer either. Cause it’s me,” Sans reminded him.

“I will keep looking for another way," Gaster insisted.

“And I’ll do what I do best,” Sans said. “Keep on keepin’ on. Come get me if you see a me that wants to kill me. I’m gonna give this rest thing another try. Maybe my possible sister will help since she’s not really sleeping much.”

“Don’t joke.”

“I don't know if I am or not.” Sans turned from Gaster. “Ya think . . . a kid could long for a parent so much, that when their world ended, they’d sacrifice a body to give a soul back?”

“Yes, but then using a parent to destroy other dimensions? It’s not good.”

“Yeah, but if you’re still a kid, and you have to do something you don’t want to. Isn’t it better with a parent?”

“ . . . isn't it better if we never have to know the answer?” Gaster asked him back.

 

————-———-————

_He is a lot like him._ Frisk had to admit that. The way he spoke. What he chose to say and not to say. Even the back story of his Frisk, or their past. So much between them matched up, being able to feel out the difference was tough.

She remembered a neighbor named Joe. Sans said ‘Hey, Joe, whaddaya know?’ every time he saw him. She remembered how nice it was to have a home again, to not worry about anything surrounding them. How odd it felt when Alphys said she had to be with Sans. She dragged out being with him for a long time, until they met their parallel selves. Losing their children, then gaining them back. Believing they would lose each other and finally committing to it. Living with everyone, and then going off to find their new kingdom with Asriel. Feeling so cold, getting multiple souls in her, and remembering how awful she felt without her red soul. Rejection. Her whole body just . . .

. . . and then, it was like she remembered nothing. The events were so similar except a couple. Sans never tried to kill her, so there was no real hardship there. They got to stay together longer before she became a princess. So when they did remember? Sans was plenty ready this time around.

Even the escape. Trying over and over. Sans’ had Gaster’s old invention. But the catastrophe. Losing everyone. The heartbreak. And Sans. Sans was more than sad. If they weren’t in such a close relationship, she might have left for good. All of that happening. All of that loss, especially of Papyrus. His brother was his rock, solid and always there for him. He had Frisk, but even she knew it wasn't the same kind of relationship. Not only that, but she lost her children too. She wasn’t the rock he needed.

And he had nowhere to place his anger. He was leaving nightly and returning back, in bad condition. Many times, he looked like he just plowed through a forest. Even bloodstains appeared on his shirt. When she asked him one time, he insisted ketchup.

She was right next to him. A ketchup stain looked different than blood. Most likely, he was releasing the anger he had through empty forests, but still ended up hurting some of the wildlife. That continued for a time, until he was okay.

They each tried to deal with their pain, and they never strayed long from the other's side. No matter how they felt. No matter how stressful it got. Eventually, things started to look a little more up, and Sans was debating whether he really wanted to help the next him out, or how he could. Frisk had learned a lot, having access to special books only royalty would have. She knew what she wanted to do for her other self. Without help, she'd have been gone.

It turned out to be a waste. That Sans, the one that was apparently holding her now, drilled holes into her husband’s arm. Frisk tried to get the point across without sharing their life story, but the other her seemed to pick it up. They only helped out with teleporting a cat and dog from their world in the end.

Afterward, everything was working well. It seemed like her connection with another dimension had ended. Complete. Sans said it himself, they would never need to meet again. They went on with their own life.

Treaties were even signed, and they had celebrated that night. Then, stirring her from her slumber was a strange skeleton. He took her away and she saw a Frisk in need of help.

Because she needed help. She was dying. Her soul rejected her.

But it didn’t really reject her. Something inside of herself just couldn’t heal, not understanding. Not accepting.

Sans must have been a wreck for her, wondering about whether she’d pull through. She came to a few times, but mostly it was all muffled. Unclear.

And then she remembered her life as queen. All over again. “Sans?”

“We’re going night-night, I promise.” Sans continued to carry her. “Thanks for not fighting right now. I don’t know how King Sans is gonna take it.”

“That’s a ridiculous way to address yourself,” Frisk said to him. That made him stop.

“Ladykid?”

“Yes?”

“You remember me now?”

“I never forgot you,” Frisk said. As he maneuvered her down to the ground, she felt him getting closer. “Hang, hang on! Okay? There’s two of you. This is weird.”

“I'm your husband.”

“But so is he, and this feels like betrayal.” Frisk gulped. “You’re him, he’s you, but you’re separate. So, I don’t. This feels.” How could she put it? “I’m not running to you, but I’m not running back to him.” She touched his chin bone lightly. “When we both touched, I barely remembered. Then, it was foggy. Now, I get it, but you know I can’t actually . . . not with either one of you.”

“You’re souls gonna be okay,” he answered, way more concerned about that than anything romantic with her. “When you joined, you got better.”

“When I joined, I could see the truth. Life is full of regret and accidents.” She looked down toward her stomach. Lost. She lost the very little monsters she was pregnant with now. They were the same little monsters that she had held onto, to try and save them for another Frisk. But, this time. They were there to stay. “I was pushing my soul away. It wasn’t pushing me. Just like, you didn’t know you were pushing me away after Papyrus died. I was there for you then.” Frisk’s lips tugged upward. “I’m here for you now.”

“You’re there for _him_ now?!”

 

Ooh. Ooh. Bad timing. Sans turned and saw himself as King.

“I didn’t want to believe it. I mean, where else would you go? The whole kingdom looked for you, and you were gone.” His voice sounded hoarse but empty. “Frisk. Why?”

“We aren’t parallels, were multiples.” Sans tried to get his words in fast. His self, seeing Frisk like that so close to another him? If he saw that, he knew reason wouldn’t be the first thing he’d be thinking about. “My Frisk was dying, and yours helped. They are one, like they used to be.”

“You’re not wearing your usual clothes, and you're pregnant again.” King Sans said as he approached closer. “What happened? Why him? Haven’t I made you happy? I’ve tried.”

“He is you.”

“He’s parallel, he’s not me. I’m me.”

“Not parallel, multiple,” Sans tried again. “There was an original world where Gaster had a restart machine, to ensure monsters didn’t die. But it didn’t restart us, it multiplied us out.”

“So you’re a perfect clone?” King Sans said. “Oh, except for the holes in my arm. Caused by _you_.” He looked toward Frisk again. “What do you want a clone of me for?”

“She isn’t just your wife anymore,” Sans told him. “All these Frisk are supposed to be one. Your wife joined in mine, and she became part of her.”

“Huh?” King Sans tried to get closer, but a spear ran past his head. “Undyne’s spear.”

“Don’t you dare,” Undyne said from somewhere in the darkness. “Friendly talking is all I better see.”

“I am one. I am Frisk,” Frisk said to King Sans. “I remember two different timelines, and both of them are so real, that being with either one of you feels like a betrayal on the other.” She crossed her arms. “I am determined to be with neither one of you, or someone will be beyond hurt!”

“But?” King Sans held his bony hands out in a huge shrug. “What does that mean, Frisk?”

“It means we ain’t gettin’ any until we join again,” Sans said to himself.

Frisk groaned. “Did you have to put it that way?”

“Hey.” Sans shrugged. “I’m asking me to join with me. I know how to motivate myself.”

“But. So.” King Sans looked toward Frisk. “We’re not gonna try anything freaky deaky then?”

“Sans!” Frisk yelled at him.

“He is so me,” Sans commented back.

“You’re still there though?” King Sans asked Frisk seriously. “You remember everything? Building the kingdom? Being a princess? The time mess ups?”

“Yes, I do," she said. “I also remember almost losing my soul while trying to start a new kingdom with a brother I have nowhere else.”

“Call it ‘restart’. The mind organizes it into two different timelines,” Sans said. “So. A human did it. Frisk did it. A monster hasn’t. We get to be guinea pigs.”

“Actually," Papyrus said. "You don’t get to be guinea pigs. I was.”

 

—————————

End of Chapter

\----------------

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
**fun level 72** **Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus. (Completed)** Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. They went to fun level 66 and made a wish that hopefully worked.  
**Fun Level 75 King Sans: (Completed)** With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
**Fun level 73 18 Years and a Month Wish Granted: (Completed)** This dimension is the one Original Sans was taken to. Similar to his own, except Amanda's wish actually came true. Frisk isn't being manipulated by magic, she has actually been down there for eighteen years and is Princess Frisk.   
**fun level 65 Magi is here (Completed):** This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together, when he actually gets to see him.  
**fun level 66 Missing Frisk:**  Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. Sans took Alphys to a new world that was safe after her life was in danger, and left her behind. Sans and Papyrus traveled until the dimensional machine stopped working. While Gaster tried to fix it, he disappeared for good (to fun level 71). Only travel between fun level 66 and fun level 75 is possible now. However, the Missing Frisk might have been found. Or maybe not.

**fun level 71 Morning and Night: (Completed)**  The puppies inside of Bonnie Frisk Pup. The dog and cat versions original world was fun level 72, but they were then trapped in fun level 74 with Original MC Sans and Frisk.Their Uncle Gaster (who is actually a future version of Gaster from fun level 66) already knew what would happen, and what they would have to do. He was prepared for the day thing's started to go nutty because Morning and Night needed to fulfill their time obligation: Going back to bring the doggy Sans, Doggy Frisk, and Cat Papyrus to fun level 71. The best way was to make sure they did it unknowingly though, since their Uncle Gaster remembered they were doing things from their memories anyhow. Following what he could remember, he also had them take care of Flowey, making sure he got them to follow their exact tracks as possible.


	76. I, He, We

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 

Sans turned and saw Papyrus.

“Night and Morning were your children,” Papyrus answered him. “Night was the boy, and Morning was the girl. They belonged to the doggy versions of you, but they came and were trying to save their world where you disappeared from.”

Hang on. “Wait, you’re the other one.”

“No and yes.” Papyrus looked toward Sans. “I have no recollection of the original world, so perhaps Maritime Sans was right about Babs. Perhaps she only had one other. Maybe it takes at least a couple multiples to remember it.”

Papyrus! “We are monsters. Our souls aren’t that strong!” Sans scolded him. “Whaddaya think you were doing?!”

“You were going to do it, I knew you were," Papyrus said. “You would want Frisk to match with you, to see you as hers too. I wanted to make sure it was safe before you did that.”

“Papyrus, dang it, I-”

“Don’t do that!” King Sans scolded him. “What, you think you should just throw out your life like that? You're The Great Papyrus! You were my little brother! You were supposed to last longer than me, not just do the noble thing!” His eye blazed blue and a tree near him fell. “You damn well better take care of yourself.”

“I wanted you to know what happened," Papyrus said. “There's so much in my head. It’s like how Frisk said it. ‘Restart’ fits best. It feels like just today I got my bony finger stabbed with Undyne’s spear as she hammered wood.”

“Sorry,” Undyne said from the darkness.

“Yet, it feels like just today that I saw a small, chubby wubby version of Frisk, near a stack of blocks.”

“I wasn’t chubby wubby,” Frisk said to Papyrus.

“Chubby Wubby.” Both Sans chuckled at the same time.

“It’s very strange. I. Part of me wants to go home to Sans. He is probably getting worried about me. I’m never gone very long from him.” Papyrus looked toward Sans. “But I also want to stay here with you and build a new kingdom, because I’m never gone that long from you if I can help it. You get into such trouble sometimes! How can I stay away?”

Both Sans put their bony hands in their pockets.

“*I’m sorry, but I came back not very long ago. I mean he came back not very long ago?” Papyrus shrugged. “He was concerned you were going to hurt yourself, and that our brother would have to hurt himself. He was a little concerned about the four-year-old too. I truly was concerned. I mean, we were both concerned. But then, I was just concerned.”

“You alright though?” Sans asked him.

“You okay, you sure?” King Sans added, the blue fire in his eye dying out.

“Yes.” Papyrus patted himself down. “I’m just me. But, I do need to see my other Sans too. If he just thinks I left him, he’ll be sad. But, I don’t want to leave you alone either, Sans. You need me too.”

“Welp. Don’t join with anyone else,” Sans ordered him. He took his bony hands out of his pockets. “Got a King to join with, and apparently Sans 2. I don’t think I’m gonna like those memories. But, you need your part of Sans 2 too.” His self. The King for Frisk. Sans 2 for Papyrus. “I get what, one or two more? So nobody join with anyone else. Let me decide on these next ones.”

“So, five of us?” King Sans asked confused. “Four?”

“Oh, I think you’ll know in a second.” Okay. Frisk did it. Papyrus did it. Sans had to do it. “Did you do it slow and watch yourself until a light consumed you?” Sans asked Papyrus.

“Not really. I just closed my eyes and ran into the opposite me screaming.”

“That sounds like a better way to go.”

“Except for the running,” King Sans said. “I hate running.”

“We are gonna kind of go inside of each other,” Sans said to him.

“ . . . I ain’t had to do that with myself since I married Frisk.”

“Oh, Sans.” Frisk turned red.

“So we are really like, gonna go into each other’s bones?” King Sans clarified. “I’m jumping my own bones.”

“There's a first time for everything.”

“So. I’m still gonna be there, and you are gonna be there?” King Sans was still hesitating.

“Yeah, and as a bonus, Asriel is King here instead.”

“I don’t have to be King?”

“Nope.”

“That just a put a bit more yip in my night.” King Sans finally stopped hesitating. “Don’t wanna run too far.”

“Naw. Like, ten inches?”

“Ten feet,” Papyrus told them. “Back away ten feet, close your eyes and scream. I mean run.”

“Kay. So.” King Sans looked toward Sans as they each backed up a bit. “Guessing this is an end of the world kind of thing again?”

“End of universes.”

“And you got my wife in yours, so we’re pretty much **_screwed_** in the wrong way anyway.”

“Yep, and never the right way ‘til we do this.”

“Kay. Guess that’s it, huh?”

“Yep. Just put some **_backbone_** into it when you run.”

——————————

“Just . . . here . . .” Gaster continued to carve into the dirt.

“Can’t make me do anything.”

Oh. Gaster turned around and saw King Asriel. “This isn’t what it looks like. A stands for something else.”

“And the flower symbol?”

“I love flowers. Who doesn’t love flowers?”

“Wishing doesn’t turn out good. Multiples are coming into my kingdom, and you really think I will be sleeping?” King Asriel asked him. “I order you not to do a thing. Don’t lift a finger. Don’t touch one mechanical part. Don’t make one mechanical part.” He gestured above them. “The force field that would make us invisible is okay, you can work on that. I know how hard it is to give up everything you love,” he said. “But, only that.”

“The soul machine wasn’t allowed to-”

“No. I declare no, dear citizen. This is best for all,” King Asriel insisted. “Frisk has already started the chain reaction. If you want to help out, find a way to track the original monsters, so that they can find each other easier across dimensions.”

“Highness.” Gaster nodded his skull toward him. “Are you sure other versions of you will have it together enough to face your own father?”

“He will be having the same troubles, if there are troubles.” King Asriel turned away. “No means no.”

“I could bring us back to-”

“Underground for a thousand more years, only whole? No thank you. Life _happened_. We aren’t changing that. I did it once for Frisk, and it turned out okay. You’re here. But in that wish, I also set off the other time wish,” he reminded him. “Even the most correct wish could have consequences.”

Gaster closed his eyelids as a terribly second bright light lit up the sky.

“Another joining. Probably Sans this time.”

“Another joining? Besides Frisk?” Gaster asked. He was probably working on his calculations at the time. “Well. They are making this work, this former work that I will no longer work on,” he said watching himself. “Harder. There’s no guarantee any of this will work. There’s no guarantee we can have two world versions.”

“Getting rid of my time mess up, maybe we can.”

“But we don’t know. That's wishful thinking. There are too many missing variables. In order to do this, the original Underground dwellers may all just have to go insane with 10 timelines in their heads. There’s no proof how many thousands of years could rest in our minds before they break. The world may only survive with whatever unoriginals run it now.” That could be the future.

“Then so it must be,” King Asriel answered back. “It is better than trying to negate everything to correct what you think is a mistake.” Gaster watched him come closer. “According to history, father told you to do it. An order is an order. Yet, to fully blame him is wrong too. He was doing what he thought best in the circumstances. We cannot lay blame on you, on my father, or on Frisk. This was an accident, plain and simple.”

“A hundred dimensions that never should have existed is an accident?”

“Yes, an accident. No matter how big of an accident it was, it was an accident.” King Asriel placed his hand on his shoulder. “So don’t try and use your smarts, or you’ll create a bigger accident.”

“Just . . . let them try.” Let the path run it’s course. For good or bad. “If it all goes to poop, then can I try?”

“If we all die in a burning blaze of fire or existence stops, or if I cry out like a wimp, yes. I’ll give the word.” King Asriel held up his finger toward him. “Until then?” He smiled. “Let’s focus on making our new kingdom! Now go to bed, Holey Head! Tomorrow is another hip hop happity day to make it the best it can be!”

—————-—-—-—-——

**Sans’ Memories of the King . . .**

////“It really did change?” Frisk looked above at her soul.

“Whoah. We were close enough.” Sans looked back toward her. Cool. He was close enough to the human to share some of his monster. He only tried it a bit, but it was smooth. A little tiring, but smooth. Real smooth. Extra smooth. And that?

That kind of meant something. “You’ve got some of my monster in you now.” He chuckled. “First time I got myself in a woman.” Frisk didn’t look happy with his joke. “It’s true. At least it was a nice looking one. Too bad we’re gonna die. We could have tried dating or something.” Something funny in her eyes flashed there. “Maybe. If we don’t die, we should give it a try?”

“What? Why?” Frisk questioned.

“You ain’t got no one. I ain’t got no one. But both of us just did something only two souls that trusted each other could do. After a real short time there. Lady.” He winked at her. “Ma lady.” Frisk didn’t look sure at all, which he could understand. They were in a tough situation. If things were as bad as Frisk thought, then they’d never live long enough to know anything. “Aw, I was just kiddin’, Kid. I think friendship with a human that’s not murderous is really swell.” She looked a little more at ease. “But I’m a monster with no girl monster in sight, so ya know. I’m open to things, just give me a word.”

——-—-—-—-—

“Princess?” Sans looked toward Princess Frisk. “You know. Uh.” Frisk looked down at her hands while she sat on her bed. “They are going to make you marry someone, and have a baby with a guy down here to open that barrier.” She nodded, but didn’t make eye contact. “I know I kinda. We kinda. I hate the idea of being royalty.”

“I know, Sans,” Frisk answered back. “It’s okay.”

“But for you, I’ll do it. I mean, it’s only a prince, right? Not like I’m ruling the Underground.”

Frisk looked back toward him, like he might be joking. “There are a lot of rules and regulations. No one in their right mind wants to become monster royalty. It’s not like above ground, Sans.”

“I know, but a schmo like me being prince? Sounds stupid. I hate it, Princess Frisk. But, at the same time. A guy like me doesn’t get the girl of his dreams twice.”

A knock was heard at her door. Toriel asking about her.

“I’m fine,” Frisk insisted as she looked toward Sans. “How do you know though? That I’m worth all that aggravation?”

“I’m monster. I just know. I get _one_ , and I want it to be you.”

——-———-——

“Gather them.”

"Are you sure, Sans?” Mettaton asked. “Where to?”

“Tell them to take the signs.” Sans didn’t need to say much else as he held Frisk in his arms. “Their king commands it.”

“She’ll be okay,” another Sans said beside him. “She’s about the only thing that’ll be okay. It ended up pretty hard in our world too, but-”

“You saved Frisk.” Sans looked toward the Sans and Papyrus that came to help. “Thanks. But.”

"I know. I’m sorry,” the Papyrus said. "A lot have to be lost. I’m very sorry my parallel was one of them.”

It hurt to look at him. Sans was glad that he had Frisk, and that enough monsters made it to recreate a new kingdom to the sanctuary. But. Papyrus was lost. Toriel and Asgore. So many monsters. Including the little one inside of Frisk. And for what? For _why_?

There was no one to blame. It never could have turned out any different. It was time that caused the catastrophe of the barrier breaking. Time that wiped out most of the monsters, and a large portion of humanity. No one to dust. No one to kill. Even the parallels who knew it was coming, he couldn’t blame them. They saved Frisk. There was nothing that could be done.

“At least you have her,” the other Sans said once more. “Come on, Pap. I think seeing you isn’t helping him anymore.”

——-———-———-———

“Damn Frisk, you’re gonna kill our bed,” Sans chuckled at her.

“Quit teasing. You and your kingdom were the ones who declared this day as a special eat all you want day,” Frisk reminded him. “I've got a lot of pent-up energy.”

“And so the bed must suffer.” He wrapped his bony arm around her. “Just kidding. I love my Limburger, right next to my Grillby.” He noticed her look. “More than my Grillby?” He noticed her look getting more intense. “Oh, Frisk! Did I say Limburger again? Heh. Yeah, that’s **_reaching_** I guess.”

——-———-—-———-——

Another self? He was hearing her. It couldn’t be her. It had to be this other Sans’. She was even pregnant. But she talked about his Papyrus to that Sans? She wanted to be with him?!////

**End of Sans' Memories.**

 

Sans opened his eyes and looked toward Papyrus.

“Success, Brother?”

“Where’s my non-queen Queen?” Sans looked toward Frisk, then back towards Papyrus. His teeth seemed to be even bigger than ever. “I’ll never lose you again, Papyrus. Your big brother will ** _never_** let it happen again.”

“Um?” Papyrus patted his shoulder. “I’ve been there, Sans. The adjusting. It’s okay.”

“Night and Day.” They were in Frisk again. Like a second chance. He wiped his tears along his coat briefly before reaching for her.

“I know that weird feeling,” Frisk said as she held him tightly. “Two sets of memories. Are you okay, Sans?”

**He touched her belly. “I remember every minute with these little guys. Running away. I remember getting them back from that schmo me. I remember them taking away your determination more, a tiny part of me wanting to curse them as I gave up way more monster than I should have. But still, hehe, I’ve been excited about it, you know? Then, there’s another part of me that remembers some really, really, really bad things.” He started to choke. “That I don’t want to remember. I don’t want to accept.” He looked back toward Papyrus again, and then for a moment toward his arm. “It isn’t drilled anymore. I drilled myself. I was mad at myself. I tried to give myself something to be mad at, so it’d be easier to deal with all the shit headed his way, and he drilled me for it! I drilled me for it. I drilled myself. I lost Papyrus. I never lost Papyrus.”

Frisk continued to soothe his skull. “It’s okay. Sshh.”

“We should go rest,” Sans said as he allowed himself to enjoy his wife’s presence. “But do we rest here, in the castle we’re building now, or in the other dimension, in our own castle to our bed?” He didn’t know. They both sounded right. “Oh, wait, I don’t know how to get back home. I mean, to our second home. Nevermind.”

“I know the feeling,” Papyrus said to him. “Let's rest. Tomorrow, we’ll discuss more of what we should do. How we should do this.”

Sans already knew what to do for his dimension. Well, his other dimension. “Fun Level 75. I’m King, so all the monsters left are already gathered. We just need to find their counterparts here.” Easier said than done. “I talked to Gaster earlier, and he’s got itchy fingers to help with something. Tomorrow, let’s make him find a way to track the multiples.” He wiped the rest of his annoying manifested tears away. His skull probably still had some manifested sweat too, but he looked back toward Frisk. “I’m gettin’ some again, right?”

“Not tonight.”

“Yeah, but later? I’m not going dry forever?”

“Soon my King of Perversion.”

“Heh. That’s my name, Ladykid.” The kings all had nicknames of some talent. When he called himself the King of Pathetic, Frisk gave him a much better name. Welp. That was the end of being King.

And Sans couldn't have been happier about that. Let Asriel deal with all that shit. He had Papyrus, Frisk, his twins, and he could eat enough Grillby burgers to kill an elephant again.

Damn, life was good.

He looked toward Papyrus. There was only one thing he really needed to do, to tell his brother, before they put that day to rest. "Papyrus? Do you want to know why Amanda's been mean to you lately?"

 

—————————

End of Chapter

*Papyrus feels complete with both memories of fun level 74 and fun level 66, so being able to choose to tell the story between this Papyrus' POV or that Papyrus' POV is very confusing for him. He uses We, I, he, and anything he can think of to try and explain.

**Sans is doing the same thing as Papyrus, using I and he confusingly to try and tell them how he felt.

 

\----------------

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
**fun level 72** **Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus. (Completed)** Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. They went to fun level 66 and made a wish that hopefully worked.  
**Fun Level 75 King Sans: (Completed)** With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
**Fun level 73 18 Years and a Month Wish Granted: (Completed)** This dimension is the one Original Sans was taken to. Similar to his own, except Amanda's wish actually came true. Frisk isn't being manipulated by magic, she has actually been down there for eighteen years and is Princess Frisk.   
**fun level 65 Magi is here (Completed):** This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together, when he actually gets to see him.  
**fun level 66 Missing Frisk:**  Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. Sans took Alphys to a new world that was safe after her life was in danger, and left her behind. Sans and Papyrus traveled until the dimensional machine stopped working. While Gaster tried to fix it, he disappeared for good (to fun level 71). Only travel between fun level 66 and fun level 75 is possible now. However, the Missing Frisk might have been found. Or maybe not. Someone else was found that Papyrus hadn't been prepared for, his son Marty (Maritime Sans) who had been the mastermind behind the destruction. 

**fun level 71 Morning and Night: (Completed)**  The puppies inside of Bonnie Frisk Pup. The dog and cat versions original world was fun level 72, but they were then trapped in fun level 74 with Original MC Sans and Frisk.Their Uncle Gaster (who is actually a future version of Gaster from fun level 66) already knew what would happen, and what they would have to do. He was prepared for the day thing's started to go nutty because Morning and Night needed to fulfill their time obligation: Going back to bring the doggy Sans, Doggy Frisk, and Cat Papyrus to fun level 71. The best way was to make sure they did it unknowingly though, since their Uncle Gaster remembered they were doing things from their memories anyhow. Following what he could remember, he also had them take care of Flowey, making sure he got them to follow their exact tracks as possible.


	77. Repurposed Soul

————————

**Fun Level 66 . . .**

“I need to know.”

Marty turned in his office and saw Papyrus. Not again. “Unless you all got brave and got actual news about the process, I’m continuing with Frisk.” He looked back toward his papers.

“I need to know!”

His voice sounded panicked. “Know what?” Marty asked.

“Don’t you 'know what' me!” Papyrus marched toward Marty. “Did you do it?”

“What?”

“Who is Amanda to you?! Why did you pick that particular human?”

Oh. Marty tried to look back at his papers, but Papyrus knocked them out of his hands.

“Is she her?” Papyrus asked him. “Is she your own mother? Is she?”

Marty bent down to pick up his papers. This copy. It was really getting into his skull. “It doesn’t matter who she is, with Frisk, she has the ability to destroy dimensions. Something I should be doing now. Maybe I should start it with yours.”

“Which one? 66 or 74?”

Hm? “So you joined.” Marty put his papers on his desk and clapped. “Good to see you had initiative.”

“Maritime Sans!” Papyrus actually grabbed him on the hem of his lab coat. So unlike him. “You are my son, and I will do what I can to make you good! But you must tell me the truth!”

“It won’t make things better.”

“Tell me!"

“It was Sans who said it, wasn’t it? I had a feeling he picked it up.” Marty pulled himself away again, fixing his lab coat. “I was the only one left. You were Underground.”

“You’re not supposed to do that.”

“And the dimension isn’t supposed to multiply itself out. It didn’t give a damn about that, so why would I give a damn about the rules?” Marty dusted himself off. “I was a kid. I lost my dad. I lost my dimension. I half lost my mind. So I took something back.”

“You don’t give life twice to a human. It calls for a sacrifice,” Papyrus said softly. “Do you know what happens with a sacrifice? A sacrifice to a soul? It can’t take it!”

“Her mind wasn't the same, I know. It was close enough.” Marty shrugged. “She was the one who came up with the idea to destroy everything. Said it was better on the other side for everyone. After I worked up the courage to say yes, she told me all about Gaster. Even showed me his devices. Gave me ideas and plans for when I got older. She even showed me who to sacrifice other parts of her soul to. The more wicked the person I had gave her had been in each dimension, the more efficient she became.”

Papyrus held his bony hands to his mouth.

“As time went by, humanity got a lot better at taking care of humans and souls with technology, making sure they didn’t go batshit crazy when they were allowed a second life,” Marty said. “She always had a habit of laughing and then screaming and then crying as she took care of me. I didn't mind though. She was someone that was there for me. We carried out plans together, and I hated every time I had to lose her.” He shrugged. “She looks different in each dimension she exists in, but it’s still the same.”

“So. It is true.” Papyrus looked toward his feet. “This is . . . disconcerting. A little bit of evil. A little bit of good.”

“A little bit of good?” A copy of his father actually said that about his actions? “In what way was it a little bit of good?”

“You were a little monster and left alone with no one besides your most basic magic. Your preservation magic to mess with souls. You wouldn't be here otherwise,” Papyrus said. “And Amanda is alive now. And good. And . . . and you should come back home with me.”

“I am in the same dimension as you. If you are asking me to come Underground with you, dream on.”

“No. I am staying in Level 74 now, and I will be getting my other Sans soon. Now, come home. Leave the little Frisk alone, and come to our new home.”

“I am a thousand years old. I don’t need to have a home.”

“Everyone deserves a home, no matter how old.”

“I destroyed dimensions,” Marty reminded him. “My ‘Uncle’ wants to kill me. I took his wife and turned her into a killer. I took my own mother and turned her into a killer, and you think I need a home?”

“Honestly? I think you need the biggest hug in creation. With a zillion other hugs for the rest of your life,” Papyrus said holding his finger up. “You need the most basic thing every monster needed. Love!”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Of course not, and please don’t swear,” Papyrus insisted. “Please come home.”

Why? When he should utterly destroy him for his actions, why was he . . . “That kind of forgiveness will just get you killed. Over and over again. Quit it.”

“Please come home.”

Okay, he’d rephrase it. “That kind of forgiveness did get you killed. Over and over. Quit it.”

“Please come home.”

“You’re not the least bit concerned that I might take my ‘Aunt’ Frisk and my ‘Mom', and combine them together to be an unbeatable team again?” He reminded him. “I have a Frisk with no one to go with her yet. There’s only one other Amanda left besides the one in Fun level 74.”

“Is that why you gave her a second chance, with a better body? Even though I still don’t approve of that in any way," Papyrus stressed. “You let her have a real life.”

Oh. Why so touchy feely? Why did he have to be like that? _He’s like . . ._ No way. That part was in the past.

“Please come home?”

“You don’t think anyone will try to kill me? I think there’s a spear with my name on it.”

“Undyne wouldn’t be happy, but she has been ordered not to kill you. So, she won’t.”

Aah! “Papyrus.” Damn. Ugh. _Copy. This copy is so . . ._ like him. Marty was glad to get away from the whole scene. It felt weird to be around them. “I won’t mess with the little Frisk. I am not risking her like that unless the situation gets dire. If you all are really going to try your idiotic idea about joining, then I’ll give you a bit. But not long. You know there isn’t a long time left.”

“When we get this all fixed, then you can come home.” Papyrus smiled. “To us. To Sans and I! And to, uh. Oh.” He started to manifest sweat. “I am technically married then to a human, a-aren’t I?”

“I don’t know how it works with a soul. That's your thing. Now, just leave me. I’ve got more things to tend to besides Frisk.” Marty picked back up his papers. “If I were you, I’d start figuring out which you’s you want to be. In some of these worlds, there are some huge differences that could impact everything. And, be careful with Amanda.” He put his papers back down. “Only one of her is left.”

“Meaning the original world?”

“Just a warning. I don’t care much, it’s just a brief warning.”

“Maritime Sans? Will you come home after all this?”

“I’m a thousand years old. I don’t need to live with my family.”

“Sans and I still live with each other,” Papyrus said. “Did we before?”

Oh gaw! _Stop it._ “What if you did?”

“We all lived together. I can see that. We can live together again. That’s how it should be. There’s no reason to be lonely anymore. That’s why I went with you to Babs.”

“No big deal.”

“It doesn’t have to be a big deal to not be lonely.”

“I’m not lonely!” Marty shouted. “Stop calling me Maritime Sans! It’s Marty! Do you even realize everything I’ve done? There’s no going back.”

"There is not always time to go back, but there is time to become someone better. Always.”

Marty rubbed the front of his skull. Why did he have to be so like . . . him.

“Everyone is freaked out. No one’s thinking straight. Even with your mother,” Papyrus said softly. “It hurts, knowing what you did. But even that, I understand. You were just a child, practically a babybones, and you desperately wanted someone. Preservation instinct. But, human souls aren’t meant to be reused like that. You are a very smart boy, but you need to start seeing more reason, and more options. It is a very big responsibility, growing up. Thinking for yourself.”

What? "What are you implying?”

“That you need to stop putting up a defense against us,” Papyrus said. “A monster can do evil, but it doesn’t make them evil for all time. Accept that you can change, and you can change.”

“I won't mess with Frisk,” Maritimes Sans said quickly. “I won’t. Just go.”

“Will you come home with me?” Papyrus asked. “Please?”

Maritime reached in his lab pocket and pulled out two candy bars. “Give this to Amanda. They were her most favorite brand of chocolate. Then, leave.”

Papyrus took the chocolate in his grasp.

“Give King Asriel a lot more time to adjust. His other past selves are anything but rosy. Have Sans pick the dog versions of Fun level 71. Morning and Night were their second batch of kids. For the best chance at . . . well, compatibility that won’t drive him insane. The other world left standing should be Fun level 5.”

“Oh?” Papyrus asked. “Sans wanted it to be-”

*“Fun level 73. The next one in line because of the time difference in barrier. It’s more vast, and the wish was granted,” Marty said knowingly. “That Sans can open the barrier with a clear mind, and that's great. But the second world that _continues_ should be fun level 5.”

“Uh? Any particular reason?” Papyrus asked.

“Because. The more hell someone’s gone through, the more they deserve a happy ever after. Don’t ya think?” Marty went quiet. “Old lesson I usually didn't pay attention to. Just with Frisk. Once he learns to accept things, the last multiples will be easier on him than the one from fun level 74. There is a vast difference between them, so start with fun level 65. It’ll be easier.”

“Okay. I will let him know.” Papyrus looked straight toward Marty again. “Your help is a step in the right direction. But, do you think this is enough? If we have two worlds and fix the time problem?”

“Maybe, maybe not. I still think you’ll have to be in one world, but even if that’s the case, making the fun level 5 Sans willingly accept and receive the last multiples before combining is still the best shot.” He couldn’t guarantee anything. “Just. Fun level five Sans will need time. Lots of time.”

“Is it really that bad? That incompatible?” Papyrus asked.

“Yes.” Marty turned to him. “Frisk killed nearly all of his world, including you. The only thing that stopped her from wiping it all out? Was _him_.”

“ . . . oh.”

“Yeah.”

“That will make marriage tough.”

“Yeah.”

“ . . . and so doggy it is.”

 

—————-—-

** Fun level 74: Original MC Sans and Frisk **

 

Night time. Papyrus tiptoed through the almost complete castle. Sans was all curled up with Frisk on the floor, but his skull was tucked under her chin. His brother was protecting his little monster with his hand on her belly. Like always.

Funny, both of them seemed to look a little more at peace in their sleep then he’d seen them before. He looked across from them at Amanda, sleeping on the floor. Her whole body was curled in a stressed position, and her hair looked sweaty and fell in her eyes. When it came to bad situations, Amanda had always been a rock. Even now, she wasn’t asking for anyone to explain anything to her. She was either in denial, or still trying to be a rock.

_How did I get married to her soul?_ Papyrus had seen her visit Frisk frequently when they all lived together. He’d spoken to her a few times, and with her only being human in a place designed for monsters, he tended to shelter her with his magic. She didn’t reject his help, just like she didn't reject Gaster’s, but she never acted like she ever needed it either. She was . . . cool.

He moved closer toward her. How many little monsters did they have together? How long were they together? A hundred years? A thousand years? _No, no, that’s not important right now._ He held the candy bars tightly in his hand and set it down by her hands.

That stirred her. Her eyes lingered on him.

"Uh? Chocolate for you?”

Her eyes didn’t come off of his.

“So, what Sans told you was true.” He blurted it out. It’s probably what she wanted to know. “Preservation instinct came in for our son. He was too young to take care of himself. There is more, but I don't know if you want to hear it tonight. You probably need rest. I just thought you’d like to know.”

Her eyes looked toward her arms and she saw the candy bars.

Nothing else. He wasn’t going to mention traditional marriage. Their past relationship. The fact that she may have a disturbing and evil past full of bad memories that may make her feel like a demon. “So goodnight.” He almost slid away when he heard the words he was getting used to hearing from her.

“Fuck you,” she said. “If you think you’re sliding out all cool with just a ‘oh, we were married. That psycho was our son. I’ll explain later, goodnight, then you can go fornicate yourself with the pointiest stick around.”

Ooh. “Still some misplaced anger?” Papyrus asked.

“What else am I supposed to do?” She sat up, holding her candy bars. “Say ‘thanks for letting me know?’. Be nice to you? That would make it seem like I’m just gonna up and die and be yours. I don’t know you that well. Hell, I know Sans better than you. And unlike Frisk, I _did_ grow up a bit Underground. I know the way it works. I know I don’t **_have_** to end up with you. But, I’m not running. Frisk is going through hell right now, and humanity doesn’t look too appealing. Overall, I like it here. So my best option? Is to keep telling you to fuck off, because you aren’t getting-”

“Oh, that’s what it is? Okay, I denounce being with you. Better?”

 

Huh? Did he just do that? Did Papyrus vocally denounce her as a wife? She looked toward her candy bars. No monster did that. Even Sans didn’t tell Frisk everything about the traditional ways and little monsters.

“Will you stop cursing at me now?” Papyrus asked. “I don’t know anything from here. I don’t remember you, and you do not remember me.”

Well. “Formally denounce it?”

“Yes.”

Okay. Amanda shrugged. “Alright, fine. We good then.”

“We are?”

“Yeah.” Amanda pulled off the wrapper to one of the candy bars and took a bite out of it. “Damn, that’s some good chocolate.”

“Good! It will make remembering all the evil times easier I hope.”

Just like that, the magical goodness of the chocolate disappeared. “Roll that by me again?”

“Oh, I will save it for tomorrow.” He stepped forward. She didn’t do anything. He patted her on the head. “Goodnight, Amanda!” He turned and just slept on the opposite side of her instead of up in the corner.

_No. What the hell, nuh uh._ "You denounced being with me, dude.”

“Yes,” Papyrus insisted. “Did you not want me to?”

“No. But why are you choosing to sit. Right. There?” Papyrus was sitting right in front of her, on the opposite side. That was nowhere near his normal spot.

“Because Sans is right there." Papyrus gestured toward Sans. "And you are my wife.”

_Hold on!_ "You just denounced me. You can’t take that back.”

“I denounced being with you,” Papyrus agreed. “Not that you weren’t my wife. You were. You are. I just won’t pursue you. If you feel a common bond, you must pursue me instead.”

_What the fuckin’—_ Damn that was smooth. Amanda usually knew how to handle guys, she was pretty cool with them. But he basically made it so that they couldn’t get together unless she took initiative first. “Think you are the coolest thing around, huh?”

“I am a very cool dude! Thank you for noticing.”

_That’s not what I-_ Damn. Amanda finished off her candy bar. “I don’t need protection.”

“It comes standard when related to The Great Papyrus.”

This guy was hell on bones. She just tucked herself in, looking the other way. She wasn't backing down from her spot, but she wasn’t going to sleep with her face in his view either.

“Besides, you will need someone beside you when the bad things come.”

That again. Those words.

It was far from the comfort that she sought.

———————

The Next Morning . . .

“Alphys.”

Alphys stared at her little computer when Undyne’s voice broke through her head. “Huh?”

“Alphys?”

Alphys looked up toward everyone. After a good night’s sleep, Sans seemed fine. Frisk was vibrant, and she was extra quick with the wood placing now. Her and her brother seemed to be okay, and Frisk gave him his soul back. Papyrus even seemed like himself. When shoving themselves together, all it really did was shove timelines together. It sounded simple. Even Frisk, on the verge of dying and pregnant, made it through like a trooper.

“Alphys?”

But that meant she would have to. Just in case, in other worlds she was a part of it. Maybe she had been, but the concept was hard to take. She knew, she always knew, once people remembered the other worlds or the original worlds, things would get hard.

She remembered Alphys 2. How scared she had been. At first with her Asgore, she assumed the parallel must have been different. If they were the same though . . . what if Asgore eventually. _He isn’t king anymore, Asriel is. Asriel will win. He just needs time to win more support._ But even he would be under the same situation. To join himself.

“Alphys, are you okay over there?” Undyne asked. She was right beside her now. “Hey?”

“Sorry. Sorry.” Alphys couldn’t concentrate. She couldn’t breathe! Soon. She’d have to learn things she never wanted to.

“Hey now,” Sans said as Frisk kept floating wood. “I know it sounds scary, Alphys, but trust me. It’s not.”

“A little adjusting, but no big deal,” Papyrus agreed.

“No fucking deal to them. Their other selves were better off,” Amanda whispered from her other side. “Not so sure it will be the same for us.”

Alphys didn’t know how to respond to that when King Asriel came toward them.

“Well, Holey Head is doing what Smiley Idiot asked," King Asriel said toward everyone. “Until then, we should probably focus on what we know, or what we can learn. Not everyone exists in all of the dimensions. If we want a decent cut of fairness, then we should each figure out how many lives we need.”

“I’m alive in all of them,” Sans said. “I guess it’s 4 or 5 total.”

“Four,” Papyrus said to Sans. “A, um, another dimension got picked off last night. Maritime Sans told me this morning when I gave him breakfast.”

Alphys couldn’t have missed that look from Sans. He didn’t say anything to Papyrus, but anyone could tell Sans wasn’t happy about that.

“So, very even four now. For eight timelines.”

“Do we know more about these timelines?” King Asriel asked him.

“Yes. I traveled frequently for help before for fun level 66. Once I revisited some of them, I remembered,” Papyrus said. “I wrote it all down with some details. Some are good and compatible, and some are not so good and compatible. And some are no longer existing.”

“Did you visit all of them?”

“Not all.”

“We should find out all we can.” King Asriel looked toward Amanda. “Why don’t you try to accompany him and find out more?”

“Why don’t you just shove it up your ass?” Amanda harped back.

King Asriel rolled his eyes and looked toward Papyrus. “Do you know which world stopped existing?”

Papyrus gestured back to the castle where only one person was still sleeping. “The world she came from. It was slightly ahead.” He grinned toward Gaster and smiled. “Let’s make sure not to grant a single wish, okay?”

Gaster looked toward the ground. “ . . . I am working on finding a way to detect the monsters Underground. They have been in one isolated area full of heavy magic for a thousand years. There should be a way to use that to our advantage. I am also working on a device that will help judge exactly how many-”

“Just speed it up,” Amanda demanded.

“ . . . it will determine how mad the universe is, and approximately when our worlds will each end,” Gaster said in layman’s terms. “The humans are off getting some supplies for it. Was it a me that caused another world to end?”

“I don’t know how it ended,” Papyrus said. “I just visited one day, asking for help, like I did from every Sans and Frisk at the time. It is probably in our best interest just to keep moving on with joining. Maybe it’s helping progress.”

“Dividing time between squashing multiples together and building the kingdom really takes a toll. But, we all have a decent room in the castle.”

“Beds,” Amanda said. Alphys watched Papyrus. He seemed nearer than before. “A few more doors too.”

“Privacy is important,” Sans pointed out. “There’s at least three couples here. Doors and double beds would be really good?”

Asriel groaned. “Do you have to be so open about it? We’ll get to it. We needed the infrastructure first, and it’s a huge castle.”

“You just don’t want to know when a skeleton is bonin’ your sister.”

Asriel harrumphed. “Frisk is a friend. Not a sister.”

Sans chuckled. “Wasn’t talkin’ ‘bout her, Majesty.” Frisk hit his arm.

“Oh, you are so not going to start that bull with me,” Amanda warned Sans. She looked toward Papyrus and moved away farther. “Too close.”

“I’m just standing around,” Papyrus assured her. “Anyway, it sounds like some work needs to get done. Sans and Frisk need to get their kingdom over. That will mean more rooms, so a few at a time? Correct?” Papyrus asked Sans.

“You bet,” Sans said. “I ain’t shit here, but over there I was King. Which still meant shit, but I could gather monsters a little faster. Also?” Sans looked toward King Asriel and bowed, his whole skull coming down toward him. “Life sucks as a king, and it wasn’t no picnic as prince either. Thanks for taking this throne. I sure as hell am not gonna take it away from you.”

“Oh.” King Asriel nodded back toward him with a peppy smile. “Thanks. Sans.” He clapped his paws together. “Well, now that that is all done, let’s get started. Papyrus, you will take Sans to his kingdom and gather a few citizens that have counterparts here. Let's make sure that handling one still doesn’t affect anyone. Before that though, you and Amanda-”

“I hate you-”

“-you are going to go around to these other places, and get a better grasp how many originals are in each one.”

“I would like to go too,” Gaster insisted. “Perhaps I could get better technology faster than the small things the humans are getting. I could develop it faster.”

“Uh?” Papyrus looked toward King Asriel. “Well, I?”

“Back it down, Gaster,” Sans said to him.

“I’m not intruding in anything,” Gaster said for certain.

“Technically, he isn’t.” Abe and Gabe both came forward.

“Yeah, like, a soul really isn’t a person,” Gabe said as he waved toward Amanda. Amanda waved back. “So like, I don’t think Papyrus and Amanda should be forced together.”

“You think I’m forcing my sister with Papyrus?” King Asriel asked them. “Brave human ye be. Dumb human ye be also,” he muttered under his breath. “I have my reasons and it’s not as much about love.”

“Then what is it?” Abe asked.

Alphys watched as Frisk closed her eyes.

“Hey?” Sans shouldered Abe. “Got your whole soul, feels good, right? Well, uh. Let’s not lose anything else in the process. Don’t argue with a king. Amanda’s all casual ‘cause she is his sister. I joke, but like, you really need to be respectful about this.”

Abe just stared at him. Creepily. “ . . .”

Sans leaned back a bit on Frisk and whispered. “Hey, what’s that? I can’t read him.”

“He’s not feeling anything. He’s thinking hard about something,” Frisk answered. “He’s just concentrating on you while he’s thinking.”

Oh. Sans waved toward him. Abe looked from his coat to his shorts, to the top of his skull, right down to his shoes. To a funny blue bug on the ground, then back toward Sans light guiders again. “ . . . the hell is he thinking so hard about this? Papyrus and Amanda are a solid thing, why’s he even involving himself?”

“He might not even be thinking about that. It wouldn’t involve him as much.”

“Then why’s he keep staring at me?”

“You were right in front of him.”

 

Alphys was only minorly paying attention. She was trying to concentrate on the blueprints, and how she would be able to dodge out of this. _Everything in the castle is secure, so I don’t see what else I can do. They know the structure of the doors. Um, I could work on the next house afterwards. That was Sans’ and Papyrus'. Oh. They would need a little more room. Probably expanding. Okay, so it should look similar, but more room for Sans, Frisk, twins, Papyrus, and maybe Amanda? Plan for the future, might be more kids. Who knows what their other multiples-No, Alphys, don’t even think about it! I don't even want to think about it._

“Remind me to set your brother up with a monster,” Sans whispered back.

“Why?” Frisk asked.

“To pull some of that purple away.” Sans waved back toward Abe. “Yo? Bro? You okay there?” Sans jumped slightly as Abe suddenly spoke.

“Don’t push it, Gabe. Sorry, Asriel, Sir.” Abe looked away like nothing happened at all. 

_There were some strange areas to the house. I could help fill that up._ Alphys looked back up but noticed Abe’s eyes on her. _Okay?_ He just nodded at her. She nodded slowly back. _Okay?_

“Abe, you’re doing that thing again.” Gabe came over and tapped him on the shoulder. “Come on. Nothing to worry about, let’s head on out and get some supplies. That’s all we need to be concerned with.”

Alphys watched as Abe looked away. _Huh. Abe’s questioning mind is calmed by Gabe’s mind._ They finally strolled away.

King Asriel moved toward Amanda. “I’m not gettin’ you together with Papyrus for lovey dovey reasons.” Amanda didn’t add anything else. “Sans, does everyone here have a duplicate from there?”

“No,” Sans said. “There’s not many, but if that dimension side is ending, we should gather up what’s left anyhow. They could help us build faster, and there’s bound to be their counterpart somewhere, or if there wasn’t, at least they didn’t die like everyone else.”

“Good point,” Asriel agreed. “Go do that then. The more help, the better. Frisk?”

“Yes, King Asriel?”

“Does your brother do that because of his whole soul?”

“Sometimes,” Frisk admitted. “The more he doesn’t know, the more he gets like that.”

“Well, nobody knows much of anything, so he’s going to have to learn to deal,” Sans said.

“That’s his way of dealing. He doesn’t even know when he’s creeping people out.”

“Oh.” Sans sounded sympathetic. “He wasn’t _that_ bad.”

“Mom and dad banned him from handing out candy at Halloween because a group went away crying when he was nine years old. Including the kids' parents.” Frisk shrugged. “He is who he is. He’s good at heart.”

“Sounds like you’re getting along better?” Sans asked her.

“No. I just remember my childhood without him too. Our rivalry made me feel more normal. It made all those years of being treated like I was out of my mind a little more bearable.” She shrugged. “I think it made it easier on him too. I’m still shrugging unconsciously?”

“Sorry. I could probably pull back a little more monster,” Sans said. “Tonight. Behind closed doors. Once they are  ** _made_**.”

Alphys felt Sans’ light guiders focus on her again. “Doors. We’ll focus on doors and beds today.” Some alone time with Undyne might be a better idea. Maybe it would make her feel better if they actually . . . if they were really trying to . . . _I can’t even say it to myself. How can I do this? It’s like someone saying ‘hey, go stab yourself and tell us how it feels!’ It’s gonna be bad. It’s gonna be so bad._

“Alphys, you’re not moving very fast today.” King Asriel came toward her. “What’s so wrong with you? Sans, Frisk, and Papyrus handled everything fine with an extra timeline. They all seem great.”

“Just. Not everything’s gonna be good.”

“Obviously. Sans and Frisk came from a dimension where most of the monsters were wiped out. Not everything will be perfect.”

“But not everyone’s joining will be perfect,” Alphys said toward him. She heard as Amanda left from beside her. “I’m not the only one who's nervous. I mean, different dimensions. Different unoriginals affect things. Different deaths. Different outcomes.”

“We just have to embrace it. Like the new kingdom,” King Asriel said to her. “So cheer up dear citizen! It will be all right. We can deal with anything coming our way. I’m sure of it!”

 

\----------------------

 

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
 **fun level 72** **Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus. (Completed)** Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. They went to fun level 66 and made a wish that hopefully worked.  
 **Fun Level 75 King Sans: (Completed)** With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
 **Fun level 73 18 Years and a Month Wish Granted: (Completed)** This dimension is the one Original Sans was taken to. Similar to his own, except Amanda's wish actually came true. Frisk isn't being manipulated by magic, she has actually been down there for eighteen years and is Princess Frisk.   
 **fun level 65 Magi is here (Completed):** This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together, when he actually gets to see him.  
 **fun level 66 Missing Frisk:**  Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. Sans took Alphys to a new world that was safe after her life was in danger, and left her behind. Sans and Papyrus traveled until the dimensional machine stopped working. While Gaster tried to fix it, he disappeared for good (to fun level 71). Only travel between fun level 66 and fun level 75 is possible now. However, after digging, Papyrus found Maritime Sans (Marty Scheiber) and many truths about duplicates, dimensions, and even a truth about Amanda being his wife's soul he was not ready for.

**fun level 71 Morning and Night: (Completed)**  The puppies inside of Bonnie Frisk Pup. The dog and cat versions original world was fun level 72, but they were then trapped in fun level 74 with Original MC Sans and Frisk.Their Uncle Gaster (who is actually a future version of Gaster from fun level 66) already knew what would happen, and what they would have to do. He was prepared for the day thing's started to go nutty because Morning and Night needed to fulfill their time obligation: Going back to bring the doggy Sans, Doggy Frisk, and Cat Papyrus to fun level 71. The best way was to make sure they did it unknowingly though, since their Uncle Gaster remembered they were doing things from their memories anyhow. Following what he could remember, he also had them take care of Flowey, making sure he got them to follow their exact tracks as possible.


	78. The Damage of Frisks

———————————

**Fun Level 5: Damaged**

Sans scratched at the dirt on the empty glass as he signaled from behind the bar. “Can I get another one Grillby?” Sans asked as he gestured to his empty glass. He scratched his skull.

“Hey, Sans!” Bratty and Catty both said as they greeted him. “How’s it going?”

“This is the worst damn day of our lives,” Sans joked as they passed him. He reached toward the back of the small bar, feeling around for the fries.

“Hey, don’t do that.” Burgerpants came over and smacked his bony hand. “3,000 GOLD.”

“Then you should be watching closer, Grillby.”

“For the thousandth time, I’m-”

“Burgerpants!” Bratty and Catty said as they each cheered their mugs.

“Sure you are,” Sans said. “Can I get another one Grillby?”

“You. Are. Creepy sometimes.” Burgerpants filled up his glass and put up some fries. “5,000 GOLD.”

“Put it on my tab.”

“You wish.” Burgerpants accepted his GOLD and left again.

Sans just continued to drink more and eat his fries, but he saw something funny in the window outside.

He quickly teleported outside, and saw it was just Monster Kid. “Scamp. Don’t do that.”

“I’m hungry,” Monster Kid answered. “No one’s fed me yet.”

Sans rubbed his skull, teleported back into Burgerpants shack and back out toward Monster Kid. “Share half my fries then. Here.”

Monster Kid took the food, sat on the ground and began to eat. “Burgerpants won’t let me in unless I pay first. If I have half the food, do you think he’ll let me in to eat?”

“Naw. Closer to closing time. There’s not enough room for someone who ain’t got no GOLD for Burgerpants to just let in.”

“I got some.”

“How’d you get some?”

“Little bit.”

“I said, how’d you get some? You’re too small for a job which leaves one thing.” Sans asked again. “Who’s pickin’ a fight on ya, and why ain’t you runnin?”

“Not much. Not many.” Monster Kid started to eat the fries.

“Don’t try that, Kid. Someone’s always here to take care of you. Okay?”

“Uh huh.”

“I mean it,” Sans said stronger. “Someone trying to pick a fight, you get out. No one should be picking fights at all. Not one single monster should fight these days. I’m headed home. You should too.”

“I don’t have a home.”

“It was a joke, Kid. No one has a home.” Sans started to trot off into the cold. Still though. The silhouette in the window. He swore it didn’t look like Monster Kid. He swore it looked like that . . . thing . . .

 

“Stay absolutely back at all times here,” Papyrus insisted toward Amanda. “We are just gathering quick data for King Asriel.”

“Curious.” Amanda looked around. “Where are we Underground?”

“This is uh, a uh? This is a reserved area,” Papyrus said. “If the Underground fell into extreme danger, then this is where we would go.”

“It’s barren, except for a small eating shack.” Amanda glanced all around. It was cold, with snow. Must have been near Snowdin somewhere. Papyrus was making her cover her entire body with a huge coat and scarf to hide her humanity. He was also doing the same thing, covering up, but for a different reason. “Frisk doesn’t exist here. Why don’t they just go back?”

“From what I can guess, they might think it best not to emerge. If someone new comes, they would assume the Underground is empty,” Papyrus said. “No structures but one. No dead giveaways. Just wandering out in the snow.” He seemed to be having some troubles dealing with it too. “Food must come from somewhere. Perhaps some do still stay on the main path, or get essentials from it. Anyhow, let’s get out. We have some information on this place now. That’s all that is required of us.”

“We did this.” Amanda moved her feet through the snow. “Frisk and I. We really did all this to the Underground?”

“Knew it.”

Amanda felt herself getting grabbed very fast and heard something zoom by her head. Sans? Did Sans just try and kill her? No warning. No system, just a bone straight toward her head.

“My wife is a psychologically disturbed monster, Sir!” Papyrus yelled, trying to change his voice.

“Sure, and Grillby's still making burgers,” Sans said. His voice. It didn’t sound funny, happy, or even sad. That dark joke held nothing in it but hints of a promised death. “Your ‘wife’ doesn’t have an ounce of monster power to feel. It takes one more step this way, and one of us won’t make it out alive.”

_Holy fuck!_ Amanda never knew Sans could be so damn . . . creepy or dangerous. She looked back a second, and could barely see Sans in the monster in the back of her. His eyes. Blue flames licked from the inside of his right eye socket. Less like an eye, more like flames. His other eye socket had nothing in it. Void of any light. Yet, at the same time, his teeth being a skeleton still made it look like he was smiling while he manifested sweat on the front of his skull.

She quickly turned back around, her heart hammering. He looked like he just walked out of hell.

“Just, don’t hurt her! Sans?”

“Uh. Get it.” Sans voice was turning less threatening. “You look like him. You even feel like him.”

This wouldn't end good. Amanda heard the sound of footsteps walking away in the snow. When she looked back toward Sans, he was walking away in the other direction.

“Just another dream again,” Sans muttered. “I need a burger. Wish I could afford one. Maybe, I can scrounge for catsup.”

That’s it? He saw Papyrus and his instinct was dreaming? _Damn. Frisk and I did put him through hell._ Amanda stood back up and saw Papyrus’ back toward hers. His arms were spread out, like he was defending her. “It looks like he’s gone.”

“I won’t risk it. Sans lost everything here,” Papyrus said. “Desperation. I don’t know what to expect from my brother here.”

“I say we book it,” Amanda said. “Come on Mister Protector, let’s get the hell out of this hell.” She tried to stop looking around. The her here didn’t exist, right? _Please, don’t let the other me around be this one._ “Papyrus. Hey. If the me. If the other me that’s left isn’t . . . isn’t so good?”

“You will be fine,” he insisted, finally turning around. “Let’s be off.”

“If it’s not good, either get rid of her or me. I’m not joining it. I’d rather die.”

“ . . . don’t do that.”

“I’m not doing it. If the other me. If it caused something like this evil, I won’t do that. I’m not putting _this_ in my head," Amanda said firmly. “You understand?”

“You can heal. Everything can heal.” Papyrus tried to reach toward her. “Really. No matter how bad, everyone can heal.”

“Oh yeah?” Amanda gestured to the direction Sans came from. “I don’t see you rushing to join your brother to that version. In fact, I really doubt any Monster that’s got a duplicate here is going to want to join these versions.”

“No, they won't, but that’s because our son said not to.”

“Marty. Just call it Marty.”

“Maritime Sans is not an it," Papyrus said to her. “He came from you and me, and we can make him better again. He was stuck in an evil place, where he thought he needed to be evil.”

“Don’t even, not now,” Amanda said. “Just get us out of here. Let’s go to the next world already.”

———————-————

**Fun Level 65: Magi is here **

Sans hummed as he cooked on his barbecue. It was a rare chance he actually got to hang out with his son. Magi probably had some kind of deal she wanted, that he couldn’t afford. But in the meantime, he got to hang out with Sunny. “Papyrus, hand me the catsup. We need lots of catsup inside to make a Sans burger.”

“It would be better with less ketchup.” Still, Papyrus gave him the ketchup. “Burn it right into the meat, don’t you?”

“Makes it better. Way better.” Hm? Sans looked toward their fence. He could have sworn he saw something.

“Hey, dad.”

Sunny! Sans turned around and saw his son teleport beside him. “Hey there, Kid. I’m making burgers. You ever have a Sans burger? Course not. Now you can.” He took the burger off the grill, put it on a plate and handed it to his kid.

Before his son could take a bite though, Magi teleported in front of him. “Dangit, mom.”

“Last thing Sunny needs is an addiction to a food item,” Magi warned Sans. “We have been on the surface for how long? Don’t you have any culture yet?”

“Sure! I put special sauce inside it. Gourmet crap.”

“I’m sure,” Magi said with suspicion.

“Why don’t we all sit down and eat?” Papyrus suggested. “A nice family meal. With nothing mean being said. Maybe.”

Magi kept hold of the plate. “Sunny’s almost a teen by now. He needs to be going to college soon to hold a good career.”

Oh, here it comes. Sans knew it.

“I don’t need college,” Sunny insisted. “Can we just _can_ this talk already, mom?”

Heh. Double can in a sentence. Not the best kind of joke there was, but considering he was raised by Magi, double points.

“Are you going to be a good father and help?” Magi asked Sans.

“I don’t know. You gonna be a decent wife, and not run off?”

“If you’ve got the money.”

Damn it. "I have some saved up. You know, not going out and exploring all the cultural dishes around the world,” Sans said.

“How much?”

“Some. For the Kid,” Sans said specifically.

“How much?”

“10,000,” Sans said toward Sunny. “If college is what _you’re_ wanting.”

“Not nearly good enough,” Magi complained.

“Sans worked very hard for that money for Sunny!” Papyrus shouted toward Magi.

“Okay, chill Pap,” Sans held his bony hand toward him. “It’s fine. Wife can’t be pleased all the time. Or ever.”

“Not your wife,” Magi muttered.

“By tradition, you should be. If you’d just stop moving around and . . .” No, no. He better not. He finally got Sunny right there. “Let the kid have his burger.”

“60,000 and I’ll finally wife you.”

What?! Sans held his spatula toward her. “Magi, that isn’t how it works.”

“Don’t dad,” Sunny warned him. “Mom already ceremonially married someone else two months ago.”

Uh? “You what?! Who?”

Magi shrugged. “A skeleton that can pay for Sunny’s college. Pay for a lot of things.”

“It doesn’t matter, you're still _supposed_ to be mine.”

“Not if you can’t catch me.”

“Sunny’s mine!”

“And the next one isn’t.”

Sans watched Sunny pull out a handheld video game. That's what he did when he was expecting the worst. Sans took a step to the side. Yeah, only something like that would make Magi settle down. And even that wasn’t enough without some moola on the side. “So knocked up by someone, but this one had money, huh?”

“Don’t you dare talk like that to me,” She warned him, shaking her bony finger at him. “I was forced to be with you by the king, that’s it.”

“Yeah, well, I thought Papyrus could do better. Didn’t want to ruin his life pleasing a king. Maybe if the one who survived was Icema.”

“Sans, don’t,” Papyrus warned him.

“That is no laughing matter!” Magi dropped the plate on the ground and grabbed her son’s hand. “Come on, Sunny!”

“This sucks. I never get to see dad.” Sunny looked toward Sans before he teleported away. “I wish I were 150.”

“ . . .just another fifty years left.” Sans looked back at the grill. "Nothing new, I guess.” He looked at the dropped plate on the ground. “Fifty more years and he can come to me if he wants to.”

“Sans. I’m sorry," Papyrus said. “If only we’d been free before King Asgore’s command.”

“Whatever. Who cares. I don’t even care if another monster lays claim, but I’ll be damned if they claim Sunny too.” And college. “If they pay for his college. What am I going to do, Papyrus? I see him like three times a year, if I’m lucky.”

“Well. You can teleport around again after her, but she's just as fast. It never goes anywhere.” Papyrus sighed. “You can’t kill the other husband, Sans. She knows you’ll never hurt her or put her in danger.”

“Yeah, we’d see how fast I matter then. One word to Undyne. One case submitted to Asgore.” He flipped another burger. “If only I had the guts, Papyrus.”

“She’d be hurt. She’d be jailed. It’s the only reason she shows up every once in a while.”

“If that other guy tries something, I don’t care. I’m gonna do something, I will. Magi should be by my side.” Sans hit the side of the grill. “How come I can never have anyone special? What’d I do wrong?”

“I don’t know why either of us are like this. But, I like your burgers,” Papyrus said. “And honestly, no matter how much you want someone, we should have some standards. Right?”

“Yeah. Makes the loneliness look better to others I guess.” He watched as a pair of pink blobby looking monsters went by him. “Hey, I’m alone by choice because nobody’s high enough for my standards!” he shouted at them.

They just looked at him funny.

“Sure. That’s fooling everybody,” Sans said. “How many burgers you want, Papyrus?”

 

“Daaaaamn.” What a cold ass bitch. Amanda understood the whole not liking the marriage concept when forced into it. She didn't really like the fact that Papyrus was trying to play shadow over her. Although she appreciated it in the last fun level. Five was one dangerous place. Magi didn’t have to be excessive though.

She could either be mean to him, making him stay away and never consumate the marriage again. She could run away and never deal with him. She could marry ceremonially.

She didn’t have to do all three, and try to get money too.

“This is horrible,” Papyrus whispered from beside her. “I always knew Magi would not be good for him.”

“She’s a heartless bitch.”

“Well. I’m sure she has a redeeming quality of something.”

“Nope, total bitch. Fuck Cindy. Fuck Magi. Whatever she wants to call herself. Fuck her.”

“Now, now. Everyone has something good about them. Some small trait.”

“Sure. She’s good at fucking people over.”

“A good trait. She must have a good trait. Everyone has something that is good about them.”

“She cares about her kids future. Sounds like she used to care about her sister.”

“See? Something.”

“Nah, fuck her. Even yourself just said she was horrible. She’s treated Sans like crap. Why even try to be nice about it?” Amanda asked.

“Just. Everyone can be good, if they just try. I believe that. No matter what happened, everyone can be good.” Papyrus looked down at his pen and paper. “Oh! Oh, okay. Notes, notes. They are on the surface, safely. How? If it was already a decent world, why wouldn’t Maritime Sans decide to make this the dimension that stands?”

"Monsters seem pretty free here," Amanda said, looking to the other yards. “Either they have some kind of secure spot, or they did something else to knock out the human problem. How did Frisk and I’s adventure go in this world?”

“ . . . every monster would have to steal souls, and then send it to the king if Asgore stole her soul. The chances." Yet, it was one world in 100. “We’ll put that as a hypothesis, Amanda.”

“Human was fine. You can go back to that.” That wasn't cruel, right? That wasn’t too cruel? _Stupid Cindy, she’s got me feeling guilty now. He said he wasn't going to pursue, but now just isn't the time for playing footsies._

“If humans are gone, then that means you don't reside in this one,” Papyrus said. “It’s a beautiful world though.”

“Probably just took a little bit to wipe the human blood away,” Amanda added. “Still hell of a lot better than fun level five.”

“Yes. I still think that Maritime Sans is right though,” Papyrus said. “He seemed genuine about what he said. Sans should choose the dog version.”

“Having memories of taking himself in and being neutered is way better.”

“I can’t tell if that's a joke or not?”

“Come on, dude. Let's head on out.” She must be getting closer to the last world she was left in. _Don't be evil. I don't care what kind of world it is, or who I am. Just don’t be evil. Please. Geez, don’t make me evil, just don’t make me evil! That’s all I ask for._ “Where’s the last one we need to check?”

“Fun level . . . 71.”

—-——-————————

End of Chapter

\---------------------

Multiverses:

**fun level 5: Damaged** Most of the monsters that survived the onslaught of Frisk now live far away from the path she originally traveled. No one really even has a home or shelter so that no other human sent down will see a new place monsters may be hiding. The only exception is a small eating shack that belongs to Burgerpants.  The loss of so many has affected Sans greatly, that when Papyrus and Amanda visited, Sans was ready to take on Amanda but believed the vision of Papyrus was just a dream in his head.

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
**fun level 72** **Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus. (Completed)** Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. They went to fun level 66 and made a wish that hopefully worked.  
**Fun Level 75 King Sans: (Completed)** With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
**Fun level 73 18 Years and a Month Wish Granted: (Completed)** This dimension is the one Original Sans was taken to. Similar to his own, except Amanda's wish actually came true. Frisk isn't being manipulated by magic, she has actually been down there for eighteen years and is Princess Frisk.   
**fun level 65 Magi is here (Completed):** This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together, when he actually gets to see him.  
**fun level 66 Missing Frisk:**  Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. Sans took Alphys to a new world that was safe after her life was in danger, and left her behind. Sans and Papyrus traveled until the dimensional machine stopped working. While Gaster tried to fix it, he disappeared for good (to fun level 71). Only travel between fun level 66 and fun level 75 is possible now. However, the Missing Frisk might have been found. Or maybe not. Someone else was found that Papyrus hadn't been prepared for, his son Marty (Maritime Sans) who had been the mastermind behind the destruction. 

**fun level 71 Morning and Night: (Completed)**  The puppies inside of Bonnie Frisk Pup. The dog and cat versions original world was fun level 72, but they were then trapped in fun level 74 with Original MC Sans and Frisk.Their Uncle Gaster (who is actually a future version of Gaster from fun level 66) already knew what would happen, and what they would have to do. He was prepared for the day thing's started to go nutty because Morning and Night needed to fulfill their time obligation: Going back to bring the doggy Sans, Doggy Frisk, and Cat Papyrus to fun level 71. The best way was to make sure they did it unknowingly though, since their Uncle Gaster remembered they were doing things from their memories anyhow. Following what he could remember, he also had them take care of Flowey, making sure he got them to follow their exact tracks as possible.


	79. Moon to Sun and Night to Day

** Fun level 74: Original MC Sans and Frisk **

Laughing. Frisk found herself laughing when she woke up. She laughed again. _Day and Night are stirring up a real fuss._ She yawned and tried to go back to sleep beside Sans. Sleep must be one of their favorite activities together. She started to laugh again though. _Okay, why are you two tickling me?_

She heard sounds start to come from outside of their little room. Moving toward the door, Frisk looked out. Babs was holding onto the wall, breathing in and out. Oh, she was supposed to be really close to being due. “You okay?” Frisk asked as she came over to her.

“Okay.” She breathed in and out. “Not really.” She breathed in and out again. “I need my husband now!”

“I can’t teleport that far. Only Papyrus can because he has something.”

“Well then, go get him!”

“He’s not here right now.”

“What?!”

“He’s not he-” Frisk started laughing again. _You two, quit, I’m trying to do something here!_ No, no. She was determined not to let her children distract her from this. “I’ll go get Sans.”

———-———————

A short while later.

“Okay, in and out,” King Asriel said in a sing-song voice as he bopped his head around. “In and out, in and out!”

“I know that part!” Babs yelled at him. “I want my husband.”

“Well, there’s no way we can get him right now until Papyrus comes back, so bear with us,” King Asriel said. “What type of monster is your husband? That will help us most with what to do.”

“A Banyan.”

“Like a tree?” King Asriel asked confused.

“No, a Banyan monster!”

“Uh. New species up here. Great.” King Asriel looked toward Sans. “Your brother should have been back by now so you could be getting your kingdom here.”

“I know. Papyrus is thorough. He’s giving a hundred percent, so he’s taking a bit longer.” Sans approached her. "Maybe magic sticks?” She was starting to really wail. “Whoah, hey no, don’t do that ‘til your husband comes!”

She was pushing.

Frisk’s stomach was tickling again, but she ignored it. She had to help. “Someone needs to help deliver.”

“Not it! I already run a kingdom!” King Asriel said with his hand in the air.

“Not it, I’m on guard duty,” Undyne said from the darkness.

“I-I’ll help.” Alphys came toward them. “I’ll help her.”

 

A Banyan monster. Alphys had no idea the new human was carrying a Banyan monster. That name should have been stricken from the records. No one said it. No one wrote it down. It was so lost and forgotten that even the new king didn’t know what it had been.

Alphys came over toward her. Babs was still standing. Not surprising. “I, um, I need a little room.” She pressed her hands to Babs belly. “It will be okay.”

“I should have brought him over sooner,” Babs said with regret. “He’s probably terribly worried, but I just wanted the baby safe. You don’t understand how dangerous this could be.”

“I know.”

“I-It wasn’t just a new start for humans, to be the baby to establish a peaceful contract!” Babs screamed before taking another breath. “At least, that’s what my husband said.”

“I know. I know.” Alphys kept her magic on it.

“I have to get him!” Babs shouted. “This was so stupid of me! It has to be delivered by him! I thought there would be time, birth takes hours!”

“Not all. Your baby will be fine.” Alphys pushed more magic outward to her. “Relax. Everything will be fine.”

“It will?”

“It will.”

"Our baby will make it.”

“Your baby will make it.” Alphys bent down toward her knees while Babs kept standing. If it was ready to give birth, it would cause damage in the wrong direction.

“Alphys?” Frisk called to her. “Are you doing well?”

“Uh huh, yeah, don't worry about me. Now, push. Slowly though.”

“Oh!” King Asriel slapped his forehead. “A Banyantedium.”

“A what?” Sans asked him.

“It’s a type of feels magic monster. My, my. I thought those were completely extinct.” King Asriel looked back toward Alphys. “Put this down in your journal as a most interesting morning.”

Alphys couldn’t make small talk. She had to be prepared to catch it, she couldn’t make things float. Unless? “Sans? When it starts to drop can you help the descent?”

“Yep.” Sans came over closer to Babs. He moved down next to Alphys.

“Slow and easy,” Alphys said. “How are you feeling?”

Babs looked just fine. “The ocean sure was pretty on our honeymoon.”

“Get ready, it’s coming.” Alphys held her hands out toward Babs' legs. “Now, Sans.”

It wasn’t that bad of a drop. A small feels monster floated into her hands gently. It looked human except for the horn on it's nose. Alphys pulled the umbilical chord close to its horn and it cut easily.

“Ooh, that's razor sharp. Better tell momma to be careful,” Sans said as they both stood back up and gave her the small little treasure. “Looks human. Except for the razor sharp horn.”

“It’ll get duller, and fall off in a few weeks. It’s just on newborns for self-defense,” Alphys said as Babs received it. “Just be real careful of it.”

“I know.” Babs looked toward Alphys. “Thank you. Thank you so very much.”

“Um, uh huh.”

“Well, let’s give a yip for the supposed to be extinct monster,” Sans chuckled. "Interesting new addition to your kingdom, Sire.”

“Definitely,” King Asriel said. “What is his name?”

“Pokey?” Sans suggested.

“No, no.” Babs looked toward Alphys. “The Banyantedium that helps deliver it is supposed to name it.”

“That was supposed to be your husband,” Alphys said quickly. “I-I don’t want to intrude.”

“It’s tradition.” Babs looked back toward her child. “He’s a boy. Please name him?”

“Uh.” Alphys rubbed her cheek. “Uh.” A proper name. She looked up toward the sky. The moon was still out, but the sun was around the corner now. “Moonsunys?”

“That’s a pretty name,” Babs said accepting it. “Moonsunys."

“You name it by what’s around you?” King Asriel asked. “Fascinating! I wonder how you got your name.”

“I don’t know. Um, probably the Alpha mountains,” Alphys said. “But it could be anything from that long ago.”

“Hm! Well, very cool.” King Asriel came closer to Moonsunys. “Welcome to the kingdom! Alphys, stay close to him until we can retrieve his dad. Young monsters are very susceptible to everything.”

“Even my jokes,” Sans joked.

"Can you grant it immunity?" Alphys asked.

"Yes, please, you are a king," Babs agreed. "He was not born until now."

"He has no part in anything," Alphys encouraged the decision. "Please?"

"Immunity?" King Asriel rubbed his cheek. "It's a little monster."

"It's a baby feels monster," Babs said. "Please?"

"He can't do any wrong. He's a baby," King Asriel said. "I grant limited immunity. If he grows up being an evil monster, I can't condone that. But he won't be condemned for anything he didn't do."

"Thank you!" Babs cheered. "Thank you so very much, King Asriel!"

"He will be a good citizen," Alphys said. "I'm sure he will. Thank you, King Asriel."

 

 

Frisk laughed. _Really you two? Why are you tickling me so much?_ “Sans, I need a stick to scratch my itch.” It was better to ask now. It would just get worse and Babs’ emergency was over.

“Here? Now?”

Hm? “Sans, a magic stick.”

“It don’t get more magic than mine, Ladykid.”

“Sans.”

“Okay yeah,” Sans joked. “Come on, let’s head on off to bed and l’ll get you your stick.”

Frisk continued to laugh to their room and then felt a slight poke. “Ow.”

Sans almost gave her the stick. “Did you just say ow while your itchy? And what’s with the excessive laughing? Are you itchy or ticklish?”

"Both." Frisk reached for the stick, but Sans pulled it away.

“No can do. Oh, I should have seen this coming. Lay down, Ladykid.” He trotted out of the room a little faster than usual. Frisk lied down. She just wanted the stick. “King Asriel! Frisk got triggered!”

Hm? Frisk watched as Undyne appeared by the door first, her spear in hand like always. Next was Asriel with Abe and Gabe before Sans came in.

“Uh, hey?” Sans strolled over to here. “So I may have forgot to mention this, but when a monster that’s heavy in pregnancy is around another monster heavy in pregnancy, they tend to kind of synch up.”

“Huh?”

“You’re probably having the little monsters already,” Undyne said.

“Wait, I’m two weeks early.”

“Yeah, you triggered,” Sans agreed. "We can do fine if Alphys calms Night and Day down well enough to stop moving. Except, Alphys now has her magic on Moonsunys,” Sans reminded her. “Meaning, unless these two are as lazy as me, they’re being born. Maybe even in a few hours.” He scratched his skull and looked around. “Pap and Amanda still aren’t back.”

“I’m sorry," Frisk laughed. “I don’t think that’s funny at all, I’m sorry. Ow.”

“Don’t worry,” Sans said as he sat beside her. He pulled up her soul. Frisk looked up. There was a fair amount of determination in everything. “Looking good.”

“Looking swell!” King Asriel cheered her on. “If you need us, we aren't very far.”

“I will be on watch, right outside the door,” Undyne insisted. “I’ll stand guard between you and Alphys tonight. I mean Babs.”

“They’re coming? They are really coming?” Frisk stared at her stomach. “We finally made it.”

“Yeah, we did.” Sans wrapped his bony arm around her.

“Two in one night. I missed the first one, I don't want to miss the second,” Gabe said as he turned to Abe. “Your sister is having her baby soon.”

Abe just stood there.

“Nothing for you to help with,” Gabe said to him. “Sans has it under control. Frisk is birthing. You’re a weak human. All you can do is watch, so let's go find a camera.”

"Yeah," Abe agreed. “Let’s get a camera.”

“So.” Frisk looked at her stomach.

“So."

“Soon?”

“Yeah. Not too soon, but soon,” Sans said as he looked around. “No Papyrus yet.”

“Ah.” Yeah. _Pokey, Pokey._ “Maybe we should have named one of ours pokey instead.” Frisk tried to breathe in and out like she saw Babs do, but it didn’t seem to help.

“Wow. We’ve been waiting for this.” Sans held his hands on her tummy. “On the other hand, I’ve dreaded it too.”

“Why?”

“Well, uh.” He looked toward the door again. "It’d be easier with Papyrus. A long time ago, if we’d had like lots of skeletons during birth? That magic, it made it much better.” He pulled out their assorted magic sticks. There were supposed to be some that helped during pregnancy. “Maximum sticks: 2 per hour for pregnancy.”

_Only two?_ “I get two, that sounds fine.” Frisk looked back toward him. “What’s it help with, pain?”

“Unseen problems.” Sans lit the matches and put one on each side of Frisk. “Anything?”

“No.”

“Yeah. Well, you are birthing a skeleton. I did what I could each night, Frisk. You are human, I -”

“Tender, I know. I get it.”

“Then that stunt Underground when I couldn’t even remember you. I wasn’t protecting you then.”

“I know, I know.”

“And I wasn’t there for it until I knew about its existence.”

“I get it.” _Oh. Owie._ “I’ve been through worse I’m sure.” She grabbed at her stomach involuntarily. It felt like someone just grabbed the inside of her stomach and stabbed her with a fork. She started to prop herself up more, but Sans kept her back down.

“Real particular way to do this.” Sans wouldn’t let her up. “You’ll feel better if you sit up more, but if any bone isn’t aligned right at birth, they could accidentally cause you to internally bleed."

_Internally bleed?_ He hadn’t told her that part. Of course, it was Sans. He didn’t want to worry her about anything until the last second. _I really want to sit up._ “Partly sit up?”

“No. The human is susceptible to damage now too,” Sans said as he kept her hands near her belly. “Frisk, I was really hoping Papyrus would be here for this part. We lived with each other for months, and I just figured he’d be here.”

“I know,” Frisk said. “I’m sorry about that.”

“Naw, naw. I mean, it’s partly my fault.”

Frisk felt her whole body seize up in pain as it felt like a syringe just went through her belly!

“I didn’t say anything for the longest time. A part of me, with all the running, the time jumps, getting caught, a big part of me just didn’t think we’d get here. Then, it felt like, if I did talk about it, it’d be cursed not to come.”

Frisk wanted to say something nice. Something uplifting, filled with hope and understanding. But she felt strong pricks like syringes all over the right side of her stomach! All she could manage was . . . “Uh. Huh.”

"I’m keeping my magic on the one on the right, to make sure they aren’t hurting the one on the left.”

That’d explain it. _Say something. Manage something._ “Uh. Huh.”

“While I’m protecting it though, I can't really help dampen the pain elsewhere. I’m afraid it’s too much on your fragile body. I wanted Papyrus to lightly do that. The more skeletons, the more spread out the magic and the better the pain management.”

“I.” _I’ve been through worse. Much worse. I’ve risked my life more than once. I can take this-ah-it’s not the worse thing. I just, if only it were less like needles._

“You don’t need to talk,” Sans said to her. “Right now, your concentration is nil. Oh, come on, Papyrus,” he muttered under his breath as he looked toward the door longingly.

_Just ignore it. Just ignore it. It’s fine, just ignore it._ Frisk felt Sans tongue seeking permission into her mouth. She opened it up, but it came with an involuntary moan of pain. She felt his tongue rubbing on the back of her teeth, but it didn’t really offer much physical comfort. Even the emotional. Her whole body felt stressed, like a million large pins were attacking her.

Then, it started to die down. Sans’ magic and his tongue were helping the pain a lot.

“No worries, mom, I got it.”

“I got it better. Just don’t overpush.”

_Huh?_ Frisk looked toward the door and saw two teenagers. One human girl, and one a skeleton. Both of them were holding their hands out to her.

Sans was just as surprised. "Who are you?”

“Sup?” The boy said. “Never thought we’d be helping mom like this. Feels kinda weird. I got the left pretty well, not too far left.”

“I’ve got the anaesthetic.”

“I’m coming, Sans!” Papyrus entered the door toward his brother. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be late for this. At least Night and Morning are helping.” He gestured to the two teens. “These are your children. Different children of another dimension.”

“My kids are helping my . . . kids?” Sans looked toward Frisk. “It’s gonna be okay. We got the standard team of four on you now.” Relief was heard all around in his voice as he held her. “Just breathe.”

Whatever their future children were doing, and whatever Papyrus was doing? It took nearly all the pain away. It felt more like cramps now. Frisk felt the need to push swell up inside of her as her world faded away. *She closed her eyes, the dizziness being too much.

“Kid 1, come to the right side closer. Papyrus, take my spot. Kid 2, left side. Keep it left as possible. Okay, Ladykid, push.”

_Yes!_ That’s exactly what Frisk wanted to hear. As she pushed, she felt her left side starting to hurt more.

“Center it in a second, Night. Morning, gotta release the hold a little more while she's pushing.”

"Not like we’ve had practice with this, dad.”

“Come on, Ladykid, doing great!”

Frisk gave the biggest push she could muster and felt a tingling sense of relief in her body! _Sans?_ Was it okay? He didn’t tell her. It was out, wasn’t it? So much pressure was gone now. She heard it crying. Nothing was wrong, was it? “Sans?”

“She’s beautiful.”

“Okay, pulling a little less on the left side, dad?”

“Yep, yep. Night, pop more this way over here. Papyrus, take the second Night. Or Day. Whichever.”

“Okay, push again, Ladykid.”

Frisk didn't want to. She couldn’t even feel her body much anymore.

“Too much relief. Night, loosen up. Morning, let go almost completely. Frisk?”

“I feel it, Sans. I know I got this.”

Her? She heard another her? The urge to definitely push was coming again. Frisk batted her hands on the bed, looking for some friction to pull while she pushed. She discovered two hands, one fleshy and one bony, and grabbed them.

“Ow, mom, not my hand, I’m human!”

"Morning, you’re such a wuss.”

“Well, you’re the skeleton, Night!”

“I got it. Here you go.”

Frisk felt one of the soft hands move away and felt a smooth bone instead like on the other side. _Sans?_

“Look at that. Still here for you after all. Just a little less shaggy.”

“I reserve the right to have everyone here for mine.”

Amanda’s voice? _Don’t concentrate, just push. Push! Push, Frisk, Push!_

Soon, she heard cries of the second baby, and all of the pressure was gone. Frisk felt so tired now. She wanted to see her family so much, but her eyes couldn’t stay open.

 

Frisk opened her eyes again. In front of her was Sans with a small blanket.

“Ladykid.” Sans held the blanket toward her. “Don’t try and move much, Night and Morning helped play medic. Ya don’t birth a human and a skeleton without a little bit of problems.”

Frisk looked into the blanket. Inside, she saw a small skull with an echo flower sticking to it.

“Undyne made the flower for her,” Sans said. “I guess she had it for a little surprise. Knows more than fighting.” He gestured behind him. “Other ones with Papyrus.”

“But . . .” Frisk looked toward him. “What . . . what happened?”

“Welp. It turns out Papyrus and Amanda got a wee bit caught,” Sans said. “Our other selves were more than happy to hear the story though. The other me, the other you, the other Gaster, the other Asriel, the other Amanda, and our other kids all came. Turns out, in that world, more than wishing was turned off.”

“What do you mean?” Frisk asked.

"We got teen monsters, but they are only 16. The world was different when we landed. **Weren’t there for the whole adjusting process, but the one thing humans demanded was equal lifespans along with different territories and rules for monsters, or those related to them. So as soon as Night and Morning were born, they were given a special magic shot that helped control the aging process with the help of some technology around the planet’s orbit. You had to have one too.” Sans gently touched their little girl’s hand. “Everyone aged fast, so other me didn’t waste any time bringing everyone here. Those kids are as mature as 160 year old monsters already. Your other self was getting older too, but born pure monsters were still immune. I had a happy life, but that happiness was only going to be as long as your lifespans.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Those kids are great though, and they helped. So did my other self. Remember him?” Sans asked. “He was Pappy.”

“Pappy." That did sound familiar.

“So. We’re gonna have two kids named Night. Is that alright?”

“Yeah.” Frisk wrapped up the blanket tighter. “Night.”

“Heh, yeah. Then I’ll go get Day for you.” Sans stood up and trotted off. He came back shortly with another little one in his grasp. He looked completely human. “Here you go.”

“Protesting,” Night said as he poked his head through the door. “Night’s a boy's name, dad. I can’t have a little sister with my name.”

“Night, knock it off,” Morning said trying to pull him out of the way. “Give this mom time, she just birthed two babies. Sorry, mom!” She called into the door.

Frisk just looked at Sans. “Well. Those two turned out alright.”

“So did these too.” Sans looked back toward her. “Looks like we did okay after all.”

“I used to feel so bad, Sans,” Frisk admitted as she uncovered Night again to look at her. “When I first found out. At least, there was a purpose to the mayhem.”

“I know. I've been there,” Sans said. “It felt like someone just jacked around with us, and then the reason they even did it didn’t matter, but we still got stuck with the mess. I felt it too.”

“On and off. Use them, don’t use them. But, looking at them?” Frisk looked toward Sans’ arms where Day rested too. “There never needed to be a point more than just letting them into this world.”

“You got it." Sans winked. “So, you get some more rest. I’ll take care of Night and Day a whole Night and Day if I have to.”

“Okay. But. What about the other Us'?” Frisk asked. “How will another timeline be on us? Heavier?”

“Shouldn’t be worrying about that. Just rest up, okay?”

“But-”

“It goes fine, Frisk. I already know. I already joined so nobody wondered.”

Wait. Frisk looked straight at him. “You remember . . .?”

“Yeah. Sorry about the whole white sofa and the mud all the time,” Sans said. “You knew I hated being groomed.”

"Is that how you knew about-?”

“Yep. Don’t worry.” Sans picked up Night. “Take as much time as you need, Ladykid.”

The teen Night was at the door again. “Day is better as the girl. Can’t we at least call her Night Light?”

“Night, not a time for nicknames. Don’t you have homework?” Sans asked him.

"We left our world though, dad.”

“Still need to do that homework. I’ll be checking on it in an hour.”

“Aw, man.”

Sans looked back toward her. “Get some rest.”

“Did Papyrus join with his other self?” Frisk asked. “Did Amanda find her other self?”

“No and yes. Get some rest,” Sans said.

“Are they okay?”

"Rest, Ladykid, rest.”

Frisk still had questions. She wanted to know everything that happened, but her body just couldn’t hold on. Her determination still had a limit it seemed. “Are you sure you got Night and Day?”

"Frisk, babe," Sans said. “You just birthed a human and a skeleton. You shouldn't even be conscious this early yet! Push the determination down just a bit, and get some rest will ya?"

Oh. “Okay. How’s my brother? How’s Asriel? Is Alphys still taking care of Moonsunys, or did Papyrus get his father?”

“Nothing, no, notta, no, not answering anything. Everything is fine. Super fine.” Sans held his hand out to her briefly, covering her back up. “Rest. And Ladykid?”

“Yes?”

“This here was one of the best damn days of our lives.”

 

—————————

End of Chapter

*Frisk is keeping her eyes closed and she is dizzy. She can hear voices, but can't place who is who or what is what.

**The shot given is to any and all related to monsters. With the use of tech and magic, the shot keeps monsters on the same life track as humans. Only monsters that were born complete monster are strong enough to counteract it. It ensured the monster race could be above ground, but that they could never blossom in numbers since it often took decades to even get pregnant. It's a reason that this world wasn't chosen as the dimension that would go on either.

 ----------------

 

 

Multiverses:

**fun level 5: Damaged** Most of the monsters that survived the onslaught of Frisk now live far away from the path she originally traveled. No one really even has a home or shelter so that no other human sent down will see a new place monsters may be hiding. The only exception is a small eating shack that belongs to Burgerpants.  The loss of so many has affected Sans greatly, that when Papyrus and Amanda visited, Sans was ready to take on Amanda but believed the vision of Papyrus was just a dream in his head.

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
 **fun level 72** **Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus. (Completed)** Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. They went to fun level 66 and made a wish that hopefully worked.  
 **Fun Level 75 King Sans: (Completed)** With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
 **Fun level 73 18 Years and a Month Wish Granted: (Completed)** This dimension is the one Original Sans was taken to. Similar to his own, except Amanda's wish actually came true. Frisk isn't being manipulated by magic, she has actually been down there for eighteen years and is Princess Frisk.   
 **fun level 65 Magi is here (Completed):** This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together, when he actually gets to see him.  
 **fun level 66 Missing Frisk:**  Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. Sans took Alphys to a new world that was safe after her life was in danger, and left her behind. Sans and Papyrus traveled until the dimensional machine stopped working. While Gaster tried to fix it, he disappeared for good (to fun level 71). Only travel between fun level 66 and fun level 75 is possible now. However, the Missing Frisk might have been found. Or maybe not. Someone else was found that Papyrus hadn't been prepared for, his son Marty (Maritime Sans) who had been the mastermind behind the destruction. 

**fun level 71 Morning and Night: (Completed)**  The puppies inside of Bonnie Frisk Pup. The dog and cat versions original world was fun level 72, but they were then trapped in fun level 74 with Original MC Sans and Frisk.Their Uncle Gaster (who is actually a future version of Gaster from fun level 66) already knew what would happen, and what they would have to do. He was prepared for the day thing's started to go nutty because Morning and Night needed to fulfill their time obligation: Going back to bring the doggy Sans, Doggy Frisk, and Cat Papyrus to fun level 71. The best way was to make sure they did it unknowingly though, since their Uncle Gaster remembered they were doing things from their memories anyhow. Following what he could remember, he also had them take care of Flowey, making sure he got them to follow their exact tracks as possible.


	80. Funny Bones

 

** Fun Level 66: Missing Frisk **

Sans watched as Papyrus came toward him. “Still boned? No help, huh?” He twirled his tool in his bony fingers as he tightened one last screw. “Well, this thing’s finished. Last commission since we lost Gaster. Thought you might have been gone too. Ever since you got that dimension thing working again, won’t take two seconds to stay where you should anymore.”

“No, Sans, I’m right here,” Papyrus said as he approached. “But, it’s time to go.”

“Go where and why?” 

“It’s time to go, and we’ve been over why.”

“Oh. That whole saving dimension thing.” Sans looked back at the machine he just worked on. “I don’t know about that.”

“It’s perfectly safe. I’ve done it myself,” Papyrus said.

“What?” He remembered different timelines? “Are you . . . you?”

“Yes, I’m completely fine, and I told you last time that I saw you what was happening. Don’t act like this is new. Be brave, and accept your destiny!”

“You can remember _that_ with two different timelines?”

“Yes, Sans. It’s not selective memory. Now, it’s time to go.”

“ . . . Pap.”

“When you go, you’ll have her,” Papyrus said. “Frisk? Your Frisk. You will have many wonderful memories together, and you’re a father now too. Isn’t that wonderful?”

Sans bobbed his mouth slightly open and shut. “No? I mean, yeah? I don’t know? I don’t remember. I don’t think it’s a good idea to join with another self.”

“I’ve done fine. Your other self has done fine,” Papyrus said. “Come, Sans. I don’t like to leave you in separate places. This feels ridiculous.” He held out his bony hand toward him. “Brother! You could not ask for a better ending. You just have to reach out and accept it.”

“Little monsters, huh?”

“Yes. Wonderful little monsters!”

Little monsters. What an honor. A crazy high honor, just for him? With a girl that Papyrus insisted he used to go gaga for so much it put him into a state of depression until the initial fade in memory happened. Married. Family. “Sounds great, Papyrus. Sounds dangerous though.”

“I assure you, your former self has been through the process twice,” Papyrus said. “More monsters are going to be going through it too. Undyne went through it. Even a dragon had the courage to do it. It’s fine.”

“ . . . kay, but you’re kinda forgetting something.” Sans gestured toward his skull. “I can’t keep all the memories. There were so many, you said I thought I just restarted over and over and over.”

“Yes.”

“But, they are in my noggin,” Sans said pointing to his skull. “Way down deep, I just don’t remember now. Are you sure I only went gaga for a cute girl? There wasn’t anything else in there that was making me suffer?”

“There was more, like watching your little monsters die.” Papyrus sighed. “Not everything is wonderful memories, true. But, with the bad comes the good. And my brother needs to be complete. I can’t just have part of you all the way over here. Come. Join us.”

“I, he, we, they, those are just words that get in the way of the blob that is Sans,” Sans joked. “So I just run at myself?”

“It’s what we’ve been doing.”

“Then it’ll feel like I’ve been everybody?”

“Yes.”

“Huh.” Sans finally gave a lazy nod. “I don’t know what I hate worse. Becoming several other uses just to save the world, or running. Just not that far.”

“Not that far?"

“Ten inches.”

“Ten feet! Let’s go, Sans.”

——————————

** Fun Level: 74 **

Sans’ light guiders fell across all the new cribs. Three new cribs, back to back. Him, Alphys and King Asriel were all using their power, creating a golden bubble around them. Using your power just to create a bubble fell in the excitement level of watching snow, but when it was around his own, he was more than happy to help take care of it.

Frisk was still out. Not a surprise. Morning was worried about her mom the most, and did a little bit over on the anesthetic. Pretty cool though. His daughter would definitely be a healer. Had a good gift. Something the new monster kingdom was going to need. If only Toriel could have been there for her, she’d have taught her so much more.

“We are here!” Papyrus shouted as he came through the door. “I will take over, Sans, go join yourself.”

Sans looked at his last self he needed to pair with. Well, hopefully the last one for awhile. It should be simple. He didn’t want to make Frisk worry, just relax, but something had happened when they went to Fun Level 71. Something Papyrus hadn’t been ready for.

Something Papyrus hadn’t been ready for.

No one had really been ready for it.

Frisk had just gave birth, and their little monsters after sooo long had actually been born. He didn’t want to ruin that happy feeling yet. He wanted her to keep it. Savor it. Happy times were few and far between.

“Hey.” Amanda showed up next to him. “How are they, Sans?”

“Doing great. Running a monster bubble farm is fun. Papyrus, I’ll head out now. You and Amanda watch them kids?”

“No problem,” Amanda said. “Head on out.”

Sans rubbed the back of his skull and walked. One more timeline. So far, every timeline sunk away just fine into his skull, like it was supposed to be there. He didn’t honestly feel more attached to any one timeline than any other. In fact, he really _loved_ the timeline with Morning and Night. Him and Frisk, they were happy! Not so happy when they were dogs, but after all that, they were real happy. Papyrus was happy too. Everything worked there, but the speedy life was going to ruin his life. He wanted his family to live as long as him, and it was hard enough watching his little kids turn into teenagers in what felt like a few months, not years.

He waved at the him waiting in the short distance now. “So, yeah, just run at each other. Ready?”

“You’re that used to it?” He asked him.

“Yep. No biggie.” Sans gestured toward him. “You closing your eyes and me running or what? You don’t look like your gearing up at all.” He held his bony hand out, palm downward, shaking it from the left to right. “I get it. It sounds scary and weird. You’ll be fine. Not only that, you won’t be alone anymore.”

“I heard that,” he said. “Papyrus said that. I’ve got little monsters.”

“And an awesome wife. Best there is,” Sans said. “And she only puts out for one Sans. Multiple means no-no.”

“Ooh?”

“Yeah, never even kissed a girl before, right?” Sans said, taking a wild guess. “Not exactly much choice down there. So, come on?”

“Kay. Uh, I’ll close my eyes,” he agreed. “You run.”

“Me making me do the work,” Sans joked. He ran toward him, his eyes closed.

“ . . .” That wasn’t right. Every time he joined another him, he always got their memories. He should have a whole lifetime of knowledge about Gaster and the soul machine. He should have remembered talking to himself, or not quite knowing how to refer to himself.

It wasn’t there. “Shit.” Papyrus wasn’t going to like that, and he had enough to worry about. _I joined. I ran at him, and we joined. So where the heck are the memories?_ Sans headed back inside toward his little monsters, next to Papyrus. “Did it.”

“Great. Feel better?” Papyrus asked. “About the whole thing?”

“No,” Sans said honestly. “I joined. I know I joined, but I ain’t got one new memory, Pap. Maybe we're only permitted so many.”

“What?” Papyrus looked toward Sans. “Nothing new at all? Nothing?”

“Not a thingy dingy," Sans said. “Sorry, Bro. I know you don’t want to hear that. If there is something, it’s all locked up right now.”

“Maybe it’s because of the memory tampering. It shouldn’t be affecting anything anymore, but . . .” Papyrus watched as Amanda kept her eyes on him.

“You should really talk to her,” Sans said.

“How can I?”

“Open them teeth up.”

“But, it’s not right.” Papyrus didn’t look toward her again.

“Looks don’t matter,” Sans said. “It’s still her.”

“But it’s not. It is, but it’s not.” Papyrus closed his eyes. “How can I . . . when that . . .”

“Alright. It’s okay,” Sans said, “but one day, you gotta do it. Okay?” He gestured toward Amanda. “Aren’t going to ignore her for all time. Can’t. She’s here now, Pap, you know?”

“Yes.” Papyrus looked toward her and then back at him. “This isn’t an easy thing to do, Sans!”

“Heh. Talking to the king of not easy,” Sans reminded him. “I dealt with so much crap just trying to have the cuties you see before you now. So did Frisk.” Sans patted him on the back. “You always make everyone feel better, Pap. That’s you. Do you.”

 

———————————

** Fun Level 71 Memories, During Amanda and Papyrus’ Research Traveling **

“We are way more than capable of watching ourselves Aunt Amanda,” Morning complained as she opened a magazine.

“Sure you are. Doesn’t matter, your mama put me in charge of you.” Amanda picked up a candy from the candy dish on the table and twirled it in her hands. “Sans agreed with her.”

“We went out and totally saved our dimension,” Night complained from Morning’s side. “Still can’t even stay up ‘til midnight.”

“Not on a school night, kiddos. Don’t worry, your mom and dad will be back soon. Head off to bed and make the night easier, okay?”

Amanda answered her cell. “Hey, Funny bone. What? I’ll be home soon. Frisk asked me to watch her kids for a bit longer.” She emerged from behind the table. “Naw, I’m fine. Aw, don’t start that shadowing stuff again. Everything’s cool. It was just a small favor, they are running late.” She looked toward the corner of Sans and Frisk’s room. That was weird. She could have sworn she saw something. “No. I don’t need you here.” Not this again. “What? No I haven’t had excess candy. What are you, my dad?” She moved back away from the room.

“Can we get some candy before bed at least?” Morning requested.

“Pretty sure Frisk wouldn’t be happy about that,” Amanda answered her. “Go on, get to bed.”

“Can’t we just stay up and watch tv a bit?” Night asked. “Ten minutes.”

“No.”

“Five minutes.”

“No.”

“I am here!” Papyrus shouted as he bursted through the door. “So it’s time to go off to bed.”

“Aw, damn,” Night looked toward Morning. “Security’s here now.”

“Off to bed, all of you,” Papyrus said as he shooed them to their rooms.

“Papyrus, what the hell are you doing?” Amanda demanded from him. “Frisk asked _me_ to watch her kids for another hour. Not you.”

“Yes, but you should be resting, not dealing with teenagers. Rest on the couch?”

“No.”

“Rest on the chair?”

“No.”

“Rest in my arms?”

“No, Funny bone. No. Knock it off. You’re the definition of awkward, and if you don’t back off a little, I’m going to kick you and all your belon-!.” Amanda stopped. She could have sworn she heard a sound from Sans’ and Frisk’s room.

“Who is there?!” Papyrus quickly approached the room. “Be prepared to show yourself and deal with me, The Great Papyrus!”

“It is also The Great Papyrus.”

“Oh, okay.” Papyrus gestured to the dark room. “It’s just another me.”

“You know? It’s funny how anyone else would scream if that was happening, but you’re more disturbed if I had candy this late than seeing another you,” Amanda commented. “Bring your parallel self out. Let’s party.”

“Come on out then. Don’t be shy,” Papyrus said.

“We were just gathering information, and talking about things.” That Papyrus came out of the dark with another woman. “There is much to discuss.”

“We haven’t really made a firm decision,” the woman with them said. “So, you’re the Amanda here, huh? Nice highlights. Thought about that once. Great skin too. Nice legs. Firm breasts.”

“Are you flirting with yourself?” That Papyrus said to her.

“Naw, of course not,” that woman said. “She wouldn’t put out. She’s already knocked up.”

Amanda chuckled. “Don’t know who you are, but you’re my kind of girl.” She came closer to the younger woman and observed her. “But, how the hell did you know? I’m not showing.”

“I can . . . kinda feel it. You haven’t got any memories of being all psycho, do you?” she asked her, not answering the question well.

“Why are you asking her that?” Papyrus asked the woman.

“Oh. Okay, would you like to sit down?” That Papyrus asked. “This is going to be a difficult talk.”

** After that difficult talk . . . **

“Aw. Aw, hell naw!” Amanda said as she backed away. The woman flirting with her was her duplicate soul? And they wanted to _join_ with her body? She gestured to her stomach. “This might not look like goodyear tires yet but fuck putting them in danger!”

“Agreed, no way. Too dangerous,” Papyrus said toward the other Papyrus. “Life-saving or not, you must pick another pair.”

“Yes, I agree not the dominant body, and being pregnant, could pose a problem,” that Papyrus said. “So, I suppose we might be able to wait a few months?” He looked back toward his version of Amanda. “Would the world not end if we do that?”

"I don’t know how it all works,” she said. “You’re the brains of this thing.”

“Oh, yes.” That Papyrus looked back toward Papyrus. “So. I suppose we could just try joining? I know Sans will be joining with another self soon, and a third timeline hasn’t been tested yet. I hate to make him be the one to test it.”

“Uh? No. And my Sans will want to know about this right away.”

“But it’s for Sans?” That Papyrus said clearly confused. “We don’t know how many memories we can handle. It probably isn’t a big thing, but-”

“I love Sans,” Papyrus said. “Believe me, truly, I love my Brother! He is wonderful. But until it is safe for Amanda, I’m not joining you. I can’t risk anything happening.”

“Stop with that already."

“Well, it’s true.”

“But?” That Papyrus didn’t seem to understand. “I don’t get it. Why is Amanda that important to you?"

"Hello?" Amanda gestured to her elbow. "I **_banged_** my Funny bone."

“Oh frickin’ great.” The duplicate of her covered her face. "I did not just make that pun."

"I know. It's not the best, but it is her style."

 

“I don’t believe this,” Papyrus said as he watched Marty appear right beside Fun level 71’s versions of them. “Maritime Sans?”

“Maritime Sans?” That Papyrus looked toward him. “You’re the first he was talking about?!”

“More like last. Used to be,” Marty answered him. “How are you, Amanda?”

“Marty.” Amanda looked at him straight on. “You. Kid thing. Evil spawn wannabe, what the hell are you doing here?”

“Nothing,” he said, gesturing to the pregnant Amanda. “She’s pregnant. I couldn’t be that cold-hearted.”

That cold-hearted? Why would he say - “Maritime Sans!” Papyrus shouted. “You had better not be trying to join Frisk and her back up!”

“I just told you. I’m not that cold-hearted.”

“What is going on?” The other Amanda asked. “Papyrus? *Our kid is the doctor you begged me to get?”

“Doctor?” Papyrus looked toward Amanda, then back at Marty. “Oh. I may have jumped to conclusions? I’m sorry.”

“Don’t say sorry,” Marty said to him again. “Keep your feet up, Amanda. Lay down more often. Don’t try and eat the same thing over and over during pregnancy,” he told the woman. “Even the subtlest thing might make it have a dependency. I, for instance, crave bananas.”

“And candy bars,” Papyrus pointed out. “You’re carrying both around.”

“Will you stop making polite conversation with him!” Amanda whacked him on the shoulder bone. “Kid dropped out of me years ago and became evil incarnate. Stop trying to make him change, it won’t do any-”

The sound of her body dropping graced everyone’s ears.

“Um? Amanda?” Papyrus tried to pick her back up, but all signs of life were extinguished. Her eyes didn’t blink. Everything that made her who she had been, was gone.

“Maybe that’ll make you quit trying to change me,” Marty said. “Like I said. I can’t take the Amanda _here_.”

“Her soul?” No. “You stole her soul?!”

“It’s like changing a tire on a car by now,” Marty said. “The more time that a soul’s been unbound from the body, the easier it is to take.” He held his bony hand out toward the second Amanda. “Don’t try anything. I decided to let you stay for a little longer.”

“ . . .”

“How can you possibly be my son?” the other Papyrus asked. “You just killed part of your mother!”

“I just pulled the soul from the body.”

“If you think that you can just-!” Papyrus held his bony hands out, intent on grabbing his son. “Bring her back! Whatever you are planning, I will stop you!”

“No, you won’t. I’m blocking it.”

“Blocking what?”

“The dimension she is going to,” he answered. “It has to be cleaned up.”

Cleaned up? Did he mean? “F-fun level five?”

“It shouldn’t exist. It has to be cleaned up."

“With the little four-year-old?”

“No.” Marty closed his eyelids. “Your tricks are helping. Sans has done well with two timelines. He’s guinea pigging it, but it’s working. It's going to _stop_ working though if he ever joins level five. I don’t care how many happy endings he joins, it will come down to one world only! And if they join. If he remembers. His sanity will be gone.”

“Give her back?” Papyrus asked softly. “Please? Don’t do this. You can change!”

“I have to do this. I’m down to my last two usable Frisks,” Marty said. “One has a match now . . .” Marty looked toward the other Amanda. “One will have a match later than sooner.” He looked back toward Papyrus. “Give me your timeline gadget. I know it’s working again. I know you’ve been going around trying to get matches. I’ll bring the matches to you, along with the fire everyone seems to be missing to get this-”

** One hour later . . . **

“Kiddos. Morning. Night. Bed again.”

“But dad-” Morning choked. “But, daddy!”

“Beddo Kiddos. If anything is decided, I’ll come get ya.” Sans watched his children head to bed. He went over toward the other Papyrus’ side. “Hey. Amanda and my Papyrus could only tell us so much about the duplicates.” Sans put his arm on the other Papyrus’ shoulder bone as he stooped over. “Know it’s tough. Kay? Sorry. I gotta know though. This whole joining thing, it’s okay so far?”

“Yes. No,” Papyrus said glumly. “Um. The timelines, they sort themselves. Sans did it once, and it was okay. A little disorienting at first, but fine. Me too. We haven’t experimented more than that.”

“But it’s . . .” Frisk approached Sans on the other side. “It’s a better world?”

“Building a kingdom. Probably not better,” Papyrus said.

“Any tech on age restriction against monsters?” Sans asked.

“No.”

“Then it’s worth the risk. It’s work the fucking risk to get the hell out of here.” He grabbed onto Frisk’s hand. “What do we do?”

“Oh. You’ll want everyone that you love or care for to come,” Papyrus said. He picked up the device off the floor. “Marty destroyed part of my device. I seem to get a signal to a few places still.”

“Marty was your kid?”

“Yes,” Papyrus answered. “My own child stole her soul.”

“Kay. Got it.” Sans’ patted his shoulder again. “Frisk? We gotta take it. We’re not getting erased.”

“Join with another me?” Frisk asked. “For a chance to live longer with you? I’ll do it.”

Sans nodded and looked back toward Papyrus. “Hey, uh. Sorry. You gonna join with your other self too when we get there?”

“No. Not right away.” Papyrus picked up Amanda’s body. “I should bury it. A human host, it can’t be reused.” The sleeves on the arms were getting soaked. “I thought . . . I was reaching him.”

“Your kid is a confusing hot pepper,” Sans said to him. “We’ll find a way to restore her. You got some time before the body becomes unusable to a human soul. Keep her near you, okay?” He looked away to his own Papyrus. “Quick thinking, attacking your kid. I know it wasn’t easy.”

“He could have hurt her. He hurt another version, and I couldn’t risk losing her!” His Papyrus started to hug Amanda.

“Easy, easy, Funny bones!” She warned him. “If I know my other self, I’m probably screaming obscenities more than being sad.” She pulled herself up off the couch. “Gather up the kids. Call up Gaster and Asriel. I think we all know what we have to do.”

“I thought he could get better.”

Sans looked toward the other Papyrus again. “Your kid sounds like he went a little nuts. Or, maybe he’s just too scientifically into this thing? Or, maybe he’s right and this last Sans is just too crazy and he needs to wipe him out.”

“Sans is Sans. No matter how bad things would get, I know he could see some reason.” Papyrus looked toward Amanda’s body. “I know Sans very well. Even if I died, I believe he could forgive. I can forgive too. Many things.” He stared down at her.

“Look,” Sans talked to him as Frisk gathered the kids and their things. “You may think that. Maybe it’s true. But, you at least know because you've been with your Sans, right? No one’s been with this kid except a corrupted soul, and the little contact he makes here and there. So, I’m not saying it one way or the other. Just that, you shouldn't trust someone who’s erased dimensions that easy.”

“He took her soul.”

“I know.”

“His own mother! He cared, and yet he doesn’t.”

“I get that.”

“He wasn’t after this Amanda. He was after the Amanda I knew. But, this was your house, Sans. A doctor visit at your house? He is skeleton, he could arrive anywhere, but skeletons don’t do that. Don’t invade privacy! He follows no standards.”

“Frisk, you get a hold of Gaster?” Sans asked as he nodded toward the other Papyrus again. “Got the kids ready?”

“Sorry.” Morning held her backpack tightly on her back as she approached him. “If she’s a duplicate of my Aunt Amanda’s soul, then it’s like a part of my Aunt Amanda disappeared. So, I’m sorry, Uncle Papyrus.”

Uncle Papyrus. What nice words to hear. “Thank you, Morning.”

“Morning’s okay,” Night said as he approached, “but you always hear people say thank you and good Night.”

A punner. Sans’ kids were cheerful as ever.

“Sans,” Frisk said, “I couldn’t get a hold of my parents. I think they are sleeping.”

“Eh.”

“Sans!"

“I mean . . . we’ll come get them tomorrow?” he said pleasantly to his wife. “Tomorrow. World’s not dying overnight. At least I hope it’s not.”

**End of Memories . . .**

\-----------------

End of Chapter

*Maritime Sans went under Doctor Marty Scheiber. He kept closer tabs on Amanda since not as many of them existed, and switches residence between Fun level 71 and Fun level 66. Because Amanda was pregnant, he's just been watching her to see when the next one got in contact to snatch her.

\-----------------

Multiverses:

**fun level 5: Damaged** Most of the monsters that survived the onslaught of Frisk now live far away from the path she originally traveled. No one really even has a home or shelter so that no other human sent down will see a new place monsters may be hiding. The only exception is a small eating shack that belongs to Burgerpants.  The loss of so many has affected Sans greatly, that when Papyrus and Amanda visited, Sans was ready to take on Amanda but believed the vision of Papyrus was just a dream in his head.

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
 **fun level 72** **Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus. (Completed)** Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. They went to fun level 66 and made a wish that hopefully worked.  
 **Fun Level 75 King Sans: (Completed)** With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
 **Fun level 73 18 Years and a Month Wish Granted: (Completed)** This dimension is the one Original Sans was taken to. Similar to his own, except Amanda's wish actually came true. Frisk isn't being manipulated by magic, she has actually been down there for eighteen years and is Princess Frisk.   
 **fun level 65 Magi is here (Completed):** This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together, when he actually gets to see him.  
 **fun level 66 Missing Frisk:**  Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. Sans took Alphys to a new world that was safe after her life was in danger, and left her behind. Sans and Papyrus traveled until the dimensional machine stopped working. While Gaster tried to fix it, he disappeared for good (to fun level 71). Only travel between fun level 66 and fun level 75 is possible now. However, the Missing Frisk might have been found. Or maybe not. Someone else was found that Papyrus hadn't been prepared for, his son Marty (Maritime Sans) who had been the mastermind behind the destruction. 

**fun level 71 Morning and Night: (Completed)**  The puppies inside of Bonnie Frisk Pup. The dog and cat versions original world was fun level 72, but they were then trapped in fun level 74 with Original MC Sans and Frisk.Their Uncle Gaster (who is actually a future version of Gaster from fun level 66) already knew what would happen, and what they would have to do. He was prepared for the day thing's started to go nutty because Morning and Night needed to fulfill their time obligation: Going back to bring the doggy Sans, Doggy Frisk, and Cat Papyrus to fun level 71. The best way was to make sure they did it unknowingly though, since their Uncle Gaster remembered they were doing things from their memories anyhow. Following what he could remember, he also had them take care of Flowey, making sure he got them to follow their exact tracks as possible.


	81. Four Years

** Fun Level 74: Original MC Sans and Frisk **

“She’s awake, she’s awake!” Undyne yelled as she came toward them all. She held her spear straight up in a salute toward King Asriel. “She is awake.”

“Okay. Got it.” King Asriel looked toward Sans and to Papyrus. “Frisk is awake.”

“Really? Couldn’t tell,” Sans joked, but looked toward Papyrus. “You don’t have to stay. We aren’t going to do this long. I just want her to-”

“No, no. It’s her day. Her little monsters,” Papyrus said. “I would not miss this moment, and I refuse to see Sister sad.”

“Yeah.” Papyrus hadn’t called her Sister much yet. Sans watched as Frisk strolled in with Abe and Gabe.

“I needed to move,” Frisk said, “and I just wanted to see. Abe said they were in a bubble?”

“They are safe.” Sans brought her over and gestured to theirs in the bubble. “Little cribs and everything. There’s Night.” He waved to the tiny skeleton oblivious of anyone’s existence, and probably not even aware of what she had been yet. “There’s Day.” Day was kicking in his sleep. He looked behind him. “And here’s the guy who is still rebelling against the name of his new sister.”

 

New sister. _That’s right. Older me. Older children. Different children._ Frisk hadn’t even seen the version of her that had been the mom to the teens who had helped her. Teens. She had taken time to get used to the concept of babies, but teens? What would those memories be like? How close were they all?

“Night Light’s looking swell,” Night said as he looked toward her. “Yo Not Quite Mom.”

Uh? Very much like Sans. “Hello. Where’s your sister?”

“Sleeping.”

“Morning’s got a new brother and sister,” Sans complained looking toward Night. “Sleep later. She's got good healing powers, we could use her over here.”

“Healing powers?” Frisk asked.

“Yeah. She picked it up from somewhere,” Sans said. “Natural born healer.”

“Oh.”

“Kind of like you, Ladykid.”

Oh? “Really?”

“Dad gave you mad power,” Night said to his mom. “The older you got, the more he put it in you.”

“Eww!” Morning groaned coming into the room.

“Eww, not like that! Your mind is in the gutter, Morning!”

“Gonna take a little bit of time for yourself first, before you join with _ **yourself**_ ,” Sans said. Then, he gestured toward the kids. “Which’ll be good, because these kids need their enabler back.”

“Enabler?” Frisk asked.

“Yeah, I’m the disabler. You’re the enabler. I usually disable the good things you enable in the kids. So these little monsters might not be on their best behavior right now.”

"Not a little monster,” Morning said from behind her dad. “Teenster.”

“That wording is stupid,” Night complained. “No one uses Teenster.”

Sans rubbed his skull. “Important day in your mom’s life. Cut it.”

“I would but I ain’t got scissors,” Night responded.

“Visits getting cut shorter,” Sans said to both of them. “Go find your mom.” Night pointed at Frisk. “Your other mom.”

“They are so super cute.” Morning waved toward them. “It’s going to be great to play with them all day, teach them all kinds of new things . . .” She looked toward Sans. "Be a good sister . . . be a better sister when I’m well rested?”

“Just go. Head out, go.”

Frisk watched them both teleport out. “They took after you a lot.”

“Aw, don’t worry. There’s some of you in them too. They aren’t completely useless,” Sans joked to her. “Anyhow. You want to hold the new ones? We are going to plop you into the bubble if you want to.”

Frisk looked around. Alphys waved, cheering her on. “How’s she doing?”

“Good at magic. Good at using it as an excuse to go nowhere near another self right now,” Sans said. “Undyne did it.”

“And Papyrus joined with his other self?” Frisk saw Sans fidget. She’d been too out of it to notice it before.

“Sure, yeah. Everything’s fine. Wave at him.” Sans waved at his brother. Papyrus waved back.

Papyrus didn’t quite look like his usual self. Something was missing.

“You want to hold them now?” Sans asked. “We’ll keep it safe.”

Hmmm . . . _Where’s Amanda?_ She heard her when she was giving birth. Couldn’t really see, but she knew that she heard her. “Did Amanda see them yet? Where is she?”

“Let’s go see them together.” Sans took her hand and led her to the crib of Night. “Be extra careful with Night. She is super fragile at birth.” He picked her up and handed her toward Frisk. “See? She likes you.”

“She does?” Frisk smiled down at her. “How can you tell?”

“I was a dog. I know when pets liked humans. Sort of the same thing.”

Oh yeah. _Soon, I’ll remember my mind going to the dogs. Chewing on bones._ It looked like it was worth it though. Asriel wasn’t very far, and Abe was staring at them in the distance. Her parents would be there soon. Abe had already informed her of that. Everything seemed great, but even though Frisk still felt tired, she could feel something being kept from her. “Where’s Amanda?”

Just like that, faces either rose up in a happier but definite fake expression, or lowered to reveal the truth. “I heard her,” Frisk insisted to Sans. “I know I heard her.”

“Then you heard her,” Sans said simply. “Good for you. Look, Day’s still kicking in his sleep. Maybe chasing rabbits. I used to do that.” Frisk wasn’t falling for it.

“So, I joined,” Undyne said from the uneasy quiet. “It was weird, at first. Joining with another me. Did it though. We’re all going to do it at some point. Some different memories hiding in there. Otherwise, I’m good."

Undyne was trying to change the subject. “Are you okay?” Frisk asked. Still. She was concerned.

“Yeah. I remember Alphys. And I remember Alphys again. And Sans saving her the second time. I didn’t save her, either times.” Undyne looked to the ground. “I was following the king’s orders, like a good soldier, to the bitter end.”

Which Undyne did she join? Frisk looked back toward Sans. “She wasn’t in the kingdom.”

“I know,” Sans answered. “Another place. Another joining. Another day of fun memory joining across dimensions. So, everything’s cool there.”

“I have another self to join with soon too,” King Asriel interrupted. “It will be an interesting one I think. Gaster is still readying himself to join. He’s a bit more on the cowardly side.”

Gaster. That was also who was missing. “Where’s Gaster?”

Sans gestured behind him. “Working on something that detects monsters and their counterparts. He thinks he can use the thousand years of restrained magic Underground to help detect. Also trying to figure out how long we all have ‘til we’re erased.”

Nothing was wrong with him then. _I know I heard her._ Right? She was giving birth, couldn’t see much, but she knew she heard Amanda. The voice was a little off pitch, but she’d recognized the inflection. No one else spoke like Amanda. “Where’s Amanda?” Why weren’t they just bringing her there?

“Best day of our lives, Ladykid,” Sans said to her. “Can’t we just . . .”

Something happened to Amanda. Something bad happened to Amanda. Frisk gazed at Papyrus.

“Oh, don’t.” Papyrus gestured beside her. “Abe’s been doing that the whole time he’s been here. Don't do that. It’s weird.”

Abe didn't know where she'd been either. It was clear from the looks he was giving Papyrus and Sans. Sans was not meeting him eye to eye, just talking with Frisk.

“So, hey, your parents will be here in about an hour,” Sans said. “One pair. The other pair will come later.” Sans was rocking back on his foot bones. “Say, maybe we could have Abe locate a priest or a pastor or someone like that soon so we can do that human marriage so your dad stops hounding me about it. I’m sure your mom would like that too. Can we please stop with the staring?”

“Where’s Amanda?” Frisk asked again. “I know you want me to have a happy ever after today. We reached an impossible area. Night and Day finally being born. It’s been one _long_ journey, and we arrived in one piece. But, I need to know. Did I hear Amanda?”

“Yes, absolutely,” Sans said. “You bet you did. She’s just outside the room with someone.”

“Who?”

“The um, other Papyrus?”

“You said they joined. They joined and you joined.”

“Well.” Sans’ light guiders were anywhere but on her. “I didn’t want you to worry. If I joined, I wanted you to think Papyrus did it first. Okay?”

Not okay. “Where’s Amanda?”

“I’m back here, Frisk.”

Sounded like Amanda. Same inflection, but with a slight cold maybe? “Are you okay?” Frisk asked, turning to try and see her. There had to be something wrong. Everyone went funny when she mentioned her.

“You are going to join okay,” Sans said to her out of the blue. “No worries.”

Was that what it was? “Did Amanda join another self?” Maybe it wasn’t a cold after all. Had she joined another self? “She’s dominant though, she lives in this dimension. They would join with her body. Right?”

She finally got Sans to start sinking in his posture. “Ladykid,” he said to her. He took her hand into his bony one. “Greatest day of our life has a little something marred on it. It’s just that, we went through so much. I wanted you to have a stress-free day. A _good_ day. You’re healing, and I don’t want anything to happen to your determination again.”

“I’m fine,” Frisk insisted. “I just want to know. Please?”

“Amanda is dead,” Papyrus answered for Sans. “Her soul was recaptured by my son. Our son,” he said. “The Amanda out there is the other. She was pregnant, and apparently he wanted the one we knew, so he didn't have anymore guilt on his head. I think.” He lowered his skull. “We have a little while before the body becomes unusable, but in a monster or human’s definition of dead, her life ended while you were giving birth. Toward night, in Fun level 71.”

Amanda. _No. Chara!_

“There was no way we were going to come out of this unscathed,” Sans said to her, holding her hand tighter. “But, our kids are born. Safe. Finally. I’m okay, I’m joining fine. Everyone’s joining fine when they get the courage to do it. With all this joining, no doubt King Asriel’s kingdom will get even bigger. And, it’s not over yet. Even if we _can’t_ get to her in time, Amanda’s duplicate has a body. The whole thing is joining together. She’d be fine.”

“Yes, but getting her back safely is my priority now,” Frisk said. “The little monsters are fine and I’ve got enough determination to put a serious dent into someone’s day! I want to help.”

“You need to heal.”

“After I heal, I am helping,” Frisk insisted. “Where’d he take her to?” Clamming up again. Now what?

“Marty kind of broke the dimension thing,” Sans revealed. “It works a little. Gaster’s working on it along with a way to find more monsters. Gaster’s working with the only other Gaster right now.”

“ . . . what does that mean?”

“Here, Fun Level 66, and Fun Level 75, those are all the places it can visit. It’s like it only worked with places we joined with now. The little one I own gets us to Fun Level 73. That’s it.”

“And none of those are where you think she is?” Frisk looked at her babies in front of her.

“He wants to join her soul with another you. There’s only the little one, the version of you that raised Morning and Night with me, the Princess Frisk, and you left, Frisk. We have to be careful. I’m not losing you to this.”

Frisk would be joining with the her that was mother to Morning and Night soon. That would leave only two of her left. A Princess and a child.

“My Queen, Ma Lady, My Sweet Ladykid, My Bonnie Lass,” Sans said urgently. “You are _not_ going anywhere! There’s no way in hell he’s getting his hands on you. You just had little monsters. You have little monsters. You can’t do it.”

Frisk scratched the back of her head. She rubbed her shoulders. “Amanda?”

“When Gaster fixes it, I will help," Papyrus insisted. “It is my son. It is my wife. It is my _business_.”

“No one interferes in a skeleton’s business,” Sans agreed. “Papyrus will do good, Frisk.”

“I just finally gave birth, I have my determination back, and I am free!” Frisk shouted at him. “How can I just stay out of Papyrus’ way when he’s looking for _my_ friend? My closest friend?”

“Because you still got kids?” Sans pointed out. “You’re a new mother to two? We’re building a community? Not only that, but we can explore your other magic qualities if you want. See what you can do besides float wood. You won’t be useless, you can help make this kingdom great.”

Frisk heard Day start to cry.

“I’ll be here too, right beside you." Sans let go of her hand and picked up the crying Day. “I won’t be going off to help unless I need to. Unless King Asriel or Papyrus calls it, I’ll be right here helping you with our little monsters. When I can. I mean, while they are little. If I don’t need a nap.”

“So, are you telling me to sit back and not do anything?”

“Yeah. Pretty easy for me, I know. Telling me to do nothing is like telling the wind to blow,” Sans joked to her. “No one can do anything right now, and afterwards, it’s Papyrus’ thing. It’s _his_ family, and we are going to have to step out of the way of this one. Just like he stepped out of the way with me, until I wanted him to stay.”

“You trapped me Underground,” Papyrus reminded him. “King Asriel and I. And Alphys. And Undyne. And-”

“Okay. I kept him out of the way the same way he’d do to me until or if I wanted him to help,” Sans’ said, changing his answer. “Papyrus, you want any-”

“No!”

“See?”

"She’s my friend,” Frisk said.

“His wife. His kid doing this. Monster thing. It comes first,” Sans said as he gave Day to her. “Just like these guys need to come first for you. And so do Morning and Night soon.”

Frisk held onto Day. Her human-like son. There was nothing indicating he was monster at all. He even had deep brown hair. She looked toward her baby Night, who was sleeping half on her side. She looked like a miniature Sans, but so much more fragile. Her bones so tiny. They each had a long way to develop before they were their own monsters.

“Being with them is quite important,” Papyrus said towards her. “Sister. You must take care of them first. I will do what I can for mine, but you should be with yours all the time. Nurture has a place with Nature. Raising them. Taking care of them. It can make the difference between Marty, and Morning and Night.” He looked back away.

Step off. Papyrus was literally telling her to step off. _He didn’t even know her that well! I’m the one who . . ._ no, that wasn’t being fair. In another time, she was his wife. No matter how things turned out. _Still._

“Hey, Frisk?" A voice with the same kind of inflection as Amanda came from around the corner. A woman with long, thick hair emerged. She was different. Different height. Slightly different weight. “Don’t worry about my other me so much. I can take care of myself, you know? I told your other self the same thing. So step off it. You're both gonna be joining, and there’s a _lot_ of shit to do.”

Amanda. It was definitely Amanda.

“I’ve been a soul before. She’s been a soul before. She’s gonna be fine. We both got determination coming out of our asses, don’t think the other me’s gonna give up. That’ll be the day.”

“Will you be helping yourself?” Frisk asked her.

“Me? Naw. I’m in a gap I can’t get out of either. Funny bones would blow a fuse.”

“And rightly so!” Another Papyrus came toward her side. “She isn't showing but she is pregnant!”

“Do we _have_ to tell the world now?” Amanda complained. She looked back toward Frisk. “Anyhow, my messed up old surviving son apparently had some feelings. Me being all preggy is probably why he nabbed the other one. He was just waiting for them to come by."

Pregnant? Frisk looked toward Papyrus and her. Papyrus’ presence seemed to be closer, while she tried to back up. “Is it Papyrus’?”

“Yes!”

“Sort of.” Amanda groaned. “Look, I just needed a shoulder to cry on. I found a shoulder bone. Close enough. One thing led to another. Being human and getting pregnant by a monster is a lot easier than is shown on the brochure . . . sort of agreed to let him move in . . .”

“She is my wife!”

“No, I just kind of let him move in, but he won’t knock off the fucking protecting and I’m about to throw his ass back out.”

“I don't have one of those.”

“Pelvic bone will be thrusted out soon, and not in a good way.”

“She is shy.”

“My ass I am shy.”

“You do have one of those.”

Oh. Frisk looked toward the Papyrus of her dimension. Losing Amanda, and then seeing that? _No wonder he hasn’t joined yet._ It probably almost felt like . . . cheating. He was working at becoming friends with her, and now she was gone, but his other self already had a relationship with another Amanda. Sort of.

“Funny bones, not so dang close.” Amanda tried to shift away from him. “So, we’re both stuck, Frisk. I can’t help the one other self that exists, and you? You just shouldn’t. He said he’s got two Frisk’s and two Amanda’s. He probably knows you are joining your other selves soon, and he's counting you as one.”

“Nothing doing, nothing is happening to Frisk.” Sans looked toward Papyrus. “I mean it.”

“I know. Yes, I know.”

Oh. They had one deep conversation, Frisk could see that. 

“If my frickin' nephew knows what’s good for him, he won’t step foot in this dimension,” Sans said to her. “Best way for you to save the world is to stay tucked away. Be determined to be unseen by him. Got it?”

Frisk nodded, getting the hint. If she went out to another dimension, there was a better chance she could get nabbed, and turned against another Underground. Turning 68 erased dimensions into 69 or more.

“A pretty good theory, quite solid, I agree with it.”

“As do I, quite Chap, it looks good.”

Frisk watched as two versions of Gaster came in.

“Four years,” One of the Gaster’s said as they took turns speaking. “From what we can tell, the evidence of her last self being four, and the eight year old who destroyed everything, it seems that there is a four year gap between.”

“Calculating what we could get off the knowledge of the other world that just expired that was similar to this one, it seems that once struggles to secure oneself to it’s own dimension comes, it is merely four years later before the way to get back just disappears. In other words, it’s erased. Never existed.”

“Yes. What we hear from Babs is that she saw dreadful dimensional shifting before the wish. Whether Marty was right about the wishing destroying dimensions, or the natural atrophy that is happening is hard to say, considering Fun level five still exists.”

“But therein lies an even greater discovery. It seems that because of the shortage of original monsters living in Fun level five, but not the complete absence of them, the atrophy did not affect them as fast.”

“Wait." Sans held his bony hand up to the both of them. “Then that means what? They are dying on their own?”

“Uh. Yes,” Both Gasters agreed.

“In fact, if Marty had not lifted one bony finger to do anything,” the Gaster on the right said, “Fun level five would not actually exist right now. We would have more levels ahead of us, but even we might not be existing. By extinguishing even some of the original monsters, it has slowed down the atrophy.”

“We are probably about 296 years out of time of the original dimension,” the Gaster on the left said. “Fun level 66 was only around 264 years out of time of the original dimension. The further the new dimensions are, the more time there is.”

“So. As long as Fun level 66 remains, we know we’ve got at least . . .” Sans counted on his fingers. “32 years?”

“The wishing probably affected that though,” the Gaster on the right said. “Descending us a bit faster. I would say a decent Guesstimate to be on the safe side?”

“Three years,” the Gaster on the left said. “At least three to four years before we fully become erased here.”

Three to four years. “Gather up all the monsters, make them join with each other in each dimension in three years.” Frisk nodded. That sounded doable.

“But fun level 73 never had a barrier break, and you’re saying it was closer,” Sans said. “When I was King, the barrier break happened before it did here.” Sans gestured to where he was standing. "75. 74. 73. That doesn’t work for it.”

“We thought of that,” the Gaster on the right said. “If the barrier energy is influenced by time, then something that can disrupt time itself can probably increase or decrease the rate at which it breaks.”

“In your world where you were king, you said yourself that you made several trips back in time to try and keep Frisk safe. In this dimension, the only Sans of it, only made one successful trip back in time. Meanwhile, the strange one in 73 had a wish granted, but in a more naturalistic way.”

“Yes, with souls," the other Gaster agreed. “The proper way with the right amount of human souls and no tech interference. It may have lessened the backlash.”

“Agreed, Gaster.”

“Yes, I do too, Gaster.”

Frisk’s eyes darting back and forth as the Gasters talked was starting to hurt. She blinked her eyes. They really needed to join already.

“Good research,” Sans noted. “So, after all that, what do you think? Do you think you can join with each other so you stop hurting everyone's heads and skulls?”

“Oh. Yes.” Each Gaster looked at each other.

“Feels like peer pressure,” The right Gaster said.

“Yes, everyone has done it and so we must,” the left Gaster said.

They each closed their eyelids and pushed into each other.

And . . .

“Whoah, hey!” Undyne held her spear out, pointing to where Gaster once stood. “Where is he?!”

 

\-----------------

End of Chapter

\-----------------

Multiverses:

**fun level 5: Damaged** Most of the monsters that survived the onslaught of Frisk now live far away from the path she originally traveled. No one really even has a home or shelter so that no other human sent down will see a new place monsters may be hiding. The only exception is a small eating shack that belongs to Burgerpants.  The loss of so many has affected Sans greatly, that when Papyrus and Amanda visited, Sans was ready to take on Amanda but believed the vision of Papyrus was just a dream in his head.

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
 **fun level 72** **Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus. (Completed)** Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. They went to fun level 66 and made a wish that hopefully worked.  
 **Fun Level 75 King Sans: (Completed)** With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
 **Fun level 73 18 Years and a Month Wish Granted: (Completed)** This dimension is the one Original Sans was taken to. Similar to his own, except Amanda's wish actually came true. Frisk isn't being manipulated by magic, she has actually been down there for eighteen years and is Princess Frisk.   
 **fun level 65 Magi is here (Completed):** This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together, when he actually gets to see him.  
 **fun level 66 Missing Frisk:**  Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. Sans took Alphys to a new world that was safe after her life was in danger, and left her behind. Sans and Papyrus traveled until the dimensional machine stopped working. While Gaster tried to fix it, he disappeared for good (to fun level 71). Only travel between fun level 66 and fun level 75 is possible now. However, the Missing Frisk might have been found. Or maybe not. Someone else was found that Papyrus hadn't been prepared for, his son Marty (Maritime Sans) who had been the mastermind behind the destruction. 

**fun level 71 Morning and Night: (Completed)**  The puppies inside of Bonnie Frisk Pup. The dog and cat versions original world was fun level 72, but they were then trapped in fun level 74 with Original MC Sans and Frisk.Their Uncle Gaster (who is actually a future version of Gaster from fun level 66) already knew what would happen, and what they would have to do. He was prepared for the day thing's started to go nutty because Morning and Night needed to fulfill their time obligation: Going back to bring the doggy Sans, Doggy Frisk, and Cat Papyrus to fun level 71. The best way was to make sure they did it unknowingly though, since their Uncle Gaster remembered they were doing things from their memories anyhow. Following what he could remember, he also had them take care of Flowey, making sure he got them to follow their exact tracks as possible.


	82. The Child Alphys Watches

** ORIGINAL DIMENSION **

Gaster screamed as he found himself on dried dirt. He pounded on it as he rolled over on it, grabbing his skull. Memories of all types invaded his mind, but he couldn’t keep anything real straight. He tried to. He wanted to. But so many years upon years invaded his mind. He stumbled around the area, looking for something.

There was no life, but there was technology in front of him. And that he knew. He moved toward one of the machines, looking it over. _Gaster. Gaster. Gaster. I am Gaster. I am Gaster._ He turned on the basic looking machine to see what happened.

A light invaded his eye sockets. He blinked and looked away. When he looked back, his vision had turned blue. _That’s right. I created this._ His copied memories seemed to fade as he touched the device. _It helped skeletons improve their eyesight._ Sans. He was one of the first ones to test it. Very old. Very, very old. It had been left outside to be taken or sold one day. One of his first inventions.

He moved around. The whole world, it looked like something demolished every living thing. However, anything that wasn’t alive seemed marred but relatively okay. He continued to head forward, and into a large house. Their house. _My house? No, our house._ He lived with Sans and Papyrus. He opened the door, but heard it fall off its hinges. The whole place would likely fall if he messed around too much. Yet, he saw pictures up ahead.

A small look. Just a small look. He went in. Pictures protected by magic. Ancient magic. One of the hardest to find, protection magic like that. Gaster touched the picture.

A woman stood next to Papyrus. _Must be Amanda._ Sans was up front, along with three children. One of them, he recognized the eyes of. Maritime Sans. The youngest of all of them. Gaster stood on the other side of the woman. It seemed like a happy picture.

A happier time. His eyes looked around. Most of the house couldn’t hold up to the damage he caused. “King or not, I simply should not have used it without further testing! Never again will I make that mistake.” Gaster noticed a small pod on the floor. “I remember that too.” He touched it fondly. “Theoretically, it was supposed to create a duplicate. Oh, the irony. I just wanted a copy of myself to help with my own inventions.” He shook his skull. “Wasn’t successful, but, ah! Oh, it was the first time I saw a parallel world!” He remembered that. The absolutely amazing other versions of them. So different. So invigorating. “Oh, Bessy and Messy!”

Then, he remembered how he knew about the results.

A simple cat, Bessy. He wanted to try his invention himself and Sans was like ‘try a little cat monster first.’ Even back then, Papyrus and Sans stopped him from doing something stupid. Bessy was a simple monster, and could speak a little to them. More of a household pet though.

She returned, as two separate cats! They each were not copies though. Bessy was black with white spots, and Messy was white with black spots. In fact, one of them tried to scratch Cora, Papyrus’ wife when it came back. And Bessy, well, she just wasn't as playful, with Messy being much more playful. It was almost like switching qualities between two monsters. They were the same, yet different. “Oh those two. I was never able to make them whole again.”

Ah, yes, he remembered that. Bessy and Messy. Shortly after that, he made another machine. Now not carrying about the duplicate, he was more interested in the parallel worlds. It still was far from perfect though, turning the recipient into a simple animal in order to get through the journey. As he looked at the pod though, he wondered what it was doing down there though. It should have been packed far away, more as memorabilia. It was a failed invention. So why was it . . . “Oh. Oh no.”

_This_ was the device Maritime Sans had been put in to escape? 

Oh no. That meant Marty was not Maritime Sans, only part of him! “With Papyrus being Monster, and Cora being human . . . what would that make?” Messy was mean. Playful, but mean. Bessy lost her playfulness. She lost a lot of her spunk. Messy had a ton of courage, jumping off of the tallest furniture. Bessy was a coward, barely spoke a word. Just stayed in the corner. “Oh no.” Marty. Even Marty, Papyrus’ son, he was responsible for who he now was! “Add another thing to try and figure out,” he groaned. “Where the _other_ part of him is, and how to get them back together. Just, add it on. Add it on to everything else I’ve done to my . . .” Gaster stopped. “How could I?”

He looked back toward the little pod. No, there was no time to reminisce. He had to figure out a way to get more monsters there. Open it up to the other dimension. There was a lot of work to do to prepare the old world for the new world.

But, just as he was heading away to figure out how to fix the gigantic mess he caused, a memory triggered within his mind. One with the roaring wind that made it hard to hear and see, and blowing dust that he just . . . couldn’t . . .

////“You're like family!” Sans said to Gaster through the dust blowing around. “So is Alphys! I don’t care what happened, let's just get out while we can!” Papyrus was right behind Sans. “Let’s just go!”

“If I’m caught, King Asgore will kill us!” Gaster said. “He might kill you too, for being with us! It’s best you go on without us, Sans! If I get caught, I will deal with the consequences!”

“Sans, we have to get going, Brother!”

“Oh. I got a bad feeling about this!” Sans said to him. “I think you should come with us, Gaster! Our chances of escaping, I know they’ll be higher together!” He looked toward Alphys. “Come on!”

Alphys just shook her head repeatedly.

“He won’t do it, he won’t kill you!” Sans said. “Alphys, it was war! I’m sure he’ll understand!”

“We got monsters killed, in the name of humanity!” Gaster said to Sans. “All of them! So many killed! Their remains, you can taste them on the wind!”

“You didn’t know what would happen! It was just a mistake!” Sans yelled over the dirt and wind.

“It was my creation! My fault, Sans!” Gaster yelled. "I can't make up for it! I can’t make it up to Alphys either! Except, to help her with her problem now!”

Alphys uncovered a child that was in a burlap sack. She had been keeping it out of the rain. "It’s the only survivor of its village!”

“Are you kidding me?!” Sans complained through the wind. “After everything humanity is _doing_ , you’re saving one?!”

“It isn’t it’s fault, Sans!” Alphys tried to shelter her eyes and covered the child back up. “I can’t leave it to die, I just can’t! This is my fault! All _my_ fault!”

“No, Alphys, it’s my fault!” Gaster said. “Your race of monsters never would have had such powerful feels magic if it wasn't for me! Humankind are wiping you out because of me!” He gestured to the child. “Alphys and I are heading the opposite direction, Sans! Papyrus! I hope you all find the others!”

Sans went quiet. He grabbed onto Papyrus’ bony hand and they started to head away.

Gaster stayed with Alphys for hundreds of miles. As the child cried for food and water, they tried to find some. They tried to stop when they could. But eventually, it was weighing down on them.

——————

“Alphys.” Gaster answered back as he managed to find water in another abandoned village. “I don’t know how much longer we can keep this child safe. It has needs, and we can’t take care of them.”

“I can’t walk up to a human and say ‘watch this child’,” Alphys insisted as she gave it some water. It hungrily took the water. “They’ll kill us, and I can’t leave it. It's family is dead because of me. I couldn’t control it. You can go. You should go.”

“No. No, I promised that I wouldn’t leave you behind,” he stated. “A break is good. Let it walk around if it’s old enough.”

Alphys sat it down on the ground. It came out of the sack again. “I think it can. I think it can probably talk, but i-it’s shy.”

“If it watched its family and friends getting slaughtered, I’m sure it is. Probably scarred for the rest of it's short human life.” Gaster bent down to look at it. “Hello! Greetings,” he said in human. “Do you speak, human?” It nodded. “Good. What’s your name?”

“ . . . Frisk.”

“its name is Frisk,” Gaster said looking toward Alphys. “We need to figure out how to find it a home, without . . .” It was pulling on Gaster’s trenchcoat. “I say, what is her problem?” Then he remembered. “Oh dear, I forgot to give it back to Papyrus.”

“What back?” Alphys asked.

“He told me to take Cora’s soul from the house before I left.”

“You have Cora’s soul?!”

“She didn’t leave. She refused to leave this world. I’m sure a part of her knew what would happen one day.” Gaster moved away from Frisk. “Must possess the same kind of spirit. She is drawn to it.”

“It probably doesn’t matter. I don’t think we’ll ever go back to our kingdom.” Alphys picked up the child and put it back in its burlap sack. “Not after this.” The child whined, kicking. It didn’t want to go back in. “Sorry. You have to go back in. We have to keep moving before we can’t move anymore.”

“I wonder what happened to them,” Gaster said, looking out across the horizon. “Papyrus’ kids.”

“The other two were old enough to take care of themselves. I don’t know what they did. Hopefully they got out,” Alphys said. “Gaster. If we’re caught, King Asgore will kill us.”

“Most definitely. So, we will not get caught. Is the human secured?” Gaster asked.

“It’s bobbing around, but yes.” Alphys started to carry her on their journey again. “You really should leave me. You’re so smart, I know you could avoid getting caught.”

“No. No, I can’t avoid fate any more than you,” Gaster said. “I am responsible too.”

“You just helped us increase our power,” Alphys said. “I’m the one who used it on the humans. Trying to get them to leave monsters alone. I didn’t know it would be that powerful. None of us Banyans did.”

“At least you did not kill any monsters,” Gaster said.

“I was responsible for a village.” Alphys held onto the burlap tighter as tears started to fall once again. “I was supposed to make them turn for us. I didn’t know . . . I-I didn’t know they would start slaughtering each other when not everyone could be turned.”

“Some had a little faith. Some had no faith,” Gaster said. “With no faith, came war against faith.”

“And the faith killed the ones with none. And then I just, I couldn’t control it! My emotions, with what I saw, they got wrangled in there, and then everyone was just . . .” Alphys looked in the burlap at the tiny human. “This is all I could save, and then I just ran. I just ran, Gaster. So, I _can’t_ give this Frisk child up. I just can’t. I have to watch over it, keep it safe.”

“We’ll find a way. Someone suitable. If I have to risk my own life to get it somewhere, I will, and we can be save if it comes down to it.” Gaster reached into his trenchcoat and pulled out a small, strange device with syringes. “I call it ‘restart’. We’ll inject it into us and anything between you and I would restart. Another chance. It’s untested, but we can try it. If you want?”

Alphys shook her head. “No more. I don’t want to relive my mistake a thousand times.”

“Okay.” Gaster put it back away. “Then we will have to do what we can the first time.”

**End of Memories///**

“We were caught, right after we found a couple not very far away from there. They didn’t attack us, and Alphys just set Frisk down for them.” Frisk’s new parents. Her mother and father that she had to that day. Queen Toriel had heard of their actions with the small human. She begged King Asgore to erase the crimes from them. “Because Frisk met her before, Cora must have retained that. That’s how she knew. That’s why she made Marty choose Frisk.” Gaster dragged his feet through the dried, merciless earth. “I swear. I swear if I can make up for most of my mistakes, then I promise I’ll never invent anything that can be used for evil again! I swear it this time, I really do! No time jumping, no soul interfering, nothing!”

Now. How was he going to find his way back? “Really need to find my way back to . . .” Okay, where had he come from? _Oh no, no no no no no!_ For a moment, he forgot the other worlds! They hurt his head, but he needed to remember. He looked around for anything he could, but writing utensils weren’t going to be there. He started to write what he could into the ground with a piece of wood. Things he needed to remember.

Things he needed to correct. A hundred timelines, they came in and out of his memory. It was clear that most of them would not stay. He wrote what he could that seemed important.

In every life but two, he was killed. He remembered it. Over and over. The lives where he was killed, he needed to put them out of his mind and concentrate on where he was alive. Remember Morning and Night. Remember Sans and Frisk running away. No, he died there too. Remember them going back in time and running away.

He tried to focus, but at the same time, he remembered his invention. Banyans had a terrific power, an undeadly power of forced perception. After the last wish was found in which someone wished for four different timelines, humans were becoming scared of monsters.

Not technologically that advanced, but far from the cave dwellers they once had been, something had to be done.

Gaster could have chosen so many other things. Making monsters invisible or untouchable. Making their own preferred barrier. Instead, he chose the foolish way. Using the Banyans seemed simple. He created a machine that took their power of forced perception to a much larger level. One Banyan had the power of a hundred.

He worked on it without consent. True it was risky, but it could save lives. Besides, Banyans were gentle monsters. He had no idea that amplifying their emotion could be so deadly. Just as with Alphys, no Banyan could control it.

When the emotions got out of control, it appeared like the monsters were forcing humans to kill each other with their magic, and the humans with their strong souls weren’t standing for it. The Banyans were the first to be killed or taken hostage. The power he gave them, the Banyan hostages had been forced to use upon monsters, to retreat into the mountain. It made them believe humans were all powerful, and only the mountain would be safety. It drew a line between pure monsters, and only part monsters, and they drew their own alliance one way or another, creating the barrier.

And as last time, that forced emotion eventually got out of control, and monsters turned on one another. Most of the remains blowing in the air, hadn’t been the fault of humans . . . but the Banyans.

In an hour, Gaster was no longer haunted by the deaths he received, or all the conversations and memories he had in any times, except three. The original world would not stop haunting him. It was the first in his head, and its bloodstained past could never be erased. He remembered helping Sans and Frisk out in the timeline with the new kingdom . . . Morning and Night, he remembered being their Uncle Gaster . . . and that was it. He was permitted three timelines to remember, while the rest faded away. It seemed the universe had decided the brain’s capacity for memory, and didn’t overdo it after all. But was it choosing the memories he was trying to remember, his live memories, or just the last two selves he joined with? He didn't know. Not with just two parts of himself.

“The remains . . . continue to blow on the winds . . .” That's when Gaster realized the mistake he had made. The remains wouldn't be blowing after a thousand years. No, monster remains eventually faded away into nothing. This was something else. "Souls." Dusted. Souls. *The original dead souls of the copied dimensions didn't just erase, they were there. In the original dimension. Waiting.

Waiting to be whole again.

Gaster was whole again. "I get it. There must be another Babs out there, or we would have seen it ourselves. But, only two parts of me were missing. *The rest of my soul was here. Waiting for me. After the missing pieces were brought back." He looked out into the dirt. "I was brought back home."

The endless dust and wind.  


Home.

\-------------------

End of Chapter

*Every time a duplicate died in a dimension, it's body turned to dust in their world, but their soul had returned to the original dimension. Without a body, the soul remains dust, and simply blows around the planet, waiting for the other pieces of it to be whole again.

\-----------------

Multiverses:

**fun level 5: Damaged** Most of the monsters that survived the onslaught of Frisk now live far away from the path she originally traveled. No one really even has a home or shelter so that no other human sent down will see a new place monsters may be hiding. The only exception is a small eating shack that belongs to Burgerpants.  The loss of so many has affected Sans greatly, that when Papyrus and Amanda visited, Sans was ready to take on Amanda but believed the vision of Papyrus was just a dream in his head.

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
 **fun level 72** **Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus. (Completed)** Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. They went to fun level 66 and made a wish that hopefully worked.  
 **Fun Level 75 King Sans: (Completed)** With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
 **Fun level 73 18 Years and a Month Wish Granted: (Completed)** This dimension is the one Original Sans was taken to. Similar to his own, except Amanda's wish actually came true. Frisk isn't being manipulated by magic, she has actually been down there for eighteen years and is Princess Frisk.   
 **fun level 65 Magi is here (Completed):** This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together, when he actually gets to see him.  
 **fun level 66 Missing Frisk:**  Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. Sans took Alphys to a new world that was safe after her life was in danger, and left her behind. Sans and Papyrus traveled until the dimensional machine stopped working. While Gaster tried to fix it, he disappeared for good (to fun level 71). Only travel between fun level 66 and fun level 75 is possible now. However, the Missing Frisk might have been found. Or maybe not. Someone else was found that Papyrus hadn't been prepared for, his son Marty (Maritime Sans) who had been the mastermind behind the destruction. 

**fun level 71 Morning and Night: (Completed)**  The puppies inside of Bonnie Frisk Pup. The dog and cat versions original world was fun level 72, but they were then trapped in fun level 74 with Original MC Sans and Frisk.Their Uncle Gaster (who is actually a future version of Gaster from fun level 66) already knew what would happen, and what they would have to do. He was prepared for the day thing's started to go nutty because Morning and Night needed to fulfill their time obligation: Going back to bring the doggy Sans, Doggy Frisk, and Cat Papyrus to fun level 71. The best way was to make sure they did it unknowingly though, since their Uncle Gaster remembered they were doing things from their memories anyhow. Following what he could remember, he also had them take care of Flowey, making sure he got them to follow their exact tracks as possible.


	83. Scavengers

——-—-—-—-———-

** Fun level five: Damaged **

Sans blinked his light guiders as he started to wake up. Only convenience of not having a house? No getting up, simply walk forward to start the day. He saw Monster Kid standing in the snow, but didn’t say much yet. Hopefully that kid got someone else to feed him tonight. He didn’t mind helping every once in awhile, but he didn’t want to start being responsible for another soul.

Not since he lost the last soul he was responsible for. Not since the kid that he kept his promise to Toriel for killed just about everything. It happened years ago, but the damage from its presence would always continue to be felt.

He hit a switch and lowered some spikes. It would take a long time to cross all the puzzles to get to the main side they used to live on. He looked up ahead and saw one of his employers. “Here.”

“Late,” they said, “as usual.” It looked at its list. “Hottest things we are looking for. Basic ingredients from Mettaton’s Restaurant. Pay is usual 3,000 GOLD from Burgerpants. Some napkins would be great too. He’ll throw in 500 GOLD extra for that. Reading Material: Study and Entertainment. 1,000 GOLD for Entertainment, but one monster is willing to pay 2,000 GOLD for each study book you grab.”

Ooh? “Limit there?”

“Six is top. Also, basic wood. 3,000 GOLD for a bundle. Then, there’s a trade if you’re interested.”

Trade. At least one new trade a day. “What’s the trade?”

“Unknown trade.”

Sans had a feeling he knew who that had been. “What do they need?”

“Crib or anything. Toy even?”

Ah, close. Not the new mom on the horizon, but probably relation. It was a tricky grab. Not as many little ones were born even when monsters were plentiful, so that was going to be tough. No one would be going for it though. Especially under the pay of ‘unknown trade’. It could be something as simple as a barrette for payment.

“Basic everything.” The monster handed Sans the sheet of paper. “200 GOLD per qualified grab.”

“Got it.” Sans noted it in his head. It wasn’t half as hard as the calculations he used to need to remember. “Basics from Mettaton’s and napkins. Reading. Wood. Something nice for a kid. Then just 200 GOLD for qualified grabs? Killing me for 200 GOLD. Should be 300 GOLD.”

“Yes, and you better get going. Four monsters beat you out already today.”

Yeah. No big deal. Sans trotted past him, opening up another puzzle. He solved another puzzle. Another puzzle. They were difficult puzzles, way more difficult than the childish ones he and Papyrus messed around with. There was no way anyone with a lower IQ than a skeleton would know. Everyone else left with their memory of where everything went instead of knowing how to solve the puzzles. "Hey.” *Four monsters were glaring at him as he went to the next puzzle. Some of them were still hard to even memorize though. Some had different outcomes each time. “Morning?”

“You’re late.”

“What’s new?” Sans watched as the other four monsters raced past him. One of them was moving extra fast. Great, probably family feeders. Fortunately, Sans had the power of teleportation. It was a power no one else had. If he wanted, he could get the whole hot list in under five minutes and several things off the qualified list.

But, everyone else would make nothing for the day, and all he needed was food for one. That’s why even though 'trade’ was risky, he was usually the one to do them. They at least spiced life up. He knew a lot of the others would go toward random houses, check out their qualified list, and try to find either qualified things, some old canned food, or even monster candy lying around.

Not everyone could do the job though. Going on the other side was dangerous. Most of the monsters stayed off the main path, preferring to stay hidden from any human coming down against them again. The only ones on the main path, were pretty damn powerful.

In fact, if the human had encountered them . . . well, it would keep coming back, but it’d have a _hell_ of a time passing them. They weren’t the ruly kind, and they used to live around where Sans lived now. They were the only monsters that didn’t have a moral dilemma about eating other monsters.

Sans took a minute to himself, stretching his bony feet slightly before teleporting away to Monster Kid’s old home. It was bound to have something. He landed in the living room and headed toward Monster Kid’s old room. _Something for a new kid. Let’s see._ He picked up an old stuffed toy. That’d work.

He left and teleported to the library. Not a surprise, that order was getting filled, in and out already. _That's 12,000 GOLD down the drain._ He knew he should have gone there first. He teleported to Mettaton’s and went into the back room of the restaurant.

Ugh. If only Grillby survived. Burgerpants couldn’t make food the same way he could. He needed basics. Wasn’t as well trained in the food magic art. It was why he’d only been a server. He would have eventually rised in maybe two or three hundred more years into making basic ingredients. Until then, he still needed some help. The more basic ingredients he manipulated over and over though, the more the ‘taste’ wore out. After awhile, eating fries was like eating a shoelace. No drop in price either just because the flavor dropped.

Flavor was a nice sentimentality. Although, getting new basic ingredients meant the food was about to rise in that sentiment for at least a few days. He grabbed a few things, making up for his slowness at the library. He at least should try for 8,000 GOLD.

Wood was easy too, he’d leave that to someone else. Monsters were forbidden from chopping wood where they now lived, because it would be a suspicious sign if a human came down and saw a bunch of trees chopped down in the distance. Not only that, a lot of monsters preferred living in the safety of the trees and bushes now.

Sans returned back to the beginning of the puzzle, put down his loot and waited. It was better to wait there. As tempting as it was to go forage for other things, even he didn’t really want to mess with the other monsters roaming around.

Besides, as he looked out from the snow, he could pretend again. He could pretend that looking out at the snow for intruders was his job again and not scavenging. That Papyrus was just ahead of him, and he’d be coming down a path to complain how he wasn't watching as alertly as he should be. He could pretend that he was waiting for time to pass so he could go eat at Grillby’s again and chat it up with monsters that no longer existed.

Grillby. That place was the best. Too bad he didn't make it. In fact, his place didn't make it either. Sans visited it once for sentimental reasons, and not one piece of wood remained. The monsters there had eaten up not only the food, but the entire establishment too. Not even a metal piece from a booth remained.

Same for King Asgore. Sans was the one who finally managed to make the human quit and give it up. Yet, somehow, King Asgore was gone too.

King Asgore started there with them. Set the rules they abide by now. Helped them restart again. Made it easier for the more wild monsters and civil monsters to change where they lived. Everyone knew it. There were documents all over the place, yet, no one remembered what happened to him. Didn’t remember him being there. He was just gone. Some monsters flat out didn’t remember a king of any kind.

Happened to a few he’d come to know. Some kind of proof would pop up that this or that monster existed, but no one knew them. Sans usually chalked it up to some kind of forgetful magic someone was casting on the Underground, to dampen the effects of grief. At first he figured the forgotten had been eaten by monsters, coming out from safety when they really shouldn’t have.

But not everyone that disappeared, was someone that would be brave enough to come out there in the first place. Monster Kid’s mom for example. She disappeared. Sans even slightly remembered her. Monster Kid’s father came out and got eaten, so there was no way his mother would be that dumb. Yet, one day, she was just gone.

Chilling. Sans watched as the other *three monsters who were hunting for goods came his way. “Ready?”

“You bet, Sans.”

“Then let’s go.” He counted them. “Three monsters, right?”

“Yep, three monsters.”

“Okay. Let’s go.”

-———-——-——-—

** Fun level 66: Missing Frisk **

Frisk spruced up her pillows as she heard her doorbell ring. She answered it and saw her doctor. “Doctor Sans.”

“Frisk. How are you doing?”

“Not so well,” she admitted. “Nightmares are more vivid than ever.” She turned away and moved toward her sofa. "I can't stop seeing things. Awful things.”

“What kinds of things?” Doctor Sans closed the door as he started to write on his pad.

“Monsters. Lots of monsters. I’m killing them, over and over. It won’t stop.”

He stroked his cheek and wrote down in his notepad more. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a banana. “Sounds terrible. Would you like a banana?”

“Not tonight, no. And, you know, I know I shouldn’t be calling you this late,” Frisk said as she watched him sit by her. “These aren’t your hours. I know you’ve got to get back to your own family.”

“Oh, don’t worry about me. Felicity and the kids are just fine,” he insisted. "I just want to figure out where these nasty dreams are coming from, and why you are having them. Can you describe them?”

“Monsters. They live Underground.”

“I know that so far. Very well I might add.”

“That’s all I really have. I see a skeleton in front of me,” Frisk insisted. She watched as Doctor Sans wrote down more details. "He's got a serious expression. Even though he’s a skeleton, it’s like he can still move certain features. He has eyelids too. He’s got this.” She reached her hand toward her eye. “Awful, evil looking blue flaming eye. It’s scary. He really wants to kill me. I can feel it, that he wants to kill me.”

“That is some nasty nightmare.” Doctor Sans reached into his pocket for a notepad. “I’m going to prescribe you something so that you get some better rest.” While he was writing down the name of the medication, he stopped. “Did you hear that?”

“Yes,” Frisk admitted. “Is someone out there?”

“I have no clue.” Doctor Sans headed toward the door. “I feel something strange outside.”

“You mean, you have a strange feeling?” Frisk corrected him. She headed toward the door behind him.

 

“Yes. A strange feeling,” he corrected himself. Then, when he turned around, he saw a . . . “ . . . a monster.” A skeleton. A strange skeleton he had dreamed about all his lifetime. It was one of the reasons Frisk was such a high priority patient. She often dreamed the same thing as him, but he didn’t tell her that.

He had lived a very long life, even though he looked human. He’d been married several times to hide the loneliness and longevity of his life. He even called his great, great, great, great grandchildren by different names, to secure the fact he was even related to them.

So he believed in monsters. He knew in some way, he was one of them. He moved in front of Frisk, blocking access to her. “Who are you? Why are you bothering her?!”

“Are you really that dull?” The skeleton gestured to his head. “You’re too stupid. I hate seeing you. If I could, I would just kill you to negate your existence.” He looked behind him at Frisk. “I need her now. Quickly before Papyrus starts tagging me.”

Papyrus? He knew that name somehow. Ancient. A very ancient name.

“There’s no way I’ll go with you!” Frisk shouted at him. “Get out of my house.”

“That’s the determination I need,” the skeleton said as he tried to reach for her.

Doctor Sans grabbed onto the strange, familiar bone, barring him from touching Frisk. “No! I, Maritime Sans, will _not_ let you have her!”

“You idiot. You’re human. You’re the human half of me I can’t get rid of.” The skeleton grabbed him simply and flung him away.

“No.” Maritime pulled himself back up. Frisk dodged the skeleton once, but she couldn’t dodge forever. “Frisk Klineheart is my patient. You stay away from her you nightmare!”

“Maybe I can kill my human side.” Maritime blinked as he felt objects pass through him. An odd sensation. “No, my calculations were correct. If I could, I would. You’re not me. I would never be like you! You’re just unused parts in a boggled up transference. You’re not even good enough to be a copy.”

Maritime had no idea what he’d been talking about, but with his focus on him, Frisk was making a move for the window. “Leave us alone.”

“Why can't I kill you?” The skeleton grabbed him and started to shove his bony arms against his. “Why can we never join, yet you are part of me?” He dropped him. “I am original. You’re . . . standing in my way to distract me?! Where’d Frisk go?”

“Just stop it. Why are you trying to hurt her? Why do you have to hurt others?” Maritime asked. “There’s no reason for hurting others. You need to stop this.” He squealed as he felt the skeleton step on his fingers.

“Oh. Maybe I can’t just hurt you with magic?” the skeleton said. “Physically, I could kill you.”

Maritime watched his eye sockets. Something strange. He wasn’t killing him. _Something there._ A really, tiny trace of good.

“Not worth my time. You’re a by-product mistake of Gaster’s.” The skeleton disappeared out of nowhere.

Maritime pulled himself back up and headed out the door. Frisk had no memory of where she had come from. She didn’t even have a last name, someone gave her the name she had now. She didn’t know who.

Her memories were sketchy at best. She came to him years ago, being drawn to the same mountain he was drawn to himself. She’d heard about his work on clearing up memories and reducing nightmares, and became his client.

Her nightmares were much more vivid than his were though. She actually saw herself viciously killing others. Whenever she made a friend, she unmade it, having terrible nightmares of hurting them. Her career path was scratchy too. Even in the time he knew her, she often forgot how they even met. She even seemed to find herself sometimes talking to him about a hole on the mountain she discovered before she started to become more isolated at home. One time as they walked and talked, they ran across it. A strange hole into the mountain. Yet, neither one felt like they should ever approach it.

It was isolated though, and she had a nightmare chasing her. Her best bet? Would be the strange hole.

 

_Monsters are real. Monsters are real!_ Frisk made it over the fence of the gated community at the top of Mount Ebott. She could never afford to live there, but she always felt better the closer she got to the mountain. A strange sensation, considering her nightmares were always deep and dark, like they took place inside one.

It was dark, but a cop on duty started to chase her. _Just great._ Frisk wasn’t about to give up that easy though. She was outrunning a strange skeleton, she didn’t have time for a cop right now! _Oh no, I’m doing it again, aren’t I?_ She wanted to stop. She wasn’t even thinking of where she was running to, her determination was just giving her the energy to move!

But, as she stopped to try to think of what to do next, she felt the skeleton grab her.

 

** Fun Level Five: Damaged **

The next time Frisk opened her eyes, she was looking over a hole. It wasn’t on the side of the mountain. She was standing on a long stick, with the skeleton right ahead of her. One move, and she’d go down. Yet, staying on the stick as thin as it was, would also eventually break. What should she do?

Don’t be scared.

“Huh? Who’s there?” There was a voice in her head.

Don’t be scared. If you get scared, you’ll lose it. This asshole has been scaring you for years. Giving you nightmares about the monsters. Don’t believe it, or you'll lose yourself. We can win this.

 

“That’s not helping the situation,” the skeleton said toward Frisk. “Mom, stop it. Use your power to erase the rest of this world. It needs to be done.”

Mom? Frisk was no mom to this skeleton! He was mad!

"I won't let you go, until it’s done. Get it done, and I’ll get you out, like always. I’ll get you back to your body and everything,” the skeleton said toward her again. “Just once more.”

“Don’t be scared,” the voice inside Frisk said again. “Don’t kill any monsters. Don’t be scared. You’ll be okay. I promise, you’ll be okay! Just, don’t fight back!”

“If she doesn't fight back, she dies. No friendly monsters are going to meet her this time,” the skeleton said toward Frisk. “None. They will eat you. They can’t be reasoned with. There is no one down there that will help this time. The only good ones will run, or they will fight with their own lives. You want to survive? Use your determination. Kill the monsters down there.”

No, Frisk! Use your determination to not kill the monsters!

Frisk felt torn! A voice inside was telling her not to kill, while the scariest monster of them all was telling her to kill to survive? _I don't know what to do! I don’t kill! But, this monster is evil! Are the rest? Are they going to kill me?_

No, Frisk. You can’t be fooled. Trust me on this. My name’s Amanda, and I am here to make sure your ass doesn't get whooped. 

“I don’t know what to-” Frisk started to scream as the stick gave way. She felt herself falling into the deep abyss. She thought she would die, but she felt her descent slowing down more and more.

She didn’t know when she hit the ground. She couldn't even open her eyes. _So heavy. Everything is so heavy._ She tried to move, but it felt like a lot of weight was on top. Still she managed to do it. And even though she couldn't open her eyes, she somehow could still see.

Head forward, Frisk. It’s just you and me again. Don't worry about not seeing, you’ll be okay. Don’t worry about the weight you feel, you’re more weightless than you know. You’re stronger than you know. 

_How do you know me?_ Frisk tried to speak it, but her voice couldn’t talk.

Let’s just say we kind of knew each other in a different life. One that if I told you about it, would not be good on your head. So, just follow my lead. Head straight. We did this before, the right way. We can do it again.

_Are you a soul?_

. . . yeah.

_Are you going to possess my body?_

I’m not here for that reason. Just, look. I? Souls, we’re like ourselves, but we’re not. Just don’t do anything bad, and I won’t change. I’ll just stay here, separate from you. Guiding you, okay? Now, this world. It’s not going to be pretty. I visited it once. It’s real shitty, but, we aren’t giving up. We aren't killing a single monster, or something bad is going to happen to us.

_I don't remember much. I have really bad dreams. I don’t know where I came from. I write everything down on paper because I can’t seem to retain more than four years of memory. I don't know who raised me. Where I belonged. What I should be doing. I was just working with my doctor tonight, trying to find a way to stop the nightmares for a little while again._

The mind wanders when you can’t speak. I know. I don’t get what I saw, but I saw it. That skeleton has been sealing your presence away, so no one could find you. 

_Doctor Sans. Is he okay? He said he dreamed of that skeleton before._

Same ol’ Frisk. Worry about others when you are the one in a pit of monsters. Don't worry about him. I bet others will take care of him. My only priority is getting us through this the right way. Okay? And don’t worry. I won't let you die.  But you’re gonna feel a lot of pain in the process. Sorry, but trust me. Okay? And I’ll help you with the moves to lessen that pain.

_Okay. I trust you._

Good. Now keep walking, and turn, and hit the door you see in your mind. You see it?

_Yes. How do I see it?_

I can see, and I’m using a little power so you can too. You’re also going to be able to understand others, even though you don’t speak monster. You'll be able to read it. Others will be able to understand you, even though you aren’t saying anything. It’ll be weird at first, but we’ll get there. Okay? Now, through the door. Let’s get this on.

 

\-----------------

End of Chapter

*Not a typo. Four turned into three, with no one remembering the fourth.

\-----------------

Multiverses:

**fun level 5: Damaged** Most of the monsters that survived the onslaught of Frisk now live far away from the path she originally traveled. No one really even has a home or shelter so that no other human sent down will see a new place monsters may be hiding. The only exception is a small eating shack that belongs to Burgerpants.  The loss of so many has affected Sans greatly, that when Papyrus and Amanda visited, Sans was ready to take on Amanda but believed the vision of Papyrus was just a dream in his head. Sans is now a scavenger, he and other brave monsters go back to the main path to get supplies that are needed for a price. As he finishes his night up, a different Frisk is dropping in, with Amanda's soul guiding her. Will the old technique have a chance of working in the Underground, the way it is now?

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
 **fun level 72** **Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus. (Completed)** Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. They went to fun level 66 and made a wish that hopefully worked.  
 **Fun Level 75 King Sans: (Completed)** With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
 **Fun level 73 18 Years and a Month Wish Granted: (Completed)** This dimension is the one Original Sans was taken to. Similar to his own, except Amanda's wish actually came true. Frisk isn't being manipulated by magic, she has actually been down there for eighteen years and is Princess Frisk.   
 **fun level 65 Magi is here (Completed):** This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together, when he actually gets to see him.  
 **fun level 66 Missing Frisk: (Completed)** Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. Sans took Alphys to a new world that was safe after her life was in danger, and left her behind. Sans and Papyrus traveled until the dimensional machine stopped working. While Gaster tried to fix it, he disappeared for good (to fun level 71). Only travel between fun level 66 and fun level 75 is possible now. However, the Missing Frisk might have been found. Or maybe not. Someone else was found that Papyrus hadn't been prepared for, his son Marty (Maritime Sans) who had been the mastermind behind the destruction. Although while Marty is there, Doctor Maritime Sans is actually on the mountain with another Frisk who has terrible nightmares. He worked with her for years, and remembers more about their first meeting than she does. Trying to defend her from a strange skeleton who also says he is him, he fails, and tries to find a way to get back to her. Meanwhile, Frisk has been whisked away to the terrible Underground of fun level 5.

**fun level 71 Morning and Night: (Completed)**  The puppies inside of Bonnie Frisk Pup. The dog and cat versions original world was fun level 72, but they were then trapped in fun level 74 with Original MC Sans and Frisk.Their Uncle Gaster (who is actually a future version of Gaster from fun level 66) already knew what would happen, and what they would have to do. He was prepared for the day thing's started to go nutty because Morning and Night needed to fulfill their time obligation: Going back to bring the doggy Sans, Doggy Frisk, and Cat Papyrus to fun level 71. The best way was to make sure they did it unknowingly though, since their Uncle Gaster remembered they were doing things from their memories anyhow. Following what he could remember, he also had them take care of Flowey, making sure he got them to follow their exact tracks as possible.


	84. Just A Little Soul Finesse

** Fun level 5: Damaged **

Sans piled a fry on top of another. Then another fry on top of another. Then another fry on top of that fry.

“Stop that,” Burgerpants said. “Eat and move on. There isn’t much room to just relax in here."

Eh. “You give any food to Monster Kid?”

"You paying for some?” Burgerpants asked. “I don’t get all the money coming into here you know. It’s spread out. Besides, I gave him a small fry like a week ago. With some mustard too. I told him to make it last.”

“He’s a kid monster, he needs more than that.” Sans left his money for his food on the bar. “He wants to eat inside for once too.”

“ _If_ there’s room when he eventually comes at the window, I’ll let him sit in here for a few minutes. As long as he’s good.”

Sans agreed with that. He headed out of the little shack to his area in the snow when he saw Monster Kid running at him. “Where’s the fire, Kid? Seem all steamed up.”

“It's-It’s-It’s!” Monster Kid gestured with his feet toward the right. “It’s here! It’s here again! The human, I-I can see it’s shadow! Everyone can see it’s shadow!”

Back? After this long? Sans followed the screams and yells. Gee, that’s a bright idea. He looked ahead in the distance. Some monsters could see even further than him, but his vision wasn’t bad for a monster.

Familiar head. Familiar body. Familiar black silhouette. In front of it was a large unforgiving monster. _Well, human. Let’s see how you handle that._ He teleported away from all the puzzles straight into the main path. He only used the puzzles for the other scavengers convenience.

He watched the fight, expecting to see hitting. He expected to see a kid with no remorse. Instead, he could tell that wasn’t a kid. It was a woman. _A human woman?_ She kept hitting spare over and over, and dodging.

She dodged well. Better than a human should. _It’s got powers, like the other one. It’s not fighting back though._ Sans continued to watch as it started to get it’s butt handed to itself. The dodging only lasted so long. Yet, she still seemed to keep sparing the monster.

 

_Amanda. This is excruciating, it’s so big!_

Ha ha. That’s what she said.

_What?_ Frisk dodged once again. She was about the size of this monster’s hand. It had razor sharp teeth, and she hated to imagine what that would feel like on her flesh. She was human. Her soul according to the myths should be stronger than a monsters, but it was still really big physically. It wouldn’t back down. She spared over and over. Even tried fleeing, but it would just chase after her and pull her back in. She could feel sweat running down her face.

There was a sharp pain, real sharp across her forehead, and then it was gone. She knew that she was recharged, but she didn’t feel it. It felt pointless. Nevertheless, she kept hitting spare. She had to trust Amanda. An evil skeleton took her from her home, and dropped her in there, wanting her to kill everything. At the very least, she should make sure that skeleton gets the _opposite_ of what it wanted.

It was easier said than done though. Frisk leaped to the right, to the left, moved up and across, and back down. She felt a sharp pain, and then she was better again. That was no doubt thanks to Amanda. Without her, she would have been dead long ago. _How long have we been fighting?_

You don’t want to know. Just keep it up. You’ll reach it.

_Reach what exactly? A way out? A way to make them stop fighting? Do you think Doctor Sans is fine?_

Not. Again. It’s disturbing enough to see what you’re wearing while your married doctor was visiting, Frisk.

_This isn’t lingerie, it’s pajamas._

Should have gotten dressed. Most would have got dressed in a regular T-shirt or something.

_I am very comfortable with my doctor._

Were you dating him before he got married?

_He listened to my problems, and he understood I would never actually hurt him, even though I had violent dreams. No one else ever understood me like him. Yet somehow Felicity was the one who won his heart, he never even seemed interested in me. Now they are happily married with children! I don’t understand it still. Why her? Because she had no problems? She was prettier? Oh no, I am rambling again. I don't like talking through the mind. I can’t hide anything. Maybe if I talked more about him he would have noticed me?_

Oh. Whoah. He would flip his freakin’ lid if he knew this.

_Who?_

Nevermind. Just, trust me. Crushes come and go. There’s someone better. Now, let’s stop talking and concentrate. You almost got crushed in another way. Remember. Live, but don’t kill.

Concentrate. Live but don't kill. Live but don’t kill. Frisk hated killing. She hated violence of any kind. The movies she watched were always happy with nice endings. They could have struggled, but they had happy endings. Ever since before she even remembered, she just hated killing. In her dreams, she was constantly killing. She dreamed of the mailman coming by and she opened the door with a small knife in her hand and stabbed him. She stabbed him repeatedly as he tried to crawl away, the mail coming out of his bag.

Every time she made a friend, she would dream of killing them. She even dreamed of killing Doctor Sans countless times. When she told him, he accepted it. He knew that was what she dreamed, but it wasn’t who she had been. But this was no dream. She was in a constant battle with a monster. And yet, even though it was hard, not killing it made her feel so much better.

Killing was in her nightmares. In real life, she would never kill. She only wanted everyone to be happy. She looked at the board again. What else was there besides spare? She pushed act. No, it still said put seasonings on her head. It still wanted to eat her most of all. No new progress. She hit spare.

She dodged the attacks again.

 

This human . . . was different. Sans left and came back. He left for work and came back over. The human was still in a struggle with the fifty-foot wild monster. She had learned all it’s moves finally, and was continuously dodging flawlessly, but the monster had not given up, and she was still hitting spare. Even the monster’s life points were intact.

He went about his work, scavenging around. He didn’t want to talk to a human. It was already talking to someone else in its head. He had no idea what it was doing there, or how he ever heard it talking to another voice inside when it never opened its mouth. It could be a trick. Wasn’t worth the risk.

He heard the other scavengers yell for him as he was picking up some monster candy wrappers from the ground. Classic joke wrappers. Someone wanted a joke for 100 GOLD. Wonder if they’d pay him for a comedy act? He looked back toward his qualified items paper.

Ooh. _That_ was a hot item, and a tall order. Payment. 10,000 GOLD. Rarity, extreme. Probably an anniversary present for someone special. Still. _Really shouldn’t. Nope. Can’t. Not getting involved._ He knew exactly where it was though. A robe to keep warm. Even though the last human was real bad, real _real_ bad, and this one now might turn bad . . . the human shed a bathrobe last night, and was dodging around in her pajamas. A two piece silk set, not like something like lingerie. Still, with all the hopping.

Evil could look sexy. Hell, it’s how he reasoned he was even caring to see how a human was fighting. It was putting on a show, and it didn’t even know it. He wasn’t the only one who noticed too. The other scavengers were also watching from afar. One of them was even trying to edge closer. _Not a good idea, Pal. I wouldn’t do that._

10,000 GOLD in one go. It was tempting. _Stay out of it, Sans. Not worth it. We’re all just gonna turn to dust one of these days anyhow. Papyrus and them just got there a little earlier._

 

Frisk stopped as she a smaller monster grab her robe and run. She didn’t care about her robe, but the bigger monster was coming after it! Frisk moved in front of it, and leaped to the left, out of the big monster’s teeth. It struck again. The other monster tried to run, but he ran the wrong way. He didn’t know the big monster's pattern. She grabbed it again and dodged to the left, trying to avoid the attack she knew would be coming on the left. _Out! Behind me, go out behind me!_ She couldn’t speak though, the magic was still too heavy. As weightless as she had been, the thousand-year-old magic still weighed heavy on her. Or maybe it was having another soul inside of her. Humans weren't supposed to have souls like that, side by side in one body. Unheard of.

Freaking pervert, get the hell out! Damn, sometimes, I wish I had a body.

_So you could tell him to leave?_

So I could kick some ass too.

_Please leave. Please just get out. Please, behind me._ Frisk tried to communicate. She couldn't speak, but after a little while he seemed to pick up the hint and headed out behind her. Being distracted, she got hit. The whole earth felt like it shaked but she was far from down.

Okay, Frisk, back to business. In his second attack formation, not his first. Be careful.

 

Sans watched as the monster moved back toward his way.

“Whoah. I thought I was a goner.” The monster held up the robe. “Got it though. 10,000 GOLD is mine.”

“You earned it.” Seriously. That monster should be dead right now. That human woman saved his life. Complete opposite thing of the human child that barreled its way through the Underground. If _this_ had been the human instead last time, a lot more would be around. Especially . . .

“That human is still fighting,” another scavenger said. "Um. It keeps sparing. It hasn’t gotten eaten, but it hasn't quit. It won’t hit it.” He looked toward Sans, looking for answers. Everyone knew he was the last one to deal with ‘the last human child’.

But, what answer did they expect. “Yeah."

“Well. I mean. What?” he asked Sans.

“Nothing,” Sans said back, catching his meaning. “Not bringing it home like a pet. Not going to mess with it if it’s not messing with us. Not going to save it, it could turn. Not even that unbeatable monster has beaten it, so even if we wanted to kill it, we couldn’t. So, nothing. Let it keep talking to the voice in it’s head.”

“What voice?”

Hmm. He looked at the others. None of them heard it. Interesting.

“Do you think it will turn?”

“I don't know. I think we should call it good for today,” Sans said. “Let’s head back home. Tell everyone to be extra quiet. It can’t destroy us later if it can’t find us. And, uh? Let’s not get so close?” He looked toward the monster that almost died getting the robe.

“10,000 GOLD,” it said. “It didn’t see anybody else. Heck, it can’t even see. It doesn't open its eyes.”

"Yeah. I know.” The human child was the same way last time. “For being blind, it sure can dodge, so don't take it lightly.”

“Wonder how long it can keep going like that before it loses those clothes?”

“Hey,” Sans warned the other monster. “It’s human.” Maybe two days. “It’s our enemy.” Probably start coming unraveled slightly later that day. They were just thin pajamas. “Let’s go home.”

“I hope it turns out to be good. I’ll feel less bad about how I’m feeling now."

“No kidding. Reminds me of the old days seeing Undyne jump around without armor.”

Sans didn't say anything, but he did see someone he hadn’t chatted with in a long time. _Alphys._ She came forward to him.

She was carrying an oversized sweater. “A-A human is back.”

“Can’t miss it," Sans said. “Nice to see you remember the art of conversation.” She held out a sweater. "Not really my style. Got anything more for the sun?” Not a crack.

“ . . . we should give this to her. It’s got a camera,” Alphys said. “We can watch what it’s doing.” Sans didn’t answer. “How long has it been in the battle?”

“Since last night I think. I don’t know,” Sans said. “I don’t yabber on too much when monsters have been ignoring me for years. Besides, I’m going back home with the others.”

“S-sorry. I just. I don’t." Alphys bit her lip. “Calm down, Alphys. No, um, I . . . sorry.” She started to edge over closer to where the human had been. She moved a little closer, careful to stay out of the battle. She placed the sweater down on the ground and backed away.

She started to walk back away, but Sans couldn't let their conversation end on such a bad note. “Should come out every once in awhile. Lot more monsters on the other side. Better than staying in that lab.”

“These wild monsters can’t access the lab,” Alphys said to him. “I. I’m just one monster in a huge, abandoned lab. I didn’t like being separated from my work. Goodbye, Sans.”

“See ya.” Sans looked at the others. It was time to go. He looked back toward Alphys, but she had already taken off out of sight.

They almost left when the wild monster finally let Frisk go. Not because of overpower, but because it needed something that apparently the superhuman didn’t. Sleep.

The human only took a few steps forward when three other monsters jumped out at it, initiating combat. Well. Fun for it. He headed away toward the first puzzle to open up the secret area. Then he’d get some grub.

—-————

Frisk, someone left a sweater on the other side for you. Can you get it? Slide it over the front of you.

_But, it will probably make me warm._

You’re fighting in snow. You'll be fine, but your jam-jams won't for much longer.

_Okay, Amanda._ Frisk moved toward the left and picked up the sweater. _Who left it?_

Someone good. It’s safe, don’t worry about it.

Frisk slid the sweater on, and then went back to sparing in the battle. Would they ever make progress ahead? She dodged right. Left. Up and down in a circle, and then right again.

Frisk, run! Flee, run!

Run? Frisk hit flee and started to run. Looking backward, she saw the big deal. The skeleton! He appeared right in front of her, stopping her escape, and picked her up.

“I was hoping this would go smoother,” he said to her, holding her tightly. “Let’s try this again.”

You’re never going to win! Frisk will die before she hurts someone else. You know that.

“This world has to be erased,” the skeleton said as it held Frisk. “You must obey. I’ll make sure of it. Choose who lives, Frisk.”

Frisk felt herself drop to the ground as he disappeared again. She started to run, but more monsters were coming. She had no time for battle, the skeleton was after her! But then, she saw him. Right up ahead. Holding someone.

“Let me go! Let me go!” A monster, yet a small monster with no hands was wiggling in his grasp.

“Here’s the deal. Guilt is what triggers the thing off in your head,” the skeleton said to her. He held the little monster up higher. “If you don’t kill the monster you face in the next battle, I’ll kill him.”

Frisk. Don’t kill. I promise you, don’t kill, and you’ll be fine.

“No, she won’t be.” The skeleton must have been able to hear Amanda. “It’s _guilt_ that triggers her. And if she doesn’t kill the next monster, it’ll be the guilt of being responsible for this little monster’s death. I know.” He held the kid up higher. “This isn’t the first time I tried this trick.”

Kill a monster, or the little monster died. Frisk stood still. _What can I do?_ Amanda went quiet too.

If she killed the next monster, the little one lived, but Frisk will have been a murderer.

If she didn’t, the little monster would be killed.

Frisk. Amanda finally spoke again. I didn't want to tell you. I thought it’d be better not knowing, but, if you kill, there’s something that goes off in your head. You lose your sanity, and you mercilessly start to kill everything.

As a monster started to approach her, Frisk knew there was no time to make a decision. When it came to her turn, she just waited.

“That trick will never work," the skeleton said as he held on closer to the little monster’s neck. “These monsters are tough. I didn’t want to have to set a time limit on you to defeat them before I do this.”

 _He wants to turn me into my worst nightmare._ _I can't live like that. I don’t get a choice. Amanda. Unbond with me._

No way. I can’t. 

_I’d rather die than do what he’s wanting. Let me go._

No, literally, I can’t, Frisk. I’m sorry.

“Somebody really loves you, Pal.”

Huh? Frisk recognized that. It wasn’t the skeleton that kidnapped her, but it was the one that she had seen, over and over in her nightmares. Frisk started to move backward as she saw it start to yank the small monster away.

 

"Sans, thank you!” Monster Kid said to Sans as he teleported him back home. Another skeleton Underground? "Thank you!”

"Don't mention it, Kid.” Sans quickly took back off from safety though to confront the other skeleton. "Funny. Human is supposed to be the worst thing in the world. But something making a human that doesn't want to kill, actually kill? Well, Buddy, you just topped a seriously hard list to get on. Now. Who are you?”

"Why do you care?” the skeleton said to him. "You're never here. How do you know she wasn't wanting to kill? You can't hear her.”

“Actually, I hear two voices,” Sans said. “So. How's a human got two different voices in it?"

I’m a soul.

Weird, but okay. Seen weirder. Sans heard one of the voices inside, but he didn't hear the other one.

We aren’t here to hurt the Underground. We just want out as much as you probably want us out, but the hole to get out isn’t opened up here. So if I swear that Frisk won’t kill or hurt anyone, can you help us figure this out, Genius?

Help. Help a soul inside a human. “Not big on humans.”

The human child down here before was just a cover. The real killer of Papyrus, is the skeleton beside you, trying to turn Frisk now.

Papyrus? How did she know that, or about his brother? Sans didn’t like it.

Not one bit.

————————

** Original Dimension **

“Good, okay, that worked.” Gaster looked at his old invention. A cross between a study and timeline machines. It was probably what other timelines used to determine what was going on with Sans in Fun level 74. While studying the situations, he made a remarkable yet deadly discovery. There was a Frisk unknown to anyone trapped inside the horrible world of Fun level 5 with the soul of the passed Amanda.

While parts of the souls were trapped in different timelines, they were still a part of the original soul. *So, using a little finesse until he could figure out the problem himself, he extracted a small amount of Frisk and Sans’ soul from Fun level 74, and gave a small amount to Frisk and Sans of level 5. Sans should be able to hear Amanda and understand Frisk, so he wouldn't at least fight, if he planned on it. Meanwhile, Frisk would be able to walk and talk on her own faster than usual. Well, hopefully.

Until he could figure out how to transport a whole body like himself into another dimension, it was the best thing he could do for her. In the end, it may not matter. Several Sans’ were erased by the hand of Frisk. But sitting back and doing nothing didn’t sound right. It sounded too close like Marty’s thinking. A dangerous path to turn to.

“Okay.” Gaster stroked his bony chin. This whole thing wasn’t easy. No matter what he did, something would end up bad. If he triggered all the souls to come back like he did, he had no idea which memories would stay. If he brought unduplicated souls, he didn’t know what would happen. How about souls that were not born often?

Night and Day, Sans’ newest children. And another child, older with Magi, Sunny. If this was the standard, then Sans’ was father to five children when he came over. Or would time not like that? What if bringing any of them over here, erased them, and Sans had to have them again? Certainly, that would pose a serious problem of Sunny, since he was not Sans’ and Frisk's. He only existed in Fun level 65. He was a reborn ghost. Getting the exact ghost back could be tough.

Not to mention the different monsters, and grandmonsters, and actual grandchildren of Papyrus! Gaster had found the other side of Maritime Sans. He also found the duplicates of Papyrus’ other two sons, Tempus Sans and Perpetua. And oh my. The grandmonsters, the relationships, the marriages. Different monsters, no monsters . . . “A mess. The whole universe is one big mess.” That was only the closest of them too.

When they were choosing one destined world, non-duplicated souls would have already existed there. It would have been fine. But now, everyone was moving to another planet. All his scientific evidence was pointing to . . . not possible. Everything that happened in the Fun levels, wouldn’t count. Besides a couple sets of memories and the original dimension he was in, Gaster didn’t see how he could give this all a, well, happy ending.

A decent ending. Where no one died or was erased or was unborn. **He knew that thinned souls could be brought there, due to what happened to Asriel as Flowey. He had been there. When Gaster figured out how to open up the original to the other dimensions . . . how would they choose who could cross? What authority did he have to say who was going to survive? Yet, Papyrus pointed it out clearly.

There was not enough room on the planet, and there was no way multiple marriages, relationships and strings of kids could ever work without a smorgasbord of problems! _What do I do to fix this? Can it be fixed?_ Honestly, the best way to fix it was to just . . . have the other dimensions! Why couldn't it have worked? They didn’t feel any different with their separated souls. Even now being ‘complete’ he felt no difference.

Gaster walked off upstairs. None of his inventions fixated on collecting dusted souls. He had several, 2500 years or more of inventions. Good, bad, simple, funny, requested, failed, just so many. So it wasn't that it was hard, but someone already had what he needed. “Who knew it would be Sans’ project that would come in handy?”

He went into Sans old room. He went deep into the closet and found it. Sans never liked really working on inventions by himself, and he wasn’t that big into working on them if it wasn’t important. But, there it was. The ‘boring science project’ he had to create as a monster kid.

Gaster dusted it off. “I will have to remember to thank Sans later for being a packrat.” It was old, formidable, and an example he simply had to polish up and fine tune. Wonderful. He could now catch the dust of souls. Which left him back to his current problem again.

Marty knew how to come back and forth.

There must be a way . . .

 

——————-——

** Fun Level 74: Original MC Sans and Frisk **

Papyrus and Sans were working on the machine as Night watched him.

“Hey, Night,” Sans said over to him. "Why don't you go say night to Night?”

“So, Night can say good night to Night? Then go Nighty night?” Morning teased him too.

Night was all one for jokes, but his dad was killing him. “There can’t be two Nights. Name her Night Light. Moon Light. Bud Light.”

“Hey.” Sans shook a tool at his son. “Life’s crappy. I need this.” Sans cranked the side of the machine Gaster had been working on. Not too long ago, Gaster had suddenly disappeared and never returned. It was up to Sans and Papyrus alone to make sense of his inventions now. “You need to have a more sunny exterior.”

"Hey, that’s it.” Morning patted her brother’s shoulder. “Your name could be Sunny.”

“Always liked Sunny. Sonny. Sunny,” Sans said. “If you’d been just one, I don't know. Might have been your name. What do you say?”

"Night's my name, dad! I’m older!”

“Technically, Night’s your older baby sister.” Sans kept cranking the side. “She’s got a twin. I have to think harder. What comes in two’s, Papyrus?”

“Hmm.” Papyrus twirled his wrench. “A Sun and Moon?”

“You guys are all so original,” Morning complained. "Can we get off spacial stuff?”

“But space is cool. Monsters never went. Humans beat us,” Sans said. "I bet Gaster's kicking himself on that one. Go to parallel dimensions but never made it to the moon.”

“You could go with a more traditional monster name?” Papyrus suggested. "What about . . . Perpetua? I always liked the sound of that name.”

“I don’t wanna go traditional,” Sans said. “They are half human. They should have more human twinny names. Hey!” Sans looked toward Papyrus. “Peanut Butter and Jelly! They can be PB and J for short. Call them both with just PBJ. What do you think?”

“I . . . I don't think Frisk is capable of murder," Papyrus said. He left it at that.

“Better say good Night to that idea,” Night said.

“Come on. Better name that Tsunderplane.” Sans looked toward the machine and hit another button. “Nothing. I have no idea how to get whatever Gaster was working on to work, Papyrus. It was to help track monsters, right?”

“Maybe, but he was excited about his four-year discovery,” Papyrus said, “and he's got another thing two feet away. It’s hard to say what is what. Do you really think he found the original dimension? Do you think he was taken back there somehow?”

Sans shrugged. “Don’t know. Work that usually takes Gaster months will take us _years_ though.”

Undyne charged toward all of them, her stick in her hand. When she arrived, she was out of breath. She couldn't speak. She pointed behind her.

“What’s wrong?”

“Alphys! She just disappeared!”

——-————-———

 End of Chapter

\-----------------

*Sans of Fun level 74 still has some monster in Frisk, and some of Frisk's determination in him.

**Gaster was in Fun level 66 at the time that Flowey described the ruin of the Original Dimension he saw. He wasn't with Sans and Papyrus, but heard about it second hand.


	85. A Time and Place

**Original Dimension**

 

_Please work. Please work._ Gaster couldn’t communicate directly into the other dimensions yet, and what he was doing was highly experimental. But, he knew two things. If it didn’t work right, Alphys would be glad to give up her life for it because her life memories weren’t easy. And, if it did work, he didn’t want her dreading what he tried to do.

Someone had to go first. Souls were like snowflakes, and Sans machine could find the missing pieces around there, while taking some of the pod apart, enabled him to break into the souls of the other dimensions. They gravitated to it like snow once he gave them the coordinates of the target soul in Fun Level 74

He heard a scream from beside Sans’ machine as Alphys materialized in front of it. He gave her time to roll around and let her body adjust to the onslaught that would invade her mind. After the initial torture of remembering, he tried to communicate something soft to her. “You are whole, Alphys. I don’t know which memories you will keep, so uh, try and keep your best memories if you can?” He gave her a little while with that advice. Slow but steady.

Eventually, she spoke. “I watched myself.”

Watched herself? “Watched yourself what?”

 

Alphys was fighting off the Underground with her own power that took off no hits. It wasn’t possible to win. It was just a slow, meaningless death. She felt the helplessness, and the avoidance of another self-watching her too. A duplicate, what she thought was a parallel self, wanting to find a new world. Alphys wanted to know more, so she sheltered her. Helped her, until a monster went missing in the Underground.

Because there were no other suspects who would go after the monster, and Alphys had no real alibi, she was done for. Done for. Even the other her had received a very strict warning that she'd be next if anything else happened. Alphys covered her face with her paws, noticing for the first time how strange the environment felt. She laced her hand in earth that had no moisture, it just felt like lifeless, cold dirt.

“Alphys?” Gaster’s voice. “Are you okay?”

Alphys picked herself up off the earth. “Yes.”

“Good.” He patted her on the back. “You never have to go through it again. We never have to go through this again.”

Then, she remembered. It had been there the whole time, on the tip of her mind. “Frisk.”

“Yes.”

"She was near Cora.”

“Yes, she had been.”

“I was responsible for murdering her whole family.” Frisk had no idea about that.

"I believe she more than anyone else will understand the helplessness of power out of control," Gaster said. “You have your original memories, good. Some older memories. What else do you remember?”

"A human. A woman.”

“A human woman, Underground?”

“I gave her a sweater. I didn't know who she was, but she’s down there. Fighting,” Alphys said. "Fighting pointlessly. There’s not a single monster that will help. I left a sweater, with a camera. Not to help, just to make sure she wasn’t going to . . . because there was another human . . . it destroyed everything. I talked to Sans, left and then . . . here.”

“That other,” Gaster said, “and the woman fighting now.” He closed his eyelids. “Was Frisk. Is Frisk. Something was done to her mind, and she is also joined with another soul. You remember Fun level 5.”

“Will she take out the rest of the Underground?” Alphys asked. “It’s bad, but, day by day monsters try to keep living. Try to keep hope. Just like when we first went down. Is she going to ruin it?”

“She just wants a way out, same as all of us.” Gaster looked toward the sky. “Apparently, I hope my theories are wrong. I hope I am missing something, and that everything will be alright. However. Alphys?”

“Yes?”

“Can you help me setup my Solo Souling Communication Across Dimensions Device?”

—-—-—-—-———

** Fun Level 74, One day later . . . **

“Tighten up the left side more, Sans,” Papyrus said. San tried, but it was as tight as he could get it. "Oh. I’m sure it had a purpose.”

***“Of course it has a purpose! I don’t build things that don’t have a purpose.”**

Gaster’s voice? “Hey, Gaster?” Sans asked. “Sup? You in the original dimension? Oh yeah, you steal Alphys too? She's Undyne’s you know. Major ass kickage coming your way.”

**“Yes, Sans. I have Alphys, but we are all going to have to have a difficult conversation. Yes, I am in the original dimension. Yes, I’ve figured out how to bring others here. Yes, this machine obviously had a purpose. It is called the Solo Souling Communication Across Dimensions Device!**

"Gaster invented a new Bluetooth," Sans joked. "Just call it Gaster's Bluetooth already." He always gave things hard names.

Gaster sighed. **"Please go get your wife.”**

“Which one? I got one with the teen kids, and I got the other sleeping.” Not to mention. "Is this important? Frisk is resting from the pregnancy, and she just found out her best friend’s soul was stolen. She needs rest to recooperate.”

**“Doesn't matter, it's all Frisk. This band-aid will need torn off before the original dimension becomes home.”**

**“I did it.”** Alphys voice came over the machine. **“I’m sorry. I really am. If your Frisk is my little Frisk, I am sorry. There is no need to think that this makes us even. It’s just . . . sad. In the end.”**

If his Frisk was her little Frisk? “But you know Frisk.” Did her memories get wiped? “Gaster, if she’s whole-”

**“You get two sets of memories, not extremely clear, and then one vivid set of most of the rest of your original dimension. You know, not the whole day you were born and your first steps. Who gets those? But your schooling days, first courtships, all clear as a whistle.”**

Not extremely clear. “That’s it?”

**“That’s it, and those aren't fantastically fantastic on the clearness. It also seems you don’t get a choice on what you will get to remember. Like I said, you should get Frisk. Oh, and Papyrus!”**

“Right here!” Papyrus shouted at the machine.

**“I have good news about your son. Well, and bad, but maybe with our skulls together we could turn it into good news.”**

** —————— **

** Sometime a little later . . . **

Frisk still felt a little groggy. She joined Sans though and walked ahead with him.

“So, yeah, uh, this thing? Apparently, Gaster put some kind of long distance Bluetooth in it,” Sans said as he gestured to a large machine. “He can’t reach us, but he can talk to us.”

“Okay, she is here!” Papyrus shouted. “Gaster! What about my son now?”

**"Everything in due time. There is a lot to cover. Everyone there should know though?”** Gaster questioned. **“Alphys looks smashing in a purple dress with black spots.”**

“Uh?” Papyrus questioned. “She is Undyne’s?”

**“No, he’s just playing around. Um, he doesn’t want to get to the point right away,"** Alphys said.

**“That is the point,”** Gaster said. **“You are wearing a purple dress with black spots. Sans and Papyrus? Have you ever seen her in that?”**

“Can’t say that I have?” Papyrus said. “Usually she’s wearing a lab coat.”

“She doesn’t own a purple dress of any kind,” Undyne said as she found her way in. “Alphys, are you okay?”

**“I’m fine, Undyne. I . . . I’m fine."** Alphys didn't sound so fine, Frisk could hear it. **“It’s gotta be done. It’s almost over.”**

What was almost over? “Gaster?” Frisk asked. “You safely brought Alphys there? She didn't join with anyone?”

**“Yes, another test should be performed for the memory checking. There should be no need to go out to different worlds. Our souls, our passed on parts of our souls, are still here, swirling in the endless wind. Undyne? I would like to check you next.”**

“If Alphys is there, I will do it,” Undyne said. “If that's what Alphys wants.”

**“It’s safe,”** Alphys said. **“Don’t do anything yet though 'cause you don't know . . .”**

“You could never do anything that would change my feelings for you,” Undyne said as she stepped closer to the machine.

“That's right," Sans interrupted. "She showed her feelings for you all over with her spear until she was ordered to knock it off by the king.”

**“Hm. I don’t . . . how should we do this, Gaster?”** Alphys asked.

**“Let’s tell Papyrus first about his son. Something more upbeat.”**

**“Okay. Um, Papyrus?”**

“Yes?” Papyrus asked, a bit of excitement in his voice.

**“Um. Gaster made an invention when he was smaller, and um, it could travel to other parallels,”** Alphys said. **“But, uh, it split the recipient. Not into two, but shared?”**

**“Bessy and Messy!”** Gaster said. **“Bessy was our pet monster kitty growing up. Sans kept me from trying my own machine by sending Bessy in my place. She came back as two. One, black with white spots. One, white with black spots. Bessy though, wasn’t herself anymore. She never wanted to play. She grew cowardly. Messy though, she played. Overplayful, and very mean.”**

**“So,”** Alphys spoke again. **“Your son was split. It’s a reason most monsters don’t even like dividing up souls. N-not that that’s a bad thing, it’s just, it’s not . . .”**

“Are you saying, I have two sons, instead of one?” Papyrus asked. “One evil, one good?”

**“Actually you have two others, but they aren't what we are talking about. Your son, that should be one, is two.”**

Frisk looked toward Sans. “Sans?”

“Yep.” His voice was a little high.

“You split Night and Day,” Frisk said. “They were one. Is that . . . is that the same thing?”

Sans put his hands in his pockets. “So the kid was split, but way after birth?” Sans ignored her question, putting Frisk on a higher alert.

**“I-it’s not a perfect evil, perfect good? It’s just quantity of qualities,”** Alphys voice said. **"He'll never feel whole."**

**“Oh, honestly, as horrible as your first son is? Your second one is as good as good can be,"** Gaster said instead. **"Frisk even had a crush on him.”**

“Hey, come again?” Sans eyes darted toward Frisk.

**“Not your Frisk,”** Gaster said. **“Another Frisk. He’s married and she’s still gaga for him. Oh, maybe I shouldn’t have said that? Oh. It was just timeline. Studying. Notes, nothing important.”**

**“Uhhh . . .”** An uncomfortableness was heard in Alphys voice. **“Anyway? Um. We located the second. He is really good. He goes under Maritime Sans. Sans he uses as his last name.”**

“Ooh, he follows the name!” Papyrus shouted. “That’s wonderful! I do have a good son! So, he needs combined again.”

**“I don't exactly know . . . well, I do but . . .”** Gaster’s voice went whacky. **“This is going into our second conversation. Firstly, Alphys has a purple dress with black spots. She wasn't wearing that when she was in that dimension. Does that make sense now?”**

“She's in . . .” Sans tried. “Wait, are you saying her original clothes from that dimension came back?”

**“Yes. Not only that, but she’s a thousand years younger. Her skin isn't half as clodded up, it’s more firm and smooth.”**

**“Gaster thinks that time was affected, and that by becoming whole, we are retriggering it,”** Alphys said.

Retriggering? “You mean, it’s like before the split?” Frisk asked.

**“Yes. Right now, hypothetically, Alphys and I can bring everyone back. Oh, probably 2 to 3 days. The whole planet should rejuvenate itself. In fact, a small amount of grass started to bloom underneath Alphys feet.”**

Sans and Papyrus started to laugh together.

“We could return back to where we belong. No more death. No more joining. Just, where we belong.” Papyrus nodded toward Sans. “This is perfect!”

“Yeah. If we get King Asriel up there first, and then the next monsters, get it all set up to work with humans, but not let them control us, and then leave King Asgore last . . . I mean, technically?” Sans asked. “Oh, wait, King Asriel wasn’t . . . uh.”

**“Yes.”** Gaster's voice sounded deadly. **“ _Exactly_ , Sans.”**

"Uh.” Sans stroked his bony chin, and then rocked back on his heels. He rubbed the back of his neck and stuck his hands in his pockets.

Frisk continued to watch him. All his ticks were going off. “Sans?” Papyrus was doing the same thing. Fidgety. “Papyrus?”

**“Anything out of the normal of this time in the original dimension cannot cross over. There is no dust of them,”** Gaster’s voice said again. **“I can save everything. We all can, but only the original world. I don’t know how to open it up to other dimensions. I’m going to need help.”**

“Okay.” Sans nodded. “Fine, I get it. I’m a new dad though, so why don’t we try with Undyne and maybe a few more first?”

**“Yes, I know. There is one other thing though. Alphys?”**

**“Okay,”** Alphys said. Everyone heard her take a deep breath. **“Okay, Alphys, you can do this. You can do this really, Alphys. Just get it out, tell Frisk, it’s almost over.”**

What was she so terrified about? Frisk wondered as she came closer to Sans. She was making a mental note to get the answer out of Sans, but she heard her name. “Alphys?”

“I . . . I . . . I couldn’t control my magic, Frisk! I'm so sorry! I . . . “

**“It was both of us,”** Gaster said. **“I increased the Banyan’s magic to help control their forced perception. To help the parts of mankind that didn’t want to hurt monsters stand up for us. Things were getting bad after the last wish, and mankind was getting very edgy about it. I was trying to prevent war, but I caused it.”**

**“Banyans couldn’t control the magic. Some humans had compassion and we could control that,"** Alphys said. **“Others didn’t. Had none. Not having the same ideals or the same faith, caused them to start hurting each other. Then, when I saw. It.”**

“It’s okay,” Frisk assured her. “Alphys, it's alright. I can forgive anything. Just tell me.”

**“My power got mixed up with my own emotions, and with all the . . . I destroyed your village, Frisk! I-my power killed your real parents! You were the only survivor. I just, I plucked you up, I wanted someone to survive, but . . .”**

Power. Frisk was not immune to knowing what that did. “You didn’t know how to control it. I forgive you. Trust me, I know that I couldn't hold power either.”

**“You don’t hate me?”**

“No, never,” Frisk said. “I did unspeakable things too.”

**“What happened to Alphys, happened to them all,”** Gaster said. **“Banyans that were captured were either killed or forced to use the power against the monsters. That’s how they all ended up Underground. The power was still so strong, that it didn’t work out in their favor either.”**

 

Oh. Shit. Sans knew the Banyans helped convince the monsters to go down. Frisk knew that. Everyone did. It was a part of war, they were hostages, it was something that happened. But, no one had any idea the true extent of their involvement. Sans scratched his skull. He looked toward Papyrus. He didn’t seem to know how to take it either. “King Asgore would have killed you,” Sans said openly. “So what am I missing here?”

Direct as always. Frisk looked toward Undyne. She looked . . . unsettled.

**“I know,”** Gaster said. **“My inventions never seem to be that beneficial.”**

“You're getting an erector set and a box of legos for Christmas,” Sans said to his voice. “No more inventions!”

**“I’ll do good ones? Just things that are approvable.”**

“No more dimensional stuff,” Papyrus scolded him. “Once we get this all situated out, no more exploring that kind of thing!"

“No more helping other monsters improve their magic," Sans said.

**“But I helped you?”** Gaster insisted. **“You became very powerful! Very, very powerful Sans. No one has any idea what you can do.”** Sans didn't say anything. **“I mean, yes, it took your hit point to one to die, but it's still a lot of power?”**

Sans gritted his teeth. “Yeah, makes sense you'd be involved in that. Like I said. No more helping other monsters improve their magic.”

**“Okay. No more,”** Gaster agreed.

“No more of anything you did up here to track us and use magic on us,” Papyrus continued. “No more storing magic that others can use later. No more enhancing soul power, any kind of wishing, no more anything dangerous!”

**“Alright!”** Gaster shouted. **“You do not need to treat me as a child, and I felt bad enough about it! Why do you think all my books and journals fell away? I did it!”**

Huh? Frisk watched Sans.

**“I didn’t want anyone knowing. They would always remember, in every dimension. There was only a few where I didn’t make changes to hide it for you. You’ve seen the consequences of it with Alphys 2, remember?”**

**“Alphys 2?”** Alphys asked.

**“Nothing, don’t worry about it Alphys,”** Gaster insisted.

“Be that as it may,” Papyrus complained. “No more of anything dangerous. I or Sans will have to approve because this is, just, bad!”

Frisk agreed. “Finding cures would be a good start? It would foster a good relationship with humans.” She noticed Sans looking toward her. “What?”

“Gaster? Dangerous diseases? Ya think that’s a real good combination?” Sans asked. “Maybe on paper.”

Yeah, good point. Mankind might be turned into zombies or something.

Undyne was first to try it willingly. She made it over, with memories of the original dimension as well as her deaths in Fun level 5, and Fun level 71.

“Well.” Papyrus looked toward Sans. “I suppose Gaster will need some expert help of some kind, and I know you won’t just head on over before Frisk.”

“Ya sure?” Sans said. “There’s been two tests. Guess. Ya sure?”

“Don’t worry! I will be fine,” Papyrus insisted. “It’s time to take the next step. Besides, if we can get more figured out, then maybe we can all save Maritime Sans?” Papyrus asked. “Instead of everyone wanting to kill him? And maybe he'd give Amanda back? And we'd all be happy again?”

“A good nephew sounds good to me,” Sans agreed. “We’ll figure it out together. Hit Gaster on the back of the head when you arrive for me.”

\-------------------------------

**Level 73: 18 Years and a Month Wish Granted**

“Yo, Paprus.” Sans trotted in their house, acting like nothing new was happening when Papyrus turned and practically squealed. “Gee, what?” he clicked his teeth and winked. “Nice, huh?”

“You got an official uniform?!” Papyrus left the kitchen to come see his new yellow uniform. “RT stitched on the front jacket. Wowsers!”

“Yeah. I miss my coat,” Sans said. “I think they did it ‘cause I didn’t look half as good in my coat or whatever.” He looked toward his shorts. “Wonder if they’ll add matching pants later.”

“I am so proud of you. Look at you. It’s been how many months and no complaints about slacking off at all,” Papyrus said. “Ooh! Take your uniform off when you eat. You don’t want to get it dirty for our spaghetti tonight.”

“Cool. After that, let’s go shoot some pool.” Sans sat down at their table. “I’ll go easy on ya this time.” He bought the pool table a week ago for their new game room they added onto the house. His job paid really well. Miracle he still had it. It was only a real pain in the butt when Frisk’s suitors were a pain in the butt. Even when they were, there usually wasn’t a whole day of pain in the buttery butt.

“Any closer to finding a match for Princess Frisk?” Papyrus asked as Sans took the bowl of spaghetti being offered to him.

“Heh.” Sans shook his head. “Nah, nobody really fits with her. She doesn’t turn out anyone easily, I have to actually tell Tori, or who knows who she’d keep wasting time with?” Sans held his bony arms out. He jiggled his right hand. “All these suitors are terrible, no class, too much class, or are just so way bad it’s like they paid to get themselves on the list in the first place.” He jiggled his left hand. “All these suitors are fine, but just don’t really get her. They at least seem decent. One of them will probably be prince by default in a few years.”

“A few years?” Papyrus asked. “Still?” He seemed to have noticed Sans’ look. “Not that marriage is not a big deal. It’s after all forever and all that. It’s just that . . . her having a little monster is all we are missing.”

“Yeah, I get it, but you can’t just shovel Ladykid into an unhappy union,” Sans said. "Marriage is forever."

“Any inkling of an idea who she’ll pick?” Papyrus asked. “Leaning more toward someone?”

“Nope.” Sans shrugged. “No one really ticks with her.”

“Eh. Well. Eventually,” Papyrus said slowly. “Until then, at least you have a great job. Even a uniform to go with your official title of Royal Translator.”

“Yep. It doesn’t get much better than that.” Sans took a bite out of the spaghetti. “ . . . that was good, but I’m not too hungry. Big lunches all around. I’ll go practice pool while you finish up.”

“I will beat you this time!” Papyrus insisted as he took another bite of his spaghetti.

Sans waited by the pool table awhile, finally coming back down the stairs. **Papyrus wasn’t down there anymore? _Did he get called by Undyne for an emergency or something?_

\-----------------------------------------

** Fun Level 74: Original MC Sans and Frisk **

By nightfall, Papyrus had disappeared.

“Maybe I should have sent you and you and then me,” Sans joked to Frisk. “I’m going to have to do Papyrus and Alphys’ job now.” He looked toward Frisk. “Hey? Is the other you still sleeping?” Frisk shook her head. “Huh?”

“I joined,” Frisk confessed.

“Hey, wha- I said-”

“Babies are born. I got enough rest,” Frisk said. “I needed to be there for the newborns and our second batch, Sans, and you.”

“But, you understood the whole thing a lot better,” Sans said as he started to walk away with her. “Best time to try a Manage O’-”

“Don’t even,” Frisk warned him. “Are you coming to bed?”

“Papyrus just got collected to a new dimension,” Sans said. “Think I’ll stay up for an hour or two. See what memories he gets to keep. Make sure he made it safely there like everybody else.”

“He’ll be fine.” Frisk kissed him gently on his cheek bone. “I’ll see you soon. I’m going to see how Morning is doing with Night and Day. You know that we have to change Night’s name, don’t you?”

“Why?” Sans whined. “Oh, come on. It’s classic. Two kids with the same name, the number of jokes we can make is awesome.”

“No.”

“Then, can we rename them Peanut Butter and Jelly?”

“No. No, no, no.”

“It’s a classic monster name?”

“Like heck it is,” Frisk warned him, holding up her finger. “A time and place, Sans.”

“Good names,” Sans said. “Time and Place, like it. It fits.”

“Hm?”

“I’m gonna go check on Papyrus now,” Sans said as he walked back to the Bluetooth soul machine.

**“Sans!”** Papyrus’ voice lit up the room. **“Hello, Brother! Can you hear me?”**

“Yep.” Sans slinked his way over to the machine. “You okay?”

**“Absolutely fine. It seems our presence seems to be restoring a little bit of grass around here. Magic grass of course, but grass still. A very nice thing to see because it isn’t the most pleasant of places.”**

“Yeah, probably.”

**“Oh!”** Papyrus said. **“And there are pictures of us here! Old pictures. I mean, I am as tall as you in some of these. There are cute little projects, and a few pictures I haven't seen in a long time but, well, it’s . . . I-I don’t know how to explain it. I feel more at home here than I ever did, even if it looks nothing like it.”**

Papyrus and him talked about what he saw, how he felt, and the memories that resurfaced. This time, Fun level 74, but Fun level 5 cropped up again.

**“Sans? Do you think we can really restore our home again?”** Papyrus asked after awhile. **“If we could. It could be beautiful once more. Maybe this time, we can put a barrier around half the world, between us and humans and . . . I know, it’s silly thinking. Frisk is human after all. Not all of them are bad, but, this is just home. I don’t want to lose it. I want you to come over soon.”**

Sans sighed. “Frisk and I just had little monsters, Papyrus.”

**“But we’re such a good team. I know we can figure this out.”**

Yeah, but. “Family, Pap. I have to stay and take care of them.”

**“Well, we already seem to be on a good trail. ***Looping might be part of the answer. Remember when I lost my soul inside the prison barrier? You came in and ruined everything, but King Asriel saved your life. What he did, was start the process of looping. If we can get souls to start looping, then maybe we can hold and pull them here.”**

Papyrus. Gosh, his brother was smart as a whip. Not even over a whole two hours, and he was already helping Gaster out. Papyrus, Gaster, and Alphys. With that team, they were bound to find the answer.

But him? He was happy just being home.

 

 -------------------------

End of Chapter

\--------------------------

***Bluetooth use from the original dimension. (okay, not exactly bluetooth. Gaster was working on a soul connection through his invention. As long as he connects to a specific area with his soul, he can speak and hear through it. He created it so he could speak through other dimensions without visiting them if he had to later.) The easiest way to keep track of who is 'there' and who isn't is with a bolding.**

**When monsters or humans disappear to the original dimension, their entire soul goes, meaning they disappear in all the dimensions at the same time.

***LOOPING: Looping was done by Sans and Asriel in Chapter 32. It took the part of Sans' soul that was in Fun level 74, and physically placed it into other bodies in past, present and future timelines. It is the only way to enter a different time in the other dimensions. (Papyrus thought he could do this back in 'A Sans that Listens' but what he saw was the tragic path being taken by a non-existent level now that was similar to Fun level 74.)

 

 

Multiverses:

**fun level 5: Damaged** Most of the monsters that survived the onslaught of Frisk now live far away from the path she originally traveled. No one really even has a home or shelter so that no other human sent down will see a new place monsters may be hiding. The only exception is a small eating shack that belongs to Burgerpants.  The loss of so many has affected Sans greatly, that when Papyrus and Amanda visited, Sans was ready to take on Amanda but believed the vision of Papyrus was just a dream in his head. Sans is now a scavenger, he and other brave monsters go back to the main path to get supplies that are needed for a price. As he finishes his night up, a different Frisk is dropping in, with Amanda's soul guiding her. Will the old technique have a chance of working in the Underground, the way it is now?

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
**fun level 72** **Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus. (Completed)** Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. They went to fun level 66 and made a wish that hopefully worked.  
**Fun Level 75 King Sans: (Completed)** With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
**Fun level 73 18 Years and a Month Wish Granted: (Completed)** This dimension is the one Original Sans was taken to. Similar to his own, except Amanda's wish actually came true. Frisk isn't being manipulated by magic, she has actually been down there for eighteen years and is Princess Frisk.   
**fun level 65 Magi is here (Completed):** This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together, when he actually gets to see him.  
**fun level 66 Missing Frisk: (Completed)** Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. Sans took Alphys to a new world that was safe after her life was in danger, and left her behind. Sans and Papyrus traveled until the dimensional machine stopped working. While Gaster tried to fix it, he disappeared for good (to fun level 71). Only travel between fun level 66 and fun level 75 is possible now. However, the Missing Frisk might have been found. Or maybe not. Someone else was found that Papyrus hadn't been prepared for, his son Marty (Maritime Sans) who had been the mastermind behind the destruction. Although while Marty is there, Doctor Maritime Sans is actually on the mountain with another Frisk who has terrible nightmares. He worked with her for years, and remembers more about their first meeting than she does. Trying to defend her from a strange skeleton who also says he is him, he fails, and tries to find a way to get back to her. Meanwhile, Frisk has been whisked away to the terrible Underground of fun level 5.

**fun level 71 Morning and Night: (Completed)**  The puppies inside of Bonnie Frisk Pup. The dog and cat versions original world was fun level 72, but they were then trapped in fun level 74 with Original MC Sans and Frisk.Their Uncle Gaster (who is actually a future version of Gaster from fun level 66) already knew what would happen, and what they would have to do. He was prepared for the day thing's started to go nutty because Morning and Night needed to fulfill their time obligation: Going back to bring the doggy Sans, Doggy Frisk, and Cat Papyrus to fun level 71. The best way was to make sure they did it unknowingly though, since their Uncle Gaster remembered they were doing things from their memories anyhow. Following what he could remember, he also had them take care of Flowey, making sure he got them to follow their exact tracks as possible.

 


	86. The Snag

 

RECKONING TALE

SEASON SIX: THE SNAG

**Original Dimension**

“If we just enlarge this part,” Papyrus said as he pointed to the soul collecting area in Sans' machine, “then we should theoretically be able to safely gather a few targets at a time.”

“Yeah, but the pod doesn’t make that easy.” Alphys gestured toward the pod. “We can set a target, but we can’t ‘go’ to it without danger. It will be hard to configure all that just to be faster.”

“True, but if we get targets in the same general area, around each other,” Papyrus said, holding his arms out. “Then an original duplicate could _theoretically_ be right next to another duplicate and get them both swiped up? Maybe?” Papyrus gestured toward his feet. “I trailed in grass into this world, and it seems to be cementing itself in. What if it could be like that with others?”

“The only problem is the testing,” Gaster said to Papyrus as he yawned. “Whether looping or grabbing with an original, they are both just ideas. Grass is a completely different matter than monsters or humans.”

“The worst case scenario is it doesn’t scoop the other one up,” Papyrus said. “This isn’t a life or death thing. It works, or it doesn’t.”

“Hmm. A very good point.” Gaster moved over toward the target area. “This won’t scoop up many, but it should be able to snag three.”

“About?” Papyrus watched as he started to set a target. “What are you doing?”

“Setting a target. It’s time So Sorry comes on up here,” Gaster said. “He might lift a couple of other dragons nearby. Should be here by morning and we’ll see.”

Papyrus could see Gaster doing that. After all, So Sorry wouldn’t bravely be saying much. “Then, I suppose I will tell Sans, and then I should get some rest.”

Papyrus fulfilled his promise, telling Sans to stay away from So Sorry. He told them their very basic plan, to see what would happen. Sans seemed okay with it too. Pretty basic test, so Papyrus called it a night.

He laid down on the dirt. “The home isn’t exactly ready for our company.” Alphys did the same thing. Undyne actually stayed up with one of her eyes open, ready just in case. Although she promised Papyrus she wouldn’t kill his son, since he wasn’t even his full son, she wouldn’t just let them be ambushed either.

————————————————————

Papyrus woke up, startled! For one, Abe watching you no matter who you were felt disturbing. For two, what was Abe and Gabe doing there? They didn’t sleep next to So Sorry. So Sorry bashfully waved and moved back a bit further. “Gaster?”

Gaster was sleeping.

“Gaster?” Papyrus called firmer as he shook his friend awake. “Gaster!”

“Uh?” Gaster looked toward Abe, Gabe, and So Sorry in the not far off distance. “Oh, it worked. Fantastic.”

“Abe? You snatched Frisk’s brother too?” Papyrus asked.

“It was a risk,” Gaster said. “You said it yourself. The worst thing that could happen is it didn’t work.”

He looked toward Abe. “You only existed in one level though, correct?” Abe didn’t nod. “I recall hearing that he wasn’t anywhere else, so he wouldn’t _be_ an original duplicate, so somehow the target area worked!”

“Yeah. It might have.”

Papyrus turned around and saw more dragons and King Asriel in the distance. “King Asriel?”

“Funny thing about targeting,” King Asriel said as he came over toward Papyrus, each foot sounding more sure than the next. “When I often sleep on the right side of the room _next_ to a target, but nobody told me that, well, then here I am apparently!” he complained.

Oh. “But, this is wonderful!” Papyrus held his bony arms out. “Welcome to your new kingdom.”

“I don’t wish to be welcomed,” King Asriel warned Papyrus. “Not like this.”

“Oh? What’s wrong?” Papyrus asked.

—————————

**Fun Level 74: Original MC Sans and Frisk, Less than an hour ago . . .**

King Asriel tried to keep his eyes open. Alphys and Undyne were gone. Sans was sleeping. Keeping magic over the little monsters was completely up to him.

“Good morning,” Frisk said as she showed up with Morning and Night next to her. They walked toward him. “How’d you sleep?”

“What’s that supposed to be?” Asriel said crankily, his voice groaning.

“Yes, I thought so. Morning?” Frisk nodded toward her daughter to come over. “Come help the king out?” Morning nodded while Night tried to sneak away, but Frisk stopped him. “King Asriel hasn’t gotten a break in some time,” Frisk warned Night. “You are a big boy. You can help.”

“Big boys need big sleep,” Night said, but his mom wasn’t changing her mind. “How come dad isn’t out doing this?”

“When San wakes up, he can help take over too,” Frisk said, “and give Morning a break. Now, not another word.” She moved toward her young little monsters in the bubble. “Welcome to the next day of the rest of your life.” Each of them moved around slightly at the sound of her voice. At the exact same time. They did a lot at the exact same time.

King Asriel was more than happy to let mama and the kids take over. He had enough to do all the time as it had been. It used to be so much easier, learning and training to be a king. As he trailed pass them and wished them a nighty-night, however, he felt a strange aura around him. Comforting, familiar yet strange.

——————————-

**Original Dimension**

“We were taken, early this morning.” King Asriel looked toward his arm, like he was watching a watch. “Yet, she isn’t here. Neither are they. _None_ of them are.”

“None of who?” Papyrus asked.

King Asriel counted it off. “Frisk! The newborns! Teenage Night, and Teenage Morning! They were all in the same place as _me_ , spending time with the newborns!”

Oh. Ohhh . . . Oh no. “Sans. Sans is going to be very mad at us.”

\-------------------------------

"Take that area, and take that area, and I'll take this area," Gaster said as they started to work on several strung together computers that used the tech of the pod and the tech of several different timeline machines in effect. "Okay, because Frisk is mother to all of the children, and she didn't make it through, there may be a slight soul glitch. Papyrus, Frisk is stuck with Amanda in Fun level five. Check her timeline." 

Papyrus froze. "What?"

"Yes, I would have told you," Gaster said, "but honestly it is just another part of soul. Don't worry, I did help her. Even if it doesn't matter, I kind of wanted to lend a hand."

Papyrus was still toward him. "What?"

"My dimension," Alphys said toward Papyus. "One of them. Uh, Sorry?" She scratched the back of her head. "I'll look into it."

"No, I will." Papyrus pulled up Fun level five. "Hidden in Fun level 66 with me? Different last name. No wonder. What's wrong?" He dug deeper into the timeline, watching everything bleed through the computer. "She's fine. Both of them are fine."

"Yes, but the soul cannot be undone from her," Gaster said. "That's the snag. It screwed up the results. Some Frisks are collected, while some are not. Who is not?"

"Fun Level 73's," Alphys said. "Looks fine. There's something . . ." She started to type more on the computer to look deeper. "Oh no."

"What?" Gaster asked. He came over to check on her computer. He saw the rotating symbols on it. "Oh dear. They are looping."

"Looping?" Papyrus asked. "Looping, now?! We weren't ready for that! Is it just Frisk?"

"I believe it's all of them."

"Well, we have to pull them back here!" Papyrus shouted. "Those children, the times where they were killed, if they loop into another time within a copied dimension where they are being killed, they'll be killed!"

"Hm. Yes, that wouldn't bode well," Gaster agreed. "There aren't many duplicates of them out there to go into. Dear oh dear. I think we had better tell Sans. What do you think, Papyrus?"

 

**Fun Level 74: Original MC Sans and Frisk**

Sans yawned as he stretched. Another day in the kingdom. Curious as to how Papyrus was, he was going to leave Frisk for a bit, but she wasn’t there. Probably checking on the newborns. He trotted toward the nursery, but only saw Moonsunys, and no one else guarding him. “Frisk? Morning, where are you?” They were all off the three day magic limitation, but to just take them all instantly outside wasn’t right. He trotted quickly outside, looking around.

He headed toward the machine he talked to Papyrus to the other night. “Papyrus!”

**“Good morning, Sans, everything is not quite fine yet but soon maybe so?!”**

He knew something. Papyrus wouldn’t though. “Pap. Don’t. Tell me.”

**“Sorry?”**

“Papyrus, you did not just take my family?!” Sans shouted. “Are you kidding me? You know not to-”

 **“It was an accident,”** Gaster interrupted. **“We simply tried to expand the target area to see if it would capture unoriginal duplicates too. Papyrus told you that last night.”**

“Big difference between a couple dragons and my family,” Sans growled.

**“We were aiming for a couple of dragons extra. It was bigger than we thought though. King Asriel is here. Abe is here. Gabe is here. Apparently, the area of collection gets bigger when more original duplicates are around.”**

**“We took a risk with a dragon. We had no idea they’d be in the vicinity. I thought she’d be sleeping late with you! And I told you that So Sorry would be the target! Not that I’m blaming you. The area covered was bigger than we thought. But she always sleeps late with you, and your kids? They would never be up that early.”**

Great. Just great. “Fine, okay. Well then, better take me then,” Sans said. He didn’t hear either of them. “My whole family is over there, right?” Still nothing. “I don’t like silence.”

 **“Frisk is the mother,”** Papyrus said. **“She was in the same area as King Asriel, and got the target area pulled farther.”**

“Kay. The more original duplicates, the bigger the target, I get it.” What was the problem? “Start working on me then. What, not enough monsters over here yet to drag to you? You really leaving me behind to find the monsters for the kingdom?”

 **“No, but, um. Souls are sensitive.”** Papyrus was very soft spoken. Unlike himself. Clearly. **“Something . . . snagged.”**

Snagged. “Frisk isn’t like an old blanket getting caught on the corner of a couch,” Sans said. “What do you mean ‘snagged’?”

 **“Um, Gaster?”** Papyrus asked.

 **“Uh, Alphys?”** Gaster asked.

 **“Um. Uh. Um.”** Alphys cleared her throat. **“Well? Um. Apparently with souls . . . there’s a domino effect.”**

Not liking this. “Somebody just tell me, is Frisk there or not?”

 **“No,”** Alphys said, **“neither are your children.”**

“What?!”

——————————

Sans tapped his bony fingers, not saying anything as Gaster explained the situation. He tried to point out how _normally_ it would have been fine, and that now they would be able to save more easier. He loved to say that Frisk would be happy her brother would be safe, and that anyone they so choose could be restored.

But, Sans only tapped his bony fingers. He didn’t care. He didn’t care that the king made it over, and that they found a way to take new souls to the original dimension. He flat out didn’t _care_. Because they took away one of the only things that meant something to him. That gave him something to live for.

His family. Frisk was being pulled to the other side, but a part of Frisk in another dimension was joined with another soul already. With the combination, her soul would not travel. The Frisk that was the target, namely ‘his’, had disappeared, theoretically joining the other parts of Frisk that didn't move, or in the dust of the original dimension. Their children? They were caught in a loop, much like Sans had been in the barrier prison with King Asriel, and Gaster wasn’t quite sure how to pull them to the original dimension yet. So, they were going through the same hell he’d gone through when he was looping.

Finally, they said something useful again.

 **“Okay, okay. We have Morning and Night steady!”** Papyrus said to him. **“It’s okay. They are safe?”**

Somehow, Sans didn’t like the way he phrased it. “My little teensters over there now?”

 **“Not. Exactly.”** Papyrus was slow to talk. **“We will get them. The time loop placed them into a nearby past of an easily get to parallel. They couldn’t be safer.”**

“Where?”

 **“Where else would two souls go when they were stuck in a loop without many duplicates of themselves?”** Papyrus asked. **“They are inside a Frisk again, not quite born.”**

Terrific. “Don’t tell me Morning and Night just had everything taken away?”

 **“No, no,”** Gaster interrupted. **“They are safely ‘incubated’ right now. Once we get everything figured out, they will be transported back to their bodies, which should be here, again. Just, the snag interrupted things. We are lucky that King Asriel and the others arrived fine. They were probably taken first.”**

 **“Sans?”** Alphys voice came over. **“I know it looks bad, but it’s okay. Souls and bodies. Um. They are kind of like puzzles. They can interlocked with your other selves, and share a body. Kind of like joining. It’s, tricky, but your kids will be back to normal, once we figure out . . .”**

“How to retrieve them,” Sans said for her. “Terrific. Problem being? Let me guess. Frisk being the snag.”

**“Uh. Yes. Might make it harder. They are fine for now though.”**

Sans shook his skull. “Kay. Where _are_ they?”

**“Fun level 37?”**

“Ah, the one I’m supposed to help,” Sans said. “The Princess Frisk even pregnant?"

**"No, but it was a safe part of her soul to put them in?"**

"Terrific." Fitting that part of me seems to get nicked by my problems instead. ‘Hey there other me? Yeah, that Princess Frisk? Well, I don’t know how to tell you this, but a loop gone wrong kind of put some kids in her that are ours. Thems the breaks. Don’t let the king find out, you know? Might kill you. By the way, that barrier could break any second, sending everyone you know and love into hell. Good luck.’” Sugarcoat it all they wanted, it wasn’t an easy problem. _Fine. Okay. Dealing with it._  “Where are my newborns?”

 **“Oh. Well, we are still working on them, Brother,”** Papyrus said. **“Their time is trickier since they, um, never made it . . . long in another time? We’re figuring it out. The chances they’ll be there in a different self as it is being terminated is . . . greater though?”**

Oh gaw, Sans didn’t even want to think about the chances of that! They were killed by age magic. They were killed by the barrier breaking too fast. They were killed viciously being torn apart. Those were all of the ones he knew, and each time they looped, they were risking death more. “I feel sick.”

**“We will contact you as soon as we know something. I promise, Sans! I won’t keep you waiting!”**

-—-—————

**Fun Level 65: Magi Lives Here**

“This is really stupid.” Sans tried to touch Magi as she moved away again.

“Drop dead, Sans.”

“I am trying, Sans,” Toriel said as she shined her power on Magi. “Ancient magic is not easy.”

“Can’t we just do it?” Sans asked Magi. “Instead of . . .” Sans looked toward Toriel, and then to King Asgore. “This sucks.”

“It’s a requirement, _forced_ upon us to have a skeleton together,” Magi complained to Sans. “But there is no way I am touching you.”

“We’ve been doing this for four days straight.”

"And we’ll keep doing it for four hundred years more!”

“Recalling a soul is a tricky thing,” Toriel said as she held her hands out toward Magi. “Most would believe it can’t be done.”

“Seems that way so far,” Sans said as he looked toward King Asgore, focusing his energy on him. Was he really so repulsive that he was gaining a wife, without ever even touching her? It bit. It wasn’t right. “How's this really gonna get done without me being with her?” Not only that, it was weird. This kid was technically his and Magi’s because it would be skeleton, but it would _actually_ be Toriel and Asgores too, if they stopped to think about it.

Sans still thought it was false and wouldn’t work. It was ridiculous. Toriel and Asgore swore it was used in the past, with monsters that couldn’t bear easily. The exact art of the performance was lost to time, but they were trying.

Try as they might, it was going to be useless. Without actual sex, it wasn’t going to work. Yeah, magic DNA and all that, but Sans couldn’t believe it. How could it ever work? I mean really, it was practically a ghost. What they were doing was taking a lost spirit and instead of letting it have a metal body like Mettaton, conjuring up a new body for it, using all of their DNA, and a whole lot of magic.

——————-——————

**Original Dimension . . .**

“Okay!” Gaster yelled out as he opened the soul collector. “Sans is going to kill us if we don’t reverse this!”

Uh oh. Uh oh. The twin souls were looping through different times in the copied parallels and couldn’t stop. Together. However, Ancient Magic was calling to them. There was no way he could just tell Sans ‘well, you split them. We can’t get them back. Things happen?’ He could stop the loop, but he had no idea where the little souls would land. “Papyrus! Suggestions?”

“Oh. Oh. Oh!” Papyrus whined. “Okay, okay. We can do this! We did it with Morning and Night.”

“They were meant to be two souls though,” Alphys said to Papyrus. “Night and Day were split. Um, we’re going to need a stop before the stop to have time to fix this or they are going to split and die!”

“There is some energy pulling on them. Only ancient soul calling could reach them,” Gaster said. “Underground. Copied parallel. Papyrus? What do you think?”

“Why do you keep asking me?!”

“Because he won’t kill his brother?” Gaster said. “Okay, ripped time. Ripped past. If we let them keep going they will either die, or eventually split from each other. It can't be that far from itself.”

“Gaster?” Alphys yelled to him. “I-I agree! I don’t see another way, and these two are risking everything each time they move!”

“I know. It will need _one_ stop. Just enough time for us to gather what we need.” Gaster looked toward Papyrus. "Someplace safe. You see the location?"

“But if they stop looping through the parallels, and we can't magnetize them here, then we won’t be able to collect it until it reaches _the right_ _time_  we are able to travel to!” Papyrus said.

“I know, but it can’t travel as two. The soul won’t bond to the ancient magic as two! It needs to stop somewhere safe. Just a little while.”

“A little while for us. Could be a long time for it.” Alphys grabbed her head as she kept staring at her own computer. “This is bad, this is bad. Energy’s reaching toward it. Humans can’t do that, it’s not Frisks. I have Frisk’s energy though. Uh, Frisk can’t be with her own little monster’s souls for this, can she?" Alphys tried to pin it down. "It's a small, lively part. No, we can’t stop, Gaster. Something is still wrong," Alphys said.

“If we don’t, then we might as well give up!” Gaster shouted. “Those kids are going to be gambled into a bad situation very soon. No! By all means, I’ve messed up enough! I am doing what I said I will do! Sans cannot lose it!” He hit the communicator again. “Sans!”

—————————————

** Fun level 74: **

**“Sans!”**

Sans looked toward Gaster’s machine.

**“I’ve lost control, a different energy is pulling on them. Ancient Magic is calling the souls to it, but they won't make the leap together, and are about to cross over again. If either one changes direction from the other, it could be the end.”**

No. “Don’t tell me that, Gaster!” Sans yelled at him.

**“A split soul is the problem with their survival. Your children were only supposed to be one. Day and Night needs to be one, and then I can do something to save them. I promise.”**

**“Brother? I know it’s hard to hear. This is a shared blame, with all of us. No one’s perfect, and I’m very sorry! We will do our best. You know I will get the whole family back. I promise!”**

“Yeah.” Sans looked toward the machine. “Anything. Just save them.”

 -------------------------

End of Chapter

\--------------------------

Chapter Notes:

 **The Snag:** So Sorry and some dragons were caught, but they weren't very far away from the outside of the room King Asriel was guarding. His enormous energy actually caught a much greater area of transference taking several more with them. So Sorry and the dragons arrived fine since they were found first. King Asriel was second, and Abe and Gabe were a room over sleeping, but still not far away. Frisk was just a small distance away from King Asriel, and then her children after her. Everything was fine until the snag. The Snag that 'busted' the transference was Frisk in Fun Level 5. A human soul with another human soul inside of it cannot be ejected from each other without the same person who brought it together in the first place.  This process is what makes this Frisk invincible. She is unbreakable to anyone other than Maritime Sans.

After that, the other parts didn't join, but the youngest Frisk (Fun level 66) was caught between. She wasn't looping (still had her own body) but didn't quite make the leap to where she was supposed to go because of the snag. Gaster and the others don't know about this yet.

 

 **Twin Soul Dilemma:** Night and Day were supposed to be one. While traveling, they go into dimensions where they were split into two, but they were never safe as two except in Fun level 74. Ancient Magic is calling to them. However, there is a great chance one soul will continue looping, while one follows the calling. If this happens, it'll be catastrophic. (There's a reason Sans never wanted to split the child.) Their best chance is to be one joined soul again.

 

 

***LOOPING: Looping was done by Sans and Asriel in Chapter 32. It took the part of Sans' soul that was in Fun level 74, and physically placed it into other bodies in past, present and future timelines. It is the only way to enter a different time in the other dimensions. (Papyrus thought he could do this back in 'A Sans that Listens' but what he saw was the tragic path being taken by a non-existent level now that was similar to Fun level 74.)

 

 

Multiverses:

 **fun level 5: Damaged** Most of the monsters that survived the onslaught of Frisk now live far away from the path she originally traveled. No one really even has a home or shelter so that no other human sent down will see a new place monsters may be hiding. The only exception is a small eating shack that belongs to Burgerpants.  The loss of so many has affected Sans greatly, that when Papyrus and Amanda visited, Sans was ready to take on Amanda but believed the vision of Papyrus was just a dream in his head. Sans is now a scavenger, he and other brave monsters go back to the main path to get supplies that are needed for a price. As he finishes his night up, a different Frisk is dropping in, with Amanda's soul guiding her. Will the old technique have a chance of working in the Underground, the way it is now?

 **fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
**fun level 72** **Doggy Sans and Female Kitty Papyrus. (Completed)** Doomed by the wrong Gaster invention, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had been turned into cats and dogs when they escaped their dimension for fun level 74. They went to fun level 66 and made a wish that hopefully worked.  
**Fun Level 75 King Sans: (Completed)** With the royalty wiped out and him being Frisk's husband, Sans took the throne. He found a paradise to begin anew in. He lost Papyrus in the process, so he tends to be more lonely. However, without fun level 72's Sans and Pap, he would have lost Frisk. So he tries to make the next Sans (fun level 74) life a little bit better. It backfired.  
**Fun level 73 18 Years and a Month Wish Granted: (Completed)** This dimension is the one Original Sans was taken to. Similar to his own, except Amanda's wish actually came true. Frisk isn't being manipulated by magic, she has actually been down there for eighteen years and is Princess Frisk.   
**fun level 65 Magi is here (Completed):** This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together, when he actually gets to see him.  
**fun level 66 Missing Frisk: (Completed)** Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart. Sans took Alphys to a new world that was safe after her life was in danger, and left her behind. Sans and Papyrus traveled until the dimensional machine stopped working. While Gaster tried to fix it, he disappeared for good (to fun level 71). Only travel between fun level 66 and fun level 75 is possible now. However, the Missing Frisk might have been found. Or maybe not. Someone else was found that Papyrus hadn't been prepared for, his son Marty (Maritime Sans) who had been the mastermind behind the destruction. Although while Marty is there, Doctor Maritime Sans is actually on the mountain with another Frisk who has terrible nightmares. He worked with her for years, and remembers more about their first meeting than she does. Trying to defend her from a strange skeleton who also says he is him, he fails, and tries to find a way to get back to her. Meanwhile, Frisk has been whisked away to the terrible Underground of fun level 5.

 **fun level 71 Morning and Night: (Completed)**  The puppies inside of Bonnie Frisk Pup. The dog and cat versions original world was fun level 72, but they were then trapped in fun level 74 with Original MC Sans and Frisk.Their Uncle Gaster (who is actually a future version of Gaster from fun level 66) already knew what would happen, and what they would have to do. He was prepared for the day thing's started to go nutty because Morning and Night needed to fulfill their time obligation: Going back to bring the doggy Sans, Doggy Frisk, and Cat Papyrus to fun level 71. The best way was to make sure they did it unknowingly though, since their Uncle Gaster remembered they were doing things from their memories anyhow. Following what he could remember, he also had them take care of Flowey, making sure he got them to follow their exact tracks as possible.

 


	87. Sunny Times

** Level 65: Magi Lives Here **

“Aha, you see!” Toriel exclaimed, gesturing to Magi. “Perfect.”

“Oh gaw!” Magi rolled her eyes. “The beast is in there?”

“Uh?” Sans couldn’t believe it. How the hell? The magic, it actually worked? Really?! “I’m dad to a ghost?”

“It’s as the book said! Concentrated magic power calls to the souls to join,” Toriel smiled. “A passed on soul that still lingers . . . has been reborn into a monster!”

“Great.” Sans shrugged. “A ghost just got called into being reborn as my kid. Fantastic.”

“You shouldn’t think of it that way,” Asgore warned Sans. “You helped conceive it. You are the father.”

“So are you, King Asgore,” Sans said. “Queen Toriel. Me. Magi. One big Magic Orgy Porgy.” He looked toward Magi’s dress she was wearing, to hide the stomach she would have to have for the birth. “Hey? I hope you aren’t Mettaton, new kid. There’s nothing else to watch down here.”

“Sans, that isn’t a funny joke,” Magi warned him. 

“I hope it’s not Napstablook either. Talk about a challenge.” Sans cracked his knuckles. “Eh. I’d be up for it.”

“It won’t remember who it was,” Toriel said. “It’s a second chance at life, with two loving parents. That's all there is to it. It will be yours.”

“Mine.” Huh. Sans reached out to touch Magi’s stomach, but she pulled away. “Come on. Be a proper wife.”

“In your dreams.” She teleported away.

“Hey!”

“Don’t chase after her, Sans, let her get used to the concept of being a mother,” Toriel insisted. “Eventually. She will settle down and come back. Your new wife can’t stay away forever.”

-————-———————————

**A few months later . . .**

Completely unfair. Magi. Sans couldn’t believe he even bothered trying to date her once. From those two dates, he knew she wasn’t the one for him. One joke and she was gone. Good lesson he couldn't do anything with though. "You see her, Papyrus?”

“No.” Papyrus looked back toward him. “I’m sorry, Sans.”

“She’s here somewhere, I know it. Icema is here, she is bound to be here. It's getting closer.” Sans walked around and shouted for Icema. “Hey! Where is your sister?!”

Icema came down the stairs and looked toward both of them. She shrugged.

“Look,” Papyrus said to her. “You know this isn’t right, Icema. Please tell us where Magi is? We are following her magic trail, we _know_ she came here.”

“It’s mine!” Sans growled. “Ghost of whomever, I don't care. Kid in her is mine, and I want to see how it’s doing with her. If I don’t, I’m bringing it up to Asgore. She should be visiting me weekly, and it’s been months!"

"Technically . . ." Icema tried to defend her. "She lets you catch a glimpse of her weekly."

"That doesn't count. Where’s she hiding now?”

“He never even got to feel it kick,” Papyrus said softly. “Please?”

Icema sighed and looked toward Sans. “You’ll never feel it kick inside her. It was born last week.”

“Like . . . like like born born?” Sans asked. “Body and everything, not a ghost?”

“A very cute boy. Queen Toriel helped deliver him.” Icema shrugged. “I can't say more than that. Sorry.”

“It’s already been born?” Sans shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“That’s it. That is it, Brother!” Papyrus insisted. “You must tell King Asgore.”

“But if you do, Magi will be in trouble. She might face jail,” Icema said. “You can't jail my sister, that's not right.”

“Not even bothering to tell me my son was born _is_ right?” Sans nodded. “Agreed, Pap. I’m taking this to King Asgore.”

 

—————————————

Sans held his son tightly. Strange. For being a ghost reborn into a skeleton, he seemed very . . . like a little normal babybones. Magi was having a hissyfit. She wanted to act like he had nothing to do with its birth. Which wasn’t true. He was the father. So was King Asgore. So was Queen Toriel. They weren’t going to put any claim to it though, letting the skeletons raise it the way they wanted. Besides, they already had children. But, they still cared about it's best interests.

Royalty or not, they were putting his son on a slightly higher pedestal. Which meant that, while Sans finally got to bond with his son, Magi was getting a mouthful of ‘unroyal’ words.

“-and honestly, this is ridiculous!” Toriel insisted as she wagged her finger at Magi. “The best a child should get is a father. You promised as soon as it was born, you would tell Sans the Skeleton, and lying to royalty is a very serious offense!”

Magi stayed quiet. Sans didn’t care. She deserved to get scolded.

“Sans may not be the monster you have chosen, and our intervention has changed it some.” King Asgore came over to Sans and tickled the little one under the chin bone. “But fair is absolutely fair. For not telling your husband, that you keep on abandoning, the day it was born? It’s only right he should name the boy.”

“I get to name it?” Alright! Sans looked at his son. He never thought he’d get that chance. Never getting to see it, all he really could do was think about simple things for it. Like names. “Sunny Times.”

“Ridiculous name. No classic structure to it at all,” Magi insisted.

“Sunny Times the Skeleton it is,” King Asgore said. “Fitting as it is San's son. Son. Sun.” He chuckled. “Very fitting.”

Magi just covered the front of her skull with her bony hand. “Horrible choice.”

“And now, if you really _won’t_ be a good wife," Toriel insisted, “then Sans has the right to see his son weekly.”

“Weekly?” Magi complained. “I have a life."

“You share a son with my brother!” Papyrus shouted at him. “Inconvenience is minimal. You are his wife.”

“Not only that,” King Asgore warned Magi. “But, if we hear one more time that you are not giving this boy the full attention of his father too? The consequences will be severe.”

“Yes. Technically, this little monster is _extremely_ special.” Queen Toriel waved to it. “He even has the chance to take the crown one day, so-”

"My boy could be king?" Magi interrupted. "I mean, if anything happened in the future and all hope was lost. My boy could be king?"

“Do you mind not interrupting?!" Queen Toriel went off on her. "As I was saying, so, serious imprisonment, and if the time spent is severely too short, we will give the little monster to Sans and-"

"Execute you,” King Asgore finished for her.

Execution? Sans looked toward Magi.

“Execution?!”

“Yes, the public have spoken. They know how it came to be.”

“Of course,” Magi said. “Like I was going to let anyone think I did something . . . with Sans.”

Good. That just doomed her. “So, public not so fond of Magi keeping Sunny away from . . .” Sans wiggled the little skeleton’s hand causing it to wiggle. “ . . . the funny guy everybody in the Underground can call a chummy pal? Too bad. I can’t help it, I like to mingle. I got _lots_ of friends.”

“So we had better not hear one more word about this," King Asgore said to Magi. “Because bringing _that_ little monster in the world took four. Traditionally, only two can be parents, and for a little skeleton, skeletons should be best to raise it.”

"But mark my words, Magi,” Queen Toriel said as she glared at her. “We are very concerned and interested in little Sunny Times the Skeleton. Raise him the best. Let Sans be a good father. Or you’ll find yourself in a tough situation.” She smiled at the little skeleton again. “And if not, Papyrus and Sans can come live in the castle, and I will mother the little cutie! Yes I will!”

——————

When a little human came down and its soul was easily beaten, Asgore broke the barrier with all seven souls. Afterward, none of the monsters wasted any time and started to reach for other human souls. The more they accumulated, the more they gave to Asgore. His powers grew, and mankind's control of the surface was done for. The monsters took out the surface , making it their home. But, things only got worse, not better. For Sans anyway.The outside world was even bigger in the circumference, making it tougher to track Magi down.

When he did, Sans tried to give her flowers or chocolate, or even GOLD to appease her to stick around. Declarations of feelings only seemed to drive her away faster though. Each time she stayed for a little while to see what she could get, Sans got to bond with his kid. But, that could be changing soon. Magi had chosen someone else as a husband, and he was taking care of Sunny’s future college.

But, that could be changing soon. Magi had chosen someone else as a husband, and he was taking care of Sunny’s future college. His grip on his family was weak, so he made a decision.

Sans sat down at the picnic table with Papyrus and bit his burger. “It’s good, right?”

“Right you are,” Papyrus said as he took a bigger bite. “Best in the world, Brother.”

“In all the world. Yeah.” Sans wasn’t feeling it though. “Sunny wouldn’t forgive me if I told on her and she was killed.”

“I know, Sans.”

“I mean, if it was jail, it’d be one thing. But just count all the offenses.” He put his burger back down. “You think I did right signing it?” Magi had worked just as hard getting him to sign it, as he did trying to win her over to get his family. “Ceremonially married behind my back.”

“It was right,” Papyrus said. “It was the only thing to do.”

"She promised I could see Sunny monthly and that this whole college help husband wasn’t going to take him away if I signed those stupid release papers,” Sans said, “but my kid isn't here. She promised he’d be here this morning!” And the sun was nearly down. “I won’t have a bone to walk on soon with Sunny. I don’t want to lose him until he’s old enough to see me. That's half a century.”

“There is no more threat of death to her,” Papyrus told Sans. “We can start to bring her in if she doesn’t keep her words this time.”

“Naw, naw. King Asgore’s got more power than ever,” Sans said. “He's mad with power, and mad about the former queen. He isn’t going to just let this go. Sunny’s part his too. This is like an affront to him, not following his rules.” He scooted his hamburger away. “He might even be upset with me too. I signed papers for her. No guarantee I’ll come out clean when I come out with years of proof against her. Without Tori there, backing my side up, anything can happen. He might want to kill me instead.”

*Sans looked back toward Papyrus. He was gone. He went inside to see if he went inside, but didn’t see him. He texted him. Nothing.

Ah. This. Maybe Papyrus was getting tired of Sans after all. He did manage to do that sometimes. Too many jokes. Too many bad days. Just teleport away a few hours to cool off. Sometimes a few days. It’d been . . . maybe fifteen years since Sans made him that mad? Or maybe Papyrus thought he needed some adjustment time by himself.

Either way, Sans finished his burgers. He went to bed. He got up, did his thing, and went back to bed again.

When he got up the second day, he headed for Grillbys. He didn’t bother with his work that day.

“Hey, Sans?” One of his chums said as they patted him on the back. “No Papyrus yet?”

“Nope. Drove him away for a bit I guess,” Sans said. “The divorce process was tense. I don’t blame him for bailing afterward.”

“It’s so strange too,” he said. “Hearing the news refer to Queen Toriel as Toriel feels wrong, but that’s what she is. No longer a queen.”

“Sure.” Sans barely even mentioned Magi, but everyone knew he was divorced. Monsters never even had divorces until they came to the surface. Their population blossomed wide, and new problems came up with that wider population they never dealt with before. With Queen Toriel not wanting to see King Asgore, it was only a matter of time before new things started.

Divorce for a ceremonial marriage was extremely hard. That was by choice usually, and damn near impossible to get. Traditional marriage though, just sharing a little monster, was easier. It still wasn’t a walk in the woods. For one, they both had to agree that it wasn’t something they wanted. For two, it just wasn’t looked at real well. Monsters were afraid they’d become like humans.

Still, not many used the method. A monster’s instinct made them want to be a good parent and a good husband or wife. Some, just didn’t have it though.

“Hey, Sans,” another friend whispered. “You know, you could always get a different wife. You’ve been saving up for the kid, right? But she isn’t going to take that money. Use it.”

“Huh?” Sans just looked at him. “No way. They’d stick around long enough to bleed me dry. I don’t need another Magpie.”

“Naw, get someone that can’t leave you,” his friend said. “Get a human.”

A human. “Those are way too expensive. I don’t have nearly enough for one of those.”

“You could find a used one.”

“Eh.” That wasn’t exactly what Sans wanted either. “Rather just be free I guess.”

“Okay, but if you change your mind, I’d do it while Papyrus is gone.”

"SAAAAANS!”

Sans winced his eyelids as he heard Magi’s shriek in Grillbys.

“You did it, didn’t you?!” Magi pointed her bony finger at him, accusing him.

“Did what?” Sans asked.

“Don’t play dumb. You took him to spite me!”

“Took who? I’ve been right here, _waiting_ for you to bring Sunny to my town. Which you’re late on. About two days.”

“Don’t lie,” Magi accused him “You must have took him.”

“Who?”

“Sunny Times!”

 

—————————-———

** Original Dimension . . . **

“This is just . . . everything is just . . .” Could Sans despite Gaster anymore? “No, no I can’t concentrate on that.” Gaster was watching the timeline. Nothing changed. Destiny had already accounted for his actions. Mother nature. The universe. Whatever, it already knew what he’d done before he did it. “I hate paradoxical things sometimes.”

Destiny was beginning to be a pain in the back side. "Okay, so, if we just take the single soul back into the timeline we need it to be in, and steady it now. . .”

“Hold . . .” Alphys held her paw up as she watched the timeline too. “Almost . . . there!”

——————————-

** Fun Level 74 **

**“Sans, they are fine now! They are right where they need to be, Brother!”**

Thank goodness. “They are safe now?” Sans asked.

**“Well, they um, looped into a different mother. Magi. Ancient magic. You were supposed to receive a ghost soul reborn into your son according to that timeline. Technically, it sort of worked?”**

“Wait.” Sans paused. “Is it back in a Frisk?”

**“Yes. Just like your other children.”**

“But the kid slash kids?” Sans asked. “How far in the past did it go before you could get it again?”

 **“Oh, considering the looping time of the place, I’d say he was maybe . . . 100 or so?”** Gaster interrupted. **“I would have to check my math.”**

“Gaster. Be a little nicer than just checking math.”

 **“It was literally minutes,”** Gaster said. **“We did it for Morning and Night already. Why so upset? It needed done.”**

Why? “Sorry, sorry,” Sans said. “You’re right. I apologize, not your fault at all that I'm sure I’ll have _vicious_ memories about a son being swiped out from under me from another timeline.”

 **“It’s okay,”** Gaster said. **“We all get mad sometimes.”**

 **“Gaster!”** Papyrus shouted at him. **“I’m sorry, Sans. We’re making it as right as we can. No one could ever be safe if we didn’t do it.”**

“I know,” Sans said softly. “Heh. I really was looking at my own kid that day.” Everything had been wiped from the other him too, but unlike Morning and Night, getting him back to his original body wasn’t going to happen. “Poor damn kid.”

**“It was ancient magic. Ancient, ancient magic. It was a risk your other self _had_ to take for it anyhow. At any time, it could have been called away from the plane again. That’s why no one does it.”**

**“ . . . According to the timeline machine, i-it's name was Sunny,”** came Alphys’ voice. **“We did what we could. This is all untried, we didn’t think ancient magic would call to them, and it was supposed to be one, and Frisk was the mom so I’m . . . we did what we could. At least Frisk was never hurt.”**

“So. Is it in the target?” Sans asked, trying to hold it together. Life. Dimensions. Time. It all just wound together, and it felt like . . . nothing was permanent. Like he could float off the ground any second into a deep abyss and never be heard from again. “And let me guess who the target had to be?”

 **“Frisk can’t separate from Amanda,”** Papyrus said softly. **“Only the one joining them together has the power to do that. Without separation again, we can’t fix the problem, but Maritime Sans wouldn't do it. There's only one other option. Only another soul, filled within that Frisk . . . can save her-I assure you, Brother, she is completely safe! With Amanda, she is practically immortal right now.”**

“ . . . Fun level five,” Sans asked. “Just say it. It’s the one where another me might try and kill her, because of what happened.”

**“The good news is that it is much closer in the loop to us in the timeframe than it was born,” Papyrus said. “Mere weeks! We knew what we were doing this time. It shouldn’t be too bad.”**

“Frisk decimated the Underground. When the little monster gets bigger, that ultimate power will ween. If it is big enough in her, are you sure I won’t . . . I mean, then anyone could . . .”

 **“I will be there, to make sure it doesn’t happen, Sans,”** Papyrus said firmly.

“How?” Sans asked. “Did you forget? You can’t open ways to other dimensions.”

**“Souls can. With a little help from Gaster, I will be by your side through it all there.”**

“Papyrus!” Sans felt himself almost give out. “W-what are you doing?”

**“I can’t just leave Amanda in that abyss either. I can’t just leave you, not letting you know the truth about what she is carrying. You are right, you are a risk, but if you come to understand, you could help protect her!”**

“You’re gonna lose your body! Monster souls aren’t strong enough to just hang around!”

 **My body will be waiting,”** Papyrus assured him. **“Gaster has a ton of technology here, really. It’s the only thing really here in this dimension. Don’t you see? I have to risk it. I need to be there, Sans. This is the only way we can do this. Do you really think that Marty will just waltz back to his office? He has what he wants. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was even nearby in that dimension.”**

Papyrus. Frisk. His children. “I can’t just stay here,” Sans insisted. “I’ve lost everything. I can’t stay here. I need to be somewhere else, helping my family. It’s what I do.”

 **“You can’t come to Fun level five,”** Papyrus said. **“I’m sorry. You can warn yourself in Fun level 37.”**

“I’m joining him.”

**“W-what?! Sans! You don’t even have memories from Fun level 66 yet! That is risky!”**

“No. I’ll join him in _his_ dimension. His memories will come first,” Sans said. “If not, then I’ll take over his life and figure it out. Either way, I can watch over everyone. I can help watch over a part of Frisk.” He rocked back on his heels lightly. “That’s what a Sans does. It takes care of its Frisks, until it can take care of itself.”

**“But! I, we don’t even know exactly when the barrier will break in that world!”**

“Kids and Frisk are at risk. I can be too,” Sans said. “And hey? If you guys figure out how to let me choose which memories to have? Make sure it’s a good world, where I loved Frisk. Not one that I die alone and miserable in. Okay?”

 **“There are plenty of dragons that are loyal to me,”** King Asriel said. **“They are cowardly, but dragons do have signs, and are very good at getting around. They can locate our targets. We will fill in our new kingdom here. If I have a steady base for a kingdom, and we leave father there last, there can’t be a battle. We can even have them sign a paper, making me the official ruler before they come, avoiding war. While this means nothing to you now, Sans, know that you have a bright future ahead of you, once you get your Frisk and family back. And hey, that’s a solid promise coming straight from Asriel to you, Smiley Idiot!”**

Sans just looked at the machine for a few more seconds before heading away.

Morning and Night. Night and Day. Sunny. Papyrus.

Frisk.

He headed back toward his own little machine and patted it. His contact with Fun level 73. Papyrus was right, he didn’t have a lick of memory from Fun level 66, and what he was doing was probably risky. He couldn’t just wait there though, and let time tick by while his Frisks found themselves in new troubles.

Frisks needed Sans’.

Sans’ needed Frisks.

Throughout all the dimensions, that was never going to change.

 ----------------------

End of Chapter

\----------------------

*The moment Papyrus disappeared. Time is catching up to the present connection.

Multiverses: (I am taking out some of the earlier dimensions and details that don't really need to be here for this part, since these Frisks and Sans have joined to make it easier on you.)

 **fun level 5: Damaged** Most of the monsters that survived the onslaught of Frisk now live far away from the path she originally traveled. No one really even has a home or shelter so that no other human sent down will see a new place monsters may be hiding. The only exception is a small eating shack that belongs to Burgerpants.  The loss of so many has affected Sans greatly, that when Papyrus and Amanda visited, Sans was ready to take on Amanda but believed the vision of Papyrus was just a dream in his head. Sans is now a scavenger, he and other brave monsters go back to the main path to get supplies that are needed for a price. As he finishes his night up, a different Frisk is dropping in, with Amanda's soul guiding her. Will the old technique have a chance of working in the Underground, the way it is now?

 **fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
**Fun level 73 18 Years and a Month Wish Granted:** This dimension is the one Original Sans was taken to. Similar to his own, except Amanda's wish actually came true. Frisk isn't being manipulated by magic, she has actually been down there for eighteen years and is Princess Frisk.   
**fun level 65 Magi is here:** This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together, when he actually gets to see him.  
**fun level 66 Missing Frisk:**  While a four-year-old Frisk was found, Another Frisk that has been hidden from the others has been whisked away to the terrible Underground of fun level 5.


	88. PMS

\-------------------------

**Fun Level 65: Magi is Here**

Magi constantly looked for Sunny. Sans wasn’t that concerned. His boy couldn’t have gone far. Magi kept saying he was the one to blame and that he was just searching to cover up his actions, but that wasn’t true. Besides, why would he try and steal his own son when he should be getting more visitation?

“You’re hiding him,” Sans accused her. “You’re keeping him from me by saying he ran away.” His light guiders went out in his eye sockets. “I signed your stupid release papers. Gave consent to your ‘other husband’,” he mocked. “Death isn’t hanging over your head now, and I won’t feel guilty if I tap into your new hub’s savings each time you break that contract this time.”

“No, no. You are the one hiding him,” Magi accused him. “Sunny would never run off like that, I raised him better than that.” Magi kept looking around though. “I know you took him, Sans, kids don’t just up and disappear into the air.”

“Well? He was kind of born right from the air,” Sans reminded her.

“He has had absolutely no tell-tale signs or symptoms of any problems.” Magi started to knock on the neighbor’s doors. “I know my son is here somewhere.”

Sans muttered as he tagged along behind her, knocking door to door. “Come on, Maggie Pie? Let’s stop this? I’m telling you, he’s not here,” he said gritting his teeth. “Maybe we can figure out where Sunny ran away to?”

“Is that why?” Magi asked him. “Did you take him so that you could try and make me stay? Again?”

“No, I’m trying to make sure the magpie doesn’t wake up the neighborhood.” Sans smiled. Heh. “Come on, Magpie, go home and get my kid. Keep your end of the deal or I’ll take so much more from your hubby ‘cause of that contract, that I’ll be even richer than him. Then I’ll buy a squawking bird and name it Magi, cause fair is fair.”

“You.” Magi pointed straight at him. “You never talk to me like that.”

Well, that week was hard enough. “Stop overreacting, Magi. All you’re doing is bugging the neighbors.”

“I’ll show you overreacting if you don’t give up my son.” Magi knocked on yet another neighbor’s door. “I know he’s here somewhere.”

“Yes?” A human slave answered the door. “May I help you, ma’am?”

“My son is missing,” Magi insisted. “He’s a skeleton. Have you seen him?”

The human slave shook her head. “No, ma’am. Sorry.”

“Don’t call me ma’am,” Magi said. “Makes me feel old.”

Sans moved toward the door and looked at the human slave in front of him. He must have had new neighbors move in. _Around twenty maybe._ Not . . . bad. Able to answer the door. Spoke monster. Not perfectly, but pretty damn good for a human. She was dressed in standard rags though. So, probably not there through any kind of physical pleasure. Those tended to be dressed fancier.

“Ma’am?” She asked again. “Your skeleton son, I have not seen him. I must dust now. Getting late.” She looked toward Sans. “Must dust.”

Housemaid. Usually housemaids only spoke bits of monster. She was really good at it.

“Will you stop gawking at the pretty human while our son is missing?” Magi said to Sans.

“Name is Sans, human.” Sans shook her hand. Humans were pretty obedient. She’d probably stay where she belonged. He remembered that day not too long ago when another kid came through, bringing Sunny and Magi back from another dimension. Straight to him. Weirdest thing ever.

That kid called Magi a Miner and said he could do better. He didn’t really believe him, but he did have some GOLD. _A human couldn’t be picky. A human couldn’t run away._ She kept saying ‘must dust’ over and over again while Magi tried to describe Sunny. The human was practically tapping her foot, the anxiety clear on her face. There was nothing more important in the world to her than dusting.

Sans wasn’t real worried about Sunny. He figured his kid just got sick of Magi or his other now dad. Not many monsters ‘divorced’, especially in such a brutal way. Sunny was just rebelling. Skeletons were tough, he’d be alright. It’d do Sunny some good to get out in the real world anyhow. _Human doesn’t seem terrified about having to dust, more like something inside that needs to dust._

“Will you stop reading the human?” Magi complained to him once again. “Right there, I can tell you took him. You aren’t worried about him at all, and just staring at a human of all things. Disgusting.”

“Frisk?” Another monster came to the door. He was some kind of half deer. “Back to your dusting, I’ll handle this.”

“Thank you, sir!” Frisk bowed and headed back to her dusting.

“Pardon. She’s a cracked model,” he said to Magi. “What can I help you with?”

_A cracked model?_ “What’s wrong with her?” Sans asked.

“The human?” He pointed behind himself. “Too much determination spirit. When she sets her focus on something, she won’t give up until she gets it accomplished. Good for chores. Not much else.”

Sans shuffled his bony feet. “Pretty good at monster." Usually, monsters were more quiet about their humans. If he instigated more conversation? "I thought humans were half-dead by the time they spoke it that well.”

“We’d be rebuying them year after year,” he said. “If you ever own a human, share just a bit of monster. Worth the effort. That model is 104 years old, still acts good as new.”

“Can we get off about the human?!” Magi yelled. She smiled at the half deer monster. “Hello? I am looking for my missing son. About 100.”

“I haven't seen any kids hanging around here,” he said. “Anyhow. It would be nice to add in an upgrade. One that could stop what it was doing and change directions easier. Have a lot of years invested in her, but it sounds like you’re interested?”

“Sans, I swear, you better not.” Magi started. “You of all monsters can’t afford one.”

“I got 10,000 Raw GOLD, no conversion trouble or interest,” Sans said. “Saving it for my kid, but my ex wife’s a miner and mined someone else.”

“Sans!” She scolded him.

“Only 10,000?” The half deer monster said. “She’s worth at least 15,000.”

Ah. He wasn’t starting very high. _Why not? Papyrus is gone right now, he can’t complain by the time he comes back. It’ll put Magi in her place too. And, it won’t leave me. Ever._ He moved back toward the owner. “You got papers and everything?”

“Yes,” they said. “She’s not wild.”

“A business transaction, here, now?” Magi looked toward Sans like he was crap. “What about our son? Are you such a lousy father that you . . .” She stopped. “He’s really not around here, is he?”

“Nope.”

“He still needs schooling. He’s too young, no one will hire him for anything. He knows better than to do this.” Magi squeezed her bones so hard, Sans swore he heard them crack. “When I find that boy!” She teleported away.

She was right though. Sunny was too young and he would eventually have to go home and face her wrath. In the meantime though, at least Sunny was free. Maybe he’d even stop by and see Sans until he got caught again. Maybe. Sans looked back toward the half deer monster. “Origin Company Number?”

“ . . .” The half deer monster sighed. “Okay, the human is a little wild. By four years of age though, very young. She wasn’t bred in domestication, but she has had a hundred years of solid domestication, the wildness shouldn’t be a factor. She even spoke the human language well, not grunts.”

Ouch. Wild human. Those were extinct now. Wild though? “Don’t know how many times I heard never buy wild,” Sans said. “Not smart enough not to start challenging monsters. Finds out the hard way.”

“There’s a reason those are extinct, but she is still here,” the monster said to him. “Okay, fine. $11000.”

“It’s wild,” Sans said. “11000 Raw GOLD for wild? That’s no marked conversion or anything on top of that.”

“Hey. She still gets the job done,” he said. “I don’t have to sell her. I wasn’t looking to sell her.”

“Yes you were,” Sans said. “It’s clear you want something.”

“You won’t find anything below 12000. Humans aren’t that common,” the half deer monster said again. “Most range in 20-50,000, and those aren’t even half as well-trained or as old.”

“But overdetermination?” Sans asked. “What does that do?”

“Don’t worry, you can just collect it right out of her and then throw it away. Decide how much she needs. I’ll get you instructions for it, free.” He looked toward Sans. “As long as it’s house chores, she’ll be quite agreeable. That was her training.”

 “She’s not trained in making a good wife or pleasing monsters or anything?” Sans asked.

“Oh.” The deer monster sighed. “No. Just a housemaid.”

“Perfect. I’ll take it.”

\-----------------------

Sans signed the contracts, handed over the GOLD, and had a terse no refund agreement. But? He got it.

 “No, no, no! I haven’t finished the dusting yet!” The human named Frisk struggled to finish cleaning the clock as the half deer monster held her. “Please, let me finish! I’ll go without food tomorrow, just let me finish!”

Sans watched as the half deer monster pulled out a syringe and plunged it into her. It filled with red, but not the same darkish red color as blood. It also didn’t seem to phase the human at all with any kind of pain.

“Determination. Just take a little off the top, not much.” The human stopped fighting as hard, but still didn’t quite give up. The half deer monster came over and handed her to Sans. “Its name is Frisk. Rename her if you want. If you want anything besides cleaning from the human, you’ll have to train it. If it doesn’t listen, just take some of the determination.” He threw the determination in the garbage. “Go on, skedaddle with her before-“

“What do you think you’re doing, Frimas?!”

Sans looked toward the door. He watched as a woman tried to take the human Frisk away. “Hey, hey! No deal, I just paid for her. No refunds is no refunds.”

“You just gave my Frisk away?” That monster was mad. She started to beat him up with her purse. “You had no right to try and give my human away!”

“We needed the money,” he said. “I’ve heard of Sans. Everyone in this town has. He’ll be fine with her.”

Sans bent backward a bit as she approached him way too close.

“He is only my fiancé. That gives you no rights to my human.” She tried to take Frisk, but Sans stopped her.

“You’re ceremonially married.” Sans really didn’t want to lose the human.

“It’s not traditional,” she said, “not yet. Shouldn’t count.”

“Marriage is marriage. Being faithful whether it’s cause you bonded with a kid or not, or because you made a vow to each other count,” Sans said. “Hell, a vow to each other should count even more than a kid. There isn’t a double standard.” Just double crosses. “Old Sans is getting really tired of this, so let’s call it a day, let me take the human home, and we can talk about it over Grillbys tomorrow afternoon? It’s just down the street. Best place to eat. It’s why we live here.”

“I.” She looked toward Frimas. “Why’d you do that?”

“Lupin, the bills are high right now,” he said. “My new job’s paycheck is delayed. We’ve gotta make payment or move away. He’s super interested in her, but everyone in town knows him. He’s the first thing that popped up next to the best place to eat.”

She looked toward her Frisk. “She just cleans. She’s not for _anything else_ , she doesn’t do _anything dirty_.” She folded her arms. “I grew up with her in the house. She was given to us as a wedding gift from my family.” She looked like she was about to cry. “She’s _my_ human.”

Aww. “Sounds like you’d never had let her go in a million years,” Sans said. Still. “I’ll, uh, make a time for you to visit with her.” She still didn’t look thrilled. She clearly wanted it back. “That’s pretty nice as nice gets here.”

“She was only four when we found her,” she continued, trying to convince Sans. “Dad gave her a little monster language, and she was screaming for her mommy. No one was there though, no one within miles. It was like someone just grabbed her and dropped her off in the middle of nowhere. I was only 40 or so, so we had fun together. I promised nothing bad would ever happen to her.”

At least the human was well taken care of. But. Sans wasn’t a pushover. He’d been pushed over enough already. Besides, he really needed to do this while Papyrus was gone. “Frisk is gonna be fine. Nothing bad will ever happen to her,” Sans said. “But, you know? If you find yourself crying at night because this guy gave away something that important to you? Make sure he’s sound asleep then grab his pajamas and just knock him straight out of bed. Do that whenever you feel sad. He won’t feel the same, but he’ll feel something for what he did.” He waved goodbye. “Let’s go, Human.”

“What’s going on?” Frisk asked. When she lost her determination, it looked like she got shook up a bit too. Sans would have to remember that. “Lupin?”

“I’m sorry,” the monster said as she looked toward Frisk. “They own you now, but if they ever hurt you, come and get me and Frimas will kill him for you.”

“What?!” The half deer monster didn’t sound too happy about that. “Lupin, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying you drew up a bad contract! Human owning is not a quick and easy buy contract, but you were being deceitful, and King Asgore hates that. Plus, the more likeable the opposer . . . the only way out of it is to kill the owner,” she said toward her husband.

“Sounds fine to me,” Sans said. “If he comes to kill me, I’ll defend until my own death or until I kill him.”

“What?” Frimas looked back toward his wife. “I’m not a fighter.”

“Then you die, so you better start training to get into shape,” she warned him as she smiled at Frisk. “No matter what. You’ll be okay. Sans is supposed to be good I hear.”

“You sold me?” Frisk’s voice went high. “Lupin?”

“Sorry. I promise, if anything happens, my husband will sacrifice himself for you.”

Frisk looked toward Sans. “Uh . . .”

Befuddled look on her face. Humans had funny expressions. “Come on. Frisk,” Sans said, using his new human’s name. “Let’s go home.”

\-------------------------------

“If you try anything with me other than cleaning, Lupin will kill you,” Frisk said to the monster. Selling her. Selling her!

“Heh. 100 years trained, huh?” her new owner Sans spoke back. “Pretty sassy for that.”

“Better not try anything,” Frisk warned him. “I’d rather die than do anything I don’t want.”

“Don’t worry. Plenty of dust at home for you to clean,” Sans said. “Glad to see you’ve still got spunk. Just don’t get too spunky and run away.”

“Then don’t get too spunky and have me do anything besides some chores,” Frisk said. She looked toward the house she was headed to. “When can I see Lupin?”

“Later.” Sans grabbed her hand, but she pulled away. “Hey,” he muttered. “No way.” He grabbed her hand again. “My brother left me. My wife divorced me. My son either ran away, or I’m not going to see him for a long time again. I feel it. So, don’t. I am not in the mood.”

Hmph.

“So. Dropped in at four years old, huh?” Sans asked. “Remember anything about where you came from?”

“What’s it to you?” Frisk knew she should be playing nicer, but at the same time, she was getting the point across now. She was a servant. She wasn’t a good time. Monsters treated monsters with respect. Monster marriage with respect. Monster kids with respect. Anything done with humans didn’t count, not to them, and she refused to be bought for pleasure.

“Hey, come on?” He seemed to lighten up. “I’m Sans. I’m everybody’s pal, so relax. I’m not here to hurt you. I can own a human but be their friend, right?”

Hm. “Right.”

“Good. ‘Til my brother gets back, you can have his room,” Sans said. “Frisk. That your name, or something they gave you?”

“Frisk is mine.” Please don’t change her name. “I’d rather not have it changed.”

“Sounds fine,” he said. He gestured between them. “Sans. Frisk. Frisk. Sans. As long as you’re under my roof, I don’t really care how much you clean. I just miss company. So, just don’t run off. We’ll be good. I’ll even take you out of the house.”

Out of the house? “No one does that. Someone could fight you for me.”

“Nah. I’d win.”

Cocky wasn’t he? “You can’t beat everyone.”

“Almost,” he said. “Pretty good friends with everyone anyhow, Frisk. Stick with me and I won’t give you GOLD, jewelry, servants, or anything important. But, I’ll be good to you. Treat you like a decent being. Fair?”

“Fair.” As long as he was good to her. And if he wasn’t, Lupin would definitely find a way to get her back. She was probably looking for a way right that second. She wouldn’t just leave her with a strange monster, would she? There had to be some way to get back to her.

But, unless Lupin did something, Frisk couldn’t do anything. Hopefully, Sans was as good as his word.

**\-------------------------------------**

**Level 73: 18 Years and a Month Wish Granted**

“If we moved it down to just twenty,” Frisk’s mom said as she held several suitors names in her hand, “it would help with the connection.”

Frisk looked toward her mother. She knew how important it was to choose the correct prince. She’d dealt with the knowledge of choosing almost since she was born. Ever since she at least was down there. She didn’t remember much about the surface above.

Sans memory came back, and she slightly remembered him above surface. She remembered something about tests, and a little about her life above ground, but it felt like so long ago. Before that, Sans was just the guy her and her brother Asriel ducked around whenever they were trying to expand their horizons and leave the castle. She couldn’t count how many times he kept catching them. After awhile, Asriel started to stay at home, but Frisk still kept going until she started to reach an age where she had to start looking at suitors.

Frisk shook her hand lightly, letting the blue fall from it. Another connection with Sans was his monster. She sort of remembered that joining. It made her able to speak monster apparently, although she could still speak her human language too. A connection that helped keep her rooted to the surface.

One day, Sans would have to take back his monster, and she’d take someone else’s. Their souls were still intertwined until a new monster was chosen as her Prince. In fact, she didn’t know how they would exactly unwind themselves, and a lot of monsters kept things from ‘the little Princess Frisk’. Like the truth would be too much to hear.

Sans seemed to be the only one who treated her like she could take on the world if she wanted to. What he’d told her about her other life probably inspired it, so when it came to choosing the Royal Translator, she wanted no one else on her side.

Although she still spoke monster because she couldn’t unwind, her mother Queen Toriel and her father King Asgore, wanted her to pretend like she didn’t understand. There was apparently no way a human could have learned the monster language perfectly in 18 years, but they didn’t want anyone knowing that something was wrong with the princess still.

She was supposed to be perfect and ready. Royalty was supposed to be flawless, courageous, and right. Almost like a deity that monsters could look to for the right action to take in their life. A small magic spell lock was placed on her soul so no one could see the small monster she still had, and Sans played his own part perfectly.

In fact, it was hard not to crack up when a suitor said something like ‘the roses around the carriage pale in comparison to the rosy cheeks upon your silky skin’ and he came back with ‘Think he said something about tacos’.

Sans seemed sure she’d have at least another five years to make a choice, but her mother and father still hurried her a little more than they wanted to admit to. Yet, so far, there wasn’t anything they could do anyhow. It’s not like she could pick someone that day and announce it.

No one still knew how to unlock the monster from her right. Another five years. Another ten years. Until there was a resolution, Sans always told her, there was no need to hurry.

When Frisk was around her mother and father, she felt an urgency to speed it up. When she was around Sans, the whole Underground seemed to spin around slower. She could breathe and relax. Remembering Sans’ though, always helped her when she needed just an extra smidge of something. “I can’t do twenty yet, mom,” Frisk said. “There’s still at least ten more I don’t want to write off yet. Besides, when I get closer, we really need to have a resolution to my soul problem.”

As always, her mother sighed. “Yes. I know.” Her mother poured her some more tea. “More snails, dear?”

“No. I’m not really hungry.” Frisk grabbed her robe again and wrapped it around herself tighter.

“Cold again?” Her mother asked, noticing how much she was trembling. “Those tremors are getting more intense.” She waved her hand over Frisk, trying to bring some heat. “This is why no one locks a soul. I feel simply terrible about the side effects it has on my little human girl.”

“Mom, I’m 26,” Frisk insisted. “I’m not little.”

“For a monster, you are still just a little one to me.” Her mother stirred her tea. “Humans grow so fast. At least the monster in you helps to stop that process as fast.” She waved her hand over Frisk again. “Even more concentrated. It just seems to get worse. This is getting so ridiculous. I need to recast the lock.” She tapped her spoon against the teacup. “Then again, I’ll have to work with Asgore to do that, and there’s no proof that recasting would help.” She placed her spoon down. “I suppose there isn’t that large of a hurry.” She put on more concentrated magic around Frisk before she lifted her paw.

“What is it?” Frisk asked seeing her mother’s action.

“You know, pregnant monsters often have these meddlesome problems. Magic hormones are the worst,” her mother said. “I bet what they use might help with these side effects.” She picked up her tea. “I’ll have someone pick some up for you tomorrow before your next courtship to see.”

“Thanks, m-mom,” Frisk shivered. She could see her mom trying to help again. It took a few minutes before the warmth of her power started to sink in. “I-I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She rubbed her head. “This is the s-sixth time today.”

“I know. You don’t look too good,” her mother confessed.

“Yeah. Sans is getting pretty concerned too,” Frisk admitted. “*T-today during courtship, h-he acted funny. Might be because of it. I don’t want to worry him. I-I-I’m tired of it. Do I have to spend the rest of my life this way, until my soul is unlocked again?”

“We’ll find something to help. There is always magic for something,” her mother insisted. “My Frisk, there is _always_ magic for something.” She waved her paw over the top of Frisk. “At least it doesn’t hurt the lock.” She looked toward Frisk. “Try curling up in bed and taking a nap. Maybe that will help?”

It never did. Frisk got up from the table and nodded. “I’ll go try.”

 

Toriel sighed and pulled out her phone, texting her son again. She looked at her previous texts. **He still wasn’t answering. A little odd of him. Oh well. She texted Sans.

**Toriel: Sans. Please pick up some PMS for Frisk tomorrow if you can. Use your license and it will be free.**

**Sans: If Frisk has PMS again, I imagine she has enough of it.**

**Toriel: LOL. No, Sans! Pregnancy Match Sticks.** His text came back ultra fast before she could finish her second text to send.

**Sans: DAHELLSHENEEDTHATFOR?!**

Toriel backtracked on her text. It was so annoying when monsters answered a text before it could be fully explained. He wasn't even spacing so she could read it right.

**Toriel: The lock we put on her soul. You’ve seen the symptoms. I can’t just wave magic over her all the time when it occurs, she is not always here. Pregnancy Match Sticks take healing magic and concentrates it highly into a flammable match.**

**Sans: Highly combustible match. Name fits.**

**Toriel: LOL. It should help her. My poor little princess just doesn’t have a monster soul to handle all the side effects to the lock.**

**Sans: Thinking of recasting it?**

**Toriel: It wouldn’t do much good. I’ve thought about it, but I don’t know what I’d do differently. Normally, I would imagine more monster would help, but her soul is already twisted in a bad way.**

**Sans: Yeah that could backfire. I’ll get some tomorrow for her. By the way, you seen Papyrus? Didn’t come home since last night.**

**Toriel: No idea, Sans. ***He might be out with Undyne. I haven’t heard from her.**

**Toriel: ****Come to think of it, I texted Alphys this morning about my daughter’s magic problems to see if she could help with some of her skill. There’s been no answer. Alphys is always on social.**

**Sans: That’s weird. Must be doing something all together. I’ll find out soon.**

Sans put down his cell, thinking of ways he could annoy Princess Frisk with matches tomorrow. He was already coming up with a good joke when he heard something behind him. _Oh, not this again._ It was that other parallel self thing again. Looking once again like his whole world was falling apart.

Did that guy ever look cheery?

“Princess Frisk, having some side effects, huh?” That Sans said.

Sans put his cell away. “Not nice to spy. What is it this time? I can’t help you with your Frisk.”

“No,” he said, “but I can help you with yours. Those side effects you were texting about, they are just the tip.” He shrugged. “I’m here to make sure you do a little bit better.”

**After some time talking . . .**

Sans didn’t know what to do. On one hand, this was a version of himself and he had serious problems with his own Frisk. On the other, what he was saying didn’t sound good.

“If you want to save your Frisk, you’ve got to join with me,” he said. “It’s really simple. Just close your eyelids and I’ll do the rest.”

“I’ve dreamed of a woman saying that before,” Sans said, “but not so much myself to myself.” Still. “Really the end of everything? Gaster’s mistake?” Sounded bad, but it sounded like something Gaster could do. “Just close my eyes. I’ll still be me, just with some new memories that will save her?” He cared about Princess Frisk. He knew this other Sans had a problem with his princess that he apparently solved. But it was a lot to ask for. Who knew what would happen?

“Saved the world on a whim,” Sans said, “and you’ve got nothing else better to do. Don’t have anybody to really be concerned with. Papyrus could take care of himself if need be, but it won’t get to that point. I’d never harm Papyrus in any way, or myself. You know?”

Ah. Sans was always pretty convincing. Apparently even to himself. The side effects in Frisk. He probably knew about them. Soul related. “Just close my eyelids?”

“Yep. Twenty seconds or so.”

Sans closed his eyelids. He felt strange, almost like he was melting! Then, he opened his eyelids back up. The other Sans wasn’t there. But.   _I don’t have a single memory. Liar._ What did he do then? Sans looked back at his uniform. It was unchanged.

Did he really just pull a practical joke on himself? Did he bet someone in his universe that he could make another parallel him believe that? Well, if Sans was bored enough . . . and it was a dare . . . “Ah, I’m going to bed.” He saw a small envelope on the side of the table that wasn’t there before he came home. He was debating on going to open it, but he was tired. Real tired.

He just trotted off to his room, sat on the bed and had a funny feeling inside. _Papyrus is just off for a bit.  Alphys and Undyne are missing too. They all have to be up to something. Why would they exclude me? Why do I feel so tingly? It was a practical joke so why do I feel so worried now?_

\----------------------

End of Chapter

\----------------------

*Her Sans acted funny because Fun level 74 Sans took him over for a little bit while looping in Chapter 32.

**Asriel's in the Original Dimension

***Undyne's in the Original Dimension

****Alphys is in the Original Dimension

 

Multiverses: (I am taking out some of the earlier dimensions and details that don't really need to be here for this part, since these Frisks and Sans have joined to make it easier on you.)

**fun level 5: Damaged** Most of the monsters that survived the onslaught of Frisk now live far away from the path she originally traveled. No one really even has a home or shelter so that no other human sent down will see a new place monsters may be hiding. The only exception is a small eating shack that belongs to Burgerpants.  The loss of so many has affected Sans greatly, that when Papyrus and Amanda visited, Sans was ready to take on Amanda but believed the vision of Papyrus was just a dream in his head. Sans is now a scavenger, he and other brave monsters go back to the main path to get supplies that are needed for a price. As he finishes his night up, a different Frisk is dropping in, with Amanda's soul guiding her. Will the old technique have a chance of working in the Underground, the way it is now?

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk**  
**Fun level 73 18 Years and a Month Wish Granted:** This dimension is the one Original Sans was taken to. Similar to his own, except Amanda's wish actually came true. Frisk isn't being manipulated by magic, she has actually been down there for eighteen years and is Princess Frisk.   
**fun level 65 Magi is here:** This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together, when he actually gets to see him.  
**fun level 66 Missing Frisk:**  While a four-year-old Frisk was found, Another Frisk that has been hidden from the others has been whisked away to the terrible Underground of fun level 5.


	89. Soul Brothers

** Author's note: I have this weeks update (4-5 chapters) and then next weeks (and maybe one after that? Probably, depending on my writing speed) and Reckoning Tale will be done. It was a long story, but I really enjoyed it. I am also going to miss not having an Undertale to write on. I really do get bored around the house, but it will be summer and at least I will have company. I am sure I will be back one day. Hopefully longer than two weeks. (I should take at least a two month hiatus since Summer is coming. If I can follow that advice, we'll see.) **

** The rest of this will focus on Fun level 65 (where Magi was married to Sans once), Fun level 74 a little bit, the Original Dimension, and Princess Frisk. However, I want to _spend most of the last of the time on Level 5_ , _damaged._ After a couple more chapters, the main focus will remain almost completely on it.  **

** I wish I could draw. I have a feeling this would have been so much easier as a comic. You could have each character look a little different and always know whose talking or which universe you were in. I did what I could though. However, in my next story, I'm not doing parallels. I refuse. Too tough via print for me at least. **

** But enjoy! **

 

** Original Dimension **

“Now, Papyrus,” Gaster warned him. “What we are doing isn’t exactly tried.”

“Just do it,” Papyrus insisted. “Split my soul.”

“Too much wrong determination, magic, and tech together could result in something catastrophic.” Alphys looked toward Gaster. “Are we sure? Can’t we just split off a section, so if he goes . . . h-he doesn’t really go?”

“It didn’t work like that. It copied whole dimensions. That’s too powerful, and it will mess up what we have achieved,” Gaster said. “Besides, having all of Papyrus there, Sans will be watching everything that much-”

**GONG!**

Gaster winced as well as everyone else as they all heard a screech, worse than fingernails on a chalkboard. “What is that?”

**Gee. Let’s see. Oh. It’s. Meeee.**

“Oh. Oh dear.” Gaster looked toward Papyrus. “It seems when you came over, you . . . may have forgot something? Your other Amanda?”

“Oh. Yes.” Papyrus stopped. He didn’t mean to do that. Sans had Frisk and a family, and he knew Gaster needed more help. He felt like he had no one else but Sans to worry about. But, that’s because he openly avoided the other part of him. He wasn’t ready to deal with it, not after losing poor Amanda.

**GONG!**

Everyone covered their ears again, or where their ears should have been.

“Papyrus,” Gaster said. “Go say something to your wife.”

 **“I’m not a wife,”** Amanda’s voice yelled. **“No way, no how, but what the heck is going on?! I was resting, Papyrus right next to me, as always, and then all of a sudden I wake up and he’s gone. I look around to ask Frisk about it, and she’s gone. I go to ask Night or Morning, and they are gone. I go check Sans and Asriel! Are we getting the picture here?! Where is everybody?!”**

“Uh?” Shoot. Papyrus had memories of level 74 and level 5. “Sorry. Sweetie Plum?”

 **“Sweetie Plum my ass, where’s my Papyrus?”** She paused a second. **“Where is everyone? There are just some dragons around here now.”**

“Oh. Well, that’s easy,” Papyrus said. “Uh, I formed as one by going to the Original Dimension. We tried to take some dragons, but ended up taking several more, but Frisk got snagged because she is joined with another you in another dimension, and this messed up Morning and Night and the newborns. We saved them, sort of, and now Sans is over in Fun level 73 to help out Princess Frisk who is holding Night and Morning. I am going to be heading as a soul to help out Sans in Fun level five since that Frisk now has either Sunny, or Night and Day that way she can break naturally from that Amanda.”

Amanda didn’t say anything at first. They waited.

**GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG!**

“Um, Papyrus?!” Alphys yelled over the sound. “Maybe you should calm your intended down?”

Papyrus nodded, but didn’t know what to do. “Um? Are you okay?”

**Are you high? Get back over here!**

“That's not really an option,” Papyrus said to her. “I have to help Frisk or she’ll be stuck forever never being whole.” He didn’t hear a reply for awhile. “I am sorry?”

 **Sorry? You’re sorry?** She didn’t say anything for a bit.

“You are stuck too,” Papyrus said, trying to explain a little better. “Your soul can’t move on and be whole either until we do this.”

**Did you even consider telling me you were leaving?**

Hurt. Ooh, heavy hurt. Papyrus knew he messed up. He was so confused enough with his troubled past with the other Amanda, that he didn’t even _think_ about his other self with her. That, it kind of, felt wrong. He put that version completely out of his mind.

But, it was with him now. He was a part of him. _I should have told more than Amanda, I should have told my other self too._ Even if he didn’t understand how those two got together, he should have done something. “I couldn’t change it. Gaster needs help up here. Even Sans really needed to be here.”

 **Yeah? Oh yeah?** They heard a scoff. **Whatev. I? I am going to go sleep with a hot guy. Night.**

“What?” Papyrus asked confused.

“Oh-oh-oh!” Alphys butted in. “Wait, wait, wait! Uh, it’s not what you think? Your Papyrus, he didn’t even know. I-it was a different side. I’m sure the Papyrus you love still cared. Don’t do that,” she pleaded. “It’ll hurt him. He wants to be with you.”

**He? Doesn’t even remember me, and I can freakin’ tell.**

Alphys looked toward Papyrus. “Say something comforting to her? She’s hurting. A lot.”

What could he say? He didn't know what to say. “You must be whole again,” Papyrus said. “Your life is nice, but the other parts of you went through a lot that they shouldn’t have. Things happened that, well, that they didn’t deserve.”

**I don’t want to talk to you anymore.**

That. Was that? _Oh no. I know that sound._ Amanda was very strong with as much determination as Frisk. She was also more rebellious and she spoke her mind. She never cowered and dealt with the ups and downs as she could. But, he heard something he hadn’t really heard before from her. “I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

**I’m not crying.**

“I know that sound very well. And I, I am very sorry that I made you cry. I don’t like to make people cry. I just want everyone to be happy. Please stay happy?”

Alphys shook her head. The sounds weren’t changing. She was either crying, or she was on the verge of tears.

“It won’t be long.” Papyrus couldn’t help it. It-it hearing her like that. “I’ll get Frisk to be okay, it won’t be long.”

**You always try to cuddle up with me right away at night. I usually make you back off a bit, but, after a little while you usually had your hand on my belly. Cause . . . cause you cared about sparing me the pain.**

That’s right. Even Sans rested his hand on Frisk’s belly every night he could. _She has no one to give her comfort. I took him away. I took away the part of me that did that. I . . . “I release you. I release any and all actions that have placed you as my wife. I have placed you in harms way, and I-I want you to find another monster . . . t-to . . .” Why was it so hard? He didn't even know her that well. Yet . . . “rest his hands upon you to lessen your pain.”_ Oh no. Why?

He felt Alphys hand on his backbone, as well as Gaster’s. Why were they doing that? Then he noticed it. There was a blue intensity coming from his chest. Something in him hurt so much, he actually manifested a heart.

Everyone heard a light sigh. **Not your wife. Term is girlfriend in trouble or something. Or maybe steady girlfriend. . . whatev. Not gonna do whatever you say ‘cause you say it. I am going to go find a hot guy to help me out though. Let’s just hope our kid doesn’t become a flame-broiled whopper when Grillby lays his hands on my belly. Even call them hands. Oh please don’t let me have to use a random dragon.**

Grillby? Papyrus wanted to shout in delight that she found a solution, but another part suddenly felt like dousing Grillby with water to see what happened. Those weren’t very nice thoughts. In fact, the thought of anyone doing what he _should_ have been doing was starting to bother him. Severely.

///////// “Why? It’s not like I push.” Amanda looked toward him. “You got Frisk's number or something?”

“Sans really wants alone time with his family on vacations,” Papyrus said. “I’m sorry. Do you want to hug?”

“No.” Amanda sulked. “I just want to rant how every guy always just wants to fuck around and then leave. Then when you find the good guy, somehow he still ends up doing the same thing and for some stupid reason you couldn’t see it.”

“Oh.” Papyrus stroked his chin bone. “Monsters don’t have that problem much. Lucky to even find someone.”

“ . . . so do you have Frisk’s number?” Amanda asked again. “Sans must have left you an emergency number.”

Papyrus shook his head. “No, but it’s okay!” He moved toward her with his arms wide. “I, The Great Papyrus, will give you a hug and make you feel better!”

Amanda seized up as he started to hug her. “I, The Great Amanda, will kick your ass if you don’t let go!”

“I will have to take that risk,” Papyrus said. "Besides, I don’t have that to kick.”

“Well. You are one.” He was still hugging her. “Give me Frisk’s number. Now. I’ll set this whole place on fire. Private space you jackass, knock it off.”

Papyrus let go. “I am not Frisk, but I can hear your problems. I can make you feel better.”

“No.”

“But you are hurting.”

“I’m fine.”

“But I don’t like people hurting. I like them to be happy. Especially you!” Papyrus said. “You are my Sister’s best friend. That makes you my best friend.”

“Hrm.” She was calming down, her hands more on the table. Papyrus came closer and gave her another hug. This time, she didn’t say much. “Why are you so happy all the time? Why do you have to keep making others happy all the time?”

“What do you mean?” he asked. “You do the same thing. Whenever anyone in my family has a problem, you’ve always been right there. Through thick and thin. Even with problems that most would shy away from, you stick beside them. You hug too. Just . . . in a different way.”

“Even with my different way of hugging,” Amanda said slowly, “guys still see me coming a mile away. I can’t hug. I’ve had too many times where I wasn’t hugged back.”

“Oh. Well?” Papyrus tightened his grip. “You can hug me back? Because you never have to worry! I will always hug back. In fact, I’m hugging you right now.”

“Oh yeah, you are.” Amanda seemed confused on whether she would leave the hug again.

“You’ll feel better to hug back,” Papyrus said. “And with me, you have little choice! Just ask Sans. He used to not. Sometimes, he’s not in the right mood, or I lift him up too high off the ground. Eventually though, he hugs back.”

“It’s just a hug,” she said slowly. “Not even talking my problem out. Won’t do much.” She eyed him. Then hugged him briefly before letting go again.

“Well! That’s a start.”/////////

 

“Papyrus?” Alphys shook him gently. “You okay?”

Papyrus touched his cheek bones. They were wet. “Yes. Uh. I had a memory of a time I didn't think I had.” He knew Fun level 5, and Fun level 74. How could he have something new? That was all he remembered. Just a teeny, tiny spot. One single conversation. But. New. “Gaster. There might be a way to control memories after all.”

“You had new ones?” Gaster asked him.

“One. One is enough to know what I did wrong.” Papyrus moved toward the pod. “It will split me into two, correct?”

“Wait, wait!” Gaster said as he watched him climb into the small mechanism.

“A little cramped,” Papyrus said, “but I will make it work. Close the door.”

“This will not be like a copy,” Gaster said, not letting him close the door. “You will never be yourself again. I don’t know how it reverses when two bodies are made.”

“Just my soul needs to be in Fun level 5 for Sans,” Papyrus said, “but I am needed in Fun level 74 too. A little monster that is not born yet. I can’t just leave it up to Amanda to find someone to take care of her. She will be in vast amounts of pain, unstoppable pain if I don’t do my part each night. She will want to die, and the chances that her delicate human skin wouldn’t get punctured and she’d . . . I won’t risk it!”

“Um?” Alphys came over closer. “We should be able to pull him back together, as long as another body of him isn’t formed. It’s quantity of quality. So, can we do that for him?”

“If the large oaf wants to be there for Sans, but he wants to be there for my sister too, I see no other way,” Asriel agreed. “What say you, *Shining Brothers?”

Abe and Gabe looked toward each other.

“What do you mean by that?” Gabe asked. “We’re not brothers. But, uh? I mean, I don’t know.”

“I think you are very brave, Papyrus.” Undyne came over and saluted him. “A monster above monsters, splitting yourself into an unknown fate for the good of everyone else.”

“Even if you only send part of your soul to Fun level 5 to help Sans,” Gaster reminded him, “this is still untested. Untried. We know from previous experiences by now what terrible consequences can happen from this sort of thing.”

“I have to be there for Sans, but I can’t just leave a little one that I helped create just to fend for its own. I won’t do it,” Papyrus said. “I’d rather someone just cut off all my hit points forever. I will take the risk and the blame. So please?”

“There’s no guarantee that any part of you will remember everything perfectly,” Alphys warned him. “I know that you know that, but I want you to _really_ know that too? Okay?” She looked toward Gaster.

Gaster didn’t look pleased. “You are putting your trust in a machine . . . that I built when I was only 400 years old. The same machine that screwed up your own son.”

“The same machine that saved his life though,” Papyrus reminded him. “I will take full responsibility. You are not twisting my arm to do this. I want to do this. It’s the only way to make everyone happy.”

“When you regain consciousness in Fun level 74, contact us so that we can judge how much you remember. I will try to parcel out what I can from each, to make you more balanced, but I can’t just select the part of you that used to be in Fun level 71. Your soul is one now, and no longer has that ability.”

“Yes.” Papyrus didn’t say much. “Enough to take care of her. Now, Sans?”

“Is getting a large dose of reality coming his way,” Gaster said. “I hope you remember enough to help your brother. As for me, I have done all I can for you two. I must concentrate now on being a Royal Scientist with Alphys.” He turned to look toward Asriel. “Who shall we take next? I suggest the former queen.”

Papyrus closed the lid. This fight was his, and his alone.

“Goodbye, Papyrus,” he still heard from Alphys as the machine started to whir.

 

———————

**Fun level 5: Damaged**

Frisk listened to the shorter skeleton as it focused on Amanda’s voice. _How does it hear her? Can it hear me?_

“Better believe I can,” he responded as his strange eye sockets glared at her with little dots of light. “How do you know about Papyrus? Who are you?”

She doesn’t remember. They’ve been manipulating her, taking away her memories above. All she knows is her name is Frisk, and she’s had bad nightmares as far back as she can remember, which doesn’t go much than three years. So if you want to yack about your Pap, I’m the one to yack too.

“It’s true, Brother.”

Sans looked beside him and saw a ghostly apparition in the shape of his brother. “Oh. Dream Papyrus is back.”

“More than a dream,” it said to him. “Also, please be nicer to Amanda. She is my wife.”

Uh? That part was never in his visions of Papyrus. “Kay?”

Not wife. Past tense. I’m just a soul anymore, and what the hell are you doing here without a body?!

This. Sans did hallucinate and see Papyrus. Mostly in the early days, after his death. Trying to rebuild his life, and finding a way to go on, he heard his brother’s voice. He heard old conversations they used to have. He even swore he saw him. Not very long ago, he had another dream. Vivid, outside Burgerpants’ shack.

Sans wanted to walk away again, pretend he wasn’t even involved. Like he didn’t hear multiple voices in his head, and see a floating visual of Papyrus around him. Also, that that dream Papyrus wasn’t talking to the other voice, having a conversation with it right now. _Oh shit, monsters around here are right. I really have gone nuts._

“I am here to help,” Papyrus said to the voice coming from the human. “I am here to . . .” he stopped. “I am here for a reason. I know that you were my wife, and I wanted to be here for you. There was also something else.”

“Gee? Ya think maybe getting Frisk out of here so she doesn’t get a chance to do anything that will tarnish our souls?”

“Oh yes, that,” Papyrus said. “Something about that too. More than that. There was . . . oh yes. Frisk is pregnant, that’s right. I am here to make sure Sans doesn’t hurt her baby.”

“What is going on here?!” The unknown Skeleton said toward Sans. “Why is a ghost of Papyrus communicating with you?”

Sans shrugged. Okay, so two voices from a human. One of those voices talked to dream Papyrus. The other Skeleton could hear Papyrus. The other Skeleton took Monster Kid, so Sans knew it was real. _Okay, get it under control, Sans! This isn’t good for you, this can’t be real. Hearing Papyrus’ old words is one thing, him talking about these humans as a wife and pregnant, it’s entirely weird! That’s not what I would imagine he would say!_ “What the hell is going on?”

 _What is going on?_ The main voice from inside the human spoke. _Pregnant? I’m not pregnant. You have to do things to get pregnant, and I’ve not done any of them._

“What?” The other Skeleton looked toward Frisk. “That’s not possible. She didn’t like anyone. Well, no one that would have been with her.” He snapped his fingers and the human’s soul came back up. “I see nothing different.”

“Her soul is joined with Amanda. You can’t separate it to really see inside of it,” Papyrus said. “It is invincible, and that invincibility is keeping them from . . . from doing something. We had to get her pregnant so that something could happen . . .”

“I just.” Sans held his bony hands out. “I’m going home. I’m getting some fries, I’m taking out my special occasion brewskie to drink, and I’m shooting away. This is crazy and not for me.” He gestured to the human. “Good luck. Don’t kill anyone except maybe this other skeleton. Bye.”

“No, no, no!” Papyrus protested. “Not happening, you cannot leave.” He gestured toward the other Skeleton. “And you? If you could just separate them, that would be splendid. It’s very necessary to split them to . . . to do something.”

“You exist, but you are not yourself.” The other Skeleton approached Sans’ side. He waved his bony hand through Papyrus. “You’re just a soul.”

“With shape, but not for much longer,” Papyrus said. “I mean, I doubt for much longer.”

“Yeah. Where’s the other half? How’d you do that?” The other Skeleton waved his bony hand through him. “You joined, and then split. You were in the original dimension, weren’t you?!”

Sans watched the other Skeleton take off. After he left, the human started to walk away quickly from him. “What was all that?”

“My son,” Papyrus said. “He was uh . . . he’s not so well off, neither is my wife. Neither is that human. I don’t remember exactly the details correctly, but I know that Frisk is pregnant, and that you need to help watch out for her, Brother. As the soul inside of her grows, she will not be so invincible. She will slow down, and then when she’s ready to pop, she’ll be an average, weak and nothing special human.”

“ . . . Pap?” Sans reached toward the figment of his brother’s voice. “You were . . . you can’t be, I mean, I saw you.” His voice shook. “It can’t be.”

“I came back to you, Sans,” Papyrus assured him. “I am not dead. Well, I am a soul, but I am not dead. The other half of my soul and my living body is with my living wife. Once the human’s soul is freed from Amanda’s though, we all get a second chance.”

“A-A second chance?”

“Yes. We can be together again. Undyne. Asriel. Even Gaster. Everyone, and without a barrier. Just watch out for the human when it becomes weaker, and when it happens, help her survive. That baby’s survival determines this world’s survival!”

“And yours?” Sans asked, daring to hope. “You too . . .B-Bro?”

“Yes, I as well,” Papyrus insisted. “If there is one thing I know, it is I, The Great Papyrus, will be here for all of my family!”

————

He had to know. Sans teleported straight into Burgerpants with Papyrus’ visage next to him. True, for a short time, a living visual of the soul could be seen, but for how long, Sans didn’t know. Usually everything was quick, but he did say Gaster was involved. If anyone knew about souls, it would have been Gaster.

Sans didn’t know what he wanted. For everyone to keep eating, and realize that he himself had gone so mad that his visions no longer made sense and were mixing with reality. Or, if he wanted them to react. In which case, dream Papyrus was no longer a dream. “Uh, hey?” Sans said to Burgerpants. “I’ll take a fry. Papyrus? You want anything?”

Burgerpants stared at the vision of Papyrus. Sans watched as food was literally dropping out of customer’s mouths, and some of them went screaming out of the shack. “So.” He looked toward Papyrus.

He was _real_.

“I don’t know how long I can stay like this,” Papyrus said. “I can’t remember everything Gaster said. The scary thing is, is that what I do know, my other self probably won’t. I still remember a great deal of things. Oh, I hope he knows enough that he can help her.” He looked toward Sans. “Even when I am not here anymore, Sans, I will still be here. I am riding within your soul. Sorry about the invasion of privacy, but I couldn’t risk you hurting the human.”

Sans pushed his bony fingers toward Papyrus. He could have gone through him, but he didn’t. He stopped at the visual of his rib cage, and patted him like he used to. “Pap. It’s been hell.” He didn’t even care about the sound of tears hitting the floor. It sounded like someone pouring water, but that’s how long it had been since he allowed himself to feel again. The body could only manifest tears for so long. He was soon standing in a puddle, his light guiders feeling more like bleary eyes as he stared at Papyrus. “Don’t ever leave again?”

“Oh, Sans.” Papyrus held his arms out and then hugged himself. “I wish I could give you the biggest huggy hug I could! I’m so sorry you’ve been left alone, Brother. I promise, I will be here with you from now on. As long as you protect the human when she will need it.”

“Anything you want. Just don’t leave,” Sans pleaded.

 

———-—————

“You take care, Kid.” Sans said as he tied Papyrus’ old cape around his mid-section. He did that soon after Papyrus passed away. Maybe that would make his brother feel more at home, to have his old cape around him. “Try not to die, okay?”

“But, where are you going?” Monster Kid asked. “I don’t get it. Why do you have to leave us? What’ll you do for a job? Sans? What are you going to do?”

“I invested my money in catsup.” Sans knocked him on the shoulder lightly. “I’m a Skeleton. I can survive on catsup.”

“But what about friendship?” Monster Kid said. “You’ll be lonely out there, and only the worst monsters live out there. Don’t go, Sans!”

“I got to. I got to watch that human for my bro.” Sans looked at the chest of his coat. Papyrus’ visual was gone, but he still heard him loud and clear. And as odd as it was to have his brother’s soul riding around with him, it brought a comfort inside of him.

Somehow, the world could still get a good ending. Papyrus could come back. They could all get out of the barrier. How, when everything was destroyed and almost all of the monsters were gone? He didn’t know, but he trusted his brother’s soul more than anything.

“Good job! Now let’s go, Sans. Frisk will be farther up ahead by now.”

“Don’t worry, Pap. It’ll take awhile to have a kid, and it’s pretty nimble right now.”

And even if his world didn’t get a good ending, if Papyrus’ soul stuck with him, then it was still a better way to go.

Happy.

—————————

_Amanda?_

Don’t worry.

_I’m not? I mean, I couldn’t be?_

That won’t help us right now.

_But, why? How?_

Forget it, Frisk. It’s not gonna help to ask questions. Just keep going.

_That other Skeleton, he was a spirit. He called you his wife._

Damn it, I’m not Papyrus’ wife! I’m . . . I don’t know, friend, maybe? If even? I mean, I don’t know. It’s complicated and that isn’t gonna help you.

_Amanda? That Skeleton is stalking me. I know he is, I can hear his feet behind me._

Ugh, gaw. That Skeleton is named Sans.

_He’s in my dreams. He’s in my nightmares. He has been. His eye._

Sans isn’t bad, he’s good. Forget your dreams, Frisk. Just like you kill people in your dreams, it’s not real. Marty Scheiber found a way to get into your mind. Your memories and your dreams, it’s all manipulated by Marty. Just listen. That power that you see in your dreams that he has? Probably real, but not against you. For you. If anybody messes with you, and you can’t be the unbeatable Frisk, his ass will be right there for you. I guarantee it.

_I . . . I don’t know._

The soul you saw of a Skeleton is named Papyrus. He’s good. Sans? Definitely good. Hilarious guy when his world isn’t shitty. And the Skeleton that brought you down? Well, let’s just put him in the category of ‘fuck that guy’. Okay? Bad guy. Let’s go with that.

_But who is he? Why does he want me to turn so much against the monsters?_

My kid and Papyrus’.

_Your son?_

It’s all way confusing, and I’d rather just help you kick the shit out of monsters instead.

_Amanda? Am . . . I?_

I don’t know. I have no idea about that one. Our souls inside, it’s more like they are fused. I can’t feel if you are pregnant. No one sees the incredible power we really hold. Considering Sans can hear us, I bet you’ll be able to see and talk in no time though. Don’t ask how, I don’t know details. I just know certain things and the way they jive.

_I feel so lost in the dark. All this information I don’t understand. I don’t know what is true, and what is not. The only person I have is you now. You’re all I can trust, Amanda. Without you I’d be blind, mute, and definitely dead._

In that case, just trust in this? Keep fighting. Don’t give up. If Marty tries anything again, I’m pretty sure Sans will be on him like flies on shit. So don’t worry about him trying a second attempt. As long as you don’t cave, Marty has nothing.

\--------------------

End of Chapter

\--------------------

*Abe and Gabe are always beside each other, and Gabe tends to look where Abe is looking because he doesn't like his friend feeling isolated, however while Abe is more serious, Gabe is usually smiling. Ergo, Asriel gave them a new nickname of Shining Brothers. Like the two little eerie girls in The Shining movie. One is serious while the other kind of smiles. (He's King, but he's still a pain in the ass.)

 

Multiverses: (I am taking out some of the earlier dimensions and details that don't really need to be here for this part, since these Frisks and Sans have joined to make it easier on you.)

 **fun level 5: Damaged** Most of the monsters that survived the onslaught of Frisk now live far away from the path she originally traveled. No one really even has a home or shelter so that no other human sent down will see a new place monsters may be hiding. The only exception is a small eating shack that belongs to Burgerpants.  The loss of so many has affected Sans greatly, that when Papyrus and Amanda visited, Sans was ready to take on Amanda but believed the vision of Papyrus was just a dream in his head. Sans is now a scavenger, he and other brave monsters go back to the main path to get supplies that are needed for a price. As he finishes his night up, a different Frisk is dropping in, with Amanda's soul guiding her. Will the old technique have a chance of working in the Underground, the way it is now?

 **fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk (Papyrus and Amanda are actually here now.)**  
**Fun level 73 18 Years and a Month Wish Granted:** This dimension is the one Original Sans was taken to. Similar to his own, except Amanda's wish actually came true. Frisk isn't being manipulated by magic, she has actually been down there for eighteen years and is Princess Frisk.   
**fun level 65 Magi is here:** This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together, when he actually gets to see him.  
**fun level 66 Missing Frisk:**  While a four-year-old Frisk was found, Another Frisk that has been hidden from the others has been whisked away to the terrible Underground of fun level 5.


	90. Time Marching On

-——————

** Level 73: 18 Years and a Month Wish Granted **

Frisk waited, trying to hide her trembling from Sans as he showed up.

“Do I need to strike one yet?” He tossed her a box of matches. “I would have just lessened up on the beans, but whatever’s clever, Princess.”

She knew he’d do that. She pushed him slightly. “I need these.”

“Sure do.”

She looked at the box of matches. Cold. “I’m starting to get a little cold. Do I wait until it gets bad?” She read the side label. “Oh, okay, I don’t.” The sooner she used it, the better off she had apparently been. She struck a match that was striped with a blue color and huddled up next to it. It was like her mom’s warmth. “Portable mom, that makes it easier.”

“Royalty in a pocket. That’s good.” So far, Sans hadn’t said anything, but it would happen soon. Probably before the first suitors started to come. “So, hey, how’s your brother?”

There it was. “No word today. Dad says he hasn’t seen him. He hasn’t seen Undyne or Alphys either.”

“No Papyrus either?”

“No.” The four of them were nowhere to be found Underground yet. “Dad said he didn’t send them on any covert missions at all.”

“Well, flat out saying it would kind of ruin the covertness,” Sans teased. “It’s . . .”

“Did they go to the surface again?” Frisk didn’t know why they would. There was nothing beneficial up there. She couldn’t help, she hadn’t seen it in 18 years. Her home up there wasn’t even built this time around. “Are they trying to find a different way of freeing everyone?”

Sans shrugged. “Why hide it?” Then, he shuffled a little closer to her. “Papyrus has left in the past when I kind of drove him a little too crazy. I haven’t done that in awhile, and even last night, he said he was proud of me. I didn’t sense a single thing wrong. He said he’d finish his food and we’d go up and play some pool.”

“Nothing out of the ordinary at all?” Frisk asked.

“Why hide anything from me?” Sans asked too. “Papyrus doesn’t hide anything from me. I didn’t sense a thing wrong, Princess. It’s like he just . . .”

“Alphys is always on social,” Frisk added. “Not a single new post anywhere. I never thought I’d be craving an actual status update from her.”

“I don’t like it.” She felt him touch her hand briefly. “You be careful, okay? Ol’ Sans got a bad feeling around here. Something’s off.”

She knew the feeling. Her mom came out and hugged her.

“You take care. Enjoy yourself. Try to connect,” Toriel said to her. “Find your prince charming. I will be right here when you get back.”

“Are you sure you aren’t going to go on a top secret mission?” Sans joked with her. Her mother just laughed. He waved goodbye and so did Frisk. “Carriage takes forever sometimes. So, what are we doing today?”

“I think we are supposed to try ice breaking?” Frisk said.

“Um. Great? Something doesn’t sit right with me on that monster though,” Sans admitted. “Don’t break your back trying to move ice because of your determination to do it. Let me give you a boost.”

“If I need it,” Frisk said. “If I don’t, then no boost. It’ll make it look like I got super strong or something.”

 

“Don’t worry, Princess,” Sans said. “You’ll need it.” His light guiders lingered on her longer. There was no reason to be scared about anything. The reckoning, it happened almost twenty years ago. None of that was important. Princess Frisk couldn’t have been safer. Even when she was trying to dodge him as a kid, she was still safer down there than up there on the surface.

So why the hell wasn’t his stomach leaving him alone? It hurt. _Welp, great. At least I already manifested a stomach a long time ago._ Having part of her human soul inside of him was a real pain. He felt like such a freak of a skeleton. “Are we getting breakfast after we throw ice or before? Or both?”

——————————————

**Fun level 74: Original MC Sans and Frisk**

“Umm . . . ‘lo?” Papyrus glanced around himself. Where was he? What was he doing? Where was his brother? “Um, Brother? Oh, I must find someone to fix the original dimension, in some way.” Yes, there it was. Took a moment. Now, who did he need to find and what did they need to do to help him fix the original dimension?

Dragons. Okay. Papyrus kept walking around. He went inside a large structure and found more dragons. He kept walking through it.

**Papyrus, are you there yet?! Are you okay?**

There was a voice. Voice of uh. “I’m Papyrus. Oh, Gaster?”

**Ooh. A little off balanced. Well, I’m not perfect. Yes, it’s me ol’ chap, Gaster. Can you tell me what you remember?**

“I am looking for someone to do something to save our original dimension.”

Oh. The voice didn’t sound too pleased with that. **No. You are there to protect your intended. She has your little monster in her belly, and you wanted to be there for her. She should be around Grillby?**

“Oh, it’s Sans’ little monster!” Papyrus hit his skull. How could that have slipped his mind? “I need to save Sans’ little monster.”

**No, no, not that. Not for you. You are there to take care of your own little monster, in your intended’s belly.**

“But I don’t know that,” Papyrus said. “I remember Sans having a little monster, and it got twisted up. To save the original dimension, I need to save his little monster.”

**Another you is handling that. You were needed in two separate places, and you willingly split your soul up into two. Your task is to take care of your intended. She is human.**

“Oh. Well then, it’s my duty?”

**Yes. The highest of duties.**

“Okay then, I always follow my duty!” Papyrus headed out and kept looking around for someone different than a dragon. He found a human woman, wrapped up in a blanket by herself. There was no one else there. He moved beside her, touching her belly. “Yes, there is definitely something there.” He watched the human wake up and look at him. “Hello, human. You are apparently carrying my little monster?” It gave him an odd look back. “What is it?”

“You’re different,” she said. “You said that no matter what, you couldn’t come back. You didn’t even remember me.” She touched the side of his skull. “What’s going on, what did you do Funny bones?”

Papyrus shrugged. “I. I divided my soul into two is what Gaster said. By the way, how is he alive?”

“No.” The human looked very concerned at him. “What do you mean into two, like copies?” She pulled herself up and started to head away. Papyrus followed her, mindful of his assigned duty. “Gaster?!”

**Don’t blame me. He wanted to do it.**

“What did you do to my Papyrus?!” She yelled. “He doesn’t not only remember me, he barely knows you, and he’s just, he’s not right! What’s going on?”

**He split himself. Not a copy, a split. You have his body and some of his soul.**

The human held her head. “Okay. What the fuck? Fix him!”

**I can’t, not yet anyway. I will redraw him back here later. He needs to stay with another Sans to protect Frisk. We told you this before.**

“You frickin’ douche! What am I supposed to do?”

**If you want some advice, I would say let him get to know you over and be gentle and sweet and very nice like an intended.**

“Fuck that, that’s not what Papyrus liked about me.”

**Show him.** Alphys voice came through. **You are part of Amanda, and he is part of Papyrus. In the end, there is no guarantee what you’ll remember, but you tore into him so much he had a memory of you. He wasn’t supposed to have that. If that can cut through, then maybe more can too?**

“Oh.” She turned and looked toward him. “Do you remember anything at all about me?”

Papyrus looked up toward the ceiling, trying to think. He looked back toward her and held out his bony arms. “You are my intended, so you must be very fond of hugs!”

“I am.” She grabbed his hand and led him away. “Let me show you what kind.”

————-—-————

**Original Dimension**

“Oh, finally.” Gaster looked toward King Asriel who still had the peculiar look on his face. “Sorry, sorry. They are family, I screwed up their children and wives and relationships and whatnot. I had to get that out of the way first. Now. Former Queen Toriel really should be next, when Asgore is not around.”

King Asriel held up his paw. “Yes, um. Why?!” he demanded.

“The accident was only because of Frisk. I am sure that with more practice we will get better, and the accident of Frisk was quite rare.” He gestured toward Asriel. “She is an invincible woman. Nowhere in the history were there any other like that. If we stay away from readings of Amanda and Frisk, we will be fine.”

“Yes, but why mother?” King Asriel asked.

“You get along with her,” Alphys answered for Gaster. “You were always loved by your mom, and during this time, it’d be best to be with her again. Especially considering it’s not so easy for her either.”

“One more test before mother,” King Asried said. “Bring Grillby. After that, we will get back to discussing the option of mother. You are right, I suppose,” he admitted. “I am a bit of a . . .”

“Momma’s boy,” Gaster finished for him.

“I have a strong attachment to my mother,” King Asriel said softly. “She might also have some ideas on how to improve our Kingdom. Without father in the way, and no war or rules necessary, it will be nice to have her back.”

“Yes, Queen Toriel would be a good idea,” Undyne agreed with them. “Grillby could feed everyone too, except that Papyrus will still be there with countless dragons and a pregnant wife. They need him as well.”

“Oh, yes, good spotting,” Gaster said. “Yes, we will need food eventually though. We are not immortal. Yes, it may be time to try the next thing.”

———————-—————————

** Fun Level 74: Original MC Sans and Frisk: One Week Later **

**Papyrus!**

Hm? Papyrus moved over toward the device with Gaster’s voice in it. “Yes?”

**Where have you been? You need to stay close to the machine so that you can help me here too.**

“Sorry. Amanda was showing me how she hugged.”

**Really, already? Doesn’t she move fast.**

“Huh?” Papyrus didn’t understand. “She honestly needs more help in learning to hug.”

**Not all hugs are about arms. It wasn’t enjoyable? Oh no, no, I better not get involved in that conversation. I need you to go to the second invention on the side and turn it on.**

Papyrus went to the second machine. “It doesn’t have an on switch.”

**You must be looking at the wrong one. It looks sort of like a toaster?**

_A small toaster. Ah, that must be it_. Papyrus picked it up and turned on the on switch. “There we go.”

**Good. The monsters that were Underground should have a higher amount of increased absorption of magic since there was very little room inside the mountain for the concentration to go.**

“Oh.” Papyrus looked at it. “It looks more like it just makes toast.”

**It does that too. I like eating when I invent. There should be a screen on the side with buttons. It works like radio. The buttons on the right direct the latitude and the ones on the left are the longitude. So, basically wiggle until you hear a lot of static. When you hear it, write down the number and tell me it. Try to get just a few if you can.**

Papyrus found several sources of static. Some weak, some strong, and gave Gaster all the numbers he found.

——-———————

**Original Dimension:**

“Convinced enough?” Gaster took a bite out of his donut. The original dimension was already starting to blossom. The first couple of static signals pulled out a few monsters, but the last two seemed to create a domino effect, similar to what happened to the king. The more originals around, the more that were scooped up. From pregnant women to the elderly accidentally snatched, they all came through perfectly fine.

They now had over forty monsters there, and luckily, a magic food one too. The specialty? Desserts.

“We could nab Mettaton too,” Alphys said. “I don’t know how it’ll be. Him and Napstablook. Do you think we can?”

“We could scoop Mettaton with mother,” Asriel agreed. “Okay, Gaster. You seem to be right. Besides, I will have better support with mother on my side here.”

“Agreed. This will be tricky,” Gaster confessed. “The best way is to trust the former queen won’t get that close to Asgore. They always slept at opposite ends of the house. Night time would be best. Mettaton, unless he changed rooms, wasn’t very far so he would always be there if striking news happened with royalty. We may or may not scoop up Babs’ husband too.”

“Agreed. Hopefully there will be no more humans scooped up. Having the Shining Brothers here is bad enough. It uses up power we could be using to do other things.” King Asriel smiled. “Then again, we have snagged magic growers and agers. Who knew the power Frisk and Sans feared so much would turn out to be a saving grace? Ooh, the banana trees should be coming in about another hour. We already have apple trees growing.”

“Not to mention echo flowers which are just perfect for donuts,” Gaster said as he took another bite of his donut. “Only dreamed of having a pastry magic chef Underground. Echo flower frosting. Sans would flip.”

“It’s going to look like a paradise,” Alphys sighed dreamily as she looked outwards. The grass, the ground, even sometimes, houses and buildings got dragged into the new world. The top of the ground was soil, restabilizing the earth. In it, were seeds here and there in the right areas. With the seeds, came fast growth only monsters could provide. Increasingly powerful water attacks were used in conjunction with magic growth. Even from nothing, monsters could bring something. On the whole, most of the world was still dead. But around them? It was becoming green and plentiful. Monsters who could provide warmth worked onward too, making sure everything stayed the right temperature.

Something beautiful. Something magical. This time, humans and monsters had to share it the right way.

Before what should have been the end of the day, not a piece of the dead surroundings remained in their field of vision, and they had three more arrivals. Toriel, Mettaton, and Napstablook.

Apparently, when faced with the surface, Napstablook hadn’t been traveling very far from Mettaton once he discovered him.

When Asriel had explained everything he could to his mother, it looked like her head wanted to spin off. Frisk, Sans, divided Papyrus, and the original dimension. It was all hard to understand, but she did her best, and understood what she could.

There were a couple of key differences though. The memories she had. Her original dimension memories were there of course, and while she remembered King Asgore’s betrayal of the humans, there was something else. She remembered a time where no human came down, and she didn’t even have Asriel. They lived many years, happy. Fun level 66. And, even in the time when things weren’t happy, she remembered how worried she’d been for Asgore with all the energy he siphoned up. How much he’d changed. How he’d rather step on anyone than lend a hand anymore. It was apparently when monsters had taken over the surface so fast and forcefully, there was no time for any reckoning to take place against them. Almost all of humanity had been wiped out. Fun level 65.

In neither of those dimensions did she know Frisk. Asriel didn’t know if that would be a bad or a good thing.

“There will be no battle?” Toriel asked of him hopefully. “Asriel?”

“Father must sign a contract before I bring him over. Last,” Asriel said to his mother. “That way, it will not be seen-”

“As a cowardly action,” Toriel said as she hugged her son. “You did it, Asriel, I’m so proud of you! You became a real king, a wise king, and a proud king! To come to our original dimension, and to take such risks . . . and yet, you have the power to kick humanity to the curb forever. Yet, won’t.”

“Not all are evil. Not all are good. We will decide how it goes,” Asriel said to his mother. “I am taking risks father wouldn't. This home, it won't be the same with what I do. But, you are welcome to it.”

——-——————

** Fun level 73: 18 Years and a Month Wish Granted: **

“Umm?” Frisk waited several minutes with Sans. “I guess I can cross this suitor off the list?”

“How do you like that? Standing up a princess.” Sans tisked as he looked at the list. “Welp. Might as well go back inside for a little bit.” As they each went inside though, they saw her mother’s tea cup.

But not her mother. “Mom?” Frisk looked all around their home. “Mom?!” Frisk went teleporting through the ruins, but Sans stopped her.

“Easy, I’ll check it. Tori’s got a hell of a magic signature. I’ll look around and find it.” Sans was only gone a few minutes before coming back to her. “Kay. Somehow. She’s gone.”

“But we were just talking to her,” Frisk said. “Ten minutes ago, waiting for the next suitor. Ten minutes, Sans!”

“Well, the only one who could get her is Papyrus or me. Neither of us would though.” Sans held her hand as he teleported her back outside the ruins. The carriage finally showed up.

“Sorry,” the carriage rider said from the top. “Princess Frisk, I swear I picked your suitor up. He stepped inside a shop for just a moment to buy you something, and then . . . I waited. Nobody came out.”

Her mother? Her suitor? They wouldn’t be on a covert mission, and her father swore he sent Undyne nowhere with Alphys and Papyrus. Her mother nor would one of her suitors be doing anything above ground either. They didn’t even know the way. “What’s going on?”

Frisk waited patiently in her mother’s home while Sans tried to keep her cheered up, but even he couldn’t hide the truth.

“Frisk. I better take you to your dads,” Sans said. “I don’t think Tori’s coming back.”

“What’s going on?” Frisk lit another match to give her more warmth. “Why are they all leaving?”

“I dunno, Princess Frisk,” Sans admitted. “I just, I don’t know.” He grabbed onto her hand tightly across the table. “Don’t you go disappearing. I mean it.”

“Is it something to do with me? The barrier? Am I not choosing fast enough?” Frisk asked him.

“Naw, I don’t think it’s that.” Sans stroked her hand gently. “I’m sure they are alright. I know they are, wherever they are. We’ll figure it out, okay? Hey, I know. Mettaton always knows everything.” He teleported her to his house and turned on the TV. “He should be broadcasting right now.” There was nothing though. “I’m sure it’s a goofup?” Yeah, right! Mettaton never missed his own shows.

Frisk was moving backwards from the TV. “This is insane. It’s like monsters are randomly disappearing with no reason or explanation.”

“I know,” Sans admitted. “Things happen that are out of the ordinary to monsters sometimes. We just pick back up and keep going.” Frisk ran straight into his arms. “It’s okay. Ol’ Sans is here, Princess.”

“For how long?” She asked.

“Uh. For always.” Sans wasn’t allowed to get that close to the princess, not since before the reckoning. That all was at a different time, before she was a princess. He should be comforting her, but not hugging back, like he had started to do. For her being a princess, she sure felt like . . . _The hell? No, no, this is the frickin’ princess, Sans! What are you thinking? What are you doing? Let go of her._ Yet, he didn’t. _Break this hug. Break it up, and take her to King Asgore. You know, her dad who would take you out if he knew what you were thinking right now?_

Sure, he liked her. Who wouldn’t? Sometimes, it had been a little tough to keep his distance, but the thought of being a prince was all it really took to keep a friends line between them. Besides, he had a great job as a Royal Translator, and everyone trusted her with him. He couldn’t mess that up. He'd never mess that up. And it’s not like it was a big deal, he didn’t have any jealousy to go through. They couldn’t even fix their souls, so who was she really going to pick and when? No one and not for a long time if ever. Their souls weren’t going to just magically fix themselves.

Okay. To King Asgore. Just, take her to King Asgore. “Papyrus is gone too,” Sans said. “I don’t know where he went, but you can keep me company here tonight?” No, no. “Hang out and use his room tonight if you want, Ladykid. I’ll take you to your dad tomorrow.” Then why not tonight? _What the hell am I doing? Royalty shouldn’t be just hanging around my house._ He felt her nod underneath him though.

The feelings. They were so . . . strange. It was a crush, mixed with something else he couldn’t explain. Like a close friendship over many years. No. Like a close relationship over many years. No, that wasn’t it either.

“Dad’s tomorrow,” she agreed.

“Great. Wanna shoot some pool, Princess?”

——-—-—————-————

** Fun level 74: Original MC Sans and Frisk **

**Papyrus! Papyrus!**

“I am here!” Papyrus announced as he skidded into the room. “I have arrived. What is the problem?”

**Can you not just sleep in here? I am not calling you on a whim, when I need you, I need you.**

“Aren’t you popular?” Amanda said as she came on his other side. “You don’t want us staying in here. You’ll hear huffing all night long.”

**Ew. I mean, yeah? I mean, aye.**

“What can I say?” Amanda said. “I’m slightly allergic to cats but Papyrus loves them. My nose and throat go nuts though.”

**Oh! Oh, well that’s good. Anyhow, next sequence, please? Everything is tidying up smoothly up here. How is everything down there?**

“Seems okay so far,” Papyrus said.

**You and your intended are well?**

“Why do I even try?” Amanda pulled on his bony arm. “Funny bones, I’m taking a walk. I’ll see you soon.”

“Oh, but wait. How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Plenty of magic sticks. Whole bushel of them. I’ll be fine,” she said.

“Uh. Uh, hold on.” Papyrus looked toward the machine that spewed Gaster’s voice. “I am going for a walk. I will be back.”

**But I just-**

“I will be back,” Papyrus insisted as he walked away with Amanda.

-———————

End of Chapter

\------------

 

Multiverses: (I am taking out some of the earlier dimensions and details that don't really need to be here for this part, since these Frisks and Sans have joined to make it easier on you.)

**fun level 5: Damaged** Most of the monsters that survived the onslaught of Frisk now live far away from the path she originally traveled. No one really even has a home or shelter so that no other human sent down will see a new place monsters may be hiding. The only exception is a small eating shack that belongs to Burgerpants.  The loss of so many has affected Sans greatly, that when Papyrus and Amanda visited, Sans was ready to take on Amanda but believed the vision of Papyrus was just a dream in his head. Sans is now a scavenger, he and other brave monsters go back to the main path to get supplies that are needed for a price. As he finishes his night up, a different Frisk is dropping in, with Amanda's soul guiding her. Will the old technique have a chance of working in the Underground, the way it is now?

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk (Papyrus and Amanda are actually here now.)**  
 **Fun level 73 18 Years and a Month Wish Granted:** This dimension is the one Original Sans was taken to. Similar to his own, except Amanda's wish actually came true. Frisk isn't being manipulated by magic, she has actually been down there for eighteen years and is Princess Frisk.   
 **fun level 65 Magi is here:** This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together, when he actually gets to see him.  
 **fun level 66 Missing Frisk:**  While a four-year-old Frisk was found, Another Frisk that has been hidden from the others has been whisked away to the terrible Underground of fun level 5.


	91. Everyone is leaving Ol' Sans

-———————

_**Time: One Month since the first visit to the Original Dimension** _

**Fun Level 65: Magi is Here**

“Gotta get it, gotta get it.”

“Don’t. Have. Ta get it.”

Frisk couldn’t listen to Sans as she reached clear in the back of the cupboard space. There was a rough spot on the wood in the cupboard. It was some kind of stain that probably was sticky at some point. She was on top of the stove, holding her body up as high as possible, trying to get a good enough grip to scrub it off. “I-Can-Get-” But, the oven top was slippery, of course.

Frisk was used to tumbles, but working for Sans at least made that easier. He even chuckled as he held her up in the air. She hated that part though, it was like he was making fun of her. She shook her hands and feet in the air before he brought her down next to him. “That wasn’t nice.”

“That wasn’t necessary,” Sans said. “Don’t make me take more determination again. It feels weird doing that.”

Maybe, but he’d probably get used to it. Frisk looked back toward the cupboard. Mocking her, she could feel it. She’d been working for Sans for nearly a month now. At first, it was unnerving. It was still strange when he took her out of the house and introduced her to his friends, like she was someone normal. Not human.

Lupin did come over to visit, and she was looking into anything she could, but Frisk so far was okay. She didn’t want to say for a fact that life would be wonderful, but Sans himself was a good monster. He never hurt her. In fact, at times he even spoiled her. The only thing Frisk worried about was someone seeing how easy he was, and trying to hurt him to get to her. He did have some levitation magic, but she didn’t really know how powerful he’d been. She never saw him display any power . . . that dang little spot in the cupboard, she could just imagine it up there still. It should have been taken out ages ago. Ages and ages ago.

Frisk heard Sans snap his fingers at her.

“Hey. No,” he said. “Forget it, no more of that. Take a break, let’s go watch some TV.”

Just one simple spot. Like an itch she couldn’t scratch. “What do you want me to make for lunch?”

“Nothing, going out.” He turned around and left. Seeing her chance, Frisk tried to scramble back up to hit that spot, but felt herself instead gliding into the next room.

“Like I said, we’re going out.” Sans held the syringe. “This still feels really weird. Tell me if it hurts human, ‘cause I really can’t tell. I’m Skeleton. Not a lot hurts me.”

Frisk held out the center in her hand. As long as he extracted from a soul connecting area, usually the middle of her palm, she would be fine. She didn’t even feel her determination leave. Sans however, always gave the syringe to her afterward. Her determination, her mess kind of thing. It wasn’t drippy or anything. Determination was more dry, like compact sand. It even sparkled in the right light like a jewel.

She just always threw it away, same as her previous owner. What would she do with something as worthless as it? She still felt drawn to get back to that cupboard, but a little less so. She could wait a bit. Maybe when he went to sleep. He did sleep hard. “Where do you wish to go?”

“Your choice. Anywhere you want,” Sans said. “Pick a place, I don’t care where.”

She hated when he did that. Before she could say anything, the doorbell rang. She moved to get it and saw a lady skeleton at the door. “Greetings, ma’am.”

“Oh geez, Sans. You did really buy it?” she said to Frisk, like she was examining more of a piece of furniture instead of a living being. Frisk was used to being treated like that.

Sans didn’t seem so used to it so far. He really couldn’t get over how others treated her. “Her name is Frisk.”

“I don’t care about her name. Your son has been missing a month now.” The woman came straight into the house like she owned the place, or was above it. “Where is he, Sans?”

“Still missing?” Sans seemed surprised. “He wouldn’t still be missing.”

“Not unless someone was hiding him,” Magi said. “So confess already. Haven’t you made me hurt enough? Where is my son?”

Sans wasn’t gungho about it at all. “What about his friends?”

“They’ve said nothing. They said he had no problems that they knew of,” she admitted. “I read them. They seem to think everything was fine, and they are worried. His friends are very worried, even though they won’t tell me, so I won’t worry.”

Reading. Sans did that to Frisk sometimes.

“Sunny.” Sans looked completely down.

“Don’t do that.” Magi looked away. “Damn it, Sans, don’t put your feelings out so hard. It's embarrassing.”

“I don’t have him.” Sans held his bony arms out to her, but she just teleported away. He looked like his whole world just fell apart and he couldn't even get a simple hug.

His son. Even if he ran away, he would have been found by now. His age, only 100.

“Uh.” Sans seemed to snap out of it. “Just a second, Frisk. I gotta call someone.” His voice was uneven as he went to the next room away from her. She stood around, wondering if she should get a duster, but she didn't want to leave and look like she didn't care.

“None of ‘em,” Sans said. He dropped his cell on the edge of the table. “Can’t believe none of them are home to ask about Papyrus.”

Ouch. His son. His brother. Apparently old friends that he was trying to reach. Everyone seemed to be leaving Sans. “I’m sorry about your son,” she said.

“Can’t be sorry,” Sans said. “You didn’t know him. I mean, don’t know him.” He grabbed the front of his skull. “I hardly get to know him either. He’s only 100 though, gone a month, his power level is not . . . I figured he’d be back by now. Magi, my ex-wife, she didn’t even . . . she never lets me know anything. I figured it was good again.”

His brother. Papyrus. She never met him yet either, but Sans talked about him a lot. “I don’t know how you feel. No one ever feels the same about any situation,” Frisk said. “But I can still say that I am sorry.”

Sans bones were wound up so tight, it looked like he shrunk a couple of inches. “Fine, it’s fine. He’s probably fine.” Sans scratched the top of his skull. “He’s a weird kid. Always, uh, buried his head in these little video games. Talked a bit here and there, but never seemed like he was in the moment. He’s a ghost reborn into my kid, so a bit weird, but he . . .” Sans shook his head. “Okay, I’m fine. No worries. Still got time. It’s just that, his chances of being dusted are kind of settling in. I’m sure he’ll go back home soon.”

“I hope so.” Frisk wanted to do something to cheer him up. She approached carefully. She wanted to hug him, but that wasn’t allowed. Sans never followed any of the traditional ways of treating a human so far though. Would it be too far? “If I’m permitted, I would like to hug you.”

Just like that, she felt herself wrapped in his arms. He took the invitation alright.

“Human, something is majorly wrong in my life,” he said. “You’re about the only thing I felt like I did right. Don’t ever stray that far from me, okay? My brother still hasn’t come home. Magi never thought of me like a husband. Won't even call me an ex. Thinks nothing about our son, it’s _her_ son until something’s wrong. All my old friends, they aren’t even picking up their phones anymore. I even checked their residences, they just aren’t . . . there. It’s like everyone’s leaving Ol’ Sans.”

“I won’t.” Frisk said it before she even thought about what she had said. “I mean, if Lupin doesn’t find a way to get me back or nobody challenges-” but it was too late. She felt Sans grip tighten on her.

“Not asking for much. I just don’t want to be alone.” Sans loosened his grip. “I got an idea. Let’s go get you a pretty dress first, and then we’ll go somewhere nice.”

Uh oh. Uh oh. _Frisk, you are crossing boundaries!_ “I’m just a house maid, Sans.”

“Housemaids look nice in dresses. Come on. I bet you’d look good in . . . blue?” Sans questioned. He teleported her straight into a mall outlet.

Sans. Even though he was hurting, he seemed to do better when he focused on someone else. Maybe the need to feel wanted? At first when Frisk came, she didn’t understand why he really wanted her in the first place.Her mind went straight to bad places. Who would pay 11,000 for company?

Apparently she had her answer. Sans would. Although, she did get the feeling sometimes like he wanted more than friendship. Like he bought her with plans to make her his, but so far he never tried anything.

This, however, was new. Wanting to take her out for new wear was a coping mechanism. That’s all, she reasoned.

“Never have clothes that fit right,” Sans said as he looked at the dresses.

Actually, they did. Clothes for humans were in separate places called Huchics. They were 100 gold to every 10 gold for regular clothing. So a pair of pants that should be 200 gold for a monster was either 2,000 gold for a human (or 200 GOLD.) The last thing Frisk wanted was for him to pay that much for her. She did her best to find a blue dress low on the pricing and that would fit comfortably.

When he paid for it and they took it home, she tried it on. A little long, and the sides were a little bigger, but overall a decent fit. When she came out to show him, she could have sworn she saw something in his light guiders. “Grillbys sounds good?” He already bought her a dress, and she didn’t want to go to a real high-class restaurant. People would assume she was a different kind of human.

“You sure you just want burgers?” Something in the way he said it. He shrugged. “Kay.” He came over and held her hand. “Grillbys it is.”

-—————-—-—-——

Once again, Frisk couldn’t feel comfortable. Outside of the house, a very public restaurant, with eyes just leering at her. She smiled toward Sans, trying to hide her feelings. Home was the safest place for her.

“Sans?” A monster came up to Sans as they ate their food. “Your human is polishing up nicely.”

“Yeah, she’s awesome.” Sans cleaned his fingers, preparing for his next burger. “Frisk, Burgundy. Burgundy, Frisk.”

Frisk bowed but concentrated strictly on her food like it was the tastiest thing in the world because Burgundy was looking at her the same way. Like she was the tastiest thing in the world.

“How much did it cost you, Sans?” Burgundy asked him.

“Not it. Frisk.” That annoyed Sans once again. “What’s it matter? She’s my friend.”

“You got her on the cheap though, right?” he asked. “You know, you could get some money back from her. Especially in that dress.”

Frisk kept eating like she heard nothing.

“Let that sleeping dog lie right there, Burgundy,” Sans warned him. “Frisk is her name, and what you’re thinking ain’t ever gonna happen.”

“I’m just sayin’-”

“Lay off my human!”

Frisk never heard Sans raise his voice that loud. Apparently none of Grillbys had.

Burgundy scoffed. “Geez, Sans. I wasn’t talking about me, or even selling her to get a better human. I was gonna say that a couple blocks up, there’s another human, male. Humans breed well you know. Usually in litters of 3 or 4.”

Sans shoved his skull into his bony hand. “Away. From me. Now.”

“Just saying. A little one would net you 30,000 GOLD. Split it’s soul 3 or 4 times, that’s-”

Frisk watched as the monster fell backward. Hard.

“We’ll take the food to go Grillby,” Sans said as he stood up. He grabbed Frisk’s hand again. Sans refused to use any kind of chains or cuffs on her, so he usually grabbed her hand when leading her somewhere if it was truly important. Apparently it was. Out.

————-—-—-

“Hey Sans, how are you. Damn, you cleaned your human up well!”

“Hey Sans, you should really consider breeding your human.”

“Hey Sans, how are you? Is the human still only cleaning your house?”

“Sans, Buddy! How are you? Is having a human helping out the divorce? She making you feel good?”

“Hey Sans, any kids drop out of it yet?”

“For the last time,” Sans groaned, once again. “Her name is Frisk. No, I’m not breeding her. No, she’s not doing anything for me but cleaning the house a bit and she’s good company. And no, I don’t plan on having any kids with her just because I missed out with Sunny!”

Everywhere they went. His friends, his okay chums and pals, they were good to him. Always treated him fine, but as soon as they saw Frisk, they either saw GOLD in front of their stupid eyes, or assumed he was using her for his own physical needs.

Sans liked Frisk. He might even be in love with the human woman, but in that world, he didn't know if he could ever pursue anything. If he did, others might start treating her even worse, believing she was there to make monsters feel better. At least though, he did have a good friend because he had no one else.

Day by day, more friends seemed to drop off the radar. Week by week, even newspapers started to notice the strange disappearances. No one could explain it. No one knew why anyone was disappearing. Then, King Asgore finally admitted that the former queen could not be found.

Sans wouldn’t put much into that. After all, she hid from him a long time Underground of all places. But none of his older friends could be reached. He kept a good eye on all of them too.

Vanished. Why couldn’t the newer ones like Burgundy just take a hike into oblivion? Why did it keep being his oldest friends? Sans felt lucky that Grillby was still around. He swore day by day that one day he’d wake up and that old friend would be gone too.

As they left for home, Magi showed up in front of Sans. “Hey,” he said. “Any more news about Sunny?”

“No.” She handed him a paper. “Divorce is finalized. I get the equivalent of half of your belongings.”

What? Sans looked at the paper. “I don’t have much.”

“I know.” Magi gestured to Frisk. “I’ll just take the human.”

“No you’re not,” Sans warned her. “Frisk isn’t half my stuff. She’s 11,000. You want half, split the house. I’ll move somewhere else with Frisk.”

“Fond of your little human?” Magi looked at Frisk. “Why?” She looked to her stomach. “Is she worth more than half in a few more months?”

“You know what? I’ll just give the house to ya,” Sans said, holding Frisk’s hand a little extra tight. “I’ll go home, pack up a few things and you can just have it. Frisk and I will move somewhere smaller. It’s not like we need room for three.”

“Yet,” Magi muttered.

“Ever!”

“Oh please,” Magi sighed. “You were making googly eyes at the human from day one. I figured you would probably buy her with some kind of three-day guarantee, get your fill, and then return her.” She glared at Sans. “I’ll come for the house in a couple of days.”

“Guess hubby’s not doing so well right now, huh?” Sans asked. “Mooching off of what little I have, guessing he’s not quite the GOLD you were looking for.”

“He has been using his money to track down his _son_.”

“My son, not his.”

“He’s seen more of Sunny in a year than you’ve seen of him in your whole lifetime,” Magi said. “So, who’s son is he?”

“That’s because you never brought Sunny to Sans,” Frisk interrupted, no longer caring about the boundary line. She was taking Sans home _just_ because Sans wouldn’t let her go. He was already plenty worried about his son, and she went to say something like that? “Sans would be a good father.”

“Says you,” Magi said “I don’t see you moving mountains to have his little monsters.”

Why that! “I would have his kids if he wanted some!”

Uh? Sans looked toward Frisk. “Too much determination there again?”

“Fine,” Magi muttered. “Have his kids.”

“I will!” Frisk shouted.

“She’s got a . . . a uh imbalance,” Sans tried to say. But. _No. No, I have to get her home and remove that determination. This is not a topic to be determined about._ Poor Frisk. She wouldn’t even know what she was saying later on. Although, it was a nice thought. A second chance. Things were so advanced now, it wouldn’t even take long. They didn’t even have to have sex if she really wanted to be a mom, and - _No, no. That’s her determination. Humans don’t have the same problem with kids. She could have as many as she wanted, whenever she wanted. They have litters for crying out loud._ “House maid. Takes care of the house.”

“Sounds like she wants to move up in the world,” Magi said. “Although cleaning his house is a better place. You’re never going to get anywhere with him. You’ll be treated to about the same luxuries.” She looked straight at Frisk. “Keep the house. For now, Sans. I don’t really care. And since you asked, no, there’s no news about Sunny. Monsters just keep disappearing here and there. The former queen now too.”

“Yeah, I know. I can’t get a hold of her,” Sans said. “Let me know as soon as you know something about Sunny.”

“About anyone. I don’t think he’s coming back. I don’t think anyone is. Something is happening, and we are all disappearing somewhere.” Magi teleported away.

Although. That looked a bit odd for teleportation. She usually held her hand out to teleport. Everyone had their own thing they did when they teleported, a certain simple pose to help keep balance. Holding a hand out to stay steady was the most common. She just left, like nothing.

Nah. It was in his head. “Come on, Frisk. Let’s head home.”

 

-———————

End of Chapter

\------------

 

Multiverses: (I am taking out some of the earlier dimensions and details that don't really need to be here for this part, since these Frisks and Sans have joined to make it easier on you.)

**fun level 5: Damaged** Most of the monsters that survived the onslaught of Frisk now live far away from the path she originally traveled. No one really even has a home or shelter so that no other human sent down will see a new place monsters may be hiding. The only exception is a small eating shack that belongs to Burgerpants.  The loss of so many has affected Sans greatly, that when Papyrus and Amanda visited, Sans was ready to take on Amanda but believed the vision of Papyrus was just a dream in his head. Sans is now a scavenger, he and other brave monsters go back to the main path to get supplies that are needed for a price. As he finishes his night up, a different Frisk is dropping in, with Amanda's soul guiding her. Will the old technique have a chance of working in the Underground, the way it is now?

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk (Papyrus and Amanda are actually here now.)**  
 **Fun level 73 18 Years and a Month Wish Granted:** This dimension is the one Original Sans was taken to. Similar to his own, except Amanda's wish actually came true. Frisk isn't being manipulated by magic, she has actually been down there for eighteen years and is Princess Frisk.   
 **fun level 65 Magi is here:** This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together, when he actually gets to see him.  
 **fun level 66 Missing Frisk:**  While a four-year-old Frisk was found, Another Frisk that has been hidden from the others has been whisked away to the terrible Underground of fun level 5.


	92. Let's Eat Him

———-—-—-—-—-—-——

_**Time: Five Months Later after the first trip to the Original Dimension** _

**Original Dimension . . .**

“For one, Magi,” Toriel said to her. “The child you raised, and kept from Sans I might add, was _not yours_. He was Sans and another womans. He was separated before he was born, was two little monsters, and then reborn into one.”

“You know what? I don’t care!” Magi yelled at her. “Sunny is my son, and technically still has royal blood.”

“Sunny is gone,” King Asriel said to her. “Why did we really need to bring back her too, Gaster?”

“Because we needed all the originals.” Gaster looked toward Magi. “You only survived in one dimension. That made it very tough to keep going, but I still found your trace.”

“It took months to come up with a way to trace them in other dimensions,” Alphys tried to smile at Magi. “But you are here. Welcome.”

“Where’s my kid already?” Magi was still hellbent for her son.

“I was trying to explain,” Toriel said, “that Sunny is no more.”

“Everyone else is here. Some have different memories, talk about one screwed up world,” Magi complained, “but everyone is _here_. So. Where is my son?”

“He is not your son,” Alphys tried to join in the explanation.

“He is not my son either,” Toriel said, “and you should treat me with more respect. My true son is still king.”

“That’s right,” King Asriel said. “Knock it off. Your usefulness is now done.”

“If anything happens to you, you’ll need Sunny to continue the kingdom.” Magi wasn’t giving up. “So where is he?”

“That’s it. I can’t take it.” King Asriel rubbed his face. “He isn’t a ghost of another monster, he is and still is Sans and Frisk’s little monster! Just as much as their other children are their children. You yanked his soul into you, but that does not make him yours.” He pointed at her. “If I felt like you were being a concerned mother about the little monster you raised with love in your hear, I would not be so cruel, but it is easy to see. Now, for the last time! You have no rights to the crown. Do you understand? Sunny is gone, and he will not return as he was ever again.”

“He’s going to return as the two souls he was split into,” Alphys said to her. “He is actually a boy and a girl. A Day and a Night.”

“A Day and a Night?” Magi looked at her. “Are you telling me my son is a boy and a girl with the names Day and Night? Who came up with that?”

“Sans.”

“How? That’s not even a pun.”

“Frisk told us he saw it in another dimension, looping, and he thought it fit.” King Asriel sighed. “I have a lot more to do, so if you don’t mind, annoying citizen, could you leave me alone?”

“He should have been accepted as royalty,” Magi complained. “Will this Day and Night be royalty? I raised Sunny for 100 years. I deserve one of them. I got half of Sans stuff in the other dimension. I was going to wait until he got his little slave- hey!”

Undyne was holding her. “I’ll remove this for you, sire.”

“I am not just trash you can hold like this! And why doesn’t my teleportation work yet?” she complained. “Why does Sans and that stupid little Frisk slave get to be royalty?!”

“Wait.” Toriel caught up with Undyne. “Why did you just call Frisk a slave?”

“Humanity are slaves down there. Sans just bought the little ho,” Magi sneered.

“That dear annoying, selfish, atrocious, no good excuse for a monster citizen is enough! She was once considered my sister!” King Asriel yelled at her. “She was once called _Princess_ Frisk. She shouldn’t be down in the only level you survived in. This will be looked into. In the meantime. Gaster!”

“Majesty?” Gaster said.

“Throw her into some random Fun level. We’ll find her in the end and scoop her up. I don’t want her on this planet if it can be repaired without her,” King Asriel said.

“What? Majesty!” Magi cried out as Undyne started to take her away. “What is a Fun level? What is going on?”

“A lesson. Next time you get back here, you better have nicer words for Frisk,” King Asriel warned her. “In fact, Gaster, seal her up in a world and time where humans reigned. Maybe it will teach her how to be nicer to them.”

“Yes, Majesty. Come alone, Undyne.” Gaster whistled on his way out. “Oh, Magi, you wouldn’t believe the things I have accomplished.”

“Made any good money doing it?” Magi asked. “Have I told you how much I love the hole in your hand?”

“Aw, you never change,” he said delightfully. “No, I don’t need vast amounts of wealth. Although this world is starting to gain traction fast. We’ve already rescued over 800 monsters. We’ve got structure. We’ve got magic that is creating the paradise you see. Honestly, it’s all quite livable. We don’t even have to leave the few humans we accidentally catch in a safety bubble anymore.” He pulled out his fingers. “The only needed ones we are missing is Sans, Frisk, Papyrus, Amanda’s soul, Grillby, and about fifty or so others.”

“Who the hell is Amanda? Another annoying human?” Magi muttered.

“Papyrus’ wife. She is friends with Frisk,” Gaster said. “They lived on the mountain, not very far from each other.” He introduced her to his new mechanism. "Isn't it wonderful?"

“Don’t worry," Undyne said. "We have gotten really good at this. King Asriel wants to make sure you get along with humans. We’ll be sure to get you later, _after_ you learned your lesson. Everyone has to be able to at least tolerate humans to stay here."

“You can’t just dump me into a world of humans,” Magi said, a little bit of fright in her voice. “They’ll kill me. Please?”

“Oh. I know, you need a little protection.” Gaster brought out another device. “This is a disguiser. Here are a few, just in case you lose them. They are quite small. Anything else?”

“I can’t just show up out of nowhere with no identity,” Magi said. “Please, Gaster?”

Gaster sighed. “Well, I have been prepared for if we had to return someone. I honestly wish I had this level of wisdom into the world’s scientific magic before I dealt with Papyrus. I could have just sent him straight back. Then again, he was still needed with Sans anyhow."

“Please?” Magi asked again. “A little head start?”

Gaster moved away a second and came back with something. “Oh, alright. I have a simple kit here. Duplication of their human ID’s was extremely easy. What would you like?”

“A mansion?” Magi teased. “A nice house?”

“Where do you want to live?” Gaster asked.

“Near home, on the mountain,” Magi said.

“Alright. It will take a little while to get everything. I will get you a ‘little’ amount of their currency,” Gaster said as he started the machine. “I will send more things to help you get established here in a couple of hours, if I do not get busy again.” He gave her one more ID.

“Cindy Schustacker? Shooshtucker?” Magi scoffed. “What kind of name is that? I can’t even pronounce it. Who came up with this?”

“I did. You need something that doesn’t sound monsterish,” Gaster insisted. “There. Now, just be good, and learn how to get along with humans. Okay? They aren't going to be slaves in this time, and that kind of thinking will impede the work we are doing.”

“Sure,” Magi muttered. “I’ll learn to get along _real_ well.”

“Oh. Before you go though, you said there is another Frisk in your Fun level?” Gaster asked. “My, my. How old is she? With the warped problems Frisk seems to be having, I can’t really track her down that well.”

“I think they said she was 104 when Sans was trying to buy her,” Magi said. “What a jerk. Son goes missing, and he goes human hunting.”

 

“Oh dear. She was the four-year-old.” Gaster sighed, hit the switch, watched her get sent away and walked off. If the four-year-old Frisk grew up, then Maritime still did had another Frisk he could snatch _easily_. That meant the other Amanda was still useful too.

Everything was almost perfect. He looked out the window. The world was even better than the world they left. Little pollution. Little corruption. King Asriel was trying to work out a plan with his mother to make sure the humans didn’t bother the monsters.

This time, they each wanted to use something King Asgore refused to use. It was a new precipice that excited Gaster.

Space! Gaster could have easily beat the humans to space, but he wasn’t allowed to work on it with King Asgore. And, unlike dimensional experimentation, things going up into the atmosphere weren’t going to go by unnoticed.

Then when they got trapped Underground, he really couldn’t even see the stars anymore. And after that, his focus needed to stay on keeping the monsters down there safely and keeping the peace.

His first invention to space was almost done. Actually, it was done, but King Asriel insisted on many, many tests beforehand. They would find a planet. A big planet, and one nearby, where they would colonize the world for humans, the same way monsters did this one.

Nearby enough for Gaster. But for human intelligence when it was ready to explore, he gave at least another thousand years of tech humans had to learn before they could interact with the monsters on their own. Even the spaceships had a degree of magic that had to be used so that humans couldn’t hijack the ships. These measures were to prevent war with them in the future.

Humans could live in peace, but Gaster could still send out spaceships on good will missions between the planets. If the humans wanted to build their worlds the same way, that would be up to them. There would be plenty of food and water for them. It would be a little bit more of a harder lifestyle for them for a little while, until they got the hang of it. Over time, their highways and homes would come with their own expertise again.

In as little as another month, humans could feel more secure, and monsters would be safe too. No more barrier. Just separate planets with goodwill between them. Allies.

For Gaster was only now tapping into the cosmos. Who knew if there were greater dangers out there? It would be best to be allies with 700 billion strong souled individuals if any of the planets came in contact with anything else.

Humans who willingly came first would be taken to safety first. The others would have to wait, until they finally sent a signal that they were ready to leave. If they never trusted, then? Well, they’d be erased. It was the best way, and the fairest way, Gaster could handle the situation.

There was not room for 700 billion people on one planet, but the more planets there were, the better things could become for the humans who could live. Their original planet, was plenty big enough for all the monsters to call home, and another one could be a mixture of humans and monsters who already had a mixture in their family.

It was a future. A beautiful future, with not a single wish involved to receive it. “Ah, if only Sans and Papyrus could see this.” Sans would kill him though, literally, if he brought him there yet. He was needed with the Princess, to help the Frisk stuck with Amanda, and apparently also in Level 65. The last thing they needed was for Maritime Sans to get his bony fingers on the last Frisk.

And Papyrus? Well, his soul was needed for Fun level 5 and he was needed in Fun level 74 too. Gaster went back to the machine he was trying to work on in his free time.

He had gained a lot of wisdom since he made that little pod, and he was getting closer to figuring out how to pull a split soul back together. He had two cats nearby him. Not Bessy and Messy of course, but they went for the same ride. One cat was two. “Okay, let’s try this.” He grabbed one of them easily, while the other gave him a bit of a struggle. He managed to push it in and close the door. “I swear, you’ll be alright. I’d do this myself if I could trust another half of my self could accomplish what I needed.”

When the pod came back, he opened it up.

The cat came back as a kitten. Gaster watched over it as he continued his work. Over time, the kitten started to grow, and it functioned normally.

“Perfect.” If he could get King Asriel to approve, Gaster could try and get the simple half of Maritime Sans. Yet, getting the other one was trickier. His signature bounced all over the place, like he was paranoid someone would try to get him.

Well, perhaps it wasn’t paranoia when Gaster was trying to do just that. He didn’t seem to stay in a certain level for very long. “Oh, I have to fit this in.” Ooh, Alphys maybe? Or Undyne? “Someone must visit this Sans, and tell him to watch out for Marty. Ooh, a little beeper to go off when he was near would be wonderful. I could track him, nab him, and bring him back.” He petted the kitten that was lying beside him. “A new start just like you.”

“No way in hell are you turning me into a cat!!”

What?! Gaster turned and saw him. Marty. “I would never turn you into a . . .” Gone. “Shoot.” There went the element of surprise.

“Gaster!” Toriel came into his lab. “It’s here! The first monster born in the original dimension in a thousand years. The mother is naming him Millenium to commemorate it!”

“Yes.” Gaster looked at where Papyrus’ son had stood. Had he heard anything about Frisk or just the kitten part?

————————

**Fun level 74: Original MC Sans and Frisk**

“If it wouldn’t bother you, could you please wake up and assist me?”

Papyrus groaned. He instinctively looked toward his hands. They were still on Amanda’s belly.

“Good morning, Papyrus the Skeleton. It sure has been a long time.”

Ooh. That sweet voice. He knew that voice. He turned and saw her. Not a skeleton, but the same size and mass. Hiding as a human? “Icema?”

“Yes. Hello,” her sweet voice said as she waved. Of course. Many monsters were finding themselves going through the dragon signs now. As so many started to get plucked, rumors spread, and more seemed to find their way there.

“Hello.” Including her. The monster who could do no wrong. “How are you?”

“No one’s here?” she asked. “Papyrus? Where has everyone gone?”

“Oh. Yes, I suppose you would be noticing that.” How could they forget to get Icema? She was down Underground originally too. “They are all going into a better place. Uh, let me get you set up.” He took his bony hand away from Amanda’s belly. “Gaster can get you taken right away. The speed is quite well now. Things only get better with him as he learns more. Well, about the right subjects.”

“Oh.” Icema followed Papyrus. “Gaster?” She called out.

**Huh? Oh! Icema! (rushing brushing sound) Icema, hello, hi! I haven’t been able to get a trace on you for some reason. Everyone’s over here. Let me just. Uh *nervous laughing***

“Oh. He still sounds nice. I thought he was dead,” Icema said as she looked toward Papyrus. “Isn’t it nice that he isn’t?”

“Yes, it truly is nice to see non-dead monsters.” Papyrus stared at the machine. “Gaster? Are you taking her yet?”

“Who’s she?”

Oh, Amanda woke up. “Hello,” Papyrus said, waving to her. “This is, um, Icema. She’s, well, she’s one of the nicest monsters you’ll ever meet! She used to help take care of the little monsters that didn’t have parents. She also shared her paycheck and food, wandering around in the Underground.”

“ . . . okay?” Amanda didn’t look as happy to see her. “How come you can actually look like that?”

“Oh, you mean human?” Icema reached in her pocket. “Gaster gave these to me at some point. I don’t quite remember when.” She had disguisers in their hand. "I suppose that's how I wasn't surprised he wasn't dead?"

**I didn’t give you anything. I gave . . . hang on.** Gaster left a few minutes. **Icema, where’s Magi over there?**

“Oh. Magi? Oh. She’s around I’m sure. We are always together.”

**Oh dear. Oh, it does make sense though. Oh dear. I am so sorry.**

“Sorry for what?” Papyrus asked. “What’s wrong, Gaster?”

**Icema’s magic signature is showing Magi’s.**

“What?” Papyrus looked back toward her. “It must be Icema. Magi would never be that nice.”

**Icema? When you were very little, did your parents split you?**

“Me and Magi?” she asked. “Yes, very much so. Even back then, Skeletons weren’t exactly ruling the world. Why do you ask, Gaster?”

**Nothing. I have your signature. Go ahead and lie down. Amanda, can you take her somewhere to lie down? I would like to talk to Papyrus.**

Papyrus watched as Amanda and her both walked away. He looked back toward Gaster. “What is going on?”

**Survival. Icema must have died, but Magi was around her sister. They were nearly always next to each other. Remember? She must have been near enough and accepted her soul into her own.**

“Uh? You mean Magi, is Icema?”

**Yes, for some time now it seems she has had a split personality. If it happened before she arrived . . . oh my, she might have been stuck that way for some time. I will do my best to split them, and see if I can retrieve Icema from another dimension. If her body still survives in another one, I might be able to fix this. Oh, just another problem with soul splitting. When one part passes, sometimes it wants to be whole again so it lingers long enough to reattach.**

Papyrus sighed. “Will Sans’ twin souls have the same fate?”

**All souls are different. According to the timeline, ‘Sunny’ was a little odd. He didn’t connect well with others. He spoke sometimes, but mainly kept his mind on something else. Toriel said that when he was younger, he refused to connect much at all until his doctors gave him a task to do at the same time. His mother got him a game to always have on, so that he would interact with others. Half of him needed interaction, but the other half had to be occupied. So, I would say the twin souls will be fine. Sans split them at the right time. So much so that when he was fixed, he wasn't fixed.**

“However, Magi and Icema were not split right.” Papyrus shook his head. “Is that why Icema was such a nice Skeleton to all, while Magi didn’t have a nice bone in her body? I mean, I hate to talk bad . . . but . . .”

**Yes. The separation was clearly not the best. Especially if in death it needed to reconnect with itself. However, I do have extremely good news! The environment. I wish you could see everything, Papyrus.**

“I wish I could too,” Papyrus said. “You’ve told me and Amanda so many times how . . . beautiful it is now. I’m sure, just a bit longer, and we can see it soon ourselves.”

**We have retrieved a great deal of the original duplicate monsters so far. There are still about 20 missing. No more static in the tracking at all in your world?**

“I can’t find much,” Papyrus said. “I will look into it more, but I’m quite sure almost all the ones left are not in this dimension. I think I missed Magi since she was so close to us, or maybe the mix in souls made it hard.”

**Fine, fine. By the way, I have figured out how to save Maritime Sans as one again. Unfortunately, he stumbled into the original dimension and assumed I was going to turn him into an animal.**

“ . . . you have such bad timing sometimes.”

**Sorry. Oh, and apparently the little four-year-old got trapped in with Sunny. She is now 104 and apparently Sans’ human slave now.**

“What?”

**I just scooped up Magicema. Yes, that name fits her right now. As to your what? Finding Frisk is the hardest. Her signature is just mad. Don’t worry. I’m sure everything will be fine. So is the Princess Frisk that another Sans is watching. They are fine. They are just a little . . . well, unfortunately, bringing everyone to the original dimension might be making their lives a little difficult.**

-—————————

**Level 73: 18 Years and One Month**

“Head count.” King Asgore counted everyone left in his kingdom.

Sans held Frisk’s hand automatically. The disappearances, it had been simple numbers at first, but now only fifteen were left. “How are you doing?”

Frisk shrugged.

“Dear citizens of the Underground,” Asgore said, addressing them. “We are almost all gone. There has been no progress in being able to find a solution. Day by day we keep losing monsters, even with our power gathered as one around the castle. I have come to the bitter conclusion that it must have something to do with the barrier.” He gestured toward Frisk. “Frisk and Sans are both tangled up with each other’s monster and humanity. It is in a strange condition that they cannot unwrap themselves.”

“Here it comes,” Sans muttered. He knew this would happen soon.

“We did not want anyone knowing this, but the time for this kind of trivialness is passed. Our lives are at stake. The very extinction of all monsters as we know it is not far. Frisk?” Asgore looked toward her. “It is a desperate situation. I do not care that you are entangled anymore. Anyone who believes they have what it takes to be king one day, raise your hand.”

More than half of them raised their hand, many of them already Frisk’s suitors.

“Pick one of them,” Asgore answered to her. “Pick the one you feel the best about. We will unlock your soul, and you will be free to create a child with them.”

Frisk gawked at her father. “You mean? Right now? Pick right now?”

Sans jiggled his bony fingers in his pockets. All the rules were going out the window because of their peril, but this wasn’t right. Besides, there were only fifteen anyway! “Majesty. Frisk ain’t ready.”

“Royal Translator, your duty is no longer needed,” Asgore remarked. “Princess Frisk. Choose. By tonight, I will make sure there is a little monster.”

“What?!”

“And we will enhance the age. Although I should not reveal or use that power down here, for every day you are pregnant, I can pick up two days. Kept here and under my power, in three months you will safely have your child.”

Damn! “That’s way too fast, Ladykid,” Sans warned her. “There’s no proof it _is_ the barrier problem. It makes no sense that it is. Asgore’s just guessing because he doesn’t know what else to do.”

“Sans the Skeleton!” Asgore roared. “You are being much too formal! Unless you are taking the spot of Prince, she is still Princess Frisk. And even then, even if you _were_ Prince, I would still be King Asgore!”

“Oh. Ye.” It just happened. Frisk and Sans were close. They . . . almost always felt close. When did he stop calling her Princess so much? As more and more disappeared though, they seemed to huddle even closer, trying to grip onto something.

But he had called Asgore his king for probably all his life. Why was he now actually addressing him that formally? He couldn’t explain it. He just instinctively felt like . . . he wasn’t the king.

“Choose, Frisk. Who have you grown the most attached to?” Asgore asked Frisk.

Frisk looked around the room. Sans could tell she had no idea who or what to choose to be her husband for a _lifetime_. It wasn’t an easy decision.

“If you can’t choose, I will choose,” Asgore said. “The best of your suitors who seems to fit with you is Maxelion the Elkin. If you do not choose within two minutes, that is who you will marry.”

Maxelion. _He wasn’t a bad one. Guess._ Sans looked toward him. _Has future king written all over him. He was good. Always bought me burgers._ Treated me well. He looked toward Frisk and gestured toward him. He meant to give his approval too, but instead said, “I could run him over with a car and feed what’s left of the whole Underground. We should eat him.”

What? Did he just say?

“Sans the Skeleton!” King Asgore roared. “Are you insinuating we should all eat the one I feel would be best to be king?”

Grovel for mercy. Apologize. Swear his mind was taken over by evil spirits that were probably making everyone disappear. He wanted to do any of that, but his gut action wouldn’t let it down. He wasn’t the right one. “Little bit of catsup, he’d be alright.”

“Sans,” Frisk whispered to him. “I know daddy’s moving fast, but this isn’t the way to win. I’m Princess, but he’s King. Maybe it is the barrier, I don’t know, but neither of us can act like . . . like children about this,” she said. “I have to pick someone, and I don’t know who. So I guess it’s him. Unless . . . I . . .”

None of them were good enough. He couldn’t trust any of them. As Asgore said the two minutes were up, Maxelion came over toward Frisk. Of course, he looked jolly. _Look better as a thanksgiving frickin’ side dish. He can’t, I just can’t let him. This isn’t gonna work._ Sans was gripping Frisk’s hand quite tightly. As Maxelion tried to hold Frisk’s other hand, he instinctively slapped it away and growled, pulling Frisk even closer. “No way, it’s not happening.”

The other monsters around him disagreed though. Each of them tried to entrap him into a battle, but it was too hard without getting Frisk involved.

“Sans, it’s okay,” Frisk tried to calm him down. “I’ll be alright.”

“Marriage is forever.” Sans held his bony hands toward anyone approaching.

“And you getting yourself killed over it won’t change things.” Frisk touched his cheekbone. “Stop this, please, unless you want to be prince?”

Wait. “Are you asking?” he asked.

“Princess Frisk,” Asgore declared. “Think about what you just said, and to _whom_.”

Frisk looked toward the ground, but Sans picked her chin back up.

“I’ll do it,” he agreed. “I don’t trust you with anyone else, Frisk. The thought of someone . . . I’ll be dead before I give you away.”

“But, you’ll have to be a prince.”

“I don’t care. I’ll do what I have to so long as no one hurts you.” Sans nodded toward Asgore.

Asgore face palmed. “Frisk? Is this truly what you want?”

“I trust Sans,” Frisk said.

“Yes, I know, he became your friend clearly. But marriage and friendship are different,” Asgore complained.

“Better than marriage with someone who isn’t even a friend,” Sans said back to him.

“Oh, the amount of lessons. If this is it, and this saves the kingdom, Sans the Skeleton, you have many lessons to learn.” King Asgore approached Sans and Frisk. “This will be the end of your lazy days. Your naps whenever you wish. Your easy life.” King Asgore focused his magic on Frisk. “Then it is time to break the lock.”

Clearly not happy with his daughter’s choice, but Sans didn’t care. He tried not to think of the horrible future he’d have with the burden he’d face. But for Frisk? For the one right next to him. Sans helped the king out with his magic too, breaking the lock.

And several monsters yelled in horror.

By the looks of it, Frisk was at least nine months pregnant with twins! The souls were so big, it was hard to even see the mixture of Frisk’s original soul. “Fucking hell?!”

**Hey. We can finally be heard, Morning.**

The soul spoke. It was familiar. A jingle Sans knew well.

“Ah, that explains it. The rarity is so great, I never would have guessed it.” Asgore looked toward Frisk. “Do not worry. You aren’t pregnant. You have ghosts trapped within your soul somehow. I guess something did go wrong in the locking.”

**Yeah, we don’t know how either. We were just sleeping, I mean, helping our little brother and sister, and then, you know, kinda kaboom? Nobody heard us either.**

**Can you fix us?** A strange female voice filled the room. **I really want my body back. Hanging around with my brother completely all day with no break is going to send me toward insanity soon.**

—————————

**Original Dimension:**

“Gaster, Gaster!” Alphys ran into his office, “Morning and Night’s signatures are coming out!”

“Good, good. Hoping so,” Gaster said as he followed her toward the lab. “Signatures. Locked. Inside of Frisk again, as they should be.”

“Adjusting for . . . oh, tricky,” Alphys said. “Don’t want to take Frisk. 5. Souls aren’t much.”

“Mm. Better go with six. We want to take them, but not enough to take Frisk’s body. Eight might infringe into Frisk’s soul.” Gaster adjusted everything. “There we go.”

-————————

**Level 73: 18 Years and a month later**

“Spirits,” Asgore addressed them. “How can we help you?”

Sans watched as the two souls suddenly seemed to disappear from inside Frisk’s soul. “Kay. So that’s a thing?”

“An extremely rare thing. I suppose her being human made it not so rare?” Asgore bent toward Frisk. “I am sorry I did not open your soul earlier. I was afraid it would do more damage than good. Perhaps, it is part of the blame for what is happening?”

“Yeah, but, should still be careful.” Sans winked at Frisk. “Although, maybe watching and making sure everyone wasn’t disappearing anymore would be a good idea, really don’t want to lose losing the princess.” Sans backed up with her and looked toward the Elkin. “No hard feelings. Just, you know? Don’t touch my _**wife**_.” They didn’t have little monsters yet, but they would soon. The protection over Frisk though was so profound.

Souls inside of her. So familiar. The one who mostly spoke, sounded almost like him.

“Sans. You have my blessing,” Asgore said weakly as he looked toward Frisk. He smiled to her. “Just be happy. Get going, and cross your fingers this will fix our kingdom."

————————-

**Original Dimension.**

“Hey. Nice digs,” Night said as he looked around himself. He looked toward Morning. “You okay?”

“I was stuck as a soul for months in mom,” Morning complained, waving her arms. “I’m frickin’ fantastic. Where are we?”

“Home.” Gaster approached each of them. “Yes, welcome home!” He spread his bony arms out. “This is our original dimension. Most of the original populace is here now, along with a greater populace that wasn’t Underground either. You will be safe here.”

Alphys waved at them. “Hello. Welcome. I’m Alphys.”

“Oh. Hey, aren’t you supposed to be our Aunt Alphys?” Night asked.

“I don’t know?” she said. “The memories . . .” she shrugged. “What really counts is now, but the memories do help us along. Anyhow, welcome home. Your parents aren’t here yet.”

“Most everyone is,” Gaster said, “but there was a slight problem with your mother. Your father wanted to watch out for you, so he joined with another self in Fun level 73.”

“Right? Aunt Amanda?”

“A little stuck with Frisk.”

“Uncle Papyrus?”

“A little stuck with Sans,” Gaster said. “Frisk, Sans, Amanda, and Papyrus are not here yet. There is a part of Frisk that is joined with Amanda, and it screwed up a few things.”

“Oh. Burgers?” Morning asked. “We tend to eat when we get nervous and things go crazy.”

“Or like, whenever,” Night chuckled. “When will they be back?”

“Soon,” Gaster said. “It’s almost over.” He gestured out the window, leading the teens over. “See that outside? That’s your future.”

“Wow!” Morning hung part of her body out the window. “I can’t wait ‘til mom sees this. Look at all the monsters.”

“What about the humans?” Night asked. “What about Morning? She looks human but she isn’t.”

“Space. With King Asriel, I am able to finally have permission to explore space to solve the problem. It is doing really well.” He held up two fingers. “Two human planets are ready to go. We’ll have some that is all human, one that is all monster, and one that is a mix. We will slowly make more as we have to.”

“So no one gets left behind?”

“No one will be left behind in the end,” Gaster said, “except those who would rather die than adapt. They will be kept in whatever dimension they are from, and will be erased.”

“So, when is mom coming?” Morning asked. “Aunt Amanda, Uncle Papyrus, and Dad? When are they all coming?”

“Oh.” Gaster shrugged. “Once your mother separates from Amanda and becomes mortal, and as long as Sans doesn’t kill her for ruining his world when he finds out who she truly is.” He chuckled. “I don’t foresee that as a problem though.”

“Yeah, I hope so?” Night gawked. “What?!”

—————————

-———————

End of Chapter

\------------

 

Multiverses: (I am taking out some of the earlier dimensions and details that don't really need to be here for this part, since these Frisks and Sans have joined to make it easier on you.)

**fun level 5: Damaged** Most of the monsters that survived the onslaught of Frisk now live far away from the path she originally traveled. No one really even has a home or shelter so that no other human sent down will see a new place monsters may be hiding. The only exception is a small eating shack that belongs to Burgerpants.  The loss of so many has affected Sans greatly, that when Papyrus and Amanda visited, Sans was ready to take on Amanda but believed the vision of Papyrus was just a dream in his head. Sans is now a scavenger, he and other brave monsters go back to the main path to get supplies that are needed for a price. As he finishes his night up, a different Frisk is dropping in, with Amanda's soul guiding her. Will the old technique have a chance of working in the Underground, the way it is now?

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk (Papyrus and Amanda are actually here now.)**  
 **Fun level 73 18 Years and a Month Wish Granted:** This dimension is the one Original Sans was taken to. Similar to his own, except Amanda's wish actually came true. Frisk isn't being manipulated by magic, she has actually been down there for eighteen years and is Princess Frisk.   
 **fun level 65 Magi is here:** This dimension doesn't seem to include Frisk, but Sans has gone on with life with Magi, at Asgore's request. Magi has no feeling for Sans and only shows up in his life sparingly because of their son. Sans and his son are actually okay together, when he actually gets to see him.  
 **fun level 66 Missing Frisk:**  While a four-year-old Frisk was found, Another Frisk that has been hidden from the others has been whisked away to the terrible Underground of fun level 5.


	93. Better Mean My Monster Soul

—————————

** Fun Level 73: 18 Years and One Month **

“Before I leave you alone with my only daughter,” Asgore said straight to Sans. “I want you to understand. She chose you because you were a close friend.”

“Yep.”

“You make her feel safe probably.”

“Yep.”

“So please, make sure that . . . while this needs to happen. It’s obviously . . .” Asgore seemed a little lost in his words.

“I’ll be good.” Sans nodded toward him.

“Good. Afterward, tomorrow, we will have your first prince lesson. You will need many of them,” Asgore warned. “If you are to be king one day, there are at least five hundred years of lessons and training you must learn.”

“Dad?” Frisk knocked at the door. “Um.” She looked toward Sans then back toward her father. “Everyone’s gone.”

“Hm?”

“Everyone’s gone. It’s just you, me and Sans left.” She squeezed the door harder.

“Well,” Sans said as looked toward Asgore. “Guess we can skip that whole rushed committing thing, right?”

“Sans,” Frisk warned him. “Don’t poke fun at this.”

“I’m not. I’m just saying. To become king, he’d have to die,” he explained. “Which means, there’d be a king and queen and no one else . . .” Sans looked around the room, indicating his point. Everyone was gone. Except for King Asgore, him, and Frisk. Gone. The Underground was a ghost town. Everyone disappeared. “We’ll be next soon. Going to wherever everyone else went. Finally find out the mystery.”

He saw Frisk look uncomfortable and headed toward the door. “Maybe it’s good. Maybe it’s bad. There’s no dust, so maybe they are all fine. Living out here Underground by ourselves isn’t a great way to live though.”

“Maybe something drew them across the barrier?” She was trying to sound hopeful, Sans could tell.

“Anyway. Think we shouldn’t worry about this whole prince, princess, or shindigging it.” Sans looked toward Asgore. “You’re not really gonna force us to do that now, are you?”

“Everyone is just gone,” Asgore said, still stunned about it. “Where did my whole kingdom go? Not a month. Not a week. Fifteen minutes.” He looked toward Frisk. “Sans is right. At this point, it makes no mind about heirs. Just more innocent lives that would be lost.”

“Or saved,” Sans said. “Like I said before. No dust. Not good or bad.” He held onto Frisk’s hand. “Come on, Ladykid. Huddling up in this castle isn’t a good way to spend our last minutes or hours Underground. How about a game of pool?”

——————

** Fun Level 5: Damaged **

Thing about monsters. Thing about sleeping. Monsters tended to sleep around the same time, probably so that they avoided waking each other up, causing them to be grumpy, and killing each other more often. The wild monsters seemed to have their own way of living among each other.

And after five grueling months, Frisk was making some headway into understanding it. She looked in front of her, as well as far as possible to make sure there was no one stirring right now. There would always be monsters stirring, but usually they were smaller. If they started battling her while others were sleeping, it would usually end up dead with the others interrupting the fight to kill ‘it’.

So, rule one to survive the Underground: There was a time and place for hunting dangerous prey.

Rule two. Most monsters weren’t sea creatures. There were some, but not that many. Most of the sea dwellers tended to not care about her. The ones that did though, she had to watch out for. It was harder to be more nimble in water. However, swimming in the water was the only time she ever got to clean herself.

Frisk had no idea how long she’d been down in the Underground. It felt like years. It was more than weeks. Probably months. There was no way to keep track of time. She could do nothing except press on, day by day. Every once in awhile she would have a conversation with the soul Amanda, but Amanda tended to let her own soul sleep a lot. She could be stirred if Frisk needed her, but Frisk was fine.

A matter of days down below and she no longer felt any weight compounded on top of her. She walked and talked just fine, making everything a little easier. Not just Amanda’s added power of sense, but of being able to see. Communication still made no difference though. No one spoke human, and most of the monsters she came across didn’t even seem to have a functional language.

Odd though. Every once in awhile she would run into a sign that had words on it. One time she even waded across the water to find some kind of joke sign that said she failed the puzzle.

The monsters she met couldn’t have had the capacity to make those kinds of signs. Amanda said that at one point, more intelligent monsters used to be on that path. Frisk could believe that. After all, she had one following her. Constantly. Which brought her to the third rule.

Rule Three. Sans the Skeleton was spooky.

Amanda had told her time and time again that he’d never hurt her, and that he was just watching after her, but who followed someone, constantly, day after day? And _never spoke to them?_ He never came out. He never walked by her side. She always had the sense she was being followed, and even spotted his shadow or heard a small rustle of something behind her, seeing that no one was there.

He was following her. For awhile, when she first got her voice back, she tried to tell him that she wasn’t there to hurt anyone. She tried to speak out loud toward Amanda more. She did whatever she could so her ‘helper’ would come out.

He never did. Frisk did everything on her own. Even if she tried to ask a question, all she got was silence from him. He never hurt her, Amanda was right, but he wasn’t there to help either. In fact, there was only one thing she’d done that caught any attention from him. And it was enough to realize she really didn’t want his attention at all.

Frisk had gone through the mountain, to a castle, and met a strange barrier. Amanda warned her to never touch it, so Frisk didn’t. It was the end though, without a way out. Still needing to be able to bathe, and wanting to explore the other end where the ruins had been, to see if there was another way out, she made her way back.

There was nothing though. She was completely stuck Underground. Deciding that she wouldn’t kill, but it was pointless to keep going, Frisk tried to veer off the path she traveled. She slowly climbed down from a bridge.

After she hit the ground, she turned and saw Sans the Skeleton. He had no eyes. He was still. Very unlike the time she had seen him talking to the skeleton that brought her down. That stare. From her nightmares. She thought the blue eye would be next, but he held his bony finger out and pointed back to the cliff.

He didn’t move an inch more. She knew that he wasn’t going to let her get off the path she was on, and went back up the cliff. That was the last encounter she had. The last encounter she wanted. But she still knew, he was always out there.

It was hell. Stuck. Going back and forth, fighting, and only peace when she found monsters asleep. Someone always stalking her. Even though she seemed to have endless energy, the weight of it all seemed to drag her down a little each day.

Until something strange happened. Her stomach grumbled.

Hey. Was that us?

Frisk grabbed onto her stomach. What was that? It felt like hunger, but sleep and food wasn’t anything she needed or could get anymore. “Amanda?”

You’re hungry. That’s not possible.

Frisk’s eyes started to watch the ground. She was in a place called Hotlands. It had a strange sign highlighting what it was. “Water should be up ahead.” That should at least help stave off the hunger. The pain was growing inside of her. Food.

She heard something behind her and looked. Food? “I’m not imagining that, am I?”

Not unless we’re both imagining the same thing. Pick it up before something else gets it!

Frisk crouched and started to eat as quickly as possible. She still felt hunger, but it wasn’t as bad. It felt more manageable. “Better head to water.” Better chance of food.

 

“Good job, Sans,” Papyrus said to his brother. Sans didn’t reply. “Sans?” Papyrus tried to comfort his brother. “It really wasn’t her.”

“I don’t wanna hear it.” Sans didn't move, waiting for Frisk to get a good distance away again. “Your wife will be fine though, Papyrus. I promise.” After he began his adventure, Sans got to talk a lot more to his brother. He found out about other dimensions that had been copied by Gaster, that of course had screwed everything up. It explained why monsters were disappearing. Hopefully they could still be saved too.

Papyrus had some memories of events, but not everything. Still, Sans trusted his brother about the soul inside of the human being his wife. It would explain why Papyrus went through all that trouble to get back. To help his wife that was in an endless torture, being trapped with a corrupted and sinister human!

Sans tried to back off on his hatred he held strongly for the human for Papyrus. After all, he had his brother back. So while Papyrus told him about how it was once just this cute little eight-year-old human they played puzzles with, and that tried to help rescue the Underground? He tried to hide his own thoughts about how it was an eight-year-old heartless bastard of a thing which only cared about getting stronger EXP and cutting down everything. How he watched it pace back and forth in the same area until it was sure that it killed everything in its vicinity. He tried not to dwell on how that thing almost ended everything.

Everything. It was so _close_ to ending everything. He thought he would actually have to fight it and die himself. It seemed like it would be okay. He didn’t have Papyrus anymore. In fact, a lot of monsters were now gone that he once knew. Life would never be the same. Worth getting dusted.

It kept coming back and back and back, until it seemed to just finally . . . quit. There weren’t any heartfelt words he used to reach it. In fact, if he could entice it to drop its guard, he would have killed it. He felt himself getting tired and tried to convince it that it would never win, but it did no good. If it had lingered just a little longer, he couldn't have kept up the fight anymore.

It had no conscience. It had no feelings. It was a wicked demon. It would have killed him, gone onto the king, and eventually terminate the entire monster race.

And he? Now? He had to feed it! Sans was surviving on ketchup, while he was keeping real food and real GOLD for when it started to become more ‘mortal’. It took everything in him not to take the human out himself. It was weakening. He could end the nightmare.

But Papyrus’ wife was attached to it. He questioned Papyrus daily on if saving the human was the only way to save his brother’s wife. After all, Papyrus’ memory was a little shady.

“Welp, there goes my bun,” Sans said. “My bun goes to _ **its bun in the oven**_. One hot oven. Nothing hotter than an oven in hell.”

“Sans,” Papyrus scolded him.

“Sorry, sorry,” Sans admitted. “I know, it’s not demonic, it was a thing in its head that probably passed by now and blah blah blah insert more words and moral of the sentence.”

“Sans,” Papyrus said. “It was good. It almost saved us. It tried to save us.”

“Uh huh. And I just had the shitty luck of living in a copied dimension when it was vengeful,” Sans said. “Sure, yeah. No, I’m totally over it. Not like reminders of it are everywhere we look.”

“Brother, you were better about it before.” Papyrus sighed. “I know we don’t keep secrets, but a part of me feels like I _shouldn’t_ have told you how I knew its name was Frisk. If it were a different human to you, I know you would be more forgiving. It doesn’t get a choice.”

“I don’t wanna talk about this anymore, Papyrus.” Sans started to press on. “I’ve got to make sure I’ve got some more meat to feed my new pet.”

——————

** Original Dimension **

“Don’t feed me that bullshit!” A monster was ready to leap up on Alphys as she calmly tried to stay at her office desk. Undyne quickly came in and prevented the situation from becoming rough.

Undyne also dented the office desk pretty good with her spear. “It is what it is. Move on or I’ll make you move on!”

“Undyne? Thanks. One second though.” Alphys cleared her throat and looked at the monster in front of her. “I am sorry. I know that you have little monsters, and that in another dimension she was your wife, but she doesn’t remember you. She remembers someone else. And, that feels unfair, but there’s no way that King Asriel will give her back to you.”

“Kids need their mother,” he tried to angle.

“They have you, their father, and if she wants to change her mind, she can at any time,” Alphys said. “There are 100 dimensions worth of memories, and I am sorry. I know she must have loved you, but . . . only the strongest survive.” She closed her eyes. “She loves the monster she chose more, in her mind, than she did you.” It was a hard pill to swallow, and Alphys hated saying it over and over.

Not everyone in every dimension had the same love interest. Had the same level of ‘love’. Had knowledge of their children. Only two memories of the lives they once lead, and the original world. This was reality for everyone. In most cases, Alphys was separating monster pairs into two planets. One for monsters, and one for monsters. A different planet to learn to go on with life without the comfort they once knew.

Having Forced Perception was supposed to help the situation out, but Alphys didn’t feel like she could do much except show empathy for them. Especially when the memories they were left with, left them with nothing. Which was often sadly the case.

The more memorable a time had been for a monster, the more likely it would be the time picked. For Alphys, having another self watching her as she was slowly forced to fight the whole Underground as punishment for a crime she didn’t commit? It was the one she vividly remembered. And going on in a world that was almost completely ruined by the child she once saved. Living alone in her lab, far away from everyone else who refused to come back to the main path. It was the most memorable. She knew that Frisk had taken out several dimensions, but in those everyone was taken out quickly. There was no burden to bear on how to keep going without everyone they once loved.

As Gaster spoke more to Night and Morning, she heard how he wished he could have remembered that time. It was a decent time. But the memory wouldn’t retain the best of times. Just the most vivid. So, even love, may not be vivid enough to make it through the anguish.

“I can’t do this. I can’t just let another monster have her,” he pleaded to Alphys. “I don’t believe that he loved her more. She is my kids’ mother! We are traditionally married!”

“King Asriel has ruled that children will not be the basis for this decision,” Alphys told him. “She can come back, if she chooses to, to see them. If she chooses to.”

“ . . . this isn’t right.”

“This is our new world,” Alphys said to him. “We must learn to relive in it, or face erasure.” He got up without another word. “Mark him.” Undyne wrote his name down for her. They would keep a firmer eye on him to make sure he did nothing. After all, his wife did not hate him or her kids. She just didn’t know them. If he tried something too rash, Undyne needed to be there before he traumatized her. “Next.”

“This is foolish!” A mother cried out to Alphys. “She is nine years old, nine!”

Alphys looked at her paper. “Children get first say.”

“I am her mother!”

“Her memories reflect of her being in her thirties,” Alphys said. “She doesn’t want to be nine.” Besides love, there were age issues too. Monsters who just remembered their children, but whose children had grown up without them and retained a memory of themselves being older. It was not an easy task to tell a mother of three children and a loving husband that she was stuck being nine years old.

The former queen Toriel had more of her focus on the building of aging neighborhoods. It was a slow creep on aging. Every year that passed, a monster would mature twelve years in those neighborhoods. It would still be a slow process, but it was more possible. There was also a slower aging neighborhood for weaker monsters that couldn’t handle the aging process as fast. During this time of adjustment, life wouldn’t be easy.

Alphys couldn’t count how many times she’d overhead someone say they wish they could have just stayed out there, or got erased. Erasing was always an option. Staying out there and continuing to survive though, was not.

“Alphys?” Gaster knocked on her door. “Hello, dear, just letting you know. We’ve done it! I got Magicema, and I’ve just knicked the last of the survivors that weren’t in Fun level 74. Targeted it to Fun level 73. All that remains there is King Asgore, Sans, and Frisk. I have a million things to do still though, so if you could check up on Fun level 73’s timeline to see how the last three monsters in it are fairing Underground, that would be great.”

“You bet.” Anything to get her away from there for a little while. She trodded toward the timeline assembly. 100. Even the timelines that no longer mattered were revived and could be looked at to help understand the memories someone had. So many things that once gave Gaster more trouble, were easier now with all the knowledge of memories he had once again.

Alphys checked. “Playing pool?” According to the timeline. “Ooh, oh no.” Frisk had been forced to speed things up! She almost got stuck with someone else, but Sans stepped in and was chosen. Before anything happened though, King Asgore wanted to talk to him. That’s when Gaster nabbed the rest of them out of there. Asgore remained at the castle, but Sans was playing pool with Frisk. “End of the world without them understanding, playing a game of pool. I could see that with Sans,” she chuckled.

Before she walked away, she looked at Fun level 5. She tried not to dwell on it anymore than any other time. Especially now that things were better for her. Yet, level 5 still had problems. Some monsters were still there that hadn’t been in Fun level 73 or 74. She was about to look closer, when she heard the clunking of the timeline in Fun level 65.

Something was wrong. Alphys looked at the timeline. “Uh oh.” Sans’ faith looked like it had been dimming. There was something wrong with that new Frisk too. She called up Gaster. “Gaster?”

“Yes, Alphys, please make it quick.”

“This new Frisk. You said she would probably be the target of Marty, right?” Alphys asked. “The timeline machine is making a weird clunking sound that I haven’t heard before. Does that mean he’s trying something?”

“Ooh. Yes, I knew that would happen eventually. It’s time that Sans knows. Pull out Papyrus and Amanda from Fun level 74. We are done with that dimension for now. Put them with him.”

“Both of them?”

“Papyrus will not leave without Amanda, and it’s best if Sans and Papyrus can watch Amanda and Frisk together knowing the dangers, then separate and not knowing.”

Gaster needed to share more information sometimes. “Will do.”

“Will you check up on Fun level 5 again though? Is Sans doing anything yet?”

Alphys looked at her old timeline. Five. She read the timeline. “Oh. He’s still following, but something is off. He just gave her food, but he waited ‘til she was crouched on the ground starving. He still didn’t make contact.”

“Expected that.”

“He really should know,” Alphys said. “Gaster? We are going to help Fun level 65, but Frisk of level five, she’s becoming weaker. He needs to know too. What if he finds a way to separate Amanda from Frisk, and doesn’t care to protect her? Gaster?”

“He is trickier though, Alphys. You know that world,” Gaster said. “How would you feel if someone walked up to you and told you that you were the father of the children of the thing that completely destroyed your world and happiness? That could make the memories . . . the most vivid.”

“Yes.” Alphys understood. There was no definite way to know for sure, but so far it looked like Sans would remember Fun level 74 because of all the constant demand and surprises that kept coming at them non-stop. He would also probably remember Fun level 75. Being King was tough on him. Or the time he was a dog. That was surely vivid. Or Fun level 5 was still a painful option. “Yes, I know, but at the same time . . .” They couldn’t do much to ensure everyone ended up with a happy ending. Several never would, but Sans was her friend, and she watched Frisk throughout the timelines. Heard of her, even if she didn’t know her that well.

If it was Fun level 5 that won on vividness, there was a huge chance Sans would _never_ be able to have the love of his life. Not unless he understood. Then. Gaster made the decision to make sure Papyrus didn’t know that Sans and Frisk had a relationship, or that he actually recognized Frisk when she was older. He would remember some facts, but not be able to make the connection. It was for the sake of Sans. All he had to do was protect.

But protection was only one thing. “He needs to know.”

“Who needs to know what? I am really busy Alphys, so many things going on, you’ll have to be more descriptive.”

“Fun level five Sans,” Alphys said. “He needs to know the truth.”

“That’s not a good idea. He has Papyrus. He thinks the soul inside of Frisk is trapped with her unwillingly, and he is helping. That’s all we need from him. It’s a delicate situation.”

“I know it’s delicate.” He was telling her? “I _remember_ Fun level five.” She remembered Sans. Bitterly lonely. Still trying to crack a joke to survive in what was left. She may not know Frisk, but she _knew_ Sans. He deserved happiness. He deserved something.

“We could rescue them into another dimension, but I can’t separate Frisk from Amanda, and I don’t know how this thing with Papyrus will even work out. Are you going to be responsible for Frisk’s survival instead? We could send you.”

“I can help?” She suggested. “I know his world. I understand the loneliness of it all. That world. Fun level five.” She tried to hold herself together. “It sucked any joy left in life out. You don’t understand because you weren’t there when it all happened. Even if we yanked them out and put them somewhere better, Sans won’t have a chance with Frisk. That . . . that vengeance could overturn everything they have.”

“What do you want, Alphys?”

“I want to go back there. I want to help Sans find his love with Frisk again.”

“That is a very high request. Not to mention dangerous. If you tell him the truth-”

“There’s a good chance he’ll have Fun level five’s memories anyway.”

“You will make it permanent. He asked us if we could learn to control the memories-”

“We have no real control! What we can control is helping him find a sense of peace with her, before the shift,” Alphys said. “That could make all the difference in the world! I’m not saying it’ll be perfect. Or that their love will conquer all with what happened. But, just, give it a chance?” She looked at all the timeline machines. “His happiness keeps coming with her. To be whole, he shouldn’t have to lose that.”

“Not everyone. Gets everything,” Gaster added. “No matter what. You know that above everyone, you work with it all day now.”

“Even when Sans ended up with Magi in Fun level 65, he still found Frisk,” Alphys said. “Late, but he found her. At this rate if they aren’t pulled, they’ll end up together soon. Frisk either loved him in every dimension, or-”

“Killed him in every dimension.”

“ . . . exactly.”

Gaster groaned. “Not everyone gets everything they want. It is just the way it works. He’ll still have Papyrus, and if he can get over what she did, then they could still have each other. If not, nope. The end! What else do you want?”

“Why are you being so cold about this?” Alphys asked him. “Gaster?”

“What is it now?”

“Did you love someone?” Alphys asked. “Were you rejected?”

“ . . .”

Thought so. “How did Papyrus and Chora first meet?”

“ . . .”

“Gaster?” Alphys headed out of the room toward his office. “You can’t ignore this.”

“Busy,” he muttered. “Busy, busy, busy.” She wasn’t leaving though. “Ages ago. Thousands of years ago, why does this matter?”

Alphys watched him. “How did Papyrus and Chora first meet? You never told me.”

Gaster didn’t speak at first, but Alphys had to break through. “ . . . it was not Papyrus’ monster that gave Amanda the ability to speak monster and live. It was _mine_. She was born 500 years beforehand. We never managed to have a child though.” He paid attention to his papers again. “Ceremonial wasn’t around yet. Didn’t matter though, she felt like mine. Then one day . . . I needed to watch my great, great, grandnephews. They were plenty big enough to watch themselves, to even move out and start their own families. But skeletons prefer to live in large families, and my sister’s child lost her husband, and then my sister lost her child, and then I lost my sister.”

“ . . . Papyrus didn’t tell you to take Chora’s soul from the house,” Alphys said, understanding now. “You did it.”

“Inventing. I loved to invent. But, while Chora spent her time alone . . . it happens.” Gaster went back to work. “They had children, found love, good for them. I just focused on inventing. Inventing, inventing, inventing. I don’t really care,” he said. “I got over it 2,000 years ago. It’s been a long time. I just . . .” He groaned. “This original dimension, it stirs stuff. But really, I’m fine. Sans will be fine too.”

“He could continue to have it all,” Alphys said. “I’m sorry about what happened. I know misery likes company, but I don’t think Sans would want to give up Frisk like that.”

“Misery loves company? I’m not sabotaging him.” Gaster looked back down but then stopped. “Am I?” He looked back toward Alphys. “Oh dear, you’re right. You are right, absolutely. Go help him. Working with Magicema is just detrimental is all.” He moved back toward his papers.

Alphys stooped over to look at his work. He was working with Magicema. If Papyrus and Amanda stirred him, while he was working on that? “When you couldn’t remember, you fought over _her_. I remember that.”

“Fairly sure I died several times. Fairly sure Papyrus went on and dated her because he didn’t have his own son out killing him over and over,” Gaster complained. “Just killing me over and over.”

“Well? If you figure something out, then maybe you’ll have a shot with her?” Alphys suggested.

“If I can find her. If I can get her back. But I think she moved on anyway. Of course, if her memories didn’t show that . . . I-I don’t know. Life is easier when you just concentrate on inventing.”

“You concentrate on inventing. Sans concentrates on sleeping, jokes, and Grillby burgers.” Alphys almost wanted to laugh.

Gaster looked back up. “Go ahead and go, Alphys. Watch yourself though. In fact, better take Undyne. You are whole now, and if anything happens to you, I cannot bring you back. Whatever you feel is best. You are a feels monster after all.”

———————

** Fun Level Five: Damaged **

“This isn’t cool.” Sans walked up to Burgerpants place. Where was he? In fact, the place looked deserted. That place was never deserted. “I’ve heard of a _**ghost**_ town but this is ridiculous.”

“Sans, can’t you ease up on the ghost jokes?”

“Welp. If it’s too _**transparent**_ for you,” Sans joked. He moved toward the counter. There was food lined up there.

“Need some food?”

“Hey!” Sans looked behind him. Alphys was there with a large bag. “Well, well. Alphys, decided to drop by after all, huh?”

“Yep.” She looked around. “Anyone around here?”

“Not that I’ve seen,” Sans said.

“Good.”

“That’s good?” Sans stole a burger from behind the counter.

“Want something better?” Alphys gave him her bag. “Something I know you’ve craved for years.”

Sans put down the burger and looked inside. “Ooh, real food. Thought for a second it might be Grillbys.” He reached in and pulled out a donut. “Damn, what the hell? Who’s been hiding this skill level?”

“Not me. I’m a fighter.”

Sans looked toward the door. No way. “You . . . you didn’t have an easy death, Undyne. You a ghost too?”

“Nope. Here to watch out for Alphys,” Undyne said as she came in and hugged her affectionately.

Undyne was alive. Alphys had real food. Everyone else seemed to now be gone. What was going on?

“Sans? Let’s sit down,” Alphys recommended. “We need to have a little talk.” She pulled out a couple of plugs from her lab coats. “Once you plug your ears.”

“Uh? Gonna make it kinda hard to participate in a talk,” Sans said.

“Well. This little talk needs to be with Papyrus.”

Manifesting ears. Not fun. Not easy. Definitely not wonderful as he realized the blasted things weren’t going away.

“We’ll fix that later,” Alphys said as he was shaking his skull. “Just, put the plugs in your ears.”

“Secrets, secrets. How come I don’t get to know?” Sans complained. “Ghostly secrets, highly classified. Can’t we be more _ **see through**_ about the situation?”

Undyne looked toward Alphys before looking back at Sans. “You’ll know, but it’s your brother’s place to tell you, not ours.”

Annoying. Sans touched the soft manifested ears against his skull. “I’m gonna need a hood to add to this. I feel ridiculous.” He flicked his ears back and forth repeatedly.

Alphys mouthed something to him, but he couldn’t hear her anymore. She mouthed something else. Then he felt Undyne covering his light guiders. Geez, they really wanted to tell Papyrus a secret alright. "Hear no evil, see no evil I guess."

It was a good fifteen minutes later when he felt the bandana that covered his light guiders being taken off along with the ear plugs. He saw Alphys hand him something.

“Here, this is for you. It should take everything manifested away again.” Alphys slipped some pills into his bony hands. “It’ll take away your ears or anything else you’ve manifested that won’t go away.” She got up with Undyne. “I’ll be back later, Sans. I promise. Good luck.”

——————

After they left, Sans teleported to a location somewhere behind the human. Nice to know Alphys had connections and somehow Undyne survived. “Guess maybe that’s why she stayed in the lab,” he joked. “Lots of private time. Not so easy to get that in the snow standing around.” He waited for Papyrus to say something. “Yo? I’m not alone here, am I?”

“No,” Papyrus said weakly. “Far from that.”

“Kay. Are you going to spill anything they told you?” Sans asked as he slowly trotted behind the human.

“There’s . . . a lot to tell. I’m not sure if you are up for it yet.”

“I’m tracking down the spawn of hell, helping it survive so that I can save your wife’s soul,” Sans said. “Not much more you can tell me that’s gonna surprise me here.”

“Oh. There is more, I assure you.”

“Like what?”

“Like why Frisk is so important.”

“Besides holding your wife’s soul?” Sans asked. “Yeah, you keep saying that. So. Why is it so important?”

“She, Sans. She. She is very important.”

“Very destructive,” Sans answered. “I’m not gonna have a _ **ghost**_ of a chance guessing this one, so just tell me already.”

“She is very important to you.”

“Pretty sure she’s made a mark on everyone down here.”

“She is the most important to you.”

“Alright. Why?”

“She has something of yours.”

“Welp. What is it?” Sans asked.

“She has some monster of yours in her. That is true, in more than one way.”

“Can you be _ **transparent**_ for a second?” Sans asked.

“She has a little monster in her. Your monster.”

“Weird but okay.”

“She has a little monster in her. Your monster, Brother.”

“You already said that.”

“She has a . . . _little_ monster in her. That is your monster, Sans?”

Sans stopped walking. Papyrus was playing with words. Right? “You need to be more direct here.”

“I am being direct, Sans! She has a little monster in her and it is yours.”

“You better mean my monster soul,” Sans said. “You better just  _mean_  my monster soul.”

“ . . . that too?”

\--------------------

End of Chapter

\--------------------

Multiverses: (I am taking out some of the earlier dimensions and details that don't really need to be here for this part, since these Frisks and Sans have joined to make it easier on you.)

**fun level 5: Damaged** Most of the monsters that survived the onslaught of Frisk now live far away from the path she originally traveled. No one really even has a home or shelter so that no other human sent down will see a new place monsters may be hiding. The only exception is a small eating shack that belongs to Burgerpants. Sans is now a scavenger, he and other brave monsters go back to the main path to get supplies that are needed for a price. As he finishes his night up, a different Frisk drops in along with the soul of his brother. To get a happy ending, Sans travels now behind Frisk for the sake of Papyrus.

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk (Amanda and Papyrus are still here.)**  
 **Fun level 73 18 Years and a Month Wish Granted:** This dimension is the one Original Sans was taken to. Similar to his own, except Amanda's wish actually came true. Frisk isn't being manipulated by magic, she has actually been down there for eighteen years and is Princess Frisk. As monsters have disappeared, Asgore chose a suitor, but Sans seemed to elect himself for Frisk's sake. Now with everyone gone? They seem to be shooting a game of pool.  
 **fun level 65 Magi is here:**  Sans is getting over his loss of his close friends and his son with the help of a human named Frisk he bought. However, she seems to have this strange overdetermination problem.  
  



	94. Just Say He's Off His Rocker

**Fun Level 5: Damaged**

 

“I need to find something else,” Frisk said as she continued on her way. “Are the flowers edible?”

Never desperate enough to know. Don’t think they are poisonous, Frisk. Guess we better find out. How are you feeling?

“I handled the last monster just fine,” she said. “I’m okay, but I should find some real food if that happens again. Maybe I have to eat once every few months or something?”

Maybe. I don’t know.

*“What else could it be? You don’t think . . . I mean, that makes no sense.”

Nah, just forget it. Probably an eat once every half a year type of thing or whatever. Magic Underground is weird. But, yeah, let’s go try some flowers to see for sure. Oh? Sans is up ahead.

Frisk looked ahead of herself. Hollowed eye sockets. Motionless. Definitely the creepy guy again. _I’m not off the path. What does he want?_

Hey, stop being spooktactular. Are you ready to help us out more? 

He acted like he didn’t even hear Amanda. Could he not hear Amanda anymore?

Hey. He doesn’t look too friendly.

_You think?_ Frisk looked behind herself. _Maybe he doesn’t want me going this way right now?_ She turned around and started to head in the opposite direction. Once again, he popped up right there, someways in front of her. Well, that wasn’t making things easier. “Can I help you?” she asked him. He didn’t respond. “Your Sans the Skeleton, right? I’m Frisk.” He still didn’t answer. Frisk turned around and started to head away in the original direction she was heading in.

He showed up in front of her again. A small distance away, but not as far. She realized that last time, he wasn’t as far either. _He’s moving in closer. Is he going to try and fight me?_

I’ve got no clue. Remember how I said Sans was a friend? Well, let’s not put him in the enemy camp, but maybe around the outside area of an enemy camp. You know, a sort of kind of enemy.

Frisk watched as he pulled her into a fight.

Well, nevermind, he just went into the enemy camp and pulled up a freaking chair. Papyrus! What’s going on with him? No Papyrus’ voice? Was Papyrus gone again? We didn’t do anything. Why would I? I’m Papyrus’ sweet wife, you know, the one he couldn’t live without and would never want to ever hurt? That shit’s not working is it?

Sans stretched his neckbones from side to side.

_He’s so creepy!_ Frisk felt herself seize up. Her nightmare. She had to fight her nightmare? _Okay, okay. Just another fight. Just, um, dodge?_ He wasn’t fighting though. Frisk looked from side to side. What was his problem? He didn’t want to be a friend. He wanted to drag her into a fight, but he wasn’t doing anything. She hit spare. He didn’t leave, but he didn’t fight. _Should I flee? What does he want?_

Staring. Well, he wasn’t staring. He just had empty eye sockets, but it just felt like he was just looking straight through her. What was he doing? Her body felt vulnerable to his stare. _Just another enemy. Wear him down. Everyone needs sleep and to eat. I’ll wear him down. No big deal._ Then, she yawned. Oh no. She couldn’t become tired. _Focus. Wear him out. Can’t be that hard._

The hell is your freaking problem?! Papyrus, if you don’t speak up to me soon, I swear I will start calling you Toysrus instead!

“Sans isn’t feeling so well,” Papyrus finally spoke. “He wants to know stuff, but he doesn’t want to know stuff, and I can’t talk about that stuff because I promised him I would stay out of that stuff. And a promise is a promise! But, it’s nice to hear you again, Amanda. When you went down, you just slumped. It wasn’t like you at all.”

Yeah. Well, Amanda can’t have that Amanda spunk when she’s technically dead.

**“I mean it, it’s not a joke! Don’t let it happen again.”

Not like I said it could happen. You think I just wanna be a soul, sharing a body with Frisk again?

**“I won’t. Just don’t let it happen again.”

Are you thick? I didn’t want it to happen.

**“Just don’t let it happen again.”

What the . . . oh. Uh. . . 

Okay. Amanda was having a completely different subject conversation with the voice of the brother of Sans. And yet. Sans still wasn't moving. Didn’t even act like he was hearing anything. _Why does he have to be scary? What does he want already?_ She hit Flee and moved away.

Once again, he appeared right in front of her. “What?” She stirred up her determination. “What is it you want already?”

He moved closer to her, and then she felt her world go funky. It was like she was near Hotlands, and then she was in some blank looking room. There was a smaller than usual window on the side of it with a dresser and a bed with nothing on it. Where was she?

She turned around and saw Sans once again.

“Right thing. Wrong thing.” He finally spoke to her. He moved up closer to her, but didn’t pull her into battle again.

All around her, Frisk watched as everything started to take on a darkish blue tint. On the ground, she saw a light blue fog stirring around her feet. She tried to move, but her body felt like it was being pressed downward. The endless mobility for dodges and running felt like it wasn’t going to come.

He approached closer again, still not initiating battle. “Fused.”

Sans continued coming closer. No initiated battle. Closer. No battle. What did he want? He was the one who initiated contact today. He was the one forcing contact with her. She wasn’t messing up his Underground. She wasn’t doing anything, not even getting off the main path. _Maybe it’s just Papyrus that wanted to talk to Amanda?_ Then again, Papyrus said Sans wanted to know stuff but didn’t. Which made no sense. How could you want to know something, but not know it too?

She watched as he came another step closer, practically far enough that a casual conversation would happen. Yet, he still took another step. He was right in front of her. There wasn’t even room to take a step forward for herself. She took a step back, but he just took a step forward again. She stared into his cold, dead eye sockets and then jumped slightly as she felt him actually touch her stomach. When he did that, she immediately looked down and wanted to move the bony menacing hand away.

If he wanted to fight in battle he should be activating it. Amanda pointed that out clearly to her, so what was he doing? Frisk tried to move backward, away from his hand, but felt herself being frozen in place. She looked back toward the front of his skull, and finally saw light come toward his eye sockets. They gave him an easier look.

“Desperate.” He moved his bony hand away from her stomach. “Okay, so who can blame me? Hell, I already knew how bad humans were and I was still staring that one day. But geez, even I should have a desperate limit.”

“It wasn’t like that, Sans,” Papyrus said.

Oh. Sans was talking to his brother. No wonder he sounded more friendly.

“She is very good, Brother. You can feel it. You can’t deny it.”

“Fused,” Sans said to him. “This demonic little human is fused, I can’t see anything. No little amount of monster. Your wife’s separate soul. Notta. The only thing I can see is the one thing I _really_ didn’t want to see.” He shrugged. “Live and learn.” His light guiders came back toward focusing on her.

Was he going to talk to her?

“She was different.”

“Don’t care, Pap.”

“She was so good you couldn’t help yourself, Sans.”

 

“Can it.” Sans stared at the human. The vile being that couldn’t be killed. The thing that struck everyone down without a care. Even poor Monster kid almost died because of it. If it wasn’t for Undyne that day. So many. Lost. To that thing.

Not just to a human. To _that_ human. That specific human. Who, apparently in a different parallel, was good. Wholesome and sweet were Papyrus’ words. They were even having little monsters together. Then, she was dropped right into his world, on accident.

Malarky! Even as a soul, Sans could still tell when Papyrus was hiding something. Sans didn’t just marry her and have kids, he could feel it. He was hiding something, and he bet he knew exactly what he was trying to hide.

This human. This ‘Frisk’ was probably loose, and Sans didn’t ever have any options. In another world, the whole thing was probably an accident. After all, monster to monster was tough. Human to monster, maybe not so much.

But, yeah, it was carrying his little monster. He could feel it. It was a weird soul that didn’t quite feel right. It wasn’t evil like the human though, the vibe meant something else. Whatever it was . . . it wasn’t bad. But whatever this 'Frisk' thing was? He couldn’t read it good enough. Too fused. He had too many of his own mixed emotions in it.

 

Frisk watched him point at her with his creepy fingerbone, his eye sockets showing no trust in her at all. _Maritime._ The only one who understood her. If only she could look at him for some kind of support like she used to be able to. She tried to stay determined, but watched him drop his fingerbone. He walked around her, stalking her with the strange lights coming from his eyes.

“I get it.” He spoke to her again. “But no way am I dumb. No way would I ever hurt my own little monster.” He stopped in front of her. “But no way are you keeping it either.”

What was he talking about? His little monster? What did he mean by little monster?

“I’ll feed ya. I’ll watch ya. When you get weak, fine, I’ll even help ya.” The lights in his eye sockets disappeared again. “After it’s born though, it’s mine. So buckle down.”

Frisk felt herself a force shoving her downward on the bed.

“Cause once you are weak, defenseless and my kid is out of you? If you haven't convinced me that you really aren’t the same relentless terrifying creature that almost wiped out my entire world? Well, I won’t do anything.” He shrugged. “But I’m sure these wild monsters won’t let you get far.”

Insane. That was it, this monster was absolutely insane. His kid? His kid? “You’re crazy.”

“Judgment is still out on that one,” he said. He disappeared but only for a little while. When he came bag, he was holding a bag and threw some food at her. “Eat. You’ve got a few hours, tops, to sleep. After that, you’re out of here.” He disappeared again, but this time didn’t reappear.

Frisk went to the door and grabbed the handle. The room was locked. “I’m not.” She tried to wiggle it open. “Carrying.” She tried to wiggle it more. “It’s child, Amanda!” She tried to wiggle it even more, trying her hardest to open it.

Frisk.

“Say something?” Frisk asked. “Please tell me he’s off his rocker?”

Frisk. I can’t say that. Papyrus would know, but it sounds like Sans promised him not to talk to me about it. So. Sorry, Frisk.

“It sounds ridiculous. Just tell me it sounds ridiculous,” Frisk said as she kept trying to open the door.

Weak wood, Frisk. Trust me. If you couldn’t break it open as you are, then it’s reinforced with some kind of magic. Better just eat some food and rest like he wants.

“No,” Frisk said. “Why won’t you tell me it’s ridiculous? How can you trust he’s not poisoning us? Or trying to wait until I get weak and kill us in our sleep? Why are you not mentioning that possibility?” She wasn’t being honest. Amanda was never honest about so much, but damn it, she really needed some honesty right now. “Amanda!”

If Papyrus doesn’t squeal what’s going on, then I am just as much in the dark as you.

“Except that, he thinks I’m pregnant,” Frisk said. “Pregnant with Sans the Skeleton's kid. That’s off the wall, Amanda. So why won’t you . . .?” She shook the door harder. “Why won’t you just say that? That he’s nuts. That it’s impossible. Amanda!”

Just settle down. At least I’m still here. You’ll be fine, Sans isn’t going to hurt you. Don’t do that.

“I’m not impenetrable steel.” Frisk’s eyes watered as she looked at the door. “I’ve been down here who knows how long, doing my best not to kill monsters. Trying to survive. But nobody can answer my questions.” She wiped her nose gently. “I just. Sometimes.” She stopped shaking the door. “I feel like I’ll never get out. I’ll keep doing everything I can, but I’ll just never get out.”

Hey! Eat. Rest. Just calm down, geez. You’re usually cooler in the head than this Frisk. Settle down.

-—————

End of Chapter

\---------

*Frisk is addressing the weird pregnancy talk. Neither or them know she is pregnant.

**Amanda can hear through thoughts even clearer than others. She is actually hearing Papyrus telling himself not to let anything happen to her again.

 

Multiverses: (I am taking out some of the earlier dimensions and details that don't really need to be here for this part, since these Frisks and Sans have joined to make it easier on you.)

**fun level 5: Damaged** Most of the monsters that survived the onslaught of Frisk now live far away from the path she originally traveled. No one really even has a home or shelter so that no other human sent down will see a new place monsters may be hiding. The only exception is a small eating shack that belongs to Burgerpants. Sans is now a scavenger, he and other brave monsters go back to the main path to get supplies that are needed for a price. As he finishes his night up, a different Frisk drops in along with the soul of his brother. To get a happy ending, Sans travels now behind Frisk for the sake of Papyrus.

**fun level 74** **Original MC Sans and Frisk (Amanda and Papyrus are still here.)**  
 **Fun level 73 18 Years and a Month Wish Granted:** This dimension is the one Original Sans was taken to. Similar to his own, except Amanda's wish actually came true. Frisk isn't being manipulated by magic, she has actually been down there for eighteen years and is Princess Frisk. As monsters have disappeared, Asgore chose a suitor, but Sans seemed to elect himself for Frisk's sake. Now with everyone gone? They seem to be shooting a game of pool.  
 **fun level 65 Magi is here:**  Sans is getting over his loss of his close friends and his son with the help of a human named Frisk he bought. However, she seems to have this strange overdetermination problem.


	95. Bubbling like Oil

** Fun Level 65: Magi was Here **

“It’s just you and me,” Frisk said as she gently whipped her cleaning towel. She examined the location of her prey. “I’ve got the best brand named scrubber. All the top cleaners are here with me, and we are going to take care of you.” She approached her prey closer. “I am Frisk, and I won’t stop until I hear you scream.”

“Am I watching a porno or are you trying to clean that spot again?”

Oh no. Frisk hung her head in defeat and turned around. “Sans? I thought you were sleeping?”

“Of course you did, because you didn’t want me catching you messing around that no-no spot again.” Sans approached her with a chuckle. “May actually be reaching this small precipice where I’m getting annoyed by something.” He held his bony fingers up and squeezed them almost together. “Almost. Go on, get back to bed, Frisk.”

“I’m not tired,” she insisted.

“It’s six in the morning,” Sans grabbed her hand insistently. “Don’t give me not tired at six in the morning. It’s. Just. A. Spot. Nothing big. I don’t really want to take determination out this early in the morning. I want to sleep.”

“Come on, Sans,” Frisk urged him. “Please?”

“Come on, Frisk.” Sans patted her hand. “It’s high time you borrow some of my monster.”

“No, really, it’s fine. I’ll stop,” Frisk insisted. “Really, no, I don’t want any.”

“Will you just?” Sans scolded her as she moved away. “You need to take some anyhow. I’m sure with my monster soul you can do that thing called rest. Guarantee it. So just give up that human shyness, let me sit down with you and let’s exchange a little?”

“I’m fine.”

“I’ll let you have it,” Sans said, gesturing to his cupboard. “I will give you a whole hour to go to town on that pesky spot you hate. Trade a little with me, and you are good.”

Frisk fidgeted, and tapped her feet. She looked toward the cupboard, and back toward Sans. She looked back toward the cupboard. She looked toward Sans. She looked back toward the cupboard.

She looked toward the corner where another skeleton she recognized from pictures as Papyrus, stood with another human.

“Papyrus!” Sans couldn’t have been more joyful as he trotted toward his brother. “Where the heck ya been? You just up and left! You okay?”

“Okay, yes. I decided that . . . that it was time I came clean about something.” Papyrus gestured toward the human.

“Sup.” The human addressed Sans quite formally, even more formal than Frisk. “So, a new family member is all bunched up in my tummy, just to stop that niggle of wonderment in your skull.”

“Family?” Sans looked toward Papyrus. “You’re having a little monster?”

“Guilty, yes?” Papyrus gestured toward Amanda. “I um. I guess I was lonely, and wanted to have a family.”

Frisk felt her determination stir again. Her feet started to fidget, knowing she couldn’t do anything. “I hardly meet other humans. A true honor to meet you, Miss.”

“Amanda,” she said.

“Yes, of course.” Frisk bent down toward Amanda’s tummy. “And nice to meet you Night and Day.”

“Wow.” Sans looked toward Papyrus. “You’ve been busy. Um. I kinda let your room go, ‘cause I kind of . . . well, this is Frisk.” He gestured toward her.

“Why’d you call my tummy Night and Day?” Amanda asked Frisk.

Did she do something wrong? _Oh, shoot! I. Oh no._ “Sorry, sorry. I get a little scatterbrained sometimes,” Frisk apologized. “Of course, sorry. Nice to meet you One, Two and any others in your tummy.”

“Nah? What?” The human Amanda seemed strangely confused again. “Papyrus, why’s she saying that?”

“Pap? Something wrong with your human?” Sans asked the question Frisk was kind of wanting to know too. “It’s Night and Day, right? Not One and Two? ‘Cause?” Sans looked toward Amanda and then back to Papyrus. “I mean, I understand if that’s the way you had to buy her, but . . .?”

Uncomfortable. Frisk just scratched her head lightly. Where was this human from not to understand such . . basics? Even Sans wasn’t versed completely in human raising, but even he knew what Frisk was talking about.

“Why is your human calling our little monster Day and Night?” Papyrus asked Sans.

“ . . . you’re kidding, right?” Sans approached his side closer. “Bro, you alright?” He patted his chest. “Your skull get shaken or something?”

“You could say that, if it helps you explain,” Papyrus said.

“Uh? Frisk, go for it,” Sans said. “Recite the whole thing to my brother for me.”

Frisk nodded and looked toward Papyrus. “Regular humans have many children, but when they are not registered, they must have a temporary name status. Human to human usually go with One, Two, Three, Four, Five, or as many more as they need to since they will have large families. Human to monster breeding will instead have the standard seven temporary names until registration is complete.”

“Yeah, I can never remember all seven,” Sans admitted. “But the first four are Day, Night, Afternoon, and Evening. Or Evening and Afternoon. I forget that order.”

“Midday, Midnight, and Twilight,” Frisk answered. “Beyond that point, the next ones become numbers. Most non-breeding humans don’t have more than seven mixed at a time.” Trying to make the strange human feel more welcome, Frisk tried to regreet her without any judging. “So you and all your little monsters are quite welcome.”

“One. I just have one,” the human Amanda said.

“Two,” Papyrus corrected her. “There are two.”

“I want one. Hopefully Papyrus is just a little mixed up on his magic touch,” Amanda said. “But, hang on. Why’d you separate out names like that?”

“So that everyone’s aware of how shitty their life is,” Sans took over. “Standard basic name, part human, shitty life. Minimal respect and rights. Number name, all human, shittiest life. No respect or rights . Yep.”

“It’s all pretty standard fair,” Frisk said.

Amanda looked toward Papyrus. “Funny bones, this place is creepy.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be fine.” Papyrus said to her as he looked cheerily at his brother. “So, you have a human too?”

“Where’d you even get the money?” Sans asked. “I mean, the money for my human was for . . .” He stopped. “Well, you know, College, but that’s gone. In fact, a lot of monsters just kinda vanished.”

“Yes. Sorry to make you worry, Sans,” Papyrus said. “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Welp. Pretty dang surprised,” Sans answered back. “So?”

“I’ll explain later,” Papyrus said. “So, Amanda, why don’t you just head up and put your things in my room. It’s the one on the left.”

“Actually, that was Frisk’s room,” Sans said as Amanda went by him.

“Cool. We can bunk together,” Amanda chuckled as she looked at Frisk. “How’s that sound Papyrus?”

“What?! I mean.” Papyrus fidgeted. “Sans, the other human should be in your room.”

“Um? What?”

Frisk had the same kind of feeling. It was clear from the way Amanda said ‘family in her tummy’ that the little monsters -er- little monster- was Papyrus’. They were going to want to share the same bedroom. There was nothing wrong with bunking with Sans. He was the most wonderful, gentlest, cool-headed and honest monster she’d ever met. She would put absolute trust he’d never hurt her. But. “I can sleep on the couch.” She would never bring a little monster into that world as long as she could prevent it.

“Oh? Just bunk with Sans,” Papyrus said.

“Nah, she better stay out here,” Sans also agreed. “We’ll figure out something, Frisk. Promise.”

“Ya kiddin’?” Amanda came toward her. “You’d rather sleep out here than bunk with probably the most chilled monster in the world that’ll fall asleep before you ever get to bed?”

“I’m a house maid,” Frisk said to her. “The house is my responsibility.”

“Right.” Sans looked toward Papyrus. “Um. So . . .”

“So? Is that all I get?” Papyrus whined. “I’m going to be a father!”

“No, yeah, right, it’s great,” Sans said. “We’ll get through it.”

“Through what?” Papyrus asked. “This isn’t a burden.”

“Kay. Cool. Um?”

Frisk scratched her shoulder and looked toward Amanda.

“Oh, perfect.” Sans gestured toward Frisk. “Perfect. Amanda and Frisk, that’s perfect. Couldn’t have worked out better,” Sans chuckled. “Yeah, we should be able to be just fine.”

“Why wouldn’t we?” Amanda whispered to Frisk.

“Because?” Frisk just still didn’t know what to make of her. “They would be enslaved to adoption, even as part monster? Any amount of human born into you, enslaves you. Little monsters stay with you for the first year, and then the owners sell, or share rights.”

“Hell naw!” Amanda looked toward Papyrus. “We aren’t selling nothin’!”

“Of course not,” Papyrus said to Amanda. He looked toward Sans. “Of course, never!”

“We have to pay for it’s food,” Sans said, “and for it’s freedoms every year. We have to pay for it’s schooling because it can’t go to regular school.” He scratched his skull. “Eh, we can probably teach them. We’ve got natural parental watch covered since we have two humans, so that’s a bonus.” He patted Papyrus’ shoulder. “We better get to some hefty saving, Papyrus. Less than three kids, right? We can do that. I don’t know if we can do more than three.” He started to look at his fingers. “Even if we saved everything we had, we couldn’t do 5,000 GOLD a year. So no more than three.”

“You could sell me out for home services?” Frisk suggested, not wanting to see Sans in such a stressful state.

“No, no, I am not losing my eyes on you for anyone at any second,” Sans warned her. “Ever.”

“You . . . you could get a break if your second human is deemed unsatisfactory in any other state besides it’s original intent,” Frisk said. “You wouldn’t have to worry then.” Sans didn’t seem to like that idea. “Then I could be sold for services.”

“No!” Sans scolded her. “Not turning you infertile, Frisk.”

“But.” If worse came to worse? “It’s a precaution.”

“Okay, no, not doing it.” Amanda held her hands out defiantly. “Papyrus, go take your brother and explain things because I knew I’d hate this world, and I _ **hate**_ this world, and damn Frisk!” Amanda talked to her like she actually knew her. “How the hell did you end up here?”

Frisk once again didn’t understand her. Amanda was the one that seemed misplaced, not her. “Pardon?”

“Do you remember anything about the world you were born in?” Amanda asked her.

Wait. Was Amanda perhaps a part of that same world? “Vaguely. I don’t know how you know about that.”

“Why?” Amanda looked at her. “You travel okay? Let me see your soul. Sans.”

Whoah! Frisk took a step backward. “No.”

“Don’t bug her about her soul,” Sans said to Amanda. “She doesn’t let anyone see it. And trust me, you haven’t seen determination like hers,” he chuckled. “Okay, Pap. Let’s go talk.”

**Much later that day . . .**

“Frisk, changed my mind, we need to look into your soul,” Sans said as he came into the room. Frisk quickly put her cleaning utensil away. He rubbed the front of his skull.

Dangit. Amanda said she’d be a lookout for her, so she could tackle that spot! “Hello?”

“Come here.” Sans gestured for her to come closer, but considering what he just said, she backed up instead. “Frisk. You’ve been here, a servant to monsters, since you were four years old. You continue to have gumph a hundred years later. Now, I’ve wondered about your soul before, especially since you got that overdetermination.”

“Sans, I don’t want to,” Frisk said. “Really, no.”

“Come here.”

“No.”

“Frisk, come here my human. I mean it,” Sans warned her. “Ol’ Sans rarely puts his foot down, but I’m doing it now. Get over here. I need to see inside that soul.”

Frisk fidgeted her fingers. “Sans. You won’t like it. I don’t want you to freak out. I have overdetermination. Taking my soul out is risky, Lupin never does it. Her family did it twice in my lifetime. One to see, and one to give me some of their monster.”

“Definitely check, Sans,” Amanda said to him. Like, she actually really knew him. Same level and everything.

“Please?” Frisk asked again as Sans came closer.

“Won’t take too long,” Sans assured her. As she saw his bony fingers coming together in a snap, she closed her eyes to avoid it.

“Just check quickly and put it back as fast as you can,” she said, squinting her eyes shut.

 

Sans had second thoughts. He’d had second thoughts for some time, it’s the reason he never forced her soul open. But, Papyrus just told him a _heap_. Papyrus knew where she had come from, and that Gaster was responsible for not only the monsters’ disappearances, but a split in a dimension, severing it into 100 different copies. Everything was getting back to normal. The problem was getting resolved, but the human Frisk.

She was his human. She was . . . his wife. In a time where he could have a relationship without it being seen as one-way, or as a paid for happiness. Where he didn’t have to worry if there were kids or not, because they’d be safe. He told him a lot. Including the fact that Frisk shouldn’t have been there at all. She got sidetracked somehow into that world, tailing the soul of his son.

Which. Apparently. Was theirs too. It was a lot to handle, and Sans did his best. He had to have a few brewski’s to mull it over and hash it out. But now, he had to see what was going on with her soul. It was time to see what overdetermination looked like.

Frisk was squinting her eyes shut, like she was about to enter a nightmare or see something she couldn’t stand. Still, Sans did it. He snapped his bony fingers, a simple sign of warning to her that he was going to perform the act.

As he snapped his fingers, her soul appeared and it was . . . “The fuck am I looking at?”

“Fuck!” Amanda yelled too.

“Frozen spaghetti!” Papyrus yelled, his own instinctive ‘cussing’ from over the years that had been involuntarily pressed into his mind flowed forth. “What in all of creation is _that_?!”

Her heart. His Frisk’s soul heart wasn’t glowing brightly. Sans thought extra determination, extra brightness. There was no brightness. It was dark red, oozing like human blood. It bubbled from the top and oozed downward from the soul.

Sans quickly put it away.

Amanda blinked. “That’s blood. That’s blood inside of her soul.” She covered her mouth. “Right now, as we speak, blood is dripping inside of her own body, from her soul. That’s repulsive!”

Frisk winced, and Sans stepped forward.

“Don’t say that,” Sans warned Amanda. “Don’t worry, Frisk. You’re not repulsive. You’re just a little different.”

“She's got _blood_ in her soul,” Amanda said creepily. “That’s not possible. Blood is inside humans, not in their soul. That’s.” She looked toward Papyrus. “Funny bones, call Gaster. Something is way worse than we think.”

————————

Sans watched as Papyrus set up a strange device and started to call toward it. He started with polite conversation, something his brother always had to do. He soon interrupted though. “Hey, Gaster. Good to hear you not dead and all.”

**Always good to hear that, yes.**

“So. What does it mean when a human’s blood bubbles up from out of it’s soul like crude oil?” Sans waited for a reply. “What’s wrong with my human? Don’t tell me the same overdetermination thing. A soul’s not supposed to do that, and it definitely isn’t supposed to look like it does.”

**Oh. I’ll look into it.**

“Can ya maybe look into it now?” Sans demanded more than requested. “This human’s important to me, Gaster. She’s had that in her soul for all her life. What is it?”

**Oh. Well, I can check it out for a few minutes. Alphys, I’m going to need some of your help.**

-——————

** Original Dimension **

“Bubbling like crude oil?” Alphys asked. “That’s what Sans said?”

“Yes, bubbling like crude oil,” Gaster repeated as he started to check the dimensions. “73. Fine. Lonely, confused, scared out of her mind but fine. 74, not applicable. Uh. Hm. Fun level five . . . okay, that’s different. Sans has Frisk trapped in his house now? Is that what you were going for, Alphys?”

“I wanted his brother to tell him, and then for him to get some time to work it out himself,” Alphys insisted. “He’ll get there.”

“ . . .” Gaster sighed. “Let’s check Sans’ machine. The rest of Frisk should still be there.”

———————

** Fun level 65 **

**Okay, Gents, I’m back.**

Finally. “Great. So before we head off to bed, what’s going on with her?” Sans asked again.

**She has an abundance of determination.**

“Ooh. I haven’t heard that one before,” Sans complained. “Could you throw me a newer bone, instead of an old chewed up one?”

“Gaster," Papyrus scolded him. “What is wrong, why is it like that, and what can we do to make her soil less . . . oily?” No reply. “Gaster?”

**Sans,** Gaster said gently. **Papyrus caught you up with everything, right?**

“As best I think he can,” Sans said. “Nowhere in there did it explain what is going on with my human, here, right now.”

**When Frisk first went down in several dimensions, she was given an injection into her brain. Something stronger than we originally thought because Marty’s a monster and a genius. He has our genes after all. Well. I believe he wanted someone that matched the highest amount of determination for a reason. I would say that knowing what we do, he is probably partly responsible for this. As perhaps we are too.**

“What do you mean?” Papyrus asked. “What did we do?”

***In some times, when Frisk went down, monsters still remembered that they were a part of the injection that started ‘repeating us’. That is what they assumed, not knowing the truth about copying,** Gaster said. **Well, not understanding it well, it seems that Sans also injected her when he fought her. However, she was just one thinned soul and copy already, she was just human, and uh . . . the whole dimensions around her wasn’t going to split for that. But, I believe there was a counter effect.”**

“Oh dear,” Papyrus said. “That’s not good, is it? What happened to her?”

**She’ll be fine. You’ve kept the determination that has leaked from her, haven’t you?**

“No,” Sans said, “it doesn’t have any purpose.”

**Oh. Well, you need to keep it now. It’s a miracle she lasted that long. I believe that what is happening is . . . well, that’s Frisk.**

“Uh, yeah?” Sans asked. “That’s my human.”

***Not just yours. She is almost every one,** Gaster said. **In fact, Papyrus? I believe even Fun level 74 might be in her. You see, I can’t find Frisk. Every original duplicate’s soul comes back here when the body died, so that when they arrive, they are returned back to normal. However, I believe that shot somehow . . . well. There are no souls of Frisk here.**

“Do you mean?” Papyrus asked. “Are you actually saying that the shot compounded her in a different place? Not dust in the original dimension?” He looked toward Frisk who was still eyeing the cupboard . “That _she_ is Frisk? Complete?”

***She is the eye of the hurricane that is Frisk. All but two. Fun level five and the Princess Frisk are the only pieces missing to her. But a thinned soul that is a thinned copy . . . it cannot hold . . . ninety some thinned souls within it without consequence?**

“She’s almost complete,” Papyrus said softly, “where she _shouldn’t_ be.” He shook his head. “But, she would have been four when she came here. She couldn’t have been the one injected, or selected. Right?”

**Does she remember her birth? Her first steps?**

“Of course not, no one does,” Papyrus said.

***Exactly. What you see may not be what is there. For all we know, she could be thousands of years old, joining on each Frisk in** _**their** _ **lifetime, on their memories, slowly gaining them back quietly. Like we were doing, Papyrus. Instead of running into each other haphazardly, she was reaching out across dimensions. Wow. Such power humans have.**

Sans looked toward Frisk again. Instead of going upstairs with Amanda, she had snuck around through the back, to get to the kitchen. She was in the kitchen, eyeing that cupboard. “Frisk?” She jumped of course.

“I didn’t touch it,” she said like she was a little kid getting caught. “I was just gonna look.”

“Hey, why don’t you go hang out with the other human for a bit?” Sans asked. “This is just boring monster soul stuff. I know. You can bring your stuff downstairs.” She obeyed and headed back upstairs. “Gaster, how bad is this?”

**I don’t really know. It’s essentially doing the same thing we did here.**

“She’s been dealing with it since she was just a kid,” Sans said. “Even when she was first found. It looks nasty, but she’s lived with it a hundred years.”

**Yes. It’s just why she leaks so much determination that it looks like human blood. If she were here where I am, she wouldn’t leak. But she isn’t here, she’s in a thinned dimension cramming a ton into her soul. So, she leaks. My suggestion is to keep the determination that you seemingly have to take and keep it. Otherwise, I believe when she arrives, what she has lost might stay lost, and I imagine she has probably lost a good deal already. There, Chaps, have I answered your question enough now?**

“I’m surprised she’s actually still alive,” Papyrus said. “Her entire soul is leaking like fluid! Sans, I have a strong feeling that even though she’s only missing two more pieces-”

“That if they get absorbed, she’s screwed.” He knew too. There had to be a reason they had to return to the original dimension to be whole. “If she dies, all of Frisk dies.”

**Assuredly yes. Sorry.**

“But what I take out, is part of the whole her. So the more she loses, the less she’ll be Frisk in the end?” Sans reckoned. “Can she . . . I mean, copied dimensions. Thinned souls. If she isn’t complete, will she still be okay?”

**Frisk lost a lot of determination in her soul before and things went a bit wacky. Losing more, I don’t know. The Frisk there can’t just keep it in, she’d be miserable. But the percentage of loss when she comes here. Oh. More stuff to look into I guess.**

“Your tech is miserable, Gaster.”

**Only some. The rest is quite brilliant, and don’t blame me completely. I wasn’t the one who injected her. Another you did that, and what is happening to that Frisk is the result.”**

“Is she gonna be okay?” Sans asked.

**I assume so. As long as the others don’t die, and maybe if I take her first? Or, last? Or . . . well, I am going to have to look into it. So far, she’s fine. The Princess Frisk isn’t dying anytime soon, and she’s never absorbed her for some reason.**

“What about the other one?” Sans asked.

**Well. Um? Probably not. I assume no. Papyrus is sort of preventing that. A bit. I’m off now, I really have a ton to do.**

“Fantastic. Those last parts need to survive, or my whole Frisk dies. That’s just, that’s just frickin’ great.” Sans turned toward Papyrus, reiterating what he comprehended so far. “Frisk is my human girl instead of me owning her, in every dimension except the ones she killed me in. These dimensions are just copies of the original where things went different ways. Frisk’s injection that part of me gave her, screwed her up beyond belief.” He shrugged. “And now, there is this son of yours, that might be trying to take my Frisk, and probably doesn’t even know how really valuable she is?”

“I didn’t think about that last part,” Papyrus said. “He doesn’t know, does he? That she is truly Frisk? And that if she dies, it’s over for her? All of her?”

“No, no. Don’t think he cares. Sounds like he’s just gonna want to pick her up like groceries and set her down wherever he wants to. Frisk shopping.” The words sounded funnier than the tone. “Papyrus. Your kid. My human. No.”

“Well, remember he isn’t himself. Gaster can fix him, he just needs to get the other part,” Papyrus said.

“Yeah? If he comes after Frisk, forget it.” Sans held his arm out. “Finito nephew! She's not on his menu!”

“I know,” Papyrus said, “and that’s why I left my world for this one. Which, Amanda is not very keen on. At least monsters are free here.”

“And humanity’s enslaved, great world alright,” Sans said. “Great world if you aren’t human. You better keep watch on Amanda,” he warned Papyrus. “Your kid has everything they need right here now. Frisk, Amanda, and a bad time. The last one being the only thing he’s getting his bony fingers on if he tries _anything_.”

“He’ll get better.” Papyrus tried again.

“Yeah. Sure, and new neighbors just happened to move in wanting to sell Frisk,” Sans reminded him. “In all the world, they moved into _my_ neighborhood.”

“There’s no way you could know anything. That would make no sense,” Papyrus stressed. “Why would Maritime have Frisk that close?”

“He’d do it because he’s an ass with a feeling of superiority! Gettin' that from Gaster I bet. However he's related.”

“I better see how Amanda is coping. You and Frisk need to share your room. You shouldn’t let her sleep on the couch. In many dimensions, she was your wife.”

“Not gonna happen,” Sans said. “She needs to sleep on the couch down here.”

“Sans,” Papyrus asked. “Why won’t you just share a room? Frisk and you have a deep connection in other worlds. Theoretically, wouldn’t she trust you? Don’t you feel _more_ for her? You are truly concerned for her, I can tell that hasn’t changed. But, isn’t there anything else?”

“She’s a house maid,” Sans repeated.

“Well, yes, but . . . don’t you have any feelings for her?” Papyrus asked. “More than friend?”

Sans shifted. “I don’t want to scare her. It’s not a good idea.”

“I will be watching Amanda,” Papyrus said. “I will be watching her extremely close because I lost her once before. I let down my guard for my son, and it’s not happening again. I don’t get everything, Gaster filled in all the missing information for me. Which is . . . most everything. I’m not completely me anymore, but-”

“It doesn’t matter what you do or don’t remember,” Sans said quickly. “You are Papyrus. You are my brother. That’s all you gotta focus on.”

“No, it’s not. I have to focus on Amanda. I know I let my guard down once, and I will not do it again!” He held his fist toward his chest proudly. “I, The Great Papyrus, will not mess up a second time!”

Hm. Sans knew Papyrus was right, he had to be able to watch Frisk carefully. But . . .

——————

“That’s everything,” Frisk insisted as she gathered her clothes. “Sans is a very nice owner. He’s too nice actually. I shouldn’t have anything more than two pairs of clothes to wear. Is Papyrus nice too?”

“Nicest around.” Amanda touched her bed. “You need some help taking your stuff to the other room?”

“I’m sleeping on the couch,” Frisk said to her. “It’ll be fine. I can stack them on the floor. No big deal.” She noticed Amanda’s unease though. “Don’t worry about what you saw in my soul. It’s been like that all my life. I’m more embarrassed about it than worried.”

“You shouldn’t be sleeping on the couch. You should be sleeping with Sans,” Amanda said.

“No, I shouldn’t. Ever,” Frisk said. “I’m a house maid. I must have a separate quarter to sleep in. Don’t worry about me, sleeping on a couch is far from the worst thing in the world.” Frisk smiled. “I have Sans as my owner. There’s no sweeter ending for someone like me. If I can’t be with Lupin, then at least I know I’m fine with Sans. So, how many are you having again? Four? Five?”

“What? No way, probably two. Hopefully, one. You are a bit scatterbrained,” Amanda said. “Really, you're expected to have that many?”

“So it was an accident then?” Frisk asked. “You. You didn’t plan on it?”

“Uh, no. It was definitely an accident,” Amanda said. “Was not expecting it. At all. But it’s okay. I could do a lot worse than Papyrus. Hm, actually. I have. In fact. I mean.” She sighed. “Guys suck but Papyrus has always been kind of . . . well, he’s huggy, but he doesn’t . . . oh, I can’t even explain it.”

“Well, you don’t have to,” Frisk said. “I don’t think things ever can be explained. But, it’s great you’re happy with your owner.”

“He’s not my owner.” Amanda bounced on the bed a bit as she sat down. “I’m not from here. Where I’m from, well, I got to choose who I wanted to be with.”

“Choice?” Where Amanda was from, there was choice? “It’s not like that here.”

“Eh. You wouldn’t choose any differently though,” Amanda said. “Sans would still be yours.”

“Uh? Sans is my owner,” Frisk said. “You say the strangest things. I’m used to jokes, and these are pretty far-fetched things you say. But, I’m not used to this kind of humor.”

“It’s not joking, it’s true,” Amanda said as she laid down on her side, looking at Frisk. “Where I’m from, I could choose. Choose where I lived. Choose what I did. Choose who I wanted to be with, or choose no one if I didn’t want any body. And I am really leaning on choosing to get the hell out of here and wait with the princess and her Royal Translator. My kids’ll be born soon, and I’m not getting it stamped on the head or skull with some default name.”

Once again. Frisk was lost in her jokes. “Don’t leave. Sans really missed Papyrus. He talked about him all the time. At least stay for a little while, don’t mind the room problem. I better take my stuff down now,” she said. “Sans isn’t very commanding, but I shouldn’t dawdle too long on an order.”

As Frisk headed out of the room, she saw Sans right next to the door. “I’m going, Sans.”

“Hm.” He looked a little odd. “No couch, Frisk.”

No couch? She watched as all the stuff in her hands floated away towards Sans’ room.

“Yeah. No couch. My room. I’m changing your status.”

 

He knew that would happen. It was primal instinct for a human. No matter how nice he’d been for the last few months, or how nonchalant he’d acted, he knew she’d do that. He froze her in her tracks as she started to take off downstairs.

“No way, why?!” Frisk shouted as she tried to break free. “You said always house maid, house maid!”

“Calm down, calm down.” Sans moved toward her. “Just appearance, Frisk. What Papyrus told me, there’s a lot of danger around right now. I don’t want you straying that far away. Okay? Just appearance.” He watched as she started to settle down more. “Not doing anything. I’m still Sans. I’d never hurt you, Frisk. Just, appearance.” He watched Papyrus come up the stairs. He looked horrified.

“What kind of world . . .” Papyrus didn’t say anything else as he hugged Frisk. “I don’t know why such a simple action made you this jumpy, but I can tell this is not a good world for you, human!”

“Don’t, don’t do that, not to a human, you’ll scare them!” Sans hated to tell his brother that. Papyrus hugged everyone, but things were different in that world. Different things meant different things. “Sorry, Pap, but no hugging on humans here.” Frisk’s body was wound up tight.

Sans came over toward her and moved her away from the stairs. “No taking off, Frisk. I’m your owner, and you know there’s no other place to go but down.” He had to be firm. “Now. Relax. My brother didn’t mean anything by that. He’s from a different place, like Amanda. Now, go wait in my room.”

“No,” she groaned. “I’m a house maid.”

“We’ll talk about it. Go wait in my room,” Sans commanded again. Ah, he knew it wouldn't be easy. He'd been real buddy buddy with her, but he would have to step it up a notch. “We don’t want to bring anyone _else_ into this mess. Be a good human. Go to my room.” He took his magic off and watched as she headed quickly away to his room.

“I didn’t mean to scare her,” Papyrus said softly to Sans. “She seemed as if . . . will Amanda be okay here?”

“I’d leave your human in the house for a few days, until you get the hang of things,” Sans recommended. “Amanda’s already pregnant. If anyone asks you which type, say open-ended. If you’ve touched her, she can’t be a house maid. If you aren’t using her for . . . well, if you aren’t selling off her part little monsters then you aren't a breeder either. Just go with open-ended.”

“I hate this world,” Papyrus said clearly. “Monsters are free, but this is not a good world. Not one bit.”

“It is what it is,” Sans said. “Asking Frisk to sleep in the same room with me just put her in the category open-ended too. Hopefully, monsters don’t ask too many questions. If they do ask about stuff with you, just say it’s personal. Okay? Or ignore them. I ignore a lot. Especially about selling them, or getting them with other humans for breeding and splitting profit. That comes up a lot. A lot of monsters seem to think they are like chicken or horses. And don’t worry. I only knew half of the stuff I know now when I first got Frisk. I thought . . . I thought if I owned her, maybe something could happen between us. I wanted someone in my life,” he admitted, almost ashamed. “I learned the ropes quick. If you stay here with Amanda, you will have to too.”

Papyrus nodded. “Oh. I hope my other self is having an easier time of it than I am.”

-——————

** Fun Level Five: Damaged **

Papyrus scolded him. Again. “For the last time! She is your wife and you loved her very much! She was not loose or manipulative!”

“Sure, uh huh, yeah.” Sans waited by the front door. There weren’t many wild monsters that liked to hang around the area near his old abandoned home, but he was doing his small part. “I don’t blame myself, Papyrus. Succubus’ can be lookers. I’d take the opportunity to get with that if I didn’t know it’s true self.”

“You’re getting confused. That is not how you should handle Frisk. You told her you were going to take the little monster when it was born, and just leave her out here! Defenseless!”

“It’s not like I said I’d kill her.”

“It’s the same thing! You are not leaving your wife out here after it’s born!”

“Look. Papyrus,” Sans growled. “I am not bringing that thing over to the other monsters. I don’t even know where I’m supposed to go with my little monster. Everyone’s going to be challenging me right and left when they find out who the mom had been. This whole thing is out of whack, and I’m doing the best I can!”

“Everything will be better when it’s born. I’ve said that,” Papyrus reminded him. “Soon after. Just watch her a little while after it’s born. Amanda will be separated. Everything will be okay.”

“How?” Sans questioned. “I know you’re hiding stuff, Papyrus.”

“She was and is a good human. A good human who loved you, and who you loved back.”

“It just can’t be. She tore up everything.” Sans gestured out in front of him. “This used to be what I saw from my front porch. Now, my current ‘home’ doesn’t even have a front porch. Everyone’s too scared to come back. Everyone lost so many, because of that _thing_ you say that I actually loved? Never. Never in a million years could I love something that did that to my life.”

“Then don’t try to love. Just, understand. It’s not the same one. She is just another copy, stuck in the same position, and who this time did not go the wrong way. She hasn’t hurt anyone. She hasn’t done anything. She’s just a lost human, stuck down here, with no way back. That’s what you have trapped in your room, Sans. She understands what’s happening just as little as you. Give her a chance?”

“Gave her some food,” Sans said, “and I’m letting her rest. What else do you want from me?”

“Walk with her. Talk with her.”

“No way.”

“Walk with her.”

“I like to stalk her,” Sans said. “It probably creeps her out.”

“Walk with her.”

“Nuh uh.”

“You want proof of how she is? You’re going to have to do more than watch her.”

“No.”

“Please, Sans? Pretty please? She won’t hurt you, I promise. Plllleeeeeeeeease?”

“Nope.”

“Fine then. I am sorry, Brother, but you brought this down upon yourself!”

-————

Frisk got off the bed, startled, as the door slammed open. The bony foot still in the air was Sans, kicking the door open.

“Devil in a Dumb Sweater,” Sans said to her as his bony foot dropped next to his other one. “We’re walking together.”

“Walking together?” Frisk questioned him. Was that how he would deduce if she was evil or not?

“Yep. Come on, if you have the _**guts**_.”

She swore that looked like an odd devilish grin. “You want to walk with me?”

“Let’s just say Devil in a Dumb Sweater,” Sans said, “that I’d rather walk with something that could turn me into monster dust in several seconds, than listen to any more of Papyrus’ full recite of the Underground Sentry Duties Books, Volumes 1-2.”

“With only a brief summation of Volumes 3-6. I didn’t memorize those as well as I should have,” Papyrus admitted.

“See? There are things worse than death. So _**man**_ up, or don’t you have the _**heart**_ to _**see**_ this _**through**_?”

Oh gaw, Frisk. He's making puns about two subjects at the same time.

“Interesting,” Sans said. “Didn’t Snow you knew that.”

Weather, the weather of Snowdin. He’s combining three puns at once. He’s trying to kill us.

_It’s just words, Amanda._

True. Bad jokes can’t kill, but they can make someone wish they were dead.

“So, Amanda, you’re a boy, right?” Sans asked. “You’re Papyrus’ wife but you must be a guy.”

Oh, you better not.

“Why would you think she’s a guy?” Frisk asked.

Frisk!

“Because. Amanda. A man, duh?” Sans said. "Actually, that should have fit you. Corny little kid, couldn't tell what you were. Girl. Boy. Just a giant 'it'."

“Sans! Now I understand if you want to give the human a bad time, and I know you like to tickle me a bit, but I must put my foot down on my wife!” Papyrus shouted.

“Welp, _**transparently**_ that won’t work,” Sans said. “You ain’t got feet no more. But, I’ll give Themanduh a little break. Come on, Devil in a Dumb Sweater. We’re going.”

Okay. Okay. So, Papyrus was making Sans come with them now. Frisk didn’t know how she felt about that. For one, he was completely out of his mind. He thought she was pregnant with his little monster. For two, he already admitted that he’d rather see her die than live. For three, he wasn’t going to be making the best company.

However, he knew where to find food. If he did think she was pregnant, he could help out if she became vulnerable again. Plus, he wasn’t going to hurt her as long as Amanda was inside of her, and Papyrus would be able to speak with his wife. They deserved a chance to talk again. _I can get through this. I have handled everything that has ever come my way. I have the determination to make it through this._

“Hey?” Sans asked. “Why’d the chicken cross the road?”

Oh. Great. “To get to the other side?”

“Oh. Sounds like you know that yolk already. How about this? Why did the guy miss his drink?”

“Oh. I don’t know.”

“Neither do I. I forgot the punch line. So did he.”

 

-—————

End of Chapter

\---------

Note:

 *Explanation is found from Chapter 60's They Were Cute. Sans _believed_ he was jabbing Frisk to bring her into the hell of repeats when he fought Frisk, but instead is the reason Frisk's soul had been bringing itself slowly back together. Her soul is constantly in a state of turmoil, it bubbles from the inside at the top and moves toward the outside creating a new layer until that layer reaches the center and bubbles back again. 

 

 

Multiverses: (I am taking out some of the earlier dimensions and details that don't really need to be here for this part, since these Frisks and Sans have joined to make it easier on you.)

**fun level 5: Damaged** Most of the monsters that survived the onslaught of Frisk now live far away from the path she originally traveled. No one really even has a home or shelter so that no other human sent down will see a new place monsters may be hiding. The only exception is a small eating shack that belongs to Burgerpants. Sans is now a scavenger, he and other brave monsters go back to the main path to get supplies that are needed for a price. As he finishes his night up, a different Frisk drops in along with the soul of his brother. To get a happy ending, Sans travels now with Frisk. Begrudgingly.  
 **Fun level 73 18 Years and a Month Wish Granted:** This dimension is the one Original Sans was taken to. Similar to his own, except Amanda's wish actually came true. Frisk isn't being manipulated by magic, she has actually been down there for eighteen years and is Princess Frisk. As monsters have disappeared, Asgore chose a suitor, but Sans seemed to elect himself for Frisk's sake. Now with everyone gone? They seem to be shooting a game of pool.  
 **fun level 65 Magi is here:**  Sans is getting over his loss of his close friends and his son with the help of a human named Frisk he bought. However, she seems to have this strange overdetermination problem.


	96. On the Tip of the Tongue

—————————

** Level 65: Magi was here **

Frisk stayed in Sans’ room obediently. House maid. She was only ever supposed to be house maid. Not that Sans wasn’t a good monster, he was the best. He swore she would only ever be a house maid though. Why did she have to be more? Did she lead him to believe they should be more?

Amanda seemed a little odd too now. For not knowing each other, it felt like Amanda could read everything about her. The strangest thing though was when it came to her little monsters. She promised she could help watch them when they got older. She jokingly said she’d go to parties and Frisk could babysit for an unforeseen amount of time just to be nice.

She was oh so strange. Yet, so familiar.

Frisk heard the bedroom door open and saw Sans finally come inside.

“Ol’ Sans hasn’t skipped out on being loyal,” Sans said. “Your life is in danger, and I just want to keep you closer ‘til it blows over. Then, back to house maid. Okay? I told them that at registry when I called them today, and as long as . . . . as everything stays kosher, it’ll be fine.” He sat on the bed. “Um. Registry told me something else though. Something I didn’t need to know before since I was only keeping you as a house maid.”

Frisk looked at the bed. “Why are we changing?”

“Just so I can watch you at night. Let’s just say, your little overdetermination soul is real special, and there’s a monster that wants it.”

Her soul wasn’t special, it was a pain. “It’s not red or beautifully radiant. It looks like oozing blood. Who would want that?”

“Someone who wants to brainwash you and make you kill a lot of monsters,” Sans said. “Only your soul can do it. I can’t explain everything to you, my human, it’ll make your mortal head spin. So, I’m gonna simplify it down for you. All the dimensions were copied 100 times. Everything is a thin layer of what it should be. Your soul though, it ain’t, it’s full. About 98 times fuller than it should ever be. You’re like fitting a river inside a glass of water. That’s why your soul leaks.”

Wow. That was bizarre. Frisk didn’t get it, but she understood the gist with the last part. “I’m too full.”

“Yeah. There are other monsters that are just like you now. Full, like they should be,” Sans said. “They are full in the original dimension though, not a copy dimension. They are full where they should be so they don’t have problems.”

“Oh.” Okay.

“Yeah. You are missing just a couple pieces to make you whole now. But uh, really, I’m surprised your still alive, Frisk. Definitely overdetermination to survive in your soul, but you can’t keep doing that. What’s leaking, it’s your soul you can’t hold. When you go back though, you’re going to feel that loss inside of you. I don’t exactly know what that means, but . . . I’ll do my best to make you better. Okay?”

Frisk didn’t really know what to say. “My soul is special, and someone wants to use me as a weapon because of it?”

“Sort of. I don’t think he knows why your special though. See, your almost complete.” Sans patted her hand. “Right now, whenever a part of a copied soul dies, it returns back to where it belongs. The original dimension. The other parts though, they went to _you_. And if something happens to you, the adorable human in this bed right now? It could be the whole end for you, and I’m not risking that.” He let go of her hand. “Not just to keep the title house maid. So, you just share my room. I won’t do anything else. I have to change that registry though, you know how picky they are. I don’t want to be judged as unfit to keep you.”

“Are you telling anyone else?” Frisk asked.

“No. None of their business. Now, um, Papyrus’ human? She’s kind of from one of those other dimensions. Uh, call her a key if you want. With her and you, this monster that wants you gets everything. So me and Papyrus, if anything happens at anytime, we’ll take care of it.”

Frisk looked toward him. “Sans, you don’t have that much power. You could get hurt if you tangle with someone else just for me.”

“Ah, my human.” Sans patted her head. “You have no idea. Don’t worry about me. Now, just get some rest. Ol’ Sans won’t let a thing happen to you. Ever.”

Frisk laid back down on the bed, feeling a lot better. “It’s not that I . . . I didn’t mean to freak out on you, it’s just that-”

“That if I like liked you, that wouldn’t be the way to handle it. I get that,” Sans said. “I’d like to be able to say night and lie my head back and go to sleep, but there’s still more. Normally, I wouldn’t tell you this. I don’t want to make things awkward for you, but hey, it’s part of your body. You deserve to know.”

“Know what?” Frisk asked.

“Well, uh, your former owners,” Sans said. “They really cared about your welfare, and uh, I guess as a precaution. Just in case someone got a hold of you that shouldn’t, they wanted to make sure you would be okay.”

What did that mean? “I don’t understand.”

“Well. They made sure you can’t have little monsters or humans,” Sans admitted softly. “I didn’t know ‘til today. Sorry about that.”

Frisk wasn’t super surprised by that fact. “Probably thought they were taking care of me. It’s okay. It’s not the kind of world . . . I wouldn’t want them here.”

“Yeah, but, you wouldn’t mind them?” Sans reasoned. “Just, not here?”

Why would that matter?

“There are separate parts of you, Frisk. Some of them had kids,” Sans said. “They had kids uuhh . . . with me-but not like I owned you-Like.” He sighed. “Like we picked each other and you weren’t just my house maid friendo, you know?”

Frisk could see that. Sans was an interesting monster, and there was always something special about him. Something he’d never see or understand that others did. It was kind of nice to think in another world they were together.

“Just letting you know,” Sans said. “I don’t suddenly expect anything ‘cause something happened with another Frisk. Separate entities. Separate worlds. Just doing that honesty thing.” He finally laid down. “Night, Frisk.”

“Goodnight, Sans.” Frisk turned over onto her side.

Other worlds. Where other hers roamed free.

How wonderful that must be.

But then . . . that itch was coming back. Sans slept hard. Why he thought himself being in the same room would help, she didn’t know, but. _I gotta go._ She slipped out of the room and down past the stairs, making sure no one woke up. “Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go.”

—————

** Level 73: 18 and a half months wish granted **

“Gotta go, Princess,” Sans said as he stared at the pool table. “You can get down on that felt and plan your next move all you like. Not gonna beat me.”

“Never say never,” Princess Frisk said. “Sans? Um. About the Prince thing.”

“Don’t worry about it. I woulda done any beautiful woman ta keep them out of harm’s way,” Sans joked. “That’s just the kind of guy I am. At least the whole Underground disappeared except your dad and us. Talk about uncomfortable. I wish we weren’t the last.”

“It’s unsettling.” Princess Frisk lined up her shot on the pool table. “We could disappear at any time. I’m going to have to shoot with my opposite hand.”

“Yeah, it is,” Sans agreed as he leaned against his stick and watched her take her shot. “Playing with the other hand. Even your determination makes you unbeatable at pool. Oh. Except, you’re a little shoddy at the calculations," he teased her as she missed her shot. "Here.” Sans took his turn and hit his ball right in the hole. “That’s how it’s done. No determination needed, Princess.” He looked toward her. “Seriously, I don’t think it’s too bad. At least I’m not alone with King Asgore here. And, there’s no monster dust. It doesn’t make sense something would just scoop us up and then kill us, instead of just killing us down here if it wanted to. I don’t think it’s a bad thing. Just, a thing we don’t understand.”

He looked back toward where she used to be. “Welp. Guess I won. Be seeing you soon, Princess Frisk.”

-————————

** Level 65: Magi was here **

“Just get out,” Frisk insisted, on the verge of tears as she scraped at the cupboard. “You stupid stain, just get out. What made you? Are you burned into there? Are you charred? Because you’re getting out. I get everything out. You are getting out you stupid jerk of a stupid stain!” Her hand trembled as she vigorously tried to get it out. “Get out, get out, get out!” Her whole body was wired. She had excess determination, she always did, but it was into overdrive. She couldn’t get it out of her mind. No matter what, she had to get rid of that annoying stain! It didn’t matter what it took! She hit it repeatedly in the cupboard! “Get out, get out!”

She felt herself getting dragged away from the cupboard. “No, I have to get it, it has to get out! It has to!” She reached toward it as hard as she could, hearing a fuss of three others behind her. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but that stain. She had to get it out, she had to get it!

She felt herself being pulled away forcefully and withstrained by Papyrus as Sans took the determination away. It wasn’t enough though. “I have to get it. I have to get it. I don’t care what happens, if I have to break the damn cupboard, I need to get it!” Sans took out even more of her determination. “I have to get it. I have to get it.” Finally, her eyes started to droop. “I have to get it . . .”

 

“There ya go, my human.” Sans looked toward the vials Papyrus had. That was a lot of determination they had to take out. That was random, fast, and the worst episode Sans had seen from her. Papyrus and Amanda felt the same way and had called up Gaster to check into it.

They found out that another part of Frisk came into her. Sans held her closely. “There’s only one more Frisk out there.”

“Why didn’t she do that a long time ago?” Papyrus asked. “What changed, Gaster?”

**Well. Tonight, Princess Frisk’s children Night and Morning left her soul. I suppose, when they left, her soul could be absorbed. Your Frisk didn't even need to leave the dimension to do that. Her soul is very strong now, it would make sense it doesn't want to leave. But now, there’s only one Frisk left out there. She’s stuck with a part of Amanda’s soul.**

“This close to being whole, Frisk is in danger here,” Papyrus said. “You need to take her back to you, Gaster.”

**If I have a soul to take, that has dust here, I can open up the extension and take her with them. I’ve done it many times. However, this is different. Everyone who comes, joins up with their other parts. If I bring her here, I don’t know if the other part of her will be able to join her later. And just having two separate selves in this original dimension, I don’t think that’s a good idea. The original dimension I am has a thing I like to call ‘stability’. It shouldn’t be altered.**

“Or we’ll end up fractured in different dimensions again?” Papyrus asked.

**I don’t know. Perhaps so. Perhaps the whole thing will just end this time. I can’t take that chance for Frisk. I will explore and look more into it.**

“Explore and look more into it?” Sans growled. “My human could be dying. Completely! With no chance to come back, and you say explore?”

**Look! At least the other Frisk cannot be absorbed yet, hence she is safe. That Frisk is far from the chance it can be absorbed. It will be fine. I suppose. She’s been fine so far.**

Frisk groaned from Sans arms and started to wake up. “Wow. That was a big one.” She looked toward his arms. “Uh? What are you doing?”

“Oh.” Sans let go and sat her back up. She dusted herself off. “You better?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.” She looked around her. “Why are Papyrus and Amanda down too? Geez, how much did I make a fuss?”

“Welp? You broke my cupboard,” Sans said. Frisk looked shocked and started to apologize but he held his bony hand up. “Don’t worry about it.” She looked at her hand where some of the wood was still splintered into the skin.

“I’m so sorry. I don’t really remember it,” Frisk said. She looked toward Papyrus and Amanda. “Sorry. Um. I’m a . . . a broken model.”

“You’re anything but broken,” Sans said. “That’s the problem.” He edged up closer to her again. “Frisk. I want you to go somewhere. It’s safe for you. The thing is, that another part of you. Well? When she passes, uh, it won’t be into you.”

“What do you mean?” Frisk asked. “I thought you said all parts would come back?”

“When you go into the original dimension, it’s very different,” Papyrus said. “To bring two forms of you there could be very bad. So bad that Gaster won’t do that.”

“If you go, your basically killing a small part of yourself off forever,” Amanda said. “She’ll be left in a copy dimension, and eventually erased.”

“I’d be killing a part of myself? No, I can’t do that,” Frisk said. “Even if it’s just a part of myself, that’s murder! I didn’t know about the determination inside of me, being a part of me. I’m sure I’m already messed up because of that. Oh!”

“We kept it,” Sans said quickly. “We got vials, and we’ll get more if you need them.”

“I can’t do that. I can’t just leave a part of myself out,” Frisk said to Sans.

“This other part missing,” Amanda said, “she’s not able to be picked up yet. One day, she might be though. If she is, and you absorb her. Well, the guys’ math says your a hundred percent dead. Forever. And I hate to tell you this, but the guys’ are geniuses at math.” She sniffed. “But, that won’t be for a little while.” She rubbed her tummy. “Funny bones, I think I need some matches. I’m not feeling too good.”

“Uh. How close were you, bro’s human?” Sans asked. “Cause there’s a lot of magic around here now directed at pregnancy, specifically human.”

“Oh, that’s right,” Frisk agreed. “It speeds up the process. It’s safe, it’s just all around the world. Magic beamed from satellites. Makes it easier for monsters, trims down the pregnancy time.”

“Into what?” Amanda started to breathe heavier. “Oh no. No, no, no.” She tried getting up. “Papyrus, home, now. I want to go home. There’s no way I’m having my kids here. I have another two-” She moaned as he sat her back down.

“Yeah, she’s gonna pop,” Sans said. “We need to get her to a human delivery service.”

“No way! I’ve been here just a few hours.” Amanda groaned again.

“Monster tech,” Frisk said, also trying to help steady her. “The magic pulls at the fetus only a little bit. When it’s fully grown enough to survive pregnancy well, the magic pulls it up much faster. It gets rid of lingering overdue pregnancies. Many times, a half human monster will be out in only seven or eight months. Sometimes even six.”

“I don’t want it here,” Amanda complained. “Not here, Papyrus, do something!”

“It’ll be okay,” Sans tried to assure her. “We can afford it, we’ll be fine. According to Papyrus, I’m sure we’ll be going back to the original dimension soon, so relax.”

“You relax you stupid fucker!”

Ouch. “Kay. Papyrus, you’re definitely up.”

 

——————

** At the Human Delivery Service **

“Oh, neat. Look at this,” Sans said as he read a pamphlet. “Human delivery takes awhile. Why not treat yourself to a dip in our hot tub, take a nap in our convenient rooms, or eat at our rooftop restaurant?” He handed it to Frisk. “Sounds like a vacation.”

Frisk wasn’t surprised to see the pamphlet. Pampering the monsters probably made more money than delivering the humans. She looked toward the doors. “I don’t know that Amanda, but I’m worried. She was not ready yet.”

“Yeah, I know.” Sans stood up as he watched Papyrus come out of the doors. “So how’s it going?”

Papyrus was quieter. “This world cares about the convenience and chances of survival of . . . breeding,” he said disgustedly, “more than the human’s comfort!” He shouted. “I was kicked out but I am getting back in there. Nothing’s stopping The Great Papyrus.”

Sans watched as Papyrus came back out, this time with a warning. Papyrus went back in of course. Human delivery people didn’t want others watching their process, but they weren’t keeping Papyrus out that easily. When his brother was determined, he could do anything. Finally, Papyrus stopped coming out for some time.

When he did come out, he looked exhausted. “She gonna be okay?” Sans asked him.

“Yes, but she’ll be down for awhile. They have a great deal of healing on her now,” Papyrus grumbled. “It should have gotten more weeks of magic protection each night! I mean, I am happy they are born, I am! But, they should have had more time. She deserved more time. Nature did not think it was time, just . . .”

“Yeah. Their not as gentle,” Sans said. “But don’t worry, she’ll survive. They don’t get paid if the human doesn’t survive.” He stood up. “We’ll help take care of things, Papyrus. Where’s your Night and Day temporary registration? I’ll get it done for you.”

“Here.” Papyrus handed over the papers to him that the staff gave him no doubt. “I _refuse_ to stay in this world long enough for them to be properly registered. But, I have a feeling . . . this temporary registration is unavoidable.”

“Yeah, you don’t want to mess this part up.” Sans patted his chest. “Do what you want to a human, but jack with their system, and your suddenly unfit to take care of anything. So, don’t worry. I’ll fill this out, and your kids and wife can come home. We’ll be fine.” He looked at it. “Gonna have to call Amanda wild, she has no registration number or anything. You’ve got first claim though, plus she had your little monsters. No one can take her away and sell her or them. No prob.”

“I can help watch them,” Frisk said. “I watched plenty of little monsters in my previous owner’s family. I have experience enough to help your Day and Night.”

“They _have_ to be called Day and Night?” Papyrus asked. “Are you sure? They are fine names, but I didn’t picture that for them.”

“Uh huh, for now. Oh, but down here you can add a recommended name for when they are properly registered,” Sans said. “There’s no guarantee you’ll get it. They want no humans to have the same name. Makes more work for them. But there’s a chance. What do you want to call them?”

“Not applicable,” Papyrus insisted. “I am not staying here for a whole year, I guarantee that! Now! Pardon me.” Papyrus popped his neck bone. “I must attend to some important duties.”

Sans watched him head through the doors. “If they end up in a hospital, they charge an extra 50%!” Yeah, he doubted Papyrus cared. Monster instinct, but he better let him know anyway. Because with the way they kept throwing Papyrus out, sped up the pregnancy, and probably treated Amanda less than stellar during her labor, he doubted Papyrus was going to be giving them hugs.

That night, Sans and Frisk went out to get a crib for the twins to share and returned to a worn out Papyrus and Amanda. Sans was ready to call it a night again. Going to sleep, waking up shortly after Frisk went out of it, waiting around for his nephew and niece to be born. He was _ready_ for some sleep.

But Papyrus also had a strange request of him.

“It won’t hurt,” Papyrus insisted as he rocked Day. “You won’t even feel any different I believe. But, we can’t just leave him out there. Even with Amanda, I started to feel alone in my dimension, and I knew what was happening to all the monsters. I can imagine how he feels.”

“You really want me to join with another me?” Sans asked. “You sure about that?”

“You won’t feel any different,” Papyrus said again. “It’s a small thing, Sans, compared to the big things. Isn’t he neat?” He held up Day. “The girl is cute too. I can do it right this time. I won’t lose any of them.”

“Sure you’ll be a great dad, Pap,” Sans agreed. “Best there’s ever been.” He yawned. “First thing tomorrow, I’ll join with my other self. Call it a congrats present I guess. You sure I’ll be the same?”

“Yes, you’ll be fine. You aren’t joining with tons of others of you. There is no problem like Frisk’s,” Papyrus said. “It’s just that, the more memorable, good or bad a dimension had been, the better the chances it will win out in your memory in the end. I don’t want you stuck, alone, with no one there for you. I will show you the way tomorrow, to get it over with so I can get back and help Amanda out.”

“Yeah. My human, I mean, Frisk can help take care of it,” Sans agreed. “We’ll both help, I promise. Aunt Frisk and Uncle Sans, we’ll be here to help.” He touched the top of Day’s skull. “You don’t have to pour over them with magic. That’s all taken care of now. Sky. Satellites. Makes things a lot easier.”

“I want to do what I can for them,” Papyrus insisted. “Good night, Sans.”

”

————————

** Level 73 the next day. . . **

“ . . . and that pocket for the win.” Sans took the shot but didn’t have enough umph to make it across the table. “Well. Oh well. At least nobody was around to see it.” He grabbed the ball again. “Come on, disappear already, Sans. Everyone else did. I know you’re late at everything, but I think it’s time to go.” He held the ball. “I don’t wanna be here alone.”

“I hear you there, me.”

Sans turned around and saw his other self. “Oh great, you again.”

“Ah? Different one,” he admitted. “Papyrus said that we should probably join. There’s a part of you that wanted to join to help protect Frisk. There’s no one here anymore, so. Uh. I get to keep the memories though, so _you_ have to come over to my world,” he insisted.

“Memories? Joining?” Sans put the ball back on the felt. “Do you know what happened to everybody?”

“Yeah. They’re happy as all hell and they are home,” he said. “In the original dimension. You’ll get it once we join. On my side though. I can’t help my Frisk out half as much if I can’t remember her.”

“Your Frisk. Well, my Frisk was a princess.” Sans looked toward his other self. “This used to be home, Underground.”

“My home’s not Underground anymore, but it’s still not the most pleasant,” the other Sans said. “My Frisk isn’t a princess. I own her, but I take good care of her. In my world, humans aren’t treated that well, but I do my best for her. I do my best for Papyrus too, and he says if your Frisk is gone, you’re going to want to join with me.”

“Why?” Sans asked. “Why can't I go like the rest?”

“Ah. Crazy thing there. Let’s just say, Frisk can’t be whole yet. She didn't go where everyone else went, and there’s no way any part of me would just leave her hanging. So, not going home yet,” the other Sans admitted. “It’s your choice.”

“I can’t do nothing here,” Sans said. “I’ll lose my memories of my Princess Frisk though?”

“Yeah. But, you won’t be alone. You’ll be me. I guess?” he said. “You ever joined before?”

“Yeah. I didn’t feel any different,” he answered. “I didn't remember anything about the other me. Even forgot about this little letter that fell to the ground. Oh yeah.” He started to look around the ground. "I thought it was from Papyrus, then I kind of lost track of it. You see a little letter around here?" The other Sans helped himself look around. They eventually found the letter a ways away, pushed under an old chair. "Ah, there it be." He opened it up. "Uh. Looks like I got a little machine stored in the back that can take me to 74. Guess he didn't know which one of us would remember what." He looked at it. "Take care of Frisk."

"Good advice," the other Sans said. "You ready?"

Sans left the letter on the floor and picked up his pool stick. He took his shot one more time. “What good are memories without her though? Without anybody?” He took his shot and sunk the ball this time. He put the pool stick back down. “Okay, let’s go.”

—————————

** Fun Level 65 . . . **

“Ah, Frisk,” Amanda complained from the bed. “What is this, salad? I’m not fucking dating anyone, I’m with Papyrus. Give me some pizza or something.”

“Have some of that first, it will do you good,” Frisk insisted as she held the little skeleton girl Night. She groaned. “Sans and Papyrus are both still gone.”

“No kidding. This is not a hugging,” Amanda groaned. “I can barely eat, I can barely see my own newborns, and Papyrus is who knows where with Sans! I know they are together, Papyrus said it. Gotta go do something, Amanda. Don’t wait up,” she mocked him. She gestured to Frisk to bring Night over. “Hey there, Strawberry Wine. How are you doing?”

Frisk laughed. “If anyone catches you calling your child something else, the consequences wouldn’t be good. But, I love your name,” she said. “Except maybe the wine? She is a little young.”

“Middle name,” Amanda said as she patted her head. “She’s round and cute like a strawberry. And I get it because Papyrus won’t let me name the other one.”

“Why?” Frisk asked. “What name did you pick out?”

Bad. Middle name, Todabone. I thought it was awesome,” Amanda said. “Bad Todabone The Skeleton. Hells yes, am I right?”

Frisk started to laugh heartily. “You are a unique human, Amanda!” Frisk’s emotions were lit up more tonight. “I feel so strange tonight. Everything is so much more vivid, Amanda.” She looked toward Night. “And how dare they decide to leave us alone to watch Day and Night!”

“Eh. I don’t mind.” Amanda laid back down. “Course that could be ‘cause I got killer good magic meds due to Papyrus’ help, or cause you’re doing all the work right now.” She yawned. “I think I need more sleep.”

“Go ahead and get some sleep,” Frisk insisted. “I’ll watch Night for you. At least Day is sleeping.” Still. “How dare Sans leave us with newborn twins! He knows how sensitive they are!”

“Ah, I’m sure your world’s got some kinda new fangled protection or whatnot,” Amanda slurred.

“Yes, they do. They are perfectly fine, but still!”

“Frisk. Your emotion is skyrocketing. You okay?” Amanda asked. “Oh yeah. You’ve got some princess in you now. She’s showing her moves a bit there. Be careful. Don't know how well house maid and princess go together. Go ahead and put Strawberry Wine to bed for me, will ya?”

 

Princess. Some princess in her? Well, hopefully it didn’t affect her that much. But as she heard the front door close, she headed out the bedroom door. "Sans, is that you? You better not be trying to hide from me!" 

*"What the hey?" He said as she approached him. 

"Shovel off all day with Papyrus, not even a word," she complained, handing him Night. "No phone call. No text. Don't even tell me 'well, baby, my phone wasn't working,' 'cause it's magic. It always works." She crossed her arms. "You promised you'd watch her tonight. No taking back promises." 

"I always keep a promise," Sans said looking at Night. As if Frisk couldn’t feel more emotionally disturbed, he was starting to take Night out of the swaddling blanket. "Papyrus is safe? Alphys is safe?" 

"Of course they are safe," Frisk said. "You just spent the day with Papyrus. I know. He told on you. Now, my turn to nap. Get Night down with Days, will you?" 

"What the heck does that mean? What did we do differently?" Sans looked around the home. "Did you become a Princess? Underground, Frisk?" 

Frisk chuckled. Great, now Sans was going to start up with her? "What are you talking about?" 

"You never had a damaged soul?" Sans asked. 

"A damaged soul? I don't get it, are you playing some kind of game with me?" Frisk chuckled. "Really?" Oh, she felt so weird inside!

"Okay. This." Sans held out Night. "This thing, if we weren't Underground, and you weren't a princess, then how'd this little guy get here, huh?" 

"Thing? Little guy?" Frisk took Night back. "Sans, you don't seem yourself. Are you okay?”

“ . . . what?” Sans asked.

“Are you okay?” Frisk asked again. “You’re acting weird. You just asked me about a damaged soul, and Papyrus, and someone named Alphys.”  Hang on. She didn't really know an Alphys. Did the princess everyone says she absorbed know an Alphys?

“I am?” Sans patted himself down. “Oh. Well, I just did something weird, so that might explain it. Nevermind. Hey, little girl, sup?” Sans said patting his niece’s little skull.

“Sup? You left!” Frisk complained again. “You promised Amanda that you and I together would help take care of things while she is down and out!”

“Whoah, Frisk, are you okay?” Sans asked. “You don’t ever take that tone with me.”

“No, I don’t!” Frisk shouted. “And I am sorry, but I am just not feeling myself right now.” She looked at Night. “Can you get her down with her brother? And be careful. Amanda already named them. We _need_ to make sure she understands the consequences of doing that in public before she leaves the house.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll teach Papyrus too.” Sans scooped up Night. “Hey there. Driving your Aunt Frisk mad, aren’t ya? Come on then, let’s go. Say Night to the princess,” Sans joked with her.

Frisk felt like stomping her feet. So much buildup inside. “Sans, take more determination out please?” She followed him to Papyrus’ room. “Please? Please?”

“In a bit. I don’t wanna overdo it.” Sans went over toward Papyrus’ room and put Night down in the crib next to Day.

“It’s driving me crazy,” Frisk whined and fidgeted her fingers. “I-I’m not myself. Please help?”

“I know. I just really worry about you,” Sans said. “I mean I worried before, but now I just got a lot of worry trapped up inside of me. I don’t want anything to happen to you. You’re more than just my little human.” He moved toward her. She was trying not to tremble with everything building up within her. “You’re sweating. You okay?”

“No!” She shouted right at him. “Determination. Please, take it _out_?”

“Okay, okay. I’ll go get a vial,” he insisted. He lingered on her longer though. “I really should buy you a pretty dress, Frisk. Remind me to do that soon.” He touched her cheek again. “You're pretty good with little monsters. I bet you’d be even better with pets too. You seen Papyrus’ cats? He’s got six of them running around this room.” Sans wiped his light guiders. “I feel really strange too.” He looked around.

“Don’t wake Amanda up,” Frisk said. “Although, I yelled. Ooh, I yelled, I didn’t even think about it.” She groaned. “What the heck?”

“Just, uh, you're just adapting. Been a long time since you joined with any other self, you know?” Sans pointed out. He picked up a kitty and brought it over to her. “Here, human. Hold this.”

“Um?” Frisk held one of Papyrus' kitties in her arms. Strange. She petted it. “Your brother, Papyrus, sure does love kitties.” She looked toward the sleeping Amanda. “We should go. We’ll wake her up.”

“You’d be good with cats. Dogs, too.” He shook his head. “Come on, my human. Come to bed.” He had something on the tip of his tongue he wanted to call her, but he didn’t understand it.

“I need the determination out,” Frisk reminded him again. “Before bed. Please? I am speaking in ways I _know_ I should not be speaking, and in tones I should not be using,” she urged him.

“Okay. We’ll go downstairs and get a vial.” His eyes lingered on her longer again before he took her hand and led her downstairs. After taking out more determination and storing it away, Frisk joined him in his room.

She immediately relaxed and went to sleep. Sans should have too, but that joining with that other self. Papyrus said it was just a quick thing. He wouldn’t even remember anything except joining. It was just easier for his whole self in the end when he returned, to not just leave a part out alone and confused when he joined the original dimension. Every bit counted. Keep himself satisfied.

But, he didn’t even know what he was doing as he realized he pulled Frisk into his arms. She just felt right there. Like he should sleep with her that way, for eternity. Frisk was so tired from losing the determination and helping out with the newborns, she didn’t even know she was being held. He curled up to her closer, the strange word still on his tongue that he just couldn’t get out of his mind. “Good night.” He closed his eyelids and finally muttered the word bubbling up inside. “Ladykid.”

\-------------

End of Chapter

\------------

*Chapter 32 Looping: Sans is out of it because the other him took over that was looping from Chapter 32. Joining his other self made him even weaker to be taken over at that time. It doesn't last long and neither Frisk nor he is aware of what really happened. In fact, Frisk is out of it herself, with some of the princess' mannerisms and unconscious memories coming out in her too strongly.

Multiverses: (I am taking out some of the earlier dimensions and details that don't really need to be here for this part, since these Frisks and Sans have joined to make it easier on you.)

**fun level 5: Damaged** Most of the monsters that survived the onslaught of Frisk now live far away from the path she originally traveled. No one really even has a home or shelter so that no other human sent down will see a new place monsters may be hiding. The only exception is a small eating shack that belongs to Burgerpants. Sans is now a scavenger, he and other brave monsters go back to the main path to get supplies that are needed for a price. As he finishes his night up, a different Frisk drops in along with the soul of his brother. To get a happy ending, Sans travels now with Frisk. Begrudgingly.  
 **Fun level 73 18 Years and a Month Wish Granted:** This dimension is the one Original Sans was taken to. Similar to his own, except Amanda's wish actually came true. Frisk isn't being manipulated by magic, she has actually been down there for eighteen years and is Princess Frisk. As monsters have disappeared, Asgore chose a suitor, but Sans seemed to elect himself for Frisk's sake. Now with everyone gone, they played pool one final time, until Frisk up and disappeared. Sans and King Asgore now the very last, he sees another self come for him again. With no one to be with, he agrees to join, even knowing his memories probably won't stick around.  
 **fun level 65 Magi was here:**  Sans is getting over his loss of his close friends and his son with the help of a human named Frisk he bought. However, she seems to have this strange overdetermination problem. When Papyrus comes back over with a surprise pregnant human companion, he finds out a lot of the truths, including what is causing the overdetermination. After sharing the truth with Frisk, she feels the urge to go back to the spot, and in the end absorbed the last free part of her complete soul. Afterwards, the children are born unexpectedly, putting Amanda in a bind, and Sans and Frisk as helpers. After the children are born, Papyrus also has a request for Sans to join with Fun level 73's part of him, so that part of his brother wouldn't feel the isolation of being all alone.


	97. For My Ladykid

** Fun Level Five: Damaged **

\------------------------------- 

“Sweater girl, would you just clock him a little?” Sans complained. “It feels like your taking a lot of _ **time**_.” He watched as Frisk once again got into another fight with a wild monster. When Papyrus told him a few days ago he had no choice but to walk with Frisk, Sans tried his best to make her reject his presence. Papyrus couldn’t push the subject if she wasn’t around.

That human though, damn. Determination up the ying yang. At first, Sans tried to flood her with enough jokes to make any monster’s ears fall off. Instead, she either ignored it or . . . actually smiled. Weird.

But she wasn’t good. A part of her wasn’t. Something in her destroyed everything he held dear. And so? He didn’t call her Devil in a Dumb Sweater, somehow it just shortened to Sweater Girl, but it never changed to her name. He didn’t want to honor it that well. Make it feel that welcome.

He felt bad. A part of him felt like he was betraying the entire Underground when he had watched her smile. When she did, he swore she just wasn’t . . . evil. Yet, as much as Papyrus said it was a different person, it was still technically the _same_ person. She once made the wrong choice, and it destroyed his Underground. Gone, forever. So, when he found himself feeling good about her, he shot it all down by being as cruel as he could. Until one day, he couldn’t take the guiltiness anymore.

“Don’t do that, Sweater Girl,” Sans said.

“Do what?” Frisk asked as she continued to walk beside him.

“You aren’t supposed to smile. You’re supposed to want to run in the opposite direction,” Sans complained. “Something like you, you don’t enjoy life. You just demolish it.”

“I don’t demolish anything,” Frisk said. “Sans the Skeleton, I don’t understand why you’re so . . . judging of me. I haven’t done anything wrong.”

“You destroyed this place,” Sans revealed. “You. This place used to be filled with great monsters, like Papyrus. You know, the ghost of the guy that you keep hearing? Yeah? You did it. You dusted him. You’ve turned the Underground into _this_.”

“You have me confused,” she insisted. “I haven’t done anything. Ask Amanda.”

_**Technically not ,**_ Amanda said.

“Technically?” Frisk stopped walking. “What do you mean technically?”

“I bet I know why you have such a lousy memory,” Sans said. “Because you can’t deal with your own sins.”

“Amanda?” Frisk called to her again. “Amanda?”

_**It wasn’t you, it was another copy of you, Frisk. Ignore Sans.** _

“A copy?”

_**. . . yeah. That thing in your head. Um, it triggered for a copy of you from another dimension.** _

“ . . . I . . . killed?” Frisk asked her. “I killed?”

** A copy. Damn it, Papyrus, why’d you let him say that? **

“I don’t have control of his mouth,” Papyrus said back to her.

“Yep, you killed.” Sans looked around. “Used to be nice monsters around here. Shopping and eating. Wouldn’t hurt anybody. There’d be some that would ‘cause they were scared. They knew that humans were why they were thrown down. And you? Well, you just proved them right.”

“Sans. Quit it. That is still your wife,” Papyrus said.

“What?” Frisk said. Okay, huh?

“Yeah, so,” Sans continued. “Turns out if copies of you weren’t _murdering_ me in other dimensions, you were apparently having a good time with me instead. Funny, huh? Which are you? Do you feel like murdering me or doing me?” Frisk moved even further away from him. “That’s where that baby came from. That’s why it’s mine,” he insisted as he gestured toward her stomach. “Wanting to save it, it got shoved in you. Copies of you? They are still you. Still compatible enough to do _that_.”

** Such a creep, Sans, knock it off. Frisk is already confused enough. **

“What? I’m supposed to feel sorry for it?” Sans questioned Amanda. “Look what she did to my world! And I’m just _supposed_ to be a good and nice hubby, forgetting allll about it just ‘cause other me’s were lonely?” He looked back toward her. “Desperately lonely. No one down here. Without knowing what a sadistic creature you were, why not get a quick roll in the hay?”

“Sans!” Now Papyrus was coming down on him.

“What? I’m walking with her,” Sans said. “You never said whether I could talk to her or not. Figured ya wanted me to. And you always said monsters should tell the truth too. So, I did.”

He told her, against Papyrus’ wishes, what she’d really done. He got yelled at from two ends, Papyrus and Amanda. Sweater Girl? She just stood there a bit, seemingly absorbing it in, then left. She refused to be near him anymore either. He got what he wanted, and he just tagged behind her even farther back, not letting her get a chance to see him following.

And at the same time . . .

He swore . . . that a part of him, a teeny tiny part, felt bad for driving her away.

—————

One month later . . .

** Just hit it already, just a bit. **

“I can’t do that,” Sweater Girl said to Amanda as she hit spare and dodged once again. “It doesn’t understand what it’s doing.”

Sans knew she was slowing down too much. She was going to need some help, so he emerged once again, just a few feet away. “Yeah, it does. It’s trying to have a snack. Or a workout. If it’s a workout, clap clap, he’s got an ultimate gym system going.”

As soon as she discovered his presence again though, she slowed down even more in her encounter.

“You could help, Sans,” Papyrus reminded him, “instead of complaining.”

“Nah, Sweater Girl’s got it,” Sans insisted. He watched though as she started to slow down again. “Hey, speed it up.”

“She’s getting tired again, Sans,” Papyrus insisted. “You need to help her.”

“No, I don’t. She wouldn’t want my help.” Sans held his bony hands around his teeth and shouted. “Just hit him already! Another you killed hundreds of these before, just lightly tap him, spare, and be done with it!” He needed to help, but he always threw in the truth, to make sure he didn’t forget what she had been beneath that exterior. Beneath any feelings she stirred. Never forget.

**You’re not helping, get out, Sans,** Amanda complained.

Sans popped up every once in awhile though. He had to. She was still carrying his little monster, and she was still holding onto Papyrus’ wife’s soul. And, of course, the most dreaded reason of all. Instinct was a bitch, but no matter what, his monster instinct wouldn’t let anything bad happen to it either. _She’s gonna get hit, she’s slowing down too much. Geez._ He approached her and tried to pull her out.

But, she refused. She seemed to curl up even more with him being so close. And that’s when he felt something different coming from her this time. The soul, for a moment, it wasn’t as fused. And he could feel it.

And it was . . . good. Every bit of it. He felt regret, embarrassment, and an incredible need to get away from him. She was terrified of him, but she also felt very guilty around him. Everything was coming at his way all at once, that he almost got smacked by the monster.

But Sweater Girl faced her fears, came at him and knocked him out of the way. Her eyes burned into his memory. She moved off quickly, but he couldn’t forget what he saw.

 

Saving her nightmare, not easy, but Frisk couldn’t let anything happen to him. Not after everything another her once did to that Underground. Amanda told her daily since Sans the Skeleton spewed it all out that it wasn’t her fault, it was a thing in her head, but that wasn’t a good enough reason to her. He saw it. He felt it.

How could a monster feel so much pain? Misery? Was every single bitty thing that happened, that another her caused, was it really . . . from her head?

“ . . . okay.” He interrupted the fight, this time paying attention and actually smacking the monster’s hit points up pretty well, making it accept his spare when he offered it. As soon as it was done, Sweater Girl started walking away, but he wasn’t letting that go.

She had disconnected with Amanda, and a pregnant woman was the easiest thing in the world to read. He couldn’t deny what he saw in those eyes. The soul couldn’t lie.

She was good, felt guilty and embarrassed, and was more scared of him than even the skeleton who dropped her down in that abyss of a hell. _Papyrus? Did you see that?_

“I’ve always felt it, Brother. It’s always been there, just a bit fused. I felt Amanda this time. I need to get her out of here. She tries so hard to be brave for her friend, but inside she is so sad! She lost everything.”

“Oh. Yeah, your wife. I’m sorry about her.” That wasn’t what he felt though. “I didn’t feel that though.”

“You felt Frisk?”

“Yeah.” Sans shoved his hands in his pockets as he started to walk. “She’s more terrified of me than a little monster getting caught in a battle with an adult. But, there’s more too. She saved me.”

“Yes, she did.”

“She fought her instinct that I was a nightmare, and saved me.”

“Yes! Yes, Sans! Are you finally starting to understand? Her only crime, her only fault is having too much determination in her soul. That is all. It was my son, the skeleton you saw, the skeleton that is trapped within two separate selves, that caused this.”

“ . . .” Sans kicked a rock in front of him. “She destroyed the Underground.”

“Sans.”

“But, she didn’t. I gotta know.” Sans started to march toward her way again. “Nobody has ever been able to lie to a skeleton like me. Especially a human, but I gotta know for sure.”

“Sans. You’ve seen how scared she is of you. I don’t think that’s a good idea. Sans?”

 

————————

**Dimension Level 65: Magi Was Here**

“Who wants a tummy blow from their Aunt Frisk?” Frisk said as she blew on Day's stomach.

“Heh. Definitely home,” Sans voice said from around the corner. “Hey there, Ladykid, using a kid as a cover up? Pretty smart.”

Frisk scoffed and put Day back down. “Amanda is doing much better today.”

“Imagine so,” Sans said. “Papyrus wasn’t going to leave her to heal for a month.” He put his briefcase down. “So, I got another job until things cool off.”

Frisk looked toward his briefcase. “A desk job?”

“Nah, I serve food. The briefcase worked as a good prop to get me the job though. I think,” Sans chuckled. “Anyhow, where’s Pap, Ladykid?”

“Upstairs with Night,” Frisk said. “I better go check on dinner. It should be almost ready.”

“Oh. Okay, I’ll wait then.”

Frisk turned to look back toward Sans. At the time around when he started calling her Ladykid, he started acting a little different. So did she. She could feel it. While she should be serving him in all aspects of his life, half the time, it felt like he was being protective of her. Was it the knowledge that he was once the father of one of her copies’ children? Was it that in some way or time, they had been husband and wife? Whenever she left for an area that was by herself, he seemed to want to watch her. He even went so far as to warn Papyrus to keep an eye on her, but Papyrus couldn’t do that. He needed to watch Amanda.

This made the things she needed to do for him like cook and clean harder than they should be. “I will be fine,” Frisk insisted. “It’s just the kitchen. I’ve been in there all day.” He needed to get over watching her too. Sans needed to get a better job, and keep it, for the sake of the little ones now. They were half monster. They still had a chance at a half-decent life, as long as they could keep up with the cash and demands involved for them. “Why don’t you go see Papyrus and Amanda? Here.” She scooped Day out of the bassinet. “Amanda wanted me to watch him for a little while, but I think he can go back with them.”

A strange kind of twitch happened to his light guiders as she said that. “Yeah. Of course.” He took Day. “Hey there, Day, it’s your Uncle Sans? Miss me? I’m making more money so you get to stay with us. Pretty cool, huh? Alright, let’s go, Kid.” He took him up the stairs.

Frisk smiled. Sans looked so cute with his nephew. She headed toward the kitchen and started to finish the meal they would eat tonight, but heard a sound behind her. Before she even made out what it was, Sans was behind her, holding the throat of a regular human! “What?”

“The hell you doin’ in my house?” Sans growled at the human. “Where’s your owner and what are you doing here?”

“Oh. I can’t say.” The human could barely talk as Sans pulled him closer. “Please, I’m sorry. I was just doing what my owner said I had to do.”

Something about that human. “Do I know you?” Frisk asked him.

“I wish,” he said. “Hello.”

“Hi,” Frisk answered politely. “Are you sure I don’t know you?”

“Looks like trash to me. Trash that some monster wanted in my house.” Sans held him firmly. “Who are you? Where is your owner?”

“I am Carnth-uh . . . my new owner had me renamed,” he said. “Sorry, I show no disrespect to my owner, it's just new. It’s uh . . . Caleb?”

“Caaaaleeeb.” Sans tilted his head. “I know I know you, human. Are you one of the humans . . . oh, that’s it, isn’t it?” Sans ‘escorted’ the human toward the door. “For the last time, tell whichever stupid monster that is your owner that I am not getting Frisk pregnant and splitting the profits! Now get out, now!” He opened the door and threw out the human. “Don’t ever come to my house again. Owned or not, Frisk is under my care.”

“My master didn’t want that.” Caleb stood up. “I’m sorry.”

“Then what did he want?” Frisk asked as she came closer to the door.

“Oh. Um?” Caleb rubbed his head. “I failed him. I really shouldn’t-”

Sans quickly pulled him back toward him with magic. “If this isn’t the splitting profit thing, then I definitely want to know your master’s name. Is it Marty?” The human reacted, but didn’t say anything. “Yeah, I see. He wants my Frisk, but knows Gaster probably has his eye around the area and is more than capable of scooping him up. Am I right? So he sent his little disposable human.”

“I’m not disposable,” Caleb said. “He’s always treated me quite fair. He is a kind owner. The kindest I have had. He found me halfway around the world and purchased me.”

“Why would he do that?” Sans demanded. “What’s special about you? Not much. You’re lucky I didn’t kill you. I’m only letting you go because I know if you don’t do what your owner says, well, things aren’t good. But if you come back a second time, it’s over.”

“It’s over if I don’t,” Caleb said. “Mr. Scheiber hasn’t asked anything of me since purchasing me except to get her. I can’t fail. It’s death either way. Please?”

“Please? Please let you have my Ladykid? Hell no.” Sans dropped him.

“But, he needs her,” Caleb said. “She has to . . . oh.”

“Not supposed to say?” Sans asked. “Of course not.” Sans grabbed him with his magic again. “You’re already caught. Might as well squeal. You’ll live longer.”

“I can’t, he’s been nothing but good to me!” Caleb groaned as the magic squeezed his throat.

“Why? Why would something like him be good to you?” Sans asked again. “Why invest in a human? He could have gotten a gigantic monster to try and fight me for her. Why a scrawny little human?”

“I don’t know. He just said that it felt like he owed me,” Caleb answered. “I need her.”

“Why?” Frisk asked directly. “Why are you coming after me? Is there really any good reason?”

“Squeal,” Sans insisted, “and maybe I can find a way to help you out. Don’t squeal, and I’ll be the one to kill you. Your decision.”

Caleb was clearly dying from the grip Sans magic had on his throat. Sans loosened a little to let him speak again. “Okay, okay! H-he said that he needs that Frisk because some twin of Sans the skeleton, is killing her twin, and his work will stay incomplete without her.”

“What?” Sans asked again. “Twin? Or copy?”

“Copy. I knew twin, it seemed close. Sorry, confusion, I didn't understand the meaning. I thought it was a misunderstanding in Monster,” Caleb said. “A copy of Sans the Skeleton is going to kill a copy of Frisk, and so he needs her for his second chance.” Caleb fell quickly to the ground, completely released. He bolted but Sans didn’t grab him again.

Instead, he grabbed Frisk’s hand. “Papyrus!” Sans shouted. “Get Gaster! I want to know what’s going on with the other me!”

—————————

** Fun level 5: Damaged **

“Really, this isn’t a good idea.” Frisk tried to break free from the binds Sans had her in. “Please let me go? I haven’t hurt you now, me specifically, I don’t plan on it.” Sans wasn’t quitting though. Had the idea that a version of the same thing that destroyed his whole life being out in the open been too much for him to bear anymore? Had he decided that whatever child she had in her, either wasn’t his, or was too evil to have? “I would never go back for you, I promise.”

“Quiet, Sweater Girl.” Sans was adjusting buttons. “I didn’t want to have to do this. I never wanted to do this.”

“Then, don’t?” Frisk said. “Please?”

** Hey, Papyrus, come on! Say something, you are just going to let him do this?! **

“She will be fine, Amanda.”

Oh yeah, sure she will. What about me then?!

“You will too. Trust me. Sans needs to do this.”

_I have to get out. I have to get out._ All the strange tech in that room. He must have created something that could break him and Amanda apart! _I can’t just let this happen, I have to get away!_ She wrestled with the binds, but it did no good. Frisk was good at dodging and surviving, but she never had super human strength.

** Keep trying, Frisk, we gotta get out of here! They both could have flipped their lids! Get out! **

_I’m trying_ , Frisk insisted.

** You’ve got to have enough determination to get out of here! You’re Frisk, damn it! You accomplish everything! You can do this! **

_Yes. Maybe I was getting closer to finding a way out, so he wants to stop me?_

** Sure, let’s go with that. **

_Freedom. Close to freedom. Home. Back home. I want to be back home, where I belong. Where I know I’m safe. With others. I want to eat again more than when I’m starving. I want to be able to sleep. I want to be free!_ Feeling her determination rise up into her, she tried once again to break the binds.

——————————

** Fun level 65: Magi Was Here **

“Well?” Sans asked. He had Papyrus communicate to him to get the lowdown on what Caleb said, and Gaster was supposed to be reading a timeline of it. “Gaster!”

**"Alphys is coming."**

**"I’m here, and uh, I need to go visit Sans again, I think. I was hoping Papyrus would have it all good and straight, at least for this right now."**

“At least for what right now?” Sans insisted.

**"Oh. Well, Sans hasn’t been the nicest to her. It looks like she’s actually in the back area of his house, getting hooked up for something. I am going to go see him right away though, it’ll be okay."**

“Another me is trying to kill her?” Sans asked. No way.

**"It’s a . . . difficult world. Frisk was responsible for a lot to him. I’ll take care of it though."**

“I was responsible for a lot?” Frisk asked. “What was I responsible for?”

“Nothing,” Sans flat out said. “Forget it. Why don’t you go check up on Amanda? No, wait, that’d be too easy. I don’t . . . Frisk?”

“Frisk?” Papyrus repeated after Sans. “Oh no, what happened, Gaster?!”

**"I have activity coming from your dimension."**

“Yeah, my human just disappeared!” Sans yelled. “Where is she?!”

**"Oh. Alphys went to check. Quickly. Just hang on, it won’t take long."**

“It was Fun level five, wasn’t it?” Sans questioned. “It’s the only one missing from her.”

**"We will find out in a second. Here is Alphys."**

**"Well? Uh, your Frisk can’t absorb the other Frisk because she’s tied with Amanda’s soul. But apparently . . .”**

“It pulled her into the other one,” Sans finished. “Gaster, I’m going to Fun level 5. Now.”

**"Wait, Sans. That is not a good idea. We don’t know if what is going on is bad or not. It could be a trap"**

“We don’t know?” Sans said sarcastically. “It looks like this other me is about to do something bad to the other Frisk. Possibly kill her, at a time that we were warned about her by threatening Marty’s human. I don’t have time to figure out what’s going on, or if it's a trap! She might die in the meantime!”

**"Well, what do you intend to do? Kill a part of yourself?"**

“ . . . for my Ladykid. Yeah.”

 

\-------------

End of Chapter

\------------

 

Multiverses: (I am taking out some of the earlier dimensions and details that don't really need to be here for this part, since these Frisks and Sans have joined to make it easier on you.)

**fun level 5: Damaged** Most of the monsters that survived the onslaught of Frisk now live far away from the path she originally traveled. No one really even has a home or shelter so that no other human sent down will see a new place monsters may be hiding. The only exception is a small eating shack that belongs to Burgerpants. Sans is now a scavenger, he and other brave monsters go back to the main path to get supplies that are needed for a price. As he finishes his night up, a different Frisk drops in along with the soul of his brother. To get a happy ending, Sans travels now with Frisk. Begrudgingly.  
  
 **fun level 65 Magi was here:**  Sans is getting over his loss of his close friends and his son with the help of a human named Frisk he bought. However, she seems to have this strange overdetermination problem. When Papyrus comes back over with a surprise pregnant human companion, he finds out a lot of the truths, including what is causing the overdetermination. After sharing the truth with Frisk, she feels the urge to go back to the spot, and in the end absorbed the last free part of her complete soul. Afterwards, the children are born unexpectedly, putting Amanda in a bind, and Sans and Frisk as helpers. After the children are born, Papyrus also has a request for Sans to join with Fun level 73's part of him, so that part of his brother wouldn't feel the isolation of being all alone.


	98. Lazy At Acting Fast

** Fun level Five: Damaged **

Sans checked the reading levels of Frisk’s, but saw weird activity in her soul. He expected that. She was a human soul jammed but not taken over with another human soul. Fused, but separate entities. He expected something. What he didn’t expect though was to see a new reading flood in on all sides. He didn’t even know how to read what he was seeing. “Papyrus, what was that?”

“That looked like a psychic flood, too large for the human to handle. Is she okay?”

“A psychic flood in the soul. How could that be?” Sans just stared at his readings. Weird. He rechecked her vital signs. Still healthy. “Sweater Girl, you okay?” He looked back toward her.

She was knocked out. Sans went over and checked all the connections he put on her. There was nothing deadly enough to hurt her. He’d have known if something overloaded and electrocuted her. “Sweater Girl? Yo?” He snapped his bony fingers to wake her up. Her eyes flitted open. She was still dazed, but once again Sans could see into her again.

Even if she managed to trick a skeleton for the first time, she was barely conscious for the second reading. It made him take several steps backward. He went to the machine again.

“Sans. You can see it.”

“I can’t. I . . .” He adjusted the old machine as best he could. He had connections around her brain, to sense what he could of whatever was inside her brain that would take over. He had to know more about it. How was it so powerful? If Sweater Girl really was as innocent as he read, over and over, what kind of powerful magic could take over to turn her?

A little bit more and he’d have the answer. Just a little more.

“Sans. Oh, Sans," Papyrus said. "That’s not right, is it?”

“What is that?” Sans tapped the readout on the machine. Frisk had a dark area inside of her brain that he couldn’t understand. It was. _Sonuvabitch._

“Don’t say that about him,” Papyrus insisted. “He’s half of himself. He’s not a good cut. Please don’t say that.”

Sans knew how much it hurt, but it was true. His nephew didn’t just inject Frisk and set her free. He had to cave her conscience first. When he wore her all out, then there was nothing to stop Frisk’s brain into the dark magic spots. Which were _controls_.

Sweater Girl didn’t _just_ get an injection. Her feet had sensors in them, for determining the temperature and soil. Same with her hands. Each finger had some kind of sensors too, probably for judging the clasping of how tight something had been. On the brain’s dark areas were multiple sensors on movement. On brain activity. "Nightmares." He heard her complain about that. "Amnesia." She had that too, bad. Couldn't remember much past four years. "She may have been dropped to the Underground, but she's had this going on for a long time." Someone made her their puppet a long time ago.

Someone would have full control of her after breaking the conscience connection. Hell, she was more zombie than alive. “No one could survive that.” The strength to break free from something that powerful, pulling that much from the body? It didn’t exist. Who knew what would happen if it did? “She’s essentially piloted.”

“When she breaks. If she breaks,” Papyrus corrected himself.

“Soul. Mind. Body. Someone could have her body right now, but they need the soul for that invincible carnage they brought down here." He looked back at the readings. "Her mind is good, she's all good. So. Oh fuck, I gotta get this out of her,” Sans said quickly. “It’s a poison, it’s going to hurt her. Even if she doesn’t _want_ to break, if she’s down here too long, it’s gonna. That poison, too long in there and it’s gonna break her! The Underground will be doomed again!”

“Wait. What? That’s new.”

“Yeah, well, nephew had how long to correct his first mistakes?” Sans said. “Nah, I can do this. We got the right equipment in the lab. Might not be the most modern, but she’ll be okay.”

“You care about her well being, Sans?”

“Well. This could turn anyone,” Sans said. “This is heavy shit your kid is using, Papyrus. It’s magic mixed with science, and it’s . . .” Cruel. Cause it looked like the mind was still functioning, but the body would be under someone else’s control. “If Sweater Girl ever escaped from it, after it made her kill . . .” From what he’d seen of her. She would never forgive herself. “Screaming in the mind, hacking at the monsters,” Sans said softly. “There’s no way she could survive. Not without, well . . . even if she did, the mind has a limit. Sweater Girl needs it out. In a good three months, she’ll turn if I don’t do something.”

“What needs to come out?”

“This injection isn’t gonna stop or fade like you said it did last time,” Sans said. “Because it's not just an injection. Look at all these spots, all these sensors. From the toes to the fingers. Everything has to come out. If he can’t control her after she loses consciousness from knowing she killed someone.” Oh. Shit. “She really has to kill?”

“What’s wrong, Sans?”

“This is powerful,” Sans said. “There’s no way I could survive it. If someone gets into the brain, that’s it. Her willpower is so strong, that she has to kill to break it.” He closed his eye lids. “Okay.”

“Okay what?”

“Okay, afterwards,” Sans said, “when she has my little monster, I’ll do what I can for her too. Others won’t accept her though. We’ll have to still be out here, surviving.” Another path. Another area far away. “It’s not gonna be easy. Hard enough for just monsters, let alone a human to survive down here anymore.”

“It won’t be long.”

“Yeah.” Sans started to print out his findings. “But if I don’t get this all out of her, there won’t even be a chance.” He approached her. Still out. He snapped his bony fingers in front of her again. “Hey there? Hello? Human woman oddly carrying my child I haven’t done yet?”

“Sans.”

“Had to try,” he said. “She is out.” He undid the bindings and started to carry her away. “Come on, Unlucky Kid, let's get that brain fixed.”

“You aren’t touching her brain.”

Sans watched as . . . another him approached. “Uh? Are you a me?”

“Hard to say,” he said coldly. “Considering I would never try and hurt that human. That’s _mine_ , and I want her back. Now.”

“Too bad,” Sans said. “Too bad, so sad, be glad, I’m not mad.”

“I’m warning you.” The other Sans pointed his bony finger toward him. “Put her down. I don’t care if I have to technically kill a part of myself to save her.”

Huh. “Lemme guess,” Sans said. “You’re the one that got her all pregnant, huh? Hot and bothered? With this human?” He looked down toward his arms. “She is . . . an unfortunate one, stuck down here, but aren’t we all? Heh. Uh.” So. “So she wasn’t just easy, and I was just desperate, right? She actually . . . cared?”

“Easy?” That Sans seemed ashamed. “Frisk isn’t easy. I was never the one with her, it was another one. But. She’s someone special. I’m her owner, and I take good care of my human. Now. Give my Ladykid back and we can forget this whole mess.”

Sans chuckled. Ladykid. What a name. Weird name. Kind of fit her. “Sweater Girl was your slave, huh? Wow. Human slaves. What a wonderful world. Way better than this one.”

“I don’t call her that. She just . . .” he seemed lost in how to explain. “Technically, but-”

“But what?” Sans asked.

“Different world. Not necessarily better,” the other Sans said.

“You made it to the surface with all your friends, and spent years with the live Papyrus?” Sans asked him.

“Yeah.”

“Then it was better. It was a hell of a lot better,” Sans said. “Humans don’t deserve anything. No compassion. Nothing. Have you seen my world? Do you know who survived? Where we live? How we live?” He looked back toward Frisk. “She’s about the only one who deserves a chance. After all, she’ll probably be screaming inside when he makes her kill others.”

“What do you mean?” The other Sans said.

“I mean, she’s still conscience while she loses control of her body,” Sans answered. “Literally trapped in hell with no way out. I wonder what that would do to someone like her?”

“Lose determination. I mean, she has a ton of determination. I'd assume lose it. So, you’re not going to hurt her?”

“Heck no,” Sans said. “I’m not gonna hurt her. She’s carrying my kid. So, if ya don’t mind? I kinda need to take this Frisk to the lab.”

“If you’re not gonna hurt her . . .” The other Sans’ light guiders were shooting in different directions. “Yep. That tricky little bastard.” He threw one of his bony fists into the palm of another. “Not quite tricky enough though.”

“What?” Sans asked. “Can we talk as, like I carry her? The faster I get this out of her, the better. It’s not just gonna fade away.”

“Yeah.” The other Sans walked beside him. “I like my nephews, but I could do without one.”

“Aw, hey, Papyrus had new kids?” Sans asked. “You hear that Papyrus?”

“They were born? Yippee! What are they like?”

“They are good,” he said, “but the one causing this mess, he isn’t in any competition for my favorite. He literally set me up. Gaster was right, I should have waited. I almost killed a part of myself.”

“ . . .” Sans looked toward him. “Not real nice to hear?”

“For Frisk. His human, he dropped that you were going to kill Frisk. Gaster checked it out, and it showed you weren’t doing real good with her and-”

“Yeah, I get it,” Sans grumbled. “Yeah, I know. You don’t just get over . . . I read her, finally, and I got a clear reading. I couldn’t believe what I saw, so I . . . I wanted to see what was inside of her. What changed her.”

“Yeah?” The other Sans asked. “What?”

“Nothing. Her grip breaks on her body, not her brain. She can’t break free. We’ve got to get out every sensor in her body and look deeper, to find out how to stop anything from hurting her mind.”

“It’s body control?”

“She knows what’s happening as it happens,” Sans said. “No way of breaking free from that. Let’s just get her to the lab, okay?”

 

“Yeah.” Marty was almost perfectly on. This other Sans would have killed him, and then taken her back. That thing would still be in her and . . . crap. She would start taking out whatever world he had been from. “That was a close call, other me. Good thing you’re lazy at acting fast.”

“Afterwards, I want her back,” the other Sans said, not even reacting to his joke.

“Um. She thinks I’m her worst nightmare,” Sans said.

“I don’t care. She’s my Frisk and I want her back,” he said. “She might still remember everything. She absorbed a lot of other Frisks. That might still be my Frisk. Either way, I want her back.”

“So?” Sans said. “She probably isn’t.”

“She might be.” The other Sans came closer to her, touching her. “Hey, Ladykid? My human? You okay? You remember me, right?”

It wouldn’t be her. And if it was, who cared? It was still technically, well, okay both of their kids’. But. “I watched her,” Sans insisted. “She’s my responsibility until my kid is born.”

“Gaster told me about that kid,” the other Sans said. “You thought she was evil. So just, give her back after this is done. Kay?”

“No. My kids.” Sans held the human closer. “Whatever, their mine.”

“Technically,” The other Sans started to argue. “That kid is, was, and always will be mine. I even helped raise him, when he was smaller.”

“Well, it won’t be just a kid,” Sans said. “Souls conflicted. It was supposed to be split.”

No. “Sunny was a little . . . strange, but he’d be strange the other way too,” The other Sans warned him. “My Papyrus said he was split at the right time, real young. He was even born once as two separate souls. That’s what kind of made it tough on him. But he was a good kid.”

“Yeah, fine, but it doesn’t matter. It’s kids,” Sans informed him. “Look other me, I already did it. Frisk is so invincible, she didn’t even sense when I did it.” Frisk. Oh. He called the human by her real name. Frisk. Sounded . . . nice.

“You split it? Inside of her like that?” Ooh, the other him sounded mad. “When? Early in the pregnancy?”

“It was already ready. I could read what it wanted,” Sans said. “Waited ‘til she was sleeping. I knew what I was doing.”

“Yeah, making sure you were being cautious with the soul of the kid, but not giving a damn about my human!” The other Sans yelled at him. “Let me carry her.”

Sans watched as the other one was practically trying to tear her out of his arms. “Stop it. You're obsessed. Manifest some balls, why doncha.”

“Come on, you thought she was evil. So, give her back to me,” the other Sans said. “For me being obsessed, _you’re_ the one not giving her back to the one who cared about her.”

“Knock it off.” That Sans was probably right, but Sans wasn’t letting her go. “This is my dimension. This, this is my problem.” He hefted Sweater Girl up a bit. “This is my business.”

“Kay. Get that,” the other Sans said. “Definitely monster business. Technically, not my world, not my business. Except, that _that_ Frisk literally inhaled mine, meaning this is now my business.” He trotted up ahead of Sans and stood in his way. “Look. We’re reasonable guys. You want her out of your world so she doesn’t tear it up. I want her to be safe and sound ‘til the souls break apart. So. Fine. You do the procedure or whatev, and then I’ll take her back.”

This. Guy. “No.”

The other Sans grinded his teeth. “Why? You don’t even know her.”

“I’ve been tagging her for months,” Sans said, knowing Papyrus wasn’t going to help. “I know a lot about her.”

“Just give her back afterwards. That’s all I’m asking,” the other Sans said.

“Papyrus, tell this other me off or something,” Sans asked. “You just went quiet on me.”

“I can’t get in on a side, because they are both your side. You are Sans. He is Sans. I am staying out of it,” Papyrus agreed. “As long as Frisk is taken care of.”

“You thought she was evil. You weren’t friends,” the other Sans argued. “Why deal with all that uncomfortable crap of going ‘hey, you’re not as evil as I thought, let’s be friends’.”

This.

This.

Guy.

“No,” Sans said again, holding her even closer. “You’re supposed to be me. Right? A part of me. So. Look around.”

His other self looked briefly, like he was only fulfilling enough of the request. “I know. Life sucks.”

“You. Don’t. Know. Shit.” Sans knocked him out of the way, continuing his journey. “You don’t know my world. You don’t know what it’s like to lose everything. Everything. I have the ghost of Papyrus, and that?” He looked back toward his other self. “That makes me fucking happy as hell. Enough that I could get dusted in this whole thing with that weird skeleton and invincible human and I wouldn’t regret a damn thing. At least I had purpose.”

He heard his other self still marching behind him so he continued. “My brother was gone. I went back to the only place I knew closure. The knock-knock door. No one was there, and I went in. And I found her dust too.” Sans looked forward more, grinding his teeth again. “Then, when Undyne the Undying went? How she went? No more jobs.” His bony foot teetered on the snow. “Mettaton. No more television. No more good times. Just, lonely survivors, huddled up, and trying to figure out how to keep living. How to keep it from happening again. How to keep making money to survive. How to keep a sense of humor when there was nothing left to be happy about.”

“Oh.” The other him finally said something. “It must have been hard.”

“For years, I’ve had my house out here. The porch was half trampled by wild monsters. It only survives because it’s a nice place for wild monsters to hide when the temperature reaches freezing to death. Now? I live in snow. My house is me, staying still in a certain spot in the snow. Oh, but that’s nothing compared to the food. Ketchup is a feast compared to what I get at Burgerpants. Way overpriced, but what else to eat? Other monsters? So I eat fries and hamburgers that taste like they’ve been in the trash for three weeks. Me and everyone else. It’s so bad, that my tongue manifests from the pure putridness I’m putting in me. We all just survive. Trying to make it without the ones we can’t have anymore. So, what do you think, exactly, sucks about my life?”

“I guess I don’t know,” the other Sans confessed. “I don’t know what it’s like to lose everything for years. Recently, a bunch of my old friends, the friends you know, they just disappeared. I didn’t know at the time why. I do now, and I got Papyrus back but . . . it was bad. Ol’ Sans wasn’t good at all.”

“Ye. Ol’ Sans, just not good,” Sans agreed.

“Frisk is trouble on your world,” the other Sans said. “I’ll keep her out of your world and out of trouble. All of Frisk, not just mine.”

Sans stopped. “You still don’t get it, do you?” He looked at his other self. Was he still really that clueless? “I had nothing. Then I find out I’m going to have kids with what I thought was a sick ass creature. But I saw into her. Pregnant women, amazing clarity. A little disconnect with Papyrus’ wife.” He looked at Frisk. “I’m just having little monsters with a normal human. Not a monster. An everyday, ordinary human. So?” He started to walk again. “Why the hell would I give away my chance for one _nice_ thing, in this miserable twisted world? To see my little monster’s faces? Not for the fucking world, other me. She is _mine_. So go away. I can handle this.”

“Sans!” Alphys cried out as she ran toward him. “Sans? Um, are you okay?”

“Yeah. If this guy would stop trying to take Sweater Girl,” Sans said. “I’m not giving her up.”

“Those little monsters could be born in . . . well, a cleaner environment?” the other Sans said. “We’re all going to cross over into the original dimension anyhow.”

“Yeah, that’s what Papyrus _says_ ,” Sans said, “I know, I know. But you know what? Excuse me if I don’t believe life doesn’t turn shitty. Pretty much lost that belief a long time ago.” He jostled Sweater Girl slightly. “If I don’t get to this paradise everyone harps about, then at least I have something.”

“Sans.” Alphys gestured toward her lab. “Go ahead and take a shortcut to my lab. No one’s taking this away from you. I’ll talk to your other self. Go.”

\-------------

End of Chapter

\------------

 

Multiverses: (I am taking out some of the earlier dimensions and details that don't really need to be here for this part, since these Frisks and Sans have joined to make it easier on you.)

**fun level 5: Damaged** Most of the monsters that survived the onslaught of Frisk now live far away from the path she originally traveled. No one really even has a home or shelter so that no other human sent down will see a new place monsters may be hiding. The only exception is a small eating shack that belongs to Burgerpants. Sans is now a scavenger, he and other brave monsters go back to the main path to get supplies that are needed for a price. As he finishes his night up, a different Frisk drops in along with the soul of his brother. To get a happy ending, Sans travels now with Frisk. Begrudgingly.  
  
 **fun level 65 Magi was here:**  Sans is getting over his loss of his close friends and his son with the help of a human named Frisk he bought. However, she seems to have this strange overdetermination problem. When Papyrus comes back over with a surprise pregnant human companion, he finds out a lot of the truths, including what is causing the overdetermination. After sharing the truth with Frisk, she feels the urge to go back to the spot, and in the end absorbed the last free part of her complete soul. Afterwards, the children are born unexpectedly, putting Amanda in a bind, and Sans and Frisk as helpers. After the children are born, Papyrus also has a request for Sans to join with Fun level 73's part of him, so that part of his brother wouldn't feel the isolation of being all alone.


	99. Hot Chocolate Milk

**Fun Level 5: Damaged**

That! That! “That’s my Ladykid!” Sans yelled at Alphys. “She’s stuck in there, and he’s just-”

“Stop, Sans.” Her voice barely sounded concerned. “You really have no idea what you’re doing, do you?” Alphys approached closer. “Out of 99 dimensions, and the original. You will remember the original, and the two most vivid dimensions. That’s all you get. We have made leaps and bounds of progress since then. There are so many monsters we have rescued, we’ve even got a lot of people now.”

“Great,” he said. “Point?”

“My point is that if you take the one thing that could turn this Sans into one that could, maybe, appreciate Frisk? As vivid as his world is?” Alphys sighed. “If you love Frisk, but a part of you has unfinished business, how well will you mesh?”

“I didn’t say I loved her,” he said. “She’s just my human, and I care kind of for her.”

“No you don’t, you love her,” Alphys said firmly. “Sorry. I had to use my gift so much, I know I’m right. And sorry again, but the memories you have now, they probably won’t be the ones you remember in the end. So, please? If you want to be with Frisk, give him his chance?” She smiled. “I hear there are two new little souls who probably miss their Uncle Sans?”

“Just leave her?” Sans looked toward the ground.

“Let this Sans take care of her, while you take care of other things?” Alphys said. “Let him learn to live and love. A couple of months, versus thousands of years of unhappiness?”

“But Marty-”

“Is a weird situation,” Alphys interrupted. “Gaster nabbed the other half. He tracked it down. It was tricky because . . . well, apparently Maritime Sans was Marty’s experiment? Almost like Frisk, except it tore him into different dimensions.”

Uh? “Wait, so Marty Scheiber is one half of Papyrus’ kid?” Sans asked. “But Maritime Sans is part the other, and then split across dimensions?”

“Yes, that made tracking him hard. But, he wasn’t as hard as we thought.” Alphys practically squealed. “In fact. You just met him. And, other Sans have also met him. Did you ever get a sense of deja vu? A little bit of believing a human _might_ be a bit a monster?”

“Well?” Hm. “I don’t . . . I don’t know,” Sans said. “I kind of . . . I got this image . . .”

*//////Frisk waved goodbye to Caleb first, but he ducked down to snag another kiss from her.  _Insecure much?_ Sans watched him leave first. After he was away from the house, Sans had to say it. "I think you're dating a monster, Frisk." 

"Huh?" Frisk looked at him oddly. "A monster?" 

"He's hiding something. I think that's it. He scratches his head a lot too. He could be . . . " Which monster scratched behind it's ear? "Possibly a dog monster? Could be others, but I think so." 

"He could be right," Amanda said, "or he could be wrong. I always thought it was dandruff, but Onionsans used to say that monsters were better at recognizing each other."////

“That guy.” No way. “I saw him, or some part of me,” Sans closed his eyelids trying to think. “Stupid as hell when it came to jokes, like he couldn’t even register the concept of ‘joke’. Yeah, yeah! I knew he felt familiar. He attacked Frisk for Marty!”

“Yeah, that’s when we found him,” Alphys said. “Gaster had been watching after your dimension a lot, Sans.”

“But that was . . .” His self? “A part of his other self.” Which is why he was taking care of him? “Did he . . . did he take care of his other self? Always, ‘cause I don’t . . .”

“No. He actually experimented on him several times. It looks like after several attempts to pull him back into him . . . I-I don’t know what he was thinking, Sans,” Alphys said. “He couldn’t get it back together, so he seemed to want to use the other side of him for his own benefits. Like, there were plenty of copies to play with for experimental benefits to try and outdo Gaster. Like . . . like he didn't care whether he lived or died much. He'd have more to play with. The things he did . . .” She seemed to shiver.

“That bad?” Sans said. “Experiments, geez.”

“Actually, it gets a teeny bit weirder?” She squeezed her fingers almost together, almost squishing them. “It seems he might have thought that if he and his other self couldn’t join to become one, then maybe his self and his other self’s kids could join. So, he um.”

“What?” Sans asked.

“ . . . he forced a divorce with Frisk’s father in one dimension to court her mom,” Alphys blurted, “**He’d been trying to set Frisk up in each dimension with his other half, in any way possible, to drive home a kid.”

“What?!” His nephew? Frisk’s mom? Frisk? “What messed up shit is _that_?!”

“Well, I know that Frisk’s parents are dead,” Alphys said. “but there’s no way a little eight-year-old monster thousands of miles away, could know that. He probably thought her parents were her parents. Mom. Daughter. Genes. Him. Himself. I don’t know.”

“Okay.” Sans propped his bony hands to a set of trees he was between. “Okay. Scientifically.” He tried not to growl. “He was _trying_ to blend original genes together, hoping for a catalyst or something to restore everything. One kid makes one dad.” Still. “He’s fucking psycho. It never would have worked, even if it was mother and daughter! And he didn’t take time to check out if they even were really related? Messy researcher and a psycho. No wonder Papyrus said he kept taking Gaster’s inventions and research. He couldn’t do shit himself, and I can’t- he better never have touched Frisk!” Then, his bony hands found his way to cover his teeth. “Sorry.”

Alphys just smiled. “He’s half, Sans. He’s not whole, his mind is fractured like his body. His thinking, it'll never be straight, and that's good for us. He’ll eventually mess up, and we’ll catch him. We’ll get him to break Frisk from Amanda, and you can finally come back home. I’m really sorry I had to tell you this. I took off work today to get this figured out for you.”

“I took off work today to figure out your dimensional problems.” Sans chuckled. “Crap. You are living in a paradise, aren’t you?”

“I get to go on,” Alphys said. “It’s not easy for everyone.” She looked toward Sans. “Help your brother with his little monsters, Sans. He doesn’t know your world half as well as you do. And trust that, the other part of you is gonna be okay. I promise, I always have my eye on this dimension a little bit more.” She looked around. “It’s . . . still home.”

Sans didn’t want to do it, but Alphys was right. This other self. “Keep a real good eye on her? Can I keep a _real_ good eye on her? Can I join with him?” He already knew the answer but he asked anyway.

“If you join with him, you’ll automatically be sent to the original dimension,” Alphys said. “This Sans, he needs to take care of Frisk. He can’t up and leave. Not yet. But, remember. He is you.”

“Yeah. But his world, the way he spoke.” Sans looked toward the top of the Underground. “I just don’t know if I can trust myself.”

“He knows she’s good. She’s carrying his little monsters, and she’s attached to Papyrus’ wife,” Alphys reminded him. “I trust you, Sans. All parts of you. No matter how bad things get.”

“Yeah,” Sans groaned. “You trust him too. You remember this world?”

“Yeah.” Alphys nodded. “You’re good, Sans. You’re a good monster.” She waved. “I got a million other things to do now though. Gaster will get you back home. Good luck, Sans.”

“Good luck?” Sans asked. “You mean, trying to let my conscience get through me letting my human stay out here willingly?”

“Nah. Good luck in finding your happy ever after when you get back home.” Alphys waved again. “Oh! And um, sorry. If you get some memories here and there. It’s just a side effect, but it doesn’t last long. Thank goodness.” She seemed relieved by that. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Alphys?” Sans questioned her. “This is nothing, is it?”

“Hm?” Alphys didn’t understand. “What do you mean?”

“Your job? Gotta get back to the job, but just had to take a wee bit of time away to help Ol’ Sans?” He chuckled. “Funny. Never thought this’d be funny.”

“What’s funny?” Alphys asked as she looked at a watch strapped to her wrist.

“Gaster finally got to develop his space travel. He can move back and forth between with ease. Split Papyrus’ soul. He snatched Maritime Sans.” Sans shrugged. “Saving this world for Gaster, getting Frisk and just fixin’ her up would be as easy as ordering out food from the local pizza delivery.” He stuck his hands back in his pockets. “You’re doing this all for us, aren’t you? I mean, this isn’t even a registered kind of threat anymore, is it? If anything happened to Frisk, you’d know before anyone else even did. Am I right?”

“I don’t want to say it that coldly,” Alphys said. “I want you to be happy.”

“Few little detours during the day, during work, just for my little sake?”

“Well, and Frisk too,” she said. “I don’t remember much, but I owe her. I took her parents from her. I don’t want to do that with the love of her lives too.” Alphys rubbed her shoulder. “I better get going.”

“Yeah. Work. Guess, I can keep myself occupied a little while.” Still, it felt hard. “I got Papyrus back. New little niece and nephew. Uh. I kinda . . . my world’s got temporary names. I kinda got this . . .” He twirled his bony finger next to his skull. ***“Another image. Proper image, but talking funny, about you and Papyrus’ safety. Don’t know why. Just . . . I just gotta go on. It’s just gotta . . .” He shook his head. “Naw. Tell Gaster he’s an idiot.”

“What?”

“Tell Gaster that his brain is simply full of gas and nothing else,” Sans said again to Alphys. “That his smarts are all genetic, and he’s done nothing but rely on natural talent.”

 **“Sans, that’s not nice!”** Gaster’s voice bellowed out from Alphys arm.

Yep. Bluetooth in a wristwatch. Of course, Gaster had communication with his assistant. “Just telling the real boss the way it really is. Alphys has probably done everything,” Sans continued to provoke him.

“You haven’t made the Gas joke in so long,” Gaster said through the wristwatch. “I have superseded all aspects and it’s not just natural talent! I learn too, and I study, and-”

“You’re a moron,” Sans interrupted him. “You accomplished all this and that, but for some reason, you can’t figure out how to just let me join with my live selves, and keep the dead soul parts away, so I don’t return home. Ergo, you’re just Gas. In other words, you’re nothing but a Brain Fart.”

**“I am not a Brain Fart! You’re a Dinky Donkey Doodle’s Diddlywag! Alphys, cancel all of my projects for the next eight hours, so I can get this done!”**

“But we were starting work on the fourth planet, and the aging colony 245 has papers for more aging monsters, and-”

“Do you know why his name is Gaster?” Sans interrupted Alphys. “It’s actually Gastear because legend has it his gas was so bad, it brought tears to his momma’s eyes. And she’s a skeleton, so . . .”

**“Four hours, tops!”**

Final nail in the coffin. "And the Wing Ding part is because his momma thought Dingbat was too obvious.”

**“One hour! I will have it done in one hour!”**

**Forty Five Minutes Later . . .**

“Hey, at least you got a little bit of your day off,” Sans reasoned. “You think I can _really_ just leave Frisk out here?” Sans winked at her. “I trust you, Alphys. Go watch out for that side of my little bro for me.”

“I don’t have time to do that,” Alphys said. “I constantly have to work. But, the former queen said if there was a problem, she’d help out. One of the timelines she remembers is Fun level 65. King Asriel has gained more than enough trust now. He shouldn’t need her presence beside him.”

**“Okay, I am keeping all the dust of the original dimension away from you as you join. So go, go join. After you say something?”**

An apology. “You’re talented, but you work hard, and I’m sorry about making fun of your name. You’re brilliant in several ways, and this is just one more cherry on top to prove it,” Sans said simply. You know, leaving out all the bad things like the Banyan monsters, the war he helped trigger, the copying of their universe. Seemed to make him happy.

**“Fine. Go join. This is, however, the last live and active soul you are a part of. I don’t know what will happen when I release your dust here to you when the time comes. But, I am not a Dingbat! So go on, it’s your life.”**

————-

**At the Lab . . .**

“Not you again,” the Fun Level Five Sans said as he looked at Sans. “I told you. My world. I am handling this.”

“Fine. After we join,” Sans said. “We’ll run into each other, I’ll disappear, and you can do your thing.”

“Why?” he asked.

“Cause joining is like nothing. You’ll feel nothing,” Sans said, but his eye started to turn blue toward his other self. “But you’ll feel plenty of something, and so will I, when I have the memory of me killing a part of myself. But I’ll do it.”

The other Sans looked at him, almost skeptically, then sort of tilted his skull. “Fuck other me, it’s just a human girl.”

“And the surface was just a place,” Sans said. “Remember that feeling? Of course, because you never made it out. You’ve got nothing but depressing memories. So, if you join with me, then some of my happiness. I’m sure it’ll wipe off on you.”

“Did you talk to all your other selves like that?” he asked. “It’s not that good.”

“Well, with the others, I just had to tell them that we were married to a beautiful woman and we’d get to do it with her if we were all together,” Sans answered. “I think. Did I?” He looked upward. “Sometimes I say stuff before thinking. You might get that a bit, but that’s all.”

“So? You threatening to kill me then?” That Sans asked. “Really? I mean, you seem like . . . like you might, but really?”

“I’m you. I feel kind of worthless a lot. You feel worthless too. But, being with the woman in your arms? It kind of helped change that. I’m still not the best kind of monster, but she . . . she made me a better monster,” Sans said. “And I’ll kill myself not to lose that.”

“Ye.” He sighed. “You got some powerful will. I don’t know how much I got, but not enough to kill myself over a girl So. Just run at each other, and I won’t be any different?”

“Nope. Be just fine,” Sans insisted. “Ready?”

-—————

**Original Dimension**

“Everything’s okay now,” Alphys said as she came toward Gaster. “Uh, Gaster?”

“One second, Alphys.” Gaster looked toward Maritime Sans and checked his eyes. “Yes. This is the complete human part of him. He has no magic. He is honestly more of the non-appeasing aspects of the whole.”

“Uh?” Maritime looked toward Gaster. “Where's my patient? Did you take Frisk? Someone was after her." Gaster snapped his bony fingers in front of him.

“Not quite perfect memory pairing,” Gaster said to Alphys. “I am holding him in a bit of a trance. You know how it is with these humans. One side remembers clients, and the other seems to remember dating Frisk. In which one, heaven knows.” He looked at him on the side. “Should I put him in the pod and just wait for the other, or should we actually take time to give him some therapeutic help? He’s not complete yet anyway.” He looked back toward Alphys. “Oh, sorry, yes. How are they doing? Did Sans feel better joining his other self? He sure did pull out all the stops for it. He can be so mean when he wants something.”

“I think so,” Alphys said, “although I think it was a trick to try and get him to kill the other one.”

“Naturally, but Sans wouldn’t jump that impulsively,” Gaster said. “Not without knowing clearly. So, did the other one figure out what Marty did this time?”

“Yes,” Alphys answered. “Like I was saying though-”

“Oh, King Asriel said we are going to be advancing more Banyans into your position,” Gaster interrupted again. “Little less of a break. We need to move a bit faster. Not very long and we’ll be getting the king you know.”

“Uh huh,” Alphys agreed, “but like I was saying-”

“Have you had lunch yet? I am parched,” Gaster said again. “I could really go for- not a spear near my head. That makes me lose my appetite.”

Hm? Alphys looked at the spear embedded behind the wall of Gaster. She turned behind her and saw Undyne.

“Alphys is trying to talk to you!” Undyne said boldly to Gaster. She smiled at her. “Go ahead, Alphys.”

“Okay.” Alphys looked toward Gaster. “One of the Sans’ knew that you could probably save the whole of Fun level five now by whisking Frisk away and fixing her yourself.”

“Oh.” Gaster looked back toward her. “Which one?”

“The one that made fun of you,” Alphys said. “The other still fears for his world.”

“Good. Playing a hero and ending up with Frisk and her children. Exactly what you wanted,” Gaster said. “Unless the situation truly calls for it, I would not personally return to Fun level five again, Alphys.”

“What?” Alphys asked. “Why?”

“This is a big deal to these Sans’. The other one probably figured out how important it was due to your actions. You aren’t the same. You remember that world, but this is your world now.You know the truth, about how important it was on a true scale. A Skeleton is very good at things,” Gaster warned her. “If the other one finds out, you might just ruin any chance he has with Frisk. Him joining his other self I am sure didn’t help that.”

Oops. “It is important.”

“Only to their relationship really,” Gaster said. “I don’t think there’s much fear with the other one though. As much tragedy as he’s experienced, I doubt he’s going to even believe there is really all this waiting at the opposite end of his cruel world. Oh, that reminds me. Do you have the papers for Sans and Papyrus when they get here? As much as they’ve helped me in the past, we might as well get them ahead of line for new jobs.”

“Yes, and I have Frisk’s too,” Alphys mentioned. “You wanted her considered for what?”

“If we are lucky?” Gaster smiled. “Veterinarian. She was ever so good with animals.”

————————

**A Parallel Dimension**

“A kitten.” Marty looked toward the brilliant red in the middle of the room. “A kitten! Can you believe that?”

“Heh, that’s funny.” The woman that was glowing that brilliant red came over toward him. “Your dad was a cat. Gaster has a sense of humor. Always did,” she laughed. “Always did!” She laughed harder and then started to cry. “Always did.” She slung potatoes on his plate, and topped it with a pancake. Three miniature candy bars were already on the side as a side dish. “A kitten. So lonely. Abandoned, young.” She started to laugh again. “A kitten. A kitten.”

Marty picked the pancake off the potato, but obediently ate his mother’s cooking. “I was so close at getting Sans to pick off Fun level five Sans of him. They aren’t going to blend. It would have worked perfectly, but somehow Gaster knew I’d send my other self.” He bit down on the pancake.

“Together!” His mother cried. “Together. Potato. Pancake. Together. Eat my cooking, eat my way!”

Marty took a bite of his potato too. “I’m not here for a friendly visit.”

“You’re stuck, I know.” His glowing mother came closer to him. “So stuck. So stuck. Momma can help. But you’re a big boy, you don’t need me. Isn’t that what you said some time ago? You didn’t need me? Ever? Ever, ever, ever?!”

“No, mother,” Marty said as he continued to obey. “I just wanted to give my Frisk a break. She was out of determination, she needed a break.” Ugh. White Potato and Pancakes together. His mother’s cooking alright. Couldn't she at least use sweet potatoes? “I’m stuck. Home is . . . flooded with progress. Greenery. Monsters. People. Life. What I've always wanted to see. But, if I get close, I’ll be turned into a kitten.”

“Mrowr. Mrowr, Mrowr!” His mother laughed. “Like father, like son.” She took a seat next to him. “Don’t worry. No one’s getting their hands on you. You’re my baby.” She wiped her hands along his skull. “Forged from the fiery depths of hell, you’re momma’s little angel.”

Not again. A thousand years old and she still talked like that. It would never change. “Everyone is going over there. Even with Fun level five around. Gaster created what I never could. He saved everyone without killing anyone. With everyone there, there must be _some_ that remembered Fun level five. Everything is still safe and sound.” He turned toward his mother. “Is it over now? Did Gaster solve it all? In a matter of months, something I couldn’t do in a thousand years. Months.” He tried not to sound jealous. “Everything is back, but, now I can’t be. Or I’ll be changed into a kitten. The irony is so thick.”

“Thick irony is momma’s homemade recipe.” She picked up his fork and licked it. “What do you want? Do you want momma to kill Gaster once and for all for you? I could make Gastew?”

“No.” Marty took his fork back and placed it next to his plate. “I can’t do what I said I’d do. There’s no reason to keep going anymore. Gaster created the hell of the copies, but he put it all together again. It’s over.”

“It’s not over.” His momma wasn’t buying it. “Pinkie promise of love. One world survives.”

“But they are all gonna go, and they will go with only casualties who chose to stay.” Marty stood up. “There’s no reason to press any further.”

“It’s almost over,” his mother tried to persuade him. “Almost over. So many already gone. What are you going to do? Why leave the work incomplete?”

“Because there’s no reason to it anymore. And I . . .” He sighed. “I want you to bust my other self out. I’m sure Gaster could have figured out how to make us into one, but that chance is gone, and I’m not turning into a kitten for his amusement instead.”

“Frisk and her mother. You get her brother, your other self gets Frisk. The equality will set everything right.” She patted his cheek. “Listen to momma. That will set everything right. Every single little thing, will be right. So, eat your potatoes and pancakes. Wash it down with your chocolate milk and then eat your candy bars. You’re a growing monster. Growing monsters need their candy bars.” She tilted her head at him. “You need them. My little hell on Earth.”

Marty tried to look away. “Don’t use your determination on me so hard. Are you going to help or not?”

“How many Frisks are left?” His mother said as she chuckled. “How many, my Party Marty? Is there enough for us to have some fun?”

“One. When she breaks with the copy of your soul, it’ll be over. She’ll be returned.” He looked toward his mother. “So will you. It won’t be long.”

She leaned on her hand, staring at her son. “The whole Frisk. All that determination, just sitting in a copied dimension. Practically bleeding herself out I bet. Seems a shame to waste all that power on just one, tiny fake dimension.”

“Her joining with part of you should work fine at stopping that.” He gestured to the food. “Thanks for the meal. Do you think you can help me?”

“Gaster is so much smarter than you. Your Uncle Sans does circles around you. Your father, he could whoop you in any contest,” his mother said. “Monsters are so smart, but they lack the soul needed sometimes, to get the job done.” She had a crooked smile on her face. “Momma will get your other self. No worries. If I do this though, I want out in a new dimension. I mean it. Momma wants a favor. A favor! I demand a favor!” She shouted hysterically. “Do momma right! Do momma right!”

“I’ll get you another place, mom,” Marty insisted. “I will get you an even nicer house. Just, give me a little time. I don’t have my tools anymore.”

“Gaster’s tools,” his mother corrected him. “You’re an idiot. You can’t do anything. Momma loves you. I want to go home, to the original dimension. Home.”

Normally, he wouldn’t. They used to live there, but from even a young age he could feel how bad it was to keep living there with her. By the time he was 400, he found her a safe, and real parallel world. He knew when he figured out the secret to saving it all, she couldn’t be there in the original world. The real parallel world wasn’t pretty either, but reaching far beyond the copy parallels wasn’t easy.

“Come on. I’m just one human soul. What could I possibly do?” his mother asked. “Gaster did it. Gaster brought everyone back home. You can’t even do that for your poor mom? Oh. Well. Maybe you don’t mind being a kitty then?”

Another day. “Thanks for the meal. I better be going.” His mother had good insanity and bad insanity. Bad insanity was ruling that day. Best forget it.

“Okay,” his mother said, stopping him. “Okay. I don’t want you turning into a kitty either. No one will come visit me anymore. I just want one favor then? I want to visit Fun level Five. I want to see the destruction the ultimate Frisk caused. It’s the only thing left of her destruction journey.”

Bad insanity. “No.” He better get going. “Maybe next month you’ll be in a better mood.”

“Well. Give me twenty-five good reasons I should help,” his mother insisted. “Start with, ‘Chora should help because’ each time.” She pointed outside. “Go sit outside and wait like a bad boy. I want 25 good reasons. And a candy bar. My favorite brand. Melted, inside the milk. Of a cow. With a cow. I want the cow to have my candy bar, and then set it on fire, and serve it up to me. Hot chocolate milk, Marty Party. Can you do that for momma?”

Marty patted his mother’s hand. “I will see what I can do.” He went outside. Twenty-five reasons. Twenty-five reasons. He paced back and forth, trying to come up with his best twenty-five. If he did this, then he wouldn’t have to remain in hiding for much longer.

His mom had great determination. When she wanted something, she always got it. He patted his lab pockets while he was thinking, and realized they were empty. He went back into his home and saw his mother missing.

Drats. She must have taken it to Fun level Five. “Well,” he groaned. “I am _**boned**_.” Hopefully, she would bring his device back soon. He should have considered she might left. That was usually his problem though. Gather info, but predicting was above him. Well, after she got her crazy fill of seeing the destruction left she'd come back.

Hopefully. Except that the full Frisk was there.

Stuck with another version of her. _No. There’s nothing to worry about. Mom has a body, she can’t do anything. She loves her body too much to sacrifice it just to play around with one measly copy world._ In the meantime, he'd write the twenty-five reasons she should help down on paper.

Maybe next week she’d be more in the good sanity mood.

——————————

 

\-------------

End of Chapter

\------------

 Chapter Notes:

* An excerpt from Chapter 10, Sans is Good.

**This is tricky to explain. I like to think of things in bananas. If you chop a banana in half, you get Marty and Maritime Sans/Caleb. However, if you just take the left side of the banana and hack it up into little pieces while leaving the right side alone, this is what happened to poor Maritime Sans. Marty also tried pushing a barrier onto his brain, was willing to sacrifice him to abduct Frisk, and overall just doesn't like his other self obviously, yet at the same time, wants to be back together. So, he has a hate/love relationship with his other side.

**Sans is remembering when he first got his body taken over, and the time he looped into that dimension in Chapter 32. 

 

Multiverses: (I am taking out some of the earlier dimensions and details that don't really need to be here for this part, since these Frisks and Sans have joined to make it easier on you.)

 **fun level 5: Damaged** Most of the monsters that survived the onslaught of Frisk now live far away from the path she originally traveled. No one really even has a home or shelter so that no other human sent down will see a new place monsters may be hiding. The only exception is a small eating shack that belongs to Burgerpants. Sans is now a scavenger, he and other brave monsters go back to the main path to get supplies that are needed for a price. As he finishes his night up, a different Frisk drops in along with the soul of his brother. To get a happy ending, Sans travels now with Frisk. Begrudgingly.  
  
**fun level 65 Magi was here:**  Sans is getting over his loss of his close friends and his son with the help of a human named Frisk he bought. However, she seems to have this strange overdetermination problem. When Papyrus comes back over with a surprise pregnant human companion, he finds out a lot of the truths, including what is causing the overdetermination. After sharing the truth with Frisk, she feels the urge to go back to the spot, and in the end absorbed the last free part of her complete soul. Afterwards, the children are born unexpectedly, putting Amanda in a bind, and Sans and Frisk as helpers. After the children are born, Papyrus also has a request for Sans to join with Fun level 73's part of him, so that part of his brother wouldn't feel the isolation of being all alone.


	100. One Sweet Memory

**I really wanted to get the whole thing out and posted, but I am going to save the epilogue still. I will put out the rest, but the epilogue needs more time. Because it's summer vacation, I have my daughter around me constantly and I don't have the calm serenity of working for hours by myself anymore, except super late at night (past midnight when my husband goes to bed). I am not a morning person, but that is where I have been squeezing time too. Overall, it takes longer to get it where I want it. I have an ending, but it doesn't feel like it is all it can be yet. If I still can't manage the epilogue in a couple of weeks, then I will post what I have. But ultimately, I want this story to have the best ending it can have.**

**However, I hate leaving it all open and not updating what I do have that's all ready. So Enjoy.**

 

_Amanda. I miss you._ Frisk looked down toward her stomach. When she had invincibility, at least she didn’t have to worry about her life or her children. Ever since Amanda’s voice stopped though, so did the invincibility. _I wish you would say something. How are we going to get out of this jam?_ Sans the Skeleton was now traveling beside her. Sometimes he said something simple, but mostly he seemed to be quiet himself. Did he really accept that she wasn’t the monster he thought her to be?

 

“Tell her she’s pretty. Or, that she has a nice voice.”

_Not my thing, Papyrus._

“Tell her she’s cute then. Tell her to umm . . . I don’t know? Share a sandwich? That sounds like something you would do.”

_Don’t know._

“Well, say something!”

_I can’t right now._

“Well, why not? Say something to her? Anything? You know she isn’t a monster now. You must care something for her now, right? Sans?”

Sans rubbed the front of his skull. He loved his brother. He did. Papyrus was the best, but he was taking on heated and weird mixed feelings. Even when he thought she was a sick creature that would turn on the Underground, he still had a protective instinct. His other instincts, he felt them, but he kept them more subsided. She was supposed to be an unfeeling beast, and knowing that made it easier to tolerate things.

But now? Something changed. More than one something. “So?” He looked toward her, but didn’t continue. He couldn’t just open with a joke. He couldn’t just say hi, they already met, and he couldn’t go through the things in his mind.

He had ideas and visions in his head. Things he knew happened between them. Things he really hoped Papyrus was not seeing. Things he’d never done with a woman at all. Things some Sans must have done with some Frisk to create the little monsters that were inside of her.

Without the invincibility, her belly was rounder. When they first started walking, it wasn’t long before a wild monster thought they’d get a two for one deal. He stepped in. Afterwards, she thanked him but he could tell she was shy, embarrassed and felt guilty about it.

And that made him want to protect her even more. And more to go with it. _The hell did joining with my other self do to me?_ Shit. Monster instinct was powerful. _Another version of her was evil and tore up the Underground._

“But, Sans! You said yourself that even you would turn.”

_I know._ And another thing. He loved his brother to death. Papyrus had been gone for so long, and he was back in his life. But, uh. A part of him kind of wanted him to . . . back off. But he didn’t want to risk hurting Papyrus’ feelings, or risk losing him forever because some original dimension fairytale ending didn’t happen. So, both of them were clashing. _Look at how round she is. Those little souls are gonna need protection. I’m gonna have to put my magic on them. I am, it’s not an excuse to feel her. Seriously, she was a monster._

“But Sans!”

_Shut it, Pap, I know! I’m trying to convince myself again because I just want to grab her and throw her down, and add some more souls to her!_ Shit. _Sorry. Um, you weren’t supposed to hear that._

“Do you think Amanda is still in there?”

He just actually asked that? _Oh. Double crapola, I wasn’t thinking about your wife being attached to the human, or you attached to me, or-_

“I get it, Sans. I get it more than you know. I am trapped inside of you, I know a lot more than I really needed to know. It’s okay, I get it. I’m sort of in the way? Should I go quiet?”

_No,_ Sans insisted. _Last thing I need is to think I’m alone with her._ He waved at Frisk who looked at him awkwardly again. _Damn it, look at those straightforward eyes. So pregnant, so honest about things they shouldn’t be. I can’t even feel the slightest bit of invincibility anymore. I feel . . . I feel bad, Papyrus, like I’m not in control! Like, just like-_ “Sweater Lady.”

Frisk looked toward him. “Am I Sweater Lady now?”

“Be better without the sweater,” he answered. “Just a Lady with No Sweater.”

“ . . . is that a joke?” Frisk asked him.

“No. Yes.” Damn. “So why did you like that doctor that had my same name?” Uh oh.

Frisk looked forward. She didn’t say anything. Sans had been tracking her for months though, and she tended to talk out loud.

“Sans, No, that isn’t how you start that conversation! Say something funny. Say something inviting.”

“You’re technically my wife, so I forbid you from thinking about him,” Sans answered.

“That is not what I meant, Brother!”

Frisk barely glanced toward him and tried to walk faster. He was by her side.

“You didn’t fuck him. You didn’t even kiss him, I can see that,” Sans said, his mind racing. “Look at me again. Did you want to? Did you want to marry him?”

“Sans, No!”

“What is up with you?” Frisk tried to back away. “You go from watching me, to stalking me far away, to scaring me, to wanting to walk beside me, to what? Jealous of someone I had a crush on?”

“No. Yes. Um. Monsters are used to weird shit happening,” Sans said to her. “Do you want to fuck me? Do you want to share a sandwich?”

“Yes. Of course, Brother. Yes, after all you said, now is the time to pick _that_. Really?”

“Familiar carpet.” The words just came to his mind as he watched her try to walk away. “Hang on.” Uh oh. That didn’t last long. Sans interrupted the encounter she was forced into with a wild monster before it could start, but Frisk tried to dart off again. “Hang on, hang on!”

It was hard. _Are you sure your wife is with her, Papyrus? I just feel her. I feel all her. I feel real connected to her. There’s no fusing, no misunderstanding. Don’t you feel her? She feels good, oh so good. Like an angel._

 

_That guy is crazy!_ Was he trying to hurt her? She couldn’t let him, she was having children. His children. She feared him. He hated her. Yet, she . . . _what’s wrong with me? Why do I care if I’m running away from him? Listen to what he said, Frisk, he’s not normal in the head._ Yes, and yet, a part of her just wanted to stop, and run straight into her nightmare’s arms. _You’re getting sick in the head, Frisk! Stop it. What’s wrong with you?_

Then, it all changed as she stopped, frozen in not just her steps, but her mind as icy and numbed feelings and memories surfaced that felt like . . .

_///_ Frisk usually met his gaze, but it had been one awkward night and day. She was having trouble meeting it. "Can we go to sleep now?" He rolled his light guiders to the left, like he was considering something. "Sans?" 

"Yeah. We'll sleep." He took the position he did before, concentrating a little bit more energy knowing he was covering another new soul. "You're as good as an angel, Frisk," he said before he started to drift off to sleep. "So good, you need a damn good devil paired up with you." 

Frisk laughed softly. "Do skeletons make good devils?" 

"More than you'll ever know."///

That was . . . Frisk lost most of the feeling in her legs and dropped down. Tears started to flood her eyes. _How . . . how . . . how . . ._ not able to take all the memories, she let out a blood curdling scream that made even the wild monsters back away. “SAAAAAAAAANS!”

“Ladykiiiiiiiiiiiid!” Sans screamed with all his might back. Frisk rushed toward him as he rushed to her. “Sweater Lady Kid Lass Girl,” he said all confusingly. “You okay?” He checked over her, her trembling body probably worrying him. She felt him pick her up and tell the other wild ones to back off again.

He carried her away. She closed her eyes, not caring where he took her. Anywhere. He could take her anywhere he wanted to.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong? Why’d you scream, I thought something was wrong,” Sans asked. “Hey?”

“Sans.” She didn’t know what to say to him. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened.” Her tears were coming back to her eyes again, if they had ever left them. Her whole body felt drained and weak. “I can’t take much more. Tell me it’s all over.”

“Tell you what’s all over?” he asked her.

Oh. That was right. “It’s this, all over again, isn’t it?”

//// _Will._ Frisk got an overwhelming understanding of why Chara didn’t want to travel back for anything except death. It’s because everything was  _ **gone**_.

None of that would ever happen.

She was no one special to Sans. They would have to make new memories, but this Sans knew she was carrying his little monsters in the meantime. They couldn’t start on the same foot.  _Please remember. Your name stirred you, Sans. Please?_ But there was nothing there. There used to be a deeper spark in his light guiders she used to see in him, and it was gone now.////

“Hey?” Sans pulled her even closer, yet she felt how hesitant he was at the same time. Which made total sense. She knew what another copy had done. She remembered what he told her. How he’d watch her from the distance. “Usually not like this. Usually I’m not like that either. I just, monster instinct. Kinda hard when I know just . . . I don’t really sense a fusion, and it’s just . . .”

“Monster instinct,” Frisk said softly as she leaned into him again. “I was . . .” Oh no. “I . . .” She felt her heart. “I was dying, and you did something? Sans?”

“Uh? You mean another me?” he asked. “Or the other me that joined me? I guess, that’d make him me.” Sans shook his skull. “Don’t worry. I’m technically him, so you know, you can . . . were you with him?”

Oh, that look. Frisk knew that look. _I remember two lives. I’ve been stuck down here with Amanda, forced to fight. I couldn’t remember much._ She could remember those years now. And they weren’t good. She tried to hide from him as the memories of that world, that she hadn’t been able to remember, rushed back.

“Hey? You okay, Sweater Girl?” Sans asked her.

“Ladykid,” she choked. “I’m your Ladykid.”

“Oh. Yeah, I think that kind of came out,” Sans said. “Other me must have kind of done that. Well.” He tried to turn her toward him. “If you remember a less nightmarish me, then why won’t you look at me?”

But she couldn’t. She kept her eyes shut tight. _Mom. Dad. Blocks. Determination. Too much determination. Slavery. Sans. I can’t, I don’t want to!_ “Not this one, I don’t want to remember this one!” She clung to him so tightly, it was a good thing he was bones. It was one of the things she loved about Sans. She could cling real tight, as tight as she needed to feel better. “I want to be invincible again.”

“Uh, nice wish, but I can’t do that,” Sans informed her. “Why are you crying so hard, human? It’s bugging me a lot.” He readjusted her in his arms, so that he could touch her belly. As long as Frisk was remembering a Sans that wasn’t her worst nightmare, he could have a chance to touch her. “They’re fine at least. I don’t feel anything wrong. What’s wrong?”

“Day and Night,” Frisk said softly. “My little monsters are back, forced to be reborn? How? How did I get to this again?”

“Day and Night.” Sans thought about that. “Sounds familiar. Yeah. I think, uh. They were the temporary names of my niece and nephew? I think? I’m all confused up since that other one joined me,” he admitted. “Kinda some screwing up there in the ol’ skull.”

“Not those.” Although, now she felt horrid. She had wished repeatedly that she would never have little monsters or children, no matter what. She would never bring kids into that world. But, as she was thinking about that, Sans had caught her off guard and looked into her eyes.

 

“Oh. My Ladykid, what did he do to you?” No wonder Frisk couldn’t remember anything past four years. She was unfortunately used between. Between some of her early years. She thrived, started a new life, taken away by that evil nephew for experimentation, and thrived again, starting new all over again. “If he doesn’t join his other self, I’m killing him, Papyrus.”

“Sans, no, please! My son will never be whole!”

“He stole her life away.” Sans held her closer, as she tried to back off. “Pregnant eyes, windows to the soul so shiny clear. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t,” Frisk whispered. “Just don’t let go of me this time. My determination’s fine, just don’t let go.”

Determination? Did Sans let her go at some point? “I know you’re not evil. I’m never gonna hurt you.” He started to walk faster. “They aren’t on the off path.” He teleported down off the bridge, a place she once tried to climb down to. It wouldn’t be the way to reach the other monsters, but it was an area where no monsters roamed. A path to rest her weary self.

And his weary self. He was starting to feel like he’d been on one hell of a journey himself.

“He accepted me,” Frisk said out of the blue. “I mistook that, Sans. It’s nowhere near the same. I just didn’t have a single friend. He never let me have a single friend, that I wouldn’t dream of killing,” she whispered. “Why do I have three memories, Sans?”

“I don’t know. I think you’re supposed to be whole or something,” Sans answered back. “Do you remember the original dimension?”

“I remember . . . familiar carpet,” she said as she snuggled closer to him. “I remember pink fish at the buffet. I remember Pappy and Krisp E, my dog and cat that were you.” She swallowed against him. “And I remember the nightmares. Never having anyone. Being forced down here with Amanda.” She breathed harder. “And I remember blocks, and a doctor . . . Scheiber . . . and . . . Lupin and you. Best thing to ever happen to me. I . . .”

Out. Sans sat down and held her, rubbing her tummy with one bony hand, and supporting her back and head with the other.

“Sans?”

Sans looked and saw Alphys heading over.

“She’s whole,” Alphys said to him. “Sorry. I overheard. She doesn’t remember the original dimension? Well, that injection is probably to blame. She was so young anyhow. This is actually okay. She’ll be a better mom not being around four years old.”

What was she talking about? “What are you talking about?” Sans asked.

“Gaster’s readings,” Alphys said. “Something weird happened. We still can’t explain it, because the occurrence wasn’t out of the original dimension or the 99 others. It came from nowhere, and Amanda’s soul detached.”

“Amanda is free?!” Papyrus asked her excitedly. “Really?! Where is she?”

“She teleported away, to somewhere new,” Alphys said again. “The readings are very far away. Gaster is tracking them now. Papyrus? Are you ready to come back to your whole self?”

“He leaving me?” Sans asked.

“And you can come home soon,” Alphys said, “and Frisk. It’s almost over.”

“You mean, to the paradise world?” Sans asked slowly. “You sure?” He jostled Frisk slightly. “What about her? She hasn’t given birth yet.” Oh no. “They are pretty heavy in her and . . . a-and . . .” Damn. “I sensed it wanted split, I did. I’m not a barbarian, it felt incomplete. I know what my little monster wanted. I couldn’t sense it’s momma’s good soul, too fused, but-”

“It’s okay,” Alphys said. “They were born separate beings, and that’s probably what they wanted again. Souls remember more than we give them credit for,” she said. “Sans? It’s okay.”

“I just whacked at her without even thinking. I could have hurt her, or split her in the process.” He rubbed her back more. “She’s not evil.”

“I know that. Are you ready?” Alphys asked. “I think Papyrus has some business to attend to in a brand new dimension. You might also want to go ahead and stay and have the babies here. Gaster predicts more than enough time for this world before the babies are born.”

“But you could take her pregnant,” Sans said curiously. “You’ve done it for everyone else.”

“Yeah, but, Frisk remembers you.” Alphys grew quiet for a minute. “Sans? When everyone goes over, different things happen. Lives change. What is remembered from one dimension to the other, it changes.”

Sans stood up. “Are you telling me I might not remember this world? Or Frisk?”

“You might. She might. She might only remember this world, and you being a not so nice friend,” Alphys reminded him. “That might make having the babies awkward. Gaster said you might not prefer it though for medical reasons, but for love, I don’t think-”

“We go,” Sans said. “This isn’t a game. I want . . . I want to see my kids. I want Frisk to remember me,” he said. “But, there, more skeletons could help so she doesn’t feel the pain. Right?”

“Yes, but, what if you remember this world, and the other world?” Alphys asked. “Everything that happened before you joined your other self, would be all you have.”

“You mean, I wouldn’t remember what was inside of Frisk?” Sans asked.

“Yeah, and there’s a good chance Frisk might feel a lot of guilt inside. Maybe only guilty dimensions win, so . . .” Alphys looked away a second. “Predictions are kind of hard. Every monster is different, and the world that was more vivid, was different to each individual. We can look at the events and make a predicted guess, but . . .”

“There could be good memories too?” Sans asked. “Like, me and her? She’s cuddled up to me, like I’m all she’s got. Like, she’s scared to let go. Alphys. Can’t you just give me a chart of what happened here in the next dimension, let me see the facts why she did what she did? I’m a little smarter than monsters give me credit for.”

“Well. You saw some of what was going on before you joined, right?” Alphys asked. “It might not have been total understanding, or total belief, but that will factor in too.”

Ah. “This world’s predicted to be one of the memories, huh?”

“A decent possibility,” Alphys said. “Frisk is complete now too, and she is complete where she shouldn’t be, and she lost Amanda. But.”

“Every sign is pointing that I should get out of this place,” Sans said. “Ain’t nobody here anymore anyway. Right? A few wild monsters, but even those are pretty parsed out.”

“Right,” Alphys confessed. “If you have the little monsters here, you’ll have at least one sweet memory. For a little while.”

“A sweet memory I wouldn’t remember,” Sans reminded her. “What’s the use?”

“Because. I. Maybe I could use Forced Perception, and stir you the right way if the memories you had weren’t good. I mean, I haven’t yet. I’m scared to. A-and it’s not for me to judge who should be happy with who. But, you and Frisk. You keep . . . finding each other. And.” She looked toward the unconscious Frisk. “She’s my responsibility. That day. I gave her away to wonderful new parents, but, I am still responsible for her.”

 

“That day. I gave her away to wonderful new parents,” Frisk overheard, snapping out of it slowly. “But, I am still responsible for her.”

_Sans._ All over again. It would be the same. He wouldn’t remember.

“Alphys,” Sans said gently. “This life is shit. I saw so much . . . I really do want to see them. Have time to get to know her. Hear about how she feels about me back. But, something’s wrong with that. Determination. Something’s wrong with that.”

How did he know that? _He shouldn’t have remembered that._

“She won’t last much longer,” Alphys admitted. “Gaster predicts two months though. Maybe. Before she overleaks out and dies. You can share some monster though, and keep going. For that nice memory? The little monsters aren’t even that far ahead. You’ll be long gone before it got too severe.”

“For one nice memory.” Sans stood up straighter with Frisk still in his arms. “For a life of shit, it’s tempting. But, I can’t. She’s my . . . Ladykid.”

Ladykid. His Ladykid. She didn’t understand how he knew that now, but he knew it. He called her it. A word though didn’t make the monster. But.

Sans chuckled. “I can’t take that risk. If I don’t remember her, then, I don’t. But, at least she isn’t risking anything for my own sweet memory.”

“Really, two months,” Alphys tried to convince him again. “I’ve seen her actions. I know she’d rather take that risk.”

“Welp. It’s a good thing I’m the one choosing. Besides, I gotta grow up a little. I’m gonna be a dad,” Sans reminded her. “Papyrus, you go check out how your wife is doing, and then go back to our new home. Alphys? It’s time.”

“Are you sure?” Alphys asked once more.

“Sans?” Frisk called to him. He looked down at her, his light guiders only showing slight recognition to her. _He doesn’t . . . he’s still not him. He’s just talking about someone. Anyone for a sweet memory._ That he wouldn’t take.

“We’re off, Sweater Girl,” he said plainly to her. “Might remember you. Might not. Gonna want to see those little monsters you’re carrying though. Either way.”

“Of course you do.” Frisk continued to stare at him. _My Sans, the one I knew, he might never come back. I may never get to know him. But._ “I love you. No matter what. Just find me again there.”

“Uh.” He looked unsure. “Your eyes. Lots, lots in there. Um, uh.” He took a couple steps backwards. “You . . . care a lot. For one of us. So.”

No. No, if this was it. It wouldn’t be like that. She couldn’t be selfish, desperate to see the one she wanted. _He saved me. He fed me. He watched me. And I know, even though he was extra cruel . . . he could feel it too._ “Sans.”

“Sweater Girl, I’m not the one you’re wanting,” Sans insisted. “I just barely, maybe thought of you less like an enemy and more like a . . . um.” He looked toward Alphys. “She’s too out of it. You should speed this up.”

“I’m not out of it,” Frisk said. “I know that, the memories I have of you, may never be known to you. But, I don’t care. You are Sans.”

“A Sans.” He still refused to get close.

She wasn’t going to break him. _One sweet memory in a cruel world for him._ She hung onto him tighter and pulled herself up toward his skull, kissing his teeth gently.

“What the hey?!” Sans didn’t know what to do, but Frisk wouldn’t stop. One sweet memory. “Since when do humans like teeth?”

“I think she’s, uh.” Alphys twiddled her fingers and almost blushed. “Trying to kiss you?”

“Skeleton’s don’t kiss. We ain’t got lips,” Sans insisted. Still Frisk kissed each of his teeth tenderly. “U-um . . .”

“Sans.” Alphys opened her mouth up. “Open.”

“Why?” He looked down toward Frisk. “Won’t remember. Gotta get going. Won’t make no difference. Why I gotta open for my human? What’s going on?”

Alphys couldn’t help it as she turned away. “She wants to give you one sweet memory, Sans.”

Finally, Frisk felt him part his teeth slightly. With the little strength she had, she would give him the only thing she could in that bitter world he had been trapped in. At first, his tongue had been quite surprised by hers. She used to not be as aggressive with her kissing, but with Sans as her boyfriend, she got over that pretty quick.

She felt him lose some ground again, stumbling backwards, but he was her skeleton. A trip to the ground was fine, and it wasn’t going to wreck her determination to give him one sweet memory. Then, she felt his tongue finally come back towards her once, twice, then practically wrapping itself around hers!

His grip on her increased as he held onto her like he needed her to go on living. Sans was usually a good kisser, but the one who experienced that world, was practically being aggressive, not knowing the rhythm yet. Frisk gave him time, dealing with the hurting he was doing unconsciously, until she felt him slow down.

They had their rhythm. The rhythm she knew was theirs, no matter what. A rhythm that told her the words that she couldn’t make him understand.

Sans was Sans. Frisk was Frisk. No matter what.

“Um? Hello? That sweet memory, I think he has it?” Alphys interrupted. “I don’t want to interrupt, I don’t, but I have to imagine that it is pretty awkward for Papyrus?”

Sans let go. “Papryus!” That’s right. His brother shared his body.

“Oh. Uh.” Papyrus finally spoke. “Can I go now? What is it I need to do again?”

“Check on your wife,” Alphys said. “It’s a new area, and we don’t know what to expect.”

“Save his wife?” Frisk let go of Sans. One sweet memory delivered, she wanted to know more. “Amanda? She isn’t with me? Where is she, what’s going on?!”

“Nothin’,” Sans said. “It’s my brother’s deal.”

“No, it’s not,” Frisk said. “Amanda has been with me through here the entire time. Giving me advice, and helping me every step of the way. Amanda has also been my best friend. She was ready to share a beer and a salad or pizza, and just talk. She never judged me by my size, or how I acted. She did everything for me, and I’m not just leaving her to Papyrus!”

“Stubborn woman, aren’t you?” Sans watched as she pushed her finger into his chest.

“It’s not stubborn. It’s determination.” Frisk moved away further from Sans. “Where is Amanda?”

“Another dimension, but not a copy,” Alphys said. “Frisk, you’re vulnerable now. If you go anywhere, you should go to the original dimension.”

“No, I refuse,” Frisk insisted. “Amanda needs me.” She felt herself getting lifted. “Hey. Put me down.”

“Nah. Best friend or not, this is Papyrus’ thing, you are carrying our little monsters, and you're my wife,” Sans said.

“No,” Frisk said, trying to break free. “Not now, not this owning monster thing now. I have to save Amanda.”

“No means no, wife.” Sans used his magic to keep her safe. “You’re fragile and carrying my little monsters. No question, you aren’t going.”

“But I have to save Amanda!” Frisk insisted. “Sans, stop it. I have to help. She didn’t just magically break and go into another dimension alone and not end up in some kind of trouble!”

“She’ll see you again, Frisk,” Alphys said. “Gaster, we're ready.”

 

 

 


	101. New Genes

** A Parallel Dimension **

 

Marty watched as his mother finally returned. “You didn’t blow up that world, did you?” She looked odd. Odder than usual. “Mom?”

She sniffed. She jerked her head to the left twice. “No. I. Didn’t.”

“Good.” Really odd. “Mom, are you okay?”

She rubbed her nose. “Fine. Hun. Momma’s . . . fine.” Her eyes started to water. “I’m fine. I’m fine. Potato and Pancakes. Salad and Pizza. They all go with a good old fashioned . . . candy bar.”

That was weird. His mom was weird, the definition of weird, but this weirdness was in a different style from her usual. “Are you feeling good today?” Maybe she was switching into a good insanity. “Can you help free the other me, mom?”

“Yes. I can do that,” she said. “Take me to Gaster.”

He was in the original dimension though. “I don’t want you to kill Gaster. He improved the real world again,” he said, just before he felt something grabbing him from behind. “What? Hey, who’s that? Papyrus?”

Papyrus shouted. “It’s time to come home!”

Papyrus? “Is this a new ballet move?” Marty asked until he looked behind him more clearly at his waist. He wasn’t wearing a tutu. He wasn’t the parallel dimension Papyrus. Marty struggled, but Papyrus seemed to be able to keep him from teleporting.

“It’s over, son,” Papyrus said. “Stop struggling. You need to be whole again.”

“I am not turning into a kitten!” Marty yelled. “Mom, do something!”

But, she just stood there. “Yes. Something.” She started to walk around the room. “Papyrus? I told you once. Do it.”

“Do what?” Papyrus asked. “Amanda, that is you, right? Do you remember me?”

“I told you once,” she said again. “Do it.”

“Told me what?” Papyrus asked again. “Stop fidgeting, Gaster has your position, and you cannot break free from anti-teleporting cuffs. Soon, you will be a good boy again! Joined and better, all better!” But, his triumphant speech was cut off as he heard Amanda’s mumbling. It had been soft, not detectable to his ears. Mere whispers, until slowly it grew in it’s sound.

She was repeating phrases she said in Fun level five with him. Over and over and over.

“Papyrus. Hey. If the me. If the other me that’s left isn’t isn’t so good. If it’s not good, either get rid of her or me. I’m not joining it. I’d rather die. I’m not doing it. If the other me. If it caused something like this evil, I won’t do that. I’m not putting  _this_  in my head. You understand?”

No. Did an evil version of her . . . join inside her? That body? “Marty? Whose body is that? Is that Amanda, is she in her right mind? Please? Please tell me!”

“That’s my mother,” Marty groaned. “The one I told you about. The one I brought back. She took care of me, as best as she could.”

“Amanda.” Oh no. “I. I can’t.”

“Get rid of her, or me,” Amanda repeated again. “I’d rather die. I’d rather die. I’d rather die.”

“If her soul joined with my mom’s, she’ll never be the same,” Marty said. “Maybe I can correct it, if you let me go?”

“No. It won’t do any good.” Papyrus looked toward her. “Even if I did the abhorrid thing you want, you would still join in the original dimension. All parts of you.”

“No,” she groaned. “Erase. Erase.”

“Never,” he said firmly. “I would never let you erase! While, I am sure, your head is filled with bad thoughts and deeds you’ve done, those will not dictate your future.”

“Erase,” she said again.

“No!” Papyrus shouted at her. “Because you’ve just started living again. With me,” he said softly. “Our little monsters. They will need you. And. And I will need you,” he said. “I need your strange hugs.”

“My strange . . . hugs,” she said.

“You care more for everyone else, than about your self,” Papyrus said to her. “And so, I must tell you. If you erase yourself, many will be upset. I won’t be happy anymore, to never have any hugs from you. Our little monsters, they will never know you. And Frisk? You know she needs you. So many need you.”

“My . . .” Amanda touched her head. “Chora. I’m Choramanda.”

Hm? Papyrus made sure the locks were on super tight as he approached closer. "What do you mean?”

“. . . Strawberry Wine in monster language. I’m Chora, but you added . . . the strawberry to wine. The Amanda. The day I realized . . .”

No! “She is remembering her nickname? From the original world? What?!” Papyrus shouted. “Gaster, my original wife is here too?!”

**Yes, I know. Something happened, it broke a lock. Whatever happened to Frisk, Amanda was a part of it too. Although she did not form together slowly, I am afraid that she formed outside the original dimension. This is Chora. Complete.**

“Amanda,” Papyrus said softly to her. “Then you remember?”

She nodded.

“And you _still_ ask that of me?”

She nodded and seemed to curl inward on herself. “You’re . . . Funny bones. I’m a disaster.” Her eyes started to water. “My soul is compromised, funny funny funny . . . I can’t . . . you need . . . better hugs . . . than I can . . . I’m not a funny strawberry for you. I’m not Amanda. Funny, funny . . .”

“Mom is screwed up,” Marty said to Papyrus. “Her soul, it wasn't made right. Even as good as the others may be, my mother Chora, her soul still affects everything. She’ll never be the same.”

“Never say never. Never say never!” Papyrus pounded his fist to his body and approached her, grabbing her. “No matter what you feel, I know the real you inside. I will deal with anything.”

“I . . . I feel dirty,” Amanda said. “You’re so clean. You’re always so clean.”

“Well, you told me once, that I was too clean,” Papyrus said to her. “Sometimes clean needs some dirty, and some dirty needs clean.”

“Keep the evil . . . away?” Amanda asked. “Can I be . . . me? Please?”

“You are you.” He held her tightly against her. “You just need to see that you are you. Those other feelings, those instincts, those are not you. Don’t follow them. Be the good wife I know you are. Let’s go home?”

“Home?” Amanda asked. “Can I? Really? What . . . will I remember all this? Funny, funny . . . can I . . .”

“Gaster,” Papyrus demanded. “Return us home.” Gaster didn’t hurry though. “Gaster, I am not in the mood for slow-pokery!”

**“Choramanda. She remembered the last part. The strawberry. She was just Chora. She should have always been Chora. She was entranced by you, way back** _**then** _ **?”**

Uh oh. “I, the nickname. It seemed to fit. Chora was a little too much for her. She needed some sweetness in her name,” Papyrus insisted.

**“She was sweet enough as Chora! I called her Chora!”**

“I know you called her Chora.” Papyrus’ voice lost it’s sweetness. “I know how you obtained the pretty human.” He cleared his throat. “It was a different time, and it doesn’t matter anymore. Amanda is my wife, through anything, and you will take us back.”

**“I don’t know if I will be able to correct what happened to her. If I can’t, are you going to go after Magicema?”**

“No, I will not.”

**“But she is . . . a thousand times sweeter than Amanda.”**

“What do you want? Permission to date Magicema?” Papyrus asked. “I do not care.”

**“Are you sure? You are good at following guard rules, but when it comes to a monster’s woman . . . you have fallen** _**short** _ **of good behavior. Great nephew.”**

Oh. This was not jealousy. Gaster was . . . anxious. “If you have restored her as one soul,” Papyrus said, “I will think of her as only my Great Aunt Magicema, if that is the way it will be. I would never trade Amanda for anyone else.” He approached her closer, touching her cheek. “No one gives hugs like she does.”

He watched as she reached for him and clung to him. He placed his bony arms around her and cradled her head toward his chest as they were finally leaving that world.

—————————————

**Original Dimension . . .**

Alphys stumbled as she ran as fast as she could to her day of work. The usually newcomers were going to get pushed back a little, to handle more personal matters for her and Gaster that day. “Sorry, excuse me! Sorry!”

“Hey, watch it!” Someone complained to her as she almost ran into them. “What’s your problem?”

“Hey.” Undyne was not far behind Alphys. “She’s trying to get to work. Give her a break, before I give you a break.” Her shiny ID of Royal Guard Security shone bright on her uniform. Alphys easily made it past them and reach Gaster’s office. “Well?”

Gaster turned to look at her. “Well.”

“Well?” Undyne also asked. “Did it work?”

“Hm. Sort of, yes,” Gaster said. He still looked uncomfortable. He left the room a moment and returned with a small monster. A tiny and new skeleton. Gaster’s light radiated around him. Magicema was on the other side, also sharing her light.

Papyrus’ son, Maritime Sans, as one again. Alphys approached it closer, but felt something strange about it. “What is wrong with Maritime Sans?”

“Well.” Gaster looked fidgety. “Well, you see when the body split into two. Well, there needed to be . . . hm.”

“It doesn’t look evil.” Alphys moved closer. Why did Gaster look . . . worried? “Gaster?”

“This. Isn’t. The same child as before,” Gaster said. "This is not Caleb. Not Marty. Not Doctor Sans, not any of those. This is, plainly, being reborn. Do you remember how Sans and Magi thought Sunny was a ghost?”

“I thought who was a ghost?” Magicema asked.

“Nothing, dear,” Gaster said. “Past stuff, nevermind.”

Oh no. “Gaster.” Alphys nibbled at her paws. “You didn’t?”

“Papyrus was not a good candidate and a whole monster was on the line,” Gaster said. “It’ll be fine. You can’t even tell.” The little skeleton waved his small hand, that had a hole in it. “Sort of. You can’t tell. It’ll be fine, no worries. Papyrus has such a good heart and a wonderful understanding of science that I am sure he understands.”

“ . . .” Alphys watched as Papyrus entered the room. He didn’t speak. Unlike him, and not a surprise. “Papyrus? H-how’s Sans, have you seen him yet? Frisk? Your wife, how is she?” He didn’t say anything about any of them as he marched toward Gaster and Magicema.

“He is whole?” Papyrus said softly. Gaster handed him toward him. “This is . . . a strange deal. He’s cute though.”

“And the hole especially,” Gaster smiled. “Rare.”

“Very rare.” Papyrus held Maritime Sans closer. “Even though this is highly unusual, I suppose . . . it’s better than nothing. He deserves to be whole.”

What? Alphys came over closer to Papyrus. “That’s . . . a calm way of looking at his manipulation of DNA, Papyrus.”

“Yeah,” Undyne agreed. “He turned your son into-”

“Part him,” Papyrus said to them. “I know. The original DNA that split him could not be used. There needed to be something new, to turn him into something . . . more.” He held Maritime Sans up and gazed at the hole in his hand.

He heard the rattle that Gaster gave it. Gaster shoved it into it’s hole in his hand. It’s bony hands didn’t even need to hold it, he just waved his hand back and forth, the hole holding the rattle in place.

“He is a fine little monster,” Papyrus said as he looked toward Gaster. “Take good care of him.” He smiled toward Alphys. “Don’t look so sad. I have two other little ones I must raise to the fullest! And with Gaster’s direct genes, Gaster will do better with him.” He handed him toward Magicema. "With both of you."

Gaster seemed shocked. “It’s just a little DNA addition. Like a sort of second father type thing, you are still his father.” He tried to give him back. “His original father. He just needed something new to join with himself again. Like glue.”

“With all things, everything changes.” Papyrus looked toward Undyne. “I am quick to look into the new rules of this land, as it has always been my job to know all the rules. With all these lost memories and lives and loved ones. Equality is important. King Asriel has made that the standard. And even though I am sure he is fine now . . .” He held his bony hand out toward Maritime Sans. “He is not mine to raise.” He turned away.

Wait. “Hey!” Undyne shouted at him. “What? You can’t abandon your son.”

“You don't forgive him?” Gaster asked. “You? Above everyone else? While yes, part of your son was not the best at all, the other part did nothing wrong. He was a good boy.”

“I did forgive _him_ , and this is not abandoning.” Papyrus stood up proudly. “Gaster! Take very good care of him. Make sure he grows big and strong, and, and I will be extra good at looking in on him.”

“But.” Alphys didn’t understand. “It’s a new chance. A new life. Are you really holding the past against him? You?”

“Laws. Laws are a tricky thing. What will be honored, what will not, and the ramifications between.” Papyrus looked toward Gaster. “No debt.”

“No debt?” Gaster asked as he held Maritime Sans. “Are you talking about . . . well, I-I would never!” He shouted. “Honestly, I would never try and make a case for Amanda just because traditional doesn’t count anymore here.” He held Maritime Sans back out. “He is yours too.”

“And he is also yours,” Papyrus said, “because . . . well. You never said exactly _how_ you would repair him to me, did you?” The edge in his voice. “It could not be helped, I know it well. When he split in the pod, some other parts were lost to him. It is why he could never join together again. You replaced it as best you could with your own genes.”

“A separate skeleton,” Gaster said. “Would you rather it have been Sans?”

“No. No,” Papyrus said again. “Just. Be sure to change his name.”

What? “You don’t even want him to have his own name?”

“My son, my Maritime Sans, was lost a thousand years ago,” Papyrus said. “When he split, he was fractured and couldn’t be who he had once been. But together again, he is also a new one too. He has new genes. An extended new part to his missing soul,” he said softly. “So, he is only part mine, but he is not Maritime Sans. And, I will not pretend otherwise.” He saluted to the young skeleton. “You grow big and proud, new little one!”

“So.” Alphys looked down as she watched the exchange. When Maritime Sans entered the pod a thousand years ago, he practically . . . “Maritime Sans had died as he had been that day.” Now she understood. He wasn’t just split. Parts that sealed them together like a puzzle, like the others had all been, were missing. A puzzle incomplete. Forever.

“It’s . . . it’s okay,” Papyrus said toward her. “It’s okay. Even if Gaster had done nothing . . .” He just stayed cheery. “He will be fine, with Gaster as his father.”

“But . . .” Gaster looked at the little skeleton, who was still rattling with the hole in his hand. “I’m not-”

“Don’t make the same mistake twice!” Papyrus yelled toward him. “Pay attention to what you _have_.” He bent down toward the little skeleton and wiggled his bony fingers at it. “Science is not everything! Don’t worry. I will still see you and get to know you. But, this brave new world you live in, it’s different for everyone. I have two newcomers and a wife that needs my care, so, I’m sure your second father will be good for you.”

Alphys watched as Gaster exchanged nods with Papyrus. Did Gaster even know anything about little monsters? _Papyrus._ She watched as he walked out, greeting Undyne and then gone.

“Well.” Gaster looked toward Alphys. “I didn’t expect that. This isn’t going to be making things any easier. What am I to do with him?”

“Do you know anything about little monsters?” Undyne asked.

“They are little,” he said. “They are monsters.”

“Don’t worry,” Magicema said. “I know plenty about those little cretins.”

“Yes.” Gaster turned toward Magicema. The only way he could bring Icema back was to pair her with Magi. Sometimes she was sweet, and sometimes she wasn’t so sweet at all. But, both of them had been good with little monsters. And a little bit of split personality was good for a relationship. Kept it interesting.

 

Well. It sounded like Gaster would be getting a crash course. Alphys hurried off to one of her stations. “Did Frisk and Sans go through initiation yet?” When someone first came, they went through several layers of memories and the fright of the original dimension being torn apart before their mind settled down. “Did Amanda pull through?”

“Oh.” Gaster was still looking at his new responsibility. “She went through. So did their little monsters. Papyrus’ mind already knew the world before and so was processed much faster. I don’t know the fate of Amanda’s soul yet, if it is still compromised or not.”

“Oh, Papyrus.” Alphys logged into her station. She hoped everything would be okay.


	102. Love Takes All Kinds

Papyrus waited at the Gates of Recognition, reading the new rules as much as possible. King Asriel would truly be a different king, and even if Gaster never would have called for equality, it would be hanging over his skull for eternity.

One terrible argument. One bad lash out. Most likely, Papyrus would win. Gaster had attained Chora through unusual means, that would be on his side. Yet, to even risk that hanging over their heads in a new life. Besides . . . Gaster was his father now too. It was only right.

If Amanda had Chora’s memories, then he would have to explain that. If she had something else then . . . then he would deal with that too! He would not give up on her. No matter what. As she came through the gate, she waited in line like everyone else.

And he easily recognized her. She had the body that he thought had been lost. The body that had fallen limp to the floor, when he feared she would never return. Had that been Gaster’s doing? Had he put her body in some kind of stasis? “Amanda!” He shouted toward her.

She didn’t make any move toward him. She held up some papers in her hand. “Hey. Usual bullshit, no idea what’s going on, just shove papers and expect you to read.”

“Hello!” Papyrus shouted ignoring her vulgarity as he reached out and hugged her. “The biggest hug I can muster for you, Amanda! Are you okay? How do you feel?”

“Weirded out,” she said as she pushed him away. “Seriously, what the hell was that?” She wiped off her sleeves. “I told you before. I might have been your wife or whatever, but that was the past, so don’t do that stuff.” She scratched her head. “Where’s Frisk?”

Well. Good news. Her soul was not going to make her act strange. Yet. “What do you last remember?” Papyrus asked.

“Oh. We were watching our other selves, acting in weird ways,” she mumbled, “when that skeleton came in. Then I . . . well, I think he knocked me out, and now I’m here in the original world? How’d that work?”

Papyrus rubbed his chin bone. “Anything else?”

“Yeah. Uh. Something weird, like talking to Frisk in the dark. Was I in a coma or something?” Amanda handed him her papers. “I’ve got some slips and a pamphlet and that’s it. So what’s going on? ‘Cause a pamphlet like three pages long isn’t nearly good enough.”

Papyrus gave her the pamphlet back, but took the slips of paper. “Strawberry Wine. You named her that without even thinking about it much. Do you know what that is, in monster?”

“Who?” Amanda asked. “What?”

“Choramanda. You named her, after your own nickname.” He went quiet. “Do you remember anything else? At all?”

Amanda just scratched her head. “Should I?”

Oh dear. “That . . . injection screwed it up.” He looked toward the ground, then back toward her. “Well. Well, you are well and I am glad to see that! We can adjust over time again.” He tried to hold her hand, but she of course, rebelled. “I will not do anything unforeseen to you human,” he said slowly, knowing that he would have to start at square one with her.

“Dude. Knock it off,” Amanda warned him. “Where’s Frisk?”

“Later.” He held up the slips. “I am telling the truth when I say that I will not do anything unforeseen. I will not push you any way you feel uncomfortable with at all. Just, allow me to stay close.”

“Okay, that sounds like words that mean some nasty ass shit is up ahead,” she said. “Why are you saying all that?”

“You have power. Everyone has power in this new world,” Papyrus said. “Not monster power, but the power to choose. Please don’t shut me out. I can work slow, a hundred years if I must.”

“Getting paid that overtime?” Amanda scratched her elbow. “What do you mean power to choose?”

No choice left. Papyrus held up the pink slips. “These are collection vouchers. We will need to pick them up.”

“Pick who up?”

“Our little monsters.”

 

——-—-—-———-——

Alphys organized her desk especially well. She had her vacation picture with Undyne out, to show she didn’t get too stuffy. She had the stuffed animals she used for children out along the desk, to show she was sympathetic. “What else?”

She watched as Amanda entered the room. Alone. “Oh. Hello.”

“Hm.” Amanda sat down and crossed her legs. “So. Yellow Nerd. We meet again.”

Oh. Alphys pushed her glasses up. “I guess so? Uh.” She grabbed the papers on the corner of her desk. “Amanda. Who is your closest friend?”

“Frisk,” Amanda answered.

“Great. And . . . the one you love? Husband or boyfriend?” Alphys asked. “Or multiple?”

“None,” she answered again.

Oh no. “Can you describe the two sets of memories you have? Just a few tidbits is usually enough.” Alphys brought out her pencil. “Original Time is optional as usually it is the other two lives that-”

“How many times you said that phrase?” Amanda asked her. “You aren’t even looking me in the eye. The way your handling things, it’s like you’ve done it a million times.”

She wasn’t far off. “Two timelines, please? Original optional?”

“Alphys,” Amanda answered. “I just remember my timeline. I was going along the parallel copies, met up with another me and then kachonk. I don’t remember much except Frisk’s voice in the dark. That’s all.”

Oh. Alphys looked up the information she had on Amanda. There was very little, considering she was not a split body, but a soul. Her being Papyrus’ wife was the only reason she had what data she had now. “Were you once Princess Chara?”

“Yeah, guess.”

“Did you know Frisk as a vet?”

“Yep.”

Okay, getting closer. “Did you . . . escape to the woods to the old Monster Kingdom?”

“Partly, but Sans found the new kingdom’s paradise,” Amanda said. “Then soon after that, we had this whole learning how to build a kingdom, I met Frisk’s bro, and then we learned about copy worlds, and then I traveled and met a psycho Sans and then another me.”

“That’s good,” Alphys said as she marked Fun Level 74 on her paper. “No other memories at all?”

“No.”

“Oh.” That wasn’t good. One memory? Would Frisk be stuck with that too? One memory? “Oh,” she repeated. “Well. I am here to inform you of the other data.” She handed over some of the papers on the desk to her. “That’s not everything, but it is what has been deemed important enough to make a note on.”

“I died giving a wish in another copy world?” Amanda asked. “Ooh, that’s eerie. So much the same.” She thumbed through the others. “Oh. So. This is the original, huh?” She glanced at Alphys. “So it was true, about me and Papyrus, huh? Hows about that.”

“Yes.” Alphys waited for her to shuffle through more.

“Oh. So. That’s where those . . . new babies are from. Born into slavery. That’s nice, put a lump of shit as a candle for that.” She flung the papers back at Alphys. “Does that have any bearing here?”

“No. No slavery is present,” Alphys said, easing her nerves. “Your little monsters are just fine.”

“ . . . the psycho from like a thousand years ago was one thing. He wasn’t like young, and it was a way different me.” Amanda stood up. “Alphys, I don’t even remember having kids let alone ever knowing anything about being a good mom. Frisk was learning that stuff. Not me. The attention is supposed to be on Frisk. Not me. And this whole Gaster fact of the original dimension? But no kids, right? But I was supposed to be who’s?” She tapped her foot. “Okay. Great. Bunch of things I don’t like, kids I don’t remember, and apparently, I fell for Sans’ brother not once, but twice. Somehow. Is liquor up here?” Amanda asked. “I could use one right now. Strong one. Skip the beer, give this new ‘momma’ something stronger than hell, because I feel like I’m in it right now!”

“Alcohol isn’t permitted yet until you are through registration,” Alphys said. “Okay. I know that you don’t remember being a mommy, and that you don't remember your husband. You do however know your husband? So?” Please give him a chance. “You were once happy.” Actually, twice. “Your life is your life, and decisions are made as best as we can. Do you want to work out something with Papyrus for seeing the kids? Temporary or in residential? Do you want to have access to your own little monsters, or is that thought too overwhelming? Do you want to live in the same house with Papyrus, or just on the same planet?”

“Yeah, uh, I think I’d like double cheese. Pepperoni. Hold the olives,” Amanda said as she placed a hand on her hip. “Seriously, this is my life. Want to pretend this isn’t the same shit you go through every day considering you, I don’t know, know me?”

“But I don’t know you,” Alphys said honestly. “My memories do not include you. I do remember Sans, and I am responsible for Frisk. I also know Papyrus, and I once knew Gaster. But, you were simply their human at the time and, and I just didn’t associate much. With. You know, you.” That didn’t make her cheerier. “I still care though, personally, because I did know Papyrus. So. I processed you to the front of the line today along with a few others.”

“What? So you could tell the human you don’t remember to stay an obedient wife or whatever? Obedient mom?” Amanda crossed her arms. “Are you really making me make this decision?”

“We can’t do anything until you do. You are stuck in registration, in the waiting room, and forced to wait until another time opens up,” Alphys said. “That could take days. When this is done, then your planet will be selected, along with who you are taking with you.”

“Are you saying I could ditch the babies I don’t know?”

“Yes.”

“I could fix it so that I’d never see Papyrus again?”

“Yes.”

“Well. Papyrus . . . sounded like he’d be patient with me.” Amanda looked back toward the papers. “He’ll need to because this is all bunk. I don’t know anything, but now I got a past hubby, a future hubby, a guy I was a concubine to - wwhaaaat?!”

“Oh? Um. It probably wasn’t-”

“I am going to kill Gaster the Skeleton!”

“It wasn’t like that. He just, humans were easy to purchase sometimes when they were orphaned,” Alphys stood up for him. “He just wanted someone to call his own. He took good care of you, until Papyrus actually had kids with you. Then, that whole thing was off.” Uh oh. “Are you okay?” Oh! “Oh, no, no!” Alphys waved her arms at Amanda. “It’s not like they were taking turns making you a concubine and Papyrus happened to win! He really loved you, and Gaster stepped back after the kids were born.”

Amanda took a seat again as she looked through the papers of the history of her original dimension. “I have two other kids besides Maritime Sans, a thousand years old?”

“Yes. They are willing to meet you, if and when you are ready to see them. Maritime Sans though, he’s harder to explain.”

“This paper says he died,” Amanda said. “At like eight years old? He grew up though. Made Frisk and I do awful things.”

“Part. Officially, you’re little monster died the day he joined that pod,” Alphys said. “He was reborn, somewhat, but he has Gaster and Papyrus as both his fathers. It was needed to join him back together. But.”

“He died. I get it. As the kid he once had been. Yeah.” She was a bit quiet. “That . . . maniac wasn’t my kid.” She tried to scoff. “Good, ‘cause I didn’t want a kid that did all that.” Yet, Alphys heard some regret. “I don’t remember so I shouldn’t care. Right?”

“Well? Sometimes, little things sneak in that we shouldn’t remember,” Alphys explained. “Even though you don’t remember the original dimension, maybe you have a couple fond memories of your son, subconsciously.” She smiled. “He is back, in a way. Papyrus wants Gaster to raise him. Do you want to raise him with Gaster?”

“No.”

“Okay.” Alphys took a deep breath. “Do you want to be mother to your little monsters? Everyone has choice, and many who wanted to be mothers, or lost their children to time, sometimes are looking to adopt. I am sure Papyrus will take them. You would probably make a good mother. Frisk thought of you as a good friend.”

“Gettin’ a little jazzy with the work lingo there, aren’t ya?” Amanda blamed her.

Alphys blushed. “I know, I shouldn’t let personal feelings influence me. I am sorry.”

“Two new little monsters.” Amanda wiped her nose. “Hm. Well, I don’t want to abandon them. I know what that’s like. I don't know if I’ll be the best mom. This feels real sudden, I mean, Frisk was the one having babies. Not me.” She sighed. “What’d I call them?”

“Oh. Day and Night.”

“Are you shittin’ me?” Amanda growled. “You’re confusing me with Frisk and Sans’ kids!”

“No, no.” Alphys scrambled through the papers, adjusting her glasses. “Here, see? Their slave names are written, but it says you had names too. One was Strawberry Wine.”

“Strawberry Wine.” Amanda sat up more. “Choramanda. Papyrus said that.” She looked back toward Alphys. “The other?”

“A little unnamed,” Alyphys said. “They had to be called Day and Night for their first year due to owning laws. I’m sorry.” She looked at Amanda straight onwards. “So? There’s only one thing left? Papyrus?”

“He said he wouldn’t do anything unforeseen,” Amanda groaned. “Still. I don’t get it.”

“Not now, but if you fell in love twice, then maybe you shouldn’t worry about it so much?” Alphys suggested. “Papyrus is a good monster.”

“Well.” Amanda rubbed her head. “It’s not like it’s super hard to get me to put out. I’m not a slut, but I’m not a real top of the line to get to model. So.” She looked toward Alphys. “But _marriage_   is way tougher than a tumble in the hay, you know? So, like?” She rubbed her hair hard, causing it to fall all over her face. “How is it, according to Sans, the best and sweetest guy in the world _actually_ wound up with me? It’s not natural.”

“Well, things . . . tend to find their own way,” Alphys settled on.

“You mean if I just let him hit it off with me, I’ll figure it out?”

“Um.” Humans sometimes. “Hitting off a date would be a good idea.”

“No, Yellow Nerd, I mean if I just fuck him, will something magical happen or what? Do unicorns start crapping rainbows?”

“ . . .” This was what Papyrus wanted from Gaster all those years ago? “Uh.” She was rougher and more tumble than Alphys could have guessed. How did she end up with Papyrus? Alphys did a second check on the paper.

No, the name fit right. She knew Papyrus. Everything matched. “You really are his wife.”

“So make him my daddy for the night and I’ll figure it out. I mean, that’s how I get through most things with guys.”

“He’s not your daddy, he’s your little monsters’ daddy.”

“Oh monsters sometimes,” Amanda groaned. “If he’s my fuck buddy for the night, is that it or what? Or is there something else to this? Are you sure there isn’t like a magical spell that was used or something? You working overtime with your little feels?”

Alphys looked back down on the papers again for a triple check. _Knew Papyrus. The name is correct._ She had to be her. There was no mistake. She was just . . . a lot more abrupt than a woman who would probably end up with someone as innocent as Papyrus would probably be. In fact, she was about the exact opposite. “Hang on.”

Maybe Gaster was playing a practical joke on her, and this was a different human female in on his gag? He did like jokes. “One second.” Alphys texted Gaster. He texted back. She texted him again. “Okay. You’re . . . well, I don’t think it’s, um, like a . . . like making him your daddy.” She tried to speak in her familiar manner. “I don’t . . .”

“You don’t even know how we got together either, huh?”

“No, I don’t.” Alphys held up her phone. “I’m sorry, but I’ve checked four times to make sure. You don’t seem like the type. He was interested in sweet girls, like Icema. Well, only Icema. Although, never really did much.” She covered her mouth. “Oh! Ooh! I am not supposed to give out that information! This meeting feels very strange from the others and I am losing my edge on it.”

“Yeah, I know.” Amanda kicked back more. “I do that shit to people all the time.” She stretched. “Oh well. I’m gonna say it’s like incredible sex, and then things just go from there or something. I don’t know. I mean Onionsans, that guy could really give it.”

“Okay, okay!” Alphys held up her hands in protest. “You can live on the same planet and in the same residence. Whether it’s in the same bedroom is your decision! You’re done, goodbye. Papyrus is waiting in hall seven with your little monsters. Please go to him so that he does not worry he was rejected.”

“Actually, I sort of didn’t do that yet.”

Alphys looked toward the door. Papyrus waved to her.

“She is well!” Papyrus moved over toward Amanda. “She does not remember us that well, but that can be fixed.”

“Yes, I suppose,” Alphys said. “I’m sure in a year or so, you’ll work it out.”

“Oh. No,” Papyrus said. “Not really.”

“Oh. Relationships take time to develop,” Alphys reminded him. “It doesn’t happen overnight.”

“To get on track, it takes but one!” Papyrus said triumphantly. “The Great Papyrus got his name from being great.”

Huh? Alphys didn’t get it. Amanda actually started to chuckle. “I don’t understand?”

“I gave Chora her nickname.” Papyrus stole a wink to Amanda. “She gave me mine too.”

“Damn good credentials then.”

“Yes! We excel at hugging. _All_ kinds.”

“I-I don’t . . . Hall seven,” Alphys pointed out the door.

“Okay. Go ahead, Amanda, you first!” Papyrus held the door open for her.

“I’m a mom. This is going to be weird.”

“You’ll be a great mom,” Papyrus said to her as he followed her out.

Alphys adjusted her next set of papers again. Love took all kinds.

—————


	103. The Wife and The Owner

Alphys took on a few more cases before it was time to tackle the bigger ones. She watched Sans come into the room, easily sitting down in front of her. “Sans the Skeleton.”

“Hey,” he said. “That was another slice of hell. Guessing Gaster figured out how to position us when we came through,” he said. “What with the soft room and nice pillows. Made remembering the feeling of a meat cleaver cutting through the bone . . . a little more tolerable.”

“Yeah.” She knew that well. “Welcome home, Sans.”

“Heh. Home.” Sans squeezed the sides of his chair. “So, is she here too?”

“Well, first I have to ask you some questions. Protocol,” Alphys said. “Who is your closest friend?”

“My Brother, Papyrus,” Sans said. “I’m guessing that’s the answer you wanting? Relation? Non-relation? Doesn’t matter? Where’s Frisk?”

“We’ll get to that point,” she said. “The one you love? Wife or girlfriend?” Alphys asked. “Or multiple?”

“Frisk,” Sans said. “Looking to know about Frisk, Alphys. Can we can this yet?”

“Almost. I’m sorry, it’s my job.” Alphys brought out his papers and pulled out the one she needed to fill out. “Can you describe the two sets of memories you have? Just a few tidbits is usually enough.” Alphys brought out her pencil once again. “Original Time is optional as usually it is the other two lives that make the most difference in the final decision between what you and/or what your immediate family and/or loved ones truly want.”

“That’s a hard phrase to remember,” Sans said. “Fine, I remember my first stream of memories. The Reckoning. I remember her being trapped as Princess Frisk, but only for a matter of months. I remember escaping the Underground several times, up and down, and having to deal with parallel me’s that were copies. I remember vouching as Asriel as the new King, and escaping to a new paradise. I remember almost losing Frisk, but then she joined with another Princess copy. Then . . . that’s what I remember for that one.”

“Great, so you remember Frisk.” Alphys wrote it down cheerily. “Fun Level 74.”

“Yeah,” Sans said, “but does she remember me?” He held up a pamphlet. “Cause I don’t care what this shit says, just ‘cause it wasn’t ceremonial and only traditional doesn’t mean squat. She's my wife. And those twin souls inside her, those little monsters are mine too.”

She wasn’t going to be able to hold him back longer. “Frisk hasn’t been processed yet. I will let you know when she is,” Alphys said. “Your other memory?”

“This place is just nuts! It’s got monsters and humans and lines, and more lines . . . does it ever quit? Is this what you really do now, Alphys?” Sans leaned back further.

“There’s more,” Alphys said. “There’s school. There’s jobs. There are malls. There’s small country living. There’s big Urban scapes. We practically plucked whole villages and cities sometimes. There’s everything, with more being built. Although this world is getting pretty big, the other planets have to naturally progress along with their building. It takes longer.”

“Oh. I kind of think I want one of those,” Sans said. “I like simple.”

“Well, we’ll see, but I need your second memory,” Alphys stated. “Do you remember being a dog?”

“No, just met the dog me.”

“Do you remember being King Sans?”

“Uhhh . . .”

“Do you remember owning Frisk?”

“I owned Frisk?”

Well. She knew it. Level five. “Do you remember losing a lot of the Underground?”

“In the first memories, we left the Underground. That?”

“No, when a Frisk and an Amanda dusted many monsters. Including Papyrus?”

“Nah.”

Thank goodness! Alphys pressed her paws together. Wonderful! It wasn’t Fun level 5! Then what was the other timeline? “In the one you need to tell me, did Frisk hurt or help?”

“Frisk. She didn’t exist in that one,” Sans said slowly. “Never even knew her ‘til I met her in a small grocery place. She came up and hugged me. She asked me to take her home, and it didn’t work out well. I ended up dancing with her in a house. I felt connected. I guess, a little too connected to my other self. I was there by some weird glitch. I took her home and left, mad that another Sans was going to get her and not me. Imagining the things they’d do.” He crossed his arms and smiled. “I was right, we did do some amazing things. Girls and determination, gotta love it.”

Alphys went through each world. “Frisk is something, but is there something else about your other world that would make it easier to find?”

“I don’t know. Our wishing machine?” Sans said. Alphys looked through them again. “You should get this information shoved into the computer, and it could do searches,” Sans said. “Don’t you got that?”

“Yes, I do,” Alphys said, “but I just wanted to personally get you and the others moved up a little faster, so I’m working with papers. Sorry.”

“Oh.” Sans winked at her. “Thanks, Buddy! I get it now. Lemme guess. Months wait or something? Remind me to buy you a cold one after all this.”

“Will do,” Alphys smiled. “Sans of Fun level 66.” Wow. “I didn’t think that would win as most vivid. It was pretty plain.”

“Gee. Thanks. Like I didn’t know that enough,” Sans complained.

“Sorry. I guess, meeting Frisk before you joined with your other self just kind of . . . made it more vivid in the end?” Funny. There was just no way to tell which individual thing would trigger the world to be picked. She thought for sure Fun level 5 or Fun level 65, where he owned Frisk, would be the other one. “You said you glitched there, into that dimension? Then, maybe you got a touch of that Sans’ memories. Maybe that made you more compatible.”

“Um. Big old Do Not Care sign on that,” Sans said. “What about Papyrus? Did he get processed? His wife?”

“Yes. Amanda doesn’t remember him or the kids,” Alphys said. “I can tell you that since you are technically his family.”

"Yeah, don’t need to cover legal stuff with me,” Sans said. “Papyrus remembers?”

“Yes.”

“Great. They’ll be back on track after a night then,” Sans said.

Not Sans too. “Love takes time and patience to learn,” Alphys said.

“Sure, yeah, but Papyrus in the original world?” Sans chuckled. “One night. It ain’t the definition of love . . . but it’s what gets the ball rolling. I only wish it were that easy for me and Frisk. I really hope she remembers. She’s got twins in her belly, and that’s gonna be quite a blow.” He rubbed his skull. “Not to mention actually finding out she married a monster.”

“You’ll know soon,” Alphys assured him. “You want contact with Frisk.”

“Duh.”

“You want Frisk to live on the same planet and/or same residential-”

“Yes, come on, skip the stuff you already know.”

Alphys made some marks on her paper. “What about the one other wife you had?”

“I had another wife?” Sans asked. “You’re talking about the Magi and the kid she brought to my house that almost cost me Frisk?”

“Yes.”

“Are you telling me she’s gonna want something actually from me?” Sans looked at the pamphlet. “How’s that justice?”

“No, no,” Alphys corrected him. “If you don’t want to see her, or consider any previous marriages open, then you don’t have to. I just need to know if you want her in your life at all.”

“Not. Especially,” Sans admitted. “Unless I have to. I mean, I can share a planet, but I don’t think the same neighborhood will fly.”

“Well. That’s going to put in a bit of a problem,” Alphys said. “Papyrus wants to at least live near Gaster, if not with him, because their new son will be with him.”

“Can you cut back a few scenes there?” Sans asked. “What do you mean, and why does Gaster have anything to do with Magi? No one liked Magi.”

“Maritime Sans was technically put back together.” Alphys stroked her desk a little. “Marty Scheiber and his counterpart were joined, but they needed extra DNA, new DNA, to fill in the missing pieces.”

“You do know that new DNA, is technically . . . new?” Sans said. “It’s not the same kid anymore.”

“No. I don’t know, but Gaster is technically a second father, and Papyrus wants him to take care of it instead,” Alphys told him. “However, Magicema is . . . kind of with him right now?”

“Magicema?”

“Magi and Icema. They were sisters,” Alphys said. “They were split when they were younger, but upon death it seemed they joined together.”

“Oh.” Well. “Same neighborhood’s okay. I guess. I gotta be near Pap, and Frisk is gonna want to be near Amanda.” But still. “So, Papyrus is gonna see it, but he’s leaving Gaster the dad role? Why? That doesn’t make sense.”

“Papyrus is already fathering two others,” Alphys said. “Night and Day.”

“Night and Day? Those are going to be our kids’ names,” Sans corrected her. “You sure you got your data right?”

“They’ll call them something else,” Alphys said. “They were temporary names before official documentation. It was a human ownership kind of world.”

Shit. “I gave my kids some bad names.”

“Temporary names of another world,” Alphys said. “You do have a son called Night though and a daughter called Morning. Probably a good idea to consider changing the little twins’ names?”

“Son and a daughter?”

“Yes. Teens. Tweens, I suppose? Oh.” Alphys looked back at the paper. “They were with Frisk. Do you want to have contact with them? They wanted to agree to contact and living with you and Frisk. If possible.”

“How old?”

“They didn’t grow like average monsters,” Alphys said sadly. “Childhood was stolen away.” She gave a paper to Sans. “The world didn’t allow a long life. Even Frisk was getting older at a rapid rate.”

Sans looked at the paper. “So, two kids I can’t even remember.” He put it back down. “Well, can’t just leave ‘em out in the cold. Probably okay kids. Alright, I’ll take them too.”

“But you don’t remember? For the book records, you don’t actually remember them.”

“Not a thing, nope. But Ol’ Sans isn’t about to abandon his kiddos.”

“Okay.” Alphys marked down on her paper again. “Do you know what you’ll want to name your twins?”

“I don’t know. What comes in twos?” Sans asked. “Spaghetti and Meatballs? Shoes and Laces? Peanut Butter and Jelly? Better for Frisk to name them I guess.”

“If she remembers. If not . . .” Alphys marked down the names. Whether jokes or not, she needed that information. “Okay. Down Hall 5. I will send Frisk that way if she remembers you. If not, you won’t see her. You’ll see a messenger.”

“ . . . so how long ‘til I know?” Sans asked. “Alphys? What if she doesn’t?”

“It’s not perfect,” Alphys said. “It’s as good and as fair as we can try to be. But if she doesn’t remember, nothing will be forced upon her. You have the right to split custody of your little monsters, but you won’t be able to see her while switching that custody if she does not wish it. You have the right to see your little monsters no matter what, but she also has the right to refuse custody all together and let you keep them.”

Sans stood up in his chair. “ . . . if she doesn’t remember me, then I’ll start all over again.”

“You can’t harass her. She has the right to pick a completely different planet from you. Egging her on isn’t a good idea,” Alphys assured him. “Let’s just see what she does remember. Okay?”

Sans nodded and headed out the door to down hall five. “Casual walk. Casual wait. But nothing casual about this whole thing, Alphys.” He wiped the front of his skull down as he left the room, trying to hide what Alphys already knew was manifested sweat.

_Please remember, Frisk. Please._

If she was like Amanda, she might only get one memory. One. _Please._

——————————

Alphys watched as her next customer came in and quickly took a seat.

Frisk. She smiled at Alphys. “Hello.”

“Frisk,” Alphys said, gesturing to the chair. “Take a seat, please. Um.” Oh, she couldn’t even concentrate. “Name of your best friend?”

“Sans.”

“Okay, hang on.” Alphys started checking the worlds. She should be able to focus on the good world’s if she said that. “Do you know an Amanda?”

“I do. She was human,” Frisk said. “I am human too. I don’t want you to be unaware of this fact.”

Oh no. Alphys had a feeling she knew which world she had been from. “Did Sans own you?”

“Yes and no?” Frisk answered. “Technically, he does, but he doesn’t really enforce all his rights.”

Oh no. Frisk knew Sans, but only as a nice owner. Fun level 65. Which meant when Frisk heard about the choices, there was a fair chance she wouldn’t want to live with him or be his wife. Alphys marked the papers slowly. “Do you remember the original world?” She already knew the answer before Frisk said no. She was so young at the time anyhow. “Any other memories of timelines?” Then, the answer she dreaded.

No.

 

————————————————

“Hang on, hang on, I haven’t decided yet,” Amanda said to Papyrus. “I’m a fast moving girl, but I need time too. Now, I like the spots on this planet and it’s temperatures. It looks cool.”

“It’s all monster, it’s not a choice,” Papyrus reminded her once again.

“This is bum. I mean so humans are assholes, can’t we have any good planets?” she complained. “I’m not living in twenty degree snowy weather my entire life. I don’t know how long it is, but long enough to not want the cold. Besides, I got luggage now.” She looked at one of her little monsters in her arms. “Still can’t believe this. Just zapped it and didn’t wrap it. Bad, bad, bad.” She groaned. “Well, at least you are cool. Hey.” She shoved Papyrus’ shoulder. “We should name him Bad Toda. You know, for Bad to the bone?” She looked at Papyrus who had an odd look. “What’s that?”

“Are you . . . starting to remember?” Papyrus asked. “Amanda?”

“Remember what? Nah, I’m fine. I just had a feeling it’d be a good name.”

“Oh.”

————————————

“Your pregnant with little monsters,” Alphys said to Frisk, sure she had seen it by now.

Frisk looked down. “I noticed that. Kind of hard to miss. They are Sans’?”

“Yes. He told you about them?” Alphys asked.

“Of course. Sans wouldn’t lie about this,” Frisk said. “Why would he lie?” She rubbed her tummy. “It’s good to see them okay. All this happened so fast. Must have been tough on them.”

“Yes.” Of course Frisk was fawning over them too. In Fun level 65, she couldn’t have little monsters, and if she could, it wouldn’t be without disastrous consequences. “Are you worried about their health after the trip?”

“It was an unusual trip, but Day and Night will be fine,” Frisk said as she rubbed her tummy some more. “They are part monster after all.”

Oh. The sad temporary names of that world again. “You can name them whatever you want here,” Alphys encouraged her. “So, any husbands or boyfriends you love?”

“No, I was simply owned. That kind of thing was unnecessary,” Frisk answered.

——————————

Sans rubbed his bony palms together as he looked at the other monsters around him.

“Are you nervous, mister?”

Sans looked at who was speaking. A smaller monster.

“I’m nervous,” he said. He kicked his feet back and forth. “My momma might not know me. My dad might not know me either. I don’t want them to forget me. They said in most cases one of them would take me, but I want them to remember me too.”

Yeah. Sans knew what he meant. “You remember your mom and dad? Well, if either one forgets you, then you just gotta rebuild,” he told him. “Rebuild some new memories.”

“I hope I don’t have to,” he said. “Hey, who are you waiting for?”

“My wife,” Sans said. “She’s carrying our little monsters too, so kind of waiting for three.”

“Hey, hey,” someone touched the kid’s shoulder. “We’re all waiting on someone. Don’t start bugging everyone.”

“I don’t mind,” Sans said in his defense. “I’m used to a kid’s curiosity. Shuttin’ up a kid could destroy the world. Never know the power of those little guys.”

“Okay. Sure.” That monster just looked away.

“I hope your wife remembers you,” the kid said. “I hope my parents remember me.” As he said that, a woman came through the door. The kid jumped up and ran to her. “Momma!”

“Calibri,” she said delicately to him as she picked him up. “I’m here. I’ll always be here.”

“Does daddy remember me?” he asked.

“Oh. Well, no,” his mother said as his father came through the door. “He doesn’t remember either of us.”

“Hello there, Calibri, is it?” His father asked as he approached closer. “It’s good to meet you. I was apparently your father once.” He looked toward the mother and back toward the kid. “I’m sorry, I don’t remember you. I don’t know the woman who was your mother either.”

Calibri’s mom moved away from her husband.

“I don’t want to abandon you, but I don’t really know you either,” he said to Calibri. “Do you think you’d like to work on getting to know me?”

Calibri nodded but clung to his mother.

Sans watched the friction. While the kid was getting an okay ending, there was too much friction. He could feel it from there. _She remembers her husband, but doesn’t love him as much as someone else she remembers. She remembers her kid though. Her husband doesn’t remember the kid or her, but it seems like . . ._ like he wanted to stay with them anyhow.

But she had someone else. _Each monster chooses their own thing. So._ Maybe the one she remembered, didn’t remember her?

“Let’s go on now,” Calibri’s father insisted. “We’ll start a new life together.”

As they left, Sans watched the door again. Was there another Frisk out there that loved someone else? Would there be a part of her too torn to want to be with him? _No, knock it off. I’m sure she’s coming. Any minute now._

He watched as the door opened up. This time, it was for a couple who shared the same memory. They kissed and hugged, and then were escorted out promptly. Getting that emotional when you met each other wasn’t condoned for too long since so many of them would never get their whole happy family back.

There was a messenger with messages for waiting patients 42 and 44. They were told to go on because no one was coming with them.

Sans looked at his number. 45. _Come on, Ladykid. Come on. I don’t care which of me you remember, just be a me and I’ll be happy with it._ Then, another thought occured to him. _Oh no, she was like a teeny tiny kid being hefted around by Alphys in this original dimension! What if she somehow got that same body back?_ A kid couldn’t have little monsters. That would be impossible. Would that mean it was over for their little twins?

He continued to wait, and tried to make light conversation nearby, but everyone’s minds were just as buzzing. Who would remember? Who would come to them? Another messenger arrived telling waiting patient 47 that he had no one to wait for and to go on.

Then, finally. _She came in!_ Sans wasted no time heading toward the entrance. “Frisk?”

“Sans.” Frisk sighed. “I remember scrubbing the cupboards and then I was just here.”

Scrubbing cupboards? An employee came over toward them, and started to direct them to the back. “Two seconds? I’m trying to find out if we have any same memories.”

“There’s no room for dawdling,” they insisted, “It’s also inconsiderate. Several monsters don’t get their loved ones so please be more discreet and head to the back.”

Oh, yeah. The reunion’s so far were cut pretty short. Sans felt everyone’s tension rise and fall every time that front door opened. He held Frisk’s hand and headed toward the back. They’d get a chance soon.

At least, she knew him. But how far was the question.

—————

Line after line. Signing after signing. Every time they tried to talk, they were interrupted. The whole process was so busy, it was tough to get a chance to figure things out. “Do you remember the number Alphys gave you?” he finally managed to ask before someone else interrupted them again.

“Unborn kids?” They asked Frisk. “Percent human, percent monster?”

“About 50/50,” Frisk said as she gestured to Sans. “This is their father.”

“Okay. It shows you have more kids?”

“Yeah,” Sans said. Frisk looked surprised. “Alphys just kind of shoved you out here fast, huh? We got two almost teens.”

“Oh. . . Okay? Uh. Do you remember them?” Frisk asked him.

“No. But, I’m sure they’re good kids,” Sans said. “They’ll just have to forgive their ol’ parents for losing their minds.” He shrugged. “They are at least part monster so they should be used to weird shit.”

“Okay. Frisk. You believe your name to be Frisk Magnolia Cross. You want to stay with Sans the Skeleton, Morning the Skeleton, Night the Skeleton, and you all want to live on a planet that is going to be tolerant to a mix.” The worker stared at their data. “You want to also be beside Papyrus the Skeleton, Chora the Skeleton and her little monsters. You also want to be on at least the same planet as Herbert Cross, Jeanine Cross, and Abe Cross?” He sighed. “That is a lot of requests.”

“Um?” Frisk looked back toward Sans. “Is everything necessary?”

“You should still see your family, whether you remember them or not,” Sans said. “I need to be near mine too.” He looked back toward Frisk. “Don’t change your heart to make things easier on someone else. Somewhere deep inside, you still know them.”

“Is there a certain planet number you are considering?” The worker asked.

“Not really. Just shove us all on the same planet and we’ll figure it out,” Sans said. “Frisk? You remember the number Alphys gave you?”

“56?” Frisk asked. “I think. Unless it’s flipped around.”

“Five not fifty six,” Amanda said to Frisk from behind. “They don’t even go that high. Planet five is best for the weather and the mixing monster human thing. Trust me.” She gestured toward her own little monster. “Isn’t she cute?”

“Of course she is.” Frisk smiled. “I remember you. Do you remember your Aunt Frisk?”

“I guess protection doesn’t work on the bonely kind,” Amanda joked as Papyrus came over. “I’m embarrassing you more.”

“I am quite used to that, Amanda,” Papyrus said as he looked toward Sans. “So? Is everything okay?”

“She knows me. She knows I’m the father at least,” Sans admitted. “I’m trying to figure out which path she’s on but we keep getting interrupted and shoved here to there. It’s hard to say two words. I mean, honestly, this is pretty good talk time for-”

“Next!”

They were all shoved away to the next area.

Two seconds. Sans just wanted two seconds to talk to her. He was glad to see she was comfortable with him being the father, but he wanted to know which memory or memories she had. She said 56, or it could have been flipped around. 65. Or was she talking about the planets like Amanda had assumed?

If only he could read the answer in her eyes, but she was too confused with everything that he couldn’t read the answers he wanted. Just her feelings. Just her mixed emotions.

Frisk tickled Night under the chin, before Amanda whisked her away further. “Is something wrong, Amanda?”

Amanda stared at Frisk, like she didn’t know her a second. “Oh. Frisk! Oh, how could I forget that?” She held her little monster back out. “Sorry. Here, can you take her? I have to do something.” Amanda handed her over, and then went straight to Papyrus, hugging him.

“Hugging starts already?” Papyrus questioned. “Amanda?”

“My Great Papyrus,” Amanda sounded funny. Her fingers looked like it trembled against him. “Something. . . help.”

“Amanda?” Papyrus handed over Day to Sans and picked her up. “You said My Great Papyrus. You haven’t said that for . .. for a thousand years.” Amanda was trembling all over. “Amanda?”

“Funny Bones,” Amanda said as she clung to him.

“Hang on. She’s remembering,” Papyrus said. “Amanda? Which worlds do you remember?”

“You were a cute kitty,” she laughed oddly. “Potatoes and Pancakes sound good. Our son needs to visit more often. Blue signs are more efficient than red, should have kept using blue. Can we stop for a pizza, dear?”

“Wait.” Sans looked toward Frisk, and realized she was starting to wander off. “Hang on, Frisk!”

“I was looking for help for her,” Frisk said. “Her new memories should be documented so the human does not make the monsters upset.”

New memories documented? Make monsters upset? “Frisk, do you remember being my wife?” Sans finally asked. He would skip all the details between to get to that point. He wanted to know.

Frisk just shook her head. “You are my owner, Sans.”

Owner? “I owned you? That was it?”

“You are an excellent owner,” Frisk added for him.

“But how do you know about, um, the little monsters then?” Sans asked.

“Oh. You tried to explain what happened when Papyrus and Amanda came into our dimension,” Frisk said. “I wish you remembered me being your human.”

“I wasn’t . . . married to you at all.” He knew it. Fortune just couldn’t cut him that big a break.

“No. We were friends,” Frisk said. “You made us friends. You bought me under the impression it was for your house, but it was more as a companion.”

“I bought you to be a friend. I literally bought you _just_ to be my friend?”

“Yes. You were having a hard time when we met,” Frisk said to him. “You were getting over your divorce, your little monster was missing, and so was your brother. You needed someone.”

“Divorce?” That was possible in her dimension? “From . . . Magi?”

“Yes.”

Oh, great, not that dimension! “I don’t love Magi,” Sans said. “So, don’t think of her like that with me. ‘Cause I don’t, not a bit. And the kid, I can . . .” Damn it.

“You liked Sunny Times,” Frisk said. “You talked a great deal about him and your brother, Papyrus.”

At least there was enough breathing time to get this done. He tried to hold her hand gently. “Frisk. I don’t want you as my human friend. I mean, I do, that’d be great but . . .” No, he shouldn’t. Right? “Monsters owned humans? Guessing humans weren’t the best of friends then?”

“Best of friends?” Frisk asked. “I don’t understand what you mean, Sans. Humans serve monsters. I was a house maid. Well, I was, but then . . . well you switched my position, but it was just for show. You seemed to want to protect me a great deal.” She looked at him wearily. “Do you remember any of that? At all?”

“Nah,” Sans admitted. “You were owned. You . . . okay? I mean, you know, you . . .” Eeeh. “Frisk, did anybody ever hurt you?”

“No, I was always house maid, except for when you wanted to protect me,” Frisk said. “Besides, I would be unfit. I mean, I was unfit.” She rubbed her tummy. “There’s no way I could be used for breeding.”

Oh, geez. If he had a throat, Sans would have gagged right there. What he wouldn’t give to hug her after hearing that. Why that memory? Why was she stuck with that one memory? “We’ll make better memories, Ladykid.” He tried to touch her face with his bony fingers, but watched her reaction.

Too fast. Just friends.

“Sans?” Papyrus called to him. “I am going back to Alphys. Amanda is mumbling more jargon that I just don’t understand. I think it’s best if she is looked at once more. I’ll be back.”

“You’ll need to separate again anyhow,” another worker said as they came near Sans. “Adult males, room 2. Adult females, room 1. Little monsters younger than thirty can accompany their parents.”

“Oh. These aren’t ours,” Sans pointed out to the worker. He gestured to Papyrus. “They are theirs.”

“Great. I’ll accompany them back with their parents. Here.” Frisk and Sans handed them over. “This way you two,” he said to Papyrus and Amanda. “We’ll get this matter sorted out. You are already labeled and coded to your destination anyway.”

Split up? Sans understood Papyrus, but Frisk? “I don’t want to split up from her.”

“You’re not an adult female. You can’t come in,” another worker insisted. “Just hurry through and do your part. You’ll end around the same time usually. You all have your labels and codes, your destination is the same.”

Sans hurried through his line, giving all the information and physical information they wanted about him. Anything, everything, he didn’t care. He just wanted to get through back to Frisk. He didn’t trust that life would just end hunky dory towards the end.

Maybe it would, it had all worked out so far, but he had an edgy feeling inside that life couldn’t always work out on it’s own. He needed to push to get what he wanted too.

As he made it out, he waited for Frisk. He tapped his bony feet. _Come on, come on._ Five minutes turned into ten minutes. He bothered anyone there he could find as to her whereabout. Ten minutes became fifteen. He swore he’d go through the women’s area himself if someone didn’t find her.

“There was an emergency,” someone finally approached him. “She started to act strange. It sounded like she was retrieving more memories. She was sent upfront.”

Sans quickly headed back toward Alphys.

Was Frisk getting memories back too?


	104. The Reckoning

When Sans arrived, Papyrus and Gaster were right next to Chora and Frisk. “What’s wrong with them?”

“Their previous joinings have flooded their memories in a different way,” Gaster said. “They have evened out, but not in the right way. Their minds are trying to retrieve all of their memories, one at a time. It refuses to retrieve in combination though.” He touched Frisk’s head.

“Where’s Pappy?” Frisk slurred. “My poor Pappy. He should be here right now, he likes being near our pups.” She turned to look toward Sans. “Oh, human Sans. Where is your human Frisk? Oh, Sans. You should at least wear something to show that you are King. It will make the citizens happier. I loved your new yellow jacket. What happened to that? Do you think you like the newest courter at all? Please, please!” She turned away. “I’m sorry for what another me did, but I would never hurt your world!”

“They are all separate,” Sans said sadly. Their minds weren’t joining their memories. “They can’t even remember different selves now?”

“Their minds are currently switching on and off,” Gaster insisted, “between memories. They are shifting through a hundred different memories every few minutes or so.”

“That’s no way to live,” Sans said. “That’s no way to live at all! Help them?”

Gaster sighed. “I have something that is experimental, but we already know we don’t like experimental,” he warned Sans. “Since some monsters would rather not have all three memories, I have been figuring out how to delete certain memories. I cannot select what is brought here, but I should be able to take away. I don’t know if it will have any other affect though.”

Oh. “Could she die from it?” Sans asked.

“No, I don’t think so,” Gaster said. “However, it could roast all of her memories. She may be left with nothing.”

“Amanda too?” Papyrus asked.

“Yes,” Gaster told him. “Both of them. It’s experimental though, I can’t stress that enough.”

“I won’t let Frisk live this way just because it’s experimental,” Sans said.

“I agree,” Papyrus said, looking toward Amanda. “They can’t live this way. On and off memories, shifting through a hundred every few minutes.”

“Okay then. This process can’t just find a dimension and delete it,” Gaster said. “Nature didn’t label the dimensions, Maritime Sans did. What I need . . . is a keyword to find in the memories. If it doesn’t strike, it deletes.”

A keyword?

“It should be unique. The more unique to a certain dimension, the easier,” Gaster said. “A certain word or phrase that will excite the memory.”

Wait. “Ladykid,” Sans tried. “Can you try Ladykid?”

“Well, I know that exists in at least one dimension,” Gaster chuckled at Sans. “Papyrus?”

“I . . .” Papyrus scratched the back of his skull. “I don’t know. A keyword? To just one Amanda?”

“You want Amanda as she’d been?” Sans asked. “Fun level 74?”

“Yes. I can work with that. Do you know a keyword, Sans?”

Sans stretched slightly, then rolled his shoulders. “Kendrick.”

“Kendrick?” Papyrus asked. “Who was he?”

The boyfriend who fucked Cindy, but Sans wasn’t going to tell Papyrus that! “Just something. Just try Kendrick, Gaster.”

“Okay. Kendrick and Ladykid,” Gaster said. “Now I warn you, if these words bring no excitement to any memory, it will all be roasted. And Sans? I believe you called Frisk Ladykid in more than one dimension.”

Did he? “Well.” Hm. “Caleb?”

“The name Caleb might have been in other dimensions too,” Gaster said to Sans. “He was the other part of Maritime Sans. The better half.”

“ . . . you shittin’ me?” Sans neckbones popped as he extended them forward toward Gaster. “Caleb Hunter was my frickin’ nephew?!”

“Yes. It’s weird. I believe we’ve gone through this before.”

“Not with this memory!” Sans complained.

“Does it even matter, he’s gone now.” Papyrus held no hint of playfulness in his voice. “He was only half anyway.”

“Oh. Yeah, sorry,” Sans corrected himself. “I remember your little monster, Papyrus. He was just . . . starting to walk around and talk.” Eight year old little monster. Too bad.

“Yes. Well. His brothers only wanted to help,” Papyrus said. “If he had not been there, we still never would have known enough to get to where we are now.” He rubbed his neckbone. “Anyhow. What then as a keyword? Shortensweet?”

“Many dimensions and events overlap with each other,” Gaster pointed out. “We were still the same deep down, and so repeatability is common. There must be something else. Something unique to one Frisk.”

“Abe,” Sans pointed out. “Him, right? I mean, there was only one Abe?”

“I’d have to look that up. There were a hundred worlds. He might have existed in more. Same mother, same father, it’s possible,” Gaster said. “If that’s the best we have, I will have to examine the data when he first came, although it is very compromised as that was when Frisk and her little monsters should have been brought over too.”

Nah. Then how about? “Krisp E. Cream?”

“ . . . that rings a little bell?” Gaster said. “I don’t quite remember that though.”

“Papyrus kitty,” Sans said. “I doubt any memories would recognize it except a couple. One should hold the most attachment to it.”

“One would expect to.”

Whoah. Sans looked toward the door.

The former King Asgore.

“Sans.” He came into the room, along with Toriel by his side.

By his side? Sans looked toward Gaster. It looked like he had played it safe and called them up before he even told them the options. “Uh. Hey, Majesty?”

“I am no longer king,” Asgore said to him. “I am simply Asgore. My son now rules, and in a fitting manner I am most proud of.” He and Toriel moved to the side as Asriel came into the room.

“We were supposed to see them up ahead as you went to your new planets,” King Asriel sighed. “Of course, things never go as planned with you two. So, where’s my sisterly sisters?” He moved toward each of them on the table. “Not so smooth?”

“We’ll get there,” Sans said. “I won’t put Frisk in jeopardy, promise, King Asriel.” Sans looked toward Asgore and Toriel. Strange. Queen Toriel was close to him, like she had once been on Fun level 66. The dimension where Asriel had never been born, and the human had never came down. Where he had no Frisk.

“I’m afraid all I remember of Frisk is seeing her as a very young thing, being given away to some nice new humans to raise by Alphys and Gaster,” Toriel admitted. “Asriel has fond memories of her.”

Great. It was nice to hear. Nice to see everyone doing well, but Sans wasn’t in much of a mood to yack away. “Great, great. Say, we’re kind of in the middle of something important here. You know, brain roasting important and I’m just . . .”

“We can socialize later,” Papyrus said for him. “Gaster needs to help them first.”

“Well? How dangerous is it?” King Asriel asked Gaster.

“Never been tested before. Highly experimental.”

“Oh. Well then, no,” King Asriel said.

What?! “You don’t understand,” Sans tried to explain.

“Smiley Idiot, no way. Highly experimental and never been tested? No way! On Frisk and Amanda? No!”

“He is King Asriel,” Asgore said with a strange smile on his face.

“They remember everything, but their memories stay separate,” Papyrus said as he bowed to the king. “King Asriel, I beg of you! Their life will be fractured and they won’t be able to live with everything inside them like this! Please, please!”

“Death isn’t an option, it won’t happen,” Sans said. “Scientifically, the worst thing that could happen is she forgets all memories. It’d be like starting all over,” he admitted. “But she can’t live like this either. A different person every few seconds.”

King Asriel hunched over each of them thinking. “How long can they process the memory they have?”

“Every few seconds. That’s it,” Sans said. “That’s not a life, King Asriel.”

“I know that I screwed up when I created the ‘restart cycle’,” Gaster said to the king. “King Asriel, I know I messed up on many things. I am not perfect. But, I know that it has a high probability of working, and no death will be witnessed by it. Clearly a deletion of memories. I recommend Amanda for it. She will be fine.”

“What do you mean just Amanda?” Sans asked.

“For the best chances, at first. To see,” Gaster said. “Sans, Frisk has some other dilemmas that I really should not get into right now. Majesty, Amanda would be fine.”

“You would risk it?” King Asriel asked Papyrus. “Really?”

“Yes, I would,” Papyrus said. “I can’t let her live life like this. It’s not right. I’m sure Amanda would rather be gone, then be a hundred different people every few minutes for the rest of her life! Please?”

King Asriel groaned and looked back toward his sisters. “ . . . fine. I grant permission for Amanda,” he said reluctantly.

 

——————————

Sans watched as Amanda snapped out of it. With Gaster’s treatment, she seemed fine again.

Papyrus held her tightly. “Amanda! I am glad the word Kendrick worked. I should have to meet this friend of yours someday!”

“Oh. We’re not friends,” she admitted. “Okay. Down, weirdo. Leggo!”

“Sorry, sorry.” Papyrus let go. “I will not do anything unforeseen-”

“That was pretty unforeseen!” Amanda complained. “What happened? Hey, where’s my little monsters? I didn’t dream that up, did I?” She looked on the other side of her at Frisk. “Why’s Frisk right there? What’s going on?”

 

As Papyrus talked to Amanda, Gaster finally talked to Sans and King Asriel in private.

“I know that living this way, is no way to live,” Gaster said to each of them. “However, Frisk has two risks Amanda did not have. Risk one is her own little souls inside of her. They have been through birth once as individuals, again as one complete, and now as individuals again. I do _not_ recommend putting any more strain on their little souls.”

“Okay.” Sans could see that. Those twins went through a lot it sounded like. A lot more than he knew.

“I see,” King Asriel said. “That’s a downer. What’s the other risk?”

“Frisk has been continually building herself together over time, and it spilled out determination almost everyday,” Gaster said. “Now, since our souls move along with our memories, I would say there must be some kind of connection. There is little doubt that some of Frisk’s memories were lost due to the leaking of determination. She may . . . only be bits and pieces of memories fragmented together. It’s hard to tell for sure, and it’s too impossible to talk to her for long.”

“Frisk . . . Frisk wouldn’t want to go on like this,” Sans said again. Firmly. “What she’s going through, it isn’t life. She can’t be whole when she’s split in bits like that.”

“I do agree,” King Asriel said. “Risks or not, no one deserves to live that way.”

“She’d want it,” Amanda said as she looked toward her old friend. Sparks of recognition came and went from her. “She’d take the risk.”

“The little ones. Surgery. We gotta watch carefully.” Sans barely wanted to speak about it, but they couldn’t be in that risk.

“I know,” Gaster said. “There are plenty of skeletons who can help if things go wrong. If we cause her to go into labor, they will be a little younger. They would need longer before they can come out from beneath the magic.”

“Yeah. I know. Do what ya gotta do.”

 

————————

Papyrus tried to keep his confidence up at first, but as more time passed by, it was getting harder to stay confident.

Finally, Gaster came and retrieved them. “I’m afraid . . . they are born.”

Sans looked toward the ground. They would need even more care now, but what about Frisk? “My Frisk?”

“She's been better,” Gaster said. “She hasn’t snapped out of it yet. It’s done, but she’s not responding much. She seems to hear a little bit, but she doesn’t know how to respond. You can come see her.”

———-————

_Please wake up, Ladykid. Amanda’s okay. Just you. I just need you now._

“Sans?” Toriel sat beside him. “Are you okay? Nothing yet?”

“No,” Sans said. “Memories are a funny thing I guess.” He looked toward Toriel. “Memories must be real funny. Didn’t think I’d see ya so close to Asgore again.”

“Kings have rules. Different ways to have to act. Different rules to make sure a kingdom doesn’t create mutiny against them,” Toriel said. “In every dimension, Frisk and Chora came down as lovely little children. Except one. I . . . I continued to spend much time with Asgore there.”

Yeah. But it seemed like Toriel would never forgive Asgore. “Yeah. You remember Fun level 66, huh?”

“We were quite happy for so many years,” Toriel said. “I didn’t know how I could choose someone so wrong. But. I didn’t.” She looked toward him. “As King, he couldn’t look weak to anyone, but when he finally accepted Asriel as king, he could tell me the truth about the little humans.”

“Truth about the humans?” Sans asked.

“They were sick. I mean, I don’t know why I could never see it,” Toriel confessed. “Freezing temperatures. No food. Lava. These were not things normal humans could easily survive without shelter and help. Let alone little children. Asgore collected them and just waited for them to pass on. He never killed any of them. Their bodies were too delicate to survive. They couldn’t even see or talk with all the magic weight down here.”

“Huh. Well, I’ll be.”

“It doesn’t mean that I can forget . . . but, I . . . well, it doesn’t leave us exactly as enemies anymore,” Toriel said. “I don’t know what it leaves us as.”

Sans shrugged. “I must have been a lousy king. There’s no way I could follow all those rules.” He looked toward Frisk. Still asleep.

“I once thought of her as a daughter, right?” Toriel asked him. “I was told about that time. That must have been awkward.”

No kidding. “Been easier,” Sans said. He didn’t really want to dwell on the past though. Just the present. Just Frisk waking up.

“Are you sure one of her memories will recognize it?” Toriel asked him gently. “Perhaps, it just wasn’t strong enough of a word.”

“Nah, her cat and dog meant the world to her,” he said. “She just . . . hasn’t woken up.” Gaster warned him that the whole Frisk, right before it joined with it’s final two parts, was leaking determination. There was a possible chance that the memories he shared with Frisk. What made Frisk. Might be . . . compromised. Leaked out. Gone forever mixed with determination in a trash somewhere.

It was a scary thought, one he didn’t want to think of. His train of thought was now off the rails, but he was getting worried. “Frisk loved pets. She was even a veterinarian. I guess, I better get her a couple of those again. They kept her happy when things got tough.” Wait a second. “Do you think you could get me a cat or a dog?”

“Oh, I could get something!” Toriel said excitedly. “Why?”

“Cause. A cat stole her soul before. Maybe another one could bring that spark back?”

———-

rowr.

Distant. Frisk heard something in the distance.

mrow.

Impossible. It couldn’t be. Why would a cat be there? Frisk looked around. She felt herself waning, trying to be strong. Trying to remember who she used to be. _I am . . . I am . . . a . . . a queen. A princess. Oh, I might as well be a pirate if I think that. I’m a . . . what? A handmaiden? No. A housemaid? No! Who am I?_

Mrrrroooowwrr

_Why do I keep hearing a kitty?_

Come on, Frisk. Come back to me?

_Who is that? I know that voice. He’s a . . an enemy. A fighter? No, a nightmare. No, no he sounds too kind for a nightmare. He sounds nice. Familiar. Fun. Fine._

“I gotcha a kitty again. See? Wake up and you can name this thing. Name our twins too. Remember them?”

_Twins. Kitties. Hmm. Dogs._ Frisk winced. _Dogs. I was a dog once. Bonnie. I was a dog. Krisp E. Cream? Why does that keep invading my mind? Krisp E. Cream. It was a kitty. A kitty of mine? But not as a dog._

Mrroowwrr

“Come on. What is Frisk Sans a kitty?”

“That was the lamest joke yet.”

“I don’t care. I’m trying!”

_Sans a kitty. Without a kitty. Why would he say Sans? What is Sans? So familiar. Court Jester to a princess? No, Translator. No, friend. No._

“When an individual doesn’t know the step to take, looking at the smallest things and hoping they make a difference is the best step that one can take. Frisk loves animals, so it makes sense that Sans believes it might help.”

_Abe?_ How’d she know that name? And why did she associate it with garlic? Why did she now taste garlic in her mouth?

“Come on, honey, snap out of it. You have your whole family here, waiting for you.”

“That is right. All of us. And I am even . . . being good about the whole taking over my body thing.”

_For at least ten different perks._ Why did she think that? What taking over a body?

Mrowr.

_I just don’t understand. Where are these words coming from? Where are these thoughts coming from? Who am I? Where am I?_

Mrowr.

////"They started with my hand, holding it in place, and telling me that if I lifted it from wherever they put it, I couldn't put it back there again. I figured that was a trick for later, so I left it there.”////

_I remembered something. Something about me. I was talking. About a trick?_

////"I viewed the place I worked at, overlooking a cat I'd seen several times getting it's check up. They showed me cameras at stoplights. They showed me cameras in my own home. They showed me . . . everywhere. They were watching me everywhere. And when they finished." She held up her scarred hand. "To pass the test, I just needed to say which one had no dominating trait. That was fairly easy, I knew it was the cat. I took time to think and rethink about it, believing it to be a trick. But, I just said, Cat."////

_I was talking to someone. I was explaining something to someone. Who?_

_////_ "Kay. Was it the cat?" _////_

_That voice. The one who responded, I just heard him. He was the familiar nice nightmare voice. I know it’s him._

_////_ "They held a remote up to me and said it controlled the stoplights. An extremely large vehicle was right on the other side of the small car. They laughed and said the driver's name was Catherine, Cat for short. The cat's name was Lucky. If I had looked closer, I would have . . ." She shook her head. "They said my DETERMINATION would kill a mother of three, and I felt-" 

"If you had said Lucky, then they would have said they were looking for the creature's race," Sans interrupted her. "Not your fault. Unwinnable. That's why they had to let you pass it." 

Frisk tucked herself in deeper. "That's not it. They tied a blindfold around my eyes, and moved my hand into a box. They said that now if I clicked the button on the inside left of the box, I would pass the test and they wouldn't change the stoplights. I hit the button on the side, and my hand got smashed. I figured they would do something." Frisk just closed her eyes. "But as I pushed that button, I had grazed something soft." 

" . . . the cat." 

"Manipulation. They laughed and said I just killed the cat. That rules for the ambassador stated they couldn't kill _anyone or anything_. Only I could kill someone. If I hadn't pushed that button, nothing could have happened. They said that button could have even had a remote for the lights. If they had done that, I could have killed her. I had no way of knowing anything, and . . . and just . . . seeing my hand covered with . . . broke, I just broke."////

_Broke. Is that why I don’t remember who I am? Am I broken? Am I to blame for my own situation?_

_////_ "Another risk I forget to mention? There's no way your covers will . . ." A stout skeleton watched catsup from her hamburger fall onto her blankets. She was so hungry she didn't care. "Hey ladykid, you can't blame me for that one." 

"Ladykid?" She said with her mouth full. She tried to swallow. "What happened to lady?" 

"That don't fit either. Ladykid works better." Sans took his first solid bite, but added his own catsup bottle between his bites instead of just the catsup on the burger.  

"I'm 26." 

"Which is why you're a ladykid," he said with his mouth full. "You're not really a lady, you're just the kid that got bigger."  

"Am not." 

"Yuh huh." 

"I am so a lady." She tried to cover her mouth, which was full again. "Kind of." 

"Oh yeah? Can you get me some water, lady?" Water had just been on the nightstand. Frisk moved out to get it, but Sans slipped a whoopee cushion where she sat at. She came back to the bed with the water, grabbed her burger, and farted. And laughed with Sans. "See? Ladykid." 

Frisk reached under her and pulled out the whoopie cushion. "Cheating. I didn't fart."  

"Naw, but you laughed," Sans winked at her. "Familiar little snort you used the first time I met ya. So, ladykid."////

 

——————

“Ladykid . . . Ladykid,” she groaned. “Sans.”

“Yes, Sans. Yep, that’s me!” She felt someone holding her hand. Someone with a smooth, bony hand himself. “Good Ol’ Sans.”

“Sans?” She opened her eyes and looked at him. In front of him, was a bright skeleton with the happiest and widest light guiders she’d seen. His teeth actually seemed to curl up. Only one monster looked like that. “Sans.”

“Frisk.” She watched him hold her hand back. “How you feeling?”

“Together.” Frisk took a deep breath. “Where is everyone?” She stared at the little calico kitten on her stomach. “Hi there. Where’d you come from?” She lifted it up.

“Dad thought it’d help.” Night came into the room. “You alright, Mom?”

“Yes, Night.” Frisk looked toward her teen son. “I’m fine.”

“You know Night?” Sans asked her. “You remember the others we had?”

“Hey, at least someone remembered us,” Morning said as she poked her head into the door.

“Guess you remember them. That’s good then,” Sans said. Yet, he sounded a little sad. “You’re doing okay though?”

“Hm?” Frisk nodded. “Yes. I promise, I’m okay.”

“Good. Um. I bet you want to see our new ones,” Sans said. “We had new ones. Thought you might want to know that.” He tried to help her up, but as she stepped out, more monsters and people flooded the room, checking her vitals and condition. Sans must have had her under A class treatment. When everyone had their fill, Sans led Frisk to the nursery.

More than just theirs were under the magic shelter there. Frisk walked through the magic barrier with her family to see her little ones again. She picked up Night tenderly. “Sans, we’re going to have to name at least her differently. She can’t have Night’s name.”

Sans gestured to the name Night that was on the small plastic area in front of the bedding. “With as much traffic as this place gets, I doubt name changing right now would make them happy.”

“No. I think we should rename both of them,” Frisk said gently. “Sunny and Sky.”

“Huh. That’s kinda okay,” Sans admitted. “Where’d you come up with that?”

“Just . . . there.” Frisk held her daughter up a little higher. “Do you like that, Sky? To monsters, there was nothing more precious than a view of the sky.”

 

Sans watched Frisk’s interactions. She was definitely the cute little dog from next door. Pappy’s Frisk. Although, now it was his Frisk. Which was good. Frisk was okay, and they even had a relationship, a long relationship beforehand that she remembered. Still.

It would have been nicer if the memory that had stuck was the one he remembered. _Nah, I better not go there. We are who we are, whatever we remember._ “Say you kids of mine I don’t remember, be careful when you get near Sunny and Sky.”

“I know, dad,” Morning said as she looked over toward Sunny. “Who’s a big boy? Who is it, who’s a big boy?”

Night came over to look at Sunny. “Me. He’s a shrimp.” Morning shoved her brother in the shoulder.

“Be nice you two,” Frisk warned them casually, like she did it every day of her life. “Sans? How much longer do they need to be here?”

“A couple weeks, but we can take them home whenever you’re ready,” Sans said to her. “Papyrus and Gaster are near each other, right now here. Might change in the future, but there’s a place not too far from them. Not the greatest, but not the worst. Besides.” He shrugged. “All kinds of animals are coming through too. They are a little trickier though.”

“Does this planet need a vet?”

“Um.” She didn’t. Did she? He was hoping that he could stir an old thought with the sentiment. That did happen sometimes there Alphys had said. But.Did she? “Could . . . could you repeat that?”

Frisk looked straight toward him. “The planet? Does it need a vet? Like me?”

Bingo. _My Ladykid?!_

She got both sets of memories! “Yep. Security too. They also need basic greeters.” Sans voice had picked up pace. “You know, someone who gets to help explain the whole pamphlet thing. 700 billion people overall coming, only a limited amount of help.” Sans winked at her. “We’re pretty set up in our jobs for awhile! Gaster only allows so many over at a time.” Talking business while all he wanted to do was hug his Frisk. Talk about hard.

“Oh no, I’m off my senses.” Frisk looked toward Morning. “I heard it. Do you have it?”

“Have what?” Morning asked.

“Oh.” Frisk looked toward Night. “Do you have it?”

“You mean the little furball that was on your tummy?” Night reached in his pocket and pulled it out. “You know we do. That’s why we were born. To be luggage carriers.” He looked toward Sans. “Well, not even that, huh?"

That was a joke Sans used, huh? “Sorry, Kiddo. You’re going to have to start all over with Ol’ Sans. But hey, monster’s live a pretty dang long time, so don’t worry about it.” He took the kitten from Night. “Just got one more to name.”

“But a cat?” Morning asked Sans. “I thought that was Uncle Papyrus’ thing?”

“Eh. Animals might be your mom’s kinda thing too now.” Sans winked at Frisk.

 

——————————

**Original Dimension: Frisk’s New Home**

“So. Maritime Sans was part that skeleton and part Caleb,” Frisk said as she stared out into the night sky. “Strange. I was related to Doctor Sans.”

“Doctor Who?” Sans asked.

Frisk chuckled. “Doctor Sans. Caleb. And the human that tried to abduct me from you the first time.” She looked toward him with a smirk while he looked at her cluelessly with his light guiders. “Nevermind, Sans.”

Sans only had the memories of three world’s, while Frisk had more. She remembered being Queen. She remembered being an actual Princess trapped Underground. She remembered being a dog. She remembered Krisp E. Cream and Pappy. She remembered being Sans’ housemaid after his divorce.

She remembered how she used to have nightmares about the skeleton she ended up loving. However, she remembered parts. Her life memories. They weren’t segmented into different feelings of ‘restart’. Many parts to her were lost. Every day of her life she had a memory, but of what world glued itself in there, it could be any of them.

She remembered Sans accidentally almost killing her and then helping her with the Reckoning, Sans going in for the tests, and then her memories changed into being brought to Pappy by Sans in a kennel. She remembered their first few years together with their pups, Night and Morning.

Then, by the time Morning was six, those memories changed into remembering being Queen for a little while with Sans. It was only a couple years of memories, before she was a slave and purchased by Sans.

But through it all, she knew her Sans. She knew her family.

Amanda ended up with only one set of memories in her mind, but Papyrus shared the memories. All of them.

Sans only shared the Reckoning memories with her. The result of a few weeks at most.

When she tried to ask him about his other worlds, he didn’t want to dwell on them long. She wanted to know more about what he remembered that she couldn’t. But, Sans didn’t want to dwell on it. “Sky is pretty.”

“Sure is,” Sans answered. “The literal sky and our little monster. It’s all better than the days spent remembering the hell that happened.”

“I never went through that,” Frisk said. “I’m sorry.” The one thing everyone else did.

“Oh yeah. I forgot, stupid me. Nevermind.”

There he went again. “You could share it though?” Frisk asked.

“Nah.” Sans shoved his bony hands in his pockets. “Nothing you gotta know.”

“Are you sure?” Frisk asked him one more time. “Please?”

 

“It’s just words, Frisk, even I did tell ya,” Sans said. Frisk looked back up, but he could see tears shining in her eyes. “Don’t cry, Ladykid. It’s okay.”

“But, if I just, if I could have held my determination . . .” She made her hand into a fist and hit it on the balcony as she squeezed her eyes shut. “I just let my owners take it and throw it away. I was throwing away me. I was throwing away . . .”

“Don’t start that, Frisk,” Sans said. “Not this thing again. I don’t know what you mean by losing determination and throwing it away. I don’t want to know. It doesn’t matter now.”

“But it does!” Frisk said. “It does. Everyone else gets three full memories of their lives. Full. Me? I get nothing but a bunch of mixed up memories, and the only ones that we share together is a few weeks. Weeks!” She looked back up and rubbed her eyes. “Just one stupid Reckoning thing.”

“At least you remember the kids,” Sans said, trying to make her feel better. “I don’t. You share years of their early childhood with them. That’s something.”

“But, I . . . we went through so much,” Frisk said. “So, so much. And all I get to share with you is . . . the Reckoning.”

“Life’s unfair. But hey, it’s life,” Sans said. “Better than being dead. Better than not remembering me at all.”

“But I could have had so much more . . . if I didn’t lose my memories with my determination. It’s not right. I was bleeding my life away.”

“Well. I don’t know about all that, but it’s fine.” Sans shrugged. “Sharing even one memory of a day with you is all I need, Frisk.”

Silly Humans. Sans watched Frisk sigh as she headed back toward Sunny who started to cry out for her. Sans felt glad enough to know he shared some memories with Frisk. Even though it was just the Reckoning.

Him accidentally almost killing her.

Switching Monster for humanity and spending days in bed.

Going back for the test with Sans, her being trapped under with Amanda and that was it. That was the end. Just . . . The Reckoning.

But.

What really mattered was just having his family back, and the ability to make new memories together. Besides, even though it was just weeks that they could talk about together. Share together. Remember together. They were good weeks.

The best weeks.

The weeks that began a tough journey on them just because a human lost part of her soul to a cat. The weeks he was starting to fall for his Frisk.

The weeks of his cute little vet friend with her dog and cat.

The weeks of abrupt fast food Frisk had to eat. Heh, that’s right.

And if he only got a few weeks to share a memory of, then in all his thousands of years, those would be the weeks he’d choose.

The weeks he discovered his Ladykid.

 

THE END


End file.
